Final Fantasy X3: Dreams and Nightmares
by Ultra Sonic 007
Summary: The Dark Aeon Sephiroth has conjured the Materia Meteor to strike Vorudun. Will Hirum, consumed by grief over his guardian Aaron's demise, be able to escape the ruins in time? And what will this battle's consequences be? The Purifico fight finally ends!
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

(Rikku taps author on the shoulder and whispers in his ear)

Oops. Wrong fic. clears throat I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Square Enix does.

Author's Note: This is my first stab at making a Final Fantasy fanfic. Please lend me any constructive criticism you may have, but please no insulting if you don't mind.

This fanfic's prologue begins right after Final Fantasy X and ends at the ending cinema of FFX-2. How is this possible?

Watch.

xxxx

_The sunlight's shine reflects off the water, casting the ruins in an eerie glow...the ruins of Zanarkand._

_Zanarkand...a city destroyed over 2000 years ago...rebuilt and destroyed once more a millennia ago...the home of my ancestors._

_I never imagined the place to look like this...even though my ancestors described it to me themselves._

_I turn my head to look at them, sitting around a campfire as they contemplate their fate. I can't blame them…I'm doing the same thing myself. But it's still quite odd to see them over there when I've been able to summon them during my journey. It sort of messes with your head...if you think about it enough._

_They've told me that there are two sides to this battle...one is real, and one is a dream._

_The thing is...sometimes I have trouble telling the difference. Which reality is real? Which reality is the dream?_

_I've been told this is my story...but I've learned during my journey that this is not just my story..._

_This story belongs to everyone that's fought and died to make a difference in Spira._

xxxx

**Final Fantasy X-3**

_Dreams and Nightmares_

xxxx

_/After the Destruction of Sin/_

I slapped the hand of my old man in jubilation.

We'd done it.

Yu Yevon had been defeated, and Sin had been sent, as well as all of the aeons. I felt great that I had made such a big difference in a world I knew so little of. Auron, Braska, and my old man started the plan to change for the better over ten years ago. We just finished the job.

Speaking of we...

Suddenly, Braska said, "Well, let's go on. My wife should have food ready for us on the Farplane."

Braska dissipated into a bunch of pyreflies, returning to the Farplane where the sent go to rest. Auron simply dissipated without saying anything. My old man - Jecht - laughed as he shook his head.

"That Auron…once a tight-ass, always a tight-ass." Jecht then dissipated into pyreflies. I chuckled to myself as I started to disperse into pyreflies as well.

I was heading for the Farplane.

xxxx

_/Over Two Years Later/_

I sat down in shock.

I had whistled.

And she had heard me.

Even three weeks after I had whistled to her, I was still in shock. It had been a long time since I had been so close to her...

Wait, perhaps I should explain a bit.

Over the past two years that I've been here on the Farplane, I've lived in this small little village in a valley. This place isn't the same part of the Farplane I saw in Guadosalam, but it still boggled my mind all the same when I first came here. Water cascaded down all sides of the valley, settling down at the bottom. The village sat on an island of grass and trees.

By the way, this valley was big...REALLY big. About as big as Kilika Island. And the island in the center of the valley was about as big as the blitzball dome in Luca. The outer ring of the island was short, green grass with flowers, while a ring of palm trees surrounded the village in the center. You know, the kind on Besaid and Kilika.

The huts were pretty much exact copies of the ones at Besaid, but some of the Al Bhed who lived there had more 'machina-ized' (as some of the residents there put it) huts. Thankfully, there were no hostilities between the former followers of Yevon and the Al Bhed (especially since it had become wide-spread knowledge that the religion of Yevon was false).

The sky always had the sun and the moon, shining brightly forevermore. One half day, one half night. One half of the sky a pure blue, one half a midnight black with shimmering stars. The border of the two halves was a blazing orange-red, signifying the sunset and the sunrise. Two columns of water rose from the valley, so that way there was never any flooding. To be honest, it was like living in an art painting.

Over the years, I've gotten occasional glimpses of events happening in Spira…outside of the Farplane. I had seen a few blitzball games on occasion, but nothing much beyond that. However, in the past few months, I had started to see some startling things.

First was the founding of the Youth League and New Yevon. At first, I wasn't that worried about it; after all, people liked to form groups all the time. Then, Auron told me something that worried me.

"Groups with opposing ideals often oppose each other."

That's when I tried to keep tabs on Spira all the time. That's when I finally noticed her.

Yuna...not a day went by without me thinking about her. I could still remember the pain I could sense from her when she went right through me…and I still remember how full of shock and disbelief I had when she said those three words.

I tried to tell her those words as well.

But I had already crossed too far. I couldn't say anything. I tried to say something, but the words couldn't escape my throat.

I could only hug her...and nothing more.

After I caught a glimpse of her, I still felt her pain. I regretted ever not being able to say the three words she told me.

Over the next few months, I tried my best to keep tabs on her. I noticed Rikku was with her, along with some other girl with silver hair. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep a glimpse on her all the time. She moved from place to place too much to keep a constant bead on her. Plus, trying to keep tabs on events in Spira was exhausting.

Then, three weeks ago, I felt her closer than ever before. She was close...no. She was _here_. She was _in_ the Farplane.

When I felt her, I whistled. Louder than I ever whistled before.

She came closer.

I whistled again.

Closer.

Even louder.

Still closer.

So loud, my old man complained I was going to break his ears.

Then, as sudden as she had come...she was gone.

I stood there in silence, hoping I could feel her again. But I couldn't. I fell on my butt, heaving for air. Apparently, whistling as loud as I could was more exhausting than I thought.

But I knew. I could feel that she was looking for me. I was going to do my best to make sure she knew where I was.

xxxx

_/2 Weeks, 4 Days Later/_

After the day I felt Yuna, I've started to get weird feelings. I feel like…I'm in two places at once. Also, the Farplane's started to feel...darker, and more foreboding. It's very unnerving.

I've told Braska, Auron, and Jecht about it. Braska said that he had suspicions that the feelings I were experiencing were coinciding with the darkening of the Farplane. Auron only shook his head and said, "Even though it's been called the Eternal Calm, I doubt it will remain that way." My old man just said that I'm going crazy...what does he know anyway?

Soon, even the part of the sky that was stuck in day was becoming darker and blanketed with dark clouds. Now even my dad was convinced: something was happening to the Farplane.

Then, one day, the Farplane began to quake. Braska, Auron, and Jecht had left the valley at the crack of dawn (in other words, whenever they woke up). Everyone wondered where they went, but I knew they had gone to wherever the quaking was.

Soon, the quaking got stronger, and my feelings got stronger with them. I was beginning to feel anger...sorrow...and loneliness. I knew they had to be someone else's feelings...because they sure weren't mine.

Soon, the quakes stopped…but I felt those feelings becoming stronger. Particularly my anger. I was on the floor, clenching my chest from the pain I felt...and I sure wasn't having a heart attack.

In a matter of minutes, my feelings finally gave way to relief. I took a deep breath and stood shakily on my feet as I saw a group of pyreflies converge behind me. They became Braska, Auron, and Jecht. Braska seemed happy, Auron seemed stoic (as usual), and my old man seemed...very jubilant.

I asked them where they went. My dad grinned and jovially replied, "Looks like your girlfriend's saved Spira again." As the three of them marched back to the village, I couldn't resist the urge to smile. Judging from what his father had said...Yuna had stopped something bad from happening.

"Wait to go Yuna," I said to myself as another group of pyreflies flew into view. This time, the person they formed caused me to gasp in surprise. It was the little boy in purple robes…the fayth of the Bahamut summon. The fayth that had been a primary factor throughout my journey. And now, he was standing right in front of me.

Talk about déjà vu.

"Um," I waved at him. "Hi." Meekly at that. _Boy...this was awkward_.

Then, his eyes clouded by the shadow of his hood, he spoke. "She has asked to see you."

I suddenly froze...because I knew what he was talking about. Yuna.

"Do you wish to see her?"

I looked at him like 'Are you kidding me?'. I nodded my head eagerly as my heart started beating faster and faster. I was going to see her...

The fayth nodded. "Very well. We, the fayth, will use as much power as we can to give you a real body to wake up in. However, I can't make any guarantees. We fayth are strong, but bringing a dream to life takes a lot of strength..." His tone suddenly became somber, and his head was tilted down...as if he was looking at the ground in shame. "And after this whole ordeal, I do not know if we have that strength."

Now was not the time for you be moping, pal! I wanted to see Yuna! "Look...I just want to see her. Even if I come back as a dream...and fade away the next day..." Man, that would definitely bite. "I wouldn't mind. If I can't be by her side forever…then just me stay long enough to say three words to her." Speaking what was in my heart only seemed easy around Yuna, or Rikku (because under that hyperactive exterior, she's quite understanding. Plus, she's easy to talk to!)...and perhaps Auron. But to anyone else? It wasn't exactly easy.

The fayth, thankfully, understood me. Guess it was because I was once one of their dreams. "Very well then. We will try. Clear your mind of everything except the place you wish to awaken at."

I nodded and sat down, curling myself up into a little ball. I just found it easier to 'clear my mind' this way. I pulled my head up one more time to look at the place that had been my 'home' for the past two years...only to see Braska, Auron, and Jecht.

Yuna's dad waved goodbye. I smiled back. Auron simply nodded. I understood that gesture to be his way of saying 'Good luck.'. My old man cupped his mouth with both hands and jokingly shouted, "Don't you die again you crybaby!" Auron glared at dad and elbowed him in the ribs. Jecht looked at him as if asking 'What'd I do?'.

That's when I laughed. Even though the 'crybaby' comment sounded demeaning, it had become sort of an in-joke between me and my old man. There was no malicious intent behind it...for all the good it did for my head.

So much for clearing my mind.

The fayth glared at the three before calmly asking, "Lord Braska. Sir Auron. Please direct Sir Jecht away from this place."

I could barely stop snickering - let alone stop laughing - as Auron and Braska practically dragged my old man away. When they were out of earshot and out of sight, the fayth turned back to me. "Now, start over again."

I did the same thing as I did before. My mind became a blank...except for the one place I wanted to awaken at. I wanted to awaken at Besaid...I wanted to awaken at Yuna's home.

I could feel my body becoming lighter - was I floating? - as the fayth began to work his magic on me. Since my eyes were closed, I couldn't see all of the pyreflies coming from my body as I disappeared into nothingness.

I was on a winding road that spiraled straight upward. I remembered this place. The Road to the Farplane: the path that the Sent had to travel in order to reach the Farplane. It was more of an annoyance than anything else; there were virtually no fiends (if you did encounter one, you had better run like heck), and the place was so dull that you got bored REALLY quickly. I sure did on my trip through.

"Oh well," I muttered to the darkness around me. "Here I go." I broke off into a run, dashing up the spiraling road, jumping onto airborne platforms as necessary. Just as I thought I would be on a lonely walk back to Spira, I saw two people coming my way.

They were jumping onto the platform I myself had just jumped on. The one who had jumped on last was a girl that reminded me of Yuna. The differences began with the brown hair; it went down to her waist. She also wore a black skirt, and a blue blouse with white trimming. She was also carrying something that looked like…a microphone? Huh?

The one who had jumped on first had his back to me (I could tell it was a guy from the wardrobe and the build...hey, I can read people too!), as he had caught the girl when she jumped. My jaw didn't drop to the floor because of how similar his outfit was to mine.

That happened when he turned around.

He looked...just like me.

Judging from how wide his eyes were, he was surprised too.

We both regained our composure as we continued walking our own ways. When we crossed paths in the center of the platform, I glanced into his azure eyes and he glanced into mine. A thousand words were exchanged between us with that glance.

_Who are you?_

**_Who are you?_**

_Um...my name is Tidus._

**_And I am Shuyin._**

_Heh...I know this sounds kind of stupid, but-_

**_I know. We look alike._**

_Heh...yeah. _

**_...you're heading back to the realm of the living. _**

_How'd you guess?_

**_No one who has been sent goes backwards on the Road to the Farplane...unless they want to become a fiend._**

_Ha! Not me! I've got a legitimate ticket back to life!_

**I see...you must have a reason for wanting to go back.**

_Uh...well, you see...it's because of-_

**_A girl._**

_Hey, how'd you know?_

**_Because I was in a similar situation with her. I can tell from the look on your face that you have a girl to return to._**

_You mean that girl with you?_

**_Yes...her name is Lenne._**

_She kind of looks like my girl._

**_...you must mean the girl who defeated me._**

_Wait a moment...did have anything to do with-_

**_I was the one responsible for the Farplane's instability. _**

_WHAT! But why?_

**_...for one thousand years, my feelings for Lenne and my anger against the people of Spira remained on the realm of the living. I was once the shadow that those feelings had become after a thousand years. I watched as people destroyed themselves before the monstrous Sin appeared...and even though they tried to repent during the 1000-year reign of Sin, they started destroying each other almost immediately after the Eternal Calm began. I had had enough...I was going to use the machina Vegnagun - the same machina I almost used 1000 years ago against Bevelle - to destroy Spira. But I was proven wrong by your friend...and with Lenne's help, she stopped me from making a fatal mistake._**

_...okay, so you're saying that you remained as an Unsent for over 1000 years...whoa hold on, this is a little too much for me to handle._

**_I can understand...almost everyone I encountered as an unsent was driven to madness when coming into contact with my feelings - let alone comprehend them. _**

_...okay, I think Yuna can tell me more when I get back._

**_I wish you luck._**

_I just wished I knew why we looked alike...wait..._

**_What?_**__

I'm a dream of the fayth, and you're the real thing...I am the dream of their memories of someone from Zanarkand...wait! That means-!

**_You are me and I am you._**

_...whoa..._

**_Heh. I was wondering why you seemed so familiar._**

_Familiar?_

_**You are who I once was, it seems. Much of my memories save for those of my time with Lenne have**_**_...become murky._**

_Uh...okay..._

**_Farewell...'me'._**

_Oh...bye me._

Shuyin laughed when our eyes separated. Lenne looked confusingly at him as I stood silently. They both walked on, going the way I had just come. Even after they were out of sight...I still stood there in shock.

"I just talked with myself...boy." I sighed out of exasperation as I continued walking along the dirty road. One thing was for sure...when I got home, I had a LOT to talk about with Yuna.

When I reached the end (or beginning) of the road, I saw something that wasn't there before.

A big pool of shimmering, blue water.

_Jump in. Then you'll awaken._

The voice of the fayth in my head told me to jump in. I shrugged and looked into the seemingly shallow puddle of water. What the heck? I've seen weirder!

"Cannonball!" I jumped in with the cannonball jump, and the pool made a giant splash as I was submerged.

Then...blackness.

xxxx

A pyrefly floated in the blackness. Then another.

I awoke underwater. I feared I hadn't gone anywhere.

I stretched and looked upward...to see the surface over a dozen yards away. The sunlight was shining through the blue waters.

I was in the ocean. I smiled happily as I began swimming towards the surface.

Then...I broke through.

I looked around and saw Besaid Island up ahead. I smiled as I watched some people on the beach - was it the Aurochs? - run for Besaid Village when I emerged. Looks like I was going to get a large reception.

I whistled loudly. That should get everyone's attention. I began swimming as fast I could for the shoreline, and when I got to shallow water, I stood up, letting the cool liquid fall out of my hair and back into the ocean.

That's when I heard something coming. The sound of something unmistakable. The sound...of an airship.

I turned around to see an airship come through a cloudbank, colored a blazing red. As it got closer, it looked like one of those old 'cars' I learned about in history class back in Zanarkand (even I had school you know!). Looks like whoever made that airship wanted it to be retrograde.

As it got louder, I suddenly realized it was coming straight toward me.

Uh oh.

It made a quick swerve to the left, skidding through the water to a stop right in front of me. I gulped as it hovered high above me and the hatch began to open. I saw brown-haired girl in a white top and some rather short shorts jump and run toward me.

She looked rather familiar...but Yuna? Wearing _that_? Surely-

Then I saw her eyes. One green. One blue.

It WAS Yuna.

I stared at her in surprise as she leapt into my arms and gave me a crushing hug. I responded with a strong hug of my own. The hug that Yuna and I were unable to feel when I disappeared...it felt so good.

She kept her hold on me as she quietly - as if she were almost afraid of my answer - asked, "Are you for real?"

Boy, go ahead and throw me a tough question right when the game begins. I didn't even know if I was a dream...or real. "I hope so."

We separated from our hug, but I kept my hands on her shoulders as I looked imploringly into her eyes. I hoped she believed me...I had come too far. "Do I pass?"

Yuna smiled as she simply nodded. That was enough for me. I hugged her again as she said, "You're back."

"I am back." I moved my arms from around her back to her neck as I spoke - with more conviction - "I'm home."

Yuna smiled as said into my ear, "Welcome home." She moved her arms around my back and hugged me as tight as she could. Wow. I didn't remember Yuna being this strong. I looked back at the airship hatch to see an orange-blonde-haired girl with a rather skimpy outfit and a silver-haired girl in black leather. They were both...giggling?

"Hey! Get a room, you two!"

Yuna and I broke our embrace to look for the source of that voice. I already knew who it was...I could never forget an accent like that.

Sure enough, Wakka was standing on the beach along with all of the denizens of Besaid. Man, the population seemed to have doubled (dare I say tripled?) while I was gone.

Wakka waved and happily shouted, "Whassup?"

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" I shot back at him. The widening of his eyes indicated that he hadn't been shot back at for a while. Well prepare yourself Wakka! I'm back!

I looked to his left to see Lulu, smiling (Lulu? SMILING?), and holding a purple bundle. Was that...a baby?

"Hiya!" I turned around to see the one who had yelled...and it was the scantily clad girl with orange-blonde hair. There was no mistaking that cheery, upbeat voice either. That girl was Rikku. Good grief...every time I saw her, she wore less and less clothing.

Okay, enough with the dramatic wait. I wanted to see Wakka, Lulu, and everyone else _now_! I took off in a run, Yuna holding onto my hand as I burst off through the water towards the beach.

That's when Yuna ran faster and started pulling _me_.

"Wha!" I would have never expected Yuna to run faster than me. A drastic change in fashion, a five-foot-long ponytail (which I just now noticed when she ran ahead of me), a jovial attitude, and increased speed and strength? "You know? You've changed!"

She glanced back at me and smiled before yelling, "Well, you missed a few things!"

By 'few', I knew Yuna meant 'a ton'. "I wanna hear everything!"

Yuna smiled as we reached the beach. As we were swarmed by everyone there - and Wakka gave me a gigantic bear hug - I felt a major flood of relief wash over me. The wanting was gone. I was finally back with Yuna. The two years of wanting spent in the Farplane was over. No matter how much of a paradise the Farplane was, it didn't compare with here. With my old friends. With Yuna.

I was finally home.

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 1: Reunion Tour

xxxx

Yuna relays her journeys as a sphere hunter with Tidus. Tidus reacquaints himself with Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku, and he introduces himself to Paine. It's a welcome-home bash for Sir Tidus!

Author's Notes: Well? How is it? Accurate with the Good Ending? Suitable explanation for how Tidus came home? Tell me how I did!

I'll put down more notes when I have something to say. :P

See you later!


	2. Reunion Tour

Standard Disclaimer: Fear Yunalesca, the reaper of souls! Oh, and I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Note: Wow. Nine reviews. That's a lot for one chapter. O.O Okay, now that my shock is out of the way, I have a question for all of you.

You see, I've noticed that has opened a Final Fantasy X-2 section that's separate from the FFX section. I'm curious...would it be a good idea to switch from the FFX section to the FFX-2 section? I will make my decision at the end of chapter 2.

Also, I have changed the name of this chapter from 'Yuna's Story' to 'Reunion Tour'. It's not as Yuna-centered as I thought it was when I envisioned it, and it has more of a 'Tidus-reunion-with-old-friends' vibe to it.

Word of warning: starting with this chapter, I will be writing in 3rd-person. If you do not find the 3rd-person format to be enjoyable to your tastes, please leave the building:P

With that said...BEGIN!

xxxx

_A union of unholy flesh and soulless machina._

_A destructive power capable of destroying Spira ten times over._

_A darkness blacker than midnight; darkness deeper than the abyss._

_The bane of Spira._

The doom of man, woman, and child.

_Apocalypse incarnate. _

_No words can describe the devastation it leaves behind._

_Rest assured, the monster that plagues us is a nightmare's nightmare._

xxxx

Chapter 1: Reunion Tour

xxxx

A deep inhalation of the sweet air made Tidus sigh with content. As he walked along the path to Besaid village, he confirmed one thing he had thought of earlier. No matter how beautiful the Farplane was, it didn't compare with this.

He looked around. The two girls were nowhere in sight. He quickly made a burst for the trees to hide while he caught his breath.

It was night, and Tidus had gone on a small stroll around the beach. He fondly remembered the welcome-back dinner feast he had been treated to, but he also rubbed his stomach in remorse. He had eaten too much.

xxxx

_/Flashback to Feast, 1 Hour Ago/_

xxxx

Tidus blinked in shock at the large amount of food sitting in front of him. The native fruits of Besaid were laid out on a giant cloth that circled the humongous bonfire in the center of the village. Accompanying the fruits of Besaid was a large collection of fish gathered from the seas, the largest of which being shining blue fish over twenty feet long (Tidus still wondered how they managed to catch a fish that large.). Also, a collection of greens, potatoes, and grains grown along the Mi'ihen Highroad were present at the dinner feast as well (Brother, Buddy, and the Aurochs had helped retrieve those.).

The shock was well understood. It's not as though he didn't appreciate all the food - after all, he was really hungry! What shocked him was how big a celebration it was. He valued that they all missed him...but was all of this really necessary?

Tidus chuckled as he remembered a time in his own Zanarkand where he would've accepted the praise in stride. Now he was feeling a little uncomfortable with it all? Uncomfortable with a welcome-home party? _I've hung around with Auron too much_, Tidus thought with a grin as he thought of all the times he had hung out with Auron, his 'mentor' of sorts,on the Farplane. Then a memory of Jecht - the cocky Jecht - came to mind. _This kind of thing is for my old man...he'd have no problem taking the praise._

"Yo!"

Tidus turned around to see Wakka sit down beside him, a hunk of roasted fish in his hands. The crusty remains of mashed potatoes remained on his lips, and the red juice on his upper lip indicated that this was not his first order of meat. "Too hungry to use a plate?"

Wakka playfully shoved Tidus' shoulder in retort. "Ha ha. All the plates are taken, ya?"

"Excuses, excuses!" Another shove to the shoulder for that remark. "Wakka! I still have food you know! You're gonna make my plate fall over!"

"Now who's making excuses?" Wakka cracked as he stuffed the hunk of fish meat into his mouth, biting off a fifth of it. As Wakka chewed, Tidus noticed that something about Wakka was different.

Now one might wonder when Tidus was an expert on reading people. He wasn't. But after spending time with Auron, Braska, and his old man on the Farplane had heightened his perception and ability to read people to a certain degree. Now he wasn't able to read people like Auron could. But he was better at it than his old man by far.

He noticed that the edge Wakka used to have two years ago was gone. Wakka had always been on edge in one way or another; be it when it came to protecting Yuna, worrying about Sin, or condemning the Al Bhed. Now, Wakka seemed truly relaxed. The fact he was tolerating Buddy - an Al Bhed - to sit by him without a peep was also a big hint.

Another thing...he had also put on some weight. "Rikku was right. You ARE chubbier." Earlier, before the feast, Rikku had called Wakka by the nickname of 'Tubby'. Different wording, same meaning.

Wakka seethed at the comment as he glared at Tidus. However, his mouth was still stuffed with food, giving Wakka the likeness of a trunk-less shoopuff. That sent Tidus into a howling fit, rolling backwards onto his back. Wakka swallowed his food and started laughing along with the former blitzballer of Zanarkand. Wakka was enjoying himself...he had really missed the sound of Tidus laughing.

"Hey man, I'm going to take care of my business if you know what I mean," said Wakka as he stood up, hunk of meat still in his hand. "Say hi to Lu before leaving dinner, ya?" Wakka was about to walk off to do his 'business' behind a secluded thrush of trees when he turned around and gave a thumbs-up to Tidus. "Great to have you back."

Tidus smiled as he returned the thumbs-up. "Great to _be_ back." Wakka immediately rushed off into the pack of palm trees right outside the village. Tidus smiled as he returned to eating. He took a bite out of a pure red Besaid apple when Lulu sat down beside him, cradling Vidina in her arms. "Hope you don't mind my sitting beside you."

"Of course not!" Tidus looked at Lulu's face as she sat down beside him. Her face had softened up, and the serene look in her eyes told Tidus that she had mellowed out as time passed. Now the he thought about it, he shouldn't have been surprised that Lulu was smiling nowadays. Finally, Tidus asked, "So, that your baby?"

Lulu nodded as Vidina gurgled. "He is."

"Still as blunt as ever," Tidus muttered as he sniggered. Lulu caught that, but she didn't say anything. After calming himself, Tidus asked, "So, he's yours and Wakka's?"

Lulu nodded. Tidus thought she would still be touchy on the subject of her, Wakka, and Chappu, but she seemed to have passed that. _Good. Now to go in for the kill._ "So I was right. You ended up with Wakka after all!"

Lulu laughed as she remembered her conversation with Tidus two years ago in Guadosalam. She had told him that getting along was not enough for a marriage. She had been right. It had taken more for her to end up marrying Wakka. "You were right in the fact that I ended up with him, but it wasn't just because I got along with him." Lulu gazed over at the bonfire, which was still blazing brightly in the night sky. "It took something more. That something developed over time...and things went on from there."

Tidus smiled as one of his fingers played with Vidina's red hair. "Well Lulu...I'm glad things worked out for you and Wakka."

"And I am glad you have returned. You have no idea how much Yuna missed you," replied Lulu. Tidus smirked in response. _You sure about that Lulu?_

Vidina started to gurgle and struggle a bit in his purple blanket, which caused Lulu to sigh. "Pardon me. I have to go feed Vidina." She got up and started walking toward her hut before saying, "Word of caution: Yuna's gotten a bit more playful over the years. Rikku's seen to that. You may want to be a little careful when she - or Rikku - gets a crazy idea."

That's when Tidus laughed. Not a 'yeah right!' laugh, but a 'you've got to be kidding me' laugh. "Why should I worry? I'm the one who came up with all of the crazy ideas two years ago anyway!"

Lulu sniggered as she replied, "That's true." She then left for the privacy of her hut. After all, very few want to breast-feed their children in the public. Tidus sighed as he resigned from dinner; he was thoroughly stuffed. He placed his plate on large (and climbing!) pile of dirty dishes. _I feel sorry for the guy who has to wash these._

Tidus, noticing that Yuna had left the dinner already, decided to head down to the beach. After all, he had nothing better to do.

The shoreline was calm and serene. The tide was calm tonight, and the only waves that crashed into the shore were laughable in size at best. The moon was full, and it was shining brightly upon the island. The eerie glow cast upon the trees and the beach made the whole place seem heavenly. It reminded Tidus of the spring in Macalania Woods.

Right now, he was at peace.

That would not do at all.

Tidus' ear twitched as he hard something. It sounded like...footsteps?

He didn't have time to think about it. After all, it IS hard to think about something when one has just been shoved into the water. "WHA!"

Tidus flailed his arms wildly, his mind in a tizzy after the sudden fall. His head breached the surface to find out who had pushed him into the saw Yuna and Rikku, giggling like little girls. Tidus rolled his eyes and shouted, "Ha ha! Very funny! You got me!" Note that sarcasm was easily evident in his voice.

Rikku gave Yuna a high-five and retorted, "You were in prime position! It's not like we get to push someone into the sea everyday!"

"No kidding," Yuna nodded as she smiled brightly. "Last time we tried to do that was with Paine...and she didn't take it very well."

Rikku agreed; she remembered that incident...VERY well. "Ooh. Oh. Thanks for reminding me Yunie."

"And remember the time when we accidentally pushed Brother into...the..." Yuna trailed off, as the person she wanted to speak to was no longer in front of her. "Hey! Where'd you go?"

Rikku and Yuna walked toward the edge of the shoreline, squinting their eyes to look for Tidus. He was nowhere to be seen. Rikku worriedly interlaced her hands as she nervously asked, "What if he was pulled under?"

"Nope."

Shove.

SPLASH!

"Gotcha back!" Tidus laughed as he watched Yuna and Rikku crawl back out of the water. Tidus' plan had been fairly easy to execute; after all, the two girls were too busy talking to see Tidus sneak up behind them.

Yuna huffed and put her hands on her hips in protest. "That wasn't fair!"

"Same thing you two did!" Tidus countered.

Rikku muttered, "Hmph!" She started thinking for a a malicious grin came to her face. "Oh Yunie...I have an idea for revenge! GET HIM!"

Tidus gulped. Auron had once told him that women were often fickle...but when they became playfully angry, it was the signal to make a run for it. "Uh oh." Tidus immediately made a run for the path to Besaid village.

Yuna giggled. The chase was on! "Come on Rikku! Let's get him!"

And the pursuit began.

xxxx

Tidus was tired now. The chase had been grueling, and his body was ready to give in. _I sure hope they don't find me. _Tidus wasn't exactly eager to see what kind of revenge the girls had in mind.

Thus, he fell asleep against the tree.

But he didn't notice the two girls sneaking up on him from behind.

xxxx

Since when did palm trees vibrate constantly?

_Since never_, Tidus thought with a sudden seriousness taking over his mind. He opened his eyes...and saw a gray ceiling. He sat up and looked around. He saw neon lights, red and gray walls, a stairwell, a few beds, a Hypello at the bar, the sky...wait a minute. The sky?

He turned around to see windows...and outside of those windows was the blue sky and white clouds, all of which sped by his window at high speed.

Where _was_ he?

"I see you're finally up."

Tidus looked at the stairwell to see a silver-haired girl in black leather walk up towards him. He remembered seeing her when the airship came to Besaid. Her red eyes hid a hurting past, and betrayed none of her secrets...whatever they may be. And another thing Tidus noticed about the girl...her outfit came with a lot of buckles.

"Uh...yeah,"He stuttered out. He was still half-shocked by the fact he was onboard an airship. "Um...how did I...?"

"Sorry if you feel unnerved, but..." She said as she held her head and shook her head out of exasperation. "Miss Immaturity and her apprentice decided to abduct you as part of their revenge."

Tidus couldn't help but chuckle at the way the girl worded her sentence. "Okay, I kinda have a hunch that Rikku's Miss Immaturity," _Without a doubt_, thought Tidus with a smirk. "But are you saying the apprentice is...?"

"Yuna," interrupted the girl. She eyed Tidus for a moment before continuing. "You could say Rikku was the catalyst for her change in lifestyle, clothing...well, pretty much everything except her disposition as a friendly goody-two-shoes."

At that line, Tidus couldn't help but burst out laughing. The girl's dialogue was like a mixture of Auron's bluntness and Lulu's sarcasm. The girl looked at him oddly as Tidus gained control of his spasms. "He...hey...I didn't get your name."

The silver-haired turned and started heading down the stairwell as she said, "My name's Paine. And I know your name already...Tidus. Come to the Bridge when you feel like meeting some of Yuna's new friends." With that said, Paine left the cabin without saying another word.

As Tidus looked once more at the fleeting clouds behind the window, he couldn't help but feel the nervousness that had radiated from Paine upon looking at him. "Oh well...I'll find out eventually," said Tidus as he hopped out of bed and bolted for the elevator.

"So Yuna's old guardian has suddenly returned out of the blue," said Gippal as he began to turn up the sarcasm meter. "And this concerns us how?"

Rikku smiled as she replied, "You'll see."

Nooj sighed as he leaned against the wall, placing his cane on the chair adjacent to him. I hope it's worth plucking us away without a word to anyone.

"Lady Yuna," said Baralai, who was sitting on the left stairwell. "You are sure that this is a valid reason for 'abducting' us from Luca, as you put it?" Nooj chuckled as Baralai finished saying his question. _I swear, he's like a mind reader at times._

Yuna giggled as she stood up from her spot next to the sphere-oscillo finder. "You bet it is!"

Brother, who was at the seat of the controls, muttered to himself, "E fuhtan fryd draen vylac femm muug mega frah drao caa res..." (I wonder what their faces will look like when they see him.)

"Everyone."

Everyone on the Bridge turned toward the door to see Paine walk in, with someone walking in behind her. "Everyone except Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal know him, so I'll let him do the introducing." Paine then walked to Rikku's seat at the controls and sat down, waiting to see what her three old friends' expressions would look like upon seeing Tidus.

Sure enough, when Tidus stepped out, everyone except the three he didn't know greeted him with smiles. The blonde-haired guy with the eye patch was open-mouthed and looking at him in shock with his left eye. The white-haired guy that looked like a Yevon priest stared at him with wide eyes. The brown-haired guy with the weirdest hairdo he ever saw (and who reminded him a little of Auron in terms of disposition) silently glared at him.

For some reason, Tidus felt like those three didn't like him that much. "Um...hi?"

The guy with the eye patch walked up the stairwell to get a closer look at Tidus. The man's long-sleeved shirt was colored a light purple, which seemed to go with his theme of purple, black, and red. His purple and black gloves had metal bolted onto the top with red leather bands encircling them. Tan-colored leather straps connected his black leather pants to the bicep-length shoulder pads. The shoulder pads were a mixture of black and red leather stripes that were connected by metal trimming. A gray patch of leather with a metal ring covered his pectorals, and the pads ended with a red collar. His black leather boots were reinforced with red leather straps bolted in by metal rivets. A strange kind of gun was in a holster, and his blonde hair was all spiked up. With the eye patch over his right eye, the guy reminded him of Auron.

He started circling Tidus, as if he were measuring him up. "**'Rikku**. Yna oui cina drec ec cusauha udran dryh **Shuyin**?" (**Rikku**. Are you sure this is someone other than Shuyin?)

Tidus blinked as Rikku growled and replied, "**Gippal** oui eteud! Uv luinca ry'c hud **Shuyin**!" (**Gippal** you idiot! Of course he's not **Shuyin**!)

Paine shook her head as she looked at Gippal and said, "Tuh'd oui drehg vnus dra luhvicat muug uh rec vyla dryd ry'c HUD **Shuyin**?" (Don't you think from the confused look on his face that he's NOT **Shuyin**?)

Tidus chuckled as he said, "**Ahem**. E lyh rayn oui." (**Ahem**. I can hear you.) The clearing of his throat was purposefully emphasized upon to get their attention.

Gippal and Rikku suddenly gasped and nearly fell on their rears. Paine merely looked surprised. Tidus laughed as he said, "Oh, and by the way, I've been practicing my Al Bhed while at the Farplane." He looked down at Gippal and jokingly taunted, "Did I prove I'm not Shuyin now...Gippal was it?"

Gippal looked at Tidus with a mixture of surprise and breaking out in laughter. "I like this kid! Better personality than Shuyin's by far!" The male Al Bhed stood up and held his hand forward out of greeting. "You already know my name, but I'll tell you it again anyway. Name's Gippal."

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the Yevon priest look-alike. He wore green robes with yellow and blue trimming, and the black stripes on the part below the waist had the symbols of the temples adorned on them in white thread. He wore brown boots made of unpolished, rough leather. Wide threads of white silk between the boots and the shins tied the tan-gray pants that he wore under his robes. His robes were tied to his waist by a yellow belt of cloth, and a brown chunk of multi-layered leather protected his waist and crotch. His white shirt was neatly layered, and a red rope kept his large green collar rigid. His light-green eyes looked kindly upon him, and a blue bandanna held up his silver-white hair. On his back, however, was something that made Tidus dislike symbol of Yevon. He smiled and spoke, with a calm and well-meaning voice, "My name is Baralai. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Tidus."

"Uh," stuttered Tidus. He hadn't expected the guy to know his name. "You know me?"

"You are Sir Tidus after all," spoke the guy with the weird hairdo. His clothes were simpler than the others' outfits. He wore something that looked like a one-piece, zip-on, red-colored jumpsuit. His right arm was covered by white fur (fur from fiends? Fur from a dead Ronso?) that was sewed into his wrist-length purple sleeve. He had a variety of black and red leather buckles that connected his left arm and left leg to his body, and for good of them were artificial. The metal compromising the artificial limbs were a mixture of silver, gray, purple, and red metal. In his artificial hand, he held a metal cane (apparently to help him balance). His leather boots were colored varying shades of purple like his sleeve. He wore silver-rimmed eyeglasses, but his piercing eyes still had the same unnerving effect. All the more reason why he reminded Tidus of Auron (come to think of it, a lot of people reminded him of Auron...perhaps they had been taking lessons from the old swordsman? That was a funny thought Tidus left to himself). But his brown hair's hairdo - a multi-looped, curvy lightning bolt-shaped pony tail tied up with an intricate red cloth - was the ODDEST Tidus had ever seen. "You are quite a renowned guardian after your deeds two years ago." The man held his right hand forward to shake Tidus' hand. "My name is Nooj."

Tidus smiled as he shook Baralai's hand, then Nooj's hand. "Didn't know I was so well known."

"You should!" Yuna cheered as she joined his side. "You've gotten to be quite well known. People hold you in the same regard as Sir Auron!"

"Oayr nekrd," (Yeah right.) muttered Rikku. Unfortunately for her, Tidus heard her. "I HEARD THAT!" Rikku yelped as Tidus began chasing her around the Bridge.

Nooj's eyebrow arched at the odd scene. "Although he is as renowned, he does not have Sir Auron's discipline."

Brother suddenly yelled, his voice cutting through the commotion. "Mt. Gagazet! Dead ahead!"

Tidus stopped his pursuit of Rikku to say, "Huh? Why to Gagazet?"

Yuna looked at him with her same smile. The smile that Tidus loved to look at. Finally, she said, "Well...don't you want to see Kimahri?"

xxxx

Kimahri's furry muscles pulsed as leapt off the boulder. He had been sitting atop one of the many peaks of Mt. Gagazet when he saw the familiar red airship of the Celsius set below the clouds. He had run and bounded down the mountainside as fast as he could before the airship's occupants set down onto the snowy slopes.

When he reached the stone gateway to Mt. Gagazet, he watched as Yuna walked out of the Celsius. However, following her was a face that Kimahri had not seen in two years. It was _him_. The guardian that had vanished.

"Kimahri!" Yuna ran over to him to say to reintroduce him to Tidus. Kimahri smiled as he grunted, "Yuna has found him. Yuna is finally happy. Kimahri is glad."

Yuna's face flushed red as he nervously scratched her cheek with one finger. "Yeah...I am happy." She smiled as she walked over to the nearby teleporter. To do what? Kimahri did not know. He turned his attention to the guardian that had vanished and walked over towards him. "You are the guardian that had vanished?"

Tidus was a bit surprised by Kimahri's choice of words, but he replied with a smile. "Yeah." Tidus lightly pounded Kimahri's chest as a show of greeting. "Nice to see you again Kimahri."

Kimahri smiled...then frowned. "You do not know."

"Huh?" Tidus scratched his head in confusion. "Know what?"

Kimahri looked at Yuna as a flash of sadness flickered across his eyes. "Yuna try to hide it. Kimahri know what she hides. Yuna was sad. Sad for very long time. Sadness never left. Sadness never leave because you never return." Then Kimahri turned his head to let his wise gaze fall upon Tidus. "Now you return. Sadness leave. Yuna happy. Truly happy. Kimahri can tell. Kimahri thank you."

Tidus chuckled. Even from Kimahri, who had just spoken very sincere words, Tidus was a little nervous accepting praise. _My old man needs this praise. I don't!_ "Really Kimahri, it's no biggie!"

Yuna started to say something - was she talking into her necklace- before turning back around to Tidus. A few seconds later, the Celsius lifted itself into the sky before heading northward. Tidus gaped as the airship left. He vainly shouted after it. "H-hey! Where are you going! Get back here!"

Yuna giggled at Tidus' verbal antics. "They're heading off to Zanarkand...we'll be meeting them there."

Tidus nearly fell on his rear at the sound of those words. Had Yuna lost her mind? "You expect us to outrun an airship?"

Yuna smiled as she pointed at the teleporter.

"Oh."

Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and pulled him towards the teleport grid "See you later Kimahri!" yelled Yuna as she stepped onto the teleport grid. Kimahri silently waved goodbye to Yuna as Tidus joined her on the grid. Yuna cleared her voice and, in a clear and concise voice, said, "Zanarkand Ruins."

With a flash of green, the teleport grid transported them from the snowy peaks. In what would take the Celsius thirty minutes to accomplish, Tidus and Yuna did in the blink of an eye.

xxxx

_How ironic_, Tidus thought with a grin. _I stood here two years ago...prepared to face the end with Yuna by my side. Now I'm here today contemplating about the future...with Yuna by my side._

Tidus stood on the same mound of stone he had stood on two years ago. The sun was colored a glistening yellow, creating a shimmering reflection on the water that pervaded the ruins. Pyreflies drifted through the air, adding a little more to the scene's surrealism. Even from here, Tidus could see the Ebon Dome, former location of the Zanarkand blitzball stadium and site of Zanarkand Temple.

_So many memories..._

Tidus sighed as he mused, "I got a theory. I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back. Maybe. Something like that."

Yuna, who was standing at the base of the rock mound, stared into the sunset as Tidus looked down at his hands. The hands seemed real...but so had his own Zanarkand, which had turned out to be nothing more than a dream. "Or maybe...I'm still a dream."

Yuna silently gasped and started to rush up the mound. She didn't want to think about that possibility. "Wait! So you'll disappear?"

Tidus didn't say anything in response. Yuna waited for a response. Tidus turned back toward the glittering sea before saying, "Cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you. All right? We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do." Tidus remained silent; talking sincerely like this was something he hadn't done in two years.

Yuna approached Tidus from behind, her face a mixture of melancholy, adoration, and sadness all at once. At that point in time, she wanted to comfort him...to get rid of the worries he had. She placed her arms around Tidus in an attempt to ease his anxieties. She quietly muttered, "Is that what the fayth told you?"

Tidus tilted his head and smirked. "Nah. But I like it."

Yuna started laughing at Tidus' response. In response to her laughter, Tidus started laughing. It was like a repeat of bad whistling in Luca all over again. However, Yuna decided to one up on that event...

"Wha!"

SPLASH!

...by shoving Tidus into the water. Tidus sputtered out a mouthful of water and raised his head above the water. "That's not cherishing!"

Yuna simply smiled before abruptly replying, "You didn't disappear."

Tidus smiled, and she smiled. Yuna stood and gazed into the sunset as Tidus climbed back onto the mound. She remained silent as Tidus looked at her longingly. It was time to say the words. _It's now or never_. "Yuna...I wanted to tell you this two years ago..." _Man, this is hard_. "But...I was too far gone for you to hear it..."

Yuna's breath caught in her throat as Tidus grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly turned her head toward him. Was he going to say the words she didn't hear? _Is he...?_

"Yuna...I love you."

Yuna looked at Tidus. She knew that he had loved her. She always did. She was just never able to convince herself that he did. Yuna didn't smile. She just went straight for his mouth with hers. Tidus' eyes widened in shock; two years ago he had made the move on her. Now she was making the move on him. Times really have changed.

They continued their kiss. There was no lust. There was no overwhelming passion. Just a simple kiss that testified their love for each other. It was their way of saying that eternity itself would die before their love ever faded.

Tidus thought he could hear the distant whirr of the Celsius' engines. It was slowly descending between them and the sacred mountains behind them. For that matter, Tidus thought he could hear Rikku giggling with glee over the ship's external speakers. In all actuality, she had gone into a fit of giddy giggles upon seeing Tidus and Yuna share a long-overdue kiss.

And Tidus didn't care at all.

Neither did Yuna.

At that moment, nothing else existed. Only they existed. And if they were gods that could manipulate anything they saw fit, they would make that moment last forever.

But as we all know, moments are never eternal.

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 2: Death's Advocate

xxxx

Author's Note: Guess who returns next chapter? Hint: he's everyone's favorite (or not-so-favorite) power-mad, semi-human villain from FFX!

Enjoying it so far? Please review!

So long all!


	3. Death's Advocate

Standard Disclaimer: Are you gellin! I'm gellin! Square Enix is gellin too! That's why they won't sue me if I say I don't own Final-gellin-Fantasy!

(Disclaimer writer is suddenly impaled by Masumune)

Author's Note: Sorry about that. Disclaimer experiment gone awry. No worries! (hands Masamune back to Sephiroth)

Anyhow, I'm aware it's been about two weeks since I last updated. Sorry about that. I was working on another chapter for my Digimon story when about half of it got replaced by blocks (the kind that appear when your browser fails to translate a Japanese website) after an error (even I don't know what exactly happened). Thus, it took me longer than normal to start work on Chapter 2 of FFX-3. Sorry folks!

However, I do have some good news.

I...FINALLY...beat Sephiroth on Kingdom Hearts! HALLELUJAH!

Anywho...BEGIN!

xxxx

_Feed..._

_I must feed..._

_The burn...it hurts..._

_A fist through the chest. Kicks to the head. Claws through the gut._

_With a wail, my food's shell disappears._

_Pyreflies..._

_I must feed._

xxxx

Chapter 2: Death's Advocate

xxxx

It was the only thing he could do now. Even after being destroyed, it was all he could do.

He needed to continue on. In order to do that, he would need someone willing to become a fayth.

Thus, he searched for those who had bitter hearts...or those who had a lust for power.

Then, he found one who had both.

xxxx

"So Yuna," said Tidus as he watched an old sphere. Yuna was the one holding the sphere in the recording, and (judging from how excited Riku was in the recording, Yuna had just joined the Gullwings) she was introducing herself to the crew of the Gullwings. However...a little boy in a strange outfit had caught his attention. "Who's this little guy?"

The sun had begun to dip ever lower below the remains of Zanarkand's skyline. Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine had gathered around the ashes of a campfire started over two years ago. And then...they started telling stories.

Or, to be more precise, YRP had begun telling Tidus stories. Yuna had reiterated that Tidus wanted to know everything...so that meant they should tell him everything.

Thus, the story-telling had begun. Yuna started first, telling Tidus about what happened in the immediate aftermath of Sin's total defeat. Rikku then started talking about how her father - Cid - had begun turning Zanarkand into a tourist attraction (Tidus couldn't help but notice the disgust Rikku expressed while speaking of Cid's old venture). After that, Rikku had returned to the Celsius to get something, whilst Paine told Tidus of the original formation of the Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction.

Speaking of the three groups, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal had originally taken part of the whole story-telling session (mostly as commentators). After Rikku's story, Gippal had figuratively pulled Nooj and Baralai back to the Celsius. Tidus had heard Gippal saying something about a 'great idea', but that was all he got.

Anyhow, about ten minutes after Paine began explaining the three groups' origins, Rikku returned from the Celsius with an armful of spheres. She had said that movies would help clear a lot of stuff up, because they had recorded quite a bit in two years.

The first sphere Tidus had decided to watch detailed Yuna's tour of the Celsius_..._and now Tidus paused it at the sight of a child in yellow Al Bhed coveralls with a strange mask over his face.

"Him?" replied Yuna, her eyes taking another look at the little boy genius that had been with the Gullwings. Until recently, thought Yuna with a quick frown. She quickly smiled again before saying, "He's Shinra. He's an Al Bhed boy who manned our communication consoles, deciphered and analyzed spheres for us, invented the Garment Grids, the dresspheres, and the CommSpheres...and he was pretty much a genius all the time!"

Tidus absorbed all the information as best as he could. _Garment Grids...dresspheres...head hurting. _

Then he noted the 'was' at the end. "What do you mean 'was'?"

Paine leaned against an old, ruinous pillar as she calmly replied, "He left for the Farplane right after the destruction of Vegnagun. He had said something about learning the Farplane's properties and harnessing the energy that its composed of. Beyond that, I don't know what's become of him." Tidus quietly thought about it; a boy going to the Farplane...he wondered if Shinra would ever encounter Braska, Jecht, and Auron.

Then, he remembered he needed to ask another question. "You say he invented these Garment Grids and dresspheres...it'd help if I understood what those things were."

Yuna's smile went wider. A gleam came into being within Rikku's eyes. Paine merely answered them with a nonchalant glance. YRP got to their feet and stood about seven feet away from Tidus. Yuna's smiled as she teasingly replied, "Well...we'll just have to show you!"

xxxx

He had given up trying to get out long ago. He was chained on top of a circular pillar that was only five feet in diameter, leaving very little room to stand on. The earthen pillar was over thirty yards high, ensuring that he couldn't escape. The pillar stood upon a wide, grassy plain that stretched on for miles around...and the only thing that injected any variety to the grasslands were the pyreflies that floated throughout them.

He had broken out of the chains before...three times to be exact. But this time around, the chains were stronger, bound to his very soul, his very essence.

_It looks like the Farplane got fed up with my numerous escapes_, wryly thought the half-man with a smirk. Such was the fate of an Unsent that became Sent: unable to return to the living world under their own power. For the magic of the Sending completely servered the ties that the dead had with the living world. For one such as he, that was quite inconvenient.

Even after two years, his clothes had remained the same. His dark blue robes still fit rather loosely on him. He still wore the patterned red kilt that nearly dragged across the ground with his robes. He still wore the rough-leather blue boots that also served as his pants. He still wore the large green girdle that was laced with light-green string. And even now...his aquamarine hair still remained fashioned like it was when he had been sent.

Seymour Guado. Former leader of the Guado. Former Maester of Spira. The one who had attempted to destroy all of Spira by becoming Sin. The one whose bitterness toward his mother gave birth to his lust for power.

However...soon after he had been sent to the Farplane, he had felt the sudden change in the air. Somehow, he knew what had happened.

Sin had been defeated.

At first, he didn't know what to think. Emotions and ideals conflicted inside him, each one fighting to be top dog. It had gone on like that for a little longer...but eventually, being on top of that pillar - being all alone - gave him time to reflect. When he reflected, his bitterness grew as he agonized over the fact he could not enjoy a Sin-less Spira.

Then, he had felt another aura of change. This one was like...a civil war of sorts. Occasionally, he would pick out words traveling with the wind, and he finally got the picture.

The Youth League and New Yevon were at war with each other...more or less. Seymour had had a good long laugh at this_. Even now...after the destruction of Sin...death is still the ruler of Spira._ At that realization, his lust for the power to destroy Spira had grown.

Eventually, even the aura of civil war that had traveled throughout the Farplane disappeared. But Seymour's mind had already been made up: he had to destroy Spira...one way or another.

But today counted the second day since the aura had vanished. Now Seymour was left to the suffering of his fate.

That's when he felt something floating in the air in front of him. It felt...cold. Empty. When he raised his head, he gasped in shock.

"You..."

It spoke in a wraith-like voice. **_"Must...summon...n_****_eed...Fayth..."_**

Seymour's eyes glimmered as he realized what the entity was speaking of. "You want me to become the fayth?"

**_"Yes..."_**

Seymour malevolently grinned. At last! He could finally have the power he desired for so long! At last, he could destroy Spira and send everyone into the sweet, painless slumber of death. "I accept."

That was all Seymour said before his body was engulfed in a flash of multi-colored light. If the entity did not have a one-track mind, it might have smiled. It was time to begin the transformation.

Unbeknownst to either Seymour or the entity, someone had recorded the entire incident right under their noses.

xxxx

Tidus gulped and closed his eyes as Yuna emerged from the column of light. He had good reason to...about 40 percent of her skin was exposed.

"And this is the Lady Luck dressphere!" cheered Yuna as she fanned herself with some large playing cards. That's when she noticed Tidus' eyes...or, more appropriately, the hands in front of them. "Hey! Why are your eyes closed?"

Rikku sighed as she holstered the large gun that came with her Alchemist dressphere. "Look down at yourself and put yourself in his shoes. What's the answer?"

Yuna looked down at herself...then realized that the Lady Luck outfit might make a guy nervous with the lack of clothing it came with. "Oh. Heh...sorry. I'll switch." A bright column of light enveloped her as she switched from Lady Luck to Songstress. "Okay, you can look now."

Tidus nervously opened his eyes, then sighed with relief at Yuna's new dressphere. Her large green-brown skirt and her blue button-on blouse with white frilling served to cover her up more than her previous outfit. "Better...no offense, but I preferred your White Mage outfit to the Lady Luck."

Thus far, Tidus had seen Yuna, Paine, and Rikku transform into several different dresspheres. Yuna switched from her default Gunner to White Mage (Tidus: Woo! Throwback to Yuna of yesteryear!). Then she switched from White Mage to Lady Luck (Tidus: Er...), and now to Songstress (Tidus: She's kind of cute.).

As for Paine, she had switched from her default Warrior to Dark Knight (Tidus: Creepy.), to Samurai (Tidus: Reminds me of Auron...), and currently she dressed as a Berserker (Tidus: She looks like a Ronso!). Paine gave a sly smile as she looked at Yuna and sarcastically replied, "I didn't know he'd be a good boy. Most men probably would've drooled on you if they saw you in the Lady Luck dressphere."

Rikku giggled as Tidus and Yuna glared at Paine. Yuna glared out of embarrassment; Tidus glared because he couldn't imagine Yuna being in a situation like that. Rikku noticed Tidus' angry flush and playfully prodded him with her large gun. "Jealous?"

"No! I just-" Tidus turned around to refute Rikku's claim...only to come face-to-face with the barrel of Rikku's weapon. "Whoa. Big gun."

"Oops! Sorry bout' that!" Rikku quickly returned her weapon to her holster before nervously giggling. Rikku - on the subject of dresspheres - had changed from her default Thief to Black Mage (Tidus: I thought Black Mages wore all black!), and now she was still wearing her Alchemist outfit (Tidus: She looks more like an Al Bhed now.).

Yuna sat down, still wearing her Songstress outfit, as she began reminiscing again. "Tidus...let me tell you about a little incident in Luca..."

xxxx

Auron looked up into the half-day, half-night sky, pondering as he did. He was pondering about Spira's future...and the future of Tidus and Yuna.

Suddenly, a rough voice broke through his thoughts. "Auron! Will you stop thinking and live it up for once? You're going to become a monk at this rate!"

Auron paused at the laughed at the irony of the words. "You forget Jecht...I'm already a monk."

"Eh, but one of these days I'm gonna convince you to loosen up."

Another voice suddenly cut through the air. This one was gentler. "You might as well give up on that Jecht...that is simply how Auron is. It is a part of his unique character."

Both Auron and Jecht turned to see the blue-haired Braska join them. Jecht scoffed, "Feh. I know he's a total downer...but it wouldn't hurt him to live it up every once and a while."

Auron twitched at the word 'downer'. "I wouldn't describe myself as a 'downer'...just one who is inadequate at socializing."

"And the difference is?" asked Jecht with a sarcastic grin.

Braska enjoyed a good long laugh at that one. Even Auron grinned a bit at Jecht's words.I It had been a while since he had enjoyed a conversation like this...not since before Tidus had left. _As much I wish I didn't have to admit it...it's rather quiet around here without him._

"You three seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Auron's eyes suddenly hardened into a stone-cold glare. Jecht scowled; he had heard that voice before. Braska merely looked around in confusion...then frowned when his eyes fell upon the source of the voice.

It was Seymour. "Hello gentlemen. Have you missed me?"

All three frowned; they knew of Seymour's numerous escapes...and they themselves had gone to the faraway plains to make SURE he was chained in tightly (even in spite of the Sending; they couldn't be too careful with the likes of him, after all). So how had he escaped this time? "You will explain to us how you escaped," ordered Auron, his voice stern and commanding.

Braska continued, "And you will leave this place as well."

Seymour chuckled as his eyes swept over all three of them. They were going to die soon anyway. "You are not exactly in any place to order me around."

Jecht suddenly barked, "Haven't you gotten tired of getting your kisser kicked yet? You ain't even armed! Are you THAT desperate for a butt-whipping?"

Seymour laughed at Jecht's outburst. _Fools_. "You know what I find funny...Lady Yuna may have destroyed him..."

A sudden quaking enveloped the valley. Numerous pyreflies began to swirl around in the sky, converging at one spot. Auron squinted his eyes - he could see something floating in the midst of that cloud - then gasped at the sight. _No._

Seymour raised his head and looked at them, his body beginning to float higher toward the cloud. His voice began to boom as he reached the crescendo of his message. "But in the end, it was all for naught. She may have sent his vessel..._BUT SHE DIDN'T SEND **HIM**!_"

Then, in one devastating moment, all of the Farplane as Auron, Jecht, and Braska knew it was obliterated.

xxxx

"A concert?"

Yuna giggled and Rikku laughed at Tidus' aghast look. They guessed he had the right to...especially considering how he had to have pictured the scene in his mind.

Tidus shook his head and laughed to himself; how many things had changed while he was gone? "Man...tell me, is there anything weirder than that left to tell me?"

Paine suddenly laughed an ironic laugh. "You haven't heard the least of it...trust me."

xxxx

Shuyin sat silently in a crystallized tree with Lenne. He was happier than he had ever been in a millennium. _Finally...Lenne and I have faded away...together_.

They section of the Farplane they were in resembled the Macalania Woods to some degree. A river of pyreflies flowed through the trees, and there were more crystals in the trees than in the real world. It was here where Shuyin and Lenne had faded away. They could now be alone...for eternity.

But even that was not meant to be.

A rift suddenly opened up in front of them. Shuyin glared into it as Lenne stirred from her sleep - she had been resting in Shuyin's lap. "Wha...what's going on? What is that?"

"A rift," answered Shuyin. He couldn't make out what was on the other side; there was too much fog.

Then, one figure emerged from the mist. He recognized that face...it was that of a Maester he had seen two years ago near Mushroom Rock Road, just outside of the Den of Woe. _What was his name...Seymour Guado_.

"Shuyin," echoed Seymour's voice. Shuyin froze; how did he know his name? "You need to come with me."

Shuyin instinctively grabbed onto Lenne and growled. "Why?"

Seymour simply grinned...but it was one that managed to infuriate and terrify Shuyin at the same time.

"It's simple...you're the only one who can pilot it."

Then, Seymour reached out of the rift and pulled Shuyin in. Shuyin screamed obscenities at Seymour, but he couldn't pull himself out. Lenne tried to reach for him, but she couldn't go past the rift. To her, it was as if a window was blocking it.

"Shuyin!" she yelled. Moments after that, the Farplane was completely annihilated. At least, the Farplane as she perceived it.

To Shuyin, it was as if her side of the Farplane was completely wiped out of existence.

"**_LENNE!_**"

Shuyin's scream echoed through the foggy expanse he was now being dragged through. Seymour chuckled, which caused Shuyin to hate his captor even more; was he _laughing_ at his expense?

"I would not advise struggling...you of all people should remember this place."

As Seymour spoke, the clouds parted...revealing something that terrified Shuyin to the core of his very being.

"No...not that...not again!" screamed Shuyin.

Pyreflies swarmed over the object Shuyin screamed at. Although most of it was obscured by the multi-colored pyreflies that seemed to swarm upon it, but there was no doubt as to what was sitting there atop the rocky spire.

It was Vegnagun.

xxxx

Tidus watched as the pyreflies swam gently through the sky, the darkness of the night seemingly making the strange apparitions glow even brighter.

Story-telling session was over for the time being. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were sitting around the campfire, and Tidus was standing on a rocky hill...overlooking the ruins of Zanarkand.

Then he had an idea.

"Guys...I have an idea."

All three girls turned to him, their looks saying 'tell us!'. Yuna reaffirmed that look by saying, "Well? Tell us!"

Tidus smiled before answering, "I suggest...we rebuild Zanarkand."

The three girls gave him blank looks. _Why do I have a feeling I struck a nerve?_

"Nuh uh!" suddenly replied Rikku, her head shaking back and forth to emphasize her decision. "No way! Not after everything we went through to preserve the ruins!"

"I hate to say it," replied Yuna. Her voice seemed tinged with regret. Was she upset that she disagreed with him? "But I have to agree with Rikku. I just don't feel right with such a sacred place being rebuilt. And I mean sacred in more ways than one."

"Well Yuna..." Tidus tried to think of a way out of this. He felt really strongly about this...but he had to compromise with Yuna somehow. "How about this. How about we rebuild everything except everything from here to the Dome. You know...like a memorial or something."

Yuna still looked apprehensive. Tidus sighed as he sat down on the rocky hill, his eyes resting upon the sight of the glowing ruins. "I wonder...if we could make it look like the old one..." He didn't mean to say it loudly enough for anyone to hear...but Yuna did hear it.

Yuna's eyes widened. _So that's why..._ "You miss your old home, don't you?"

"A little," admitted Tidus, his hands interlocked behind his neck like he usually did. "It's not that I don't like my new home...but it'd be nice to have a memory brought back."

Yuna's eyes fell toward the ground, her mind becoming a whirlwind of confused thoughts. She still didn't want the ruins to be rebuilt. Her memory of this place was too precious to her. It's where we changed the future of Spira. But Tidus...he was asking for a memory to be rebuilt. How could she say no to that?

"Well," said Yuna, her smile becoming wider as she anticipated his reaction. "I wouldn't mind...just as long as we keep the ruins around here intact. That way...we can have both of our memories."

Tidus grinned as wide as he could. He leapt to his feet and landed beside Yuna before giving her a hug...and then, he whispered, "Thank you." into her ear.

Yuna smiled as she gently returned his embrace. She moved her mouth towards his ear and quietly replied, "You're welcome."

Rikku groaned and fell backward on to the ground. Apparently, she was not as happy as Yuna was. "Yunie...why'd you cave in...?" she asked herself.

Paine sighed as she turned to look at the three men coming out of the nearby Celsius. "It's simple Rikku. It's him."

Tidus let go of Yuna as Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal entered the vicinity of the campfire. It was easy to see that Gippal was excited about something...judging from how jumpy he was.

"Everyone," stated Baralai, his voice clear and concise to make sure they heard. "Gippal has an idea for you to hear."

Nooj chipped in by saying, "Whether or not you think its good or not is up to you."

Gippal glared lightheartedly at Nooj. "I can sense your sarcasm you know." He turned back towards the girls and excitedly said, "Okay, it's like this. My idea is-"

"If it has anything to do with rebuilding Zanarkand, you're too late. Tidus already proposed that idea," interrupted Paine, a sly smile on her face.

Gippal's mouth fell open as he gazed at Tidus...who meekly replied, "Well...yeah."

"AWW!" moaned Gippal as he fell back onto the ground, his face a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. "But it was my idea..."

"Don't be a baby," said Nooj with a stern disposition.

Tidus chuckled to himself as he tilted his head to look once more at the ruins. _I wonder if we can make it as bright as before..._

xxxx

Even though the denizens of the Farplane knew what had happened...the people of Spira did not.

For you see, even if one went to the Farplane in Guadosalam...it would've still looked like the paradise one often dreamed of when thinking of the Farplane.

If the Farplane as all the sent knew it to be was destroyed...then how could the living still see it as a paradise?

Because...

The very entity that freed Seymour was summoning a ruse...a 'fake' Farplane to cover up the fact something horrible had happened.

But it was just the beginning.

The beginning of a horrible nightmare.

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Zanarkand

xxxx

Author's Notes: Two years later. A large portion of Zanarkand has been rebuilt. Tidus reminisces on the events leading up to that point in time, but then the time comes for the game! Besaid Aurochs vs. the Zanarkand Abes!

Unfortunately...it's on that night that a nightmare decides to be reborn.

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. See you next time!


	4. Rise and Fall of Zanarkand

Standard Disclaimer: I own you! You own me! The Internet owns all! With a great big lawsuit and a lawyer from me to you, won't you say 'NO SUING!" too…

In other words, the trouble of hiring a lawyer to sue someone – and making a parody of a children's show song shudder – isn't worth it. So please don't sue!

Author's Notes: What? No new reviews? I'm hurt. ;.;

Oh well, there's always this chapter to pick up the slack! Please read and review!

Now begin!

PS: I forgot to say last chapter; FFX-3 will be staying in the FFX section! That is unless no one reviews at least once per chapter…then it's off to FFX-2 section!

PSS: If you have the FFX soundtrack (or access to FFX midis) pull up 'Otherworld' when the lyrics appear for an in-depth experience!

xxxx

_An endless sky of darkness…_

_An endless plain of barren rock…_

_And statues._

_An endless field of statues._

_What horror caused paradise to become…this?_

xxxx

Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Zanarkand

xxxx

With a muted 'click', the sphere started recording. The one holding it was Tidus…but older. His face was more angular, and his blond hair was a few centimeters longer. His hairstyle was much the same as before, however. But his outfit had changed as well.

He wore a yellow shirt made of a soft cotton cloth, which was covered by long-sleeved leather jacket covered a dark black. His hands were covered by black fingerless cloves; both of which had the old symbol of the Zanarkand Abes sewed on in red. He now wore jeans made of soft, yet durable black-colored denim; chains of metal also adorned the belt that held his pants in place. Adorning his shoulders were blue-colored shoulder pads that were laced with metal. Two items from his old outfit remained, however…his old yellow and black boots, and the necklace that had the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes chained to it.

He smiled as began speaking.

"Two years…two years since I last saw you. Yeah Jecht, Auron, Braska...I'm talkin' to you." Tidus goofily grinned as he plopped down onto his bed. "Call it a video. I wanna show it to you guys whenever I go back to the Farplane." His tone became more solemn as he said, "A lot of things have changed…a lot of Zanarkand's been rebuilt. New Yevon and the Youth League are on much better terms…and I'm a dad."

His grin became a small smile as held a picture of Yuna, himself, and their child in front of the sphere. "This was taken one year ago, using one of those newfangled Al Bhed 'cameras'. That's Yuna and me – you don't have to guess that we've gotten married – and our little girl. Her name's Mia." The girl in the picture was wrapped up in a blue blanket. The only discernible characteristic was the tuft of black hair on her head. "Even though she's only one year old, she's feisty. I think even you three would sometimes be short on patience with her." A loud chuckle followed as Tidus disappeared from the sphere's view. Anyone who would ever watch the sphere would see that Tidus was picking it up. It wobbled a bit as Tidus carried it over to a window and opened it.

The sphere was now recording the night skyline of Zanarkand. To the left, one could see the tall skyscrapers and brilliant lights of downtown Zanarkand. Further off in the distance, one could see the newly built blitzball dome illuminated by giant spotlights. To the right, however, was a stark contrast. Crumbling ruins and fallen buildings signified the Zanarkand Memorial Site, preserved by request of Lady Yuna. From there, one could see the Ebon Dome, which had once served as the blitzball stadium, but had also served as the city's only temple.

"Amazing isn't it?" A measure of awe and admiration could be heard in Tidus's voice…but if one had good ears, they could also hear a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "We got a lot of volunteers to help out with the reconstruction, but the Al Bhed did a large bulk of the work. It's amazing to see how much was done in only two years…but hard work knows no bounds."

If Auron were ever to watch this one day, he would've been a little – more or less – surprised at how Tidus had changed. Perhaps being a father had finally made those lessons on responsibility stick (after all, Auron had had to deal with Tidus during puberty. Imagine!). Either way, raising a family had apparently changed the rowdy, impulsive boy into a mature and responsible man.

Tidus then turned the sphere back towards him as a smirk flashed across his face. "But enough with the tour guys. I've gotta jet; the Zanarkand Abes are hosting the Aurochs, and we've got to win! First game ever of the newly restored Abes! So long!" With a click, the 21-year-old Tidus turned the sphere off.

Then again, if Auron were to ever watch this, he would probably mutter something about 'boys masquerading as men'.

xxxx

After two years, it was finally complete.

The transformation was finished.

It had taken a lot of energy and strength to summon the new vessel. Plus, he still had to keep summoning the fake Farplane so that no one would ever know.

But the gain would eventually outweigh the cost.

With that, he receded into his vessel…leaving Seymour to pilot it.

"RAAA! LET ME GO!" Shuyin roared as he struggled to move his body…but he couldn't.

Not when Seymour had absorbed his very being. The former Maester chuckled as his fingers moved over the keyboard to get a feel for the keys. "You might as well stop yelling. I had to absorb you in order to attain the knowledge of how to pilot Vegnagun. Just consider yourself another puzzle piece that's been put down in its place. You're part of a larger picture now…so get used to it."

With that, Seymour began playing. Anyone who would've listened would have heard a beautiful melody that would certainly soothe one's soul.

However, the music was moving a giant monolith of a monster…and it was anything but soul soothing.

xxxx

"You sure you don't wanna play? It'd be a lot more fun with you playing Wakka."

Wakka chuckled as scratched the stubble on his chin. Even though the 28-year-old Besaid native coached the Besaid Aurochs on the side (while tending to his family the rest of the time), he still kept his oath; he had vowed four years ago never to play the game again. And he would keep that vow. Even after four years, Wakka's appearance had not changed (if you didn't count an extra two inches in height and an extra three in width) a bit.

Wakka poked Keepa's rotund belly as he replied, "Nah, I'm sure. A promise is a promise, yah? Besides, Beclem will be helpin' ya! That's gotta count for somethin', ya?"

Beclem sighed as he pointedly said, "At least I got them to practice harder." Beclem still wore his silver mask, but he wore a one-piece jumpsuit that was colored a dull yellow. He wore the same black gloves from two years ago, but the fingers were now tipped with yellow. His thick black boots had metal studs bolted into the top, the heel, and the sole. His muscular frame saw all six members of the Aurochs at a glance; Letty, Jassu, Datto, Botta, and Keepa. They had shaped a bit since two years ago…and last year, they had emerged as Spira's champs. Now it was a new season, and the Aurochs' fist game was against the newly founded Zanarkand Abes. "And they'll need to be fit for tonight! Right?!"

The Aurochs snapped to attention and saluted. "Sir!"

Wakka sighed at the Aurochs' sudden transformation from men that were lazing and relaxing under the Zanarkand night sky to men that were at attention and ready to play at 100 percent. "Well, at least you aren't such a tight-wad when it's not game time. If you had em' this serious all the time, well…let's just say I wouldn't be pleased," finished Wakka with a sly grin. Beclem rolled his eyes at Wakka's 'threat'.

"I see you guys are ready."

Everyone turned around to see Tidus juggling a blitzball, a cocky grin adorning his face. "But are the World Champion Aurochs ready to face us Abes though?"

Beclem smirked as he and the rest of the Aurochs' shouted, "You bet!"

Tidus' eyes gleamed as he thought of the game that was about to begin. He gave Wakka a thumbs-up before saying, "Good luck Aurochs…you'll need it."

"Hah! We'll see about that brudda!" yelled Wakka in response. Tidus chuckled as he walked onto a large platform. The platform then levitated into the glowing blue transit tunnels before it rocketed off towards the Zanarkand Dome.

xxxx

"Hey girls!" Wakka waved as he trudged through the large crowd of people to reach his seat. More specifically, the seat that was by Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku.

Lulu faintly smiled as Vidina gurgled in her arms. The little red-haired boy was wearing white pajama coveralls that helped keep him warm in the chilly northern climate. Lulu's old outfit from two years ago still remained…but Rikku's and Yuna's outfits had changed.

The 20-year-old Rikku no longer wore the revealing Thief outfit. Now she wore something that was something of a mix between her old clothes from four years ago and her Alchemist outfit. She wore skintight green shorts similar to her old ones from four years ago, except these went down to her knees instead of just her upper thighs. She wore a white T-shirt under an orange leather vest, which had two pockets on each side. Thick, metallic buckles hung on both sides of the vest, enabling her to close it up if necessary. On her wrists, two metal gauntlets were bolted onto her brown gloves; a switch on the inside of both gauntlets could be flicked to cause small blades to come out, both of which were highly similar to the knives she used as a Thief. Her shoes were colored blue on the soles, while the rest was colored a dull white. The shoes were slip-ons, so there were no laces. Her orange-blonde hair was braided and tied into several small ponytails. The hair on the back of her head fanned out like a large flower, much akin to her hairstyle from four years ago; her hair was like a mix of styles from four years ago and two years ago.

The 21-year-old Yuna's choice of apparel was not as drastic a change, but it was a change nonetheless. Gone was the white tank top with the Zanarkand Abes' symbol holding the top of it together; replacing it was a sleeveless white shirt that had the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes' symbol sewn on in black thread. Gone were the super-short blue denim shorts; replacing it was a blue skirt that went down to her knees. As a throwback to her summoner's outfit from four years ago, the skirt had white stars sewn in. Three items remained from her old outfit; her black knee-high boots, her silver necklace, and her five-foot-long ponytail. When Yuna first changed her outfit about a year ago (sometime after her daughter was born), Tidus had loved it; apparently, he liked her to be more conservative with her clothing (just as a matter of personal preference; Tidus had gotten used to the fact that men were going to stare at his wife. That just made him feel even luckier to have her).

And of course, there was Mia – Tidus' and Yuna's bundle of joy. The little girl's black hair had grown out in the past year, covering most of her fragile little head. Like her mother, her eyes were of differing colors; however, they didn't differ as much. Her left eye was a lighter shade of blue than her right eye's, giving her a somewhat mystifying look. Her light skin was smooth, never failing to retain its silky touch…even when her tiny hands grasped Yuna's ponytail.

"Heya tubby!" Wakka groaned at Rikku's reply; she still was on that, even after two years.

Wakka flicked Rikku in the forehead, causing her to yelp. "It's called revenge."

"Meanie!" retorted Rikku.

"Insults necessitate vengeance Rikku, especially in your case!" pointed out Wakka.

The 27-year-old Lulu sighed as she struggled to keep Vidina from wriggling out of her grasp. The little boy's curiosity about the blitzball dome and the large crowd made him more fidgety than normal, and Wakka and Rikku's spat wasn't helping matters. "Please calm down. Both of you. Otherwise, you will make me even more irritable." That caused Wakka and Rikku to shut up.

Yuna giggled in response. Then she started chuckling when Mia started fingering her ponytail. As she tickled Mia's nose with her finger, she reminisced about how much her relationship with Tidus had changed in the past two years. To her, they were soulmates – they seemed to know where the other person was, what they were thinking, and if they were in any pain. As time had passed, their love for each other continued to glow, and it eventually resulted in marriage. Yuna looked down at the small ring on her finger as she remembered the night where they had conceived Mia. Yuna blushed as she remembered that night – it would not be one she would forget anytime soon. Even though Tidus had not aged in the Farplane (technically making him 19…and making Yuna two years older than him), she still regarded her husband to be the same age as her. Her thoughts were suddenly pierced by a loud voice that cut through the stadium air.

**"Ladies and gentlemen,"** stated the announcer over the intercom. The buzzing crowd was silenced as the man spoke. **"Start holding your excitement…you'll be needing it when our blitzball teams come out to play!"**

xxxx

_So…it's been two years._

**_You've said that five times already! We get it!_**

_Please calm down. You do understand what this means…we've been waiting for this day._

**_Yeah, I know what today means. Ya don't have to remind me._**

_The day he reemerges…ironic that it'd be on the same day of the game._

**_Let me guess…'just like two years ago'. Man, cut the nostalgic crap already!_**

_You don't have to mock him. Think about it for a bit._

_Please. Then your mouth can get some much needed rest._

**_Was that a shot?_**

_Perhaps._

_Hu...please stop this you two. It's almost time. If you keep this up, all the work we have spent to remain hidden will be for naught._

_…my apologies. I am just…uneasy._

**_Eh, I'm sorry too. But why the heck are you feeling uneasy?_**

_Wouldn't you knowing that they're going to die? _

**_…_**

_Don't dwell on it. If you do, we will be unable to carry it out. Remember…the two children must survive if Spira is to have any hope. We've planned too far ahead for them to die during the first step._

_We know. But still…to know we cannot change the fates of the others? It can be hard to accept._

**_Ah…why do you guys have to be so mopey? You'd better not act like this after the first step! If you do, I'm going to go insane before we can carry out the second part!_**

_He's going to hear you._

**_…_**

_Just be patient. We'll deal with the 'cabin fever' when the time comes._

xxxx

**"First up are the defending champions…the Besaid Aurochs!"**

The crowd let out a deafening cheer as the Aurochs emerged from the circular tube surrounding the as-yet-unformed-playing-area. Beclem just kept his eyes peered at where the sphere would soon be formed, whilst the other five Aurochs waved to the crowd. One sharp glare from Beclem silenced the Aurochs.

**"But even though the surging Aurochs have the title, they'll be facing a team that has had over 1000 years to prepare! For the first time in a millennia, please welcome the Zanarkand Abes!"** eagerly shouted the announcer as he watched the six-member Abes emerge from the opposite side of the tube.

Tidus emerged first, and he was the first of his team to hear the ear-deafening applause. This would be Tidus' first official game since four years ago (during the Mika Memorial Tournament in FFX), and almost everyone knew of his relationship with Sir Jecht. The fact that he was a former guardian himself helped strengthen the applause.

Tidus glanced over the seats. He was looking for the seventh seat from the right, 12th row, west block…

There.

He saw saw Yuna wave to him. He waved back. Rikku jovially waved both arms while Wakka pumped his fist. Lulu merely smiled.

_Well, they're ready for a show._ "Okay team," he called into the tube. "It's showtime!"

The first one to step out was Barthello. The muscular giant of a man still wore the same clothing as usual, but with one difference – gloves with the Abes' insignia sewn on. He looked around to make sure Dona was still in her seat…and she was. With a smile, Barthello stepped up next to Tidus' right.

The second one out was Lucil. The former commander of the Djose Chocobo Knights had signed herself up as a free agent one year ago; the Abes had picked her up first. Despite the fact she would not be playing for another year, she didn't mind; it gave her an excuse to move to Zanarkand anyway. Her blitzball outfit was a skintight black jumpsuit with no sleeves. The symbol of the Abes was sewn on the chest of her jumpsuit in red with a yellow outline. She stepped up to Barthello's right.

The third one was Maroda, brother and former guardian of Issaru. After his days as a Youth League spy ended (after the Vegnagun catastrophe, FYI), he spent a year wandering Spira. Finally, he signed himself up to work on the Zanarkand reconstruction project…and after that, he became a blitzballer for the Abes. His blitzball outfit consisted of long black shorts with a yellow vest; the Abes insignia could be seen on both sides of his vest. He also wore elbow-length black gloves and thick, black boots. He stepped up to Tidus' left.

The fourth one was Brother, believe it or not. Even though he had given up trying to pursue Yuna as a love interest, he still yearned to impress her. Thus, he became a blitzballer. Plus, the fact that he had acquired a bit of a taste for it two years ago (when the Gullwings had to fill in for the Aurochs) helped influence his decision as well. He still wore the same black overalls from two years ago, but there was one more major difference in his blitzball apparel. You see, he was wearing Tidus' old armguard. It had been a gift from Tidus when he had outgrown it one year ago…and Brother wore it with pride. "Mad'c gelg cusa Yinulr pidd!" (Let's kick some Auroch butt!) He stood to Maroda's left.

And the fifth one to appear…the sixth and final member of the team…

xxxx

"PAINE?"

Yuna nearly fell over laughing at Rikku's aghast look. And judging from her stuttering, she was completely caught off-guard by the silver-haired girl's appearance. "B-b-b-b-b-but…why! Why is _she_ playing blitzball?"

Yuna giggled at Rikku's reaction to the 22-year-old Paine's appearance on the Abes. Paine still wore her Warrior outfit sans sword, but she had a different pair of black gloves with the Abes symbol sewn on to designate her association as an Abes player. "Well, their regular sixth player was out sick, so I asked Paine to take her place for one game. It took a little persuading, but I got her to agree." Yuna finished with a smile sweeter than Kilika honey.

Rikku slyly grinned as she conjured up an image of Yuna as a Gunner blasting Paine until she agreed (even though that wasn't what happened). "Yeah…let's just see if she handle the mantle!"

Yuna smiled as she thought, _Since when has Paine not been able to rise to a challenge? _

Wakka tried to slow his breathing down as the outer rings began to spin. The playing area was about to form. "It's game time…"

The announcer took a deep breath and dramatically announced, **"Ladies, gentlemen, and any Ronsos or Guado visiting…it's game time!"**

xxxx

Seymour's eyes glimmered with a sadistic glee as he continued playing.

_It's time._

xxxx

_It's time._

_**It's time.**_

_It's time._

xxxx

_(cue song 'Otherworld' by Nobuo Uematsu)_

_(bass, guitar, and drum start playing heavily in tandem)_

The Abes and the Aurochs stood silently as the outer rings began to spin faster.

_(guitar and drums play strongly before the bass finishes)_

Lightning began to crackle in the center as the sphere began to form.

_(bass plays loudly, accompanied by the drums, until it reaches a crescendo…)_

The sphere exploded outward, forming the playing area. Both teams jumped in and assumed their positions. Tidus got into the forward position, where he faced Beclem. The two shared a competitive glare. The blitzball began to spin rapidly…and it was launched.

The game was on.

_("Go. Now. If you want it. An otherworld awaits you.")_

Tidus took the ball and quickly passed it to Maroda, who was almost immediately tackled by Datto. The Auroch stole the ball and began swimming towards the goal, where Barthello waited for anyone to oppose him.

Tidus grinned as he began pursuing Datto.

_("Don't. You. Give up on it. You bite the hand that feeds you.")_

xxxx

_/Outside the City of Zanarkand/_

Zanarkand lay on the edge of the Northern Sea. The stars and the bright nightlights of the city reflected off the water like a mirror. The end result was a beautiful amalgamation of colors.

_("All alone. Cold fields you wonder.")_

However, something dark and ominous appeared beneath the waves. And it was rising.

_("Memories of it…cloud your sight.")_

Standing atop a large skyscraper, three silhouettes watched the nightmare emerge.

_("Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber.")_

They turned their eyes toward the stadium. The two children there…

They had to be protected.

_("Lost your way, a fallen knight!")_

xxxx

_/Zanarkand Stadium/_

Brother grappled with Letty, whom now had possession of the blitzball.

_("Hold. Now. Aim is steady. An otherworld awaits you.")_

Ten seconds later, Brother threw the ball – unintentionally hitting Jassu in the head – before it ended up in Paine's hands. She began swimming toward the enemy goal.

_("One. Thousand. Years, you ready? The otherworld, it takes you.")_

5 seconds later, Paine rammed through Botta as she passed to Lucil.

xxxx

_/Road to the Stadium/_

_(guitar begins playing a foreboding tune as the drums and bass accompany it)_

The three silhouettes walked silently towards the stadium. Above them, Spira's nightmare was moving. Its destination…the stadium.

xxxx

_/Zanarkand Stadium/_

Barthello blocked Beclem's shot and passed it to Maroda, who was immediately covered by Datto and Jassu. The former guardian passed upward to Lucil, who was passing by. The former Chocobo Knight caught it and began swimming toward the goal.

She passed to Brother, only to have it intercepted by Letty. However, it was immediately taken away by Paine.

_("Go, into the sand and the dust and the sky.")_

Paine swerved to avoid Botta, and she only had Keepa ahead of her.

She kicked it as hard as she could.

_("Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die.")_

Keepa deflected it. Beclem went to grab it…

But he accidentally tipped it upward.

_("Free me! Pray to the fayth in the face of the light.")_

It sailed out of the sphere.

And Tidus jetted upward towards it.

The crowd gasped as Tidus started to twist rapidly like a corkscrew. Yuna knew what was coming next.

_ ("Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight!" ("To fight!"))_

_The Jecht Shot._

_("You. Know. You. Will.")_

The players stopped to look up at Tidus. Keepa steeled himself for a possible shot.

_("You. Know. You. Will.")_

Tidus stopped spinning, and his slow flip was nearly done.

_("You know it you know it you know it you know it that you will!")_

Tidus kicked the ball with astounding force.

_("You know. You know. You know. You know. That you will!")_

The ball sailed through the water with astounding speed.

_("You. Know. You. Will.")_

Keepa caught the ball…but the force pushed him all the way back into the goal. With a loud blare, one point was added to the Abes' tally.

The score was Abes – 1, Aurochs – 0.

_("Fight! Fight! Fight!")_

The crowd cheered loudly. Wakka didn't know who to cheer for (it's either a win-win or lose-lose situation here), so he just clapped like a good sportsman.

_("Fight! Fight! FIGHT!")_

Yuna smiled as Tidus fell back into the sphere pool.

_("Fight! Fight! Fight!")_

Tidus and Brother gave each other a high-five…but then everyone stopped.

The announcer was screaming in fear.

Everyone looked up. So did the players.

And they all gasped at the monstrosity hovering above them.

_("Fight! Fight! **FIGHT!**")_

It looked like Spira's nightmare in all of its horrible glory.

_(guitar begins playing a foreboding tune once more as the drums and bass accompany it)_

However, there were some changes. Three pairs of metallic legs sprouted form its bulbous underbelly, but they were coated with gray flesh. Plus, its formerly fin-like tail was now longer and had a sharpened tip at the end. If one looked hard enough, they could see metal here and there. However, the metal was most easily seen at the end of the fin, where a razor-sharp metallic tip could be seen.

The most horrifying addition, however, was a large metallic skull with two huge, curved horns embedded in the forehead. The skull's two eyes glowed a pale blue as the creature's several dozen black eyes gazed at the stadium's inhabitants.

It let out a loud, horrendous moan that sounded like a dying whale.

Then, one person in the audience stood out of fear and cried out one word before running for his life.

"**SIN!!!**"

_("Hope. Dies. And you wander. The otherworld, it makes you.")_

The audience began fleeing and screaming. Chaos ruled. Wakka and Lulu gasped in shock. Rikku yelped as she cowered underneath one of the seats. Yuna just sat there, numb with shock, even as Mia started crying from all of the noise.

The blitzball players began to swim out of the sphere pool. Beclem and the Aurochs ran into the tube and ran to the locker rooms, from where they could escape. Barthello, Maroda, Brother, and Lucil did the same (as much as it pained Lucil to do so; she hated running from a foe).

Tidus and Paine remained.

At that point, Tidus and Yuna thought the same thoughts.

_Sin! But…that's Vegnagun too! But…how? WHY?_

_("Dreams. They. Rip asunder! The otherworld, it hates you!")_

Sin opened its monstrously huge mouth and out sprang Vegnagun's main cannon. However, like the other parts of Vegnagun, it was covered with the flesh of Sin.

The inside of the mouth crackled with purple, red, and white lightning that converged on the cannon. A white orb began to pulse within it.

A dreadful understanding came over Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka. The same for Tidus and Paine.

It was the understanding that you were about to die…and you couldn't do anything about it.

_("Free. Now. Ride up on it! Up to the heights, it takes you!")_

Wakka and Lulu put Vidina between their bodies…all in the vain hope that they could perhaps save Vidina.

Rikku cowered further under the stadium seats as she began repeating "E tuh'd fyhhy tea!" (I don't wanna die!) over and over again, as if saying it would make it happen.

Paine growled as she switched to her Dark Knight dressphere, preparing herself for battle.

Yuna locked eyes with Tidus. They knew what was going to happen…but they didn't want it to happen.

Then, Tidus shouted as loud as he could.

"**YUNA!**"

_("Go. Now. If you want it. The otherworld awaits you.")_

Sin fired.

The orb connected with the bottom of the stadium. Rubble exploded and metal was sent flying as the sides of the stadium collapsed and began coalescing at the center. Water began falling from the sphere as the rings broke. Sections of the outer tube remained intact, preventing Tidus and Paine from freefalling into the water.

As the seats began to fall, into the rocky lake that now existed at the bottom of the stadium, any people that were still there were dragged downward.

Including Yuna, Mia, Rikku, Lulu, Vidina, and Wakka. Tidus dived into the air, falling towards the sliding Yuna.

Mia and Vidina were both wailing as the six humans slid down towards their doom. At the angle they were sliding, they would probably die by contact with the rocky debris. If not, they would probably drown. And if that didn't kill them…

…well, the Sinspawn that were dropping down there would probably kill them anyway.

_(incoherent words as the guitar, bass, and drums eventually fade away)_

Tidus fell closer to Yuna. He reached out for her. Yuna reached out with her right hand.

Tidus and Yuna's hands connected. They pulled themselves closer to each other as their deaths neared.

If they were to face death, they would face it together.

But one question went through their minds…

_Why? What about the Eternal Calm…?_

Paine used Drain to absorb some of Sin's vital energy.

Its response was to let a section of skin plop down in front of her.

It became a ten-foot tall scorpion made of Sin's flesh…but the tail had a minigun on the end instead of a stinger. Paine growled as the turret began to rotate. It was then, when she saw more sections of Sin's flesh fall to the ground besides the new Sinspawn…

…she knew that she would not live to see morning.

_Oh well_, she thought. _I'll give it my all._

Thus, she used the Dark Knight's Charon spell.

Even as the four Sinspawn advanced upon her, three silhouettes zoomed past the battle scene. Their target was the falling group of people that was moments away from death.

However, their eyes were on the two children.

_Do not try to save the others! We only have enough power to save the children._

_**Don't remind me!**_

_Enough bickering, just get them!_

The silhouettes dispersed into pyreflies and swarmed over Mia and Vidina.

In moments, the children were enveloped in a white glow. Then…they disappeared.

Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu didn't realize their children were gone when a swarm of Sinspawn converged upon them the moment they hit the water.

Yuna impulsively called upon her White Magic shields while Lulu flung elemental and non-elemental Black Magic at them, all in the hopes of surviving for one more moment.

But…there were too many…

_(end song 'Otherworld')_

xxxx

By morning, Sin had left.

The stadium was in ruins. As was half of the rebuilt city.

Soldiers from the Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction were hunting for the remainder of the Sinspawn within the city.

Fatalities were in the thousands. Many more were injured.

Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal headed the investigation themselves to determine how many had died.

Unfortunately, one could only imagine their horror when they saw the bodies.

The bodies of Tidus, Yuna, Rikku,Wakka, and Lulu were bloody and broken. There were multiple lacerations and bite marks. They had died a slow, agonizing death. They had also found Paine's body, whose life force was totally drained.

When they spread the word of Lady Yuna's demise, all of Spira wept.

And somewhere, Seymour Guado was laughing.

xxxx

"I was sure I heard crying over here…"

The red-haired man grunted as he lugged his heavy green pack through the twisting branches of the Macalania Woods. He was off on a resupply trip when he heard the sound of crying babies echo through the woods.

He had followed his ears…until he found two young children. Both were wrapped in white blankets and bawling. The younger had black hair. The elder one had red hair.

"Well I'll be," muttered the man as his surprised eyes gazed at the two children. "Now we can't have two children lying out alone in these woods…there are fiends about!" He picked up the two children, one in each arm, before heading back the way he came. "I'll try and find someone in Bevelle to take care of you…or maybe in Guadosalam! Till' then, I'll keep you two safe and sound! So swears O'aka the XXIII!"

As O'aka left the small cove where he had found the children, the three silhouettes watched him leave with a mixture of wariness and weariness.

_Are you sure we should leave the children in the hands of a merchant? And one who has a reputation for unfair prices at that?_

_**Don't get your head tied up in a knot! They'll be fine!**_

_For now, we can only keep a watch on them…the energy we expended must be replenished for stage two._

_…that will require a long wait._

_**Don't remind me!**_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 4: Summoner's School

xxxx

1000 years later, after Sin's sudden return…we take a peek inside the Summoner's School at Baaj. There, we take a glance at what summoners must do before they can leave on their pilgrimage!

But wait…is there a troublemaker on the loose?

Author's Note: Two things.

1) I will not name it 'Signagun'. Sin will do.

2) This story will NOT take a 'FFX High School' approach. Trust me, it'll all make sense. Besides, does Square Enix ever make things obvious at the beginning? ;P

See you next time!


	5. Summoner's School

Standard Disclaimer: If I am destroyed by the mob, then at least I died knowing that I posted a disclaimer!

Author's Note: Yay! Four reviews! But a rather upset reviewer she is! Welcome to FFX-3 Dark Lady, and allow me to ease your fears!

First off, they are not dead. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and everyone else are not dead. Neither is Auron, Jecht, or Braska. Go back to chapter 1 and read the prologue again. Read it until you figure out whom the 'ancestors' are. Remember, this fic relies a lot on wording, and you need to look really hard between the lines if you want to understand some of the more...'shocking' changes, to say the least.

Secondly, Seymour will not be appearing again after this chapter. Not for a while, at least. So your hatred for him will be diminished for a while.

Apologies for the sudden and shocking changes, but this is going to be a huge story. And let me ask you this...

Did you put down FFX because of how something didn't please you?

Just give this fic the benefit of the doubt...your favorite (and not-so-favorite) characters will return in due time. ;)

PS: Don't think of this 'Summoner's School' as a typical high school...trust me. ;)

PSS: I've made up a system of time for Spira. Time will be split into ST (Sun Time) and NT (Night Time) instead of AM or PM. In other words, ST will represent the entire time the sun is visible, while NT represents the time where darkness reigns.

Basically, 12:00 ST – 11:59 ST is basically 6:00 AM – 5:59 PM, and 12:00 NT – 11:59 NT is 6:00 PM – 5:59 AM. ST is from sunrise to sundown, and NT is the night in-between the two. Just to clarify.

PSSS: I may have revealed that the FFX characters will return...but I didn't say how. ;)

Now, begin!

xxxx

_On one screen, I saw Yuna and her friends meet what appeared to be their doom._

_On a different screen, I saw Trigon meet Summoner Hirum and his guardians for the first time._

_Finally, I saw Lady Yuna's group meet Summoner Hirum's group._

_I have seen much._

..._but have I seen too much?_

xxxx

Chapter 4: Summoner's School

xxxx

_/The Morning After Sin's Return/_

Seymour smiled as he saw the destruction through Sin's eyes. The two years he had waited for Sin to be fused with Vegnagun was worth it...

For in one night, he had become more than Seymour Guado. He had become Death.

And it was all thanks to Yu Yevon, the Eternal Summoner. True, Yu Yevon did not have much of a mind anymore...he existed only to summon. And it didn't matter what he summoned, as long as he summoned.

Through the sheer practice of doing so over and over for a thousand years, Yu Yevon had summoned Sin...but alas, he had unintentionally (or intentionally, for all Seymour knew) begun the summoning process at the precise spot where Vegnagun lay...in the Heart of the Farplane (or perhaps that had always been where Sin was summoned, and the only difference now was that Vegnagun was there?).

Seymour had known this wouldn't be good. Even though he would be the Fayth of Sin, he did not know how to pilot Vegnagun. Thus, Shuyin was needed.

And he had gotten him.

And after seeing his former home destroyed, Shuyin was enraged.

But Seymour didn't care. He knew his power as a Fayth would wane one day, thus necessitating the need for another...and he supposed one would defeat Sin one day. He would remain to pilot Vegnagun, but he would not be the Fayth of Sin (but perhaps that would change. After all, he had plenty of time).

But he didn't care. He would still be at the reins. He would still control where Sin went. He would reap the benefits of the Fayth chosen to become Sin, and Yu Yevon would continue summoning Sin for all eternity. _More than enough time to cleanse Spira of its pain._

Seymour played a melody that would lead Sin away from Zanarkand and into the ocean, and he allowed himself to relax for a while.

Then, Yu Yevon spoke...deep from within Sin.

"_**Must...summon..."**_

"Hmm?" What did Yu Yevon mean? "You have already summoned Sin. What else is there to summon?"

"_**Summon...dream..."**_

"A dream?" Of what, Seymour wondered. As the Fayth of Sin, he was connected to Yu Yevon. He attempted to see what Yu Yevon was intending to do...

"_**For...descendant..."**_

...and he gasped. Yu Yevon wanted to summon THAT! "But...we would need the memories of all the people who live today! And even after they die, we would still need many more Fayth to summon this dream!"

"_**Must...summon..."**_

With that, Seymour knew Yu Yevon began the summoning. Seymour cursed; Yu Yevon depended on fayth for power, and the power he needed for this would require millions and millions of Fayth. Perhaps billions.

But...it would mean another world for him to cleanse.

Seymour grinned. _Perhaps I'll let him summon it..._

xxxx

_/Year 1000 A.S.D (After the Second Dawn)/_

_Wake up._

_**Zzz...zzz...**_

_Wake up._

_**Zzz...zzz...**_

_Wake up!  
_

_**Okay okay, I'm up. What's with the yelling?  
**  
It's time._

**What? You mean it's finally time for step two?  
**  
Yes.

**SWEET! Those freaks finally finished it!**

It's been finished for several years now.

**And no one bothered to wake me?!**

We hadn't acquired enough spiritual energy. Their attention is now divided, so we can move with greater ease. Besides, I was enjoying the quiet.

**Why you little-!**

I just hope the energy we've gathered over the last millennium will last.

_It will. We must now seek out the Summoner-in-training...and make sure he meets the Guardian-to-be._

_**Stop speaking in such cryptic terms and say what you mean!  
**  
You already know. We must seek out Hirum and Teela._

xxxx

A thousand years had passed since the second coming of Sin.

And many things had changed.

But we will see what those changes are in good time. Now, we will start at Baaj.

One thousand years ago, Baaj was home to nothing more than a decrepit temple. The skies never cleared, and the ocean was dark and murky. It had once been a No Man's Land (Sea?), home only to scavengers and runaways.

Now...it was home to much more.

The temple had been completely revamped and rebuilt. Gone were its crumbling stone walls, pillars, and floors. They were now replaced with shining metal. There was even more than that though...

For one thing, the entire temple was under a thick glass dome. Six tunnels connected the dome to metal platforms that were suspended over the ocean by large metal columns that extended far below to the ocean floor.

The six platforms around Baaj Temple supported six different facilities, each one encased within a thick glass dome like the temple itself. Platform #1 supported the Teaching Facility. Platform #2 supported the Introduction Facility. Platform #3 supported the Training Facility. Platform #4 supported the Housing Facility. Platform #5 supported the Fiend Generator. Platform #6 supported both the Library and the Records Facility.

What was the purpose of the platforms and the facilites?

Because...the Summoner's School of Baaj (SSoB) needed the platforms to house their facilities.

And now, a young man was on his way from the Housing Facility to Platform #1, where he would be taught a history lesson of High Summoner Mia.

As he walked along the large outer tunnel that connected all of the platforms to each other, his eyes gazed outside the windows to see the stormy seas. _Even after 1000 years, Baaj remains under the control of a perpetual storm._ Then again, given Baaj's proximity to the Deep Laguna, that was no surprise.

The 5'11" man was a senior at SSoB. He wore a simple red robe that was tied to him by a thick blue rope. Underneath his robe was a simple white shirt, which was fastened to his blue denim pants by a thick belt made of brown leather. He wore black boots that went up to his shins, and the school supplied them to him; after all, they were the only place where he could get boots that were recreations of the legendary Sir Auron's (not just in looks, but in durability). His black hair was separated into two thin tendrils (no thicker than a pen) that snaked down his body and ended below his waist. To complete the wardrobe, he wore a blue headband that made the hair on the top of his head stand a few inches taller; the hair on his head was arranged like a field of even spikes.

His name was sewn on his shirt. His name was Hirum.

His dull blue eyes turned from the ocean to the inside of the tube. As it just so happened, his eyes fell upon one of the twelve digital clocks that were placed within the outer tunnel.

_6:43 ST_

"Oh no!" yelled Hirum. His voice had a slightly high pitch to it – a side effect of his still-developing body. After all, he was only 17, and he was still maturing...both physically and mentally.

He would have time to contemplate his maturing later; his class was going to start in two minutes. _All because I wanted to enjoy lunch._ Curse the cafeteria's good cooking!

xxxx

The sleek airship '_Draco_' was shaped like its namesake – its body was styled like an arrow, but the arrow's 'tip' was fashioned like a dragon's head. The whole ship was painted a light blue, and the word '_Draco_' was painted on each side in white. Behind the glass windows inside the dragon head's maw laid the ship's bridge...and the crew was making final preparations for landing.

The _Draco's_ red-haired captain pulled out a wireless intercom and calmly stated, "This is the _Draco's_ captain speaking. We have a total of seventy new arrivals, and we are ready for landing Platform #2."

The intercom crackled with static before someone answered. **"Roger that. The landing pad on Platform #2 is ready for your arrival."**

The green-haired Guado that sat at the 'Navigator' seat whistled as the Draco neared the large metal platform. "Dang...and to think 500 years ago, this place was nothing but a scavenger's dreamland."

The captain nodded. "Indeed. Al Bhed technology...where would we be without it?"

It was true. Around 500 years ago, Baaj had been as dilapidated as it had been 1000 years ago. Then, 34 years later, in the year _534 A.S.D_, the Al Bhed had begun constructing the humongous metal columns that extended over a mile into the depths. That had taken almost seventy years to complete. When the support columns were finished in the year _602 A.S.D_, the Al Bhed had begun construction on the platforms themselves. That only took 22 years. Then came the year _624 A.S.D._

Grand Maester Inula Ronso had extended a request for a Summoner's School to be built at upon the platforms around Baaj Temple. The Al Bhed had initially refused; they had been building the platforms to serve as a base of operations for research purposes, deep dives, and for testing their submarine prototypes (it wasn't until the year _597 A.S.D_ that the Al Bhed began heavy research on creating submarines).

However, after some negotiating (and behind-the-scenes bribery on the Grand Maester's part, unfortunately), the Al Bhed had agreed to build the school facilities, refurbish the temple, and move house elsewhere. Of course, no one knew about the vast sum of money the Grand Maester gave to the Al Bhed in exchange for doing what he requested.

That portion of history remained hidden until it faded away with the dusts of time.

The hopeful trainees tried to hide their excitement as they felt the _Draco_ slowly descend. Seventy people – be they humans, Al Bhed, Guado, or Ronso (though there had been the occasional Hypello or two sometimes) – were taking the annual flight to Baaj to enroll in the SSob...all with the hope of becoming summoners.

Well...except one person.

That person was completely shrouded from view by a gray cloak and hood. For the duration of the four-hour flight from Luca, everyone had kept a general distance of five feet away from him...or her. No one knew why, but just looking at that person disturbed them to no end.

As a result, no one paid attention to that person as the _Draco_ landed and let the ramp to the cargo bay open. The cargo bay itself had been revamped for the trip to accommodate up to two hundred people with decent furnishings (sofas, chairs, water, and a enough snacks to appease them for at least a day). As everyone left the ship, a well-dressed man welcomed them all to the Summoner's School of Baaj. He motioned for them to follow him, and he made sure no one was left outside before following the new people inside.

However, the one in the gray cloak had left for the outer tunnel before anyone could register the fact he/she was gone.

Normally, one would see someone make a bolt for the tunnel...but that person had been too quick for normal eyes to see in the form he/she had taken.

Upon reaching the tunnel, the figure had returned to normal before walking quietly toward his/her destination...

Platform #5. The Fiend Generator.

xxxx

_/6:51 ST, Classroom B, Teaching Facility/_

A long-nosed man sighed as Hirum rushed into the classroom. "Hirum...you're late."

Hirum groaned as the fourteen other members of Classroom B chuckled and giggled at his tardiness. "Sorry Sir Yaima. I was-"

"No excuses!" barked the thus-named Yaima, his robes of purple overlying a suit of white, held together by black sashes bearing the symbol of Yevon in ivory. He readjusted his dark green hair with one hand before pointing. "Just take your seat and recite the Doctrine. After all, everyone else has already recited it."

Hirum tried to ignore the stifled laughter from his fellow trainees. He took his seat at Desk #6 and immediately stood back up. The desks were fixated into the floor, and they were metallic cylinders with a chair in front of it and a slot in the center of the desk for manuscripts, papers, pens, and the like. Hirum cleared his throat and began speaking.

"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 1: Yevon is the force that protects and safeguards Spira from the monster Sin!

"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 2: The Four Maesters are chosen by the people to serve as Spira's representative to Yevon!

"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 3: The summoners are pre-ordained by Yevon to defeat Sin!

"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 4: The people of Spira may band together to fight Sin and its spawn out of defense, using whatever means they have at their disposal!"

Yaima arched an eyebrow and with mock curiosity asked, "Does it apply to magic? To machina?"

Hirum nodded and replied, "Yes on both counts."

Yaima grinned. "At least your knowledge is not affected by your tardiness." Hirum silently fumed as the class shared another round of laughter. So what if he was often late to this class (not his fault lunch was right before this one)? It's not like his studies were failing because of it.

"Now trainees, we will be reading from the Book of Mia today. I am sure you remember that she was the first summoner to defeat Sin after the Second Dawn. First...can anyone tell me what the Second Dawn is?"

Everyone raised their hand. Yaima grinned; the trainees in this class were among the most intelligent at SSoB. "Nira?"

A blue-haired girl nonchalantly answered, as if she had done this every day of her life. "The Second Dawn is the time 1000 years ago when Sin arose in the form he has now."

"And that form is?" asked Yaima.

"In the words of High Summoner Mia, 'a union of unholy flesh and soulless machina'."

Yaima smiled and nodded. "Very good. Now I shall read from the Book of Mia, and I will ask questions throughout to see if you still remember them. After all...tomorrow is the Final Test for you seniors," he added with a smirk. He immediately saw the senior trainees in his class start fidgeting.

Hirum grinned as his thoughts turned to tomorrow. The Final Test was the event that signified you as a summoner...obtaining the aeon of Baaj Temple.

If one obtained an aeon, you were immediately deemed a summoner.

And that was what Hirum was going to do tomorrow.

xxxx

The one in the gray cloak looked left.

Then he/she looked right.

There was no one around.

He/she looked down at the control panel. A dial was what he/she was after.

"There it is." The voice was rather unrefined and brash...but it was definitely feminine. She switched the dial to '6', and entered the large, dome-like room. She melded into the shadows easily, due to her gray cloak.

There, she would wait.

xxxx

_/9:21 ST, Classroom B, Teaching Facility/_

"A union of unholy flesh and soulless machina. A destructive power capable of destroying Spira ten times over. A darkness blacker than midnight; darkness deeper than the abyss. The bane of Spira. The doom of man, woman, and child. Apocalypse incarnate. No words can describe the devastation it leaves behind. Rest assured, the monster that plagues us is a nightmare's nightmare."

Yaima smiled at the brown-haired boy's answer. "Very good Kaibo. You quoted Lady Mia's description of Sin word-for-word. Now class...what were the names of Lady Mia's guardians?"

Hirum raises his hand. Yaima looked in his direction. "Yes Hirum?"

Hirum tried to calm himself as he answered, "The Al Bhed known as Brother, and her childhood friend. Sir Vidina."

"Good."

Hirum was getting too excited. He hated to be excited, but he couldn't help it! Just the thought of becoming a summoner tomorrow was making him edgy...

That's when a sudden cold chill spread across his backside. He yelped and immediately turned around, impulsively attacking the person behind him with a Fire spell. It turns out, Kaibo had used a very small Blizzard spell on Hirum's rear end as a prank. He was always the one to do something like that. Unfortunately, the Blizzard spell, combined with Hirum's fidgety disposition, equaled the Fire spell that Hirum just cast on Kaibo.

"AHH!"

Hirum suddenly blinked; realization had just him. "Oops."

"**HIRUM!" **Hirum cringed as Sir Yaima's harsh voice found a new home in his ears. He meekly turned around to see Yaima holding...

A metal staff with a red ruby at the very end.

_Oh no! Don't do that!_ thought Hirum with panic.

"WATERGA!" Hirum was submerged by a sudden upsurge of water. Hirum was the target, but there was enough of a splash to douse Kaibo. As the water receded, Hirum sputtered and coughed, wiping the water from his eyes. He then looked at Yaima...to see a very angry glare.

"Hirum," growled Yaima through clenched teeth. Hirum gulped; that wasn't good. "Head to Platform #5 now...FOR ONE HOUR OF FIEND PUNISHMENT!"

Hirum's mouth became slack-jawed. He knew there was no point in arguing with him...but he still felt unfairly treated. _But it's not my fault!_

xxxx

"Grr...stupid Kaibo," muttered Hirum as he neared Platform #5. In the three years he had been here, he had discovered that Kaibo – while a bright and intelligent trainee – had quite a knack for pulling pranks on people. They mostly involved magic spells, but they all ended up the same...with someone else getting into trouble.

_And now I've got an hour of Fiend Punishment_, thought Hirum with a small level of contempt as he neared two structures within the dome of Platform #5; the smaller one was the control room, and the larger dome-shaped structure was the Fiend Generator.

The Fiend Generator was a marvel in technology. Platform #5, up till fifty years ago, had been home to cages of fiends. The fiends would be brought in from outside Baaj to SSoB, and they would be caged in Platform #5. Later on, the said fiends would be brought out to fight the summoners-in-training; that way, they could test their skills. It was a dangerous and time-consuming process...but that had changed fifty years ago.

Everyone knew that fiends formed naturally. Souls of the dead that were filled with anger and resentment towards the living became fiends on their own...but the Al Bhed had found a way to make them _artificially_.

The Al Bhed had built a dome that could summon pyreflies from the Farplane (Hirum had no idea how that worked, nor did he want to know how); by mixing different kinds and amounts of mana (White and Black Magic, of course) with the pyreflies, they had made 'artificial' fiends. With the creation of the thusly named 'Fiend Generator', the Al Bhed had began building them in locations all over Spira. For a small payment (it depended on the fiend one wanted to create), one could fight a fiend. Tournaments were quickly organized; the prospect of fighting fiends in a controlled setting was extremely tantalizing to fighters, warriors, and mercenaries. However, SSoB bought one to replace the tired 'fiend retrieval' formula. With this, the cost (both in manpower and in the wallet) of fighting fiends for the purpose of training was drastically reduced.

'Fiend Punishment' was a term coined by school officials. If someone disobeyed of showed misconduct, they would be forced to fight fiends for as long as an hour.

Hirum sighed as he stepped into the large metal dome that signified the Fiend Generator. He stepped inside the cold, metallic construct as water still dripped from his hair. "Anyone in the control room?"

A voice crackled over the intercom. **"Yes?"**

"This is Hirum. I'm here for Fiend Punishment."

"**Again?"** asked the male technician.

Hirum groaned. "Yes...just start it!"

"**Roger."** The intercom clicked off. A dull whirr was heard as the Fiend Generator hummed to life. Hirum prepared himself for battle as pyreflies suddenly began to appear in the space ahead of him. The dome was quite large; almost 100 yards across, which was half as long as Platform #5. It was also fifty feet high.

Red, blue, and yellow mist began to pour in from vents in the walls – fire, water, and thunder mana in a gaseous form – and the pyreflies merged with the mist. Soon, the pyreflies and the mists began to take form.

Hirum arched an eyebrow out of curiosity...and worry. The fiends he usually fought were never that big...

Then the beast took form. It was a myriad of purple and orange. It's large, flower-shaped mouth was big enough to swallow a man whole...and drool cascaded out of its mouth.

"A SAND WORM!" yelled Hirum. "What's going on!"

"**Oh crap!"** yelled the technician over the intercom. **"The fiend level was set to 6!"**

"SIX?!" Hirum was shocked; the highest he had ever gone at was four! And he had never fought a fiend of such size before!

"**Hold on...dang! I can't open the doors while the fiend is still there! You have to defeat it!"** The tech's panicked voice made it worse for Hirum; it made the stress worse.

_Oh man...this isn't going to be good._ Hirum held his hands up to prepare summoning some fire magic...when a feminine voice was heard.

"About time someone showed up. I was beginning to think I came all the way here for nothing."

A girl in a gray cloak stepped out of the shadows. Hirum arched an eyebrow; how did she get in here? And who was she? "Hey! What are you doing in here!"

"Simple." The girl took off her gray cloak...and Hirum gasped at the woman's clothing.

_Those are the garments of Sir Tidus!  
_  
Indeed they were. The girl was wearing the same clothes the legendary Sir Tidus had worn when he had served as High Summoner Yuna's guardian on her pilgrimage. The only difference was that she wore a black shirt under the vest to keep her chest from being seen. Her chocolate-brown hair was long, rustled, and waist-length. And her gray eyes were filled with...eagerness? Excitement?

All of a sudden, pyreflies began to converge in her right hand. Soon, it materialized into a large sword...a sword that Hirum recognized.

_That's the sword of the Iron Giant fiend!_

And the girl wielded it with no problem. She held with both hands and pointed it the Sand Worm, which began to advance on them.

With a deathly calm, yet anxious voice, she finished saying her answer.

"I came to fight."

And the battle began.

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 5: The Girl that was a Fiend

xxxx

Hirum and the mysterious girl battle against the Sand Worm! Then after introductions...the two immediately begin exchanging blows! Both verbally and mentally!

Author's Notes: Was anyone confused by all the new stuff introduced in this chapter? Don't worry...all will be explained in due time. ;)

And one of the FFX characters will be appearing in the second chapter from now...guess who.

Now, I'm off to my Digimon fanfic! (jumps ship)


	6. The Girl that was a Fiend

Standard Disclaimer: The seeds of lawsuits have been planted! BURN THE FIELDS!!! Or…you can just remember that I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: Welcome to FFX-3 Dclick and lisa! I can see you share (or shared, it all depends) Dark Lady's opinion on the whole 'main-characters-from-both-games-dying-off' approach. But like I said last chapter…they aren't dead.

As for your guess about the three speakers being Shuyin, Seymour, and Yu Yevon?

BZZT! Wrong!

I said that Seymour wouldn't appear for a while. AND I said that a lot of my story depended on wording. Read between the lines…but then again, that's too big of a hint. ;)

And as for your question concerning the aforementioned three speakers…NO ANSWER FOR YOU! :P

You didn't miss anything. Pretend that you're playing the game, and you're looking at a screen of black. You can hear three different voices speaking, with their names replaced by '????'. That's the approach I'm taking with these three mysterious speakers. They'll be revealed in due time…;)

Now, on we go!

xxxx

_The girl's eyes widened as her midsection exploded in a mess of red._

_The black-haired Summoner and his guardians were agape at the sight._

_The red-haired girl – the victim – slumped to the ground as the attacker glared at them._

_Her eyes were blazing red._

_Everyone was in shock._

_A guardian had just killed a guardian._

xxxx

Chapter 5: The Girl that was a Fiend

xxxx

The Sand Worm gurgled as it faced its two opponents. One was a black-haired Trainee who looked rather nervous…or just plain frightened. Then there was the mysterious brown-haired girl who wielded the huge sword.

The Sand Worm could determine one thing; they were living beings.

All it could feel was hatred for those…living…people. Its hatred for them grew with each passing moment. It would feed on them.

And, as was its wont as a fiend, it charged toward its foes…ready to deal them their death.

xxxx

Hirum's eyes shifted back and forth between the charging Sand Worm and the brown-haired girl. Charging Sand Worm. Brown-haired girl. Charging Sand Worm. Brown-haired girl. Finally, he turned to see the charging Sand Worm rear its head, ready to devour him.

Hirum froze; he couldn't do a thing. Even if his mind told him to do anything, his body wouldn't respond.

Then, the Sand Worm's body was pushed to the side by a strike with the IG-Sword (Iron Giant Sword). The Sand Worm gurgled as it turned its attention to the girl that had just stricken it. Hirum blinked as his mind tried to add 2 and 2 together; wasn't the worm just in front of him?

"You slow-witted novice!" Hirum suddenly turned his head to see the girl's gray eyes piercing through him. It was easy to see that they were filled with aggravation. "If you're gonna just stand around and act like a suicidal idiot, then stay out of my battle!" With that, the girl leapt into the air and swung the IG-Sword in a downward motion at the Sand Worm.

That insult clicked in Hirum's mind. A state of fear was replaced by rage…at the girl, specifically. _How dare she mock me! I'll show her!_ With his pride wounded, Hirum held his palm forward and focused his magic power into his palm. With a shout of "FIRE!", a streaking orb of red-hot flames zoomed toward the Sand Worm. It struck the worm's robust gut, causing a small flower of fire to bloom on its skin. The Worm groaned with annoyance as the flames quickly died away.

Hirum grimaced. "That didn't work too well…let me try another. Thunder!" A lance of lightning erupted from the same palm, crashing into the Worm's side as it tried to engulf the with its mouth. As the lightning momentarily paralyzed the worm, the girl quickly retaliated with three quick diagonal slashes. Even as the worm regained control of its body, Hirum had to stop…if only to wonder who the heck that girl was, and how she was able to wield such a huge sword so easily.

The Sand Worm then closed its mouth and bundled up, defending itself from attack. The girl grinned as she yelled, "Easy target!" She then began slashing at him gung-ho, not stopping at all. Hirum stared at the scene with a blank expression. _Is she actually enjoying this?! _But that wasn't the only reason why…for some reason he couldn't place, the girl reminded him of someone…and why was he getting such a negative vibe from her?

That's when the Sand Worm suddenly uncoiled and reared its head back with all of its strength. Its momentum caused its body to come off the ground for several feet…then it fell again, causing an earthquake. The sudden rumbling in the ground caused both fighters to fall, their balance completely thrown off. That's when the Sand Worm suddenly lunged forward.

With one quick thrust of its mouth, the girl was engulfed and swallowed by the Sand Worm. Her IG-Sword clattered harmlessly against the ground, dissipating into pyreflies almost instantly after it left her hand.

Hirum gasped; he had to get her out! With his mind beginning to work faster, he was struggling to remember a Sand Worm's weakness. _Not fire…not thunder…they're indigenous to Bikanel, so it's not water _(that would help refresh them after all)_…that means…ICE!!!_

"Blizzard!" Hirum held both of his palms forward, one foot apart. His hands shined a dull white, eventually forming two spheres of ice magic. He thrust the two spheres at the Sand Worm, aiming for its rotund gut. The Sand Worm moaned as it felt a good deal of pain…and that pain was replaced by a chilling numbness as the skin where the Blizzard spell hit began to freeze over.

Even as Hirum prepared to cast another Blizzard spell, he thought he could see pyreflies appear out of nowhere and disappear beneath the worm's skin. If the Sand Worm was about to oversoul and become even more powerful…

Suddenly, the IG-Sword pierced through the frozen skin. It swung around in a circular fashion, cutting through the worm's epidermis until it fell apart into several bloody pieces. Standing in the midst of the mess was the girl, covered in worm spittle, holding the IG-Sword with both hands. She then let the IG-Sword dissipate as the remnants of the Sand Worm split away into pyreflies. The girl held her hand up and clenched it, causing the pyreflies to stop drifting away.

Then, they came to her. The pyreflies merged with her, and as they did, they seemed to revitalize her. Any wounds she suffered inside the worm's belly faded away as the pyreflies disappeared into her body. She sighed with content as the last of the pyreflies vanished.

Hirum blinked out of surprise and awe. _Well…that was cool._

The girl looked down at herself and groaned. "Gah…gross gross gross…" A few pyreflies converged on her left hand, causing it to take on the gelatinous properties of… a Flan Azul fiend? She held the blue gooey hand up high as she cast a Water spell on herself. A small flood of water erupted from under her feet, washing the slime away.

Hirum was stunned once more as the girl let the water drip off of her. His sense of logic was trying to figure out how the girl was able to summon the sword of an Iron Giant and use the water magic of a Flan Azul. However, his eyes were too busy staring at the girl, because the water was making her shirt stick to her chest.

Unfortunately for him, the girl caught him peeping. And she glared at him…and she looked at his shirt once before charging at him.

xxxx

The technician in the FG-Control Room (FG = Fiend Generator) blinked as he looked at two screens. The one on the left said that there were no fiends…but the one on the right said that two lifeforms in there. Seven minutes ago, after the Sand Worm had generated, the screen had registered three life forms. Moments ago, one of them had disappeared. But what could the second one be? _Either one of these screens is on the fritz…but who – or what - else could be in there with Hirum?_

**CRASH!!!**

The technician winced at the sudden sound. He looked through the Control Room's large window to see the Fiend Generator's door broken open…by what seemed like the Iron Giant's sword. Was that other dot an Iron Giant fiend?

However, the two figures running out of the large dome proved him wrong. One was Hirum…and he was running from a brown-haired girl. The aforementioned girl was wielding the aforementioned sword…and she was mad at Hirum.

The technician began wondering if he had gone crazy, even as the girl pursued Hirum through the junction that connect Platform #5 and the Housing Facility on Platform #4.

xxxx

"Get back here you perverted jerk!!!"

Hirum screamed in fear as the girl hurled the IG-Sword at him. It impaled the wall he had just passed, and it instantly dissipated into pyreflies. And when the girl ran past the cloud of vanishing pyreflies, they immediately reformed into the IG-Sword, which she promptly grabbed!

And thus the process continued on; Hirum running, girl throwing the IG-Sword, IG-Sword missing, IG-Sword dissipating, girl reforming IG-Sword, repeat. It continued on like this, even as the two ran clear through the Housing Facility.

_Crap crap crap…what the heck did I do?! I can't help the fact that she was looking pretty!!!_ Unfortunately, Hirum hadn't grown from his teenager years yet, and he was still prone to think with his hormones.

"I said get back here!!!" The girl roared as she dismissed (for lack of a better word) the IG-Sword and summoned (same deal) forth the wings of a Divebeak fiend. The large, feathery wings burst out from her two scapula (more commonly known as the shoulder blades), and she used them to fly a few feet into the air, pursuing Hirum at a faster speed than before. Hirum gaped; how in the name of Spira could she summon all of this? Was she a Blue Mage of such mastery that not only could she use fiend techniques, but summon parts of the creatures _themselves?!_ Or had she somehow emulated portions of the Fiend Summoning art of the Guado?

Either way, it was terrifying.

Hirum kept fleeing, even as he entered Platform #3…the Training Facility.

xxxx

Kaibo grinned as he practiced his Blizzard spells on the target dummy in front of him. The patented Al Bhed 'Magic Dummy' was capable of reacting to spells cast upon it. If Blizzard was cast on it, it would cast fire magic on itself to counter the enemy spell. If Fire was cast on it, it would counter with ice magic. If Thunder was cast, it would counter with water magic. If Water was cast, it would counteract the attack with electric magic. If Gravity was cast, it would strengthen its frame to withstand the blow. Holy was ineffective against the dummies since they were not of darkness. As for Ultima and Flare…the reacted with an Ultima or Flare of their own. It was a highly effective system due to its extra magic shielding, and – due to its programmable nature that allowed it to defend and counterattack – it was a perfect target for practicing magic. Granted, it would occasionally need its internal mana supply recharged (although it would absorb ambient mana from spells targeting it, it wasn't efficient enough to keep it at the same power level each time), but it was quite an easy cost to bear given the benefits.

As the five-foot-tall metallic cylinder was covered in ice, it immediately glowed bright red. The ice melted off of the column as the machine swathed itself with fire. Once the last trace of ice disappeared, the fire spell immediately vanished. Kaibo cast another Blizzard spell; he was feeling very good today.

He felt a little bad that he got Hirum in trouble – especially on the day before graduation – but it was his trademark! He was always pranking people! It would be his legacy once he graduated next year! He –

"DIE!!!"

Kaibo blinked; who was shouting death threats? He glanced around the large field of gray metal. The Training Facility was essentially a large field full of Magic Dummies; the only other buildings on the platform were built to provide short-term rest for those in training. He saw two figures running in the distance towards passage that connected Platofrm #3 and #2, but paid little attention to them.

"Oh well." He continued his training without a second thought.

xxxx

/_9:53 ST, Auditorium, Introduction Facility_/

Yaima smiled as the 69 new trainees sat patiently inside the Introduction Facility's auditorium. The auditorium was large; it could house a capacity crowd of 245 people. Sitting in front of him was Spira's future saviors. Of course there would be some people who wouldn't make the grade; Yaima had had his fair share of bad eggs in the past. But he swore to give his all in training them, even as the introductory official introduced Yaima to everyone.

"Now trainees, I give you one of SSoB's prime Maejins, Sir Yaima." The man moved to the side of the podium so that Yaima could speak into the microphone. Yaima sighed as he stood in front of the podium; he preferred to be called a 'teacher' instead of the correct term 'Maejin'. Yaima spoke clearly and concisely into the microphone, which amplified his voice through the auditorium speakers.

"Good evening trainees. Here at the Summoner's School of Baaj, we strive to make sure all trainees have the opportunity to become a summoner. Now a summoner is a person of honor, integrity, and valor…and not everyone can become a summoner. I will tell you that right now. Some of you will fail. Some of you will find this place too hard and ask to leave. If you succumb to these pressures, or are unable to perform as we expect you to, you don't have the right to become a summoner."

Yaima paused; he could see that the people in the audience were a bit shaken, but remained firm. _Good_, he thought with a smile. _They're resilient_.

"But…those who can fight these obstacles and overcome them have the potential. And who knows? I might be proven wrong this time around." He could see a flare of pride and competitiveness in the trainees' eyes. That was also good; it inspired them to do more.

xxxx

Hirum gasped as he nearly ran into the slick blue walls of the auditorium. _Great…dead end! _He wheeled around to see her dismiss the Divebeak wings and summon the IG-Sword once more. Never once did she stop charging.

"Alright Hirum you jerk! Take this!!!"

_How does she know my name_? Hirum had forgotten his name was sewn into his shirt at the moment; he was too busy ruminating over his impending doom. He steeled himself for a desperate, last-minute move…it would be his only chance to survive.

"TAKE THIS!!!" She reared her sword and prepared to swing it. Hirum mentally scoffed at the girl; she was so busy trying to cleave him in two that she hadn't noticed her blade was on its blunt side! _Sloppy swordsmanship_.

The girl neared him and swung vertically.

Hirum dodged by rolling to the right. The IG-Sword collided with the metal floor with a loud THUNK! Hirum began charging a tremendous fireball in his hand; he stopped when he was behind her. "Don't take this personally! Fira!!!"

He threw the large fireball, and it collided at high-speed with the girl's back. The sheer force he had put in the spell began to propel the girl forward…into…and through the auditorium wall.

xxxx

Yaima hated property damage. He saw everything as a piece to a bigger picture…however small the piece, it was still vital in his eyes.

So imagine his surprise and silent anger when a girl suddenly crashed through the auditorium wall. Even though the walls were made of solid metal, they were less than a foot thick. Nevertheless, he still regarded it as the destruction of a puzzle piece.

So imagine his shock and not-so-silent rage when he saw Hirum step into the auditorium, expecting to face an unconscious girl.

Hirum got the opposite; the girl was already getting onto her feet, the trainees were staring at him with shocked expressions, and Yaima was glaring at him.

Gulping, the senior trainee could only say, "Um…sorry?"

Yaima glare hardened as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

**"HIRUM!!!"**

xxxx

/_10:15 ST, High Maejin Neru's Office, Baaj Temple_/

The old man rubbed his temples out of exasperation as senior trainee Hirum and the brown-haired girl sat in tow chairs in front of his desk. His salt-colored beard and mustache dropped below his chin, serving as an reminder to him about how his day was going: downhill.

As he brushed some lint off of his blue and white robes, he mentally reviewed what the two youngsters were in trouble for. The boy was in trouble for skipping out on most of his Fiend Punishment, dealing harm to the adjacent girl (no matter how minute it was), and breaking down part of the auditorium's wall. The girl, however, was in trouble for leaving the Introduction Facility unannounced, breaking down the Fiend Generator's door, and the attempted mauling, maiming, and/or killing of Hirum.

Confident that he was knowledgeable on the facts, High Maejin (the equivalent of a school's prinicpal) Neru folded his hands and calmly said, "Now Maejin Yaima, you are sure these two committed the aforementioned offenses?"

Yaima sighed as Neru called him a Maejin. "Yes Sir Neru. I have eyewitnesses, including the new trainees and the technician that was currently working at Platform #5."

Neru nodded as he turned his attention back to the two young adults in front of him. "Okay…you first." He gestured toward the girl.

The girl growled as she begrudgingly replied, "Got something to say?"

Yaima sighed as he brushed a lock of his dark green hair aside. "Now young lady, please-"

"Let me handle this, Yaima," interrupted the High Maejin with a degree of finality to his tone. Yaima nodded. "First, tell me your name."

"And if I refuse?"

Neru held up his right hand a pointed it at her. "Stopga." The girl suddenly stop moving…save for her head and all parts of her body not associated with her respiratory system (otherwise, given that he had not completely stopped her temporally, it would have led to asphyxiation). Neru slightly smiled at the girl's sudden realization that she couldn't move from her seat. It was his favorite technique to use on people who thought they were hotshots.

Hirum took the moment to mock the girl. "Where's your big words now?"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT…" she replied with a chilling undertone that sent shivers into Hirum's spine.

"Excuse me. Your name."

The girl sighed as she gave in. "Fine. It's Teela." Hirum's face widened in shock…and realization. Teela noticed this and barked, "Now can you let me out so I can strangle that twerp?!"

Hirum was flabbergasted; he understood now why the girl was so angry at him, and why she was so talented. It also explained why he felt this negative vibe from her.

_Terrible Teela_, he thought with a glare. That was the nickname given to the girl by the locals of his hometown, Luca. Before he left for SSoB, people had gossiped about a brown-haired girl who would steal food, clothes, and gil from the local residents. Not too much to cripple anyone (be it by hunger, nakedness, or financial problems), but enough to be a major nuisance. Hirum should know; he had encountered the girl dozens of times before he left to become a trainee. And it had seemed that the only time she had ever stopped by his old house was to egg him on or rant at him.

Hirum remembered the girl now, and he had just advanced past the point of confusion over why this girl wanted to kill him…now it was clear, concise anger, directed at an old foe. "Strangle me?! Not before I get you back for everything you stole in Luca!!!"

Teela looked momentarily taken aback, but she quickly grinned as recognition kicked in. "So you finally remember, eh? Four years…and you still haven't become a summoner like you said you would…so much for your pathetic boasts!"

Hirum's nostrils flared; back in Luca, he always proclaimed that he would one day become a summoner. And Teela would always show up to rag on him about his boasts…and occasionally yell at him to stop shouting it out at every chance he got. "Oh yeah?" retorted Hirum as he leapt to his feet. "For your information, I'm taking the final exam tomorrow! And at least I'm doing something with my life instead of resorting to petty thievery!"

"If I could move, I'd kill you."

Neru shook his head; this wasn't getting anywhere. His dull blue eyes brightened to a shade of purple as his right hand shone with purple energy. "Gravity." He brought the hand down…and both Hirum and Teela were brought down to the floor with a resounding CRASH! Both winced; their bodies were being pressed against the hard metal floor with over a few hundred pounds of force. "There. Now that you two are no longer bickering, I would assume you two know each other."

Their silence said it all. Neru chuckled. "One question for you Teela…why did you come here if you didn't want to become a summoner? I've gathered that much already."

Teela snorted as she struggled to stand up, but failed to do so; the force of the Gravity spell was still forcing her downward. "Since the stiffs at Luca banned me from the Field Arena there – and because every time I tried to go back I was shot at – I decided to hitch a ride to this dump so I could use the Fiend Generator here!"

"Hah! Getting kicked out of the Fiend Arena?" Hirum laughed at Teela, milking the opportunity to mock her for all its worth. "Serves you right."

Before Teela could retort, Neru replied with a hearty chuckle. "Well, I've heard all I've needed to hear…and I've come up with a suitable punishment for your deeds." A slight smile crossed his face as he laid it out for them. "You will both spend the night in the Baaj Tower."

Hirum and Teela looked at Neru oddly…then they looked at each other. Back to Neru. Then back to each other. Neru. Each other. Neru.

Then, they both shouted in cohesion.

**"WHAT?!!"**

"Stopga." This time, the two were completely frozen, their bodies locked in a temporal stasis. Neru exchanged one glance with Yaima before the Maejin dragged Hirum and Teela out, both unable to stop him. Neru chuckled as the they left his sight; he was always amused at anyone's attempts to refute his punishment. After all, he was former Grand Maester; he had dealt judgment to many in those days.

But this time, he was genuinely intrigued by the nature of the two offenders…and if he was right, their stay in the Tower would prove to be…a little less than pleasant for both parties.

xxxx

Unlike the six platforms around it, Baaj Temple was built on a sunken island. The original temple's stone walls had been eroded by the relentless ocean waves, so when the Al Bhed had cleared away the old ruins for the new temple, they had built a metal pedestal on the island to keep the temple above the ocean. The temple was then rebuilt upon the pedestal: a glistening silver masterpiece of construction. The central dome of the temple served as the entrance, the central chamber, and the entry to the Cloister of Trials. Standing around the temple were six towers arranged in a hexagonal pattern, each one connected to the temple's central dome by tunnels. The highest tower was the northernmost tower…and it extended above the glass dome of the temple.

Baaj Temple had been built before the rest of the metal platforms surrounding the temple were. Therefore, when the glass dome was being constructed at the same time as the other platforms' domes, the highest tower was forced to remain outside the dome.

However – after the completion of the Summoner's School – the highest tower of the temple (the now-named Baaj Tower) soon became useful as a sort of 'high-level detention'. Since the tower was outside the dome, it was subject to the torrential downpours that often plagued Baaj for days at a time. And the tower would let a lot of that rain in through the windows. During the winter months, the rain and the air would become brutally cold, while during the warmer months of summer, the rain became an oversized shower.

Truth be told – even though it was an unforeseen and accidental construction flaw – Baaj Tower was the best place to send people who were in trouble…the last step before expulsion.

And it was where Hirum and Teela were being forced to spend the night.

xxxx

/_10:49 ST, Baaj Tower, Baaj Temple_/

"Don't you dare move close to my bed."

Hirum blinked as he sat down on his soggy cot. He groaned; his cot was right next to the barred window, and rain was pouring through…tonight would not be a pleasant night. Especially with Teela biting his head off when he didn't even do anything. "Gee, I didn't even do thing."

Teela huffed as she laid down on her (relatively) dry cot. "Just giving you a fair warning." She turned over and stared at the wall, ever ready to hit Hirum in an uncomfortable spot if he dared to move closer to her.

Hirum was appalled at how anti-social Teela acted towards him. Then again, he couldn't blame her after what he had done before leaving Luca for SSoB. The day before he had left, he had handed in a description of Teela's appearance to the Luca Military Patrol. Before he had left, he hadn't told them…because every time Teela left from one of their 'encounters', she always reminded him that she would kill him if he revealed her appearance to the Luca authorities (though she hadn't been one to be particularly malevolent with regards to crime, death threats are death threats).

Hirum, however, had told the authorities about her just before leaving Luca. As a result, everyone in Luca knew what the infamous 'Terrible Teela' looked like. He had told them…because he had figured he would never run into Teela again. _Just my luck to be wrong._

That's when he heard a pale, low-pitched moan. It sounded awfully familiar. It sounded like…

_Pyreflies?  
_

He looked over at Teela…only to find pyreflies merging with her body. Soon, her entire body took on the appearance of…a Flan Amarillo fiend.

"What are you doing?" Hirum hopped out of his bed as Teela stepped closer to the door. She put her left hand on the bars of the door's window…and she started slipping through it. Her entire body, clothes and all, became like the gelatinous body of a Flan Amarillo. Her yellow body sloshed through the bars, landing with a muted thud outside the prison door. In moments, the mass of yellow goo reformed into Teela's human shape…and then the pyreflies left her, leaving behind Teela as she normally was, clothes and all.

Hirum stared in confusion…until he realized what had just happened.

Teela was outside the door.

The girl turned around and sneered at Hirum. "So long, loser." With a cackle, she bolted down the stairs.

"HEY! **GET BACK HERE!!!**" Hirum's shouts were in vain; Teela was already out of earshot. Hirum cursed at his bad luck. He was going to stay the rest of the cold, cold night up here, while Teela would be out and about without a care in the world!

_Oh great…just great……say…_

What if Hirum were to capture Teela? Bring her to the High Maejin on the counts of an escape attempt? Granted, he would have to escape himself…but his alibi would be that he had escaped to stop her! _Brilliant!_

His mind was made up. He would track Teela down and bring her in. First…he had to get out. He turned toward the door and aimed his right palm at it. An orb of white formed in it. "Blizzard!"

The orb caused the door to freeze over the electronic lock. Step one was complete. _Now for the next step._ "Fire!"

The flames danced across the icy surface, melting the frozen metal away. When the flames faded, a hole was burned clear through where the lock once was. Normally, the metal would be able to withstand a fire spell…but the blizzard spell had frozen the metal through and through. Easy for fire to burn through.

Without hesitating, Hirum pushed the door open. Without the lock, it offered no resistance. He quickly went down the stairs, skipping a few along the way.

He just had to catch Teela.

His first stop on the search would be the temple itself.

xxxx

/_11:01 ST, Central Chamber, Baaj Temple_/_  
_

Teela chuckled as she walked through the vast chamber of the Baaj Temple. Unlike the outside of the temple, the inside was a throwback to the temple of many years ago. Intricate designs and the symbol of Yevon was painted and carved on the stone walls and stone floors. Statues of priests, monks, and priestesses stood on a series of steps that hugged the lower wall of the chamber. Standing in the four corners of the temple were statues of High Summoner Mia, High Summoner Braska, High Summoner Gandof, and High Summoner Seevo Guado.

Mia was recognized because she was the first one to defeat Sin after the Second Dawn. Braska was recognized simply because he and his guardians were legends. Gandof was recognized because, even to that day, the scar of the Calm Lands still remained; a signature of his final battle with Sin. Seevo Guado was recognized because he, as a Maester from the year _729 A.S.D_, had given his life to defeat Sin…because at that time, no one else could.

Teela paused to see several people praying at the feet of the statues. She fought the urge to sneer; people who prayed to statues had no backbone to live life their own way. That was her opinion.

Her eyes gazed at the two statues hanging over a door. She started to walk up the stairs to get a closer look when she suddenly heard footsteps.

"Got you!"

She swiftly turned around to see Hirum tackle her from behind. With a surprised yelp, she fell, and both of them fell through the door, much to the chagrin of the priests. The two struggled on the floor, even as the door closed behind them.

Hirum laughed as he pinned Teela to the floor. "Thought you could escape, huh? Not this time around!"

"You idiot," snorted Teela as she started struggling. "You will get in trouble for breaking out!"

"My excuse will be that I escaped to catch you, so there!" replied Hirum, his matter-of-fact tone driving Teela mad. She quickly flung her body to the side, causing her to roll out of Hirum's hold. The two leapt to their feet and glared at each other…when they suddenly realized something.

"Why are we moving?" Teela glanced around when she answered her own question. "This is an elevator." The floor and walls were made of smooth metal with no varying marks, but they could feel their downward momentum.

Hirum was confused; he'd never seen in elevator around here before. Why would one be at the temple? It made no sense –

It suddenly became clear to him as his gaze fell upon a detailed and decorated 'eye' that was painted on the center of the elevator floor; the symbol of Baaj. _Oh no…please…don't tell me…_

The elevator finally came to a stop. The door opened…and Hirum became slack-jawed as he saw a dull orange sphere lying on a pedestal. The ornate pedestal stood in the middle of a stone room, with a wall on the far side that held a slot for the aforementioned sphere.

Hirum knew where he was. He was inside the metal pedestal that the temple stood on, which had been hollowed out upon construction for one thing, and one thing only.

The Cloister of Trials.

Teela smirked at Hirum's expression. Mockingly, she began chanting, "You're gonna get expelled."

xxxx

**_…_**

_Why so silent?_

**_You're kidding me._**

_I see that you're quite appalled about something._

**_THOSE two are Hirum and Teela?! Come on!!! Are you sure?!_**

_Yes. We are._

**_Gah…talk about bloodlines gone bad…_**

_Please be patient with them. They go farther back than they think they do._

**_…I hope you're right. Cause this whole plan will be for nothing if those two screw it up and kill each other!  
_**

_Hm hm hm...  
_

_What's so humorous?_

**_Please. 'Enlighten' us_**_._

_Just wondering. Wondering if we can call it 'tough love' and laugh about it a few months from now._

_Ha ha ha! Indeed.  
_

**_Heh heh. I hope so…for _their_ sake. I don't wanna have to get rough on em…_**

_Perish the thought. Your lessons about 'teaching respect' will have to wait._

_Now we shall see if they are capable of claiming their first aeon._

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 6: My First Aeon

Can Hirum and Teela work together to solve the Cloister of Trials? And will the summoner-in-training get his first aeon…a day early?

xxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. Please read and review!


	7. My First Aeon

Standard Disclaimer: Suing's for chumps. I won't be a chump, so I always proclaim that I don't own Final Fantasy! Don't be a chump! So don't sue!

Author's Notes: Welcome to FFX-3 Anime Obsessed Fan! I can see that…wait a tic.

(reads AOF's review again; sighs)

You know, I wish people would guess less as to what my fic is gonna turn out like. It gives out too many plot points!!! But…am I making some things too obvious?

Ah well.

Listen, if you're gonna guess, can you please keep it to yourselves? Unless I ask you to guess, do NOT reveal guesses as to what you think so-and-so are. Please? It'd be nice if you did.

Begin!

xxxx

_Estuans interius._

_Ira vehementi._

_Sors immanis._

_Et inanis._

_Veni, veni, venias._

_Ne me mori facias._

_Glorioso generosa…_

_Sephiroth!_

xxxx

Chapter 6: My First Aeon

xxxx

Hirum's mouth was agape. He was in the Cloister of Trials. To go to the Cloister before graduation day was punishable by immediate expulsion. _How did this happen? How _could_ this happen?!_

The room of brown stone was devoid of any markings, save for a large, decorated eye that adorned the opposite wall. In the center of the room was a pedestal, colored a rusty blue color. The pedestal's top split into four prongs, and sitting in between the prongs was a sphere colored a dull orange. Finally, the eye's pupil was had a small, circle-shaped slot in it.

Hirum quickly turned around to see Teela holding the IG-Sword in front of her, ready to strike Hirum at a moment's notice. The smirk on her face made Hirum gulp; he didn't like what it might have entailed. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yes I am!" Hirum moved to the left; Teela moved her sword to the left as well. He then feinted to the right, but Teela simply held her sword out in front of her, its tip barely a foot away from his sternum.

"Payback for ratting me out." She stood defiantly in front of the elevator, her defiant smirk seemingly beating away at Hirum's will to escape. "Well? Since you're not leaving, wannabe Summoner," she said that with a degree of scorn. "You might as well try to solve the trials. Break a leg…_and I hope you do._"

Those last words were chilling enough to scare Hirum away from the elvator and towards the pedestal. _Man…what a pushover…_ His hand wrapped around the sphere – which felt slightly warm – and pulled it away with a dull _click_.

Even as the pedestal faded into the ground, he walked over to the large 'eye' and inserted the sphere into the slot. Another _click_.

Then, the wall split in two and receded into the floor.

xxxx

High Maejin Neru sighed as the Yevon priest led him into the cold recesses of Baaj Temple. "Now, tell me again what happened."

The balding priest wiped his face with his robed sleeve and nervously said, "Well High Maejin, I was praying when I heard footsteps. I saw a brown-haired girl dressed in an outfit uncannily similar to that of Sir Tidus's walk in. I'd never seen her before, but I assumed she was with the new arrivals that arrived today, so I paid her no mind."

"And?"

"Then I heard more footsteps; faster ones. I turned to see Senior Hirum running into the temple. Then, for no apparent reason, he ran up the steps that the girl had walked up on and tackled her! They landed in the elevator that leads to the Cloister and it descended!"

"Anything else?"

"They haven't come up yet! And it's been over ten minutes! It should not take them this long to return! I fear they are trying to solve the Cloister!"

That's when they suddenly heard a dull _thump_ resonate through the air. An orange glow began to fill the temple as numerous lines that were etched into the floor and the walls began to shine a dull orange color. The priest's face paled while Neru sighed. "This means that the second chamber's been opened."

The priest began mumbling, "B-but I don't understand! Why would they disobey the rules like this?!"

A small grin tugged at Neru's lips as he thought about the situation down in the Cloister. _I'm not totally sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if the girl is forcing him to solve the trials out of spite._ He turned away to hide the smile that steadily grew on his weathered face. _I wonder how this will end…_

xxxx

Hirum stared in awe. The room that had just been revealed to him was almost as large as the temple's main foyer.

The room was circular with two levels. In the middle of the floor in front of him were two empty pedestals similar to the one he had just seen in the previous room, each of them stationed about a dozen feet apart. Shortly behind them was a set of stairs that led a short way up to the second floor, which circled the top part of the room. Right in front of the stair exit was another small section of the wall embroidered with the Eye of Baaj. But what interested Hirum the most was the two sections of missing wall on the second floor. One section was on the left, and it revealed a plethora of gears and cogs. The section on the right had a large console with switches, levels, and a large monitor on it. What the monitor showed, Hirum could not tell.

Hirum turned behind him to see Teela still standing in front of the elevator. However, he also saw one slot on each side of the entryway he had just used to enter the large room. In each slot was a dull orange sphere similar to the one he had used just moments ago. Their use registered immediately in Hirum's mind. _If it worked there…_

_Click._

_Click._

Two orange spheres in hand, Hirum walked over to the pedestals and prepared to slip them in when he noticed a subtle difference.

These pedestals had no slots for the spheres.

"Well, that's different." He grimaced as he stuffed the glowing orbs into the pockets of his denim pants. It was obvious this wasn't going to work, so Hirum advanced up the stairs. He turned right and walked towards the seven-foot tall console, where he could now see what was on the monitor. In bold red text on a black background, it said,

**POWER**

0%

_MAIN GRID_

_OFF_

_No power, eh?_ Hirum looked down to see five objects inserted into slots that fit them perfectly.

Two six-inch long gears.

A pair of interlocking knobs.

And another orange sphere.

Hirum pocketed the objects and walked along the circular rail towards the left section of the missing wall, the one where all of the gears and cogs were revealed. None of them were turning.

"These pieces…" He pulled the objects out of his pockets and glanced at them. He looked all over the jumbled collection of mechanical parts, trying to search for something that could serve as a clue to solving the puzzle. _Darn it_, moped Hirum as he kept looking at all of the axles, components, and parts that composed it. _This is the sort of thing for Aaron. Maybe when I get home-_

He saw it. A bare rod sticking out from the metal wall behind the workings, hidden between two large gears. He placed one gear on, and it locked into place. He then placed on one of the knobs, which latched onto the gear's center with a soft _click_. The second knob connected with the other. Hirum smiled as he slipped the last gear onto the knob, connected it as well. A sphere-shaped slot was in the gear…a spot for his third sphere.

_Click._

The sphere's glow began to spread immediately upon being placed in the slot. Four lines that were etched into the gears and knobs that he had just inserted into the ensemble of moving parts suddenly glowed orange as the light of the sphere spread through them and into the lines etched into the wall behind the gears. Even as the orange glow spread throughout the numerous lines that were etched onto the walls, Hirum could hear the console on the other side of the room whirr to life.

**POWER**

0%

_MAIN GRID_

_ON_

Hirum walked over to the console and read the monitor. He glanced at the flashing red button right below it and smiled. _Bingo._

He pressed it.

Then the gears – both those that were seen and those that were hidden – began moving. The noise began to grow in magnitude as the existing shadows in the room began to stretch away from the center of the room. Hirum turned to see something he hadn't seen before…

Two rods with lines carved into them were situated directly above the pedestals. Hirum also noticed that all of the lines in the room seemed to converge upon the rods.

And the orange light in the lines was stretching ever closer to rods. He looked back at the monitor once more.

**POWER**

100%

_MAIN GRID_

_ON_

When the light reached the metallic rods, orange lightning crackled and leapt from the rods onto the pedestals. A tremendous explosion occurred, and then the light immediately faded.

When Hirum opened them again, the lines no longer glowed. The gears no longer turned. The console no longer whirred. And the pedestals now had sphere-shaped slots etched into each of them, a result of the lightning crash.

Hirum pulled out both orange spheres and went down the stairs. _Here goes…_

_Click._

_Click._

xxxx

Neru and the priest stared in stunned silence as all of the Eyes of Baaj whittled into the stone walls and floors began to glow orange. They also felt a slight rumble originating from the ground under their feet – not enough to shake them off their feet, but enough for them to feel it. The priest paled and Neru raised an eyebrow in mild astonishment; they both knew what it meant.

Then, the deathly silence within the temple was broken by the sweet and soothing sound of a faint chorus.

_(Ieyui…)_

_(Nobomenu…)_

_(Renmiri…)_

_(Yojuyogo…)_

_(Hasatekanae…)_

_(Kutamae…)_

"The Hymn of the Fayth…" uttered the priest dumbfoundedly. "But…that means-"

"They've opened the way to the Chamber of the Fayth," finished Neru as a controlled grin came to his face. Apparently, his suspicion had been correct…at least, it was his most logical suspicion. He couldn't imagine anything else being the answer.

Outside the temple, the tops of the six towers around the Temple began to light up in reaction to the opening of the Fayth's Chamber. A brilliant, yet subdued orange glow permeated through the darkness of the clouds around Baaj, letting the starry sky reveal itself for the first time in a long time.

People from the other platforms began to notice the light. People who had been at SSoB for at least a year knew that the tower lights meant that someone had opened the way to the Fayth's Chamber.

And they were confused, because they knew they only lit up on Graduation Day.

And it most certainly was not Graduation Day.

xxxx

_/11:57 ST, Cloister of Trials/_

Hirum stared as the wall embroidered with the Eye of Baaj sunk into the floor. Behind it was a doorway blocked by a purple door shaped like an ellipse, the symbol of Yevon painted on it. Pink-colored fronds of silk-like cloth spread from the wall in front of the door, giving the door an organic appearance.

Hirum was filled with a muted sense of awe. He had made it through the Cloister and to the Chamber of the Fayth. But if he went through it now…he'd be expelled for sure. _I have to turn back._

That's when he felt a sharp tip stick into his back, barely touching his skin. Hirum tilted his head back to see Teela standing there, the IG-Sword in hand and currently aimed at his backbone. "You've come this far. No sense in backing down now. MOVE IT."

Hirum hurryingly nodded as he advanced toward the door. It opened automatically, and the fronds receded for him. He stepped inside, and Teela followed. The door closed behind them, allowing them to see the inside of the Chamber.

It was a large, rocky platform that stood in the middle of a deep pit, connected to the doorway by a stone bridge. The platform was easily over a hundred feet in diameter, and the crash of churning ocean water could be heard from below.

In the center of the platform was a flattened glass dome that had faint orange glow resonating from it. Inside was a bronze-colored statue of a large machina from older times, and it was being seen from above, giving it the appearance of a bulky T (the horizontal top being thicker than the vertical stem was tall). Lying on top of machina-shaped statue was the petrified statue of slender girl with orange-blonde hair. Her bare back was facing Hirum, and that made her face invisible to the sense of sight.

"The Fayth…" muttered Hirum as he knelt before the dome and folded his hands together. He began to pray to the Fayth…he prayed for the chance to test his mettle against the Fayth. Even though his sense of logic yelled at him to stop and turn back, he ignored it. He was going to go all the way, consequences be damned.

_Please…give me a chance to prove myself. I know I'm not supposed to be here yet…but now I feel more ready than ever. So please give me a chance…let me fight you!!!_

A flash of orange and blue light erupted from the dome. When the light faded, it revealed the transparent form of the same girl, hovering above the dome that held her petrified body. She wore knee-length green shorts, a white shirt with an orange vest, a metal gauntlet on each wrist, slip-on shoes, and braided hair.

Her swirly green eyes gleamed as she looked at Hirum and Teela. She knelt down and reached her hand down to touch the machina statue.

She then gleefully said, _"Better get ready!"_

The transparent image of the bubbly girl disappeared, being replaced by a twenty-foot tall machina made of a bronze-colored metal. It stood on two giant hands – large enough to support the machina's large upper body. The metallic arms connected to spike shoulder guards that had black lines crisscrossing between the red spikes. The machina's 'head' stretched out from the main body, with piercing yellow robotic eyes being the only means of establishing a 'face' on the Aeon. Connected to the back of the machina's body were missile pods, one on each side of the body. Both pods were covered with red spikes similar to those on the shoulder guards. Finally, a large bronze hump protruded from the top of the machina's body. On that hump was a metallic blue face that looked eerily similar to the face of the girl.

The girl's voice echoed through the air. _"If you beat me, you'll obtain the right to use the Machina Maw! Don't hurt yourselves!"_

This was why the rule against taking the Trials early existed: fighting the Aeon was no laughing matter. Dying was a definite possibility…and if the medical staff weren't on-hand (like they always were for Graduation Day), a grievous injury stood to become fatal.

The girl's voice disappeared as slots in the shoulder guards opened up to reveal numerous gun barrels. Teela managed to shout out "MOVE!!!" before the Howitzers opened fire. Bullets upon bullets ripped into the stone walls, causing bits and chunks of stone to fall from the wall into the murky abyss of the pit.

Hirum and Teela both ran in opposite directions. The M-Maw turned to follow Hirum (much to his eternal chagrin), but it was a mistake; it gave Teela the chance to attack. She aimed her IG-Sword and charged.

But while the Howitzers were tracking Hirum, both missile pods fired. The four missiles fired at Hirum…but they immediately circled around for Teela.

"Oh boy." She quickly threw her IG-Sword before dodging to the side. The four missiles collided with the sword, causing a giant explosion. In the midst of the smoke, Teela could see a crackle of yellow lightning, wilting flames, crystal-clear water, and shimmering ice fragments. Those missiles were powered by the elements…

Hirum, meanwhile, held out his right hand and launched a Thunder spell at the Aeon, all the while running ahead of the Howitzers that were tracking him. Electricity crackled across the surface of the M-Maw, causing it to momentarily cease fire to initiate self-repairs. "Teela! Attack!"

Now normally, Hirum would consider himself insane for considering Teela an ally. Likewise, Teela would consider herself insane if she acknowledged him and attacked. But they were in the heat of battle; prejudice took a backseat to survival. Teela dismissed the IG-Sword and transformed her right arm into yellow goo – the material that made up a Flan Amarillo. "Thunder!" She THREW her crackling, gooey arm at the M-Maw, and the electric jelly-like substance caused a massive shock to go through the M-Maw. Once more, it initiated self-repairs.

Teela's arm reformed, and she dismissed the yellow goo, causing her arm to return to normal. Hirum began charging another Thunder spell…when pyreflies began to converge upon the Aeon. Then a robotic voice was heard, speaking in a dull, scratchy tone.

"INITIATING OVERDRIVE; TOTAL ASSUALT."

Hirum gulped as the spikes in the shoulder guards extended in length, the Howitzer barrels opened up, the pods prepared to launch their cache of missiles, and the M-Maw's yellow eyes began to glow blue. _Uh oh…this might hurt._

That's when hands grabbed his shoulders and lifted him into the air. He tilted his head up to see Teela with the wings of a Divebeak sticking out of her scapula bones. Teela actually yelled, "Hang on tight!" before flying upward…

…then the M-Maw's Overdrive kicked in.

Bullets tore into the spot where they stood moments before. Spiked shells erupted from the shoulder guards and exploded into the wall. Teela dodged from left to right as the flurry of missiles tracked them and exploded in midair. Then, blue lasers erupted from the M-Maw's eyes and left a smoking trail in the ceiling where it hit.

The Total Assualt had missed.

The M-Maw stood still as it recharged its energy for another attack. Teela quickly shifted her hands so that she held onto Hirum by the collar of his robe. She then freed one hand and summoned the IG-Sword into it…and handed it to Hirum.

"Huh?" Hirum's voice felt strained, and for good reason; he was using every ounce of his strength to hold onto the IG-Sword. How in the world could Teela lift something like that?!

"Charge a Thunder spell and send it into the IG-Sword," ordered Teela as she positioned herself directly above the M-Maw.

"What?"

"DO IT OR I'LL DROP YOU!!!"

Hirum immediately cast the spell on the IG-Sword. The giant blade crackled with electricity. Teela smirked, apparently satisfied…and dropped Hirum.

"**HEY!** YOU LIED!!!"

"So?"

Hirum was too busy trying to formulate a retort to look down and realize what Teela's plan was. When he felt a sudden jolt, he looked down to see the IG-Sword…impaled in the top of the Aeon. The electrically charged blade sent its charge into the inner electronics of the M-Maw, completing shorting the Aeon.

It slumped to the ground, completely powerless. Both the Machina Maw and the IG-Sword dissipated into pyreflies as Hirum dropped the to the ground. "Ow…"

Hirum rubbed his rump as Teela set down amongst the rubble, dismissing her Divebeak wings. She looked at the pyreflies of the Aeon and began to try and absorb them…until Hirum decked her with his shoulder. "Mind telling me what that was for?!"

Hirum held up two fingers. "One. Revenge for dropping me. Two. Like I'd let you absorb the Aeon!!!"

_"Nice job you two."_

Both Hirum and Teela turned to see the young girl again, hovering above her statue's dome._ "You've proven yourselves worthy of the Machina Maw Aeon. Hope you put it to good use!"_ The girl then flew at Hirum, disappearing into his chest, merging with his very soul.

Hirum suddenly felt short of breath. He felt a moment of deep and horrifying anguish, born of a terrible sadness. For the briefest of moments, he felt as if he hadn't slept for years and years…then it passed. Now he just felt extremely tired. He slumped to the floor, ready to sleep. "Man…I feel tired…"

Teela groaned as she grabbed Hirum by the arm and dragged him across the floor. "Pft, you are such a baby…"

Hirum groaned as Teela dragged all the way back to the elevator…that included the stairs. "Ow…ow…ow…ow…"

"Quit moaning."

As Teela pulled Hirum into the elevator, one thought raced through his head. _I got my first Aeon…I'm a summoner…cool…_

The door closed and the elevator ascended upward. After the two left, a wave of orange light washed over every square inch of the Cloister and the Fayth's Chamber. When it disappeared, everything was undone.

The damage from the battle in the Chamber was gone.

The main grid was off.

The gears and cogs were no longer turning.

The walls were back in place.

The pedestals were untouched.

It was as if no one had ever gone in.

xxxx

_/12:11 NT, Elevator, Baaj Temple/_

As the elevator slowed to stop, Hirum raised his head and looked at his temporary ally of sorts. "Hey…thanks for all the help."

Teela looked genuinely surprised…but secretly, she was glad Hirum was showing gratitude. "Why you're welcome…"

Hirum moped. _She'll never let me live this down_. "Just don't think I owe you anything!"

Teela scowled and conked Hirum on the head with her fist. So much for gratitude. The rivalry was back.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a most unexpected sight.

Practically every student, teacher, priest, official, and personnel that resided as SSoB was standing in the large expanse of the temple's foyer, with more standing outside of the door. Hirum suddenly remembered one thing he had spent most of his time in the Trials brooding over. _Oh no…I forgot…I still solved the trials a day early!!!_ Hirum attempted to ease the crowd.

"Um…hi?"

But he was unsuccessful.

Yaima stepped forward and glared at Hirum and Teela. "You two will follow me to the Council of Maejins at Platform #2! There, you will explain yourselves to the council, and your fate will be decided."

One thought pervaded Hirum's head as he followed Sir Yaima – dragging Teela along, much to her chagrin.

_I'm in trouble._

xxxx

**_Man, I wish getting an Aeon would've been like that in the old days. It would've been more exciting!_**

_Times have changed. So to have the doctrines that govern Yevon. _

**_Still, can't a guy dream?_**

_Heh heh heh_…

**_But boy, those two are in for it! Reminds me of my teenage days-_**

_Spare us the reminiscing. We have a council meeting to attend._

_There's no need to worry. We already know the result. After all, you could say that the man who'll deliver the final judgment is on our 'payroll', so to speak._

_I still have a few lingering doubts. The more people involved, the bigger the chance of Seymour discovering us._

**_Aw come on, his spirit's over a thousand years old. What can he do?!_**

_He may have let his spirit's strength wane…but that's because he has no reason to keep it as strong or as willful. Give him one, and he'll strike hard and fast._

**_Meh. Yeah…I see your point._**

_On another note, I am rather impressed by their battle with the Machina Maw. When they aren't bickering, they're quite adept at fighting as a team. _

_They'll only get better with time. I just hope time will allow us to finish what we've started._

**_Don't worry about it! Just go with the flow! _**

_…very well._

_Ha! You two make me laugh, you know that?_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 7: Homecoming

xxxx

Author's Notes: Three reasons for this chapter taking so long to write.

1) Most of all, moving. I'm moving to a new house soon, and getting the house ready takes priority. Plus, carpeting the entire house with new carpet was a pain, so I really couldn't write with my computer being disconnected.

2) It took me a while to do the Trials of this story. Just a plain fact.

3) Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. I've spent over 110 hours on it thus far, and I still can't stop playing. Strategy RPG fans and anime fans will DEFINITELY want this game. As for everyone else…buy it anyway. :P

Sorry for the delay.

See you next chapter!


	8. Homecoming

Standard Disclaimer: Hark! I smell a lawyer investigating this story! Do not fear, I am not violating any copyrights! Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix. See? Now I'm immune to lawsuits! *boots the lawyer away* So hah!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in updating. Splinter Cell: PT's online mode is really addictive. x_X Anywho, this chapter will move on to (as you might have guessed by the title) Hirum's home town…which many of you know as Luca! And that's all you get from me. ;)

Now to the reviews (only one review this time, to my dismay. Where'd all the reviewers from Chapter 1 go?)!

AOE: Thanks for saying so! ^_^ Glad to see you'll be sticking to the story as well!

Now…on to the story!

xxxx

_A cyborg in green armor?_

_One that can expertly wield weapons?_

_One that has more strength than a dozen men?_

_One that can go one-on-one with a fiend and win easily?_

_One that generally kicks butt?_

_…cool._

xxxx

Chapter 7: Homecoming

xxxx

/_12:30 NT, Platform #2, Council of Maejins, SSoB_/

Hirum sat in a small and uncomfortable chair. He would've complained about it in different circumstances, but this time was an exception.

A lone spotlight shined on him from above, and five similar lights shined down upon the five people sitting at the table in front of him. Teela stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. One would say that she appeared to be disinterested at a glance, but she was, in fact, totally focused on the proceeding. After all, it concerned her…sort of.

The person farthest to Hirum's left was a thin, spindly woman wearing very loose purple robes, with the symbol of Yevon sewed on her sleeves and abdominal area in light aqua. Her robes were tied onto her by a thick red girdle that was actually of several smaller ropes intertwined together. She may have had graying hair, but her thin, pointy noise and scrunched features hinted at her '_I'm superior to you_' attitude. But she had good reason to do so; she could win any argument, and – if forced into battle – she could dodge any attack; be it magic or physical. She was Maejin Lafriene.

The one sitting next to her was as different from Lafriene as one could be. His body bulged with muscles, which pressed against the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt and white denim pants. A red vest whose length stretched to his shins added some variety to his wardrobe, as did the thick belt of gray leather that helped to hold his vest in place. The symbol of Yevon was tattooed onto his forehead in black. As for his black hair…all but one centimeter of it was shaved off. He was the dreaded 'Workhorse of Baaj'. He was Maejin Gorno.

The one farthest to Hirum's right was also considerably different. For one, she was the youngest member of the council. Also, at first glance, she seemed to play the 'beautiful and busty blonde' stereotype perfectly. However, beneath the skin-tight green leather and gray robes was an intellect that could best that of any student at SSoB. Her blue eyes revealed a calm enthusiasm for her work, and her knowledge of the magic arts was greater than that of anyone else at the Summoner's School of Baaj. The symbol of Yevon was sewn onto her chest with white thread. She was Maejin Meekra.

And of course, there was Maejin Yaima sitting right next to her; and, obviously, High Maejin Neru was sitting smack-dab in the middle of them. Neru grabbed a small wooden hammer and pounded it on the table's surface. "The Council of Maejins will now commence their hearing of the case. The case in question is that of Senior Trainee Hirum's decision to enter the temple's Cloister of Trials and make a Summoner's compact with the Fayth of the temple."

Hirum gulped as Neru's august voice echoed through the expansive room. Somehow, it seemed to magnify the severity of the situation. Neru continued, "Hirum, we will ask you questions concerning what happened. You will have to speak in your defense and present said defense reasonably well. We will vote after the hearing and decide if you are to be expelled, or if you are to be regarded as a full-fledged summoner. But remember," he said with a cold tone to remind Hirum what he was about to happen. "Even if the four Maejins vote in your favor…I could simply say 'Nay', and you will be expelled."

Hirum gulped as he nodded. Neru smiled as he sat back down. _Good…now he'll try his hardest to defend himself. _"I will let someone else ask the first question."

Yaima tapped his hammer once. "I will speak first." He then stood, his figure made even more imposing by the spotlight. "Hirum…what in Yevon's name prompted you to enter the Cloister of Trials?" His voice tried to remain calm, but Hirum couldn't help but hear a sense of irritation irradiating from his voice.

"Well…" Hirum composed himself; he couldn't afford to stutter. "Maejin Yaima, I entered the Cloister purely by accident. I was pursuing the girl, who had escaped Baaj Tower just minutes before!" Hirum froze; he had raised his voice at the end. _Oh man…_

"Two questions. One for the girl, and one for you, Hirum," spoke Lafriene, her voice slightly scratchy, fitting her wrinkles. "Girl, how come you broke out of Baaj Tower? And Hirum, how did you escape the cell?" She was clearly not in the mood for anything but a straight answer…and certainly no back talking.

But that's exactly what Teela had in mind. "Listen you old lady, I have two answers for you." Hirum's eyes bugged out at Teela's reply…and they bugged out even further when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Lafriene. Had Teela just gone insane?! "One, I have a name. It's Teela. Two, I didn't exactly break out…but I did escape. Why? Cause I was getting tired of being cramped up in one room with HIM!" She pointed accusingly at Hirum, who was still in shock over Teela's audacious reply.

"You will hold your tongue!" Gorno suddenly yelled as he stood to his feet, clearly enraged by Teela's defiant (in his opinion) reply. "Plus, you weren't supposed to be comfortable in the Baaj Tower. That was the POINT of you and Hirum being sent there!"

Teela didn't say anything in reply; she just glared at Gorno and remained silent.

Meekra suddenly spoke out. "Now, now, Gorno. We're here to question, not threaten. We can't very well get anything from them if you scare them half-to-death." Her soothing tone sort of calmed Hirum…but it infuriated Teela. _She…she thinks Gorno SCARED me?!_

"From what Neru told me, you two have a grudge that goes all the way back to Luca." Meekra remained calm as she said this, but the smile on her face indicated she had something planned. "But we have special cameras in the Temple's Cloister of Trials. That's how we keep track of people when they go into the temple on Graduation Day. And I saw how you two performed in battle."

Hirum had strange suspicion about where this was going. So did Teela.

"Nevertheless, we have the rules in place for a reason," remarked Lafriene.

"Indeed," rumbled Gorno. "Trainees are forbidden from entering the Cloister of Trials precisely because of the fact that a Summoner must best an Aeon in combat in order to obtain favor with the Fayth."

Neru nodded. "A very legitimate point. Prior to the Second Dawn, Summoners communed spiritually with the Fayth of the temples, revealing their experiences and showing proof of both mental and spiritual fortitude. Only then would the Fayth bind itself with the Summoner. But now, all Fayth universally seek to test the abilities of the Summoner and their guardians in battle."

"It is for precisely that reason, among others, that the Summoner's School of Baaj was created. It does the people of Spira no good to have future summoners killed before they are truly ready," finished Yaima.

Gorno scowled. "And despite knowing that, you went ahead regardless. Despite the threats of this girl, this would set a disasterous example for the other Trainees. We have expelled all others who have dared to cross this line. You should not be any different."

_And I'm doomed_, thought Hirum glumly.

"Given that he was under duress, I don't believe we should be so harsh," remarked Meekra.

"I concur," added Yaima.

Lafriene narrowed her eyes. "Duress or no, it matters not."

Neru sighed as he hit his hammer again. "I have heard enough. The council will now make its decision. Maejins, cast your vote."

"Nay." Lafriene's tone was as cold as ice; most likely it was directed at Teela.

"Yay." Meekra's soft tone calmed Hirum after Lafriene.

"Nay." Then, Gorno immediately brought the tension back.

"Yay." Hirum almost cracked a smile at Yaima's vote. Perhaps it was possible for him to be biased…?

No. Not Yaima. He had his reasons.

"Well, it seems that it's a split vote." Neru laughed good-naturedly as he leaned on his elbows. His smile hinted at something too. "But, like I said, I can decide the judgment even if all of them voted against me. But…I have to say…Yay."

Lafriene's face twisted into a light scowl. Gorno's eyes slightly hardened. Meekra gently smiled. Yaima remained expressionless. Hirum heaved a sigh of relief. _Man…no expulsion…_ That's when the full brunt of the ruling hit him. "Sir…does that mean-?"

"Correct." Neru's smile grew wider as he continued. "By a vote of 3-2, the Council of Maejins has voted in Senior Trainee Hirum's favor. As a result, you are hereby deemed a full-fledged Summoner. In accordance with that, you will be granted the Eye of Baaj, which signifies your status abroad and will allow you entry into the Cloister of Trials of the Temples of Yevon."

_Oh Yevon…I'm could die right here and be happy_. Hirum's reaction was one of shock and sheer joy. He was a Summoner! A full-fledged Summoner! Right now, nothing could dampen his spirit!

"BUT!" Hirum's joy stopped. He shouldn't have 'thought' so soon. Neru quickly said, "Seeing as how you did not defeat and obtain the Aeon on your own, I have no choice but to have Teela be your guardian."

Yep. He REALLY shouldn't have thought so soon. If there was anything that could've brought him down so quickly, it was that. "But-!!!"

Teela had the same idea as well. "You can't-!"

"I'm afraid not. May you both be bound!" All of a sudden, two orbs of green light erupted form her palms. One went inside Hirum, and the second went inside Teela. They didn't feel anything…anything at all.

"That spell is one Meekra's more complex ones," explained Neru. "As she said, it is a spell of bondage. More specifically, you two cannot be more than 100 yards apart from each other. Should any of you try to flee from the other, extreme pain will ensue. You will be forced back into range. Sorry if it seems a bit extreme, but you did go to the Trials a day early, and we do have standards to uphold."

This brought some comfort to Lafriene and Gorno, but it felt like a deathblow to Hirum and Teela. For Hirum, it was a deathblow because he was being forced to accept 'Terrible Teela' as his guardian. For Teela, it was deathblow because now she couldn't escape like she had originally planned to do after the Trials.

The two rivals…were stuck together.

Neru leaned forward and calmly said, with a small tone of conviction,"Now that that's done with, it's time for you two to leave Baaj."

xxxx

/_1:03 NT, Platform #1, Docks, SSoB_/

The small hovercraft propelled an invisible thrust out from its underside, holding it several dozen feet above the ocean. It was shaped like one of the manta rays that were indigenous to Baaj, and it had enough room to comfortably seat two.

Which was good, seeing as how it was Hirum and Teela's ticket out of Baaj. Yaima was the one selected for the send-off. However, the send-off would be done in secret; the Maejins couldn't afford letting Hirum or Teela tell anyone about how the senior trainee was now a Summoner. It would lead to – and this was a real fear – a riot amongst the student body. As a result, they were leaving by a hovercraft.

And the departure point was the old docks underneath Platform #1; they had been much more useful a few hundred years ago, when aircraft weren't the most commercially inexpensive item. Back then, boats and hovercraft were the most widely used form of transportation; thus, the need for the docks.

The good thing about the docks is that no one ever went there anymore. They were off-limits since the frothing waves of the sea often washed over them. In other words, it was perfect way to send someone off without anyone else knowing.

Hirum looked at the cockpit's controls. They were simple enough; a joystick, meters that measured speed and altitude, and an electronic map screen compromised the controls. There was even an autopilot function for use if the pilot and passenger needed sleep.

That was most likely the case. Yaima watched as Hirum lazily clambered into the pilot's seat, followed by Teela (who promptly asked why Hirum sat in the pilot's seat). Yaima looked inside and said, "This hovercraft as already been set to take you to Luca." Upon looking at the screen, he saw that the southern tip of Angora – the main continent of Spira – had a red dot on it. The letters above the dot spelled out 'LUCA'.

"Thanks Sir Yaima." Hirum turned his head around to face his teacher; probably for the last time. "Tell everyone that I said goodbye."

Yaima replied, "I will. They'll think it'll be your last hurrah." _An ill-received one, considering that everyone will think that you've been expelled._ Yaima knew what happened to people when they were expelled. Forever after, almost every student at SSoB had looked upon expelled students with scorn, disdain, and sometimes, even hatred. Yaima just hoped that Hirum would not decide to make a return trip to SSoB anytime soon.

Teela strapped herself in, as did Hirum. Before he could push a single button, Maejin Yaima quickly cast a heavy-duty sleep spell on them. They were dazed and confused as the effects of the sleep spell began to kick in. So dazed, as a matter of fact, that Hirum didn't notice Yaima clip a golden badge onto the front of his red robe. The badge was shaped like the Eye of Baaj, and it signified his status as a summoner graduate from SSoB. The two were out like a light by the time Yaima closed the door and pushed the launch button on a nearby panel.

The hovercraft suddenly started moving as the metal launcher that was clasped onto its underside moved forward. Then, after a great burst of speed, the launcher let go, and the hovercraft was sent flying into the stormy atmosphere of Baaj. Its jets kicked into full blast, and it was on its way.

Due to the instructions a technician had programmed into that hovercraft, it didn't move at top speed. Doing so would result in them reaching Luca by 4:30 NT, and that would be well before morning. Instead, the technician had programmed the green-painted hovercraft to go at a speed that would have it arrive at Luca by 12:30 ST. That would be good enough.

Yaima remained silent as the hovercraft disappeared from sight. He then turned around and immediately went on his way to High Maejin Neru's office. He needed to know if casting his vote in Hirum's favor was worth it.

xxxx

Neru looked up as Yaima entered his office. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd arrive. Have a seat."

He took up a chair and sat down beside Meekra, who was also waiting for an explanation. The two sat silently as Neru asked, "So, I suppose you two want to know why I asked you to vote in Hirum's favor."

Yes, the High Maejin had slanted the vote in Hirum's favor. But how? And why?

The 'how' was by simply asking them to vote for Hirum, no questions asked. He got Meekra to agree because Neru had been Meekra's teacher for many years before she had became a Maejin. In essence, Neru was – no matter how much it seemed like a cliché – like a father figure to her. As for Yaima, he had a soft spot for all of his students, Hirum included. No matter how many times he criticized his students or punished them, he did it with good intentions. Thus, their two votes had been secured.

Now they wanted to know why. "Sir, why did you want to vote for Hirum in the first place?" said Meekra. "You could've just voted on your own and won outright."

"I know…but in that case, with no good reason as to why, I would've been suspected of being biased in favor of Hirum. Especially to Lafriene and Gorno, which is why I didn't ask them in the first place to say 'Yay'." Gorno and Lafriene were on much less friendlier terms with Neru than Yaima and Meekra. If Neru had asked them, they probably would've started subverting his authority as High Maejin if he showed signs – real or not – of favoritism.

Then Yaima asked the all-important question. "But why? It's clear he violated the rules. Going into the Cloister of Trials on one's own, without the consent of the temple, is a serious offense, for all the reasons we outlied to Hirum. Why did you ask us to legitimize him as a summoner?"

"I'll tell you." That's when Neru's face morphed from a smile to one of deadly seriousness. The change was so sudden that it frightened Meekra and startled Yaima. "But this is very important information, and it cannot be uttered to any living soul outside of this room. Reason being is that the ones who told me this information are very old, and what they told me involves Sin and its permanent destruction."

Yaima and Meekra remained silent as Neru caught his breath. The gravity of what they were about to be told had yet to sink in…but it would after Neru told them what he had been told.

"Now listen carefully."

xxxx

_I don't like this._

_Neru's experienced in the world of politics. He wouldn't tell anyone he couldn't trust._

_He didn't have to tell those two._

**_Well duh! Didn't you hear what he just said?! _**

_I am well aware of his reasons. I still disagree._

**_Sheesh, you're a regular ray of sunshine. _**

_Ho ho! Listening to you two brings me such joy._

_Think about it. The more people who know, the more likely it is for Seymour to discover our plan. _

**_Feh…what's he gonna do? Read our minds?_**

_Something along those lines.  
_

**_…_**

_All plans involve risks. We just need to be careful._

_I know…but I still disagree with Neru's decision._

xxxx

_/12:21 ST, Outside the Luca Shoreline/_

Hirum blinked once. Then he blinked twice.

Then he awoke. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, not even noticing the golden badge attached to his robe. He looked to his right to see Teela, still sleeping. Even Hirum had to admit that she was cute when she wasn't an eternal ball of rage (rage that was mostly directed at him.).

Then he looked out the windshield.

Now he was fully awake.

He could see the towering skyline stretch out in front of him. They were still several miles away, but it was unmistakable.

"Luca." Hirum smiled; he was coming home.

But if one person from 1000 years ago traveled to the future and saw Luca now…

They would not have believed their eyes.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 8: Homecoming II

xxxx

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! NYA HA HA HA HA!!!! Anyhow, in the next chapter you'll see how much Luca's changed in 1000 years! And remember that 'Aaron' Hirum referred to in Chapter 6? He makes his debut!

Next update coming soon, after I write another episode of my other fic 'Zero 2: A Revision' (read it if you like Digimon).

See you then!


	9. Homecoming II

Standard Disclaimer: in a Gollum-like voice Oh…sweet lawsuits…we love lawsuits…NO! _FILTHY_ lawsuits…we don't own FF…filthy lawsuits…

Author's Notes: Two new reviewers! WHOOPEE!!!

rjtheclown: Wow. You sure have big reviews. OO;

Anyhow, I'd like to say a few things regarding your two reviews. The 'crybaby' comment from Jecht during Tidus' departure wasn't said out of malice. It was more like a 'nickname' of sorts…to sort of spur Tidus on. They had made up…that was just Jecht's way of saying goodbye. ;)

At the 'look down at yourself' comment, I was implying that Yuna's skimpy outfit was making Tidus embarrassed to look at her. 'Look down at yourself' means for Yuna to look at her own chest. 'Put yourself in his shoes' means for her look at herself from Tidus' perspective. I hope that clears it…I think. .

And no, nothing happened between Tidus and Auron. After all, Auron was a father figure of sorts to Tidus.

As for the 'Fiend Generator'…there's more to it than meets the eye. ;)

And like another concerned reviewer from earlier, let me console you…Tidus, Yuna, and the other familiar canon characters are not dead.

By the way, who's Quina? O.o?

Anime obsessed fan: One set of words for you…hope you like this chapter! ;)

amber: I'm glad you like it! As for updates, well I'm trying to go as fast as I can. I'm NOT abandoning this story, but this is the second of two fics I'm working on at the moment (the other is a Digimon fic that's been in the working for almost four years), so it may seem like a bit between chapters. It may take a week, it may take two weeks, it may even take a MONTH (gosh, I hope not.), but I will continue to update!

Now begin!

xxxx

_There was nothing to be seen._

_It was just your average night._

_It was so dark…so quiet…you could barely hear a neck snap._

xxxx

Chapter 8: Homecoming II

xxxx

_/12:23 ST, The Far Reaches of Luca Airspace/ _

Hirum sighed as he finally recognized the golden badge clipped to his robe. "Man…"

To be truthful, he was still shocked about how the whole ordeal had turned out. At first he had expected nothing but negativity from the Council of Maejins, considering how much trouble he had gotten into before the even _entering_ the temple (setting Kaibo on fire, breaking part of the auditorium's wall, breaking out of Baaj Tower, you get the drift). Even after all that, he had still been able to leave as a certified summoner…

That's when Teela mumbled something incoherent as she stirred in her seat.

Hirum groaned as he leaned back in his chair. Perhaps he hadn't gotten off scot-free…after all, Neru had decided to make 'Terrible Teela' his guardian!

Hirum looked back out the windshield once more as Teela began to awaken. He'd enjoy the quiet view while it lasted.

xxxx

Luca had increased in size within the last millennium.

The city had expanded further eastward, and the buildings had advanced radically – in appearance, technology, and size. Many of the buildings had a somewhat ovular look to them, with large, curved tops and bulging sides. The town's color seemed like a mix of varying shades of blue; most likely to help the town blend in with the nearby ocean.

The biggest of the buildings were situated in the city's center. The further and further one got away from the business and first-class sector of the city, the smaller and thinner the buildings became. Not to mention less well kept. Even the chrome luster that the biggest of the buildings seemed to possess was missing.

Of course, there was the matter of the most decrepit area of the city: Old Luca.

Yes, Old Luca. The ruins of the once proud city that stood 1000 years ago.

Nobody knows what truly happened. No one knows what turned the city into a pile of rubble in the course of one night. Some claimed it was Sin. Some claimed it was the result of a cataclysm too great for even Sin. Whatever it was, it had turned Old Luca into its own Farplane in the year _304 A.S.D_. Over ninety-nine percent of Old Luca's denizens were killed. Those that survived were so scarred by what had happened, that their minds had removed the entire night from memory.

Rescue crews arrived from Bevelle and Kilika the next day. Rebuilding operations commenced.

During the several months the rebuilding operations took place, dozens of people began to disappear. Nobody knows what had happened to them, or where they had vanished to.

Then the bodies were found. Most of them were mauled. The rest were partially eaten.

Rumors had immediately begun to circulate about a monster living within the ruins of Old Luca. Many said that it was the same one that had destroyed the city. For the Maesters of that time, that was the final straw that broke the shoopuff's back.

The Maesters ordered everyone to evacuate the ruins. They then paid the Al Bhed to construct a dome that would encompass the entire area of the ruins. The dome was nothing more than a big gray bowl turned upside down. What made it effective was the fact that the inside of it was coated with a near-impervious energy field, making the dome all but unbreakable…from the inside.

Even as construction on 'New' Luca began, reports began to drift in about many impoverished people sneaking into Old Luca. After numerous questions about 'how' they got in, the Al Bhed had finally answered. They said that numerous ventilation shafts were constructed into the dome so that the air within the dome would not become contaminated. The reason behind this was that the dome was pretty much impenetrable from the inside, but the outside was a different story. If the outside of the dome was cracked, then the toxic air within would have then been released into the surrounding area.

The Maesters let it pass.

So year after year, more people would drift into the dome. To this day, their fate remains unknown…

But let us leave this piece of history before we are consumed by it…

Now we come to the Luca port, which encompassed both the airport and the docks. The airport was where the airships landed and departed, whereas the docks served two purposes; to serve as a docking place for boats, and to house the massive generators.

Generators?

Yes. Generators. Lots of generators. So many that they couldn't be used only to power the city. Generators that harnessed the water. Generators that harnessed the wind. Generators that harnessed the sun. Even generators that delved deep into the earth for geothermal energy.

Why so many generators?

If one looked up, they would see why.

For Luca now had buildings and homes that floated in the sky.

The generators devoted to powering these suspended habitats sent their power along giant underground cables. These cables wormed through the ground all under the city, eventually making their way to the thick, steel pillars that stretched high above the city. These pillars were bolted to the ground by humungous blocks of titanium, each of which weighed many tons. The power cables snaked their way through the inside of the pillars, connecting to the base of the habitats.

The bottoms of the habitats were shaped like spheres, and whatever was desired was built on top of the half-sphere. For many, these habitats represented the ultimate in luxury and class. Consequently, penthouses and condos were very common on these habitats. Also, the biggest of businesses sometimes stationed their main offices on the habitats. To get to these habitats, one usually used the elevators that ran along the sides of the pillars. Hovercraft was also an option, and the biggest of the habitats had their own personal docking area for airships.

The pillars had another function; holding the platforms up. Even though the pillars were all at least one hundred yards in diameter, they couldn't hold the platforms up on their own. So the habitats had a combination of propellers and hover jets to relieve the pillars of some of the burden. Numerous columns of metal stretched upward from the habitats, and each column had a propeller. The propellers spun quickly, powered by the vast energy of the generators. For the largest of the platforms, hover-jets were built into the bottoms of their bowl-shaped bases. The fumes from the jets were colored a bright, iridescent blue that lit up the Luca skyline at night.

But these habitats were easy targets. There were no hostilities between cities or races at the moment, but Sin, sinspawn, and fiends were a different matter. The steel towers and generators could be destroyed…so they were heavily defended as a result. Two large energy turrets constructed by the Al Bhed guarded the docks. As for the habitats in the sky, one platform was devoted entirely to aerial defense. Eight stationary gun turrets could pan around in 360 degrees, allowing for total control of the skies. Also, a minimum of twenty snipers always stood on duty, so that they could rain death upon any ground invasion.

As for attractions, there was always blitzball. The original stadium had also been demolished those many years ago, so a new one was constructed to replace it. It had a larger crowd capacity, and there were four stationary turrets to aid in protecting it. But the blitzball stadium had a large competitor for money with the Fiend Arena.

The Fiend Arena was basically an extra-large Fiend Generator. Tournaments were usually held there for Gil and other prizes, but the Arena was available for personal usage between said tournaments…for an hourly rate, of course. Another major attraction was on one habitat used exclusively for gambling; mostly on Chocobo races.

But all of those paled in comparison with the city's biggest change. This change was on the largest of the platforms, which hovered directly above the center of the city. The structure on top consisted of five stone domes, with the largest sitting in the heart of the habitat. On the top of all five domes was a turquoise-colored inscription that looked like a very intricate flower. Four petals, all of them inscribed with numerous curves and lines, stretched from a single circle that had the symbol of Yevon etched into it.

Yes…Luca now had a temple of its own.

In a nutshell, Luca had risen from the ashes of a horrible cataclysm and prospered.

xxxx

The small hovercraft, upon receiving confirmation from the air traffic controller that they were clear for entry, automatically docked in an available spot at the airport. Hirum and Teela stepped out of the hovercraft and looked around to try and familiarize themselves with the area.

The airport consisted of four terminals, arranged like a 'T'. One terminal served as a lobby of sorts, where one could arrange for their flight, then relax and hang out while they waited for their flights. That terminal served as the bottom 'bar' of the 'T'.

The other three terminals were arranged as the 'T's' top bar. This was where people actually boarded or disembarked from their flights. Also, luggage was hand-carried out of the airships and laid in a large, orderly pile from which people could take their luggage. It seemed archaic, but due to the vast amount of customization with airships, a computerized system for handling luggage wouldn't suffice. At least not yet anyway.

Hirum sighed as he leisurely walked towards a vending machine. These machines were shaped like tubes covered almost entirely with transparent glass. Inside was a variant of snacks, beverages, and junk food. Hirum rummaged through his robe's pockets, finally finding a 50-Gil coin. He inserted it into the coin slot and selected a glass bottle filled with a brown-black liquid. A panel on the third row from the top opened, revealing the bottle for the taking. He grabbed it, pulled it out, and watched as the panel closed immediately afterwards. The cylinder-shaped bottle had a red plastic label on it with a cartoon Chocobo. The drink was called 'Choco Cola'.

One had to think it sounded corny. But it was Hirum's favorite soft drink, so he didn't mind. He flipped off the top and took a good, long chug. "Ah…it's good to be home." He smirked as he took another swig of soda. "Although…I don't think it'll be that big of a 'welcome home', eh Teela?"

He turned around, only to find no one. Teela had vamoosed. "Aw crap…I sure hope she doesn't go too far. I don't want Lady Meekra's spell to activate." He subconsciously rubbed his collarbone as he walked towards the airport's exit. His destination was the home of an old friend. _Hope you're ready to see me Aaron_.

xxxx

Teela slowly trailed Hirum as he left the airport. Her reason for leaving Hirum's company was quite simple, really.

She had to 'purchase' a gray cloak with a hood so that she could conceal her identity (by 'purchase' if you mean taking the cloak into the dressing room, putting it on, transforming into a Flan Amarillo, then slithering through the A/C vents until she reached the roof.). After flying with a Divebeak's wings to a nearby alley, Teela slowly followed Hirum from a safe, comfortable distance.

She was still aware of Meekra's spell, and she was ticked off because of it. She would much rather take to all the nooks and crannies the city had to offer, appearing quickly then disappearing without a trace…but the Maejin's spell had effectively cancelled that idea. _Stupid spell…now I have no choice but to follow Hirum!_

xxxx

It was rather a quaint little shop, if not a little musty.

It was situated at a street corner near an alley intersection, complete with a few bits of trash strewn about. This area of the city was almost at the border between the slums and the middle-class area of the city, so the building quality wasn't exactly sleek and stylish metal. The outside walls of the shop was a cold, metallic gray, not at all like the calm blue that coated most of Luca's buildings. The only thing that gave the outside of the shop any color was the red neon sign that read 'Dalr Crub' (Tech Shop).

Inside, a single halogen bulb provided the only source of light. Tables were set up and shelves were hammered into the walls, and all sorts of technological scraps lay upon them. Old weapons, spare parts, antiques (the oldest of which sat in a nearby cooler, to help keep the parts in working order)…the whole place was made for a connoisseur on technology.

Sitting behind the counter was a teenager tinkering with an old monitor, obviously trying to get it to work. "Gah…cdibet sylriha…" (Gah…stupid machine…)

He was a boy with dirty orange hair that spiked outward in several places. A pair of goggles with black rims and a white strap hung around his neck, contrasting against his whitish skin – a sign of being inside too much. He wore a skintight blue tank top, along with baggy green pants. His pants had numerous pockets lined with tools, and his brown belt also had numerous pouches on it for the same purpose. His shoes were jet black with two streaks of orange along the sides, and they were slip-ons; no laces to be found on those. To complete the ensemble, he had some kind of odd watch strapped to his right wrist that wasn't really a watch as it was a strange metallic plate attached to a tough wristband.

This boy, at the age of 17, was an employee at the Dalr Crub.

And he was about to get a very big surprise.

He suddenly heard a dull _beep_; the computer on the front counter had a program that would start a sound byte every time someone stepped through the front door. Clearing his voice, the boy spoke in concise, if slightly nasal voice. "Welcome to Dalr Crub, how can I help you…" His voice trailed off when he saw who stepped in.

"Still working here Aaron?"

It was Hirum. Good old, fun-loving, trouble-making Hirum. The now-named Aaron chuckled as he stepped from behind the counter to see the red-robed Hirum. "Yes…so, I take it your time at SSoB was well spent?"

Hirum thumbed his golden badge. "This answer your question?"

Aaron smiled as he looked at the badge. "Yeah…I guess it does."

No more words needed to be said. The two hugged each other, laughing out of good humor. Two best friends separated for four years. Wouldn't you be happy?

"So Aaron, how's the old 'Crub' coming?" asked Hirum as he finished the last of his Choco Cola.

Aaron made a shrugging motion as he put the monitor he had just been working on back on its shelf. "So-so. Due to the recent program set forth by the Al Bhed Technologies Commission, black parts are becoming harder to procure."

Hirum was fully aware of what Aaron meant. The Al Bhed Technologies Commission, or ABTC, was the organization everyone in Spira went to for the most cutting edge technology (well, perhaps it would be more accurate to just say 'Luca'; Bevelle was another matter altogether). Of course, many companies wanted to improve on their designs, but the ABTC demanded that credit for original idea and blueprints be given to them, lest the companies in question be subjected to international criticism.

As for 'black' parts, that was a term for technologies, parts, and weapons procured from the black market. Now, Aaron didn't mind dabbling in the black market. His employer didn't, and neither did his fellow employees. It was the only way they could compete with the other technology outlets in Luca. Besides, they hadn't been caught. Business was business, right?

"Any good news?" Hirum tossed his bottle away in a nearby trashcan.

Aaron smiled as he rearranged some parts on the tables. "Yeah. I think Teela's finally run out of town."

Hirum nearly did a double take. After all that had happened at Baaj, he had nearly forgotten what had made him loathe her in the first place. In Luca, she was Terrible Teela, the vandal that was on the security force's Most Wanted list. Hirum feigned ignorance. "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, there was a city-wide manhunt about a week ago…well, a girlhunt, but you know." Aaron finished his rearrangement before checking the cooler. "Almost the entire security force scoured the city. Nobody found her. Perhaps she chickened out and decided to go bug some other city," he said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Teela was right outside…and she heard everything Aaron had head. _Well well well…little geekoid thinks I'm gone? He's in for a rude awakening._

Like Hirum, Aaron had run into Teela every now and then as well. As a matter of fact, Teela's last confrontation with Hirum had been her last one with Aaron as well; that was when the two had tag-teamed to prevent Teela from stealing more food. And his opinion of Teela was about as low as Hirum's, if not more so. After all, she had stolen from Dalr Crub several times!

Hirum grinned as he turned towards the door. "Well, I'm going to go check out my old hangouts. See ya in a bit." And with that, Hirum exited, the door sensor causing a _beep_ as he left.

As he left, a small puddle of blue slime slithered into the shop, slowly moving towards Aaron's position behind the counter.

Which wasn't where he was standing moments later. He had now gone through another door into the large back room, where most of the biggest and 'blackest' equipment was stored. Aaron opened a large box and glanced at the equipment inside. Two robotic arms were inside, each of them covered with bulky black armor, The most notable feature of the two arms were the gray 'pistons' that stuck out of the arms' back. The pistons had four tiny slots in them; one on each side. A slot was also located near the base of where the fist connected to the arm, which circled all the way around the fist. On the underside of the arms were loops to hold the user's limbs in place, and there was a hole for where the user's fist could go inside. Aaron put his arm in through the loops, placed his hands into the holes, and then clasped the handlebars inside. With his hands on the handlebars, the arms automatically powered up.

Within the arms were a relatively recent invention; anti-gravity modules. They looked like nothing more than black boxes when taken out of the devices they were used in, but their function was rather interesting; it completely disabled the gravity field surrounding the objects they were wired to. Even if something weighed hundreds of pounds – like the robotic arms for one – the AGMs would completely make them weightless. Aaron hoisted the arms upward with ease; he felt as though nothing were holding his arms down at all. "Alright…time to finally test these R-1 Battle Arms."

When he turned around, Teela was standing there. Her gray cloak was off, and she looked mad…yet she looked eager to fight. "Chickened out, have I?"

Aaron gulped loudly as he unconsciously backed away. Terrible Teela hadn't left at all…she had been here all along! _Crap! How could she hide so well from everyone?! And how did she hear me?!_ "So…you're still around," said Aaron as he put on a mask of false bravado. "I guess I have something…to test these on after all."

Teela smirked as she materialized the IG-Sword. She held it in both hands and pointed it at Aaron. "You first geekoid."

Aaron boggled at Teela's casual holding of the Iron Giant's Sword. _How on Spira can she hold that?! And without an AGM at that!!! _Aaron growled as he rushed forward and reared his right arm back.

Teela jumped backwards and swung her sword at the robotic fist, causing a flurry of sparks to erupt. Teela harrumphed as the impact pushed her back a little. "Tough stuff there…that can't exactly be legal tender."

Aaron smiled as he pulled his fist back. "You're smart for a thief," he stated boldly, his confidence beginning to climb. "You of all people should know we sell stuff from the black market here. You should know…BECAUSE YOU STOLE FROM OUR STORE _EIGHT_ TIMES!!!" he shouted with anger.

Teela scoffed as she prepared to strike again. "So? You had some good stuff. Sold it for some cash of my own. Kept the juicer though," she added with another smirk. The smirk that told everyone she was on top. The smirk that infuriated Aaron, Hirum, and everyone else she ever harassed to no end.

_Let's take her ego down_, Aaron told himself. "Well then…I guess I'll have to test the R-1 Battle Arms' special function on you." He reared his right arm back again, and he pressed a small button on the underside of the handlebar within the fist. The piston within the right suddenly bulged further outward with a loud _pow_!

"PISTON PUNCH!!!"

He pressed the switch again as he launched his right arm. The piston made an even louder _boom_ as it compressed itself back into the robotic arm at high speed. The sudden decrease in volume within the arm resulted in the air becoming condensed…and this condensed air sped out through the only space it could:

The circular slot at the base of the fist. A near-invisible rush of air sped from the R-1 Battle Arm towards Teela, and then it collided with her midsection.

She doubled over as the air carried her into – and _through_ – the wall.

Aaron laughed as excess steam poured of the slots in the piston. "Alright!!!"

xxxx

Hirum had been walking back to Dalr Crub; he had changed his mind about something on the way to his old apartment. He was going to tell Aaron the truth…he had to tell him that Teela was with him, and that she was his guardian. Plus, he had remembered the fact that Meekra's spell was active, and he had no intention of having it turn on by moving too far away in case Teela decided to go wandering the moment she saw the Dalr Crub (or, to be more precise, Aaron).

He _had_ been walking back…when Teela suddenly came through the wall and landed with on the sidewalk in front of him with a _thud_. She seemed a little delirious…

"How…? I just got my ass kicked by a geek…"

_Okay, maybe not that delirious_, thought Hirum with a sigh, ruing the fact he had decided to leave his 'guardian' and his friend alone. He poked his head into the hole and saw Aaron standing there with some kind of weapon attached to both of his arms. "Aaron? I gotta tell you something…"

xxxx

_/1:34 ST, Dalr Crub Warehouse, Luca/_

Aaron stared back in blank shock. "You're kidding me."

Hirum shook his head. "I wish I was."

After convincing Teela to not kill Aaron, Hirum had sat down to recount what had happened during Hirum's final day at Baaj; getting in trouble, Fiend Punishment, meeting Teela, getting chased by Teela, getting in more trouble, escaping from Baaj Tower, accidentally going into the Cloister of Trials, subsequently being forced to solve the Trials, fighting and gaining his first Aeon, getting into trouble yet again, the Council of Maejins, his being promoted to a summoner, and then being sent away. It was a tale that took over a half-hour to complete; by then, Aaron was almost in stitches.

"Only you Hirum," choked Aaron as he fought to hold back his laughter. "Could get into something like this…" Finally, he just bowled over laughing. "I didn't only beat Teela…I beat Hirum's guardian! HA HA!!!"

Even Hirum was beginning to snicker. "You know…it is kinda funny," he said while turning towards Teela. "You getting beaten by Aaron…" Hirum finally lost it. He joined Aaron in his laughter.

Teela growled as her fingernails grew longer and sharper; they became the claws of the Wild Wolf fiend. "Oh yeah? BEAT _THIS_!"

_SLASH!!!  
_  
"OW! MY FACE!"

Aaron suddenly stopped laughing as Hirum covered his face and started rolling around in pain. "I'll…go get the medical kit." Aaron got to his feet and went to get the med-kit on the far side of the warehouse. Meanwhile, Teela was heckling Hirum as the summoner rolled about in pain.

Aaron sighed as he thought about the…interesting…situation. _Hirum's guardian is a wanted criminal…things are certainly going to be interesting around here._

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 9: The Gales of Luca Temple

xxxx

Author's Notes: 25 days to update…oh well. Can't be helped.

I'll try and make my updates quicker.

Ultra Sonic, away!!! (runs off)


	10. The Gales of Luca Temple

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. How's that for blunt?

Author's Notes: Hmm…no new reviewers. I can deal with that.

Wait…no new reviews either! AAH! (rolls over and dies)

(Hirum pours a Phoenix Down on author)

Oy…oh well. Perhaps the lack of reviews will be remedied with this chapter!

(halts; suddenly notices AOF's new review)

Ooh! Happy day!

Anime obsessed fan: Yes, I WILL explain what happened to Luca. This is gonna be a huge fic, and sidequests WILL be included! Blitzball won't come into play just yet…and as for Aaron…well, read on. ;)

xxxx

_Tomasto._

_Fried Mi'hen potato sticks._

_A match made in the Farplane._

xxxx

Chapter 9: The Gales of Luca Temple

xxxx

_/11:32 ST, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Hirum sighed as he looked at the musty old ceiling. It had been a long time since he had been home.

Hirum's house was almost on the border between Luca and Mi'hen. It was small, dome-shaped building that stood alone in a grassy field…for about fifty feet anyway. A dirt path led from the house's front door towards the main road; from there, it was only a short one-minute walk to the Northern Luca gate.

Unlike one thousand years ago, the Mi'hen Highroad was fully furnished. Yes, the Highroad now had a layer of gray, shimmering metal running across the former dirt road. Now, with the sun shining down on Mi'hen most of the time, one would assume the road would become rather scorching hot, right?

Wrong.

A Luca construction company had been the one to weld the metal onto the road, but along the side rails ran a series of pipes that had refrigeration vents every several meters. These pipes all lead to a building near the Mi'hen Sea (the sea one could see from the cliff near where Rin's was in FFX), where water was pumped into a large plant. First the seawater would be filtered and desalinated before being pumped into a cooling unit (the leftover salt would be packaged and shipped as 'Mi'ihen Salt' to most markets). The cooled water would then be circulated along the Mi'hen Highroad before being shot out of the aforementioned ventilation exits as a fine spray. The spray would keep the metallic road cool during the day, and the spread of freshwater also meant more precipitation for the plantations and fields throughout Mi'hen.

But that facet of the trip will be discussed later. For now, let us head back to Hirum's house.

The outside of the house was fairly regular looking; a metallic dome painted yellow with two blue stripes running across the top and bottom. There were two circular windows on each side of the house, and as for the front door…well, there was no front door.

The inside was relatively furnished. An old wool couch and a wooden rocking chair served as the only pieces of sitting furniture in the living room. On the opposite side of the room was a gray pedestal with a large blue sphere sitting on top of it. That sphere served as a way to watch numerous shows and movies over a global network. The Sphere Net set – or SN set – served as one's gateway to the outside world from home. Using an upload module (sold separately), one could put up shows, movies, and programming for viewing by anyone with an SN set. Of course, some companies devoted their business to broadcasting high-caliber shows and movies. However, a lot of 'blue-collar spheremakers' (as the elite members of the broadcasting community referred to amateur moviemakers) attracted a lot of attention by casual show watchers or talent seekers (in short, an SN set is the Spira equivalent of a TV.).

A lot of rugs adorned the floors and walls; many of them had intricate designs. A lot of them came directly from Bevelle. Even though they were quite expensive, Hirum had a little deal with Aaron; half of any money Aaron made at the annual Dalr Crub convention in Bevelle (a hidden convention of course, judging from what Aaron had told him about it) would go to him. Hirum spent a lot of money on furnishing his house…the rest was spent on food or books. Not to mention the occasional table.

The kitchen was pretty standard fare; a stove, oven, and a heatwave module (similar to our microwave). There was also an icebox for storing food. However, the iceboxes all over Mi'hen and Luca were interconnected by a series of parts that led to a cooling unit similar to the one near the Mi'hen Sea. However, this cooling unit was much larger, and water was pumped into it from the Southern Ocean. Pipes led away from the cooling unit to cooling stations that re-cooled the water and sent it off to various substations. These substations were no more than large, underground tanks that chilled the water yet again before sending it off to the numerous iceboxes connected to each substation. These pipes carried the cooled water and circulated it throughout the entire icebox, keeping the inside chilled the entire day. Water that rose above a certain temperature was expelled through a separate pipe that led the water away from the icebox's location (in the case of Hirum's icebox, the excess water was dumped outside into the field).

As for bedding…the couch served as that. A beat-up feather pillow served as Hirum's headrest.

In case you hadn't figured it out yet, Hirum lived alone. Which meant that he was an orphan.

Why was he an orphan?

Blame Sin for that.

His life as an orphan…

One could say it influenced him to become a summoner. Not just to avenge his parents…but because he had no other place to go.

And now, Aaron and Teela were over. Aaron was over just to hang out with Hirum like the good old days. Teela was there because…well, she didn't really have a choice in the matter due to Maejin Meekra's spell of bonding.

Well, it's nearing sundown. Let us return to our trio of odd characters…

"Hirum."

Hirum removed his gaze from the ceiling and looked lazily at Aaron, who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "What is it Aaron?"

"Remember this show?" Aaron pulled out a small, rectangular device with a transparent blue loop sticking out of its end. On it were several different buttons and knobs. Aaron pressed one and the SN set suddenly flared a brighter blue. In moments, it turned a clear, crystal blue with a very cartoon-ish Chocobo on it.

Hirum's eyes suddenly glimmered with glee. "Manga Chocobo! They still run this show!"

Aaron nodded. "During a spat of reruns two years ago, this old show regained a lot of popularity. They're actually making new episodes."

Hirum's mouth dropped. 'Manga Chocobo' was an old cartoon show that had been a big hit many years ago…well before Hirum was born. Hirum had seen it on a channel dedicated to old shows, and Hirum had been completely entranced by it as a child. The show involved a very, VERY fast Chocobo being chased by a clever Chocobo Eater. It involved numerous hijinks, wacky stunts, and its total lack of reality-based physics made it a comedy made for children, yet appealing to adults at the same time; a true accomplishment for when it first appeared over one hundred years ago.

Hirum giddily fixed his eyes upon the sphere, eagerly waiting for the show to start. The credits were rolling past…

A white plate with golden-brown sticks suddenly found itself sitting on the table in front of the couch. Hirum looked at the strange concoction with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "What…is…this?"

Teela turned around as she handed Aaron another plate of the same sticks. Both of them looked at Hirum quizzically before the brown-haired girl finally groaned. "Oh yeah, he wasn't here when these things were made."

Now it was Hirum's turn to look at her quizzically. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Aaron held one of the sticks up and said, "These are fried Mi'hen potato sticks. They're a new food that's become quite a hit around Luca. I'm still surprised the whole thing hasn't gone global yet."

Hirum looked down at his plate with some wariness. He had had Mi'hen potatoes before…a lot. But fried? And shaped like sticks? And Teela had been the one to make them! What if they were poisoned? "…are these poisoned Teela?"

SMACK!

"OW!" Hirum winced as he rubbed the spot on his forehead where Teela had smacked him. Teela harrumphed as she stomped out of the room. "I may hate your guts, but I've got standards too, you know." Hirum's face was one of sarcasm as he gingerly picked up one of the sticks. _Since when?_

Sighing, Hirum finally took a bite.

He chewed the crunchy morsel apart, sloshing the fried potato around his mouth, tongue, and teeth. Finally, he swallowed.

Then he ate another…then two…then four…then seven…

Aaron looked at Hirum oddly as the summoner chomped on handfuls of potato sticks at a time. "Okay…I think he likes them."

Teela just rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the chair.

Hirum looked up at Aaron and managed to say, "Where'd these things come from?"

And Aaron told him.

xxxx

Two years ago, during the year _998 A.S.D_, a culinary entrepreneur named Rodiger Nuros. He had been working hard for most of his 34 years of living to create a food that would create an uproar in the world of cuisine. To say his great creation was a stroke of genius would be an understatement.

It had been an accident, really. Rodiger had been experimenting with a finger food for Mi'hen potatoes…but the best he had come up with were nothing more than slices shaped like sticks that tasted horribly raw.

Rodiger had decided to throw them out. He gathered them on a tray and turned around…and tripped. The sticks flew away and into a pan full of boiling vegetable oil.

Now he had been boiling the vegetable oil to fry his gazelle meat. Gazelles were swift quadrupeds that were very plentiful around the Moonflow and Mi'hen. They were herbivores…and they were feasted upon by both fiends and men. They made for tasty meals…and they really tasted good when fried.

Rodiger had nearly cursed when the sticks had fallen into the oil. The splash of oil had made a complete mess, and his oil was ruined…

But, he decided to let the sticks fry. After all, many foods had been created through mistakes. He had waited until the sticks were golden-brown before taking them out. Upon finally tasting his 'accident'…he nearly whooped with joy.

He had found his food.

Wasting no time, Rodiger began marketing his newest culinary invention. Finally, he had been given the funding to create his own restaurant. The restaurant was titled, 'Rodiger's Fries'.

Rodiger's fried Mi'hen potato sticks were quickly given the nickname of 'fries' after the restaurant appeared. Profits began pouring almost immediately after the restaurant opened (no doubt due to the massive marketing blitz his benefactors had put into motion during the restaurant's construction).

The public began clamoring for the recipe. Rodiger kindly refused; both because he enjoyed the profits and the businessmen funding him refused to let their cash cow slip away.

Then…the lone piece of paper that Rodiger kept with him – in case he ever forgot his recipe – was stolen. Days later, a paper production factory had a large stock of paper sheets stolen. Days after that, leaflets were spread throughout the entire city, being dropped like rain from the sky. On those leaflets, the recipe was written on them in bold lettering.

And guess who had stolen the recipe…

xxxx

"**_YOU STOLE THE RECIPE?_**" gabbed Hirum, his finger pointed accusingly at Teela.

Aaron nodded. "Yup. She had her name on the bottom of all the leaflets. I should know…I got one myself. Soon after that, Rodiger's Fries had to add new food items to its inventory to stay in business. Rodiger's fries still taste the best - because he invented and perfected the taste over two years -but the amount of people that went there decreased a bunch once she spread those leaflets."

Teela chuckled as she swiped a few fries off of Hirum's plate. "So? What's so bad about letting everyone know a recipe?"

Hirum snorted as he grabbed the swiped fries back. "Because it was his recipe, and you had no right to steal it." _Still, good stuff…these potato sticks._

Teela snorted back as she swiped the fries back and ate them posthaste. "Who says?" With that, she left the house. She hopped on top of the roof and just sat there, looking at the sky above her as the sun set. The Luca skyline glimmered and shimmered as the sun's light reflected off of the chrome buildings. Their glow became even brighter as the night-lights turned on.

Teela sighed as she watched the sight. With the bounty that had been put on her head four years ago (no thanks to Hirum, she thought with a scowl), she hardly ever got to enjoy the scenery anymore. But even now, the skyline of Luca still looked beautiful. _Well, at least that's one thing right in the world._

Once the sky had become dark, Teela heard footsteps. She leered over the roof's edge and watched Aaron walk away towards Luca. The girl frowned; she had expected him to sleep over at Hirum's. Shrugging, Teela laid back on the rooftop and went to sleep.

Aaron replayed the conversation in his head. Manga Chocobo had just ended. An ad for Rodiger's Fries had just come on when Hirum had turned to him and said, "I want you to be my guardian."

Aaron's ears had twitched at that? Him? A guardian? "Well…I'm not exactly a tough fighter. I wouldn't really be able to protect you that much."

"Nonsense!" retorted Hirum. "You've got a whole bunch of technological stuff. You can probably hold off anyone with those robotic arms of yours!" Hirum leaned back as he picked away at the crumbs left in his teeth. "Besides, I need someone to protect me from Teela. After all, she might try to kill me one day."

Aaron chuckled as he reminisced over that line. He had only answered with an 'I'll think about it.'

Truthfully, he wanted to go.

But he had to square things away with his employee first.

xxxx

_/12:51 NT, Dalr Crub, Luca/_

The bald, heavyset man sighed. He spoke in a gruff, scratchy voice as he asked, "Okay…tell me that again?"

Aaron's shoulders slumped as he said, "Okay sir, one more time. I was asked by a summoner to be his guardian, and I want to join him. But I wanted to ask you first Garin…so can I?"

The previously named Garin sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was the employer of the Dalr Crub…as well as the manager and the all-around head honcho. "Of course you can…but…" He looked around, as if making sure nobody was watching. "Oui ghuf dryd dra pucc fuh'd pa bmaycat."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "I know. Can't I bring something along to keep in communication with you?" _To keep up pretenses, if nothing else._

Garin looked under the counter and pulled out a gray square that was two centimeters thick, one foot long, and ten inches wide. Garin pressed a switch on the front and pulled up a flip-up screen. The screen was paper-thin, and it was made of a translucent green material. "This communication module will help you keep in contact."

Aaron nodded. "Thanks." He grabbed a backpack and placed the module inside. "Now…can I take the R-1 Battle Arms with me? I could use them to help protect the summoner…and it'll be a great opportunity to test them even more."

Garin shook his head. "Sorry pal…these things are top-of-the-line. And you'd need an official pass to field test these parts from the ABTC. Plus…you'd need to buy the arms first. 100,000 Gil." Of course, considering the circumstances that applied to Aaron, the 'pass' thing was just a ruse; Aaron didn't need one. It was just second-nature for Garin by now.

Aaron's mouth dropped. "WHAT! **100,000 Gil?!**"

Garin chuckled as he looked at a wrinkled paper that detailed the prices for all items at the Dalr Crub. "Sorry. That's the retail price for one of our most expensive and high-tech items. No Gil. No sale."

Aaron sighed as he put the backpack over his shoulders. "Oh well…at least I still have this," he said as he tapped the metallic plate on his wristband. "And it'll have to do."

Garin smiled as he patted the boy on the back. "Hey hey…just be careful okay? I'd hate for one of the Dalr Crub's best workers to get killed."

"Gee, thanks a lot," muttered Aaron as he walked out of the Dalr Crub. Garin frowned as he immediately made a beeline for a sphere-com. The sphere-com was a handheld device that was basically a blue sphere and an orange sphere connected by a golden rod. The blue sphere was on the superior side of the rod, while the orange one was on the inferior side. A set of wires filled with the liquid-like matter that the spheres were made of connected the spheres together; all the wires were within the rod. Like the Sphere Net set, the sphere-com could communicate with any other sphere-com all over Spira. However, one had to literally speak the name of the person they wanted to speak to into the orange sphere. The sphere-com would then seek out other registered sphere-coms that were similar to the name said. One would speak into the orange sphere, and one would hear the other person's response through the blue one.

However…Garin's call was different. He looked once more around the room before saying, "Without order is chaos."

There was a small, serene tone as the call was connected. An automated message began. **"Please enter password."**

"Business is war."

**"Password approved."** A few more moments of silence passed before someone with an annoying squeaky voice answered, _"What do you want? You know you're not supposed to use this line unless it's an emergency!"_

Garin growled; he hated the receptionist who answered this line. "I know that."

The man on the other side paused. After a remorseful sigh, the man replied, _"Okay, what?"_

"I need you to tell him this."

The receptionist knew what Garin meant by 'him'.

xxxx

_/Next Day, 12:01 ST, Hirum's House/_

Hirum yawned as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly as he muttered, "Good ol' couch…good ol' back aches…"

"Aren't you going to say hi to your new guardian?"

Hirum spun around to the voice that came from the front door. Standing there was Aaron with a backpack slung over his shoulders. "My employer said it was okay. Now you have someone to stand between you and Teela when she gets mad."

Hirum chuckled at that comment. "Ain't that the truth!"

Teela, however, didn't. As soon as Aaron had walked inside, Teela had hopped off of the roof and onto the ground behind the Al Bhed. Right as Hirum said 'truth', Teela jumped into the air and kicked Aaron in the back. This sent the young boy to the floor in a heap. Hirum's jaw dropped as he shouted, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Teela brushed her hands together as she replied, "Pay back for sending me through a wall."

xxxx

_/1:24 ST, Elevator 2, Transportation Junction: City-Temple/_

Hirum and Aaron watched as they rose steadily higher and higher above the Luca skyline. The elevator they were on consisted of nothing more than a rocky platform held up by several foot-thick pillars of blue light. As they went up, the air began to decrease in temperature…but the two boys didn't mind.

Neither did Teela. Instead of going on the elevator, she had summoned the Divebeak's wings. Right now, she was flying upwards alongside the elevator. However, she was wearing her gray cloak again; after all, she still had a bounty on her head.

When the elevator slowed to a stop, Hirum and Aaron stepped forward, taking a glimpse at the huge habitat the temple sat on. Up there, the air was noticeably cleaner, and there was a feeling of serenity high in the clouds. Perhaps that's why the Temple of Yevon-Luca was built on a habitat.

Teela set down beside them and dismissed her wings. Hirum backed away from Teela; the cloak made her features totally invisible to the eye without a close inspection. And he didn't want to get any closer. "Well," he finally said. "Shall we enter the temple?"

The inside of Luca Temple was similar to Baaj Temple in a few ways. The statues of Mia, Braska, Gandof, and Seevo Guado were there in similar spots. The symbol of Yevon adorned the floor, the walls, and the ceilings. The differences came in the colors; instead of dull orange, everything was colored in differing hues of blue and turquoise. There were also numerous slots in the wall that had streamers attached to them. The wind poured in through the slots, causing the streamers to flow eloquently and endlessly. Four hallways began at the corners of the room; each hallway led to one of the smaller domes outside of the main temple.

Teela walked towards the lone door standing at the opposite side of the dome. Above the door were two statues exactly like the ones she saw in the Baaj Temple. _Who are they…?_

"From the look on your face, I take it you've never seen Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna."

Teela whirled around to see a priest speaking to her. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Hm?"

The priest smiled as he gestured toward the two statues. "Lady Yuna was the last summoner to defeat Sin before the Second Dawn. In a way, she ultimately defeated the first Sin…however, it gave way to a more terrifying nightmare. Nonetheless, Lady Yuna is fondly remembered…probably more so than any other summoner before or after her." He gestured toward the statue of a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair, complete with a ponytail that twirled around her statuesque body.

"As for him," said the balding, robed priest as he pointed at the statue of a man with unkempt blond hair in a bodysuit of sorts. "He is Sir Tidus, Lady Yuna's guardian, lover, and husband. The two were inseparable! What is even more remarkable is that Tidus is the son of Sir Jecht, guardian to Sir Braska, who is Lady Yuna's father! Two legendary men gave rise to even more prominent characters…a story truly worth being told."

Teela leered at the man, her eyes indicating her amusement…and boredom. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Is that the door to the Trials?"

The priest growled at the cloaked girl's cheekiness, but he placed himself in check. "That door."

Teela looked at the door right beneath the statues of Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna. Right where they were last time. "Hirum. Geekoid. You two coming?"

Aaron sighed at Teela's last comment. Hirum just shook his head. The two walked up the stairs alongside her towards the door, which was guarded by another priest. "Hold it…which one of you is the summoner?"

"I am," answered Hirum as he stepped up in front of the priest. He pointed to the golden Eye of Baaj on his chest. "I'm an official graduate of the Summoner's School of Baaj. I am Summoner Hirum."

The priest nodded out of understanding. "One of the recent graduates I take it…very well. I will let you and your guardians pass." The priest opened the door and stood aside; Hirum walked inside, with Aaron and the cloaked Teela on his heels. Once they were inside, the priest closed the door behind them.

xxxx

Luca Temple's Cloister of Trials started out simply enough. In the center of the cube-shaped room was a pedestal with a turquoise sphere in it. At the opposite side of the room was a slot for the sphere. Hirum smirked. "This doesn't look too hard." He picked up the turquoise sphere and set it into the slot.

The outline of a door suddenly appeared around the slot, which now had an intricate design glowing above it. The design was like a flower; four petals stretched away from a circle that had the symbol of Yevon etched into it. With the floors were numerous wave lines, each of them adding to the complexity of the design. The door split down the middle…and opened.

Inside was a rather more complex puzzle…of sorts. The room was arranged in a 45-degree slope the moved downward towards a seemingly dead-end. Upon closer inspection, one could see five trenches wide enough for a sphere to roll down. The center trench, however, had one difference – a slot in the bottom. Along the sides of the room were stairs that led all the way to the bottom, and there were also switches that lined the walls alongside the stairs. There were five switches on each side.

Hirum frowned. "Okay…maybe this'll be harder." He looked to his right and saw another turquoise sphere embedded in the wall. He placed it on the center trench and watched it roll…then blinked as he watched it turn into the next trench. It came to a stop at the wall. "……okay, what just happened?"

Aaron walked along the left stairwell and pushed one of the five switches; part the leftmost trench's wall split off, connecting it to the one next to it. "Ah…so we have to push the switches until we get a combination that'll result in the sphere getting into the slot."

Hirum sighed as he went down the right stairwell to retrieve the sphere. "This might take a while…"

_Click._

Hirum and Aaron paused at the sound. They looked down at the slot to see the sphere sitting in it…and Teela was standing on the trench walls. "There. Problem solved."

Suddenly, the entire floor turned into a slippery 80-degree slope. The wall at the bottom opened up, and Hirum, Aaron, and Teela slid into the darkness within. Their screams could be heard as the wall closed behind them.

xxxx

In hindsight, Teela made a mistake.

Had the puzzle been solved normally, and had the sphere been rolled down into the slot like it should have, a door would've appeared. A door that led straight to the Chamber of the Fayth.

However, they now had to deal with a far more rigorous trial.

Part of the wall opened up, and out fell Hirum, Aaron, and Teela. They landed on the ground with a thud as the wall immediately closed behind them.

Aaron growled as he rubbed his sore behind. "Any more bright ideas?"

Teela simply sneered. "Hey, it wasn't that bad. Besides, look at what we have to deal with."

The last part was said with sarcasm. The room was large…but all it consisted of was a trench ten feet in width. On the other side of the trench was a door with the Temple of Yevon-Luca's symbol on it. Teela gestured toward the trench casually. "All we have to do is jump over!"

Aaron peered over the trench edge…and gulped. There was nothing at the bottom of the trench. Nothing except the air the floated between them and the city, which sat far below. "Long drop though…" Internally, he was going into a frenzy over the fact that such a potentially fatal Trial even existed! _I know there's had to be at least a few who have failed, given that statistical odds._ He would've heard of such a thing by now, surely. So why not?

Hirum didn't seem so concerned. A ten-foot jump was definitely doable…what the heck. "Well, we've got to take a risk!" Hirum took a running start…and jumped.

That's when the wind came.

It was sudden. It was unexpected. It was loud. And it was STRONG.

For five seconds, a torrent of wind came out of nowhere. Within that five seconds, Hirum was pushed away from his intended destination…and now he was in a free-fall above the city.

Aaron gasped as Hirum fell. "HIRUM!" Teela just stood there, watching with what seemed to be an undisturbed casualness as her protégé fell. But in her eyes…one could see what looked like…concern?

Then, Maejin Meekra's spell of bondage activated once Hirum was 100 yards apart from Teela.

And he stopped in midair as a green orb glowed on his chest. The same happened with Teela.

Then Teela went down…and Hirum went up.

Her mind recovered quickly from the shock, and she summoned the IG-Sword. She then promptly stuck into the wall, slowing her descent…and finally causing her to stop, two feet away from the trench's bottom. Hirum, however, kept rising.

Then, his back collided with Teela's, and the backs of their heads collided with a deafening smack. Pain danced through their bodies and dizziness swept through them. The sting was so sudden and so painful that Teela nearly let go of the sword's handle. _Man! That Neru guy wasn't kidding when he said that girl's spell would be painful!_ Indeed, Neru had said that they would be in extreme pain until they reunited…but he didn't say how the pain would come. Teela had suspected some kind of burning sensation…but this was much worse. _Forced back into range, eh? How funny_, she grumbled.

Seconds later, the spell wore off. Hirum, in his dazed state, nearly fell back down…and would have, had Teela not immediately grabbed him. She groaned with effort as she kept one hand on the wall while holding Hirum with the other. She quickly summoned something else to help her get back out of the trench…the hand of an Iron Giant. The extra strength and grip that the armored hand gave Teela enabled her to actually bore finger holes into the trench wall. With the pain buzzing around the back of her skull, Teela threw Hirum over the side before climbing up herself.

When she looked back across the trench…she saw Aaron. _Hey, how'd he get over there?!_ Upon looking behind her, she realized she was mistaken; she had climbed up onto the opposite side.

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief – Hirum was okay, thank goodness – but now there was a problem…how was he going to get over there?

Teela sighed as she dismissed the IG-Sword and the Iron Giant hand. She glanced over at Aaron…and morphed her left arm into the gooey substance of the Palido fiend. "This'll help. Blizzard!"

She swung her arm horizontally, causing a splash of ice magic to wash across the trench. When it dissipated, a bridge of ice had formed! Aaron blinked; that had actually been a clever trick. "Okay…" He backed up…and ran.

Instead of jumping, he slid across the bridge! With his feet actually gripping something, he wasn't blown away…but when he reached the other side, the wind came on at full speed. It completely blew the bridge away. "Man…that was close!"

Teela shook her head out of exhaustion. "Sheesh…you boys can't even look out for yourselves…"

Hirum had finally shaken off the effects of his head colliding with Teela's…and he had heard her insult. "Hey!"

Aaron sighed. Time to play peacekeeper again. "Look guys, can't we just go in?"

Deciding to leave it at that, Hirum walked towards the door and shoved it open. His guardians were close behind him as the door closed.

After walking up a set of stairs, the three found themselves in a dome-shaped room. Four torches glowed brightly with turquoise fire, illuminating the room brightly. Slots in the wall allowed the wind to come through, and there was another door behind the stairwell. However, the only thing in the room that Hirum saw was the elliptical door at the end of the room…the door that led to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Teela grinned with anticipation. "Okay…it's time to take it to another Aeon."

Surprisingly, Hirum held his hand in front of Teela. "No. I have to do it alone…besides, having you help me last time resulted in the Council voting for you to become my guardian." He walked stoically toward the door, his mind focused and aware. His rivalry with Teela was all but forgotten now; he had work to do.

With a shudder and a thud, the door opened and closed behind him. Teela scoffed once the door closed. "The little twerp wouldn't have beaten the Aeon last time without me."

Aaron frowned at Teela before looking back at the door. _Give it your best shot Hirum._

xxxx

_At last…_

**_At last? What do you mean?_**

_He means that we'll finally see how capable Hirum is when battling alone._

_**Oh…why's that such a big deal?  
**  
You know that in the future, he will have to fight his own battles. Sometimes, at least__._

_They all will._

_I know that._

**_Man…you guys are too deep for this time of day! I'm taking a nap._**

_…_

_Hmm hmm hmm. You have to admit, he has a certain kind of charm to him._

_You **must** be joking._

_Difference of opinion, old friend. Difference of opinion._

_…hrm._

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 10: Dullahan

xxxx

Author's Notes: It may seem like it's been 20 days since my last update…in a way, that's true. Since my last update of THIS story…but remember, I'm working on another story as well! And I updated that 10 days ago. That means only ten days to write and update this story! So there.

See you next time!


	11. Dullahan

Standard Disclaimer: One developer to rule them all…one developer to sue them all…one developer to bring them all and in the darkness bind them…

What does it all mean? I don't own Final Fantasy! If I did, the developers would do all sorts of mean things to me! Just ask Sauron…he gives them torture tips!

Author's Notes: WHAT?! No new reviews yet AGAIN?! (falls to one HP, staggers back to the laptop) Must go on…I will continue writing.

(continues typing, oblivious to the fiend behind him that's about to take out his last chunk of HP)

xxxx

_A man's love for a woman was ultimately tragic…_

_For in the end, it resulted in Old Luca's destruction._

xxxx

Chapter 10: Dullahan

xxxx

_/1:55 ST, An Anonymous Office/_

The outside world was invisible to the eye within his pristine office. He sat calmly in a leather chair; he was expecting a call. The man sat on a chair made of black leather, and his elbows were resting on a large table made of genuine Macalania crystal oak, giving the table a shining, crystalline appearance.

A small tone sounded; it had come from his sphere-com. He picked the handset up and held it to his ear. "Speak."

The man was silent as the other person on the line spoke. The curtains prevented the sun's light from entering, and he had yet to turn the inside lights on. This completely shadowed his features.

"I see…where is he now………?" How interesting. "I see…no, it's not a problem at all. Believe it or not, this may be profitable for us…for field test purposes of course…" It would also provide him a little break of sorts. No one could work forever without a vacation. If a Pilgrimage could even be called that. "I'm aware he'll need Gil, but that's his problem. I know he's a valued member of the Council, but one needs to make their own money in this world……don't worry. I know he'll manage."

The man set the sphere-com down and folded his hands, pondering over the potential business advantages this latest turn of events could bring. _I wonder what other projects need field-testing?_

xxxx

As Hirum entered the Chamber of the Fayth…the Hymn of the Fayth sounded throughout the temple.

_(Ieyui…)_

_(Nobomenu…)_

_(Renmiri…)_

_(Yojuyogo…)_

_(Hasatekanae…)_

_(Kutamae…)_

Outside, a swirling vortex of wind began to rotate around the temple platform as the symbols on top of the five domes glowed brightly. It was a keen sight to behold; clouds and particles within the air were being sucked into the whirlwind as it spun around and around.

xxxx

_/1:56 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Luca Temple/_

Like in Baaj, Luca Temple's Chamber of the Fayth was large and expansive; perfect for a battle. In the center of the room sat a glass dome that shined with a turquoise light.

Inside the dome, two figures stood side-by-side, their backs directly opposite the other's. The figure on the right looked like an armored knight, with a flowing black cape cloaking it, rendering the head invisible. The knight held a powerful sword with both hands. The figure on the left was a slender girl with short, silver hair. Her face was facing downward, obscuring her eyes and expression from view.

Pyreflies suddenly came upward from the dome, and the same girl appeared before Hirum. Pieces of black leather wrapped around her chest and hips, tied together by metal bolts and red bands. The bottom flaps of the leather around her chest were lined with metal squares. She wore thigh-high boots and gloves that went up to her upper arm, both pairs of which were made of black leather as well. Around her waist was a black belt with a metallic skull as the buckle. Her silver hair was tousled near the top, and her red eyes revealed no emotion. _"I already know what you seek…my Aeon."_

Hirum blinked; he hadn't even prayed yet! "But…how did-?"

"_The Fayth in Baaj hasn't stopped talking about you. It's rather irritating to be honest…let's just get this over with._" She pulled out a sword and aimed it at Hirum. "_One thing before we begin…my Aeon is a testament to one piece of advice; impulses of the mind can lead to your doom in battle._"

Before Hirum could ask what that meant, the Fayth was bathed in turquoise light. When it faded, something else stood there; a nine-foot tall knight. Angular silver armor covered every surface. A black cape flowed from the knight's shoulders, and it was ripped and in tatters. In its left hand was a large sword, easily as long as Hirum was tall. The sword was thick and one foot wide along the entire length of the sword; the only exception was one foot away from the tip, where the edges angled inward to form the sword's razor-sharp point. The hilt was made of gold, with a skull-shaped ruby embedded in the center. However, the single most distinguishing feature was the head…or to the point, the lack of it. The knight had no head; just a hole in the armor where it should have been.

The girl's composed voice sounded once more as the knight clenched its sword. "_Meet my Aeon…Dullahan. Prepare yourself summoner._" Dullahan then grabbed the sword with her right hand as well, preparing to strike.

Hirum stepped back as Dullahan swung her sword. A deep grunt could be heard from the Aeon as she returned the sword to her side, preparing for another strike.

The summoner frowned; he had to put Dullahan on the defensive. "Thunder!" An orb of electricity formed in his right hand, and he threw it at Dullahan, hoping for paralysis…or at least some degree of electrocution.

Not so.

Dullahan brought her sword up to bear, absorbing the electrical projectile. Lightning and electricity crackled along the body of the sword as Dullahan reared the sword for a vertical strike.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Thunder Strike-_

Hirum did a backstep, avoiding the sword's strike…but that wasn't the first part of the technique's one-two punch. The electricity on the sword coursed out of the steel and along the ground…into Hirum.

Hirum screamed as lightning danced across his body, shocking his skin, hair and organ systems. Groaning, Hirum moved away as best as he could, his sense of touch and his movement numbed by the Thunder Strike. _Man…I guess Dullahan's able to reflect thunder magic…let's try something else!_ "Blizzard!"

A splash of frigid vapor came from Hirum's hand, washing towards Dullahan. Unfortunately, the Aeon maneuvered the sword to block the ice wave once again…and this time, the sword was covered with a frigid shell of ice particles.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Ice Strike-_

Dullahan swung her sword horizontally, creating a freezing wave of air that zoomed towards Hirum. Not wanting to get hit by his own reflected spell again, Hirum rolled to his left, letting the freezing wave pass him and instead hit the wall. The surface off the walled immediately froze and cracked.

Hirum was on the verge of cursing now; both of his spells had been turned into counterattacks! _If Dullahan did it with Thunder and Blizzard, it'll probably work with the other magic types as well…and I was taught that Aeon__s are immune to status effects! What the heck do I do?!_

Then it clicked in his head. 'Aeons.'

He had an Aeon of his own. The Machina Maw. He quickly ran as far away as he could from Dullahan, to get some breathing room for the summoning. He positioned his hands in a triangular formation, and the Eye of Baaj suddenly glowed inside the triangle. He exerted his will over the Fayth and called it to him.

A number of pyreflies suddenly came out of nowhere, forming into a bunch of mechanical parts. The last of the pyreflies became the Fayth of Baaj…and she was holding a wrench.

With a girlish grin, the girl held the wrench high above her head as she dove into the pile of parts. Hirum raised an eyebrow as a dust cloud suddenly appeared as the girl went to work on assembling the parts…he could've sworn he was seeing an animation effect from Manga Chocobo. When the cloud faded, the Machina Maw was assembled; the girl then dove inside the M-Maw, causing the Aeon to roar to life.

Hirum chuckled as he hopped onto the M-Maw's back and placed his hands on hand bars nestled near the hump on the machina's back. _The option to either let it fight on its own or pilot it manually? Sweet._

As Hirum's hands gripped the hand bars, the consciousness within the Aeon melded with his own. Now his thoughts would translate into motion; the Machina Maw would respond to his very will. "Okay Machina Maw, charge forward and fire your Howitzers!" Slots in the shoulder guards opened up, revealing barrels the spewed round after round at Dullahan.

Dullahan brought her sword up to protect herself; nevertheless, a large number of the projectiles made it past the sword, pinging off of the knight's silver armor. A low growl emerged from Dullahan as more bullets pinged off of her armor.

_-Dullahan Overdrive: Banshee Howl-_

At that moment, a ferocious wind erupted from within the bowels of Dullahan, roaring out through the hole where the head should have been. A shrill shriek accompanied the wind, Hirum was nearly forced to cover his ears at the high-pitched sound being emitted by the wind.

The force of the wind was so great that it blew the M-Maw away and into the wall. The collision caused a malfunction of its Overdrive mode, as the screen near the handlebars made abundantly clear. Hirum grumbled to himself; the lack of an Overdrive would make this fight harder.

Dullahan immediately charged toward the M-Maw, sword ready to strike; she was ready to end this fight with one blow.

Hirum quickly grabbed the handlebars and willed the M-Maw to dodge. The machina got to its feet and hopped to the left, avoiding the knight's downward strike. Had he not dodged, the sword would've impaled the Machina Maw's head.

Hirum had to find this Aeon's weak spot. The Howitzers hadn't done much against the Aeon's armor, and the Elemental Missiles wouldn't help; Dullahan would just let them hit her sword, resulting in another magical counterattack.

Then an idea hit Hirum; what if he were to fire the missiles into the hole on top of Dullahan? _Worth a shot._ "Machina Maw! Fire Elemental Missiles! Aim for the hole at the top of Dullahan!"

The M-Maw buzzed as its posterior missile pods fired four missiles, two from each side. Dullahan quickly countered; she sliced through the Ice Missile and the Water Missile, but the other two missiles – the Fire Missile and Thunder Missile – hit their target. They went inside the hole.

One moment later, they exploded.

Lightning and smoke poured out of tiny nooks in Dullahan's armor…but the mighty Aeon didn't collapse until after she had gotten her counterattack off.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Water Strike-_

The first attack was a watery wave that slammed into Hirum and the M-Maw. Electrical shorts occurred through the entire machina's systems…but that wasn't all. The second part of the counterattack was the frigid splash of the Ice Strike technique. Once this wave hit the M-Maw, it froze the water that was _already_ there. This resulted in the expanding of the water's mass, creating numerous fractures and cracks along the M-Maw's surface.

The stress was too great. The Machina Maw collapsed to the ground, dissipating into a number of pyreflies.

Now Hirum was alone. He had to face Dullahan on his own.

However, Hirum could notice the sagging of Dullahan's arms, as well as the smoke slowly seeping out of the chinks in her armor. Perhaps…maybe if he could…

"Gravity!"

Instead of firing it directly at Dullahan…he activated the spell _directly_ _above_ Dullahan. Although the hex did not have the same power it would've had had the magic been fired directly at the Aeon, the effects of the Gravity spell still pushed Dullahan down to her knees…and that was enough for Hirum.

He ran straight for the Aeon, preparing to fire another fire spell…but this time, it was a notch tougher. An orb of flame appeared in his hand before he thrust his hand into the hole. "FIRA!!!"

The spell spread throughout the empty innards of Dullahan; fire actually poured out of some of the clinks in the armor. Unfortunately for Hirum, his was burned by his own spell; due to the lack of space in the armor, the flames had curled backwards onto Hirum's hand. Nevertheless, the pain was worth it.

Dullahan had been defeated. The fallen knight's body dissolved into pyreflies, all of which reunited once more to become the silver-haired girl.

_"Not bad…cut it a little close though. And your hand will need healing…but all in all, you did well. Now take my Aeon__."_ The translucent girl floated forward, merging with Hirum's soul.

As with the last Fayth, Hirum suddenly felt a torrent of pain run through him. Anger and resentment were what he felt this time…and he felt so tired. So tired…

Shaking his head, Hirum limped back to the Chamber door. He was ready for some sleep.

xxxx

Teela and Aaron's heads turned swiftly upon hearing the Chamber's door open. Hirum stumbled out, his left hand still smoking from the Fira spell's side effects. "Hey guys…" Then he fell to the rocky floor face-first, unconscious.

Teela groaned as Aaron rushed to his friend's side. "Wimp."

xxxx

_Impressive._

_Indeed. When it comes down to the line, he can do quite well._

_**Man…why couldn't have things been like that back in our day? Visiting the temples wouldn't have been as boring.**_

_Especially for you._

**_Ha ha ha. Very funny wise guy._**

_You two, I swear…  
_

_**Bet I can still take you on 'wise guy'.**_

_Beg your pardon?  
_  
_**Oh yeah…you're still afraid of getting your sorry, morbid ass beat, eh? Ha! I knew there was still some fight left in you.**_

_…_

_You know, that was actually pretty clever of you._

**_Well, I can't take all the credit_**_._

_How shocking._

_You know, I think we've finally become so bored with waiting that we've resorted to insulting each other._

_**Feh. Knew it would happen sooner or later.**_

_I wouldn't go so far as to say 'finally'._

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 11: First Encounter

xxxx

Author's Notes: (sigh) No new reviews…please R&R this time!

Sorry if this was rather short, but I wanted to get this chapter over and done with. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer! And a little spoiler…

Summoner Hirum, Teela, and Aaron encounter Sin for the first time.


	12. First Encounter

Standard Disclaimer: Lawsuits. They itch. Do you like itchy things? I DON'T! So be itch-free by saying you don't own Digimon!

Author's Notes: No new reviews…AGAIN?! (dies; is revived by [enter name of character equipped with Life materia] Man…okay, this is my last warning. If no one reviews by the time of my next update…I will move this story to the FFX-2 section!

FFX-2 Section: Hooray!

Hark…wait a minute. I SPY A REVIEW!!! HUZZAH!

FFX-2 Section: Aww…

… : Wow, short name. Oo' Anyhow, glad to have you aboard, and thanks for calling my fic the 'coolest' ever.

Mental Note: Buy some warmer clothes.

And to answer you…as for the three voices…THAT'S a secret. ;)

And as for who the Fayth of Baaj and Luca are…well, I'll let you figure that out.

PS: I decided to change the chapter title. Why? Cause I thought this one would fit better!

Now…begin!

xxxx

_The life energy of the planet…_

_Such great power lies in the Farplane…_

_And they STILL haven't harnessed it!_

_Sad._

xxxx

Chapter 11: First Encounter

xxxx

/_3:22 ST, Boat Docks Luca Port/_

Little more than an hour had passed since Hirum's acquisition of Dullahan.

Teela groaned as Hirum and Aaron slumped onto one of the many benches lining the roads to the boats. "Come on you two! Our ship's going to leave in less than ten minutes!"

Aaron's head sagged as he moaned, "But I hate the ocean…I prefer flight."

"Well guess what…WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH GIL FOR A FLIGHT TO KILIKA!!! **LIVE WITH IT!!!**" A few random passersby stared oddly at Teela after her outburst; thankfully, she was wearing her gray cloak-and-hood again. She probably would've been reported into the Luca Security Force for disturbing the peace otherwise…not to mention imprisonment for life on account of her past offenses.

Hirum sighed as his mind briefly went over what had happened earlier…

xxxx

/_Begin Flashback_/

_/2:56 ST, Luca Port, Airport Ticket Booth/_

_Aaron's eyebrow twitched. "Can you just count once more?"_

Hirum sighed. "Look Aaron, I've counted it five times already, we only have 1345 Gil_…that's not enough for three airship tickets!"_

"Big deal, it's more than enough for a boat," stated Teela as she pulled the hood on her cloak further over her face; with the such a large crowd walking around the Luca Port, she could easily be discovered at a moment's notice.

_Aaron twitched again as he slumped back against the chair he was sitting in. "But I hate the ocean…are you sure we don't have enough Hirum?"_

Teela growled as she picked Aaron up by the scruff of his tank top. "You want an answer? Here you go." She promptly walked away from the airport and towards the docks, dragging Aaron behind her as she went.

_Hirum sighed as he followed them. _This is going to be one weird Pilgrimage.

/_End Flashback_/

xxxx

But that still had been nothing to compare to Aaron and Teela's reactions after exiting the Cloister of Trials.

xxxx

/_Begin Flashback_/

/_2:15 ST, Hall of Prayer, Luca Temple_/

"_I still maintain that you could have died in the Trials!"_

_"But Aaron, I didn't," groaned Hirum. "Can you just drop it already? People can hear us. I got the Aeon, end of story."_

_"It's utterly poor design!"_

_"Actually, we have machina drones that catch people who fall after a certain distance," remarked a nearby monk. "A great lesson for those without patience!"_

_"…what."_

_The monk nodded gleefully. "Indeed! The drones simply deposit those who fell back to the entrance to the Temple. Given that the Chamber of the Fayth won't open unless all who entered are present, it truly emphasizes the unity that must be present between Summoner and guardians in both thought and action. Plus, if anyone does fall, they're banned from the Trials for at least to week to cool off."_

_All three stared in utter silence._

_Then the monk adopted a curious look. "But you talk as if you made it somehow…how-?"_

_"Don't ask," grumbled Teela as she pulled both Hirum and Aaron towards the doors.  
_

/_End Flashback_/

xxxx

"STOP DAYDREAMING!!!"

Hirum blinked as he was brought back to reality by Teela. She glared him in the eye and shouted, "Come on! The _Mika_ is going to leave without us!" Finally getting his senses fixed, Hirum burst off after Teela…who was still dragging Aaron behind her.

The _Mika_ was an _Ixion-class _ship; not the swankiest, but certainly not the poorest in quality. It was roughly fifty meters in length and twenty meters wide; not a large ship in comparison to the 400-meter long _Bahamut-class_ ships, but it was good for short trips between two points only. And that was what the _Mika_ was for: taking people from Luca to Kilika and vice-versa.

The ship was made of a shining, white metal with the body of the ship streamlining into a point near the front. The boat kept its twenty-five meter width all the up until about seven meters from the front, where the sides joined to form an arrowhead shape. There was no sail; the ship actually moved by propelling water via a series of jet propellers within the bowels of the ship. The result was a completely silent propulsion system that required no power whatsoever. However, the propellers also had another purpose; should the silent propellers ever fail to function, the stored up hydroelectric energy they gathered would be used to power a backup pair of propellers that would start up should the primary ones ever malfunction. In any case, it only took an average of four hours to make the trip. There were also two energy cannons on the top of the ship's cabin for defense. The final physical aspect of the ship was the sculpture of Mika himself sticking out of the ship's bow; after all, the Grand Maester of a thousand years past was the inspiration for the ship's name.

Now there was the matter of the passenger accommodations. There was room for about eighty-seven passengers (with a permanent crew of twelve) on the _Mika_. All of the rooms came with two beds, one chair, one restroom, and one SN set. The quality of the furniture depended on one's traveling status, be it in first, second, or third class. Surprisingly, the crew had relatively luxurious rooms (somewhere between first and second class). It nearly went over the line of spoiling the crew, but the captain knew that it was merely a reward for hard work (slackers had to sleep in the brig). The food was quite nice as well; food was brought onto the ship from the land before send-off, and the cook prepared it in any way that he saw fit. Attractions, however, were sparse; outside of the SN set and staring at the passing sea, there was nothing for passing the time.

Speaking of the captain…

Captain Zeran F. Biggs was a lean man. At first glance, it would appear that he had no muscles, but he had plenty of seaman's strength to spare. On land, his blue eyes exhibited apprehension and his mustachioed face always twitched with anxiousness. Get him on board his ship…and his face would become stoic, and his eyes held a sense of command that wasn't there usually.

And right now, the wind was ruffling his white shirt, dark blue captain's jacket, and blue pants, as well as his short, brown hair. He looked down at a young man in red robes, and a guy in a blue tank top being dragged along by someone in a gray cloak. "Hurry onboard! We're departing now!"

Hirum and Teela hurried onboard (with Aaron protesting all the way) via the extendable ramp. Hirum handed Captain Biggs three tickets. Biggs looked at the tickets…then at the three. His eyes fell upon Aaron and he warily asked, "What's his problem?"

Teela sighed as she lightly tossed Aaron onto the deck. "Scared of the gigantic puddle that I like to call the 'ocean'."

Biggs noted her sarcasm as he pulled a lever by his feet. The ramp retracted into the boat, and a sliding slab of metal closed off the entryway onto the ship. He looked at the tickets and said, "Let's see…Hirum and Aaron shall head to room 2-25, and Teela will go to room 2-26."

Biggs walked away as the three passengers left for their rooms. One of their names crossed his mind momentarily. _Teela…?_ He shrugged and headed for the bridge. _No, it couldn't be. Even she wouldn't be that stupid._

As he entered the bridge, he assumed command. "Console check!" Out of his eleven crewmen, seven were on the bridge. The rest were either making sure that the passengers were comfortable or patrolling the deck. The cook changed hands every two trips, so that didn't count amongst the crew of twelve (Captain Biggs included). "Navigation?"

"Check."

"Propulsion?"

"Check."

"Fiend Radar!"

"Check!"

"Weaponry!"

"Check."

"Power Systems!"

"Check."

"Ship Integrity!"

"Check!"

"Communications!"

"Check."

Biggs smiled; everything was green across the board. He grabbed a small black box with a cord attached to a console and pressed a button on it. His voice was transmitted throughout every room on the ship. **"This is Captain Zeran F. Biggs of the _Ixion-class_ ship _Mika_ telling you that we are now departing from Luca Harbor. Our destination is the O'halland Memorial Port on Kilika Island, which we will reach in approximately four hours and two minutes. Weather conditions are expected to be clear all the way, and chances of fiend encounters rise no higher than seventeen percent. Once again, this is Captain Biggs of the _Mika_ telling you to relax and enjoy your cruise."**

Biggs turned off the intercom system and kept his eye on the sea as he ordered, "Propulsion! Activate primary propeller system!"

The red-haired man at the propulsion console did as he was ordered. He flipped a few switches and typed a few commands in on the console's built-in keyboard. "Primary propeller system has been activated. Noise levels are within minimum decibel requirements."

"Navigation! Set us on a course of 1.034586x by -.357436y!"

The bald Al Bhed quietly replied, "Course has been set at 1.034586x by -.357436y. Current course will lead us to Kilika Island."

"Fiend Radar! Status!"

An exuberant, black-haired girl with glasses eagerly replied, "No fiends within one mile Captain! All's clear!"

"Weaponry! Status!"

A white-haired woman replied with a tone as cold as ice. "Energy cannons are charged and online. Current power charge is at fifty percent, draining at a rate of one percent per minute. Auto-targeting sensors are functioning properly, and readings indicate that manual control is functioning properly as well."

_Good_, thought Biggs. In all honesty, he preferred his cannons in the hands of his men…and not the computer. Getting his mind back on topic, he continued his rounds. "Weaponry, make sure the power charge for the cannons doesn't fall below forty percent. I don't want to be caught in a bind in case something unexpected happens." The woman nodded wordlessly.

"Power systems! Status!"

A burly Ronso with a thick horn slowly answered, "Power is in safe parameters. Power to backup propellers is good. Backup batteries are currently charged at thirty-seven percent."

Biggs nodded. Contrary to his brutish appearance, the Ronso who manned the power systems console had a knack for both handling electronics _and_ fighting…a definite plus in his book. "Ship integrity! Status!"

A male teenager no older than eighteen enthusiastically replied, "Sensors indicate that the ship integrity is one-hundred percent across the board! The bulkheads are ready to seal on your command Captain!"

"Communications! Status!"

A blonde-haired woman calmly adjusted her headset as she said, "The Harbormaster at Luca Port has given us a go for launch! Contact with the Luca Port Control Center (LPCC) is confirmed. SN set transmissions are being received!"

Biggs smiled as he leaned over the Master Console – a console that gave him readings of EVERYTHING on the ship. "Propulsion. Release the port harness."

The red-haired man at propulsion hit a green button labeled 'PH Release'.

xxxx

Outside the ship, two small cables were attached to the ship via magnet. When ships docked in the harbor, magnetic cables would be launched out of portholes in the shore bottom and attach to the hull; this assured that no ship would drift away.

Upon hitting the 'PH Release' switch, the LPCC received a signal that the _Mika_ was ready to disembark. Immediately afterwards, a man sitting at the console for Dock 3-14 flipped a switch that disabled the magnetic cables attached to the _Mika_.

In a fraction of three seconds, the _Mika_ was free of her bounds. With a slight lurch forward, the glistening ship achieved a steady speed and sailed quietly out to sea.

xxxx

_/3:37 ST, Room 2-25, The Mika/_

Aaron sighed as he glanced out of the porthole. "I hate the ocean."

Hirum looked away from the SN set as he asked, "What's your deal Aaron? I never saw you act this fidgety before."

The Al Bhed teen sighed as he took he sat down on one of the two beds. "I guess…I guess I'm kind of used to a diverse lifestyle."

"…and how does that answer my question?"

"What I mean is…the job I work at, it requires doing a lot of dangerous stuff…you know, like actually acquiring the materials." Aaron had to word his explanation carefully; one never knew if one's room was bugged. "No matter, what you do, you do something different everyday. And flying's like that…every time you look out the window, everything's different. I'm always moving, always doing something." He stood up and looked once more out the porthole. "I guess…I guess I hate the monotony of the ocean."

There was a sudden tilt as the ship went over a large wave; Aaron placed a hand over his mouth and ran into the restroom. Sounds of hurling could be heard moments later.

Hirum couldn't help but smile. _Would the fact that you get seasick have anything to do with it?_

xxxx

_/5:12 ST, Room 2-26, The Mika/_

Teela's eye snapped open. She had been sitting on one of the two beds in the room, and she had been completely quiet.

However, now was not a time for quiet.

_It_ was coming…she could _feel_ it.

She stormed out of her room and stomped toward the door across the hall. She slammed open the door to see Hirum watching the SN set and Aaron lying numbly on one of the beds. Hirum turned his head toward the door and asked, "What is it Teela?"

Teela remained deathly calm as she said, "We need to get to the deck. Things are about to go downhill in a hurry."

xxxx

_/5:13 ST, The Bridge, The Mika/_

Biggs was happy. Aside from a few larger-than-average waves, the whole cruise had gone as expected; in other words, perfectly.

However, that would not last.

The girl at the Fiend Radar suddenly gasped. "Oh no!"

Biggs took a few long strides over to the FR console. "What's your status?" The last word died in his throat; the image on the circular screen said it all.

A large, whale-like figure was on the radar; the small circle at the center had a cone pointing downward. That meant the object was coming from below. With each moment that passed, the more detailed the figure became…which meant it was getting closer. The girl started stuttering. "T-T-The figure…it's almost 500 meters in length…it'll breach the surface behind us in 30 seconds!"

Biggs knew no fiend was that big. The only monster that big…was Sin. _Great…of all the times for that monstrosity to show up!_

He turned to the white-haired woman and issued a strict order. "Charge all energy cannons to maximum! Prepare to fire upon Sin if he goes for us or makes a motion to attack us." As the woman got to work, the Captain turned to Communications. "Communications, contact the two crewmen who are tasked with manually firing the cannons. I want them on hand in case something happens."

"Aye aye sir!" shouted the blonde woman as she set her headset to the private frequencies of the two crewmen in question. Meanwhile, Biggs picked up the intercom and – as calmly as he could – said, **"Attention, attention. All passengers listen and listen well. Radar has picked up a large object coming at us from below. We have determined that it is Sin, and it will breach the surface in 20 seconds. I want everyone to report to the life pods on the bottom of Deck 3…if the battle takes a turn for the worse, I want everyone to evacuate. This is Captain Biggs speaking, over and out."**

Even now, Biggs could hear dull chatter below deck: a sign that everyone had gone into a panic. Then again, he couldn't blame them.

All of a sudden, the bridge door burst open. Everyone whirled around to see three people; a young man in red robes, a person in a gray cloak, and an Al Bhed trying to keep his bearings. Biggs resisted the urge to shout as he sternly said, "Didn't you hear me? I said to prepare to evacuate."

The young man in red stepped forward and took a deep breath before saying, "I'm Summoner Hirum…and these two are my guardians. We want to help protect this ship."

xxxx

Twenty seconds later, it arose.

The whale-like monster let loose a low, deep resonance that echoed throughout the air and the sea. The eyes of the metallic skull in its forehead blazed blue as the body of the creature rose into the sky. Dozens of bulging gray eyes stared in every direction.

Sin…the bane of Spira.

Hirum glared at the monstrosity that had killed his parents. He turned to Aaron and Teela, who both stood stoically in the face of the giant. He turned around to see Sin rise into the sky as gigantic falls of water dropped from its body and back into ocean.

However, one thing fell…that wasn't made of water. With a tremendous _crash_, it fell onto the deck, creating a large dent on the deck's metallic floor.

It stood high on six insect-like legs, giving the monster a height advantage over the three…if the ten-foot-long tail was counted. Without it, the monster was as tall as Hirum. Fangs protruded from the monster's mouth, and drool dribbled from its maw. The gray flesh that covered its body was mottled with a myriad of gray and purple colors. Empty, white eyes glared at them. Two large claws flexed outward and snapped in anticipation – each one could easily behead any of the three fighters. The final touch was the tip of its tail; a minigun stuck outward from it, shifting back and forth between the three.

At this point, the two crewmen charged with manning the cannons appeared from below decks. The monster screeched at the sudden arrivals as its tail gun rotated at high speeds, unleashing a hellish barrage of gunfire upon the two muscular men. Their bodies were whittled down into pieces of flesh and bone as bullets impaled them in every single part of their bodies.

Hirum gasped as he briefly turned on impulse to try and heal them; Teela put a hand on his shoulder. "It's too late for them." Hirum clenched his fist as he began concentrating his magic.

At the same time, Aaron was putting the metallic plate on his wrist to good use. In all actuality, it was a disc-based scanning system that could scan anything and upload the information to a database in the disc. Any information obtained would be seen on a hologram before the data was stashed away on the disc. Finally, a taser was built into the plate's end; a self-defensive measure.

A small, optical 'eye' was currently sticking out of the plate's end. It receded back into the system as the data was compiled and sorted, compared with all previous database entries concerning Sinspawn of this type. Biometrics, vitals, historical correlation. Then it appeared on a holographic screen floating above the disc.

_Name: Sinspawn Scorpio_

_Type: Sinspawn_

_Attacks: Claw Crusher, Gatling Gun Barrage_

_HP: 800/800_

_MP: 0/0_

_Weaknesses: None_

_Status Immunities: All_

_Info: A basic Sinspawn monster. The gatling gun on the end of its tail has unlimited ammo, and its claws can easily tear off a limb._

_Not good_, thought Aaron. The monster was immune to all status effects…and it wasn't weak to any one type of magic. The 'HP' reading indicated it was a tough cookie (the 'HP' reading being a universal unit of measurement regarding the stamina and vitality of fiends, Sinspawn, and other biological organisms). _But what about…_ He whirled around towards the two energy cannons. He could use those! Without a pause, he made a beeline for the left energy cannon. As he did, he shouted, "The Scorpio has every status immunity! And it's not weak to any one type of magic!"

Scorpio roared as it prepared to fire on Aaron…only to have Teela skewer one of its eyes with the claws of the Wild Wolf. Screeching with agony, Scorpio unleashed its bullets on Teela, who dove out of the way.

Hirum was contemplating whom to summon. Since elemental spells were out of the question, he had to choose…Machina Maw or Dullahan.

He decided on Dullahan. The Machina Maw's explosives had the possibility of damaging – or crippling – the _Mika_. Hirum held his hands up high and jutted his hand forward…as if he were thrusting a blade forward.

The Fayth of Luca Temple appeared, holding a gray, musty blade in her hand. She held it out in front of her as turquoise light edged away from it, surrounding her body. When the light faded, her body was encased in the thick armor of Dullahan, and her sword had changed as well. Finally, the tattered cloak blew in from out of nowhere, passing over the girl's head momentarily.

When it passed, her head was gone. Dullahan grabbed the cape and attached it to where it should be.

The headless Aeon was ready for battle. Hirum stood behind the Aeon, quietly saying, "Do what you have to do." The Aeon replied with a wordless grunt as she charged for the Sinspawn.

xxxx

Biggs couldn't believe his ears. "WHAT?!"

The white-haired woman sighed as she said, "I told you already Captain…the wires and cables that connected the energy cannons to the onboard targeting computer and the power systems were damaged when that Sinspawn fell on the deck. The wires were directly underneath the deck surface, and that dent completely cut them off. The only way to fire them now is manually…and our gunners are dead."

Biggs cursed to himself. "Damn it! What are their energy levels?!"

"Thirty-four percent. Draining rate is at three percent per minute, and climbing!"

The Captain growled…their fates now rested in the hands of the Summoner and his guardians.

xxxx

Aaron finished climbing up the ladder to the energy cannons. He climbed into the pod of the left cannon and immediately saw the red words on the screen.

(POWER AT 34%)

(INSUFFICIENT ENERGY)

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Aaron with disbelief. The cannon didn't have enough power to concentrate a laser! "Well this is peachy…"

He then spied a slot near the base of the cannon. Above the base were words painted in white. 'MANUAL CHARGER – INSERT CHARGE UNIT HERE'.

He didn't have a charger…but maybe…

"I NEED SOME ELECTRICITY OVER HERE!"

xxxx

Teela whirled around towards Aaron…just before a claw whacked her from behind and sent her to the deck. "Crap…" She had heard the boy's call. "Hirum, hold the fort!" She burst off for the cannon.

Hirum had to fend off the Sinspawn alone for the time being.

The monster hissed as it unleashed another stream of bullets from its tail. Dullahan protectively stood in front of Hirum as the projectiles off of her armor. A few moments later, Hirum heard a low growl emanate from within the Aeon. _That growl…_ "Dullahan! Use your overdrive!"

_-Dullahan Overdrive: Banshee Howl-_

Hirum covered his ears as a shriek erupted from Dullahan, along with a mighty gale. The Sinspawn screeched as the wind threatened to push it overboard; to remedy this, it stuck its claws into the deck, creating unsightly gashes in the metal. Scorpio growled as it fired off another round of bullets at Dullahan. Most of the bullets were slowed down by the wind…but eventually, Dullahan's Overdrive ran out of juice.

Dullahan quickly charged forward, sword held high.

SPLORTCH!

A gray-colored fluid erupted from the end of Scorpio's tail as the sword sliced the tail clean off. All that was left was a stump with blood oozing from it. In a furious rage, the Sinspawn pulled its claws out and clenched them around Dullahan's midsection. With a hideous wrenching of metal, Scorpio completely crushed Dullahan's body.

With a dull moan, Dullahan dissipated into pyreflies. Hirum started sweating profusely as he yelled, "Teela?! Anytime now!"

xxxx

Teela's hand morphed into a Flan Amarillo as she replied, "Just hold on!" She stuck part of her body into the charger slot, letting electricity course from her into the cannon. Power started coursing through the energy cannon's components in a flash.

(POWER AT 51%)

(SUFFICIENT ENERGY)

Aaron looked back at Hirum, who was currently trying to avoid the Scorpio's claws. _Come on, come on…just a little longer…_

(POWER AT 63%)

(SUFFICIENT ENERGY)

A screech reached his ears. He looked up to see the Sinspawn screeching at Hirum. Hirum was cornered against the edge of the deck; any further, and he would be forced over the edge into the sea. However, the Scorpion was ready to bisect him.

(POWER AT 75%)

(SUFFICIENT ENERGY)

"This'll have to do!" Aaron grabbed the handlebars on the side of the cannon and aimed them at the body of the Scorpio as he prepared to press the 'FIRE' button. "HIRUM! **DUCK!!!**"

Hirum did…and avoided the Scorpio's left claw, which had just tried to slice his head off.

The cannon shot out a ray of multi-colored energy that ran straight through the Sinspawn's body, avoiding Hirum by a matter of inches. The ray melted a portion of the deck, and it completely destroyed part of the barrier in place to keep people from falling overboard. Fortunately, the damage was mostly superficial; there wouldn't be any taking on of water.

The cannon's ray died down as the Teela got out of the charger slot and morphed back to normal. The energy tank within the cannon was completely depleted in a matter of moments. Teela took a deep breath of air; the energy she had given to charge the cannon had drained her.

Hirum slowly raised his head…and saw that the Scorpio now had a two-foot wide hole going straight through it. With a sickly croak, the Sinspawn slumped to the deck before dissipating into pyreflies.

Aaron smiled as he slid down the ladder. "Hirum! We did it!"

Then the _Mika_ bobbed up and down for a period of five seconds. Instead of running to Hirum…Aaron ran to the edge and hurled over the side.

Hirum couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile…

Teela stared at the Sinspawn's pyreflies as they retreated into the air and disappeared. She resisted the urge to absorb them. _Not here…later._

xxxx

The crew cheered as Biggs slumped into his Captain's chair. The summoner and his two guardians had saved his ship. He picked up the black unit and spoke over the ship's intercom. **"This is Captain Biggs speaking. Listen up: the threat has been dealt with. Sin has passed us, and the Sinspawn it left behind has been destroyed by…" **He briefly paused to remember the names he had read on the tickets.** "Summoner Hirum…and his two guardians Aaron and Teela. You may now return to your rooms. This is the Captain, over and out."**

Biggs smiled as the three returned below deck. He'd have to congratulate them once they reached Kilika.

xxxx

_/7:27 ST, O'halland Memorial Port, Kilika Island/ _

The _Mika_ came to a halt in Dock A-4; two magnetic sections extended from the metal catwalks and connected to the sides of the ship, holding it in place.

By this time, the two dead crewmen had been Sent by Hirum. When he had been asked by one of the crewmen to Send the two roughly twenty minutes after the battle's end, he had been hit by shock.

Truthfully, he hadn't expected to perform his first Sending so soon after leaving the SSoB. Captain Biggs, Teela, and Aaron had watched as Hirum had Sent the souls of the two gunners. Afterwards, the crewmen that had notified Hirum cleaned up the mess.

For the rest of the trip, Hirum hadn't said a thing.

As the ramp extended onto the left catwalk, Biggs watched as the passengers filed out. The ship's saviors were the last to leave. "Wait."

Hirum, Aaron, and Teela turned to the Captain. He tossed a bag full of Gil at Hirum, who caught it on reflex. "What is this…?"

Biggs simply responded, "5000 Gil."

Hirum held the bag numbly as he asked, "…but why?"

Biggs smiled as he replied, "Credit where credit is due." He turned around and walked back to the bridge after that.

Hirum sighed as he stuffed the bag full of Gil coins in one of his robe's pockets.

They had reached Kilika…but Hirum didn't feel like taking in the sights at the moment.

xxxx

_A well-fought battle._

**_No kidding! That was pretty slick…you know, how the girl charged the cannon._**

_Indeed…but his first Sending didn't go so well._

_It was just unexpected, that's all._

**_Yeah. After all, you had at least thirty minutes to prepare for YOUR first Sending, while this kid had only two!_**__

That's true…and I still felt pretty shaken up nevertheless afterwards.

_Let's take our minds off of this subject. What happened, happened. Nothing will change that. Hirum will just have to deal with it and move on._

_…yes._

**_Aw, go ahead and get him depressed, why don't ya?!_**__

It would do you well to be quiet.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 12: Deal With It!

xxxx

Author's Notes: Wondering why there was no description of Kilika?

(points to the next chapter) Future Kilika shall be described in the next chapter. THE AUTHOR HAS SPOKEN!


	13. Deal With It!

Standard Disclaimer: (sigh) Sometimes, I wish this wasn't necessary. But it is. So in any case, I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: Aye, I spy a new reviewer!

Assamite: Thanks for the compliment on the action scenes…but the answer to your demand is no. I will not move this story to the FFX-2 section…not yet anyway. Only the total lack of reviews for more than two straight chapters will necessitate such a thing.

As for the explanation of how Teela's abilities came to be…THAT is a well-kept secret that will come into play…well, a couple of dozen chapters from now. Or more…

Hey, I said this fic was gonna be huge!

Now anyhow…begin!

xxxx

_There are four primary magic elements…_

_Fire. Blizzard. Water. Thunder.  
_

_Then there are the non-elementals: Gravity, Flare, Ultima, and Holy._

_There are also the healing powers of White magic._

_Another non-elemental shall soon be released…_

_A magic type relatively untouched in Spira's history…_

_Psychic magic._

xxxx

Chapter 12: Deal With It!

xxxx

_/11:52 ST, Kilika Motel, Kilika Island, Same Day as Hirum's Arrival at Kilika/_

Aaron sighed as he watched the sun dip below the horizon. _Kilika sunsets are always nice to watch..._

Right now, Aaron was sitting in a small chair on a balcony. The hotel he was staying at was over twenty stories high, and it faced the exterior of the island, offering a beautiful view of the city and the ocean.

As for the city itself, it was actually built on metallic ring floating around the actual island. Well, it wasn't actually floating; metal struts stretched from the base of the 50-meter thick ring, connecting it to the sloping floor of the sea.

The ring itself had been built as part of a compromise between entrepreneurs and the Kilika locals in the year _423 A.S.D_. Businessmen and aspiring entrepreneurs from Luca had wanted to extend their businesses to Kilika; the locals vehemently denied them, for they had wanted to preserve the integrity of the island.

A company that was in the business of welding metal had broken the standoff with a compromise. In return for creating a suitable foundation for buildings off the island's coast, the company would receive a share of all profits made by companies that took residence on the ring. This was an acceptable compromise; the islanders could keep their island's sanctity, and businesses could take house on the metal ring that surrounded the island.

As for the buildings themselves, they were mostly built of metal and stone; however, reflective glass covered most of the buildings for the purpose of reflecting the sun, the moon, the sky, and the stars. Businesses varied from selling tropical-based products, fishing, and ship maintenance (both the air and sea variety). The buildings were also rather small in comparison to Luca; no building ever went over sixty stories.

When it came to providing power, all of it was provided by solar and hydroelectric power. Turbines built into the metal ring powered hydro generators that powered every single building on the ring. Due to the nigh-perpetually sunny climate of Kilika (the sun only took a day off when tropical storms decided to come knocking), strategically-placed solar cells about the ring provided a substantial supplementary power source. When it came to the ship docks, the entire eastern half of the ring comprised the boating docks; the western half of the ring was composed of airports.

As for Kilika Island itself, it had remained virtually unchanged. The wooden huts still remained. The jungle still covered the entire island. Kilika Temple also remained…however, the top of the temple held four glass orbs, each one containing a certain colored flame; blue, white, red, and yellow. Each color represented the four main magical elements; water, blizzard, fire, and thunder. Small ferries that traveled between the island and the metal ring provided public transportation to the island.

But now, we return to the hotel.

As the sun slowly went under the horizon, Aaron got up and went inside, closing the sliding glass door behind him as he did. The hotel room was much more furnished than the _Mika's_ passenger cabins. The tan carpet was furry and comfortable to the feet, and wallpaper with flower designs circled the walls. One large SN set stood against the back wall, and two Shiva-size beds sat against the opposite wall (bed sizes went – from smallest to largest – in order from Valefor to Ifrit, then Ixion, then Shiva, then Bahamut). A small wooden chair with blue cushions sat in the corner near the balcony door. Two lamps that sat near the beds provided light. Finally, a door leading to a restroom complete with a toilet, sink, and shower sat next to the room's front door.

Right now, Hirum was lying on the right bed. Ever since they had entered the hotel room, Hirum had been on the bed…unmoving and comatose.

Teela scoffed from her spot on the chair. "Pathetic…"

Aaron briefly glared at Teela as he sat on the left bed. "Hey, you can't blame him; he wasn't prepared for what happened back there."

"So? Doesn't give him the right to just mope around like a wimp all day," retorted Teela as draped her legs over the side of the chair. "If he's going to act like this for the rest of the Pilgrimage, then I might as well quit right here and now, cause I'm not going to tolerate this."

Aaron made a point of ignoring her as he grabbed the nearby remote and began channel surfing on the SN set.

Teela scowled. "I know you're ignoring me."

Aaron shifted his eyes over to Teela as he settled on a channel devoted to the latest in technological news. "Hey, you won't be able to quit this pilgrimage anyway…especially considering that spell of bondage placed on you and Hirum."

"THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME," said Teela through gritted teeth.

Paying no more attention to Teela, Aaron turned off the lamps, turning the SN set into the room's only source of light.

xxxx

_/1:21 NT, Kilika Motel, Kilika Island/_

Hirum slowly opened his eyes.

He quietly rolled over to see the SN set still on. Aaron was snoring, his body sprawled over the other bed. Teela was lying in the chair, hammock-style. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't make a sound as she slept.

Good…now he could slip out for some private time. He got out of the bed, and – after making sure he had the spare room key with him – cautiously opened the door, closing it silently behind him. After memorizing his room number of 16-7 – 16th floor, 7th room – he headed for the elevator, which was basically a large pod situated on a vertical track that scaled the entire length of the building.

As he descended, his mind wondered again to the dead gunners.

xxxx

Teela opened her eyes immediately after Hirum left. _Sneaking out, eh?_

Teela grabbed her gray cloak and threw it on – after all, some visiting Luca denizens might recognize her – before going on to the balcony. She gazed into the sky, looking at the calm tranquility of the sea, the moon, and the stars.

She summoned the wings of a Divebeak and flew downward. Before she reached the first story, her wings completely flared open, slowing her fall. She landed with a soft thud on a rim stretching under the second story's windows.

True enough, Hirum walked out of the hotel's front door minutes later, walking off in a daze of sorts. After he was a considerable distance away, Teela began pursuing him silently through the air.

xxxx

_/1:45 NT, A Local Rodiger's Fries Restaurant, Kilika Island/_

Hirum had been surprised at the sight of a Rodiger's Fries restaurant. Apparently, Nuros had finally decided to take his chain global. But hey…he wasn't complaining against good food.

Using about fifty Gil from Captain Biggs' reward of five thousand, Hirum had bought one box of fried Mi'ihen potato sticks and settled down to munch them. It proved to be a useful aid for thinking.

His first Sending…

He knew he should be handling it better, but he couldn't help it! The ugly necessity of Sending the souls of the deceased…after winning a successful battle, the sending had dragged his spirits down in a hurry.

With a sigh, Hirum bit into another fry.

Roughly twenty yards away was Teela, who was perched on a street lamp. As much as she disliked him, she couldn't help but feel pity.

With a tilt of her head, she saw a store fifty yards away from Rodiger's Fries. With a smirk, she dismissed the Divebeak wings and walked over to the store. _I think they might have something to cheer him up._

That store happened to be named…

O'aka XLIII's Item Emporium.

xxxx

O'aka the 43rd…descendant of O'aka XXIII. Unlike his ancestor, O'aka the 43rd preferred to operate from a store, as opposed to his ancestor's nomadic approach to selling goods. And since he had competitors, O'aka the 43rd had to make good deals; no driving up prices like his ancestor often did.

And another thing…O'aka the 43rd was just plain _likeable_. His warm smile, blue eyes, and modest wardrobe – a pair of casual slacks and a white shirt with a pair of sandals – made him a hit with the people of Kilika. Also, his item selection was one of the widest in Spira; this resulted in people traveling for hundreds of miles just to visit his store.

However, O'aka the 43rd shared one thing with O'aka the 23rd; his accent.

O'aka XLIII moved his head as he watched Teela walk in, her gray cloak fluttering in the wind. "Well, we've got ourselves a new customer! Welcome to O'aka XLIII's Item Emporium! How can I help you?"

Teela glanced around the store; everything was arranged into neat aisles. Potions, antidotes, swords, shields, accessories…she was looking for something specific. "Well…where do you keep gloves? Specifically, gloves that enhance magic power."

"Down in Weapons. And you can try them on in the changing rooms near the back."

_Perfect_, thought Teela as she advanced down the weapons aisle. Thankfully, there were a lot of people (it was still quite early in the evening)…that would make it all the more likely that O'aka would forget her presence there. Once he realized Teela hadn't bought anything, he would just assume that she put the gloves back and slipped out when he wasn't noticing.

She stopped as she came upon a selection of gloves, arranged neatly in order from cheapest to most expensive. She strolled past the gloves worth less than 500 Gil…and found a pair of fingerless gloves made of brown leather. Metal bolts were embedded all over the gloves. Clamped onto the gloves was a tag that advertised its characteristics and name.

_Magician's Gloves_

_Magic Strength 5%_

_Magic MP 5%_

Price: 1050 Gil

Teela nodded. Those would do just fine. She carried them in her left hand, casually walking towards the changing rooms. Once she entered one of the large stalls, Teela immediately glanced upward.

An air-conditioning vent. Teela smirked as she stuffed the gloves in one of her cloak's pockets. _I never tire of this trick._ She calmly transformed her entire body into the gelatinous body of a Flan Palido. The light blue goop of Teela's new body shimmered slightly as she slowly crawled up the wall, onto the ceiling, and into the A/C vent. Once she emerged from an A/C vent on the roof, she returned to her normal form before sliding down a pipe to the ground below.

xxxx

_/2:00 NT, A Local Rodiger's Fries Restaurant, Kilika Island/_

"Hey."

Hirum lazily looked up to see Teela standing on the opposite side of the table. Her cloak was on, but her hood was off, revealing her long brown hair and her stern face. "I take it you're still moping."

Hirum sighed as he ate his last fry. "None of your business."

Teela scoffed as she crossed her arms. "If I recall, I am your guardian. Whether I like it or not is one thing…but I am obligated to worry about you. So what's your deal?"

Hirum stood up and picked up his empty tray, depositing it in the nearest waste receptacle. "Well…guess it just caught me off guard. I'll get over it…"

His head was immediately slammed into the nearest table, courtesy of Teela's hand. "My piece of advice; get over it NOW."

Hirum groaned as he removed his face from the table; he could swear he felt blood leaking from his nostrils. "I think you broke my nose…"

"Least of your worries pal," replied Teela. She turned away from him, saying, "Look. Sometimes things happen that you can't control…you just have to deal with them." Her face twitched slightly as she began walking away. "If you can't deal with them, you're left behind…while the world moves on." She placed the hood over her head, once again shrouding her face from view. Without a word, she walked back to the hotel…leaving Hirum alone to collect his thoughts.

The summoner wiped the blood away with his robe's sleeve, staying quiet as he stared at the moon…then his gaze drifted to the restaurant. He remembered the conversation from his house only days before.

Rodiger's Fries had been successful until Teela stole and distributed the recipe. To keep up, Rodiger had to increase the number of options on his restaurant menus. _Adapt and survive…or lose your place in the world._

Now that he thought about it in those terms, Teela's words made sense…droning on about how his first sending had been so unexpected – and overwhelming – wouldn't help him at all.

With a smile, he stepped up and glanced one last time at Rodiger's Fries. _How weird…it took my worst enemy-cum-guardian and a popular restaurant to get me out of my funk._ With a feeling of serenity, Hirum walked on back towards the hotel.

xxxx

_/2:23 NT, Kilika Motel, Kilika Island/_

Hirum slowly opened the door to room 16-7, making sure not to wake anyone up.

To his dismay, Teela had taken his bed. There was also a note attached to the lampshade on the first lamp to the left of Teela's bed. He quickly pulled it off and tried reading it in the dim light provided by the SN set.

xxxx

_Hirum, I also got something to help you out. It's on the chair._

_Teela_

_P.S: I get the bed._

xxxx

Despite its informality, the message was clear – Teela had gotten him a gift! _That's odd_.

He walked over to the chair and saw a pair of gloves sitting in the seat. His eyebrow arched with curiosity; gloves were a gift? Sighing, Hirum decided to place the gloves on for the heck of it…

And to his surprise, he suddenly felt…more magically adept once he put the gloves on. He suddenly figured out why. _These gloves…they enhance the power of magic! Teela must've gotten these at a store!_

Hirum chuckled as he curled up in the chair; the thought of Teela getting him a gift was sweet…if not a little disturbing.

However, Hirum didn't know that Aaron had allocated all of their Gil into the bag Biggs had given them (bringing their total to 5745 Gil). It wouldn't be until later that he realized Teela hadn't paid any money to buy the Magician's Gloves.

xxxx

_/4:32 NT, O'aka XLIII's Item Emporium/_

A customer stepped inside one of the changing stalls to try on a set of warrior's garments…then groaned when he saw what was inside. "O'AKA!!! There're icicles in this stall!"

xxxx

_/1:31 ST, Kilika Hotel, Kilika Island/_

Teela and Aaron blinked when they saw Hirum's note, which was written on the back of Teela's note.

xxxx

_Dear Guardians,_

_I'm heading for Kilika Temple. Head there whenever you wake up._

_Signed, Hirum_

xxxx

"Why do I have a feeling you have something to do with this Teela?" asked Aaron as his glanced at the criminal…well, former criminal…sort of.

Teela snorted as she put her cloak on. "Hey, I'm not his keeper! Let's just catch up with him."

They gathered their possessions and left room 16-7. They checked out of the hotel and made a beeline for the nearest ferry.

xxxx

_/2:17 ST, Kilika Pier, Kilika Island/_

Teela and Aaron stepped off of the ferry and onto the wooden pier. The ocean water rolled against the soaked timber of the wharf. Numerous huts – all of them in pristine condition – stretched two stories into the air. The only major differences between this Kilika and the Kilika of 1000 years past was that the number of huts had increased…plus, the old Youth League base had been converted into a hub for the ferries.

Aaron sighed as he straightened his backpack. "Good thing Hirum told the clerk at the front desk to give us two ferry tickets."

Teela nodded. "Guess he had more brain cells than I figured."

"Was that really necessary?" asked Aaron as they walked along the wooden bridges toward the jungle.

Teela shrugged. "Does it really matter? Not like he was here to hear me anyway."

That's when they saw a burst of lightning erupt from within the jungle on the island's mainland. Aaron and Teela knew what it was.

Thunder magic.

It also meant that Hirum was in trouble…especially if he was using a Thunder spell so big that it could be seen from there…then it again, it might've been the gloves.

Without saying another word, both of the guardians ran off towards the jungle.

xxxx

Hirum tightened his grip, causing the leather in the gloves to stretch.

He had bitten off more than he could chew…but he didn't have time to reflect on that.

Because at that moment, an appendage with a large spike affixed to its end flew out of the foliage, zooming towards his chest.

xxxx

_Big fiend._

**_Gee, talk about the understatement of the century. That thing's at least fifty feet tall!_**

_Hirum'll be able to handle it. Besides, his guardians are on their way there._

_It's just a matter of holding out long enough._

**_You know what? Why not tell us something that's not, oh say…OBVIOUS?!_**__

Your sarcasm is unappreciated.

_You two, I swear…_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 13: The Elemental Dragon

xxxx

Author's Notes: BWAHAHAHA!!!

Cliffhanger. Take THAT!


	14. Queen Vlantae

Standard Disclaimer: 0100111000101000101111100001010101001101010110010101.

What does it all mean? I hope it means 'I don't own Final Fantasy.'

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to start writing this chapter; it took me longer than usual to formulate this story's plot (mostly concerning the trials of Kilika Temple). That's why I spent the time writing another chapter for my other story, but now I know the general plot of this chapter!

But no new reviews? Man…

Ah well.

Begin!

PS: I've decided to save the trials and the next aeon battle for the next chapter. NEXT chapter will be 'Elemental Dragon'; this chapter will focus on the battle between Hirum and the strange foe that tried to skewer him at the end of last chapter.

xxxx

_Ever heard of the saying 'Business is War?'_

_It's quiet true in Spira as well._

_However, you might be surprised at what lengths competitors go to come out on top…_

xxxx

Chapter 13: Queen Vlantae

xxxx

_/2:15 ST, Kilika Jungle, Kilika Island/_

Hirum couldn't believe his rotten luck. _Great…of all the times for me to go solo…_

He quickly dove to the side as the plant-like appendage recoiled for another strike.

_…I end up encountering the deadliest fiend on Kilika._

xxxx

It had been rather sudden, really.

Hirum had just gotten off the ferry no more than ten minutes ago. He had immediately taken off for the jungle path that would lead him to Kilika Temple.

But there had been a sign posted on a tree near the beginning of the dirt path; a wooden sign with words painted on in white…

'Off the Beaten Path lies Queen Vlantae'

xxxx

Hirum had heard of Queen Vlantae before; back at SSoB, a trainee from Kilika had told him all about Vlantae.

Over two hundred years ago, in the year _774 A.S.D_, Lord Ochu had been the ruler of the Kilika Jungle. Lord Ochu was a monstrous fiend, capable of swallowing anyone whole.

However…another, more powerful fiend appeared. One that combated Lord Ochu and mercilessly killed him.

An eyewitness of the battle who managed to get back to Kilika Village called the new fiend 'Queen Vlantae'. She (Hirum wasn't quite sure as to how fiend genders worked, if they even had any at all; physical characteristics and names were all that were needed to decide proper pronoun use, apparently) was a truly ferocious fiend, who attacked at anyone who came near…and unlike Lord Ochu, she was always on the prowl.

The only saving grace was that Queen Vlantae was a fiend that preferred the shade; direct light from the sun greatly perturbed the creature, to the point of burning. That's why the canopy over the jungle path had been cleared away; to offer travelers protection from the ferocious Vlantae. To further aide travelers, the path had been raised to an impressive height of twenty feet. Even if Queen Vlantae were to wait alongside the path for people to come by, she would not be able to get them without the risk of getting burned.

Unfortunately, this raised path had a drawback: anyone who fell off the path would never be able to get back on.

Everyone that had fallen off the path never returned.

xxxx

Thus, Hirum had made sure to stay on the path. And – considering the path was ten feet wide – there was little chance of him falling off. Unless he was uncoordinated. Or drunk. Or both. Of which he was neither.

Anyhow, Hirum had been on the path for five minutes…when a fiend appeared.

It was a floating collection of blue jewels, and surrounding these gems was a blue aura. It was a Water Elemental: a fiend that represented the very essence of water magic.

It was a short battle; a few blasts of Thunder magic defeated the Elemental.

Unfortunately…the Water Elemental did one last thing before Hirum's last spell destroyed it. It lashed out with several of its gems, hitting Hirum off of the path. A lightning bolt left his hand at that precise moment.

The fiend had inadvertently sent Hirum into the lair of Vlantae.

xxxx

Hirum had winced after hitting the hard ground on the bottom of the path. After clearing his head, he had looked around cautiously.

Kilika Jungle had grown over the millennium; the trees now stretched higher, and they jungle canopy was thicker and more far-spread. Also, a variety of colorful vegetation lined the ground and the sides of boulders and trees.

As his eyes readjusted to the comparative darkness of the jungle compared to the pathway, he had realized something horrible.

He had fallen off of the path.

Before he could turn around to try and clamber up the path…_she_ appeared.

She stood tall at fifteen feet high. The monstrous fiend stepped forward on four, stumpy legs that appeared to be a multitude of brownish vines that wound around and around like fibers on a thick rope. The main body of the fiend was comprised of what looked like a giant, blood red flower with a gaping maw at its center. The flower's petals were black with red colored veins. A mouth with four, leafy jaws stretched from the flower, filled with razor sharp teeth and a moist, red maw. If Hirum could look inside at the fiend's stomach, he would've seen a pool full of sticky, digestive acid. Beneath the flower was a dark bud, which was where the legs connected to the body. Finally, four long appendages – each of them twenty feet long – stretched from the bud. The plant-like limbs were thin and wiry, with the tips ending in razor-sharp thorns that were three-feet thick.

Queen Vlantae.

And she was growling at him.

Hirum had immediately turned to run…only to see a Wild Wolf fiend appear right in front of him. Its pale eyes gleamed as it bared its teeth.

Hirum ran the to the left, running away from both of the fiends.

Fortunately for Hirum, Vlantae had decided to devour the Wild Wolf fiend first. Hirum could actually hear the whine of the Lupine fiend as it was devoured.

Unfortunately…Vlantae caught up with him, eager to feed some more.

Knowing that he'd be caught eventually, Hirum had no choice but to face Vlantae.

xxxx

And now we're here.

Hirum quickly began powering a Fire spell as Vlantae used its legs to rebound off of a nearby tree, causing it to fall over in the process. Vlantae then roared as it prepared to lash at Hirum with its upper left limb.

"FIRE!"

Vlantae shrieked at the sudden new source of hot light. The pain increased even more as the fiery orb collided with its outstretched limb. She rapidly shook the fire off as her maw dripped with hot stomach acid.

_-Queen Vlantae Special Move: Acidic Plant Spray-_

The plant fiend expelled a wave of stomach acid from her bowels. Hirum barely managed to roll aside before the sticky acid clung to a throng of ferns and trees, melting through them seconds later. Hirum paled; that could've been him.

He quickly started preparing another spell…when the lower right limb wrapped around his leg and pulled him into the air. Vlantae drooled as Hirum dangled in the air, screaming his lungs off.

The fiend began lowering Hirum into its mouth. Even now, Hirum could see the pool of acid inside its jaws. He had to act…FAST.

"THUNDER!" Bolts of electricity crackled from his hand and onto the metal bolts of his gloves. The magic power of his spell was enhanced before it launched.

The electricity crackled through the air as it made contact with the moist innards of Vlantae. She shrieked as the jolt spread through her body, causing her to drop Hirum out of shock. Parts of the arching bolts stretched outward and upward, stretching above the canopy.

He immediately made a break for it.

xxxx

_/2:17 ST, Kilika Pier, Kilika Island/_

The aforementioned Thunder spell was the very one Teela and Aaron had seen.

Now, they were quickly en route to the jungle pathway.

Aaron winced as his lungs ached for air; he wasn't exactly good at exercising in the morning. "Wait up Teela!"

Teela's gray cloak fluttered behind her as she ran at full speed. Growling at Aaron's slow speed, she quickly summoned a pair of Divebeak wings. Grabbing Aaron, she quickly took to the air. "Just don't scream."

Aaron did initially, but he quickly shut up under penalty of a smacking from Teela. As they flew over to the jungle, a young girl – a Kilika native – watched them fly with great curiosity. "Wow…"

xxxx

_/2:19 ST, Kilika Jungle, Kilika Island/_

Vlantae roared as her four limbs lashed about, slicing through a great amount of flora and foliage. Hirum yelped out of pain as one of the thorn-tipped tentacles sliced at his feet, knocking him off of his feet. Vlantae raised its upper right appendage and launched it at Hirum.

"I SUMMON DULLAHAN!!!"

Hirum rolled away as the thorn struck the ground where had just lay. All four limbs began slashing at his body, trying to pin him to the ground long enough to devour him.

Suddenly, something tapped her back. Vlantae turned around to see a headless knight. The knight then reared its sword and slashed at the plant fiend. Vlantae shrieked as she recoiled, obviously more concerned with her larger and more powerful foe at the moment.

Hirum quickly got off of the ground and took cover behind a tree to catch his breath; it was a good thing that Dullahan arrived in time. Now he could take some time to take cover and weigh his options.

Now he realized why summoners needed guardians; guardians made sure summoners didn't fall into situations like this.

xxxx

Teela looked down at the jungle below; specifically at a spot where the trees seemed to rustle back-and-forth. "I would guess that's where Hirum is."

Aaron nodded hurriedly as his legs swayed in the wind. "Okay! Fine! Just let me down!"

Teela blinked out of momentary confusion…then shrugged. "Suit yourself." She then let go.

"AAAHH!!! I MEANT LET ME GO ON THE **GROUND**!" Aaron screamed as he fell over forty feet downward. Teela dived down past him and shouted, "Don't worry! The canopy will break your fall!"

Aaron grimaced as he crashed into the blanket of tree limbs and leaves. He fell onto another branch, which cracked under his weight. Then he fell onto another branch, which broke as well. He then landed on a figurative web of tree limbs that branched out in smaller branches (no pun intended). Thankfully, it held. "Whew," breathed Aaron. "That was close."

Then that branch broke. Aaron yelped as he fell twenty more feet into the river below, creating a large splash of water. The Al Bhed coughed up a bunch of water as he grumbled, "Vnaygehk kenm…" (Freaking girl…)

Teela flew through the hole that Aaron had made in the canopy, landing softly on the riverbank. She dismissed the wings and then looked around…

She saw Dullahan fighting…

"Whoa…" droned Teela as she stared at the monstrous form of Queen Vlantae. A look of joy came to her eyes as she subconsciously licked her lips. _I'm going to get a fine meal out of this baby._

"GUYS!" Teela and Aaron turned away from the sight of battle to see Hirum hiding behind a tree. "Get over here!"

Teela scoffed as she sauntered over to Hirum. "Gee, how manly of you."

Hirum fought the urge to thwack Teela upside the head. "Not now!!! We have a fiend to beat!"

Aaron squeezed some of the water out of his hair before aiming his handheld scanning device at Vlantae. Right now, he was thankful that that piece of equipment was waterproof.

_Name: Queen Vlantae_

_Type: Flora_

_Attacks: Acidic Plant Spray, Tentacle Lash_

_HP: 1513/2000_

_MP: 80/100_

_Weaknesses: Fire (Absorbs Water)_

_Status Immunities: Death, Stone, Berserk, Poison, Zombie, Slow_

_Info: The proclaimed 'ruler of Kilika's jungle'. A powerful Flora-type fiend with four thorn-tipped tentacles capable of skewering its prey._

Aaron blinked. "Boy…this one's a toughie!" He quickly backed away as Vlantae dueled with Dullahan, thorny tentacle-to-sword.

Hirum circled around the combatants, watching as the two fought. Dullahan couldn't use elemental spells normally…it could only do that when it countered…

_That's it!_ "FIRE!" The fireball roared toward Dullahan…

Whom promptly whirled around and absorbed it into her sword, resulting a fiery stream that swirled around the blade.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Fire Strike-_

Vlantae shrieked as Dullahan thrust the flaming sword into her mouth. Vlantae countered this with a forceful push of all four limbs…this time into Dullahan's chest. The aeon grumbled as she tried to push the sword even deeper. It was a contest of strength now…

And unfortunately, Queen Vlantae won. She swung all four of limbs to the side, flinging Dullahan through a multitude of trees. The aeon moaned quietly as she dissipated into pyreflies, as did her sword. This also caused a portion of the sun's rays to penetrate the canopy and hit the jungle floor. Vlantae immediately shied away from the field of yellow light.

Vlantae snorted as she turned back to face her prey…Hirum. But there were two more people now…Aaron and Teela.

More food.

Vlantae quickly began lashing out with her tentacles.

_-Queen Vlantae Special Move: Tentacle Lash-_

The tentacles lashed out rapidly at Vlantae's three opponents. Aaron haphazardly stumbled away from the tentacles. Hirum hid behind any tree that wasn't cut down. Teela quickly summoned Wild Wolf claws and leapt over the limbs, clawing at any appendage that got too close.

Aaron suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. The lower left limb missed his head by mere inches. On an impulse, he quickly activated his taser and stuck it into the limb's thorn.

Vlantae screeched as it shook the tentacle back-and-forth rapidly; the shock, although puny compared to a regular Thunder spell, was still unexpected by Vlantae.

Teela took the opportunity to spin under the fiend's other limbs, getting under Vlantae's body. With a tremendous push, Teela caused Queen Vlantae to topple over…and into the sunlight.

The fiend howled as the rays washed over her tough skin. Smoke drifted away from the sunlight-washed skin as Vlantae scampered away from the sunlight.

Teela suddenly got an idea. _So…don't like getting any sun, eh?_ "Guys! Give me some time." She stepped back and started absorbing pyreflies.

Hirum had no clue what she was attempting…but decided to go along with it. "Aaron! Try and draw Vlantae's attention!"

Aaron groaned; how he wished to own the R-1 Battle Arms…at least he wouldn't be playing such a minor role in battles! All the more reason he had to live and get 100,000 Gil to pay for them!

Vlantae turned to face Aaron as it ran from bush to tree to fern. She whipped out with her limbs against Aaron, trying to impale him…or at least knock him away.

"Blizzard!"

Vlantae growled as a coating of ice froze over her outstretched limb, rendering it momentarily useless. She turned to see Hirum, who had a white aura disappearing from his hand; sign of a recently cast Blizzard spell. With a quick whiplash against the ground, the fiend broke the frigid shell over her limb.

Hirum grimaced as he backed away from Vlantae. "Teela," he said as he began turning around. "You might want to-"

He froze. Standing right in front of him was the Iron Giant fiend. "Uh…oh crap…"

"Relax, you wimp." Hirum blinked; the voice coming from behind the Iron Giant's mask was Teela's. "I'll finish the job." IG-Teela (Iron Giant Teela) stuck the IG-Sword into the ground before charging at Vlantae.

Vlantae whirled around in time to a get a metallic fist across the jaw. With a roar, Vlantae turned to face her new opponent.

Even now in the relative shade, IG-Teela's dark blue armor glistened. The form gave her rather short legs…but EXTREMELY powerful arms. Arms she would put to good use. With a rumbling growl, IG-Teela _leapt_ at Vlantae and pinned the beast to the ground.

Vlantae shrieked as she tried to pierce IG-Teela's armor with her thorns. Unfortunately for the Flora-fiend, IG-Teela used her gargantuan hands and arms to hold them tight. Even as Queen Vlantae struggled, IG-Teela was dragging her into the patch of sunlight from earlier. Even as IG-Teela continued to pull, she could Vlantae's screams as the fiend's limbs entered the sun.

The fiend then became desperate. She thrashed. She roared. She tried to wiggle her arms away. No dice; IG-Teela kept a strong hold on the beast.

Finally, the continued amount of sunlight began to sizzle Vlantae's flesh. The burning became more intense as the strength drained away from the mighty fiend's body. Finally…she stopped moving.

Feeling satisfied, IG-Teela turned away and pulled the IG-Sword out of the ground. She raised both hands…and impaled the beast.

Vlantae's shriek echoed throughout the entire jungle.

Pyreflies flew away from Teela as she returned to her old self, dismissing her Iron Giant form. She gasped for breath in large quantities; she wasn't used to transforming into such a large fiend.

"Teela!" yelled Hirum as he and Aaron ran to her side. "You feeling alright?"

Teela glared at Hirum as she slowly and quietly said, "I will once that thing keels over."

Aaron raised an eye out of perplexity. He knew that she could relax once Vlantae was dead…but how would that make her feel better?

Finally, Vlantae's grasp on life vanished as she began dissipating into pyreflies, along with the IG-Sword that held her down.

Teela held out her hand and clenched it.

Suddenly, the pyreflies stood stock-still…and zoomed in the opposite direction towards Teela. They entered her body quickly, accompanied by their trademark wailing sound. Once all of the pyreflies merged with her body…Teela leapt to her feet, sound as a whistle. "Well, I feel better."

Aaron gaped at the sight. "….how'd that happen?"

Hirum just patted his friend's shoulder out of sympathy. "You'll get used to it."

xxxx

_/2:31 ST, Dirt Path, Kilika Jungle, Kilika Island/_

The same girl that had watched Teela and Aaron fly into the woods had followed them.

Now she was on her knees, kneeling over the side of the dirt path.

And she had watched them slay the monster that her mother had told her about.

Without haste, she quickly ran back to the village. She had to tell the others!

xxxx

_An impressive victory._

**_Man, you're too restrained! Show some emotion!_**__

Now come on…you know how he is.

**_Yeah yeah…but come on! That was kick-ass!_**__

In so many ways, you're still like a child.

**_…what's that supposed to mean?_**__

I'm sure you know…if your intellect can handle it.

**_PFT! You've already used that insult._**

_Boys, boys! Calm down. It'll only be a little longer until we get out._

_I know…but I have to admit, waiting with him is getting irritating._

_**Okay, now you're just being mean!**_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 14: The Elemental Dragon

xxxx

Author's Notes: New aeon in the next chapter! Happiness abound!

(clears throat) Anyhow…please read and review.


	15. The Elemental Dragon

Standard Disclaimer: Gentlemen…I AM DR. LAWSUIT! If you don't want me to come, simply say 'I don't own Final Fantasy!'

Author's Notes: No reviews? Again? Bleh…you guys are no fun.

If I don't have any new reviews by the time I upload the chapter after this one…then I shall move this story to the FFX-2 section!

Now…begin!

Wait…I spy a review! YAY!

Anime obsessed fan: Nice to see you back; hope your vacation went well!

PS: Just in case no one reads the bottom author's notes, here's the gist of the message: I'm moving this to the FFX-2 section. Make sure to update your bookmarks!

Now…begin for real!

xxxx

_I thought I had destroyed their bloodline 1000 years ago…_

_Why…?_

_Why are they still alive?!_

xxxx

Episode 14: The Elemental Dragon

xxxx

_/2:45 ST, Stairway of O'halland, Kilika Island/_

After the battle with Queen Vlantae had ended, Hirum had summoned the Machina Maw to take him and Aaron back onto the pathway. As for Teela, she had simply flown back up with a pair of Divebeak wings.

Their remaining trip along the dirt path had been relatively peaceful; they had encountered only a few fiends, but Teela knew it wouldn't last long. She knew that - by the time they finished their business at the temple – the fiends in the area would get be getting bold, especially with Vlantae gone.

Now they were at the bottom of the stairwell, which had remained unchanged in the last one thousand years. Of course, some repairs had to be made every once and while – after all, stone steps wore away over time.

As they reached a giant, circular arena halfway up the stairwell, Hirum stopped. "I know this place."

Teela rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez, not a flashback moment."

"Not that, you nimrod," snapped Hirum. "I mean that I know _about_ this place; this is where Lady Yuna fought a powerful Sinspawn. My class discussed this battle at SSoB."

Behind Hirum's back, Teela made a silent gesture of hissing; to mock Hirum's action of snapping back at her. As they advanced up the stairs, Aaron just shook his head with worry. _Talk about a love-hate relationship…well…maybe it'd be true if you replaced 'love' with 'minimally respect'. _

xxxx

_/2:52 ST, Kilika Village, Kilika Island/_

The denizens of Kilika Village remained silent as the young girl retold the events she had witnessed. An elderly man asked, "Niaka…you are sure of what you saw?"

The same girl that had seen Hirum and his guardians defeat Queen Vlantae nodded excitedly. She tightened her rope belt – which kept her red, knee-length shirt in place – before saying, "I'm sure of what I saw! I saw them defeat Vlantae!"

As the natives listened to her tale with quiet anxiousness, a man stood near the back of the crowd. He was dressed in a sharp, dark blue business suit, and on his jacket were the letters 'FFL', sewn on in red. His thinning brown hair lifted slightly as the wind blew by. But his brown eyes remained intently focused as he contemplated what this meant for him. _So…we've got a few tough characters here. They may be good for the league…_

"And here's the neat part," continued Niaka as she paused for a quick breath. "One of them was a summoner…but one of them was a girl who transformed into a fiend herself!"

Silence fell over the crowd, astonishment easily visible on their faces. The businessman, however, was pleased. _Well…a girl capable of transforming into fiends to fight other fiends! That'll bring in a HUGE turnout!_

That settled it. He had to get an audience with those powerful fighters. Without any second thoughts, he set off for Kilika Temple.

xxxx

_/2:58 ST, Temple of Yevon-Kilika, Kilika Island/_

Hirum took a glance around the temple. The place they were standing on appeared to be like a large pavilion of sorts, with several columns lining the edge of the raised pavilion on its left and right sides. Rising above the pavilion were large columns made of stone with a pink color; most likely from the coral in the surrounding waters. Fixated in these columns were several orbs, each pulsating with four different colors.

Red.

Blue.

Yellow.

White.

The colors of the four basic magical elements Fire, Water, Thunder, and Blizzard. Hirum figured that it had to do with the Aeon; the mechanical parts of Baaj hinted at the Machina Maw, while the wind of Luca Temple hinted toward Dullahan's overdrive. Was this temple's Aeon proficient at elemental spells? _Oh well, I'll find out soon enough._

As the Hirum, Teela, and Aaron walked past the pavilion, they saw three different doorways. The left and right doorways both led to stairways that led to the dormitories and training areas for the monks and priests of Kilika Temple. The center doorway led straight ahead into the main part of the temple – where people prayed. Beyond that was the Cloister of Trials.

The three teens went down the center door.

Moments later, they emerged in a dimly lit dome. Around them were steps lined with statues of priests and monks. The statues of Mia, Braska, Gandof, and Seevo Guado were there as always, and the figures of Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna still lingered over the doorway to the Cloister of Trials. However, in the four corners of the dome were four orbs. In each of them was a flickering fire; one red, one blue, one yellow, and one white. This showered a colorful myriad of lights over the floor. In the center of the floor was the symbol of Kilika Temple, painted in black; four spheres joined at the center, with a number of curved lines stretching outward from the spaces between the orbs. Every few seconds, the spheres glowed red, blue, yellow, or white.

A high priest stood in front of the Cloister's door, a stern expression evident on his face. On his head was what looked like a purple top hat, except it was upside-down. The top of the hat had flaps on it the stretched downward for a few inches.

Teela raised an eyebrow out of mock curiosity. "Nice hat."

The high priest frowned at girl before turning his attention to Hirum. "I assume you are the Summoner, judging from the badge on your robe."

Hirum blinked, then remembered; the golden of Eye of Baaj badge that signified his status as a graduate of SSoB. "Yes sir. I am Summoner Hirum, and I am a graduate of the Summoner's School of Baaj. I have currently obtained the Aeons from Baaj and Luca."

The high priest nodded. "I see…I just hope you're capable of elemental magic. You'll need it for the trials." The priest stepped aside, letting Hirum through. He stepped through, and before his guardians could enter, the high priest stepped back in front of the door. "Sorry, you can't pass."

"What?!" exclaimed Aaron. Teela demanded, "Says who?!"

The high priest simply said, "It is this temple's mandate; only summoners can enter the Cloister of Trials. We focus on the strength of the summoner, insuring they have the fortitude to continue on even if their comrades fall on the Pilgrimage. The guardians will simply have to wait outside for the summoner to return."

Teela grumbled as she prepared to summon the IG-Sword to behead the priest if necessary. "Now listen here…you WILL let us pass."

The high priest's hand briefly glowed white as he said, "Stop." Teela suddenly froze in place; her face was contorted in anger, her hands clenched tightly. The high priest looked down at Aaron. "The spell will wear off in about ten minutes. Do you want to join her?"

Aaron hurriedly shook his head as he grabbed Teela's frozen body and began dragging her down the stairs. "Nah, I'm fine." As Aaron laid Teela's body next to the stature of Mia, he leaned against the statue of Braska. "Man, I just hope Hirum can handle this on his own."

xxxx

_/3:03 ST, Cloister of Trials, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

Hirum had stood still for a few moments after entering the dimly lit corridor. He had waited until the exchange between the high priest and his guardians (he still felt odd referring to Teela as his guardian) before continuing on.

"So, I've got to go solo for this one," he muttered to himself. It wasn't that bad, really; he could handle the trials without his guardians for once. After all, Teela hadn't really helped out in Baaj – and she had been the reason for nearly causing his death in Luca Temple – but her presence, along with Aaron's, was reassuring…especially when fighting the Aeons. "Oh well, can't be helped."

He walked to the elevator platform with the symbol of Kilika on it and stepped onto it. The spheres on the symbol glowed brightly with the four elemental colors as the elevator descended deep into the ground.

When the elevator platform stopped, Hirum looked into the next room to see a blue sphere on a pedestal. In the wall beyond it was a slot. Hirum cockily smirked. "This is pretty simple."

He grabbed the sphere, pulled it out of the pedestal, and inserted it into the wall.

Suddenly, and with great speed, the door to the elevator slammed shut. Hirum whirled around at the sound…

And the wall opened up, causing him to immediately turn back around.

xxxx

_/10:05 NT, Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Bikanel was five hours behind the time of Kilika, which was the reason why night was still in effect there.

The sand blew through the dilapidated ruins of the Al Bhed 'Home'…the former gathering place – and, well, home – of Al Bhed of 1000 years past. Now, it was basically a sight of old ruins, charred and crumbling after a devastating barrage of missiles. Now, it served only as a semi-popular haven for junk collectors and scrap scavengers all over Spira.

But…underneath the ruins of Home, activity continued on, unnoticed by the eyes of the outside world.

xxxx

Deep under the sandy ground of the ruins was a large complex. Right now, a certain room must be brought to attention.

Inside this sterile white room, a multitude of men and women in airtight bodysuits walked about doing their duties, be they deciphering readouts, monitoring the magic readings, or keeping a line on vital signs.

Vital signs to what, you might ask?

A multitude of computer consoles and monitors had been hooked up to a solitary tube, which sat in the very center of the circular room. A watery, yet jellylike substance filled the inside of the tube, giving it a pale, turquoise color.

But that wasn't the most important thing inside the tube.

Floating in suspended animation within the tube was a girl, who looked to be no older than ten. Her red hair floated listlessly within the watery gelatin, and her body remained limp and unmoving. She wore a white jumpsuit, which was covered over by a black, waist-length shirt. Over her face was a robotic visor of sorts, with numerous wires connecting it to the top of tube. Also, a multitude of other wires connected to her body at various points, sending her vital signs to the computers.

As the scientists and researchers in the room continued working on the girl – whatever work that might be – a man looked on in silence behind an airproof window. He was dressed in an impeccable suit of black, which indicated one thing: he was here for business only.

He pressed a small button on the windowpane and spoke into the adjacent intercom. "How is the subject?"

The orange-haired businessman looked through the window to see one of the men walk over to the room's intercom and speak into it. The scientist's voice came through his end of the intercom. **"Readings are green across the board. Vital signs are stable, and the subject's brainwave patterns show no sign of mutation."**

The man nodded. "Good. When will the first test be ready? You know how important this project's success is to the company…not to mention the Boss."

**"The first testing will be ready in a matter of days. At this rate, our little subject will be able to come out on her own. The whole team predicts that she'll be able to-"**

"I don't care about predictions," interrupted the businessman with a stern look in his eyes. "I only care about results and facts. Do what you can to make sure Project PSP succeeds…for your sake AND mine." The businessman silently turned off the intercom before walking down the hall.

As he walked down the hall, one could see letters painted on the sterile white walls in black paint.

'ABTC: Al Bhed Technologies Commission'

'SWD: Special Weapons Division'

xxxx

_/3:07 ST, Cloister of Trials, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

Hirum was looking at a pool of water…and it went deep. At least ten feet. "Okay," he said aloud as he blankly looked down into it. "What now?"

He looked around for any clues for what to do next…and then he saw a glyph on the wall of a statue pointing down. Hirum realized what that meant.

"I HAVE TO SWIM?!"

Hirum groaned out of exasperation; swimming had never been his strong suit. One thing was for certain though; he was glad that guardians couldn't come into this temple's trails…Aaron would've never been able to make it past THIS part.

Shrugging, Hirum dove in.

As he began swimming downward, it was apparent that he was not an experienced swimmer. He kicked wildly, and his arm strokes were ineffective at best. On the positive side, he was good at holding his breath; he would need every last bit of oxygen for this dive.

As he reached the bottom of the ten-foot pool, his ears popped as a headache began to mount. He looked forward to see a small water-filled tunnel that led an incline; presumably an incline that led to the surface.

With a quick thrust of his legs, Hirum began swimming through the tunnel. It was relatively small, so he used its walls to boost himself forward with a push of his legs. As he neared the incline, his lungs began to burn. _Okay, this is getting REALLY hard to do…_

He seemed to slow down. As he began swimming upward to get to the top, his mind was screaming at him to breathe. But he couldn't open his mouth…not unless he wanted to choke on water.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

He opened his mouth…

Just as he breached the surface. "Oh sweet merciful Yevon…SWEET MERCIFUL AIR!" Hirum took several deep and satisfying gulps of air as he swam for the edge of the pool. As he clambered out of the water, he saw a doorway leading to a room similar to the one with blue sphere. In the room was a pedestal was a white sphere in it, and there was a slot in the opposite wall.

He remembered his little idea upon entering the temple grounds…that this temple was based upon the four main magical elements.

As he grabbed the white sphere, he thought about the previous room. Obviously, it dealt with the water element…and the blue sphere signified that.

But if that was true…

_Click._

The white sphere represented ice magic. "Oh crap."

The doorway sealed shut behind him, and the wall opened up to reveal a room flowing with snow, ice, and hail. Even now, he could feel the chill inside. Hirum quickly wrapped himself in his arms as he impulsively backed away from the frigid room. _Oh, this is great…with all this water on me, I'll freeze to death before I reach the end!_

Hirum suddenly realized the devious complexity behind the room's layout. The water had gotten him wet…and the frigid temperature of the icy room would freeze him into an icicle! _Oh man…I really hate this temple's 'no-guardians' mandate._

Hirum needed to get through there quickly. Now, he could see the workings of a maze of sorts inside the room…a maze made of ice. The summoner grimaced; in his state, touching those ice walls would result in his body being frozen against them.

_Stupid water_.

Figuring he wouldn't get through there by moping, he walked into the frigid maze.

The cold set in almost immediately. And this wasn't a 'it's a bit chilly' cold or even a 'man, it's freezing!' cold. This was a 'my body has been numbed to any and all feeling' kind of cold.

Hirum's teeth began to chatter as he trudged through the snow-covered ground. The water that had soaked his body just minutes ago was now freezing over his body. Soon, the sound of cracking ice could be heard every time he moved; his body's skin froze over every second.

He came up against a T-junction; without wasting any time, he turned left. Then he came to a right corner and turned right…

To find a dead end.

Growling, Hirum turned back, only to fall down. His body had already reached its limits…it just couldn't handle the cold anymore.

_No_, desperately thought Hirum. He tried to will his body to move, only to find out that it wouldn't move. _I can't die here…not now…too much to do…don't go to sleep Hirum…don't…so cold…_

The last thing he saw was ice.

xxxx

Moments later, a multitude of pyreflies gathered around Hirum. The pyreflies all gathered into two different entities…and if anyone were watching, they would've been shocked to see the forms of Dullahan and the Machina Maw standing there in front of Hirum.

What they were doing was incredibly risky; a Fayth purposefully manifesting itself without the summoner's consent was an easy way of getting noticed by the wrong parties. Two at once was just asking for trouble; the strain alone wouldn't take long to kill the summoner out right.

But in either case, the summoner was about to die anyway of hypothermia. They had no choice.

The M-Maw turned to Dullahan as a bubbly voice echoed out of the Aeon's metallic hull. _"Paine, we have to save him!"_

A stern voice – recognized as Paine's – echoed out of the top of Dullahan as she replied, _"I know Rikku. I'll carry him, you blast through."_ Dullahan picked up the body of Hirum – which seemed puny in the headless knight's arms – and stood back as the missile pods on the Machina Maw's back opened up.

_"Okay, switching all Elemental Missiles to fire!"_ The tips of the missiles turned red before Rikku fired them. Missile after missile collided with the ice wall, which quickly melted away under the barrage. The M-Maw's missiles continued to fire as the fiery projectiles melted through every single part of the maze. Dullahan followed the M-Maw silently as the Aeon of Baaj plowed through the maze.

xxxx

_/3:14 ST, Hall of Prayer, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

The explosions could be heard AND felt in the main area of the temple.

By this time, the Stop spell on Teela had worn off, and Aaron had been in the process of trying to persuade Teela to not mutilate the high priest. He wasn't having much luck.

That's when the explosions had occurred.

The high priest looked angrily at another monk and shouted, "What in Yevon's name was that?" The monk shrugged innocently. "I don't know…but I believe it came from within the Cloister of Trials."

Seconds later, the high priest felt a sense of vertigo as Teela casually tossed him aside on her way into the Cloister. Aaron, not wanting to be left to the wrath of the high priest at such an indignation, quickly followed Teela into the Trials.

One thing was for sure…the explosions did not mean things were going well for their charge.

xxxx

_/3:16 ST, Cloister of Trials, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

Once they reached the end of the frigid maze, Dullahan set Hirum's shivering body onto the stone floor, while M-Maw watched. Dullahan turned to the mechanical Aeon and asked, _"You seem jittery Rikku."_

Rikku sighed out of worry. _"I know…but won't he sense us? I mean, we weren't even summoned by him! We came of our own free will! Oh man, this is really getting on my nerves…"_

Dullahan slapped the M-Maw with her left hand. _"Calm down."_ The Aeon seem to look warily about the Cloister, which was quite the feat given her lack of eyes. _"Given the unfortunate secret of this temple, I doubt it…but Seymour WILL sense us if we stick around much longer."_

_"But what about Hirum?"_

Paine turned her Aeon's body towards the ice room; she could sense two life forms coming. _"Don't worry. I think they heard your little fireworks show. Let's go."_

The two Aeons dissipated into pyreflies silently, leaving Hirum to wait for his guardians to arrive.

xxxx

Aaron blinked as he emerged from the water; a helmet made of blue goop covered his head as he moved toward the pool's edge. Contrary to what Hirum thought, Aaron's beef with water only existed when it came to traveling on the ocean; with everything else, he was hunky-dory. However…he wasn't very good at holding his breath.

As Aaron pulled himself out of the water, the blue goop fell off his head and reverted into its natural form as a Flan Agua. "Thanks for letting me use you as an air helmet Teela." The fiend then took on a human form as Teela dismissed the gooey fiend. "Save it; we've got to find Hirum."

As the two guardians walked forward into the ice room, the cold set in. Aaron began shivering, but Teela just walked on; she was more used to harsh conditions than either Aaron or Hirum.

Like Hirum before them, they turned left, then right…then they stopped in astonishment. Right in front of them was a series of large holes blown through the ice holes…and the shape of the outline indicated that they had been melted to an extent.

Without wasting any time, they walked through the holes swiftly. Once they reached the end of the newly formed tunnel, they saw Hirum lying on the ground.

"HIRUM!!!" yelled Aaron as he knelt by his old friend's side. "Oh man, oh man…please don't be dead…"

Teela calmly knelt down and placed a hand on the summoner's neck. "Oh relax, he has a pulse. He just needs to be warmed up." With that, she morphed into the fiery fiend Flan Rojo and quickly covered the boy's body.

As the natural heat of the Flan Rojo's body began heating up Hirum's body, he began to breathe again; as a consequence of this, Teela moved her gelatinous body around a bit so that he could breathe.

Then, his eyes opened up. "Wha…am I dead?"

Teela moved off of his body and returned to normal…then slapped him in the face. Hirum winced at that. "Ow…okay, I definitely don't feel dead."

Aaron glowered at Teela as he helped Hirum sit up. "What was that for?"

Teela shrugged casually as she replied, "To remind him to never leave us behind." Hirum was about to retort that doing so would've meant disregarding the temple's rule…but he felt too worn out. That's when he saw the series of holes in the maze. "Huh…who did that?"

Aaron made a shrugging gesture with his hands as he answered, "Only you could have. Guess the cold made you too delirious to notice."

Teela knew that Hirum couldn't have made those holes…not at his current level of power anyway. But she didn't say anything. She pulled the summoner to his feet and pointed to the doorway in front of them. "I suppose you'll want to move on."

In the next room was a pedestal with a crackling yellow sphere embedded in it. There was also the standard slot in the wall. Hirum sighed as he stepped forward, wiping the melted ice off of his face. "Oh boy…now we have to deal with the room of Thunder magic."

Once again, he realized the complications of the arrangement. Even though Teela had saved him from death by hypothermia, his clothes were still saturated by moisture. If he got zapped…well, it wouldn't be pleasant.

He took the sphere out and placed it into the slot. The doorway behind them sealed shut, and the wall ahead of them slid open.

Inside was a room filled with movement. The entire floor of the next room was arranged like a grid, and every section of that grid was crackling with yellowish electricity. The grids would flicker on and off with the electricity at a random rate, waiting to catch someone in their snare. Hirum grimaced. "Oh boy…trying to traverse this room won't be easy."

Teela scoffed. "For regular people maybe." She quickly transformed her hands and feet into the webbed, clawed feet of a reptilian fiend. Teela then crawled along the stonewalls until she reached the other side of the room. She hopped onto the stone floor and looked back at Hirum and Aaron.

No words were exchanged for a few moments.

Teela sighed as she morphed her arm into the long, tentacle-like arm of Queen Vlantae. _Wimps._ She extended her long arm across the grid-covered floor and held it out for the two boys. Hirum and Aaron held on tightly as Teela pulled them across. "You two are complete babies; you know that?"

Hirum just took it in stride as he walked into the doorway. Aaron glared back at Teela and sarcastically replied, "And I suppose you expect us to sprout super-long arms and form webbed feet?" As Aaron walked on, Teela snorted indignantly. _Smartass_.

In the next room was another pedestal, but the sphere within it was red. The representative color of the fire element. Hirum pulled the sphere out and embedded it into the wall's slot…

And when the wall opened up, they saw a wall of fire roaring toward them.

"BLIZZARD!!!" Hirum quickly held both of his hands forward, firing twin orbs of ice at the wall of fire. Teela morphed into a Flan Palido and began leaving a trail of ice crystals along the floor.

Even then, the fiery wall kept coming. Aaron backed up against the wall, his eyes reflecting the flames as he fearfully shouted, "Guys, you might want to hurry up!!!" _Man, I hate being helpless!_

Hirum launched another blizzard spell, and Teela kept up leaving trail of ice crystals to try and deter the flaming wall of death.

It didn't work.

Aaron screamed out of fear, while Teela returned to normal as she tried to morph into a Flan Rojo (after all, she had her own skin to save, don't you know).

Out of impulse – and also out of fear – Hirum raised his hands. "I SUMMON DULLAHAN!!!"

The headless knight materialized in front of the three teens, and she held her sword out towards the flaming wall.

Suddenly, the flaming wall seemed to _bend inward_ as it got closer to Dullahan. The entire flaming wall suddenly zoomed towards the sword as Dullahan began absorbing the fiery barrage.

Soon, the flames were gone. Behind the spot where the flames had started was the mouth of a dragon carved out of stone. Inside the dragon's mouth was an elliptical door covered by purple fronds.

Hirum sighed with relief; the Chamber of the Fayth was just beyond the door. He turned to Dullahan and said, "Just release your Fire Strike attack at the wall. Don't strain yourself."

Dullahan obliged by letting loose a wave of fire that clashed against the wall. Unfortunately for Hirum…the wave blew a new hole in the wall. Hirum's jaw dropped out of horror as Teela poked his side. "Busted." Hirum angrily turned to Teela and shouted, "It was an accident!"

"Guys…"

Hirum and Teela stopped their bickering at the dull sound of Aaron's voice. He was staring into the hole…and when he turned to face them, his face was contorted with a mixture of two emotions.

Shock. Surprise.

"Look in here."

Teela and Hirum walked over to the hole and poked their heads inside…and what they saw horrified them.

Bodies.

Countless. Innumerable. Some were merely a pile of decayed bones…some still had rotting skin on them. A thick cloud of pyreflies hovered over the necropolis of unburied bodies…and the same emotions that were on Aaron's face became those of Hirum and Teela's faces…and then Hirum showed revulsion, while Teela became angry.

She clenched her fist as she stared at the bodies. "Look at this…they've just been piled in here. Disgusting…do they honor the dead at all?"

Hirum just stared on…then his eyes fell on one body. It was fresher than most…but what shocked him was the sight of a golden tiara surrounding the skeleton's head. "Oh Yevon…I know that body. Summoner Angela…she graduated from SSoB last year."

Then it dawned on him what this place was. He had nearly died in the trials earlier…who's to say it hadn't happened to others? "Oh no…this is a graveyard of summoners…summoners who died in this temple's Cloister of Trials…"

Then his shock and revulsion gave way to indignation. Hirum scowled at the sight. _This isn't right!_ Pyreflies moaned, a sign of a great concentration of spiritual energy. That could only mean one thing. _Why haven't their souls been Sent?! What purpose is served by throwing their bodies in here?!_ Whoever was responsible was just **asking** for a fiend to form from so many dead! _Was this why Queen Vlantae suddenly appeared so long ago?_

One thing was for sure. Hirum was going to talk with the high priest of Kilika Temple once he claimed the Aeon. "Guys…let's go. We'll talk with the high priest about this after I claim the Aeon." Hirum walked slowly towards the door inside the snarling mouth of the dragon statue head.

Aaron prepared to walk after him, but Teela held him back. "Let him go Geekoid…he wants to do this alone."

How Teela knew that, Aaron did not know. But he decided to oblige.

xxxx

_/3:24 ST, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

As Hirum entered the Chamber of the Fayth, the Hymn of the Fayth suddenly sounded throughout the entire temple.

_(Ieyui…)_

_(Nobomenu…)_

_(Renmiri…)_

_(Yojuyogo…)_

_(Hasatekanae…)_

_(Kutamae…)_

The high priest remained silent as the four orbs inside the Hall of Prayer flared brightly. Outside, all of the orbs flared brightly as well, each one resulting in a different reaction:

The red orbs exuded a burning flame.

The blue orbs expelled a watery mist into the air.

The yellow orbs crackled with electricity.

The white orbs emanated a frigid aura of ice.

The high priest sighed; the meant that the summoner reached the Chamber of the Fayth.

Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen…

He had no idea.

xxxx

_/3:26 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

The fighting arena Hirum now stood in was much larger than the previous two; the domed ceiling was at least seventy feet high. The arena itself was also one hundred feet across. "Man…this must be one huge Aeon."

He walked to the center of the arena and looked down at the curved glass protecting the Fayth. This Fayth was a statue of a black-haired woman; she was sitting on her knees, with her back facing him. Her arms were outstretched, and two orbs were hovering above each arm; red and white above her left arm, blue and yellow above her right arm. Above the woman herself was the writhing figure of black-scaled dragon with a snarling mouth. Hirum recognized the mouth; it looked the same as the one on the head of the dragon statue outside.

Hirum sighed as he gazed at the Fayth. _Please…Fayth__ of Kilika Temple…I may not seem to be concentrating much, or praying hard enough…but I really need to claim you as my own Aeon__. I have pressing matters to attend to…_

Suddenly, pyreflies began hovering out of the statue, forming the Fayth herself. Even though she looked to be no more than several years older than Hirum, her red eyes held a kind of strange wisdom that could only come through experiencing traumatic things. Her garments were odd as well – a black dress with light-gray fur around her breasts and the hem of her skirt's bottom, which went to her feet. Also, her skirt had a number of belts stretching around the inside of her skirt and in front of her legs, blocking her entire lower body from view. She then spoke in a low, calm voice. _"So…you've finally found out this temple's horrible secret…I understand."_

Hirum blinked out of surprise. "You knew about that…place?"

The woman nodded sadly. _"Yes…you were the first to stumble upon this secret in some time. But I never said anything. I only tell those who felt like changing this place for the better…and sadly, none of them were looking forward to visit this place again. They only had their sights set on the end…"_

"But what's wrong with that?" asked Hirum out of curiosity. A summoner focused only on reaching Zanarkand; wasn't that the whole goal?

_"A summoner's Pilgrimage is more than just a simple voyage from their first temple to Zanarkand…it's about the experiences one endures and enjoys throughout it. At least…that's how it was on the last Pilgrimage I took part of…"_ Hirum thought he detected a hint of sadness in the woman's voice. The woman shook her head as she said, _"I'm sorry. I'm wondering out loud again…but let me warn you summoner; my Aeon__ will probably prove to be more of a trial than the Cloister of Trials itself. Behold my Aeon__…the Elemental Dragon!"_

At her last word, a stream of red, blue, yellow, and white mist surrounded the woman, clouding her from view. Her body began to grow into something inhuman…

Her skin became covered with black scales as she morphed from a biped into a quadruped. Her body became forty feet long from head to tail, with each part of the body covered in black scales. Along her feet, belly, and neck was a leathery skin colored a dull gray. Hardened spikes ran from the base of the Elemental Dragon's neck to the tip of her tail, which was around fifteen feet long. Her webbed ears pointed backward, twitching every which way every now and then upon hearing something. Her razor-sharp teeth gleamed brightly in the light emanating from the orbs fixated around the arena…but her eyes changed colors – from red, blue, yellow, or white – every few seconds.

Hirum realized he had been correct; the four colors had not only hinted towards the temple's trials, but to the Aeon as well.

With a feral roar, the E-Dragon charged forward.

Hirum quickly held his hand forward as it glowed purple. "GRAVITY!"

An orb of gravitational magic appeared around the E-Dragon's head, forcing the giant Aeon to the ground. This gave Hirum a few moments to slip away. "I summon the Machina Maw!"

When the two-handed (literally speaking) machine materialized, Hirum hopped on top of the M-Maw and grabbed the handlebars. As the Aeon's thoughts melded with his own, Hirum charged forward. "Machina Maw, use your Howitzers!"

Slots in the shoulder guards opened up, and bullets zoomed toward the E-Dragon. In response to this, the E-Dragon turned away as the bullets hit her rock-hard scales…but merely hit with a muted _thud_ and fell off. When the barrage ended, the E-Dragon turned her head back around and glared at Hirum.

The summoner gulped. "Crap…that's some real thick skin." The E-Dragon's eyes flared white as the energy for ice magic gathered in her maw.

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Blizzard Breath-_

A torrent of crystallized breath was expelled from the dragon's mouth. Its target: the Machina Maw.

The attack, which had been unexpected, slammed into the M-Maw, causing the Aeon to slam against the arena wall. Hirum nearly felt like his arms were going to pop off at the strain of holding onto them – despite the tremendous pain of the jolt – but he held. He balanced the M-Maw as the E-Dragon's eyes glowed yellow.

_So…the eye color tells what kind of attack it's going to be._ "Machina Maw! Elemental Missiles, and switch them all to water magic!"

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Thunder Breath-_

As three bolts of electrical magic zoomed from the dragon Aeon's mouth, a multitude of blue-tipped missiles were fired. The three bolts had hit three of the missiles, causing an explosion of water and electricity. The remainder of the missiles hit the E-Dragon…mostly in the mouth.

The E-Dragon wailed as the eyes quickly flashed to blue to help deal with the sudden pain. She glared at Hirum as she opened her mouth to fire a blast of water. Hirum quickly began switching the Elemental Missiles to thunder-

The E-Dragon's tail suddenly whipped out, tripping the M-Maw off of her feet. With a growl, Hirum realized that he had been set up; it had been a trick!

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Water Breath-_

Hirum and the M-Maw were submerged and blown away as a concentrated river of water was shot out of the dragon's maw. As the water cleared, Hirum grimaced at the realization that one, he was wet again, and two, the Machina Maw was shorting out.

With a static-riddled voice, the M-Maw stated, "OVERDRIVE CHARGED." Hirum smiled; the M-Maw's overdrive was ready! "Machina Maw, initiate overdrive, Total Assault!"

_-Machina Maw Overdrive: Total Assault-_

The E-Dragon curled her tail around herself as the M-Maw's bullets tore into her. Immediately following that was the launch of the shoulder guard's spikes, which exploded on contact with the dragon Aeon. Missiles came next, which exploded in fiery plumes on the dragon's black scales. Finally, the M-Maw's eyes glowed as blue lasers were fired from them, each one scoring a hit on the E-Dragon.

As the M-Maw began recharging from the attack, the E-Dragon glowered furiously at Hirum and the mechanical Aeon. The colors in her eyes began flashing in rapid succession as a multi-colored orb gathered in her mouth.

For no apparent reason, Hirum suddenly felt the overwhelming need to run.

So he did. He hopped off the M-Maw and ran to the side as the Elemental Dragon launched her own Overdrive.

_-Elemental Dragon Overdrive: Elemental Storm-_

A flood of ice, fire, thunder, and water magic slammed into the prone form of the M-Maw, which had not had enough energy to even evade. Wave after wave of magic hit the M-Maw as Hirum watched.

Hailstorms and a furious blizzard.

Lightning strikes and the cracking sound of thunder.

Highly concentrated water blasts.

An inferno of tremendous fire.

When the overdrive ended, Hirum looked at where the M-Maw had stood. All that was left was a scorched wall and a cloud of rapidly dissipating pyreflies. "Man…that's one powerful overdrive."

Despite the injuries sustained from the Machina Maw's overdrive, the Elemental Dragon turned towards Hirum with a penetrating glare.

With great haste, Hirum summoned Dullahan.

The headless knight held her sword tightly, glaring (is that possible without eyes?) at the mighty Elemental Dragon.

The dragon made the first move as her eyes glowed red.

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Fire Breath-_

The stream of fire that came Dullahan's way was quickly countered by the absorption of said stream. Hirum quickly said, "Wait Dullahan! Don't strike yet!" The headless Aeon acknowledged Hirum's request. The E-Dragon's eyes turned yellow, which meant Thunder Breath. "Dodge!"

_Wait for it…_

Dullahan dove for the side to evade the Thunder Breath. Her sword still glowed red with the energy of the absorbed Fire Breath.

_Wait for it…_

The E-Dragon's eyes then turned white.

Hirum shouted, "NOW! ATTACK!"

_-Dullahan Special Move: Fire Strike-_

Dullahan charged forward and struck the E-Dragon in the mouth. With a horrid shriek, the Elemental Dragon reared back, her mouth bleeding from the sword strike. In response to this, the E-Dragon used her left hand to pin Dullahan against the wall. E-Dragon's mouth dripped with magical saliva, and – since her eyes were currently glowing white – the saliva crystallized into ice crystals upon touching the ground.

Hirum gulped out of desperation; Dullahan was about to be frozen!

Then…he heard a low growl come from Dullahan. Hirum smiled; that was the sign for Dullahan's Overdrive! "Use your overdrive Dullahan!"

_-Dullahan Overdrive: Banshee Howl-_

A shriek accompanied the ferocious wind that roared from within Dullahan, blowing the Elemental Dragon off of her. With a low groan, the E-Dragon crashed against the floor twenty feet away.

"Dullahan! Finish her!" ordered Hirum. Dullahan responded by charging forward…jumping up…and impaling the Elemental Dragon through the heart.

With a muted howl, the Elemental Dragon began dissipating into pyreflies; thankfully for Hirum, the E-Dragon's skin was nowhere near as durable as her scales were. The pyreflies then reformed into the body of the young woman._ "Good job…you've done it. Now please…go and Send those fallen summoners."_

Hirum nodded as he dismissed Dullahan. "I will." At this, the woman flew into Hirum, merging with his soul as the previous two Fayth had. Hirum felt sadness once more for a brief moment…but this one was accompanied by a sense of loss…

He collapsed to one knee as he took in a deep breath. "Man…why do I keep getting these feelings every time I claim an Aeon?"

Before he could figure it out, he was transported out of the Chamber of the Fayth by a multicolored light. The same thing happened to Teela and Aaron.

They reappeared right outside the elevator entrance to the Cloister of Trials. Aaron looked at the tired Hirum and asked, "Got the Aeon, I presume."

Hirum nodded. "Now…let's discuss something with the high priest." At this, Teela eagerly cracked her knuckles.

­xxxx

_/3:41 ST, Hall of Prayer, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

The people within the Hall of Prayer turned as Hirum and his guardians stepped out of the door. The high priest sighed…apparently out of pity. "I see…you needed your guardians to clear the Trials. A pity-"

Teela immediately slugged him across the face with her fist, sending the high priest to the floor. The others – beside Hirum and Aaron – gasped at this; that guardian had hit the temple's high priest! The high priest glared back at Teela. "Not only do you toss me aside…but you DARE hit me?!"

Hirum interrupted his tirade. "No…how do you dare?!" Hirum's eyes blazed with righteous fury. "We saw the inside of the temple…a burial ground for summoners that had died in the trials."

The visiting people gasped at this as they looked at the high priest. The monks and lower priests simply looked down; apparently, they had known. The high priest simply remained silent. "So you found out. Why so upset over a bunch of failures?"

"Failures?" repeated Hirum. "FAILURES?!"

"Of course!" responded the high priest. "This temple's trials are for summoners only for a reason: if they cannot surpass these trials on their own, they will never be able to beat Sin! To fight Sin, a summoner must be strong…and he can't do that if he depends on his guardians every step of the way!"

Teela hit the high priest in the face once more. Hirum sighed out of pity. "I don't think you're thinking straight…and even if you WERE right, how come they haven't been Sent?!"

The high priest snorted. "Those failures don't deserve the honor of being sent."

Hirum growled; how dare this man assume such authority as to decide such a thing?! "Anyone – and I mean ANYONE – who loses their life in the servitude of Yevon, or in the fight against Sin – or _anyone else_ for that matter – deserves to be Sent. You have NO right to make such a decision." He then glared down into the high priest's eyes. "I will Send them."

The high priest scowled. "You wouldn't dare! And even if I agreed, no one would dare bring those bodies outside for a 'proper' Sending!"

Teela walked up to him and picked the high priest up by the scruff of his robe. "Screw that, pal. You don't have the authority anymore…so for your future health, I suggest you, and EVERY, SINGLE, MONK, AND PRIEST, go to wherever you go to deposit those corpses, and bring them up the surface! Then you will properly bury them after the Sending. Got it?"

The high priest glanced at the shocked looks of the visiting people…then begrudgingly nodded. "Fine."

xxxx

_/11:12 ST, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/_

The task of pulling out every body from the summoner graveyard had taken a long time (the secret doorway to the graveyard had been hidden behind a fake wall in one of the dormitories)…and laying them out in an orderly manner had taken a while as well. As this had been taking place, Teela made sure to – often – remind the high priest that she would let everyone on Kilika know about what he had done.

One thing was for sure; there would soon be a new high priest at Kilika Temple. His little mindset had been shared by a scant few; a majority of the Yevonite Clergy stationed at Kilika Temple had been unaware of the high priest's duplicity and utter disregard for the summoners that had perished. True, everyone knew that summoners had died in these Trials before; but to go so far as to pile their corpses and deny them a proper Sending? That was simply cruel.

Hirum looked at the bodies in front of him, which were stacked like a pyramid; oldest bodies on top, with the freshest ones on the bottom. Hirum looked back one last time; Teela was leaning against one of the columns, while Aaron stood amongst the crowd of monks, priests, and visitors. The sun was beginning to set…he wanted to get this over with before nightfall. He was starting to feel tired.

_Okay Hirum…here you go_. He folded his hands together…stood straight…and began the Sending.

Unlike other summoners, Hirum believed in the solemnity of the Sending so much that he didn't move…he simply stood there and exorcised the souls of the dead into the Farplane without saying a word or moving a muscle.

The Sending began.

xxxx

The villagers remained silent.

The men, women, and children on the metal ring surrounding Kilika all went still at the sight before them. It seemed as if everything became quiet before the event they witnessed.

As the temple glowed brightly against the darkening sky – in red, blue, yellow, and white – pyreflies began to float upward from the temple.

At this point, it's as if the Hymn of the Fayth was spoken from the heavens themselves.

_(Ieyui…)_

Hirum remained quiet as the soul-wrenching cries of the pyreflies reached his ears.

_(Nobomenu…)_

The villagers remained silent…and Niaka began to cry as the wails of the pyreflies tore at her soul.

_(Renmiri…)_

The monks and priests began praying for the souls…and they prayed hard, for they felt a pain in their hearts for not seeing, for not understanding the dire fate the fallen had suffered. A fate that a select few chose for them.

_(Yojuyogo…)_

Aaron remained silent as he wiped a tear from his eye; it had been a long time since he had last seen a Sending.

**_(Ieyui…)_**

The pyreflies floating upward into the heavens was now like a deluge. That – coupled with the colors of the setting sun and the pulsating lights of the temple – provided a scene no one would likely forget in a lifetime.

**_(Nobomenu…)_**

Hirum tried not to cry as the pyreflies' cries tore at him.

**_(Renmiri…)_**

The high priest watched on silently…torn between his disgust for the failures…and his sorrow for the event itself.

**_(Yojuyogo…)_**

Meanwhile…the businessman with the letters 'FFL' sewn on remained quiet. Even though his heart felt a great sadness for the event…he still had to meet the summoner and his guardians after the Sending.

_(Hasatekanae…)_

Far away, on Besaid Island…

One could see the rainbow colored pillar of light stretch up into the night sky.

_(Kutamae…)_

And in Luca…

The same pillar of pyreflies could be seen by the city folk.

**_(Hastekanae…)_**

They wept along with Kilika.

**_(Kutamae…)_**

The last of the souls departed for the Farplane…

The Sending was over.

xxxx

_…_

_…_

**_Man…I still get down every time I see that._**

_He did better this time._

_Much better…and he handled that situation with the high priest very well…_

**_…you crying?_**

_Yes, I am…is it a crime for a grown man to cry at such a heart-wrenching sight?_

**_Nah. Just haven't seen any tears in a long time._**

_There should also be tears of joy…the souls of those summoners were finally put to rest this eve._

_They should…but one cannot help but feel overwhelmed._

**_Yeah, I know._**

_But we should also be concerned about Rikku and Paine's interference…I'm not saying they should not have saved him, but coming like they did could have huge repercussions. _

**_Gee, you sure know how to break a mood._**

_Our mutual foe is Seymour. I need not say more.  
_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 15: An Invitation

xxxx

Author's Notes: …ah, forget what I said at the beginning of this chapter. I'm moving this fic to the FFX-2 section!

By the way, the parts where I put the Hymn of the Fayth in bold is where both choruses sing…like in the FFX cutscene where Yuna performs her first Sending.

However, I found 'Eternity- Memory of Lightwaves' from FFX-2 to be a good song to go along with Hirum's Sending as well.

See you next time everyone!


	16. An Invitation

Standard Disclaimer: I always tire of these things. But they are a necessary evil. Alas, I do not own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: Well, my fic has moved to the FFX-2 section, and already it has gotten two reviews (one of them a new reviewer. HAPPY PIE!)!

Assamite: Hello again! Glad you found the imagery to be so heart wrenching; I was going for that (obviously). By the way, I am eternally grateful for your advice to move this fic – I've gotten more reviews in three days than I had in almost a month! Here's a cookie. (tosses a cookie at Assamite)

Four-armed Samurai: Heh, nice to see you reading FFX3 F-AS! Keep on reading! But...was the 'F-word' necessary?

And apparently, the FFX-2 section does not have a single fic with over 100,000 words!

Well...that'll all change with this fic.

Also, there was a typo in the last chapter; instead of 'Episode 14', it should've been 'Chapter 14'. Guess I was still too entrenched in my other fic's numbering system. :P

Now...begin!

xxxx

_Gentlemen...we have a problem._

_We've finally discovered BTC's secret project._

_And...well, it involves going higher than the heavens themselves._

xxxx

Chapter 15: An Invitation

xxxx

_/11:21 ST, Kilika Temple, Kilika Island/ _

Hirum sighed as he leaned against one of the nearby pillars. His eyes were moist, but his face was dry. He was good at holding in tears...it was something everyone had to learn to do at SSoB.

"_No one must see a Summoner cry. A Summoner is the beacon of hope, and a light in the darkness for the people of Spira. To become such, you must transcend your emotions when tending to your duties as a Summoner."_

Those had been the words of his teacher, Maejin Yaima. He thought it wouldn't be that hard to do...but after two Sendings in two days, Hirum finally realized why the Maejins at SSoB went over this topic so many times.

Keeping your emotions under control was hard.

He turned his head to see the pyramid of bodies slowly shrink. The monks and priests of Kilika Temple were currently burying the bodies in a plot of land behind the temple grounds. The burial would take well past nightfall...but it was being done.

Meanwhile, the Kilika Temple's liaison to the Maesters and the main body of the Yevonite Clergy in Bevelle was having a stern conversation with the high priest. Hirum couldn't hear from his position, but he knew it dealt with the summoner graveyard...and, more importantly, why he hadn't been told of such a thing.

"Hey."

Hirum turned his head around to the other side to see Aaron leaning against the column adjacent to his. "You okay Hirum?"

Hirum shrugged in response. "I guess...it doesn't hurt as much as the first Sending, considering I had several hours to prepare myself."

"I know," answered Aaron as a light smile came to his face. "So...where do we go now?"

Hirum sighed as stood up, stepping away from the pillar. "Well, we head to Besaid Island and visit the temple there. After that, we'll turn back around to Luca and move northward through Mi'ihen."

"Well, it'll be nice to see the ol' hometown for once." Hirum and Aaron turned to see Teela, who still wore her gray cloak. However, the hood was folded back, revealing her face to all. Apparently, she felt that all of the commotion over the 'Graveyard Incident' (as some of the visitors at the time of the ruckus put it) made it somewhat safer to walk around in the open (true, they weren't in Luca, but it's not like she still wasn't on a Wanted list). She ran a hand through her brown hair as she continued, "Hopefully, everyone in Luca will still think I've hit the road."

"Pardon me."

They turned around to see a man in a dark blue suit walk up to them. He looked like no more than a common office manager, but his defined cheekbones and his stern, brown eyes would say – to those who were good at reading people – that he was a wizard at wheeling-and-dealing. "I have a proposition for you three."

Aaron arched an eyebrow at the man. "Uh...who are you?"

"He's a representative of the Fiend Fighter's League." Hirum and Aaron turned to Teela, who was staring at the red letters on the man's coat. "The 'FFL' on your jacket says it all."

The man smiled. "Very astute. I am indeed who you say...and on the FFL's behalf, I, Vincent Legate, would like you three to fight in the next tournament at Luca."

xxxx

Remember the Fiend Arena in Luca? Remember those tournaments that were held in said arena?

The Fiend Fighter's League – the FFL – was one of the major players behind the tournaments. The FFL was a global organization that funded tournaments all over Spira. A multitude of these tournaments took place in Bevelle and Luca, which were home to the largest of the Fiend Generators. However, they also occasionally funded tournaments in Kilika and other smaller places if they felt the potential money turnout would be worth the funding required to rent the arenas, advertise, and provide refreshment.

One of the FFL's biggest draws was the fact that they allowed audience members to bet money on the competitors. In all actuality, the bets influenced how tough the fiends were for the competitors: the more people bet on one person, the stronger the fiends would become for that person. Of course, no one but those belonging to the upper echelons of the FFL administrative structure knew this.

Many believed, however, that those who fought in the FFL were the cream of the crop; the competitors who made it to the top were the best of the best.

So if they wanted them to fight...that was big news indeed.

"Let me get this straight...you want us to fight in the next FFL Tournament?" asked Hirum, a hint of incredulity in his voice.

Vincent the businessman nodded. "Indeed. The next tournament starts in a week, and it's going to have a huge turnout. After all, it is the 50th Annual Tournament."

Teela frowned as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "...what prizes will there be?"

"Well, the prizes will differ depending on place, but the grand prize for the victor of the entire tournament will gain 500,000 Gil!" replied Mr. Legate with a degree of enthusiasm.

At the mention of '500,000' Gil, Aaron's eyes lit up. _500,000 Gil! I'd finally be able to purchase those R-1 Battle Arms!!! _But before that... "Excuse me Mr. Legate."

"Yes?"

Aaron held his hand out. "I assume you carry a spare contract with you, in case you want to sign someone on the spot. I'd like to check it out."

Vincent Legate blinked out of astonishment...then he laughed. "My my! You must be very experienced with dealing and contract agreements if you could make an assumption like that. You are correct." He reached into his coat and pulled out a few slips of paper, each of them filled with words, along with blanks to fill in for certain spots. Those blanks would be part of 'negotiations'.

Aaron nodded as he walked away to take a gander at the contract. Vincent then turned back to Hirum and Teela. "So, what do you think? Will you consider?"

Hirum sighed. "Look pal, I don't know what makes you think we're great fiend fighters, but we've got a Pilgrimage to continue."

"You beat Queen Vlantae. That qualifies in my book," replied Vincent with a knowing smirk.

Hirum stuttered, "H-huh?! How'd you know that?!"

Vincent smiled as he gestured toward the village around the waters of the island. "A little girl managed to witness your battle, and now the whole village is talking about it! I came to see myself, and judging from your reaction...what the girl said is true."

Hirum sighed as he slumped. He didn't need this kind of hassle right now. "Yes...it's true..."

Meanwhile, Aaron was writing in the blanks on the contract. He had pulled a pen out of one of the pouches on his belt and immediately began writing on it. _Fill in this...cross out that, replace it with this...add this..._

Teela groaned as she said, "Gee, I'd love to participate, but unfortunately, I'm forbidden from ever entering the Luca Fiend Arena ever again."

Vincent looked at the girl oddly. "...how'd you manage to accomplish that?"

xxxx

/_Begin Flashback_/

_/Several Months Ago, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

The flying Zu fiend roared angrily at Teela as she held the IG-Sword tightly.

She was in Luca's Fiend Arena, and she was there to just vent some steam. After all, her previous attempt at stealing from a nearby 'Gil Store' (aka a 'business' dedicated to scamming people with predatory loans and practices) nearly resulted in her getting caught. So here she was, venting off some steam against a giant Zu fiend.

The Zu charged forward as its talons aimed toward Teela.

Teela smirked as she leapt up and swung the blade at the Zu, hitting it with the blunt side.

Unfortunately for her, the bird was sent flying into...and through the nearby wall.

Teela blinked as she felt the eyes of some Fiend Arena officials burn through the back of her head. "...whoops."

/_End Flashback_/

xxxx

"IT WAS JUST A DAMN WALL! They didn't have to ban me from the place for life!" Teela seethed as she angrily crossed her arms. Hirum sighed as he rubbed his head out of exasperation. _Just when you figure she can't get in any more trouble._

Vincent rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see..."

Suddenly, the contract was handed back to Vincent. Aaron smiled as he put his pen away. "I hope you find the conditions satisfactory."

Hirum and Teela stared at Aaron with blank faces as they unanimously said, "Wait, what?"

Vincent looked over the papers quickly. In his job, he had to be good at not only reading with quickness, but also reading between the lines. As continued reading, Vincent's eyes continued to widen. Whoever the kid was, he was very good at this. He left not one thing uncovered. Mr. Legate smiled as he stuffed the papers back into his coat. "They are satisfactory. Very well then; I shall see you at Luca." With that, Vincent walked away.

Teela and Hirum stared blankly at the businessman as he walked away...then they turned angrily to Aaron. "Aaron," said Hirum as concisely as he could. "What did you do?"

Aaron grinned as he replied, "I signed the contracts."

Teela and Hirum glared at Aaron as if he had just become the current high priest of Kilika. "Aaron...were you even LISTENING?!" yelled Hirum. "We don't have time for a tournament. We have a Pilgrimage to go on!"

Aaron casually shrugged it off. "Don't worry. I made it so that Teela would be the only one fighting."

WHAM!

Aaron winced as Teela grabbed him by the scruff of his blue tank top and slammed him against a nearby pillar, holding him up against the stone column. "How does THAT make it better?! In case you didn't hear, I'm banned from the place for LIFE! How can I participate in the tournament then?!"

Aaron sighed as looked down at Teela, who still held him up against the pillar with one hand. "Look, let me explain. The reason I only signed you up is because summoning Aeons is forbidden by FFL rules. It said so in the contract. That rules Hirum out, since his magic spells won't last him long enough to make it to the top."

Hirum snorted as he resentfully replied, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Aaron."

"Just stating the truth; without your Aeons, you wouldn't be able to survive a tournament filled with such powerful competitors." Hirum then turned back to Teela. "As for me, I'm not much a fighter, especially without the R-1 Battle Arms back at the Dalr Crub."

"AHA! You're only interested in the tournament for the five hundred grand!" yelled Teela.

"Well, yeah...but there'll be 400,000 left over anyway. And concerning your little ban from the Fiend Arena, I overheard that." A smirk suddenly crossed Aaron's face. "I put a little clause into the contract; your ban was to be voided, and another was that you would have free access to the Fiend Arena for the rest of your life, with no possible chance of it being voided as well, no matter what the circumstances are."

Teela's rage faded away into stunned silence as she let Aaron down onto the ground. "...you know what? Forget what I said. I'll fight in this little tournament."

Aaron chuckled. "I knew I could persuade you."

"Aaron...how the heck did you manage to do that?" asked Hirum. He too was curious as to how Aaron managed to get all that into the contract and still manage to get Mr. Legate agree.

"Hey, I work in the technological black market; I have to be good at this kind of stuff. Besides, he probably thinks us just using one person was pretty good deal for the league...he probably still thinks Hirum and I are good fighters!" Aaron laughed as he walked away from the temple and down the Stairway of O'halland.

Hirum smiled. _Nice job Aaron._ He turned to Teela and said, "Let's head back and get a hotel."

Teela only nodded as she followed Hirum down the stairs. _Guess the Geekoid is more useful than I thought._

xxxx_  
_

_/1:35 NT, Kilika Hotel, Kilika Island/_

Hirum smiled as he laid down on the bed. How ironic...not only were they in the same hotel that were in as the night before...they were in the same room.

16-7. 16th floor, 7th room.

Teela yawned as she took her gray cloak off and pulled off her boots before getting onto the first bed. "Man, I'm beat..."

Hirum raised an eyebrow out of amusement. "Oh? Could it be that Terrible Teela is actually tired?"

"Bite me!" To help emphasize her point, she transformed her right arm into one of Queen Vlantae's thorn-tipped limbs and held the point mere inches away from Hirum's face. "Now...I suggest you shut up and go to bed. I'm tired for a change, and I want sleep."

"Yes ma'am," answered Hirum with nary a pause. Teela retracted her arm and dismissed the Vlantae appendage as she turned off her lamplights. Sighing, Hirum rolled over and turned off his lights as well.

Meanwhile, Aaron was outside on the balcony, sitting in one of the balcony chairs. He pulled the communication module that his employer had given him and began typing in his intended address.

xxxx

Even more ironic was the fact that Mr. Legate was staying in the same hotel...

However, the most ironic fact was that was in room 16-8...the room that was just to the right of the room Hirum and his guardians were sleeping in.

Vincent quickly picked up a sphere-com and spoke into it. "FFL Tournament HQ."

A few moments passed before a man with a gruff voice answered. **"Give me your company ID."**

"Mr. Vincent Legate. ID number is 234-A1. I'd like to speak with the Tournament Chairman."

"...**hold on. I'll transfer you."** A few more moments passed as Mr. Legate waited patiently.

Finally, another voice answered. This voice was that of a female. Her voice was laced with arrogance; a sign that she was used to power. **"Well, hello Vinny."**

Vincent sighed as he scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Mrs. Nefrula...I thought your husband was the Tournament Chairman."

The woman on the other end giggled. **"Now Vinny, you know I handle Bob's work during night hours. I thought I told you I'm the co-chairman now."**

"Please stop calling me Vinny," replied Vincent as he slightly flushed. "I'm Vincent Legate, remember?"

Mrs. Nefrula laughed sweetly at Vincent's embarrassment. **"Oh you silly...still worried that the wife of FFL Tournament co-chairman Robert Nefrula is having an affair with a simple scouting agent? Well, can't blame it when my husband is an old scrooge." **

Vincent paled at Mrs. Nefrula's casual admission to their affair. "Please Naruki, don't be so damned casual about it. If Mr. Nefrula finds out...the backlash won't be good for the league. It won't be good for you, and it won't be good for me. Besides...you know how advanced technology's become these days...it wouldn't take a lot for one of FFL's rivals to get a tap on our sphere-coms."

Naruki Nefrula sighed as she spent a few moments contemplating Vincent's words. **"Fine then...I'll be more careful. Now, why did you want to call me?"**

Vincent smiled as he explained to Naruki about what had happened the previous day on Kilika. The whole deal with Vlantae and the contract was explained in excruciating detail. "And that's the deal...what do you think?"

Naruki hummed to herself as she thought about it. **"I like it...this 'Teela' sounds like she'll be promising. And since she's a complete newbie to the FFL Tournaments, a lot of people are going to be betting on her to lose. We'll make a killing!"**

Mr. Legate resisted the urge to smile; when it came to business, Naruki Nefrula could be as ruthless as her husband (business-wise, mind you). "Well, I should hang up now; I'm catching the early flight to Luca."

**"All right then. I'll see if I can meet you tomorrow. Night...lover."** With a giggle, Nefrula hung up.

Vincent grumbled as he turned off the sphere-com. "I swear...she's too careless..."

xxxx

_/2:03 NT, An Anonymous Office/_

The man sighed as his sphere-com rung. It was dark...but he didn't mind. He had just been about to retire for the night when the sphere-com had pinged.

Silently, he picked up the sphere-com. "Who is this?"

When the person on the other end replied, the man's face contorted with rage. "You fool...you know better than to contact me directly!"

Two minutes later, the man's rage had been sated. "That's clever of you...encrypting your call to make it appear as if it was going through the entire relay instead of directly to me. That's clever...so, why'd you call me?"

Silence. If one was careful, they could hear the garbled voice of the caller.

"You want to know the status on Project PSP? Well, it's going according to schedule...did you know she'll be out in a few days? Yes...I'm sure you're rather proud. After all...this whole project wouldn't have come into being if you hadn't found that old sphere."

The man looked around nervously; he was still nervous about directly talking to his caller. "Look, I still don't feel right about this. I'll let the technicians check my sphere-com and see if the process was safe. If it is...we'll talk again. Goodbye."

The man sighed as he turned off the sphere-com. He was well aware of how close Project PSP was to completion. He also knew how vital it was to the Special Weapons Division of the Al Bhed Technologies Corporation.

Plus – and this was still confidential – the project was vital if they were to compete with the secret project of the Bevelle Technology Conglomerate's Special Military Division.

xxxx

_/Next Day/_

_/3:39 ST, Kilika Airport, Kilika Island/_

"**FINALLY!** WE HAVE ENOUGH GIL FOR AIRSHIP TICKETS!"

Teela stared oddly at Aaron as he held the three airship tickets in his hand with all the excitement of a little kid. "Geez...didn't know you preferred flight over ocean travel THAT much."

Aaron blankly stared at Teela as he handed her a ticket. "Well, forgive me if I'm still not over throwing up twice on the _Mika_." As he turned to walk away, he looked back at Teela once more. "Oh, and by the way, I was being sarcastic."

Teela growled as she kicked Aaron's posterior, causing him to go flying into the air before landing on the clear floor of the airport with a _THUD_. As Teela walked by Aaron's prone form, she calmly said, "That's for being a smartass."

As Teela walked off toward their designated airship, Hirum walked over to Aaron and helped him up. "You might not want to do that again."

Aaron winced as handed Hirum the second ticket. "Yeah...no kidding."

The airship that Hirum and his guardians were using was called the _Flying Aeon._

The ship itself was not too sleek...but it was designed to have a balanced mix of sleekness and passenger space. The two-hundred-foot long ship looked like a thin, rectangular cube with the edges curving inward. Large wings that were designed to look like the feather-covered, leathery wings of the ancient Aeon Valefor stretched outward from the main hull for about two hundred feet. The actual engines themselves were built into the back of the wings; this left more room for the passenger space within the actual hull of the aircraft.

The head of the aircraft resembled a cross between the heads of Valefor and the dragon Aeon Bahamut; the general shape of Valefor's head was there, but the pincer-like jaws and piercing eyes of Bahamut were there as well. In all actuality, the _Flying Aeon's_ main defensive weapon – a large beam cannon – sat inside the recesses of the ship's 'mouth'.

In terms of the passenger accommodations, they were as follows:

Fifty passenger cabin rooms (each with one bed, one restroom, two chairs, and an SN set).

Two self-serve food stations (one on each end of the passenger cabin sector).

A rearview station (since there were no engines in the back, this left room for a place where people could sit down, eat their food, and enjoy the view).

Hirum, Teela, and Aaron shared room 39.

Over the intercom, a man's voice blared loudly. **"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are en route to the airport of Besaid Island, which we will reach in approximately one hour and ten minutes. Thank you for choosing the _Flying Aeon_, and I and my crewmen hope you enjoy your flight."**

Seconds later, a dull rumbled spread from the wings as the engine's flared to life. Blue flames flared out of the back of the engine thrusters, propelling the airship forward. The wings angled slightly upward, causing the engines to push the _Flying Aeon_ upward as well as forward.

Soon, the _Flying Aeon_ was well clear of Kilika airspace, and it was on its way to Besaid.

xxxx

_/4:05 ST, Room 39, The Flying Aeon/_

Aaron sighed as he gazed out of the porthole. The clouds that rapidly came into view and disappeared just as quickly. The dull rumble below his feet as a result of the engines. "Ah...it's good to fly again."

Hirum chuckled as he watched a rerun of Manga Chocobo on the SN Set. "Man, you really do like flying."

Aaron grinned as he looked away from the porthole. "You bet! It's how I've always traveled when going between Luca and Bevelle for business.'

"Black market business, I assume?" As he spoke, Hirum didn't take his eyes off of the SN Set.

"Yep," replied Aaron as he laid down on the bed. "Not only that, but I've really gotten used to flying...even when I'm over a dozen thousand feet in the air, I don't feel any fear at all. I just like feeling the sensation of moving. But get me on the ocean...oh boy, don't get me started-"

"Quiet. Show's on," interrupted Hirum as his eyes gazed at the animated escapades of the little chocobo. "By the way, where's Teela?"

Aaron quietly answered, "The rearview station," as he stared at the ceiling.

xxxx

_/4:07 ST, Rearview Station, The Flying Aeon/_

Teela sighed as she sat in a chair next to the large, wall-sized window. Far below, she could see the blue blanket that was the ocean. Clouds dotted the entire view between the ship and the ocean. "Man...what a trip it's been so far."

She slightly groaned as she placed a hand over her right breast. The burning wasn't back in full force yet...but if she didn't appease her hunger sooner or later, she would go crazy. The absorption of Vlantae had helped...but not completely.

She was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea that she hadn't-

No. She had had no choice back then. She would wait.

xxxx

_/5:29 ST, Besaid Airport, Besaid Island/_

"**Thank you for flying with the _Flying Aeon_. We hope you enjoy your trip to Besaid, and have a nice day."**

Hirum, Teela, and Aaron stepped off of a ramp onto one of the several metallic piers. The Airport of Besaid was essentially a large dome where people would get their tickets at the front desk and just wait until their flight was ready. From there, they would go through any one of eight doors to their designated pier, where their flight would be waiting. True, it was a small airport...but then again, Besaid was a small place. As a matter of fact, the only modern hotels, stores, or restaurants on the island existed around the airport and the boating docks. Beyond that, only natural paradise existed.

Hirum sighed as he inhaled the air. "Boy...this place smells clean!"

Teela sighed as she took off her cloak and stuffed it into Aaron's backpack. "Finally, we're far enough away from Luca that I can take this off without fear!"

Aaron grimaced as Teela stuffed her cloak in his backpack. "You could've asked."

Suddenly, Hirum bumped into someone; he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry!"

"No, it was my...my...y...YOU?!"

Hirum's eyes widened. That voice was familiar...

He looked up and gaped. A blue-haired female was staring at him in astonishment with wide brown eyes. She wore a white robe, along with blue leather armor pads that were fastened to her body and shoulders by brown ropes. She held a staff in her left hand, which was painted purple and had a piece of gold shaped like a tree embedded on the staff's tip. She wore simple sandals, and a golden badge fashioned like the Eye of Baaj pinned to the upper-left part of her leather breastplate.

It was Nira, one of Hirum's former classmates. Nira growled as she demanded, "What are you doing here Hirum?!"

Aaron leaned toward Hirum and asked, "Who's the girl?"

"The name's Nira, and I am a Summoner: a full-fledged graduate from SSoB...unlike SOME people." The last part accompanied a glare from Nira.

Hirum blinked out of confusion...then he remembered. He had gone to the Cloister of Trials at Baaj Temple a day early...but High Maejin Neru still let him leave as an official summoner graduate. Unfortunately, no one else had been told the same thing. _Crap! She still thinks I'm a dropout!_

Nira then saw the Eye of Baaj pinned to Hirum's robe. "Where'd you..." She then glared angrily at Hirum. "You must've stolen that from some other graduate...some guy you've become!"

Teela snickered at Nira's ranting. _Boy, and Hirum thought I had a bad temper._

Nira held her staff forward as she angrily said, "Well I'm going to just have to bring you down."

Hirum blinked out of confusion. _Jumping to conclusions much?!_

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 16: A Rivalry is Born

xxxx

Author's Notes: Ah...looks like Hirum's supposed status as a dropout has caught up with him!

By the way...I wrote this all in one day. HOOAH!!!

See you next chapter!


	17. A Rivalry is Born

Standard Disclaimer: Lawsuits…the Coca-Cola of fat lawyers. But by saying I don't own Final Fantasy, I am advertising Standard Disclaimers, the Diet Coke of trim lawyers!

Author's Notes: Ah…the epic continues. And with a new reviewer! (strokes the FFX-2 section, which purrs affectionately)

Assamite: Heh, I wouldn't ask anyone to do illustrations…but I couldn't do them anyway; I can't draw that well.

But are you serious about composing music for this thing? If so, that would be SWEET.

Gorilla Kick: Welcome to FFX3 GK! I'm glad my fic has given you new ideas for your own fic…and I'll look at them once you put them up!

Now…begin!

xxxx

_Unreal…you've lived over a thousand years?_

xxxx

Chapter 16: A Rivalry is Born

xxxx

_/5:33 ST, Outside of Besaid Port, Besaid Island/_

Nira glared at Hirum as she held her staff forward, the golden tree at its tip glistening in the sun. "So…are you ready?"

Hirum sighed as he prepared himself for a duel of summoners. _Just great…I step one foot onto Besaid and I end up fighting one of my former classmates._

Meanwhile…

"So…" Aaron looked at the two summoners as he weighed the odds in his head. "Who do you think will win Teela?"

"Unless he falls prey to her surprise, Hirum." Teela said this as if she were casually telling the weather.

Aaron blinked out of confusion. "Huh? What do you mean by surprise?"

Teela glanced sideways at Aaron as she grumbled, "Boy, for such a technical whiz you sure are dense." Then, at a normal conversational decibel level (i.e: how loud you are in a normal conversation), she said, "Think about it. If Hirum left SSoB one day before graduation, that means this Nira graduated right after him. It's been a few days since graduation. I take it from the look on her face that she doesn't know Hirum's the one behind the Sending in Kilika, and anyone would've been able to see that big pillar of pyreflies from here AND Luca! That means she hasn't gone to Kilika – otherwise she would've known about it – and if she had gone to Luca, she would've known about it; after all, Luca has a ton of news outlets. From the looks of it, this place has no news outlets of that magnitude. That means she's been here ever since leaving Baaj…and if she's here at the port, she's preparing to leave. That means she has the Aeon from this island's temple…an Aeon that Hirum doesn't know about."

Aaron's eyes slowly widened as he heard Teela's long-winded answer. When she was done, he meekly said, "Wow. That's awfully deductive of you."

Teela smirked in response. "I know what you mean by that…you thought I was just a hulking brute with no brain to complement my brawn, eh?"

Aaron stuttered at Teela's response. "N-n-no! That's not true at all! It's just…that I…but…oh crap." He immediately backed away. "Please don't hurt me!"

Teela didn't even reply. She was too busy staring into a throng of nearby trees that stood no more than thirty feet away. _I see you…_

xxxx

The one hiding in the bushes grimaced as his yellow eyes fell on the brown-haired girl. _She see me…_

xxxx

Hirum remained silent as Nira prepared to summon the first Aeon. _I wonder whom she'll choose first…_

She twirled her staff around as it glowed with an orange aura. "I summon the Machina Maw!"

Hirum resisted the urge to sigh. _Typical. First Aeon__ all graduates from SSoB get. Guess that means she hasn't gotten a new Aeon__ yet._

Nira stabbed the ground with her glowing staff as the orange aura poured into the ground. The aura then rose from the ground, slowly morphing into the general outline of the M-Maw. Finally, the energy aura transformed into the hard, metallic chassis of the M-Maw. "Now Hirum…summon your Aeon!"

Hirum smiled as pyreflies began to flow around his hands. "Alright then. I summon Dullahan!" Nira blinked at the name. _Dullahan…? He must have an Aeon__ from one of the other temples!_

Nira remained silent as she watched the headless knight appear. "Hmm…Machina Maw, attack!"

The mighty machine leapt forward as slots in the shoulder guards opened to reveal gun barrels. Moments later, the M-Maw's Howitzers opened fire.

"Dullahan! Jump!"

Dullahan obeyed Hirum's order as she jumped above the torrent of gunfire, which ripped into the ground where the Aeon had stood. Dullahan then started falling for the M-Maw as she aimed her sword for the machina.

Nira smiled. "Bad move Hirum! Your Aeon's wide open for attack! Machina Maw, fire all of your Elemental Missiles!" The missile pods on the M-Maw's side aimed upward at the descending knight and fired the four differently colored missiles upward.

Hirum smiled back. "You sure about that? Dullahan…counter!"

Dullahan swung her large broadsword horizontally, cutting the incoming missiles in twain. Her sword suddenly started crackling with electricity, burning with fire, shimmering with ice, and dripping with water…all at once.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Elemental Strike-_

Dullahan landed on the ground in front of the M-Maw, impaling the front of the Aeon with her elementally charged sword. The resulting influx of opposing elements caused a chain reaction that sent the M-Maw flying forty feet away with a multi-colored explosion.

Nira grimaced as she looked at the new two-foot hole in the her Aeon; the hole was crackling with electricity as fire, water, and ice ate away at the electronics within. Sparks flew as the M-Maw attempted to stand. "Come on Machina Maw! Get up!"

Hirum looked at Dullahan. "Quick! Strike the Machina Maw down before it can get back up!" Dullahan responded by charging.

Suddenly, a robotic voice emerged from within the M-Maw (although it was accompanied by a bunch of static). "OVER**_kssh_**DRIVE**_ksssh_**…ACTI**_kssh_**VATED!"

Nira grinned. "Alright! Machina Maw, use your overdrive! Total Assault!" Hirum yelped as he saw the M-Maw's full arsenal prepare to fire. "ACK! Never mind the attack Dullahan! Defend! DEFEND!"

"TOO LATE!!!" yelled Nira with a assured smile. _This round's mine!_

_-Machina Maw Overdrive: Total Assault-_

_**KABOOOM!**_

Hirum and Nira blinked as the M-Maw's entire arsenal exploded; apparently, Dullahan's previous counter had infernally screwed up the launching mechanisms within the metallic Aeon. This resulted in the immediate explosion when the overdrive had begun. All that remained of the Aeon was a few burnt pieces that slowly dissipated into pyreflies. Nira resisted the urge to scream as she slowly said, "Okay…that didn't go well."

Hirum resisted the urge to laugh. "Oh man…that's new…"

Teela sighed as he placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh brother…" _This girl's more incompetent than Hirum!_

Meanwhile, Aaron was laughing his butt off.

Nira growled as she began twirling her staff again. This time, her staff radiated a sea-blue aura as she twirled it around. "You won that round Hirum…but my last Aeon won't be as easily defeated! I summon…BLITZAN!"

Hirum raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. _Blitzan? Does this Aeon__ have something to do with blitzball?_

She stabbed the ground with her staff, causing the aura to merge with the earth and formulate into the Aeon like before. As the aura slowly disappeared, Hirum could see a more humanoid figure.

Blitzan looked like a human…an eight-foot tall human, but a human nonetheless. He wore what looked like skin-tight black pants, which shimmered in the sun. Aside from that, he wore no clothing. His rippling abs, biceps, and other muscles bulged with great strength. On the chest was body art that looked like…a blitzball? His skin looked rather tanned, and a featureless white mask covered his whole face. How he saw through that, Hirum did not know. However, the oddest part about Blitzan was the fact that his skeleton seemed to form something else on his back; a pair of identical tubes that curved out from his spine and over his shoulders, blaring outward almost like tubas (though the tubes didn't fan out like tubas did). Both tubes were about two feet in diameter; they were covered with the Aeon's own skin, but it was a little unnerving to see inside the tubes…so Hirum chose not to.

Nira smiled at Hirum's expression. "Like my Aeon? Blitzan is from Besaid Temple…but I take it you figured that out already."

Hirum's right eye twitched at Nira's complete disrespect for him. "Just because you think I'm a dropout doesn't mean I'm as dumb as one." That had been one of Hirum's many problems with Nira – although she was kind and acted mannerly to her fellow seniors, she had a thing against juniors or rookie trainees; perhaps she felt they were inferior in a way. But, she seemed to have an extra-large grudge against dropouts…perhaps because they appeared to be failures in her eyes. _Oh well_, he thought as Dullahan got back into position. _I'll just prove her wrong!_ "Dullahan, attack!"

Dullahan roared as she charged toward Blitzan, her sword aiming for the humanoid Aeon's very heart.

Nira smiled at this. "Bad idea. Blitzan, do your thing!"

Suddenly, Dullahan's sword stopped mere inches away from Blitzan's chest. The sword had been stopped in place by both of Blitzan's muscular hands, which barely wobbled as he kept the sword from moving forward.

In a move that made Hirum's jaw drop, Blitzan brought his legs up and speared Dullahan into the chest with a double thrust kick. The collision sent Dullahan flying, a new dent in her breastplate. The powerful jolt actually caused the knight to let go of the sword, leaving it in Blitzan's hands.

Nira smirked as Blitzan turned the sword around and held it one hand. "Now Blitzan…FINISH OFF DULLAHAN!"

Blitzan reared his right arm and threw the sword at high speed. Hirum looked away as the sword struck Dullahan in the chest, tearing through her already weakened torso armor. A dull groan echoed from Dullahan as she dissipated into pyreflies.

Hirum growled as Nira giggled. "So Hirum…you had enough?"

"Never! I summon the Machina Maw!" Once the mechanical Aeon had been summoned – this time on Hirum's side – the male summoner hopped onto the M-Maw and took the controls.

Nira scoffed. "So, you can't even trust your first Aeon to fight for you?"

"Damn it Nira, stop reading so much into this! I just prefer to fight on my own strength! Machina Maw, fire your Howitzers!" The M-Maw wordlessly obeyed as bullets zoomed toward Blitzan.

Blitzan dodged and evaded every single bullet with all of the gracefulness of a professional blitzball player. _Come to think of it, this Aeon__…could it be that the Fayth__ for it was a former blitzball player?_

Suddenly – as if responsing to Hirum's question – two blitzballs popped out of the tubes stretching from Blitzan's back and landed in his palms. Nira quickly yelled, "Blitzan, use your blitzballs!"

_-Blitzan Special Move: Blitzball Barrage-_

Then, at high speed, Blitzan began kicking and throwing the blitzballs at the M-Maw.

"YIPE!" Hirum quickly used the handlebars to move the M-Maw away from the barrage, trying to avoid the deadly projectiles. However, the Aeon's blitzballs seemed to rebound off of every single surface and back into his hands every time. Thus, the barrage would continue on endlessly. Eventually, the blitzballs began making large dents into the M-Maw's chassis.

Hirum growled at this. _Man! I can't run like this forever! Those things will take us down sooner or later…if only the Machina Maw had something that could track him down and not miss!_

Somehow, the Aeon knew what Hirum wanted. The M-Maw responded quickly as its eyes glowed blue. "FIRING HOMING RAY."

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Homing Ray-_

Nira gasped as two blue rays of energy flew from both eyes and toward Blitzan. "Blitzan, dodge!"

Blitzan momentarily stopped his barrage as he bounded away quickly…but the two Homing Rays turned on a dime and struck him in the back before he could dodge again. The Aeon howled in pain as he was sent sprawling to the ground. Nira cried, "BLITZAN!"

Hirum blinked out of astonishment. _Cool…another new ability for the Machina Maw!_

Suddenly, pyreflies began to slowly float out of Blitzan's cylinders. At this sight, Nira's concerned expression morphed into a cocky smile. "Oh yeah…this is it!"

Hirum looked oddly at Nira as his eyes caught sight of the pyreflies…then he realized what she was getting at. _Oh no…please don't tell me…!_

Nira grinned as she pointed her staff at the M-Maw. "Alright Blitzan, use your Overdrive!" Blitzan's tubes glowed brightly with all the colors of the rainbow as his overdrive kicked in.

_-Blitzan Overdrive: Auroch Storm-_

The trickle of pyreflies immediately became a deluge, forming into five identical copies of Blitzan. All six of them held two blitzballs each.

Hirum gulped. "Oh crap." Just before the attack began, he leapt away from the M-Maw for safety.

All six Blitzans formed a circle around the M-Maw as they continually kicked and punched the blitzballs onto the hapless Aeon, which began suffering greatly from the onslaught. After ten seconds of the blitzball pummeling, all six of them jumped seventy feet into the air, blitzballs in hand. At last, they administered the coup de grace; they heaved all twelve blitzballs at the M-Maw. The blitzballs exploded on contact, creating a giant plume of smoke around the M-Maw. All it took for Hirum to tell that his Aeon had been defeated were the pyreflies slowly drifting away from the smoke.

As Blitzan landed softly on the ground, the five copies dissipated into pyreflies that merged back with the original. Nira laughed as she arrogantly yelled, "Hah! Blitzan's defeated BOTH of your Aeons. If you have any other Aeons, then you might as well save yourself the humiliation and surrender!"

Hirum growled as his hands began glowing red, blue, white, and yellow. "Never! I'm not a quitter, and I'll prove it! I summon the Elemental Dragon!"

Hirum clapped his hands together, causing the four-colored aura surrounding his hands to morph into the form of the black-haired woman. The woman's hair fell over her left eye, leaving only her right eye to glare quietly at her foe. Her red eye flared open as the essences of Fire, Water, Blizzard, and Thunder magic swirled around her outstretched arms. Slowly, black scales began forming around her from head down, coating her in a sort of protective cocoon. The black cocoon glowed the four aforementioned colors repeatedly as it enlarged and took on a specific shape. Soon, the cocoon had transformed into the Elemental Dragon, and she stopped glowing as her eyes opened and stared down at Blitzan and Nira.

Nira blanched at the size of the large Aeon. _Unreal…what a monstrous Aeon__…but Blitzan's beaten the previous two, and he can beat this dragon! He has to!_ "Blitzan, use your Blitzball Barrage attack!"

However, Blitzan didn't move. He just looked up at the E-Dragon quietly, his arms hanging limply at his side. Nira yelled out of confusion. "Hey…! HEY! Blitzan, why aren't you attacking?! ATTACK!"

Blitzan still didn't respond. He just looked up at the E-Dragon silently, completely unwilling to attack.

Nira turned to glare at Hirum and protested, "HIRUM! What did you do to Blitzan?!"

Hirum innocently shrugged; he too was confused by Blitzan's strange behavior. "Hey, I'm in the dark as much as you!"

Meanwhile, Blitzan stared quietly into the eyes of the Elemental Dragon. Teela glanced at the male Aeon's bodily movements…and noticed a very tiny trail of water leak from beneath the Aeon's mask. _Tears?_

Blitzan wasn't going to attack the Elemental Dragon.

The E-Dragon had no such problems. She raised her left paw and stomped on Blitzan, squishing him as flat as a pancake. After five seconds, the E-Dragon raised her clawed hand to reveal a torrent of pyreflies floating away.

Nira couldn't believe it. Blitzan had been defeated! "But…wha…? HOW?!"

Hirum was confused as well. He had _never_ heard of an incident where an Aeon refused to fight another one. What was more confusing to was why the E-Dragon didn't have any problem attacking Blitzan when Blitzan seemed unwilling to attack the E-Dragon. _Oh well, I'm not complaining. _"Well Nira…I take it you've lost."

Nira's teeth clenched with rage. She had lost to a dropout! A _dropout_! No…it had to be a trick! That had to be the only reason why Blitzan wouldn't attack the E-Dragon! "I don't know what trick you used in the last battle Hirum…but you won't get away with it!"

Then…she snapped her fingers.

xxxx

The figure in the bushes heard Nira's fingers snap.

That was his cue.

xxxx

Suddenly, Hirum heard something leap out of the trees toward his right. He whirled around to see a black blur no more than _five feet away from him_. "AGH!!!"

Just as the blur prepared to collide with him…

WHAM!

Teela jumped forward and kicked the blur in its side, sending it sprawling to the ground beside Nira. The female summoner gasped. "Kurik!"

Hirum and Aaron blinked out of curiosity. _Kurik?_

Suddenly, the black figure stood up…and both of the boys boggled at the sight of the creature. He was easily nine feet tall, and his entire body was rippling with muscles. However, those muscles couldn't be seen; after all, his entire body was covered with black fur. Around his waist was a red loincloth of sorts, which wrapped all the away around him. A belt of white rope wrapped around his waist, strapping a tapestry to his body. This tapestry – which hung over the front of the loincloth – was pure black, save for the white and blue designs on it. The designs themselves looked like Mt. Gagazet itself. His white hair was like an unkempt mane. Despite its slightly frazzled look, the white mane stretched backward, keeping his face in full view. His black tail twitched slightly as the white tip touched the dusty ground. Red leather surrounded both of his arms from the shoulder down to the wrist. Also, the dismembered armor plating of a Helm-type fiend was strapped to his back. Finally, his face was large, and his yellow eyes were piercing. But the most distinctive feature was the two-foot ivory horn sprouting from his forehead.

The mighty beast looked down at Nira and – with a gravelly baritone voice – said, "The girl saw me in bushes. She has good eyes. That is why she saw me coming." Teela smirked at this.

Meanwhile, Hirum wasn't believing what his eyes were telling him. _It can't be…is that a Black Ronso?_

xxxx

A Black Ronso?

Yes…you see, the black-haired variant of the Ronso species came into being over two hundred years ago…soon after Maester Seevo Guado had defeated Sin.

You see, the tale of Seevo Guado's victory over Sin was rather strange…for you see, after the Final Aeon had dealt the deathblow to Sin, Seevo Guado commanded the Final Aeon to change the direction of Sin's fall.

Otherwise, the beast would have fallen straight onto Mount Gagazet, completely annihilating almost all of the Ronso population.

So the Final Aeon did so. As Seevo's life force was drained away by the Final Aeon, the Final Aeon used its great power to redirect Sin's fall toward the base of the mountain. Sin had collided with the mountains, creating a gigantic trench as its huge momentum carried across the base of the Gagazet Mountains…and into the Calm Lands.

Finally, Sin stopped. But that had been because it had fallen into the abyss below Remiem Temple. The resulting catastrophe had resulted in the temple's utter destruction, taking with it the lives of the priests and monks that were stationed there. With Sin defeated, the Final Aeon departed. Soon afterwards, Seevo Guado died, his life force completely drained.

Of course, a number of Ronso followed the gigantic trench from Mt. Gagazet and into the Calm Lands. They were eager to see where the mighty Sin had fallen.

When they had reached the hole where Sin had fallen down, they saw – as the Ronso had described it – an eternal spring of pyreflies. There had been so many, that everyone all over Spira had seen them.

Soon afterward, the Ronso that had gone to that place began changing.

Perhaps it was because of all of the magic within the pyreflies. Perhaps it was the power of the Aeon within Remiem Temple leaving its mark as the Fayth within lost all of its energy. No one knows.

But all of the Ronso that seen the spring of pyreflies became stronger. Taller.

And the most distinctive change?

Their fur started turning from blue to black.

xxxx

The Black Ronso stared silently at Teela, yellow eyes meeting gray eyes.

Finally, the standoff ended when the Ronso turned to Nira. "We should leave. Your battle over…there will be other times."

Fully accepting her defeat, Nira sighed as she accepted her guardian's advice. "You're right Kurik…there will be other times." Without saying a word, Nira and the Black Ronso – now identified as Kurik Ronso – walked past Hirum and his Guardians toward the port.

But before that, Nira turned back and glared at Hirum. "But don't start feeling comfortable…I WILL find out who you took that badge from." Then she turned back around, walking with her muscular guardian toward the port.

After several moments of silence, Aaron scratched his head in confusion. "Okay…anyone mind telling me what her problem is?"

"I don't know…let's just get to the temple." As Hirum said this, he was rubbing his temples.

A thought crossed Teela's mind as the tree walked along the dirt path toward Besaid Temple, which laid on the other side of the island.

_It won't be the last time we see those two…_

­xxxx

_/6:01 ST, Besaid Port, Besaid Island/_

As Nira exchanged a bag of Gil for two airship tickets, she looked at Kurik and said, "Man…I just don't get it! How could I lose to a dropout?"

Kurik silently replied, "What if boy not dropout?"

Nira shook her head in denial. "No way…the High Maejin told everyone that Senior Trainee Hirum had been expelled from SSoB. There's no way Hirum could've gotten that badge unless he stole it."

"And what if High Maejin lied?"

Nira turned and glared at Kurik Ronso with her brown eyes. "Look, Kurik…I know that you've been friends with my family for a long time. Heck, you decided to leave Mt. Gagazet and stay at my home island of Besaid just because of how friendly you are with my dad! But please…even though we're friends, I don't want you talking badly about the High Maejin like that. He's a great man."

Kurik sighed as he followed Nira to their airship. "Very well. But stranger things have happened in this world."

Truthfully, some part of Nira agreed with what Kurik was saying…but her sense of loyalty to the Maejins and SSoB denied it vehemently.

xxxx

_So…this girl is now a rival of sorts for Hirum…_

**_You can't be serious…she completely hates him!_**

_That's why they are rivals. _

**_But come on…you and I are rivals, and we can get along with each other just fine!_**

_…rivals can come in all forms. _

**_Hrmph. Fine then, have it your way._**

_Ha ha ha...  
_

_But there is also the matter of the Aeon__ from Besaid…I see that his love for the Fayth__ of Kilika hasn't faded at all._

**_Still, it's nice to see that she's still willing to slap the guy around a bit!_**

_…I'm just going to pretend you're not here for a while. _

_Good luck with that my friend._

_I'll need it._

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 17: Trial by Blitzball

xxxx

Author's Notes: I bet some of you can guess who the Fayth for the Aeon of Besaid is…and if you guess right, you can probably guess why he was unwilling to fight the Elemental Dragon.

See you next time!


	18. Trial by Blitzball

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own First Reality…er, I mean, Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: Aw, no reviews? FFX-2 section, you can be a misleading temptress…

FFX-2 Section: (cries) ;.;

Ah well. Here's hoping this chapter goes better…(Suddenly pauses) Wait…A NEW REVIEWER! Never mind the mean comment FFX-2 section!

FFX-2 Section: (yaps with joy)

Colossull-skull: Welcome to FFX-3 C-S! Glad to see you think my story's great. BTW, I left a review in your story.

Begin!

PS: Small little error in the last chapter; when I said 'Next time…' I accidentally put down TRAIL by Blitzball instead of TRIAL.

(Sighs) I'm going to have to spend some time proofreading this fic once it's done.

xxxx

_Wait a second!_

_You mean to tell me that WE'RE the Final Aeon?!_

xxxx

Chapter 17: Trial by Blitzball

xxxx

_/6:21 ST, Pathway to Besaid Village, Besaid Island/_

Hirum sighed as he inhaled the sweet air of the nearby trees. "Man, I can smell the fruit from here!"

Slice.

Hirum turned around at the slicing sound to see Teela chopping down a tree with the IG-Sword. The summoner gasped in astonishment as he roared, "WHAT IN YEVON'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

Teela simply plucked a ripe red Besaid apple from the fallen tree and took a bite out of it. "Getting an apple," she said with a full mouth before walking on. Hirum groaned as he plucked one of the apples. _Well, no sense in letting good food go to waste._ He took a small bite as he walked on.

Aaron quickly stuffed a bunch of apples into his backpack before following Hirum and Teela further into the jungle. The climate was less humid than Kilika's; this, combined with the usually breezy weather, made for a far more refreshing (though still humid) experience than the relatively-smothering Kilika. _Ah, the wonders of travelling._

xxxx

_/6:27 ST, FFL Tournament Headquarters, Luca/_

Vincent Legate stepped out of a yellow hovercraft and paid the pilot a small fare of 50 Gil. "Thanks for the ride." The pilot nodded before flying off to get his next fare. Mr. Legate then turned around and started walking up the stone stairs to the Tournament Headquarters.

The Fiend Fighter's League Tournament Headquarters (FFLTHQ) was the operating center for tournaments sponsored by the FFL. The large, elliptical building shined vibrantly in the noon light, its silver chrome covering reflecting everything around it. Rows of large windows lined the 50-story building, and the letters 'FFL' were fixated onto the top of the building in steel painted red.

Vincent walked through the automatic glass door, taking in the sight of the lobby. Clean, reflective marble tiled the floor in black and white squares, stretching all the way from wall to wall. A large desk made of Macalania crystal oak sat at the lobby side, where a receptionist sat in silence. In every corner of the room were security cameras, each of them fitted with a pulsating blue sphere. A rack of SN Sets lined the wall behind the desk, showing the video feed from the security cameras on the lobby. A set of benches and small tables sat on the opposite side of the lobby, providing a spot for visitors to wait until they could deal with whatever they had come to do at FFLTHQ. At the end of lobby was a set of elevator platforms that rose to every single floor in the building.

Vincent walked to the desk and looked at the receptionist. She was a female Guado with long, tough green hair that went down to her back. She wore a simple, one-piece blue jumpsuit with FFL sewn over the left shoulder in red – the standard uniform for minor employees at the FFL. The receptionist looked up at Vincent with pale yellow eyes and blinked out of surprise. "Oh! Welcome back Mr. Legate. I take it your trip to Kilika went well?"

"It went well," replied Vincent. He was the FFL's Scouting Liaison to Kilika; his job was to scout Kilika for potential combatants for the Fiend Fighter's League and negotiate their contracts with the league. "I managed to find a very promising competitor…and if I'm not mistaken, I have a meeting with the Chairman at 6:30 ST."

The receptionist glanced down at a miniature SN Set and pulled up the plans for the day. "Hmm…6:30, 6:30…ah, yes! He's waiting for you in his office on the 45th floor."

"Thank you." Vincent Legate walked over to the nearest elevator platform. Even though the building was 50 stories high, Mr. Nefrula, the Chairman, had his office five floors away from the top of the building. It was actually a matter of preference; Mr. Nefrula wanted to remind himself that – despite his high standing in the world of business – there was always room to keep climbing.

Vincent looked down at his briefcase, which held a series of documents he himself had compiled last night. The documents concerned Teela. Her abilities, her fighting style, her known history, her past affiliations, and everything else he could dig up.

He had been pleasantly surprised to see that she had a rather long record of infractions and misdemeanors in Luca, but it wasn't his decision to make a choice on that. That would be left up to the Chairman.

_Ding_.

The elevator platform stopped as '45' appeared on a small screen above the door. The doors opened, revealing a long hallway with several doors in it. His destination was the one at the very end. The carpet on this floor was lush red and felt to the feet like silk felt to the fingers. As Mr. Legate neared the door he noticed a small, golden plaque on the door with letters etched in it.

'OFFICE OF THE CHAIRMAN'

He remained silent as he knocked three times.

He heard a small buzz – a sign that the automatic doors were opening – and stepped back as the large, wooden doors opened by themselves, propelled forward by small, automated hinges.

He quietly stepped into the office of the Chairman.

The Chairman's Office was large, to say the least. The entire floor was covered with thick, shaggy, blue carpeting, with a red rug leading from the door to the Chairman's large 5-by-15 foot desk (5' long, 15' wide). The desk itself was made of Kilika palm tree wood; by no means the most extravagant wood available, but it was (again) a preference of the Chairman; his reasoning was that it was more comfortable to sit in. The walls were painted with several coats of gray paint, and a number of photographs from famous FFL fights were hanging on the walls. A few examples included:

A team of Black Ronsos going against a team of Wild Wolves.

The infamous battle between the _975 A.S.D_ FFL Champion and three Ochus.

The Battle Royal between a multitude of fiends and the FFL Champions of _980-990 A.S.D._

And many more. Vincent felt a small ping of nostalgia course through him; he had been growing up during many of the most famous fights in FFL history, and looking at these pictures revived a child-like reverence that he had held when watching FFL Tournaments when growing up.

"Ah, hello Vincent!"

Well, the reverence was revived for a moment anyway. He quickly looked at the desk where the two Co-Chairmen waited for him.

Mr. Robert Nefrula, former Chairman of the FFL Tournaments (now the co-chairman), sat in his chair made of Kilika wood. He was rather small and a little chubby at 5'4'', but he had a warm smile, a soft countenance, and calm blue eyes that – if you looked right at them – screamed 'I'm an easy-going fellow'. His thinning salt-and-pepper hair indicated that he was rather aged – he was around 45 – but one wouldn't be able to tell concerning how relatively fit he was (for his age). He wore a sharp black business suit with a white undershirt and a red tie; he was the epitome of a man who was very involved in business.

Standing next to him was his wife, Mrs. Naruki Nefrula. Unlike Mr. Nefrula, she was in her 20s…and her body showed it. Her blonde hair shined in the light coming in from the gigantic window behind the desk (which faced west and showed the skyline and floating habitats of Luca). Her skin was silky smooth, and she was well developed and fit. Her red business suit went down to her thighs, ending in a tight skirt that showed a little, but not too much. Under her jacket was a purple undershirt, which was rather tight against her chest (Vincent tried hard not to look at it in front of his boss). She wore ruby-red lipstick, and her green eyes glistened behind large eyeglasses. However, if one looked hard enough, they would see traces of blue lines around the eyes – signs of Guado genes. She smiled sweetly as Vincent came in.

Vincent resisted the urge to shout at Naruki for smiling at him like that. _DON'T SMILE IN FRONT OF MY BOSS!  
_

"So Vincent, did you enjoy your trip to Kilika?" asked Robert in a warm, down-to-earth voice.

Vincent Legate nodded as he stopped in front of the large desk. Now, he was all business. "It went quite well."

Robert arched an eyebrow out of interest. "Really? Find any promising candidates?"

Vincent opened his briefcase and pulled out a folder holding the documents on Teela. He placed it on the desk and slid it over to the Nefrulas. "I found a very promising candidate sir. Take a look."

Robert opened the folder and looked at the photo of the candidate. "Hmm…teenage girl…her name is Teela…" Robert blinked in sudden realization. "Teela? As in Terrible Teela? What was she doing in Kilika?"

"Read on." Vincent mentally sighed; Teela was well known in Luca as the vandal 'Terrible Teela'. Anyone who watched the news knew of her.

"Okay…" Robert, somewhat wary with the knowledge that the potential candidate was Terrible Teela, read on. The unease quickly gave way to surprise. "…well! She beat the infamous Queen Vlantae?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes. A villager of Kilika even witnessed it."

"Why would she do such a thing like that? It's not like her to do charity," said Robert as he continued reading. Naruki's face slightly twitched at that. If there was one thing she hated about her husband, it was that he assumed way too much.

"Continue reading, please." Vincent slightly frowned at the twitching of Naruki's face. _Don't give Robert any hints…_

Robert started humming as he continued reading. His eyes arched with surprise when he read over the section detailing her guardianship…but that was outdone by his gasping at Teela's combat abilities. "Oh my…" He looked up at Vincent with a shocked look. "Is this for real?" Rumors had always abounded, ever since Terrible Teela had first made her appearance in Luca, about her powers. Most had never put much stock into the particularly stubborn rumors that she was capable of exhibiting the characteristics of fiends; most (even reports from the Luca Security Force) had chalked it up to her being a user of Blue Magic, or perhaps even a Guado.

But apparently, the rumors had merit.

Vincent Legate nodded. "Yes. The villager who witnessed the battle spoke of this part in excruciating detail."

"Oh man…this is brilliant!" Robert laughed as he playfully slammed the folder onto the desk. "A girl that can change into any fiend?! Imagine what kind of publicity this'll bring to the tournament!" He looked back into the folder and scanned over the contract that had been signed by Aaron. "Hmm……this is all doable! The League will do what it takes to make sure those demands are met. We just have to have her in this tournament! It'll bring a heck of a lot of variety to the list of competitors!"

Vincent mentally sighed with relief; he had made the pitch and Robert had taken it. "Alright sir. Now what?"

Robert reached down and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a stack of files. "These are the files on every single approved candidate you've met within the past few months. I want you to take them to the Fiend Arena and get them approved with Arena Security sometime before tomorrow night."

"Yes sir." Vincent remained silent as Naruki grabbed the files and handed them to him. "Have a good day Mr. Legate." Before she turned around, Naruki winked at him.

Vincent nearly sighed as he turned around and left the office. _Man, I wish she wouldn't flirt like that in front of her husband…_

As he got a better grip on the files, he noticed a small slip of paper sticking out of the pile. He moved his arms around and grabbed the paper, looking at the words on it silently.

'See you tonight – Naruki'

Vincent sighed, but also smiled; he enjoyed the nights when Naruki visited.

xxxx

_/6:45 ST, Cliff Overlooking Besaid Village, Besaid Island/_

Hirum paused as his eyes fell upon a group of statues standing near the cliff edge. "Well…that's interesting."

Seven statues. One summoner and six guardians. In front of each was a stone, each one carrying their respective name.

Sir Tidus, with Lady Yuna's arms draped over his shoulders.

Sir Wakka, twirling a blitzball on his finger.

Lady Lulu, holding a Moogle doll in her arms.

Sir Kimahri, standing silently with his arms crossed.

Lady Rikku, sitting on her knees and wearing a childish grin.

Sir Auron staring away at the horizon, standing at the fringes of the group.

Hirum immediately recognized two of the figures. _Lady Rikku…she was the Fayth__ of the Machina Maw! And Lady Lulu was the Fayth__ for the Elemental Dragon!_

Aaron glanced over the statues and whistled softly. "Man, whoever sculpted these paid pretty good attention to detail."

"It's even more impressive when you realize that these were all sculpted without the people modeling them," stated Teela as she stood several feet away.

Aaron looked incredulously at Teela. "And how do you know?"

She pointed to a small stone set in front the statues. Words were carved into it.

_'A GIFT'_

_'LADY YUNA AND HER GUARDIANS'_

'_512 A.S.D._'

"A gift?" repeated Aaron as he glanced back at the statues. "Pretty nice gift…no name though…"

"Guess it was an anonymous gift," replied Hirum as he looked down at Besaid Village from the cliff edge.

Out of all the regions of Spira, Besaid had changed the least. There were several more huts, and some trees had been cleared away for agricultural farms, but otherwise…not much had changed.

However, the biggest change was to the temple itself.

The former temple was no more. Now, three small towers jutted upward near the edge of the cliff, each one made of dark green stone. On the top of each tower, the symbol of Besaid was carved in. The symbol looked like a backwards 'L', with the upper stem slanting to the back. At the vertex of the 'L' angle was a spherical symbol that resembled a blitzball. The central tower served as the entrance into the Temple of Yevon-Besaid, while the two on each side of the central tower served as the dormitories and training areas for the monks and priests.

And what about the Cloister of Trials and the Chamber of the Fayth?

Would you believe they were both the same thing?

Yes; a small tunnel led from the central tower to a large dome that was suspended in midair above the ocean. Several thick pillars of stone stretched from the bottom of the tunnel and the dome to the rocky floor of the shore below, supporting the weight of the large dome. Also, a number of thin pumps made of stone curved upward from the ocean floor and into the dome.

The strange thing was that the spherical dome was as large as a blitzball stadium.

Hirum cupped a hand around his chin as he thought about the next Aeon. Blitzan had proven to be a formidable opponent; after all, he had trounced both Dullahan and the Machina Maw.

But something puzzled him…why had Blitzan refused to attack the Elemental Dragon? It didn't make any sense…

"HIRUM!!! HURRY UP!"

Hirum was suddenly jolted out of his train of thought by Teela's shout. He looked downward to see Teela and Aaron already walking down the dirt path to Besaid Village. "HEY! WAIT UP!!!" Hirum broke off into a run after his two guardians, his robes fluttering in the wind.

After finally catching up (and momentarily pausing to catch his breath), Hirum walked along with his guardians down the dirt trail to the village. His eyes wandered around as they neared the village; occasionally, through the deep carpet of palm trees, he would get a glimpse of a rusty metallic building – signs of a 2000-year old machina city, brought to ruins by the original Sin. He could even see a few people traversing the dilapidated buildings every now and then. _Treasure-hunting…machina collectors…pretty nice place for people looking for some rare items…_

"We're here."

Hirum turned to Teela, who was looking up at a small arch stretching over two stonewalls surrounding the front of the village. Etched into the wooden arch were the words 'Besaid Village'.

"So we are," replied Hirum as they stepped under the arch and into the village.

The gazes of the denizens turned to them immediately. A merchant girl wearing skimpy clothing – to deal with the climate of Besaid Island – turned her eyes to them and stared at them.

Then her eyes fell on the Eye of Baaj pinned to his red robe. _Another summoner from the school of Baaj!_

Soon, Hirum, Teela, and Aaron noticed all the whispers and quiet talking taking place amongst the people of the village. Teela snorted out of exasperation. "Gee, you'd think they've never seen a summoner before."

"Nah, I think it's just that they have a high reverence for summoners here," replied Aaron as he saw some children emerge from the huts and run for Hirum.

Hirum smiled as he was swarmed by children…then he smirked at Teela. "Too bad convicts don't get this kind of reverence, eh?"

Teela's teeth clenched together as she glared daggers at Hirum. _That egotistical, little…! That's it. Tonight, I'm going to kill him!_

xxxx

_/7:01 ST, Temple of Yevon-Besaid, Besaid Island/_

The high priest of the temple turned around at the opening of the temple doors. Unlike most priests or monks, he still had his hair. However, his red hair was mostly shaved off, so it was close enough to baldness anyway.

He saw three people enter the temple's Hall of Prayer. _A summoner?_

Hirum glanced around the lobby, taking in the sight quickly. The room was rather small in comparison to the previous temples he had visited, but it made up for it in height. The statues of monks and priests were not there, but the statues of Mia, Braska, Gandof, and Seevo Guado were still there, as well as Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna. The distinguishing characteristic of this temple was a gigantic sphere hanging from the ceiling of the room. _I wonder what that's for…?_

"Welcome summoner."

Hirum turned around to see the High Priest of Besaid walking toward them. Like the former High Priest of Kilika, he too wore a tall, purple hat on top of his head. However, his face was calmer and gentler. One could see small hints of red hair above his temple, and his brown eyes scanned over them quietly. The high priest bowed silently as he said, "May you be so kind so as to give me your names? I would like to know the name of the visitors to Besaid Temple."

"My name is Summoner Hirum," replied Hirum as he bowed in return to the high priest.

"Aaron's my name." Aaron stretched his arms as he looked at the high priest.

Teela slightly scowled as her eyes gazed at his face. _I've seen him before…_ "Teela."

"Ah…Hirum. Aaron. Teela. Welcome to the Temple of Yevon-Besaid." The high priest turned around and pointed at the stone door at the end of the room. "That leads to the Cloister of Trials."

Without another word, Hirum, Aaron, and Teela walked along. As the three went through the door, a tiny smirk came to the high priest's face. _Hope they don't mind water._

xxxx

_/7:05 ST, Tunnel to Cloister of Trials, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

Hirum looked around in curiosity as they neared the end of the tunnel. "Gee, I wonder where the Trials begin?"

Aaron shrugged as they neared the door at the end. "Who knows?"

Meanwhile, Teela was still thinking about the high priest's face. She had seen him before…heck, she had MET him before. But where? That fact eluded her constantly.

Suddenly, Hirum and Aaron stopped in front of her, causing her to unceremoniously walk into Hirum. "OW! Why'd you stop?!"

Hirum simply pointed.

The door ahead of them was elliptical in shape, and pinkish fronds stuck out of the side. It was the door to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Hirum frowned at this. _This is way too easy…there has to be a catch!_

Aaron seemed to share Hirum's thoughts. "Man…what's the deal? I thought there'd be more to it!"

"Just shut up and walk through!" Teela placed both of her hands on Hirum's back and pushed him through. Aaron simply sighed as he followed.

xxxx

_/7:07 ST, Hall of Prayer, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

The high priest smiled as the villagers started to gather in the temple. Their sight was on the giant sphere above them.

Hirum, Teela, and Aaron were visible on it.

xxxx

_/7:08 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

The room they were in was nothing short of gigantic.

Hirum looked around the dome in awe. The Chamber of the Fayth in Besaid easily trumped that of Kilika Temple's in size. Three large tubes were fixated into the walls, spaced evenly apart from each other. Hirum scratched his head out of confusion…what were those for?

Then they saw the Fayth itself. They looked at the glowing shield of glass and saw the figure below. A red-haired man with a blue bandana was holding a blitzball upward in both hands, his back facing them. Above the man was Bltizan, taking the blitzball from the man.

Pyreflies silently streamed upward, becoming the man inside the statue. His red hair curved upward, coming to a curly point about a foot above his head. A blue bandana held his hair up, and he wore a yellow uniform eerily similar to that of the Aurochs – Besaid's blitzball team. His brown eyes stared at them good-naturedly, and his chin and cheeks were lined with red stubble. Then he spoke in the accent Besaid denizens were known for. _"Hey man. Nice to see you here, ya?"_

Hirum recognized the figure as one of the seven statues. "You're Sir Wakka…"

_"Right on the button. And I take it those two chums of yours are your guardians."_

"You're right about the guardians part, but she's not exactly chummy with Hirum." As Aaron said this, he pointed at Teela. In response, Teela smacked him upside the head.

Wakka laughed at this; his laugh was deep, jovial one, and it was easy to like. _"Man, that reminds me of so many memories…anyhow, I take it you're here to claim me, ya?"_

All three of them nodded. Hirum stepped forward and earnestly asked, "But…what about the Cloister of Trials?! There weren't any on the way here!"

Wakka smiled as a twinkle shined in his eye. _"You're in the Trials right now."_

xxxx

At that moment, water was being pumped up from the ocean, running through multiple filters to remove any traces of salt. Through the thin tubs it went, heading towards the dome.

xxxx

_/7:11 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

Water suddenly came gushing out of the tubes in the wall. Sir Wakka smiled as he suddenly ran forward and jumped into the mighty stream.

Hirum suddenly realized what the tubes were for. "No way…he's going to make us play a blitzball game!!!"

_"You've got that right!"_ Wakka's voice echoed out of the water stream. The floor of the Chamber began to part, revealing the gathering water at the bottom of the dome. _"Here's the thing; you have to beat my Aeon__, Bltizan, at a game of blitzball! First one to score three points is the victor! If you win, you get Blitzan! If you lose…you have to fight me!"_

"That doesn't sound so bad," mused Aaron. He was taking off his backpack and wristband scanner, throwing them back into the tunnel before the door suddenly closed over with an airtight seal. He blinked as he stepped back. _Yikes._

_"But there's a catch…if you have to fight me, you can't use your Aeon__s!"  
_

"Okay, that sounds VERY bad," admitted Aaron as he gulped.

_"So prepare yourselves…cause here comes Wakka, former Captain of the Aurochs!"_ At that, the masked Aeon Blitzan leapt out of a stream of water, landing in front of Hirum and his Guardians.

At that moment, the entire floor parted away, causing the four to fall into the water below. The hoses in the wall suddenly started expelling water at an even greater rate of speed. In a matter of moments, the entire dome was filled with water.

The Cloister of Trials and the Chamber of the Fayth were both the same thing: a gigantic blitzball stadium.

Hirum, Teela, and Aaron hovered in the water quietly. To Hirum's astonishment (and Teela's, although she would never admit it), he could breathe the water. "What the…why can I breathe?" His voice had an odd, echo-like effect to it, like usual when one spoke underwater.

"It's a special quality of blitzball stadiums," burbled Aaron as he swam quietly around. Apparently, his fear of water only took hold when it came as an ocean (or maybe it was just because he was capable of moving under his own power?). He quietly snapped his goggles over his eyes as he continued. "No one really knows how…but whatever magical quality it is, it makes the water almost as breathable as air."

That was certainly true. Modern science had only been able to replicate the magically-endowed technology that had been present in Luca one thousand years ago. True, the process had been streamlined and made faster with technology's advances, but the overall physics of the process still eluded total understanding. The old repair and maintenance manuals for Luca's old stadium had given plenty of instructions on how to build it, but not as to how it did what it did. Once mana was charged into the system, the design somehow made water as breathable as the air, without changing any of its physical properties whatsoever (which was why most blitzballers trained in actual bodies of water anyway, to condition themselves in an environment where they couldn't breathe as compared to one where they could breathe semi-normally). How exactly was the perfectly spherical shape of the watery playing field maintained? By what process did the magic assist the water's almost instantaneous osmosis from the lungs through the rest of the body upon exiting the playing field? In any case, most fans were uninterested in the details. So were most players.

The same held for thieves. "Who cares? We have bigger problems!" Teels floated amongst them as she glared ahead towards Blitzan, who was lining up in a center position. Suddenly, dark blue water began oozing out of the skin-covered tubes on his back.

_-Blitzan Special Move: Team Spirit-_

Two more pale white masks floated out of the tubes, floating silently in the water. The dark, gelatinous water that had come from within Blitzan morphed into humanoid forms. The masks floated onto the gooey figures, becoming imitation Blitzans. Now Blitzan and his two watery copies assumed their positions; Blitzan at the center, Blitzan-Copy #1 (B-C-1) at the center halfback position, and Blitzan-Copy #2 (B-C-2) at the goalie spot.

Teela smirked as pyreflies merged with her body; her body soon took on the form of the water-elemental Flan Azul fiend. Her body retained her humanoid form, except she changed it so that she was eight-feet tall – equal in size to Blitzan. She took the center forward spot, right in front of Blitzan.

Hirum sighed out of exasperation. _No fair…I wanted the center spot!_ He silently seethed as he swam to the center halfback spot, opposite to B-C-1 in terms of position on the field.

Aaron had no problem taking the goalie position. _I just hope we don't get killed by exhaustion._

At the very bottom of the dome, a blitzball emerged from a small hole in the bottom, which closed immediately after the ball came out. It swirled violently as a vortex of water whirled around it…

And it was launched upward.

The game was on.

xxxx

_/7:17 ST, Hall of Prayer, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

The high priest smiled as people continued to gather into the Hall of Prayer; blitzball was the overwhelming pastime of choice on Besaid, even after 1000 years of time had elapsed. And whenever the Fayth of Besaid Temple challenged summoners to a game of blitzball, it was always a great spectacle to watch.

His mind silently recalled the previous summoner to challenge the Fayth; Nira, the girl that had been born and raised on Besaid. As a matter of fact, he himself had trained Nira before she had left for SSoB four years ago. When she had returned, she had immediately challenged the Fayth.

She and her guardian, Kurik Ronso, had lost in their game against the Aeon. In the ensuing battle, Nira had barely managed to defeat Blitzan; her saving grace had been the mighty strength of her guardian, the Black Ronso Kurik.

But these three – and although he loved Nira and all those he trained, he was not subject to bias – seemed more able than Nira and Kurik. _We'll just see how it goes…_

Suddenly, the crowd went quiet with awe; the girl – what was her name…Teela, that's it – had just transformed her body into a form of a watery humanoid.

The high priest frowned; something about the girl was familiar to him…but what?

xxxx

_/7:19 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

Hirum winced as B-C-1 shoved him aside with a sidearm thrust. He quickly turned around and tried swimming after B-C-1, who was in turn following Blitzan. Blitzan was in possession of the blitzball, and he was on his way to the goal – despite the fact that Teela was relentlessly hounding him.

Hirum growled as he desperately tried to catch up with B-C-1. Despite the fact the teams were even in number, the Blitzan Team was practically built for playing blitzball! In a one-on-one competition, Hirum and Aaron were easily outclassed – athletically speaking, of course – by their respective opponents, B-C-1 and B-C-2.

However, Teela was a different story. Her strange power to use the abilities of fiends had given her the edge before…would it prove to be the same here?

Blitzan quickly reared his arm as he prepared to throw the ball into the goal. Aaron yelped as he impulsively crossed his arms over his head out of a desire to protect himself.

"Not so fast!" Teela quickly extended her watery arm and morphed it so that her hand ensnared the blitzball into her gooey grip. With a quick yank, the ball was stolen. The blitzball moved through her body and into her other hand as she quickly took off for the goal. Blitzan quickly followed. B-C-1 stopped his progress and began to turn around…

Only to face Hirum, who had been trailing him the whole time. "Gotcha!" Hirum quickly tackled B-C-1…but the copy of the Aeon wormed out of it and continued pursuing Teela. Hirum cursed as he quickly reoriented himself and began pursuing B-C-1 once more. "Damn it!"

Meanwhile, Teela was busy with Blitzan. "Oh no you don't, you're not getting this ball from me!" Her body brought advantages; whenever Blitzan tried to steal the ball with the swipe of his hand, she would simply suck the ball into her body and move it to the other hand. Whenever Blitzan tried to tackle her, she would simply squeeze out.

She found herself only a few dozen yards away from the goal, and B-C-2 was preparing himself. Teela began swimming up and down and left and right and all over to try and shake off Blitzan long enough for her to get a good shot off.

She had it. Teela was only ten yards away, facing the goal from the top-right corner. She dropped the ball, reared her right hand, and – after quickly transforming so that she had the arm of the Iron Giant – punched it with all her might.

The ball closed the ten-yard gap in less than a second. B-C-2 had no time to react before the ball sailed into the goal behind him, causing a loud buzzer to sound.

xxxx

_/7:24 ST, Hall of Prayer, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

In the Hall of Prayer, a scoreboard appeared on the large sphere.

**_'SUMMONER'S TEAM: 1 TEAM BLITZAN: 0'_**

The crowd cheered loudly, and with good reason; it had been almost one hundred years since the Summoner's Team had scored first!

Meanwhile, the high priest couldn't shake off the strange feeling he had about Teela.

­xxxx

_/7:25 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

Teela smirked as she got back into position. "Just humiliated you pal. What're you going to do about it?"

Blitzan silently got back into the center spot. The blitzball reappeared in the vortex below before it rocketed upward, signaling the continuation of the game.

Blitzan reached the blitzball first, like last time. However, instead of taking it and swimming for it, he kicked as hard as he could. It sailed over Teela, who was completely caught off-guard by the move…

It zoomed past Hirum, who futilely tried to dive for it…

And then it conked Aaron on the head, sending him flipping head-over-heels in the water. The ball, meanwhile, had bounced into the goal, causing the buzzer to sound.

Teela growled as she roared, "NICE JOB YOU IDIOT!!!"

Aaron growled in response as he rubbed his sore noggin. _It was your fault too._

xxxx

Back in the Hall of Prayer…

**_'SUMMONER'S TEAM: 1 TEAM BLITZAN: 1'_**

The crowd cheered even more loudly, and one of the young boys shouted "Man! What a close game!"

xxxx

Back in the Chamber of the Fayth…

The blitzball shot upward. Blitzan once again grabbed it.

"CRAP!" yelled Teela as she prepared for another scoring attempt…

On the contrary, Blitzan threw the blitzball back at B-C-1, who caught it immediately. Then he began swimming forward…then he stopped once he reached Blitzan's side.

_What are they up to?_ Teela wondered this as she steeled herself for another offensive attack by the Aeon and his copy.

Then, they both swam forward at high speed, their bodies moving in perfect unison. They continued swimming forward, never moving closer or further than fifteen yards away from each other. Teela quickly morphed her legs into the tail fin of the Dinofish-type fiend Xiphactinus. She flapped the water and rushed toward B-C-1…

Then, the copy passed the ball to Blitzan, who caught it immediately and kept swimming. Teela whirled around and tried to grab it…only to have Blitzan pass it back to B-C-1, who caught it and swam for the goal. Teela cursed as she realized their strategy. _Man! They're going to keep passing to each other every time I come close to them!_

Hirum attempted to intercept B-C-1, but he was shoved aside by the powerful Aeon copy. The copy then juked out Aaron before tossing the ball in the goal.

A loud buzzer ensued.

Teela growled…then she turned to Hirum. "I've got an idea Hirum…but you might have to endure some pain."

Hirum begrudgingly decided to listen. "Spill it out."

xxxx

Back in the Hall of Prayer…

**_'SUMMONER'S TEAM: 1 TEAM BLITZAN: 2'_**

The crowd continued to cheer, some of them louder than others. Some of them had seen that combo before.

The high priest remained silent…he was still thinking.

The next point in the game was crucial.

xxxx

Back in the Chamber of the Fayth…

Hirum berated himself as he got back into position. _How the heck did she talk me into this?!_

The berating had to wait; the blitzball was suddenly launched.

Teela immediately morphed her two arms into the long limbs of Queen Vlantae, using them to swipe the ball back to her before Blitzan could even reach it. "Got it!" She reached back with her other arm and wrapped it around Hirum's waist. "Brace yourself!"

Hirum did. Teela suddenly slung him forward…placed the ball in his arms with the other arm…and sent him flying past Blitzan.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**" screamed Hirum as he was shot toward the goal.

B-C-1 swam for the summoner, but he was shoved aside by the sheer speed of Hirum's body. B-C-2 spread his arms out to catch the summoner…

_SLAM!!!_

The Aeon copy was pushed into the goal by Hirum's own body. The ball floated out of the dazed summoner's hands and touched the goal.

Moments later, the buzzer sounded.

xxxx

_/7:37 ST, Hall of Prayer, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

The crowd was reduced to muted silence for two reasons…the latest score:

**_'SUMMONER'S TEAM: 2 TEAM BLITZAN: 2'_**

The second reason was because of Teela's appearance. Her body was now an amalgamation of different fiend parts; the long, arm-like limbs of Queen Vlantae…the shimmering scales of the Xiphactinus' tail fin…and the rest of her form was made of the watery, transparent goop of the Flan Azul's body.

If the circumstances had been different, the crowd would have been terrified by her appearance.

Suddenly, the blocks began falling into place for the high priest. _Is it possible…can that girl be HER?!_

The cheers of the crowd cluttered his thoughts, however.

The next point would decide the game.

xxxx

_/7:39 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

Hirum sighed as he rubbed his sore head. "Man, that hurt…"

"Don't complain; we only need one more point to win." Teela – the Teela with three different fiend parts – swam back to the center position.

Aaron was merely floating in the goal, moping over his utter lack of ability to help in the match. _Oh well_, he thought to himself with a shrug. _All the more reason for me to buy those R-1 Battle Arms!_

The blitzball popped out of the hole in the bottom and began swirling around in a watery twister. Then, it was propelled upward.

The final part of the game was on.

Blitzan somehow managed to get the ball before Teela's long arms could. The Aeon immediately threw the ball back to B-C-1, who swam forward with powerful arm strokes.

Hirum frowned as Teela prepared to steal the ball from B-C-1. _This is no good…they're going to use that combo again. I'm too weak to stop either of those two, and Teela can't stop them both…man, if we lose, we have to fight him without any _Aeon_s!_

Then it suddenly dawned to him. _Aeons…_

Hirum nearly laughed at the irony of the situation. He'd just found a loophole!

Blitzan received the ball as B-C-1 passed it. A second later, B-C-1 was given a hard tackle by Teela. She cursed as she turned around to tail Blitzan.

Blitzan swam forward quickly, intending to end the game. In a few moments, he would be within distance of a sure-fire goal-

A figure suddenly came into his path…a rather LARGE figure. Blitzan paused as he looked at the metallic figure in front of him…then his eyes fell upon the one riding it.

Hirum smirked as he sat on top of the Machina Maw. Bubbles streamed from spots under the shoulder guards where the legs had been; now there were propellers there to provide propulsion in the water. "You said no Aeons for our battle if we lost the game…you didn't say anything about Aeons DURING the game!"

The M-Maw jetted forward, knocking Blitzan away and causing him to fumble the blitzball. Teela took the opportunity and grabbed the blitzball. With powerful flaps of her tail fin, she zoomed past B-C-1 (who had just recovered from the jarring tackle that Teela gave him) and towards the goal.

B-C-2 prepared himself.

Teela let the ball float in front of her…then she twirled around and smacked it with her tail.

It hit B-C-2 in the gut…and it pushed him into the goal.

The buzzer was loud and clear.

Moments later, a wave of pyreflies washed away everything. The water was pumped out, and the floor shifted back into place. The water seemed to become instantaneously replaced with air in their lungs (though, as many players realized, it wouldn't be long before they ended up going to answer _nature's call_, so to speak).

Hirum and Aaron were standing in a completely dry Chamber of the Fayth. Teela was busy reverting to normal.

And the Fayth stood over his statue, laughing heartily. _"Hooah! What a match…haven't been beaten at my own game in over 50 years!"_

Hirum smiled in acknowledgement. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Sir Wakka."

_"Say…you think you could go pro?"_

"Nah, it's not for us," replied Hirum.

_"Aw! None of you rascals respect the game these days…well, you've earned my Aeon__. Let's do it."_ Wakka prepared to merge with Hirum's soul…

"Wait."

Wakka paused. He looked at Teela, who had been the one to speak. _"What is it?"_

"Hirum probably wanted to ask this…but the nimrod most likely forgot." She ignored Hirum's glare. "How come you didn't attack the Elemental Dragon? You completely refused to move…or even defend yourself. Why?"

A sad smile came to Sir Wakka's face as he replied, _"Well…you know that girl? The Fayth of Kilika Temple? She was kinda…you know, my wife. The mother of my boy, ya? I could never bring myself to hurt her…never in a million years. But hey, she don't have that problem, you know what I'm saying?" _A chuckle escaped Wakka's lips.

"I guess," replied Teela.

_"It's just that…well, have you ever been in love with someone? Well…spend enough time with that person, and you slowly begin to realize that you'd go to any lengths to keep them safe…you know what I'm saying, ya?"_

"Well…I guess," replied Teela with a look that indicated she didn't fully understand.

In reality, Wakka had hit the nail squarely on the head. And Teela knew it. She knew what that feeling was like…

_"Well, enough foolin' around. You guys gotta get going, ya?"_ Wakka bowed, folding his hands into a curved fashion and bowing. Aaron looked at him with confusion. "What is he doing?"

"That's the ancient prayer," replied Hirum. "It hasn't been used in over 1000 years…"

_"Hey, nothing wrong with keeping traditions alive, ya?"_ With nary a pause, Wakka the Fayth floated into Hirum, merging with his soul.

An intense pain roared through him as his already tired body was filled with exhaustion. The burning pain…the sense of loss…and this one was accompanied by a feeling of regret…over failure? What failure?

As Teela and Aaron helped Hirum up, the summoner's mind echoed how he felt. _Man, these feelings are going to drive me nuts._

xxxx

_/7:48 ST, Hall of Prayer, Besaid Temple, Besaid Island/_

The high priest remained silent as Hirum walked out of the tunnel, followed by his guardians. The crowd cheered and gathered around the summoner, pushing Teela and Aaron to the wayside.

Perfect. It would give the high priest the opportunity he needed. He slinked around to the back of the crowd and tapped Teela's shoulder. "Miss Teela?"

She whirled around and hardened her gaze at the sight of the high priest. "Oh…you." She felt a feeling of hatred for this man…but why couldn't she remember the reason why?

"You. Outside." The high priest turned around and walked out of the temple. Teela silently followed.

xxxx

_/8:05 ST, Cliff Overlooking Besaid Village, Besaid Island/_

Teela stared down at the village…then turned her gaze back to the high priest. "What do you want to talk about?"

The high priest's stare hardened into a menacing glare. "I told you never to return here, you cursed girl."

The memories suddenly rushed back.

She remembered him now!

And, more precisely, she remembered why she hated the high priest so much. Her fists clenched as she growled. "You…"

"So, you're going to attack me? I wouldn't be surprised, considering what you are." Venom practically dripped from his voice.

Teela remained silent.

Then, she leapt for the high priest and pinned him to the ground, holding a hand to his neck and her other above his face. The claws of the Wild Wolf fiend appeared in place of her fingernails. "Now get this straight…It's not my fault this happened to me. You think I chose to become like this? No…the reason I hate you is because you refused to help me!"

"And sully my hands on your unholy flesh?!"

A scream came moments later.

Five claw marks were visible on his chest. Blood dripped from Teela's claws. "I don't give a damn about what you think of me…but your 'holier-than-thou' attitude really pisses me off. If I run into you again…I'll kill you."

The high priest glowered at Teela as she walked away. How dare she strike him?!

Then a question came to his mind…about the summoner.

Did he know what she was truly like?

If not…he was in danger.

xxxx

_/8:21 ST, Besaid Village, Besaid Island/_

The small Inn they were in was nothing more than a bunch of beds in one large room. Hirum was already asleep; the game and Sir Wakka's merger with his soul had tired him out immensely.

Aaron leaned against his bedpost silently, eating one of the many Besaid apples he had taken earlier…then he tilted his head upon Teela's entrance into the Inn. "Hey…where'd you go?"

"None of your business, geekoid," angrily replied Teela as she hopped on a vacant bed and pulled the covers over her.

Aaron shrugged…but as he continued to eat his apple, he couldn't shake off the scent of blood that he smelled.

xxxx

_/3:25 NT, A Ritzy Penthouse, Habitat #6, Luca/_

Vincent Legate looked out of his penthouse window at the Luca skyline below, the habitats around him, and the stars above.

Mr. Legate's income as an FFL Liaison allowed him to afford a swanky penthouse on one of the many habitats hovering over Luca. His furniture was a mixture of comfortable Kilika oak and shining Macalania crystal oak; he had a wonderful view, and he had great privacy.

That privacy was going to be needed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Vincent turned and walked toward the front door, his bare feet walking atop the soft, green carpeting. He unlocked his door and pulled it open…

To reveal Naruki Nefrula, a large hat and a gray trench coat over the business suit she had worn earlier at the meeting. She smiled sweetly as she walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey Vinny."

Now that they were in privacy, he didn't mind the flirting. "Hey Naruki…I take it you came anonymously?"

As she locked the door, she haughtily replied, "Of course! I've done this too many times in the past year to get caught so easily. Don't worry…no one knows I'm here."

"Good." If there's one thing Vincent was afraid of, it was the possibility of a scandal erupting. Such a thing would destroy the League…and he was loyal to the League above all else.

That was quite a statement, given his other 'job'. But that was neither here nor there.

Mrs. Nefrula slowly moved Vincent Legate back into his personal quarters, her smile becoming more seductive by the moment. The dim light of Vincent's bedroom reflected off of her blonde hair, her figure becoming more beautiful to Vincent by the moment. "So…you looked tense today."

Vincent sighed, and felt a tad inappropriate. After all, he was only wearing a green robe and some underpants. Then again, considering what they usually did, it was actually easier on them. "Well yeah…I mean, it's the boss. And the annual Luca tournament's going to start soon."

Naruki smiled as she took off her hat and trench coat, letting them fall to the floor. She then took off her eyeglasses and placed them on a nearby dresser. Her green eyes looked at Vincent lustfully. "Well then Vinny…I guess it's up to me to loosen you up." As she did this, she took off her jacket, then her shoes and socks, and then her skirt. Now she stood in front of Vincent wearing only an undershirt and her undergarments.

Vincent tried not to moan. "I guess so…and have you taken the precautions yet?"

She reached down her shirt and pulled out a small blue case. She opened it up, revealing a number of blue, spherical pills. They were contraceptive pills; a surefire measure against child conception. She took one out and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it with a smile. "Now I have."

She snapped the case shut and put it next to her glasses on the dresser. Then she removed her shirt…and finally undid her undergarments, letting them fall to the floor. Now she was baring it all to her lover. "Keep your robe on boy…you know I like to take them off myself."

Vincent smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I know."

She turned around and flicked off the lights. Then she turned around, pushed Vincent onto his large bed, and leapt onto him.

xxxx

_/3:47 NT, An Anonymous Hovercraft, Luca Airspace/_

Unbeknownst to either of the two lovers, they were being watched.

A small, black hovercraft hovered inconspicuously under the adjacent habitat, Habitat #7. Number 7 was higher, and this resulted in the hovercraft floating roughly parallel with Vincent's penthouse.

Inside the hovercraft, a man was looking through a monocular quietly. The black case was roughly ten inches long and six inches wide. The complicated electronics inside amplified anything that the single eye lens saw, which jutted outward from the front of the device. The man zoomed in, gazing into Vincent's bedroom window. His eyes hardened upon the sight he saw.

A man and a woman.

Both of them were under the cover of bed sheets.

He could see the looks of pleasure on their faces.

He lowered his monocular and pulled out a portable sphere-com, which already had an open connection. He held it to his face and spoke quietly to the person on the other end. In the dim light of the vehicle, one could see yellow eyes, and green hair that looked like it was made of tree foliage.

The Guado silently said, "You were right…the heiress is having an affair with the liaison."

xxxx

_So...the summoner has claimed another _Aeon_..._

_Impressive. Four Aeons __in six days? That would've been unbelievable in our time._

_**Eh, we would've gone faster if we had airships like that, you know what I'm saying?!**_

_For once, you are correct._

_**Aw, come on! Cut me a freakin' break here!**_

_Hrmph...ha ha ha...it's hard not to laugh with you two.  
_

_Still, something about this tournament perturbs me..._

_Do you think he'll appear?_

_...perhaps._

_**Man, no wonder I'm going crazy...hanging around you two downers for as long as I have will make ANYONE crazy!**_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 18: Back to Luca

xxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to bring out; however, moving takes precedence. Plus, I had no Internet connection for a while after getting here. Oh well, life goes on.

And don't worry, this little affair will have bigger connotations for the story than it first appears…and these consequences will eventually affect Hirum and his Guardians. So don't write it off just yet…as a matter of fact, do me a favor and don't write it off at all. :P

See you next time!


	19. Back to Luca

Standard Disclaimer: Man, I'm beginning to run out of original disclaimer ideas. Ah well: I don't own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: Another review! And a new reviewer as well! Double yay!

Assamite: Ah, double poop. Oh well; thanks for the help (it only proves that I need to proofread this fic when I'm done). And as for Teela's strange abilities…I've only scratched the surface. :P

(quickly goes off to revamp 'First Encounter' before moving to reviewer #2)

Fallen Angel of Oblivion: Welcome to FFX-3 Mr. Oblivion! I'm glad you think my story is so authentic.

Now for your questions.

Question 1: I cannot answer that. That would be telling. :P

Question 2: I cannot answer that. The current status of Auron, Jecht, and Braska is in the 'Classified' section of my brain. :P

Question 3: Teela's full story will be explained…eventually. This is going to be a HUGE story. Telling stuff like that so early would be uncharacteristic of the FF series. ;)

Question 4: As for the Remiem Temple Aeon…that's going to be a tremendous surprise of mine. I've actually hinted at who the Aeon is going to be…if your eyes and mind are sharp enough. ;)

Assamite: Ah, hello…wait, I already spoke to you! (boots him off a cliff before moving back to keyboard)

Now begin!

xxxx

_Project PSP._

_Project CESS._

_The projects of two rivals…_

xxxx

Chapter 18: Back to Luca

xxxx

_/11:45 NT, _Vincent_ Legate's Penthouse, Habitat #6, Luca/_

Vincent slept silently as Naruki wiped a bit of perspiration off of his bare chest. Although he was not the most handsome man in existence, he was good at satisfying her.

She quickly and quietly stepped out of Vincent's large bed, searching for her discarded clothes on the floor. _Hmm…okay, there's my skirt…and my undershirt…_

Soon, she had discovered all of her wardrobe. She donned the gray trench coat and the large hat, silently walking out of the penthouse. Her biological clock had set itself by now due to years of routine; she would always wake up before sunrise. By the time the FFL Tournament would open at 4:00 ST, she would've already gone home, cleaned up, changed into new clothes, and gotten to the Fiend Arena.

Hey, she had perfected her routine over the last year.

As she left, Vincent opened one eye. He crossed his arms behind his head as a smile of satisfaction came to his face. "Man…what a woman…"

xxxx

_/12:01 ST, Local Inn, Besaid Village, Besaid Island/_

_THUD._

"OW!!!" yelped Hirum as he was suddenly awoken from his pleasant sleep by the cold hard floor. He gingerly rubbed his nose as he looked back up to see Teela standing above him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"To wake you up," replied Teela as she pulled the hood of her gray cloak over her head. The reason as to why she was once again wearing it eluded Hirum. _We're still far away from Luca…why would she have to put the cloak on?_

Then he remembered. She had used some of her abilities yesterday…and the sight of her would probably send a wave of apprehension through some of the villagers; especially the older ones.

Hirum, putting no more thought to it, got to his feet and ran a hand through his frazzled black hair. With a frown, he readjusted his headband before heading outside, ruing the fact that the Inn's plumbing was on the fritz. _Once I get back to Luca, I'm taking a shower.  
_

As he stepped out of the Inn, his eyes took in the sight of Besaid Village during the morning. Most of the villagers were still asleep at the moment; the only people out were a few of the monks, praying quietly in the morning light.

Including the high priest. He was waiting for Hirum under the archway at the entrance to Besaid Village. Teela looked to Hirum quietly, her face hidden by the shadows cast by her hood. "Let's go."

Hirum yawned as he walked alongside Teela. The glow of the sun had just breached the horizon, but it had yet to breach the treetops of the jungle canopy. As a result, most of Besaid was still covered in dim shadows.

The high priest bowed silently as Hirum neared. "Farewell summoner…I hope your Pilgrimage goes well."

Hirum bowed back. "Thank you, high priest, for your blessings. I hope you have good tidings in your future." As he walked away, Hirum couldn't help but notice a small grimace come over the high priest's face as he bowed…was he in pain?

As Hirum walked away, Teela and the high priest shared one last glance. The high priest nearly wilted under Teela's glare as she walked by.

The high priest sneered silently as he turned away from Teela. _That demon will be the end of the summoner if he lets his guard down…_

xxxx

_/12:19 ST, Cliff Overlooking Besaid Village, Besaid Island/_

Hirum remained silent as he looked quietly at the seven statues of Lady Yuna and her Guardians. _I wonder how the Pilgrimage felt to you_. Any summoner worth their salt knew the story of Lady Yuna's Pilgrimage. Sadly, Hirum always felt that the stories never went in-depth enough on how the people themselves felt and changed over the course of the journey.

"Can we go now?" Hirum turned around to see Teela, who was dismissing the claws of the Wild Wolf fiend. On Besaid, fiends came out of the woodwork in the late hours of night and in the early hours of the day. On the pathway from the village to the cliff alone, the two had fought six different fiends. "Aaron's probably waiting for us at the port."

"Now, how early did you say he woke up again?" asked Hirum as he turned back around to the statues.

"At least two hours before sunrise; he's probably got airship tickets ready for us by now." As Teela said this, she started walking on an adjacent path that led to the port. "Let's hurry up! Our flight will probably leave soon!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Hirum sighed as he turned to follow Teela…but not before glancing one last time at the seven statues. _I wonder if I'll ever be as good as you…_

xxxx

_/12:36 ST, Pier #4, Besaid Airport, Besaid Island/_

Aaron sighed as his legs dangled over the ocean. His face was twisted into an apprehensive frown. _Darn it guys, where are you?_

"Hey!"

Aaron turned his head around to see a cloaked Teela and a slightly bedraggled Hirum walking out of the nearby airport dome. The Al Bhed sighed out of relief as he stood up, his backpack sagging against his back. "Finally! Our flight leaves in nine minutes!"

"Sorry Aaron, but there were…a lot of…fiends…" Hirum's voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon the gigantic airship hovering above the water.

The ship looked like a floating column that was slanted at a 45-degree angle. The metallic hull was painted bright blue, with yellow tendrils and marks curving around the surface. Rows of windows circled around the six hundred foot-tall, two hundred foot-wide column. The windows were separated evenly into fifty different decks. Above the top deck – at the top of the column – was a large, wide window that showed the bridge of the airship. At the bottom of the column was a single thruster that pointed in one direction.

Normally, this would be insufficient to get an airship off the ground, much less propel it.

However, the two rings that floated around the ship negated the need for multiple thrusters. Each ring was basically one giant AGM; an anti-gravity module of that size could make even a gigantic object like an airship weightless. Approximately one hundred feet downward from the top of the ship was a rotating section with four outlets. Streaming from these outlets was a stream of whitish-blue energy that arched across the inside of the top ring, powering the AGM ring. The bottom ring, which was three hundred feet below the first ring, served as the hovering mechanism that kept the airship in midair. Fortunately, due to the AGM's influence on the airship, keeping the airship hovering in midair required very little power from the ship's internal batteries. As a result, the tiny stream of energy that streamed from the second rotating section was tinier in comparison to that of the first segment. A number of solar panels lined the outside of the rings, where energy could be obtained to help recharge the airship's internal battery. Right now, the two rings were rotating around the column; the top ring (the AGM) was rotating clockwise, while the bottom ring (the one providing hovering thrust) spun counterclockwise.

Aaron smiled as he looked at the three tickets. "Welcome to the _Haf Yka_!"

Hirum looked at Aaron with a lack of amusement. "Mind translating?"

"It means '_New Age_', and with the AGM module that the ship uses, it's fitting," replied Aaron as he stepped toward a hovering platform at the end of the pier. "This is the first airship I've seen that utilizes an AGM…and it's a _Bahamut-class_ ship too! The energy efficiency is going to be enormous thanks to that AGM ring!"

Teela groaned as she stepped onto the hovercraft with Hirum. "You know Aaron, there's a fine line between 'telling people stuff they don't care about' and 'overdoing it'. You've crossed that line. Mind being quiet now?"

Aaron frowned at Teela as the platform began rising for the doorway near the ship's midsection. He leaned toward Hirum and whispered, "Man, she can be such an _ass_."

"You're not the only one who thinks that," whispered Hirum in reply.

POW!

SMACK!

"OW!!!" yelled the two boys as the rubbed the spots on their head where Teela had just punched them. She glowered at the two as the hovercraft slowed to a stop next to an extendable ramp near the airship's main entrance. "Whispering doesn't really help when I'm standing right next to you." She then walked onto the ramp and towards the entryway.

Aaron rubbed his head gingerly as he walked onto the ramp. "Like I said, eh?" Hirum laughed in response.

**WACK!**

_BIFF!_

The two boys yelped in pain once more as Teela flexed her fists. At this rate, she was going to give the boys a migraine.

xxxx

_/12:43 ST, Deck 21 (First Class), Haf Yka/_

"Room 21…room 22…room 23…ah, here we go! Room 24!" said Aaron as he stared his ticket stubs. After entering the _Haf Yka_, the Al Bhed crewmen had taken their tickets and torn off the top, handing them back the ticket stubs that had their respective deck and room numbers on them.

The trip to Deck 21 had been rather boring; apparently, to help save on funds, the halls of the airship were not painted (that would certainly change given time and money, given that this airship was only several trips trips past its maiden flight). The monotony of the gray walls and ceilings was only broken by the red carpeting. To be honest, it was a little passé.

The inside of their room, however, was in complete contrast. Two large beds, covered with silky red sheets and plush pillows, sat against the left wall. In the far right corner was a large SN set, with two chairs covered in black leather sitting in front of it. On the left side of the wall was a mini-bar, filled to the brim with a variety of drinks, sodas, and alcoholic beverages. The bar and the stools were made of Mi'hen oak that was polished to a high sheen. Adjacent to the bar was a speaker in the wall with a yellow button under it; it was an inter-com built in for the purpose of in-flight service. Finally, the opposite wall was an extremely large window, allowing for a terrific view. Currently, the entirety of Besaid Island's northern edge could be seen from their edge. Palm trees with dew that glistened in the light of the slowly rising sun…buildings that reflected the light as their own electronic lights turned off on the outside…the wavy ocean as its normal bluish color mixed with the red light of the sun…it was quite beautiful.

Hirum's eyes widened out of astonishment. "Unreal…Aaron, how much Gil did you spend to get this flight?"

"I didn't pay a single coin," replied Aaron as he sat in a chair in front of the SN set and leaned back with a sigh.

"WHAT?! What about the tickets?!" exclaimed Hirum as he glared at Aaron.

"An FFL representative handed them to me the second I stepped into the airport earlier; apparently, Mr. Legate saw to it that we traveled in class to Luca." Aaron then turned his attention back to the SN set.

"Well, I'm not complaining."

Hirum turned around to see Teela sitting at the mini-bar. She was mixing two liquids together into a single glass. "Ah…chilled red wine from the Calm Lands…mixed with shoopuff sap…to create one cheap Elixir!"

Shoopuff sap had been discovered over several hundred years ago by the Hypello. It had been an accident, really…a Hypello rider, while cleaning his own shoopuff, had discovered a strange, pale liquid inside the trunk of his shoopuff. It had smelled sweet…and it had tasted sweet as well. Soon afterward, the newly-dubbed shoopuff sap had become a favorite as an add-on ingredient to many drinks. For Teela, mixing red wine with shoopuff sap was her favorite drink; because to her, it tasted exactly like an Elixir. It didn't heal or cure, but it tasted just as good.

Hirum sighed as he hopped onto a bed to get some more shuteye. "Just don't get drunk…you need to be ready for the FFL Tournament."

Two minutes later, the _Haf Yka's_ hover ring pushed it further upward into the sky. Then, its lone thruster flared brightly as it flew quickly towards Luca.

It would arrive at 3:30 ST.

xxxx

_/3:03 ST, Back Rooms, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Vincent Legate exhaled quickly as he walked into one of the many back rooms of the Fiend Arena. This one was where VIPs entered from the back, for entering from the front was an unnecessary security risk. His eyes immediately fell upon Robert and Naruki Nefrula. "Man…big turnout this year!" When Vincent had arrived at the Fiend Arena no more than thirty minutes ago, a large crowd of people had gathered around the front entrance, clamoring to be let in. Of course, that wouldn't happen until 4:00 ST.

"Of course," replied Robert with a warm smile. He was sitting near a small, metal table, where a bunch of papers were sitting. "It's the 50th tournament; the FFL has been around for half a century now! That's bound to get a lot of people excited."

Vincent Legate nodded as he thought about it. Fifty years…that was a long time for a competitive organization to be around. To be part of such an occasion was an honor. His eyes then fell upon the stack of papers. "I assume those are the papers to deliver to the boardsmen."

Boardsmen were those responsible for setting up the electronic scoreboards and the gambling booths with all the known information on every competitor. It was especially true for the booths; if information was withheld, unwise bets might be made on competitors that weren't as good as others. There were a lot of legislative regulations in place to make sure boardsmen were properly trained and impartial, given the high potential for rigging games (not that a few bad apples never made it past the regulatory commissions, so to speak...).

Mr. Nefrula nodded. "That's right. Mind delivering them to the Boardsmen's Office? We have to give them time to set things up before the tournament starts."

Vincent replied, "Of course sir." He grabbed the large stack of papers and carried them out of the small room, its bare floors and painted rock walls eliciting a very barren feeling. Robert turned to his wife and said, "Well, we should head to the VIP Balcony now."

Naruki nodded. "Just let me head to the restroom and freshen up first." She then walked out of the room, leaving Robert alone. Mr. Nefrula, putting no more thought to it, walked over to the room's lone elevator and rode it up to the VIP Balcony.

xxxx

_/3:11 ST, Boardsmen's Office, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Mr. Legate stepped into the threadbare office of the boardsmen. Like most of the back rooms, the walls were made of square stones painted in white, and the hard floors were devoid of any carpeting. _I guess they save the décor for the publicly available areas._

He placed the stack of papers on a nearby desk. Soon, a single boardsman officer would come in to take the papers and distribute them to the rest of the boardsmen. Satisfied, he turned around and left the room. As a common courtesy, he turned off the lights before leaving.

Moments later, someone stepped into the room. That person looked around anxiously…as if he – or she – were worried about being caught.

Before such a thing could happen, the shadowed figure quickly switched a piece of paper in the stack with another before leaving. A smirk crossed the person's face as he/she left the room. "That'll get the FFL some extra money…"

xxxx

_/3:54 ST, Luca Airport, Luca/_

Hirum smiled as he walked through the airport, avoiding the hustle and bustle of the crowds. "Ahh…good ol' Luca!"

"Homesick?" asked Aaron as the three of them exited the airport. Now they were on the streets, with hovercrafts zooming about and a number of floating electronic billboards advertising the FFL Tournament.

"Well…I guess so," replied Hirum as his eyes looked at the sun, which had just risen over the city skyline. Apparently, the sight of the city, the constant noise, the hustle and bustle of the active city denizens…it soothed him.

"Guys, I think we have a ride waiting for us."

Teela's statement caused both of the boys to do a double take. She wasn't lying; a man wearing a blue jumpsuit was holding up a sign that said, 'HIRUM AND COMPANY'. Confused and slightly bewildered, the three teens walked up to the small, nervous man.

He looked at them with anxious green eyes and blinked. "Are…you Hirum and company?"

Hirum nodded. "Yes…and you are...?"

"I'm the man who was told to take you to the Fiend Arena for the tournament. Go ahead and hop in!" The man quickly got into the driver's seat of his black hovercraft. Now that he had moved aside, 'FFL' could be seen on the side of the vehicle. The hovercraft was roughly twenty feet long, and it was painted with pitch-black paint to make the red 'FFL' more visible. The inside seats were covered with comfortable brown leather, and the windows were impeccably cleaned.

Hirum and Aaron hopped into the back seat, while Teela got into the front. With a slight lurch, the hovercraft took off for the Fiend Arena. Teela looked at the driver and asked, "So, what's the tournament like?" Being a thief and all (and due to security), she had never managed to slip through to see the matches; watching it on a bar's SN Set was fine with her (when she managed to sneak in anonymously, that is).

"Big," replied the driver as he looked at Teela for a split-second. "You might want to take your cloak off…people usually don't bet on the 'anonymous fighter'."

Teela scowled from behind her hood. "No." She didn't care about the betting portion. She just wanted to fight.

The driver shrugged as he drove on. "Okay." Your loss.

Meanwhile, Aaron leaned in towards Hirum and whispered, "Okay Hirum…we're going to gamble 1000 Gil towards Teela on a 100-to-1 bet."

Hirum nearly screamed. "WHAT?! Aaron-!"

"Just be patient! Trust me…this bet will make us rich!" Aaron then leaned back, a self-assured grin on his face. Hirum groaned as he turned around to face the window. _Darn it Aaron…sometimes I think you're too…gree…dy…_

His thoughts trailed off as he stared wide-eyed at the spectacle below.

xxxx

A bug-eyed, blue-skinned Hypello wearing a red uniform turned around to face many more of his kin. Ninety-nine Hypello – thirty-three rows with three in each – faced the lead Hypello. The 99 Hypello all wore black uniforms, but each column held a different instrument. The first column on the left used two large timpani drums, which were attached to the body by leather straps. The second column used large sousaphones that were colored a shimmering gold. The third column used wooden guitars; normally, they would be quieter than the horns or timpani drums…but with 33 playing in unison, they created a brilliant ambience to accompany the blaring horns and the deep horns.

The lead Hypello held up a small conductor's baton and looked around. The crowd was tremendous; the streets were crowded, and super-large SN sets were arranged around the sides of the Fiend Arena dome to give outside spectators a view of the inside action. The doors were set to be open very soon.

His marching band was going to cue the opening ceremony. He looked at his band and yelled, "Okay marchshers! Ready?"

All of the Hypello band members nodded. Taking that as a cue to start, he raised his conductor's baton. "One! Two! Three! Ready! MARCHSH!"

Then he began conducting. The horns blared loudly, bringing noise to the city streets. The timpani drums beat in rhythm with the horns, providing a certain sense of order to the song. The guitars provided a comforting atmosphere to the rest of the music. Confetti was thrown from the windows of adjacent buildings, giving the whole event a celebratory feel.

And why not…after all, it was the 50th Anniversary of the Fiend Fighter's League.

Suddenly, the face of a blonde-haired man wearing a yellow suit appeared on the SN sets. He wore large shades, as well as a grin so big that it could eat an apple whole. On the background behind him were the letters 'FFL'. Then – in a big, showy voice – he said, **"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 50th annual Fiend Fighter's League Tournament! I, Luca's own Guzin, will be announcing the battles to you live from a box seat inside the Arena! So without further to do…LET THE DOORS BE OPENED!!!"**

A deafening cheer erupted from the crowd as the doors to the Fiend Arena were opened. Of course, the excitement of the crowd had caused some of the common folk to attempt shoving their way through…but thanks to the assistance of the Luca Security Force, lines were immediately assembled.

Teela scowled as her gray eyes took in the sight of the numerous Guardsmen around the Arena. They were on the ground…in hovercrafts…on top of buildings…

The Guardsmen stood at attention in their shimmering blue armor, which covered their entire bodies from head-to-toe. It was polished to a high sheen, and their domed helmets – which joined at the breastplate – had a thin, horizontal visor that allowed them to see through. The visor lens was colored blood red, which gave an aura of menace to them. A shield that was two-feet long was conjoined to the left arm, which would slide into battle position with a flick of a switch near the left palm. The white shields were trimmed with a yellow outline, and their corners were sharpened into menacing looking points. Each Guardsmen held a five-foot long staff in their right hand. The body of the staff was colored black, with a V-shaped white tip at the front end. In the vertex of the 'V' was a small little slot that could either fire laser bolts for long-distance…or emit a shocking taser bolt.

_Boy…security's tight as ever_, thought Teela with a frown.

xxxx

The Guardsmen were, figuratively and literally, the successors to the Crusaders of old.

After Sin had returned in the year _1 A.S.D_, the Crusaders had mobilized immediately to face the new threat. Thousands upon thousands of people signed up to the Crusaders; after all, fighting to protect Spira from Sin seemed to be the ultimate honor to many people.

Of course…as technology became more advanced and more powerful, the defense of large cities from Sin slowly began to drift out of the Crusaders' hands. Soon – with the impressive track record of the defensive cannons around Luca – it seemed as though the Crusaders would fold over.

Then an idea was introduced.

If the Crusaders couldn't help protect the cities from Sin as they once did…perhaps they could protect the cities from within.

You see, as the cities grew, so did crime. A police force for each city had been instituted…but they couldn't cut the mustard. They had either been too unorganized, or too lacking in resources.

That's when the Crusaders came in, offering to take over police duties for each and every city in Spira.

In the year _421 A.S.D_, the Crusaders were reborn as the Guardsmen. They established themselves as the Security Force in each and every city and populated area on Spira. Now, in places like Besaid, the Guardsmen wore simpler clothes…such things like crime were less common, and as a result, they kept their weapons hidden under their regular clothes. But in cities like Luca, where crime was concentrated into gangs and mobs, the Guardsmen needed a tough image. Thus, the armor was a necessity.

The Guardsmen gradually evolved and became more centralized in heavily populated areas. Also, their tactics became more refined…and their weaponry became more powerful. Soon, criminals abroad considered them a force to be reckoned with.

xxxx

_/4:05 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Robert Nefrula and Naruki Nefrula sat quietly in their chairs as they looked down at the steadily increasing masses below. Soon, the entire stadium would be filled with screaming fans.

The VIP Balcony screamed with class. Soft, red carpeting. Silky burgundy curtains, which were used to cover the sides of the balcony. The plush chairs were made of Mi'hen oak retrieved from near the Moonflow. The polished wood was painted gold, and the red leather cushions completed the noble appearance of the balcony.

Robert smiled as he took a small sip of wine from a glass. "Ah…such devotion these men and women have. It brings warmth to my heart."

"Yes; a shame that some people will be losing their money today," replied Naruki. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked down at all of the people below; she wondered how many people down there were actually here as fans. _Not as many as the gamblers_, she thought cynically.

Robert sighed. "Yes, I know…but at least they made their bets with full knowledge of every single competitor. You know…with the information on Teela, I wouldn't be surprised if she became this year's dark horse." A smile came to his face as he thought about it.

Unbeknownst to him, a small smirk came to Naruki's face at that comment. _Don't bet on it._

"Well…it's been awhile since I've been in one of these chairs."

The Nefrulas turned around to see the old face of a familiar man.

High Maejin Neru of the Summoner's School of Baaj.

xxxx

_/4:15 ST, Waiting Rooms, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Teela glanced around at the competition. Musclebound men. Huge Black Ronsos. Lithe, thin magic users. Crafty Guado. Teela resisted the urge to snort. _Not a lot of competition._

However, there were a few potential troublemakers among the crowd…

Tikru Ronso. A musclebound Ronso (the blue kind) with a magic staff; a strong combination of magic and brawn. _A potential toughie…definitely tough enough to beat your average Black Ronso._

Pufro Guado. His mouth was covered with a black bandanna, and his piercing yellow eyes looked at the fighters with the same look Teela herself had. All it took was one look at the daggers in his belt to confirm Teela's suspicions. _An assassin…he'll be tricky._

And of course, there was the reigning champion…Taberr, the powerful man with guns mounted to his wristbands. He was an absolute giant of a man, with arms as thick as a palm tree trunk. His tanned skin, unkempt beard, and easygoing green eyes belied his ruthlessness; in combat, he was merciless to his opponent. _He'll probably be the toughest one of the bunch._

She got a few stares from the fighters; she still wore her gray cloak and hood. She was probably being taken as another 'anonymous' fighter that got knocked out in the first round.

Oh, how fun it would be for her to prove them wrong.

Her thoughts then wondered to Hirum and Aaron. _I bet they're gambling right now._

xxxx

_/4:17 ST, Gambling Booths, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

The man at the booth raised an eyebrow at the Al Bhed boy that had just placed 1000 Gil in front of him. "You serious?"

Aaron nodded vehemently. "I'm serious! 1000 toward 'Anonymous', 100-to-1!"

The man sighed as he wrote it down on a slip of paper and handed it back to Aaron. "Fine then…your loss. Not a big chance with this person."

Aaron sighed as he pocketed the slip. "Yeah yeah…" He couldn't believe it! Even though every fighter was supposed to have all of their information presented for the gamblers, all of the information on Teela was limited to one phrase!

'Anonymous: A cloaked fighter whose abilities are unknown. A potential dark horse.'

Of course, without any evidence to back up the 'dark horse' statement (including a description of her abilities), hardly anyone bet on her. The principle of the whole thing was what upset him…the FFL was supposed to have integrity with their gambling system! Such a gross lack of information on Teela would definitely result in a loss of money for the betters…and a large gain for the FFL.

"So Aaron," said Hirum as he held a basket of fries in one hand and a Choco Cola in the other. "What's the deal with this bet?"

"Well Hirum, after the first round of competitors, people can go and change their bets…but only if the person they bet on in the first round didn't lose. When the second round begins, the people whose competitors passed the first round will be able to change their bets. It goes on like that until the final round…and once the final round starts, no more bets may be made."

Hirum pondered it for a moment before looking back at Aaron with a concerned look. "But what if we lose our bet?"

"Well…we owe the league 100 times the amount we bet. And we only get our money if Teela wins the entire tournament," replied Aaron as they entered a door. Beyond them were the seats…the fans…and the big, square-shaped arena in the center.

Hirum suddenly started feeling like a kid again…and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Once they took their seats, Guzin the announcer's voice broke over the arena's speakers. **"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Luca's Fiend Arena! Before we start, we'd like to introduce a special guest of honor…the head honcho of the venerated Summoner's School of Baaj…High Maejin Neru!"**

Hirum's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when they fell upon the wizened image of Neru, who waved quietly to the audience. Moments later, he got out of his seat and started making his way to the Back Rooms.

He had to speak with Neru.

xxxx

_/4:21 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Mr. Nefrula looked at Neru as he sat down. There was a look in his eye that he couldn't quite put his finger on… "Neru?"

Neru was looping his droopy mustache around one finger when his name was spoken. "Yes?"

"It's not like you to come to a Tournament…last time you came was ten years ago, when you were the Grand Maester. Why the sudden decision to come?" asked a curious Robert.

Neru smiled…then quietly chuckled. "An…acquaintance of mine is participating in this tournament."

"Oh?" replied Robert out of mild surprise. "Mind letting me know?"

Neru remained silent as he gazed at the arena below. Then he replied, "I'll let you know."

xxxx

_/4:25 ST, Arena, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

**"Will 'Anonymous' please step forward onto the arena?"**

Teela waited for a few moments. Nobody else moved. _Well, guess that's me._

She silently stepped out of the Waiting Room and down the small tunnel, which connected the arena with the Fighter's Waiting Room. As her cloak fluttered around behind her feet, she emerged into the light of the arena.

The crowd cheered…but not as loud as they could have. Obviously, she was not a big favorite.

She hopped onto the arena and stood still, looking up at what looked like a spherical gun above her. Blue and yellow mist – water and thunder magic – floated downward as pyreflies began to drift downward onto the arena. Teela fought the urge to absorb them then and there. She would work for her meal.

Then the fiend took the form…of the Ochu fiend. **"Oh! Anonymous's first foe is a tremendous Ochu fiend! What rotten luck!"**

"…oh, I'll show you," muttered Teela to herself. She spread her arms out wide as she began summoning pyreflies onto herself, much to the shock of the audience…and the announcer. **"Ladies and gentlemen…something is happening to our first fighter!"**

Teela's size suddenly plumed upward, becoming just as big as the Ochu fiend. With a shriek, Teela introduced herself as…the Vlantae fiend.

Ochu roared at Teela. Teela leapt at the Ochu fiend, her four limbs flailing about before striking at the Ochu repeatedly.

The audience remained silent as the carnage unfolded before them. In a matter of moments, Teela had torn Ochu to pieces. Satisfied, Teela reverted to normal…and absorbed all of the pyreflies. With a contented sigh, she looked back up at the crowd and yelled one thing before moving back to the Waiting Room.

"NEXT!"

xxxx

**_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**__

You found her battle amusing?  


_**Hee hee…hoo…ah, come on! That was classic! Did you see the look on everyone's faces?!**_

_Well, I can see why you would find it amusing…but she defeated the Ochu fiend rather swiftly._

Yes…

_You okay?_

_I still have a bad feeling about this tournament. Something is going to happen._

_**Oh, just relax and enjoy the show!**_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 19: Round 2

xxxx

Author's Notes: The FFL Tournament has begun! What will Teela have to face? What does Hirum have to say to Neru? And will Aaron get his Gil? Stay tuned!

And one note; the scene with the Hypello band playing and the opening of the doors would be like a CG movie scene.

See you next time!


	20. Round 2

Standard Disclaimer: I summon 'Guardian of Fiction' to the field! Then I activate the spell card 'Safety from Lawsuits'! And then I yell 'I don't own Final Fantasy!'.

Author's Notes: Ah...such a nice house.

That's right chums; I'm done moving!

Now to the reviews!

Assamite: An addiction you say? Well that can't be good. O.o;

Anime obsessed fan: Welcome back AOF! (reads through the review) Well, you are right...to a certain extent. Just wait and see. ;)

Begin!

xxxx

_You..._

_How dare you..._

_All because of your plan...I BECAME **THIS?!**_

xxxx

Chapter 19: Round 2

xxxx

_/4:29 ST, Gambling Booths, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Aaron chuckled as he glanced at an electronic board, which displayed the information gathered by the Boardsmen. Right now, the odds for Teela winning were displayed on the board as 'Anonymous: 50-to-1'. _Looks like Teela's chances have improved._

He stepped forward toward the man at the booth, who was looking at the boy with a smug grin. "So...your little bet on that Anonymous fella looks like a good deal after all. You do know that now that her chances have improved, you won't win as much cash. And once people start betting at the end of the round, her chances might increase more...depending on how many people bet on her, that is."

Aaron nodded. "I know. I'm still putting my 1000 Gil toward 'Anonymous'. Let it ride."

The man smiled as he put down the data in a small computer. "Alrighty...hope your luck holds for the quarterfinals...your bet looks like this year's dark horse."

Aaron smirked after turning around. _Oh, she's more than a dark horse._

He then returned to his seat amongst the cheering fans. He had wanted to get his business at the booth done before the rest of Round 1 ended. When Round 2 – the Quarterfinals – began, the gambling booths would become a scene of utter chaos.

He resigned himself to watching the match, occasionally glancing down on his communication tablet all the while. _Time to make a killing Teela!_

xxxx

_/4:37 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

"Really? Teela's your acquaintance?"

Neru nodded in reply to Robert Nefrula's question. Just moments ago, he had told Robert that his acquaintance was Teela; naturally, the FFL Tournament Co-Chairman was shocked. "Yes."

Mr. Nefrula quietly thought about it as he watched a fight taking place below. It was a rather small fight; a blitzball player looking for some quick Gil was fighting in the tournament. Naturally, his fiend fighting skills were small...so he was fighting a mere Coyote. The audience was using this opportunity to buy snacks, drinks, and candy...and to use the restroom. "Interesting...explains why you're here in any case. So you're saying Teela visited your school?"

"Yes. She came because she was banned from this very arena. Surprisingly, she ran into an old acquaintance of her own there...his name was Hirum, and he's one of the latest graduates from my school." Neru nearly laughed out at how awkward the two had acted toward each other when he had first seen them. _I wonder how those two are doing now...hopefully, they haven't figured out the flaw in Maejin Meekra's spell._

His skin suddenly tingled. Pyreflies were gathering nearby...and judging from the sudden influx of magic in the air, and taking into account the large amount of mana – which no magic spell could do in that short a time – it could only be...an Aeon summoning.

Someone nearby was summoning an Aeon.

All three VIPs suddenly heard chattering coming from behind the balcony doorway. Robert, Naruki, and Neru turned around at the sound of two Guardsmen talking with what sounded like a teenager.

_"Alright kid, listen up! Every spot beyond this point is for VIPs only!"_

_"Besides, you aren't even supposed to be in the Back Rooms of the arena! How on Spira did you get to the elevator past the guard?!"_

_"I used an Aeon! Now let me through! I need to speak with High Maejin Neru!"_

_"Hey...what are you doing?"_

_"Summoning an Aeon."_

_"Hey...HEY! Stand back!"_

_"Don't make us inform the rest of the Guardsmen! What'd you do with the man posted downstairs?!"_

_"I had Dullahan knock him into submission. Don't worry; he'll be fine! Now let me through!"_

_"Hey! Jerin, alert the-WHAGH!!"_

_"Stop it! Stand down-ARGH!!!"_

Sounds of metallic fists meeting armor came moments later. The three VIPs remained silent until the door opened up to reveal Hirum, a small smile on his face. He walked onto the VIP Balcony, followed by Dullahan. The headless knight was dragging the two unconscious Guardsmen in by their arms, letting them plop to the floor once she was beyond the door.

Robert Nefrula's eyes narrowed as he calmly said, "Young man...mind explaining why you knocked out the two Guardsmen?"

"Well...I had to see the High Maejin, and they wouldn't let me come...so you know," replied Hirum with a shrug.

Neru chuckled as his face cracked into a wide smile. "So...I see Teela is rubbing off on you Hirum."

Hirum cringed at that. "Aw sir...don't say that!"

xxxx

_/5:03 ST, Skyscraper Rooftop, Luca/_

The man looked down at the Fiend Arena below. People of all races were down there, watching the live broadcast on the SN sets for those who were unable to get inside. However, he had other purposes.

His black cloak fluttered in the wind as he turned around and sat down next to a device of sorts. Thankfully, the Guardsmen prohibited airborne hovercraft traffic in the area, so he was free from any possible onlookers.

The device was similar to Aaron's communication console...except this one was built with a special purpose in mind. He quickly typed in the necessary information and sent it.

The boss needed the situation to be taken care of before it got out of hand.

With one final press of the button, the information was sent.

Now that the job was done, he placed the communication console back into a large pouch in his cloak and walked into the skyscraper rooftop door. He quietly walked all the way down the eighty flights of stairs to the bottom street, where a street-bound hovercraft was waiting for him.

He got into the black hovercraft and waited until it took off before pulling out a portable sphere-com. He then silently said, "Without order is chaos."

"**Please enter password."**

"Business is war."

"**Password approved."** Moments later, the same man that had spoken to Garin – Aaron's employer – answered. _"Hey. Did you send it?"_

"Yes. The fireworks should start soon, so to speak. Our boy will deliver the message promptly. "

_"Good. I'll relay confirmation to the boss."_

xxxx

_/5:07 ST, Waiting Rooms, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Teela remained silent as she sat in a secluded corner of the waiting rooms. The number of occupants in the room was noticeably smaller...after all, some of the losers had already left the stadium. The only ones who had yet to fight were Tikru Ronso and the reigning champion Taberr.

"**And Pufro Guado is victorious!"** The announcer's voice echoed into the waiting room as the yellow-eyed Guado walked back into the room. He wore a simple, one-piece outfit that was colored pitch black, much like the bandanna covering his mouth and nose. Around his black belt were several pouches, each filled with daggers, knifes, and other assassin's tools. He silently walked toward his seat; his walk had a slightly tense walk to it...a sign that he treated everyone as a potential threat.

As Pufro walked by Teela, she said, "You're tense."

Pufro stopped as his eyes shifted to face the cloaked fighter known only as 'Anonymous'. "It comes with my profession..." His nose twitched slightly as his eyes narrowed. "You reek of death."

"Same to you," replied Teela with a sardonic tone.

Pufro sneered; his chosen profession granted its participants all kinds of abilities and traits...and one of them was the ability to 'sense' death. And right now, Pufro was sensing a great concentration of death within the cloaked girl. Her life was undoubtedly a bloody one.

He stifled a smile as he sat down on a nearby bench. One way or another, he would find out more about the girl. _And to think I thought the only exciting thing during this trip would be my job._ Hardly; due to his employer's request, he had been limited only to observation of the FFL Chairman's whore of a wife and her lover.

This was FAR more interesting.

xxxx

_/5:15 ST, Arena, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Taberr chuckled as he looked at the slowly dissipating body of the tough Arachnid-type fiend Boris. "That was easy enough."

"And in less than 30 seconds, the reigning champion Taberr has shown that he has not lost his edge by mercilessly pounding a Boris fiend into submission! With that, Round 1 has concluded! The quarterfinal round shall begin after a short intermission!"

Most of the entire crowd got out of their seats to get refreshments and/or change their bets. Many people changed their bets to 'Anonymous'. Before the quarterfinals began, the boardsmen put up the next results on electronic billboards set up throughout the arena.

_Taberr_: The Reigning Champion! OV (Odds of Victory): 3-to-1

_Pufro Guado_: Crafty Assassin. Adept at using Knives and Daggers. OV: 5-to-1

_Tikru Ronso_: Ronso with Great Strength and Exceptional Magic Ability. OV: 7-to-1

_Nukru Ronso_: Black Ronso with Incomparable Strength. OV: 10-to-1

_Nuzulo Guado_: A Powerful Mage capable of Potent White and Black magic spells. OV: 15-to-1

_Anonymous_: A Cloaked Fighter with Unusual Abilities. This year's dark horse. OV: 20-to-1

_Shadowfox_: A Man wearing Black Ninja Garments. Armed with two handheld Tasers. OV: 25-to-1.

_Pufosh_: A Hypello with two Handguns. An Exceptional Marksmen. OV: 30-to-1

Taberr, of course, was the favorite. But the anonymous fighter's chances had increased by five times, from 100-to-1 to 20-to-1. The tournament was becoming one to watch.

As for Aaron...he was heading to the restroom. He had to go do his business.

xxxx

Meanwhile, back in the stadium seats...

"Hey! Who took my cloak?!" shouted a young man, whose arms were full of candy and soda.

xxxx

_/5:27 ST, Back Rooms, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Mr. Legate sighed as he watched the tournament take place on a small SN Set. He would much rather watch the event from a seat...but sadly, he had been too busy to get a ticket. So, he was stuck watching in the back rooms.

Oh well, it was better than nothing. And he was very pleased with Teela's performance...he had gotten a very good competitor for the tournament this year!

But he was confused...how come she was mentioned as 'Anonymous'? The info he had collected on her was more than enough for the boardsmen...heck, they at least had enough for her name!

"Mister Vincent Legate."

Vincent whirled around to see someone in a blue cloak standing in the doorway. And judging from the voice, it was a young man. Vincent gulped as he stuttered, "W-w-who are you?"

The cloaked man merely said, "Your lover is with the BTC."

Vincent's eyes widened at the man's words, his training to keep a hold over his emotions gone in an instant. Naruki? With the Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate? "What're you talking about...?

"I know you're an active agent with the ABTC...after all, I am with the Council..."

"THE COUNCIL?!" yelped Vincent. The Council was the collection of the big figureheads behind each division of the ABTC. Special Weapons, Commercial Tech, Electronics Research, Transportation R&D...the four major divisions of the Al Bhed Technologies Commission. And one of the Council members was right in front of him...

"Yes. And I've just received info that Naruki Nefrula will be using funds from the gambling booths to help finance BTC's newest project. She intends on waiting until the final round to reveal Teela's identity to the public...that way, the Luca denizens' hatred for her will cloud their judgment and cause them to bet everything on Taberr."

"What?!" It explained the lack of info on Teela at the gambling booths...but why? What motive would lead Naruki to work for the BTC? "Wait...how do you know about this?"

"You of all people should know how far our sources stretch. The BTC is exactly the same...that's why we need to be on the up-and-up." The man's tone turned serious. "Now listen...you do know that Naruki is Maester Noveos Guado's daughter, correct?"

"Of course I do." One of the four Maesters, Noveos Guado, was probably the most well known in the business world for one reason: his daughter's marriage to Robert Nefrula.

"Well you should know that Noveos is making a big push toward the usage of BTC-developed technology in Guadosalam and the area around there."

"What?! That's crazy!" Vincent nearly felt like laughing. Just last week, Noveos had proclaimed his praise for the ABTC's groundbreaking technologies all over Spira, and had signed a deal for five more years of using Al Bhed-developed devices for stores in and around Guadosalam.

Even though the man's face was shrouded by the cloak's hood, Vincent could tell he was being glowered at. "That's just a cover. Noveos is being pressured behind-the-scenes by both the BTC and his daughter to cancel the deal and sign up with the BTC."

Vincent's head was starting to spin. How...? His lover...she was fixing the bets against the FFL fans...and then she was going to use the funds gained from the gamblers' losses to help finance the BTC?! _How dare she..._

As he had said before, his loyalty lay with the FFL. And it also lay with the ABTC. Naruki was acting against both.

Sadly, he knew what this meant. "So...how do you want me to eliminate her?"

"Do it in a fashion that doesn't link us to it. And if you feel up to it, try not to implicate yourself as well. If the ABTC is linked with her death...it'll be your head." With that, the cloaked man turned around to leave. "Oh, and by the way...you might want to give the original file on Teela to the boardsmen." Finally, he left.

Vincent sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. The day had been going so well...and now he had discovered that his lover was fixing the bets and planning on using the funds to back the BTC. _Unreal...how could this happen?_

Now that he had been ordered to do something, he had to carry through with it. Otherwise, the ABTC would no doubt come to eliminate him. Even though he was loyal to the ABTC...it was more forced than it was with the FFL.

After you joined either the ABTC or the BTC...you were members for life. And if you dared turn your back on them, they wouldn't hesitate to silence you...one way or another.

As the cloaked man walked out of the back rooms, a smirk came to his face. _Our password is quite fitting...business really is war._

xxxx

_/5:33 ST, Lobby Ring Level 3, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

In the Fiend Arena, an entire hallway looped around the main stadium where the fans sat to watch the tournament. This hallway was called 'the Lobby Ring', because the main lobby – where people entered into the stadium after obtaining their tickets at the ticket booths outside – stretched all the way around in a giant ring. The Lobby Ring was used to house the booths where food, drinks, and other refreshments were sold.

Plus – since the stadium was rather high to accommodate the fans – there were two other Lobby Rings above the first one.

And right now, Aaron was exiting one of the restrooms on Lobby Ring Level 3.

"Puo...E ruba dryd tuach'd rybbah ykyeh..." (Boy...I hope that doesn't happen again...) Apparently, he'd had a rather unpleasant experience in the bathroom; the sweat on his brow said it all.

His eyes then fell upon two Guardsmen wondering through the crowd, asking random passersby something. _Huh, I wonder what's going on?_

One of the Guardsmen walked over to Aaron and – in a gruff voice – asked, "A theft of a blue cloak has occurred. Have you seen anyone with a blue cloak?"

"No," replied Aaron. Then he suddenly squinted, as if suddenly remembering something. "But then again...I did see someone with a blue cloak walk into the restroom while I was washing my hands."

The Guardsman nodded as he walked into the restroom. Moments later, he walked out holding a strip of blue cloth. He was walking in large strides toward his searching partner, who was waiting patiently for him. The second Guardsmen asked, "Well?"

"I found this stuck on the corner of the restroom window," replied the first Guardsmen as he showed his partner the strip of cloth. "Looks like our thief made a hasty escape. Radio to the guys downstairs; tell them we have a jumper."

"Roger that." The two Guardsmen quickly departed. Aaron simply turned around to go get a drink. After that, he would return to his seat. _Let's go Round Two!_

xxxx

_/5:37 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

"So Hirum, how have things been going for you?" asked Neru.

After apologizing to the two Guardsmen after their awakening, Hirum had nearly gotten a heart attack when the two men tried to take him away on the grounds of assaulting an officer...twice.

Fortunately, Neru had stuck up for him, saying that the boy was an acquaintance and a personal friend of his. The guards – sore and upset that they were for the beating they had endured – silently accepted it and returned to their duties.

Now – after dismissing Dullahan of course – the Summoner and the High Maejin were having a small conversation of sorts.

"Fine, just fine...I've already obtained the Aeons from Besaid, Kilika, AND Luca...Baaj notwithstanding, of course," laughed Hirum as he recalled the battles he had gone through.

"Of course. And how have things gone with Teela?" A wry smile came to the High Maejin's face as his mind wondered; how had things gone for the young Summoner since they had left in secret?

Hirum groaned as he leaned back in one of the plush chairs on the VIP Balcony. "Well...at time's she's a good guardian...but she usually treats me and Aaron like dirt."

Neru raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Aaron? Another guardian of yours?"

"Yeah. He's an old friend of mine."

Neru nodded. "So things have gone well for you...too bad it's not the same at Baaj."

"Really?" asked Hirum, a small hint of surprise on his face.

"Of course! You yourself know how riotous the trainees act towards expelled students. They've put you in the Hall of Shame along with past expelled trainees." The Hall of Shame was unofficial...but the students had put it together strictly by word of mouth. It was basically a small notebook with names in it...the names of all expelled students.

Hirum's mouth was agape. HE was in the Hall of Shame?! Then again, he couldn't blame them... "Man, that bites..."

Neru remained silent as Hirum moped. _If you only knew what I knew...you're going to play a big role in the fate of this world._

Suddenly, Guzin the announcer spoke up. **"Alright ladies and gentlemen, Eound Two of the FFL Tournament is about to begin! The Quarterfinals will be a Co-Operative Round; two fighters will fight at once against a multitude of fiends...and the one who has more kills will be the victor! But...trying to stop your opponent via force – physically, magically, or otherwise – will result in disqualification! Now for the first match...Nuzulo Guado and 'Anonymous' against forty Flan fiends!!!"**

The crowd cheered as the cloaked 'Anonymous' walked toward the arena, followed by a lithe, middle-age Guado. Nuzulo wore a simple white robe with a black cape draping over his shoulders. His beard was a gangly mixture of tough, gray twigs and green, twsted vines. Surprisingly, his plant-like hair was completely shaved off. His warm, yellow eyes looked at Teela gently and said, "Best of luck to you."

Teela scoffed from under her cloak as pyreflies began to merge with her. "Save the luck for yourself." As she continued to summon pyreflies to herself, other pyreflies and a multi-colored mana mist began descending downward from the spherical device on the ceiling. Soon, the mist and the pyreflies morphed into forty gooey Flan fiends. Ten were the water-type Flan Azul. Ten were the fiery Flan Rojo. Ten were the icy Flan Palido. The final ten were the electrifying (literally) Flan Amarillo.

But by this time, Teela's transformation was complete. Her entire body was made of pulsating goo, which was switching between the colors blue, red, light blue, and yellow. She had transformed into all four primary Flan fiends...and in her hand was the IG-Sword, which was covered by crackling flames, frigid ice, cooling water, and electrifying lightning. Nuzulo – and the rest of the crowd, for that matter – could only look on in awe.

Teela swung her sword. A wave of the four magical elements swept over the forty Flan fiends, completely ripping through them and annihilating them. Teela smirked as she let her body return to normal. As she began absorbing the pyreflies, Nuzulo's mouth hung low with absolute shock. _How...how?! She finished them all in less than ten seconds!_ Was this girl's magic some strange offshoot of his people's Fiend Summoning technique?

Guzin and the other crowd members were equally shocked. **"Everyone ...'Anonymous' has defeated all of the Flan fiends with one stroke of her sword!!! Who is this cloaked fighter?!"**

Teela smirked as she turned around for the Waiting Rooms. _Semifinals, here I come._

Meanwhile, Neru was looking down at Teela with a look of surprise. "My...she's quite powerful."

Hirum smiled as watched Teela walk back toward the Waiting Rooms. "That's my guardian." Apparently, the memories of Teela putting him down were gone...for the moment.

xxxx

_/5:48 ST, Outside the Fiend Arena, Luca/_

A Guardsman scratched his head in confusion. "Is this the blue cloak that was reported as stolen?"

The two Guardsmen that had spoken with Aaron earlier nodded. The first one walked forward and looked down at it. "Yeah...definitely."

The Guardsman that had found the cloak pulled it off the ground and looked at it out of confusion. "Then where's the thief?" When he had found it, the cloak had been alone, sitting on the streets quietly.

The thief was elsewhere.

xxxx

_**Man, she's just wiping through them lickety-split!**_

_If they knew who she really was, they'd take her more seriously._

_Indeed. I have a feeling that Tikru, Pufro, and Taberr have already realized that she's different from the other fighters._

_**Other than the fact she can kick ass and transform into fiends?**_

_You could be less crude about it. And your sarcasm needs work._

_**Hah! You've been trying to 'reform' me for years! Like that'll happen!**  
_

_He actually has a point. You've been trying for a long time._

_I am...persistent._

_**And that's a good thing?**_

_Your sarcasm still needs work._

_Hah!_

_**Pfft.**_

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 20: The Semifinals

xxxx

Author's Note: Another chapter, another round in the tournament passes. A thief has stolen a blue cloak...and revealed himself to Vincent Legate (who, as it has turned out, to be an agent for the ABTC) as a member of the ABTC's Council.

Now Vincent has to kill his lover somehow...and Naruki is the daughter of Maester Noveos Guado! The political drama that is about to unfold will shake Spira in ways no one can foresee...especially Hirum, Teela, and Aaron!

And during that scene where Hirum was speaking with the two Guardsmen behind the VIP Balcony door, imagine it to be where you don't see them...but you hear their voices behind it...and then Dullahan walks in. Sort of like that...but I'm sure you guys can tell who's who.

See you next time!


	21. The Semifinals

Standard Disclaimer: Is Kefka a fruit? If it is, then I DO own Final Fantasy!

...it isn't? HAH! Take that lawyers!

Author's Notes: I've got some potentially upsetting news.

School has started back up for me, which results in less time to write and updates that are fewer and farther in between. That's life.

Now, on to the reviews!

Assamite: Oh ho ho...this little business rivalry between the ABTC and the BTC goes MUCH deeper than you might expect! But don't worry...the Pilgrimage will still continue on!

Begin!

xxxx

_Even though Yevon has accepted machina..._

_And even though technology is an integral part of today's society..._

_Sometimes I wonder..._

_Was life better in the old times?_

xxxx

Chapter 20: The Semifinals

xxxx

_/6:00 ST, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

Sin remained motionless under the dark waters of the Sea of Baaj. The storm that had roared over the region for centuries, pounding against everything with a loud, angry ferocity that was so typical of the Deep Laguna, was deathly silent at the deep depths it was at.

Inside...a game was being played.

As it had been known by Lady Yuna and her Guardians of a thousand years past, the inside of Sin was a world all in its own; a dimension of tremendous proportions.

Stretching high above the foggy sky was a mighty monolith. Four stone statues of the Guado known as Seymour held a steel plate up, their rocky arms providing support for the platform. The symbol of Yevon adorned the bare chests of the statues, and their eyes were empty of everything...even pupils.

On top of this plate was a small table with an 8x8 grid board on it. The front two rows of each side of the board were filled with pieces made of marble; painted silver on one side, and gold on the other. It was a variation on an ancient game called chess; one that had been forgotten long before the Second Dawn.

The pawns were small Guardsmen. The rooks were blitzballs atop pedestals. The knights were Black Ronso with spears. The bishops were priests of the Yevonite clergy. The King was Maester Seymour...and the Queen was High Summoner Yuna.

Sitting on the side of the silver was frustrated Shuyin. I mean, can you not blame him? He had been forced to remain inside Sin for a millennium, unable to find rest or peace. And now...his opponent was defeating him. Just like he had defeated him before...he was tired of him! Oh, how his rage burned against him!

Yet it only made Seymour Guado smile. Despite the fact his soul was over one thousand years old, his physical appearance was actually better at first glance. Now all he wore was an ankle-length skirt made of heavy, silvery cloth, with blue pants underneath. He wore ornamental sandals on his feet, and that was an end to his clothing. His chest and arms were more muscular and more defined, although he had a lithe figure. His bluish-turquoise hair still jutted out into large, thick strands at the temples, and blue veins pulsated around his forehead.

But like the statues towering above the sky, his eyes were completely blank...but he gave no indication that he was blind. He moved his Yuna piece forward and captured Shuyin's last Guardsmen. "And with that...all that's left is your Maester. Does the defeated wish to concede now?"

Shuyin remained silent. Then he just swept all the pieces away, his eyes glaring venomously at Seymour. "_**WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE?**_"

Seymour watched as most of the pieces sailed over the side of the platform, falling below the fog barrier below...never to land. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...such rage. Why do you insist on tormenting yourself like this?"

"You know damn well why!" roared Shuyin.

Seymour shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I'm clueless." A wry smirk came to his face moments later. "Why don't you remind me?"

"Fine then: I'll play your game." Shuyin sat back down and began counting down. "You've already learned every single melody needed to pilot Vegnagun and MORE. You've become the ultimate power on Spira, and you're dragging me along for the spite of it. Why keep me if I'm of no use to you?"

Seymour sighed as he rested his hand on his brow. "Dear, dear Shuyin...you of all people should know that Yu Yevon does not make great company...he's nothing more than a one-track mind now. I guess...it's because I enjoy having a punching bag around, if I may say so."

Shuyin sneered as he retorted, "You're Sin! You could've gotten anyone else by now to toy with! **WHY ME?**"

Seymour chuckled as he stood from his spot on the table, looking down at the Tidus look-alike with his milky-white eyes. "Because you're so much fun to mess with. Haven't you learned that by now?"

Shuyin felt like exploding at Seymour Guado. But he couldn't...Seymour would just shrug it off and talk mockingly at him with that damned annoying voice of his...and the last time he had actually managed to anger the dead Maester...

He didn't want to dwell on it. Seymour was Sin. He was Death itself. No matter how many times Sin was struck down by the Final Aeon, he always arose to bite Spira back.

In a way, Seymour had become a god...a god of death.

As Seymour stared at the horizon, he summoned the organ that controlled Vegnagun with a mere thought. It came up as a puff of smoky fog before materializing into the same instrument that he had used to rain destruction and sorrow all over Spira many times before. He flexed his pale fingers for a few moments before crafting a beauteous melody.

To others, it would've soothed and calmed the soul.

To Shuyin, it tore at his very essence. He slowly turned his head toward the maniac and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Seymour chuckled as he continued paying. "There are a lot of people in Luca, gathered for a tournament of sorts. It's sad really...they use a fighting tournament as an excuse to forget their problems. Even after a millennium, Spira is still plagued by suffering and sorrow...it still puzzles me why they continue to fight it."

"Because they strive to live. You lost the will to strive a long a long time ago...if you ever even had it," retorted Shuyin with a weary voice.

Seymour giggled as he began playing faster. "You forget; people live only to die in the end. Why struggle vainly to live when your existence is on a time limit? And also..." Seymour turned his head to face Shuyin with a malevolent smirk. "I do strive on life...I strive on the end of it. I strive on DEATH. That is now the truth of Spira: I, through Sin, illuminate for the peoples of Spira the futility of living."

His laughter echoed through the foggy expanse.

Outside, in the world of Spira, Sin suddenly moved. He quickly turned east-northeast and began swimming at high speed for Luca.

xxxx

_/6:03 ST, Arena, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

**"Well folks, the third match of the quarterfinals is shaping up to be quite exciting! After the utter shutout by Anonymous in the first bout, and the victory of Tikru Ronso over Nukru Ronso, there remain only two battles! Shadowfox vs. Pufro Guado, and the Champion Taberr vs. Pufosh!"**

As Guzin the announcer spoke, Shadowfox leapt accurately back and forth between the ravenous Wild Wolf and Coyote fiends that now filled the Arena. Shadowfox, wrapped in head-to-toe with black ninja garments, used his tasers expertly to shock the fiends into submission before dealing the deathblow with his lone knife.

But, despite his skill, he was unable to outpace Pufro Guado, who ran like lightning from target to target. He was like a blur, and his two daggers looked like nothing more than flashes of steel as he beheaded and eviscerated his targets. The entire arena was lit by a throng of pyreflies.

When the fiends had been dealt with...and the kill total had been tallied...

**"Well everyone, sixty of the Lupine fiends had been unleashed upon our two stealthy fighters have all been defeated! Shadowfox has killed twenty-one, while Pufro Guado netted himself a win with thirty-nine! Pufro is heading to the semifinals!"**

The crowd roared and cheered as Shadowfox silently walked away. His defeat had been dealt to him...now he would lick his wounds and come back next year.

As for Pufro, he walked back down the tunnel toward the Waiting Rooms. He tired of the crowds and adulation. Not that he detested it...but he was an assassin! Crowds of people always made him leery!

As he walked into the Waiting Rooms, Taberr and Pufosh the Hypello walked past him. It was no contest...Taberr would be going to the semifinals without a doubt. The Kilika native was an absolute giant of a man, with muscles bulging on every part of his body. Not only did it lend him help physically...but it also gave him an amazing psychological edge. I mean, come on: would you be able to face a seven foot-tall man with Herculean strength? Also, a multitude of rapid-fire guns were strapped to his wrists, with a belt of bullets streaming from a large pack on his back. He was truly a beast to contend with.

He stepped lightly into the Waiting Rooms to see only two fighters. There was Tikru, the Ronso with a one-two punch that was hard to beat. The Ronso race was generally renowned for their impressive stature and great strength...but actual magic users – and this didn't apply to fiend attacks that they had acquired as Blue Mages by blood – were a bit of a rarity, especially talented ones. Tikru had the best of both worlds.

And of course...the cloaked fighter, who had enough surprises to possibly oust all three of them. The girl definitely reeked of death...but not the kind that an assassin exuded. Assassins and killers exuded death inn the form of their actions...they way they moved, fought, and smelled...but this girl was different. She didn't have any physical signs of a bringer of death. But Pufro could sense the essence of death within her...

He sincerely hoped that she was his opponent in the next round. He would see for himself if his suspicions were true.

"Hey. Keep your eyes on something else."

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Anonymous herself; and she was glaring at him. Apparently, Pufro had gotten so caught up in his suspicious opinion that he had inadvertently stared at her for longer than five seconds. He nearly felt like cursing at himself for that; even when not on the job, he should NEVER let himself stall like that!

He merely walked away toward the opposite end of the near-empty room, sitting on one of the empty benches. All he could do now was wait until the end of the quarterfinals.

Suddenly, a piece of paper was placed into his lap. He glared up at the man in the business suit, who wore jet black shades and a stern frown. "A note from the co-chairman."

Pufro quietly read through it.

xxxx

_When you fight Anonymous, make sure her cloak gets ripped off. Her face needs to be seen._

– _Co_-_Chairman_

xxxx

Pufro arched an eyebrow out of curiosity. "And this involves me because?"

"You'll see," replied the man before walking off, leaving Pufro alone with the note.

He would do it...if only because he was intrigued by the essence in the girl.

xxxx

_/6:11 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Robert Nefrula smiled as he watched Taberr fight. Even though a part of him felt some pity for the little Hypello – who was taking down quite a few Divebeak and Peregrine fiends, surprisingly – he knew that it was a match with an inevitable outcome; it would take a person with true skill to take down Taberr.

However, his attention was so rapt on the fight that he didn't see a man – the very same that had given Pufro the note – hand a note to Naruki. She read it...and smiled. It confirmed it; the note she had written had been sent. _Good._

She handed it back to the man, who left without a word.

The action did not escape Neru, whose eyes were looking at Naruki with a quiet apathy. Her posture was tense, and part of her brow was collecting with sweat. She was anxious...and it wasn't anxiousness for the FFL Tournament. _What is she up to...?_

xxxx

_/6:15 ST, Stadium Seats, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Aaron smiled as he leaned back with content. After another quick trip to the gambling booths to keep his vote on Teela assured, he had immediately returned to his seat. Even though the odds had jumped to 10-to-1, he was okay. 10,000 Gil was still good...and the 500,000 Gil Teela would get upon winning the Tournament would be more than enough to pay for the R-1 Battle Arms. _Life is good..._

"Hey Aaron."

The Al Bhed tilted his head to see Hirum walking down their row and toward his seat. Aaron chuckled as he removed his backpack from the adjacent seat – Hirum's seat. "So...your visit to the VIP Balcony go well? I saw a glimpse of you from down here."

Hirum shrugged as he took his seat. "Eh, I only visited there to speak again with High Maejin Neru...it was a good talk, until I learned that I've been put into the Hall of Shame back at SSoB."

Aaron resisted the urge to snicker. "Wow. Sucks to be you."

"Put a sock in it," snapped Hirum as he lightly conked Aaron on the head with his fist. The Al Bhed lightly snorted as he turned his attention back to the Arena.

Five seconds later, the crowd erupted into joyous cheering as the announcer proudly yelled, **"And Taberr has once again proved to be victorious! There was no doubt in my mind, but let's give little Pufosh a hand for trying so hard!"**

The crowd applauded in turn, but Hirum just slightly scowled. _Go ahead and rub salt into the little guy's pride, why don't you?_

Of course, that was the nature of competitive sport, wasn't it? A competition was a place where the strong won over the weak. It was natural...but those who lost were wounded enough without their pride taking another hit.

Aaron, meanwhile, was pondering over the semifinals that were about to approach. Pufro Guado, the Assassin. Tikru Ronso, the Strong Mage. Taberr, the Reigning Champion. And, of course, Teela – or Anonymous, to the crowd – the Tournament's Dark Horse.

Of course, he was going for Teela. However, her odds of winning would go a lot higher depending on whom she fought. If it was Taberr, her 10-to-1 odds of victory would immediately skyrocket to at least 50-to-1. Despite that, he hoped she ended up facing Tikru or Pufro. After all, if she faced Taberr, it should be in the finals...the odds against her would be even greater.

**"Now ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the format for this year's Semifinal round...the Gauntlet!"**

The arena parted at the center, revealing a large elevator underneath the ground that was stretching upward. As the platform continued to rise, it revealed a giant monolith of stone. Two metallic doors sat on the side of the monolith facing the tunnel...and now, all four semifinalists were standing there, facing the tremendous building that stood where the arena had been just moments ago.

**"As many old**-**time fans may know, every ten years the FFL Tournament Semifinals is held within a giant structure that we call the Gauntlet! You see, two groups of two fighters shall enter one door each, and inside, the group will split up. Each group will fight to the end of their respective gauntlet, and at the end of each gauntlet is a token that's protected by a Guardian Fiend. But to get our two finalists, we need victors! Am I right?"**

The crowd applauded out of concurrence. At that moment, two pedestals arose from the ground behind the fighters, each one having a diamond-shaped slot. The creaking that signaled the rising of the two pedestals drew the attention of the four fighters.

**"Those two pedestals each hold a slot in the shape of the token. The one who puts the token in will be considered the victor, and the two victors will go on to the Final match! Now for the pairings...the left door will be taken by Pufro Guado and Anonymous! The right door will be taken by Taberr and Tikru Ronso! Go!"**

Pufro lightly smirked underneath the black bandanna that covered his face from the nose down. He had no doubt that some strings had been pulled to get him partnered with 'Anonymous'.

In the Gauntlet, he would find out more about the girl.

Teela looked at the assassin with a smirk. "Here's a lesson for you...opportunity is fleeting." She then burst off for the door, barreling into it at high speed.

Pufro scowled as he burst off after her. Tikru turned to Taberr and lowly said, "Best of luck." The Ronso then ran off.

Taberr smirked as he ran along. "Same to you!"

Soon, all four semifinalists were inside the Gauntlet. Guzin announced, **"Well folks, all we can do now is watch the camera feeds that are placed inside the Gauntlet! Pay close attention to the screens!"**

Four platforms lowered from the ceiling of the Fiend Arena, with four SN set screens attached to each one. The first two screens were dedicated to Anonymous and Pufro Guado. The last two to the right were dedicated to Tikru Ronso and Taberr.

Hirum kept a close eye on Teela's screen. Aaron's eyes drifted from screen-to-screen...he was highlighting their weaknesses and strengths. All the while, the crowd was becoming more frenzied with anticipation.

xxxx

_/6:22 ST, Gauntlet Left Entrance, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Pufro's narrow yellow eyes adjusted to the dim light of the Gauntlet almost immediately. His eyes caught the flutter of Anonymous' cloak. No sooner was she out of eyesight than when a stonewall set into place behind her. _Guess that leaves me with the right passage._

He ran down the right hall, seeing a large rock wall with several notches in the wall for footholds. At numerous spots were spouts that expelled large tongues of flame near the footholds. Also, there were numerous holes to the sides of the rock wall from which arrows were firing.

To the eye, it looked like a very challenging and intimidating puzzle.

Pufro was not amused. _They call this a Gauntlet?  
_

With a quick burst of his feet, he began running up the wall, carefully timing his route so that no arrows or flames would touch him. In moments, he had reached the top. In front of him was another door. Without another word, he walked on.

xxxx

_/6:23 ST, Lower Left Gauntlet, Second Room, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Tikru Ronso looked at the room ahead of him with a wary eye.

Swinging back and forth from affixed chains on the ceiling were a variety of devices that would cause pain; wooden logs, razor-sharp blades, metal rods with tasers attached to their sides.

Tikru looked up at the chains and pointed at them with his spear. "Blizzaga!" A wave of frigid ice erupted from the tip of his spear and washed over the chains, freezing them completely. As they swung back, the chains broke; their structural integrity had been drastically weakened by the Blizzaga spell.

With all of the swinging obstacles now done away with, Tikru walked along toward the next door.

xxxx

_/6:27 ST, Lower Right Gauntlet, Third Room, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Taberr grimaced as he looked at the room in front of him. "This might be tricky..."

A number of chains were dangling from the ceiling, spaced apart over the large room. Apparently, one had to swing across the large chasm in the floor to the other side. Not so hard, right?

Well, on the bottom of the twenty-foot chasm were three Ruminant-type Nashorn fiends. Their paws pounded on the hard ground as they barked and hooted at Taberr. The hard tusks that protruded from their shoulder blades seemed to wiggle as the Nashorns jumped in an attempt to get at Taberr. Fiery drool dribbled from their mouths...literally.

As he looked at the fiends, he took note of a stairway at the opposite side of the chasm that led to the same door at the end of the room.

He made up his mind in a hurry.

With a small leap, he jumped down into the midst of the three Nashorn fiends.

In the next minute, gunfire erupted, fireballs exploded, and the Nashorns roared and cried out.

After that, all was quiet.

The hidden camera closed in on Taberr, who was standing amongst a number of pyreflies. With a smirk, he stepped toward the stairway, with his only wound being a slash mark on his left pectoral. Right now, he just knew the crowd was eating it up.

xxxx

_/6:31 ST, Upper Left Gauntlet, Fourth Room, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Teela looked at the final obstacle that stood between her and the final room.

It was basically a sea of fire. More specifically, mechanical hoses sprayed a never-ending stream of fire upward, creating an inferno that would melt her alive. The only way across the fifty-foot chasm was a small series of two-foot long platforms that one had to jump on. It was precarious, harrowing, and was almost impossible to do with flames licking at your feet.

However, Teela had no such problems. She simply transformed into a Flan Rojo fiend...and slithered across the wall to the other side. When she reached the other side, she came to a stop beside the door and returned to normal. She quietly stepped into the door...and remained silent as a stone elevator platform rose up to take her to the next level, just as it had been with the previous three rooms.

As the platform slowed to a stop, her eyes fell upon a large, domed room with a large pedestal standing in the center. Inside the pedestal was a golden jewel shaped like a diamond: the token to the pedestal outside. "Perfect."

Suddenly, she heard creaking. Teela glanced to her right to see another platform of rock rise...with Pufro on it. The assassin glared quietly at 'Anonymous'. "So...you beat me here."

Teela snorted as she walked toward the token. "Don't act so surprised."

As she walked toward the token, a pale, faint howl filled the air.

The howl of pyreflies. She looked up to see a whole mass of them forming into a fiend of tremendous size...and of equally ferocious stature.

Purple skin with rippling muscles. A scraggly mane of yellow hair. Black tusks protruding from the shoulders and the temples. A large tail that twitched nervously. Razor-sharp claws and talons. Hardy teeth that could rend a man into two.

It was the Behemoth...a mighty fiend that was renowned as one of the most dangerous on Spira. It glared at them with dark eyes and roared at them with an animalistic tone.

Pufro, mentally cursing his misfortunate that this beast just had to be the Guardian Fiend, silently pulled out the two daggers that were tucked under his black belt. His yellow eyes glanced over to Anonymous, who had just summoned the IG-Sword. "Think you can handle the Behemoth alone?"

Teela smirked as she held her tremendous sword with both hands. "Watch me."

With a devil-may-care grin, she leapt toward the ferocious Behemoth.

Meanwhile, Pufro stood in the shadows of the room. He would use this opportunity to find out more about the girl.

xxxx

_/6:35 ST, Lower Gauntlet, Final Room, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Taberr and Tikru Ronso stared at the Guardian fiend protecting the token with prudent gazes.

Unlike the huge, thirty-foot tall Behemoth, the Ogre-type Gigas fiend was only ten-feet tall. It was no less muscular, however. Its dark gray skin pulsed with muscle tissue as it scowled menacingly at them with sharp teeth. Brown leather bands were wrapped around its forearms and its shins, and it also wore a tattered loincloth. Its wild, dark brown mane was unkempt and frazzled, and his blank, red eyes glowered menacingly at them.

A feral howl erupted from the Gigas' gullet as it leapt at the two fighters.

Taberr rose his fists, aiming his guns at it. Tikru aimed his spear and shouted, "THUNDAGA!"

The fight was on.

xxxx

_/6:41 ST, Stadium Seats, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Hirum kept to the edge of his seat; he was totally enraptured in the fights, drifting back and forth between the four screens...but mostly on Teela's screen.

Meanwhile, Aaron was keeping track of the opponents. _Hmm...Tikru is capable of third_-_level magic spells, and Taberr has a thirst for battle...but he's capable of keeping cool under pressure, even when battling multiple fiends...and Pufro seems to be just...watching?_

xxxx

_/6:42 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

As Robert Nefrula's rapt attention became more and more focused on the Semifinals, Naruki was becoming more and more suspenseful. _You'd better do this Pufro...my payment to the BTC depends on it!_

xxxx

_/6:45 ST, Upper Gauntlet, Final Room, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

-_Behemoth Special Move: Uppercut_-

Teela grunted as the Behemoth used its head to ram into her...then launch her into the air, causing her to land on the ceiling with a sickening _smack_.

Pufro narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl pry herself from the ceiling and land softly on the ground. _She is resilient..._

When 'Anonymous' fell to the ground, she muttered, "Playing rough...fine then." Although she had originally intended on fighting the battle out with her IG-Sword, the fiend had apparently ticked her off.

After dismissing the IG-Sword, she started transforming...into something bigger.

Pufro's eyes widened out of slight surprise as the girl transformed into the Sand Worm fiend, complete with the drooling mouth. _Interesting..._

Teela, now a Sand Worm, started inhaling. The Behemoth snarled as it dug into the ground...but it was for naught. The Behemoth lost its grip and howled as it shrunk into the tremendous maw of the Sand Worm, its body barely fitting into the gigantic fiend's mouth. True, it would have been fairly simple for the Behemoth to punch its way out...but Teela was not an ordinary Sand Worm.

The Behemoth found this out when, upon entering the worm's stomach, the stomach acid had been replaced with a far more intense combo of Flan Rojo and Flan Amarillo ooze: in other words, a pool of fire and electricity.

And that was that.

The girl dismissed her Sand Worm form, returning to normal with her cloak billowing behind her. She smiled as she rubbed her abdomen. "Tangy."

She then turned to the pedestal...and stopped.

The token was gone.

"Looking for this?"

Teela whirled around to see Pufro standing in the exit elevator, holding the token in his hands. She snarled at the assassin and demanded, "Give it to me."

Pufro smirked as he started the elevator platform began to descend. "Sorry."

Then he was gone.

Teela then roared as she started summoning pyreflies to herself. He hadn't lifted a single FINGER against the Behemoth! And then he had the nerve to taunt her...

He was going to get it. BIG TIME.

She then flexed her muscles...now she had become the very Behemoth she had just devoured. With another thought, she summoned more pyreflies...altering her body composition with that of the Flan Amarillo's.

Now she was a Behemoth with skin made of electrical yellow goop.

With a roar, she ran towards the wall and started pounding on it.

xxxx

_/6:47 ST, Gauntlet Right Entrance, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

As the exit elevator from the Lower Gauntlet's Final Room slowed to a stop, the stone doors opened to reveal Taberr holding the golden token...with Tikru right beside him. The reigning champion turned to Tikru and, with an earnest tone, asked, "You sure about this? There's still plenty of time to take the token from me..."

Tikru shook his head out of disagreement as he recalled the battle with the Gigas...more specifically, how it had ended. Taberr had punched the Gigas into the wall...and he had ended the battle with a round of point-blank shots to the chest. "No. You dealt deathblow. Victory go to you."

Taberrr smiled as he started walking off. "Thanks mate. Good for you though...nice job making it this far." Then, he pushed the metal door open, stepping into the jovial atmosphere of the Fiend Arena.

Tikru, resigned to his defeat, merely walked out of the door and towards the exit. He would be back next year...until then, he would continue refining his skills.

As Taberr strolled toward the pedestal, his mind wandered on to the subject of his final opponent...who was it going to be? Pufro Guado, the assassin? Or Anonymous, the strange girl with even stranger abilities?

As he inserted the token into the right pedestal, Guzin roared, **"Well ladies and gentlemen, say hello to our first finalist! TABERR!"**

The crowd roared in response.

At that moment, the left door to the Gauntlet opened...revealing Pufro, quietly walking out with the second token. The crowd cheered even louder; now they knew Taberr's opponent!

Hirum just moped. "Ah...she blew it."

Aaron, however, was staring at the top of the Gauntlet...and a spider-web of cracks was growing from a spot on the Gauntlet. "I don't think so..."

Suddenly, the top wall broke open, revealing a furious Teela. The crowd gasped at the new form that Teela had taken...and as debris from the Gauntlet's broken shell rained on the arena floor, Pufro's eyes started up at her with a sense of muted awe. _Amazing...using the body of Behemoth in conjunction with the Flan Amarillo..._

Then, with an animalistic bellow, Teela leapt down onto Pufro.

Now, Pufro was not crushed. However, the sudden impact – along with the electric shock of Teela's goopy body – paralyzed the assassin.

As Teela sloshed off of Pufro's body, the token was dragged out of the assassin's hand. The diamond token floated up through the goop as Teela reformed into a more humanoid outline. Once the token reached her hand, she dismissed the Flan Amarillo's goopy body. Her cloaked body contrasted to the shining, golden ticket in her hand as the pyreflies drifted away from her body.

Teela smirked as she glanced at the barely moving Pufro. Oh, had he gotten it. _Serves you right._

She turned around and starting walking towards the pedestal...and as she started inserting the token into the left pedestal...

_Slash._

**_RIP!_  
**

A dagger with barbed hinges grabbed onto her cloak and ripped it off just as the token was inserted into the pedestal. On impulse, the crowd cheered...even though it took several moments for her appearance to register.

"**Well folks, we have our last finalist! Now the final match has been determined; Taberr the Champion versus Anonymous the Dark Horse! And now...we..."** Guzin's voice trailed off...as did the crowd's cheers.

Hirum's jaw dropped as Teela stared at the crowd silently. Her face was visible. "Oh great..."

Aaron smirked lightly. Pufro's last move had been done on purpose...there had been some behind-the-scenes deal going on. _Shrewd...very shrewd._

The shuffling of paper could be heard over the intercom as Guzin received a report. **"Everyone...I've just received word that...Anonymous is indeed one of Luca's most infamous criminals...Terrible Teela!"**

Silence.

Then came the boos and the jeers.

Teela just chuckled at the sudden change in popular opinion. _Heh...looks like I'm going to upset a lot more people now when I win._

xxxx

_Her identity has been revealed..._

_To a negative crowd at that._

_**Feh. Great; that's just peachy! That woman's setting up the odds against our girl!**  
_

_A mere 'girl'? Your capacity for gauging strength is as poor as ever.  
_

_**I know you're mocking me.**_

_Hm hm!_

..._you just never cease to find our squabbles amusing, do you?_

_How can I not cease to see them as such? I'd have died of boredom by now if I didn't._

_Touché._

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 21: The Finals

xxxx

Author's Notes: Next time, the FFL Tournament draws to a close...but in a much bigger way than you might expect!

And Seymour and Shuyin have finally had their reintroduction after sixteen chapters! Is Seymour still the delightfully twisted villain he's always been? Is he even MORE twisted? Let me know. ;)

Please read and review!


	22. The Finals

Standard Annoyance: I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: Ah...the FFL Tournament concludes in this chapter!

On to the reviews!

Twilight's Shadow: Welcome to FFX-3 TS! I'm glad you think my story is 'kewl'.

Assamite: Well, there WERE some details that were left out (will be fixed upon proofreading), but otherwise nothing was left out. And be patient!

AOF: Don't worry; Aaron and Hirum won't be on the sidelines for much longer...and Hirum's next guardian might come as a bit of a surprise to you. :P

As for the lines...they're actually variations on words (most of the time; some are bits of trivia, like you said) that characters will speak of in future chapters. They have quite a bit of significance in terms of how they hint at future events.

And before I start...can anyone make a connection between Taberr and another Final Fantasy character? Free Megalixer to the first one to guess!

Now...begin!

xxxx

_It is sort of ironic..._

_We were once apart..._

_But now, all three of us are combined..._

_Yet at the same time, we do not exist._

xxxx

Chapter 21: The Finals

xxxx

_/6:50 ST, Gambling Booths, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

The man at the gambling booth looked at Aaron with a look of confusion...and pity. "Now listen pal...you sure you want to stick with Terrible Teela?"

Aaron sighed as he nodded. "Yes..." His voice was laced with annoyance. "I still want to keep my bet on her."

After Teela's identity had been revealed to the masses, Aaron had immediately gone to the gambling booths. After all, he wouldn't put it beyond the guy to switch votes...after all, who would argue? Aaron had no doubt that he was probably the only one left who actually wanted to vote for her.

The man grumbled as he left his bet on Teela unchanged. "Boy...you're going to be sorry. Taberr's chances of winning are now 1-to-1. Teela's chances of winning are 150-to-1. EVERYONE who bet on this girl have already changed their votes! You're making a mistake..."

Aaron frowned as he turned away and started heading back for his seats. "I don't need to be told how to gamble." As the Al Bhed walked away, the man shook his head out of sympathy. _Poor guy...he's going to owe the FFL big time after this match._

xxxx

_/6:52 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Naruki Nefrula was happy.

Pufro had kept up his end of the bargain – though whether or not he approved of what he found out was unknown – and as a result, the entire stadium knew of Teela's identity. It had been a very ingenious plan...leading the people along, not revealing her true identity until the final match, where – in a rush of pent-up anger against 'Terrible Teela' – everyone would bet on Taberr, the obvious favorite.

But she knew the extent of Teela's abilities from the papers Vincent Legate had gathered. Even though Taberr DID have a good chance of winning, Teela was the most likely to succeed. _Too bad every single sap in this stadium doesn't know it._

Soon, the money would roll in. Then she could make the payment to the BTC...then the pressure on her dad would finally cease.

xxxx

_/6:55 ST, Boardsmen's Office, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Mr. Vincent Legate was a nervous man.

He knew that anyone who had beaten Queen Vlantae was going to be a tough customer. And judging from the way Teela had handled herself in the previous three fights, she would undoubtedly triumph over Taberr.

So...he had to tip the odds against her.

Yes, he was going to fix the fight. Dishonorable? Yes. Fraudulent? Most definitely. But he had no choice; he had to fix the fight against her. Otherwise, all the vast sums of money that everyone would lose upon Teela's victory (he already knew what would happen once everyone discovered who 'Anonymous' truly was) would go directly to Naruki...and then to the BTC.

But he had to ask himself; why would the BTC require money like that in such a fashion? Surely there were other methods...

Nevertheless, he had a job to carry out. He quickly walked through the large office of the boardsmen, intent on finding the group responsible for how the matches went. The office seemed rather small, but that was because of the relatively small ceiling. Like most of the other back rooms in the Fiend Arena, the Boardsmen's Office was nondescript and plain, with the only exception being some tough, tan-colored carpet. Small cubicles made of Besaid palm separated the different workplaces of the boardsmen...but Vince's destination was specific: Match Detail.

Basically, Match Detail was part of the office where one of the boardsmen was given a piece of paper; this paper detailed how the matches in the next round were to be played out. This included fighter match-ups, the type of fight, etcetera.

Vince walked into the Match Detail cubicle to see the sight of a flustered man. Unlike most boardsmen – who wore the standard blue jumpsuit of all lower-level FFL employees – this one wore a black business suit with a red tie and light blue undershirt. However, his entire suit was riddled with wrinkles, and his pudgy face was beaded with sweat. He was clutching his curly brown hair with moist hands, and his brown eyes were filled with...anxiety...

...and anger. Vince could hear the man muttering, "Gah...can't believe the final round's like this...makes things too easy on her...damn it..."

Vincent walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fix the match. No guns for Taberr. None of Teela's special abilites. Only Overdrives are allowed. Match format will be 'Fiend Standoff'. Two finalists fight to get the highest score. Defeating your opponent equals 40 points, defeating a fiend equals 20. The number of fiends will be three. They will be Behemoth fiends."

The man who worked for Match Detail turned around slowly and looked at Vincent with an incredulous glare. "Pal...do you know what'll happen if I get caught?" He wasn't joking; the fine for tampering with such things towered over a million Gil.

Vincent silently showed a small slip of paper to the man. Although Naruki had given it to him as a gift, he had never used it...until now.

The paper, in short, was a document that gave Vincent a lot of strings to pull. In essence, she had given it to him so as to prepare him for the job of Co-Chairman...once she did away with Robert, of course.

But that wasn't going to happen. Vincent pulled the paper back and looked at the man calmly. "Don't worry. If anyone's ass will be grilled for this...it'll be mine."

The man at Match Detail looked up at Mr. Legate with a look of utter and absolute astonishment.

Then, he chuckled. "Heh...boy, you've got guts. But what the hey, I don't mind giving that thief an unfair match...Yevon knows that everyone out there's baying for her blood anyway. They won't mind."

Vincent knew they wouldn't mind. With his task done, he quickly left the Boardsmen's Office...but before he made his way to the supply room in the back of the Fiend Arena, he slipped a small note to a Guardsman who was standing quietly in the hallway. "Send this to the VIP Balcony. It's an important note for Mrs. Naruki Nefrula."

The Guardsman, rather bewildered by the request, begrudgingly nodded. Although his duty was to stay there on patrol in the hallway, he had been given a list before reporting to his post. The list had been that of every single person considered a VIP at the arena, and their requests were to be obeyed. Vincent was one of them.

The Guardsman walked off to deliver the note.

Vincent then strolled off toward the supply room. He would wait for her there.

xxxx

_/7:00 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Robert Nefrula was a troubled man.

First of all, he had been confused at the beginning that Teela only came out as 'Anonymous' on the electric billboards. But then again, she was an infamous thief! He figured Teela or one of her friends had somehow altered the information before the tournament had begun, so he had paid it no mind.

But then there had been the incident at the very end of the semifinals...throughout his years as Chairman (and Co-Chairman), Robert had gotten very good at eyeing the moves of fighters. And when Pufro had ripped off her cloak...that had been an intentional move.

Why? Pufro was an assassin. He did not care to see the face of his vanquisher. According to the FFL files on him, Pufro had been defeated in combat only twice. Each time, his competitors had been the targets...and both times, the targets had been traps. Each time, adept mercenaries that had been hired to protect the real target had defeated Pufro.

After each defeat, Pufro had not been consumed by revenge. He had not been subject to curiosity. He had not cared to find out his foes. He had not sought out those who had defeated him. He simply went on to his next job.

So why unmask the one who had defeated him now?

_Eh...I'm probably just reading too much into it._

"**Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match!"**

Robert's attention turned to the arena.

xxxx

_/7:02 ST, Arena, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Taberr was an anxious man.

Now, one couldn't blame him; he was the reigning champion! He was about to defend his title! Of course one would be anxious! But that wasn't the prime reason why...

He was a little afraid. He was afraid of his upcoming opponent, Terrible Teela.

Why should he?! He was the champion, and she was nothing more than a two-bit thief!

Thief she might have been, but her abilities were no joke. She had been able to transform her body in a variety of ways to win...and she knew how to use those abilities. To get the point across, imagine a Behemoth with human intelligence.

Yeah. Now you might understand why Taberr was a little scared.

He glanced over at Teela, who stood stoically on the other side of the arena. Even if one looked hard enough, you couldn't tell if she was being affected by the crowd's jeers.

In all actuality, she was calmly chuckling in response to the crowd. _Boy...guess I'm still as popular as I've ever been._

**"Everyone, pay close attention for the details on the final match! It shall be a Fiend Standoff, with some special attachments to make things more interesting!"**

xxxx

_/7:05 ST, Stadium Seats, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Up in the stands, Aaron gulped. _Why do these 'special attachments' feel so foreboding?_

Guzin continued on. **"As you all know, Fiend Standoff is where the two competitors fight three fiends at once to determine the victor! The fiends shall be THREE Behemoths, and the catch is this; all unique abilities – save for Overdrives – are forbidden!"**

"WHAT?!" roared Hirum. "But that means...Teela won't be able to summon any fiend parts!"

Aaron grumbled as he leaned back with a detached look in his green, swirled eyes. He muttered, "Well, there goes 150,000 Gil..." The Al Bhed began wondering how long it would take for him to repay the debt he would owe to the FFL.

Guzin the announcer continued. **"Now it goes like this; destroying a fiend is worth twenty points. But defeating your competitor is worth forty! The one who has the most points at the end of the round will be victorious! If one fighter is credited with destroying all THREE fiends, that fighter will automatically be deemed victorious! And of course, our prize will be the trophy and 500,000 Gil!"**

A section of the wall that separated the arena floor from the audience seats opened up to reveal a shimmering trophy made of shining gold. Two handles curved outward from the large cup that served as the body of the trophy. Intricate lines were carved into the pedestal and the handles, and on the smooth surface of the trophy cup were words embedded into the metal:

**_FFL Champion, 1000 A.S.D_**

Inside the cup itself was a bag full of 1,000 coins. Each coin was worth 500 Gil.

"**Now everyone...let the match begin!"** Then the announcer added a smart-aleck remark to the end. **"And Taberr...try to go easy on our little friend."**

Down in the arena, Taberr had already taken off the straps that held the guns to his wrist, as well as the backpack with the bullets. He smiled; even without his guns, his strength would be more than enough. And now, Teela was at a huge disadvantage...but he didn't mind.

At that moment, red mist drifted down from above, along with a multitude of pyreflies. The fiends were taking form.

xxxx

_/7:07 ST, VIP Balcony, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Naruki Nefrula was mad. REAL mad. _Who on Spira decided to do this?!_

With one swift stroke, her plans had been dashed to bits. There was absolutely no way Teela would be able to win now!

Slowly, she got up and began walking away. "Pardon me Bob; I'll be back in a moment." Robert paid her no mind, despite the fact she used his casual nickname.

Neru, however, was a tad more interested. _Where is she off to...?_

As Naruki left the VIP Balcony, her thoughts roared with anger. _This is just PERFECT! How on earth could that guy at Match Detail screw this up?! I bet it was him...trying to fix the fight against Terrible Teela because everyone single person in Luca has a grudge against her! Cripes...this is going to be REALLY bad for my dad if I don't get that money!_

As she stepped off the small elevator that connected the VIP Balcony to the Back Rooms, she saw a Guardsman walk toward her. "Ah, hello Miss. I have a note for you."

Naruki angrily snatched it and stomped off without so much as a 'thank you'. As she stomped down the hall, she read it.

_Naruki, I need you to meet me in the Supply Room. I know who fixed the match against Teela._

_Vinny_

Naruki's mood improved drastically. _YES! I love you Vinny!_ With her destination, defined, she quickly made her way to the Supply Room.

xxxx

_/7:10 ST, Arena, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Teela glanced up at the three Behemoths quietly. They roared ferociously and furiously at the small humans that faced them...and they charged. Teela shook her head as an ironic thought crossed her mind. _Gee, they must not have a lot of faith in their 'Champion' if they're going to rig the fight like this._

**SLAM!!!**

The air escaped from Teela's lungs as the fist of a Behemoth lashed against her body, planting her firmly against the stone floor of the arena. _Okay, that hurt..._

However, the crowd cheered at her misfortune. After all, she was a criminal of ill renown; they hated her!

Hirum, meanwhile, was outraged. _And they call this a fair fight?!_

**POW!!!**

The Behemoth tail lashed against the girl, sending her skidding across the arena floor towards Taberr. The reigning champion looked down at the girl with a scowl. "Back off. This is MY show now."

**BAM!!!**

Teela grunted as Taberr kicked her away with a kick to the head. Taberr smiled as he turned his attention to two of the Behemoths. "Now...let's get this party started, shall we?" At that, an aura of red fire began covering his body, much to the delight of Guzin and the audience. **"Everyone...is it...it is! He's going to use his overdrive: Flaming Muscles! We all know what happens when he uses it...after all, he used it last year!"**

_-Taberr Overdrive: Flaming Muscles-_

With a mighty bellow, the fiery Taberr charged toward the two fiends, his strength increased exponentially. The first Behemoth that came his way prepared to swipe at him with his claws.

Big mistake.

Taberr grabbed the incoming paw and _flipped_ the Behemoth over, as if it were no heavier than ten pounds. The Behemoth squirmed as it tried to break free of Taberr's grip, but to no avail. With the Behemoth subdued, Taberr quickly ran over to the fiend's head and punched it in the temple with his fist.

The fiend's head literally collapsed, ending its life then and there. As it dissolved into pyreflies, Taberr turned to face the second Behemoth. _Got to hurry and take them out; can't keep my overdrive going on for long!_

Meanwhile, Teela was getting her head handed to her.

**BANG!!!**

SLAM!!!

POW!!!

She didn't even try to fight back. The third Behemoth just kept wailing on her, trying to crush her body into tiny pieces. All the while, she had this small smirk on her face. _That's it...keep going..._

The second Behemoth howled as Taberr tore one of its tusks off. Now Taberr had a deadly weapon to use. _Got to hurry...my overdrive's wearing off!_ With a tremendous heave, Taberr sent the tusk sailing straight into the Behemoth's chest.

With a pained howl, the Behemoth was impaled straight through the heart. It dissipated into pyreflies moments later. The crowd cheered even louder as Taberr turned his attention to the third one. **"Ladies and gentlemen, our reigning champion has already accumulated 40 points! Once he defeats the last Behemoth, he'll have won the title of FFL Champion!"**

Taberr smirked as he looked at the third Behemoth. The final fiend glared angrily at Taberr, using its tail to knock Teela aside before preparing to fight Taberr. The reigning Champion smiled as he focused the remainder of his energy into sustaining his Flaming Muscles for just a little longer. "The title's mine!"

Then...there was the sound of chuckling.

"Heh heh heh...been a long time since I've been hurt so badly...but I guess it's fine..."

Taberr turned to Teela...and gaped.

Surrounding the bruised and battered girl was an aura of black energy. A wicked smirk crossed her face as she said, "...after all...all the damage allowed me to activate my Overdrive."

xxxx

_/7:16 ST, Supply Room, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Naruki quietly opened the two large double doors, staring into the large storage room beyond.

The supply room was exactly that: a supply room. Shelves upon shelves were filled with boxes. Within the boxes were electrical equipment, prepackaged food for the concession stands that were based in the Fiend Arena, and weapons for the Guardsmen that were stationed around the vicinity.

As the doors closed behind her, she quietly said, "Vinny? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the large room. "Why Naruki?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Huh...Vincent? Where are you?"

"You sought to trick the people. You switched the papers on Teela. Then, once the people found out her identity, they would overwhelmingly vote against her...and when she won, all of their lost money would end up with you."

Naruki started looking everywhere for the source of the voice, nervousness beginning to take over. "What...what are you talking about?"

"I was the one who fixed the match against Teela."

Rage took over Naruki, overloading her pretense of innocence. "WHAT?! That was you?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

"I did it because you were going to give that money to the BTC."

"What?" A cold chill overtook Naruki as her ice filled her veins. "How...how did you know?"

"I'm an agent with the ABTC, and I was notified by someone who's high up in my organization...and all I have to do is ask...why?"

_He...he's with the ABTC?_ Naruki's mind stopped in its tracks. How? How had this happened? "Vinny...you don't understand. I NEEDED that money."

A tone of anger filled Vincent's voice as he continued speaking from wherever he was. "What I understand is that you attempted to play with the anger of the gamblers and then swindle them out of their money. I understand that the BTC is pressuring your dad to use their wares instead of the ABTC's."

"That's not all!" yelled Naruki out of frustration. "The BTC is sending death threats to my father! Don't you know how far the BTC and ABTC have infiltrated politics?! They're capable of bullying a Maester around! Can't you understand that I have to do this, so my father can finally get some peace?! I agreed to get the BTC some money...why they want it, I don't know. I guess they wanted to test our loyalty...but I have to do this!"

Vince resisted the urge to sigh. The poor girl...she was torn up about it. Alas...he had no choice. Despite his love for the woman, he had orders...and he had no choice but to obey those orders. "I'm sorry...forgive me."

Naruki finally realized the origin of the voice. She looked up to see Vincent standing one of the metal struts that stretched from wall to wall...and in his hand was one of the V-Staffs that had been sitting around in the supply room. The vertex of the tip was glowing red as Vincent aimed it for her forehead.

_CHOOM!_

The laser bolt completely shot through Naruki's head, giving her a total lobotomy of sorts. Blood leaked from her as she slumped to the ground, dead as a doorknob.

Vince hopped down from the strut, his gloved hands clenching the V-Staff. He then placed the V-Staff into Naruki's dead hands. "I'm sorry..."

He felt like cursing the ABTC and the BTC. He felt like damning them to oblivion.

But that was impossible.

_They are too big...too big for me to do anything but follow._

Resigning himself to his fate, Vincent left the supply room; Naruki's body was left behind to rot.

xxxx

_/7:18 ST, Arena, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Taberr stared at Teela with a look of horror in his eyes. "What...what are you? Some kind...of demon?"

Teela smirked as the black aura surrounding flared to a tremendous size. "No...but that's my opinion. Overdrive..."

The black aura continued to grow larger.

"Fiend..."

The Behemoth roared defiantly at Teela as her eyes glowed as white as snow.

"RUSH!!!"

_-Teela Overdrive: Fiend Rush-_

Suddenly, the black aura flew towards the Behemoth and Taberr, transforming into transparent images of fiends...every single fiend that Teela had ever absorbed.

Behemoth.

Flan Azul.

Flan Rojo.

Flan Palido.

Flan Amarillo.

Divebeak.

Sand Worm.

Ochu.

Queen Vlantae.

Iron Giant.

Coyote.

Wild Wolf.

Zu.

Bully Cap.

Fly Eye.

Bomb.

Agama.

Yellow Elemental.

Red Elemental.

Quadricorn.

Xiphactinus.

White Elemental.

Gold Elemental.

Teela smiled as the fiend auras merged with the being of the Behemoth and Taberr. The Behemoth howled in pain as cracks began appearing on its body; it clutched at its head as a torrent of agony swept through it.

Then...it exploded in a flash of light and pyreflies.

As for Taberr, he was howling as his body bulged, twitched, and pulsated wildly. "What's...happening?!"

Teela smirked as the pyreflies of the Behemoth and the auras that had infected the fiend merged with her. "The essence of every single fiend I've ever absorbed in my life...all of those essences come out in the form of an aura, and they destroy my target...from the inside out."

Hirum blinked out of astonishment as she watched the effects of Teela's overdrive take their toll on Taberr. "Man...that looks brutal..."

Taberr moaned as he slumped to the ground...and his flaming aura died out as the aura of the fiends returned to Teela. She sighed as the essence of the fiends became one with her again...every time she had used her overdrive, it made her feel empty. _Guess I've gotten used to these fiends in me._

Teela walked over to Taberr, who lay limp on the ground. "Huh...guess you should thank your lucky stars that your Overdrive was still active when my auras entered you...otherwise you would've been killed."

With that said, she turned to the audience and yelled, "Well, guess I'm the winner!"

Those words were immediately met with boos, jeers, and angry protests. Guzin the announcer yelled, **"I'm afraid the audience has a point; summoning fiends? That was ruled out!"**

Teela grumbled as she roared, "That was my overdrive! Overdrives were allowed!"

"**Yes...but you still summoned fiends to perform that overdrive! Therefore, you are disqualified!"** The audience seemed to approve this, judging by their cheerful reaction.

Teela's teeth clenched together as she summoned the IG-Sword, holding it with her right hand. "You know what; _screw this_." With a quick slash of her sword, she broke open the wall that covered the trophy. "I won fair and square, and I don't care what anyone else says!"

Much to the dissatisfaction of the crowd, Teela quickly grabbed the bag of 500,000 Gil with the left hand. And then...she kicked the trophy down to the ground. "Keep your stupid trophy, you bunch of biased hypocrites! I'll just take the cash!"

"That would be ill-advised."

Teela looked behind her to see three Guardsmen aiming their V-Staffs at her. In a matter of moments, two dozen Guardsmen had gathered around her in a circular fashion. The lead Guardsmen – whose helmet had a golden slash across it, signifying his status as 'Captain' – stepped forward. "Terrible Teela...you may be the FFL Champion...but you're under arrest."

Teela smirked as prepared for battle. "That's what you think...I don't mind fighting my way out."

Suddenly, a feeling of cold darkness invaded her body. Every single nerve suddenly screamed with two simultaneous instincts: to flee to safety, to remain and fight. Both conflicted, and all she ended up feeling was an overwhelming sensation of hunger, of bloodlust.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening..._IT_ was coming...

Without warning, she turned to the audience and yelled as loud as she could. "EVERYONE!!! **SIN'S COMING!!!**"

In the stands, Hirum blinked out of astonishment. "How would she know...?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know...but at least I won't owe the league 150,000 Gil!" With a happy smile, he quickly ran off for the Gambling Booths.

Hirum looked over at Aaron with an unamused look. _Boy, he sure has his priorities straight._

All the while, the feeling that he would soon have to perform another Sending soon settled itself into his stomach.

xxxx

_/7:25 ST, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

Seymour chuckled as the tempo of the organ began to become slower...and deeper.

It signified that an ominous event was about to occur. "Now...the _real_ festivities will begin."

Shuyin covered his ears as Seymour continued to play.

xxxx

_/7:28 ST, Westward of Luca, Ocean/_

Slowly, it emerged.

The horribly monstrous fusion of flesh and machina rose from the depths, mere miles away from Luca.

Sin let loose a guttural roar as it opened its great maw, revealing a long, tremendous cannon; the cannon that belonged to Vegnagun's side of the monstrosity.

It charged the cannon one-fourth of the way – so that it would cause damage, but not enough to be planet-destroying – took aim...

...and fired.

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 22: Pandemonium

xxxx

Author's Notes: The FFL Tournament has ended! The little deal with the affair has come to a head...but what will Naruki's death mean for the relations between Maester Noveos Guado and the Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate?

Either way, Sin has come to crash the festivities! Tune in next time!


	23. Pandemonium

Standard Disclaimer: Unless any of you support me performing a corporate takeover of Square Enix, then I will be forever separated from the rights to Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: The tourney is over...and Sin is making his big appearance (I don't really count where Hirum and his group fought the Sinspawn on the ship in 'First Encounter'; that wasn't really a big thing with Sin like in operation Mi'hen, or with how Sin annihilated most of Kilika in FFX).

To the reviews!

Assamite: ...that's it? 'IT COMES!'? A short review like that gives me no choice...but to give you..._THE SHOOPUFF SQUISH!_ (flattens Assamite with a shoopuff for the heck of it) :P

Anime obsessed fan: Taberr will not be Hirum's' guardian...but he will be appearing later on. And yes, Vince is nowhere NEAR done yet...and don't worry, Hirum and Aaron get to fight.

P.S: Just out of curiosity AOF, have you taken a look at my Digimon 02 story, 'Zero 2: A Revision'?

And before we move on, let me remind you that – like in FFX – there will be instances where Al Bhed slip out of their native tongue and into English (like whenever Sin was near and they shouted its name; they didn't call it 'Ceh'...they called it Sin). Such instances will be highlighted in bold text.

And really...no one guessed? (sigh) Oh well...the character Taberr was based on is FFVII's lovable (or not) Barret! I mean, Taberr is an anagram of Barret for crying out loud! Ah well.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Whenever I try to access 'Chapter 16: An Invitation', the chapter cuts off during the words at the beginning of the chapter. Does anyone else have this problem? If so, please tell me in your review; I may need to re-upload the chapter.

Begin!

xxxx

_Is the dream a reality?_

_Or is reality a dream?_

_Is the truth a lie?_

_Or is the lie a truth?_

xxxx

Chapter 22: Pandemonium

xxxx

_The tournament has ended...and now Hirum must face his greatest test yet._

_**Excuse me?! Don't be so morbid! Just lighten up and watch...you're starting to get contagious!**_

He has a point...your morose mood is going to be the death of us at this rate.

_Pardon me._

_**Ooh, snippy.**_

_Ho! Even in the face of such great troubles, you two STILL manage to make me laugh..._

_**Hey, it's a gift!**  
_

_More like a curse._

xxxx

_/7:29 ST, Gambling Booths, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

"Come on...hand it over."

The man at the booth shook his head out of disbelief. "Unreal...just unreal...I honestly thought she would cheat to win. Guess not."

Aaron smirked at the admission. "I guess that means you won't have any problem giving me the 150,000 Gil I have just won?"

The man smiled as said, "Let me get a bag from the back room." With that said, he turned around to get it...

_CHOOM!!!_

Suddenly, Sin's beam, blue as the ocean, grazed the top of the dome, sending pieces flying down into the stadium itself. An explosion could be heard moments later, coinciding with a horrific quaking.

And as a result...a mountain of debris fell over the room leading to the back room. The man blinked out of astonishment. "Well...that's not good."

"Why?" asked Aaron, a sudden nervousness overtaking him. _Please...don't tell me..._

"That's where all the gamblers' money is kept...including the one-hundred-and-fifty grand I owe you," said the man as he looked up the hole. "Now what do you suppose could've caused that...?"

Neither had heard Teela's shout in the arena.

As for Aaron...he was moping. "This...isn't...fair...!"

Then...the sirens sounded.

xxxx

_/7:31 ST, Arena, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

At first, no one knew what to comprehend of Teela's sudden warning.

Sin was coming? How could a mere thief with a track record of hooliganism tell? As a result, no one paid heed to her.

That is, until the sirens started.

Affixed to the bottom of every single habitat in Luca was a tremendous horn that blared whenever Sin was on a course for Luca. It was deep, loud, and could wake up the drowsiest shoopuff.

The moment the sirens were heard, Guzin shouted, **"EVERYONE! THE SIRENS ARE ON! _SIN IS COMING!!!_"**

That clenched it.

The ensuing quake and sound of a far-off explosion fueled the coming frenzy.

Pandemonium erupted as everyone began fleeing for their lives. Screams replaced the cheers – and jeers – of the once jovial tournament. Teela smirked as she stared defiantly at the Guardsman Captain's red visor. "Well? Don't you have more pressing matters to attend to?"

The captain scowled as he quietly pressed a small, hidden switch on the helmet near the neck. It turned on his com-link, which allowed him to communicate with every Guardsman in the city. "Attention all Guardsmen; assemble in your designated sectors and prepare to defend the city against a possible Sinspawn attack. Make sure your armor and weapons are in good order before reporting to duty. This is Captain Lutzwin of the Luca Security Force, telling you all to prepare for battle...may Yevon be with you all. Out."

All over the city, every single Guardsmen heard him and acknowledged. As the Guardsmen in the Arena began heading outside, Cpt. Lutzwin glanced back at Teela one last time. "I'll still get you...I've yet to repay you for the scar you gave me."

Teela smirked as held the IG-Sword over her shoulder. "Well, it was your own damn fault for rushing ahead without your helmet." With that said, she charged ahead of the Guardsmen and used her sword as a pole vault to leap over the stands.

Captain Lutzwin scowled as he subconsciously brought his hand up to the left side of his face. He fought down revulsion as he remembered the day when his face – and his honor – had been tarnished by the wretched girl.

He would remedy that. Putting his thoughts away, he turned his mind to the task at hand: defending Luca from Sin. He immediately made his way for the outside.

xxxx

_/7:35 ST, Stadium Seats, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Hirum blinked confusedly as Teela stuffed the bag into his arms. "Huh...? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Who cares? I've got business to attend to, and I need both hands." Without another word, she ran off, IG-Sword in hand. Hirum shook his head as he tried to digest what had just happened. _A thief...giving me the money she won fair and square...geez..._

"Hirum!"

Hirum looked back up the stairway to see Aaron quickly running down towards him. By this point, the stadium seemed to be mostly empty; after all, Sin was on its way. Everyone with sense had already fled.

Aaron stopped in front of Hirum and opened his mouth...when he saw the bag of Gil. "Is that...Teela's reward money?"

Hirum nodded. "Yeah."

With a quick snatch, the bag was now in Aaron's possession. Now, a smile adorned the face that had been frowning mere moments ago. _Well, there's always the five hundred grand. _"Come on. We need to get to the Dalr Crub. I need to purchase something."

Hirum groaned as he yelled, "You have to purchase something NOW?! What could possibly help us at a time like this?!"

Aaron cocked his head back and looked at Hirum with a serious look that bewildered the summoner. Then, the Al Bhed said, "Something that will help me be a better guardian...now let's go! And get ready to summon your Aeons...the streets are going to be busy."

As his guardian ran off, Hirum couldn't help but scratch his head out of disbelief. "And I thought I was the leader," muttered Hirum to himself as he burst off after his Al Bhed friend.

xxxx

_/7:37 ST, Aerial Defense Habitat, Luca/_

An Al Bhed scowled as he looked down at the damage wrought by Sin's first attack. "Lnyb..." (Crap...)

The first beam had skewered two skyscrapers, completely blowing away parts of at least twenty floors. The top of the Fiend Arena had been nicked by the beam, and the ray had finally met its end at the hillside to the north of Luca. The shower of debris had landed amongst the outer fringes of Luca, crushing some of the older, more decrepit buildings...and unfortunately, some people.

The Al Bhed wore a simple uniform: blue jeans, gray shirt, and a small, white helmet with soundproof flaps to cover the ears when they were locked into place. His swirly green eyes were narrow and hard, and his clean-shaven face had no mark to mar it. He was currently looking through a monocular, taking note of the damage below.

On the small habitat he was standing on, there were twenty-five other Al Bhed in identical outfits. It may have seemed simple, but in reality, they were all part of an elite faction. The mark sewn onto their gray shirts was proof: a sniper rifle pointing upwards, with the glaring eye of a human behind it.

It was the symbol of the Luca Sniper Squad; they were the soldiers responsible for picking off targets at a distance when assisting against an attack from Sin or an invasion from fiends. The eight gun turrets – each one with a tremendous barrel capable of launching a three-ton metal projectile at enough speed to level a building – were all aimed at Sin, which loomed ominously in the distance.

The Al Bhed who was looking down on the city had one thing that set him apart from the others: a red star. He was Sniper Commander Keyakki. He looked over to another man looking at Sin through a sniper scope. "Ruf'c ajanodrehk?" (How's everything?)

"Xiead cu vyn. **Sin** ryc tuha hudrehk yceta vnus dra ehedeym yddylg," replied the other Al Bhed as he looked through the sniper rifle's scope quietly. (Quiet so far. **Sin** has done nothing aside from the initial attack.)

The sniper rifle the man was using was the extremely accurate A4-T1 Sniper Rifle, a sniper rifle with a streamlined appearance that belied its deadliness. The metal of the rifle was colored jet-black, and the barrel itself was about four feet long: giving it an effective range of about 1,000 yards. No sound suppressor was equipped; having one on would only decrease the A4-T1's range. The rifle stock had a shock reducer at the end, so that the jolt against the shoulder was drastically decreased; this made things more comfortable for the sniper, and it kept their aim steady after firing. The scope was slim and could be attached to both sides of the rifle, depending on the rifleman's preference; the scope itself was called the Z-20, and it allowed the sniper anywhere from 1x to 20x the magnification. Finally, the cartridges were inserted into the bottom of the area where the barrel met the stock. Inside the cartridges were six armor-piercing 6 x .5 inch bullets. The bullet was called the EH-S, or 'Explosive Head-Sniper'. About one inch from the tip of EH-S bullet was a line where a trace of gunpowder was etched in. Upon contact with a target, the impact would cause the tip of the bullet to pop open, causing the gunpowder to light. This made an explosion that effectively tripled the damage done to the target.

The A4-T1 was the weapon of choice for the Luca Sniper Squad...and they were going to use a lot of ammunition that day.

Commander Keyakki quietly sighed as he slung the monocular around his neck and grabbed his A4-T1 from the cold floor of the open habitat. "Gaab ouin ayac ubah." (Keep your eyes open.)

The other riflemen nodded as continued watching for the first Sinspawn to rear its ugly head.

xxxx

_/7:39 ST, Energy Turrets, Docks, Luca/_

The two energy turrets that stood over the docks of Luca were identical in both appearance and power.

The Al Bhed D-3 Energy Turret – as the models were called – basically looked like a large spear situated atop a thick pedestal of metal. Along the outside of the spear – the actual firing mechanism – spiral lines were etched in; these lines helped concentrate incoming energy – which came from the pedestal the turret sat on – into a single point at the turret's tip. Fortunately, two retriever modules affixed to the rear of the energy turret helped retrieve excess energy expelled by the turret during the blast (in the form of ambient plasma, heat, and the like). This helped alleviate the load carried by the pedestal, allowing it to charge up more energy for the next shot whenever the retriever modules needed to cool down.

And now, the two energy turrets were aimed at Sin, ready to unleash their furious power upon the behemoth that now hovered over the waters of Luca. Red energy – which crackled so furiously that it looked like it would explode at a moment's notice – zoomed along the lines in the turrets and culminated at their tips. Once the energy had culminated into an orb about one hundred feet in diameter...they fired.

Streams of red lightning erupted with a tremendous roar as the turrets fired at Sin, which remained defiant of the mightiest weapons Luca had to offer in its defense.

Sin lifted its two front fins immediately. Pieces of pale metal – belonging to the Vegnagun half of Sin – began glowing a pale gray as a shield came into being in front of Sin.

The two streams of lightning collided with the multicolored shield, creating a pyrotechnic display that would've been beautiful had the situation been different. However, between the tremendous bang of the red lightning colliding with the shield and the dull whir of the turrets charging up another blast...music was heard.

Organ music.

That was another characteristic of Sin...many people claimed that when Sin came, it was accompanied by beautiful music. In a way, it was like a gift-wrapped bomb...a pleasant aura to a deadly weapon.

Suddenly, Sin's tail became lively as it arched upward.

Then, with a sudden twitch, large globules of Sin's flesh detached from the tail and sailed toward Luca. The energy turrets could not stop them in time.

With a tremendous thud, over four dozen orbs of writhing flesh landed in various locales around the docks. Each orb was at least fifty feet long...and each one cracked open to reveal Sinspawn within.

The tiny Sinscales (relative to other beasts; they were still the size of large canines), which scattered about like swarming locusts. Over three hundred of them were now running through the docks.

The ferocious Sinspawn Scorpio, with sharp claws and a gun for a tail. Over fifty of them were scuttling about.

And of course, there were some as of yet kinds not seen by Hirum and Company...

Sinspawn Kamakuru. It stomped about on two, hulking legs covered with the unholy flesh of Sin. Its arms were razor-sharp sickles, with barbed metal points on the insides to make the tearing of the flesh even more painful for the victim. Also, metallic capsules bulged from the shoulders of the beast, each one able to shoot a multitude of sharp knives at its target. Finally, its face was covered by a shell of metal, with the Kamakuru's black, diminutive eyes peering through extremely small slots in the shell. Forty of them roamed the streets.

And at last, the Sinspawn Jaki. It crawled about on four shrimpy legs, and its body was only a little bigger than the average Lupine-type fiend. However, its tail was razor-sharp; capable of impaling a Guardsman, despite their tough armor. Razor-sharp teeth glinted in the light of the sun as their red eyes searched actively for prey. Over one hundred and fifty of them prowled through the alleys and tiny spaces of Luca.

Luca was under attack.

xxxx

_/7:53 ST, Aerial Defense Habitat, Luca/_

"**Sinspawn!**" yelled Sniper Commander Keyakki. Without hesitation, all of the snipers moved into position in separated spots around the southern side of the habitat. Keyakki ordered, "Nasaspan: bimm ouin vmybc tufh!" (Remember: pull your flaps down!)

As all of the snipers got into the prone position, and once they did, the locked down the soundproof helmet flaps over their ears.

Silence. Overpowering silence. Nothing could be heard now. Not even the thunderous boom of the eight stationary turrets – which had just opened fire on Sin and the Sinspawn – could be heard by the snipers. Only they and their rifles existed.

Keyakki remained deathly quiet as peered through the Z-20 scope of the A4-T1, drawing a bead on one of the many Sinspawn prowling through the city. Finely, he concentrated on one Sinscale as it chased a hapless dockworker. He quietly put his finger on the trigger...and muttered one word in the common tongue. "**Bang**."

**_BANG!_**

The loud clap of the sniper rifle firing echoed through the air as Keyakki fired a bullet at his target. The Sinscale – which had been around 832 yards away – immediately convulsed as the bullet hit...and then it exploded almost an instant later as the gunpowder on the bullet was lit.

Moments later, a multitude of thunderous claps rang out as the Luca Sniper Squad opened fire.

xxxx

_/7:56 ST, City Streets, Luca/_

A wave of Sinscales, Sinspawn Kamakuru, and Sinspawn Scorpio rushed through the city streets, overrunning hapless city denizens who tried to run away.

Strong. Ferocious. Unstoppable.

The Guardsmen would not listen to such words.

A row of ten Guardsmen knelt down and aimed their V-Staffs ahead, charging them to their maximum capacity. Another row of ten Guardsmen were right ahead of them, holding up larger versions of their shields in front of them; thus ensuring protection from any long-range attacks. Behind the two rows was Captain Lutzwin. "Ready...OPEN FIRE MEN!!!"

Ten V-Staffs opened fire simultaneously, raining upon the charging Sinspawn with red laser bolts. The Sinspawn Scorpio and Kamakuru retaliated with a torrent of bullets and knives, but the front row quickly raised their shields to protect themselves. When the barrage ended, the second row immediately returned fire.

This situation was being repeated in numerous areas all over the city: Sinspawn charging, Guardsmen defending, Sinspawn attacking, and Guardsmen returning the favor.

And Teela was standing atop one of the buildings, peering down on the action below. _Okay...who's it gonna be...whoooo's it gonna be..._

Then she saw a Sinspawn Jaki get hit in the shoulder by a laser bolt. It shrieked at the Guardsman responsible and immediately retreated into a nearby alley to lick its wounds. Teela smirked; that was her target.

She transformed her body into the icy goop of the Flan Palido fiend...and leapt down onto the Sinspawn Jaki from above.

The monster shrieked as its body was covered by light-blue goo, slowly freezing it inside an icicle. Its thrashing slowly ceased as it was frozen inside ice. When it was done, Teela reverted to normal. She looked down gleefully at her prize. "Perfect..."

The burning roared back with all of its ferocious force, causing Teela to clench the right side of her chest. She had to absorb the Sinspawn...SOON.

Without hesitation, she summoned the wings of the Zu fiend and burst off to the north, Sinspawn-sicle in hand.

The hunger, oh how it _**BURNED**_.

xxxx

_/8:01 ST, Near the Slums, Luca/_

Two Guardsmen advanced upon three Sinscales that were harassing a group of children, setting their V-Staffs to close-range combat. Electricity crackled along the sides of the V-Staff's tip as the Guardsmen jammed them into the Sinscales, shocking them to death.

Suddenly, one of the Guardsmen yelped as a Sinspawn Jaki leapt from an alley and onto him. "Ahh! GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!"

The four-legged fiend bared its razor-sharp teeth, ready to plunge its tail into his armor...

_SPLORTCH!!!_

...when a sword impaled the fiend. The Guardsman, shocked at what had just happened, turned his head around to see his saviors; the Aeon Dullahan and summoner Hirum. "Th...thanks."

"Don't mention it," replied Hirum as he and Dullahan continued following Aaron to the Dalr Crub. Aaron looked back and yelled, "Not too far now!"

Within three minutes, they finally reached the red neon sign of the 'Dalr Crub'. Aaron looked back at Hirum and said, "Wait here; I'll be right back!" He ran inside without a second thought, leaving Hirum and Dullahan alone.

The summoner sighed as he leaned against the tech shop's wall. "Boy...this is just peachy..." Hirum was melancholy for another reason; he wasn't looking forward to the Sending that would occur after the battle.

Suddenly, Dullahan groaned in pain as a torrent of knives embedded themselves into her gut, draining her life away immediately. Hirum whirled around in time to see a Sinspawn Kamakuru standing over the dissipating body of Dullahan. "Oh crap..."

Deciding now was better than never, Hirum's hands began glowing turquoise as he yelled, "I summon...Blitzan!"

The Fayth of Besaid – Sir Wakka – materialized in front of Hirum, holding a blitzball in one hand. Then, after performing some fancy acrobatic techniques with it, kicked the ball into the air as turquoise-colored energy enveloped the ball. Then, Wakka jumped into the ball...and moments later, the ball exploded outward, revealing Blitzan in Wakka's wake. The Aeon landed softly beside Hirum, ready to fight the Sinspawn.

Kamakuru roared as it charged.

xxxx

_/8:06 ST, Dalr Crub, Luca/_

"Garin!"

The bald man turned around to see a familiar and welcome sight. "Well well well...if it ain't Aaron. I take it that bag you've got isn't just for show."

Aaron smirked as he laid it on the front counter. "Yeah, and you've got to be the only store owner I know of who keeps the shop open during a Sin attack." He opened the bag and pulled out 200 coins. "100,000 Gil. R-1 Battle Arms, if you will."

Garin whistled. _Actually went through the trouble of doing it legitimately._ "Damn. You've certainly been busy." Satisfied at the amount present, Garin walked into the back to retrieve the precious item.

Aaron quietly waited for his former employer to retrieve the item. _Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up..._

xxxx

_/8:07 ST, Back Rooms, Fiend Arena, Luca/_

Naruki Nefrula was dead.

And Robert Nefrula couldn't believe it.

Like everyone else, Robert had immediately begun evacuating from the Fiend Arena upon hearing the sirens. Upon entering the Back Rooms to get to the nearest exit, he had seen a crowd of people gathering toward the supply room; perhaps they were trying to get to the exit in the back of the room, but the looks of confusion and shock on their faces had indicated otherwise.

Upon entering the supply room, he had fought revulsion and the urge to wail with grief. Three Guardsmen were keeping the crowd out of the room. Lying on the ground, as a man in a brown trench coat wrote on a notepad close by, was Naruki Nefrula, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Robert immediately burst in – despite the stern warnings of the Guardsmen – and stopped beside his wife's corpse. "How...how...?"

"It looks like a suicide at first glance..."

Robert turned his head to the man in the trench coat. Although his outfit was humdrum – brown trench coat over some brown slacks and a yellow shirt with a green tie – his face was immediately recognizable. His icy blue eyes seemed to be all knowing, and his slick gray hair was as much of a trademark as his eyes were.

Richard Kuvod. Luca's infamous homicide detective. He looked at Robert and – in a deep, slightly nasal voice with an almost cocky quality to it – said, "But after further investigation, I have to say otherwise."

Robert paled. "What...?"

"Well first off, there's the fact that her face is contorted into a look of absolute shock...as if realizing some horrible upon being shot. Suicide victims have a look of stern concentration on their face; not one of horror." Then, Kuvod pointed to the V-Staff in her hands. "Also, judging from the point of entry of the laser bolt, she would've had to hold it like so;" He grabbed a spare V-Staff and held it above his head, with the firing tip held against his head. "It's impossible to kill oneself this way; the switch is too far away for the average person's arms to reach in this fashion." It was true; the trigger button for the V-Staff was three feet away from the tip of the 'V'. Naruki's arms were not long enough to reach it. "Finally, even if she could reach the switch, firing it at such close range would leave serious burn marks...not to mention pretty much blowing her head off."

Robert knew what Richard was getting at. "...so...you're saying-"

"Exactly. This was a homicide...of course, that won't be true officially until a forensics team gets down here, and that won't be for awhile...not with Sin attacking the city and what not."

Robert's face paled at Richard's analysis and conclusion. His wife had been killed...but why?

Meanwhile, High Maejin Neru was standing at the very back of the crowd. Just like back in the days he was Grand Maester of Spira, he still had connections. He would be contacting them once he got back to Baaj...

And once he did, he was sure that this murder would eventually lead to either the ABTC or the BTC. _Those blasted companies...why can't they learn that business is business, not war?_

His mind pondered the subject as he exited and made his way toward the private airship – waiting around the back of the Fiend Arena – that had brought him here to Luca. It was small, sleek, and painted jet black. It had little ornamentation, and that suited the High Maejin just fine; he preferred anonymity to recognition.

Once the airship was airborne, it would go south toward Kilika to refuel. Then it would fly West-Northwest (WNW) to Baaj. It was longer...but it kept him on a track away from Sin.

xxxx

_/8:14 ST, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Teela smiled as she held the IG-Sword in her left hand. On the ground in front of her was the frozen Sinspawn Jaki.

The burning roared at Teela. It demanded her to feast.

No words were spoken; she jammed the sword into the ice block, cutting the monster in half. Moments later, pyreflies floated away from it.

Teela eagerly absorbed them, like she did with normal fiends...but this time was different.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming sense of nausea replace the burning sensation. _Oh boy...here we go again..._

She slumped onto Hirum's couch and drifted into unconsciousness immediately.

xxxx

_/8:17 ST, Dalr Crub, Luca/_

"Here you go." Garin handed Aaron a large metal plate colored black. It didn't seem like much...but after pressing a small switch on the under side of the plate, the true genius of the R-1 Battle Arms' usefulness was evident.

The plate separated, slowly morphing and growing larger as more slabs of metal began growing out of each new slot, gradually turning the plate into the R-1 Battle Arms.

Despite their great power and light weight (thanks to the AGM modules), the R-1 Battle Arms needed a way to be carried when not in use...thus, they had been built with experimental nanotechnology.

Wondrous, wasn't it?

Aaron smiled as he placed his arms into the R-1BA and lifted them easily. "Thanks Garin...now to put these babies in action."

xxxx

_/8:19 ST, Outside of Dalr Crub, Luca/_

_-Kamakuru Special Move: Knife Shot-_

The Sinspawn Kamakuru shot a multitude of knives at Blitzan from the metal capsules on its shoulders. Hirum dove out of the way, while Blitzan stood silently as the knives zoomed toward him.

Then, in a flurry of moves, Blitzan grabbed several of the knives...dove away from the rest...and threw the others at the metal shield protecting the Kamakuru's face.

One of them made it through the left slot, impaling the left eye of the Kamkuru. It shrieked with agony at the sudden source of pain...and it began thrashing wildly at Blitzan.

Hirum growled from his safe spot behind a wrecked hovercraft. The Kamakuru had proven to be extremely strong and resilient...and despite Blitzan's great agility and exceptional strength, he was beginning to grow tired.

They needed to end the battle, and soon.

"PISTON PUNCH!!!"

Hirum blinked as an invisible wall of air collided with the Kamakuru and sent it sailing into the adjacent building, dealing a huge chunk of damage to it. The summoner quickly looked the other way to see Aaron with the R-1 Battle Arms. "Aaron...?"

"Hirum, go get the bag of Gil. Blitzan and I will finish out here." Aaron stepped forward beside the Aeon, who seemed more than glad to have help.

Hirum, a tad bewildered at the sight of his friend with a heavy piece of hardware, quietly scampered into the Dalr Crub to get the bag of 400,000 Gil.

Kamakuru roared in defiance as it picked itself off of the ground, spreading its mantis-like arms out wide as blood-red energy covered them.

_-Kamakuru Special Move: Mantis Scythe-_

A thin, razor-sharp wave of bloody energy screamed toward Aaron and Blitzan. Aaron quickly brought the R-1 Battle Arms up to defend himself, while Blitzan crossed his arms in vain. A gash opened up on both of Blitzan's arms, causing blood to spill. The armor on the black arms remained spotless.

Blitzan growled as pyreflies began floating out of the flesh-covered tubes coming out of his back.

_-Blitzan Overdrive: Auroch Storm-_

Six Blitzans now stood around Kamakuru. Without hesitation, they began pummeling Kamakuru with twelve blitzballs relentlessly before jumping high into the air and spiking them downward; the resulting explosion weakened the Sinspawn greatly.

Aaron quickly ran forward as he activated the pistons for both arms. "Double Piston Punch!!!" Aaron punched the dazed Kamakuru in the gut...

...and when the pistons crashed back down into the arms, the twin blasts of air ripped through Kamakuru's midsection. The Sinspawn let a dying moan escape from its gullet as it dissipated into pyreflies.

Aaron smiled as he turned around to see Hirum clapping. "You like?"

Hirum smirked as he dismissed Blitzan. "Sure as heck beats a little taser."

xxxx

_/8:25 ST, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

Seymour sighed as he stopped playing. "..."

Shuyin smirked as he muttered, "Your spirit's grown weak...you can't even keep up an attack on a city as long as you used to."

"On the contrary," replied Seymour with a giggle. "I have no reason to keep my spirit strong...give me one, and I'll become stronger than ever."

"Oh yeah?" replied Shuyin as he stared at Seymour with a challenging glare. "How can you 'cleanse' Spira without enough strength to do so?"

Seymour responded to Shuyin's glare with self-satisfied smirk. "Some say procrastination is the spice of life. Let them continue their struggle to live...it'll all be futile in the end."

Shuyin shook his head; just talking to Seymour made him want to just throw himself off a cliff (and he had tried; when one was a spirit, dying is rather difficult). "Whatever...if you could've ended it by now, you would have."

Seymour merely smiled as he resumed playing. He was done for now. _On the contrary, my dear Shuyin. Ending it all would simply be...unpleasant._

xxxx

_/8:30 ST, Southern Sea, Outside of Luca/_

Sin let loose a dull moan as it dropped its shields. Without hesitation, the monstrosity dove under the sea and swam off for other waters.

Sin's siege on Luca was over.

xxxx

_/8:34 ST, City Streets, Luca/_

"**Come in...Captain Lutzwin!"**

Captain Lutzwin knew who was trying to contact him just from how roughly he was speaking. "Roger that Sniper Commander Keyakki. What's your status?"

"**Sin has left...we estimate about 100 Sinspawn left...mostly Sinscales and Jaki variety. The larger ones are still in the main streets...but the smaller kind have taken to the alleyways. Advise...that you form search-and-destroy parties. Over."**

"Roger that Keyakki. Keep me posted, over." Lutzwin immediately issued the command. "Guardsmen, this is Captain Lutzwin. Sin has left the vicinity of Luca, and we are now in the Search-and-Destroy stage. And if you find any summoners, bring them with you; we'll need them to Send those who have died. This is Captain Lutzwin, out."

xxxx

_/8:56 ST, Slums, Luca/_

Sergeant Isaac Ramsey glared back at the ten Guardsmen with him and yelled, "What are you sissies trudging for?! Be alert! Did I ever say we were done fighting?!"

"Sir no sir!" replied the ten Guardsmen, who suddenly stood straighter as they kept their V-Staffs at the ready. Accompanying them was a Seeker drone.

The Seeker drone was basically a floating 'eye' made of electronics instead of flesh. The electronic eye was capable of seeing in either of three different vision modes: Normal, Thermal, and Bio. Normal was as its name suggested, and thermal vision saw in degrees of heat. The bio vision only saw biological objects; any and everything that was not alive did not register. Inside the eye was a sphere that recorded everything the Seeker drone saw, and it was kept in the air by a small propeller sticking out of the top of its head.

Right now, the eleven Guardsmen – Sgt. Ramsey included – were searching the decrepit ruins of Luca's slums, with the Seeker drone keeping an eye on any potential threats in the vicinity. Though the construction varied from metal to stone, the vast growth of Luca had resulted in the older portions becoming extremely cheap to live in; businesses moved elsewhere to different corners of Luca to garner a larger market presence, and the resulting downturn attracted crime. Hence the slow but steady transformation of Luca's old sector (the oldest section of the city save for the enclosed remnants of Old Luca) into slums. A very unpleasant place to be, rife with poverty.

They were also rife with danger.

Suddenly, as the last of the Guardsmen passed an alleyway, a razor-sharp tail suddenly ran him through and pulled him into the alley with minimal sound. The Guardsman in front of him turned around and blinked; only a spot of blood remained where the rear Guardsman had stood. "Sarge...our rear guy's gone!"

Sgt. Ramsey, who had point, turned around and saw the spot of blood. "Oh crap...stay on your toes boys. We got ourselves an enemy in the vicinity."

As the Guardsmen quietly kept their eyes and ears open...one of them screamed. "Oh Yevon...I found our rear guy..."

Sgt. Ramsey and the others turned around and paled; the rear Guardsman had a razor-sharp tail sticking through him; blood ran along it and dripped to the ground as the body slipped off the tail and fell from the roof of a decrepit house to the dusty ground below. Red eyes glared hatefully at the Guardsmen as the creature bared sharp fangs at the Guardsmen.

Then, with an animalistic roar, it leapt at them.

Screams emerged from the Guardsmen moments later.

xxxx

_/11:21 ST, Outside of Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Hirum and Aaron sighed as they trudged along the walkway toward the summoner's house. The summoner – both hands holding the bag of 400,000 Gil – moaned, "Man...over three hundred dead people..."

"Yeah...and that's only the people YOU sent. If you add up all of the people the others sent..." replied Aaron. Strapped to his upper right arm was a black metal slab: the R-1 Battle Arms in their portable form.

Hirum then started fuming as he reached for his door. "Yeah...but where the heck did Teela go to after the tournament ended?! We could've used her help!"

As they stepped in...they resisted the urge to tear Teela apart.

She was on the couch, sleeping soundly.

Hirum roared, "SHE LEFT US TO COME HERE AND **SLEEP?!?!?!**"

Aaron sighed as he sat down in front of the SN Set and turned it on. _For some reason, I'm not surprised..._

As the SN Set came on, Aaron was subjected to a Luca news report. A petite, brown-haired man with the face of an actor spoke eloquently as he reported the news.

"**And the figures are rolling in after the attack by Sin earlier today...so far, there at least 1,423 deaths, with 897 wounded...most of the Sinspawn**** have been finished off, with search-and-destroy parties hunting down the rest. But we also have some footage of what may be a brand new Sinspawn****...one that killed eleven Guardsmen in less than a minute."**

That captured Hirum and Aaron's attention immediately. "A new Sinspawn...?" muttered Hirum.

"**Now remember, the following footage was obtained from a destroyed Seeker drone in the slums...and it's quite graphic. Viewer discretion is advised."**

The following footage showed that of a tailed creature ripping through and destroying the eleven Guardsmen in a very bloody fashion. Those that dared attack couldn't hit the creature...it was simply too fast. During the attack on the Guardsmen, the Seeker drone was hit and sent crashing into the ground...and the last thing its sphere recorder caught was Sgt. Ramsey getting beheaded...

"**We apologize for the bad quality of the footage, but the sphere the data was recorded on was partially cracked; a result of the battle. At first glance, it looks like one of the many Sinspawn Jaki that attacked Luca earlier, but it was far faster and much stronger than the average one, leading theorists to speculate that this is of a new type."**

Hirum gulped out of a sudden arousal of fear. "Good Yevon...that was horrible..." Hirum quietly walked up and went to obtain some food; he had to get his mind off of what he had just seen.

"Yeah...good thing we didn't run into it," muttered Aaron as he continued watching.

"**In other news, Naruki Nefrula, wife of FFL Tournament Co-Chairman Robert Nefrula, was found dead earlier..."**

xxxx

_They performed well._

_**Well, except for the girl...she ran.**_

_She had to do what she had to do._

_At least Seymour did something...if he stays bored for too long, he might try and investigate._

_**Heh, let that pansy find us! I can take him!  
**_

_There is a saying: if you don't have anything useful to say, don't say anything, lest you look like a fool._

_Hm! How true, how true._

_**Sure, gang up on me why don't you.**_

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 23: Critical Mass

xxxx

Author's Notes: Only one phrase to describe the next chapter: Hirum's next guardian appears.

Please read and review, and please point out any errors you find!


	24. Critical Mass

Standard Disclaimer: Ladies, gentlemen, and moogles...I don't own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: Well, the chaos in Luca from Sin's attack has passed, and Aaron's finally gotten his beloved R-1 Battle Arms. But...Hirum's new guardian appears in this chapter.

To the reviews!

Assamite: Yeah, tech specs help when describing stuff.

And as for the Sinspawn...I know what you're thinking. You're wrong...OR...you might be right. You might be both. I'll never tell.

As for the Battle Arms...well, you know the 'R-1' at the beginning? That implies it's only the first of many, correct? I'll let you do the math. ;)

Anime obsessed fan: Fun fact; Aaron's weapon was inspired by the giant mech Big O from the anime...well, Big O.

By the way, it's spelt Mi'ihen...something that I need to correct in previous chapters. But THAT'S for another day!

Begin!

xxxx

_If you want to claim me..._

_Then you must defeat the darkness that plagues my heart..._

_Come._

xxxx

Chapter 23: Critical Mass

xxxx

_/11:25 ST, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

Although less grandiose than the skyscrapers of the city, the Headquarters of the Luca Security Force exuded an aura of importance by name alone.

Situated near the center of the city, the Security Force HQ seemed small in comparison to the tremendous buildings around it. It was an elliptical-shaped building like most of the well-to-do structures in Luca, except it only came to a height of ten stories. However, the stone steps leading up to the front door of the building were lined with imposing statues of Guardsmen, standing tall and at attention. Over the two front double doors were the words 'Luca Security Force Headquarters' in light blue neon lights.

Upon entering the two double doors, one would be treated to a scene of serenity. A large desk made of Besaid palm of the highest quality – polished to a high sheen – sat on the left side of the lobby, where a female receptionist sat in case anyone walked in who needed the Security Force at a moment's notice. A security-sphere watched the entire lobby from the upper right corner of the lobby, transmitting the coordinates to the security station hidden in one of the higher floors of the building. Several Guardsmen also stood at attention throughout the room, serving as security detail. At the far end of the lobby sat two elevators.

If one were to step on those elevators and go up even one floor, the tranquility that was on display in the lobby would've given way to utter chaos.

Sphere-coms were ringing. Hurried people with arms filled with the latest reports. Guardsmen donning their armor and heading out to perform their duty. Tired men and women who were calling Kilika for medical aid. Pandemonium. Disorder. Mayhem.

As was said, utter chaos. This was how the offices of the Security Force HQ usually looked...except now, that chaos was multiplied several times over due to Sin's attack.

And right now, Captain Lutzwin, Security Force Commissioner Gestohl, and homicide detective Richard Kuvod were in the middle of that chaos.

The Commissioner of the Luca Security Force, although a short and stocky man of only 4'9", had a surprisingly imposing figure. Stern eyes of amber color and his solid, muscular body pulsing against his pitch-black business suit added to that imposing nature. Tufts of blond hair were neatly combed around his temples and crown, but his glistening forehead was a sign of impending baldness. Despite that, he was a man of authority with a glare so powerful it could bring even the strongest Guardsman to his knees.

And right now, Commissioner Gestohl's red tie was similar to what he was seeing: red. And he had every right to be; after all, HIS Security Force was the protector of the city of Luca! They had to be on the ball on everything! His voice crawled out of his throat with all the deep ferocity of a growling bear. "So...we have two MORE problems to add to our plate...now Kuvod, tell me what you found at the Fiend Arena again?"

Kuvod spoke cockily as he went over the facts again, a self-satisfied smile on his face. "Well Commissioner Gestohl, the victim was Naruki Nefrula: wife of the prominent Robert Nefrula and Co-Chairman of the Fiend Fighter's League, with particular emphasis on the Tournament branch. At first, it appeared she committed suicide, but after further investigation on my part, I have concluded she was murdered. Your forensics team should be sending you the same results in a few minutes."

Gestohl snorted as he grumbled, "This is just PERFECT. That last thing we need after an attack from Sin is an assassination! Plus, we don't even know who the assassin even IS!"

Kuvod smirked as he shrugged his shoulders as he put on a fake tone of naivety. "Gee, it's a shame! And we don't have anyone who's willing to track down the assassin! If only there was some great detective we could call upon to solve the case..."

"Alright! I get your point!" roared Gestohl as he fished out a blank check from his pocket and wrote down '250,000 Gil' on the line. "Here; that should be enough to find the assassin."

Kuvod smiled as he stuffed the check in his pocket and bowed dramatically. "A wise decision Mister Commissioner...your money is well spent." With that, the flamboyant detective parted.

Gestohl rubbed his temples gingerly as he muttered, "For Yevon's sake...that guy's eccentric...but at least he gets the job done." Then he turned to Lutzwin. "Now...mind explaining what on Spira you did after the tournament ended!"

Lutzwin sighed behind his helmet; he had expected this to come. But he would accept scornful words quietly. "We had Terrible Teela surrounded; then the sirens sounded. I ordered my men to prepare for a Sinspawn attack and report to their sectors...then Teela ran away."

Gestohl teeth clenched together as blood ran to his face; a sign of tremendous anger. "Even so...you let Luca's most infamous criminal escape! AGAIN!"

Lutzwin quietly retorted, "Sir, may I remind you that Teela has been caught before."

"Yes, and every single time she breaks out! And what's even more pathetic is that she's only caught whenever SHE goofs up! It's never you OR your men that are the deciding factor!" Gestohl's rant tore away at Lutzwin's honor as a Guardsman.

Then again, his honor had never quite recovered from the time two years ago...

A botched heist of a local grocery shop.

The Guardsmen had engaged in hot pursuit of Terrible Teela, with a then-newly promoted Captain Lutzwin leading the chase.

Finally, she was cornered. Lutzwin charged ahead, despite the warnings of his predecessor to NEVER charge head on into battle.

Teela struck him in the head. His helmet went flying.

Lutzwin continued to fight.

Her razor-sharp claws...a splash of blood...her devilish grin as she quickly made her escape in the sudden confusion...

Lutzwin quietly took off his helmet to reveal a lean face with defined cheekbones and narrow blue eyes capable of an icy glare. His blond hair was combed back and slick, with streaks of brown lining his hair. But his most noticeable feature were five diagonal scars that ran across his left cheek; the marks left by Teela.

The marks that had tarnished his honor, and continued to do so.

Lutzwin quietly said, "I will bring her in. And next time, she will not escape."

Gestohl sneered as he stomped away. "See to it that you do." The girl had been a thorn in the side of the Security Force for far too long.

xxxx

_/5:31 ST, Maejin Yaima's Class, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

Baaj was six hours behind Luca.

In Yaima's class, he had just spent the last two hours with his students going over breaking news and other footage from Sin's attack on Luca via the room's SN set; Yaima had opted to show the class WHAT they would be facing upon graduation.

As the footage ended, Yaima turned to the class and said, "Never forget the bloodshed that Sin has wrought upon us...for soon, you will face Sin as well. Class dismissed."

The trainees all left and went about their business...leaving Yaima to himself.

He sighed as he looked out the nearest window at the stormy sea and the turbulent tides. Such were his thoughts: as tumultuous as the Deep Laguna itself.

How could he stomach such world-shattering words? Neru's revelations still echoed throughout his mind; how on Spira could he keep those words a secret?

He envied Maejin Meekra; she could keep her mind off anything with ease. If only he could. _Hurry up Neru...get back here soon!_

However, he was insecure with the knowledge he held. Once Neru returned, he would be more secure...and more able to hold the forbidden knowledge he now knew.

Unfortunately, given the current status of his thoughts, it was no surprise that Maejin Gorno struck him down with a well-placed blow, knocking him out in a flash. _He's troubled; he would have heard me coming otherwise._ Both he and Lafriene had noticed Yaima's disposition following Hirum's departure; he was worried about something monumental.

Quite frankly, Gorno and Lafriene were worried too; Neru's decision to let Hirum graduate was unsettling.

_And hopefully Yaima will provide answers_, thought the gruff Maejin as he hefted Yaima over his shoulder and left the class. With Neru currently away and the students dismissed for the day, there would be no better time to grill Yaima for answers.

xxxx

_/4:35 ST, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Underneath the ruins of Home, in the top-secret complex that defied imagination...a special night was about to unfold.

After all, Project PSP was finally going to be let out of her tube.

xxxx

The orange-haired businessman – the same one who had come beforehand to check up on the project – looked on in silence from behind the airproof window. Standing around were the sponsors and potential clients of Project PSP; all varied in appearance, but the stern nature to their eyes revealed a few things: their dependence on the project's success, their dislike for failure, and their impatience.

The orange-haired businessman pressed the button on the windowpane and spoke into the intercom. "Is everything ready?"

One of the men in the room walked over to the intercom and spoke into it. **"Yes sir, Mr. Kane. We are ready to begin the process."**

The just-named Mr. Kane nodded as he flipped off the intercom and turned to the other businessmen. "Gentlemen, all of our hard-paid efforts are about to pay off. Soon, Project PSP will be fully utilized...and with it, psychic magic – a magic unused for nearly a millennia – will finally be realized to its fullest. Imagine the possibilities."

That line caused the businessmen to smirk and smile as they thought of the potential the project had, particularly if it proved to be reproducible. Project PSP was going to make them very happy – and rich – businessmen.

As for Mr. Kane, his eyes stared at the small girl with red hair floating in the tube. _Had that girl not been subjected to one of our previous failures, she wouldn't be there today_. It just went to show: even failures can give way to new successes.

xxxx

Inside the clean room, the men and women in their pearly white bodysuits reported to their respective stations. The man that had spoken to Mr. Kane spoke commandingly from behind his bodysuit's mask. "Alright everyone...everything we've been working on for the last several months will culminate in this test. If all goes well, Project **P**sychic **S**ensory **P**erception will be a total success...and our little girl will be walking on her own."

That elicited a smile from many of the men and women in the room. For the past several months, those who had worked continuously on the project had grown attached to the small little girl floating in the tube. Soon, she would be on her feet again...but they wouldn't know who she was.

When the higher-ups had green-lighted the project, they were told that the girl had no records. No name. No birth date. No memories. She was basically an unborn baby... and she was about to be born into the world.

The man turned to the computer consoles and said, "Readings."

"We are green across the board. Brainwave emissions are within acceptable safety parameters, and her mana output is zero," replied the woman standing behind the people working at the computer consoles.

The man who had spoken to Mr. Kane – the head of the project – nodded. "Good." Basically, when someone was using magic, they would have a mana output that could be registered on certain scanners, like the ones they were using. If the girl actually registered a mana reading, then that meant she was using psychic magic...and they didn't want that. Not yet anyway. The project's leader turned toward the people working over a set of pumps that connected to the tube. "Pumps?"

A man turned towards him and replied, "Pumps are clear and the tanks are empty. We also have the backup gel solution ready to go in case things go wrong."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," replied the project leader as he looked towards the people working at the terminals affixed to the tube itself. "Is she ready?"

There was a nod from a woman sitting in front of the tube. "Yes sir; everything is ready for the girl's release. We have officially hit critical mass."

The project leader smiled. "Good..." The gel was comprised of an artificial compound that could suppress mana (given the girl's potential, suppression of her mana had been vital to fully complete the surgical alterations to her brain). To fully resuscitate the girl with no possibility of a backlash by her now-latent psychic powers, mana flow would have to be unobstructed. True, there was the risk of her powers activating upon awakening, but at least they would have somewhere to go other than herself: the most probable hypothesis of what would happen in such an event was a cerebral hemmorrhage. "Drain it."

With that order and a press of a button, the turquoise gelatin slowly drained away. As the suspending liquid left the tube, the girl now began to hang like a dead weight now that gravity was acting on her again; now that she had nothing to suspend her but the wires attached to her body, the breathing mask affixed to her face, and a bulky visor, she was positioned just so it seemed as though she were standing.

The project leader then said, "Wake her."

The automated breathing mask fell away. A dull mist was sprayed into the tube, slowly entering her mouth and nostrils. Ever so gradually, the mist began to awaken the girl for the first time in months.

xxxx

_Where am I?_

She tried to open her eyes. She saw nothing but purple-colored people. Everything else was a complete and utter blank.

_Who are they?_

Mutters. Whispers. Where were they coming from...? The figures...were they people?

_What-_

A sudden flash; it felt like an ice pick had just been plunged into her brain.

_No..._

She saw a burning town.

_No...mommy...daddy..._

Monsters roamed through the streets, killing everything that moved.

_No...no..._

A grinning madman with eyes of gray.

_No..._

Then there was darkness.

_NO!_

xxxx

"We've got a spike in her brainwave patterns."

The project leader turned towards the consoles and looked at the brainwave emissions being displayed on the screen. Sure enough, the slopes that represented her brainwaves were getting farther apart, signifying increased activity. "Don't worry. We predicted that there would be a momentary spike in her EEGs upon awakening. Give it a few moments."

After a few moments, the spike didn't go away. The brainwave emissions kept getting stronger. "Brainwave emissions have just passed acceptable safety parameters."

The project leader scowled; things were going wrong already.

That's when someone else shouted. "We're getting a mana output!"

Everyone impulsively turned to the girl and gaped; a small aura of purple light was emitting from her head. Her face – which had been emotionless for months – was contorted into one of shock, fear, and grief.

The project leader couldn't believe it; the girl's mutated mind was already active! An aide yelled, "Should we shut it down?"

"No!" he yelled with as much force as he could muster. "Just keep reading. There's still a possibility she'll calm down!"

His hopeful theory was quickly proven wrong. A large tendril of purple energy roared from her head and latched onto the head of one of the men in skin-tight bodysuits. He gagged and screamed as he was levitated into the air. "Oh no! Someone get me down...GET ME DOWN! **HELP!**" Moments later, his shouts ceased as he hung limply in the air. The tentacle of energy threw him aside, causing him to crash limply against the wall.

The project leader nearly froze when Mr. Kane's voice roared over the intercom. **"Shut the project down! There is something wrong!"**

"No...we just have to wait a little-"

"**RAIGN! I AM ORDERING YOU TO SHUT IT DOWN NOW!"**

Raign, the leader of the project, sighed as he commanded, "Release the gelatin!"

All too quickly, a woman working at the web of tubes coming from the wall activated the gelatin pumps. A batch of fresh gelatin began to slide through the tubes and into the tube. It would forcefully suppress her mana-

That's when a spherical wave of violet energy erupted from the girl's head, pressing against the tube as she began screaming. "Ah..._ah_..._**AH!**_"

A worried woman shouted, "She's going to smash through the tube!"

Cracks began appearing on the tube's surface, as if in response to the woman's shout. With an ear-shattering crash, the tube burst open as the gelatin that had started flowing into the tube dripped out and onto the floor. The scientists and project workers all backed away as the tendril of purple energy – the same one that had attacked a technician just minutes ago – plucked all of the wires off of her body. The wires – tipped with sensor-laden suction cups – drooped harmlessly to the floor as a blue sheen began to envelop her body, which now floated in midair.

Mr. Kane roared, **"FIND SOME WAY TO SHUT DOWN PROJECT PSP NOW!"**

Raign fell over a fallen pipe onto his rump as he muttered, "No...it's impossible now...we can't do anything about it!"

The little girl curled into a fetal position as a blue light enveloped her body. Her shrill screams echoed throughout the lab as she shrunk down to an orb of blue light the size of a small orb. With a blinding flash, the orb disappeared.

The businessmen beyond the airproof window looked on in disbelief. The project they had spent a lot of money on had just vanished into thin air. Mr. Kane, furious at how royally the PSP-Team had screwed up, quietly spoke through the intercom again. **"Raign...what just happened?"**

Raign slowly pulled himself up as he replied, "One of...psychic magic's purported abilities...the power of teleportation..."

Mr. Kane couldn't believe it. **"You're saying that the girl might be outside the facility?"**

Raign feebly nodded. "For all we know, she might be on an entirely different continent."

Already, he knew some heads were going to roll for this mishap.

Mr. Kane roared, **"FIND HER!"**

Without another word, Mr. Kane stormed down the hall, frustration and rage written onto his features. As much as he hated it, he had to be the one to call the Boss.

xxxx

_/11:41 ST, An Anonymous Office, Luca/_

The man sighed quietly as he stared outside his windows at the carnage below. Although he never allowed himself to stare outside of the window normally, he forced himself to watch the carnage. In the waning sunlight that was cast over the city, one could see his facial features. A bushy, angular beard made of thick brown hair, a stern face, and eyes as black as coal.

With a sigh, he turned around and sat back down on his desk. "Such destruction..."

A small set of tones sounded as his personal sphere-com rang. He picked it up and said, "Speak."

xxxx

A shapely woman walked down the expansive hallways, carrying a tray full of food for the boss. Her outfit was simple; a blue miniskirt that ended at her thighs, along with white zip-up boots made of leather. Her flowing blonde hair (with a tint of orange), which ended at the shoulders, complimented her young face and creamy skin. Her swirly green eyes, however, did not reveal any cheerfulness or youthful exuberance; rather, her eyes were calm and had a quiet nature, which matched her docile personality.

Although her skimpy outfit seemed to clash against her personality, it was the personal preference of her boss. And she was loyal to him above all else.

She neared the silver-painted double doors that led to the boss's office. They were soundproofed so that any private conversations within his office could be kept private.

As she opened the door, she was met with a furious whisper.

"_What?_"

_Something unexpected must have gone wrong._ The Boss was always one to maintain his composure, despite the stress his position put him through. Nonetheless, in the rare occasion where he was caught with unfortunate events that he had not prepared for, well...

"_**WHAT?!**_"

Her shock at the sudden shout caused her to drop the tray to the floor. The steaming soup, frigid water, and sweet fruit spilled onto the floor, staining the perfect sheen of the black marble.

The woman remained stock-still as her boss growled, trying to get his voice back under control. "_What do you mean you can't find her?_ Do you know how many clients have backed this project?" He huffed, slowly regaining composure. "Use any means you have to find the girl posthaste. If the BTC get their hands on her, I need not tell you the consequences." With a gruff growl, he slammed the sphere-com back down. He paused for a few moments to catch his breath...then he stood straight, his civility fully retained. "I'm sorry Fina. You will be compensated for the spilled food. I will also compensate you for cleaning it up. As always, anything heard in this room is confidential."

Fina nodded as she knelt down and picked up the tray. "Yes sir. I will clean this mess up immediately and bring back another meal for you." She silently walked away, leaving the boss to his thoughts.

The Boss smiled as he stroked his beard. He liked Fina...one of the reasons why was because she was loyal to him because he was loyal to her. _Proof that treating others well gets you the same treatment from others in reply._ Sadly, such trust was very rare in his world.

He frowned as his thoughts turned to Project PSP. If the BTC got their hands on the girl, the ABTC would suffer a serious blow.

xxxx

_/11:46 ST, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Teela opened one eye.

Hirum was watching the news on the SN set. Aaron was over in a corner, cleaning the R-1 Battle Arms of any dirt that had gotten on them in battle.

Teela sighed as she reveled in the feeling of normalcy. There was no burn. There was no hunger. She felt completely normal.

Of course, it wouldn't always be so. The burning would eventually return, as would her cravings to feed. Then she would have to find another Sinspawn to devour.

Until then, she would savor the normalcy.

"About time you woke up."

Teela sat up and glanced over at Hirum, who was glaring at her. "We could've used your help earlier. Do you know how ticked off we were when we saw you sleeping here?!"

Teela scoffed as she leaned back onto the couch. "So what? Can you blame me for feeling a little crappy after the FFL Tournament? I had to get some shuteye; even I have limits."

Aaron smirked at the thought of it. _Teela? With limits?_ His smirked widened as he sarcastically thought, _Shame on her._

A flash of blue light.

All three of them turned their attention to the window, where the flash had streamed through. All three of them got to their feet and rushed outside.

They spotted a small figure rushing toward them.

xxxx

Vertigo.

_Where am I?! What's going on?_

She had felt like she had just been tossed up and down. Even though only a few minutes had passed, it had felt like an eternity to her.

_Someone help me!_

Her mind was in a tizzy; she had no idea WHERE she was.

_Help me...help me..._

She finally saw the three purple figures. By that time, one of them had grabbed onto her.

_No...let me go..._

Their muffled voices came through.

"_Geez...poor girl..."_

"_She looks like she's just seen a ghost...we should get her inside."_

"_But she needs medical attention!"_

As two of them argued, the third reached for her and took the visor off.

Everything came in clearly. The three purple figures came into focus as the full spectrum of visible colors returned to her. The one holding her was a boy with spiky black hair in red robes. The one who had claimed that she needed medical attention was an orange-haired boy with goggles...and the one holding her visor was a girl with long, brown hair. She looked at her with gray eyes...and although they seemed a bit hard and uncaring on the outside, she could sense feelings of concern beneath them. The girl asked, "Hey kid...you okay?"

The young little girl – who had just woken up after months of unconsciousness – lapsed into unconsciousness yet again.

Darkness.

xxxx

_**What the-?!**_

Well. This is unexpected.

_Indeed...who is this girl?_

_**Who cares? She just appeared out of nowhere! Does that not BOTHER you?**_

Calm down. There is an explanation for this...we'll just wait until she awakens.

_I wonder if our benefactor has any knowledge of this girl... _

**_He probably does. He's got like about a billion spheres watching the entire friggin' planet after all._**

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 24: The Psy Mage

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well, whaddya think? If anyone's confused by the girl, head to Chapter 15: 'The Elemental Dragon' to see her first appearance.

By the way: 'Raign' is pronounced like 'rain'. Plus, the 'g' is silent.

See you next time!


	25. The Psy Mage

Standard Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy! I also own Shonen Jump, Nintendo, and all of France!

Author's Notes: If you could not tell it from the above disclaimer, I was lying. I really don't own all of the aforementioned things.

And also, if this chapter ends up taking longer than my usual 2-4 days to update, I apologize...but I have discovered Final Fantasy Anthology. Right now, I am playing FFVI, the (as many people proclaim) BEST of the series. So far, it's holding up pretty well in comparison to FFX (and it's already surpassed FFVII in my book). And Kefka! He's just...well, mean! O.O

To the reviews!

Assamite: Yes; the pilgrimage is recommencing!

Anime obsessed fan: Oh...the site of the experiment will become the site of a side-quest later on...but don't think they're going to let up on little 'Ms. PSP' that quickly!

By the way...what do you mean by 'pile-driver'? O.o

IMPORTANT NOTE: I have started a C2 archive (a new feature of : a favorites list on steroids, as they call it) called 'Digital Fantasy'. It focuses primarily on Digimon and Final Fantasy, but if you wish to submit a story to be added to my archive, please say so in a review. The URL is:

http(colon)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/c2/67/0/1/

Just replace the words in () with the actual keyboard symbols. The site has a thing against URLs.

Begin!

xxxx

_I know what you're thinking._

'_If these modifications of yours are so high-tech, why haven't you patented them yet?'_

_Silly girl...I'm just an old man._

xxxx

Chapter 24: The Psy Mage

xxxx

_/12:32 NT, Briefing Room, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

Captain Lutzwin stared quietly at the six Guardsmen standing in front of him, V-Staffs held at the sides. They were taut and at attention. Lutzwin's helmet was off; this way, the six men in front of him could see his icy blue eyes as he spoke. On the small table in front of him was a sphere that had been used earlier that day by an amateur spheremaker to record footage within the Fiend Arena. Also, there was a large map of Luca and the area surrounding it rolled out onto the table.

"Gentlemen, on this sphere is a recording of the Fiend Arena battles. What interests me, however, is near the end of the footage." With that, Lutzwin picked the sphere up and strolled over to a large screen near the end of the room. The monitor was of the touch-screen variety, and for good reason; it was used for manipulating images by hand.

He inserted the sphere into a slot at the base of the screen and watched as the footage began playing. Around the actual footage itself was a black rim with different options available. Lutzwin pressed 'Fast Forward'.

He zoomed through for about fifteen seconds before stopping and pressing 'Play'. "Now we're at the part where Teela departs."

The sphere slightly shook – due to the one holding the sphere – as Teela was seen running away from Lutzwin and jumping into the stadium seats. The sphere followed her, then slowly stopped as she handed her bag of 500,000 Gil to a teen in a red robe. Lutzwin quickly pressed pause.

"Now let's zoom in." He pressed 'Zoom In', and then touched the screen where the face of the boy was seen. The image was immediately magnified, and it showed the teen's face quite clearly. "The boy's name is Hirum. His last photo identification was taken for the annual yearbook at the Summoner's School of Baaj little more than a few months ago. According to our database, he was orphaned by Sin during its attack seven years ago, and Luca Temple became his patron. He left four years ago to attend the SSoB, to become a full-fledged Summoner. He also seems to have gotten into a number of altercations with her prior to his departure to Baaj, and he regularly reported to the Luca Security Force regarding these incidents. He even gave us as full a profile of her as he could before he left. So it's clear they know each other, if as antagonists." The Captain stepped back, his scowl deepening. "Though as to why they are interacting in such a manner is beyond me."

Lutzwin then walked over to the table, looking at a large map of Luca and the surrounding region. He placed his finger on a small brown dot in a sea of green that surrounded Luca's northern side, just west of the Mi'ihen Highroad. "This is his house. At 1:00 NT, we will head for his residence and question him. If Teela is there, we will arrest him for collaborating with a criminal. I'll give you all twenty minutes to prepare in any way you see fit. I'll be waiting for you all outside. Dismissed."

"Sir!" The six Guardsmen quietly filed out of the room, leaving Lutzwin alone. He quietly placed his helmet back on his head as he muttered, "Now is the time I restore my honor." Teela had somehow escaped the citywide manhunt more than a week ago. She would not evade him this time!

xxxx

_/12:35 NT, Outside Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

"Well...that should do it."

Teela dismissed the arms of Queen Vlantae and looked at her handiwork. In the ground outside Hirum's House, there was a large 5' x 4' hole that was two feet deep. Then, she morphed her left arm into the blue goop of a Flan Azul, and then her right arm transformed into the fiery gel of a Flan Rojo.

"Water!" A torrent of water erupted from her left arm, filling the entire hole in a matter of moments. Then, she stuck her right arm into the pool. She ignored the minor sting of the Flan Rojo's elemental weakness being exploited while heating the pool up.

Why was she making what was essentially a hot tub? Given the fact that Hirum's home didn't have such facilities (his family had never been the most fortunate monetarily; they had opted for the icebox and kitchen for the sake of preparing better food. After all, with a public bathing facility no more than a short walk away, why bother?), she had to somehow accommodate the unconscious girl. Right now, that red-haired girl was inside, still covered in a lot of that strange, bluish-green gelatin. The bath was to clean her up.

Hirum opened one of the girl's eyes as Aaron examined the visor that she had been wearing. The girl's irises were pale yellow in color, but they were unfocused. "She's still unconscious."

Meanwhile, Aaron was taking in the details of the robotic visor. The screen of the visor was shaped like a thin, purple line that stretched from end-to-end on the visor. Two, metal clamps stretched out in a curved fashion around the back; they would clasp together to secure the relatively bulky visor to the head.

"Ah...this is an M-R Visor."

Hirum turned around to see Aaron setting the thusly-named M-R Visor down on the ground. He confusedly asked, "M-R Visor?"

"M-R stands for _Mental-Resonance_; it's a more refined version of the bio-vision imaging technology used in most lower-grade seeker drones these days. Basically," said Aaron as he made sure it was in working order. "It tracks all brainwave patterns that being emitted within its range; so it only tracks sentient beings. But this is a strong one...it goes out for up to five _hundred_ yards."

"Sheesh...how'd such high-end tech end up with this little girl?" asked Hirum as he looked down at the frail child, who looked to be no more than ten years old.

That's when Teela walked in and gruffly said, "Who cares? All I know is that this kid needs to get cleaned up." With that, the shape-shifting girl hoisted the tiny child over her shoulder before waltzing back outside.

Hirum and Aaron looked out after her in shock. The summoner slowly turned his eyes toward the Al Bhed and asked, "Is it just me...or was Teela acting...motherly?"

"...I guess stranger things have happened," muttered Aaron in reply.

xxxx

Outside, the light was fading. Stars were beginning to appear as the sun – which had faded below the horizon over thirty minutes ago – gave way to the moon.

Teela slowly disrobed the tiny girl; first, she took off the black headband that was keeping the girl's red hair in place. After taking it off, her hair fell over her eyes, shrouding her face from view. Next, Teela took off the black shirt, setting it inside the steaming water so that the gelatin would eventually melt away. Finally, she unzipped her white jumpsuit before setting the girl inside the hot little girl unconsciously tensed upon contact with the water, but the thief slowly let the water wash over her small, frail body.

Teela scowled as she looked over the small girl, scrubbing off the flakes of hardened goo as she did. "Man...this girl looks absolutely horrible...I wonder how long it's been since she had a bath?"

She sat up like a shot. Teela quickly grasped the young girl's shoulders and quietly shushed her. "Ssh...ssh...it's okay kid."

The young red-haired child looked around nervously, fright evident in her yellow eyes. She gulped twice before – with a quiet, feeble voice only a weak child could muster – asked, "Where...where am I?"

"You're just a little to the north of Luca," replied Teela with a calm voice as she began cleaning the girl's white jumpsuit.

The girl's small eyes widened as she said, "But...that's not right. I should be near Nibilo..."

Teela's stopped at that for two reasons. For one, Nibilo had been a relatively large town near the northeastern edge of the Mi'ihen continent, east of the Thunder Plains...easily hundreds of miles away from where they were.

And two...well, because Nibilo literally 'had been' a relatively large town. Teela sighed; she would find out soon enough. It would be cruel to let her find out later, when (or if) she had recovered. She turned to the girl and said, "Kid...hate to break it to you, but Nibilo was destroyed several months ago. A bunch of fiends stormed the town and killed just about everyone there."

The young girl's eyes dilated as the memory of a burning town returned to her. She was suddenly overtaken by shivers as she began muttering, "...no...mommy...daddy..."

Teela could feel for the small girl...because the same had happened to her...long ago...

So long ago now...

She placed a hand on the girl's left shoulder. "The name's Teela...what's yours?"

The small girl sniffled as she replied, "My...name...my name's Serena."

"Nice name." Teela stood up and looked back toward the house. "I'm going to go get something to dry you off...you just get all of that goop off of you."

Serena quietly watched as the brown-haired girl named Teela walked back towards the house. A small smile came to her face; Teela was a nice lady.

But even so...she was alone. Her family was gone...her home was gone. Where was she to go now?

And why did her head feel so funny?

xxxx

As Teela walked back into the house, she was met with stares. "What?"

Hirum snickered quietly as he said, "Man Teela...never knew you were such a softie."

"Hey...I may be a thief, but I have a heart. Besides, the girl said she's from Nibilo. Choke on that." Properly scolded, the summoner fell into silence. Then, she picked up one of Hirum's old robes, which was sitting in a corner along with a bunch of other miscellaneous stuff. "And since you've neglected to keep any towels around, I'll be using some of your old clothes to dry Serena off." With that, she sauntered back out.

A few seconds later, Aaron chuckled. "You do know that you just got burned."

"Shut up Aaron."

xxxx

_/5:47 ST, Under the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Raign sighed as two ABTC commandoes stood on either side of him. The commandoes were wearing black bodysuits that hugged their skin, showing their lithe bodies and rippling muscles. Their swirly green eyes were narrow and icy, with multi-vision goggles resting on their head. Their belts had several pouches and holsters, each with numerous gadgets and handguns. Slung over their back was the A16 assault rifle: a black-colored rifle with a banana-shaped clip. It was capable of firing 900 rounds per minute, but the clips only held seventy bullets. Attached to the end of the barrel was a suppressor...but unlike most sound suppressors, the unique corkscrew design inside kept its accuracy from being affected. Also, a launcher attached to the bottom could be used for launching grenades and other long-range objects. The ABTC commandoes – known as the _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_ (Commando Squad) – were the best soldiers in the ABTC's ranks: silent, professional, and deadly.

Raign was standing under a pale white spotlight in a pitch-black room. Mr. Kane was standing in front of Raign, his expression stern and unforgiving. Despite the fact that Project PSP's leader was still wearing his white jumpsuit and black mask, his body posture indicated his mood. His shoulders were slumped, and his head was downcast.

Mr. Kane quietly, yet concisely, asked, "Agent #1036, name: Raign. Rank: Head of Project PSP...Raign."

"Yes sir?" asked Raign as he kept his eyes toward the floor.

"You are well aware of what the girl's escape means. It means that everything your team worked for is a failure...and as the project leader, you must bear the responsibility for that failure. But there is a chance for redemption."

Raign slowly lifted his head at Mr. Kane's offer.

"Is there a form of tracking device with the girl? We need to find her posthaste."

Raign quietly replied, "Well sir...the M-R Visor that we placed on the girl has a built-in beacon. The signal it sends out is encrypted...and it can only be picked up by the instruments on this island."

Mr. Kane smiled. "Good...you have redeemed yourself, Agent #1036."

Raign sighed with relief...he wasn't going to die...

"Your work will continue on. But you will not be a part of it."

Raign's head bolted upward, fully aware of what that meant. "...I see." Raign bitterly chuckled. "You really live up to your name _Cred_ Kane."

_**Plip.**_

Raign slumped to the ground, a bullet hole in his left temple from where the _Lussyhtu_ to his left had shot him. Mr. Kane quietly stepped forward as blood began seeping from the hole in his head. "Instead of being killed by a close associate, you were killed by an anonymous soldier...at least you won't feel the same sense of betrayal. And at least I offered you a parting shot." Sometimes, Mr. Kane wondered if his father had been on drugs when he had named him (given that both of his parents were dead, he would never know). Honestly, what Al Bhed names their child 'Cred'?

Mr. Kane then looked at the two _Lussyhtuac_ (Commandoes) and waited until the one to Raign's left holstered the silenced handgun that had fired the killing shot. Then, he said, "You know what to do."

The two members of _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_ knew their mission: find the origin of the M-R Visor's beacon. If the girl still had it in her possession, they would incapacitate her and bring her back to Bikanel. If it was alone, they would search the surrounding area, calling for backup if necessary. If they found her in the company of other people, they would wait.

Then, if they were sent the 'LF' signal, they would be authorized for lethal force against everyone except for the girl.

xxxx

_/12:54 NT, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Serena came through the door, fully clothed. Her white, zip-up jumpsuit covered her entire body, save for the arms and everything from the neck up. The feet of the suit had black rubber padding for reinforcement and better traction when walking. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that went down to her wrists, giving her a simple, yet elegant look. Her red hair – damp, but cleaner than before – was held away from her face by the black headband, allowing her yellow eyes to be seen.

Aaron set the M-R Visor down, and looked quietly at the young girl. Then, he casually asked, "So...how are you doing?"

Serena quietly backed up behind Teela, clinging to the longer leg of what had once been Sir Tidus's outfit. Aaron frowned as he looked up at Teela and asked, "What's with her?"

Teela shrugged in a sarcastic manner. "How the heck am I supposed to know? All I know is that she says that she's from Nibilo and has no clue what's happened to her parents. Go buy a clue, geekoid." The thief glanced down at the young girl. "What she could use is some food."

Serena's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of food. "Food?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Teela's mouth as she quickly started rummaging through the icebox. Hirum rolled his eyes from his spot on the chair. "Oh sure, don't mind me, just go ahead and rummage through my icebox. I don't care."

The glare Teela shot him halted his sarcasm.

Out of curiosity, Serena looked at Hirum and asked, "Are you her slave or something?"

The sheer audacity of that statement caused Hirum to fall out of his seat. Aaron immediately began howling with laughter as Teela smirked inside the icebox. She was really starting to like the kid.

_Ah, here we go_. She quietly pulled out a tray of uneaten fries – or fried Mi'ihen potato sticks, as the technical name was – and put it into the heatwave module for one minute.

Immediately after that, Teela set the tray down in Serena's lap. She was sitting on the couch, watching Aaron browse through the SN channels.

Serena looked down at the strange stick-shaped pieces with curiosity. "What are these?"

Teela suddenly remembered; Rodiger's Fries had yet to fully spread throughout the entirety of Angora. There had been plans to install a restaurant in Nibilo...that is until the town had been obliterated.

Hirum answered, "Fried Mi'ihen potato sticks...or fries for short. You'll LOVE them."

"Okay..." Serena quietly took a bite out of the first of fifty fries.

Ten seconds later, the tray was empty, and Serena had an impossibly huge grin. "Those are great!"

Hirum and Aaron's jaws dropped at the mess the girl's face had become. Teela just smiled as she proceeded to wipe the fries' remains off of the girl's smiling face...with one of Hirum's old clothes, of course. "I take it you like them."

"Mmm hmm!" nodded the smiling girl, her past troubles forgotten. "Do you have anymore?"

Teela's ears pricked.

A hovercraft was approaching...and judging by the hollow tone of the thrusters and steady rumble of the ground as it slowly descended...it was an LSF (Luca Security Force) Transport.

Teela turned to Hirum and said, "Hirum, go outside."

Hirum was about to complain...but then he remembered how 'persuasive' his 'guardian' could be. "Alright." He slowly walked out the door and blinked as he watched a sleek, bullet-shaped hovercraft set down twenty yards away from his front door. He was even more surprised when seven Guardsmen stepped out.

A Guardsman with a golden slash painted across his helmet stepped towards him and asked, "Are you Hirum?" The summoner quietly nodded. "Hirum, my name is Captain Lutzwin of the Luca Security Force. I have received anonymous information showing that you've been in recent contact with the criminal known as 'Terrible Teela'."

Hirum knew it. The moment the thief had become his guardian, he had known this day would come sooner or later; the day when Teela's record finally caught up with him as well. He quietly replied, "Well...no. I haven't."

One of the Guardsmen gazed at the house quietly...and then blanched at the sight of Teela staring at them out the window. He yelled, "**CAPTAIN!** TERRIBLE TEELA IS IN THERE!"

The Guardsmen all turned to Hirum, who suddenly looked very meek. Lutzwin ordered, "Two of you, get him onto the hovercraft. The rest of you...storm the house."

xxxx

Teela frowned as she tilted her head to face Aaron and Serena. "Aaron, keep her safe." With that, she transformed into a Flan Palido and slithered out the window, leaving a trail of ice crystals in her wake.

Serena gasped out of astonishment. "What happened to Teela...?"

"She's going outside to keep some bad men out," replied Aaron in a way so that she could understand. He quickly activated his R-1 Battle Arms and put them on, standing protectively in front of the tiny girl.

xxxx

Hirum yelled, "Hey! Let me go!"

Two Guardsmen held the struggling summoner tightly as they dragged him back to the LSF Transport. The one holding his left arm grumbled, "Give it a rest kid. You earned this!"

Hirum seethed at that comment. He didn't deserve this! He had no choice _but_ to stay near Teela! **He didn't deserve it!** "No...I...DIDN'T! Come forth Blitzan!"

Hirum's gloves began to glow turquoise as the Guardsmen continued dragging him away. Before they could toss him into the back of the LSF Transport, Blitzan materialized in the air above them. The Aeon landed quietly in front of the two Guardsmen before kicking them away. Hirum gave a sigh of relief as Blitzan helped him up. "Thanks Blitzan..."

One of the Guardsmen that had been carrying Hirum turned to the other five and yelled, "The kid's summoned an Aeon!"

Lutzwin, who had just been preparing to storm the horse, whirled around and roared, "You two, go assist them! You two will stay with me." With that, his two men in the rear went off to assist in defeating Blitzan. Now, only Lutzwin and two other Guardsmen faced the dome-shaped house. "Now...on my mark."

"Yoohoo...over here."

That's when a puddle of light-blue goop rose into a humanoid shape, no more than five meters to their left. Lutzwin easily recognized the figure as Teela. "Open fire!"

The laser bolts roared from their V-Staffs and towards Teela, but she shifted her body with each bolt. Whenever a bolt was on the verge of hitting her, Teela's body made small holes, resulting in the laser bolts passing through harmlessly, only to dissipate over one hundred meters beyond her. The Guardsman to Lutzwin's right charged toward Teela...only into her left arm, which quickly morphed into the purple, muscular arm of the Behemoth fiend. With an idle flick of her hand, Teela tossed the Guardsman away...

...and into the window of Hirum's house. "...whoops."

In her moment of temporary disorientation, Lutzwin and the other Guardsman tackled her to the ground. "Got you!"

xxxx

Serena shrieked as a Guardsman was tossed through the window and onto Aaron. The Al Bhed teen yelped as the armored man fell on his head, knocking him out cold. The Guardsman shook his head wearily before standing to his feet. "Oi...that thief's a pain in the ass..."

"Who...who are you?"

The Guardsman slowly turned to face a red-haired girl, who was cringing into a corner away from him. _Huh...that thief and that summoner must've been holding her here against her will._ "Come here little girl...don't be afraid."

Serena continued to back away. "No...stay back..."

The Guardsman frowned as he reached a hand for her. "It's okay...I'm not a bad guy..."

As the Guardsman's armored hand obscured her vision, Serena suddenly remembered.

xxxx

_Her vision was shaky...why couldn't she concentrate?_

_She turned her head to the right to see obliteration. An entire town up in flames. The fire danced wildly as smoke poured into the slowly brightening sky of the early morning._

_Then there were the men in black...they were searching...but for what?_

_"__Found one."_

_She turned her head back to see two men in black advancing towards her. One of them kneeled down and looked at her cautiously._

_"__Man...she looks horrible."_

_"Stow it. All that matters is that she's a survivor...for Yevon's sake, she's the first one we've found so far."_

_"__Yeah, I know."_

_"__Just get her into the transport. We'll take her to Bikanel as ordered."_

_"__Roger that."_

_The man in black who was kneeling down then pulled a cloth out of a pouch on his belt. __"Don't worry little girl...the vapor sealed in this cloth will knock you out. Sleep..."_

_Then the hand obscured her vision._

_Darkness._

xxxx

"**NO!"**

"What the!" yelped the Guardsman as a purple aura erupted from the young girl's head. It fashioned itself into a tendril...then latched onto his head.

Aaron slowly sat up to see the display. Serena whimpered in the corner as a purple tentacle of energy was wrapped around the screaming Guardsman's head. _This...this is psychic magic in action...unreal..._

Then, the Guardsman went limp...and the tendril of energy, seemingly moving of its own accord, drifted out the front door with the man in tow.

xxxx

"Captain! Look!"

Captain Lutzwin turned his head away from the struggling Teela to see one of his men hanging in the air, with nothing but a purple energy tentacle holding him up. "What the blazes is that thing?"

The six Guardsmen stared silently at their floating comrade...and so did Teela and Hirum, who were completely bewildered by the event happening before them.

Then, the tendril of energy spat the Guardsman to the ground. Tiny threads of light-blue energy wrapped around the seemingly unconscious man...then more threads wrapped around the other six Guardsmen.

Lutzwin roared, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Then, all seven of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Hirum and Teela looked at where the Guardsmen had been...then toward each other.

Without a second thought, they dashed into the house.

Aaron rubbed his head gingerly as Teela and Hirum dashed. "Hey...what was that flash of light?"

As Teela glanced at the unconscious Serena – huddled in the corner – she said, "You tell us."

Hirum quietly grasped the young girl and placed her on the couch. Then her turned to his guardians and motioned for them to come outside. "We need to talk outside." He then walked outside the door.

Teela followed him, and Aaron did the same (only after taking off and deactivating the Battle Arms), leaving the young girl behind to sleep.

xxxx

_/1:10 NT, Commissioner Gestohl's Office, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

Commissioner Gestohl sighed as the numbers from Sin's attack continued to roll in. "Criminy...wish one of them summoners would hurry up and kill the damned beast already."

A flash of light.

Gestohl's eyes turned up to see seven Guardsmen falling. With a tremendous crash, they landed on his desk, smashing it into pieces.

The Guardsmen moaned as one of them slowly looked up to see Gestohl. The golden slash on the helmet indicated it was Lutzwin. "Hello sir."

xxxx

Down in the lobby, the female receptionist watched a personal SN set quietly; activity was slow, and no one minded that she took a break to watch her favorite show.

That's when she heard a dull shout.

"**_LUTZWIN!_**"**  
**

The female receptionist looked at the ceiling with confusion. "Huh...that sounded like the commissioner."

But that was impossible. The commissioner's office was on the tenth floor. He couldn't shout THAT loud.

How wrong she was. Commissioner Gestohl could get loud. VERY, VERY loud.

On the fifth floor, it sounded like someone shouting from across the hall.

On the ninth floor, it sounded like someone shouting into your ear.

To Lutzwin, Gestohl sounded as loud as an airship engine.

xxxx

_/1:21 NT, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Serena opened her eyes slowly. "Ow...what happened...?"

Her head felt funny again. What was up with that?

Voices. They were coming from the outside.

She hopped off of the couch and crept for the front door. She looked outside and saw them talking.

Teela...and the two boys – what were their names again...oh yes – Hirum and Aaron. They were talking about...something. Well, mostly Hirum and Aaron; Teela seemed to be a spectator.

xxxx

"You're crazy Aaron..."

"I'm serious! The color of the energy and the aura around her head; those are telltale signs of psychic magic! Serena is a _Psy Mage_! A true psy mage hasn't been seen on Spira in over a thousand years!" exclaimed Aaron, his excitement easily visible.

Hirum shook his head wearily as he replied, "I understand what you're saying...but she's too young! I'm on a pilgrimage to Zanarkand, a pilgrimage to get the Final Aeon and defeat Sin! It's too dangerous."

"But think about it!" moaned Aaron. "Look...psychic magic is VERY useful, since it goes beyond simple elemental weaknesses. It attacks the mind...she'll be a boon to you!"

"But did you see what happened with the Guardsmen? She has no control. Serena could be a danger to you, me, and Teela!" yelled Hirum.

Aaron immediately retorted, "Then we'll help her in controlling her powers! If she can control her abilities, she'll be perfect!"

"ENOUGH."

With a sudden slam, Teela grabbed Hirum by the neck and slammed him against the wall of his house. Her free hand's – the right hand – nails grew into the razor-sharp claws of the Wild Wolf fiend as she said, "Look. Aaron's for Serena joining, and so am I. And you will too."

"Why should I?" replied Hirum, defiance in his eyes.

Teela placed her right hand's claws right next to the summoner's face. "Because I said so."

Despite the overwhelming urge not to, Hirum gulped. "Okay. Fine by me."

Teela smirked as she dropped the summoner to his feet...then she turned to see Serena sticking her head out of the door. "Good news kid...since the summoner," She quickly pointed at the sprawled Hirum. "is the one in charge of our little group here, he decides whether or not you get to come...and you get to come."

To say that Serena was surprised was an understatement. She looked as though her birthday wish had been granted. "He's a summoner...and you're his guardians?"

Aaron nodded. "Yep. And to keep you inconspicuous, you'll be a guardian too."

"Wow!" cheered Serena as she leapt for Hirum and hugged him. "Thank you! I've always wanted to be a guardian...I remember the last time a summoner came to Nibilo, and he had all these guardians with them, and one was a strong Ronso...ever since then, I always wanted to be one! Thank you!"

To see the child's exuberance was endearing was also an understatement. Hirum quietly said, "You're welcome Serena." At the same time, he thought, _What have I gotten myself into?_

xxxx

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

_...hmm. _

**_Hehehe, hahaha!  
_**

_You can stop anytime now._

**_Hehe, hoo, hahaha...  
_**

_It's not that funny...well, not to me at to me at the very least._

_**Hee hee...oh man...you can't be serious! That was hilarious!**_

How so?

_**Are you kidding?! That girl has some serious spunk!**_

We've known that. I don't see what's so humorous about it.

**_Man, your sense of humor must've up and died or something...oh wait, you never had one!  
_**

_He has a valid point...you never were one for being jovial._

_It's just how I live._

_**Then you need to live it up some more!**_

_In case you've forgotten, we're all technically dead._

..._was that sarcasm?_

_**Man, I believe that was!**_

If it was such a big offense, then forgive me.

**_HA! Now he's making jokes!  
_**

_Just because I'm reserved doesn't mean I don't have a wit._

_Indeed._

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 25: The Mi'ihen Highroad

xxxx

Author's Notes: It's taken awhile, but our lovely group is finally going to set foot on the Mi'ihen Highroad.

Also, recall that Angora is the canon name for the giant continent that spans from Luca to Bevelle (the latter of which kind of serves as the barrier between Angora and Wilderia).

As before, please read and review!


	26. The Mi'ihen Highroad

Standard Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy...but if they changed their name to Triangle Xeni, then perhaps I could get the rights...okay, maybe not.

Author's Notes: Woohoo! New reviewer ahoy! And it's the 25th 'Silver Edition' chapter! Booyah!

phatman04: Assuming from your included e-mail address, I could presume you're from the United Kingdom (correct me if I'm wrong). If so, welcome to FFX-3, reader from across the Atlantic!

As for the problem you mentioned, I scoured all of the chapters Dullahan appeared in. I found only one instance where Dullahan's gender was changed (chapter 22: Pandemonium). That error was changed, so thank you for pointing it out.

Anime obsessed fan: Actually, psychic magic DID appear in FFX-2...FFX-2: Last Mission, to be precise.

You see, Last Mission is like 'FFX International' with the fact that it's a 'deluxe' edition of FFX-2. In FFX-2: Last Mission, there were a few new dresspheres. One of them changed a character into what was essentially a Psychic Mage (I forget the exact name). As a matter of fact...well, I'll let that little plot tidbit come out in due time. ;)

As for Hirum...well, just read this chapter. :P

Begin!

xxxx

_Well well...you have the essence of a fiend within you..._

_Perhaps I can control you..._

_This'll be interesting._

xxxx

Chapter 25: The Mi'ihen Highroad

xxxx

_/10:24 ST, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Mr. Kane frowned at the sight of the Al Bhed scientist on the table in front of him. He had been stripped out of his white jumpsuit and mask, lying in nothing more than his white underwear. His brown hair was shaved, and his body, although lithe, was in good shape. As a matter of fact, all of the wires attached to him now were sending signals to the computers...and he was just fine. Nothing seemed out of order...

...well, except his brain, apparently.

His mind was not active at all. There were no EEG readings...it was as though his brain was completely and utterly dead.

Mr. Kane turned towards the doctor working over him: Agent #0901. "Agent #0901...what is the problem with Agent #0923?"

The doctor – identified as Agent #0901 – sighed within his black mask and white jumpsuit. "Well Mr. Kane sir...his body is fine. His pulse is beating normally, he's breathing normally, and his internal organs have no disorders of any kind...but his brain is an entirely different matter. Whatever that girl did...well, it's as if she killed his brain without really killing it. She completely stopped it from functioning."

"So what you're saying is that Agent #0923 is a vegetable," said Mr. Kane, his voice stern and unamused.

Agent #0901 slowly nodded. "Well...yes, in layman's terms. I guess you could call him a vegetable."

Mr. Kane scowled as he thought about how terribly things had gone. Project PSP was at an unknown location, and one of their agents was brain-dead. They had to find her before the BTC did...the Boss had been very explicit on that.

With a sigh, Mr. Kane turned around and walked out of the white ER and into the dull corridors of the underground base. His eyes fell upon two _Lussyhtuac_, standing at attention in the dim blue light of the corridor. Mr. Kane quietly said, "One of you escort Agent #0901 back to his quarters. The other...dispose of Agent #0923. He's of no use anymore."

The two _Lussyhtuac_ nodded as they set about to do their duties.

xxxx

_/5:24 NT, Guardsmen Bunker, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

The eighth floor of the Luca Security Force HQ was dedicated to the Guardsmen...in a sense.

You see, many of the Guardsmen had their own homes in Luca. Nevertheless, a lot of the Guardsmen who worked all day, everyday for the Security Force – many workers in the LSF called them 'lifers' as a joke – had their own floor to use when they need to relax. The eighth floor, known as the 'Guardsmen Bunker', had several rooms with over four-dozen bunk beds each; the floor also had a game room and a mess hall.

Right now, Captain Lutzwin was laying on the top half of one of the bunk beds, his blue eyes swirling with emotion.

Lutzwin's honor had been tarnished even further...and his pride had taken quite a beating from Commissioner Gestohl.

xxxx

"_Do you expect me to believe that Teela got the best of you again?!"_

_Lutzwin sighed as he took Gestohl's rant in stride. Beside him were the other Guardsmen, checking on the unconscious man who had been attacked by the young girl's strange powers. "But sir, she had help."_

"_I DON'T CARE!!!" Gestohl grimaced, as though regretting what he was about to say. "Listen; despite the fact that Teela is a notorious thief and an infamous criminal, she's not going to be our top priority anymore. Not worth it."_

_Lutzwin fought the urge to gape at Gestohl's outburst. "But sir!"_

_Gestohl roared, "DON'T INTERRUPT! Now look...despite her track record and reputation, Teela has never killed a single person. __Besides, if she's sticking with that summoner you spoke of, she'll be outside of our jurisdiction anyway.__Your energies would be better spent on patrolling the streets for murderers, any Sinspawn that are hiding...or for Naruki Nefrula's assassin! As a matter of fact, I'm assigning you to assist Detective Kuvod on the case. Got it?!"_

_Lutzwin sighed as a slight slump came to his shoulders. "Yes sir..." His eyes then shifted to the unconscious Guardsman on the floor. "What of him? He was attacked by a strange magic..."_

"_I'll get the medics to check him...now get to sleep," said Gestohl, who was still stewing over Lutzwin's failure._

xxxx

Lutzwin scowled, his mind furious over Gestohl's decision. Despite the fact Teela had never actually killed a person (they had a sample of her DNA kept in the database, and her DNA had never turned up in any murder case...ever)...it still didn't change the fact that Teela was an extremely skillful thief, as well as a danger to those around her. After all, if she ever decided to let loose with those strange abilities of hers...

_Stop thinking about it Lutzwin._ He had his orders. He would assist the detective in finding Mrs. Nefrula's assassin...and when that job was done, he would return to his normal duties...and if possible, find a way to get Teela.

xxxx

_/11:56 NT, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Hirum slowly turned over on the floor. Seeing as how four people were staying at the same residence, the summoner had opted to let Serena sleep on the couch, while Aaron took the chair. As for him...he got the floor, which wasn't so bad, considering all of the rugs he had.

Plus, Teela slept on the roof, so he considered that vindication enough.

But despite his relatively comfortable spot on the floor, his mind was not so.

xxxx

_Two children quietly romped through the tall grass, playfully wrestling with each other. The sky was blue, and not a cloud was present. The area around the Mi'ihen Highroad was as peaceful as could be._

_One of the children was a black-haired male wearing a simple white shirt with red shorts. His blue eyes sparkled as he laughed, "I'm going to get you in a headlock Siana!"_

_The other child was a girl. Her shoulder-length brown hair was messy and strewn with dead grass clippings, much like her playmate. She wore a simple blue shirt with green overalls. Her red eyes had a spark of mischief in them as she giggled, "Not if I can help it, Hirum!"_

_This was a scene from seven years ago. Hirum had only been a wee lad of 10...and the girl he was playing with, Siana, was also of the age of 10. The two were inseparable friends._

_Siana quickly dodged Hirum's headlock before diving into him, tackling him into the ground. They both rolled down the adjacent hill, coming to an abrupt stop seconds later. They immediately burst into a laughing fit as Hirum choked out, "I give...you win this time Siana."_

_Siana playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Told you I'd win!" She slowly glanced up at the sun; it was in the 10 o'clock ST position in the sky. "It's getting late Hirum...I'd better get home."_

_"Okay Siana," replied the young boy wistfully. It really stunk how far away Siana's home was...his house was within one hundred yards of Luca. On the other hand, Siana's was over three miles away. Nevertheless, she always came over to play when she could...and that was often. When she didn't, Hirum himself would make the hour-long journey to Siana's small house. As Siana walked away, Hirum waved goodbye. "See you later Siana!"_

_Siana smiled as she waved back. "You too!" As the girl walked away, Sin suddenly appeared in front of her in all of its terrible glory._

_The sky suddenly turned dark as flames began burning portions of South Mi'ihen's grass fields. The metallic skull in Sin's forehead had eyes of blazing blue as the monster opened its maw to reveal the cannon within._

_Siana continued running towards Sin, seemingly oblivious to what stood in front of her._

_Hirum gasped at the sight of the monster. Suddenly, he was no longer the 10-year-old with a knack for mischief...now he was the summoner, whose sworn duty was to fight the monster his childhood friend was running at._

_He tried to scream...but the words didn't come._

_Sin fired, and Siana vanished in a flash of light._

xxxx

Hirum bolted upright as he looked around. He was back in his house...

Hirum sighed with relief as he wiped the droplets of sweat off of his forehead. _That nightmare again..._

You see, seven years ago had been the last time Sin attacked Luca. The devastation it had wreaked had been much greater than the previous day's attack had...for on that day seven years ago, Sin itself had hovered over Luca, raining death from above.

It was a day that Hirum loathed to remember...for three people left his life that day.

The first two had been his parents, who had died at the hands of a Sinspawn Kamakuru...

The third person was his friend Siana...a week after the attack, Hirum had journeyed to her house, only to find a ruined house, the graves of her parents, and the remains of a Sinspawn Scorpio.

After Sin's attack seven years ago, Hirum had never seen her again. After a time, he would forget...but then the same nightmare – or a similar one – would return, plaguing him with the memory of his old friend.

With a sigh, Hirum decided to go ahead and get ready for the journey ahead.

But...he had to do something first.

He quietly stepped over to the chair – making sure not to wake up Serena – and tapped Aaron on the shoulder. "Hey. Aaron."

The Al Bhed slowly stirred and sleepily muttered, "Piww uvv..." (Buzz off...)

Hirum quietly nudged him harder. "Aaron...wake up."

"Oy...huh?" Aaron finally sat up and glanced lazily at Hirum. "Oh...what is it? What time is it?"

"No time for that...I need your help with something."

xxxx

_/1:07 ST, Noveos' Personal Chambers, Guadosalam/_

Guadosalam was one hour ahead of Luca.

Right now, the personal chambers of Maester Noveos Guado was still quiet...and for good reason. The Maester himself was still sitting at his desk, a sphere-com in his hands.

His personal chambers was rather elegant; like all of Guadosalam, his room was carved, shaped, and built out of the tremendous oak tree that all of Guadosalam was made of. The moist wood itself changed hues from green to brown to yellow at times, lending an air of color to the room. There were also slots in the walls; this way the native Guadulien iris – a purple flower with green stripes running across the petals – could grow out of the woodwork, their vine-like stems sloping down toward the ground. Also, a number of shimmering blue crystals – physically carved out of the very material spheres were made of – were embedded into the ceiling, bathing the whole room in a ghostly blue light. His desk, which was basically a lump of wood extending from the ground, had a spot carved out for his legs...but aside from that, little else was changed; along with his chair – which was also carved out of the wood in the floor – it lent an organic atmosphere to the room. Finally, the Maester's bed – also fashioned out of the room's very wall and floor – had a transparent curtain made of red silk hanging over the bed, which had a mattress covered with cotton sheets. It looked luxurious, and it was...but the only technological amenity in the room was the sphere-com on his desk.

As for Noveos Guado himself, he was still wearing his night garments instead of his Maester's robes. However, his face held an air of regality, while still possessing the weathered features of a stressed man. His dark blue eyes were narrow, exuding the anxiety that plagued him. His green hair – as tough, twisted, and tangled as tree roots – was straightened as best as he could manage, and his beard looked like a lone root with a tiny leaf extending from the tip. His hands were lanky with long fingernails, and blue veins were visible on various portions of his body. Alas, he was only wearing a ankle-length nightshirt, which was made of a thick white cloth.

Right now, his hands were clutched around the sphere-com; he was speaking with someone very influential at the moment. "Listen...please don't do anything rash..."

The voice that came out of the sphere-com sounded cranky, arrogant, and bossy...and it also sounded like...an old man? **"Rash? RASH?! Oh, you're going to be in a world of trouble if you don't get the payment as promised!"**

"But...you're the president of the BTC!" said Noveos, trying his best to keep his weary voice from waking any of the palace workers. "Surely you can get some money on your own..."

The man – now identified as the Bevelle Technology Conglomerate's president – laughed. **"Who cares? This is a test of loyalty! After all, I can't have you backing out from the BTC now, can I?"**

"But..." Noveos tried to keep from choking up as he recalled the images of his assassinated daughter, which he had seen no more than several hours ago. "But...my daughter is dead...she would not have died had I stayed with the ABTC!"

The president's tone became mocking. **"Aw...boohoo. Like I give a damn! It was her own fault for not being careful enough! After all, she WAS courting an ABTC agent...I guess she deserved it, in a way."**

Noveos fought the urge to scowl; the dirty necessity of the BTC keeping an eye on his daughter had revealed the fact that Vincent Legate was Naruki's lover...and as a result, he knew that Naruki was going to die soon...either at the hands of the ABTC for working for the BTC, or from the BTC itself for courting an ABTC agent. "...but I can't keep this up! If the ABTC starts pressuring me, they'll start doing the same things to me that you're doing now! I am a Maester...I shouldn't have to put up with this!"

The president's chuckle continued to unnerve the Maester. **"Poor old fool...the Maesters are no longer the true leaders of Spira. Those days ended long ago. Now...the ones who rule are-"**

_SLAM!_

Noveos sighed as he removed his hand from the sphere-com, which he had angrily slammed back onto its spot on his desk, turning it off instantly...but the BTC's president had a point.

The Maesters were no longer the true leaders of Spira...the instant one became a Maester, they were pocketed by either the ABTC or the BTC in their never-ending war against each other. Only the truly stout and incorruptible managed to avoid the taint of both; the current and former Grand Maesters were both such people.

Alas, he was not.

And unfortunately for Noveos Guado, he was in the middle of a power grab by both companies.

xxxx

_/12:17 ST, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

"Teela."

Teela opened one eye calmly as her name was uttered. The sky shifting from dull blue to orange and yellow as the sun slowly rose, blanketing Luca in its light. She stood up and looked down to see Aaron, wearing the R-1 Battle Arms. "What is it geekoid?"

Aaron frowned at the name, but quickly regained composure. "Come inside. Hirum wants to talk." With that, he walked inside, waiting for the girl to follow him.

Shrugging, Teela hopped down and walked inside...but she was oblivious to the fact Hirum was already outside. Thirty yards away, he was lying down in the tall grass, his figure hidden from view...as was that of the Elemental Dragon, which he had summoned just a few minutes ago.

xxxx

Teela walked inside to see a slumbering Serena, a silent Aaron...but no Hirum. "Well? Where is he?"

Aaron was silent...then he reared his right arm. It wasn't until then that Teela realized the piston had been cocked and set for a Piston Punch.

_Oh crap..._

The piston expelled a torrent of hot steam as an invisible wave of air carried Teela out of the house at high speed. The loud expulsion of steam didn't wake Serena...she merely turned around.

"Man...she's a heavy sleeper," mumbled Aaron before walking outside.

xxxx

Teela landed on the ground outside, skidding to a halt forty feet away before completely stopping. "Ow...I'm gonna kill him..."

She saw a dark blob above her. She shook her head to clear her vision...and blinked when she realized the blob was actually the Elemental Dragon.

The Aeon raised her front foot and stomped on Teela.

The girl groaned at the sudden new weight...and that's when Hirum decided to step forward. "Hello Teela."

Teela grumbled as she struggled against the force pushing down upon her. "I take it you're a tad ticked."

"Listen Teela," said Hirum as he knelt down beside her, his face and tone as serious as he could manage. "I'll grant it to you that you were big pain in my ass before I went to SSoB...but I wasn't the same kid before I went there. Now I am a summoner on a pilgrimage to Zanarkand, and I'm not as wimpy as I once was."

"Is there a point to this?" replied Teela, her face and teeth clenched together out of the pain she was enduring.

"Yes. Whether you like it or not, I am the summoner, and you are my guardian. High Maejin Neru and Maejin Meekra both saw to that. But the summoner has the final say in every decision made...I'll still let Serena come along with us, but I'm not going to let you boss me around anymore. You may be able to transform into any fiend you absorb...but I'm also capable of magic and summoning Aeons...and I won't hesitate to put you in your place." As he said this, Hirum had to resist the urge to laugh...he NEVER would've thought himself to be looking down at Terrible Teela and giving orders...EVER. If he hadn't been trying to be so serious, he probably would've started laughing.

Teela, rage clearly evident in her voice, growled, "**SCREW YOU.**"

The E-Dragon pressed down harder. Hirum sighed as he said, "I'm just telling you that I'm in charge. Now I'm going to have the Elemental Dragon raise her paw...and if you try to behead me or anything, Aaron will IMMEDIATELY alert the authorities...you may be an infamous thief...but a murder isn't going to sit well, now is it?"

Teela sneered as blue goop suddenly started sliding out from underneath the E-Dragon's paw. "Never killed anyone...and you're not worth the effort." Soon, the blue gelatin – which was actually her body, transformed into that of a Flan Azul – reformed around her head and rose back up, hardening back into her normal body before she dismissed the goop.

Hirum, his pretense of seriousness lost, stuttered, "How'd you do that?!"

Teela smirked as she replied, "I'm not helpless, you know." She turned towards the house and said, "I'm going to wake Serena." As she walked past Aaron and into the house, the Al Bhed looked back at Hirum with a grin on his face.

Hirum – with a trace of irritation in his tone – asked, "What now?"

Aaron quickly cracked, "Do you know that you and Teela are probably the most dysfunctional duo I've ever had the misfortune of knowing?"

The casting of numerous 'Fire' spells came moments later.

"Ah! Hirum, quit it! I WAS JOKING!!!"

"If I must suffer, then so shall you!"

xxxx

_/12:30 ST, Hirum's House, The Outer Edges of Luca/_

Hirum, who was perched on the neck of the Elemental Dragon, looked back at his guardians and asked, "Everyone ready?!"

Serena, who was sitting at the apex of the E-Dragon's back, happily nodded. "Yeah! I'm ready!"

Aaron was a few feet in front of Serena, whose hands were clutching onto the Aeon's scales as tight as he could. "Although I'd much rather prefer traveling by hovercraft...I'm ready."

Hirum smiled; Aaron hadn't been so pleased about Hirum's decision to not use machina transport unless it was to cross seas or oceans. "Glad to hear it...Teela?"

"Just go," said Teela from her spot on the dragon's back; she was laying down a few feet behind Serena, her face staring upward at the sky.

_Well, that's as good an answer as any._ "Well, let's go!" With that, the E-Dragon marched northeast along the Mi'ihen Highroad.

xxxx

_/12:34 ST, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Unlike Luca, or even Kilika, the changes to the Mi'ihen Highroad were small.

Aside from the widening of the Highroad, as well as the welding of glimmering metal over it – to give land-based hovercrafts better traction and a lesser chance of having physical objects jam the engines – very little physical change had occurred. There were sidewalks on the very edges of the metallic road, so that people could walk if they felt like it. Even though the sidewalks were metal, people who walked on the metal would not feel any discomfort, thanks to the cooling system installed alongside the road.

Outside of the metallic Highroad, nothing had changed that much. More dome-shaped homes, similar in style to Hirum's, were gathered together in various clusters around the Highroad...some many miles away from the Highroad, depending on how rural the folk were. Also, a multitude of grass fields had been cleared away for agricultural gardens and fields of golden grain, hardy potatoes, and nutritious greens to grow. Also, a series of pipes, which interlaced the fields like veins, would occasionally spray out water pumped in from the nearby sea...with the salt filtered out, of course.

However, some of the grasslands were preserved so that Nihorin bulls could thrive. Nihorin bulls were fat, meaty creatures with thick, curving horns that arched back towards their thighs and jutted outward into sharp points. Their thin, short fur varied in color from brown and black to orange, and even blue on some occasions.

Their snouts, however, were always pitch black...and woe to those who stare into their dark eyes. They would immediately find themselves on their posterior. The Nihorin bulls were a large contributor to culinary meats as far south as Besaid...and as far north as Mt. Gagazet. However, they were prime targets for fiends...which was why walls made of stone or metal had been erected around the bulls' feeding grounds.

Even the infamous chocobos had made a comeback. As a result of dwindling numbers in the chocobo populations, ranches were set up so that chocobos could be bred in captivity before being released to protected areas in the wild. Fiends, of course, always tried to catch a chocobo if they could...but save for the occasional attack by a Chocobo Eater, the chocobos always escaped harm. They were just too fast.

As for the dilapidated ruins of a massive machina city from over two thousand years past, a large portion of the fallen buildings – those that were found above ground, anyway – had been refurbished to house a multitude of shops, mostly around the Highroad. Some were mere souvenir shops. Others were arsenal shops, where travelers – usually summoners, guardians, traveling Guardsmen, or the occasional mercenary – could buy and sell weapons and defensive items. There were even places that were there for the sole purpose of recharging the fuel cells of a hovercraft.

Yes...Mi'ihen's changes, although drastic to the eye of one from 1000 years ago, were not as drastic in comparison to the rest of the world...

And there was one other change too...

xxxx

"Mr. Hirum!" yelled Serena as she slowly edged past Aaron and closer towards the summoner as the E-Dragon lumbered along the side of the Highroad. A number of hovercraft zoomed by, but the numbers were fairly small, since it was still early morning.

Hirum lightly chuckled at being called a 'Mister' before turning around towards Serena and saying, "You can just call me Hirum...and as for where we are going," He pulled out a map of the Mi'ihen Highroad from a pocket in his robe, and glanced at it. It was a map that detailed everything from Luca to the Moonflow, and he had owned it ever since his parents had bought it years ago. "Well, we're heading for Djose...that's where the next temple is..."

"HIRUM!!!"

Hirum and Serena whirled around as Aaron pointed eastward. Teela was already staring that way, her eyes focusing on the slowly moving mass of creatures charging to the north...with their target being the feeding grounds for a local Nihorin bull ranch.

Aaron paled as his eyes focused in on the moving mass. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Teela answered him with a nod and a single phrase. "It is."

Serena blinked as she looked up at Hirum and asked, "What is that...?"

Hirum scowled as his eyes fell upon the moving mass of fiends. The fiends were a multitude of Lupine-type fiends, numbering well over one hundred...but the most distinctive Lupine fiend was a black-furred wolf with blazing red eyes, paws tipped with fire, and teeth that dripped with blood. Another thing: it was easily as big as the Elemental Dragon.

It was the Wolf King...and that meant that mass of Lupine fiends could only be one thing.

"That's the Wolf Pack," muttered Hirum in reply.

xxxx

_Interesting...such an organized mass of fiends._

_I've never seen such a thing... _

_**I wish we could have! I would've loved to tangle with them!**_

_Your exuberance for trouble never ceases to amaze me._

_**Hey! It wouldn't hurt to face em'! Besides, they're heading for all of those bulls! It'd-**_

_Be the right thing to do. We know._

_Ha ha ha!  
_

_**Oh sure. Mock me all you want.**_

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 26: The Wolf Pack

xxxx

Author's Notes: What? You didn't think I'd call this story 'FFX-3: Dreams and Nightmares' without its namesake! :P

Anyhow, Hirum isn't a pushover, as he's just proven. Besides, the relatively dislike-hate relationship they have wouldn't exist if one of them were a wimp.

Well, anyhow, Maester Noveos has been revealed, along with his troubles with the BTC...

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	27. The Wolf Pack

Standard Disclaimer: I summon this Disclaimer to say 'I don't own Final Fantasy'!

Author's Notes: Nothing to say this time. Seriously; I got nothing.

To the reviews!

Assamite: Whoa there! You're expecting to see the little girl fully control her psychic powers this quickly?

Have you never seen the old sci-fi movies where a top-secret project tries to control his/her/its powers too soon and they backfire (or they get overwhelmed, much like Serena was the previous two times she used psychic magic)?

Patience. You'll see those powers...eventually.

As for the next Aeon...you won't see it for a bit. But I guarantee you will be surprised by both the Aeon...and the Fayth that powers it!

Oh, one more thing; keep the FFX boss battle music handy for this chapter!

Begin!

xxxx

_We are merely supporting characters..._

_This is YOUR story._

xxxx

Chapter 26: The Wolf Pack

xxxx

The Wolf Pack. The very mention of the group of fiends brought shivers to any of the Mi'ihen natives.

In the year _774 A.S.D_, all of the Lupine fiends that lived along the Mi'ihen Highroad had gathered together...but not because they wanted to. It had been out of necessity.

You see – in a period between _500-800 A.S.D_ – more and more people had moved in along the Mi'ihen Highroad, seeking a simpler life away from the city. It was during this period – what many called the 'Era of Rural Prosperity' – that most of the agricultural fields, chocobo ranches, and Nihorin bull farms had been built. As a matter of fact, more than eighty-five of the fields and ranches that were currently situated along the Mi'ihen Highroad had been built during the Era of Rural Prosperity.

But with the planting of the fields and ranches, many of the fiends had been driven away. Any of those that had tried to resist and attack the fields and ranches were turned away – or destroyed – by the locals, who often used old machina rifles and guns to defend the fields and ranches.

Most of the Lupine fiends around the Highroad had gathered together because they were always picked off when alone...but together, they made an imposing threat.

Combined, the Lupine fiends had stormed the lesser-protected Nihorin bull ranches. The workers had been driven away, and the bulls had been slaughtered and eaten by the wolves. The survivors had dubbed the herd of fiends as...the Wolf Pack.

However, it wouldn't be until the year _824 A.S.D_ until the Wolf King came into being. A very successful Nihorin bull ranch had been destroyed by the Wolf Pack, and the ranch's owner had been killed.

The owner had not been Sent...and his rage and hatred – which stemmed from the fact that his ranch, his life, had been destroyed – transformed his soul into the Wolf King...and it hadn't taken long for the mighty fiend to become the leader of the Wolf Pack after that.

With the Wolf King at the helm, the Wolf Pack had become more notorious than ever. As a result, walls and more formidable defensive measures had to be built.

The Wolf Pack. It was to the Mi'ihen Highroad what Queen Vlantae had been to Kilika...an unstoppable force that devoured any who stood in its path.

xxxx

_/12:45 ST, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Serena paled at the sight of all of the fiends...and then she muttered, "W-Wolf Pack?"

Hirum nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain later." He looked back at Teela...but she was gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"That way," droned Aaron as he pointed his right hand towards the Wolf Pack. Sure enough, Teela was charging towards them...as a Wild Wolf.

_What the heck is she thinking?!_ Hirum quickly yelled, "Aaron, get your Battle Arms ready."

Aaron nodded quietly as he took the slab of black metal off of his arm, quickly activating the R-1 Battle Arms. _Great...just our luck to run into the Wolf Pack._

Hirum quickly yelled, "Elemental Dragon! Get between the Wolf Pack and the Nihorin bull ranch!" The E-Dragon grunted before increasing her pace.

xxxx

Teela charged toward the Wolf Pack as quickly as she could; her current form as the Wild Wolf fiend enabled her to run fast...with long strides to boot.

As the Wolf Pack continued to charge northward, Teela fell into place near the rear, gradually edging her way towards the closest Wild Wolf. Pyreflies quietly merged with her...and electricity suddenly danced across her fangs as orbs of yellow metal suddenly appeared on her shoulders.

It was part of the Yellow Elemental fiend; and now electrical magic was soaring through her veins, giving her an extra edge over the other Lupine fiends.

Satisfied, she leapt onto the nearest Lupine fiend – a mere Coyote – and jabbed her teeth into its neck. The enemy yelped as Teela bit into its neck, sending a surge of electricity through its body. The Coyote fiend slumped to the ground as Teela let go; moments later, it dissipated into pyreflies.

By that time, Teela had already moved on to her next target: a Wild Wolf fiend. It too, met its demise as Teela jammed her fangs into its back, clawing away at its head...it never stood a chance against her.

By this time, the howls of the dying Lupines caught the attention of the Wolf King's ears. As he continued to charge towards the Nihorin bull ranch, a low grunt came from his gullet. Five Killer Hounds – a purple-furred variety of the Lupine fiend – parted from the front of the pack and charged towards the Wild Wolf fiend attacking their own kind.

Teela growled as she snarled at the five Lupine fiends coming towards her. She bared her teeth – flaring with electricity – at the incoming Killer Hounds.

One of them leapt into the air, right paw extended with claws ready to strike her.

Teela leapt back, dodging the Killer Hound's swipe as it landed on the ground in front of her. The instant she landed, Teela bounded forward, pinning the Killer Hound's head to the ground with her paws...and then she pressed down upon it as hard as she could, crushing it.

Another Killer Hound swiped at her shoulder, splitting the skin open in three fresh lines of blood. She quickly rebounded from the attack...and noticed the other four Killer Hounds, circling around her quietly.

_Ah...wolves that aren't mindless. Now we're talking_. With a strange expression on Teela the Wolf's face – which could best be described as a smirk – pyreflies began merging with her as the Killer Hounds continued to circle her.

Suddenly, the wings of the Divebeak protruded from her shoulder blades. Also, her hind legs morphed into the stock legs of the Zu fiend...which not only gave her the ability to walk upright like a biped, but it also gave her the large feet and sharp talons of the Zu fiend as well. Electricity surged through the talons as Teela roared.

One of the Killer Hounds threw itself at her, teeth bared and claws extended.

Teela jumped into the air and grabbed it with her talons, using her wings to ascend higher and higher upward into the sky, with the flailing Killer Hound in tow. Then – whilst in midair – Teela electrocuted the Lupine fiend to death. As it dissipated into pyreflies, Teela eagerly absorbed them, adding the Killer Hound to her collection of many fiends.

With a smug grin – well, as best as she could manage with a Wild Wolf's face – Teela flew around and began flying straight toward the Wolf Pack's front. Her target: the center of the pack.

As the fiendish hybrid zoomed toward the Wolf Pack, a number of the wolves paused to look up at Teela, their faces showing a bit of confusion at the strange fiend.

Then, Teela flew into them at high speed, her talons rending them apart as she zoomed past them.

The Wolf King – deciding that the strange fiend attacking his wolves was now their primary target – skidded to a halt and let loose a tremendous roar. The other Lupine fiends halted and turned their attention to Teela, who was circling around for another attack.

The Wolf King's bloodstained mouth was aimed at Teela as she began flying towards the Wolf Pack. Then, he inhaled...

_-Wolf King Special Move: Wolf Howl-_

...and howled, creating a tremendous wave of fast-moving air, similar to what Aaron's R-1 Battle Arms would do when used.

Teela winced as the attack hit her dead on, knocking her out of the sky and sending her to the ground in a heap.

The Wolf King quickly growled out an order to the Lupine fiends: kill her.

They began charging...

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Blizzard Breath_-

A stream of frosty vapor suddenly created a wall of ice between Teela and the Wolf Pack. The Lupine fiends turned their attention to westward, where the Elemental Dragon glaring at them. Hirum was sitting atop her head...and then he yelled, "FIRE BREATH!"

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Fire Breath-_

The E-Dragon's eyes flared red as a torrent of flames washed over the fiends, drowning them out in a sea of fire. The wolves wailed as flames melted their bodies away, and pyreflies floated away in droves.

However, they immediately went back down and through the ice wall towards Teela, who was beckoning them to her. She was in need of a boost after getting hit by a dead-on Wolf Howl. Finally, she stood – back in her human form – and shook her head. "Oi...that was unexpected."

Suddenly, out of the sea of flames, the Wolf King jumped high into the sky his bloody teeth bared at the E-Dragon. Hirum looked up out of shock. "No way! He's still alive?!"

"Hirum..." Aaron quickly pointed at the Wolf King's flaming paws. "In case you've forgotten, the Wolf King absorbs fire!"

The Wolf King crashed against the E-Dragon, sending her toppling...and sending Hirum, Aaron, and Serena flying. The E-Dragon snarled as she struggled under the Wolf King's girth...

_-Wolf King Special Move: Bloody Bite-_

...but it was futile. The blood-covered teeth of the Wolf King suddenly turned pure red as he tore into the E-Dragon's underside, rending the scales off and tearing away at the soft flesh underneath.

When the E-Dragon finally dissipated into pyreflies, the Wolf King's face, paws, and body were covered in the Aeon's blood. Hirum – who had covered the young Serena's face – gulped as Aaron said, "...I think we're out of our league."

Hirum quietly nodded out of agreement as the Wolf King slowly stomped towards the mere humans that had destroyed the entire Wolf Pack.

Suddenly, his ears twitched. He turned around to see a Behemoth...holding a large chunk of the ice wall.

With a roar, the Behemoth fiend slammed the chunk of ice into the Wolf King, sending the monstrous Lupine fiend flying. After landing, the Wolf King leapt to his feet and shook his head, exposing his bloody teeth at the new enemy.

Hirum blinked out of confusion...then realized the Behemoth fiend was Teela having transformed into one. "That's Teela. Don't worry."

Aaron grimaced as he got to his feet, muttering, "I still think we should just get away..."

"Um...guys? What about that fire?" asked Serena as she pointed towards the burning field ahead of them. Hirum paled as he yelled, "Good Yevon!" Even though the E-Dragon had successfully barbecued all Lupine fiends but the Wolf King, the fire continued to burn the tall grass fields.

With nary a pause, Hirum summoned the Machina-Maw and hopped onto it. "I'll put out the fire! You two help Teela with the Wolf King!" With that, Hirum mounted the M-Maw and flew it over the burning fields with its boosters.

Aaron blinked...and then looked down at Serena. "So...ready for your first battle as a Guardian?"

Serena happily nodded. "Yeah! So what do I do?"

"Well...we'll start off with using your psychic magic against the Wolf King," answered Aaron with a smile.

"...what's psychic magic?"

Aaron's face fell. _This might take a while._

xxxx

Teela snarled as she used her giant purple arms to hold the Wolf King away, her opponent snapping away with his bloody teeth. _Man, he needs a toothbrush._

Finally, she twirled around and used her tail to slap the Wolf King across the chest, sending it backwards. With a ferocious growl, the Wolf King rebounded and leapt toward Teela the Behemoth as his paws flared with fire.

_-Wolf King Special Move: Fire Claws-_

Teela yelped suddenly as pain danced across her shoulder; fire-covered claws had slashed at her shoulder, leaving open marks that burned with tiny flames.

_Oh you did NOT just do that!_ If thoughts were indicative of actions, then Teela proved it to be true by launching herself at the Wolf King with her whole body.

xxxx

"Fire your Elemental Missiles on the field! Switch to water element!" ordered Hirum as he held his left palm above his head, formulating an orb of water in it.

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Water Missiles-_

Blue-tipped missiles erupted from the missile pods, exploding in a watery mist amongst the fields. Also, Hirum pitched in as well. "Water!"

He cast numerous water spells over the fields, aiding the M-Maw in the task of extinguishing the fire. Soon, only a blackened patch of land remained of the burnt grass field...but no plantations had been harmed, thankfully.

Satisfied, Hirum grabbed the M-Maw's controls and maneuvered the Aeon towards the Wolf King.

xxxx

Serena's lip trembled as Aaron held a slightly scratched M-R Visor in his hands. In order to do so, he had to take off the R-1 Battle Arms...but it was no problem. Even though the Wolf King was no more than two hundred yards away, Aaron could keep his cool...so long as Teela and Hirum kept the Lupine fiend busy. The Psy Mage bluntly said, "Get it away."

"Serena..." moaned Aaron as he held the M-R Visor in front of her. "Come on. It'll help you with your psychic magic."

Serena rabidly shook her head. "No. I don't like it." Honestly, she didn't know why...but part of her knew that visor was a bad thing. Also, she partially remembered – whether it was a dream or for real, she couldn't recall – that...well, scratch that. She didn't know why...she just didn't like it.

"Serena...look." Aaron quietly sat down in front of her, trying to ignore the battle taking place behind him. "According to what I know, psychic magic depends a lot on sight...and this visor will assist you in finding targets."

Serena frowned...but gave into the older Al Bhed's logic. "...okay." As Aaron placed it on her head and turned it on, Serena's vision switched from technicolor to shades of purple, with the brightest ones being those with actual brainwave emissions...with Aaron being one and – farther off – Teela, Hirum, and the Wolf King.

Serena immediately cringed as she hurriedly took it off. She remembered now; her vision had been in various shades of purple at one time...but she couldn't remember when exactly. But something bad had happened...she just knew it. "I don't want it on."

Aaron grumbled before he muttered a curse. Then he regained his composure and said, "Okay...fine." He quietly cursed his luck before saying, "Look kid...I'm no expert on magic. If you want help with your powers, you'll need to ask Hirum." With that, he quickly used his wristband scanner to analyze the Wolf King.

_Name: Wolf King_

_Type: Lupine_

_Attacks: Wolf Howl, Bloody Bite, Fire Claws_

_HP: 4973/7500_

_MP: 260/300_

_Weaknesses: Ice_

_Status Immunities: All but Darkness, Confusion, Freeze, Poison, and Eject_

_Info: Leader of the infamous Wolf Pack. A ferocious fiend whose teeth and claws can rend anyone apart._

Aaron frowned. "Wonderful..." He quickly put his Battle Arms back on and looked down at Serena. "You stay here...I'm going to help the others." With that, he ran off, leaving Serena alone.

The small girl pouted as she sat down amongst the grass. "No fair..."

As her eyes watched the others fight, something caught her eye. She looked at it with confusion; amongst a smaller patch of grass was a thin black stem with a red orb on top of it. "Huh?"

Curiosity overtaking her, Serena crawled over to it and – carefully – pulled it out of the ground.

The orb-tipped stem was attached to a small creature no bigger than her head. It was a tad smaller than a cactuar if the stem with the red orb wasn't counted. It was covered with short, white fur, and it had red, button-like nose. Small feet, small arms, and small, cat-like ears rounded out the general outline...but a distinctive feature were the purple, bat-like wings coming from its back. Finally, its eyes – which were seemingly invisible behind the closed eyelids – stared at her quietly.

Then...it said one phrase. "Kupo!"

Serena gasped as the memory finally registered. "You're...you're a moogle!"

The small creature – now named a moogle – stared at her quietly, its eyes never opening. And judging from the darker color of the wings...it was a boy. Serena looked at it quietly and said, "Are you lost?"

The moogle, seemingly understanding Serena, nodded. "Kupo!"

"Hey..." said the Psy Mage as a childish smile came to her face. "Do you want to come with me until we find your friends?"

The moogle did nothing. Then, as if saying 'yes', he flapped his wings and came to a rest on top of Serena's head, cheerfully saying, "Kupo!"

Serena's smile was wider than any she had given in a good long while; she was feeling better already.

xxxx

"PISTON PUNCH!"

The Wolf King rolled out of the way of the incoming blast of air, immediately firing a retaliatory blast of his own.

_-Wolf King Special Move: Wolf Howl-_

Aaron brought his Battle Arms thicker side up to bear, the force of the Wolf King's own air blast sending him to the ground. Immediately after that, the Wolf King turned around and slashed through the M-Maw, destroying it immediately.

Hirum screamed as he fell away from the dissipating remains of the Machina Maw...but it ceased when Teela the Behemoth caught him. Hirum breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

**_POW!_**

Teela was quickly hit in the chest by the Wolf King, who had used his head to ram her in her chest. With a grunt, Teela and Hirum landed with a thud on the ground, with the former reverting to her normal form. Teela grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her aching chest. "Crap...shows what I get for letting my guard down long enough to save your sorry hide."

Hirum seethed as he stood back up. In moments like these, Hirum wondered why in the name of Yevon that High Maejin Neru had partnered him up with Teela! It just didn't make any sense!

Putting that thought to rest, Hirum held his arms out as he said, "I summon Blitzan!"

Moments later, Blitzan appeared by his side, his masked face glaring at the Wolf King. Hirum looked up and asked, "Blitzan...do you have anything to help us against the Wolf King? Like something that could get it out of our hair once and for all?"

Blitzan answered by running straight toward the Wolf King...and jumping up into the air, flipping so that his lower body was aimed at the beast's chest.

_-Blue Magic Move: Thrust Kick-_

At the same time, Blitzan's two feet crashed against the Wolf King's chest, their tremendous combined force sending the Lupine fiend flying into the horizon. The beast howled as he sailed away.

The battle was over.

Aaron blinked out of curiosity. "Well...at least the Wolf King's out of our hair for now."

"Good job Blitzan!" exclaimed Hirum as he dismissed the Aeon from Besaid.

Meanwhile, Teela was scowling. _No fair...that was going to be my next meal!_

"Everyone!"

Hirum, Teela, and Aaron turned around to see Serena running towards them...with a little creature in her arms. As she got near, she exclaimed, "You guys are awesome! And you beat such a big fiend too..."

Hirum smirked at the adulation. It always was like that with younger children; those who perform incredible feats were idolized just because of how cool said feats looked. "Well...we just sent him flying. It wasn't that big of a deal..."

"Is that a moogle?" asked Teela out of the blue.

At those words, Hirum and Aaron boggled. The Al Bhed squinted closely at the small white creature and gaped. "It is...I thought moogles were native to Macalania!"

"Must've been part of a flock that was traveling back to Macalania from somewhere," noted Hirum as he looked around. "Moogles usually migrate to certain areas at one point in the year, and then migrate back to Macalania half a year later. Must be one of those times."

Serena smiled as she affectionately placed the moogle back on her head. "And guess what: this little guy's coming along with us!"

"Kupo!" cheered the moogle.

"Excuse me."

The summoner, guardians, and moogle turned towards the man speaking to them; it was a man wearing simple green shorts, a white shirt, and a thin straw hat. His tanned face had small black mustache that was neatly trimmed...well, as neat as the person had tried, seeing as there were a few nicks on the skin. His dark eyes stared at the five (moogle included)...and then he bowed. "Thank you."

Aaron confusedly replied, "Uh...why?"

The man smiled as he said, "Pardon me for the abrupt thanks...my name is Josef, and I am the taskmaster of the 7th Heaven Farm...you know, the Nihorin bull ranch you just saved from the Wolf Pack. My master sent me to watch your battle from afar...and also, he ordered me to escort you back to the main ranch grounds for a celebration in your honor. May I inquire as to your names?"

Hirum, now realizing what this was about, he cleared his throat and said, "Well...I am Summoner Hirum. These are my guardians Aaron, Teela, and Serena..." He then pointed at the tiny creature Serena held in her hands. "And this is a moogle."

Josef smiled as he said, "Lord Hirum, my master is honored at your presence. Please...follow me back to the 7th Heaven Farm with your guardians. No doubt a celebratory feast is being prepared as we speak."

Serena smiled at this. "Food!"

"Kupo!" cheered the moogle.

As Josef led them to the 7th Heaven Farm, Teela grabbed Hirum by the head and said, "Don't let the 'honor' of being called 'Lord Hirum' get to your head."

Hirum grumbled as he replied, "I'll keep that in mind, _guardian_."

xxxx

Four hundred yards away from their position, two _Lussyhtuac_ watched Josef lead the summoner and his guardians to the ranch using monoculars. They blended seamlessly into the environment, the tall grass providing excellent camouflage.

The one on the right lowered his monoculars and said, "What course of action do you suggest, C-Agent #59?

The one on the left – C-Agent #59 – replied, "C-Agent #43, I suggest we split up. Find different vantage points and continue observation. Our superiors will notify us if – and if so, when – to move in." After all, everything they were seeing was being transmitted – encrypted of course – to the station at Bikanel.

"I concur. Move out," replied C-Agent #43.

Quietly, they carried out their mission.

xxxx

The Wolf King whimpered as he limped eastward. After landing – a result of Blitzan's ejection attack – the Wolf King had broken his left paw.

He was enraged. Save for him, the entire Wolf Pack had been destroyed...but he would avenge his fallen pack. The Wolf Pack would return...and next time, the Wolf King would show no mercy.

xxxx

_It seems they still have a way to go._

_Well, you can't be too hard on them. That fiend was rather tough._

**_He was more than 'tough'; did you see what that Wolf King did to the kid's dragon _**Aeon**_! That was just brutal!_**

_What they did is only buy time. The Wolf King is a vengeful fiend...he will return, stronger than before._

_Then they will have to be stronger when they next face him. That is all there is to it._

**_One thing's for sure...they'd probably be able to beat a Chocobo Eater if they could survive against that thing._ **

_Indeed. You speak wise words for once._

_**Alright, you're asking for it!**_

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 27: Magic Training

xxxx

Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking...moogles? An ejected boss fight? What's with this! Allow me to explain.

First of all, the boss fight with the Wolf King; it's an optional boss fight (if this story were a game), much like the fight with Lord Ochu in Kilika during FFX. However, if one found the Wolf King to be too tough, one could simply eject the fiend from battle...at the cost of missing some super-rare items and having to face him again later on. You know, sort of like beating an optional boss earlier than usual and getting better stuff in the process.

As for the moogle...well, it's obvious they existed at one point in Spira's history (lest we forget Lulu's moogle doll from FFX or Yuna's Moogle Suit from FFX-2). As for how they've come to be this time around...I'll explain in a later chapter.

See you next time, and please review!


	28. Magic Training

Standard Disclaimer: Unless Hironobu Sakaguchi handed me the rights, I must continue saying 'I don't own Final Fantasy!'

Author's Notes: Another day, another chapter on my fingers.

To the reviews!

Assamite: Many thanks for pointing the error out; it has been fixed.

The actual history of the moogle will be revealed in this chapter, believe it or not. As for tiring out...that won't happen at this rate. Besides...earlier than usual? My usual rate for writing a chapter is 2-3 days. I wrote the previous chapter in two days. Case in point. ;)

Chigy: Welcome to FFX-3 Chigy! And since you reviewed more than once between chapters (even if it was a bug)...I get to do this! (boots Chigy off a cliff) :P

Fallen Angel of Oblivion: Ah...QUESTIONS:D

Teela can absorb pyreflies to restore her energy...but it is unknown what would happen if she absorbed an Aeon...at the moment. ;)

As for moogles, they have been everything from playable characters to shopkeepers in the FF games...but they only appeared in FFX as dolls. That will change in this fic!

Begin!

xxxx

_Kupo...kupo kupo...kupopopo!_

xxxx

Chapter 27: Magic Training

xxxx

_/1:04ST, Hill East of 7th Heaven Farm, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

East of the 7th Heaven Farm sat a series of grass-covered hills, with a few leaf-covered trees offering some attractive spots for rest and relaxation.

C-Agent #43 was nestled among one of those trees, his monocular peering straight over the stoic walls of the 7th Heaven Farm. He pressed a small, nearly invisible button woven into the suit's fabric near the neck; this activated his suit's com-link function. "C-Agent #59, is the main gate in sight?"

Seconds later, C-Agent #59's voice came into his ear, crisp and clear. **"Affirmative. Main gate is in sight. I will notify you if they depart."**

"Roger that. Maintain radio silence until either one of us sight them. Over." With that, C-Agent #43 continued his vigilant watch.

xxxx

_/1:09 ST, Outside the Master's House, 7th Heaven Farm, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

"Wow..." muttered Serena as she stared at the giant expanse around her and the others.

The 7th Heaven farm was a large field closed off by a thick metal wall; this wall had a walkway along its top for the farm's workers to defend the place from fiend attacks. As for the wall's outline, it was shaped like an egg with its western side curving inward. Wooden fences, keeping the male and female Nihorin bulls separate, cordoned off numerous sections of the grass fields inside the farm. On the eastern side of the farm – opposite of the main gate – were two rectangular buildings made of stone. The one on the left was a stable where pregnant females or young Nihorin calves were kept. The one on the right was where the servants and farm workers took up residence.

As for the house that the farm's master resided in, it was basically three thirty-foot-tall stone cylinders – with the smallest (30-feet wide) on top and the largest (65-feet wide) on the bottom – stacked on top of each other with numerous holes carved in them, serving as windows. The bottom of each cylinder was painted with a large red stripe, and above the door was the symbol of the 7th Heaven Farm: a Nihorin bull with angelic wings...and the words '7th Heaven Farm' branded on the chest.

And now, Hirum, Aaron, Teela, Serena, and the moogle were standing behind Josef; he pressed a small button on the side of the door, which sounded a small buzz inside the house. Josef turned to them and said, "He'll be here in a moment."

Hirum and his Guardians stood silently – except Serena, who was making small sounds to show her awe at the place – patiently waiting for the farm's 'master' to approach them.

Suddenly, the wooden door opened...revealing a very familiar figure.

"Well...so you're the ones who fought the Wolf Pack! Who would've thought?" exclaimed the muscular man looking down at them.

Hirum, Teela, and Aaron couldn't believe it. The Al Bhed stuttered, "T-T-T-Taberr?!"

Josef smiled as he said, "Did you not know? The famous Fiend Fighter is the owner of the 7th Heaven Farm."

xxxx

_/1:15 ST, Richard Kuvod's Office, Luca/_

Richard Kuvod frowned as he stared at the evidence in front of him on his desk. A few photographs, some eyewitness accounts that were written verbatim on some paper...not enough to finger the assassin...but enough to establish a lead...and possibly a suspect.

Even though Richard Kuvod was a renowned homicide detective, his domicile was rather plain...believe it or not, he lived in an apartment.

Yes, you heard me. A world-renowned detective, and his dwelling was downright homely. His bedroom was his office, and his closet was full of old files and photographs from past cases. Despite the wealth he accumulated from his biggest cases, he used most of the money to keep up the numerous connections he had...and to purchase food and clothes. The rest was stashed away in case he needed to bribe someone for a favor.

It was a crazy world...and sometimes one had to do crazy things to get what one wanted.

_KNOCK-KNOCK._

Kuvod grumbled as he stood up; he was only wearing brown slacks and a white shirt...he wasn't ready for company.

_Oh well._ He decided to heck with it and opened his front door...to see a Guardsman staring at him with piercing blue eyes. Kuvod blinked out of confusion before saying. "Now to whom do I owe this unexpected visit?"

The Guardsman frowned as he ran an armored hand through his slicked back blonde hair and stared into Kuvod's icy blue eyes with blue eyes that were just as cold. "I am Captain Lutzwin of the Luca Security Force...and you can thank Commissioner Gestohl for assigning me to the Nefrula Assassination case."

Kuvod's mind suddenly put the pieces together; he had received a call late last night about having an experienced Guardsman assigned to help him with the case. Despite his protest, Kuvod had no choice in the matter; otherwise, Gestohl would fire him from the job and hire another detective. It was a lose-lose situation...but at least the former decision gave him a partner.

"Well come in, '_Captain_'." Kuvod noted with a wry smirk that Lutzwin scowled as he said 'Captain'. Lutzwin stomped over to the brown, rugged couch – sitting his helmet and V-Staff on the nearest cushion – and faced Kuvod quietly. "So 'detective'...what have you found?"

"Only enough to establish a possible suspect," replied Kuvod as he reached for a paper in his room and handed it to the Captain. "That's a paper of my word-by-word interview with a Guardsman that had been on duty in the Fiend Arena yesterday."

As Lutzwin scanned through it, his eyes narrowed. "He was handed a note by one of the VIPs...and he was instructed to hand it to Naruki Nefrula. The note spoke of a meeting...at the site of the murder."

"Exactly...and this is the clincher." With a smile, he handed Lutzwin a photograph.

A few moments later, Lutzwin's eyes widened with shock. He looked back up at Richard and asked, "How on Spira did you get this?"

"Got some wide-spreading contacts...some go as far as Bevelle." _And beyond, not that you need to know everything_. Kuvod grinned as he recalled his contact's information. "A contact reported that a particularly skilled individual was hired to spy on Naruki Nefrula by the BTC...reason being was because Naruki's father, Maester Noveos Guado, is the subject of a economic battle between the ABTC and the BTC. Bunch of rumors abounding in Guadosalam about this. This is a photograph that individual took that night." Not that Kuvod was going to mention that this individual was actually Pufro Guado; some things were unmentionable in the world he lived in on a daily basis. Names, locations, past jobs, details of any sort; it was an unwritten rule that discretion regarding such things was paramount. A great deal of confidentiality was taken as a given, for security if nothing else. Otherwise...well, it wouldn't take long for people all over to stop going down as secrets spilled forth and paranoia cannibalized people.

Lutzwin scowled as he tossed the dirty photo away. "Fine then; you have suitable proof for a lead. So...who's her lover?"

Kuvod silently bound a blue tie around his neck and then slipped on his brown trench coat before turning back to Lutzwin. "The man in the picture is Vincent Legate, loyal employee of the FFL...and that's his aerial penthouse in the picture."

xxxx

_/1:21 ST, Taberr's House, 7th Heaven Farm, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

"Man...who would've thought that you were responsible for saving my place," muttered Taberr as he tore into a medium-rare filet of Nihorin bull steak.

Teela smirked as she poured some red wine into a small chalice. "Who would've figured that you would own a farm?"

"Touché. But these muscles didn't come from nowhere!" With a laugh, Taberr tore into his steak...and then eyed Hirum, Aaron, and Serena, who – save for the latter – were not eating their steak. "What's wrong? You two vegetarians? Eat!"

"Um...we appreciate the hospitality and all," mumbled Hirum as he nudged at the steak with his fork. "But it's kind of unsettling dining with an old enemy."

"Oh, you mean the whole deal with the Fiend Arena?" A raucous laugh escaped Taberr's throat. "Hey, I may be a heartless beast in battle, but bygones are bygones off the field of combat...so eat!"

Hirum looked at Aaron, who shrugged in response. "Hey, I'm not complaining. It's a free meal!" With that said, the Al Bhed tore into his steak.

_Well...what the heck? It IS a free meal._ With that, Hirum began eating as well.

As they ate, no one noticed the small glance Taberr gave Josef. With that, Josef quietly walked out of the house towards a small shack at the opposite end of the farm.

It was where Taberr kept his guns.

xxxx

_/1:34 ST, Northern End of the Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Three males – teenagers – slowly walked towards a Chocobo rental stable that sat on the right edge of the Highroad. They had just finished traveling all the way from Djose...after all, it was where they had trained before going to the SSoB.

Yes, they were graduates of the Summoner's School of Baaj...as the shiny, golden Eye of Baaj badge pinned to their clothes pointed out.

The teen on the left was 5'8'' tall...and a tad on the muscular side. He wore blue sweatpants and a white shirt, which in turn was covered by a gray vest (which the Eye of Baaj badge was pinned to). Gray, slip-on shoes with an iron tip adorned his feet, and he wore no socks. His three-inch blonde hair was unkempt, with the largest strands hanging over his green eyes. His muscles were hard and defined, while his face had an almost baby-like look to it. Strapped to his forearms were gauntlets with golden rims, as well as embedded rubies; they were 'Focus Gauntlets', used for focusing mana for magical purposes.

The teen on the right was the tallest of the bunch, rounding out to 6 feet tall. His slicked back red hair was only matched in its fieriness by the devil-may-care grin on his face and the cocky glint in his brown eyes. He wore a loose blue shirt (with the Eye of Baaj pinned to it) – long-sleeved with black lines twirling around the arms – and his green shorts went down to his thighs. His body was not as well defined as the aforementioned teen, but he held an aura of tenacity that made up for it. As for shoes...well, he wore no shoes. Strapped to his back was a glaive – a staff with two blades affixed to both ends. The glaive's body was made out of polished Macalania crystal oak, while the two curved blades were made of solid steel, the symbol of Yevon forged and engraved into the very blades themselves.

As for the one in the center, he was the smallest – 5'5'' – but from the way he walked and looked at the two, he was the leader. His lithe, almost thin body was covered by a form-fitting gray bodysuit – covering even his feet. It had the symbol of Yevon – sewed on with black cloth – adorning its thighs, chest and arms. Over his bodysuit was a dark-blue tunic that ended at his knees, and it was tied to his waist by a black sash. On the chest area of the tunic was the symbol of Yevon, except sewed on with white thread. In the very center of the large symbol's 'eye' was the Eye of Baaj badge that signified his status as an SSoB graduate. To complete the ensemble was a black cape tied around his neck by a small, gray rope. His black hair went down to his shoulders, and it often shadowed his face. His pale, blue eyes stared at the field of chocobos beyond the stable. _Which one to choose...which one to choose...?_

The one on the right groaned as he – with a soft, almost child-like voice – said, "Guys...do we have to ride chocobos? Can't we just summon the Machina Maw and fly to Luca?"

The red-haired teen chuckled as he mockingly – with a cocky, husky voice – replied, "Geez Savin...for such a tough guy, you're a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp Purga! I just get motion sickness, that's all," muttered the now-named Savin.

"Shut _up_. Both of you," stated the black-caped male, his harsh, cold tone quieting them both immediately. Purga muttered, "Sorry Terros."

The teen in the black cape sneered as he replied, "Apologies are useless Purga. Savin, suck it up. We're heading to Luca by chocobo, and that's final."

As you might see, Summoner Terros was the head of that party...and he made sure Summoner Purga and Summoner Savin knew it.

The chocobo stable – which was called the 'North Mi'ihen Chocobo Rental' – was basically a small, dome-shaped house where the salesperson was. The large field beyond the house, which held the chocobos themselves, was filled with numerous caretakers that worked in the field themselves. If someone needed a rental, the worker that was next in line to bring a saddle-bearing chocobo to the main house was called via a wireless buzzer attached to their clothing.

Terros walked up to the house window and looked inside. "Hello? Three rentals needed."

A grungy looking man wearing a white shirt with a chocobo face on it stuck his hand out, saying, "900 Gil."

Terros looked back at the others and said, "300 Gil each."

Savin reached into a vest pocket and pulled out thirty 10-Gil coins, while Purga reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out thirty 5-Gil coins and fifteen 10-Gil coins. Terros reached into a small pouch attached to his sash and pulled out twenty 15-Gil coins. "900 Gil."

The man took the Gil and reached under the counter affixed to the window's bottom. He pressed three of fifteen buttons, signaling three of the caretakers to bring one chocobo each.

Two minutes later, three chocobos ran towards them, being ridden by the caretakers. Upon reaching them, the caretakers dismounted. Terros got on the first chocobo, with Purga getting on the second. Savin hesitated.

Purga groaned, "Savin, just get on." He then motioned his chocobo towards Savin before leaning down and whispering into his ear. "You don't want to get Terros mad again."

Savin moaned as he slowly mounted his bird. "Okay...but if I hurl, it'll be your fault."

"Fair enough," casually replied Terros as they set off southward, leaving Djose and Mushroom Rock Canyon behind them. _Two Aeons. Now for Luca._ His Pilgrimage would be decidedly swift; after all, given his stature, it was only natural that he was fated to defeat Sin.

xxxx

_/1:41 ST, Outside of Taberr's House, 7th Heaven Farm, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Aaron sighed as he patted his belly with content, stepping out of the house into the light of the rising sun. "Ah...that'll hold me till lunch!"

Meanwhile, Teela was perched atop of Taberr's house, her hands holding the chalice of red wine mixed with shoopuff sap; a cheap Elixir, as she had once put it. Her gray eyes were staring quietly at Hirum and Serena, who were standing about twenty yards away.

Meanwhile...

"Okay Serena...you're sure you want my help?" asked Hirum, his tone as soft as he could manage.

The young girl nodded slowly – after all, the moogle was on her head – before saying, "Yep. Aaron told me to ask you."

The summoner sighed as he kneeled down in front of her. "Well...let me tell you this; I am no teacher, I know next to nothing about psychic magic...and I have some problems with magic myself..."

xxxx

_/Three Years, Four Months Ago, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

_A 14-year old Hirum sighed as a younger Yaima wiped his forehead with a wet cloth. "Now Hirum...this is the last time. If you fail this, I'll have no choice but to move you to a course geared solely towards Black Magic."  
_

_"I understand sir." Hirum couldn't help but mentally wince; his difficulties with White Magic were the stuff of legend already amongst the SSoB (no thanks to Kaibo and his big, stinking mouth!).  
_

_Yaima smiled briefly before moving a man with a bleeding arm toward him. "Now Hirum...focus the mana within your body. Channel it. Your mind is the deciding factor. Your mind decides what magic the mana will manifest. Think of white magic for curing his arm. Guide the mana into the arm, healing it as is proper."_

_Hirum sighed as pointed his left hand at the bleeding arm and began thinking of white magic...thinking of curing it...but he thought of the red blood...red...red fire..._

_"Cure."_

_Instead of a violet-white aura coating the man's arm, a fireball emerged from his finger and torched the arm. The man screamed. "AAAGH!"_

_Yaima groaned as he pointed his staff at the man and said, "Water." A torrent of water coated his burning arm, dousing it immediately. As Yaima began conjuring a Cura spell, he looked at Hirum and said, "Well...no more White Magic courses for you. Starting tomorrow, you move to the Black Mage Training Curriculum."_

_Hirum dejectedly said, "Yes sir."_

xxxx

_/Present/_

Hirum shook his head as he remembered that day; he had never really been good with White Magic. Bringing his mind back to the present, he looked at Serena and asked once more. "You sure?"

Serena nodded. The moogle said, "Kupo!"

That knocked Hirum out of 'Teacher mode'. He looked silently at the moogle and asked, "By the way, I never asked...where'd you find this guy?"

"He was buried in the ground near where Aaron left me," replied Serena as she stroked the little creature behind the ears. The moogle cooed affectionately in response, causing Serena to giggle.

Hirum, meanwhile, was frowning. _Odd...moogles only set down in groups. Why was this guy alone?_

xxxx

Before we continue, a little background on the moogles must be given.

Around the year _5 A.S.D _– very shortly after the Second Dawn – Macalania Forest died.

As it had been predicted, Macalania Forest lost its luster. The crystals lost their shine as the trees wilted away. Quakes that originated within the forest created deep crevices that led deep below the land. Macalania Forest became a no-man's land, resulting in the creation of a transportation system that took people ABOVE the forest when traveling between the Thunder Plains, Bevelle, and the Calm Lands.

The land that had once been the most beautiful in Spira was gone. All that was left were several hundred crystalline seeds, all of which had been used to grow the Crystal Oak Grove: a protected patch of land east of the Thunder Plains. It was where the rich got their supply of Macalania crystal oak.

That was the sad tale of Macalania Forest. Eventually, a dense fog arose over the remains of the forest, keeping it hidden from all those who saw it.

That's when the moogles appeared.

In the year _27 A.S.D_, the first moogles had emerged from the depths of the dead forest. It had been regarded as an impossibility by many...but old tales recalled that strange creatures would appear when the forest died. Such tales were old...VERY old. It was the influence behind the moogle doll...and now the creature the doll had been based on had reappeared.

Moogles spread out from Macalania, flocking to various portions of Spira. Half a year later, they had returned to Macalania, drifting into the fog. Then, half a year later, they would flock away from Macalania once more.

The cycle continued on, never ceasing.

But recently, the size of the flocks had been decreasing...

xxxx

"Hirum!"

Hirum was snapped back to reality by Serena. "Oh. Sorry...I was thinking about something. So...you needed to ask something?"

"Teach me how to control my...psychic powers...I think that's what Aaron called them," replied Serena, her voice low and quiet.

Hirum sighed; she wasn't going to stop asking. "Okay...here we go." He stood back up to his full height, moving a few feet away before taking a deep breath. _No pressure Hirum._ "Now listen...first we try to relax. So take some deep breaths."

Hirum inhaled, causing his chest to puff out. Serena, although confused, followed suit. The moogle stared on quietly.

"Now we exhale. Let all the air out." Hirum exhaled, as did Serena.

"Good...now...focus your mind on what kind of magic you want to use. Allow me to demonstrate." Hirum held his left hand out, palm up. "The trick is saying the actual word...it doesn't really do anything, but it immediately brings the spell you want to mind as you channel the magic within your body into your palm. So if I say...Blizzard!" At that moment, an orb of frigid vapor appeared in his hand, hovering quietly before Hirum threw onto the ground. The result was a circular patch of ice five-feet wide. "If I say 'blizzard', my mind immediately thinks about...?" He paused, waiting to see if Serena would get it.

She did. "A blizzard..." she stated, as if astonished at the simplicity of it all.

"Right. Very skilled mages can do it reflexively without an incantation, but the use of the spoken word is so prominent amongst mages that our minds are quite geared towards that style of spellcasting." Hirum smiled; this was simpler than he thought it would be! "Alright...you're relaxed...now think about the magic you want to use. Think about psychic magic."

Serena quietly closed her eyes, thinking about it...even though she didn't know what it looked like, the image of a purple-colored ray appeared in her head. "..."

"Channel your mana...and then say the word that pops to mind. Ready?" asked Hirum as he subconsciously backed away, fearing the possible result.

After a few moments of silence, Serena placed her hands on her head calmly...and a purple aura surrounded her cranium. "Alright...you're doing it!" cheered Hirum.

Over near Taberr's house, Aaron was watching quietly, amazed at the progress Serena was making...and without an M-R Visor to boot!

On the roof, Teela was sipping her homemade Elixir, her eyes watching the summoner and guardian quietly. _This'll be interesting..._

The wavy aura around Serena's head began to sharpen into focus; the blurry edges became more curved and defined. She was thinking of the word that had come to mind: _Psybeam_.

"Keep it up...once you feel you've drawn in appropriate amount of magic, guide it out of your body and towards your target!" instructed Hirum.

As the moogle slowly floated above Serena's head, the young Psy Mage opened her eyes and asked, "How do I do that?"

Her concentration was lost. With nowhere else to go, the magic left out through the nearest source; Serena.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psybeam-_

Serena yelped as a purple ray of psychic magic leapt from her forehead, colliding with the nearest sentient being in front of her: Hirum.

The summoner screamed as the Psybeam struck his head, sending him to the ground as a headache suddenly took over. With a groan, Hirum looked back and wearily said, "Did I forget to mention you have to concentrate to keep the mana in?" Then he passed out.

Aaron gaped at the sight. "...okay..."

Meanwhile, Teela was keeled over, laughing her heart out.

Through all this confusion, no one noticed Josef walking back towards the house with a small pouch in his hand.

xxxx

_/2:11 ST, Outside Tabber's House, 7th Heaven Farm, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

"...oy...my head..." Hirum's mind felt murky...unfocused...unclear...

_SLAP!_

"**OW!**" The slap to the face brought everything back into focus. Hirum sat up, seeing Teela, Aaron, Serena (with a slightly wet face), and the moogle around him. "Okay...first thing's first; how long have I been out?"

"Around ten minutes," replied Aaron.

"Okay." Then Hirum turned to Teela, an unamused look in his eyes. "And I suppose I have you to thank for the red mark on my face?"

"Guilty as charged." A smirk crossed Teela's face as she said this.

Suddenly, Hirum heard Serena...sobbing. He turned towards her just in time to hear her repeatedly say, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't send me away I want to still be your guardian _I'M SORRY-!_"

"WHOA!" yelled Hirum, stopping Serena's sob-wracked rambling in its tracks. "Hey hey hey...calm down. You're still my guardian...people make mistakes all the time. Okay? At least yours was unintentional," he added with a glare directed at Teela.

Teela scowled as she snapped at him with two words. "Bite me."

Serena wiped away the tears with her black shirt's sleeve, slowly calming herself down. "Okay...thank you..."

"This little melodrama is good and all..."

Everyone turned around to face Taberr, who was offering a hand to Hirum. "And you were a great help with beating the Wolf Pack and all...but unless you plan to buy a Nihorin bull me, you'd all better leave. Not that you haven't been pleasant company and all, but I am quite wary of housing an impertinent thief for too long a time, you get my point?"

Aaron sighed as he stood up. _So much for hospitality._

Hirum let Taberr pull him up, not noticing the former FFL champion stick something onto his robe's sleeve. It was small...and unnoticeable. "Okay...now get out. And for what it's worth, have a good trip."

Teela snorted as she passed the muscular man by, already making her way towards the 7th Heaven Farm's main gate. Hirum quietly passed him by, as did Aaron. As Serena passed – with the moogle on her head – she cheerfully said, "Thanks for the free meal!"

"You're very welcome little girl," replied Taberr with a smile as she followed the other three out. The moogle happily chirped, "Kupo!"

As they left, Josef stepped up beside Taberr and asked, "What was that you had me get from the shack?"

"A tracker; bought a bunch of them for my guns, in case they got stolen. I slipped one onto that kid..." He sighed as he watched them disappear beyond the gate. "I respect Teela as a fighter...but she's a thief nonetheless. And if anyone comes by asking about her...I'll let them know how to find her."

xxxx

_/2:18 ST, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

"So, we continue heading that way?" asked Serena as she pointed northward along the Highroad.

Hirum nodded. "That's right...but unfortunately, the Elemental Dragon's power hasn't recharged yet...so we'll have to walk until we get to the nearest chocobo stable."

"I knew we should've taken a hovercraft," muttered Aaron as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

Teela suddenly stopped...then pointed ahead of them. "I think those guys are heading for us."

"Who?" Hirum looked further along the Highroad, noticing three chocobos running towards them. He squinted to try and bring the figures into focus...and when he did, he nearly felt like collapsing to the ground. "Oh crap...it's **_them_**."

xxxx

_**Dang. That girl packs a punch.**_

_That's putting it mildly._

..._does something trouble you?_

_No. I just strikes me as odd that a summoner can have a summoner as a guardian._

_**You have to admit, it does sound like a perk.**_

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 28: Triple Threat

xxxx

Author's Notes: I have one thing to say; the Aeon of Djose Temple makes an appearance in the next chapter.

I think that'll generate enough buzz. :P

Please review, and see you next time!


	29. Triple Threat

Standard Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy, I wouldn't have to keep saying this, now would I?

Author's Notes: (takes a big whiff) Mmm...hot, fresh reviews!

Fallen Angel of Oblivion: More questions!

For question #1 on the moogle...not telling. :P

As for your Psy Mage question...not telling. ;P

Assamite: Come on now...did I ever say ANYTHING about 'comic relief trio'? As for white magic...let's just say there's still a couple of guardians left to be introduced. ;)

Anime obsessed fan: Well, that Behemoth she fought in the Fiend Arena was a boss battle as well. The Wolf King was another boss that she fought afterwards. Thus, the Wolf King is tougher. Case in point.

And no, the Fayth for Djose is not Kimahri.

Chigy: She tried...but who's to say she won't try again? ;) And no, there isn't an 'Itaf'.

Oh, and as for the cliff... (boots Chigy off a mountain instead) Is that better:P

Wolfy16: Welcome to FFX-3 Wolfy! I'm pleased you like it so much.

madmaz: You've got your update!

Begin!

xxxx

_It's mine..._

_All mine..._

_And you can't have it!_

MINE MINE MINE!

xxxx

Chapter 28: Triple Threat

xxxx

For every school, there was always at least one bully.

For the Summoner's School of Baaj, Terros was that bully.

Although to be fair, he had not been a school bully in the conventional sense. Summoner Terros – back when he had been a Trainee at SSoB – was arguably the most talented student of the year's graduating class...and he had made sure everyone had known it.

His choice of attire, dark scowl, icy personality, and cold stare was enough to intimidate any student who crossed his path. Not only that, but he had quite the pedigree; his father was a former High Priest of Djose, now a High Priest of Bevelle, and his sense of self-importance accurately reflected his stature. As such, quite a few of the students had become little more than followers, vowing to do what he wished.

Savin and Purga had been two of said followers.

Another reason why Terros was feared was because of his versatility. He knew a lot of Black Magic, some White Magic, and even a few Blue Magic techniques...and out of his Black Magic repertoire, he was the only student at the SSoB that had mastered the powerful 'Flare' technique.

When Graduation Day had come to pass, Terros had chosen Savin and Purga to be his guardians...but not out of any real feelings of friendship. He pitied those who followed him like dogs...but he couldn't take everyone as his guardian. It would be unbecoming.

Nevertheless, Savin and Purga had their uses.

Savin, though he had exceptional physical strength, was most adept at Blue Magic: special techniques that only fiends knew. He knew quite a few from fighting inside the Fiend Generator at Baaj...and he was capable of exploiting those techniques in various ways.

As for Purga, his cocky and fiery persona fit his specialty: Fire Magic. Fire, Fira, Firaga, NulBlaze – and even some curative magic to cure burns – comprised Purga's list of moves.

Combined, they were a rather versatile trio...even if Terros bossed and pushed the other two around at every chance he got.

Yet when all was said and done, Terros had probably been the most revered – or reviled, depending on who you talked to – student at the SSoB up till his graduation.

xxxx

_/2:20 ST, The Mi'ihen Highroad/_

_Of all the people from SSoB to run into...why him?_ Hirum couldn't believe his rotten luck...why did Terros have to be there?!

Believe it or not, there were actually those – aside from the Maejins – who opposed Terros's intimidation and rough play. Hirum had been among those in that small clique.

Oh, and there was one more thing about Terros...he was rather _mean_ to those who stood against him.

xxxx

Terros smirked as he, Savin, and Purga neared the figures standing along the dirt road that bordered the paved Highroad. "Well well...if it isn't Hirum..."

He was one of those miserable little snots who protested his methods...and why shouldn't they? It wasn't his fault that they couldn't see greatness.

But Hirum had been one of the more troublesome members of those who were against him. On several occasions, Hirum had reported him to one of the Maejins about his 'misbehavior'. It had landed him a spot of detention in Baaj Tower...TWICE.

His status within the student body had saved him from expulsion...but he always remained sore over the times he had spent in Baaj Tower.

Now it was time for payback.

Terros pulled back on the reins of his chocobo, stopping right by Hirum. Hirum's dull blue eyes glared right into his own pale blue eyes.

Finally, Terros said, "Well...if it isn't the little dropout. I see you've encountered another summoner since your unfortunate departure from Baaj...after all, how else would you explain the Eye of Baaj pinned to your robe?"

Hirum scowled; he had gotten enough of this from Nira. "Look...I don't care what you heard. I got this badge fair and square."

"HAH! As if!" retorted Purga with a laugh. Savin added, "Yeah...because of you, Terros had to spend a lot of time in Baaj Tower! That place isn't very comfortable, you know."

Aaron blinked; he looked at Hirum and asked, "Uh...who are they?"

Summoner Savin quickly said, "Allow me to introduce the great Summoner Terros! I am his mere guardian, Savin..."

"Name's Purga," muttered the red-haired boy as he picked up a long blade of grass and stuck into his mouth; using one finger, he set the tip of it aflame with a minute fire spell.

Teela remained silent. Then she looked straight at the three newcomers and bluntly said, "...you guys are pathetic."

Terros' eyes widened slightly. Savin and Purga's jaws practically dropped to the ground. Hirum whirled his head around to stare at Teela with astonishment. Aaron lightly rose one eyebrow. Serena remained silent. The moogle that rested on the Psy Mage's head chirped, "Kupo!"

Purga quickly roared, "YOU...SKANK! You dare badmouth Terros!" Teela's eyes widened as she thought, _He...called me a **SKANK?!**_

Savin swiftly stood in front of Terros' and said, "Lord Terros, let us fight them for you! They have dishonored your name...let us make them pay!"

Terros contemplated the notion for a few moments. Finally, he said, "Very well...but leave Hirum to me."

Purga smirked as he stepped past Hirum, as did Savin. Now, Hirum was facing the dark-haired Terros.

Terros quietly – and with a mock tone of politeness – said, "One-on-one Aeon battle...you first."

xxxx

Savin was already beginning the summoning when Purga pointed at Teela. "I'll take the brown-haired girl."

Teela smirked as she summoned the IG-Sword. "Think you're man enough to take me on?"

Savin blinked at the sight of the IG Sword; he was in the process of summoning the Machina Maw. "That's...the sword of the Iron Giant fiend!"

Purga, though surprised at his foe's choice of weapon, simply smiled. "It's okay...I'LL MELT IT INTO NOTHING."

"You can certainly try," said Teela as her right arm suddenly grew strange welts; the welts then took on the appearance of metallic orbs that were colored light blue. The whitish aura they exuded meant that they were from the White Elemental. A frigid vapor slowly covered the IG-Sword...a tactic against the fiery powers of Purga.

Meanwhile, Savin quietly stared at Aaron – Battle Arms activated – and Serena – moogle stationed on her head – before yelling, "Machina Maw, attack!"

The metallic Aeon leapt forward, landing atop of Aaron. With its thrusters, the M-Maw hovered over Aaron as its feet grappled with the large, metallic hands of the R-1 Battle Arms.

Aaron cursed his bad luck; with his arms pressed against the ground like this, he couldn't activate his Piston Punch! If that Aeon fired...

As Aaron grappled with the M-Maw, Savin advanced toward the tiny Serena, who suddenly started trembling in the face of the muscular male advancing toward her. "Please...don't hurt me..."

Savin sighed as he gently said, "Don't worry little girl...even if you are a guardian, I'm just going to knock you out...you won't feel a thing."

Serena started panicking; what could she do?

She remembered what Hirum had told her just a little while ago. _Okay...calm down_. Her shuddering visibly lessened. about the magic you want to use...channel it...then release it. She thought about the Psybeam.

Savin blinked as a purple aura began swirling around the young girl's head. "What the...?"

She stared at Savin, and – not exactly knowing how to let the psychic magic out correctly – tried something simple: not concentrating at all.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psybeam-_

The purple ray of psychic magic leapt out of her forehead...zoomed past Savin...

xxxx

As Purga began concentrating a Firaga spell in his hands, Teela reared the IG-Sword for a tremendous swing...

...and that's when the Psybeam crashed into the back of her head, knocking her straight to the ground.

"Oh...did anyone get the number of that chocobo...?" moaned the female as she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Purga stared incredulously as the IG-Sword and the White Elemental orbs in her right arm dissipated into pyreflies. "...I didn't even do anything..."

xxxx

Serena moped as she pouted. "Aw...! I did it again!"

Savin just blinked as he looked down at the little girl, confusion etched onto his face. "...you haven't been a guardian very long, have you?"

Serena didn't answer. The moogle chirped, "Kupo!"

Savin shrugged. "Oh well; it'll make it easier to knock you out. Just hold still." He slowly reached for the vein on her neck...

"No! GET AWAY!" screamed Serena as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate again. _Please don't miss this time please don't miss this time please don't miss this time please don't miss this time please don't miss this time...!_ "PSYBEAM!"

That's when the small red ball that dangled above the moogle's head glowed a pale white. He raised his stubby left arm and quietly – and with a serious tone – chirped, "Kupo."

_-Moogle Special Technique: Mana Conduit-_

The purple aura around Serena's head suddenly twirled around the moogle's tiny red orb...and then he stared quietly at Savin, who blinked under the gaze of the tiny creature.

Finally, the moogle unleashed Serena's Psybeam...except it was perfectly aimed and concentrated. Summoner Savin yelped as the Psybeam crashed into his forehead, knocking him out cold in an instant. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Plus – with Savin out cold – the Machina Maw that continued to grapple with Aaron suddenly dissipated into nothingness, causing the Al Bhed to mutter, "Fryd...?" (What...?)

Serena opened her eyes...and gasped. Savin was out cold. "...did I do that?"

The moogle squeaked, "Kupo!" The tiny little orb immediately lost the Psybeam's purple aura. Serena looked up and quietly asked, "...did you...?"

The moogle just smiled.

Aaron got to his feet and took the battle in with a worried glance. Teela was out cold...but on the bright side, so was that Savin fellow. Nevertheless, now they had to deal with Purga the Fire Mage.

Purga seemingly knew that as well. He charged two Fire spells in his hands as he roared, "Come get some!"

xxxx

Hirum crossed his arms as Blitzan flexed his muscles. "Okay Terros...here's my Aeon. Summon yours."

"Gladly," answered Terros as he held his left arm forward. _So he's been to at least another temple. Nonetheless, it doesn't matter._ "Savin and Purga only possess the Aeon of Baaj Temple...whereas I, a native of the rocky lands of Djose, now possess the Aeon of my homeland's Temple."

Three motes of light – one pink, one blue, and one purple – emerged from his outstretched palm and swirled along the ground in front of him. Slowly, the lights grew, merging together into a humanoid being roughly six feet tall.

That's when the lights faded...revealing a rather...well, _flamboyant_ being.

It was clear from the body structure that it was a man, but it was hard to tell from the fashion sense whether the Aeon was male or female. He wore a red, long-sleeved shirt, over which sat a tough green vest with golden trimming and yellow buttons. He wore puffy gray pants with small speckles of obsidian laced among them. Although the pants were ankle-length, the pants were tucked into knee-high boots made of dark blue leather. The boots were reinforced with golden bracelets around the ankles and shins; however, the material of the boots became very thin around the feet – a mere five millimeters of leather encompassed the feet. The sleeves around his biceps were puffy, while thin silk stockings were fit onto his lower arms. On the left arm, the silk was golden-colored, with black cloth woven on in a complex pattern. On the right arm, the silk was blue, with emeralds and rubies woven into the fabric. A flowing, ankle-length cape – colored red on the outside and dark purple on the inside – was attached to his shirt by a large, bulbous red-and-white striped collar. His bone-white skin only appeared on the lithe hands, his neck, and his lean face. His eyes – with irises so light blue that it bordered on white – were surrounded by red face paint, with the most notable markings being vertical red lines under the eyes, giving off the impression of tears. His long blond hair was tied into a ponytail by a small green band, and three feathers – two that were red with yellow tips and one that was pure white – stuck out of it. Finally, golden earrings – with white pearls embedded in them – were pinned to his ear lobes, rounding out the technicolor appearance of the Aeon.

Terros smiled as the Aeon grabbed the side of his cape with his left hand, keeping it away from the ground. "Meet Kefka...the Aeon of Djose Temple."

Hirum blinked as he stared at the Aeon Kefka. "...he certainly is colorful."

"Don't let the color set you off...Kefka will blow you away," replied Terros as he stepped further back behind Kefka.

Hirum scoffed as he pointed his hand at Kefka. "We'll see! Blitzan, attack!" Blitzan roared as he leapt towards Kefka, hands curled into fists.

Terros smirked. _The fool_. Although Kefka didn't have much in the way of physical strength and defense, his magic power and fortitude against magic were through the roof; stronger than that of even the Elemental Dragon, who relied on elemental protection to make up for a relatively smaller magical defense. Also, Kefka's evasion was very high...rendering most physical attacks useless.

That was a lesson Hirum learned as Blitzan threw a punch at Kefka. The Aeon of Djose ducked the punch and leapt back, charging up a Blizzard spell. After landing some distance away, Kefka launched a frigid blast of vapor at the Aeon of Besaid, creating a frosty sheen over his arms.

Without missing a beat, Blitzan shrugged it off. Hirum yelled, "Blitzan! Use your Thrust Kick!"

_-Blue Magic Move: Thrust Kick-_

Blitzan jumped into the air towards Kefka, curling his two legs into his chest in preparation for a kick that would eject Kefka out of the battle...or at least several hundred feet away.

As Blitzan's legs shot toward Kefka, the well-dressed Aeon grabbed Blitzan's legs and vaulted over him...while shocking the Aeon with a Thundara spell in the process. Blitzan groaned as he fell to the ground, whilst Kefka landed on his feet ten feet behind him.

Hirum paled at what had just happened. "_What!_ But...how?!"

"Kefka is a rather powerful Aeon...he is capable of 'Ra' level magic, poison magic, and a few special powers...but!" suddenly, Terros's tone became more condescending. "His abilities are roughly on par with an Aeon like your Blitzan, or even the Machina Maw in the right hands...but he seems so strong to you because _**I'm**_ the summoner."

Hirum scowled; Aeons were only as powerful as the summoner who summoned them. One Blitzan differed in power from another...it all came down to the strength and spirit of the summoner.

But he knew where Terros was going with this.

Terros smirked maliciously as he said, "This only continues to prove the fact that I am the best...and it only continues to prove your weakness!"

"That's your opinion!" hastily retorted Hirum as he shouted, "Blitzan! Blitzball Barrage!"

_-Blitzan Special Move: Blitzball Barrage-_

Two blitzballs rolled out of the tubes in Blitzan's back, and the Aeon quickly began launching volley after volley of blitzballs via throws and kicks.

Kefka was good at evading...but even he couldn't avoid dodging all of them. Terros frowned at this...but then he lightly said, "Oh well...a minor setback. Kefka, show him a little trick of yours."

_-Kefka Special Move: Clown Trick-_

Suddenly, Kefka split off into ten different mirror images. Blitzan didn't hesitate as he threw his two blitzballs at two of the Kefkas.

The two targets dissipated into nothingness upon contact.

Seven others fired a Watera spell at Blitzan. Without hesitation, he jumped into the air...but the last Kefka aimed up and fired a powerful Fira spell.

That Kefka was the real one...and now Blitzan was unable to dodge the Fire spell that crashed into his chest. With a moan, Blitzan crashed into the ground.

Hirum was about to yell...but then pyreflies began drifting out of the bony tubes in his back. "Oh, you're going to get it now! Blitzan, use your overdrive!"

_-Blitzan Overdrive: Auroch Storm-_

Blitzan split into six different copies of himself; all of them held two blitzballs.

Before they could begin their assault, Terros said, "Kefka. Energy Shield."

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

A dome-shaped shield made of purple energy suddenly emerged in Kefka's hands. Without wavering, he crouched down and placed the shield over him as blitzballs began pounding at his position.

Not a single one made it past the shield.

Nevertheless, the six Blitzans leapt into the air and lobbed the twelve blitzballs at Kefka. A tremendous explosion sounded as the blitzballs exploded; five of the Blitzans dissipated into pyreflies, becoming one with the real Blitzan once more.

When the smoke cleared, Kefka's Energy Shield was still intact.

Hirum's mouth fell to the ground. "NO WAY!"

Terros chuckled at Hirum's disbelief. "Fool...the Energy Shield can be broken, but you're too weak to do so. And it has a nifty bonus..."

Suddenly, the Energy Shield dissipated, and Kefka rose...and four large wings of light violet suddenly sprouted from his back; the robe disappeared, allowing the wings to extend to their full length.

"...any energy absorbed by the shield contributes directly to the power level of his Overdrive. Kefka...crush him." Terros smiled as he slowly stepped back.

_-Kefka Overdrive: Fallen One-_

Kefka flapped his wings and took to the sky; black and white motes of light gathered along the wings' feathers as he slowed to a stop over two hundred feet in the sky. Blitzan looked up silently.

Finally, twenty black and white motes of light roared down from the wings, leaving behind trails of pale light; with a crash, explosions of holy and dark energy plumed upward as the lights crashed amongst Blitzan...and Hirum.

As Kefka set down – the wings retreating into his back, with the robe reappearing – Blitzan and Hirum slumped to the ground. Blitzan couldn't move...and neither could Hirum. The summoner muttered, "_W...w...what...j-just..._?" Good Yevon, it hurt to even _speak!_

"Kefka's Overdrive...a mighty technique known as _Fallen One_." Terros grinned as Kefka quickly sauntered over to the fallen Blitzan. "It can never kill...however, it is useful in the fact that anyone within the blast radius has all of their life force drained...well, not exactly **_all_**. Just enough to reduce them to an immobile mass of useless flesh."

Terros was right...Hirum couldn't move a muscle. His entire body was numb.

"And now for the coup de grace," said Terros as a malevolent smile came to his face. "Kefka."

Kefka knelt down beside Blitzan; the Aeon of Besaid was completely helpless. Kefka moved his left hand toward the Aeon's face...curled the index finger...and with a hard flick to the forehead, Blitzan finally gave in. He moaned as his body dispersed into miniscule pyreflies, floating away with their characteristic echo.

Terros smiled as he strolled toward Hirum; he rolled the hapless summoner over and swiped the Eye of Baaj off of his red robe. "As you know...without this, none of the priests will let you enter the Cloister of Trials of any temple. So...good luck." He placed the badge into one of his tunic's pockets before looking over at Purga.

To his distaste, Purga had just been hit in the chest by an invisible blast of air...a strange power of the machina that adorned the Al Bhed's arms.

But it looks like he would have to save Savin and Purga's tails yet again. _Typical._

Before walking towards the battleground, he did two things.

First, he dismissed Kefka.

Secondly, he kicked Hirum in the chest. The young summoner groaned at the burning pain; Terros walked away without remorse.

xxxx

Aaron sighed with relief as Purga crashed into the grass off of the dirt road. "Well, that's one." Then, he picked up the unconscious Savin and tossed him aside. "And two...man Serena, that was one heck of a job you did!" admitted the Al Bhed as he turned towards the young Psy Mage.

Serena giggled as she pointed at the moogle on top of her head. "Thank this little guy! He helped me!"

"Kupo!" chirped the moogle.

Aaron smiled at that...but he was also thinking quietly. _So...moogles can channel magic..._

As he turned around to check on Hirum...he saw Terros slowly stepping towards them, both of his hands flaring with orange energy. He pointed one hand at Aaron and said, "Flare."

The orange aura disappeared from his hand in time for white and orange flames to erupt from the ground beneath Aaron. The Al Bhed howled as non-elemental magic tore at his body...and he fell to the ground, out cold.

Then Terros looked at Serena and the moogle. "Flare."

The young girl screamed as the Flare attack struck her...but the moogle quickly hopped off, safely avoiding it. Serena collapsed to the ground, her body unable to handle the pain.

Terros smirked. "Weak."

Purga groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head gingerly. "Oy..." His eyes fell upon Terros and the fallen bodies of the girl and the Al Bhed. "Oh...you sure took care of them in a hurry."

Terros sneered as he walked over to his chocobo and hopped onto it. "Get Savin onto his chocobo and lead it to Luca. I'll be waiting for you two at the southern end of the Highroad." With that, Terros took off.

Purga sighed as he muttered, "Yes sir..." Using the reins of the chocobo, he tied Savin onto the back of his chocobo; he then hopped onto his own bird, slowly running off. The chocobo with the unconscious Savin on its back followed out of the instinct to be near other chocobos.

They left the defeated Summoner Hirum – and Guardians – behind.

xxxx

Ten minutes later, a chocobo-driven wagon stopped by the fallen bodies. The moogle stared quietly at the driver...but when he saw the man quietly lift the bodies onto the wagon, he decided to let it be.

The wagon turned back to the north; the moogle slowly flew after the wagon.

xxxx

_/3:57 ST, Hotel Room, Rin's Travel Outpost/_

"Ah crap...my freakin' head..."

Teela grumbled as she sat up; whoever hit her from behind was going to get it and get it good!

As she looked around, she saw that she was in a large hotel room. It was rather large, with four beds...and on the other three were Hirum, Serena, and Aaron. Aaron's R-1 Battle Arms had been deactivated, and the moogle was perched on the rim of the circular window. Aside from an SN Set, a small dresser, and a green couch, the metallic room was nondescript.

"Ah, you're up...apologies if the room seems a bit sparse, but I couldn't pay for the largest and the most ritzy...so I paid for the largest one with the least accommodations."

Teela's vision came into focus...someone was sitting on the green couch. The figure wore plain green robes, white gloves, and brown boots...but that wasn't all.

A large, cylindrical dome covered his head, and it was filled with a gelatinous liquid. His face was wrinkled and old, with white facial hair lining the chin and the area under the nose. His eyes were green and swirly...a sign that he was an Al Bhed. His old, scratchy voice was transmitted out of a speaker in the metal rim below the dome.

"Hello...we meet again Teela."

xxxx

_So...they've finally met him._

_**About friggin' time!**_

Calm down. They've actually made good progress.

_**I'm more concerned with that Terros fella...that Kefka ****Aeon**__** of his was tough!**_

..._he'll have to face him again._

_Hirum has no choice...after all, without the Eye of Baaj, none of the temples will let him enter the Cloister of Trials._

_**Big whoop...stupid rules.**_

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 29: Old Man Rosho

xxxx

Author's Notes: Did you guys appreciate my FFVI reference?

Please review!


	30. Old Man Rosho

Standard Disclaimer: Ditto.

Author's Notes: I'm sure some of you are thinking about Kefka…and how much Rin's rest stop on the Highroad's changed in 1000 years.

To the reviews!

Fallen Angel of Oblivion: You're darn right I won't answer your questions. You'll have to wait until the answers are revealed in the story!

madmaz: I thought Terros would get a negative reaction…in a good way, of course.

Assamite: It was supposed to be WINGS (has already fixed the typo at the time of writing this chapter). And I've also changed that 'Magic Def' into something more suitable.

As for Kefka, he's an Aeon. The Aeon is just that: an Aeon. It's the Fayth that tie into the story…I mean, if Gilgamesh (famous bad guy from FFV) can make a cameo in FFVIII as a summon, then so can Kefka!

Begin!

xxxx

_My name…is Cid._

xxxx

Chapter 29: Old Man Rosho

xxxx

Rin's Travel Outpost had once been Rin's Travel Agency.

As hovercraft had become more prominent along the Mi'ihen Highroad, a more robust facility had been required to accommodate the higher rate of travelers.

Now, Rin's Travel Outpost had become quite a large complex.

The paved portion of the Highroad had a T-intersection near where the Old Road – a spot where an old thoroughfare weaved through the lower portions of the lands and valleys of Mi'ihen – began. The main part of the Highroad continued on to the north, but the 'stem' of the T-intersection led east. The eastern road had a paved bridge that went over and beyond the Old Road, leading to a large complex. For people who needed to get to Rin's Travel Outpost by foot or chocobo, wooden bridges laid on either side of the eastern road, leading to the complex of shops and hotels.

Rin's Travel Outpost sat on a large tract of land; a 100-by-120 yard metallic wall – which was over one hundred feet high – surrounded the actual facility, with catwalks welded into the upper edges of the wall; this allowed defenders to attack incoming fiends from behind the protective barrier of the complex.

The middle of the outpost held thick, steel columns; atop the columns was a tremendous parking lot. This is where the hovercraft parked, and the parking lot had a small bridge that led directly onto the Highroad. The lot was only 80-by-100 yards long, but it had enough room for at least fifty medium-sized hovercrafts. Situated near the end of the lot was a small office building where hovercraft owners registered to park their hovercrafts…for a daily fee; the Outpost had to make money to keep going. Also, the lot also had recharge units near the parking spots; this allowed pilots to recharge their hovercraft's fuel cells. Of course, they also had to pay to use them.

As for the main part of the complex below the lot, that was where most of the money was made. The owners of the Outpost – Al Bhed who had been working along the Highroad in Rin's name for many generations – would allow merchants and store owners to set up their own shops throughout the main area of the Outpost, which was, essentially, one giant bazaar. In return, the shops had to pay a weekly installment towards their yearly lease, directing payments to the office building atop the parking lot: elevators affixed to the lot's support columns allowed people travel between the two levels of the Outpost.

Many different types of shops were situated there; weaponry, clothing, culinary…there were even a few Inns, and there was even a chocobo stable. For people who came to the Outpost via the wooden bridges, two large gates of steel existed on either side, allowing access to the outside.

And right now, we turn our attention to the 'R&R Inn', where a certain female shape shifter has awoken…

xxxx

_/4:00 ST, Hotel Room, R&R Inn, Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Teela couldn't believe her eyes. "You again…Rosho, right?"

"Oac!" (Yes!) replied the old Al Bhed, now named Rosho. "It's good to see you still remember me. I take it the outfit I gave you has held up well?"

Teela cracked a rare smile as she looked down on her clothes. "Yeah. These clothes have been a lot more hardy than my last bunch."

Rosho grinned as he recalled that day one year ago. "I'm sure they have…"

xxxx

_/One Year Ago/_

_/7:34 ST, Mi'ihen Highroad, Angora Continent/_

_Teela slowly strolled along the dirt road that ran parallel next to the Highroad; she wore baggy gray pants, a white undershirt, and a blue poncho over it…but they were far too dilapidated to be of constant use. As a matter of fact, she had just been to Rin's Travel Outpost to see if she could find some replacement clothes for free (which meant she was going to steal them, naturally; she'd have tried to pilfer something from Luca, but the Luca Security Force was still in an unforgiving mood given her 'distribution' of the recipe to Rodiger's Fries a few months ago)._

_Unfortunately for her, she had found nothing that she liked (and beggers CAN be choosers! She was proof! Now, if food was involved, that was a little different...)._

_Now she was on her way back to Luca: peeved that she hadn't found any new clothes, but enjoying the walk nonetheless._

_"You there!"_

_Teela whirled around – impulsively preparing to attack a hostile – to see a chocobo-drawn wagon approach her from the north…and an old man holding the bird's reins._

_But what struck her as beyond weird was the man's head…because it was sitting in a dome filled with gelatinous goop._

_The man stopped the chocobo right beside her; he looked down at her with his swirly green eyes and smiled. "You look like you need a new wardrobe."_

_"Who asked you?" replied Teela, her defenses up; she was not about to let her guard down, even for an old man. After all, she was a wanted criminal throughout Luca and the Mi'ihen Highroad._

_"How would you like some new clothes?" asked the old man._

_Teela scowled; all traveling merchants overpriced their wares. "Not interested."_

_As she started walking away, the old Al Bhed said, "Would you change your mind if I said it was free?"_

_Five seconds later, Teela was rummaging through the old man's wagon._

_"If you find anything you like, you can dress in there." The old man grabbed a small device and aimed it at a small, metallic square sitting in the wagon's carriage; with the press of a button, a large metallic rim rose from the square, and a large curtain unfurled from under it. For all intents and purposes, it was a portable dressing room. "Dress in there."_

_As Teela searched, she only found one set of clothes…but seeing as how it was being offered for free, she wasn't complaining._

_After five minutes passed, Teela stepped out in her new duds._

_She wore pants made of tough black polyester, and the right pants-leg was longer than the left; it went below the knee, whereas the left ended at the thigh. Embroidered onto the lower half of the right pants-leg was a red symbol with a yellow outline: the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes, an ancient Blitzball team. Above the pants were black overalls; a number of cross-shaped buckles and zippers lined it, with a belt made of tough black belt wrapping around her waist. She wore a small yellow vest lined with a white collar that extended to wear a zipper usually went. Of course – due to her womanhood – she wore a black shirt below the vest that went down to her waist. The right sleeve of her vest ended at the biceps, and a black glove adorned her right hand. However, the left arm was another matter; it was covered by what could be described as a gauntlet for the entire arm. A tough spaulder made of blue metal was bolted to the cloth underneath: strips of thick, red cloth lined in a grid-like fashion. Also, a gauntlet – an actual one – had plates of bronze covering it, and a ring of fabric – lined with triangular designs – encircled her wrist. She wore boots covered with yellow and brown leather, and the soles were black; gray socks covered her feet, rounding out the wardrobe._

_The old man looked at her and queried, "Well? How does it suit you?"_

_Teela fingered the vest and the gauntlet before replying, "Feels a little different from the usual stuff…more mobile though."_

_"And tougher…trust me." With that, the old man returned to the reins of the chocobo. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to Rin's Travel Outpost to restock."_

_As Teela hopped off the wagon, it began moving onward to the north. Three seconds later, Teela called, "Wait! I didn't catch your name!"_

_The wagon suddenly stopped; the man turned around, and the infamous thief could see his grinning face within the dome. "The name's Rosho…and don't worry about being seen Teela; my policy is don't ask, don't tell." With that, he continued on._

_Teela remained still for a moment in shock; the man had known who she was, yet acted as if nothing were wrong. _…why didn't he act scared?_ After all, she was a thief…and a dangerous one. Most people ran in fear after recognizing her._

_So why didn't he?_

_Shrugging, Teela continued on for Luca, not knowing the wry smile that came to Rosho's face._

xxxx

_/4:01 ST, Hotel Room, R&R Inn, Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

"I hope those clothes of yours have held up," said Rosho with a quiet smile.

"You kidding?" replied Teela, a small smile on her face. "These things have held up tremendously well…you should've sold more of these; they'd make a huge profit!"

Rosho shook his head quietly, torpidly replying, "No…I have to say I didn't make those clothes. They're one-of-a-kind."

Teela still puzzled over the knowledge that an old man like that would willingly give a thief a very valuable – and very tough, for that matter – piece of clothing, much less a whole set. "You know, I saw a group of statues in Besaid; of High Summoner Yuna and her Guardians. One of them wore this exact outfit; I think it was that Tidus fellow."

Rosho shrugged. "Whoever made these clothes must have been a fan. I came to possession of that wardrobe years ago, courtesy of an old friend. For some reason, I just knew I would part with them one day...and when I saw you walking about in clothes only a few stitches away from being in tatters, I just felt compelled to give them to you. They were a gift, my lady." Rosho's smile was positively brimming with benevolence. "And despite your reputation, I think everyone deserves at least one unexpected gift in their life."

Teela was silent, feeling oddly humbled by the old man's concern for her welfare. This was only the second time they had met, and already he had been nicer to her than msot anyone else had been in years.

Suddenly, Rosho said, "But speaking off-topic, your little summoner friend is in a bit of trouble."

"Actually, we're more like mortal enemies forced together," answered Teela with a wry smirk. "But what's this about him being in trouble?"

Rosho pointed over to Hirum…more specifically, the spot on his robe where the Eye of Baaj badge should've been. "His little trinket is gone…taken by whoever knocked you guys around I assume. He can't get into the temples' Cloister of Trials, correct?"

xxxx

_/4:04 ST, Airborne over Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

A Divebeak fiend quickly flew off southward; destination: Luca.

But in all actuality, the fiend was actually Teela…and she intended to get back Hirum's badge.

xxxx

_/4:29 ST, Local Café, Luca/_

It was a rather large café, and many of the late risers were eating breakfast there. The café – called the _Early Rise, Late Fall_ – housed a good many people, eating their breakfasts and sipping their coffee, preparing themselves for the day. Three familiar characters were sitting at a booth.

Terros silently sipped his coffee, gazing at Savin and Purga with a stare that would've melted a hole through a _Flan Rojo_ fiend…and that was saying a lot.

Silence was all that the two Guardians heard, even in the vociferous environment of the café.

Finally, Savin muttered, "Lord Terros…we did not mean to dishonor you-"

_SLAM!_

Savin flinched and Purga shuddered as Terros slammed his coffee cup onto the table, causing part of its contents to spill out. Terros' stare hardened into a glare as he quietly – but with a venomous tone – said, "Once again, I was forced to save your worthless carcasses. I'm getting tired of bailing you two out of…difficult situations. Need I remind you of Djose?"

"Don't remind us," bitterly said Purga. Unlike Terros, he and Savin had both failed the Cloister of Trials at Djose Temple…they hadn't been able to even reach the Aeon.

Terros silently picked his cup back up and took another sip. Savin took this opportunity to wipe away the spilled liquid with a napkin. After setting the cup back down, Terros said, "Now listen here; you two will have to start picking up the slack. If you start proving to be a hindrance to me, I'll just go ahead and move on without you."

Terros mentally smirked; he knew that these two wouldn't dare stay behind. They would follow him to the ends of Spira like the dogs they were…he would exploit that to his advantage. Even though he WAS the greatest out of those who graduated – in his opinion anyway, which he knew was correct – he would be unable to completely fend off fiends in his later travels (he was not so arrogant as to assume he was invincible). He would require some form of assistance.

"Well well…of all the summoners I have the displeasure of meeting…"

Terros, Savin, and Purga turned around to see a blue-haired female standing a few feet from their booth…and behind her was a hulking Black Ronso.

Terros couldn't help but chuckle. "My my…of all the failures to run into, I have to run into you."

Summoner Nira scowled as she dully replied, "Nice to see you too Terros."

xxxx

_/4:34 ST, Hotel Room, R&R Inn, Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

"Ow…" Aaron lazily sat up, rubbing his skin gingerly; he still felt very weakened from the Flare spell Terros had cast on him. Finally, he looked around and asked, "Where am I…?"

"The R&R Inn. Glad to see you're finally up."

Aaron turned his head to see an old man…with his head in a jar. "What the-?!"

Rosho smiled as he quickly interjected, "Don't worry, I got that reaction from the little girl too. Name's Rosho."

Aaron slowly got off of his bed and looked around; he saw Serena staring out the window, with the little moogle standing on her head. He also saw Hirum, sleeping on his bed. "What's with him?"

Rosho sighed before answering. "Poor guy…I saw quite a light show before I ran into you guys. This boy bore the brunt of whatever Aeon attacked him."

"…so you're the one who brought us here?" asked Aaron, a tad skeptical.

"He sure is!" exclaimed Serena as she turned back from the window and walked over to Aaron. "And guess what; I finally named the little guy! His name's Mog!" Serena shifted her eyes upward and cheerfully said, "Isn't that right?"

The moogle – now called Mog – flapped his wings as he cheered, "Kupo!" With that, Serena turned around to go and stare back at the window…but Aaron could've sworn he saw a small hint of sadness coat her eyes before fully turning around.

His arm was being tapped.

Aaron looked back at Rosho in time for the man to pull him down to his level. He quietly whispered, "Listen…the girl's in a bit of mess. When she woke up, she started crying…started calling herself a failure of a guardian…she even blamed herself for Teela not being here."

"Speaking of which, where is Teela?" replied Aaron as quietly as she could.

"She left southward to try and get back Hirum's little badge. It was stolen, but that's not the point…she's all shook up, and she thinks Teela ran away because of her."

Aaron remembered the battle…he remembered how Serena had inadvertently knocked out Teela by accident. _So that's why she's so upset._ "So what do you want me to about it?"

"Take her around the outpost. Cheer her up. She could use it…rent a chocobo out and give her a ride. A child like that doesn't deserve to be so sad." The tone in Rosho's voice was calm and vehement.

Aaron sighed as he muttered, "Well…I'm not exactly good with kids…"

"You WILL. You're the only one who can cheer her up at the moment," interrupted Rosho, his swirly green eyes suddenly flaring with a momentary flash of anger. "Don't assume that you are incapable of completeing this task."

Aaron suddenly paled at the old man's change in tone…and at the sudden glimpse he got of the man's eyes. Rosho knew A LOT more than he gave off…as if...he _knew_…but _**how**_...? _Who is this guy?_

Giving in, Aaron finally said, "Fine…" He stood back up and walked over to Serena, putting his hand on her tiny shoulder. "Say…you want to go outside?"

Silence was Serena's answer.

"…how about a chocobo ride?"

Rosho suddenly blinked as Serena practically dragged Aaron out of the room, chanting, "Let's go let's go let's go let's go!" Meanwhile, Mog was – and with equal cheerfulness – chanting, "Kupo kupo kupo kupo kupo!"

As the three disappeared beyond the room's doorway, Rosho muttered, "Spontaneous little girl…"

xxxx

_/4:45 ST, Outside the Temple of Yevon-Luca, Luca/_

Perched atop the roof of Luca Temple was a Divebeak fiend…except this bird had the nose of a Killer Hound jutting out of the beak.

Teela sniffed the air quietly…trying to get a whiff of that Purga fellow. Out of the three bozos that they had encountered earlier, Purga had had the most distinctive scent; his body had possessed a faint smell of smoke…a result of the continuous usage of fire magic.

And she had taken the form of the Killer Hound's nose for one reason; out of all the Lupine fiends – with the likely exception of the Wolf King – Killer Hounds had the best noses.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

_Damn_, thought Teela as she sneezed. _It's hard to get a whiff up here!_

She quietly took off and made a nosedive for the city below, sniffing all the way.

Finally, she got a whiff…and it was mixed with the smell of Besaid Coffee Beans…and there was also strange scent that smelled of Guadulien irises…

_The Early Rise, Late Fall café._ Out of the numerous cafés in Luca, ERLF was notable for its use of Guadulien irises to spruce up the decor.

She knew where to go now. She immediately moved into the nearest alleyway – a precaution against any of the Sniper Squad members – and made her way for the café.

xxxx

_/4:51 ST, Early Rise, Late Fall Café, Luca/_

"So…you have visited the temples in Besaid and Kilika?"

Right now, Nira and Terros were the only ones sitting in the booth, facing each other from opposite sides. Savin and Purga were standing in the aisle beside Terros, with Kurik Ronso standing next to Nira's side of the booth.

Nira nodded quietly in response to Terros' question. "Yes. Kurik and I were on our way to the elevator platform that led to Luca Temple when we saw you guys in here. Thought we'd see if you're as much of an elitist as ever."

Terros smirked as he took another sip of his coffee. "Nice to see that your sarcastic wit hasn't faded."

Meanwhile, Kurik was keeping his gaze on Terros' guardians. If Terros's glare at the two had been sharp enough to pierce a Flan fiend, then Kurik's cold stare was enough to chill the soul of even the hardiest guardian. It was obvious Kurik did not like them.

Nira sighed as she sipped some of the apple juice she had bought. "Well…you're the first graduate I've run into so far…but I did run into the dropout."

Terros knew whom she meant by dropout…and chuckled. "Speaking of Hirum…I ran into him. Take a look at this." He extracted Hirum's Eye of Baaj badge out of his tunic's pocket and held it in front of Nira. "He was kind enough to give it to me," he added with a wry smirk.

Nira's eyes widened at the sight of it; she quickly took it and fingered it, as if to verify its authenticity. "No way…"

"I take it from your disbelief that you lost to him in battle?" The cocky look in Terros' eyes indicated how sure he was that he was correct.

And he was. Nira begrudgingly admitted, "Yeah…"

Screams.

Terros, Nira, Savin, Purga, and Kurik Ronso whirled around to see what was causing the screams: a Divebeak fiend that had just flown into the café.

It set down on one of the booths, folding its wings to stare at them quietly, as if waiting for them to make their move.

The two summoners and three guardians were too perplexed by this fiend; what kind of monster would willingly fly into a crowded café and sit down in front of those who could kill it?

Kurik's nostrils suddenly flared…and he muttered, "You again."

At that, pyreflies drifted away from the Divebeak, and it morphed into a familiar figure.

'It' was in fact a 'she'.

Purga recognized the girl. "_You again?!_"

Teela smirked as she sarcastically said, "What? Don't tell me you're THAT eager for a beating."

Terros snorted at her. "Hmph. Figures…the dropout still too weak to come and get his stolen badge back? Did he send his little errand-girl to do the job?"

In the blink of an eye, Teela's right arm morphed into that of Queen Vlantae's arm. Then – in a tone colder than ice – she said, "_I'm nobody's errand-girl._"

With a quick whip-like movement, Terros was sent flying through the café store's glass window. He landed with a groan on the city street outside the café, glass shards flying about around him.

"TERROS!!!" Savin and Purga rushed to the aid of their protégé, leaving a bewildered Nira and Kurik Ronso in the now-deserted café.

Teela swiped the badge from Nira's hands and said, "Thanks a bunch." With that, she leapt out the window and charged northward. Nira looked on with amused silence as Terros – infuriated at having been caught off guard like that – summoned the Machina Maw and took off after Teela.

"He will not catch her."

Nira looked up at Kurik, who had a certain gleam in his eyes as he watched the two hapless guardians chase after Terros. His deep voice rumbled, "She is different from other guardians…different from other people."

As it turned out, Nira had to agree with her guardian.

xxxx

_/5:02 ST, Southern End of the Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Teela ascended into the air; she had summoned the wings of the Divebeak fiend minutes ago, and she was dodging the bullets Terros's M-Maw was lobbing at her. _Great…doesn't this guy quit?_

Terros seethed as Teela – who looked a tad odd to him, what with her having wings extending out of her shoulder blades and all – continued dodging the Machina Maw's every attack. _How dare she humiliate me…and in PUBLIC! I'll show her!_

Teela suddenly had an idea; she quickly flew upward and entered the nearest cloudbank. In his rage, Terros followed.

When he came out the other side, she was gone. "What the-? Where'd she go?!"

Unbeknownst to the enraged summoner, Teela had fallen all the way back to the ground; whilst in the cover of the clouds, she had transformed her whole body into the watery Flan Azul fiend. She had fallen harmlessly to the ground…and now she was quietly slipping away to the north, Terros unaware to her whereabouts.

After fifteen more minutes of futile searching, Terros roared with anguish. He would NOT live this humiliation down…not without paying the girl back. _Just you wait…I'll get you back for this!_ Frustration etched onto his features, he made his way back to Luca.

After getting a good distance away, Teela returned to her normal state; she was roughly near the 7th Heaven Farm, which was a good distance away from Luca. She quietly took the Eye of Baaj badge out of her shorts pocket and stared at it. "Well…guess we can finally continue this damned voyage after all."

The gigantic wings of the Zu fiend emerged from her back as pyreflies merged with her. Moments later, she took off into the air. Destination: Rin's Travel Outpost.

xxxx

_/5:27 ST, Outside of Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

C-Agent #59 was lying in the prone position amidst a field of grass; he was peering through the ever-familiar monocular, staring at a small, fenced-in area. Their objective – Serena – was riding a chocobo under the supervision of the Al Bhed and a chocobo handler. To his surprise, the girl was rather good at handling a chocobo.

He silently opened a com-link channel to C-Agent #43. "Do you have her in sight?"

"**Affirmative.**" C-Agent #43 was actually inside Rin's Travel Outpost; he was perched on the struts underneath the parking lot platform. The darkness under the platform provided excellent cover for the _Lussyhtu_. As for getting under there…well, call it part of the trade. "**Make sure you're close enough to intervene if the girl loses control of the chocobo. We can't risk her breaking her neck.**"

"Roger that." C-Agent #59 resumed his duty, oblivious to the fact that Teela was slowly approaching the R&R Inn.

xxxx

_/5:59 ST, Hotel Room, R&R Inn, Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Rosho turned his head around to see Teela walk into the room, badge in hand. "Well. That didn't take very long."

"Nah. Those jerks may be tough in battle, but they're easy to steal from." Teela slowly stepped over to Hirum, quietly pinning the badge on his robe. _There…nothing more than a bad dream._ She then walked back towards the door…but then Teela asked, "Hey Rosho. Where'd Serena and the geekoid go?"

"The Outpost's chocobo stable."

Teela nodded and exited the room, leaving Rosho alone with a comatose Hirum.

Minutes later, Hirum finally awoke from his exhaustion-induced slumber. "Wha…where…am I?" He looked at Rosho…and blinked. "Who are you?"

An ironic smile covered the old man's withered face. "Well…I'm just making one introduction after another today , are't I?"

xxxx

_/7:05 ST, Noveos' Personal Chambers, Guadosalam/_

One hour ahead of Luca.

Maester Noveos quietly looked down at the large, metallic box that sat in front of him. It held the 50,000 Gil he had promised to the BTC.

His beleaguered eyes looked up at the aide who was going to make the delivery; out of the Maester's many servants, only a few knew of his shady deals. To help make sure Noveos never slipped out any information to those who weren't 'in the loop', those few who knew were marked on the forehead with a black dot.

Noveos quietly asked, "You know where to go, correct?"

The aide nodded. He quietly picked the box up and left the room.

Once the aide left, Noveos sat back down behind his desk; he had just secretly extracted money from the Guadosalam Treasury: the institution where all Guado investments were stored until they could be withdrawn.

For all intents and purposes, he had just stolen from his own people.

"Yevon help me," muttered Noveos as he rubbed his temples.

xxxx

_Interesting._

_Indeed. Teela can be most…forceful._

_**HA! She was more than just forceful! That girl's incredible!**_

_She is gifted. Nothing more._

_No thanks to us…_

_Do not dwell on the past. We had to do what he had to do._

_**If you guys don't mind, I'm going to wait over here until you stop moping.**_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 30: Back on the Road

xxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long; I had to study for the PSAT test.

Oh well. Please review, and see you next time!


	31. Foreshadowing

Standard Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this again? Go read an earlier chapter!

Author's Notes: Well folks, let's do a little review on the story's progress so far. This simplified review will carry over for a few chapters.

1 – Tidus explains the events immediately after his going to the Farplane up till the time he returns to his beloved, Yuna.

2 – Tidus has a reunion of sorts, and he meets Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, and Paine.

3 – Two years pass; Tidus and Yuna are married and have a baby girl named Mia. Much of Zanarkand has been rebuilt.

4 – A new form of Sin – a hybrid of the monster and the machina Vegnagun – appears, destroying the familiar characters we all know and love; three strange beings save Mia and Vidina, the son of Wakka and Lulu. They leave them to be found by O'aka the XXIII.

5 – A millennium passes; Spira has changed radically.

6 – At Baaj, a Senior Trainee of the Summoner's School named Hirum encounters an old rival: an infamous thief named Teela.

7 – After a meeting with High Maejin Neru, Hirum and Teela are sentenced to a night in Baaj Tower; both escape, only to end up in the Temple's Cloister of Trials.

8 – Against school rules, Hirum obtains the temple's aeon: the Machina Maw. Hirum is judged by the school's Maejins, but Neru – knowing something the others don't – fixes the vote in his favor. However, Teela is forced to be his guardian.

9 – Hirum and Teela return to Luca.

10 – Hirum meets his old childhood friend – an Al Bhed named Aaron – and Teela is the target of the experimental R-1 Battle Arms.

Well, more next chapter.

To the reviews!

Assamite: Well, look at chapter 26: 'The Mi'ihen Highroad'. If you look down at Noveos' introductory scene in his office, you'll notice how Guadulien irises are native flora of Guadosalam. Get it? Guado...Guadulien?

As for Rosho, well...think about it like this. Rosho is actually a VERY pivotal character in this story...and you'll see why eventually. The title grabs people's attention, and it makes them remember.

Oh, and about the binding spell...look at chapter 20: 'Round 2'. Near the beginning of the chapter, you'll see Neru speaking with Mr. Nefrula...and Neru has a thought that should answer your question. ;)

Oh, and I've changed the chapter of this title; since this chapter doesn't really focus on one particular thing, I've changed it to something more appropriate.

Begin!

xxxx

_You stupid fools...the Final Summoning is no longer the decisive weapon it once was!_

Technology is this world's weapon...and once we complete our greatest project ever, Sin will become **obsolete**.

xxxx

Chapter 30: Foreshadowing

xxxx

_/6:15 ST, Elevator Platform, Vincent Legate's Penthouse Habitat, Luca/_

Richard Kuvod stared at the ever-shrinking city quietly; he and Captain Lutzwin were currently on the elevator platform that led to Vincent Legate's personal habitat. Although it was among the smallest in the city, it offered privacy.

"I despise these elevators...they're always too slow," muttered Lutzwin as he stared up at Vince's habitat.

Kuvod chuckled at Lutzwin's comment. "You Guardsmen are all alike...always impatient, wanting to get from point A to point B as quickly as possible. But, I guess it comes with the job..."

Lutzwin scowled at the homicide detective. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that..." _Stupid detective...why did Gestohl have to pair me with him?_

xxxx

_/6:16 ST, Chocobo Stable, Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Teela was perched atop the chocobo stable's roof; even though the actual building was based inside Rin's Travel Outpost, the stable had an extension that protruded through the wall, giving the chocobos access to the fenced-in field outside. Right now, she was on the roof of the stable that sat outside of the wall.

Her gray eyes watched Serena ride the chocobo; despite the destruction of Nibilo, she had rebounded pretty quickly. Apparently, since summoners and guardians were seen as the great heroes of Spira, children the world over idolized them. _Guess tagging along with us is making her feel like a hero..._

If she only knew what hardships were set to come...the Pilgrimage would not be easy...especially on a young girl like her.

Her ears suddenly heard creaking; her head shifted downward to see the stable doors opening up. Teela watched silently as Hirum walked outside, with Rosho following him. _Well, about time he woke up._

Hirum rubbed his head gingerly, looking down at the Eye of Baaj badge pinned to his robe. _I don't get it...I KNOW Terros took it..._

Rosho, meanwhile, was staring at them all quietly. "..."

As for Serena, she was having the time of her life. Outside of the Calm Lands and the Mi'ihen Highroad, chocobos were nonexistent. As such, riding one was a treat...and she was doing quite well.

"WAAAAH!!!"

_CRASH!_

The same couldn't be said for Aaron. Since keeping up with Serena was impossible on foot, he had had no choice but to mount a chocobo (against the chocobo handler's wishes of course). No more than five seconds after getting on, the bipedal bird had shaken him off.

Hirum resisted the urge to chuckle at Aaron's misfortune: he had been tossed off into the dirt. Aaron muttered, "Cdibet pent..." (Stupid bird...) The disgruntled Al Bhed got to his feet and saw Hirum. "Oh. Glad to see you're finally awake."

The summoner slowed to a stop beside his friend, watching the young girl enjoy her chocobo ride. He leaned toward Aaron and asked, "Who got my badge back?"

"Credit goes to the thief," replied Aaron as he wiped a chunk of soil off of his face.

Hirum paled at the realization; Teela had gone to the trouble of getting his graduation badge back from Terros? _Perhaps Neru had something when he forced her to be my guardian..._

Had he been less tired, he would have wondered how she had managed to do this without triggering Maejin Meekra's spell of bonding.

xxxx

_/12:18 ST, High Maejin Neru's Office, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

The High Maejin frowned; the ABTC and the BTC were up to their old tricks again.

After he had returned from Luca, Neru had locked himself in his office, doing nothing but calling old contacts from his days as Grand Maester.

After numerous calls over his sphere-com, Neru had deduced a few things.

The late Naruki Nefrula had been dissatisfied with her husband, FFL Tournament Chairman (formerly Co-Chairman before Naruki's death) Robert Nefrula. It had started a little over a year before her death, when she had learned how much the BTC was pressuring her father, Maester Noveos Guado. At first, the pressure had been small...but she had known it would escalate soon. She had begun trying to siphon money from Robert via legal and illegal means, but he had denied her each and every time. She had gotten frustrated; if her father couldn't pay the BTC, they would get more dangerous.

Then she had met Vincent Legate, and a plan formulated. As Robert's wife, Naruki would have access to all of his funds if he died. But to get to those funds after Mr. Nefrula's 'accidental' death, she would need someone to do the paperwork for her. That someone was Vincent; despite the fact he was only the Scouting Liaison to Kilika, he handled the legal documents for all fighters from that area. In any case, he was more experienced than her by a long shot.

So she began meeting Vincent discreetly. Romantic encounters occurred. She slowly swayed him over...although whether she actually fell in love with Mr. Legate was beyond Neru's ability to discern. Unfortunately for Naruki, busy schedules prevented her from carrying out the plan in a way that wouldn't finger Robert's death to her.

But something had backfired. The ABTC had discovered Naruki's plan...and someone had contacted Vincent. They had told him to kill her before she could get the money to the BTC...and Vincent had done the deed.

Neru seethed; a wonderful marriage had gone down the tubes, and a man had been forced to kill his lover...all because of two companies who would do anything to come out on top.

_If this keeps up, I'll have to return to Bevelle and have a talk with the maesters...they're letting things getting too far out of hand_. With that, Neru turned his thoughts back to matters of the school. _Now to deal with that Kaibo...he needs to curb his pranks._

xxxx

_/6:21 ST, Outside of Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

"**They've returned inside; I think they're going to head north via chocobo soon."**

C-Agent #59 frowned in response to C-Agent #43's report; they would have to be more discreet when following them this time around. Last time, the loud footsteps of the Elemental Dragon had allowed them to follow by hovercraft without much fear...but chocobos didn't have loud footsteps.

They would have to improvise. "I'm going to move on ahead to the northern end of the Highroad. We won't be able to follow by hovercraft without drawing suspicion. You will wait here until I contact you concerning their arrival. You will then make your way to the northern tip of the Highroad by hovercraft."

**"Understood. I'll contact you every now and then to reaffirm your position; out."**

C-Agent #59 cut off from his partner, and immediately began moving northward to the nearest hovercraft rental station. He would make his way northward from there.

xxxx

_/7:22 ST, Hidden Cave, Moonflow/_

The Moonflow ran through two time zones; the western half of the Moonflaw was one hour ahead of Luca.

Right now, the pristine beauty of the Moonflow was invisible; a hidden cave to the south of Guadosalam was the site of the dropoff, and the Moonflow could not be seen from the moist confines of the rocky cave.

Noveos's aide waited quietly for the BTC agent to arrive; beside his feet was the metallic case that held 50,000 Gil.

"About time...the president was getting impatient."

The Guado turned his head towards the entrance of the cave; a man stepped inside, walking towards the aide quietly.

He wore dark blue pants, which were reinforced by a tiny layer of magic-resistant cloth underneath. He wore a black muscle shirt, and over that was a sturdy brown vest with numerous pouches for the various devices he carried. Black, fingerless gloves adorned his hardy hands, and his arms and legs bulged with muscles. Tough black boots covered his feet, and a black strap wrapped around his chest diagonally. Holstered in it was the BTC-4 laser rifle: the fourth in a series of laser rifles made by the Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate. The stock was made of reinforced titanium, but a rubber pad lined the end of the stock, serving as a shock absorber for when it fired. The stock was colored pitch black, as was the barrel. However, instead of a clip for regular ammunition, there was a small battery module that provided the charge for the laser bolts; within the barrel itself was a series of mirrors that concentrated the laser light into a super-thin line, giving it more potency. Upon firing, the energy would be covered in a 'sheath' of plasma, enabling the laser itself to cause potent damage. Finally, his lean, defined face – with no blemish and no facial hair – was adorned by only one thing: thick shades that covered his eyes.

For a member of the BTC's elite squad of soldiers – the Elites – he looked surprisingly normal. But unlike the _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_ of the ABTC, their primary focus was not operating in the dead of night, making their mark, and leaving without a trace. Instead, the Elites were more focused on insertion and more varied tasks; due to their anonymous approach to soldier appearance, it was easy for them to insert themselves into the midst of the enemy and break them apart from within.

The Elite smiled as he looked at the casket. "Does it have the 50,000 Gil?"

The aide nodded in response. "Lord Noveos also asked me to tell you this: stop harassing him."

The Elite chuckled as the light from outside the cave reflected off of his bald head. "Sure thing...but take a look at this." He pulled out a small, thin instrument from one of his vest pockets. It was about six inches long, made of sterling steel, and – about six centimeters down from the top – a blue lens that covered a high-powered light. "This is an MER...after this, you won't remember anything from the past 24 hours. Sorry...standard procedure."

_FLASH!!!_

The Guado's eyes dilated as a blue flash reflected off of them. He looked at the Elite numbly, as if he had suddenly been stupefied.

The Elite pocketed the now-named MER and said, "Hey man...you took a bit of a nasty fall on the way back from the Moonflow. You should be back in Guadosalam. The Maester needs you."

The aide dully replied, "You're right...I should be there!" With that, he burst off, leaving the Elite and the case alone in the cave. After he had departed, the Elite smiled. "Handy."

The MER – which stood for **M**emory **E**rasure **R**od – was a piece of standard equipment for the Elites. Depending on the length of the mission, they would be given the B-Version (Blue lens, weakest of them all), the Y-Version (Yellow lens, medium strength; erases memories up to a week), the G-Version (Green lens, strong flash; erases memories up to a month), or the R-Version (red lens, strongest of them all; erases memories up to a year). Before a mission could be considered 'accomplished', the Elites always had to erase the memories of those they personally spoke or conversed with.

Either way, it made things less messy in the long run. The Elite grabbed the box of 50,000 Gil and walked out of the cave. A short distance away was a pitch-black hovercraft that would transport him back to Bevelle...and the BTC.

xxxx

_/6:27 ST, Outside of Rin's Travel Outpost, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Rosho looked at Hirum and his Guardians with a small smile; they had rented three chocobos for the trip ahead. Hirum was on one, Teela was on the second, and – as much as it hurt Aaron's pride to do so – Serena rode the third one, with the Al Bhed hanging on to her.

Hirum tried not to laugh. Teela snickered heartily. Aaron seethed at Teela. Serena didn't understand why Aaron couldn't get his own chocobo, but she was happy to let him ride. Mog simply sat on Serena's head, as always.

"Thanks for helping us Mister Rosho!" exclaimed Serena as she held the reins of the chocobo tightly.

Rosho simply shrugged it off. "Ah, don't worry about it...anything to help young people like you."

Hirum got a good feel for the chocobo's saddle before turning back towards Rosho. "Well, we're off. Thank you for helping us!" Hirum went first. Serena's chocobo followed. However, before Teela took off, she looked at him quietly with a strange gaze, part stern and part grateful.

Rosho remained silent as Teela's chocobo burst off. _Sharp one. Despite my cheerful behavior, she feels like I'm more than I appear to be._

Either way, things were going fine as they were...but he would need to finish his project in a hurry. _It won't take too long to complete it...they'll need their guidance._

xxxx

_/6:28 ST, Elevator Platform, Vincent Legate's Penthouse Habitat, Luca/_

Lutzwin grumbled as the elevator slowed to a stop. "Finally! Those platforms are too slow!"

"We need subtlety...and a big hovercraft landing right outside the guy's front door isn't going to help," replied Kuvod as he took in Vince's penthouse at a glance. It was pretty spacious; despite the fact it was only one story high, it had lots of area to make up for the lack of height. The outside of the penthouse was painted in gray paint with blue speckles, and the house sat atop a large stone block; small, pearly white stairs led up to the front door. In front of the penthouse was a fountain. The statue in the center of fountain was that of a female angel, complete with illustrious wings; as for the water it poured from small inlets in the wings.

Kuvod looked at Lutzwin and sardonically said, "Shall we?"

The Guardsman put on his helmet and answered quietly. "Yes." With that, they quietly walked onto the penthouse.

To their eternal surprise upon entering, they saw someone in black clothing with wiry green hair finish tying a rope to a chandalier...and that rope encircled Vincent Legate's neck. He had been suffocated to death.

Apparently, the one in black clothing had been trying to make it look like a suicide...but now Kuvod and Lutzwin were here.

Kuvod's eyes narrowed as the assassin turned to face them. He recognized him now. "...you're one of the FFL Tournament semifinalists...Pufro Guado if I'm not mistaken."

Pufro Guado frowned at the two men. He had been caught.

But he was certainly not going to go down without a fight. After all, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to deal with two more bodies.

xxxx

_**Rosho needs to hurry up with that body! I'm getting anxious!**_

_You're always anxious._

_Be patient...waiting a little longer won't hurt._

_**Gah...fine then**._

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 31: Mushroom Rock Canyon

xxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter seems a little weak in comparison to others; I just didn't have a lot of ideas going for this one. I guess you could call this the first 'filler' chapter. I guess you could call this a 'set-up' chapter.

Anyhow, apologies to anyone who doesn't like this chapter's length or whatnot. I'll make up for it next time!


	32. Mushroom Rock Canyon

Standard Disclaimer: I am Ultra, and I don't own Final Fantasy. What? You wanna make something of it?

Author's Notes: Well...one reviewer isn't a happy camper. O.o;

Assamite: Eh, about the short chapter length; I'm moving into a big, revelation chapter (you know, where some big plot line is finally revealed and explained) in my other story, and it's been taking up a lot of my thought processes as of late. But don't worry; I'll make up for it. However, keep in mind: since I'm writing two stories at the same time, the time between updates makes my apparent time of writing seem longer, when in fact it's not (for instance, I spent three days writing the previous chapter even though there was an extended time between updates).

And about the chapter title...well, just goes to show what happens when you put up a goofy one. :P Don't worry though; I've switched it with the title 'Foreshadowing'. Thanks for the tip.

Anime obsessed fan: It's you again! Happy time:D

As for the spell loophole...I'll give you one hint: Teela HAS realized the loophole. I'll leave you to your thoughts. ;)

And by the way: in the games it was Mushroom Rock **Road**. It's a canyon now...so there have been some changes to this little place as well. ;P

Begin!

xxxx

_So much pain and suffering..._

_The antidote to such things is death..._

_Allow me to give you that antidote._

xxxx

Chapter 31: Mushroom Rock Canyon

xxxx

What a horrible job this had turned out to be. Aside from the brief excursion at the FFL Tournament, the BTC's job had had Pufro Guado bored stiff.

Mere observation had been bad enough. Then, shortly after the death of Naruki Nefrula, he had received word that he was to make Vincent disappear. That meant an assassination made to look like a suicide. A way of settling matters and closing the case, making the whole event a tragedy...albeit a tragedy one could only speculate about. Life would go on, and the whole mess would eventually be forgotten.

Then these two had shown up. A Captain of the Luca Guardsmen, and an infamous detective.

He would have to be more discreet with their corpses.

xxxx

_/6:30 ST, Vincent Legate's Penthouse, Luca/_

Lutzwin immediately raised his V-Staff and fired.

Pufro leapt away from the laser blast, leaping onto a nearby coffee table to avoid the shot. On reflex, he grabbed three knives from one of his pouches and threw them at Lutzwin and Kuvod.

Kuvod dove behind an old bookcase. Lutzwin ducked, causing the projectiles to sail over his head. Immediately, the Guardsman rose and unleashed another volley of lasers at Pufro's general vicinity. Upholstery and furniture endured a relentless barrage of lasers as Lutzwin tried to hit his target

Then he stopped. He stared intently at the now-upturned penthouse, trying to find the Guado assassin.

He suddenly whirled around to see Pufro – who had quietly crawled along the floor like a creeping cat – lunge for his back, a razor-sharp dagger in each hand.

Lutzwin quickly brought his V-Staff up to bear; he caught the two knives with the shaft of his V-Staff, halting Pufro in his tracks. The assassin frowned as he quickly did a cartwheel kick that connected with Lutzwin's chin.

The Guardsman was sent stumbling backwards, but he quickly countered with an upward strike with the butt of his V-Staff; the blow connected with Pufro's chin, sending the assassin reeling.

The Guado grumbled as he landed on his feet. "Persistent."

"Indeed!"

Pufro Guado glanced back, blinking at the large bookcase falling down towards him. He rolled to the side away from Lutzwin, glancing up just in time to see a vase flying towards him. Impulsively ducking, the assassin's eyes widened as he suddenly collided with knee.

**CRUNCH**.

Blood squirted from the assassin's broken nose as the detective walked forward, popping him in the side of the head with a chair.

Lutzwin was mildly impressed at Richard Kuvod's capability. _Then again, given how many cases he's been in, he would have had to learn some form of self-defense._ Pulling out a pair of thick bracelets from a compartment in his armor, the Guardsman quickly pulled the groaning assassin off of the floor, pulling his hands behind his back and cuffing the bracelets around them. The bracelets had an opposing charge when activated, so pulling them apart was impossible save for those with downright fiendish strength. "Now we're going to have a little talk." The Captain roughly planted Pufro Guado on the couch.

As Lutzwin stepped back and cautiously held the V-Staff at Pufro's face, Kuvod stepped forward and asked, "Now, Mr. Assassin...tell us: who hired you to kill Vincent Legate?" To emphasize that he meant business, Richard Kuvod took two of Pufro Guado's daggers and stabbed his feet to the floor.

Couldn't have the assassin's feet free, now could he?

Pufro grimaced as he tried to speak. "Richard Kuvod...the task I was paid to do...it's one of those 'unmentionable' kinds."

Kuvod mentally chuckled at the assassin's word choice. He was well aware that the BTC was involved. Or the ABTC. Or perhaps both. "I also have an unfathomable curiosity. Enlighten me."

"I see you like to live dangerously," muttered the bound killer, his voice sounding slurred and stuffed due to the broken nose. His mind had already accepted that he was now unable to escape; he would have to settle with getting out alive. If it meant giving away some information, then so be it. After all, he was a practical fellow. "If you desire answers, then-"

Pufro Guado's head exploded in a fountain of blood.

It was quite shocking, to say the least.

Lutzwin and Kuvod impulsively leapt back as Pufro's headless body collapsed to the ground, his dark-red blood staining the floor. Lutzwin yelped, "_**What on Spira?!**_"

Kuvod, meanwhile, was staring at one thing; the cracked hole in the glass doors through which a bullet had come through. _Now that was quite showy. Very showy. Whoever did this...is practically begging for a visit.  
_

The sheer lack of professionalism was so unlike the kind of people he knew that the BTC and ABTC had in droves. So why silence Pufro Guado in this manner?

Kuvod could only sigh; he would be visiting the Aerial Defense Habitat posthaste.

xxxx

_/6:35 ST, Aerial Defense Habitat, Luca/_

Sniper Commander Keyakki quietly held his A4-T1 sniper rifle in one hand; attached and screwed on to the barrel was a heavy-duty silencer. It had been necessary for the swift death he had just granted Pufro.

Even though such things were usually beyond him...he had been ordered to keep an eye on Pufro from afar. And if things had gotten out of hand...well, you know the rest. It certainly wasn't the first time he had done such a thing. But he knew this would be the first time he'd had an eyewitness.

He quietly pulled out a portable sphere-com and pressed the 'recall' button; it immediately opened a connection to the last dialed sphere-com. Keyakki brought it up to his ear and spoke into it. "Dra muuca aht ryc paah dygah syha uw." (The loose end has been taken care of.) Sighing, the Al Bhed lowered the sphere-com. _What a mess._

He knew full well that he would be getting a visit soon; he could tell that it would have been preferable for Pufro to have done his job and leave without anyone knowing the wiser. But this was an acceptable alternative, if only because it would draw eyes towards Luca...and away from a far more valuable prize.

A prize that the ABTC would rather no one find out about.

xxxx

_/6:51 ST, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

Aaron grumbled; he was feeling a tad upset.

For one thing, it was because he had been – for a lack of a better word – emasculated. I mean, he had been utterly humiliated whilst attempting to ride a chocobo...I mean, a little 10-year old girl had been a better rider than him! Who wouldn't feel sore about that?!

...well, one without an ego for one, but that's beside the point!

But the second thing that troubled him was far more interesting; all chocobos tended to be rough with new riders. Serena had been able to ride a chocobo calmly and happily. The chocobo hadn't even tried to buck her off.

That was the problem; chocobos ALWAYS mistrusted new riders. Serena had been the exception...and Aaron was wondering why.

Perhaps it had to do with her abilities as a Psy Mage...

_Could that be it...?_

That had to be it...there was no other explanation at the moment.

Perhaps Serena's mind had subconsciously reacted to her will to ride a chocobo...and it had sent telepathic messages to the chocobo she had intended to ride.

_That has to be it...her mind innately sent a message to the chocobo and calmed it enough to let her ride it!_

When he thought about it, the more it intrigued him; if Serena's powers were capable of manifesting themselves without a conscious intent on her part...what if she fully mastered them?

"We're here."

Aaron's thoughts halted as Hirum spoke; the three chocobos stopped in front of the rocky arch that served as the barrier between the Mi'ihen Highroad and the Djose region. The grassy plains of Mi'ihen gave way to the rocky gorges of Djose, and the change was very dramatic.

Hirum hopped off of his chocobo as his eyes fell upon the arch. "Beyond there lies Mushroom Rock Canyon...and further beyond, the Temple of Yevon-Djose."

xxxx

Mushroom Rock Road was now Mushroom Rock Canyon.

In the year _497 A.S.D_, a large series of earthquakes had ravaged the area; the epicenter of the quakes had been in the Mushroom Rock Road, with the northern end of the Mi'ihen Highroad and the northern tip of Djose only slightly affected.

It had been rather sudden too; in a matter of days, the long and winding road that had once twisted through the labyrinth that was Djose had collapsed upon itself, falling into the deep chasms that lay just below the surface. A massive canyon had been formed as a result. Soon after, more chasms, crevices, and gorges had joined it.

No one quite knows how the quakes started. Some hypothesized it had been a monstrous fiend. Others said it had been the result of new machina weapon.

But as the years passed, it had been commonly accepted that the quakes had been a result of natural geographic changes.

Nevertheless, two things had changed after the year _497 A.S.D._

First off, Mushroom Rock Road – now Mushroom Rock Canyon – could no longer be traversed by foot. To counter this little problem, thick, metallic cables had been strung across the perilous chasms; they were tethered to relay stations, which were little more than small pylons that held the cables taut. Attached to these numerous cables were cable-cars that were ferried across the canyons via an electronic pulley system. This had been the system of transportation through Mushroom Rock Canyon for a few hundred years.

Then, in the year _803 A.S.D_, the paved road that stretched across the Mi'ihen Highroad had an extension built to it, courtesy of the then-relatively young Al Bhed Technologies Commission. This paved road became a bridge that ran all the way over Mushroom Rock Canyon, ending only at the Moonflow that sat beyond. This made the cable-cars the secondary mode of transportation...unless one wanted to go to the temple.

That was the second thing that had changed; the great cataclysm of the year _497 A.S.D_, the temple had been swallowed whole, sinking into the dark abyss below Spira's surface. Thus, a new temple had been built.

However, something else had been built in Djose as well...

xxxx

Aaron looked around quietly. Looming above the rocky arch was the large bridge that led all the way from the Mi'ihen Highroad to the beginning of the Moonflow. Under the rocky arch sat several dozen cable-cars, all used by pedestrians...except for the farthest one to the right. That was the cable-car that went to the temple. Standing in front of it was a Yevonite Clergyman, a monk judging by his appearance.

And beyond the rocky arch sat the deep chasms and rocky peaks of Mushroom Rock Canyon. _Gee...what a joyful looking place._

Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of a man holding a sign. On it was the name 'AARON'. "...huh?"

As Hirum, Teela, and Serena went over to return the three chocobos to the nearest chocobo rental area, Aaron walked over to the main holding the sign. Upon closer inspection, Aaron could see him wearing a brown cloak...and beside him was a brown box, bound with duct tape.

As Aaron neared, the bald man looked at him quietly, his swirly green eyes staring into his own. "Yha oui **Aaron**?" (Are you **Aaron**?)

Aaron quietly nodded. "Any reason why?"

The man – an Al Bhed – pulled a small metallic rod out of his cloak's pocket; attached to its tip was a small, black orb with tiny hole in the middle. He aimed it at Aaron's left eye and pressed a small button at the tip; a tiny blue laser shined into Aaron's eye, verifying his retinal structure.

When the rod made a _ping_ sound, the man pocketed it, seemingly satisfied that Aaron was Aaron. He then handed the box to Aaron and said, "Y kevd." (A gift.) With that, he walked away.

Aaron blinked; that had been...odd.

Oh well. A gift was a gift. _Maybe they thought I needed a little more help?_ The Al Bhed couldn't help but smile at the thought. _Glad they're so concerned._

He quickly tore it open and saw a slab of red metal inside...along with a note.

xxxx

_To my dear colleague,  
_

_Got permission to send this to you. The second edition in the Battle Arms series. They call it the R-2 Battle Arms (surprise, surprise). Hope it helps._

_Garin_

xxxx

Aaron's shocked expression turned into a smile. _No way...the R-2 Battle Arms!_

He had heard about these...and their capabilities. He couldn't wait to test them out!

"GEEKOID! HURRY UP!"

Aaron quickly reached into one of his pants' pockets and pulled out another strap; he'd have to hold off testing them until later. He strapped the slab of red metal to his upper left arm and burst off toward the others.

xxxx

The Yevonite monk – clad in the universal clothing of the temple monks, awash in flamboyant robes of purple, green, and red with yellow trimming – looked down at the summoner and guardians with calm, blue eyes. "Welcome young summoner...you wish to travel to the Temple of Yevon-Djose?"

Hirum nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well by all means, come along." The bald monk stood aside, letting the summoner and his guardians enter the cable-car. It was an open cable-car; in other words, there was no protective windows like on the other cable-cars. The only thing keeping the passengers from falling off was a protective railing. Aside from the white symbol of Yevon painted on the cable-car's roof, the whole thing was the epitome of bland: nothing but solid gray, unpainted metal. Then again, a Summoner's Pilgrimage was no place for comfort; Djose as a whole was devoted to the idea of perseverance.

As Serena stepped onto the cable-car – Mog sitting cheerfully on her head – she looked up at the monk and asked, "Sir...how come you have no hair?"

The monk chuckled at the little girl's query; such things little children asked. "Well little one, it is one of the temple mandate's for monks; by shaving off our hair, all monks become alike from a distance. By forsaking our individuality in this manner, we learn humility, and it gives the monks unity under the teachings of Yevon. Then, even as individuals with our own lives, we will always remember that bond of unity with our fellow Clergymen."

Serena looked at the monk quizzically; obviously, she didn't quite understand, but she just shrugged it off. "Whatever you say Mr. Monk."

The Yevonite monk chuckled at the girl's naïveté. Such were the ways of children. The monk walked over to the side of the cable-car and flicked a switch on its side. This unblocked the current to the electronic pulley system that connected the cable-car to the cable above. With a _whirr_, the cable-car cruised along at a slow speed.

The Yevonite monk bowed to them as they disappeared from sight, their cable-car drifting into the thick fog that blanketed Mushroom Rock Canyon.

xxxx

/_7:05 ST, En Route to Djose Temple, Mushroom Rock Canyon_/

"Ooh..." muttered Serena as she gazed into the deep, dark chasm below; all around, a dense fog separated the various chasms...so they couldn't see anything beyond the canyon their cable-car was currently traveling over.

"Kupo..." said Mog, as if trying to imitate Serena's tone.

Hirum sighed as he peered outside the cable-car; Teela – wings of the massive Zu fiend jutting from her back – was flying parallel to the cable-car. For once, Hirum wished Teela wasn't such a rogue...maybe then his guardians would band together more adhesively.

Then again, maybe it was Teela's avant-garde way of doing things that made them more effective. He didn't know.

Hirum shifted his eyes over to Aaron, who was busy placing the R-1 Battle Arms – miniaturized – into the backpack that held his communication module. That's when his eyes caught the red slab of metal strapped to his upper left arm. "What's that?"

Aaron grinned as he zipped up his backpack; both the communication module and the R-1 Battle Arms sat inside. "A little gift that Garin sent. Second in the ABTC's Battle Arm series."

"Nifty," replied Hirum with a grin. "What do they do?"

Aaron smiled as he patted the slab of metal on his side. "That's what I'm waiting to find out." He looked outside of the cable-car and grimaced. "Hey...where's Teela?"

"She went down there," said Serena as she innocently pointed down into the blackness of the canyon. Mog happily chirped, "Kupo!"

xxxx

Down at the bottom the gorge, Teela was looking around quietly.

In all honesty, she was curious. She had never wondered about the canyons and chasms that had been formed so many centuries ago...but now that she was actually here instead of flying past them (like she usually did), she thought about doing a little investigating. That, and the possibility of finding new fiends meant the possibility of new powers.

She was roughly three thousand feet down; the base of the canyon was nothing more than a collection of pebbles and rubble: the remains of the boulders and rocks that had fallen so many centuries ago.

"Man...must've been some quake," mumbled Teela she glanced at the enormous cliff walls; they completely choked out most of the light coming from above, giving the canyon the impression of a closed-off cavern.

_Rrrrr..._

Rumbling.

Teela looked down at the ground beneath her; the ground was shifting, and the rubble was quaking. _Huh...?_

Suddenly, a rocky hand erupted out of the rubble, accompanied by a low growl.

The hand...it was so _massive_...

"Uh oh." Teela suddenly flapped her wings – she had not to dismissed them, precisely for reasons like this! – as she flew into the air. As she fled the deep, dark chasm, the rumbling growl of a tremendous fiend followed her.

xxxx

The fiend was upset.

It had come a long time ago...its soul had been that of an unfortunate man who had lost his wife to a landslide in Mushroom Rock Road. He had also been caught by the falling rocks and rubble...but although his wife died instantly, he had suffered in agony. It had taken death twelve hours to claim him. There would be no one to see him die, no Summoner to give his soul a proper Sending. He would be accompanied by nothing but pain and anguish.

His rage had been directed at Mushroom Rock Road.

And when his soul had turned into a fiend, that desire had been fulfilled.

Then, the fiend had gone to sleep. With its anger sated, there was no reason for it to continue on.

But now it had been awoken.

And the fiend was upset...and its anger had returned.

xxxx

"Kupo!" exclaimed Mog as he saw Teela fly upward out of the canyon.

Hirum watched as Teela flew up, and he prepared to scold her for going down into the canyon – even if it would be out of spite – but then he saw the exasperated expression on her face. "Uh...Teela?"

Teela grimaced as she looked at Hirum. "I don't think you're going to like this."

A loud, rumbling growl emanated from the abyss, and the canyon seemed to quake as the fiend below advanced upward.

Hirum glared daggers at Teela, who shrugged innocently. "How was I supposed to know there was a fiend down there?"

And out of the deep, dark chasm below, the massive fiend emerged.

It was roughly one hundred feet tall, its body a massive collection of rocks and gray, leathery skin. Its body structure was roughly similar to that of an ogre, except with a more rotund stomach and a fatter jaw. Its muscular arms were both sixty feet long; in sharp contrast, its puny legs were only fifteen feet long. Its fat, forty-foot belly had green mold growing around the belly button...but that was the only part of the fiend that seemed lacking in strength. The fiend's frog-like face made it seem dopey, but the glaring yellow eyes proved otherwise. Finally, numerous rocks and boulders of all colors, shapes, and sizes were embedded into its skin, save for the face and the belly.

The massive fiend scaled up the sides of the canyon, walking on its tremendous hands instead of its gangly legs. Once it reached the height of the cable-car, it roared at them loudly.

Both Hirum and Aaron glared at Teela. "Nice job you idiot!"

Teela's glare quieted them both. "Look. Sorry for waking this big lug up, but now that it IS here, why don't we stop wasting time..." With that, she summoned the IG-Sword and charged. "...AND **_FIGHT!_**"

The fiend roared as it took a swipe at Teela. She dodged and counterattacked, but even the IG-Sword was unable to pierce the skin of the giant fiend. Growling, Teela continued the offensive.

Hirum grimaced as he turned to Aaron. "Can that scanner of yours see what this thing is?"

Aaron aimed the disc-like scanner attached to his wrist at the creature. "Just hold on..." The beauty of the scanner was that – even if no data existed on the scanned fiend – it would estimate stats from the enemy's body structure...but attacks and immunities were another matter altogether.

_Name: UNKNOWN - New classification "Silex"_

_Type: Helm_

_Attacks: UNKNOWN_

_HP: Estimate – 9947/10000_

_MP: Estimate – 200/200_

_Weaknesses: UNKNOWN_

_Status Immunities: UNKNOWN_

_Info: Due to the arm-leg size ratio and the rocky constitution of the creature, it has been classified with the Helm category of fiends. Skin is presumably well protected from physical attacks. Elemental weaknesses are unknown. Exercise extreme caution._

Aaron grimaced. "_Silex_, huh? Not a lot of info...but this guy's going to be a toughie."

"Just what we need," muttered Hirum. Their current situation didn't help either: if this 'Silex' fiend wanted to attack the cable-car they'd be sitting ducks. "We have to keep Silex from attacking the cable-car." He held his hands forward and roared, "I summon the Machina Maw!"

In the air beside the cable-car, Hirum's first Aeon materialized. Once the Machina Maw finished forming, Hirum jumped out of the cable-car and onto it. He looked back at Aaron and Serena and yelled, "Make sure the cable-car isn't attacked!" With that, Hirum grabbed the M-Maw's handlebars and flew off towards Silex.

As Hirum sped off, Serena looked up at Aaron with a worried eye. "What are we going to do?"

The Al Bhed's eyes turned to the slab of red metal strapped around his left bicep. "You know...I think I have an idea."

xxxx

The M-Maw unleashed a stream of bullets onto Silex with her Howitzer attack; the Aeon's thrusters flared brightly as Hirum dodged the fiend's tremendous arm. Silex growled as it grabbed a large chunk out of the canyon's side.

_-Silex Special Move: Boulder Thrust-_

Silex hurled the boulder at high speed at Hirum; he barely managed to get out of the way in time before the rock sailed past him and smashed into the opposite side of the canyon, exploding into a thousand smaller pieces of rubble. The summoner sighed as he watched the remnants fall harmlessly into the abyss below. _Man...that would've hurt..._

Meanwhile, Silex now turned its attention to Teela, who had summoned the power of the White Elemental and merged it with her IG-Sword. Now, metallic orbs with a white aura were embedded into the blade.

With a roar, Teela dove under Silex's sweeping arm and sliced away at his belly. A patch of ice formed where Teela had struck, causing Silex to growl with discomfort. The thief smiled as she flew away for some breathing room. _Ah...so this guy has a thing against ice._

Hirum realized it as well. "Machina Maw, switch all Elemental Missiles to the ice element!"

The Machina Maw complied by launching a flurry of missiles – with white tips – at the monstrous fiend. Silex growled as the missiles crashed against its chest, freezing over the skin. Irritation set in as Silex brought its right arm up – seemingly out of defense – and pointed the forearm at both summoner and guardian.

_-Silex Special Move: Rock Shower-_

At that moment, a flurry of rocks erupted from its arm, roaring toward Hirum and Teela at high speed.

xxxx

Serena looked at the R-2 Battle Arms with awe. "Ooh..."

After fully activating the R-2 Battle Arms, Aaron had immediately taken off his backpack and put the arms on. They were roughly equal in size to the R-1 Battle Arms, but aside from that, everything was different. The entire arm was colored with red paint; large, thin fins extended from the outer side of the upper arms, although their purpose was unknown. The stems of the fins were colored red like the rest of the armor, with the thinner part of the fins colored yellow. However, the hands – unlike the tough, immobile hands of the R-1 Battle Arms – were spherical in shape, with three fingers extending from each one. The fingers were all twelve inches in length, and they were segmented at two-inch intervals; they were colored black and white at every different interval. Finally, there was a slot on the outer side of each arm, as well as a slot on the top of each arm. Their purposes were unknown.

Aaron lifted the R-2 Battle Arms easily. Like the ones preceding them, the R-2 Battle Arms kept the AGM modules, rendering them weightless. "Okay...let's hope these work."

His own arms – which where inserted into the R-2 Battle Arms, his hands clutching the handlebars tightly – felt comfortable inside. Finally, he pressed the primary button on each handlebar with his index finger...and leapt out of the cable-car.

"AARON!" gasped Serena as she immediately looked over the cable-car railing.

Her gasping was wasted; Aaron was immediately flying back upward. The fingers of the R-2 Battle Arms were segmented for a purpose: they straightened out, turning into powerful propellers when activated. As a result – coupled with the extra lift provided by the fins and the fact that only the person's weight was a factor due to the AGM – the R-2 Battle Arms provided the power of flight.

The R-1 Battle Arms provided overwhelming power on land. The R-2 Battle Arms provided air superiority.

Aaron smiled as the wind whipped past his face. The feeling of the air rushing past him...the utter freedom of flight...he could get used to this.

He lessened the power of the propellers and hovered over to the cable-car, his legs dangling in the air. "Serena! Stay on the cable-car!" With that, Aaron applied full force to the propellers and sped off towards Silex.

Now Serena and Mog were alone.

The young Psy Mage looked up at Mog and asked, "Do you know if there's anything we can do?"

Mog smiled out of understanding.

xxxx

The Rock Shower attack had been rather fatal.

The M-Maw, now impaled with a bunch of rocks, was sparking wildly. She was capable of using the Total Assault overdrive...but Hirum remembered when Nira had used the M-Maw's overdrive in a similar condition. Exploding wouldn't suit him well right now.

As for Teela, the IG-Sword was dented in several spots, and her right leg was limping in midair. However, she was still capable of fighting.

Suddenly, Aaron zoomed by; he pressed a tiny button on the handlebars with his pinky finger; a laser cannon extended out of each side slot of the R-2 Battle Arms, aiming straight forward.

Then, he pressed a red button with his thumbs.

Both cannons unleashed a barrage of laser fire on Silex, causing the fiend to recoil. In response, Silex aimed its left arm at Aaron, firing another Rock Shower volley at Aaron.

None of them hit. Aaron quickly veered downward, dodging the rocks entirely. He circled around and strafed Silex's face with another round of lasers before turning away to make another run.

"Neat toy," said Teela as she flapped her wings. "Where'd he get it?"

"It was a gift!" yelled Hirum as a plan formed in his mind. He would use the M-Maw's overdrive after all. "TEELA!"

After Teela slashed once more at the fiend with the IG-Sword, she looked back and yelled, "What?!"

"When I jump off the Machina Maw, I want you to grab me!"

Teela looked at Hirum as if he had lost his mind. "Are you _crazy?!_"

"JUST DO IT!" ordered Hirum as he flew the Machina Maw straight toward Silex. He looked down at the M-Maw and said, "Use your overdrive!" As he neared within twenty yards of the monstrous fiend, he jumped off and roared, "NOW!"

Sure enough, Teela caught him with one hand, flying away just as the Machina Maw tried to fire her Overdrive.

As Hirum had predicted, the M-Maw exploded upon Silex, causing the fiend to wail at the sudden pain. _Yes!_

Teela looked back at the damage with a shocked expression; she didn't know whether to be more impressed by the damage done...or that Hirum had thought it up.

As she neared the cable-car to drop Hirum off, she saw bolts of purple magic being fired...from Mog.

He was channeling Serena's psychic magic, just like before. Serena's eyes were closed, and she was concentrating as hard as she could. Mog was focusing her magic and firing it with precision accuracy at Silex's head.

Teela tossed Hirum onto the cable-car, her gray eyes staring at Mog and Serena. _Huh...they make a great duo_. With that, she turned her attention back to the battle.

xxxx

Silex defensively held up its arms as another barrage of lasers crashed into it. Silex suddenly howled as another Psybeam smashed into its cranium, causing another splitting headache to form.

At this rate, Silex was going to lose.

A tremendous roar emerged from Silex's gullet as the fiend hopped onto the ridge of the canyon, its tiny legs providing precarious balance for the giant Helm-type fiend. Silex clenched its fists before raising them...

_-Silex Special Move: Earth Shaker-_

...and crashed them into the side of the cliff, creating a shockwave that shook the entirety of Djose. A side effect of this was the breaking of part of the canyon side: a whole multitude of shoopuff-sized boulders and rocks flew away from the canyon and towards the two remaining combatants.

Teela quickly flew away, but she was too slow to avoid them...

Suddenly, Aaron flew by, kicking Teela downward and away from the rocks' trajectory. As Aaron flew away from onslaught, Teela glared upward at the Al Bhed. _That little...I'll kill him for that!_ Even though Aaron just saved her, she was still ungrateful.

Silex moaned as its arms fell limp by its sides; it felt so tired...

Aaron turned around and prepared another run on Silex. However, he didn't use the laser cannons this time; rather – after pressing a small button on the handlebars with his middle finger – a pair of red missiles emerged from the top slots, launching toward Silex's tired form.

The two missiles crashed into Silex. A deafening wail as the explosion engulfed the massive fiend, destroying it in a fiery storm of ruin.

The fiend that had – in a sense – created Mushroom Rock Canyon was gone.

Teela quickly took this opportunity to fly into the mass of pyreflies, eagerly absorbing them. Her aches and pains disappeared as the multicolored will-o'-the-wisps merged with her. Even her leg was feeling better.

Back at the cable-car, Aaron was setting back down into the confines of the cable-car, immediately taking off the R-2 Battle Arms and deactivating them. He quickly strapped the red slab of metal back to his left arm, sitting down in one of the cable-car's seats.

Serena couldn't help but notice Aaron's wide smile. "You like your new toy sir?"

"Indeed I do," answered Aaron; at that time, Teela got back into the cable-car, looking content. Hirum asked, "So...another fiend absorption for you?"

Teela smirked as she moved her right leg – which had once been limping – around. "Obviously."

_Creak..._

Everyone suddenly paled. Serena mumbled, "W..What was that?"

Then the cable-car fell.

You see, the rain of boulders – the result of Silex's Earth Shaker – had had another, unforeseen effect: one of them had hit the cable, weakening it drastically. It caused even the weight of a simple cable-car to be too much.

Now they were falling.

Aaron suddenly screamed as he scrambled to get his R-2 Battle Arms back on. Hirum tried to get a hang of the situation. Teela began summoning her Divebeak wings.

It was too much for the girl to handle all at once. She started hyperventilating as she clutched her head: she was tired from using her strange powers on that fiend and now they were falling and they were going to dieohnoohnoitwasallgoingtoend-

"**_AAAAAAHH!_**" Serena screamed as she clutched her head; her psychic powers began to flare up as a light-blue aura covered her head.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

Tiny threads of light-blue energy suddenly erupted from the aura, wrapping around Hirum, Teela, Aaron, and Mog. Before any of them could register what was happening, they vanished in a flash of light.

The cable-car crashed harmlessly into the canyon bottom less than a minute later.

Meanwhile, C-Agent #59 had already reached Djose Temple. Now he was waiting for them to arrive.

xxxx

_/7:24 ST, Unknown Complex, Bevelle/_

Bevelle was in the same time frame as Luca.

Within Spira's largest city sat the headquarters of the BTC...but now, even deeper within Bevelle, the BTC President was walking with an aide down the corridor of an unknown complex.

The BTC President looked a tad different from most businessmen; he was a mere 4'10" tall, and he wore a jet-black business suit over a blue dress shirt. A red tie encircled his neck, and he wore shoes polished to a reflective shine. His old face was wrinkled and withered, and the only hair on his head came in the form of white sideburns; however, he possessed an imposing image one wouldn't have thought possible for him. His emerald eyes – signs of Al Bhed ancestry – were capable of a piercing glare, and he almost always had a cigar in his mouth. It was his image, his trademark. It was how people identified him. He was President Torren Yates.

Walking beside him was one of his aides, clad in the customary black bodysuit of employees working at this secret complex for the BTC. His brown hair was ruffled, and he had nondescript blue eyes. "President Yates, the Elite we sent to retrieve the Gil has returned."

"Good! That's one loose end taken care of." In all actuality, the BTC had plenty of reserve cash; he had just done it just to make sure Maester Noveos would remain loyal. After all, one couldn't have a new friend look back to old allies, no?

"And the report you requested is in as well. We've got eyewitness reports from our field agents concerning the sighting of the ABTC's secret project. We don't know the exact details, but she's traveling with a Summoner and his guardians."

"To where?" asked Yates, a puff of smoke escaping his lips.

"Well...they're heading for Djose from our estimated reports. They might head past the Hunter's Guild after that."

Yates chuckled as he stopped; they had reached his destination. "Excellent...we can ambush her there...using one of the participants of Project CESS."

As he said this, President Torren Yates was glancing through a window of enormous size; beyond was a chilled room, in which sat forty cryogenic pods...and within each of those pods were armored soldiers.

They were the BTC's secret project...a project on par with Project PSP.

xxxx

_A well-fought battle._

_**I like the tech they have these days! Wish they had that back when we were large and in charge!**_

_You always say that about a lot of things._

_**So? Can't blame me!**_

_I can._

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 32: Kefka

xxxx

Author's Notes: Twice the length of the previous chapter in three days of writing. Hope you all liked it better!

Please read and review!


	33. Kefka

Standard Disclaimer: I switch from the class of 'Non-Lawyer' to 'Pro-Disclaimer'. Confused? It means I don't own Final Fantasy!

Wolfy16: It's not an AU fic (like Assamite said); it's a sequel to FFX-2. And you don't have to review to add this story to your Favorites list; just take the story ID and add it to the favorites list in your profile login page.

And since you reviewed more than once...(boots Wolfy off a cliff) :P

Anime obsessed fan: Well, I like to think of FFX bosses (save for predators like Chocobo Eaters) as the angry remnants of the Unsent's souls; after all, that's what fiends are, eh?

And no, he can't equip R-1 and R-2 at the same time.

Assamite: Glad you like it!

But as for your comment on the R-2's superiority...not exactly. R-1 COMPLETELY outclasses the R-2 Battle Arms in power; remember when Aaron first used them against the Sinspawn Kamakuru in Chapter 22: Pandemonium? When Aaron administered the finishing blow, his Piston Punch tore a hole in the monster's body. If hit at point-blank range, very little can withstand a Piston Punch. Not even the R-2's missiles are that powerful...but the R-2 Battle Arms ARE more versatile, however.

BlitzerXX: Welcome to FFX-3 Blitzer! And I'm glad you find this story accurate to the games.

Anyhow...begin!

xxxx

_Be wary._

_Your friend is not all he appears to be._

xxxx

Chapter 32: Kefka

xxxx

_/7:45 ST, Outside the Temple of Yevon-Djose, Mushroom Rock Canyon/_

C-Agent #59 remained silent; he was perched between two large rocks outside of the temple, and they were situated in a way that gave him a high vantage point without being too visible.

He remained silent; he was waiting for the objective and her companions to reach the temple.

A flash of bright blue light.

C-Agent #59 impulsively shielded his eyes – despite the fact he wore protective goggles over them – as the light shined. When it faded, he removed his hand...and blinked out of surprise.

Lying on the ground outside of the temple entrance were the objective and her companions.

_Interesting_. He quickly opened a com-link to his partner. "C-Agent #43. I am at Djose Temple, and the objective has just arrived. Your status?"

"**I am currently at the northern tip of the Highroad."**

"Go ahead and move northward by hovercraft to the Moonflow. I will continue to follow them; if I lose contact with them, advance southward in a search pattern."

**"Affirmative. Make sure the objective is not harmed: all other priorities are secondary."**

"Roger that." C-Agent #59 cut the link as he kept an eye on the group.

xxxx

"Oh...hoo..." Serena slowly shook her head before rising to her feet. When she looked around, she saw that they had somehow gotten to a rocky pass; beyond was a doorway into some place...was it the temple?

And why did her head feel so funny?

As she looked around, she saw Hirum, Teela, and Aaron slowly rise. Mog was already up and about, flying amongst the six pillars that stood outside the door. "Where are we...?" muttered the young Psy Mage.

As Aaron got up, he suddenly flinched as his mind recognized that they were no longer on the cable-car. "Hey...where are we?"

Once Hirum saw the large doorway, he knew where they were. On the door was a symbol that looked like a large circle – with three identical dots inside, arranged in a triangular pattern – with curved lines winding around it. "...I think we're at Djose Temple."

xxxx

Due to the great cataclysm of _497 A.S.D_, the temple had to be rebuilt elsewhere. A suitable location had been found further southward soon after.

Before the earthquakes of that year, numerous mushroom-shaped rocks lined the region of Djose, giving the area its name: Mushroom Rock Road.

Now, only one monument in the area could lay claim to the title of 'Mushroom Rock'.

A tremendous monolith 5,000 feet high was shaped like a large, capped mushroom, and it stood in the midst of one of the area's largest canyons. The actual 'stem' of the mushroom-shaped spire was 4,200 feet high, with the cap only taking up the last 800 feet. The circular cap, however, was two thousand feet in diameter...and it was from this cap that the new temple had been carved.

Yes: Djose Temple was now inside Mushroom Rock. Cable-cars came to the Temple at three points; one from the south (which was now unusable, due to the fight with Silex), the second from the north, which led to the forested and swampy regions near the Moonflow, and the third that was also from the north, which led to the Bay of Sin: the site of the failed attempt at defeating Sin over one thousand years by the Al Bhed, Crusaders, and Chocobo Knights.

The Hall of Prayer, the monks' dormitories, the Cloister of Trials, and the Chamber of the Fayth were all carved into the inner confines of Mushroom Rock's cap, with the Hall of Prayer being located near the bottom of the cap and the Chamber of the Fayth right near the top.

Right now, Hirum and his Guardians were standing in the small pass carved into the bottom of Mushroom Rock's cap: further beyond lay the Temple of Yevon-Djose.

xxxx

_/7:52 ST, Hall of Prayer, Djose Temple, Mushroom Rock Canyon/_

Hirum slowly opened the door of the temple, walking into the Hall of Prayer ahead of the others.

Although every single facet of the room was carved from the inside of Mushroom Rock itself, the entire appearance of the place looked polished and neat, if not a tad musty. The usual stapleholds – the four statues of Mia, Braska, Gandof, and Seevo Guado, the two massive figures of Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna, and the symbol of Yevon embroidered in various spots – were there, but the temple had its own theme. Sitting on the top of the ceiling was the symbol of Djose – the same symbol Hirum had seen on the temple's front door – the circular symbol – and the three dots on the inside were flaring in three different colors: dull blue on the bottom left, purple on the bottom right, and pink on the top. Two small platforms – only large enough to hold two people at a time – sat near the entrance, leading to the monks' dormitories at the very bottom of Mushroom Rock's cap. However, three large doors sat at the very end of the Hall of Prayer...and there was also a large hole in the center of the ceiling, just below the symbol of Djose. Their purpose: unknown.

Only a few visitors were there; however, the High Priest of Djose walked towards Hirum and his Guardians quietly. Hirum recognized him instantly.

You see, the former High Priest of Djose Temple had gone to Bevelle in _993 A.S.D._ to serve in a higher station several years ago. The one who had elected to take his place was of a higher position than the one the former High Priest had left to take!

He was roughly five feet tall: a hardly imposing figure. However, it was that very nature that made him so likable: he had good-natured air around him. He wore a set of blue robes, covered by a purple, ankle-length vest. His leathery shoes were colored brown, and the symbol of Yevon was embroidered on his robes in white thread. His robes' sleeves – which were loose and as long as his wrists – were laced with red fabric, and small jewels made of blue crystal were woven into them. His blue hair was shaved down to a millimeter, and a blue skullcap adorned his head. On top of the skullcap was the symbol of Djose Temple, and it signified his status as the High Priest of Djose Temple. His build was a tad husky, but his babyish face had an almost boyish quality to it. His green eyes looked upon them quietly.

He was Maester Ioros. He was the High Priest of Djose Temple.

Hirum quickly bowed. "I am Summoner Hirum. It is an honor to meet you, Maester Ioros."

"Rise young one," said Ioros with a warm, welcoming tone. His eyes scanned over Hirum, Aaron, Serena, Mog...and then he stopped when they reached Teela. "Hello again girl..."

_Again?_ repeated Hirum in his head. Teela had been here before? He looked at Teela and asked, "Since when were you a regular temple visitor?"

Ioros quickly said, "She came here seeking counsel one time...although whether or not she has followed that counsel is not of my knowledge."

Teela momentarily felt relief; at least this man was considerate enough for her situation. _Not that your advice helped anyway_.

Meanwhile, Aaron cracked, "Teela came seeking _advice_? It must be the end of the world..."

_SMACK!_

Aaron groaned as his head met the ground, courtesy of Teela's hand.

"I'm afraid you speak of something that wasn't within recent memory," said Ioros with a flaccid expression. "She hasn't been here in several years...but I remember that look in her eyes."

"Can we cut through the crap already? Where's the Cloister of Trials?" demanded Teela.

Hirum, flabbergasted by Teela's utter disregard for the Maester's stature and standing, pointed a hand at her and yelled, "THUNDER!"

Teela was sent backward a few steps by the blast of electrical magic, having been caught off guard. "You..." She growled, eyes narrowing as pyreflies converged on her. "You won't get that chance again!" yelled the thief as she summoned the IG-Sword, pointing it at her charge.

Ioros, seeing where this situation was going, pulled a small vial of white liquid out of his vest and tossed it onto the ground where Teela and Hirum stood. Immediately, the vial shattered, and the liquid spawned a tremendous, yet localized maelstrom that sent the summoner and guardian swirling into the air. They landed moments later.

"Kupo!" chirped Mog as he flapped his wings once. Serena quickly said, "What did you just do?"

Ioros smiled as he turned to the young girl. "Well little one, I happen to be rather good at mixing numerous magical liquids together into various potions...the one I just used is something I like to call '_Maelstrom_'. As you can see, when the liquid is removed from my special mana-suppressing vial, it reacts by spawning a large whirlwind. It's useful for breaking up dysfunctional people such as those two."

"That's what I called them," admitted Aaron with a smirk.

Teela groaned as she got to her feet. Hirum got up next. "Ow..."

"Now that that's done, I assume you're here to take the Trials?" asked Ioros.

Hirum slowly nodded as he rubbed his back. "Well, yeah...but which door leads to the Cloister of Trials? The center one?"

A wry smile adorned the Maester's face. "All of them do."

That threw the summoner for a loop. "Huh?!"

"I'll let you figure it out...but I suggest you split up your guardians," advised Ioros.

Without a pause, Teela was already walking through the left door.

Aaron looked at Hirum quietly. "Well...guess I'll go through the right door." With that, he pulled out a black slab of metal from his backpack – both slabs of metal were in it – and activated it. After putting on the R-1 Battle Arms, he looked back at Serena and asked, "Want to come?"

Serena slowly nodded. "Mog?"

Mog quickly fluttered off of Serena's head and towards the right door. He hovered beside Aaron and chirped, "Kupo!" Serena smiled as she skipped off towards the two. With that, the Al Bhed, the Psy Mage, and the moogle entered the door.

Hirum sighed as he gazed at the center door. "Guess I've got this one." He took one last look at Maester Ioros before entering.

The Maester smiled quietly. _I certainly hope your guardians are more competent than those of Terros's...he had to finish the Trials by himself._ That Terros had done so only spoke of his immense talent; fitting, given that the former High Priest was his father. _Let's see how you compare._

xxxx

_/8:00 ST, Left Cloister, Cloister of Trials, Djose Temple/_

Teela looked around quietly at the room she had just entered. All around her were a large number – well over one hundred – of red bulls-eye targets...it was as if she were at the target practice area of a shooting range instead of a Cloister of Trials.

She slowly stepped into the center of the room...and saw a red button in the floor. "Hmm...?"

Naturally, Teela stepped on it.

Suddenly, a pedestal rose out of the floor. Sitting on the pedestal were two old handguns: EXTREMELY old models at that. The barrel of each handgun was easily a foot long, and both guns were silver in color. The grips were laced with indentations – for better gripping – and the actual cylinder where the bullets were placed before firing was colored a brilliant yellow.

Immediately, an electronic timer descended from the ceiling. On it, a set of numbers was displayed in red.

'_**30'**_

Slowly, it began ticking down by the second.

Teela figured it out. "Ah...a target shooting...and less than 30 seconds to hit them all...but there has to be a catch." She quickly grabbed a handgun and fired it at the target in front of her.

She hit it dead-on. Immediately afterwards, the target flipped over, revealing a small firing mechanism that looked like a miniature cannon.

_BANG!_

Teela quickly ducked, avoiding the small, metallic pellet that was launched. "Oh. That's the catch." Targets that fired back...nifty.

But as the timer drifted below '20', she got an idea. Immediately, the thief began calling forth pyreflies.

'_**15'**_

Rocks covered her entire body; she had summoned forth the rocks that covered the body of Silex. She smirked as she crouched down and launched a multitude of rocks at all of the targets: Silex's Rock Shower attack.

Immediately afterward, all of the targets flipped over, revealing the tiny cannons that all aimed at Teela.

**_BANG!_**

Over a hundred pellets tore into her with all of their terrifying force.

Teela shrugged it off; after all, the rocky covering of Silex hadn't been the only thing she had called forth.

Her whole body underneath the rocks had transformed into the gooey substance of the Flan Azul fiend. Right now, the numerous pellets drifted out of Teela's feet, being consciously forced out of her.

Once they were all out, she dismissed the fiend parts she had summoned...and she finally saw the pedestal that had arisen from the floor.

Situated within it was a dull blue sphere. Slowly, Teela walked over and picked it up, looking at it quietly as she held it. "Shiny." With that sarcastic comment said, she walked out of the left Cloister, sphere in hand.

xxxx

_/8:00 ST, Right Cloister, Cloister of Trials, Djose Temple/_

Aaron, Serena, and Mog looked silently ahead; what they saw appeared to be nothing more than a small room. Ahead of them was a small pedestal with a purple sphere sitting in it.

"This is it?" asked Aaron out of disbelief as he stepped forward, the R-1 Battle Arms making his body look way too small.

Serena looked around quietly as she looked at the ceiling...and she noticed the holes. "What are those for...?"

Suddenly, spikes descended from the holes. Just as quickly, the ceiling began to drop.

Quickly, Aaron raised his arms upward, using the tremendous hands of the R-1 Battle Arms to press against the ceiling. Of course, his actual strength would be unable to hold the ceiling up for long...

"SERENA! GET THE SPHERE!" yelled Aaron.

Serena fearfully nodded as she scampered over to the pedestal, grabbing the purple sphere as quickly as she could. Just as swiftly, Serena – Mog on her head – ran back across the room. As she reached the door, she looked back at Aaron and yelled, "Come on!"

Aaron grimaced as he slowly tried to prepare himself for a leaping roll...but the ceiling crushed him immediately.

Serena gasped; her eyes looked on the floor with a measure of shock. The area of the room right in front of the door and the pedestal was safe from the lowered ceiling...but everything else had been victim to its crushing weight.

Before she could begin wailing, Mog hopped off and began pushing Serena through the door...and as she was forcefully turned around – albeit Mog was trying quite hard – she saw Aaron standing in the Hall of Prayer, looking quite bewildered.

"Huh? Didn't I die?" asked Aaron, his swirly green eyes darting everywhere out of confusion.

"That's what I want to know Mr. Aaron! How come you're not dead?" asked Serena, who was completely baffled by the proceedings. However, Mog was sitting on Serena's head, a knowing smile on his face.

Ioros chuckled as he stepped forward. "Special property of this temple's Cloister of Trials. Since death can sometimes occur from such things – as the Al Bhed here just experienced – a variety of space-time manipulation spells were cast throughout the Cloister of Trials; those who are 'killed' are transported them back into the Hall of Prayer...but there's a drawback."

"And that drawback is?" asked Aaron.

Maester Ioros smiled as his eyes peered into Aaron's; at this moment, Teela was walking out of the Left Cloister, dull blue sphere in hand. "The drawback is that you cannot enter the Chamber of the Fayth: a ward is in place to prevent those who have been subject to those particular spells from entering. Thus, they cannot assist the summoner in claiming the Aeon. Since the young girl and the moogle were not crushed, they can still go...but you can't."

Aaron's shoulders slumped, R-1 Battle Arms sagging to the floor as they did. "Aw man..."

xxxx

_/8:05 ST, Central Cloister, Cloister of Trials, Djose Temple/_

Hirum grimaced as he leapt over a stone hurdle; still hovering ahead of him was a phantasm of pink energy, almost taunting him as he tried to keep up. _Blast it all..._

You see, the Central Cloister was different than the other two Cloisters. In a way, it was like a race.

Once Hirum had entered, he had come face-to-face with a pink phantasm of energy...and somehow, he knew what he had to do: race the apparition to the sphere at the end.

At first, it had been a simple pathway, leading deep into the Cloister of Trials. However, the race was not to be that simple; now, Hirum was dealing with large, rocky hurdles that rose from the floor.

The phantasm had no problem floating over them. Hirum was at a bit of a disadvantage...and now he was lagging behind.

Now we're here.

Hirum grimaced as he vaulted over a three-foot hurdle; the phantasm seemed to taunt him as it sped onward ahead of him. _I've got to catch up soon...but how?_

He knew that Terros had to have passed this trial somehow...but how? Terros may have been a gifted magic user, but he wasn't exactly a marathon runner.

The light bulb in Hirum's mind suddenly flashed; he had just answered his own question! _Magic...that's it!_ He quickly clambered over the next hurdle before aiming a hand at the phantasm. "THUNDER!"

The phantasm crackled with electricity, slowing it down...if only for a moment. Hirum began running again, homing into the aura of pink energy.

The phantasm began moving again. Hirum growled as he kept running.

Eventually, the hurdles stopped appearing, revealing nothing more but a long straightaway. Hirum used this opportunity to blast the specter with a few Fire spells, slowing it down even more. Eventually, Hirum caught up.

Up ahead was a wide U-turn to the left. Hirum and the phantasm ran around it...and when they reached the end, Hirum halted out of shock. This allowed the apparition to burst off into the lead.

Ahead of Hirum was 500-foot long, 60-foot wide chasm, with nothing but floating platforms serving as the way across. To make matters worse, the square platforms – which all varied from two feet to six feet in length – moved back and forth in midair, making Hirum's landing zone that much harder to hit.

Shrugging as if to say 'whatever', Hirum jumped.

He landed on the nearest platform. With that, he slowly began timing his jumps as he navigated his way across the chasm.

After making it halfway across, Hirum dared looking up to find the phantasm. To his disappointment, the pink specter was already nearing the end of the room. "Gah..." He tried increasing his pace.

Bad move.

After jumping four successful times, his foot slipped on a three-foot platform.

He fell.

For about five feet, that is. Hirum's right hand clutched the side of the platform, which was only five inches thick. Sighing with relief, the summoner pulled himself back onto the platform. _Mental note: play it safe._

With that, he slowly jumped from platform to platform, eventually reaching the end. Glad that that particular trial was over with, Hirum continued onward toward another U-turn, this time to the right.

What the summoner next saw was stupefying.

The next stretch of the raceway was a long hallway, complete with crevices in the wall carved into the shape of rectangles.

There were ten pairs of crevices...and out of each of them drifted a large, snake-like creature. They were all the same: tremendous belts of bullets tied together by red bands, conjoining with a head...which was nothing more than a six-barrel canister.

The phantasm had already drifted beyond them. Hirum impulsively ducked behind the U-turn, moments before a hail of bullets tore into the wall behind where he had once stood.

Hirum racked his mind for answers. What were those creatures?

An answer came to mind moments later; there had been a trainee – Roque had been his name – at the SSoB who had been a big history buff. He often showed off to the other students, giving them snippets of his encyclopedic knowledge. He had a bit of a fetish for the period of time before the Second Dawn where sphere hunters were abundant – the 'Sphere Hunter Era', he had called it – and he talked of how one large group of hunters used machina drones to safeguard areas they suspected of holding ancient spheres.

The lowest quality drones had been called 'Recoils'...

He was facing Recoils.

_Hmm...that means they're machina...and machina can be destroyed_. With a smile, he began summoning an Aeon.

Moments later, the Machina Maw roared into the passageway, coming under fire from the Recoils...but the bullets were unable to deal much damage to the armored hide of the M-Maw.

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Homing Ray-_

The eyes of the M-Maw blazed blue, firing a pair of blue lasers at a time. After ten Homing Ray attacks, the Recoils were nothing more than a pile of wasted scrap.

Hirum poked his head around the corner as the bullet-pocked body of the M-Maw set down beside him. "Yes!"

He finally managed to get a look beyond the passageway; at the end was a tremendous room of sorts...but he couldn't see anything else.

Or the phantasm for that matter.

Hirum looked up at the M-Maw quietly. He made a decision right then and there.

The M-Maw – Hirum at the controls – rocketed out of the passageway and into the tremendous room beyond.

The path curved upward into the air, forming a massive circular ramp that went upward into the air; the room within was massive, meaning that falling off meant a painful death.

But what Hirum saw made him go pale: the pink specter was already nearing the top. "_**GAH!**_" He quickly kicked the Machina Maw into full-throttle, pushing the Aeon upward into the air.

The top of the circular pathway leveled out into a straight walkway. The walkway stopped in midair at the epicenter of the circular path...and on the end of the path was a pedestal...and embedded into it was a pink sphere.

The phantasm was reaching the top of the walkway. Hirum quickly pushed on the handlebars even harder, getting more of a boost from the M-Maw.

As the phantasm neared the pedestal...the M-Maw suddenly burst out from below, moving into place between it and Hirum.

Hirum immediately looked back and swiped the pink sphere. "Yes!"

The specter suddenly disappeared into nothingness. Hirum looked at the spot where the phantasm had been with confusion. _Where'd it go?_

He suddenly heard a creaking sound; he turned around to see a rocky elevator platform descend from the ceiling, stopping beside the pedestal. Hirum dismissed the Machina Maw and stepped onto the elevator platform.

Suddenly, it descended downward to the very bottom of the room, entering a small hole that had formed after the pink sphere had been procured...

xxxx

_/8:19 ST, Hall of Prayer, Djose Temple/_

...and descended through the hole in the ceiling of the Hall of Prayer. The elevator halted mere inches above the floor, and the summoner stepped off. The platform ascended back upwards moments later, leaving Hirum amongst his guardians and Maester Ioros.

Ioros smiled at the sight of the pink sphere in Hirum's right hand. "Impressive...the last summoner who visited this place had to do all of the work himself. Whether that's a knock against you or a compliment to your guardians...I'll leave it up to you to decide."

Hirum looked at Ioros with an unamused expression on his face. Apparently, even Maesters were capable of possessing sarcastic wits.

Three flashes.

Everyone looked up to see the symbol of Djose glowing brightly; the symbol exuded a bright flare of dull blue, purple, and pink light, temporarily blinding everyone.

When the light faded, Hirum, Teela, Serena, and Mog were gone.

Aaron looked around with confusion. "Huh! Where'd they go?"

"To the Chamber of the Fayth," said Ioros. "And since you 'died', you can't help," finished the Maester, a blunt quality to his voice.

Aaron's shoulders shrugged; he had already taken off the Battle Arms by now. "Aw...you don't have to rub it in."

At that moment, the Hymn of the Fayth sounded off.

_(Ieyui...)_

_(Nobomenu...)_

_(Renmiri...)_

_(Yojuyogo...)_

_(Hasatekanae...)_

_(Kutamae...)_

The voices were of two men and a woman.

xxxx

_/8:21 ST, Chamber of the _Fayth_, Djose Temple/_

Hirum, Teela, Serena, and Mog blinked as they looked at their new surroundings.

The Chamber of the Fayth was a large, domed area, much like at the previous temples. The symbol of Djose Temple dotted the floor at various spots surrounding the Fayth's glass dome, and the dome exuded a slowly changing cycle of dull blue, purple, and pink lights.

Hirum walked toward the dome and looked down; there were three statues of humans. The left and right ones – the left being lean and the right being of the chubby sort – were bowing down towards the blonde-haired one in the center, which could be seen as a woman. Above all three was the image of the Aeon Kefka, staring down at them with narrow eyes.

As everyone gathered around the dome, Mog hovered down towards the dome and peered into it. "Kupo..."

Pyreflies suddenly drifted upward from the dome, forming into three flamboyantly dressed figures.

The one to the left was the tall, lean man seen in the dome; his body was adorned by a number of blue robes of varying shades: blue around the sides and sleeves, dark blue on a triangular strip on the front body and on the shoulder guards, and pale blue on flaps of cloth around the hips. Black bands of leather stretched from the blue robes over the dark blue clothing, and purple and light blue sashes looped around his hips, connected by metal rings. His shoes were colored light blue, with pieces of blue metal bolted onto the sides and tip. He wore a strange-looking piece of headgear: a gray helmet with the white top shaped like a flattened mushroom cap. White, curved and angular lines adorned the pale blue flaps around his hips, and one symbol adorned his long sleeves and shoulder guards: a white square-shaped diamond with a white heart on the inside. His face was long and lean, with black eyes that looked like nothing more than slits on his face. Finally, two pistols were holstered into his sashes...as a matter of fact, they were the same pistols Teela had seen in the Left Cloister.

The one on the right was the stocky, chubby man seen in the dome; a number of purple robes covered his body, also in varying shades of color...well, with the exception of the dark blue strip that ran down his chest, filled with the same white lines that adorned the hip flaps of the taller man on the left. A flap of pink cloth was strapped to his waist – complete with more curvy white lines – and it was rimmed with burgundy furthers. Purple and light blue sashes wrapped around hips, buckled together by metal rings. Metallic gauntlets adorned his hands, which were further wrapped around by bands of tough white cloth. Wide light violet shoes adorned his feet, with strips of purple metal reinforcing them. A large, dark gray shield – almost as tall as the 5'7'' man himself – was strapped to his back, and the same white-colored heart symbol that the tall man had on his clothing stretched around the shield's rim. Also, a helmet adorned his head, similar in fashion to the taller man's helmet, except contoured to fit his rounder head. His black eyes looked at them quietly, and his chubby face gave off the impression of a child.

Finally, a woman in the center was probably wearing the strangest outfit of them all. It could best be described as a pink trench coat with the bottom half of the right side missing. Her sleeves were long and loose, with a see-through portion of clothing that allowed her wrists to be seen. Her collar was large and fan-like, with white triangular – with blue rims – designs bordering the edge. Also, white lines curved around her sleeves, and white feathers were pinned to the corners of her collar. She wore light violet leggings, which had blue S-shaped marks on them. The leggings merged into her small boots, which were pink and had metallic soles on them. Also, the longer left side of her 'trench coat' wrapped around her right leg, tied to it by purple bands that wrapped around her exposed thigh. Aside from that, she wore next to nothing; her trench coat barely covered her upper body, with her breasts on the verge of popping out. Also, she wore nothing over her purple underwear, and a red jewel shaped like a heart was fixated to her chest somehow. Her blond hair was frazzled, and she had two blue sticks – with circular tips – sticking out of her hair. Her face looked soft and feminine, but the cocky and self-superior aura in her brown eyes – and her outfit – drowned out any femininity she had...and the red fan she had held in her right hand seemed to magnify this fact.

Hirum tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the woman's face. "Uh...who are you?"

The blonde reared her fan and slapped at Hirum...well, she just stopped the fan right beside the summoner's left cheek, but he recoiled nevertheless. The woman – with a conceited, self-assured tone – yelled, _"The name's Leblanc you disrespectful twerp! I swear, you summoners these days are so rude that it makes me want to rip my hair out!"_

The tall man looked down at the summoner and – with a nasally tone and a hint of mannerisms – said, _"Forgive the boss. The last summoner who came here was rather impertinent, for lack of a better word."_

"_No kidding!"_ bellowed the fat one, his tone brutish and hoarse. _"That last guy had the nerve to call me fat!"_

The tall one sighed as he his head sank into his left hand. _"Oh Ormi you pinhead, you ARE fat."_

"_Shut up Logos!"_ roared Ormi in response.

"_SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"_ roared the woman. Ormi and Logos quickly cringed, muttering, _"Yes boss."_

Hirum and Teela looked at each other quietly, the 'who-in-Yevon's-name-are-they' look plastered in their eyes.

Serena, however, looked up curiously at the woman and asked, "Excuse me miss...who are you?"

The blonde looked down at the young Psy Mage and said, _"Like I said, the name's Leblanc little missy! And as you already know, these two stooges are Ormi and Logos."_

Teela raised an eyebrow, a sardonic looked etched onto her features. "Gee. Bossy much?"

"_Kid, when you've been cooped up in a glass dome as long as we have, you're GOING to get irritable!"_ retorted Leblanc.

"_Trust me, you haven't seen her on a bad day,"_ stated Logos.

"So..." Hirum sighed as he used his hand to raise his head upward toward Leblanc's face. "I presume you three are the Fayth of Djose Temple?"

"_Right on the button kiddo!"_ exclaimed Leblanc. _"We all form the Aeon__ Kefka, and you'll have to fight us to claim him!"_

"_It ain't going to be easy you bubs!"_ yelled Ormi as he pulled out his shield, chortling as he did. _"Wa ha ha ha!"_

Teela scoffed as she glanced at Leblanc, muttering, "Shouldn't be that hard to beat a hussy like her."

Leblanc's brown eyes hardened into a glare. She took aim at Teela with her fan, roaring, _"I heard that! Now you're going to pay for it!"_

With that, the three figures dissipated into pyreflies, merging together into the familiar flamboyant Aeon that was Kefka.

As Kefka got into a battle stance, Leblanc's voice echoed through the room. _"It's game time! Now show us your moves!"_

Kefka wasted no time. He leapt into the air and slugged Teela in the face with his feet, sending her flying backwards. Hirum quickly began summoning Dullahan, whilst Mog quickly flew up to Serena's head and latched onto her hair.

Kefka turned his attention to the Aeon that just appeared, aiming his right hand at the headless knight. His palm crackled with electricity as he launched a Thundara spell at Dullahan.

Dullahan quickly raised her sword; the spell crashed against the blade...and the mighty Aeon clutched her sword tightly as it flashed with electricity.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Thunder Strike-_

Kefka leapt back as the electrified blade crashed into the ground, causing several bolts of lightning to leap upward from the floor. Dullahan growled as she pulled her blade up and held it in front of her, ready to counter the next elemental spell Kefka might throw her way.

Hirum smiled; in a way, it had been fortuitous that Terros had met him. Now he knew what to expect from Kefka.

Meanwhile, Teela was just now getting back up from the floor, rubbing her jaw gingerly. _So...he wants to play rough, eh?_ Then so would she.

Teela began summoning pyreflies toward her, turning into a myriad warrior in a matter of moments. Her skin was mottled with the rocks of Silex. In her right hand was the mighty sword of the Iron Giant. Embedded into the IG-Sword's tip was the poison-tipped thorn of one of Queen Vlantae's hands.

Teela immediately ran towards Kefka, who was preparing to cast a Blizzara spell at Dullahan.

Kefka's eyes shifted over to Teela, who was now in the air, sword reared back for a powerful swing. He redirected his hand and shot the Blizzara spell at Teela.

The girl brought up her sword quickly, using it to ward off the frigid spell. A splash of chilled vapor washed over the IG-Sword's side, causing it to frost over with icicles. Teela kept coming nevertheless.

She swung hard.

Kefka was sent backwards several feet; he landed on his feet, but a small gash could now be seen on his side. Even though damage had been dealt, the desired effect Teela wanted did not occur.

Then she remembered. _Crap. Aeon__s are immune to poison_.

Kefka took advantage of Teela's momentary lull in defending herself; he vaulted forward and elbowed her in the sternum, sending her backwards once more.

However, Dullahan immediately picked up the slack, ramming into Kefka with her shoulder and sending the garishly colored Aeon flying. Kefka flipped over and landed on his feet several meters away...

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psybeam-_

...just in time for a purple ray of mental energy to crash into his forehead, causing a headache to erupt through the Aeon's cranium.

Hirum turned around to see Serena's eyes closed, her mind currently in the middle of intense concentration. On her head was Mog, who was channeling Serena's psychic powers like before; although the young girl still couldn't fully control her abilities by herself, Mog provided an excellent conduit.

Hirum's lack of awareness suddenly worked against him; a large geyser of water blasted against him out of the blue: a Watera spell from Kefka, who was far from done in this fight.

Hirum wiped the water out of his eyes in time to see Kefka charging for him. Dullahan attempted another swipe with his sword, but Kefka easily evaded the slash.

In a matter of moments, he was upon Hirum, his hands charging with a Fira spell.

All of a sudden, a flurry of rocks bashed against the Aeon, sending him into a temporary daze. Hirum whirled around to see Teela, holding her left arm up; the rocks of Silex that had once been embedded into her skin were now gone, the result of Teela using the Rock Shower attack.

Teela, noticing Hirum's unmoving body, roared, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET UP AND FIGHT YOU NUMBSKULL!"

"Oh. Right," mumbled Hirum as he got to his feet and charged a Fira spell of his own. "FIRA!"

A large, molten ball of fiery magic blasted against Kefka's chest, sending him back by a few feet...but he was not done yet.

After a quick kick to Hirum's abdomen, he turned around to see Dullahan, preparing to run through him with her sword.

Kefka leapt over the headless knight, and once he landed...

_-Kefka Special Move: Clown Trick-_

...he split off into ten mirror images of himself. The ten Kefkas all surrounded Dullahan, who suddenly did not know which one to attack.

"...this is bad," muttered Hirum.

At that point, the ten Kefkas all began charging a Thundara spell.

"VERY BAD," grumbled Hirum, correcting himself. Even Dullahan wouldn't be able to counter a spell if she didn't know where to aim her sword!

Meanwhile, Serena looked at the ten Kefkas quietly...and for some reason, her mind felt a tad odd. _Weird...why is my head acting so funny?_

For some reason, her mind was drawn to the Kefka copy right behind Dullahan...why did she feel like it was the only one actually thinking?

Impulsively, she yelled, "IT'S THE ONE BEHIND DULLAHAN!"

Immediately, Dullahan whirled around, striking Kefka with her sword.

The real Kefka was sent flying. The nine other mirror copies disappeared.

Hirum boggled; how had Serena known which one was the real Kefka?! _Oh well. I'm not complaining._

Suddenly, Dullahan growled.

Hirum knew it was the tell-tale sign that her overdrive was charged and ready. "Dullahan! Overdrive!"

_-Dullahan Overdrive: Banshee Howl-_

A tremendous torrent of wind erupted from the hole on top of Dullahan's torso, crashing into Kefka and sending him flying.

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

At least, that's what WOULD'VE happened if Kefka hadn't brought his Energy Shield out. The wind seemed to disappear into the confines of Kefka's barrier, charging his overdrive gauge all the way to the top.

At that moment, four light-purple wings burst from his back.

_-Kefka Overdrive: Fallen One-_

He flew up into the air as black and white dots of energy collected on his wings. He flared his wings wide open as the twenty motes of light fired away.

Dullahan was hit dead-on by three of them. She fell to her knees instantly. Hirum managed to dodge two, but he was winged by one. He too fell down. Teela managed to evade all five that were sent her way...but the last nine were all directed at Serena and Mog.

Serena screamed as they neared her. Her mind began to overload again as she became frantic. _No...someone help me...help meohnoI'mgonnadie...!_

A bright blue aura erupted from her body as tendrils of energy wrapped around Mog.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

Serena and Mog suddenly disappeared. One second later, the nine motes of light crashed into the ground where they had stood.

Right as Kefka set down onto the ground – his wings disappearing – Serena and Mog rematerialized on the opposite side of the room in a flash of bright blue light.

Hirum and Teela stared at Serena, dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

Serena finally opened her eyes...and blinked. "Huh? What happened?"

Mog flapped his wings, getting Serena's attention. "Kupo!" He then pointed his stubby little arm at Kefka, who was standing over the dissipating body of Dullahan: the Aeon had just finished the headless knight off with a kick to the chest. Dullahan had been too drained to do anything.

Now, Kefka turned his attention to Hirum, who was too tired to get off of his knees, much less summon another Aeon.

"HYA!" Teela leapt forward into the air, her IG-Sword aimed at Kefka's chest.

The flamboyant Aeon leapt backwards, barely dodging the tremendous sword.

Suddenly, a splitting migraine crashed through his mind, courtesy of the Psybeam that had just hit the unprotected backside of his head.

Kefka cringed as he impulsively clutched his head, his defenses momentarily faltering.

Teela took this chance. She threw her IG-Sword at high speed towards the dazed Kefka.

_**SHICK!**_

The sword impaled Kefka in his chest, utterly draining the last of his life force. The Aeon dissipated into pyreflies...and the images of Leblanc, Ormi, and Logos appeared above the glass dome once more.

"_Sheesh!"_ yelled Leblanc, her brown eyes glaring at Teela. _"You could've been a little more gentle little missy!"_

"Whatever works," replied Teela with a smirk.

"_Well anyhow kiddo, you've claimed our Aeon__,"_ said Leblanc, her gaze staring down at the slumped Hirum. _"Come on boys...down the hatch!"_

"_Yes boss,"_ dully replied Logos and Ormi. The three Fayth merged with Hirum's body, sending an influx of feelings through his body.

The feelings he got from Leblanc were those of loneliness and solitude.

The feelings he got from Logos and Ormi were something one felt when no respect was given: inappreciation.

Even though the feelings were not as severe as previous Aeons, his tiredness made their effect much more fatal. Hirum immediately slumped to the floor, unconscious.

At that moment, a flash of light overwhelmed Hirum, Teela, Serena and Mog.

xxxx

_/8:40 ST, Hall of Prayer, Djose Temple/_

Ioros and Aaron shielded their eyes as Hirum, Teela, Serena, and Mog flashed into existence. Hirum was on the ground, unconscious; Teela was sitting down, having already dismissed the fiend parts on her body.

As for Serena, she was rubbing her head tiredly. Apparently, the side effects of using her psychic powers too many times in succession resulted in a headache. "Ow..."

Aaron looked down at Hirum. "What's with him?"

"Got tuckered out from a fight," muttered Teela.

"Oh." His eyes then turned to Serena. "And her?"

"She used some crazy new power...somehow she teleported out of the line of fire. Don't know, don't care, too tired to think about it." With that, Teela laid down on the ground and rested.

Aaron blinked as he stared at Serena. _Teleportation...that's another one of psychic magic's purported abilities..._

Then it hit him: the cable-car from earlier! Serena had teleported them to the temple, saving their lives!

_I'm going to have to think about this some more._ Aaron turned to Maester Ioros and asked, "Can we stay here for a bit while the others rest up?"

Ioros nodded slowly. "Of course."

xxxx

_/8:49 ST, Cryogenic Lab, Unknown Complex, Bevelle/_

President Torren Yates watched quietly as two men in gray laboratory jumpsuits deactivated one of the cryo-pods. He remained silent as the glass lid of the white pod was raised, revealing the armored soldier within.

The soldier was male, and he possessed a solid, sturdy build. His entire, 7'0'' body was covered in a special cybernetic suit of armor. His entire body was covered by a bulky, yet flexible jumpsuit, covering him from neck to toe. The black jumpsuit had a matte quality to it, giving off a dull, tarnished look. However, sets of green, metallic armor covered his body at numerous points, and they had a reflective, iridescent quality. His feet and legs were covered with this armor, with small spots left uncovered at the joints – the ankles, knees, and hips – so that he retained his flexibility. Around his hips and groin were more pieces of contoured armor, offering more protection. His abdomen was uncovered by the armor, but his entire upper body – chest and upper back – was protected by the armor. His shoulders and armpits were uncovered, but the rest of his arms from the deltoid down to the base of the fingers were covered by the armor, with the elbows and wrists uncovered...once again, to retain flexibility. On his back, the armor was at its thickest...most likely because of the magic-powered battery case that was latched onto his upper back, protected by thick armor on all sides...and it powered the armor, giving its wearer special powers...classified powers. As for the head, a slim, streamlined helmet – once again, made of the iridescent green metal – covered his head, connected with small locks at the rim of the jumpsuit. This way, no air from the outside could get in; in a way, he was within a vacuum, with the only air coming in through the filtered vents on the sides of the helmet. When he went into a sealed environment – such as the ocean – the armor automatically switched over to an internal air supply, good for ninety minutes. Finally, the helmet's visor was made of reinforced glass, with a reflective gold finish on the outside: this prevented blindness from sudden flashes, and it didn't let anyone see the wearer's face.

Yates smiled at the sight of the armored man; he was the wave of the future for the BTC's armed forces. Not even the ABTC's famed _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_ would stand against these mighty behemoths of destruction.

Forty men and women. All of them augmented.

They were the participants of Project **C**ybernetically **E**nhanced **S**uper **S**oldiers...Project CESS.

"CESS Soldier #34...rise."

At the sound of Yates' voice, the armored man within the cryo-pod sat up, his helmeted face staring at Yates'.

The President smiled, saying, "You're in luck #34...you will be the first member of the CESS to go on a mission."

xxxx

_**Owie. That ****Aeon**__**'s got a murder of an overdrive!**_

_All the more fortuitous that Hirum claimed it._

_The __claiming of the Aeon isn't what interests me...I'm interested in the girl._

_**Huh? Why?**_

_Her powers...she has great potential-_

_But little control._

_Exactly...I hope to help her once Rosho finishes making the body._

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 33: The Hunter's Guild

xxxx

Author's Notes: If I'm not mistaken, this is the biggest chapter in the story so far. Hope it makes up for the wait!

See you soon, and please RR!


	34. The Hunter's Guild

Standard Disclaimer: I say I say I don't own Final Fantasy, ya hear me son?

Author's Notes: For those who don't know, I was impersonating Foghorn Leghorn of Looney Tunes fame in the disclaimer above. :P

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: Gee, you sure leave large reviews. O.o

Chigy: One more, coming right up!

madmaz: (breathes a sigh of relief) Good...I haven't played FFX-2 in a couple of months, so I was worried that I wouldn't have the personas of the Leblanc Syndicate down. But I have! :D

Assamite: (shakes head at beanie suggestion) Nah. The mere name of the word 'skullcap' gives off an impression of scariness; I was trying to come up with a friendly aura for Maester Ioros, which is why I chose 'beanie'. :P Boston baked beanies!!! (shot) Ow. x.x

Oh, and don't think Kefka's the last ternary Aeon...I have another one in mind!

Begin!

xxxx

_The ruins of the temple hold an Aeon__..._

_One that is only bested by the Final _Aeon_ in strength._

xxxx

Chapter 33: The Hunter's Guild

xxxx

BTC's Project CESS had begun several months ago...around the same time that Project PSP had begun with the ABTC, ironically.

The forty CESS soldiers had been culled from the streets. Bevelle – being the largest city on Spira – had its fair share of homeless people.

The forty men and women the BTC had gathered had all been homeless people, ranging in age from eighteen to twenty-five. The reason for using bums, hobos, and orphans had been simple: no one would care if they vanished.

The first order of business upon taking them to one of the BTC's secret laboratory complexes deep under the city's surface; the ancient tunnels of the Via Infinito had been sealed off from the old temple, being turned into the BTC's most secure underground complex. The Infinito Complex had been the chosen site for Project CESS.

The second order of business had been wiping out their memories; the BTC could not afford any rebellious tendencies of the men and women's personalities to show through...after all, one might get lucky and leak their secret information to outside sources...or, Yevon forbid, the ABTC. However – as a precaution – their memories had been stored into high-data capacity spheres, in the event the CESS project was a failure. This way, they could return the memories to the respective man or woman and return them to the streets. This would keep any private investigators from snooping around, no matter how minute the chance of that happening would be.

The third order of business had been the first major step of Project CESS: augmentation. Numerous changes had to be made to the bodies of those to become CESS soldiers. Here were the changes:

1) Hyperoxygenation: Samples of blood had been extracted from each man and woman. The red blood cells had been genetically altered; they had been enlarged in volume by .7 percent, allowing them to carry more oxygen. This allowed the CESS soldiers to fight longer without pausing to take a breath. Although a .7 percent increase in volume did not seem like such a big deal, it WAS a big deal once the marrow within their bones – which produced the red blood cells – was altered to produce these hyperoxygenated cells. When one thought about it, an entire six quarts of blood – the amount of blood in the average adult's blood system – with hyperoxygenated cells added up to quite a difference (also, they blood cells could not be increased in size by too great a magnitude; otherwise, they'd be too large to actually move about through the body's circulatory system and the various body tissues).

2) Bone reinforcement: The majority of the bones within the test subjects had had plates of a reinforced titanium alloy embedded into them; this strengthened the structural integrity of the bones. Also – since nutrients and blood had to get into and out of the bone – holes had been drilled at various intervals through the metal plates. The reason for titanium was not just due to its strength, but for its heavy resistance to corrosion.

3) Reaction time increase: The nervous systems of the subjects had to be revamped; miniature nanites – robots on the nanoscopic level – had been implanted into their nerves at various places in their bodies; these nanites helped conduct electrical signals at a faster rate. Also, the nanites could amplify the electrical signals for a short duration if necessary. The result: a reaction time that was increased threefold, and a heightened sense of awareness that made everything seem a tad slower to the CESS soldiers. Truthfully, it was just their nervous system operating at a much faster rate.

After the augmentation, President Torren Yates himself officially proclaimed the forty soldiers – with their blank minds making them like babies – as 'prestigious members' of Project CESS.

That's when their training had begun.

Lifting weights. Speed drills. Sparring matches. CQC (close quarters combat) tutorials. Weapons orientation. Sniper rifle training. Memory drills.

Eventually, the forty men and women had become adept soldiers, capable of utilizing a variety of fighting styles and wielding a number of different firearms expertly. Their augmentation enabled them to fight harder, last longer, and react more quickly than anyone else. Had the project ended there, the CESS soldiers would've been able to form a crack commando unit for the BTC, better than even the Elites.

But that wasn't all...there had been the SAAS (Special Augmenter Armor Suit) to consider.

The SAAS – the green and black wardrobe that adorned the CESS soldiers at the moment – was a specially developed suit of armor, made especially for the CESS operatives.

Its abilities were quite impressive. Due to the specially-constructed muscle amplification system that ran through the armor suit, the wearer's natural strength was doubled. Also, the suit's neural interface accomplished two things: amplified the wearer's reaction time...and – arguably the more impressive of the two – it translated the wearer's thoughts into action, speeding the suit's wearer up even more. These functions were powered by the magic-powered battery pack on the SAAS's back. Normally, this would be quite impressive for a normal person...but with the CESS soldiers, it made them nearly unstoppable. Another, ulterior reason for the creation of only forty suits of armor had been far more sensible from a business perspective: the SAAS was expensive to make.

The final result of Project CESS had been forty augmented and armored soldiers. They were the best in the world...at least in the BTC's eyes.

Now the only thing left to do was test them.

xxxx

_/8:53 ST, Briefing Room, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

The Briefing Room of the Infinito Complex was rather small; only a small, glass table with a white light shining through its bottom – illuminating the pictures on it – existed in the room, serving as the only piece of furniture. The rest of the twenty-foot long, twelve-foot wide room was completely pitch-black.

The Briefing Room was small for a reason; it was built such that only a few people could go in there at once. For operational security, if nothing else.

CESS Operative #34 looked at the pictures impassively through his opaque visor; to him, his visor's HUD looked so clear, one might be convinced it wasn't there. His voice – which sounded low and coarse – came out seamlessly from his helmet's speakers. "This is the objective?"

Yates nodded as #34's right hand pointed at a grainy picture on the table; it was that of a red-haired girl riding a chocobo. "This picture was taken in secret by one of our undercover agents working at the chocobo stable in Rin's Travel Outpost. According to our intelligence reports, that girl is the result of the ABTC's top-secret project...unfortunately, we do not know the name of the project, or what that girl is capable of. Nevertheless," said Yates with a smirk, his eyes drifting up towards #34's visor. "She is a valuable prize...and you have been selected to retrieve her. Also, your mission is important for another reason: this will be the first time a CESS Operative is sent out to perform in the real world. We shall see if the last several months have been worth it."

"I understand," impassively replied #34 with a small nod.

Yates smiled; #34 was cold, indifferent, and emotionless...the perfect personality for a soldier. "Good...go and arm yourself with suitable weapons from the Weapons Locker. This is a 'Class S' mission, so make sure the equipment you choose fits the task."

#34 nodded quietly. He had been taught different mission types: Class S was a mission that hinged on stealth, hence the 'S'. Thus, he should travel with light, one-handed weapons...and he should also bring a rifle of some kind, in the event things got too hot.

With that, #34 left the Briefing Room, leaving a very satisfied President Yates behind.

xxxx

_/10:57 ST, Hall of Prayer, Djose Temple/_

Hirum rubbed his eyes gingerly. "Oy...I feel so freaking tired..."

He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he did; he was still in Djose Temple's Hall of Prayer.

_I remember now...I claimed the Aeon__ Kefka...and I fell asleep out here._ His dull blue eyes scanned the Hall of Prayer; Aaron was typing away at his communication module, apparently sending a message. Serena was slumbering soundly, Mog sitting on her head quietly. Leaning against a pillar was Teela, also sleeping.

A flash of insight. Hirum blinked out of confusion as he saw Teela sleep. _Huh...she just looked like someone else all of a sudden..._

"Ah. You're awake."

Hirum's train of thought was stopped by Aaron's voice; the summoner turned to see Aaron closing his communication module and placing it back into his backpack. "Sleep well?"

Hirum nodded. "Yeah...what time is it?"

"Almost 11:00 ST. If we want to get out of Mushroom Rock Canyon by sundown, we'd better leave now," said Aaron, standing up from his spot on the floor.

Hirum nodded; he slowly stood up and walked over to Serena, who was sleeping right beside the base of Lord Braska's statue. The summoner quietly nudged the young Psy Mage. "Yoohoo. Wake up."

Serena turned over once – inadvertently causing Mog to fall off – and mumbled, "Five more minutes daddy..."

Hirum did a double take before realizing that she must've been dreaming about her parents. _Poor kid..._

But it made him wonder; how HAD she ended up just outside of Luca? Especially when she claimed her home was in Nibilo, which was over several hundred miles to the northeast of Luca? Hirum frowned, puzzling over the thought (and deliberately trying to ignore an irritated Mog tugging on one of his twin hair tendrils).

"Time to leave?"

Hirum turned around to see Teela, standing with her back to the pillar. She said, "Well?"

Hirum blinked; she had been asleep just a few moments ago! "But...what...oh, never mind. Yeah, we're going."

Teela walked over to Serena and quietly picked her up with both arms; Serena didn't move at all. Teela glanced at Hirum and said, "Just let her sleep," before walking away towards the temple's entrance.

Hirum just shook his head; he knew Teela to be Terrible Teela, the gruff, uncaring thief. But Teela was showing a caring side that she had never revealed before. _Teela...just who ARE you?_

As Teela neared the door, a voice spoke from behind her. "That's not the way out."

She tilted her head to see Maester Ioros, standing against the backside of a pillar. Teela indignantly asked, "Oh, really? Because I don't see any other way out."

Ioros pointed to the center door on the opposite end of the Hall of Prayer.

Aaron looked at the door and protested, "But that's the door Hirum went into! It leads to the Center Cloister!"

"Normally, yes," said Ioros with a wry smile. He looked over at Hirum and said, "Summoner Hirum. Open the center door."

Hirum looked at Ioros oddly...but he reluctantly did so.

When he opened the door, he saw a long, rocky pass – stretching all the way to the other side of Mushroom Rock's cap – on the other side. Hirum was flabbergasted; he whirled around and stared at Ioros with a dumbfounded look on his face. "How did...?"

The Maester replied in a sarcastic, self-satisfied tone. "Magic."

In all actuality, the passage beyond the door simply switched to either the Central Cloister or the exit, depending on whoever opened the central door; if someone who hadn't claimed the temple's Aeon opened it, they would reach the Central Cloister. If someone who HAD claimed Kefka – for example, Hirum – they would reach the passage that led to cable-cars on the other side of the mushroom cap.

Hirum blinked twice...then he bowed out of respect to Maester Ioros before walking out the door. Teela followed, with Serena in her arms. Mog flew after her, chirping, "Kupo!" as he did.

Aaron was the last. As Ioros watched the Al Bhed leave, their eyes met.

Ioros frowned as he watched Aaron leave. Once the central door had closed, Ioros thought, _I recognize him now...why was he with the summoner?_

xxxx

_/11:15 ST, Exit Pass, Mushroom Rock/_

After finally reaching the end of the long, narrow passage to the rear of Djose Temple, Hirum and his guardians stared at the two thick cables leading off away from Mushroom Rock.

The left cable led northward, directly to the forested area to the south of the Moonflow. The right cable continued northeast across the entirety of Mushroom Rock Canyon, stopping at the Bay of Sin: the very location where Operation Mi'ihen had taken place over a millennium ago.

There was only one cable-car there...and it was sitting on the right cable.

One of the temple monks was standing beside the cable-car, dressed in the familiar garb of Yevonite monks. He looked down at them with small green eyes and said, "Ah...you've succeeded. Good."

Aaron looked at the cable-car quietly...then he asked, "Where does the right cable lead?"

"The Bay of Sin; the left cable-car is currently on the other side, so you'll have to go the long way around," said the Yevonite monk, a tone of slight pity in his voice.

Teela grumbled. "Damn...that means we have to go through the Hunter's Guild..."

xxxx

The Hunter's Guild? What is this 'Hunter's Guild', you might ask. I'll tell you. But first, the tale must begin with the Bay of Sin.

Soon after Operation Mi'ihen – a resource-heavy operation comprised of Crusaders, Chocobo Knights, and Al Bhed, where defeating Sin had been the goal – the body of water that contained the bodies of fallen men and women was named the Bay of Sin.

It had been named as such before High Summoner Yuna had destroyed the original Sin before the Second Dawn. The reason: a testament to Sin's power against those who would dare to rise up and try to subvert the summoners who are destined to fight Sin.

It was fitting: Operation Mi'ihen had been a complete and utter disaster; few had survived Sin's great power.

The name had stuck after the Second Dawn, when Sin had returned.

However – in the year _791 A.S.D._ – a group of mercenaries set up house there. Why? Simple: no one wanted to hang around there.

Thus had the Hunter's Guild been born.

The Hunter's Guild was more of a place than an organization, like the Guardsmen were. Rather, it was a place where mercenaries, assassins, and bounty hunters could go and no one would complain. They could trade weapons and equipment, trade stories about their missions or kills, or just hang out away from the cities, where their presence was not desired. Also, it was an excellent place to go and find someone to do some dirty work...as long as you had Gil, of course.

The Guild was a teeming mass of greed, blood, and corruption; disorder and chaos were rampant, as most of those who were there were rather immoral by nature.

But that was the Hunter's Guild for you: a safe house for killers, hunters, and those who the law frowned upon.

xxxx

_/11:17 ST, Northern Temple Exit, Mushroom Rock Canyon/_

"Farewell summoner!" shouted the monk, bowing in the direction of the cable-car as it disappeared from sight.

Unbeknownst to the monk – and Hirum and his guardians, for that matter – C-Agent #59 was hanging onto one of the struts on the cable-car's underside, his body laying completely flat against it.

xxxx

_/12:40 NT, Outside of Hunter's Guild, Bay of Sin/_

The Hunter's Guild was one hour ahead of Luca.

CESS Operative #34 remained silent as he stared at the Hunter's Guild.

The Hunter's Guild had been built into the cliffs surrounding the Bay of Sin's shore. The buildings were dull bronze in color; they were built into the cliffs, stretching many meters into the rocky cliff sides. The buildings were elliptical in appearance, and – from a distance – they looked like metallic welts on the cliffs. Also, their outer windows were thin and tinted orange in color. Their purpose varied; after all, it was the Hunter's Guild. They served as anything from fighting arenas, bars, and living areas to empty space for just about anything.

Also, there was a small docking station for the cable-car heading in from the Temple of Yevon-Djose, and a large paved road connected to the massive hovercraft transit between the Mi'ihen Highroad and the southern bank of the Moonflow. The road ended in a multi-storied hovercraft lot, which served as the parking area for all hovercraft in the area. Operative #34 knew this as a fact; his pitch-black hovercraft – normally used by Elites, but given to him for the mission – was parked there. Also, a dirt path led northward a short distance to the forested regions south of the Moonflow.

CESS Operative #34 remained silent as he inspected his armaments once more. A belt with seven black pouches was tied around his waist. On each side of the belt was a holster, and they both held B4 SMGs (submachine guns). They were handheld firearms, colored matte black. The barrels were small, and the stock was made of toughened metal; the actual magazine – which held forty small bullets – was inserted into the bottom of the stock. Four of the pouches held twenty magazines each. The last three pouches held a number of secondary equipment: a fiber-optic probe for peeking through holes and crevices; antibiotic ointment and bandages for wounds and burns; lock picks. Also, a small sheath was strapped to his right thigh; in it was a razor-sharp combat knife. Finally – held by a black strap going across his back – there was a BTC-4 laser rifle; it was in good working order.

#34 remained silent, his eyes staring impassively at the cable-car docking station; he just stood near the hovercraft lot's entrance, which was only fifty yards away from the docking station. A good thing about the Hunter's Guild was this; since one often encountered strange-looking people there, it was a perfect place for anonymity. Even now he could see a few Elites intermingled with the crowd; an extra precaution in case the objective's companions were a tad...troublesome.

A few minutes later, a cable-car docked with it after coming in from the southwest. #34 remained still as its passengers exited...and then he saw her.

The red-haired girl. _There's the objective._

With that, he slowly began his pursuit.

xxxx

_/12:43 NT, Outside of Docking Station, Hunter's Guild, Bay of Sin/_

Hirum's eyes stared at the Bay of Sin quietly; the sun was already well below the horizon to the west, and the darkness of night was rising in the east.

Then, he looked around the Hunter's Guild. He saw bars, a black market, a weapons bazaar...and they were all teeming with unsavory characters. The summoner frowned as a mercenary – decked out with a number of assault rifles, machine guns, and pistols – in tight black leather pants and a vest of black denim walked up to Teela, obviously eyeing. "Hey hey, baby...say, want to come with me? I know a place where we can get better acquainted!" To imply what he meant even further, he did several crude gestures in her direction.

Teela scowled; THIS was why she absolutely HATED the Hunter's Guild: it abounded with the worst scum on Spira. "No, you pathetic ass." To imply what SHE meant, she transformed her arm into the arm of the Behemoth fiend. The mercenary paled at the sight...

_WHAM!!!_

...and then he was sent flying backwards, only stopping with a deafening smack against the outer wall of a nearby bar. The crowd in their vicinity stared with a measure of amusement and/or awe.

Finally, Teela roared, "**_WELL?! _ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY?!**"

No one answered. After a period of silence, Teela turned to Hirum and growled, "Can we go now?!"

"For once Teela, I have to agree," muttered Aaron. The Hunter's Guild made him nervous. The multitude of people there were just too crude and vulgar, much like the mercenary who just tried to hit on Teela. Also, there might be BTC agents around, just waiting to try and mug him and take the Battle Arms...or worse-

"Kupo!!!"

Hirum turned around at the sound of Mog's incessant chirping...but then he realized what Mog was pointing at.

An armored figure was walking away – taking long, purposeful strides – with Serena in his arms, his hand over her mouth.

xxxx

Right beside the docked cable-car was C-Agent #59, A16 assault rifle in his hands. The firing mechanism was set to 'single-shot' and was keeping it aimed at the armored figure's head.

It was a risk...but thankfully, this angle allowed him a good shot without hitting the objective.

Suddenly, the objective's companions began chasing the armored figure. C-Agent #59 quietly lowered his weapon; there was a good chance that they might be able to stop the strange figure in armor.

_I'll let them take a shot at it first...it might still keep my existence hidden._ So with that, C-Agent #59 resigned himself to being a spectator.

xxxx

CESS Operative #34 halted in his tracks as a brown-haired girl landed ten feet ahead of him. She had apparently jumped over him, and once he saw her limbs – her arms and legs were those of a muscular Behemoth fiend – he understood why.

The girl growled at him angrily. "Let go of her."

Operative #34 tilted his head backward; he saw a black-haired boy in red robes begin powering up magic spells, as well as an Al Bhed. The Al Bhed was the more intriguing of the two: on his arms were two, tremendous robotic appendages colored black. _This girl has allies. No matter._

Operative #34 tilted his head back towards the brown-haired girl, his unseen eyes staring quietly at her. "No. I am on a mission, and she is my objective. Now back away, or I will use lethal force."

The brown-haired girl snarled as she flexed her fiendish Behemoth muscles, obviously preparing to fight. "You wish."

Operative #34 remained silent; the young red-haired girl in his hands was trembling heavily, obviously from fear. Finally, he made the decision; the three people surrounding him were hostiles, and they had to be dealt with.

Immediately, his mind whirled into action. He thought about tossing the girl to the side quickly, grabbing his two B4 SMGs, and opening fire at the fiend-like girl's chest.

The SAAS armor translated those thoughts into action.

In a split-second, Operative #34 had tossed the girl to the side, grabbed his two SMGs, and raised them up to Teela's chest level.

Bullets whizzed from the two guns.

xxxx

_/11:49 ST, Projector Room, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

President Torren Yates, one of his aides, the Head of Project CESS, and a number of businessmen – those that had backed the project – were sitting in a large room within the Infinito Complex. Within the dim room was a large table made of black marble; sitting around it were the dozen aforementioned men. Fixed to the wall was an extra large SN Set...and it was configured to show them footage coming in from a signal originating at the Bay of Sin.

The Head of Project CESS was a rotund man in a black business suit; under his black suit jacket was a blue undershirt and a red tie. His pudgy face and babyish blue eyes countered the ingenious, cold, and calculating mind that sat within his bald head. He was Hiregor, the Head of Project CESS. His eyes twinkled as he watched the footage playing on the SN Set. With a low, dull voice, he said, "Gentlemen, the footage you are seeing here is being transmitted directly from Operative #34's HUD; once the entire CESS team is deployed, we'll be able to keep taps on their progress directly. It's a revolutionary addition to the legacy of battlefield technology...all thanks to the good men at Enrotech Ltd."

One of the businessmen – a thin, gangly man with a bushy black mustache and narrow brown eyes behind thick eyeglasses – smiled at this; he was the representative of Enrotech Ltd. "Thank you for the mention Hiregor...the SAAS armor was a brilliant invention of Enrotech, if I do say so myself."

"Enough with the chatter, gentlemen," retorted President Yates. "Let's just watch our boy succeed."

With that, they watched the live footage coming Operative #34's HUD in silence.

xxxx

_/12:50 NT, Outside of Hovercraft Lot, Hunter's Guild, Bay of Sin/_

Teela immediately dived behind a rock; #34's SMGs had opened fire so quickly that she had almost been unable to react.

Almost.

Teela grimaced as she looked down at her right leg; a bullet had grazed her shin, embedded into its side. "Damn it..." A limping leg was something she didn't need.

Meanwhile, #34 had turned around to open fire on the other two...

"Piston Punch!"

An invisible gust of air slammed into #34's gut, sending him flying backwards. In the blink of an eye, he holstered his two SMGs in midair. He quickly stuck his hands on the ground, stopping his forced flight. He landed softly on his feet, looking up at the two males left to fight him.

The Al Bhed with the powerful robotic arms was going to be a problem...at close range, those devices would be deadly.

He would have to stick with long-range weaponry.

#34 quickly pulled out his BTC-4 laser rifle and took aim; he unleashed a blistering barrage of thin red lasers at the two males.

The Al Bhed brought up his robotic arms, shielding himself behind the thick plates of metal that the arms possessed. The summoner dove behind the wall of a bar, which still operated despite the fighting going on; the men and women who were frequent to the Hunter's Guild knew of the scuffles that often occurred, so when one DID happen, they usually paid it no mind.

That was the case here, as Operative #34 kept firing on Aaron.

xxxx

Aaron was sweating; he was kneeling down right now, trying to keep as much of his body as he could behind the R-1 Battle Arms. _Who the heck is this guy?!_

He had come for the girl...

_Uh oh. Could this guy be working for the BTC?!_

If that was true, they had to stop him posthaste...if the BTC got Serena...

The barrage of lasers had stopped. Aaron looked around the R-1 Battle Arms to see the armored figure-

_BAM!_

In the second between the armored man's ceasing of the laser barrage and Aaron's decision to move out from behind cover, the strange figure in armor had closed the gap between himself and Aaron. The 'bam' had been his right fist – in his left hand was the BTC-4 laser rifle – crashing into Aaron's face.

The Al Bhed wailed as the punch sent him to the ground; stars flashed over his swirly green eyes as the man in armor kicked him in the side. Pain overwhelmed Aaron.

At this moment, Hirum roared, "FIRE!!!"

The blast of fire magic hit the armored figure dead-on, causing him to vanish in a flash of red...but when the red aura diminished, the armored figure was still there.

Hirum's jaw dropped. "_NO WAY!!!_"

xxxx

CESS Operative #34 had turned away just in time to have the summoner blast him with Fire magic...for all the good it did.

The SAAS armor had one last surprise; due to the fact it was powered by a battery pack that ran on the very essence of magic, magic spells could restore its energy.

Of course, that's if the magic hit the suit directly.

#34 took the summoner's moment of disbelief to his advantage. He quickly brought his laser rifle up to bear and pulled on the trigger-

_SLAP!_

His back was hit by an unknown assailant, and his rifle's shot was sent off-target.

The original target had been the summoner's head. As it turned out, the laser shot hit the right side of the summoner's abdomen. The black-haired male groaned as he fell to the ground, clutching his side.

#34 turned around to see the shape-shifting girl standing behind the rock she had originally dived behind...and he could see what had struck him: long, loose limbs that looked like they belonged to a plant-based fiend.

He put his BTC-4 laser rifle away and pulled out his combat knife before charging.

xxxx

Teela frowned; things were not going good at all.

Aaron was down. Hirum had been shot. She was immobile thanks to the bullet in her right shin. Magic was no good. All she could do now was attack with her thorn-tipped limbs; while behind the rock, she had transformed her Behemoth arms into the arms of Queen Vlantae (she was fortunate that the sun was down; she had been sparing with the use of the mighty fiend's abilities, given that Queen Vlantae was vulnerable to direct sunlight).

She quickly struck.

The armored man leapt around and dodged her strikes masterfully. Teela found it hard to believe how beguilingly fast the man was; she couldn't even land a blow!

Teela got a lucky break; the man had tried to leap upward to attack her, but this left him open. With a smirk, she yelled, "You're dead!"

She moved in her limbs for the kill...

_SLASH-SLICE!_

Teela immediately recoiled; her limbs sported two new cuts, courtesy of the strange man's combat knife. Had she expected it to come, she probably wouldn't have recoiled like she did.

But Teela hadn't expected it.

Before Teela could attempt another attack, the armored attacker's foot met her face.

xxxx

Operative #34 watched indifferently as the brown-haired girl writhed on the ground. The hostiles had been dealt with...and it would be best to flee with the objective now.

He turned to face the red-haired girl; she was still trembling, having not moved from her spot since the whole conflict had started. A small, white creature with purple wings was hovering beside her...but it was of no threat.

_Now I can complete my mission_. With that, #34 strapped the combat knife back to his right thigh before walking over to the girl. He looked down at her yellow eyes impassively, showing no concern for the obvious fear swimming within the girl's irises. "You're coming with me."

He reached down for her...and his armored hand obscured the young girl's vision.

xxxx

Serena gasped; she had a sudden flashback to the incident several months ago at Nibilo...

The two men in black...a burning town in the midst of the early morning...a man's hand obscuring her vision...

"**_NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_**" screamed Serena, her entire body flaring with a purple aura. Mog stared quietly at Serena, droning, "Kupo..."

xxxx

Operative #34 found a strange feeling flowing through his veins: confusion.

He was confused because what was transpiring before him – the strange purple aura surrounding the objective's body – was beyond his ability to understand. He had not been trained to handle something like this.

There was only one option: retreat.

But before #34 could pursue that option, the aura coalesced into an orb of purple energy on the girl's forehead...

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psy Blast-_

...and then it flashed toward his forehead at a speed with which even he couldn't dodge in time. It phased through his visor and crashed into his forehead.

As hard as it was to believe, the blast sent #34 flying backwards. He landed on his back moments later, unconscious...and the collision with the ground – particularly that of his helmet's rear hitting the surface – destroyed his internal transmission unit that sat inside the back of his helmet.

xxxx

_/12:00 NT, Projector Room, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

Everyone practically leapt out of their chairs as the incoming footage from Objective #34's HUD stopped. The last thing they had seen was the purple blast of unknown magic and the sky – a result of #34 having been sent flying – before the signal was lost.

Hiregor roared, "WHAT THE BLOODY DEVIL WAS THAT?!" The Head of Project CESS tilted his head over to the Enrotech Ltd. representative, his pudgy face suddenly looking very imposing. "You told us that one of the SAAS armor's abilities was magic absorption!"

The gangly, mustachioed man choked out, "B-b-but that had to have been something other than magic..."

"Enough," stated Yates as calmly as he could. "No plan survives contact with the enemy, as an old philosopher said of war. We will simply learn from this experience, which, in my judgment, has gone quite well." He quietly picked up his portable sphere-com and pressed a solitary button on it; it immediately opened a connection to the last dialed sphere-com. "The status of operative #34 has been compromised. Carry out plan B."

xxxx

_/1:01 NT, The Hunter's Guild, Bay of Sin/_

One of the three Elites remained silent as Yates' voice sounded over his sphere-com headset. "**The status of operative #34 has been compromised. Carry out plan B.**"

The Elite wordlessly nodded; he brought out his BTC-4 laser rifle and looked for the other two Elites assigned to 'plan B'. Sure enough, they were moving away from the diverse crowd of assassins and freelancers, BTC-4 laser rifles in hand; the President's message had been delivered to all three, thanks to the lead Elite's headset that broadcasted the message to the other Elites' earpieces.

They moved quickly toward the hovercraft lot, taking in everything at a glance. The Al Bhed was unconscious. The summoner was on the ground, clutching his side. The brown-haired girl was behind a rock, unconscious. CESS Operative #34 was on the ground: unconscious or dead, they couldn't tell. A strange, white creature – one of the Elites identified it as a moogle – hovered beside the objective, who was kneeling down in the fetal position.

She was alone.

She was all theirs.

xxxx

Serena was hyperventilating again. Her mind was starting to go in overdrive...

Someone had tried to kidnap her...a battle...bullets...lasers...a flashback to a fiery nightmare...three men with guns...they were coming for her...they were coming for her...

"No...stop..." she moaned.

Suddenly, light blue threads of magical energy erupted from her body, wrapping around Hirum, Teela, Aaron, Mog, and – oddly enough – CESS Operative #34.

The Elites shielded their eyes – despite their shades- from the bright blue flash. When they looked back, they paled.

The objective was gone...and so was the CESS operative.

"Oh crap..." The lead Elite immediately called the BTC President. "Sir, there's a problem...the objective and her allies are gone..." He paused, looking around once more. "...and the CESS soldier is gone."

**_Plip. Plip. Plip._**

All three Elites fell to the ground, their bodies going slack as if they were puppets with strings cut. The only sign they were dead were the holes in their heads from expertly-placed shots.

xxxx

_/12:05 NT, Projector Room, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!?!" roared Yates into his portable sphere-com.

There was no answer. "Hello?! **_RESPOND NOW!!!_**"

No response.

Yates' face was tinged with red; he quietly pocketed his sphere-com and glared at Hiregor. "Find the soldier...and **FIND THAT GIRL!!!** They're both AWOL now, and if we don't find them posthaste, they could **_BOTH_** end up in ABTC hands!!! **_MOVE IT!!!_**"

Hiregor left the room immediately, moving quite fast for having such a pudgy body. Yates then turned his piercing emerald eyes at the Enrotech Ltd. representative. "Your company's development team said that armor would protect them from magic attacks...and obviously, they were incorrect."

Before the representative could respond, Yates had already pulled out a small pistol from his pocket and fired it.

The representative's head received a new hole in the forehead; he slumped to the table, gray matter and blood leaking out through it. The other businessmen stared impassively at the body; they knew full well what happened to those who failed.

xxxx

_/1:08 NT, Outside of the Docking Station, Hunter's Guild, Bay of Sin/_

C-Agent #59 lowered his A16 assault rifle. Three shots. Three kills.

Acceptable.

But things were going downhill; a strange figure in armor had attacked the objective and her allies. It had been easy to see that the armored man was after the red-haired girl...and there had been Elites, obviously hanging back from the fight as a precaution should the armored figure have failed.

It was clear now: the BTC knew of Project PSP.

C-Agent #59 pressed the nigh-invisible button near his neck, activating the suit's link-com function. "Come in."

C-Agent #43 responded moments later. "**Report.**"

"Objective and her allies have been assaulted by a soldier in green armor, who was backed up by three Elites. The Elites are dead. However, the girl, her allies, and the man in green armor vanished in a flash of blue light. Their whereabouts: unknown."

"...**do they still have the M-R Visor?**"

"Last I verified, the visor was within the Al Bhed's backpack."

"**Excellent. You do an active sweep of the area, and then move northward. I'll move south from the Moonflow. Anything else to report?**"

"Yes; report to the boss that the BTC knows of Project PSP."

"**Roger that.**"

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 34: A New Mission

xxxx

Author's Notes: In the next two chapters, two more guardians will make their appearance! Who are they? Find out when those chapters arrive!

Oh, and a word of warning: Halo 2 for the Xbox arrives tomorrow. If my productivity makes a decline after Tuesday, blame the game. :P

Please review, and see you soon!


	35. A New Mission

Standard Disclaimer: Unless I somehow become the owner of Square Enix, I'll never own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: The aftermath of the battle with the CESS Soldier begins...right after the reviews.

Assamite: Uh...not really. I'm not even old enough to go into college yet. But as for transactions, don't think we've seen the last of the Hunter's Guild!

Oh, and the reason it seemed longer than two days was because...it was. It took me two days to write the chapter, but it was a whole week between updates. But remember that I'm _writing two stories at the same time_. Besides, an update once – or, hopefully twice – a week is rather good for fan fiction standards, don't you think?

Oh, and I don't boot people off cliffs – unless the review more than once between updates – because they talk bad about my favorite video games. I'm not a fan-boy. :P

frozenphoenix33: Up, up, and away!

Wolfy16: Oh...this is going to be much, much bigger than that war of 2000 years past... ;)

madmaz: Incorrect spelling and grammar in a review...you must like this fic:D

Chigy: More is what you'll get.

Anime obsessed fan: Like I said, this isn't the last time we'll see the Guild. And don't worry...the reason behind Serena's subconscious uses of the Teleportation technique will be revealed in the next chapter.

Oh, and I don't mind the analysis...just try to keep the speculation OUTSIDE of the review.

Begin!

xxxx

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Launch._

_xxxx_

Chapter 34: A New Mission

xxxx

_/Sphere Room, Unknown Area/_

Where Rosho was now, time was irrelevant.

All around the tremendous room – which was easily as tall as a hollowed-out skyscraper – were spheres. Countless spheres...and they all showed images coming in from all over Spira.

From as far south as Besaid to as far north as Zanarkand. From as far east as the Omega Ruins to as far west as the islands of the Baaj Archipelago. From as high up as Mt. Gagazet to as low as submerged machina cities within the oceans. Spheres inhabitated these areas, and even went further beyond into the regions of the Deep Laguna. There were even spheres situated in the Farplane itself.

Rosho sighed; for a long time, he had watched nothing but those spheres...and he had seen much. Too much, in his opinion.

He was standing on a hover platform; he pressed a small button on the hover platform's control panel, causing it to descend to the bottom floor. He was now face-to-face with the largest sphere of them all: it had a fifty-foot diameter, and its innards glowed with the rainbow colors that signified an immense concentration of spiritual energy. Standing beside the thick stone pedestal which the sphere stood on was a black casket, which was six feet high, three feet wide, and three feet long. If one looked at it long enough – what with the sloped bump near the top – one could almost swear it was shaped for a human...

Rosho stared at the sphere – a small device shaped like a rod in his right hand – and finally spoke. "The body's finished."

A rough voice with a cocky tone suddenly roared from the sphere, accompanied by a flash of yellow light. **_"FINALLY! We've been wasting away waiting for your scrawny ass to hurry up!"_**

Rosho frowned at the voice's contemptible language. "You don't have to be so vulgar about it."

This time, a calmer, friendlier voice replied, this time with a flash of light blue. _"We've always been telling him to tone down the language."_

Less than a second later, another voice – this one dry and stern, with a hint of lifeless age to it – replied, accompanied by a flash of red. _"Not that he listens."_

"_**Hey!"**_

"Just calm down...we can't have you all quibbling once you meet Hirum and his Guardians. You'll be getting odd stares," added Rosho.

"_You ask the impossible,"_ dryly replied the third voice.

_"He speaks the truth...getting those two to stay together for any period of time longer than a minute is something I've tried to accomplish without success."_

**_"Oh sure, go ahead and make me the bad guy. I don't care...I just want a frickin' body! I want to FEEL again!"_**

"And you'll be able to do that," replied Rosho. "But due to the robotic nature of this body, the only human things you won't be able to do are eat, sleep, or breathe. You can still feel...and you can feel pain as well."

"_That will do fine._" The sensation of touch was arguably the one that their new body had to have; without it, they would not be able to fight at their best (sure, not feeling pain sounded nifty, but how would you tell when to back off?) "_Just put our souls into it."_

"All right then...here it goes." With that, Rosho aimed the rod at the gigantic sphere and pressed a red button on its hilt.

A three-pronged piece of machinery protruded from its end, and it zapped the sphere with a blast of blue electricity. Moments later, three motes of light drifted out of the sphere.

One red.

One yellow.

One sky blue.

The rainbow light inside the large sphere vanished, the spiritual energy within departing with the three souls.

All three motes settled on a specific prong; red on the right, yellow on the left, and sky blue on the central prong.

Rosho then turned towards the casket and embedded the rod into a small slot in its side. After that, he pressed the only other button on the rod's hilt: a green button.

Then, the casket erupted with activity. It shuddered and jolted as red, yellow, and light blue electricity crackled from seams in the casket's sides.

Rosho remained silent as he watched the process of the souls becoming one with the mechanical body he had built. _The next step to Spira's salvation has been taken...I only hope it'll be enough in the end._

Moments later, the casket opened.

xxxx

_/12:11 NT, Richard Kuvod's Apartment, Luca/_

Kuvod walked into his office, a large red paper bucket in his arms. "One fresh order of Rodiger's Fries."

Lutzwin turned his head toward Kuvod; he was currently sitting on Kuvod's brown couch, contemplating what had happened around six hours ago at the late Vincent Legate's penthouse. The Guardsman grumbled, "It's about time...it shouldn't take you two hours to get a simple order of fries."

"Eh, the line was long." Richard set the bucket down on the couch and said, "Dig in...'Captain'."

Lutzwin scowled as he grabbed a handful of the crispy potato sticks and stuffed them in his mouth. Several moments of silence passed as Kuvod watched Lutzwin eat.

"So Captain Lutzwin, what's it like to work for the ABTC?"

Lutzwin spat out a mouthful of partially masticated fries, immediately turning his head to stare at the detective with wide eyes. Even before working with him personally, Kuvod had had a reputation amongst the Luca Security Force: if he stated something as factual, it was. There was no pretending with him. "How did you know?"

Kuvod chuckled at Lutzwin's reaction. "Thought you'd act like that. As for how I knew, I met one of my contacts while I was out; he's a wiz at record keeping, and I asked him about you. I like to know about the people I'm working with, you see? Since he owes me a favor thrice over, he gave me what I asked for. Honestly, I didn't expect you to be an ABTC agent...but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. After all, Luca is the location of the ABTC's headquarters...outside of Bikanel, of course."

These words brought Lutzwin to his feet; a chill ran through his voice. "How do you know these things?"

"Hey, I'm a detective...I make it my business to know what goes on: both behind the scenes and in front of the cameras." Once Kuvod's eyes drifted to Lutzwin's V-Staff – which sat beside the couch – he added, "And before you get any ideas to eliminate me for the sole purpose of preventing me from talking, then let me tell you two things. One, I made an oath to ALL of my contacts that any information that they don't want to be revealed will not be revealed. And two is a little more complex: my contacts WILL find out how I died, and who killed me...and they will proceed to cause havoc to either the ABTC or the BTC, depending on who the killer's more associated with. Trust me...if you kill me, my contacts will wreak havoc. By the end of the week, the Maesters and all of Spira's news outlets will have condemned the ABTC with the info my contacts spread, and it'll be a defunct organization within two weeks. So if you shoot me, the ABTC goes down to the Farplane with me."

Lutzwin scowled; his initial impulse to simply do away with Richard Kuvod right then and there was voided. He couldn't risk the destruction of the ABTC. "Fine then 'detective'...so what do we do now? Naruki Nefrula's assassin is dead, and the one who killed Vincent is dead as well!"

"But the case is not closed yet," quickly replied the detective. "The next step for us is to find out who the killer of Pufro Guado is...and it was obvious that his death was done by a sniper. So tomorrow, we will head to the Aerial Defense Habitat to ask some questions..."

xxxx

_/1:19 NT, Forests Southeast of Moonflow/_

The marsh-laden forests to the south east of the Moonflow were one hour ahead of Luca.

The trees were mostly willows, with long, thin leaves that provided of a lot of shade. The ground – outside of the dirt trails and the paved hovercraft road – was moist and loose, filled with long, tall grass and ferns. The roads and trails leading to the Moonflow were lined with a number of rocky cliffs and hills. Also, the dull light of the setting sun – which was now below the horizon – bathed the forests in a reddish-orange glow.

And right now, C-agent #43 was quietly walking south through that forest, en route to Djose. He was making sure to move from tree-to-tree as quietly and as quickly as he could; he couldn't risk anyone on the nearby dirt trail seeing him.

However, he had to keep the road in sight...in case the objective and her allies moved on along it.

As he moved toward a nearby forest clearing, a strange sight greeted him.

Lying on the ground were five figures.

The objective. The brown-haired girl who could become a fiend. The Summoner. The Al Bhed. The soldier in green armor.

Hovering beside the objective's head was the little moogle.

Suddenly, the moogle turned around.

He saw nothing but forest.

Frowning, the little creature turned his attention back to the red-haired girl.

Right now, C-Agent #43 was hiding behind the tree the moogle had just looked at...and he was actually smiling: the objective had been found.

He quickly opened a line to C-Agent #59. "Come in."

"**What?"**

"I've found the objective."

xxxx

_/1:23 NT, Clearing, Forests Southeast of Moonflow/_

"Kupo..." Mog looked at Serena quietly; his small, stubby hands touched her face gingerly. "Kupo..." It was as if the moogle was trying to wake her up.

Finally, she awoke. "_Oh..._" She sat up, clutching her head with a pained expression on her face. "My head..." It felt like an ice cube was skidding across her brain, causing a headache as it continued to move...but it would eventually melt, giving her respite from the pain.

Serena looked around quietly at the others; the man in green armor that had attacked was lying on the ground, face-up. Teela was slowly getting up, as was Hirum. Aaron, however, had yet to move.

And of course, there was Mog. "Hey little guy...are you okay?"

Mog happily chirped, "Kupo!" A cheerful attitude replaced his formerly melancholy disposition the moment Serena turned her attention to him. The young Psy Mage sighed, leaning back on the grass; it was getting darker. _I hope the others wake up soon._

Several feet away, Teela got to her feet...only to come back down moments later, her hands clutching her right shin. "Shoot...stupid bullet."

Hirum, on the other hand, was on his feet and just fine and dandy, if not a little woozy. The laser bolt that had nicked his side had caused immense pain, but the wound had instantly cauterized. He would look into having an experienced White Mage heal it later. "Oy...that guy packed a wallop..." His dull blue eyes turned over to Teela, who was clutching her bleeding shin. Hirum's face squirmed at the sight of it. "Eew..."

Teela grumbled as she summoned pyreflies and morphed her right shin into the gooey body of the water-elemental fiend Flan Azul. This caused the bullet – which had once been embedded into her shin – to float around in the gooey substance. With that, she plunged her hand in there and pulled it out. Afterwards, she gazed at Hirum and said, "Water magic, at my leg, NOW."

Hirum blinked at the strange question...but then again, everything that had been happening lately was strange. "Fine then." He aimed both of his palms – covered by the Magician's Gloves Teela had gotten him back on Kilika – at the right shin and yelled, "Watera!"

The large globule of Water magic blasted downward at Teela's right shin, merging with the gooey material of the Flan Azul goop before it could explode – as Watera spells were wont to do – and smother Teela with wetness.

Teela sighed as the water magic rushed through her right shin; with a thought, she dismissed the Flan Azul goo, revealing her shin to be completely healed.

Hirum blinked out of astonishment. Elemental fiends, as per their name, were quite appreciative of spells featuring their respective element. From healing to strengthening them, those with an elemental alignment had a powerful strength to make up for their crippling weakness. "Wow. Your fiend abilities can be nifty."

"Yeah...I guess," muttered Teela, her tone morose and melancholy.

"Hmm...interesting."

At the sound of Aaron's voice, Teela and Hirum turned around...and nearly yelped at the sight of the Al Bhed hovering over the armored soldier, who they had yet to notice beforehand.

"**AARON!** GET AWAY FROM THAT GUY!" roared Hirum.

"Relax," calmy replied Aaron, who had gotten up moments ago. "He's unconscious. Besides, I was just checking out his armor when I found something interesting on the back of his helmet."

Serena and Mog looked on with curiosity as Aaron looked once more at small words engraved into the base of the back of the helmet, near where it met the neck. "Enrotech Ltd...an affiliate of the BTC..." Aaron's swirly green eyes looked up at the others quietly. "I think this guy's with the Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate."

"The BTC? Why the heck would the frickin' BTC want to do us in?" crossly replied Teela.

Aaron innocently shrugged. "Don't know...but I think it has something to do with her," As he said this, Aaron pointed over at Serena.

"What makes you think that?" asked Hirum.

"Simple," said Aaron, a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "She wasn't attacked."

At that moment, the soldier in green armor sat up.

xxxx

His brain hurt like nothing else.

CESS Operative #34 had been doing...something. But what though? Something...something about...a mission?

_Details._

Yes...he had been a mission...but a mission about what? Good Yevon, why was it so hard to remember what to do?

_Recall all information and consider your priorities._

His eyes slowly scanned the people standing around him; he couldn't identify them as friend or foe. But judging by their startled reactions, they were treating him as a possible hostile.

_FOF status uncertain. Possible hostiles?_

Then, his eyes fell upon a red-haired girl, whose yellow eyes were widened with fear.

Her. SHE had been the objective of a mission...but what WAS the mission?

_Details._

He could only remember bits and pieces...a dimly-lit complex, underground a massive city...being given a mission by his superior...and then, a fight with shadowed figures as the same red-haired girl sat near him, wide-eyed with fear.

He couldn't put a face on the figures...but judging from how he was fighting them, and not the young girl, he must've been protecting her from them...that HAD to be it.

_An escort mission? Bodyguard?_

Yes. He remembered now.

The red-haired girl was the objective...and his mission was to protect her. No matter what the cost.

xxxx

Teela growled as she saw the soldier rise to his feet. "Great...now at least I can give this guy payback for the bullet to my leg."

Everyone remained deadly silent as the soldier – his golden visor reflecting the area he faced – stared at Serena.

And then, he slowly walked toward her.

"He's not stopping. I'm summoning an Aeon!" shouted Hirum as he clenched his hands together, preparing to summon his latest acquisition: Kefka.

Aaron put a stop to that; he placed his arm against Hirum, muttering, "Wait...he hasn't drawn a weapon yet. Let's just see what's he going do to..." Before Hirum could retort, his friend's stern glare silenced any outrage; finally, the summoner begrudgingly nodded.

The tall, armored soldier stared down at Serena quietly. Serena sat in stunned silence; either the mighty soldier frightened her, or she was awed by his mysterious disposition. Perhaps his size was just that awesome to her; at seven feet, the man was a practical giant to her.

Finally, the man knelt down in front of the young girl. "I am CESS Operative #34, and my superior has given me a mission: protect the objective and ensure her welfare at all costs. You are the objective."

Serena looked at CESS Operative #34 out of absolute astonishment. Hirum, Teela, and Aaron were absolutely stunned. No one spoke.

Finally, after connecting the dots in a way only children could, Serena meekly asked, "So...you're my guardian?"

#34 nodded. "Yes...I am your protector. Your guardian."

This response lit Serena's face with the happiest smile she could muster. "COOL! I have a guardian of my own! Now all I'll need to do is claim an Aeon and I'll be a Summoner like you Mr. Hirum!"

Hirum, intending to correct Serena's childishly zealous words, motioned a hand toward Serena. "Now Serena, becoming a summoner's not that-"

The barrel was in face before he could blink.

Hirum froze; #34 was pointing a B4 SMG at his face. The soldier quietly growled, "Do not get near her. Her protection is my top priority. If you move any closer to her, I will assume that you are an enemy and open fire."

"**STOP!**"

#34 tilted his head backward at the sound of Serena's voice. The young Psy Mage pleaded, "Don't hurt him! He's my friend!"

"An ally?" asked #34. Serena nodded; this prompted him to look at Teela, Aaron, and Mog quietly. "And what of the other girl? And the Al Bhed? And the creature? Are they all your allies?"

Serena hurriedly nodded with a grin. "Yep! They're all my friends! They've helped and protected me before!"

"I see," replied #34 with an impassive tone. _Hmm...my superior must have gotten outside help for the mission. He didn't verify any parameters concerning allies...the objective must be a big target to warrant more protection._ "Very well." He holstered his firearm and looked at Hirum before saying, "My apologies. Your FOF status was unclear, but I've now set you, the Al Bhed, the other girl, and the creature as allies. But make no mistake; the girl is my top priority. Her life matters to me. Yours does not."

_That makes two of us_, thought Teela with a frown.

Hirum looked at Aaron and Teela quietly...and then he looked back at #34 and said, "Before we continue, I have to speak with my two guardians." With that, the three teens retreated back several meters and huddled up.

"He's obviously lying," grumbled Teela. "There's no way that his earlier attack was a misunderstanding."

"Probably not...but it is now, at least according to him."

Hirum looked at Aaron and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I saw Serena's last attack before I lapsed into unconsciousness at the Bay of Sin...it was blast of psychic magic, but it was bigger than I've ever seen before. I think it did something to him."

Teela eyed Aaron with an incredulous look. "Are you saying that psychic blast or whatever it was affected his memory?"

"Yeah," replied Aaron. "Given the hypothesized powers of psychic magic, it's not surprising. Apparently, he now thinks that Serena is someone he must protect at all costs, no matter what happens...and he's not going to let anyone harm her. And it's obvious he's not going to let us stop him from protecting her."

Hirum sighed as he unconsciously touched the small hole in his robes near the abdomen; it was where #34's laser bolt had hit him, leaving a nasty burn mark the size of a small coin. "No kidding. Did you see how badly he beat us?"

"He beat us because we were unprepared and were caught off-guard by his overwhelming speed and strength." A wicked grin came to Teela's face as she clenched her fist. "I doubt he can hold up to a Silex fiend."

"Nevertheless, his evident amnesia has its uses...Hirum, I think it would be safe to keep him around, at least for now. Besides, you can think of it as having another guardian," finished Aaron.

Hirum remained silent as he thought about the options: the soldier – CESS Operative #34 – had utterly wasted them in the Bay of Sin. Now he was proclaiming himself as Serena's guardian.

In the end, Hirum went with Aaron's decision, despite his internal misgivings. "Fine then...we'll let him stay."

Teela grumbled as she watched Hirum and Aaron walk away. "You're making a mistake," muttered Teela.

At that moment, on the other side of the clearing, something was materializing into being.

"Okay then...you can hang with us," said Hirum to #34's helmeted face.

"I would've stayed regardless of your decision," matter-of-factly replied the soldier.

Hirum fought the urge to step backwards at the prompt response; he then said, "...right. Anyway, you need a name...because CESS Operative #34 is too long and not good enough."

#34 suddenly had a flash of insight...a deep, deep fragment of his former life's memory...a small iota of knowledge that had not been erased by the BTC's mind-erasing measures. "My name...is Cid."

"I like it," replied Serena with a smile. "It suits you!"

"Kupo!" exclaimed Mog with a smile as he set down onto the crown of the now-named Cid's helmet.

Cid did not respond.

"_Summoner Hirum."_

Everyone – save for Cid – yelped at the sudden arrival of a foreign voice. Cid immediately brought his B4 SMGs to bear and aimed them at the source of the foreign voice.

It was figure clad in black, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The figure stood at six-feet tall, and his entire wardrobe was black. His leather boots were black. His pants – which were tucked into his boots – were black. His long-sleeved shirt – which was tucked into his pants – was black. His tough, foot-long gloves were black. His cloak and hood were black. Everything about him screamed anonymity and mystery.

Hirum quickly yelled, "Who are you?"

The figure looked at Hirum, his guardians, and Cid quietly; his face – if there was one – was covered by a gray mask that, though designed for a human face, was mostly devoid of humanoid features. The mouth's lips were pursed tightly together, and the holes for the eyes were narrow...well, the left eye's was at least. The right eye was closed shut with a long, vertical scar running across it.

The figure spoke in a stern, menacing voice. _"We are Trigon."_

The face suddenly rotated, revealing another mask. This gray mask's mouth was wide open, revealing a carving in the mask shaped like human teeth; this engraved smirk gave the mask an aura of cockiness, which the angular cutting of the eyeholes helped to magnify. This time, a brash, bold voice came out of the figure in black. **_"We're three..."_**

The face rotated again, revealing a third mask. This gray mask nearly screamed 'I want to be your friend'; the smooth, curved eyeholes and the smiling mouth emphasized the friendliness of the calm and gentle voice that came next. "_...yet none at the same time._"

The face rotated yet again, revealing the first, scarred mask. _"We, Trigon the Three-Faced, have come to see if you are worthy to be our charge."_ To emphasize this, he pulled a large blade out of the folds of his cloak with his right hand.

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 35: Trigon

xxxx

Author's Notes: I bet some are thinking 'what happened to the lines?' Well, Quickedit v2.0 has proven to be the enemy of lines...at least with me. The lines were too much of a hassle to work with, so I stuck with the four hyphens.

If anyone seems disappointed with the length – considering it's been a whole week since my last update – well tough. Halo 2 is too darn fun...and I have another story to write as well.

Please review, and see you next time!


	36. Trigon

Standard Disclaimer: If there was a spell called 'I don't own Final Fantasy', it would cast one MP.

Author's Notes: Well, the mandatory Cid has appeared...so have the chocobos, and the moogles...and the crystals in the form of spheres, which are technically crystalline...I guess I've got all the FF staples down pat.

To the reviews!

madmaz: I will never understand why people use letters to replace words.

Assamite: Nope. He doesn't even rightly know who his superior even IS anymore, much less the BTC.

Wolfy16: You'll have to wait and see.

Anime obsessed fan: Well, at least you kept the speculation down. I am happy. :P

Nuke Dawg: Welcome to FFX-3 Nuke Dawg! Oh, and by the way...if you have any idea on who the three personalities are...don't tell.

Begin!

xxxx

_At last: dream and reality are now one._

_Now the final step to the plan can be taken._

xxxx

Chapter 35: Trigon

xxxx

_/1:35 NT, Clearing, Forests Southeast of Moonflow/_

Hirum had had enough weirdness for today.

Hirum and his Guardians had faced the Wolf Pack, and had somehow managed to annihilate the entire pack...well, except for the Wolf King.

Hirum and his Guardians had gotten a free meal from the owner of the ranch they had saved...and that owner had happened to be Taberr, Teela's last opponent in the FFL Tournament.

Hirum had had his Eye of Baaj stolen by Summoner Terros, only to have it returned to him by TEELA of all people.

Hirum and his Guardians had encountered a monstrous fiend in Mushroom Rock Canyon, and had somehow ended up at Djose Temple before falling to their doom.

Hirum had claimed another Aeon, who was made up of three...well, _eccentric_ Fayth.

Hirum and his Guardians had been attacked by a strange man in green armor – Cid – and soldiers from the BTC. The freaking Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate!

Hirum had watched with a dumbfounded expression as Cid suddenly made a 180 and proclaimed himself as Serena's guardian.

And now, Hirum was being challenged by a guy with three different personalities. _Good Yevon, why can't this day just end already?_ He was ruing the decision to use the Elemental Dragon to cut down most of the travel time along the Mi'ihen Highroad. They might have avoided most of the weirdness otherwise.

"_Prepare yourself."_ In Trigon's right hand was a massive blade, easily four feet in length. The steel of the blade was sharpened beyond belief, and it was obvious that it had been folded over many times during its process of creation; this way, any impurities in the metal would be removed. The hilt was made of black stone – like obsidian, if you will – and the handle was covered by quality brown leather. That it was being casually held with one hand told Hirum plenty about how strong this character was.

"Hold on! Why are you fighting us?" demanded Aaron.

A chuckle – with a hint of irony in its tone – emanated from Trigon. _"To test you."_

With that, he charged.

Teela was the first to retaliate. She immediately summoned the IG-Sword, clearly eager to use her signature – well, sort of signature – weapon for a change. With a grin on her face, she leapt forward, IG-Sword in hand.

Her first move was a downward slash: it could cleave a Helm fiend in two if it hit precisely.

Trigon would not give Teela that chance. He quickly brought his sword up to bear and used it to block Teela's downward slash. The fiendish (metaphorically speaking, of course) girl gaped at Trigon. "What the-?!" The momentum and force behind her swing was massive; how had he stopped it so _easily?_

Trigon suddenly made a remark at Teela's sudden astonishment. _"You've stopped your attack. An unwise decision."_ To emphasize his point, Trigon kicked Teela in the ribs with his boot, knocking her off balance. Immediately after that, his blade began glowing with a yellow sheen.

_-Special Skill: Armor Break-_

With a powerful swing, Trigon completely broke through the IG-Sword, turning it into nothing more than a broken bludgeon. At this moment, Trigon sheathed his sword within the folds of his cloak...and the masks switched.

"**_Alright...now to show you how a real champ fights!"_** The cocky voice boasted loudly as he raised his arms in a loose manner.

Teela grimaced as she summoned a new IG-Sword. "So...you want to mock me? Fine...but WAIT UNTIL YOU WIN!" With that, Teela charged again...

_POW!_

...only to have Trigon leap over her body and kick her in the back of the head. The thief was sent flying forwards by the force of the kick, coming to a stop on the ground several feet away.

By the time Trigon turned around to face Hirum, the boy was summoning an Aeon. A cloud of pink, light blue, and purple vapor extended from the ground; within the vapor were the Fayth of Djose Temple: Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi. At first, it seemed like Logos and Ormi were arguing – and they were – but a quick slap on their heads from Leblanc stopped their quibbling. At last, they ran into each other and exploded in a cloud of multicolored vapor; when the vapor faded, Kefka was standing there.

Trigon chuckled as he flexed his arms. **_"Well...time to see if I'm as rusty as the tight-ass thinks!"_**

At that, Trigon ran toward Kefka, much to the surprise of Hirum. In the face of a powerful Aeon such as Kefka, Hirum would've expected ANYTHING except a frontal assault. _Oh well. His funeral._ "Kefka! Attack!"

The Aeon of Djose responded by firing a blast of Thundara magic at Trigon.

In response, the strange, schizophrenic warrior rolled under the electrical bolt and leapt at Kefka, ramming the Aeon with his shoulder.

To Hirum's surprise, Kefka was sent backward by several feet. "Huh?" What he saw was dumbfounding; no one could have mustered the sheer physical force to send an Aeon backwards by several feet, save for perhaps a Ronso and a Black Ronso.

Suddenly – as Kefka countered with a kick to Trigon's gut – there was a metallic _clang_, resonating from the strange warrior.

It suddenly clicked for Hirum; the reason Trigon had so much force behind him was because of his mass...and that mass was larger than a regular human because of metal. Trigon's body was made of METAL.

But did that mean that Trigon was a machina?

Either way, Hirum knew that he had to take Trigon more seriously. "Kefka! Be ready to bring out your Energy Shield if Trigon tries anything funny!"

Kefka replied by doing exactly that.

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

Unlike the last time, Kefka held the shield over one arm this time, allowing him to fight and defend at the same time.

Trigon grinned as he looked at Kefka. **_"Ooh. Nifty."_**

Immediately after that, he jumped up into the air, thus dodging Aaron's Piston Punch attack. The Al Bhed had tried to sneak up on Trigon to deliver a devastating blow with his Piston Punch...but Trigon had known Aaron was coming up behind him.

The moment the gust of pressurized air erupted from the R-1 Battle Arms, Trigon was already in the air above the Al Bhed. This left Kefka to bear the brunt of the attack.

Kefka, despite the fact his Energy Shield was out, was unable to react in time before the pressurized wind column pushed into his abdomen and sent him flying into the thicket. Hirum glared daggers at the Al Bhed. "AARON!"

Aaron shrugged innocently. "I didn't think he would dodge."

Meanwhile, Trigon's attention had turned to Cid, who stood passively in front of Serena. **_Heh...the guy's scared stiff! He's not even coming after me!_**

_He's merely protecting the girl. After all, he's not obligated to fight for the others...not yet anyway._

_Let me try now. I want to help Serena first and foremost._

_Of course. Oh, by the way...I still think you're rusty._

_**Har har.**_

The masks switched again. This time, the friendly face could be seen as Trigon pulled a staff out of the folds of his cape with his left hand. The staff's rod was light blue in color, and affixed to the tip was a golden talisman with the inscription of High Summoner Yuna's face on it: it served as a reminder to the one who wielded the staff, a reminder of the lady herself.

"_Hello Cid. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to speak with Serena."_ Trigon's voice was warm and soothing, and it could calm even the edgiest drunkard.

Cid, however, was bound by duty to disbelieve Trigon. He quickly wielded his BTC-4 laser rifle and aimed it right at Trigon's forehead. "No you won't."

Trigon's mask seemed to smile – no surprise, since the third mask was etched into a permanent smile – at the armored warrior...and he pointed his staff at Cid. Moments later, it glowed light blue as he yelled, _"Blizzaga!"_

Trigon did not aim the stream of potent ice magic at Cid directly. Rather, he aimed it AROUND Cid's feet...and it erupted into a prison of ice over ten feet high. Even now, Trigon could hear Cid trying to break his way out of the ice prison...and he knew it wouldn't hold him in for long.

With that, he turned his attention to Serena, who was standing quietly behind Cid's icy jail. _"Don't worry little one. I just want to talk with you."_

"No you don't!" yelled Serena, obviously mistrusting the strange figure. "Stay away!"

"Kupo."

_-Moogle Special Technique: Mana Conduit-_

Serena tilted her eyes upward to see Mog; he was already preparing to channel Serena's psychic magic. Serena knew what to do next; she began concentrating her psychic magic.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psybeam-_

The purple ray of psychic magic crashed into Trigon's head. Oddly enough, Trigon didn't seem effected. Serena confusedly asked, "Huh...whenever I use my power, the bad guys usually fall down...how come you haven't?"

Trigon's masks suddenly switched again. **_"Nifty thing about this body...there's no actual brain, so your psychic magic is useless!" _**

Another switch. _"Besides, he never had a mind to begin with." _

Switch back. **_"Oh shut up!"_**

Back to the third mask. Trigon sighed as he said, _"Forgive those two. They like to quibble...now where were we?"_

"WATER!"

Trigon turned his head around and pointed his staff at Hirum. _"Thundaga!"_ Three massive bolts of electricity erupted from the staff and roared towards the orb of water magic – and, consequently, Hirum.

Two of the bolts converged on the liquid orb, vaporizing it on the spot. The last bolt crashed into Hirum, sending the summoner to the ground. Hirum grimaced as he tried to move, only to find himself paralyzed. _Great...just great._ 'Ga'-level magic. Why was a guy like this interested in him?

Trigon was about to turn around again...

"TAKE-!"

Trigon immediately whirled around at Aaron – who was about to attempt another close-up Piston Punch with his R-1 Battle Arms – and aimed his staff at him. As the staff began to glow with a slightly gray sheen, Trigon yelled, _"Stop!"_

Aaron was frozen in place...as were the R-1 Battle Arms.

Content that all other distractions were dealt with, Trigon turned back towards Serena...and began reaching down for her shoulder with his right hand.

But to Serena, she was immediately reminded of Nibilo...and the man in black...and the hand reaching down for her face...

It was uncannily similar. As Serena suddenly remembered that all-but-forgotten nightmare, fear claimed her. She suddenly backed away as she began hyperventilating. "No...stay back...I don't want to go to sleep again..."

And at that moment, tendrils of blue energy began to emerge from her.

Trigon inwardly frowned; he had only a short time to stop before the Teleportation magic took effect. _"No Serena! Stop what you're doing!"_ He quickly knelt down and looked straight into Serena's yellow eyes. _"We know what's happened to you...we know that you fear the darkness. You fear the darkness, because you fear waking up alone, without anyone to care for you. But that's not true! Your mind is reacting to that fear by trying to take you away...but you can't let your mind control YOU."_

Serena's breathing began to slow, but her fear had yet to ease. The light-blue tentacles of blue psychic magic continued to spread, slowly wrapping around Mog, Cid – who was still trying to break out of his icy prison – Teela, Aaron, and Hirum.

Trigon continued to speak. _"Your special powers are reacting to your fear...your mind knows that fear, and it's responding by trying to take you away from the danger it perceives. But you cannot let fear rule you...because you have friends, all around you. Even if darkness were to claim you, you cannot let your fear of it overwhelm you...for you have comrades to help you now. They will not let anything bad happen to you...and neither will I."_

Serena's eyes – which had started to water – were cleared up by her hands as she muttered, "You promise?" Such a naïve child, impulsively reacting to the perception of warmth and comfort, eager to do anything to not be scared anymore. How fortunate that the one before her had good intentions.

"_I promise." _

Serena sighed as she nodded, her fear dissipating. In reaction to that, the tendrils suddenly vanished.

Trigon seemed to beam at this. _"Do you feel better?"_

"Well...yeah, actually." Serena lightly smiled at this; this guy was really nice. Well, at least this part of Trigon...she didn't know what to make of the other two.

"Don't move."

Trigon remained silent at Teela's demands; she had finally gotten up off the ground, and she was now holding the IG-Sword's tip mere inches away from his neck.

Then, Kefka came out of the woods – finally having made his way back after Aaron's bit of friendly fire – and glared at Trigon quietly.

Finally, the gigantic crystal of ice that held Cid finally shattered as the mighty CESS Operative broke free of his temporary prison. Without hesitation, he quickly aimed his BTC-4 laser rifle at Trigon's head, putting his finger on the trigger-

"Don't shoot!"

Cid quickly removed his finger from the trigger; Serena had just moved into his line of sight. "Out of the way. He's a hostile threat, and he must be neutralized."

Serena shook her head rapidly. "He's not a bad guy! He's friendly!"

Teela nearly felt like wringing someone's neck at that comment. "Didn't we already go through this with **HIM?!**" snapped Teela, her finger pointed accusingly at Cid.

Cid would've retorted with 'What's that supposed to mean?', but his militaristic discipline prevented him from doing so. Instead, he turned his face to Serena and asked, "What makes you think he's not a hostile threat? He attacked us without provocation."

"_I apologize for that...I would've rather introduced ourselves a little less aggressively." _

The masks switched. **_"If only SOMEONE hadn't decided to 'test you' or such crap, we probably would've been at the Moonflow, chowing down on dinner by now! Not that I can eat, but still!"_**

Another switch, this time to the scarred mask. _"Forgive me for wanting to gauge their fortitude in battle."_ A dry sarcasm was evident in his tone.

The scene was rather bewildering; it was like watching someone talking to himself whilst imitating different voices. Finally, Teela indignantly said, "Whatever psycho...so _what_ is it that YOU want?"

Trigon quietly said, _"Simple. We wish to extend our services to Summoner Hirum."_

Hirum couldn't help but chuckle at Trigon's offer. "So...you want to be my guardian? Pardon me if I sound ungrateful...but considering you've paralyzed me, why should I let you be my guardian?"

Another switch. _"I know white magic."_ Trigon aimed his staff at Hirum and said, _"Esuna."_

Hirum's body was suddenly awash by a flurry of blue, purple, and green light that rushed upward like a fountain. When it disappeared, Hirum blinked; he could move.

He could move!

Hirum slowly got to his feet, staring at Trigon warily. There was something odd about the figure in black. So far, the best Hirum could come up with was that Trigon was a machina which had the personalities of three different men...or he could be wrong. Who knew?

Either way, Trigon was certainly an accomplished swordsman/fighter/mage...whatever he – or it – was. Finally, Hirum said, "Fine then...we'll head to the Moonflow and rent a hotel room for the night. We'll talk there."

If Trigon had a face, he smiled. _"Very well...but first thing's first."_ He walked over to Aaron...turned him toward another direction...and aimed his staff at the Al Bhed. _"Esuna."_

The effects of the Stop spell ended, thus freeing Aaron from his state of unmoving.

However, the same applied to the R-1 Battle Arms, which was why Trigon had turned Aaron around. Otherwise, the blast would've hit Serena.

"-**THIS!**"

The blast of pressurized air roared away from the left arm of the R-1 Battle Arms. Several trees outside of the clearing were completely knocked over by the blast.

It took Aaron a moment to realize he wasn't looking at anyone. He turned around, seeing that Trigon was there...but everyone else wasn't fighting him. "Uh...what's going on?"

"We'll explain once we get to the Moonflow," wearily replied Hirum as he dismissed Kefka. "Let's go." With that, he made his way through the forest, heading for the dirt road that was fifty yards away.

Teela followed, muttering something unpleasant about Trigon as she did.

Aaron was next, who kept a wary eye on Trigon before walking into the forest.

Trigon came after the Al Bhed, but only after sheathing his staff.

Serena – Mog on her head – was next...but before leaving, she looked back at Cid, who was staring at the forest where Aaron's last Piston Punch had hit. "Come on Mr. Cid! Let's go!"

Cid quietly followed moments later...but he still felt wary. After all, he could have sworn that he had seen a flash of black leaping away from the falling trees...

xxxx

C-Agent #43 remained deathly silent and still as the objective and her allies walked away. After they were some distance away, the _Lussyhtu_ sighed with relief; he had feared the Al Bhed's errant attack would've revealed his presence.

But now that he had breathing room, he quickly contacted his partner. "Come in."

"**What is it?"**

"The objective is moving on to the Moonflow's southern bank. What's your status?"

"**I'm traveling on a hovercraft along the main road. Moonflow is in sight."**

"You didn't rent the hovercraft, did you?"

"**Of course not,"** replied C-Agent #59 with a slight hint of indignation. **"I followed protocols. After I get to the Moonflow, I'll discard it in the woods and contact you. Shadow them and notify me when they arrive at the Moonflow."**

"Roger that." With that, #43 cut the connection. The bit about the hovercraft was out of concern; renting hovercraft was forbidden, as it could compromise their secrecy. That was why they always stole hovercraft from rental stations, instead of actually renting them. By the time the rental station discovered one of its hovercraft were missing, the C-Agent that had taken it would've already discarded his mode of transportation.

So what if they stole? The ABTC gave them broad discretionary options.

xxxx

_/2:12 NT, Southern Bank, Moonflow/_

The Moonflow was one hour ahead of Luca.

In the past, the Moonflow had been a rather daunting obstacle for travelers. Traveling by boat was too risky, for fiends in the river's waters liked to go after small targets. Also, traveling all the way around the Moonflow's various tributaries was a pain in the proverbial butt.

Thus, the only mode for travel was by shoopuff. The massive pachyderms were large enough to deter the smaller fiends, thus rendering their passengers safe from harm. For a long time, that had been the only means of crossing the mighty river.

But now – with the advent of hovercraft – that had changed.

Around the year of _102 A.S.D_, construction on hotels around the river's banks had begun. It had occurred to business owners that a lot of people traveled along the Moonflow...so what was wrong with giving them accommodations for a small fee?

And that's how it had begun. As hovercraft became more abundant, people traveled to the Moonflow more often. As it turned out, people enjoyed riding their hovercraft over the waters of the Moonflow; after all, it gave them a close-up view of the pyreflies that were abundant in the river.

As more people came, more businesses were attracted. Hotels, bazaars, markets...but when the casinos started coming, that's when business REALLY boomed. By the year _513 A.S.D_, the Moonflow was THE place to go for the ardent gambler.

The ruins of a massive machina city were also a nice hook; when submarines hit the scene, entrepreneurs began offering observation tours of the underwater ruins. It was a hit.

And now, the Moonflow had become a booming area of business. People traveled across by hovercraft and shoopuff. People came to gamble in the finest casinos on Spira. People came to try and create – or extend – their businesses there. People came to enjoy the wondrous scenery. People came to explore the underwater machina city, a testament to history.

But above all, the Moonflow was a place where people could come to enjoy themselves.

"Welcomesh to the Moonflowsh!" exclaimed the Hypello advertiser as Hirum, his Guardians, Cid, and Trigon entered the first hints of organized civilization since Luca.

Hirum, Aaron, Teela, and Trigon walked on without replying. Serena, however, was seemingly hypnotized by the gangly, big-eyed creature: she had never seen a Hypello before. Cid, being the responsible guardian that he was, remained by the Psy Mage's side.

The streets were abundant with activity. Humans, Guado, Hypello, Al Bhed, and even the occasional Ronso – normal or Black – could be seen. Merchants were bartering with customers. Hungry consumers entered restaurants and cafes. People moved to and fro, the humid air cooling as the night lengthened. Various lampposts and neon lights provided suitable illumination for travelers. If there was a phrase for all the hustle and bustle, for the errant shouts and dealmaking that would conclude the day...

"Last catch of the day! Perfect for cocktails-!"

"No no, I won't settle for less than 535 Gil."

"-look, I know shipping rates for Mt. Gagazet are higher during this time of year, but that's the climate for you!"

"Move it, _bozo!_"

"Could I interesht you in these fine craftsh?"

"RODIGER'S FRIES! FRESH AND CRISPY, WITH FREE TOMASTO!"

...it could be called organized chaos.

But the 'organized chaos' provided excellent cover for the Elite sitting inside a nearby café, his upper lip drenched in warm coffee. As he watched CESS Soldier #34 – and the red-haired girl – enter the area, he smiled.

He quickly grabbed his portable sphere-com and hit the redial button. Moments later, the call connected. He ran a nimble hand through his black hair before speaking.

"They're here."

xxxx

To be continued...

Next time...

Chapter 36: Convergence

xxxx

Author's Notes: Halo 2. Now that that's out of the way, let me say that I honestly wanted to write more for this chapter, but my creative juices are currently stalled. Don't worry, it's NOT writer's block; just give me a few days whilst I write another chapter for my Digimon story. Then I'll be back with a (hopefully) bigger chapter.

See you next time, and please review!


	37. Convergence

Standard Disclaimer: ALL YOUR FINAL FANTASIES ARE BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX.

Author's Notes: Well, Thanksgiving looms ahead…as of these words, Thanksgiving comes tomorrow. Can I whip up a decent chapter in 24 hours? Find out by reading!

To the reviews!

Dream Master: Welcome to FFX-3 DM! And be patient; we're not even a third of the way done with this epic; romance will come in due time.

Assamite: Will I make my 24-hour deadline? Read on…read on… ;)

Anime obsessed fan: Comedy – the spice of life. :P

Oh, and just for future reference; **_DO NOT SPECULATE ABOUT UNREVEALED CHARACTERS OR PLOT POINTS IN YOUR REVIEWS._** I just went on a rant on this same subject in my other story, and I don't want to blow up again like I did there.

Begin!

xxxx

_This is where I found that sphere…_

_Without it, Serena wouldn't be what she is now._

xxxx

Chapter 36: Convergence

xxxx

In the sky far above Spira, a large airship was en route to the Moonflow.

It was sleek in design, and its bow was bulbous, giving it the impression of a whale or a large fish. However, the angular protrusions of the hull near the rear engines gave the entire ship a predatory look. It was painted with an iridescent black paint, and the rear engines expelled blue light. At numerous points on the ship were several turrets; from those turrets, amplified energy beams would fire. On the underbelly of the five-hundred-foot-long ship was a large slide-away panel; this was the point of exit and entry for the airship's hangar. Inside the hangar were over a dozen pitch-black arrowhead-shaped hovercraft, capable of holding up to three men. Of course, the hovercraft were different than the usual model: attached to their sides were minigun turrets that could be directed manually from inside the hovercraft. Finally, the ship itself had a marking engraved onto the top of the ship's bow; it was in the shape of an exploding star, tinged with blue.

This mighty airship was the _Subnova_…and it was the personal airship for the Elites. At all times it held a full load of thirty Elites, ready to embark on a moment's notice. Though the Elites were geared towards infiltration and deception, there had been a number of events where an Elite needed evacuation from a hostile area. If certain 'situations' required greater numbers, then more hovercraft could be fitted into the _Subnova's_ massive hangar. Plus, the ship had no need for a crew; this could be attributed to a fully automated computer system that flew the ship on its own. It was also capable of reacting to enemy attacks from the air and from the ground…and in all simulations – and actual missions – the automated system had performed satisfactorily 98.34% of the time. All that was required was one person – usually the Elite in charge of a mission – to press the 'Begin Operation' button in the ship's small bridge. Then the ship's computers would take over everything from there.

Right now, the thirty Elites stationed on the _Subnova_ were on a mission of 'retrieval'. They had been told to retrieve a red-haired girl…and an armored soldier who had been part of Project CESS. If the CESS Operative would not come – for whatever reason – they had standing orders to terminate him.

The Elite in charge of the mission was sitting in what would be the captain's chair had the _Subnova_ required an actual crew. As it was, the head Elite was sitting in a black leather chair; the entire bridge was no more than ten feet in diameter, and its walls were completely covered by spheres; the spheres were displaying all sorts of information: tactical data, weather conditions, engine status, internal temperature, water supply, turret charge, and so on and so forth.

To Turo Kerio – the Elite sitting in the chair – it was all a bunch of illegible crap to him. His outfit was standard Elite attire: dark blue pants, black muscle shirt, brown vest, and shades for his eyes. His only defining characteristic was his blazing red hair, tied back into a ponytail. Most Elites tended to go for complete baldness, solely because it made slipping into an alternate identity that much easier when missions were assigned.

Standing behind Turo was a 6'7" man wearing a suit of SAAS armor. He was CESS Operative #13…and he had been chosen to assist the Elites in this mission. "ETA to objective?" asked #13, his voice laden with an almost boyish tone that belied his might.

With a gruff and cocky voice, Turo replied, "Ten minutes."

The time was 2:25 NT.

The _Subnova_ roared through the sky as the clouds rushed past her; if anyone tried to see the mighty airship from the ground, they would've thought it was a passing bird; that was how high and how fast the ship was flying.

xxxx

_/2:26 NT, Room 12, Easy Sleep Inn, Southern Bank of Moonflow/_

It was only a small, two story hotel; it was located near the Moonflow itself, and it was in the shape of an angular 'U'. Out of the hotel's 100 rooms, Hirum had rented room 12.

Room 12 was one of the Easy Sleep Inn's suites, which meant a lush green carpet with two double beds. There was one lavatory complete with a toilet, sink, and a tub to take a bath in. Since the suite was located between two rooms, it had no window to the outside; also, two chairs – made of threads of thin wood woven together, like old-fashioned wicket chairs – at in the far corners of the suite. To finish the accommodations, there was an SN set, as well as a sphere-com for calling the front desk.

Sure, it wasn't the glitziest hotel…but hey, this was a rather small Inn. This place's suite would only pass for a regular room in a place such as Luca or Bevelle.

And right now, Trigon was sitting in the right chair; the scarred mask was currently shown…and he was alone.

_Click._

Well, he was…until the door to the suite opened, revealing Hirum, Teela, Aaron, Serena, Cid, and Mog. Trigon asked, _"Back from the market already?"_

In Hirum's left hand was a brown paper bag. In Aaron's right hand was a carton of steamed fish. In Teela's two hands were live tuna; one in each hand (for the record, she was partially drenched). In Serena's right hand was a Besaid Apple. Cid held nothing; he had just gone with Serena to ensure her safety, as always. Hirum said, "Yeah…why you ask?"

Trigon answered with a question. _"What did you all get?"_

Hirum pulled out the contents of the paper bag: several citrus fruits native to the Moonflow region, as well as some thick shelled nuts that grew on some of the foliage close to the river; they had been up for sale at one of the local bazaars.

Aaron's carton contained clean-cut filets of flounder that had been cooked with steam; even now a wispy vapor could still be seen radiating from small cracks in the carton; Aaron had bought that at a fish market that cooked fish on the spot.

Teela had gotten the two tuna in her hands on her own. This explained why she was wet. "My fish." With that said, she retreated to the opposite side of the room, transforming her arms into the gooey substance of a Flan Rojo fiend. She quietly began cooking – and subsequently eating – her dinner in solitude.

Serena happily showed her apple to Trigon. "I got this from a Besaid merchant!" At that moment, her eyes – which now showed a bit of confusion – shifted to Cid. "But Mr. Cid pointed his gun at the merchant though…don't know why."

Cid quietly and calmly responded. "The merchant was trying to overcharge her."

At those words, Trigon couldn't help but chuckle quietly. _Hmm…no matter how much time passes by, there are things that still haven't changed._

_**Well, what hasn't changed is the fact that I want to eat!**_

_This is a machina body; you can't eat._

…_**oh. I forgot.**_

Trigon sighed in response to that thought; after all this time, the scarred one still had no idea how he had gotten stuck with such a buffoon.

Oh well, that was life.

"So…Trigon…you say you know White Magic?" asked Hirum as he sat down on the bed and pulled out a small nut.

The scarred mask switched to the smiling mask. _"I do."_

"What kind of spells are capable of performing?"

Trigon sighed as he leaned back in the chair and folded his hands: a sign of pontification. _"Well, with regards to White Magic, I know basic curative spells like Cure, Cura, and Curaga…but I also know more complex ones, such as Esuna, Regen, and Life. I know supplementary magic spells like Protect, Shell, Reflect, and Dispel…"_ Trigon paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. _"And it's been awhile…but I am capable of casting Holy, but only in limited quantities."_

Hirum blinked out of astonishment; not only did this 'Trigon' know a variety of curative and supplementary magic, but he was also capable of the mighty Holy spell: the only (known) White Magic offensive spell. "Wow…but before anything else, I have to ask this: WHY do you want to be _my_ guardian?"

The masks switched again. _"We offer assistance to those who need it…and right now, you need assistance."_

Teela scoffed at Trigon's assessment (which she saw as nothing more than a guarded insult). "And what makes you think that?"

Trigon quietly looked at Teela…and then he spoke. _"You have a tendency to strike the one you're supposed to protect."_ He turned his face toward Aaron. _"You are rather inept…at first glance, that is. Only a few know who you really are."_ He turned to Serena. _"You are a girl who cannot control her newfound abilities."_ Finally, he turned to face Cid. _"Your loyalty lies not with Hirum, but with Serena…and that will lead to problems down the road."_

Trigon leaned back in his chair, having finished speaking his thoughts.

Teela snorted. _That little smartass…_

Aaron showed no physical signs of his worry. _Hmm…who is this guy? He talks as though he knows who I am…_

Serena pouted at the stern admonishment. _I prefer the guy with the smiley face!_

Cid really had nothing to say.

"Kupo!"

Trigon tilted his head toward Mog, who looked indignant at the fact he hadn't been mentioned. The masks switched again. _"_**_Heh. Don't worry…he makes me mad too._**_"_

"Quiet."

Everyone turned to Cid; he was looking up at the ceiling…as if he was trying to hear something.

He suddenly pulled out his B4 SMGs, one in each hand. "We have company."

xxxx

Twelve pitch-black hovercraft slowly descended towards the Easy Sleep Inn; the _Subnova_ was currently hovering five hundred feet above the Moonflow, with five Elites onboard; the other twenty-five were in the myriad of hovercraft, accompanied by CESS Operative #13. Being more than two hours after sunset, the black vehicles were nigh-impossible to see…especially given that the Easy Sleep Inn was in a rather quiet part of the Moonflow's southern bank (a conscious decision by Hirum, due to a desire to be away from bustling crowds after such a busy day. Oh, what this decision would cost...).

Standing outside of the Easy Sleep Inn was the very same Elite that had contacted the BTC concerning the whereabouts of the girl and CESS Operative #34. He chuckled as the twelve hovercraft set down around the hotel; this was going to be fun. All of the Elites on this operation – including a few out of the dozen or so currently stationed throughout the Moonflow area – had discarded disguises (save for Turo Kerio, being the Operational Commander, naturally), going for an identically bald, nondescript look. True, it would make any bystanders worried at the sudden appearance of a well-organized military unit. However, it ironically aided the Elites' as a whole; it would make people suspicious of those who were bald and had a penchant for wearing shades…but how many Elites were in disguise, or had opted for a carefully-groomed look for whatever their job happened to be? A bit of psychological fixation for any conspiracy theorists; 'all Elites look alike!' they would cry.

But that was far from the case. The Elite chuckled, wondering how intelligence buffs throughout Spira would react to THIS little excursion…

At that moment, the first hovercraft's doors slid open…and out walked a giant of a man.

The Elite nearly fainted at the sight; it was almost like seeing a titan come to life.

#13 walked over to the Elite – BTC-4 laser rifle in his hands – and asked, "Are they still in here?" The Elite nodded. "Good…get a partner and guard the entrance. The rest of us will go inside and obtain the objective."

The Elite wordlessly nodded as #13 and twenty-four Elites – BTC-4 laser rifles in hand – quickly stormed into the hotel, much to the stunned surprise of the bellboy and the clerk at the front desk. #13 quickly opened a com-link to the _Subnova_. "Turo, start mission timer."

"**Mission timer starting…now."**

CESS Operative #13 turned around towards the twenty-four Elites standing inside the now-cramped front lobby. "I'll lead eleven upstairs and search every room. The rest of you take the downstairs." With that said, #13 and eleven Elites cautiously advanced upstairs, laser rifles in hand. The remaining thirteen quickly moved on to the lower rooms.

Room by room, door by door. The Elites put two on each door; one to kick the door open, and the other to back him up. Sure enough, there were some visitors who were quite startled and perturbed by the Elites' sudden intrusion…but a quick flash of the B-Version MER would erase any memories of the Elites' intrusion.

Then, two Elites moved on to one of the bottom-floor suites: Room 12.

With a quick lash of his boot-covered foot, the lead Elite broke through the door-

_BADDABADDABADDABADDA!!!_

The lead Elite fell to the ground; his chest now looked like a bloody flower.

The second Elite quickly aimed his BTC-4 laser rifle at the source of the gunfire-

_BADDABADDABADDABADDA!!!_

Too late. A burst of bullets hit him in square in the forehead, ending his life right then and there.

Inside Room 12, Cid quietly reloaded one of his B4 SMGs. As he did so, he said, "These are BTC Elites. They'll have heard that. Get Serena out of here. I'll follow."

Trigon quickly moved into action; he pulled out his sword and held it with his right hand. _"Allow me to open a back door."_

_-Special Skill: Armor Break-_

The blade glowed yellow…and Trigon raised the weapon, aiming for the wall.

_KA-RACK!!!_

The wall shattered into several pieces; a few restaurants could be seen, and then there were only the docks; beyond lay the Moonflow, which glowed alight with pyreflies in the darkness of night.

Trigon tilted his head back to the others. _"Come."_ With that said, Trigon – sword resting over his shoulders – burst off into a run. Hirum and Teela quickly followed, the former cursing the knowledge that they were being pursued by a BTC group called 'Elites'.

Serena stared quietly at Cid as Aaron tried to drag her out. "Are you going to be okay Mr. Cid?"

Cid couldn't answer her with a simple 'yes'; as far as he was concerned, her welfare was the only thing that mattered. "Just go."

Serena frowned as Aaron forcefully dragged her along. Mog took one last look at Cid before flying away with a flap of his wings.

Moments later, three Elites entered the doorway.

_BADDABADDABADDABADDA__!!!_

_CHOOM!_

One of the three managed to get a shot off with his laser rifle before meeting a bloody end alongside his comrades. Cid remained silent as the laser beam struck his chest plate, creating a small burn mark. Without the SAAS armor, that shot would've penetrated his skin and hit his heart.

Cid's ears perked; there were footsteps out in the hallway. He quietly holstered the SMG in his right hand before reaching for the combat knife strapped to his right thigh.

xxxx

Outside in the hall, two Elites leapt back from Room 12 as a barrage of bullets tore into the wall opposite of the door. One of them cursed. "Crap…suppressive fire. Obviously trying to give the girl some breathing room to escape."

At those words, the second Elite looked back in the hall at another Elite coming down the hall. "The objective's escaping! Get outside of the hotel and search!" At those words, the third Elite stopped his movement and burst off in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped.

The first Elite clutched his laser rifle tightly…and then he fired several precise shots into the room, aiming to send the unseen assailant scattering.

Immediately after that, he walked into the room, eyes darting around to find the attacker-

_Shick._

The Elite's eyes bulged as a combat knife impaled his throat; Cid – after finishing his barrage, had hidden in the corner out of sight from the door. This had prevented the Elite from seeing him on the way in…and that had cost the Elite his life.

The second Elite quickly came in and raised his laser rifle.

Cid immediately lashed out with his left leg, kicking the rifle into the air. At the same time, he pulled his knife out of the first Elite's throat and flung it backwards into the air…

_Thuck!_

…and it the second Elite's forehead dead-on, just as Cid had intended. He let the first Elite slump to the ground as he walked over to the second Elite – who had fallen backwards onto the floor – and pulled his combat knife out of the dead man's head. To wrap the exchange up, Cid grabbed one of the sheets off of the beds and wiped the blood and gray matter off of the knife. After sheathing it, he turned his face to the new hole in the wall.

He had a girl to catch up with.

Cid pulled out his BTC-4 laser rifle and quickly dashed outside…but his eyes caught a group of pitch-black hovercraft set down in a nearby clearing.

Cid weighed the options; would he pursue Serena and her allies, risking the chance that he would be unable to catch up? Or would he assume that the Elites would ultimately capture Serena, and thus wait for them here?

In a matter of seconds, he made his decision.

xxxx

_/2:39 NT, Marketplace, Southern Bank of Moonflow/_

Screams filled the air as the nighttime crowds were sent scattering by laser fire; the Elites were hot on the tails of Hirum, Teela, Aaron, Serena, Trigon, and Mog.

Teela rounded a corner around a stone building moments before laser fire streaked through the air. The fiendish thief grumbled as she growled, "That does it…running's not my style." With that, she summoned the IG-Sword…and embedded into it were the rocks of Silex.

With an angry roar, Teela leapt out from around the corner and swung her massive sword; the rocks embedded into its side were launched forward by Teela's swinging motion, and they hailed upon the Elites with devastating ferocity. Out of the five trailing them at the moment, only one was killed; a large rock had embedded itself into his gut. The others suffered some bruises and minor scrapes, although one did suffer the indignity of a getting a busted gun.

Teela immediately leapt forward and slammed the four remaining Elites with the blunt edge of her IG-Sword…and the sublime sound of their bodies going _smack_ against the wall of a restaurant satisfied her to no end; they weren't dead, but that would definitely give them one heck of an incident to remember her by."Heh…BTC needs to get more competent soldiers."

**_POW!_**

_Plop._

Teela slumped to the ground, unconscious. The reason: a well aimed punch to the back of her head.

The culprit: CESS Operative #13.

Without remorse, he took the BTC-4 laser rifle out of his back strap and took aim for her forehead; he would end her life with a single, clinical shot.

"**Wait."**

#13 paused; Turo's voice was coming over his helmet's com-link. "What is it?"

"**I've been monitoring the mission via your HUD…bring that girl back to the _Subnova_. I'm sure our superiors would appreciate the chance to study someone capable of transforming into a fiend."**

CESS Operative #13 quickly responded, "Acknowledged." Since Turo Kerio was in tactical command of the mission, any decisions he made were to be followed and upheld.

#13 glanced back at the eleven Elites under his command. "Two of you will take her to the _Subnova_. The rest of you: follow me. We're going after the objective."

xxxx

"Blizzard!"

Hirum cast a small globule of ice behind him. The target: one of the Elite's laser rifles.

The Elite in question quickly target the icy ball and shot it; the ball of ice magic melted into an orb of water that splattered harmlessly onto the ground.

Hirum grimaced as he quickly turned the corner; one of the Moonflow's few remaining wooden piers – Pier 41, to be precise – was right up ahead. Trigon was already there, as were Serena and Aaron.

The summoner frowned; Cid wasn't there yet. Oh well…they couldn't wait for him. They had to keep on moving.

But where? Aside from the pier, where else was there to run? They certainly wouldn't be able to swim across the Moonflow. "Say Teela, any idea's as...to..." He turned around, voice trailing off as he realized his first guardian wasn't there. "Teela?"

"_**Hey!"**_

Hirum looked down at the source of Trigon's voice…and then blinked; he was sitting in a slim, seven-seat hovercraft. Its yellow paint was sort of an eyesore…but what made the sight more odd was that Trigon – in his black clothing – was sitting at the controls of the craft, offering a large contrast to the hull's bright exterior. Sitting on the burgundy seats were Aaron and Serena, with Mog perched on her head. Trigon quickly called, **_"Hop in! We're getting out of here!"_**

"WHAT?! But that's not ours! That's stealing!!!" exclaimed Hirum, his worry over Teela momentarily forgotten.

"Hirum, need I remind you that one of your guardians is a thief and that I work in the technological black market?" replied Aaron with a tone of sarcasm.

"Good point." Hirum quickly jumped down into the hovercraft; moments later, Trigon pressed the red ignition button, starting up the engine. **_"Alright…let's get out of this place!"_**

"But what about Cid and Teela?!" demanded Hirum.

"_**I can tell they're tough customers. They'll be fine!**_"

With a hard push of the hovercraft's acceleration pedal, the yellow vehicle burst off along the Moonflow, the pyreflies providing enough light for them to see the other side of the river.

Moments later, CESS Operative #13 and nine Elites arrived at Pier 41. The Elites prepared to fire, but #13 quickly raised an arm. "Wait. We can't fire at this range without risking harm to the objective. We will return to the hovercraft and pursue them."

With that said, the ten soldiers made a beeline back to their hovercraft. Along the way, they hooked up with the remaining Elites – out of the thirteen that had searched the bottom floor of the Easy Sleep Inn, only five had survived – and moved back to the twelve hovercraft.

Minutes later, a dozen pitch-black hovercraft could be seen flying over the Moonflow.

Unbeknownst to the Elites and CESS Operative #13, they had an extra guest; on top of the last hovercraft was Cid, his body pressed as flat as possible against the roof of the arrowhead-shaped vehicle.

CESS Operative #34 frowned; he hadn't seen Serena or any of her allies – well, except for an unconscious Teela – when the Elites had come for their hovercraft…so why were they leaving?

Cid raised his head and got his answer; they were after a yellow hovercraft.

xxxx

Meanwhile, C-Agents #43 and #59 – having finally reunited at the Moonflow's southern bank – looked at the black hovercraft chase warily.

"This isn't good…we aren't equipped to deal with such large numbers," muttered #43.

"I know…we have to get contact with the boss…and hope the Al Bhed can keep the girl safe from the BTC long enough for more assistance to arrive," replied #59.

#43 nodded as his eyes gazed at the black airship – the Subnova – in the sky above. Then, out of the blue, he asked, "I wonder if the Summoner knows who his Al Bhed guardian really is…"

#59 snorted as he reached for his emergency sphere-com. "If so, then the kid either likes danger, or he's a fool."

xxxx

_/2:48 NT, Yellow Hovercraft, Moonflow/_

Serena gulped at the sight of the twelve hovercraft looming dangerously behind them. "Uh oh…"

Aaron, in the meanwhile, was in the process of putting on and activating the R-2 Battle Arms. "We need to get some cover…or else those miniguns will tear us to pieces!"

Trigon quickly looked back at Hirum. **_"Hey, kid! You take the wheel!"_**

The summoner impulsively yelped, "WHAT?!"

The masks switched. _"Please. I'll protect us from the hovercraft."_

Reluctantly, Hirum edged toward the pilot's seat with caution; as Trigon stood up and moved into the back, Hirum sat behind the wheel.

Now, Hirum wasn't exactly a novice when it came to driving hovercraft…but he wasn't exactly good either.

Trigon quietly stared at the closest hovercraft, staff in hand. He began calling forth the magical power he possessed as the miniguns locked on…and the moment they opened fire…

"_Protect!"_

A magical energy shield – comprised of what looked like blue hexagons with yellow 'mortar' holding them together – popped into being behind the hovercraft. The bullets pinged off of the shield, which was easily twenty-feet in diameter: twice as wide as the hovercraft.

Trigon – his staff radiating with a blue aura as he tried to keep the Protect spell in effect – tilted his head toward Aaron and yelled, _"If they start moving around, attack with your Battle Arms!"_

Aaron smiled as he held his R-2 Battle Arms up; he pressed a button on the handlebars with his pinky fingers, activating the laser cannons.

Sure enough, one of the hovercraft moved to the side, trying to get a better shot.

Aaron opened fire.

Red laser beams streamed from the cannons, striking the black hovercraft with a devastating barrage of energy. One of the beams hit the bottom exhaust ring from which the propelling forces of the hovercraft's engine were expelled.

Moments later, it crashed down into the Moonflow, taking the two Elites inside with it.

Aaron smiled…but then he frowned as he saw _THREE_ hovercraft move up. One was coming around the protective shield's left flank, with the other going around the right. The third opened fire on the shield with a furious volley of bullets; this prevented Trigon from moving the shield around to cover the yellow hovercraft's flanks.

Aaron grimaced; he had to pick one!

He went for the one to the left; as he opened fire with his laser cannons, the hovercraft to the right took aim for Hirum. The Elites were intending to kill the pilot and surround the yellow hovercraft before anyone else could take the controls.

Serena gasped as the turrets aimed for Hirum; she wouldn't be able to stop that! "Oh no…what are we going to do…?"

"Kupo!"

Serena blinked as she looked up; Mog was on her head…and he was…dancing.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Water Waltz-_

As Mog danced on Serena's head, the red ball on the tip of his lone antenna glowed blue. A certain spot of the Moonflow – a circular patch of water five feet in diameter – glowed blue…and it rose into the air.

Serena gaped at the sight; everyone else was too busy fighting and/or defending to notice it. _Whoa…_

Mog continued to dance…and the glowing column of water roared towards the hovercraft aiming from their right flank. With a tremendous _crash_, the column of water completely tore into the hovercraft, utterly shattering it into a thousand pieces. After that, the water fell harmlessly back into the Moonflow.

Serena cheered as Mog stopped dancing. "Wow! That was awesome!"

xxxx

In the seventh hovercraft, CESS Operative #13 frowned; they had already lost two hovercraft-

_BOOM!!!_

#13 looked silently as the hovercraft attacking from the yellow hovercraft's left flank was destroyed by an onslaught of laser fire.

Make that THREE lost. This was getting out of hand; there had to be a change of tactics. He quickly contacted the _Subnova_. "Turo Kerio of the _Subnova_, this is CESS Operative #13."

"**What?"**

"Fire a single shot into the water twenty feet in front of the objective's hovercraft."

"…**I see. Roger that."**

xxxx

In the sky above, the turret embedded onto the bottom of _Subnova's_ bow began charging.

In a matter of moments, a globule of violet power had gathered onto the needle-like turret…and it took aim.

Seconds later, it fired a single shot. A purple energy beam zoomed downward at high speed. In the dark of night, it seemed as swift and mighty as a bolt of lightning.

xxxx

Hirum and the others never saw it coming.

A tremendous purple energy beam tore into the water twenty feet ahead of them; this caused to water to explode upward in a massive geyser, causing the yellow hovercraft tip over. Trigon lost his concentration, causing the Protect spell to dissipate. Serena clutched onto Mog tightly. Aaron yelped as he was thrown overboard. Hirum screamed as he plunged under the water.

Twenty seconds later, Trigon drifted to the surface. _By the Farplane…thank goodness Rosho put ballast tanks into this body. Otherwise we would be sinking!_

_**Heh! Talk about luck!**_

_Luck? There's no such thing…and you're a fool to think it exists after what we've all been through._

_**Nag nag nag! Can't you just lighten up for once?!**_

Quit the bickering! We have company…

Trigon looked quietly around; the remaining nine black hovercraft had gathered around their overturned naval hovercraft…and ten Elites were aiming at him with BTC-4 laser rifles. _"Don't shoot. We won't retaliate."_

Moments later, Hirum, Aaron, Serena, and Mog drifted to the surface, their clothes soaked with water. They all paled at the sight of the laser rifles aiming at them.

At that moment, CESS Operative #13 walked down the seventh hovercraft's exit ramp, staring down at the red-haired girl impassively.

Serena looked at #13 and smiled with relief. "Mr. Cid!"

#13 raised an eyebrow behind his visor. "The girl must be hallucinatory from the battle. Get her into my hovercraft. Split the others up. We're heading back for the _Subnova_."

Serena looked at #13 with a look of confusion; that didn't sound like Cid…and he was actually a little shorter too!

Trigon calmly walked into the first hovercraft. Aaron was forcefully shoved into the third hovercraft (after all, he WAS an Al Bhed; not many Al Bhed willingly worked for the BTC). Hirum was prodded with a laser rifle's barrel into the fifth hovercraft. Serena was escorted into the seventh hovercraft by an Elite. Mog was thrown into the ninth hovercraft.

With that, the nine black hovercraft raised their ramps, closed their exit doors, and ascended into the air. After a volley of bullets completely destroyed the stolen yellow hovercraft, the nine Elite hovercraft rose into the air towards the _Subnova._

As for Cid, he remained on top of the ninth hovercraft, as silent as he could be.

xxxx

_/3:00 NT, Bridge, Subnova/_

Turo chuckled as he watched the nine hovercraft – via a hangar's security camera – dock with the _Subnova_. He pulled out his portable sphere-com and pressed the 'redial' button. "Hiregor…we've got the girl."

"**Excellent! What about CESS Operative #34?"**

"Unable to confirm his location. I guess the girl and her allies must've done away with him…I'll check with the Elites and operative #13 to verify."

"**Good…do not return to Bevelle until you make sure all of the prisoners have been put in the brig."**

"Roger that."

xxxx

_/3:02 NT, Hangar, Subnova/_

The nine Elite hovercraft docked inside the hangar; the actual docking mechanism was a set of three metallic prongs. The bottom prong would hold the vehicle – the hovercraft, in this case – in place with a magnetically charged plate of metal, whilst the last two prongs would clasp onto the sides of the vehicle, giving it extra support.

The _Subnova's_ docking hangar was large and spacious; it could up to fifty hovercraft of moderate size – roughly as large as the Elite hovercraft – and it was sterile and cold. Not much could be said of inner décor; other than a few arrows painted onto the floor – they served as directions to parts of the airship – they entire hangar was drab and gray.

Cid quietly peered over the edge of the ninth hovercraft; ten Elites were walking out of the hovercraft, leading Serena and her allies away. An unconscious Teela was being dragged away by two Elites; a pair of Elites were put in charge of escorting Trigon, Aaron, and Hirum to the ship's brig. As for Serena, the last two Elites, one of whom held Mog in his massive hand, escorted her along behind the others.

And finally…there was a 6'7" man in SAAS armor.

Cid's eyes narrowed at the sight of the CESS Operative; save for the difference in height of five inches, the figure looked exactly like him. _This is odd…why is another member of my unit here? Is he a rebel? If so…why didn't my superior tell me about this during pre-mission intel?_

Either way, Cid had to treat the CESS Operative as a threat. The enemy operative walked toward the exit doors, looked around once, and then left. The door automatically shut behind him.

Cid quietly hopped off of the ninth hovercraft, landing with a solid _thud_ on the metallic floor of the hangar. He quickly took in the room at a glance.

There were two security cameras scanning the area right in front of the exit door. Two quick shots with his BTC-4 laser rifle took care of them; he would've preferred to sneak past them, but the way they were aligned prevented that.

As Cid neared the hexagon-shaped door, it parted away as it sensed his presence. Beyond was a T-intersection…and according to the arrows on the floor, the right hallway led to the brig. The left led to the bridge.

He had to go to the brig first.

Quietly, subtly, Cid walked through the small passage right before the T-intersection; the corridor was dimly lit, and it would've been easy for anyone to hide behind the struts jutting out from the walls. That's why he had to be cautious…be ready for an ambush.

There was none. Nothing jumped out to fire at him.

He reached the T-intersection and gazed down the right path; he could see an Elite vanishing behind a closing doorway.

"Don't move."

Cid remained as still as possible; right behind him – BTC-4 laser rifle in hand – was CESS Operative #13.

The barrel of the rifle was pressed against the back of Cid's helmet.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 37: In the Belly of the Beast

xxxx

Author's Notes: Okay, so I wasn't able to finish this chapter BY Thanksgiving…but I was able to finish it within the last half hour of Thanksgiving! :P

See you soon, and please review!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	38. In the Belly of the Beast

Standard Disclaimer: I'm out of ideas for a disclaimer, so here's something simple: I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: The BTC has captured Hirum and his Guardians! Will things turn out okay? Well…let's just see.

To the reviews!

Assamite: I actually saw your review before the system ate it (the last week has been subject to heavy updates, so it's not really a surprise that happened). The break-in just sort of leapt out at me, so I wrote it in.

By the way…Sabra? O.o And in your old review, you said "Uri's from Besaid"…who's Uri?

Anime obsessed fan: Good golly miss Molly! You need a new hobby. 0.0;

Begin!

-

_I guess…you're the key to my humanity._

-

Chapter 37: In the Belly of the Beast

-

_/3:07 NT, Bridge, Subnova/_

"Three hovercraft lost?" said Turo incredulously.

An Elite that had gone on the mission nodded. "Yeah. We also lost all but ten Elites, myself included."

Turo frowned…and then he started chuckling. "I told Hiregor he should've sent someone else. Send Bevelle Guardsmen that are loyal to the BTC, I said! But no…" Then he began a rough imitation of Hiregor's voice. "'The Guardsmen have an image! Elites do not! Blah blah blah!' What a rip." Turo snorted as he leaned back in his chair. "Stupid…Elites were made for infiltration and quick hit-and-run ops…not kidnapping, especially when the objective's heavily guarded…sure, we have sufficient battlefield tactical training, but we aren't like the ABTC's _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_…"

The Elite remained quiet at Turo's confession…but he had a point; the Elites were made for deceptive infiltration. The _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_ were made for black-ops combat.

Clearing his throat, the Elite said, "Anyhow…the girl and her friends are locked up in the brig. The rest of the Elites – plus the five on board – are guarding the cells as we speak."

"Good…now all we have to do is perform a clean sweep of the ship to make sure no hostiles snuck on." Turo took note of the Elite's groan. "Hey, it's protocol; won't take us more than thirty minutes." With that said, Turo stood up and walked out of the bridge.

He had a brig to visit.

-

_/3:09 NT, T-Intersection, Subnova/_

Cid remained deathly silent as CESS Operative #13 kept the BTC-4 laser rifle's barrel pressed against the back of his helmet.

Cid mentally cursed; he should've been more careful…he should've looked behind the struts more carefully. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in this situation…

But he was in this situation. He would have to improvise.

"CESS Operative #34," said #13, his boyish voice calm and professional. "We were notified before the mission that you would be a possible hostile. Judging by your unwillingness to meet up with us, I WOULD assume that you're the objective's ally…of course, I could be wrong."

Cid was quick to reply. "CESS Operative #13, I don't know who hired you, but I am on a mission of my own. That red-haired girl is MY objective as well…but it is my job to protect her from anything and everything…even you."

#13 frowned inside his helmet; he detested the idea of facing another CESS Operative as a foe. Over the course of their training, the CESS Operatives had become a well-oiled machine; all parts acting as one, yet being a machine that was more than the sum of its parts.

It was safe to say that all of the CESS Operatives treated each other as loose family members, out of professionalism if nothing else.

That's what made #13's impending task so difficult. "I'm sorry to hear that." With that, he pulled the trigger.

_CHOOM!_

The laser bolt rocketed out of the barrel, hitting the wall in front of Cid. As for Cid himself…he had ducked.

He quickly swept his left leg around in a reverse-180 degree arc, tripping #13 and sending him to the floor. Cid quickly got up and pulled out his BTC-4 laser rifle.

Cid quietly said, "Don't make me kill you. I'm just going to go the brig and retrieve my objective…but if you interfere, I will use lethal force."

#13 remained silent in the face of the laser rifle, his back to the floor.

With a swift movement, he raised his right leg and kicked Cid in the wrist, causing his aim to falter. #13 used this time to leap to his feet and take aim with his laser rifle. "So will I."

With that, both CESS Operatives opened fire.

-

_/3:12 NT, Brig, Subnova/_

Man…her head felt like a sledgehammer had hit it (which wasn't too far off, ironically). Teela groaned as she opened her eyes, looking out with her gray irises.

She blinked; she was chained to the wall by metal shackles five inches thick; her wrists and ankles were held by these thick shackles, causing her body to be spread out in an 'X' pattern.

She was inside a cell; a dour, cold, metallic gray prison cell. Fifteen feet away were metal bars, in front of which two Elites stood. Teela boggled at her current situation. _What the…how'd I end up here?_

In a cell right beside hers, Hirum was chained to the wall by similarly thick shackles. Right now, he was ruing his current situation. _Just perfect…JUUUST perfect…I'm a summoner. A SUMMONER. I'm supposed to travel northward to Zanarkand, claim the Final Aeon and die whilst destroying Sin. That's how it's supposed to go! So why am I here in an airship's prison cell?_ "Gah…"

"Shut up in there." At the command of one of the two Elites guarding his cell, Hirum shut up.

In the cell on the opposite side of the hall – the _Subnova's_ brig was comprised of a long hallway which contained two rows of cells with twenty in each row – Aaron stared at the two Elites with contempt; they had been eyeing him ever since he had been thrown in there…and they had kept their BTC-4 laser rifles pointed at him as well. Finally fed up with it all, he indignantly asked, "Mind explaining the hostility!"

"You're an Al Bhed. We're with the BTC. Get the picture?" frankly answered the left Elite.

Aaron grimaced as he sagged against his shackles; things were going down the toilet…one thing was for sure: there would be repercussions for this.

Meanwhile, in the cell right next to Aaron's, Trigon stared ahead at the THREE Elites guarding his cell…and they had put three with him for a good reason; he wasn't shackled.

Why not?

Well…let's just say the Elite who had tried to shackle Trigon up had had his right arm cleaved off by the warrior's katana; that Elite was in the Medical Bay at the moment.

However, Trigon had not shown anymore hostilities…and the reason being was because of one phrase he had said.

"_No chains, no problems."_

Right now, Trigon was leaning against the back of the cell wall, his masked head the target of the rifles of three Elites.

As for Serena…

Serena kept as far back from the prison bars as possible, her arms holding onto Mog tightly. The eyes of five Elites – all hidden behind thick shades – peered into her cell…and they were scaring her.

Finally, the young Psy Mage asked, "Why did you capture us…?"

"Because you are valuable to the BTC."

Serena blinked as a new voice echoed into her cell; another Elite stepped in front of her cell, his face contorted into a cocky grin. "After all, you ARE the end result of the ABTC's secret project…why else would we send so many Elites after you?"

Serena looked up at the Elite – Turo Kerio – with a confused stare. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Those words, however, nearly caused Aaron's eyes to bug out of his head. _WHAT! HOW DID HE KNOW?_

Turo smirked at Serena's confusedness. "Eh, whatever…you won't have to worry about any of that soon." With that said, Turo left the brig, a satisfied smile on his face.

At that moment, another Elite entered the brig…but his face was twisted into a vicious scowl…and a number of bandages were wrapped around the six-inch stump that had once been his right arm. He quickly strode over to Trigon's cell and glared straight at the warrior in black. "Hey! HOTSHOT!"

Trigon raised his head quietly. _"You're speaking to the wrong man. Hold that thought." _The masks switched. **_"Eh…say, somebody call for a hotshot?"_**

The Elite snarled as he pointed at his bandaged right stump. "You see this! When we get to Bevelle…I'm going to tear off BOTH OF YOUR ARMS!"

If Trigon's face could be seen, he would be smirking at the frustrated Elite. **_"What? Am I supposed to be threatened?"_**

Meanwhile…

Teela's eyes narrowed as she slowly began summoning pyreflies, hoping that her cell's guards wouldn't turn around before then. _Chain me up, will you?_

One minute later, one of the Elites turned around to check on Teela…and balked. "SHE'S GONE!"

This impulsively caused the other fourteen Elites to gather in front of Teela's cell. Sure enough, the thief wasn't there. "What the…? Where is she!" demanded one of the Elites.

In their sudden rush, they were all oblivious to the yellow goop that was pooling around their feet…and by the time one of the Elites noticed it, it was too late.

The fifteen Elites howled as electricity poured over their bodies; after several seconds of the ferocious assault of Thunder magic, they all collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Moments later, the yellow puddle of goo shivered over to one spot on the hallway's floor, rematerializing into Teela. She had transformed into a Flan Amarillo, resulting in her body falling out of her chains…and you know the rest.

'Terrible Teela' flashed a smug grin at the unconscious Elites. "No one keeps me in a prison." And that was true; after all, she had been in Luca Penitentiary quite a few times in the past…and each time, she had escaped.

With that said, she summoned another fiend part – the muscular legs of the Behemoth fiend – and kicked the cells' metal bars open, releasing the prisoners within. Of course, she had to unlock the shackles (courtesy of the keys conveniently 'dropped' by an unconscious Elite) binding Hirum and Aaron.

"**_Dang! You just keep getting more impressive by the minute!"_** exclaimed Trigon, complimenting his statement with a whistle.

"Enough! Can't we just get to the hangar and get out of here? I want normalcy for a change!" yelled Hirum, his tone laced with exasperation.

"But what about Mr. Cid?" asked Serena, anxious with worry. "I want to know if he's okay!"

"Relax kid," said Teela reassuringly as she reached for the automatic doors at the end of the brig's left side. "He's probably still at the Moonflow, wondering where we are."

The instant the doors' sensors sensed Teela's presence, they opened…and in doing so, revealed the battle beyond.

-

Cid had engaged in a continuous exchange of laser fire for the better part of the last five minutes; after all, the hallway's struts provided perfect barricades for the two CESS Operatives.

Cid pulled his head behind a strut; #13 unleashed a relentless barrage of laser fire with his BTC-4 rifle, firing from behind the cover of a strut.

The rapid succession of the lasers meant one thing; #13 was depressing the trigger. The BTC-4 laser rifle had an automatic fire capability, but it had a price; if put on auto-fire for too long a time – say, ten seconds – the battery module would overheat and melt down, causing the laser rifle's light amplification system and the electronics within to completely fry. This was why more experienced marksmen – like the CESS Operatives – preferred firing single bolts.

And that was what troubled Cid; at this rate, #13's laser rifle would-

A sudden hissing sound was heard, followed by crackling; it was the sound of the battery module melting, with the frying of electronics following.

Cid took this opportunity to come from behind cover and open fire-

_SLAM!_

#13 slammed his fist into Cid's sternum, sending the CESS Operative backward by several feet.

As #13 followed up his initial punch with a series of quick strikes to Cid's pressure points, he smiled; his ruse had worked.

You see, he had actually jammed the trigger into the laser rifle and wedged it into a strut; with his superior strength, that wasn't a problem. Whilst the rapid laser fire had kept #34 in hiding, #13 had quietly advanced toward the strut his foe had been hiding behind.

And when Cid had come out of hiding to return fire…well, you know the rest.

#13 quickly hit Cid in the head with a roundhouse kick, following it fluidly with a sidekick to the gut, sending CESS Operative #34 into the wall.

#13 remained silent as he held Cid against the wall; with his free right hand, he reached down for his belt's lone holster and pulled out a small semi-automatic pistol. "Do you wish to surrender now?"

Cid stared at #13 quietly…then he rammed his head into #13's visor, causing the CESS Operative's pistol to lose its target…for a moment.

Without hesitation, Cid quickly pulled out his right B4 SMG, aiming it at #13's head; at the same time, his left hand went for his fellow operative's neck. By this time, #13 had regained his composure.

If one were to watch this – and right now, Hirum and the others were watching from far off – one would've sworn that he were watching a mirror. The 6'6" Cid held his opponent's neck with his left hand, whilst his right hand – which held a B4 SMG – was right next to #13's head.

The 6'7" CESS Operative #13 held his opponent's neck with his left hand, whilst his right hand – which held a semi-automatic pistol – was right next to Cid's head.

Cid and #13 remained deathly silent…it would be so easy for one of them to pull the trigger.

But they couldn't.

They were CESS Operatives. They were one and the same. Asking them to kill a fellow CESS Operative would be like asking them to commit suicide (even though they would say they wouldn't hesitate to do so); it was unthinkable.

So, in the end, what occurred next wasn't really surprising.

Cid and #13 used their left hands to slap away their respective opponent's guns; immediately after this, #13 reached for the wall and wrenched a pipe off. Steam vented from the broken pipeline as #13 swung his crude cudgel.

Cid immediately went for his combat knife; he blocked the pipe with his knife, using both hands to keep #13's pipe from striking him.

"You're making a mistake #34…you shouldn't have interfered with my mission," said #13, his tone calm and even.

Cid's was equally calm. "The same could be said for you; you shouldn't have tried to interfere with MY mission."

"Mr. Cid! DUCK!"

Cid impulsively ducked, allowing #13 to see a purple orb of light come his way.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psy Blast-_

#13 didn't have the chance to do anything as the blast of magic phased through his helmet and collided with his mind…and his reaction was much like Cid's when HE had first endured the Psy Blast.

CESS Operative #13 was sent backward by several feet, his mind completely shut down by the Psy Blast.

Cid looked down at #13 calmly. He then turned around to see Hirum and his Guardians advance toward him; Serena was smiling happily, and Mog was on her head. Patently, the little moogle had used his Mana Conduit to amplify and direct Serena's Psy Blast.

Calmly, Cid reached down and picked up CESS Operative #13. Without saying anything, he immediately turned down the hallway and towards the hangar.

Confused by Cid's actions – they had expected him to immediately check on Serena – Hirum and his guardians followed the CESS Operative.

-

_/3:24 NT, Bridge, Subnova/_

In the bridge of the _Subnova_, Turo Kerio watched silently as CESS Operative #13 was picked up by the rogue CESS Operative. He had watched the entire fight via cameras untouched during the two soldiers' heated battle…and he had to say that he wasn't happy.

Another thing that upset was the fact the prisoners – and the objective – had escaped.

"Well…that's not good." With that said, Turo left the bridge and went for the nearest elevator; it would lead him to the ship's armory.

-

_/3:27 NT, Hangar, Subnova/_

_Whirr…_

Cid watched quietly as the hangar doors – which were built into the hangar's floor – opened with a metallic groan, revealing the Moonflow and the low clouds that hung over it. Once they finished opening, Cid turned back toward one of the nine black hovercraft. He advanced up the entry ramp and into the hovercraft's cockpit.

Sitting in the pilot's seat was the unconscious CESS Operative #13…and Cid had already entered the coordinates into the ship's autopilot computer. The only thing needed was the actual activation of the ship.

With the press of one green button, Cid turned on the hovercraft's engines. With the press of a small blue button near a small screen, the hovercraft's autopilot function was activated.

Cid quickly stepped out of the black hovercraft as the entry ramp automatically closed on its own. He silently watched as the vehicle was released from the prongs holding it in place, and then descended through the hangar doors. With that done, the hovercraft burst off to the north.

"Mind explaining what you just did?" asked Teela incredulously. "You just let him get away!"

Cid calmly responded with a professional air. "CESS Protocol dictates this: operatives wounded in battle – and are unable to continue their current mission – are to be evacuated by their fellow operatives by any means necessary. He was dealt a grievous wound by the objective, thus requiring immediate evacuation."

"All fine and dandy…but where'd you send him?" asked Aaron with quiet curiosity.

"A classified fallback point in Bevelle," curtly replied Cid. That was all he had to say on that matter.

That pretty much sealed it for Aaron; Cid – this 'CESS Operative' – was somehow connected with BTC. But how…

_Can it be…can it be that he's part of the BTC's secret project? Augmented super soldiers?_ It would make sense; in the entire history of the ABTC and BTC, their 'secret projects' had often varied. The ABTC's secret projects always dealt in aspects that would change many facets of life, both in and out of the militaristic side of things. BTC secret projects rarely veered from the militaristic side of things.

"Can we just LEAVE? I want normalcy for a change!" screamed Hirum; the young summoner had quite frankly had it with all of the strange goings-on.

Trigon's masks switched. _"Calm down, Summoner Hirum. We are all stressed as you are…but let's look at the bright side of things; despite the fact we were captured by a powerful enemy, we have managed to escape relatively unharmed."_

"Not quite!"

Everyone whirled around; on the opposite side of the hangar was a large elevator platform descending from the ceiling. On it was a massive mechanized combat chassis; two metallic arms ending in pincer-like claws; two hulking robotic legs armed with missile pods; all connected to a glass bubble in which the suit's pilot sat.

In this case, the pilot was Turo Kerio. His voice came through small slots in the glass bubble. "BTC Class-1 Battle Mech. Nifty, eh?" Without saying anything else, he attacked.

_-C-1 Battle Mech Attack: Missile Barrage-_

A pair of missile pods on the legs opened fire, unleashing a barrage of orange missiles at the group of prisoners. Of course, Turo was still on a mission…and thus, he only targeted Hirum, Teela, Aaron, and Trigon. Serena and Cid were left alone…and this meant Mog was out of the question, since he was perched on Serena's head.

Cid quickly formulated a plan…of course, that plan revolved around one thing; the protection of the objective. He quickly grabbed Serena by the waist and ran for the nearest hovercraft.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Turo, preparing to fire at the hovercraft itself.

"_Blizzaga!" _

Turo quickly raised one of the battle mech's arms up; the orb of frigid ice magic splashed over the side of the arm, but did little else. Turo chuckled as he stared at Trigon. "You numbskull…magic resistant armor! You won't break me like that!"

The masks switched. _"Very well…if magic won't do the job, then let's see if steel can cut steel."_ He held his katana with one hand, letting it dangle over his shoulders.

"HA! I'll crush you before you even get the chance!" With that, Turo widened the mech's claws and stepped forward.

­Suddenly…

_BABOOM!_

The Elite winced as a pair of two blue lasers crashed into the missile pods he had tried to fire, causing a small jolting sensation in the suit's cockpit; he turned around to see Hirum piloting the Machina Maw…and the two blue lasers had been the aeon's Homing Ray.

"How about you fight machina to machina?" challenged Hirum.

Turo smirked as he widened his claws. "That sounds dandy to me." With that, he charged.

-

Inside the hovercraft, Serena winced as Cid dropped her on the floor. "Owie…what's your rush Mr. Cid?"

"Apologies for the rough treatment, but I'm eager to remove you from this hostile area as soon as possible." With that, Cid – having ample experience time with piloting hovercraft during his CESS training (although he didn't know that…at the moment) – activated the hovercraft and closed the ramp.

Grasping the hovercraft's joystick, he directed the vehicle out of the hangar and into the open sky beneath the _Subnova_ before blasting off for the Moonflow's northern bank.

Serena balked as she realized that they were leaving…without Hirum and the others. "Mr. Cid…why are we leaving them behind?"

"Your protection is secondary to nothing, not even their welfare. I had to get you out of that hostile environment as soon as possible." As Cid said this, he was moving towards a forested part of the Moonflow's northern bank.

"But…I'm Hirum's guardian! I can't just leave him!" implored Serena. As if backing her up, Mog angrily chanted, "Kupo kupo! Kupo kupo!"

"No," sternly said Cid. "That's placing you in a danger zone, which is unacceptable."

"But-"

"As far as I'm concerned, anything else that threatens your current security is a liability. If those other people are linked to situations that will put you in danger, then I will cut off contact with those people, despite your protests. That is final." With that, Cid continued his piloting in silence.

Serena frowned as she leaned back against one of the hovercraft's onboard weapon lockers in silence; suddenly, the notion of having her own guardian didn't seem all that swell anymore.

-

Meanwhile, back onboard the _Subnova_…

"**_HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? BACKSTABBERS!"_** roared Trigon as he shook his fist angrily at the retreating hovercraft that now held Cid and Serena.

"We can trounce em' later!" yelled Teela as she swung her IG-Sword at the C-1 Battle Mech, hacking off his left arm; Trigon had already cut off the right arm with a clean swipe of his katana.

Turo sweated as he backed up against the wall that held a large yellow panel on which red letters were written. He couldn't believe it; BOTH objectives had gotten away, and now the rest of the objective's motley group of allies was cornering him.

"PISTON PUNCH!"

Turo resisted the urge to scream as a blast of air shattered the surface of his cockpit; several shards of glass wedged themselves into his skin. He glared daggers at the Al Bhed, who had donned black robotic arms. "You'll pay for that…you'll ALL pay…no one defies the BTC!"

"Tell it to the judge," retorted Aaron with spite.

Turo sneered as he whirled around, staring at the yellow panel in the wall. "Fine then…at least I'll be making the BTC's job easier…the girl and the rogue operative won't stand a chance without you guys backing them up!" He kicked a hole in the panel with his battle mech's leg, revealing wires and circuitry underneath. As he took aim with his missile pods, he said, "The circuits and wiring behind this panel are part of the _Subnova's_ fail-safe system…several of these panels are located throughout the ship. If one of them is turned off or destroyed, the reactors in the engines immediately shut down…"

Everyone already knew where this was going. Hirum quickly yelled, "DON'T!"

_-C-1 Battle Mech Attack: Missile Barrage-_

A devilish laugh escaped Turo's gullet as numerous missiles entered through the hole in the yellow panel, utterly annihilating all of the electronics within in a hellish blast of red fire. Turo's laugh was drowned out as he – and the rest of his mech – was incinerated by the blast.

It took a full three moments before Turo's desired affect took place.

The entire airship suddenly lurched downward at seventy-degree angle, causing the entire hangar to tilt over.

The _Subnova_ was in a freefall.

-

_/3:33 NT, Top of Easy Sleep Inn, Southern Bank of Moonflow/_

C-Agents #43 and #59 fought the urge to gape; from their vantage point on top of the Easy Sleep Inn – they had gotten there via a gutter pipe – they could see the _Subnova_ lurch downward toward the Moonflow.

C-Agent #59 groaned. "It's official…crap crap crap…the boss is going to have our heads in a sling."

C-Agent #43 found himself agreeing with C-Agent #59.

-

_/3:34 NT, Forested Alcove, Northern Bank of Moonflow/_

Cid had set the hovercraft down in a small, forested alcove; it was connected with the rest of the forests to the Moonflow's north, which meant they – Cid, Serena, and Mog – could get away from the Moonflow in relative secret.

Right now, Cid was rummaging through the weapons locker onboard the hovercraft; he had currently found two BTC-4 laser rifles, three B4 SMGs, several semi-automatic pistols, and plenty of ammunition; there were even a few battery modules, should the laser rifles' current battery modules completely lose power. "Excellent."

Meanwhile, Serena – with Mog on her head – stared at the _Subnova_…and when it started free falling, she gasped. "OH NO! Mr. Cid! The airship's falling!"

Cid stood up and looked outside to see _the Subnova_ in what seemed to be a slow motion free fall…of course, the slow motion part was only due to his enhanced nervous system. He felt no remorse for the people onboard. "Only makes me more relieved that we left. You could still be on that ship."

"But I'm Hirum's guardian! Maybe I could've made a difference…maybe WE'VE could've made a difference! **We need to help them!**" beseeched Serena, her eyes full of unshed tears…and they mostly coming because of Cid's callous attitude toward her charge's and fellow Guardians current predicament.

"No," curtly replied Cid. "I've already said enough on the matter. If they survive, then that's fine. If they die, then that's still fine. I don't care either way…only as long as you remain safe." With that, he turned his attention back to the weapons locker.

Serena couldn't help but have her mouth drop in response; how could Cid act so cold-hearted at Hirum and his Guardians' plight? Didn't he care that they could die? Serena found herself frowning as she thought, _Cid…you big meanie!_

**_SPLOOSH!_**

Despite her anger at Cid, Serena couldn't help but wail as she whirled around to see the _Subnova_ hit the Moonflow. A tremendous geyser of water shot upward as the _Subnova_ plunged underneath the surface, its massive form causing water to ripple outward in large waves.

Serena sank to her knees, letting her tears loose as she did; she had failed as Hirum's guardian.

The _Subnova_ – a mighty airship – was now without its heart: the engines that powered it. Bubbles filled with oxygen leaked out from slots in its hull – most notably the open hangar doors – as it sank further and further downward, becoming one with the ancient machina city of 2000 years past.

-

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 38: The Depths

-

Author's Notes: FFX-3 is now the largest story in the FFX-2 section! WONGA.

_**POTENTIAL SPOILER UP AHEAD!**_

Well everyone, a big revelation about Serena's psychic powers comes in the next chapter. And is Cid truly the best thing since sliced bread? Well, find out next time!

See you soon, and please review!


	39. The Depths

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did, FFX-3 would be on your PS2 instead of your computer screen (unless you're a pirate…).

Author's Notes: FFX-3 has hit the 100-review mark! WONGA.

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: Well, think about it for a moment. The _Subnova_ is a prized airship. Would YOU run the risk of putting a self-destruct mechanism in several different spots on the ship? After all, there's such a thing as saboteurs…and if the _Subnova_ HAS been taken over by hostiles, there's the chance one of the crew can activate the fail-safe and terminate the reactors. This gives the BTC time to send a rapid-response unit to reclaim the ship. You get what I'm saying?

Assamite: Uh…no. That was C-Agent #59 and C-Agent #43. You know, the two _Lussythuac_ that have been pursuing Serena for almost 15 chapters now? There are only FORTY CESS Operatives at the moment.

And concerning Aaron's knowledge of the secret project…you mean Project PSP or Project CESS?

madmaz: Ooh! Incorrect spelling:D

Dream Master: (thwaps DM on the nose) Sorry. E-mailing anyone outside family is forbidden. And if you think I'm going to reveal ANYTHING, you're crazy. :P

Wolfy16: Remember; inhale, then exhale.

Fate-Cronus: Welcome to FFX-3 Cronus! I hope you enjoy your stay in the world of Spira.

Begin!

-

_I'm sorry…but our actions were necessary._

_We did what had to be done._

-

Chapter 38: The Depths

-

_/The Past/_

_/1001 Years Ago, Celsius, Air above the Moonflow/_

I'm sure you're all wondering why we are turning back the clock…after all, the story is in the present, not the past.

However, the past holds many answers to questions that plague the present…and it contains answers to questions that will be asked in the future. That is why we are now here, one thousand and one years in the past: to shed light on some questions.

It was one year before the Second Dawn of Sin.

The Moonflow was not a major center for tourism, travel, and gambling. There was no paved bridge for hovercraft. There was only the Hypello, the shoopuffs, and the merchants (some of whom were still greedy).

Floating over the Moonflow was the airship of the Gullwings: the _Celsius_. For all intents and purposes, the _Celsius_ was the sports car of airships; its blazing red color (with blue flames painted on at various spots), its wheel-like engines, its slim frame, and its massive exhaust pipes – from which flaming exhaust was expelled – gave it the impression of a hotrod.

But right now, it was not used for blazing through the skies of Spira. As a matter of fact, the three people on the _Celsius_' deck were there to relax.

One of them was Tidus. He still wore his old blitzball uniform from his days as a guardian…it would be a few months until he would get his next uniform. However, a golden ring adorned a finger on his right hand, which could not be seen due to the gauntlet he wore.

The second was Rikku herself. She was wearing a blue skirt marked with golden lines and circles. She also wore a white shirt with frilly pieces of cloth around the abdomen, and the cuffs of her sleeves were colored in three stripes: blue, white, and violet. She wore lace-up, shin-high boots – the shoestrings were purple – and the boots themselves were black, with turquoise on the side. Purple gloves adorned her hands, and a blue opaque visor covered her eyes. Her braided hair and blue bandanna from her usual clothing were unchanged. She was equipped with the Psychicer dressphere.

Finally, the third one was Yuna herself. However, her outfit as a sphere hunter was nowhere to be seen; she now wore a very big, very loose white shirt with long, flowing sleeves. She also wore her old blue skirt – complete with the pattern of swirling stars – from her days as a summoner. Comfortable slip-on shoes made of soft blue fleece adorned her feet. Why such a loose wardrobe, you might ask? Well, you could probably blame it on the fact that her stomach was larger than Wakka's; she was nine months pregnant, and she was close to giving birth. As a matter of fact, she was practically due any day now.

Yuna looked down at her wedding ring quietly; it was a golden ring with a spherical crystal (straight from the Macalania Forest, no less) embedded in it. Tidus had given it to her on the day of their wedding...Yuna still blushed in memory of that day. That night was also the time they had conceived her unborn child.

But right now, Yuna resigned herself to giggling as Rikku tried – vainly – to read the mind of the unborn child with the telepathic powers of the Psychicer dressphere. After numerous attempts on Rikku's behalf, Yuna finally asked, "Any luck?"

Rikku groaned as she unequipped the Psychicer dressphere; one flash of light later, she was seen standing in her scantily clad Thief outfit, which was her standard choice of apparel, even without the Thief dressphere. "No…I can only get jumbled thoughts…and most of it's baby talk, like 'bbllrrrbbbl' and 'gluurrglr'."

Yuna laughed at the faces Rikku made to accompany the baby talk; sometimes Yuna thought that Rikku was so bright, even the sun itself seemed a bit duller when she was around.

"Hey girls!" yelled Tidus as he sauntered over to them, a lazy quality in his stride. "I think we should head inside; Brother said a storm's going to hit soon!"

Yuna and Rikku looked southward and saw dark thunderheads gathering; a major storm was moving northward across Djose, and it was going to hit the Moonflow soon.

Then, as if signaling its arrival, a tremendous gust slammed into the _Celsius_, creating massive turbulence that caused the airship to lightly rumble.

Of course, this knocked the three on deck off balance. Rikku yelped as she fell to the ground…thus letting the Psychicer dressphere escape from her hand. To her shock, the dressphere rolled over the side of the _Celsius_ and fell to the river below. "Oh no! The dressphere!"

Tidus was already running for the side; he was ready to dive into the water to get it. "I'll get it!"

"WAIT!"

Tidus stumbled before halting; he, along with Rikku, whirled their heads around towards Yuna. Her hands were clutching her stomach gingerly, and her eyes held a sense of dread. "Um…I think my water broke."

All thoughts about the dressphere were forgotten. Tidus quickly scooped up Yuna with both arms as he ran for the elevator platform near the rear of the deck, where Rikku was impatiently waiting. Once all three were inside, the _Celsius'_ engines flared to life. The Gullwings' airship ascended high into the sky – above the incoming storm system – and burst off toward Besaid.

And thus, the Psychicer dressphere was forgotten. It slowly drifted down into the depths of the Moonflow, becoming one with the machina city of over a thousand years past.

-

_/The Present/_

_/3:40 NT, Sunken City, Riverbed of the Moonflow/_

It was eerily quiet.

The old machina city – which had sunk to the bottom of the Moonflow many centuries ago – was rusty and decrepit. Marine life – and the occasional fiend – swam through the algae-covered buildings. For over 2000 years, the only foreigners to visit this place were scuba divers and the occasional submarine coming upstream from the Western Ocean.

But now, there was another.

The _Subnova_ was now one with the riverbed. It was now one with the sunken city. Oxygen bubbles leaked from numerous holes in the _Subnova's_ hull, the most notable being the open hangar door. Soon, it would be completely full of water.

But what of Hirum, Teela, Aaron, and Trigon?

Let us look inside the flooding hangar. The elevator platform that Turo had used to come from the ship's armory was no longer in the hangar.

It had been taken back up to the armory.

-

_/3:42 NT, Armory, Subnova/_

"_There. That should help keep any water from seeping in."_ Trigon stepped back away from the elevator platform, his staff flaring with a red aura; he had just used a steady stream of Fira to melt the metal around the elevator platform, thereby sealing off the armory from the hangar.

Meanwhile, Teela was looking around the armory quietly. It was about as large as the hangar, and all of the walls were adorned with metal shelves and racks. BTC-4 laser rifles, B4 SMGs, pistols of numerous varieties, and knives were lying on them. There were even a few weapons Teela were unfamiliar with.

Energy grenades: These small, spherical grenades were four inches in diameter. Their entire surface was colored iridescent blue, and they reflected their immediate surroundings. The trigger was a small red button – located above the number-and-letter sequence B23G – that would be depressed, thereby activating the grenade's internal fuse. The fuse was three seconds, and it worked by detonating what was basically a supercharged battery module; the only thing keeping the battery module from detonating in a large explosion of plasma was a nullification core that halted the battery module's internal charge. The three-second time delay between the press of the button and the grenade's detonation was actually the fuse deactivating the nullification core. The energy grenade was useful for clearing out small rooms or dispersing enemies.

B5-V2 Beam Rifles: These were the sniper rifles developed by the BTC. Unlike the sniper rifles of the ABTC, which favored projectiles and chemical propulsion, these beam rifles relied on the more modern laser beam concept used in the BTC-4 laser rifles. The weapon itself was about four feet long, and it was made of a dull purple metal. The actual barrel within was only two feet long, but – due to the fact it fired lasers instead of bullets – the barrel length wasn't a factor. The trigger was actually built into the weapon; near the rear of the weapon – where the stock would usually be – a hole large enough for a human hand to fit through was visible. The rifleman's hand would insert into the hole, and he/she would then press a small button inside the hole, thereby firing the weapon. The beam rifle had a fail-safe as well; since battery modules were prone to overheating, thus causing a meltdown, the fail-safe would kick in as soon as the module reached a certain level. Since numerous firing of the weapon would cause overheating (the beam rifle is not automatic, but it can be fired rapidly with repeated presses of the trigger button), the fail-safe would immediately vent all excess heat through slots in the rifle next to the module. This would, however, cause scalding of the hands. The secret behind the beam rifle's 1,300-yard range was the large cylinder right between the battery module and the barrel. Within that cylinder were hundreds upon hundreds of tiny mirrors, and the laser beam itself would be amplified immensely by going through the cylinder before being shot out the barrel. However, in contrast to the explosive bullets used by the A4-T1, the beam rifle's laser shots could not inflict as much damage. Nevertheless, its laser-based ammo made the act of reloading null and void, which was well worth the loss of firepower.

Teela continued looking around; there were numerous C-1 Battle Mechs, including some small, two-men attack hovercraft. Like the transport hovercrafts in the now-flooded hangar, they were pitch-black in color. They were slim, almost like speedboats; however, attached to the end of each hovercraft was a small, metal plate, where the passenger could stand. The passenger would then man a large, five-foot long turret that expelled laser bolts at high speed. These hovercraft were the B12 LRH (**L**ight **R**econnaissance **H**overcraft), and the turrets' – which could rotate 360 degrees, due to the fact that its base plate was built on a swiveling plate – model was called the LAPVG (**L**ight **A**nti-**P**ersonnel/**V**ehicle **G**un).

But she wasn't looking for weapons. She was looking for something that could get them out of there.

Hirum, meanwhile, was ranting. "Great…JUST great! As if things couldn't get worse, now we're in a sunken airship at the bottom of the Moonflow! The ship is flooding, and our air is going to go bad soon. This is NOT what I had in mind when I became a summoner!"

The masks switched. **_"Trust me kid, you have to expect the unexpected in this business."_**

Hirum groaned as he looked around; he saw Teela, but no Aaron. "And where's Aaron!"

-

_/3:47 NT, Bridge, Subnova/_

Aaron sat in the captain's chair quietly; he was busy trying to get a line to Luca open.

You see, Aaron had immediately left the armory as soon as they had gotten there. He had immediately gone to the bridge – the pathways to the bridge had yet to fill with water – to use his communication module in private (remember the thing that Garin gave him over two dozen chapters ago?).

He quickly pulled a small microphone out of one of the numerous pouches attached to his belt and stuck it into a small jack on the communication module. With the press of a small button, the communication module's translucent green screen opened up. After powering up, a sequence of words appeared on the green screen. They were colored white, and they seemed to flicker; this was due to the fact that all of the images transmitted to the screen from the actual module were provided by fiber optics.

He quickly selected the 'Sphere-Com' option. Moments later, he hurriedly spoke into the microphone. "24-ABTC-B."

Although the name seemed odd, it connected Aaron directly to someone very important in the ABTC: the Boss. And due to a special encryption program he had made on the communication module – hey, he was quite smart – the fact he was calling him directly wasn't such a big deal.

Finally, the call connected. **"Yes?"**

"We've got a little bit of a problem here…"

"**So I've heard. One of the two _Lussyhtuac_ that have been trailing you called me concerning the sinking of the _Subnova_. I assume you're calling me from there?"**

"Yes…but I called to tell you that the girl's not with me."

"…**what?"**

"Well, let me explain…you know how our intelligence has pointed to the BTC's secret project being something dealing with cybernetic engineering?"

"**Yes. And?"**

"Well, I believe the fruits of that project are a group of soldiers calling themselves 'CESS Operatives'. One of them led a few Elites a couple of hours ago in an attempt to kidnap the PSP girl."

**"So I've heard…this could only mean that the BTC knew of Project PSP."**

"Hey, we knew of their secret project. We just didn't know anything _about_ it. If they knew of Project PSP and all of its intricate details, surely they would've engineered their new soldiers' armor to be resistant to psychic magic."

**"Good point. Now, continuing on…"**

"Well, the girl did something to him…his old mission was completely forgotten. His mind has somehow been affected by her powers, and he believes that his mission is to protect the PSP girl, no matter what the cost."

**"Well, this is good news! That means one of the BTC's secret soldiers is now with you!"**

"Well…no. You see, we were imprisoned by the Elites on their personal airship, the _Subnova_. We managed to escape the brig, but we fought the head Elite in the hangar. The CESS Operative deemed the area too hostile for the girl, so he took her, put her in a hovercraft, and high-tailed it out of there."

**"…so you're saying that one of the BTC's soldiers is in possession of OUR secret project?"**

"…yeah. Before the head Elite put the ship's fail-safe into effect, I saw them flying toward the Moonflow's northern bank."

**"I see. Hold on a second…………….there. The two _Lussyhtuac_ are on their way across the Moonflow now. They're on an active search for the girl."**

"Good…as for me, I'm trapped in the _Subnova_. We're losing air, and the ship's flooding. Plus, it's not going to take long for the BTC to realize that something's gone wrong."

**"Understood. I'll dispatch a rescue team posthaste. We'll also dispatch a submarine from the Valka Peninsula to try and perform a quick salvage of the airship."**

"Good…I don't think the BTC would like it if they lost the Elites' personal flagship."

**"Indeed…now just hold tight. If you somehow manage to get out before the rescue team arrives, contact me."**

"Roger that."

With that, Aaron cut the call. With a sigh of relief, he shut the video screen. Sometimes, he was thankful for his current position…otherwise, he'd be dead right now.

After putting the communication module and the microphone away, Aaron turned around to head back to armory.

"_Greetings."_

Of course, he hadn't expected Trigon to be standing in the doorway to the bridge. Aaron froze; how long had he been standing there? "How much did you hear?"

"_Nothing we didn't already know,"_ replied Trigon, his calm, gravelly voice never rising in pitch. It gave him the impression of a wiseman: one who knows more than they ever say. When he had said 'we', he had been referring to himself and the two people he shared the body with...of course, Aaron didn't know that.

Aaron frowned as he stared at Trigon with quiet contempt. This..._thing_ knew a lot…but how much did he truly know? Did he know who Aaron truly was? If he did… "Please…don't tell Hirum anything about me. He doesn't deserve to be caught up in this."

"_It is too late for that. The moment you decided to become his guardian, you brought him into this conflict, if only to its sidelines. Once Serena became his guardian, conflict was inevitable."_

Aaron quickly tried to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"_To retrieve you. Now come; Teela has thought of a way to escape this airship."_

-

_/3:52 NT, Forested Alcove, Northern Bank of Moonflow/_

The sun was completely gone now.

Serena sat quietly at the edge of the riverbank, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face was buried into her legs, and it was damp with tears.

How? How could Cid be so uncaring? Even though she appreciated how much Cid wanted to keep her safe…that was still no reason for him to abandon Hirum and the others.

And now, they were at the bottom of the Moonflow…and for all she knew, they were already dead-

_NO! Don't think like that!_ They couldn't be dead…no way! She wouldn't accept that! She was a guardian…and she would do whatever she could to save them! After all, they were her friends…

…or had they become her new family?

Yes…that was the answer. She treated them like her family…because there was no one else in the world that could become that for her. Not anymore.

So be it.

Serena stood up and looked down in the water. Even now, she could see the faint silhouettes of the ancient machina city…and the _Subnova_.

What she was about to attempt was risky. Heck, she might even lose control and go completely insane as a result. She didn't know.

But she had strange powers…and they were capable of great things. If she had to risk her own welfare to save the ones who had become her family…

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

…then she would do it. Serena placed her fingers over her temples as a purple aura began to illuminate her body. She felt a strange sense of vertigo rising from her gut; she hadn't felt THIS sensation before.

Nevertheless, she kept going.

As for Cid…

Cid walked out of the black hovercraft quietly. He had completely restocked his ammunition supplies, and he was ready to hit the road for Bevelle. His superior would offer the child better security than he could.

"Serena, we're through here. Let's get…go…ing…" His voice died in his throat as he saw Serena.

Her entire body had been consumed by a purple aura…and above her hand, an orb of psychic magic had formed over her head…and it was twisting about, morphing into something else.

It looked like a large hand.

-

_/3:55 NT, Armory, Subnova/_

"So Teela, what's the plan?" asked Aaron; he was currently shuffling through the armory, pocketing some energy grenades. In his right hand was the B5-V2 Beam Rifle. Not for him…but for Cid, who would undoubtedly make the most use of this weapon. Sure, he was giving weaponry to a powerful BTC super soldier…but hey, aside from the retreat from the hangar, he had proven to be pretty square with them…well, only since Serena's little Psy Blast, that is.

Teela glanced at Trigon, who had his katana out. "Go ahead." Trigon quietly walked over to the elevator platform – which had been welded shut minutes ago – and began slashing at it. His sword glowed with a dull yellow sheen: the sign of the Armor Break skill.

"Hey, what's he doing?" exclaimed Aaron.

"Just be quiet and get in your pod," replied Hirum as he walked over to a glass orb; it was one of the cockpits of the C-1 Battle Mechs. Teela had ripped out two of them for her plan.

Aaron blinked as he watched Hirum get inside the glass pod and shut it tightly. Feeling a tad apprehensive about what Teela had in mind, the Al Bhed quietly got into the second pod and sealed it shut. As he shut the hatch, he couldn't help but feel that Hirum was suddenly…suspicious of him. He couldn't blame him; after Trigon had come along – who seemed to know a lot about ALL of them– Hirum had become a little suspicious of everyone.

Moments later, Teela began summoning the pyreflies. First, her legs morphed into large globs of blue goop: the goop of the Flan Azul fiend. Slowly, the goop wrapped around the two pods, fully encompassing them. Next, Teela morphed her arms into the gargantuan appendages of the Iron Giant. She glanced over at Trigon, who had formed a sizable gash in the elevator platform. "Ready?"

Trigon moved away from the elevator platform for several yards. He reared his sword back…

_-Trigon Overdrive: Shooting Star-_

…and he burst off toward the elevator platform. He swung his blade upward – doing so from a low altitude, thus ensuring that the katana caught the gash – and sent the elevator platform flying with a horrific rending of metal.

Water burst upward in a massive geyser. Trigon sheathed his katana and turned back towards the others, his mask switching as he did. **_"Buckle up boys! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"_**

To finish up the transformation, Teela transformed her body and head into that of the aquatic Xiphactinus fiend.

In a matter of moments, the entire armory was underwater. Trigon grabbed onto Teela's arm as she used them to swim through the water. With powerful strokes, Teela swam downward into the _Subnova's_ hangar…and then out into the Moonflow itself.

As they left the _Subnova_ behind them, Aaron finally grasped it. "Ah…I get it…she transformed into the Xiphactinus for the gills necessary to breathe. As for her legs, she used the goop they transformed into to hold our pods…this way, the water pressure won't break it. And since her lack of legs meant no tail for the Xiphactinus part, she used the Iron Giant's arms instead…ingenious."

Aaron took this time to look around. The sunken city hadn't changed much…not since he had last visited it, anyway. _And to think, Serena wouldn't be who she is now without the dressphere that we found here…_

Aaron decided to simply lean back and relax on their way to the surface.

His relaxation was short-lived.

Moments later, a hand made of purple energy roared into the water. Everyone stared in awe at it; it was absolutely MASSIVE.

It was so large that it actually managed to grab the entirety of the _Subnova_…and to everyone's shock, it slowly began to ascend by a few inches. Whoever was doing this was expending a tremendous amount of effort.

Teela double-timed it for the surface.

-

_/4:00 NT, Forested Alcove, Northern Bank of Moonflow/_

Cid growled as he tried to move; how was the girl mustering this great power?

You see, after Cid noticed Serena was shuddering from her effort to summon her psychic powers, he had tried to put a stop to it.

Bad move.

Serena had immediately – consciously or subconsciously, Cid hadn't been able to tell – pinned the CESS Operative to the ground with a globule of purple psychic magic. By the time the hand had plunged into the water, her body had become awash in purple light. She was like a miniature sun in the darkness of night.

Cid yelled, "You're expending too much effort! You're going to kill yourself!"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Serena. "I'm trying to save them…and I'll do whatever it takes! If you were truly a guardian, you'd understand!"

Unfortunately, there was truth in Cid's words. The headache that now gripped Serena's mind was utterly devastating. However, her body's adrenaline – and her own personal willpower and conviction – were making the pain less intense. Nevertheless, Serena's mind was growing unstable; she did not have the control necessary to use her Telekinesis in such a way.

If she did not stop soon, the strain on her mind was going to kill her.

Cid grimaced as he continued to struggle. This was bad…if he didn't escape soon, the poor girl was going to kill herself.

_SPLASH!_

Cid tilted his head toward the Moonflow; something had just darted out of the water. To his surprise, it was…the others.

As Teela landed on the riverbank with a thud, Trigon's masks switched. Whilst Teela was dismissing her fiend parts, Trigon brought out his staff and aimed it at Serena. _"Waterga!"_

The massive orb of water erupted from the staff and shot toward Serena. It exploded mere feet away from her; the result was a splash of water that startled the Psy Mage, utterly breaking her concentration. Her grip on the _Subnova_ ceased…and the airship sank several yards downward before hitting the riverbed, becoming one with the sunken city once more.

Serena yelped as she fell to the ground, completely soaked by water; her purple aura was completely snuffed out, as a flame would be if water were poured on it.

Serena sputtered out some of the cold water…oh Yevon, the_ pain_. Without her adrenaline – and her anger directed at Cid – the massive headache that gripped struck her senses at full force. She felt dizzy…numbed…

"_Relax young one…and rest."_

Serena's yellow eyes gazed upward; Trigon was standing over him…as were Teela, Aaron and Hirum. A small smile crept onto her face at the sight of them. "You're…alive…"

And then the darkness claimed her, dragging her to the depths of unconsciousness. But this time, she did not fear it.

Teela immediately bolted over to Cid; after Serena had been hit by the Waterga spell, the binds that had held Cid had dissipated. The fiendish thief, venom practically dripping from her voice, roared, "What. Did. You. Do. To. HER?"

"Nothing," curtly replied Cid as he stood. And that had been the problem; he had done nothing to save the lives of those that had been hired to protect Serena (or so he thought)…and the girl had been willing to sacrifice her health and well-being to save them.

That was a potential problem. What if a situation like this happened again? What if Serena were driven to try and save them again, no matter how impossible the odds? If so…then she might not live the next time.

That would not do. If Serena died before he got her to his superior – who would offer her much better protection than he could (or so he thought) – his mission would be a failure. That would tarnish the reputation of both himself and the CESS Operatives.

So be it. If he had to protect all of these people to ensure Serena's welfare…then he would.

Cid walked past Teela and towards Hirum. He looked down at the summoner and professionally said, "You are the leader of this outfit, correct?"

Hirum flashed a hard look at the others, letting everyone else remember that HE was the summoner, and – as a result – was in charge. After Trigon's words earlier that day, he couldn't afford to do anything less. Finally, he glanced up at Cid's reflective visor and forcibly said, "Yes. Why?"

Cid's eyes glanced toward Serena's unconscious body. "It is now apparent to me that this girl will do anything to assure your safety…even if it costs her life. I cannot allow this to happen. Thus, I am now forced to use my abilities to protect you all. Is this acceptable?"

Hirum blinked out of shock. He looked back at Trigon, who was now showing his scarred mask. He gave a seemingly knowing nod.

Finally, Hirum turned around and nodded at Cid. "Yes. That is acceptable…now can we PLEASE get to sleep? I want this day to end!"

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Moonflow…

C-Agent #43 smiled as he peered through his monocular. "The mission is still a go."

C-Agent #59, who was at the controls of the green hovercraft they had secretly stolen, nodded. "Roger that."

-

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 39: The Road Less Traveled

-

Author's Notes: Well, I want to apologize for the long wait…well, actually, I don't. Even though I got this update out in a week instead of four or five days like usual, let's be realistic; I'm writing TWO stories at once. It's now crunch time for school, as I have over forty chapters of Advanced Mathematics and seven modules of college-level Human Biology to complete before March (and remember, this is on a five-day work week, with two weeks gone for Christmas holidays). Both stories take up a huge chunk of my time; to be able to get chapters out as fast as I can is hard enough as is. Oh, and there's also Halo 2.

Besides, think about this; do most authors on FFnet update weekly with reasonably decent and 10-plus page chapters?

So please, don't be TOO demanding.

Okay, semi-rant over.

See you soon, and please review!


	40. Painful Realization

Standard Disclaimer: Uh…what was I supposed to say again?

Author's Notes: Well folks, THIS chapter is where Hirum and his guardians deviate from the path a little bit…in other words, totally original areas are coming soon!

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: Well…no, it hasn't occurred to Cid. Just pipe down and read on. ;)

Assamite: Indeed…after all, Tara Strong voices Rikku, Raven from _Teen Titans_, Bubbles from _PPG_, among others. As for your guess of the destination…WRONG-O!

Fate-Cronus: Hmm…not a lot to write on. :P

Wolfy16: …look at the clues. Think about it…make the connections between Aaron's thoughts, the Psychicer dressphere, and Serena herself…;P

P.S: Chapter title has been changed.

And take note; the words at the beginning of this chapter are just for fun. :P

xxxx

_**Why do we always have to say stuff at the beginning of the chapter?**_

_Because the author says so._

_Can't argue with that._

xxxx

Chapter 39: Painful Realization

xxxx

_/3:08 NT, Decontamination Room, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

Despite its name, the Infinito Complex's Decontamination Room (DR) served as more…much more. As a matter of fact, this room was where BTC operatives – from a simple agent to an Elite – were taken after missions. It was a precaution; this way, all returning operatives could be debugged (you know…have secret enemy devices removed from their person).

And right now, Hiregorand two DR workers were looking over the comatose CESS Operative #13. The CESS Operative - whose weapons were placed on a metal table on the other side of the room – was strapped to a slanted table by metallic clamps; all other machinery had been cleared out of the room for the moment. Hiregor didn't want ANYTHING done to his CESS Operative without his approval.

One of the DR workers – clad in a black bodysuit, complete with a black mask – stared at the CESS Operative's helmet quietly. In his hands was a pair of scanners: small, thin metal rods that projected holographic read-outs from the base. As he scanned it, a set of white words scrolled through the air near the scanners' base; the holographic images were being projected. "It's official…the HUDV system is still operational."

Hiregor quietly said, "Show me the footage. I want to know what happened to him."

xxxx

_/4:10 NT, Forested Alcove, Northern Bank of Moonflow/_

Hirum leaned back against a willow in silence; he had had enough for one day.

His dull blue eyes glanced around the small alcove where they were resting for the night. A small fire had been made by Trigon, who was now keeping a steady vigil by the fire.

Teela was in one of the trees near the alcove…whether or not she was sleeping, Hirum did not know.

Aaron was sleeping beside the campfire; the Al Bhed had immediately used his communication module to do something (for the record, Aaron had communicated via text messaging to the Boss, verifying the escape from the _Subnova_)…but Hirum was wary of whatever Aaron had done.

Serena was curled up in a ball next to Trigon, her body in the midst of heavy slumber. Cid sat beside her quietly, inspecting the new munitions Aaron had given him (the energy grenades and the B5-V2 Beam Rifle, FYI). As for Mog, he laid on top of Serena's head, curled into a tiny roly-poly ball.

Hirum sighed as he leaned back and stared into the sky; pyreflies drifted from the Moonflow and into the night sky, adding more light to the sky. Even though it was night, the artificial lights of the tourist attractions, the stars, and the pyreflies made the sky seem like evening instead of the dead of night.

The summoner's eyes closed as thoughts swirled around in his head. _This is getting insane…why can't I just have a normal pilgrimage? I mean, dying is going to be tough, but that's the way things go. I die, I give Spira a reprieve from Sin…that's how it goes._

At that moment, Serena sat up like a shot. Her eyes were wide with shock…and they were aimed at Hirum, who had finally fallen asleep. Cid glanced at her with concern, calmly and unemotionally saying, "What's wrong?"

Serena stood up – causing Mog to fall off her head and onto the ground unceremoniously – staring at Hirum all the while. Moments later, she burst off into the forest, tears in her eyes.

Cid stood up and said, "Where are you?"

"_Stay yourself."_

Cid turned around towards Trigon, who was now standing up. The masked being said, _"I must speak with her alone. I will bring her back after I am finished speaking with her."_

"It is my mission to protect her. Request declined."

If Trigon's face – if he had one – could be seen behind the scarred mask, Cid would've seen him smirking. _"As you wish. But let me speak with her without your intrusion."_

xxxx

Serena fell to her knees after running into the woods for about fifty yards. Soil and swampy water coagulated on the knees of her white jumpsuit. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she sobbed.

She knew…oh, _she knew_…she knew what was going to happen to Hirum.

She didn't know how it had happened…she had just been sleeping…her mind had still been tired from her attempt at Telekinesis, but somehow it felt more open. It was as though she was capable of reaching out with it…expanding it.

And then she had heard Hirum.

She had heard his voice…but it had had a surreal, dream-like quality to it…like a never-ending echo.

She had somehow heard Hirum speak…she had heard him speak about his pilgrimage…but that's not what upset her…

What upset her was…was…

_He's…he's going to die……but…but…WHY?_ Serena continued to sob into her hands.

That's when a voice reached her ears.

"_You've learned the truth."_

Serena tilted her head back to see Trigon standing behind her. And – although she couldn't see – Cid was eavesdropping behind a tree several yards away.

Trigon stared down at her teary eyes. _"You've realized Hirum's fate, have you not?"_

Serena sniffled as she slowly nodded. "But…why? Why does he have to die…?"

Trigon quickly answered her. _"It is the drawback of summoning the Final Aeon. It requires that the summoner surrender his life energy to power its Overdrive…and then the Final Aeon uses that Overdrive attack to vanquish Sin. To defeat Sin, the summoner must die…that is how it works."_

Serena continued sobbing as she sputtered, "But but…how come he didn't tell me…?"

"_It is mostly common knowledge. However, you are merely a young girl…such things have yet to reach your ears,"_ replied Trigon.

"But…is there anything I can do to stop him from dying?" asked Serena with earnest.

Trigon silently shook his head. _"No. That is the summoners' lot in life. They train to face Sin, they claim the Final Aeon, and they die defeating him. Then Sin returns again, and the cycle continues on…never ending, never ceasing."_

Serena cringed as she curled into a ball, continuing to sob. "…but I don't understand…how could I hear him talk about it when I was sleeping?"

"_Simple; your powers are maturing. If I'm correct, you read Hirum's mind, if only momentarily…it is something that you should consider maturing. Such an ability will be useful."_ With that, Trigon turned to leave…but before he did, his mask switched. _"Before I go…just remember this: Hirum is doing this because he wants to give the people of Spira hope. He wants to give people a world without Sin…and he's willing to die to do that. Even though the Final Aeon will kill him…you, as his guardian, must still support him." _Then, Trigon left, leaving Serena alone.

Cid glanced back at Trigon before walking over to Serena's trembling form, which was barely visible in the misty thicket of the woods surrounding the Moonflow. He glanced down at her in silence.

Suddenly, Serena clutched onto his right leg and began sobbing on it. Cid blinked out of curiosity; he was unused to such displays of emotion.

However, this begged the question: how was he going to get her back to the camp?

He shrugged and decided to simply go as he was; as he expected, Serena clutched on his leg tightly with all of her limbs, still sobbing quietly. Cid stepped over the grass and tree roots on his way back to the camp, looking almost comedic with the little girl on his leg.

Meanwhile, on a tree branch above and behind Cid and Serena, Teela looked on quietly. She sighed sadly, softly muttering to herself. "Trust me kid…if there were a way to stop Sin without the Final Aeon, I would…"

But there wasn't. It was known by virtually everyone that Lady Yuna had tried over a millennium ago to defeat Sin WITHOUT the Final Aeon. She had succeeded…but sure enough, the mighty incarnation of humanity's sins had arisen in a newer, more powerful form four years later…and thus had the Second Dawn begun.

It was impossible…Sin would never leave. There could only be short reprieve from the death…and then the death would return.

xxxx

_/Next Day/_

_/1:45 ST, Aerial Defense Habitat, Luca/_

Richard Kuvod and Captain Lutzwin remained silent as the habitat's elevator platform slowed to a stop. They glanced at the habitat quietly.

They could see the eight stationary gun turrets positioned at the edge of the habitat. They were spherical in shape; extending from them was a twenty-foot long barrel that had a two-foot diameter. From this barrel, a three-ton metallic projectile (basically an extra-large bullet) was launched via magnetic propulsion. It was very efficient, and very powerful.

Kuvod and Lutzwin walked toward the cylindrical building that sat in the center of the habitat. It served as the Luca Sniper Squad's living quarters.

_BANG!_

Kuvod and Lutzwin whirled their heads around at the thunderclap; instead of seeing the storm, they were watching the Sniper Squad practice.

Over two hundred yards off the rim of the Aerial Defense Habitat were small, hovering drones. Affixed to their top were small plates made of metal with red rings painted on.

Target practice. All members of the Sniper Squad had their soundproof flaps put on, thus saving their ears from the notorious sound of the thunderclaps.

Lutzwin tightened his helmet and said, "I'll get Keyakki. My helmet will help me with the sound."

Kuvod nodded. "Very well."

Lutzwin calmly walked over to Sniper Commander Keyakki, who was watching his men practice. Lutzwin tapped the Al Bhed's shoulder, causing him to turn around. Before Keyakki could say anything, Lutzwin scratched his cheek and beat his chest three times.

Keyakki's eyes widened; it was the signal that they needed to talk about ABTC-related matters. Keyakki quickly handed command of the practice session to his subordinate and walked over with Lutzwin towards Kuvod. Once they were out of range, Keyakki took off his earflaps. "What…is it?"

Kuvod smiled, a small twinkle in his eye. "Mr. Keyakki, I'd like it if we had a talk about a certain Vincent Legate."

xxxx

_/12:59 ST, Dirt Road, North of Moonflow/_

Everyone had woken up bright and early. They were eager to leave the Moonflow behind…after all, they wanted to forget that business with the Elites and the _Subnova_ as quickly as possible.

Right now, they were on a weathered dirt road that was used exclusively by pedestrians. However, it was more weathered and off the beaten path than other dirt roads…thus, there was little to no traffic there.

Hirum wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted some peace and quiet for a change.

Hirum, of course, was in the lead. Trigon was right behind him, his mask of choice being the one with a cocky smile. Teela was a few feet behind him; in her arms was Serena, who was slumbering quietly. Mog was sitting on Serena's head, staring ahead in silence; occaisonally, he would mutter 'Kupo' to nothing in particular.Cid was adjacent to Teela; he was keeping a careful eye on Serena. Aaron was taking up the rear.

Cid thought about the conversation between Trigon and Serena the previous night. He had not been privy to the knowledge that a summoner would die at the end of his pilgrimage…and that presented a problem. To ensure Serena's well-being, he had sworn to make sure that the others would be protected.

But if Hirum's pilgrimage would eventually lead to his death…

No. He would not permit that. He would have to stop it…somehow. He couldn't kill Hirum…that would be utterly pointless. But how to stop him…?

He would probably need outside help…help that could only come from the only person he trusted: his superior.

But then again, he would be delivering the girl to his superior anyway…so it would be a way to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. He could fulfill his mission…and, at the same time, use his superior's resources to stop Hirum's pilgrimage, thus ensuring the girl's safety.

Either way, his trip would end in Bevelle.

Hirum suddenly saw a wooden sign up ahead at a fork in the road. It was nowhere near as nice as some signs…but then again, this road's lack of usage didn't necessitate a nice sign.

It was basically a wooden pole sticking out of the grassy ground; affixed to it were four panels of wood, with names painted on.

_(LEFT) Guadosalam_

_(LEFT) Thunder Plains_

_Rondola Highlands (RIGHT)_

_Nibilo (RIGHT)_

"So…Guadosalam's on the left path. Then that's where we head; the next temple's in Guadosalam. After that is the temple in Macalania, which is beyond the Thunder Plains." With that, Hirum set off for the left path-

"**_Hey! Wasn't Nibilo destroyed? Why is its sign still here?"_** exclaimed Trigon.

"Who cares? Let's just go!" yelled Hirum. With that said, Hirum walked onward.

Moments later, he turned around…and gaped.

Only Trigon and Aaron were standing there. "HEY! Where's Teela? Where's Serena? Where's Cid? And where's the moogle?"

"Um…Serena woke up when you said 'Nibilo'," replied Aaron."

Trigon's mask switched. _"Apparently, Serena convinced Teela to go to Nibilo with her. By default, that means Cid and Mog go with her."_

Hirum groaned with agony. "GAH! WHY?"

"_Do you not remember Serena's 'unique' situation? She is from Nibilo…and she wants to find out what happened to her hometown,"_ replied Trigon.

Aaron walked up to Hirum and logically said, "Listen…I suggest we go with them to Nibilo. You aren't as formidable without them aiding you…and besides, she's a little girl who wants to find out why her home's destroyed. Can't you go on this ONE detour?"

Hirum thought about it for a moment…and then he groaned out of agitation. "Gah…fine then…" Hirum walked over to Trigon and said, "Well…to Nibilo."

xxxx

_/2:07 ST, Sniper Squad's Living Quarters, Aerial Defense Habitat, Luca/_

"A diversion?" said Kuvod out of curiosity.

Keyakki nodded as he wiped the sweat off his face. He was already dreading the repercussions of speaking with someone outside of the ABTC…but then again, it wasn't likely he'd be able to keep something secret from Richard Kuvod anyway. "Yes…the killing of Vincent Legate was done to instigate more media attention on it…and since it involved the killer of a BTC agent, the ABTC hoped it would keep everyone else's eyes away from what they were doing."

"And that would be…?" said Kuvod.

"That…I do not know…" Keyakki was getting better speaking outside of the Al Bhed tongue, but it was clear before he could speak fluently in Spira's main language.

Kuvod smiled as he stood up; they were in Keyakki's room, which constituted nothing more than a bed, an SN set, and an old card table. Lutzwin was sitting on the bed, whilst Kuvod and Keyakki had been speaking at the card table. "It was a pleasure speaking with you. Don't worry, everything spoken is confidential."

Lutzwin scowled at the thought. _Not likely_. He turned to face Kuvod…and found that he was already gone.

Kuvod was now outside, heading back for the elevator platform. He pulled a portable sphere-com out of his trench coat and spoke into it. "Rock is in the land of caramel."

Moments later, a man with a husky voice answered. **"Hello again Kuvod."**

"Did I ever mention that your caller ID is the worst I've ever heard?" cracked Kuvod.

"**It works."**

"Indeed…did you hear everything?"

"**I heard it all."**

"And?"

**"Well, I've factored in all the available data…and I also put into account an interesting piece of news. You heard about what happened last night at the Moonflow?"**

"How the supposedly secret Elites tried to capture someone who was with a summoner? And how the airship known as the _Subnova_ sank into the river? Yes…why?"

"**Well, I've compiled all information from eyewitness accounts and got this: the BTC was after a girl who was the summoner's guardian."**

"Any names?"

**"The summoner is Hirum. His guardians include Luca's most infamous thief, Terrible Teela. A soldier in green armor that I have no data on…a moogle, a strange figure in black who I also have no data on…"**

"Two people you don't have data on? You're getting sloppy."

**"Stow it. The other guardian is an Al Bhed named Aaron…"**

Kuvod raised an eyebrow at the fact. "THE Aaron? A Guardian?"

**"I know it sounds crazy…but it only lends more credence to my hypothesis. The last guardian was the Elites' target: a red-haired girl named Serena. And get this: according to my information, she lived in Nibilo at the time it was razed to the ground by an invasion of fiends several months ago."**

"And?"

**"Not a lot of people know this…but the ABTC scoured the ruins of Nibilo for a short while in the early morning hours after the incident. By the time outside help arrived, there were no survivors found…but there were bound to be a few who witnessed the event and lived to tell about it."**

"You among them."

"**Yes…I saw that girl get taken by the ABTC. And now she shows up again suddenly. Two _Lussyhtuac_ are trailing Hirum's group, and Aaron is among them. And now the BTC sends out the Elites…I think this girl is a very hot commodity right now."**

Kuvod smiled before replying, "Your information was very helpful, as usual. I would like to find out more about this figure in black and the soldier in green armor…I'll try to keep an eye open for this 'Serena'…this case just got a lot bigger."

**"Always one to play with fire…just don't get burned."**

"Same to you." With that, Kuvod cut the call and turned around to see Lutzwin walk out. "Well, let's go. I'd like to report our findings to the good Commissioner."

xxxx

_/2:15 ST, Projector Room, Infinto Complex, Bevelle/_

"So you're saying that the ABTC's secret project did that to him?" said Torren Yates, a hint of incredulousness in his voice.

Hiregor nodded. "Indeed…that's what I managed to get from Operative #13's HUDV. Oddly enough, the attack that struck him was the very same one that struck Operative #34 before we lost contact with him at the Bay of Sin."

"What concerns ME is the fact that one of the CESS Operatives has now gone rogue!" snapped President Yates.

"I know…however, this only gives the ABTC girl more value. If she could turn one of the CESS Operatives against us…imagine if we had control of her?" said Hiregor. "But on to my main point…I would like to put Operative #13 in temporary hiatus. Until we can heal the damage caused by whatever the girl did to him, I don't want to take any chances."

"You have permission to do so," said Yates bluntly. However, a fiery ire arose in his eyes. "But know this: your CESS Operatives have failed TWICE. Do not fail again."

Hiregor gulped before nodding. "Yes sir…"

Suddenly, a voice crackled over the inter-com. **"Mr. Hiregor? President Yates? The CESS Operative is waking up."**

"Ah, good! We can evaluate his condition," said Hiregor to the president. Both men stood up.

And that's when things went wrong.

"**Um…he's struggling…oh Yevon, he's breaking through the clamps!"** The panicked voice of the DR worker was overwhelmed by what sounded like the wrenching of metal. **"President! Hiregor! He's gone crazy-"** Then, a voice rattled with rage roared in the background.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"**_

"**AAAH!"** As the DR worker's voice cut off into a low groan, the sound of breaking bones could be heard. After that, there was a _clickety-clack_: the sound of weapons being gathered. And then, an enraged roar…and then the sound of a door being burst open.

Alarms suddenly went off throughout the entire Infinito Complex. Red light flared in the hallways as a computerized voice droned, "WARNING. THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH OF COMPLEX SECURITY. BREACH TYPE IS INTERNAL. WARNING. WARNING."

Hiregor turned his head toward Yates; if looks could kill, Yates' glare would've been guilty of mass genocide. Then, Yates roared, "Stop him…**_NOW!_**"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 40: Rogue Agent

xxxx

Author's Notes: Blarg. It's getting harder to write chapters…and I have a good reason why.

My other story is moving into a very big part of its plot…as a matter of fact, at the rate I'm writing chapters for that story, it'll be finished by March. It's the largest fic in the Digimon section (and this is the largest fic in the FFX-2 section. ;) ), and I'm really getting excited about writing for it.

However, there's one bad side effect; it's mussing into time thinking about this story's development. So I have to counter this by doing something that may seem drastic.

Instead of doing the 'One episode for Zero 2, one chapter for FFX-3' like I've been doing, I'm going to switch it around a bit. I will now write TWO episodes for Zero 2 in a row before doing a single chapter of FFX-3. I will use this system until A) I feel my creative thoughts for Final Fantasy well up again, or B) I finish Zero 2. So this means it will take me longer than a week to update (and the readers all gasp and yell, "Heresy!").

Oh well…that's my decision. It's better for me, and it's better for this fic. After all, I don't want to write something if I don't enjoy writing it…and I don't want that to happen to this fic.

See you soon…and please review!


	41. Rogue Agent

Standard Disclaimer: No comment.

Author's Notes: Well, my little experiment was a bust. Even though I wrote my second Digimon chapter in four days (my usual status quo for writing, but not for updating), my balance was thrown off. So I'm moving back to the old format. You know what that means…fast updates once more!

To the reviews!

Assamite: …Chappy Chanukah? O.o

Wolfy16: No need for the tire iron; I'm moving back to my usual schedule!

Anime obsessed fan: (Insert generic response here)

Chigy: Um…same as above. :P

Oh, and before I start, visit 'www(dot)engrish(dot)com' if you want to see Japanese use English. XP

Begin!

----

_If you want the Final Aeon, you go through me…_

_Now…face my rage._

----

Chapter 40: Rogue Agent

----

_/2:21 ST, Decontamination Room, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

CESS Operative #13 scowled as he stared at the two bodies of the dead DR workers. One of them was slumped against the wall, his rib cage completely caved in (courtesy of a punch to the sternum). The other was lying on the ground, his body snapped in half at the waist. It had been a gruesome way to kill them…but they deserved it.

_They ALL deserve it._

CESS Operative #13 snarled as held his BTC-4 laser rifle tightly, his muscular frame advancing towards the broken door.

_They took me away from Kara…_

He walked outside the Decontamination Room just in time to see one of the security guards for the Infinito Complex storm around the corner. He wore a simple black bodysuit, complete with a bone-white mask that had a thin red visor and a built-in air filter around the mouth. In his hands was a BTC-4 laser rifle.

_They took me away from my baby…_

#13 moved like lightning; he slapped the laser rifle away with his right hand before kicking the guard straight in the chest. The guard was sent flying backwards through the corridor…and thus, this gave #13 ample time to fire a single shot to the guard's forehead. The laser beam easily penetrated the mask.

_All because they wanted to make me…_

Two more security guards immediately rounded the corner, BTC-4 laser rifles ready and aimed. #13's thoughts turned to words as he charged ahead, roaring loudly. "…INTO **_THIS!!!_**"

With a deafening _smack_, #13 rammed the butt of his rifle into the sternum of the first security guard, causing his rib cage to collapse inward…thus impaling the heart and lungs. The second security guard seemed frozen in place; how did he move so quickly?

He never got the chance to contemplate that question; less than a second later, #13 impaled his neck with the barrel of the laser rifle. It was quick and methodical way to kill the guard.

Oh, how he **hated** it.

"They've turned me into a killer," muttered #13 to himself as the second guard joined his comrade in death. "They've made me a monster…a methodical soldier of death…they took away my humanity…"

He whipped his head around to see three more guards advancing towards him.

"…**_AND THEY COULDN'T CARE LESS!!!_**" With a hateful roar, #13 threw an energy grenade at them. Before they could scatter, their bodies were vaporized in the explosion of red plasma.

Before he had been kidnapped…before he had been turned into THIS…he would've been appalled at what he had just done.

Now he didn't.

All he cared for was revenge…and they were ALL guilty. ALL OF THEM.

Especially two…

Hiregor and President Torren Yates.

"They will PAY." With his mind resolved, #13 set out into the Infinito Complex, oblivious to the sounds of the red alarms blaring in the halls.

He only had one thing on his mind: the death of all those who had done this to him.

His ears pricked; footsteps…and he had just entered an intersection.

The sounds were coming from the front, left, and right…and the only thing that sat behind him was the Decontamination Room. If he stayed there, he would eventually be overrun.

Where to go? His logical militaristic mind – curse it – knew that even he was against hopeless odds once pinned down.

He needed a solution.

----

Sixteen Infinito security guards came on the intersection from three different paths, BTC-4 laser rifles charged and ready to fire…

On nothing. There was no one in the intersection.

They all looked puzzled; where had the CESS Operative gone? The only path leading to the Decontamination Room went through this intersection.

So where had he gone?

They didn't think to look up at the ceiling, where a maintenance slot had been opened up by CESS Operative #13.

----

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Infinito Complex…

President Torren Yates walked along with his four Elite escorts, anger evident in his every footstep. Hiregor trailed behind him, sweat beading on his forehead. "Sir, please calm yourself-"

"DON'T PRESUME TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" roared Yates, his voice loud enough to echo through the halls. "I want you to subdue CESS Operative #13 by ANY means necessary! If you have to kill him to stop him, then I don't care! I will NOT let this complex be torn apart by a rogue!!!"

Hiregor nodded feebly as Yates entered a large, cylindrical elevator with his four Elite escorts. The doors closed, and Hiregor watched as the elevator ascended through the roof to the top floor of the complex.

Hiregor grimaced as he whirled around; the complex's security guards wouldn't be able to hold off CESS Operative #13…not by a long shot. He was simply too good.

No…the only way to stop him…there was only one way.

He had to fight fire with fire.

He had to fight CESS…with CESS.

----

_/2:35 ST, Maintenance Tunnels, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

CESS Operative #13 quickly holstered his laser rifle and clambered up a metal ladder; the maintenance tunnels that sat above the ceiling of nearly every single room in the Infinito Complex were laden with pipes through which steam was vented, wires that transmitted all sorts of signals to different parts of the base, and tubes that transferred various chemicals away from the complex. The lights provided limited visibility…oh, and the tunnels were really, really cramped.

The metal grating that served as the floor rang out with each heavy footstep; he finally found the slot he was looking for. If his memory served him correctly…

He grabbed the slot and jumped down into the hallway, half glad and half mad that there was no one around. #13 slowly advanced through the hallway, moving towards an automatic door. It was shaped like a pentagon, and it slid into the wall as its motion sensors detected his presence.

CESS Operative #13 entered the chamber quietly; it was a large, cube-shaped room with four different galleries. Stationed on those galleries were weapons and mechs of varying degrees of strength…with the most powerful being on top.

He intended to get to the top gallery and blow this place – and everyone in it – sky high.

As for him…he didn't care to live anymore. He couldn't go back to Kara and his child…not like this…not like **_this_**…

_I'll take them all to the Farplane with me…Kara, I'm sorry_… 

Then they came crawling out of the woodwork.

They looked like regular Infinito security guards…except their masks were pure red, complete with a white visor. They were the Infinito Assault Force; unlike the normal security guards, they were trained to attack without relent…and considering they were inside a secure complex, you wouldn't think they'd be a big necessity.

But hey, incidents – much like the one CESS Operative #13 was causing – occurred more often than one might realize.

Anyhow, the twenty Assault Force members used the same weapon: a pair of slick, curved daggers made of titanium.

All of them stormed towards CESS Operative #13, daggers in their hands.

#13 managed to down four of them with precise headshots before the remaining sixteen were upon him. He quickly threw away his laser rifle and engaged in close quarters combat.

The first AF member that approached attempted a straight on impaling of #13's chest with his two daggers. #13 ducked down and performed a sweeping kick that sent the AF member off of his feet. Before the AF member hit the ground, #13 stole his two daggers. A mere microsecond after hitting the ground, #13 stomped into his chest with his armored boot. Blood squirted from the man's chest.

#13 quickly spun around, as the other fifteen AF members encircled him and attacked. The two daggers in his hands seemed to flow through the air like the wind, for #13 was faster than any of them. His left dagger slashed through a man's chest before two more jumped for his back.

_They don't care…_

#13 did a back flip, jumping OVER his two assailants. He followed up on this move by plunging his daggers into and through their spines, skewering their hearts. As they slumped to the floor, another AF member lunged toward his head.

_NONE of them care…_

#13 countered as quick as a flash; his right hand zoomed upward, causing his dagger to block the AF member's dagger. With a quick twist of his wrist, he used his dagger to knock the AF member's dagger away, and followed up with a quick slash across the throat with his other dagger.

_Even though I had a girl and kid of my own…_

The rage that plagued his body became more evident as he plunged his daggers into the foreheads of the next two assailants who foolishly charged at him. His bloody knives were not just a weapon…they were an extension to #13's body. He willed his arms to move, and the daggers that he wielded responded in kind. The neck of another AF member squirted with blood as #13's dagger slashed through it.

_They only see me as a good-for-nothing ROGUE!!!_

#13 momentarily ceased his bloody melee, glancing at the remaining eight members of the Assault Force that had been waiting for him in the complex's armory. He quietly asked, "Tell me…do any of you have families?"

There was no answer.

"Because if you do…then they shall experience…MY…**SORROW!!! _RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!_**" With an earth-shattering shriek, #13 threw his two daggers, which became embedded in the faces of two more AF operatives. #13 continued to roar as he grabbed the nearest AF member and threw him at the nearest C-1 Battle Mech; the security enforcer howled as he went through the glass cockpit, numerous shards of glass burying themselves into his jumpsuit and into his skin. However, two of them had skewered his lungs.

#13 immediately whirled around and grabbed his laser rifle off the ground, picking off the last five AF enforcers with precise headshots.

CESS Operative #13 sighed as he let his arms slump to his side. So much death…but more was to come, for his rage was still strong. He would kill them all…ALL of them would-

_SLAM!!!_

#13 yelped ungraciously as he was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. He growled angrily as he tilted his head…and saw that the ones pinning his arms and legs to the ground were CESS Operatives. Four of them: #2, #8, #21, and #35.

He struggled to get up…but even his great strength was nothing compared to the combined might of four fellow CESS Operatives.

"Such unrestrained violence…"

That voice made #13's rage nearly overpowering. He glanced upward to see Hiregor advancing toward him with another CESS Operative by his side: #1. And in #1's hands was a weapon of tremendous size. It was made of a dull blue metal, and it was about four feet in length. It looked like a blue cylinder – one foot in diameter – from which a large barrel (which had metallic tips protruding from its sides) extended from. The trigger extended upward from the cylinder, and an extra handlebar – for more support – extended from the side. Finally, an electronic power meter could be seen on the side.

"RAAAH!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" roared #13 as he struggled against the iron grip of his fellow operatives. #2, #8, #21, and #35 remained stoic as they kept #13 pinned to the ground.

Hiregor glanced at CESS Operative #1. "Do it."

"Yes sir," replied #1…who was obviously female, judging by her voice. She pushed the tip of the barrel against #13's back before turning the weapon on.

It was the B-X Electric Discharger…and it basically shot a bolt of controlled electricity from its barrel.

As the electricity within the weapon's cylinder built up, the power meter showed the weapon's charge increasing. The blue rod rose from the bottom of the meter, rapidly rising to the top. As the charge continued to rise, electricity could be seen crackling within the barrel and on the barrel's tips. Once it reached full charge…#1 pulled the trigger.

A globule of electricity erupted from the inside of the B-X ED and SLAMMED into #13's body. He convulsed and screamed as electricity arced through his body; however, the unique nature of the Electric Discharger kept the electricity from leaving its original target. Fortunately for Hiregor, the nanites within #13 – you know, the nanoscopic robots that enhanced his nervous system – were shielded against electricity.

#13's vision swam as he stopped struggling. He could hear words coming from Hiregor, but they were blurred…

"Get him to Decontamination…use the strongest locks we have…"

Then unconsciousness claimed him.

Darkness.

----

_/3:00 ST, Commissioner's Office, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

"No."

Lutzwin made no expression at Gestohl's outright refusal of his proposal. What proposal, you might ask? Well…to be blunt, he had asked to pursue Hirum on the grounds that Terrible Teela was with him.

Of course, this had been AFTER Richard Kuvod had reported his findings on the Naruki Nefrula assassination case: everything concerning Naruki's murder, her affair with Vincent Legate, Legate's death at the hands of Pufro Guado, Pufro's subsequent death by Sniper Commander Keyakki…and finally, the information given by Keyakki. Kuvod hadn't divulged the information he had received from his informant, but it hadn't mattered by then. Gestohl, after hearing the information, had immediately declared the case to be closed.

To Kuvod, it wasn't truly over…however, it was for the Luca Security Force. Gestohl was NOT going to let the men and women of the Security Force get involved in the private conflicts between the technological juggernauts that were the BTC and the ABTC.

Now, we come back to Lutzwin. He frowned as he left Gestohl's office; although he truly wanted to pursue Teela, he had an ulterior motive: to verify what the heck was going on with the red-haired girl that seemed to be such a big target right now.

"You wish to come, do you not?"

Lutzwin tilted his head to see Kuvod sitting on one of the benches near Gestohl's office doors. The Guardsman captain snorted. "Why do you care?"

Kuvod smirked at Lutzwin's brashness. "I'm merely stating the obvious. Anyhow, I know your reasons for wanting to go…and I also know how things work around this place. For every week in active duty, one day is added to your vacation time. I KNOW you have at least a few months of vacation time piled up…and if you wish to come, just use some of your vacation time off. Gestohl won't be able to argue, as – officially – you won't be doing any business for the Luca Security Force."

It took a few moments for Lutzwin to get his answer.

----

The female receptionist behind the lobby's front desk looked up at the Guardsman that approached her. Recognizing his rank, she said, "Hello Captain. May I help you?"

Lutzwin quickly said, "I'd like to take some vacation time."

----

_/5:08 ST, Near Southern Entrance to the Rondola Highlands/_

The Rondola Highlands were two hours ahead of Luca.

It had taken about four hours…but they had finally arrived.

Hirum, Teela, Aaron, Cid, Serena (with Mog on her head), and Trigon had left the marsh-like forests near the Moonflow quite a long time ago…and the region that sat between the Moonflow and the highlands was a barren plain of dry grass and rolling hills.

However, as they had gotten closer to the Rondola Highlands, life was beginning to teem. The grass was growing greener, and trees with vine-link trunks and wide leaves were becoming a more common sight.

Finally, they reached a crude gateway made of three stone slabs atop a hill…and when they reached its crest, the Rondola Highlands awaited them.

The Rondola Highlands was a large region filled with cube-shaped plateaus made of thick rock. Grass and trees grew atop the top of the plateaus, and a series of crudely carved pathways weaved around the plateaus, bridged together by flimsy bridges made of rope and wooden planks. The bridges were necessary; after all, deep and frightfully narrow chasms bordered the plateaus.The blue sky was filled with a number of puffy cumulus clouds, and the air was dry and windy. To the far west, one could see the black mountain range that separated the highlands from the Thunder Plains…and as if that weren't obvious enough, the thick blanket of black clouds that could be seen on the other side of the mountain range was proof enough.

Hirum sighed as he stared at the series of plateaus. "Well…we're here…the Rondola Highlands."

----

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 41: The Steel Titan

----

Author's Notes: My Christmas gift to you all! Remember, Jesus loves you!

Merry Christmas everyone, and to all a good night!

See you in 05', and please review!


	42. The Steel Titan

Standard Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Fi. Nal. Fan. Ta. Sy. Sq. Uare. En. Ix. Does. That slow enough for you?

Author's Notes: Behold, I have returned to a faster update schedule! Happy times!

To the reviews!

Assamite: …I have no idea what you're saying. O.o;

frozenphoenix32: (buzzer noise) WRONG! You shall see. ;)

Wolfy16: Same to you!

Nightfire04: Welcome to FFX-3 Nightfire! I'm glad you like this story…and as for Lenne…she'll make an appearance eventually. ;)

madmaz: I will say this; after this chapter, Hirum and his guardians reach the ruins of Nibilo. ;)

Anime obsessed fan: You're sure ecstatic. :P

Begin!

----

_Heh heh heh…you don't understand it, do you little girl?_

_He was the one who made me like this…_

_In a way…HE WAS MY CREATOR!!!_

----

Chapter 41: The Steel Titan

----

The Rondola Highlands once had another name: No Man's Land.

For you see, the highlands had once been the home to countless fiends, and the rough, irregular terrain made travel by foot all but impossible. Besides, anyone that CHOSE to go into the highlands had to be strong; otherwise, the fiends within would've devoured them. Also – if one got lost – they would never be able to receive any help.

As a result of these abhorrent conditions, very few people traveled through the highlands.

However, the advent of airships changed that. Now with a constant means of transportation into and out of the highlands, an easier way to cross the highlands could be constructed.

And thus, a family of bridge-builders had been hired in the year _34 A.S.D._: the Rondola family of Macalania.

In a matter of two months, the large family of thirty had assembled a massive number of bridges – made of ropes and wooden planks – that spanned across the highlands, bridging the two ends of the highlands together.

Thus, No Man's Land had been renamed to the Rondola Highlands, in honor of the bridge builders that had made travel by foot possible. Even so, the sheer amount of fiends in the highlands meant that travel by foot was STILL dangerous; these days, most decided to travel by airship over the highlands.

Of course, after Nibilo was destroyed, nearly all travel across the highlands was obliterated; after all, Nibilo was the only major city to the north of the Rondola Highlands and to the east of the Thunder Plains. Everything else consisted of minor villages, and they mostly kept to themselves.

Nevertheless, Hirum and his guardians now had to travel through the Rondola Highlands.

----

_/5:12 ST, Southern Bridge to the Rondola Highlands/_

Hirum slowly walked across the flimsy bridge, his arms held out wide to try and keep himself from losing balance. "Okay…don't look down…don't look down…don't look down…"

"Come on Hirum!" yelled Aaron. "Everyone else has crossed already!"

Hirum grumbled as he glared at Aaron. "Yeah? Well it's not like you had a problem: YOU'RE FLYING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

Aaron only shrugged in response; he was using his R-2 Battle Arms to hover beside the bridge. Everyone else was waiting at the plateau on the other side of the bridge. "So? Use every advantage you have. Let's just say I'm here for the emotional support."

Hirum muttered, "Thanks a lot," before taking a deep breath and slowly continuing his advance. He carefully kept himself from looking down, lest he see the bottomless chasms below the bridge.

Finally, he reached the end of the bridge, where Teela, Aaron, Cid, Serena, Mog, and Trigon were waiting. Cid was using his B5-V2 Beam Rifle to reconnoiter; he quietly lowered and turned around. "No sign of any fiends."

"_Not yet anyway,"_ replied Trigon. His impassive gaze turned to Hirum and said, _"We should continue on; it'll take us a few hours to cross the Highlands, and we don't to be here at night; most of the fiends in this place are nocturnal."_

"Right," acknowledged Hirum with a nod. On the other side of the plateau they were standing on, there was a curving pathway that led down to the next bridge. "Let's go." With that, Hirum led the way. As Teela and Aaron followed him, Serena (Mog on her head) and Trigon brought up the rear. Before she got on the pathway, the Psy Mage glanced at Cid and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

As Cid used his B5-V2's scope to peer at the highlands, he replied, "I'll bring up the rear; I'm going to keep an eye out for any fiends."

Serena nodded, seemingly accepting Cid's explanation. She immediately went down onto the path, with Trigon right behind her. After Trigon had gone a good distance on the trail, Cid moved on, beam rifle in hand.

The curved pathways were dusty and downtrodden; a sign that they had either been carved with an exquisite hand, or they had been used a lot. The former seemed the more likely option. After a few minutes of walking along the pathway in a downwards spiral, they came across another bridge.

Hirum went across first.

Then Teela.

Aaron flew across.

As Serena slowly walked forward – Trigon right behind her – she looked back and asked, "Why am I like this?"

Trigon tilted a head toward Serena. _"Explain what you mean."_

"Well…" muttered Serena, "It's just that…I didn't really mind my powers at first…but…there's blank spots in my memory…I remember a blue sheen in the air every time we arrived at different areas…and I can barely remember what happened last night before I fell asleep after the others escaped the ship…and now…I'm hearing people's thoughts." With a sigh, she asked, "Why? Why am I like this?"

Trigon's masks switched. _"Well, as for your powers, it's simple. Through constant use of your powers, your body is slowly becoming more adept at utilizing them. It's the same as with magic; the more you use it, the more adept you become with it."_

Hirum's ears managed to catch wind of this; at the SSoB, the Maejins and the instructors had all focused on the processes behind utilizing magic, and not on what would happen through constant utilization of it. Only those who spent hours upon hours practicing on the magic dummies would realize the concept Trigon was now talking about. _Hmm…interesting._

"But…I still don't know why I'm like this," muttered Serena as she passed the halfway point of the bridge.

Trigon's masks switched again. **_"Well kid…can't know just yet. Just zip your lips and pucker up until we reach Nibilo."_**

Serena grumbled as she continued walking. _Darn it…why can't the smiley face be out more often?_

After Trigon crossed the bridge, Cid crossed. Once he reached the end – Hirum and his guardians were now standing on a rocky ledge that merged with a pathway that spanned across three adjacent plateaus – he said, "I haven't spotted any fiends yet. Are there any fiends here that aren't nocturnal?"

Aaron set down beside them on the ledge and said, "Well, my knowledge on the highlands is a bit rusty…" Well, it wasn't. He actually knew a lot about the area around Nibilo…a lot. "…but I think the only fiends that come out during the day are the Iron Giant type of fiends.

Teela's ears perked up at those words. "Just regular Iron Giants?"

"Nope. There's also Geminis." Geminis were more powerful than the standard Iron Giants. "And I think there's another kind called a Steel Titan…but not a lot of people have ever encountered one and survived."

Teela found herself smiling at this; she impulsively summoned the IG-Sword. "Heh…this is going to be a fun trip."

Mog rolled his eyes at Teela's excitement, dully saying, "Kupo…"

Serena found herself giggling at Mog's sarcastic 'Kupo'.

As for Cid, he had slung the B5-V2 over his back and was now scaling the rocky side of the plateau. "I'm going to get a better view of the area. You all continue on."

With that said, Hirum and his guardians continued along the pathway, passing along three plateaus without incident. They rounded the side of the third plateau to see a wooden bridge connecting with the top of a plateau several hundred feet away. As Hirum and his guardians neared the bridge…

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Three gigantic figures leapt down from a shadowy cliff above them, all of them at least thirty feet high. All of them had shrimpy legs, gigantic arms, beady yellow eyes, and barrel-chested figures. However, the one in the center differed from the two on its flanks.

The left and right giants were covered by a deep blue-colored armor, and gold trimming was placed on the knees, shoulders and elbows. Thick iron bracelets encircled the wrists of their gigantic hands, and their large bumps of armor protruded from their shoulders. Their silver helmets were ovular in shape, and they had a bronze symbol in the shape of a crescent moon attached to them. In their right hands was the same sword Teela now wielded. They were both Iron Giants.

The one in the center looked like an Iron Giant, except its armor was colored a deep brown. Copper trimming surrounded its knees, shoulders, and elbows, whilst bracelets of thick stone surrounded its wrists. The bumps protruding its shoulders were more circular in nature than those of the Iron Giant's, and its bronze helmet had a sharp, fan-shaped symbol made of gold protruding from it. Finally, the blade in its left hand was more like a club than a blade; it was a basically a star-shaped column of stone attached to a hilt. It was a Gemini, the more powerful cousin of the Iron Giant.

The two Iron Giants and the Gemini growled at Hirum, Teela, Aaron, Trigon, Serena, and Mog. All of them got into a battle stance.

The left Iron Giant charged.

A lancet of purple energy suddenly roared in from afar, tearing through the giant's silver helmet. The Iron Giant collapsed to the ground, having immediately been killed by the shot.

Trigon yelped at the suddenness of it. **_"What the?! Who did that?!"_**

Meanwhile, two hundred yards to the east…

Cid lowered his B5-V2; he had managed to get a clean shot off. He was standing on top of the first of the three adjacent plateaus: a prime sniper spot.

Still, he could only afford to kill one fiend: he had to catch up with the others. After slinging the beam rifle over his shoulder, he began his slow descent down the side of the plateau.

Anyhow, now back to the others…

"I summon Kefka!" With the twirling of his hands – which were covered by the Magician's Gloves Teela had given him back in Kilika – Hirum summoned the aeon of Djose: Kefka. The flamboyant figure materialized into being as the Iron Giant swung its blade at Trigon.

"**_Heh…think the bigger your blade, the better, eh?"_** With that, Trigon leapt over the blade and grabbed part of its left arm, using the hinges in its armor as a handhold. The Iron Giant growled as it tried to shake Trigon off, but to no avail. Finally, Trigon clambered up to its helmeted head and began pummeling it. **_"Well, I think you're just overcompensating!"_**

Aaron quickly used his R-2 Battle Arms to fly into the air – well out of either fiend's range – before peppering the Iron Giant with his laser cannons.

As for the Gemini, it swung its stony sword (I'll call it the G-Sword) at Teela. The fiendish thief quickly raised it above her head, both hands on the hilt.

Stone clashed against metal. Teela grunted as she was pushed to her knees by the unbelievable strength of the Gemini. _Crap, this guy's tougher than the Iron Giant…_ And she should know; how else would she have the IG-Sword?

Hirum quickly ordered Kefka to attack the Gemini. Kefka gracefully leapt into the air and cast a Thundara spell at the giant fiend.

Gemini grumbled – more out of annoyance than pain – and jumped into the air, both hands gripping the G-Sword tightly.

_-Gemini Special Move: Skullcracker-_

It swung downward, aiming for Kefka's head. Hirum immediately roared, "Kefka! Energy Shield!!!"

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

Kefka ducked and aimed his hands upward; a purple shield materialized above him just as the G-Sword hit. A miniature shockwave passed through the air from the collision, and the Energy Shield glowed red as the energy and momentum from the attack transferred themselves directly to the aeon's Overdrive gauge.

Gemini growled – frustrated that its target was now protected – and turned its attention to a new target: Serena.

Serena yelped as the Gemini came towards her. On impulse, she quickly utilized her powers to do SOMETHING to protect her. Teleportation, Psybeam to the head, she didn't care!

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

A purple aura covered her body as a hand made of psychic energy materialized over her head. Without hesitation, the hand (which was EASILY smaller than the massive one Serena had conjured in her attempt to bring the _Subnova_ to the surface) launched toward the Gemini…

…and grabbed its ankles.

The Gemini groaned out of surprise as its forward momentum caused it to trip to the ground; now it was lying facedown in the dirt.

Kefka immediately jumped into the air as two pairs of light-purple wings emerged from his back. His Overdrive was completely charged.

_-Kefka Overdrive: Fallen One-_

Twenty black and white motes of light emerged from Kefka's wings and roared downward; all of them hit the Gemini. The fiend gurgled as its muscles went limp; all but a mere fraction of its life force had been completely drained away.

Teela immediately used this opportunity to strike. She jumped into the air and plunged her sword in to the giant's back.

With a dull moan, the Gemini dissipated into pyreflies. Pyreflies that Teela quickly absorbed. With a smile, she held her IG-Sword in her right hand. With a thought, she summoned the G-Sword, which she held in her left hand. "Oh yeah…I can get used to this."

And what of the Iron Giant?

It groaned as it fell to the ground, the constant barrage of laser fire and Trigon's punches finally proving to be too much. Moments later, it dissolved into pyreflies.

Teela absorbed those as well.

As Hirum dismissed Kefka, Cid finally came into sight around the path, his legs moving in a slight jog. As he surveyed the damage of the large cliff side Hirum and his guardians had fought on, he asked, "Are there any injured?"

"Not really," replied Aaron as he hovered a few feet above everyone. "That battle actually went pretty flawlessly."

"For a change," sarcastically replied Hirum as he recalled an incident earlier that day on the barren plains between the Moonflow and the Rondola Highlands…

----

_/Flashback/_

**_BOOOM!!!_**

The Flan Amarillo was gone. However, the battle site was now a large crater due to the previous explosion. That courtesy was courtesy of Teela, whose hands were made of blue goop: the goop of the Flan Azul fiend.

Aaron coughed as he yelled, "TEELA! What the heck did you use to kill that thing?!"

"Just…water…" mumbled Teela, shock evident on her face.

"**WATER?!** HOW COULD YOU MAKE WATER EXPLODE?!?!" roared Hirum.

"I…I don't know!" confusedly replied Teela.

_/End Flashback/_

----

"Hey, that was a one-time incident!" retorted Teela.

"**_Eh, quit your bickering!"_** yelled Trigon. **_"Don't we have someplace to go? Let's get a move on!"_** As he moved across the bridge, he thought, **_Sheesh…they're worse than we were!_**

_Unpleasant memories. Please don't remind me._

_(chuckles) Oh, I'm going to enjoy playing the referee again…_

_I bet you will. _

With that said, Hirum and his guardians crossed, with Teela to the rear…well, if you didn't count Cid, who was getting another vantage point on the cliff side to scout out the area ahead of everyone else.

As Teela moved, she suddenly felt it. She impulsively took a deep breath at the feeling. _No…_

The burning was back.

----

_/3:31 ST, Outside Taberr's House, 7th Heaven Farm, Mi'ihen Highroad/_

I'm sure some of you remember the small tracker Taberr had slipped onto Hirum's sleeve many chapters ago.

Well, now someone's finally asking about it.

Kuvod and Lutzwin remained silent as the muscular Taberr handed them a small device; it was roughly the size of Lutzwin's hand, and it was made of gray plastic. Embedded into it was a small screen that showed a map of Spira, and there was a dial on the side: for zooming in. And right now, a red dot could be seen in the area of the Rondola Highlands.

Lutzwin asked, "Is it accurate?"

Taberr nodded. "Yep. Down to a meter in accuracy. Very good stuff there."

You see, the moment Taberr had put the tracker on Hirum some time ago, he had known someone would've tried to come to his home to investigate on Teela; after all, he was the one who had fought her in the FFL Tournament.

He hadn't expected the two to finally come to be Lutzwin – Captain of the Luca Security Force – and Richard Kuvod – Luca's most famous homicide detective.

Kuvod smiled as he swiped the tracker and pocketed it. "You've been most helpful Mr. Taberr." He quickly handed Taberr and a handful of 100-Gil paper bills. "Take these as a token of our appreciation…and as a guarantee of your silence."

Taberr got the message: tell no one they had been there.

So, as Lutzwin and Kuvod left the 7th Heaven Farm, Taberr immediately went to work to get the whole exchange off of his mind.

----

_/5:55 ST, Rondola Highlands/_

As Hirum and his Guardians advanced across the number of bridges that spanned the cube-shaped plateaus and cliff sides of the Rondola Highlands together, Teela had suddenly become quiet.

The burning was back.

The burning was a feeling that came every once in a while…and it meant that her body needed to absorb a Sinspawn.

You see, her unique 'abilities' came with a price…and part of that price included the absorption of a Sinspawn. If she didn't, the burning would continue on, and she would endure endless agony until she did.

It was her lot in life…and she hated it.

As Cid finally joined them on the top of another plateau – one of the largest in the area – Trigon suddenly stopped. _"Silence. We're not alone."_

As if in response to his question, a massive figure advanced up the pathway that curved downward along the plateau – which only held one tree – they now stood on.

The Iron Giant and the Gemini were both massive fiends.

This one was taller than either of them.

At forty-five feet, this Iron Giant-type fiend was easily the granddaddy of them all. It still had tremendous arms, a barrel-chested body, and relatively tiny legs, but this being radiated with power that, for some reason, didn't radiate as much from its weaker cousins. Its armor was colored crimson – like blood – and silver trimming adorned its knees, shoulders, and elbows. Thick bracelets of steel covered its wrists, and they seemed to exude an unseen power. Sharp spikes protruded from its shoulders, and its helmet was completely unlike those of its cousins. Its helmet was circular in shape, but it was colored jet black in color. It was angular, giving it a cruel and harsh appearance. Also, its eyes were bloody red in color. As for the red symbol protruding from the top of its helmet, it was a spike with a human skull impaled on it. Finally, the monster held two blades: one in each hand. The curved blades were double-edged, and they were made of pure steel. The hilts were made of gold, but the actual handle for the blade was inside the sword itself; the bottom of the hilt consisted of a golden ring; one large enough for the monster to fit his monstrous hands through.

One look and they knew that it could only be the Steel Titan.

Hirum contemplated summoning the Elemental Dragon for this battle…but he suddenly reconsidered. What if he were to forgo summoning…and instead use only magic in this battle? His mind went back to Trigon's words…

Yes. He would only use magic. He needed to become more…'fluent' with his magic. Otherwise, he would grow to depend on his aeons too much…and that was bad.

Before Cid could bring up his laser rifle and open fire on the fiend, it began doing something no one could've foreseen.

The Titan stuck its index fingers into the ring-shaped hilts of its blades and began twirling them around. Faster and faster they went, spinning like batons in the air.

Then, to everyone's astonishment, the Steel Titan began juggling the blades, twirling them around as he quickly threw them in the air, one at a time. When one fell, he would send the other one up and catch the first with his index finger, continuing its masterful twirling.

Serena blinked out of astonishment. "Wow…"

"Impressive," muttered Aaron. "That guy's got a lot of dexterity."

Teela was more annoyed than impressed. "Pfft. What's with him? Show and tell?" After a few more seconds of watching the blades revolve, Teela grumbled, "Screw this, I'm finishing him off." Teela sunk to the ground – her entire body becoming a Flan Amarillo – and slithered over to the armored feet of the Steel Titan.

As Serena watched the display, she felt her powers reaching out…

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

There. Without really knowing it, she had accessed her telepathic abilities once more. The same that she had used last night to hear Hirum's thoughts.

This time, however, she used them on the Steel Titan…and got a wealth of information that only the scanner used to give.

Key words being 'used to'.

_Name: Steel Titan_

_Type: Iron Giant_

_Attacks: Double Reaper, Crimson Slash, Revolver_

_HP: 20000/20000_

_MP: 415/450_

_Weaknesses: None_

_Status Immunities: All except Darkness_

_Info: This massive fiend is stronger and more powerful than either the Iron Giant or the Gemini. Both Crimson Slash and Revolver use magic power. Warning; the longer the Steel Titan twirls its blades before it uses Revolver, the more magic power is used, and thus the more powerful it is._

Serena blinked at all the information she was being fed…but she suddenly grasped one very important fact.

The moment Teela was several feet away from the Titan's ankles, it stopped twirling its blades, and the handles extended from the blade.

The steel bracelets on the Steel Titan's wrists suddenly crackled with yellow energy: energy gathered from the countless times it had revolved the blades in midair. The Steel Titan roared…Serena yelled, "TEELA!!! GET AWAY!!!"…

_-Steel Titan Special Move: Revolver-_

…and the Steel Titan plunged both blades into the mass of yellow goop that was Teela.

Now, normally, this wouldn't be bad. Usually, blades and other sharp objects would just go through Teela in this state.

The same applied to the ST-Swords.

But when the Steel Titan pulled them up…Teela came with them.

She gasped out of shock; her body retained its normal goopy form, but she morphed her body into the shape of her usual one. "What the-?"

And then, the yellow energy from the bracelets roared into the blades…and into Teela.

The concussive blast of energy knocked Teela out on the spot. She was also sent flying backwards by the force of the blow, her body revolving in midair as consciousness took a backseat to unconsciousness. By the time she landed in a tumble beside the others, Teela had reverted back to normal. She also had two blade-shaped holes in her abdomen.

"TEELA!!!" screamed Serena as she knelt beside the thief.

Trigon's masks quickly switched. _"You deal with the Steel Titan. I'll cure Teela."_ With that said, Trigon knelt down beside Teela and quickly cast a small water spell to clean up the blood and dirt around the wound. That was step one.

Cid was the first to attack. He quickly pulled two energy grenades out of one his belt's pouches and primed them. Without hesitation, he threw them towards the Steel Titan.

The Steel Titan roared as it stampeded towards them, ST-Swords in both hands.

The energy grenades managed to hit the chest of the Steel Titan before they exploded in a flash of red energy. When the flash faded, it was revealed that the chest armor of the fiend was now boiling hot, scalding to the touch.

Nevertheless, the monster kept coming.

Cid grumbled as he pulled out his BTC-4 laser rifle. Aaron took off into the air and began peppering the Steel Titan with laser fire from the R-2 Battle Arms' laser cannons. With a angry roar, the Steel Titan gazed upward at Aaron as its left blade glowed with red energy.

_-Steel Titan Special Move: Crimson Slash-_

The Steel Titan swung its left blade, causing a line of crimson energy to go streaking towards Aaron.

"YIKES!!!" Aaron quickly abandoned his offensive assault and banked hard to the right, avoiding the crimson line of energy. He stopped to glance up at it…but blanched as it turned around and flew right back at him.

With a scream, Aaron took off, flying as fast and as wildly as he could to throw off the homing line of energy. "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!!!!"

As for Serena, she quickly brought her hands to her temples and tried an attack of her own. "Okay…what was it called…? Oh yeah. PSY BLAST!!!"

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psy Blast-_

A purple aura surrounded Serena's body before coalescing into a purple orb the size of her head. It rocketed towards the Steel Titan at high speed, hitting it square in the head.

The Steel Titan was sent stumbling backwards as a massive headache gripped its mind, but it quickly ignored the pain as its anger toward the living returned. It roared as it swung its right blade toward Serena…only to have a pair of hands grab it.

Serena blinked; Cid had jumped ahead and used both of his hands to slam his hands into the smooth sides of the blade. Due to the double-edge nature of the ST-Swords, Cid had been forced to grab the blunt sides of the blade. His enhanced strength and reflexes – which was amplified by the SAAS Armor – allowed him to slam his hands onto the blade, thus creating his own personal set of handholds on the steel blade.

A good thing that he had amplified strength and reflexes; otherwise, he'd be dead by now.

Even so, the momentum behind the ST-Sword sent Cid across the ground, creating streaks in the dirt about twenty feet in length. When he finally stopped moving, his hands had created imprints in the steel.

The Steel Titan roared – angry that its blade had been tarnished – and swung its right blade backwards, causing Cid to go with it.

He let go and managed to gain enough sense of his surroundings to land on his feet and skid to a halt…mere feet away from the edge of the plateau.

He quickly pulled out his laser rifle and opened fire.

With a great roar, the Steel Titan rushed for Cid-

"FIRA!!!"

The fiend groaned a sudden blast of 'Ra' level fire magic, courtesy of Hirum, blasted into its back.

Now, the Steel Titan was subject to attacking anything that attacked it. That's why it moved from target to target depending on who attacked it next.

But there were too many targets…and thus, it had to use an attack that would strike all of them (save for Aaron, who was in the air and still trying to evade the Crimson Slash attack).

The Double Reaper.

The Steel Titan quickly positioned itself in between the two groups of fighters; one group was to its left, and the only member was Cid. The right group was comprised of Serena, Mog, Hirum, Trigon, and (the still unconscious) Teela.

The Steel Titan crossed both blades, preparing to swing outward…

_-Steel Titan Special Move: Double Reaper-_

…and swung. Although the massive blades weren't quite long enough to reach all of them, the shockwave would certainly cause the others to flying off the plateau.

But that wasn't to be.

For you see, a massive wall of earth had risen up around the Steel Titan, preventing its attack from connecting.

Serena blinked out of shock. "Huh?"

"Kupo!"

Serena looked down and saw that Mog was…tap-dancing.

You see, mere milliseconds before the Steel Titan had swung outward with his ST-Swords, Mog had engaged in another special move of his, similar to his Water Waltz.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Terra Tap-Dance-_

The Terra Tap-Dance: a move that allowed Mog to move the ground and the earth as long as he continued to tap-dance.

The Steel Titan blinked out of shock as the wall of rocky earth around it fell down and formed…a Steel Titan look-alike, complete with rocky blades that were exact copies of the ST-Swords, except they were made of rock.

The 'Stone Titan' moved according to Mog's will and swung at the Steel Titan, slashing it across the chest a few times.

The Steel Titan quickly recovered; it roared and quickly slashed at the Stone Titan, using its superior steel blades to utterly slice through its doppelganger. It fell to the ground moments later, nothing but a pile of dirt and rubble…

And moments later, the dirt and rubble rose again. This time, Mog tap-danced even faster; as a result, the dirt and rubble began pelting the Steel Titan.

Cid used this opportunity to throw another energy grenade at the fiend before firing more shots from his BTC-4 laser rifle.

"FIRA!!! WATERA!!! THUNDARA!!! BLIZZARA!!!"

The Steel Titan growled with rage as rock, earth, lasers, and elemental magic hit its body. Its anger now reaching the forefront of its consciousness, the Steel Titan angrily swung his blades around…

And, unfortunately for Serena, one of the blades smashed down in front of her, causing the ground she stood on to break apart into many pieces. The piece she stood on was sent flying into the air…and, consequently, so was she.

She couldn't tell what was up or what was down. All Serena could tell was that she was flipping head over heels, her mind desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. She tried to access the power to perform Teleportation-

_SMASH!!! _

Serena yelped as her concentration was lost; she crashed into the branches of the plateau's lone tree. Her momentum carried her through several of the branches before she finally fell through on the other side. As she fell towards the ground – which was over twenty feet below her – she impulsively held out her right arm to cushion her fall…and then she landed.

**_SNAP!!!_**

Her right arm snapped in half like a twig; Serena was still young, and her bones had yet to fully grow…or harden.

"**_AAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!"_** shrieked Serena as she impulsively clutched her broken arm, which was now tilted at an unnatural angle. She kicked with her feet as she wailed with agony, tears coming down her cheeks. The pain she was now experiencing was nowhere near as horrendous as the headache that had gripped her when she had tried to lift the _Subnova_…but she had been in an emotionally (and mentally) tired state then.

Not now. Now she could feel the pain. And it was horrible.

Serena's scream caught the attention of two men: Trigon and Cid. Cid immediately abandoned his attack and dashed across the plateau towards the fallen Psy Mage.

Trigon – who had finally finished cleaning up Teela – looked at Serena as worry filled his soul. _"Oh no."_ Wasting no more time, he quickly pulled out his staff and aimed it at the two holes in Teela's abdomen. _"Curaga!!!"_

A mixture of green and white light emerged from the staff, slowly working its way into and over the holes. In a matter of moments, the light disappeared, its job accomplished; now, Teela's skin had been patched. There would be a miniature ache, but the wounds were gone.

Satisfied, Trigon ran over to Serena. Moments later, Teela sat up, groggily saying, "Ow…what the heck happened…?" She looked around quietly.

Hirum was launching wave after wave of 'Ra' level magic at the Steel Titan, who was being continuously pelted by dirt, rocks, and stones.

Mog was tap-dancing.

Aaron was in the sky, trying to avoid a beam of crimson energy and, all the while, yelling 'Crap crap crap!!!'.

As for Cid and Trigon…they were beside another figure…

Teela got up like a shot at the sight of the sobbing Serena, her right arm tilting at an unnatural angle at the elbow.

Teela knew that it was the Steel Titan's doing. She just knew.

And thus, she let her anger take over. An unearthly roar of rage erupted from her body as she summoned the IG-Sword to her right hand and the G-Sword to her left.

And with that, she charged past Hirum…past Mog…through the maelstrom of earth and rock…and leapt at the Steel Titan, slashing at it with her two blades.

----

Cid analyzed and surmised the damage immediately. "Broken arm. Judging by her arm's position, fracture is a compound." When a bone was suffering from a compound fracture, which meant it had been completely broken; the bone was split apart. This resulted in damaging blood vessels and bone marrow. "She needs immediate medical attention."

"_Hold her arm together."_

Cid glanced at Trigon. The figure in black quickly said, _"Do you know how to hold her bone together?"_

Cid frowned at Trigon's unintentional insult, but he quickly grabbed the upper and lower halves of Serena's right arm and lightly pressed it together at the elbow. The movement caused Serena to wince with agony.

Immediately, Trigon cast his spells. _"Regen!"_

Her right elbow began flashing with purple and yellow stars; the bone cells and any severed nervous or circulatory connections slowly regenerated, merging into one now that the arm was held in place by Cid.

The insides were fixed. Now all that was left was to fix the bone itself.

"_Curaga!!!"_

Trigon's staff shot green and white light at Serena's broken arm. Normally, he would've been a bit more meticulous in his curative process…but there was a Steel Titan to fight. Besides, he couldn't really waste a lot of time on an injury like this.

When the light subsided, Serena blinked.

The pain was gone.

She sat up and felt her right arm; it wasn't broken anymore! A smile crept onto her face as she slowly felt her arm…and then frowned. "Hey…I can't feel my pinky." She touched it, but her brain registered no contact. It was as if it was completely numbed.

"_Sorry. It'll take some time before your nerves completely reconnect. At least it will only take a couple of days for your arm to completely heal instead of a few months."_ With that said, Trigon put away his staff before his masks switched. **_"Now if you don't mind, I've got ass-kicking to do!!!"_** With that said, Trigon dashed off toward the Steel Titan, his cape fluttering in the wind.

Before Serena could go, Cid said, "Wait."

The Psy Mage looked at Cid quizzically as he ripped off several pieces of hardy bark from the tree. He wrapped her right elbow with some medical bandages he kept in a belt pouch before putting the pieces of bark on her elbow. He then wrapped those in bandages as well. "That should stabilize your arm until it completely heals."

Serena smiled as she got to her feet, staring up at the 6'6" Cid. "Thank you Mr. Cid." And with that, she wrapped her left arm around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Even if he didn't really understand what it meant to be a true Guardian just yet, Serena knew Cid was well intentioned. Above all, he protected her…and that must've meant he cared for her. At least, that's what Serena thought.

Cid looked down at the young girl, a tad confused over her display of emotion. Even so, he decided to let her continue until she felt like letting go; after suffering a broken arm, she deserved that much.

----

"LIKE PICKING ON THOSE WEAKER THAN YOU, EH?!?!"

Teela roared as she lashed out with the G-Sword at the Steel Titan's abdomen, which was barely parried by the left ST-Sword. Even now, they continued to fight in the maelstrom of dirt and rubble that continued to pummel the Steel Titan.

"THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE STRONGER, HUH?!?!"

As Teela continued to slash away at the Steel Titan with her two swords, Trigon jumped on one of the larger pieces of rock that was part of the maelstrom Mog was conjuring. Trigon roared, **_"Hey! Little guy!!! Take me to the fiend!!!"_**

Mog, hearing Trigon's request, chirped "Kupo!" in response. He slowed his furious pace down before engaging in a slower tap-dance, complete with hand movements.

The maelstrom of rock and rubble suddenly stopped, morphing into an arm made of dirt and ground. Trigon stood on the top of the fist that now formed from the rubble, and he cheered as the fist slammed into the back of the Steel Titan. Trigon jumped into the air and aimed his feet for the fiend's head, even as Teela continued to fight.

"WELL GUESS WHAT?!?!?!"

Trigon yelled, **_"Hey! Knock knock!"_** With that, he lashed out with his feet against the back of the Steel Titan's head, causing the beast – who had not expected the attack – to tumble forward, now off-balance. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet calmly.

And, in Teela's eyes, the falling giant looked like something else to her: Sin. Her words were no longer directed at the Steel Titan…but at Sin. For you see, Sin had taken something from her...and she would never forgive Sin for what it had done.

"NO MORE OF THAT!!! **_NO MORE!!!_**"

And with that, Teela _threw_ both of her weapons at the Steel Titan. They collided with its chest, causing a large dent to form in the fiend's breastplate. The fiend roared as it tried to regain balance and resume the attack-

"HEADS UP!!!"

The titan tilted its head backwards to see Aaron flying straight towards its back, Crimson Slash still on his tail.

Then, at the last moment, Aaron quickly dove down and flew through the giant's legs.

The Crimson Slash tore into the Steel Titan's back, causing an explosion of red energy. The fiend howled as its shoulder slumped, a sign of the immense pain it was going through; there was now a ragged hole in its back.

And, all the while, Hirum had been casting Black Magic spells at the beast.

In truth, he was venting his anger out. Anger at everything that had made him angry in recent days. Anger at Yaima for unfairly punishing him because of Kaibo's stupid prank. Anger at Neru for pairing him with Teela. Anger at the former high priest of Kilika for being a hypocritical man. Anger at Summoner Nira for accusing him of being a dropout. Anger at Sin for killing so many people at Luca. Anger at Summoner Terros for being one of the most arrogant jerks in the world. Anger at the BTC for trying to kill him, even though he had done nothing wrong. Anger at Trigon for making him distrustful of his Guardians…

And, finally, anger at his Guardians themselves, because Hirum now feared they were no longer worthy to be such Guardians.

The Steel Titan, to Summoner Hirum, was an embodiment of all that anger…and he desperately wanted to destroy it before he was consumed by it.

And so, as the Steel Titan began slumping, Hirum summoned the last reserves of his magic power – which was now dangerously low due to his repeated casting of 'Ra' level Black Magic – in one final spell…one that he had never managed to successfully cast.

But hey, emotions – especially those related to anger – could make someone do things they never could do before.

So with that, the summoner roared as loud as he could.

"**FLARE!!!!!"**

An orange aura coated his hands for a quick second before disappearing…and with that, the Steel Titan was enveloped in the non-elemental orange and white flames of the Flare spell. A hideous groan escaped its mouth…and when the fires faded, only pyreflies remained (which Teela absorbed, natch).

The Steel Titan had been defeated.

Mog slumped to the ground, his tap-dancing proving to be too much for his little body to handle in such a continuous manner.

Hirum slumped to the ground, completely and utterly spent after his rampant usage of Black magic. Even so, he felt…better…cleansed. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about how he had used Flare – _Take that Terros!_ – to destroy one of the Rondola Highlands' strongest fiends.

He would have to use magic more often.

Aaron sighed with relief as he set down on the plateau, exhaustion from his aerial maneuvering finally settling in. "Hoo…man, we actually did it."

"Kupo," cheered Mog, but his exhaustion made it sound lackluster. Serena just giggled as she sat down beside the moogle and cradled it with her one good arm.

Hirum raised his head from his spot on the ground and said, "I don't suppose anyone minds if we stop to take a small rest?"

No one argued.

Meanwhile, at a plateau several hundred yards away, C-Agents #43 and #59 watched them through monoculars.

And, truth be told, they were quite impressed with how the battle had turned out.

----

_/4:27 ST, Decontamination Room, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

Hiregor sighed as the unconscious CESS Operative #13 was secured by their most powerful manual, electronic, and magic-based locks. Even the SAAS armor he wore was turned off. Yates stood beside the CESS Project leader as the DR workers continued the process of locking down the rogue agent.

Yates glanced at Hiregor and said, "I don't want this to happen again."

"Of course sir," feverishly replied Hiregor as he dabbed his sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. He had had enough 'excitement' for one day.

Suddenly, Yates' personal sphere-com rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Go ahead…you've arrived at the Moonflow? Good…how's the salvage operation going?"

Several moments later…

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE SUBNOVA?!?!?!?!?!"**_

­----

_/4:30 ST, Valka Gulf, South of the Valka Peninsula/_

The Valka Gulf – the body of water that sat between the Valka Peninsula, the landmass around the Mi'ihen Highroad and Djose, and the Western Ocean – was in the same time frame as Luca.

And right now, five silhouettes were moving through the depths of the gulf, moving at a steady speed towards a secret ABTC base at the tip of the peninsula. There, the cargo would be repaired before being taken to Bikanel Island.

The first silhouette was the _Subnova_ herself; she was the 'cargo'. However, she was tethered – via thick, steel cables that were ten-feet in diameter – to the other four silhouettes.

All four silhouettes were slim and rod-shaped, all 200 feet in length. They were colored jet-black, and their sleek fins at the rear were streamlined and hydrodynamic. A combination of propellers and wheel-shaped engines propelled the four silhoutees silently through the water as they towed their cargo along.

They were _Prowler_-type submarines; powerful, yet built for stealthy operations…and, they were made by the ABTC.

Now the ABTC was in possession of the _Subnova_.

And now, somewhere in Luca, the Boss was laughing.

----

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 42: Nibilo

----

Author's Notes: I have to explain about the Steel Titan's 'Revolver' technique...inspiration goes to MGS3's Adamska, who fans know better as 'Revolver Ocelot'. Ocelot's showy twirling with his revolvers...PRICELESS!

Oh, to the notes. Right.

WHEW! 22 pages in two days…BARELY made it before New Year's.

Well, this is my New Year's gift to you all! Hope you enjoyed the longest boss fight in this fic's history! :D

See you in 05', and please review!


	43. Nibilo

Standard Disclaimer: I see dead lawyers. If you want me to remain alive and unzombified, remind them that I don't own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: Well folks, prepare yourselves; the catastrophe that had destroyed Nibilo reveals himself in this chapter!

To the reviews!

Nightfire04: Well, that's one aspect of the story that I strive to maintain; since this story is based off a game, I treat it like both a game AND a story. Hence the way I do the battles.

Wolfy16: I had a feeling you would like that. :P

Random: Don't we all. I'd LOVE to show FFX-3 as a game.

Anime obsessed fan: Well, 'Ga' level spells will come soon.

habbo: Welcome to FFX-3 habbo! (reads his review) Really? You care about my original characters instead of the old ones? Wow. o.o

Assamite: I don't mind you being a grammar nazi...just don't become Grammar Hitler. :P

Begin!

----

_I have my orders…_

_I'm sorry…but she's coming with me._

----

Chapter 42: Nibilo

----

_/7:24 ST, Rondola Highlands/_

"Hirum. Wake up!"

The summoner suddenly blinked before sitting up like a shot. He sat up to see Serena – with Mog on her head – kneeling beside him, a happy grin on her face. "Mr. Trigon says that we should go now!"

Hirum groggily rubbed his eyes; how long had he been asleep? "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour," said Aaron, who had yet to take off his R-2 Battle Arms.

Hirum looked around to see Trigon – katana in hand – standing beside the beginning of the path that curved down the side of the plateau. Cid was using a small cleaning cloth to wipe off dust from his laser rifle and beam rifle. Teela was sitting on the edge of the plateau, her arms crossed and her expression stoic.

Hirum glanced at the downtrodden look of the plateau's surface and remembered the battle against the Steel Titan that had ended a little over one hour ago. _Man…I still can't believe I used Flare…_

And that was the weird thing. Flare was a high-level magic technique; higher than the third level of elemental spells: 'Ga'. For all intents and purposes, he should've been able to perform Firaga, Waterga, Thundaga, or Blizzaga before Flare. Practically the only black magic spells that were of a higher level than Flare were Doublecast (which allowed one to cast two black magic spells for the price of one, no matter what it was) and Ultima (no comment necessary).

Even so, Hirum wasn't going to complain; he could use Flare now! And once he found Terros, he was going to get some major payback.

Of course, he would continue to practice utilizing his magic techniques…well, once he was fully back up to speed. His ability to cast magic would be back up to speed soon enough.

Hirum flexed his gloved hands and said, "Well, no point in sticking around here…let's get going."

Trigon turned around to face the summoner. _"Good. It'll take us about another three hours to get to Nibilo, and that's only if we keep going without stopping. There are only five hours of daylight left; I suggest we continue on."_

Cid slung the B5-V2 Beam Rifle over his shoulder and held his BTC-4 laser rifle tightly. "I've been keeping an eye on the surrounding plateaus and cliffs; no fiends have appeared since we destroyed the Steel Titan."

"_That's because the fiends that populate this area have some sense of survival left in them; they know we are strong enough to defeat their strongest, and that is why they hide."_ As Trigon spoke, his gaze stared northward.

"Well, nice to know we're dealing with sensible monsters for a change," cracked Aaron as he hovered mere feet above the ground.

"Kupo kupo!" chirped Mog as he flapped his wings and set down on the ground…and began tap-dancing.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Terra Tap-Dance-_

Everyone blinked as Mog ascended into the air, his body being held up by a hovering platform of rock. Mog was controlling it with his manipulative powers. As Mog continued to tap-dance, the rocky platform hovered quietly in the air.

Serena eagerly scrambled onto the platform, her arms and legs scurrying about in her attempt to get on. "Oh…come on…uh…" She looked at the others with a nervous smile as her legs dangled in the air. "Does anyone mind giving me a hand?"

Cid grabbed the collar of her black shirt and placed her on top of the platform. Immediately after that, CESS Operative #34 got onto the rocky platform alongside her.

Hirum blinked out of bewilderment. "Hmm…guess we have ourselves a ride." The summoner quickly clambered onto the platform of rock. Trigon sheathed his katana as his masks switched; he hopped onto the platform with ease. **_"Well, forward-ho!"_**

Teela got on last. She said nothing…and her eyes were slightly unfocused…as if her mind were preoccupied by something…

Aaron hovered beside the platform and flashed a cocky grin at Mog. "Race you."

"Kupo!!!" yelled Mog as he increased the pace of his footsteps. Aaron poured on the juice and burst off beside the rocky platform.

Suddenly, two figures in black bodysuits neared the bridge that connected to the plateau. C-Agent #59 frowned. "Well, that's inconvenient."

"We'll just have to make due," replied C-Agent #43 as held a small, silver rod in his right hand. "Come on; we might not be able to catch up immediately, but we'll catch up."

C-Agent #59 nodded as he pulled a similar rod out of a pouch on his belt. "Roger that."

----

_/7:30 ST, Gulf of Nibilo/_

The Gulf of Nibilo was two hours ahead of Luca.

The large body of water that jutted into the mainland was right next to Nibilo, forming an almost square-shaped gulf. The gulf had been named the Gulf of Nibilo after the city's construction in the year _199 A.S.D_.

The gulf's shores were completely cordoned off by tremendous cliffs; the cliffs were made of hard, red stone that was angular and hardy to the touch. The cliffs were all around 2,000 feet in height, making trips down to the beach only possible by hovercraft, airship, or boat.

But our attention is not on the cliffs, nor on the decrepit laser turrets that stood on the cliff edge, providing Nibilo a suitable defense against an attack by Sin, its spawn, or naval fiends.

No…our attention is on a Sinspawn.

Specifically, it's the Sinscale that's standing on the beach, gnawing at the remains of a fish. It had a small limp in one of its four legs, but it didn't mind.

This Sinscale had been separated from Sin for some time now…and Sin had yet to return for its spawn.

That was about to change.

For you see, drifting through the ocean over a few thousand miles away to the east was Sin…and it was moving towards the Gulf of Nibilo at a steady pace.

----

_/10:34 ST, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

Sin was currently five hours ahead of Luca.

And inside Sin, atop the Obelisk of Eternity, were Seymour and Shuyin.

Seymour was lightly playing the organ, directing the movements of Sin. Shuyin just angrily sat on the obelisk, his eyes glaring at Seymour's bare back.

Seymour giggled as he continued to play. "It's that time again…"

"You've been saying that for the past few hours! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" roared Shuyin out of anger…and boredom. When one was the personal 'punching bag' of an omnipotent nutcase, it was actually quite easy to get bored.

Seymour chuckled as he tilted his head back toward Shuyin, gazing at the Zanarkand native with his blank eyes. "Do you recall that girl I've told you about? The one who fights like a fiend?"

"…yes," replied Shuyin, not even bothering to banter with Seymour. "Why?"

"Well…her abilities come with a price…and she's heading for Nibilo." As Seymour spoke, a wicked grin came to his face. "And since I'm heading for Nibilo to reclaim Sin's spawn, I might as well give her what she needs…"

"And what would that be?" asked Shuyin, not really caring what Seymour's reply was.

Seymour's answer came as he increased the pace of his playing.

"_**Sustenance."**_

----

_/9:07 ST, Northern End of the Rondola Highlands/_

"Ku…po."

That tired 'Kupo' was all anyone heard from Mog before he stopped tap-dancing.

The rocky platform they were on immediately fell. Thankfully, they had already passed the last chasm of the Rondola Highlands, as well as its last bridge. Now all that remained between them and Nibilo was a series of small, barren hills covered with nothing but short, gray grass.

Still, that didn't make crashing into the hillside any less uncomfortable. Cid quickly grabbed Serena and jumped off before the platform crashed, landing adeptly on his feet on the sloping hillside. Trigon jumped as well, landing on all fours on the side of the hill. Teela merely landed on her feet, skidding to a halt and leaving tracks on the hillside.

Hirum wasn't so lucky. He landed when the platform crashed into the hillside, sending him flying. He landed in a tumble on the other side of the hill. "Ow…"

As for Aaron, he slowly set down from the sky onto the hill, deactivating his R-2 Battle Arms. "Owch…rather an undignified way to lose a race, don't you think?"

"KUPO!!!" yelled Mog, the meaning behind it very clear: Stuff it.

As Aaron stuffed the red slab of metal – the portable version of the R-2 Battle Arms – into his backpack, he slowly scaled the hill to see Hirum on the other side, sprawled on the ground. "Are you going to get up, or do we have to help you?"

"Stuff it Aaron," snapped Hirum as he huffily got to his feet. The summoner looked at the others come over the hill and blinked. "Hey…where's Cid and Serena?"

**_"That-a-way,"_** replied Trigon as he pointed to the hill in front of them. Hirum turned around to see Serena running as fast as she could over the hills, with Cid right behind her (of course, he could easily outrun her if he wanted to, but he was just moving along in a slow jog to keep pace with her. Just FYI).

----

Serena ran for all her worth.

She was so close…so close now. So close to her home. Even if it had been destroyed by fiends, it was still her home…she had to see it. She had to see its ruins for herself. She had to see if any of the buildings still stood. She had to see if the peak of Mount Togoro was still tipped with snow. She had to see if anyone was still there…

She cleared the final hilltop.

Oblivion greeted her.

The agricultural fields outside of Nibilo were burned to the ground; nothing more than blackened patches of land remained of them. The small, stocky buildings on the outskirts of Nibilo were smashed into pieces; nothing more than piles of stone, wood, and glass. The skyscrapers that congregated near the center of the city were nothing more than metallic skeletons, their outer coverings of glass and metal long having been torn away. And that was for those that still stood. Those that had fallen formed twisted mazes of steel beams and twisted iron. Even the airport that was based near the western edge of the city was in ruins; several of the airships that still remained were utterly downtrodden. As one got closer to Mount Togoro – the large, angular gray mountain that stood at the northern edge of Nibilo – the buildings became less decrepit…but even so, they seemed to reek with an air of death. To the immediate east of Nibilo were several defensive turrets similar to the ones that protected Luca's coastline, except they were much smaller in scale. They stood on the edge of the large cliff that separated Nibilo from the Gulf of Nibilo. Pyreflies drifted through the air all around Nibilo, permeating the air with their ghostly shriek…and finally, there were the skeletons of the deceased.

Serena knew that Nibilo had been destroyed. She had known it ever since Teela had told her when she had been found near Luca.

It still didn't stop her from sinking to her knees. It still didn't stop her from burying her face into her hands. It still didn't stop her from crying.

No matter how hard one prepares for a catastrophic event, they will always be affected in some way.

Cid remained quiet behind Serena, his trained eyes surveying the city's ruins in silence. It appeared that no one had lived here since the catastrophe…but even from here, he could see signs of activity. There was someone…or something…in those ruins.

Trigon joined Cid and Serena on the hilltop, his scarred mask at the forefront. _"Even now, the cycle of death continues. Unabated, and unchanged."_

Hirum froze with absolute horror at the sight of the ruins…specifically, the sight of the skeletons. "Good Yevon…so many…" He almost dropped to his knees out of shock. "Did any of these people even get a proper sending?"

"Not likely," replied Aaron as he stepped onto the hilltop. "There are so many fiends in the area that even those that came to look for survivors were pushed back. They had no choice…there's a whole city full of them." Hirum scowled in response to this information. He had a lot of work to do.

Teela walked onto the hilltop in silence. She had an extremely bad feeling about this place…and it felt overpowering. Oh, and there was also the burning feeling that originated from her right breast. She subconsciously clutched it as a small pang of heat rushed through her veins. "…"

Serena continued to sob, even though Mog flew onto her head and tried to console her. She remembered it all so clearly now…

Waking up to see the sun rise over the Gulf of Nibilo…

Making the daily journey from her house on the city outskirts to school…

Stopping by Mr. Johansen's bakery to pick up some fresh bread…

Making a trip to Granin's ranch to see his Nihorin bulls…

Her mother's delicious home-cooked meals…

Her father's wondrous stories…

Hiking up Mount Togoro with her friends, trying to find any secrets that they could find…

The secret cave on the mountain…

All of a sudden, a rogue voice reached her mind. In her emotional state, her mind had started to open up.

'_Hmph…down to my last two toys.'_

Serena stood up like a shot, her eyes suddenly wide with shock. Without even bothering to wipe the tears off her face, Serena ran off as fast as she could, her red hair swaying in the wind.

"Hey, Serena! COME BACK!" yelled Aaron as he broke off after her in a run.

Cid outpaced him by merely jogging. The CESS Operative calmly got within ten feet of Serena…

Then he saw a blue aura cover her body; tendrils made of energy slowly wrapped around her form as she ran as hard as could. Cid frowned out of confusion; what was this technique the girl was using?

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

Then, in a flash, she was gone.

Cid suddenly paled out of shock, losing his calm composure…momentarily. He quickly recomposed himself and whirled around towards the others. "What technique did she just use?"

"Teleportation, if I'm not mistaken," replied Aaron.

Cid grimaced; he had not witnessed Serena use that technique before. If she teleported, she could be anywhere. How was he supposed to accomplish his mission if he didn't know where she was?

A sudden mote of blue caught his eye. He quickly brought his B5-V2 Beam Rifle to bear and looked through its scope, trying to find what had caused that blue flash…it had come from the mountain. He focused in…

There. He saw her. Serena was running into the mouth of a cave in the mountainside.

He lowered his beam rifle and looked back at the others. "She just entered a cave inside that mountain." Cid pointed at Mount Togoro in the distance.

"But why would she teleport there?" asked Hirum.

"_Her psychic powers have turned her mind into a very complex beast…for all we know, her mind reacted to a fond memory by taking her there,"_ answered Trigon, offering his theory on Serena's sudden use of teleportation.

Cid slung the Beam Rifle over his shoulder and pulled out both of his B4 SMGs. "All I know is that the mountain is my next destination. Come if you will." With that, Cid set off for Mount Togoro.

Mog chirped "Kupo!" before following the CESS Operative. Trigon followed quietly. Aaron – as a precaution – activated and put on his R-1 Battle Arms before following the tri-minded warrior. Hirum looked at Teela and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Teela snorted at the summoner. "Does it really matter? Let's just go."

"Sheesh…sorry," replied Hirum before angrily turning around to stomp down the hillside. _Man, you try to be nice for a change…_

Teela glanced once at the Gulf of Nibilo and the ocean beyond. She frowned…and then scowled.

Sin was coming…she just knew it.

----

_/9:17 ST, Mount Togoro Cave, Nibilo/_

The man chuckled daintily as he gazed into the arena below. "At last…the final survivors shall meet their end here…"

The man sat on the edge of the rocky wall in silence, a maniacal grin plastered on his face. The rock inside the cave was colored a dull blue, and large torches affixed to the walls offered what little light there was. As for the arena itself, it was basically a large pit in the center of the floor about seventy feet in diameter, and the bottom of the floor was covered by a thick layer of sand. Bones and skeletons littered the arena, and on the opposite side of the arena was a small opening that led to a small and secluded cavern.

The six-foot tall man smiled as he slowly stood. His entire body from the neck down was covered by a sleeveless white bodysuit, and thick black soles covered the bottom of the suit's feet. His tanned body was lithe and lean, and he had slim muscles. His nimble arms were covered with green welts; thin, yet durable wires connected with the welts to two devices affixed to his shoulder blades, one on each. The cylindrical devices were one foot in length, and about six inches in diameter. They looked like electric turbines with multiple rims, and at the very top was a nozzle of sorts. Finally, the man's face: multiple scars that curved around his left cheek marked it, and they ended around his left temple. His short, white hair was slicked back, revealing his forehead. His narrow gray eyes seemed shifty…and they had a fiendish look to them.

The man sighed as some of the welts on his arms glowed. Moments later, a pale green mist was expelled from his nozzles. Then, with a cruel and authoritative voice, he yelled, "Hey! Ochu #219! Your master calls you!!!"

Then, from one of the large tunnels that went deep into the mountain, an Ochu fiend waddled out. It looked at him obediently. The man pointed at the small opening in the arena. "Bring the last two vermin out."

The Ochu fiend quickly leapt down into the arena and hopped over to the opening before extending its large vine-like arms into the opening. Startled shouts came out of the opening moments later.

A man screamed, "HEY!!! LET US GO!!!"

A woman just shrieked loudly.

Finally the Ochu fiend pulled the two humans out and dropped them into the arena. It hopped in front of the opening so they couldn't try to get back in. The 5'9" man was scruffy and unkempt, and his white shirt and brown shorts were torn and wrinkled. His short red hair was filled with dirt, and his blue eyes glared hatefully at the man in white.

The 5'3" woman wore practically nothing but rags; her brown hair was wrinkled and uncombed, and her bare legs and face were caked with dirt. Unlike the main, her green eyes stared fearfully at the man in white.

The man in white smiled at the two. "Ah…dear Darien and Mariah…the last two survivors of Nibilo. A shame that the last of the city people will finally die."

The unkempt male – Darien – roared at the man in white. "YOU SICKEN ME!!! All you've done for the past several months is round up any of the city survivors and travelers…and then you feed us nothing but fish from the Gulf…and piecemeal at that!!! WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU HAVE FOR TORTURING US LIKE THIS?!?!"

"Because I find it fun, and life's short…so I say, live like you want to live!" The man in white cackled as more green mist was expelled from the devices on his back. "Behemoth #24! Come and get your meal!"

Then, from another one of the tunnels that led into the mountain, a deep growl emerged.

----

Serena groaned as she slowly moved further into the cave. "Oh…why did I leave the others like that?"

Now normally, Serena would've acted with a degree of dumbfounded shock at the fact that she had just teleported. But she was too set on finding out whose voice she had heard to bother.

Thus, Serena slowly walked through the cave, her strides slow and short. The only light was provided by torches affixed to walls. As she slowly continued on, she felt like eyes were watching her…

_Man, I wish Mog were here…_ In the time Serena had known Mog, she had grown accustomed to the little moogle's weight on her head.

An opening.

Serena blinked as she saw an opening further on in the cave; it lead to a large area of sorts. _Hmm…did the voice come from there?_

She had to know…she had to know if the voice had been from a survivor…

She entered…and what she saw petrified her.

On the opposite side of the room was man in a white bodysuit similar to hers, but his arms were covered by icky green bumps. Numerous tunnels lined the wall behind the man, and in one of them was a Behemoth fiend. In the center of the floor was a sandy pit, and an Ochu stood in it…as well as two people.

The sight of those two people was what petrified her.

Even now, she recognized them in a heartbeat.

"**MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!!"**

Darien and Mariah froze at the voice…and they slowly turned to face the source of the voice.

When they saw the owner's voice, they forgot all about their hatred of the man in white. They forgot about their disgust over his frivolous attitude concerning their lives. They forgot about all the other people – the man's 'toys' – that had been destroyed by the fiends over their several months of entrapment in Mount Togoro.

All they could think about was her…Serena.

"Honey…Serena?" muttered Darien, disbelief evident in his voice. "Are…are you my little girl? Serena, is that you?"

Serena could only nod; all emotion that she could've mustered in this moment was used to lock her legs up.

"Oh thank Yevon…" said Mariah, happiness evident in her voice. "Our little girl…she isn't dead…she isn't dead…!"

_SPLURTCH._

_SPLURTCH._

Darien and Mariah's happiness was ended as Behemoth #24 rushed from the tunnel and squashed the two humans with its fists. Moments later, it grabbed whatever remained of their bodies and stuffed them down its throat. Immediately after devouring the two, the Behemoth fiend roared, revealing a bloody maw.

Serena slumped to her knees at the sight of the two pools of blood…they were all that remained of her parents.

"Tsk tsk…such a waste of good toys. I thought they would be more hard-pressed to survive than that. Guess not." The man in white smiled as his eyes turned to Serena. "But…now we have a new toy on our hands." He snapped his fingers and said, "Ochu #219. Bring her to the pit for the Behemoth."

The Ochu fiend roared in response; it used its arms to clamber out of the arena before it hopped over to Serena's trembling form…

The only thing the Ochu fiend got was the anger of a girl who just saw her parents die. Serena shrieked as a purple aura around her body coalesced into an orb of psychic energy.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psy Blast-_

The Ochu fiend howled as it was sent rocketing back into the arena, its mind suddenly gripped by a mind-numbing pain that was so intense that its mind – whatever mind it possessed – was completely torn apart. The Ochu twitched several times before dissipating into pyreflies.

The man in white arched an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Hmm…interesting." His gray eyes stared at the girl…and then he frowned. _That bodysuit…_ "Little girl…your name is Serena, correct?"

Serena nodded once, her lips trembling and her eyes streaming with tears. However, her anger was too great to allow her to sob. "Who are you?"

The man in white smiled as he stood, holding his arms out wide for her to see. "I? I am Folgin…the Fiend Master." His eye suddenly twitched…and he turned around to see a Flan Azul in the far corner of the tunnel that Serena had come through. "Hmm…new arrivals you say? I see…surround them all."

_-Folgin Special Technique: Pheromone-_

The green mist was expelled from the devices on Folgin's shoulder blades. Moments later, the Flan Azul immediately turned around and slithered out of the cave.

Serena, meanwhile, was totally oblivious to what had just happened. "Huh…? What just happened?"

Folgin chuckled as he slowly stepped along the rocky rim that surrounded the arena. "Interesting little girl…do you have any friends?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah…and when they come to me, they're going to make you pay for killing my mommy and daddy!!!"

Folgin actually laughed at that. "Oh? Those two were your folks? HAH! How funny…I thought I'd gotten all the survivors…oh well. Mind telling me who your friends are? I'd like to have their names down before I kill them."

Serena grumbled at the man. "Meanie…fine then. There's Cid, and he protects me. There's Hirum, and he's a summoner. I'm his guardian. There's also a moogle named Mog…there's Aaron…there's Teela…and finally, Trigon."

Folgin's eyes narrowed at the mention of 'Aaron'. "Hmm…say, Aaron wouldn't happen to be an Al Bhed, would he?"

"Yes. Why?"

Folgin's malicious smirk turned into a malevolent grin…and then he laughed long and hard, his voice echoing throughout the mountain cave. "Ha ha ha…finally. At last…after seven months of freedom, I can finally get revenge on the devil that made me a monster!"

Serena frowned out of confusion. Who was this man?

----

_/9:30 ST, Ruins of Nibilo/_

Cid held his B4 SMGs tightly.

Trigon held his katana with one hand.

Aaron pointed his R-1 Battle Arms nervously, sweat trickling down his forehead.

Mog stood on Cid's shoulder, looking a tad nervous at the moment.

Hirum concentrated an orb of Fira magic in his right hand. Right beside him stood the aeon Dullahan.

Teela held two ST-Swords, her gray eyes hard and stern.

They were standing in an intersection of what had once been a street…and surrounding were hundreds of fiends.

Iron Giants. Lupines. Flans. Helms. Reptiles. Wasps. Birds. Behemoths.

Many fiends that were of the aforementioned eight types surrounded Hirum and his Guardians…and they were thirsty for blood.

All they were waiting for was the signal to attack. A signal that could only be given by Folgin the Fiend Master.

----

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 43: Folgin's Rage

----

Author's Notes: Well, Serena has finally gotten back to her hometown…but is it a good thing? Well, just wait to see how the effects of returning to Nibilo will affect Hirum and his Guardians…

Oh, and let's not forget: in fifteen days, it'll be FFX-3's first anniversary! Celebration time!

See you soon, and please review!


	44. Folgin's Tale

Standard Disclaimer: KHAN!!!

Author's Notes: No point to this chapter's disclaimer. Let's just skip to the reviews!

Nightfire04: Read on…read on…;)

frozenphoenix32: Really? Hmm…I'll have to consult my IQ level on that one.

Anime obsessed fan: Coincidences; they're what's for breakfast!

Wolfy16: Hey, she's a kid; the full concept of vengeance hasn't exactly been grasped yet.

By the by, the title's been changed.

Begin!

----

_Outwitting the BTC has been a hobby of mine…_

_Isn't that right…old man?_

----

Chapter 43: Folgin's Tale

----

_/Flashback/_

_/Seven Months Ago, Outside of Nibilo/_

Soon…very soon.

Folgin remained deathly silent as the night sky rumbled with dark clouds; those that were responsible for him had chosen the fields to the west of Nibilo as the site for the test.

What test?

Why, the final test of his abilities of course…

They thought they had gotten a surefire deal with him. He had once been a murderous criminal on death row…but on the night of his execution in the slammer at Luca (which had been over one year ago), his executioner had been replaced by one with ABTC ties. Although he was supposed to die by lethal injection, the chemicals that had been injected into his body had merely caused his body to shut down, giving off the impression of death.

Hours later, he had been resuscitated on Bikanel Island.

Folgin had been told that he had been saved from death for the purposes of being the subject for a project headed by the ABTC's Special Weapons Division.

That project was Project KOF: **K**ing **O**f **F**iends.

The purpose of Project KOF was to bring forth the ability to control fiends. For a long time, fiends had been the bane of Spira, second only to Sin (third if you also counted Sinspawn). Naturally, someone got the idea to try and create a human with the ability to control fiends.

Well, they couldn't create Folgin…but they could augment him.

Before we continue, one must ask: why Folgin? Why choose a criminal to be the subject of the project?

Simple; no one would care what they did to him.

So the augmentation had begun. Unlike the subjects of the BTC's Project CESS, the augmentation that Project KOF required was a little…trickier.

Folgin looked down at himself quietly as dark storm clouds thundered in the night sky. The green welts that grew on his arms were filled with the essence of fiends…

Yes; many fiends had been gathered and transported to Bikanel Island by a large number of teams; in each team were elite _Lussyhtuac_ and specialists trained for the purpose of tranquilizing and transporting fiends. They secretly went to all corners of Spira: Besaid, Kilika, Luca, the Mi'ihen Highroad, Djose, the Moonflow, the Thunder Plains, the Rondola Highlands, Macalania, the Calm Lands, Mt. Gagazet…even from the other islands of the Baaj Archipelago (away from the SSoB, naturally).

Folgin had trained in solitude at Bikanel whilst the fiends were being attained. He was at the age of 52, and his body had to be conditioned to survive the augmentation. He had not received any bodily enhancements, but he had gone through strenuous physical drills to make sure his body was in peak condition.

And Folgin considered himself an idiot for believing the ABTC. The old man snarled as he looked down on himself; he had been told that for going along with their project, he would be released when it ended.

And like a fool, he had believed them. He had craved freedom from execution, and they had given it to him. He had been too eager for freedom…and it had cost him whatever shred of humanity he had left.

He had long forsaken his soul's humanity…and now – Folgin smirked at the irony of it all – he had lost his body's humanity.

You see, after the fiends had been gathered on Bikanel, many of the SWD's top scientists had worked on researching the fiends and extracting their life force, their essence. After ample time spent studying the essence, they condensed it into a liquid form: a green substance known simply as the F-Pheromone.

The F-Pheromone: the very essence of fiends. When used upon fiends, it acted like its name; a pheromone. When used, it made even the most vicious fiend as docile as a kitten…but since they had only managed to cull less than a cup of the substance from over hundreds of fiends, they had to commence with the tricky part of Project KOF. Of course, they had expected that the amount of F-Pheromone culled from the fiends wouldn't be substantial. So from the very beginning, they had planned for the augmentation of Folgin.

After the F-Pheromone had been created, Folgin's true augmentation began. His mind and body had been put into a state of hibernation whilst microscopic surgical robots had been inserted into his body. For a whole month, highly trained surgeons, doctors, and scientists had controlled the robots by remote, altering Folgin's body from the inside.

His endocrine system had been quickly revamped; the genetic code of his hormones and endocrine glands had been altered so his body would naturally produce the F-Pheromone.

The hypothalamus and cerebrum had been altered as well; since that was the structure of the brain that controlled the pituitary gland, which was the primary gland of the endocrine system. As for the cerebrum, it had been altered so that Folgin would be able to consciously control the aspect of his hypothalamus related to the F-Pheromone. Once those two structures of the brain were altered, Folgin could make minor alterations to the F-Pheromone with mere thoughts; for instance, instead of making the affected fiend docile, Folgin could make the fiend attack a certain enemy.

Of course, there was also the matter of actually getting the F-Pheromone out of his body for the fiends to inhale and/or absorb the substance. Thus, the final task of the microscopic robots had been the genetic engineering of small tubes leading from his glands to an area near the shoulder blades. The cerebrum had also been altered so that Folgin could send a dose of the F-Pheromone from his glands to that area.

But why there?

Well, the final part of the augmentation had been the surgical grafting of the nozzles to his shoulder blades. The nozzles were the spraying devices that expelled the F-Pheromone from his body as a mist instead of its natural liquid form. And since the F-Pheromone was innately drawn to fiends, it would immediately seek out the fiend…but only the one – or ones – of Folgin's choosing.

With the implementation of the nozzles, the augmentation of Project KOF had been declared complete.

Of course, there had been…complications.

After the augmentation had been completed, Folgin's body had a few reactions to the alterations to his genetic code. The left side of his face deteriorated for a short while before stopping; the result was a series of scars that curved around his cheek and ended at his temple. Also, green welts came into being on his arms…and they were filled with the F-Pheromone. Surprisingly, this proved to be a blessing: Folgin now had a place to store the F-Pheromone so that his glands could be relieved from continuously producing the substance. Once the ABTC connected the welts to the nozzles via a series of wires, Folgin could send a dose of F-Pheromone directly to the nozzles by mere thought; his cerebrum had become so ingrained in the ability to control the F-Pheromone that it had the body create NEW nervous system pathways directly from the brain and spinal cord to the welts, putting them under Folgin's control.

Hey, stranger things have happened.

Project KOF now only had one stage left: testing.

The testing had originally begun on Bikanel, but that had quickly proven to be a bust. You see, the F-Pheromone had permeated a large area of the ABTC facility underneath the ruins of Home…and as a result, fiends acted quite docile in the area, even IF Folgin wasn't present.

So they moved the site of the test to west of Nibilo.

Of course, by the time they had arrived, Folgin had already made up his mind.

He was going to escape.

After all, he was a criminal…and he still had criminal tendencies. And although he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb of the bunch, he still knew when he had a good deal with these new augmentations…besides, he also knew that another project was going to be under way soon. As far as he was concerned, he was going to be second fiddle once the test was complete.

So that's why he decided to do what he planned to do.

He was going to escape.

The first thing he had to do was get rid of the stupid restrainer collar they out on him; it was basically a metallic collar that adorned his neck, and – if activated – would inject a fatally potent venom into his blood that would kill him in a mere minute due to cardiac arrest. It had been placed on him so that he wouldn't escape.

So he had to get rid of it.

"**Okay, Folgin, the test is beginning."**

Folgin sneered as he turned around to face the several men that were largely responsible for Project KOF. They were all sitting inside small, spherical airship 100-yards in length that seemed to made of reflective chrome, except it was heavily reinforced. In terms of propulsion, it was propelled by only two small boosters attached to its sides; due to the massive AGM fixated into its core, two boosters were more than sufficient to propel the airship. And right now, being protruded from the front of the airship, were seven large SN Sets.

Right now, Folgin could see the faces of seven, their voices amplified over the airship's – which was called the _Heaven's Orb_, by the by – external speakers. Most of them were scientists and researchers that had been the most senior among the Project KOF staff. One of them was Mr. Kane, the man in charge of the Bikanel Island facility. And the other was the SWD Council member that was the head of Project KOF…

Folgin would never forget that boy's face.

Suddenly, the Head of Project KOF said, **"The tests are commencing. Folgin, bring to us an…Iron Giant fiend."**

Folgin smirked; the green welts on his arms glowed, and – with a thought – he expelled a small burst of the F-Pheromone from his nozzles. It quickly drifted in the air for a moment…and suddenly, pyreflies converged on it. Soon, they turned into an Iron Giant fiend. The F-Pheromone circled around the Iron Giant…and then it knelt down to Folgin.

Folgin smiled. His superiors seemed satisfied. The Head of Project KOF then said, **"Good…now try a large-scale dose."**

Folgin smiled. He had been waiting for this. With a snarl, he expelled a tremendous amount of the F-Pheromone from his body; as much as he had stored thus far. A large cloud swirled around him AND the Iron Giant.

All of a sudden, an immense cloud of pyreflies formulated around the cloud, permeating the air with their pale cry. Soon, they formed many fiends of various kinds stood on the ground and flew in the air in a loose formation around Folgin.

The ABTC representatives looked impressed; there were well over four hundred fiends in the area around the _Heaven's Orb_.

In fact…Mr. Kane noted that they were little…too close…

He quickly commanded, **"Folgin, withdraw the fiends a little further away from the airship."**

Folgin smiled a devilish grin. "I don't think so."

At that moment, the first Iron Giant he had compelled to come due to the F-Pheromone raised its hand…and in it was Folgin's restrainer column.

Everyone gasped at the sight; the Iron Giant must've taken it off when the F-Pheromone had clouded Folgin from view.

At that moment, all of the fiends charged toward the _Heaven's Orb._

Even now, Folgin could see Mr. Kane looking off-screen and yelling, **"GET US OUT OF HERE!!! WE DO NOT HAVE THE ARMANENTS TO DEFEND OURSELVES!!!"**

The SN Sets retracted into the _Heaven's Orb_ as it whirled around and boosted off into the air, rapidly outpacing the fiends giving chase.

Folgin stared at it for a few seconds…and then he laughed.

He was free…free to do what he wished.

He immediately tilted his head back and stared at the city of Nibilo, which sat only several miles away. With a smile, he sent out another small dose of the F-Pheromone, bringing a Behemoth fiend to him. He quietly clambered up the side of the Behemoth, coming to a stop upon its head.

He had been a monster on the inside. Now he was a monster on the outside…as monstrous as any of the hundreds of fiends that now stood and hovered around.

But there was a difference: he possessed the F-Pheromone. With it, fiends would do anything for him…and he would use those fiends in any way he saw fit.

First of all, he would trash the city of Nibilo…and he would be the master that led the dogs of war to that city.

Master…yes…Folgin smiled with satisfaction. He was the Fiend Master. Folgin the Fiend Master.

With a murderous glint in his gray eyes, he roared, **_"ONWARD!!!"_**

The fiends roared and charged across the plains toward Nibilo.

In less than an hour, much of Nibilo was already up in flames. The Guardsmen of the city were being steadily pushed back by the fiends that were advancing through the western half of the city. Many of the city's residents had already been massacred…and the night was still young.

The incursion had been too quick and too sudden for anyone to do a thing.

Folgin turned his head and smiled viciously as a Wild Wolf tore an innocent human into pieces. His gray eyes shined red in the light of a burning building.

His laughter echoed throughout the doomed city.

_/End Flashback/_

----

_/9:40 ST, Outside Mount Togoro Cave, Nibilo/_

"And that is my story," said Folgin with a grin. "Before morning rolled around, I rounded up all of the survivors, I imprisoned them in the cave. For the last several months, I've been entertaining myself with them, if you catch my drift. Your folks were the last survivors…that is, that's what I thought. Apparently I was wrong, if you're still alive."

Serena frowned; everything within her yelled at her to beat up this strange man that had killed her parents…well, technically he had ORDERED a fiend to do the deed, but still.

Even so, she couldn't; not when her wrists were held in the jaws of two Coyotes. Their jaws were not clamped on so tightly as to actually draw blood; they were merely there as a deterrent. A deterrent to keep her from attacking Folgin or escaping.

Thus, Serena was forced to remain calm and cooperative as Folgin led her out of the secret cave on Mount Togoro.

Folgin glanced back at Serena as they stepped into the light of the day. Serena immediately saw the large multitude of fiends gathered around her friends. Finally,  
Folgin said, "You want to know the name of the SWD Council member? Do you want to know the devil that gave the green light to Project KOF?"

Serena, as odd as she might've found it, was curious for an answer. "…who?"

Folgin smirked as he pointed at Hirum and his Guardians…specifically, the Al Bhed standing in their midst. "None other than the Al Bhed named Aaron."

Before Serena could even gasp with shock, Folgin expelled a large amount of the F-Pheromone from his body.

_-Folgin Special Technique: Pheromone-_

And with that, every single fiend that now surrounded Hirum and his Guardians were ready to inhale a single droplet of the F-Pheromone…and they would all obey one order.

Kill.

----

_/9:43 ST, Ruins of Nibilo/_

Aaron glanced over at Mount Togoro out of pure chance, almost hoping that Serena had come out of it by now.

She had…and standing beside her was a figure he knew very well.

_Good Yevon…that isn't who I think it is…_ Because if it was…then that meant that there was a possibility Folgin had divulged classified information to Serena.

He had to get to her. The pistons in his two arms extended as he aimed at the fiends standing between him and the mountain. Even now, he could see a green mist beginning to descend to their position…he had to get through. Fast.

"PISTON PUNCH!!!"

Two streams of compressed air tore through several dozen fiends. It still didn't do much in terms of clearing a path.

Even so, the fiends did not attack. Aaron frowned; had Folgin developed his abilities to such a level that fiends would refuse to obey their impulses if it meant disobeying Folgin's commands?

If so…then that mist of the F-Pheromone could only be coming down for one reason: to tell them to kill Hirum, himself, and the other Guardians.

Aaron quickly looked back at Cid. "CID! SERENA'S BEING HELD BY A HOSTILE UP ON THAT MOUNTAIN!!!"

Cid quickly holstered his B4 SMGs and pulled out his B5-V2 Beam Rifle. After gazing through its scope and seeing Folgin, he replied, "That man…is he the hostile?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah…he's also the one who's commanding these fiends. He's commanding them through the use of a special pheromone. Thing is, the fiends have grown so used to the mere presence of it that if the source of the pheromone is destroyed, then they'll have to go for the next best thing: the essence of fiends. They'll start attacking each other."

"What the heck are you talking about Geekoid?" demanded Teela.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about!" And Aaron did; in one of the few tests that had been conducted on fiends before Folgin's augmentation, it had come to realization that fiends would literally attack each other after sampling the F-Pheromone and not being subjected to it after a 2-hour period. But if that had happened when only one dose had ever been administered…what about several months' worth?

It was worth risking.

Cid weighed the options in his mind…and then he made his decision. He turned towards Hirum and asked, "What's your largest aeon?"

Hirum blinked at the suddenness of the question; he confusedly answered, "Uh…the Elemental Dragon. Why?"

"Summon it. We need to break through the front lines and get to that mountain." With that said, Cid holstered his beam rifle and pulled out his BTC-4 laser rifle. The F-Pheromone slowly began to descend upon the fiends.

Hirum shrugged before dismissing Dullahan and summoning the E-Dragon. As he did so, Teela suddenly felt…odd.

The essences of the fiends within her suddenly felt…odd. A desire to slay her fellow companions rushed through without delay.

Teela's eyes widened; this mist…what was it doing to her?!

Without hesitation, she quickly summoned the wings of the Divebeak fiend and flew away from the battle that was about to occur. She bypassed the fiends to the western side of Hirum's group, as the F-Pheromone had yet to fully set in.

As the E-Dragon came into being, the F-Pheromone fully set in.

And the fiends charged en masse.

Hirum, Cid, Aaron, Trigon, and Mog frantically clambered onto the E-Dragon as the fiends rushed, their roars a cry for blood. Cid opened fire with pinpoint shots from his laser rifle. Trigon sheathed his katana before his mask switched to that of the smiling mage. He pulled out his staff as the E-Dragon snarled. Aaron unleashed more compressed airstreams from his R-1 Battle Arms, whilst Mog remained stationary behind Hirum, who sat behind the crown of the aeon's head.

And with that, the E-Dragon stampeded toward Mount Togoro, stomping over any fiend that dared to cross her path. Most fiends were so small that the E-Dragon simply squished them upon impact. As for those that were large enough – the Iron Giant and Behemoth type fiends – one swipe with her head or tail would be enough to knock them aside long enough for the aeon to run past.

As for those flying in the air…the ones traveling on the E-Dragon's back had to deal with them. Mog couldn't really help out, so it was up to Cid, Aaron, Hirum, and Trigon to keep up the defense.

Cid used his laser rifle to fire accurate shots at any flying fiend that came near. Aaron alternated between ground and aerial enemies with air streams from his Piston Punch.

"_Blizzaga!!!"_ Trigon sent a large orb of ice magic into the air, causing a throng of Divebeaks to freeze on contact and fall to the ground harmlessly. Trigon looked at the fallen fiends, honestly surprised. _"Interesting…these fiends are rather fragile. Perhaps they have been in this place without any prey for so long that they have started to weaken."_

"Who cares?! Let's just keep moving!!!" yelled Hirum as he cast a Fira spell, for good measure. "And where the heck did Teela go?!?!"

----

_/9:55 ST, Eastern Cliff, Nibilo/_

Teela sighed as she stood beside one of the defensive turrets that overlooked Nibilo. Her mind was in sort of a tizzy…the burning that gripped her, coupled with that strange mist that nearly drove her batty…

This place was driving her crazy.

She felt a little rotten about abandoning them like that…but she had no choice. With a snarl, Teela kicked the side of the turret. "Man, this sucks…"

A chill.

Teela felt compelled to gaze at the Gulf of Nibilo as a sudden feeling of dread gripped her bones.

And she saw it.

Sin.

Sin was hovering right there in the Gulf of Nibilo. Its bulbous eyes were seemingly staring at her, and the metallic skull in its forehead glared menacingly at her with pale blue eyes.

Its moan was like a dying whale, and it echoed through the air…along with the haunting melodies of an organ.

Teela scowled at the mighty beast. "Heh…so…you tracked me down just to give me a Sinspawn? How kind of you…" Teela muttered 'Damn monster' at the end of her sentence.

A small pod was suddenly launched from Sin's body…and when it landed in front of Teela, it unfolded to reveal a Sinscale. It chirped nervously at her.

Teela couldn't help but smirk; with a steely edge to her voice, she said, "A gift? How thoughtful…"

She couldn't refuse an offer like this. She had to take it now. With a thought, she summoned the G-Sword.

As she smashed the Sinscale into paste, one thought crossed her mind: _Please…don't let me get to the others._

Teela absorbed the Sinscale's pyreflies…and with a startled gasp, she fell unconscious.

And within Sin, Seymour was laughing.

----

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 44: Terrible Teela

----

Author's Notes: Envisioned a bigger battle, but that'll have to wait. I'm changing it to where Folgin is not like a normal boss (if it was a game); most of the battle will be against the numerous fiends that stand between you and Folgin.

See you soon, and please review!


	45. Terrible Teela

Standard Disclaimer: Oink.

Author's Notes: As you can probably tell, I'm feeling very nonsensical with my standard disclaimers recently. Oh well.

And for those of you wondering why my update was late…well…

I wanted to update on this fic's ANNIVERSARY! That's right, FFX-3 is now a year old! :D

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: Hirum hasn't shown an Overdrive…not yet anyway. :P

Nightfire04: After reading this chapter, I think you'll realize what Seymour did wasn't kind…it was cold-hearted.

monkeyfish: Welcome to FFX-3 monkeyfish!

Assamite: Fixed it. And I can't help but use a biological explanation like that; otherwise, it just doesn't make sense to me. ;)

Oh, and about your question earlier concerning the differences between Serena's mind-reading and Aaron's scanner, think about it; Aaron's scanner only relies on information already in its database. Serena pulls the information directly from the fiend's mind, resulting in much more accurate scans.

And it's cool how you're serious about turning this into a game. Awesome. (chuckles) Forget fanart…when people want to turn your story into a GAME, THEN you know it's a hit. :P I'd like to hear the music piece as soon as possible; do you have a web site to upload it to?

Oh, and since you reviewed more than once… (boots him off a cliff) :P

Wolfy16: WRONG! No poison involved here. Remember 'Pandemonium', the chapter where she LAST absorbed a Sinspawn? Think about it…

Starlight Angel of the Night: Welcome to FFX-3 SAN! I'm glad you agree that this fic should be a game as well…now if only Square Enix will take my calls…

Begin!

----

_No…you don't get it!_

_I NEED Sin to stay human!_

----

Chapter 44: Terrible Teela

----

_/10:00 ST, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

Seymour sighed with relish as he lightly played the organ; he was now directing Sin eastward, goading it away from Nibilo and back to the Eastern Ocean.

"Why?"

Seymour turned around and stared quizzically at Shuyin with his empty eyes. "Why what?"

Shuyin snorted disdainfully at the former Maester. "You helped the girl. You're not one to help ANYONE unless it helps you in some way. What's your angle?"

"Why Shuyin…I'm hurt," said Seymour with a mock tone of hurtful sadness. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm capable of simple charity work? The girl needed sustenance, so I gave it to her…"

As Shuyin turned around to face the organ once more, a cruel smile crossed his face. "Of course…should her friends stumble upon her while she is in this current state, they won't be so lucky…hmm hmm hmm…"

Shuyin just grumbled before sitting down, muttering about Seymour's annoying tone.

----

_/10:06 ST, Outside Mount Togoro Cave, Nibilo/_

Folgin smiled as the Elemental Dragon charged up the mountainside toward the large ledge he stood upon. "That's it…come to poppa…"

"Why do you want them to come anyway?" asked Serena, her wrists still in the jaws of the two Coyotes.

"Simple, little one." Folgin tilted his head back as the Elemental Dragon stopped about fifty yards away from him. "I'm going to exact a little payback."

Meanwhile, Hirum was about to dismiss his aeon when Trigon suddenly spoke. _"Wait. We have company."_

Hirum looked around…and gaped as three tremendous fiends gathered in a circle around them.

They looked like Behemoths, except their blue skin was covered by natural gray scales of armor around the shoulders, body, and upper legs. Their mane and hair were white instead of yellow, and their horns were blood-red in color.

They were Behemoth Kings: the more powerful cousins of the Behemoth.

"Kupo…" muttered Mog with some uncertainty.

Cid frowned, sharing Mog's sentiment; this was going to be a tough fight. He quietly clutched onto his BTC-4 laser rifle tightly, making sure he kept a constant eye on Serena in the meantime.

The three Behemoth Kings snarled, and the E-Dragon growled back at them. Hirum frowned as he considered the odds; Behemoths were tough enough…but Behemoth KINGS…

"Hirum, stay here."

The summoner blinked as his Al Bhed friend slid off of the E-Dragon's side and slowly walked over towards the large ledge fifty yards away. Hirum yelled out, "AARON!!!" He couldn't believe it; first Teela went AWOL, and now Aaron!

Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a strange man in a white bodysuit standing upon the ledge. _What the…who's that?_

"_**RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGH!!!!!"**_

Hirum yelped out of surprise at the sudden chorus of roars; moments later, the three Behemoth Kings charged toward the E-Dragon.

As Trigon put away his staff, his mask switched. **_"Alright…BRING IT ON!!!"_**

----

Folgin smiled as Aaron neared him; the Al Bhed wore large robotic arms colored black, but it didn't really matter to him. He was going to have some payback with this boy…no…this DEVIL.

Aaron quietly stopped near the base of the ledge, his swirly green eyes gazing upward into Folgin's gray irises. None of them spoke.

As the two men stared at each other, Serena's yellow eyes drifted toward the large battle taking place between Hirum, his guardians, the E-Dragon, and the three Behemoth Kings. As one Behemoth King struggled to tear at the small figure in black – Trigon – that was crawling over its body with agile feet and nimble hands.

_I wonder how powerful that monster is…_

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

Her mind responded.

_Name: Behemoth King_

_Type: Behemoth_

_Attacks: Heave, Thunder-type Magic_

_HP: 13523/13650_

_MP: 300/300_

_Weaknesses: None_

_Status Immunities: All but Confusion_

_Info: This advanced form of the Behemoth fiend is a force to be reckoned with. Take note; right before it dies, the Behemoth King will use **Meteor**, a special technique that will summon a meteor from the heavens. Watch out!_

Serena blinked out of confusion upon thinking about 'Meteor'. _Meteor…hmm…_

"Folgin."

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short by Aaron's voice.

"Aaron," replied Folgin with a satisfied sneer. The Fiend Master looked back at the two Coyotes and said, "Take her about thirty yards behind the boy. Let her join her comrades in battle…my business is with this devil, and him alone."

To seal the deal, he expelled another dose of the F-Pheromone from his nozzles. The Coyotes inhaled the mist and obediently dragged Serena along with them. A few minutes later, she was close to Aaron.

"Aaron…"

"Go to the others. Stay away from here." Aaron's order to Serena was hard and merciless.

Serena nearly cringed at the sound of his voice. It sounded so cold…and so detached…not like the humorous and often sarcastic disposition of the Aaron she knew.

The Coyotes finally released her wrists, growling at her in the process. After impulsively checking her wrists for blood, Serena immediately got the hint and started running towards the site of the big battle.

Aaron and Folgin were now alone.

Finally, Aaron asked, "So…you've achieved greater control of your powers."

"Indeed. I will say one thing; your boys knew their stuff." Folgin flaunted his arms, the green sacs on them pulsing with liquid F-Pheromone. "It made torching this town a cinch."

"I can see that," replied Aaron with a detached, slightly cold tone. "One thing always puzzled me…I always suspected there were more survivors from the town's destruction, but there were too many fiends…so. Where are they?"

"Dead."

The sadistic glint in Folgin's eyes told him everything he needed to know. "I see…no one's left…" Aaron sighed with remorse. "Well…in pure technical terms, Project KOF was a success…but in all practicality, you were a miserable failure."

But then, Aaron's frown contorted into a small smile. "However, one of the survivors that we DID find became the subject of a better project: Project PSP. A far more useful endeavor than you."

This caused Folgin to chuckle. "It's always the same with you people; all about making the better weapon. Well then…allow me to show you the power of a very old-fashioned weapon."

Suddenly, the two Coyotes that had been binding Serena ran in front of Aaron and leapt back, knocking the Al Bhed to the ground. Folgin leapt down from the ledge and landed right in front of Aaron. His fists were clenched tightly before he said, "I call it a fist."

With that, Folgin began pummeling Aaron's body with his fists, adding a few kicks for good measure.

But in adding the kicks, Folgin inadvertently hit one of the pouches on Aaron's belt…and activated a small device inside it.

It was an emergency beacon.

----

_/10:14 ST, Northern Edge of the Rondola Highlands/_

A large clamp suddenly attached to the edge of a large plateau; streaming from the bottom of the metal clamp was a millimeter-thin rope made of hundreds of even THINNER steel fibers. Despite its apparent frailty, the thin steel strand was capable of supporting about 500 pounds of weight. As for the thread itself, it was protruding from the hollow inside of a silver rod…and holding onto that rod was C-Agent #43.

The rod was a portable grappling hook; due to the thin size of the wire, 200 meters of steel wire was inside the rod, allowing the user to swing across great distances.

That was how the two C-Agents were cutting down on their travel time; instead of using the winding pathways, they had been swinging from plateau top to plateau top. They would reach the end of the highlands soon.

"Get up here!"

#43 heard C-Agent #59's voice echo down at him from the plateau top. He pressed a button on the side of the rod, and the steel fiber was pulled in by the rod's internal motor. #43 was pulled up to the plateau's edge, and he clambered onto the top where #59 was waiting. "What's the situation?"

#59 showed him a small, black device that was beeping with a red light. "You know what this means."

#43 took out a device exactly like #59's and found it was beeping as well. "Someone's activated their emergency beacon…and the red light means that the beacon belongs to a Council member."

"Aaron," said #59 with calmness.

#43 quickly activated his com-link. "This is C-Agent #43 to the Valka Outpost. Our beacon detectors have detected the emergency beacon of the Council member known as Aaron. He is currently to the north of the Rondola Highlands, presumably in the ruins of Nibilo. Request backup to Aaron's position at once. Situation is unknown, so go prepared. We shall arrive at Nibilo ASAP."

Seconds later, an Al Bhed responded. **"Roger that. Dispatching the _Seven_ to Nibilo at once."**

#43 and #59 immediately grabbed their grappling rods and continued northward to Nibilo.

----

_/10:18 ST, Mount Togoro, Nibilo/_

"FLARE!!!"

The Behemoth King howled as its body was awash in the non-elemental fires of the Flare technique. Its body was further whittled down by pinpoint laser shots by Cid…and finally, it began to fall…but not before having one last laugh.

_-Behemoth Desperation Technique: Meteor-_

As the Behemoth King's body dissipated into pyreflies, a bright fireball suddenly burst through the clouds above, rocketing toward the Elemental Dragon. It was a flaming meteor.

Mog saw it first. "KUPO!!!"

Hirum immediately shouted, "ELEMENTAL DRAGON! GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!"

The aeon complied by abandoning her charge for the one of the last two Behemoth Kings and performing a 180; she burst down the side of the mountain.

The sudden change in direction caused Cid to lose his footing. He gaped with surprise as he fell down the side of the E-Dragon, his free hand clutching onto the aeon's scaly hide with all his might.

"MR. CID!!!"

Cid tilted his head downward to see Serena running towards the fleeing Elemental Dragon with all her might. A sudden alarm went of in the CESS Operative's head; if Serena was caught in the Meteor blast…

His worries were soon replaced by confusion, however, as Serena vanished in a flash of blue light.

Less than a second later, she rematerialized right next to him, clutching onto his arm. Before Cid could even blink, she disappeared once more…and this time, she took him with her.

By the time a full second elapsed, Serena and Cid had rematerialized on the back of the E-Dragon. Cid quickly shook himself out of his surprised stupor and asked, "Did you…use teleportation?"

Serena nodded. Then, with a sweet smile, she said, "We're both Guardians…we look out for each other as well."

Cid remained silent at those words. He really had nothing to say…well, not for a few moments at least. "You have my gratitude."

Serena giggled in response.

**_BOOOM!!!!!!_**

Everyone's attention turned to the E-Dragon's rear; the massive Meteor had crashed into the battlefield, causing an explosion that nearly overwhelmed the last two Behemoth Kings.

Key word being 'almost'.

The E-Dragon halted and turned, her eyes glaring at the two last Behemoth Kings.

The two fiends roared and charged.

But all the while, no one noticed the figure racing up the mountainside.

----

Folgin smiled as he punched Aaron once more in the gut; the boy's face was now a bloody menagerie of bruises, cuts, and a broken nose. "Not bad…you haven't screamed yet…but that'll change."

Aaron said nothing.

Folgin scowled. "Defiant scum." He raised his foot, preparing to stomp Aaron's rib cage in.

All of a sudden, the Al Bhed said, "Sorry Folgin. I'm afraid I have to terminate this project."

The pistons suddenly popped out and then in, creating an airburst that sent Aaron flying backwards at a 30-degree angle. He flipped over in midair before landing on his feet. The Coyotes that had been holding him toppled over out of sudden surprise.

Folgin scowled at the Al Bhed. "Blast it all…!"

A sudden growl.

Folgin turned around to see a fiend – wearing a long, gray cloak – standing on all fours…and a vicious looking tail – its tip looked like a sickle – made of gray flesh protruded from its rear. The Fiend Master looked at the fiend with some surprise. "Well…never seen you before…but that's okay. You'll have the honor of bringing him back to me." To seal the deal, Folgin sent out a small dose of the F-Pheromone.

He turned around as the pheromone drifted around the new fiend…then, the fiend growled again.

Folgin smirked. "Oh…I shall enjoy stomping the life out of him…"

**_SHICK._**

Folgin suddenly saw a sickle coated in blood right in front of him. His confusion mounted when he realized it was coming out of his chest.

Then, to his great shock, he realized the sickle belonged to the strange fiend's tail.

It wasn't under his control. "But…why…?"

In response, the fiend spoke in an unearthly, demonic voice.

"_**NO ONE CONTROLS ME."**_

Then, with a flick of its tail, the fiend sent Folgin flying. A feral chuckle escaped the fiend's lips as it watched Folgin go sailing, his body leaking F-Pheromone.

Aaron watched with shock. "What the…?" He quickly turned to find the fiend that had done the deed, but it was nowhere to be found.

----

The faint scream of a man could be heard.

Everyone stopped fighting the last two Behemoth Kings…well, it was actually the two Behemoth Kings that stopped. Their eyes drifted upward toward the flying form of Folgin, which landed with a nearly unheard _smack_ amongst the ruins of Nibilo.

The Behemoth Kings ran as fast as they could towards Nibilo. The two Coyotes that had pinned Aaron down moments ago followed as well…and in a matter of moments, every single fiend within the innards of Mount Togoro – sensing that their source of F-Pheromone was beginning to die – stampeded out of the Mount Togoro cave, not even bothering to attack Hirum and his Guardians. They just went around them.

As the last fiend – an Ochu – stampeded past them, Trigon incredulously yelled, **_"WHY ARE THEY RUNNING?!?!"_** Suddenly, he relaxed, as if realizing something. **_"Oh…I get it…they're scared! Heh…just goes to show you: don't mess with the champ!"_** Trigon's mask switched. _"On the contrary; they had a different reason."_

"But what reason could that be?" asked Hirum out of confusion and curiosity (I mean, it's not often a fiend just decides to stop fighting you).

"It was because of Folgin."

Everyone turned around – the E-Dragon had been dismissed by this time – to see Aaron walking toward them, his arms free of the R-1 Battle Arms. Hirum asked, "What do you mean? Who's Folgin?"

"Was he the hostile you spoke of?" asked Cid, his eyes staring quietly at the hundreds of fiends now fighting each other around the vicinity where Folgin's body had landed.

Aaron replied, "Yes. Without him, the fiends are going crazy."

Hirum stared at Aaron quietly…and then he walked straight up toward the Al Bhed, his dull blue eyes staring straight into Aaron's swirly green ones. They didn't say anything for a moment.

Finally, Hirum said, "You speak as if you know what's going on…Aaron, I still consider you my friend. But still…I have to know…who are you? Really?"

Five seconds passed.

And then Aaron replied. "Really? I'm someone you don't want to get to close to."

_**SHICK.**_

Serena suddenly gasped.

Mog turned around first…and yelped. **"KUPO!!!"**

Hirum, Aaron, Cid, and Trigon turned around…and they paled at what they saw.

Serena's midsection was an ugly mess of blood; sticking out of it was a tail with a sickle-shaped tip. Then, with a sickening _slosh_ sound, the tail removed itself from her body.

Serena slumped to the ground. The overwhelming pain that gripped her caused her mind to shut down…and the darkness claimed her consciousness once more. She did not move.

"SERENA!!!" yelled Aaron out of shock; Cid quickly knelt down beside her, checking her vital signs.

And then he froze...because there WERE no vital signs.

Serena was dead.

Trigon and Hirum, in the meantime, glared at the one responsible: the cloaked fiend that had sent Folgin to his doom.

Hirum scowled as he charged a ball of Fira magic in his hands. "Big mistake."

"Was it now…?"

Hirum blinked; the fiend had just spoken. "Huh?"

The fiend removed its cloak, revealing its whole body. The body was thin and lithe, and its arms were long and gangly. Its hands and feet ended in long claws…and its face revealed that the fiend wasn't an 'it'.

It was a her.

The face belonged to Teela…and her eyes were now blood red.

"Oh Teela…oh Yevon no…why…?" muttered Hirum, his eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

Teela chuckled; her voice sounded unearthly…and demonic. "You mean why did I kill Serena? You sound surprised…you shouldn't be. After all…**_I AM TERRIBLE TEELA_**. And you shall feel. _MY_. **_RAGE!!!!!!!_**"

Then, a demonic shriek escaping her lips, Teela charged towards Hirum and his Guardians, fully intent on killing them.

----

Suddenly, the screen turns black.

White text rolls across the screen.

'END OF DISC 1'

'WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE?'

'YES'

'NO'

The cursor moves to 'YES'. The X button is pushed.

'SAVING TO MEMORY CARD 1. DO NOT REMOVE MEMORY CARD.'

"…"

'SAVE COMPLETE. PLEASEINSERT DISC 2.'

The figure sitting on the couch sighed as he sat up, PS2 controller in his hands. The figure wore a black suit that looked like something worn by Agent K of _MiB_ fame, shades and all. However, under that suit was a guy who looked like Sonic the Hedgehog.

His name was Ultra Sonic 007.

And he had just finished Disc 1 of FFX-3.

After several moments passed, he screamed, "CURSE YOU SQUARE ENIX!!! **_WHY'D YOU KILL SERENA?!?!?!_**"

----

To be continued…

Next time…

Interval 1: A Small Reprieve

----

Author's Notes: Shameless self-plugging, or a plot twist? YOU decide!

Yes, I have inserted myself into this story, if only as the guy actually PLAYING it (perhaps I'm playing Assamite's finished project? ;) ). Next chapter will be a small interval between FFX-3's discs. Filler? You could call it that…but I need a small reprieve so I can plan ahead a little more.

As for the decision to make FFX-3 a multi-disc game instead of a single disc like FFX or FFX-2…well, there's a LOT of data in FFX-3. For instance, if you were playing the game you could've gone almost ANYWHERE in Luca (even to one of the habitats to play in the casinos. :P ). The scale is MUCH more immense than in previous games. Just trying to flesh out my decision.

Oh, and happy birthday FFX-3! And one more thing; FFX-3 is the first FFX-2 fic to breach 200,000 words! W00T!

See you soon, and please review!


	46. Interval 1: A Small Reprieve

Standard Disclaimer: Moo. I. Bow. Don't. Wow. Own. Neigh. Final. Oink. Fantasy. Bark.

Author's Notes: Can YOU find the hidden disclaimer? :P

To the reviews!

Warp Slash Gundam: Welcome to FFX-3 WSG! Hope you plan to stay in for the long haul!

Wolfy16: Indeed.

Nightfire04: Well…Teela, for all intents and purposes, has become a Sinspawn (remember how she became one in Pandemonium?). I'm sure you'd agree that Sin and its spawn are BEYOND control of anyone…except Seymour. ;)

As for your C2 suggestions, I'm afraid my community is only for Digimon stories. I WANTED a Digimon/Final Fantasy fusion, but I had to pick one. Sorry.

Oh, and about Serena…have you forgotten that there's a White Mage with the group? ;)

Radszilla: Welcome to FFX-3 Rad! I'm glad you like it so much…and as for Serena, read the above line. ;)

Anime obsessed fan: You think I'm done with Serena yet? Heck no!

Assamite: Might not fool you, but I fooled some people. Besides, SOME people have been able to predict FF games…and I'd offer to be an artist (even if my drawing's not that great) to let you know what stuff looks like, but my scanner's broken. -.-

In terms of major ideas, not really; this 'interval' is more on the cinematic side of things (at least that is when my little cameo ends).

Begin!

----

"…what? You looking for something here? IT'S AN INTERVAL. No story foreshadowing here. Read on!"

----

Interval 1: A Small Reprieve

----

Ultra Sonic 007 grumbled angrily. "Stupid Square Enix!!!! THEY KILLED SERENA!!!" The blue hedgehog quickly scrambled through a large folder filled with paper: specifically, fanart.

He grabbed one of the several tabs on the side of the folder and immediately flipped over to the Serena section. "AND I WAS ABOUT TO DRAW ANOTHER PIECE TOO!!!"

_Beep_.

"Ooh! Mail!" Ultra quickly hopped in front of his laptop and opened up the e-mail program.

----

Ff10-3 i$ teh suck! it bloez!

-FFhater

----

"HERESY!!!" roared Ultra. He quickly dialed '911' on a nearby phone. "911?"

"**This is 911 Emergency. What is the nature of your emergency?"**

"I'VE GOT A GUY WHO FLAMED FINAL FANTASY VIA E-MAIL!!! GET ME THE NSA!!! GET ME THE FBI!!!"

"…sir, you've been told before; no response will be made for this kind of…'emergency'."

(CLICK)

"…idiots. This IS an emergency!!!" With an angry huff, Ultra turned back to his e-mail.

----

Yo. Have you beat FFX-3 yet? Cause I have…and the attached file is the script for the ending. Enjoy.

-FFPlayer

----

"DOUBLE HERESY!!! HE DARES TO SPOIL THE ENDING?!?! THE GALL OF HIM!!!" roared Ultra.

Silence followed.

And then he stared at the player's guide, which sat five feet away. "…"

/One Minute Later/

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!!!!" wailed Ultra, who quickly threw the player's guide on the couch. "WHAT HAVE I BECOME?!?! I HAVE DEFILED MY GAMER'S HONOR!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

Then he calmly inserted Disc 2 into the Playstation 2 and turned it on. "Doot doot doo…"

----

A black screen…and then white words.

'MEMORY FOUND IN SLOT 1. WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?'

"Yes," replied Ultra as he moved the cursor onto it and clicked X.

'LOADING…'

And then it began (heading back into FFX-3…NOW.).

----

_/3:30 ST, Platform #2, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

Maejin Lafriene grumbled as the wind and rain pounded against the glass dome of Platform #2. As she watched the waves crashed against the massive steel columns of one of the adjacent platforms, she sighed; the bad weather that had forever gripped this part of Spira reflected her mood: stormy and gloom.

Ever since the last gathering of the Council of Maejins, she had been in a bad mood…after all, it had been the first time in the history of the school that a dropout had been given the title of Summoner.

Just the thought made her teeth clench; the SSoB was a prestigious institute! Only trainees of the highest quality could attain the title of Summoner! Disobedience was never tolerated…especially disobedience of the rules.

And Hirum had defied those rules by going into Baaj Temple's Cloister of Trials a day early.

And yet, the decision to let him become a summoner had been made…and by a 3 to 2 margin, no less.

It infuriated her…the reputation of the school had been sullied…and she wanted to know why Neru would come to such madness.

"Lafriene."

The female Maejin turned her wrinkly face – which seemed to be set into a permanent scowl – turned around to see the muscular frame of Maejin Gorno approaching her…and on his face was a satisfied smile. "Did Yaima talk?"

"Of course…I have ways of persuading people to talk." Over ten years ago, before he had come to Baaj to become a Maejin, Gorno had been the Captain of the Bevelle Guardsmen. He had been part of many interrogations with criminals before…and, as such, had access to some nifty tools.

Lafriene looked around; no one was around them. "How did you make him talk?"

"Truth serum." Gorno then pulled a small syringe out of his vest pocket, along with a small capsule that had once held the opaque liquid: the truth serum.

"Will he remember?"

Gorno shook his head. "No. This variety's effect only lasts for twenty minutes, but the victim cannot remember anything that happened from the few minutes before the injection until after the serum wears off. As far as Yaima's concerned, he wasn't injected with truth serum…he'll just have an annoying little pinprick on his wrist." Speaking of Yaima, he was currently coming out of the daze that accompanied the truth serum…and for the next few days, he would be wondering how he got the annoying wound on his wrist.

"Good…did you get what we wanted?" asked Lafriene.

Gorno nodded. "Yes…it's like we thought. Neru had asked Yaima and Meekra to vote in Hirum's favor."

Lafriene snarled. "I knew it…why? Why would he do such a thing?"

"I asked Yaima that…and to my surprise, I learned that Neru had told him why. It's quite a tale…"

So Gorno explained…for the next ten minutes.

When he finished, Lafriene was silent.

Then she sighed. "Neru…why would he come up with such a silly tale? Three souls coming from the Farplane to tell him that boy is needed for something big?"

Gorno chuckled. "That is what I thought."

"This is bad…Neru's getting old. I've worried about him going senile…but apparently, he already has." Lafriene turned her gaze back toward the choppy waters of the Sea of Baaj. "If his judgment is being affected, then he can not be fit to be High Maejin…and there is also Hirum to deal with. He is going on an unlawful pilgrimage…he must be stopped."

"I still have some old contacts back on the mainland. They can convince the temple priests to forbid access of the cloisters to him," replied Gorno.

Lafriene nodded. "Good…see that it's done."

----

High in the sky – near the upper levels of the atmosphere – was an airship flying at high speed.

It looked like it was made of seven purple pods – each one spherical in shape and 200 yards in diameter – conjoined together into a thick cluster. Protruding from the foremost pod was a metallic stem that led to the bridge, which was a metallic yellow arc over 700 yards long. The six outer pods had a number of laser turrets – small variety, mostly for dealing with enemy hovercraft – protruding from their tops and bottoms, but the central pod was used exclusively as the airship's hangar.

This airship was the _Seven_.

And it was en route to Nibilo…and the ship had fifty Lussyhtuac onboard.

----

A female voice spoke in the darkness. "I'm worried…"

"Don't be. They'll be fine," replied the lone male voice beside her.

"I know they'll be fine…but what if their plan doesn't work? What if Rosho's machine can't do it?"

"Eh, don't worry! It'll all be fine in the end, trust me!"

"…"

"…something bugging you?"

"…their plan…it's already caused a great deal of suffering to Teela…and it'll only get harder for her and her friends…"

"I know…but what choice do we have? If the plan works, then all of this will be erased…and we can start over again."

"…still, it hurts to know that someone is going to suffer heavily and not be able to do a thing to stop it…"

"Don't worry yourself…everything will be all right in the end…trust me."

"…thank you Tidus."

"You're welcome Yuna."

----

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 45: HHNFLAWS

----

Author's Notes: Mostly cinematic and foreshadowing, but more meaty parts will return next chapter. I've planned ahead a good deal, and I'm ready to start!

And as for what the next chapter means? Well…it's an acronym. Guess what it is. ;)

See you soon and please review!


	47. HHNFLAWS

Standard Disclaimer: Unga bunga. I don't own Final Fantasy…so says Captain…(inhales and yells at the top of his lungs) CAAAAAAAAAAAVEMAAAAAAAAAN!

Author's Notes: (cackles madly) I'm a loony. :P

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: So far, only Teela has shown an overdrive. Rest assured…they'll be shown soon enough.

Nightfire04: That's the thing about hindsight. ;) As for Trigon the 'Smile Mask', he himself told Hirum in 'Convergence' that he knew Life.

madmaz: Calm yourself…and read on.

Chigy: Wrong on both accounts. (boots him off a cliff) :P

Assamite: Nifty. And as for Nira and Terros…let's just say this detour to Nibilo has allowed them to catch up. ;)

Begin!

xxxx

_Spira…_

_From down there, all that is known is Sin and the spiral of death…_

_But from up here, it looks so peaceful…_

xxxx

Chapter 45: **H**ell **H**ath **N**o **F**ury **L**ike **A** **W**oman **S**corned (HHNFLAWS)

xxxx

There was an old saying that could be shortened into a small acronym: HHNFLAWS.

It stood for 'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'.

What was the basis behind such a saying? Surely the afterlife of the damned would contain such great anger; for those who resided in that realm were subject to never-ending torture for their sinful deeds. And as such, they would feel great rage…

However, one fact is often overlooked; feeling rage over immaterial things is nothing compared to rage over things that matter.

For instance, in the year _542 A.S.D_, a resident of Luca by the name of Tania Granson had gathered a rather notorious reputation as a pickpocket and a thief. However, the Guardsmen had tracked down her place of residence, and they sent fifteen men – all armed with V-Staffs – to subdue and arrest her…and to use force if she got too unruly.

However, they hadn't counted on the fact that Tania had recently given birth to a sick child. The father had been a fellow thief who had skipped town a mere day after the baby had been born. Needless to say, Tania had been grumpy…but she still loved the child with all her heart, and damned if she was going to let it go hungry.

So when the fifteen Guardsmen invaded her room in the slums of Luca, she had been enraged. She was NOT going to be taken in when she had a sick child to take care of.

So she fought. She fought with all her might. After taking the weapon of the first Guardsman to enter her home, she proceeded to kill them all.

Not a single one ever got to her baby. Later that night, she relocated to a different part of the slums, leaving the corpses behind.

The odd thing was that she had never killed before…but when her child was threatened, she transformed into a beast.

So the phrase has truth to it…but I have a question for you.

What if the woman scorned becomes a TRUE beast?

What of her fury then?

xxxx

_/10:37 ST, Mount Togoro, Nibilo/_

Teela – now looking like a Sinspawn – howled as she charged at the group. Cid leapt forward and grabbed at her tail, preventing it from crashing down onto a stunned Hirum.

Trigon's scarred mask switched to his smiling one as he pulled out his staff. _"STOP!"_

All of a sudden, Teela froze in place…but it was clear from the strain in Trigon's voice that it was taking a lot of effort to keep her in place. _"Cid…Hirum…restrain her!"_

Cid acknowledged by getting behind Teela, wrapping his arms under her armpits and locking his hands behind her neck. Hirum – who was in disbelief that he was about to summon an aeon to use on his own guardian – summoned Blitzan, who immediately wrapped himself around the Sinspawn's legs and tail.

Trigon sighed, ceasing the Stop spell.

Teela suddenly howled as she struggled. Cid and Blitzan groaned as they tried to keep Teela in place, who was struggling with all her might to break free.

All the while, Trigon turned around towards Serena and pointed his staff at her. _"LIFE!"_

A flurry of white and purple light washed over Serena's dead body…and then she breathed.

She was alive…but in great pain. Having a hole in your stomach would do that.

Trigon immediately cast another spell. _"Regen!"_

Purple and yellow stars began flashing around Serena's abdomen, slowly regenerating the skin and insides. A Curaga spell should've followed next to completely heal up the insides at once; a simple use of Regen would be inadequate for quick healing.

However, judging by the way Trigon's arms slumped to his sides, he wasn't going to be doing it. At that moment, his mask switched back to the scarred one, who stood up silently before sheathing the staff. _"I'm afraid our resident white mage will be unable to function for a little while." _

Aaron, who was standing right beside Serena, asked, "But will she survive?"

"_**RAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!"**_

Both of them turned their heads toward Teela, who suddenly slung Cid and Blitzan off of her. Cid landed in the dirt between Aaron and Trigon. The CESS Operative tilted his head to see Serena, her abdomen glowing with purple and yellow stars. "Will she be all right?"

"_Only if she can heal in peace. Teela won't let her have that peace,"_ answered Trigon.

Cid frowned inside his helmet; as Teela turned on Blitzan and began assaulting him, the soldier thought in silence. This area was not safe…and considering the frenzied state of Teela, there was a possibility that she would be attacked again. And…what if he couldn't protect her?

No. He had to remove her from this dangerous area. "Aaron."

The Al Bhed looked at Cid confusedly as he took a multitude of medical bandages out of one of his belt pouches and handed them to Aaron. Cid said, "Take Serena away from this place. She needs to heal, and this place is too dangerous. Go."

Aaron protested, "But-"

Cid shot him a glare. "I'm putting my trust in you. I would take her myself, but Teela needs to be dealt with. Do not let her die. Understood?"

It took Aaron a few moments to understand the full meaning behind Cid's words. He was putting Serena in his care…and he was doing so willingly, even though it was his mission to protect her. "…okay." Aaron pocketed the bandages, held up Serena with both of his arms, and burst off down the mountainside. Mog chirped, "Kupo!" before flying off after them.

Cid immediately turned around towards Teela. Without remorse, he took out his combat knife with his right hand.

As this was happening, Teela used her tail to slice through Blitzan's chest. The aeon groaned before dissipating into pyreflies. Teela cackled as she roared, "WELL! **WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!"**

"_Silence yourself!"_

Teela whirled around-

_-Special Technique: Power Break-_

Her chest was suddenly hit by Trigon's katana, covered by a red aura. Teela howled as part of her great strength left her; she felt a little weakened somehow. As she snarled at Trigon, her blood red eyes glaring hatefully at his mask, he said, _"Your anger has consumed you. Do not let it control you."_

Teela snickered as her tail quivered, seemingly with anticipation. "You don't know the half of it…you can never understand my rage…NOW TASTE DEATH!" Her tail lashed forward at Trigon.

However, Cid quickly stepped in front of Trigon, using his knife to block the blow. He grunted as Teela pushed down on him with her sickle-like tail. However, he used his free left hand to grab the tail. Without hesitation, he lifted Teela into the air and slammed her into the ground.

As you might expect, Teela wasn't that happy about it. "RAARRRGGGH! **_DIE!_**" She jumped towards Cid, kicking him in the chest with both legs. The CESS Operative grunted as he was pushed backward by the collision.

"TEELA!"

Teela tilted her head towards Hirum. "What do you want…'boy'?" Her voice was laced with contempt.

Hirum's palms formed two orbs of Fira magic. "Don't make me do this…"

The Sinspawn cackled with glee. "You think you can do anything?"

Hirum's eyes narrowed as he threw the two orbs at Teela. "FIRA!"

Teela slammed her hands into the Fira orbs, deflecting them towards the ground. Dirt and rock were kicked up into the air, providing a veil for the enraged thief to hide behind.

Not that she had any intention of doing so, of course. Without a ferocious howl, she leapt through the cloud at Hirum.

A laser shot hit her side. Teela scowled as she tilted her head towards the origin of the shot; her red eyes saw Cid, a BTC-4 laser rifle in his hands.

Teela roared as she ran towards Cid, who fired off volley after volley of laser shots at the Sinspawn. Teela nimbly dodged them all, her body moving from side to side with great unpredictability.

Suddenly, Trigon rammed into her side, sending her to the ground with a thud. In less than a second, she was back on her feet, snarling at the combatant. "You shouldn't have done that…"

Pyreflies converged upon her…and four limbs emerged from her back. They were the arms of Queen Vlantae. She stood upon them like a loping spider, her body suspended in midair because of it. Her tail's sharp end also turned into something else: the ST-Sword.

Trigon, Cid, and Hirum looked on in stunned silence; Teela was bringing out the big guns now.

The Sinspawn smiled a malicious grin at them. "Play dead." Then she began revolving the ST-Sword at a speed the Steel Titan could only dream of.

xxxx

_/10:47 ST, Ruins of Nibilo/_

Aaron impulsively ducked down as a Divebeak flew over his head. However, it wasn't interested in him; it immediately started attacking a nearby Coyote.

Things had been like that ever since he had reentered Nibilo; fiends, which would have normally slaughtered them by now, had been fighting each other.

Just as Aaron had hypothesized. Without Folgin's F-Pheromone, they were attacking each other to get at the pure fiendish essence within them all.

Even though he was safe from harm, it was still sort of unnerving to see so many fiends fighting close by and see them not pay a bit of attention to you.

But there was the matter of the girl in his hands, who was still under the effect of the Regen spell. Although the bleeding had slowed, the wound needed to be bandaged.

Aaron quickly knelt down inside the ruins of a destroyed apartment complex. He quietly lifted her shirt up and unzipped her bodysuit. He quietly bandaged her stomach and back up quietly as the sounds of the fiendish battle reached his ears.

After a minute passed, he had used up the bandages Cid had given him. He silently zipped Serena's bodysuit back up, and then placed her shirt back on. Serena quietly moaned, "…it hurts…"

So she could still feel pain. Good. It meant her body's senses were still working.

A dull roar was heard overhead. Aaron blinked out of confusion. _I know that sound…_

His swirly green eyes gazed upward to see an airship descend from the sky. Aaron nearly fainted out of sheer relief; it was the _Seven._

Mog, however, didn't seem to share his sentiments. He worriedly muttered, "Kupo…"

xxxx

_/10:53 ST, Mount Togoro, Nibilo/_

Sometimes, Hirum wondered if Yevon had a cruel sense of humor.

After all, he was now in a battle to the death with his own guardian. Do you doubt it now?

Teela howled as she lashed out with her massive ST-Sword tail, cleaving away a large chunk of the mountainside. Cid nimbly dodged; Trigon sheathed his katana before switching masks. **_"Okay missy! You asked for it!"_**

Trigon ran towards Teela, who was trying to strike Cid with her four Vlantae limbs. Trigon quickly grabbed one of the limbs and began climbing up it like a rope; Teela tilted her head and snarled out of anger. "Get off me you insignificant fly!" Teela began swinging her limb around in an attempt to shake Trigon off.

Trigon held on tightly.

Cid fired more shots from his laser rifle, grabbing the Sinspawn's attention. With a feral growl, she swung her swordtail at the CESS Operative. He quickly leapt out of the way before the sword could split him in half.

However, this gave Trigon the opening he needed. He leapt from the limb and onto Teela's back, both fists reared for a merciless beating. "Let's hear ya scream!"

_-Trigon Overdrive: Endless Barrage-_

A flurry of rapid-fire punches connected with the back of Teela's head, sending her into a daze. Trigon immediately flipped over and landed on the ground, yelling, **_"KID! Summon an aeon!"_**

Hirum nodded. "Okay." He began concentrating as his dull blue eyes stared at the dizzy and stumbling Teela. _Teela…I don't know what's happened to you…but I'll put a stop to it!_

His body glowed with a blue aura as he began the summoning.

_-Hirum Overdrive: Grand Summon-_

He summoned Kefka…but when he appeared, both pairs of his purple wings could be seen: the sign that Kefka's overdrive was fully charged. Hirum blinked out of shock; had he just performed a Grand Summon? "Whoa…"

"_**HELLO! SOMETIME BEFORE SHE RECOVERS!"**_

"Oh. Right! Kefka, use your overdrive!" commanded Hirum.

_-Kefka Overdrive: Fallen One-_

Kefka ascended into the air as motes of black and white light collected on his wings. Then, all of them flew down towards Teela, hitting her while she was still in a daze. The Sinspawn disappeared in a haze of black and white mist.

Trigon whooped. **_"Yeeha! That showed her!"_**

Cid held his BTC-4 laser rifle tentatively. "Is she dead?"

Trigon shook his head before quipping, **_"Nah. That overdrive just leaves the victim for dead."_**

"DON'T BE SO SURE."

Cid and Trigon whirled around to see Teela charging out of the vapor; she was back in her regular Sinspawn form, and her frame was sagging slightly. But even so, she was still strong…even though her life force was mostly drained.

Cid and Trigon threw themselves into Teela, trying to hold her back from her target: Hirum.

The summoner was deathly silent as he stared straight into Teela's blood red eyes, he couldn't help but feel appalled; this was just so horribly wrong and on so many levels he didn't know where to begin. One thing was for sure…seeing Teela, her face contorted into one of absolute rage…it just wasn't right.

Teela roared angrily at Hirum, her body barely being held back by the combined strength of Cid and Trigon. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? **_SCARED?"_**

On impulse – and slightly out of fear – Hirum reared his fist and punched Teela square in the face.

Teela's body suddenly went lax, her enraged face being replaced by one of surprise.

Finally…she chuckled. "Heh…so you finally grew a spine…"

Then she fell into unconsciousness. Cid and Trigon let the girl fall to the ground with a _plop_. Moments later, a multitude of pyreflies drifted away from her…and when the last one left, Teela could be seen lying on the ground, in her normal clothing…and unconscious.

Hirum sighed with relief – dismissing Kefka – as he fell onto his rump. "Man…what'd I do to stop her?"

Trigon's masks switched. _"That form of hers is fueled by her rage. That punch of yours surprised her so much that all of that anger…evaporated, so to speak."_

Hirum shook his head; where on Spira could such fury have come from? Such anger…such fury…

**_THUNK!_**

Hirum yelped out of surprise as twenty objects fell into the ground in unison, creating a loud sound. The three looked around to see that the objects were black, cylindrical pods about eight feet tall and four feet in diameter. Thrusters were affixed to the side of each one.

Suddenly, the pods opened up…revealing twenty _Lussyhtuac_. They all pointed their weapons at Cid, Trigon, and Hirum.

Cid silently held his BTC-4 laser rifle. Trigon said nothing. Hirum muttered, "H-hey…what's going on?"

As an airship – the _Seven_ – emerged from the clouds above, one of them said, "You're coming with us."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 46: Valka Outpost

xxxx

Author's Notes: Blarg. Wanted to put more in this chapter, but I couldn't find the will to do so. Too preoccupied with Zero 2 and my other writing work. -.-

As a matter of fact, that brings me to my piece of unfortunate news. Remember how I spoke of a scheduling change (which I didn't live up to, but anyhow)? Well…this one's more permanent.

You see, Zero 2 is demanding more and more of my brain. Also, I have an original short story (around 80 pages) to write as a school project. I can't do three at once.

So I had to axe either Zero 2 or FFX-3.

I chose FFX-3.

However, there's a bit of good news; Zero 2 is nearing its end. In about 10-15 more chapters, it'll be over. Then I can spend more time on FFX-3. I update quite frequently, so expect me to start updating again in a couple of months; in March at the earliest, maybe the end of February.

Well. That's the news. As of now, FFX-3 is on temporary hiatus.

(saves and turns off the PS2)


	48. Valka Outpost

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: WAHOO! I AM BACK! The hiatus has ended!

To the reviews!

Nightfire04: (insert generic response here)

Wolfy16: No. It didn't take more than a month. ;)

Anime obsessed fan: (insert generic response here)

madmaz: Nope. It's not March. ;P

PunkPrincess101: Welcome to FFX3 Punk! Also, I've changed it.

Assamite: You reviewed 18 times. O.o; You know what that means? (boots him off a cliff seventeen times) And that's nifty work on the music sheet there…although I'm curious as to why you won't say what it's for on your Deviantart page. Spread the word!

Begin!

(turns on the PS2)

xxxx

…_I'm afraid you're mistaken._

_We Maesters are no longer the kings…_

_We are merely pawns…_

xxxx

Chapter 46: Valka Outpost

xxxx

Teela frowned as she looked around. There was nothing but darkness in every direction. Yet somehow, she could see herself perfectly. "Heh. Well this place is boring."

**"Hate…"**

Teela blinked. She looked around quietly, hints of slight worry in her eyes. "Who's out there?"

No one appeared in the darkness. Teela scowled; something was out there in the darkness. Finally, she scoffed. "Hmph…well, whoever's out there, I guess you're too cowardly to come out."

**"Tee hee…how funny…"**

Teela's eyes suddenly widened as a large pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness in front of her…and she was shocked because those were HER eyes. **"…especially considering who the true coward is…"**

"Pfft. You calling ME the coward? You won't even show yourself."

**"You know who I am: I'm who you become when you remember the anger…"**

Teela subconsciously clenched her fists…because she knew what those eyes belonged to the monster. Those red eyes belonged to the monster that the fiendish thief became whenever she absorbed a Sinspawn. And yet, the voice sounded like that of a young girl."And? Why the heck are you here if I'm right here?"

**"Hee hee…how clueless…how naïve…all alone in your little world…"**

"You sure have an attitude."

**"Don't I deserve it? I exist to show my anger…the very anger you felt…"**

Teela remained stoic…but her gray eyes hardened. She knew the anger 'Red Eyes' was speaking of. "…but I don't want you around."

"**You have no choice…_I_ have no choice. You think I enjoy being so angry? But I have no choice…that is my lot in life now…because you still feel rage…rage against Sin…"**

"Shut up," said Teela, her voice suddenly stern. "I don't have time for this."

"**Hmph…fine then. Wake up."**

xxxx

_/11:01 ST, Holding Cell, Seven, Sky over the Valka Peninsula/_

The tip of the Valka Peninsula was one hour behind Luca.

Teela sat up like a shot. Sweat beaded her forehead, and her gray eyes were slightly dilated. _…geez…weird nightmare._

The fiendish thief decided to take a look at her surroundings for the time being. The room was mostly nondescript; more like a prison cell than a living facility. There were only two cots in the drab room, and they were basically cotton mattresses sitting on metal slabs chained to the wall. A small porthole was fixed into the wall, revealing the vibrant blue sky. However, the sun was low, and it was close to dipping below the cloudbank. The room's floor, ceiling, and walls were made of nothing but flat gray metal. Finally, bars made of blue energy crisscrossed the open space between the cell and the outside; Teela couldn't tell – due to the small amount of space between the bars – but it looked like there were three _Lussyhtuac_ standing guard outside.

Teela also took note of the three other people inside the cell. On the opposite cot – she was already sitting in one – laid Hirum, his dull blue eyes staring quietly at her. Trigon was leaning against the back left corner, the scarred mask currently on display. And on the floor was Cid, doing push-ups with only his right arm.

"_So…you've awoken,"_ said Trigon.

Teela grumbled as she scratched the back of her neck, muttering, "Where the heck are we?"

"On an airship known as the _Seven_," replied Cid. Even though he was in the midst of exercising, there was no sign of exertion in his voice. "We've been airborne for about two hours now."

Teela scoffed. "Feh…looks like we've been abducted again. Hooray…" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

And all the while, Hirum had not stopped staring at her.

Teela frowned in silence; why was he staring at her like that? "Mind pointing those peepers of yours somewhere else?"

No response. Hirum continued to stare at her.

Finally, Teela snapped. "Damn it, WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

"Why?"

Teela stopped at Hirum's sudden response. "Huh?"

"Why did you attack us?" asked Hirum, his tone serious and grave.

Teela was silent. She wasn't ready to answer him…

"Answer me. I want to know why you tried to KILL us."

Silence.

"TEELA. WHY DID YOU PUT A HOLE IN SERENA'S GUT? **TELL ME WHY!**"

"Shut up," quietly snapped Teela. "You wouldn't understand."

Hirum's face contorted into a scowl. "You don't GET IT. I'm the summoner, and you're my guardian…NOW ANSWER ME!"

Teela was silent.

Trigon remained silent as he watched the proceedings. _Hmm…Hirum is trying to assert is authority on his guardian…not something he's particularly good at. Of course, that might have changed…let's see how she responds…_

Finally, Teela bitterly replied. "Fine then. I'll tell you."

Trigon tilted his head slightly – a gesture that indicated interest. Cid also slowed down his push-ups – a sign that meant he was now paying more attention. Hirum sat up, remaining silent.

"The truth is…my abilities are a packaged deal. The ability to absorb fiends and use their powers is nifty…but like every deal, there's the fine print…" Teela sighed as she leaned against the wall. "…my abilities come with a price."

"What price would that be? The need to murder?" said Hirum, more out of anger than concern.

Teela snarled. "Don't get cute, wise-ass."

"WHAT?" roared Hirum.

"My life is dependent on one thing: the absorption of a Sinspawn." Teela sighed as she recalled the burning…the horrible, horrible burning… "My abilities come at a cost…if I go too long without absorbing a Sinspawn, my body undergoes serious pain…serious pain. It's like my blood turns into fire…the burn slowly escalates from a tingling feeling to a searing sensation…it's not something you want to experience…and believe me, I've tried to go on without it, hoping the pain would cease…" Her tone became slightly somber as she stared at the ceiling. "But I can't…"

Hirum's feelings of anger and contempt slowly began to ebb away due to Teela's words. "…but why did you attack us?"

"That's the side-effect of absorbing a Sinspawn…uncontrollable rage grips me…and I attack anyone near me…" A sad smile coated her face as she said, "Remember the Sinspawn that killed the eleven Guardsmen in Luca?"

Hirum blinked…then his mouth dropped…and then his eyes widened. "No…"

"Yeah…it was me." Teela sighed quietly as she leaned back into the cot. "Oh well. Whaddya do?"

Hirum found himself silenced by Teela's words. All this time, he had thought the thief's abilities to be useful, if not strange. But they were more like a curse than a blessing. How had she been cursed like this? "…"

_CHOOM._

The four people in the cell turned at the sound; the energy bars sealing them were suddenly deactivated from the outside, revealing three _Lussyhtuac_ – as Teela had expected – and two other figures.

Aaron, who was smiling lightly.

And Serena, who – considering a hole had been put in her stomach no more than three hours – was looking surprisingly perky. Also, she had had a bit of a wardrobe change. Gone were the white bodysuit and the large black shirt with long sleeves. Now, it was the opposite; her entire body from the neck down was covered by a black bodysuit, save for her arms. She wore a large white shirt with long sleeves; only her hands were visible. Her child-like face was fixed into a smile. "Hi!"

"Kupo!" Oh, and Mog was sitting on top of her head.

Cid immediately stood and walked over to Serena. "Your injury?"

Aaron knew that Cid wanted to know about Serena's stomach wound. "Don't worry. Serena's been patched up by a medic. Plus, thanks to that Life-Regen spell combo, most of her stomach's fine anyway."

"Yeah!" Serena happily walked over to Trigon and said, "Can I please take to the Smiley Face?"

Trigon's masks switched. _"You wished to speak with me, little one?"_

Serena nodded. "Mm hmm! I wanted to thank you for helping me! And I also wanted to tell you about the awesome food they have on this ship! It's great; they made the best chocolate cake just for me!" The smile on her face was just too cute to endure.

Of course, the smile still didn't make Teela any less upset. "Now hold up…those two get spiffy accommodations, and WE get stuck in a cell?"

"Pardon me for intruding on this little conversation…"

The summoner and his five Guardians (if you don't count Mog) turned around to see an Al Bhed in a jet black business suit walked towards them. He was solidly built at 5'9", and his orange hair was shaved all over at an even millimeter. His swirly green eyes stared at them quietly, fitting in perfectly with his lean, narrow face. His chin was quite prominent, as it lent him a professional air. His voice had deep timbre, and it gave him a strong, intimidating presence. However, his green eyes possessed a strange kind of…menace to them. Like he would chew you up and spit you out without a second thought.

The man smiled as he continued, "…but Serena merited far more attention for obvious reasons. My name is Mr. Kane…and we have now arrived at our destination."

At that cue, Hirum walked toward the porthole and stared outside, straining his eyes so he could get a glimpse outside. "Huh…where is…oh. There…"

He saw the tip of a rocky peninsula far below. The choppy blue waters of the ocean surrounded the peninsula, which was at least 1,000 feet in height and 3,000 feet wide. A tall fence made of chain-link metal sat 200 yards away from the tip of the peninsula, watched over by a set of four towers; obviously for guards to watch from. A large, nondescript building in the shape of a square sat beyond the fence. From Hirum's point of view, the peninsula was a finger and the building was the fingernail.

"The peninsula is called the Valka Peninsula…and that is Valka Outpost. That is where we shall be landing," said Mr. Kane.

Hirum whirled his head around. "Huh? How? There's nowhere to land!"

Aaron couldn't resist smiling. "That's what you think."

xxxx

The _Seven_ quietly descended downward, hovering beside the side of the rocky cliffs. The choppy ocean sat only 100 feet below its position. The airship hovered for the next several seconds.

And then, the side of the cliff opened up. The cliff rocks had actually been physically welded onto massive hangar doors hidden beneath the cliff side.

The airship quietly moved inside the peninsula, letting the hangar doors close behind it.

The entire tip of the peninsula was hollowed out. It was apparent that the peninsula delved down much further towards the ocean floor; the hollowed out peninsula was at least over a mile deep. Near the top of the hollowed-out peninsula sat a number of large platforms affixed to the sides via thick cables made of steel fibers. Bridges connected the platforms to cylindrical buildings built into the rocky sides of the hollowed-out peninsula. The actual hollowed-out portion of the peninsula was like a cylindrical cavern with a diameter of 2,500 feet. Bridges and elevators connected the series of cylindrical buildings together all the way down to the bottom of the massive cavern. The bottom actually consisted of a pool of dark ocean water; a tunnel had been carved between the peninsula's bottom to the ocean itself. Most likely it had been done because of the several submarines that sat inside the pool near a series of docks.

Valka Outpost.

Serena stuck her face into the cell's porthole, trying to take in everything. "Ooh…" Then she gasped. "Ooh! It's that airship we were taken on back at the Moonflow!"

This caught the attention of everyone, save for Aaron and Mr. Kane. A number of technicians were swarming a familiar airship that sat upon one of the platforms near the top of the cavern. It was the _Subnova_.

"Wait a second…" Teela whirled around to face Mr. Kane. "How'd you get that airship there?"

"Submarines," replied Mr. Kane calmly. "That airship – the _Subnova_ – was brought here for repairs and research purposes. But enough about that…as soon as we land, I shall treat you all to some refreshments before you continue your pilgrimage…after all, I'm sure you want to get to Guadosalam as quickly as possible."

Hirum was silent for two reasons. For one, after all the weirdness he had endured, he wasn't going to trust some stranger. For two, how did this guy know he needed to go to Guadosalam? The next temple was there, and he hadn't told the details of his journey to anyone beside his guardians…so how?

Mr. Kane turned around and exchanged a tiny glance with Aaron before leaving the cell. That glance carried a world of meaning for Aaron: We need to talk.

As Mr. Kane exited the cell, he said, "Follow me…I can assure you that we of the ABTC are far more hospitable than the BTC."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 47: Meeting of the Maesters

xxxx

Author's Notes: Not that big of an update, but it should get you all thinking again. If you need to, reread the story between updates!

See you soon, and please review!


	49. Meeting of the Maesters

Standard Disclaimer: I on't-day own-ay Inal-fay Antasy-fay.

Author's Notes: Apologies for the delay. Schoolwork and two straight updates of Housemates will do that.

To the reviews!

Assamite: (blinks as he watches him sniff the chapter up his nose) …okay…

(knocks his head) Oh. DOY. (downloads and listens) ……nice. I'd have to describe it as 'playfully morbid'…which fits Seymour to a T. However, it could stand to be a little darker in tone and feel, but for a first try, it's very impressive.

As for the disambiguation bit…I don't think it's necessary to elaborate any further. The 'mouth dropping' and 'eyes widening' denotes shock and disbelief (which Hirum would express if he found out Teela had been the Sinspawn). If I wanted to convey 'I don't remember', I would've done 'blinking out of confusion' and 'head shaking out of bewilderment'. Get it?

Oh, and as for your review of episode 30 in Zero 2 (the one where it contains the supposed 'flagrant' plothole), here's a hint: READ THE STORY. You've been reading FFX-3 since the beginning, and you KNOW that I don't just hand out answers when new plotlines are unveiled.

Anime obsessed fan: Nah. Only flamers and spammers annoy me.

Wolfy16: (smiles evilly)

Now before we start, let me clarify about something with Cid: before Serena hit him with a Psy Blast at the Hunter's Guild, he was a member of the elite CESS Operatives: basically, they were the elite of the elite to the BTC, better than the _Lussyhtuac_ were to the ABTC. However, now that his memory is gone, he BELIEVES that the CESS Operatives are a privately trained unit, and his 'superior' is the one who gave him a mission to protect Serena. He doesn't remember anything about the BTC's connections to the CESS. Just clarifying it in case some of you haven't been following up on the whole thing.

Begin!

xxxx

_Look at you two._

_Bickering like children._

_Is this how the heads of the ABTC and the BTC are supposed to act?_

xxxx

_/12:15 NT, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

The sun was setting in the time zone of Bevelle…and our attention goes to the innards of a large palace that sat atop the grand capitol of Spira…

The massive room seemed like it existed in a realm beyond time. The domed room's ceiling looked like it belonged to the clear night sky; the images of stars, nebulas, black holes, and clusters of planets and moons were spaced around the great cacophony of celestial imagery. It was as if the heavens themselves adorned the ceiling. Hanging from the walls were black drapes and shrouds depicting the symbol of Yevon, and they seemed to glow an unearthly violet color in the relative darkness of the room. The final additions to the room were three large spheres that seemingly hovered in midair. They were, however, dim: a sign they were still inactive.

Oh, and there was also a small pedestal situated in the general vicinity of the three spheres…and a male Hypello stood in front of it.

This Hypello, unlike other members of its kin, wore quite an elegant outfit. His gangly body – which was about four feet tall, like most Hypello – was covered from the neck down by dark blue robes tied together by a white belt at his waist. The symbol of Yevon could be seen on the portion of the robes that covered his chest, stitched on with white string. Over his robes, he wore a black, oversized coat that ended at his ankles. The coat had long sleeves, and the cuffs of his sleeves – as well as the rims of his coat – were lined with golden and silver thread. The symbol of Yevon also could be seen on his back, except this time it was stitched on with golden thread. Finally, a black, conical hat that was a foot tall sat atop his head. His yellow eyes, although bulbous and large, held a keen sense of wisdom that none of his kin – or almost anyone else on Spira, for that matter – possessed.

He was a Hypello named Masho…and he was, in all actuality, the Grand Maester.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how on Spira a HYPELLO could've become the Grand Maester. However, we must focus on the present for now; the answer for that particular query will come later…but for now…

Grand Maester Masho sighed quietly. Suddenly, the three spheres turned on and lowered toward his position. Within a few moments, the faces of the other three Maesters could be seen.

Maester Noveos Guado, who looked quite weary.

Maester Ioros, who was scratching at his blue skullcap irritably; apparently, he had an itchy scalp at the moment.

And Maester Yulik Ronso, whose blue feline face was lined with white fur. Also, there was a long, vertical scar running across his left eye.

Grand Maester Masho then spoke. "Thish meeting of the Maeshters hash been called togethersh on a familiar shubject: the ABTShee and the BTShee."

As he spoke, the Hymn of the Fayth suddenly sounded out in the background…and it sounded like a choir of low men's voices.

_(Ieyui…)_

_(Nobomenu…)_

_(Renmiri…)_

_(Yojuyogo…)_

_(Hasatekanae…)_

_(Kutamae…)_

xxxx

_/11:18 ST, Valka Outpost, Valka Peninsula/_

"Ooh…" mumbled Serena as she stood on the small, metal bridge that connected the airship-landing platform to one of the many cylindrical buildings built into the rocky wall. She was clearly impressed by the sheer scale of everything. "Aah…" Mog, standing on her shoulder all the while, mumbled, "Kupo…"

Cid remained by her side quietly. By this time, Hirum, Teela, Aaron, and Trigon had moved ahead into the large building on the other side of the bridge. Cid, of course, wouldn't leave Serena's side for a moment…but there were exceptions, of course. Even from here, the CESS Operative's trained eye could catch four _Lussyhtuac _perched upon very well hidden sniper posts camouflaged to look like rocky ledges. He could identify their weapons as A4-T1 sniper rifles with suppressors attached to the barrels. If he were attacked now, he would be put down without much difficulty.

_Why? Why does my presence threaten them?_ After all, if Cid were trusted, then he wouldn't be subject to such treatment by those men in black.

Speaking of the men in black, who were they anyway? Cid frowned as he remembered what Mr. Kane had said…he had referred to the ABTC…

_Lussyhtu Cxiyt_. The phrase hit Cid like a bolt of lightning. He remembered now; during his period of training with the other CESS Operatives, he had been told of elite military units. One of those units was the _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_, which were the secretive black ops unit of the Al Bhed Technologies Commission.

Now that he was thinking about it…those men that had accompanied CESS Operative #13 at the Moonflow…their profiles were like the Elites, the deceptive infiltration unit of the Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate.

Cid frowned; #13 had obviously been hired by the BTC, judging by his allies in that conflict at the Moonflow and onboard the _Subnova_. #13's objective had been Serena. And judging from the way Mr. Kane had spoken earlier, Serena had been someone the ABTC was heavily interested in…

It was so clear to him now. Both the ABTC and the BTC were after Serena.

_Not good_, thought Cid with a scowl. So many people were after his objective now…he had to hurry and get to Bevelle, where his superior was waiting. Once he got to Bevelle, Serena would be safe, and his mission would be complete. Unfortunately, the BTC's headquarters was in Bevelle…so the BTC would undoubtedly make a move for Serena there.

Oh well. He had conquered all previous challengers before. He would continue to do so.

"HYA!"

Cid snapped his head upward to see a _Lussyhtu_ falling down towards him, fists clenched in preparation for an attack. "Serena! Get down!"

The Psy Mage shrieked as Cid pushed her downward. Mog yelped as he tumbled onto the ground, a result of falling off of Serena's head. By this time, Cid had fully devoted his attention to the _Lussyhtu_ coming down towards him.

Cid quickly sidestepped away, letting the man in black fall onto the metallic bridge. Like other _Lussyhtuac_, his lithe body was covered by a tight black bodysuit. However, unlike other members of the elite group that he had seen, this man did not have multi-vision goggles on his person. He was also lacking the belt full of equipment that was standard for _Lussyhtuac_. The only weapons that he had on his purpose were a small semiautomatic pistol placed in a small holster on his right hip and a combat knife sheathed on his left hip. He was a mere 5'8"…and his face was odd somehow. It looked normal; spotless skin, clean-shaven head, and swirly green eyes filled with defiance.

Then Cid realized it; the _Lussyhtu_ standing before him was very young: no more than 20 years old. Finally, he asked, "Who are you?"

"C-Trainee #119," replied the man, his voice filled with a boyish kind of arrogance. His lips contoured into a smirk. "So…you must be one of those hotshot CESS Operatives I've heard about."

Cid arched an eyebrow out of confusion. "You've heard of the CESS?"

"After what happened at the Moonflow, my instructors notified all of the trainees of the CESS Operatives. Special information directly from the higher-ups! We were told that you were the best opponents out there…' C-Trainee #119 smirked as he got into an offensive stance. "I'd like to see for myself if those rumors are true."

_Hmm…a trainee…_ Cid stretched his arms as he said, "Would I be correct in assuming that you wish to test yourself against me?"

The trainee grinned. "Smart too…perhaps this fight will be worth my while after all!" C-Trainee #119 then boasted, "Just to let you know, out of all the _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_ trainees here, I am the best there is!"

Cid's eyes narrowed. There was more than just one trainee…and there a lot of Lussyhtuac here…an idea hit him. Perhaps Valka Outpost served as the prime location for training future _Lussyhtuac_?

"HERE I COME!"

Cid's thought processes ended as #119 shouted, cuing the young man's charge. Serena gaped as the C-Trainee rushed at CESS Operative #34. "MR. CID!"

The trainee's fist slammed into Cid's palm. The young _Lussyhtu_ trainee blanched. _He's fast!_ He immediately countered with a sweeping kick to the CESS Operative's head. Cid promptly blocked that with his right arm.

Teeth grinding together, the trainee roared as he launched a flurry of punches and kicks at the CESS Operative. It was wondrous to look at…and the sheer speed at which the trainee was executing the moves was masterful.

However, it still looked like nothing compared to Cid. He was quietly blocking all of the trainee's attacks…and he wasn't even bothering to move backwards. He wasn't even feeling threatened by the young man's offensive blitz. Serena stared on in awe. _Wow…Mr. Cid's so strong…_

C-Trainee #119 was bewildered beyond all belief. There was no way the CESS Operative should have been able to keep up this long. No way. _Fine then…I'll have to go all out_! "Now you've asked for it!" The trainee then jumped high into the air…and a small, nigh invisible sheen of white light covered his body. His muscles seemed to grow slightly as well.

Cid frowned. _Physical-enhancement magic. Useful ability of his_.

The trainee roared as he reared both of his hands. "TAKE THIS!" Then, he launched his fists at the CESS Operative's chest.

Cid countered this by GRABBING the trainee's fists and using his momentum to swing him around and behind him. #119 gagged as he crashed onto the bridge behind Cid…and he was in utter shock. "How…how did you beat my special combo…? None of my fellow trainees have beaten it…"

"You just answered your own question," curtly replied Cid. "You are what you are, and you're only a trainee. I am a CESS Operative, the elite of the elite. As you are now, you cannot defeat me. That is a fact, and you can't change that."

C-Trainee #119 snarled as he roared, "You…dare…**_MOCK ME?_**"

BZZT!

#119 yelped as an electric shock enveloped his body. His irises widened before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Behind him stood another _Lussyhtu_, except this one wore multi-vision goggles over his eyes, and a neatly trimmed gray beard lined his chin. In his hand was a handheld taser. "Apologies for the trainee. Even though he IS at the top of this current cycle's class, he still has an ego. We're still trying to nip it in the bud."

Cid frowned. He could tell merely by the man's posture that this one was far more experienced than the overeager trainee. "Who are you?"

"C-Agent #20…and I am the current Chief Instructor for the _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_ training program," replied the man. He quietly stared at Cid through his goggles…as if evaluating the CESS Operative.

The C-Agent quietly smiled. Apparently, he was satisfied. "I'm afraid I can't be having you stay out in the open away from your group. Follow me."

Cid glanced down at Serena. "Come."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Serena as she leapt to her feet. As Mog held onto the girl's red hair tightly, Cid wondered how children were able to handle things that could break adults so easily in comparison. After all, Serena had done relatively well considering all of the craziness that had happened recently. Then again, she WAS a Guardian…albeit a young one.

Then, as Cid walked behind Serena, he arched an eyebrow out of curiosity; where had THOSE thoughts of concern come from? It wasn't his job to get attached to the objective; that would lead to unnecessary complications. It was only his job to protect her, and to do so to the best of his ability.

xxxx

_/12:27 NT, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

"The inshident at the Moonflowsh ish unacsheptabible," said Grand Maester Masho, his eyes staring at the images of Noveos Guado, Ioros, and Yulik Ronso.

"_Of course,"_ replied Ioros. _"For the BTC to be so flagrant in their actions…inexcusable!"_

"_Now let's remain calm,"_ said Noveos with an even tone. _"Even though their actions were out of line, the BTC has contributed a hefty sum of money to pay for property damages. And with the exception of several Elites, no one died. Say what you will, but the BTC knows how to save face."_

Yulik Ronso snorted. _"This is why Ronso do not let cities set up on sacred Mt. Gagazet. They draw attention from BTC and ABTC. Accursed riff-raff!"_

_"Even though have become troublesome within recent years, those two organizations have STILL made machina and technology available to everyone all across the world,"_ countered Noveos. _"However, in the last few decades, they have become more determined to outdo the other by any means necessary."_

"_Maybe we should just forcefully merge the two companies. That'll shut them up,"_ muttered Ioros.

Noveos grimaced. _"That will not work and you know it."_

"Fellow Maeshters!" angrily yelled Masho. "Do not quibible! Do you think I am ignorant of your affiliation to the ABTShee Iorosh?"

Ioros scowled.

"And ash for you Noveosh, I am aware of your recent meetingsh with the BTShee."

Noveos' eyes became downcast.

"I will not allow biash to affect our judgmentsh. Even though your unoffishial allianshes are unavoidabible, I will not let those allianshes get in the way of our dutiesh ash Maeshters!" protested the Grand Maester. You had to hand it to the Hypello; even though he seemed odd as a Grand Maester, his natural accent made sure everyone paid attention to what he had to say. "Now, Yulik Ronsho…do you have any ideash whether or not the reshent inshident at Nibilo hash anything to do with itsh deshtruction?"

Yulik frowned. By 'inshident', Masho was referring to the sighting of the _Seven_ over Nibilo…and it had, ironically, coincided with an increase in fiend activity. _"No Grand Maester…the Ronso tribe that lives to the north of Mt. Togoro couldn't find anything to connect the recent events to Nibilo's destruction several months ago…however, they DID find something of interest."_

Masho's eyes narrowed. Even though there were several Ronso tribes that lived outside of Mt. Gagazet, none had proven to be as informative as the Ronso tribe that lived to the north of Mt. Togoro in the last several months. As a matter of fact, they were the Maesters' eyes in the Nibilo region. "Really? Exshplain."

The Ronso Maester sighed as he subconsciously rubbed the scar on the left side of his face. _"Well…it involves a summoner and his group of guardians…"_

xxxx

_/11:33 ST, Reception Room, Valka Outpost, Valka Peninsula/_

Cid remained silent as he glanced around the seventy-foot long, fifty-foot wide room.

He, the other guardians, and Hirum himself had been brought inside the first cylindrical building connected to the platform that held the _Seven_. The first room that greeted them was basically a 'break room' of sorts.

The room itself was rather sparse; gray marble floors, white walls, and a metallic gray ceiling with bright halogen lights embedded in it. A large SN set sat at the far end of the room, and Serena was currently sitting in front of it, quietly watching 'Manga Chocobo' (as suggested by Hirum, but that's beside the point). A purple couch sat on each side of the room, providing a place to sit and relax for a bit. At the front of the room, a bar was sitting in the left corner. The selection of drinks was meager, but then again, this place was only meant as a spot to unwind before heading further down into the depths of Valka Outpost. Two elevators were positioned on the left and right sides of the room, providing access to the lower levels of the base. Oh, and there were eight C-Agents in the room, their faces covered by the familiar multi-vision goggles. In their hands were A16 assault rifles.

Cid was currently leaning against the right wall of the room. He quietly glanced at everyone else in the room. Trigon was sitting on the right couch, his scarred mask currently being shown. Teela was lying down on the left couch, staring at the ceiling. Mog was perched upon Serena's head, as usual. Hirum was sitting at the bar, drowning his sorrows in lemonade (what? Never heard of a bar that serves lemonade?).

There was one problem that the CESS Operative took note of, however.

Aaron hadn't been there when C-Agent #20 had escorted Serena, Mog, and himself into the room.

xxxx

"Impressive."

"I know. I told you that the CESS Operatives were something else."

The first voice belonged to Mr. Kane. The second belonged to Aaron himself. They were currently standing in a dark room; surrounding them were all sorts of computer consoles and spheres that showed images of various areas in Valka Outpost. It was a security station of sorts, apparently.

Mr. Kane and Aaron had just witnessed the confrontation between C-Trainee #119 and Cid. Aaron asked, "So…that trainee's got a bit of an ego."

"Reports from his instructors indicate that he lets his success go to his head," dryly said Mr. Kane. "But on the matters of the CESS Operative…what is your honest opinion?"

Aaron was silent. "…"

"…you don't want to admit it, do you?"

"…not really." Aaron grumbled. "It's hard to say that the BTC has come up with soldiers of a higher class than the _Lussyhtuac_. I hate to admit…but I don't think even our best C-Agents could go one-on-one with Cid…and imagine if the CESS Operatives were working as a group."

"Which makes it all the more fortunate he is on our side now."

Aaron shook his head. "Not really. He's really only on one side: Serena's. He'll do anything to protect her, and he's actually become Hirum's guardian…well, sort of."

"Speaking of Serena," interjected Mr. Kane. "How has progress with her gone? The businessmen who funded Project PSP are eager to know how your little pet project has gone."

Aaron sighed, more out of distress than relief. "Well…it's hard to say. I mean, the powers that she's acquired are DEFINITELY impressive. Telekinesis, psychic bolts, telepathy, teleportation…imagine if she were to fully master it all?"

Mr. Kane could only smile. "True…but you seem troubled by this good news."

"Well…it may seem like good news, but psychic magic is still an unknown type of magic. Serena is the first Psy Mage in centuries. We don't know what kind of magic she might be capable of."

Mr. Kane frowned. "You raise good points…but either way, I must return her to Bikanel where her powers can cultivated and grown in a stable environment."

"…no."

This caused Mr. Kane to glance down at Aaron angrily. "WHAT?" Then he paused; he was speaking to someone who had enough authority to sign his death warrant. Angering him would not be wise. Regaining his composure, the man finally continued, "But why? What purpose would there be to keep her in this little group of guardians? The BTC is aware of her now, and they will surely try harder to acquire her. What advantages do you think will come of this."

Aaron shot Mr. Kane a stern gaze that sent a chill down the man's spine. "For one, Serena has become quite attached to Hirum's group, and she wouldn't hesitate to attack if someone tried to take her away. Secondly, her powers have grown to a point we didn't expect to reach within six months. Third, even if you DID try to forcefully take her, her mind has enough power to lift an entire airship…and fourth, Hirum and his guardians can offer more protection than the _Lussyhtuac_ can."

Mr. Kane scowled…his body tensed…and then he relented. "Very well then…I shall inform the project's backers of this new information…but if something should happen to the Psy Mage…not even you will be safe."

As Mr. Kane walked away, Aaron quietly whispered, "I know."

xxxx

_/12:40 NT, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

"Hmm…" Masho was deep in thought. "Sho you are shaying that the Ronsho tribe north of Mt. Togoro witnesshed people being taken by the ABTShee's 'Lusshyhtuac'?"

Yulik nodded. _"Yes."_

"And Iorosh…" Masho turned his attention to Maester Ioros. "You shay that these people'sh deshcriptions match thoshe of people you've met?"

Ioros nodded. _"Yes. Their profiles…they match those of a summoner and a group of guardians that visited Djose Temple a little while ago…"_

Masho frowned as he folded his hands together. _Intereshthing…eshpecially the brown-haired girl…could it be her…?_ "Fellow Maeshters, thish meeting hash been concluded…we shall reconvene soon…and I shall shend notishe to the headsh of the ABTShee and the BTShee to attend that meeting."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 48: Onward to Guadosalam!

xxxx

Author's Notes: Come on. How many of you expected a Hypello to be Grand Maester? Admit it.

See you soon, and please review!


	50. Onward to Guadosalam!

Standard Disclaimer: Welcome to the disclaimer! I don't own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: More notes and junk.

To the reviews!

Assamite: …I can't figure out how to leave a comment on deviantART…and if it requires getting an account, well, no luck there. X.X Oh well. MUSIC CRITIQUES!

(Greater Battles Ahead) Very nice boss battle theme. A nice mixture of foreboding and action. However, I'm thinking of a separate fight theme for Summoner/Aeon battles; something more upbeat, along the lines of FF7's boss battle theme 'Still More Fighting'.

(Mi'ihen Highroad 1,000 ASD) Hmm…sounds good… (suddenly hears the cymbals) AGH! I'm sorry, but the cymbals just sound TOO jarring. They completely ruin the song. Oh, and FYI, there are STILL fiends around the Highroad; there just aren't any ON the Highroad. Maybe a little less upbeat, and the technological aspect of the Mi'ihen Highroad should be more subtle.

(Mog's Theme) SQUEE! CUTENESS! I agree; this one sounds better.

As for my 'prestige'…it's only for Digimon. I'm not recognized in the FF section like I am in the Digimon section. (boots him off a cliff for reviewing twice)

Anime obsessed fan: Actually, in terms of comparison to the ABTC and BTC, the Maesters are nothing…at least according to Noveos Guado in episode 26, that is. But a Grand Maester won't go down so easily…

Nightfire04: PSYCHIC!

Angel of the Light: Welcome to FFX-3! And here's something else; why would you want me to quit if you think it's a very good story? Isn't that an oxymoron? NO WAY! I'm not going to abandon this story.

Wolfy16: May the Force be with you. ;P

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_: Everyone…do the author a favor and listen (and review) Assamite's musical works. Good stuff.

Begin!

xxxx

_Enough power to destroy the planet…_

_But not enough to destroy Sin…_

xxxx

Chapter 48: Onward to Guadosalam!

xxxx

_/12:00 NT, Elevator, Valka Outpost, Valka Peninsula/_

Aaron sighed as the small, cylindrical elevator ascended upward towards the Reception Room. The last words of Mr. Kane were taking up most of his thought processes.

_The two members of the ABTC quietly walked towards the elevator, with Mr. Kane lagging slightly behind Aaron._

"_Aaron."_

"_What is it Kane?"_

"_Before you leave this outpost, I have one last subject I have to touch on."_

"_What?"_

"_That girl…Teela. The one identified as Luca's most notorious thief."_

"_Teela? Why her?"_

"_Her abilities are interesting…and from what you told me, she was the one who actually killed Folgin."_

"…_yes. What's your point?"_

"_Well…not a lot of people know this, but you should know your history…"_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_Terrance Gorio."_

"_Who?"_

"_Look up that name the next time you have access to an information database…or even a library. I'm sure it will be quite enlightening…"_

_Aaron could only frown as the elevator door closed; moments later the elevator ascended, taking Aaron away from the man known as Mr. Kane._

_What did he mean by that? Who the heck is Terrance Gorio?_ Aaron sighed; worrying right now wouldn't do anything good.

Suddenly, the elevator slowed to a stop…and the doors opened up, revealing the Reception Room.

Serena was still in front of the SN Set…however, her body was slumped onto the floor, caught in a deep slumber. Cid stood right beside her, keeping a constant vigil over his charge. Trigon – with the cocky mask in place – was over in the corner, doing one-handed pushups…without using his legs for support. Mog was standing atop his left foot, looking down at him with a confused look. Teela was also asleep, her body draped along the same sofa she had been in since arriving here. As for Hirum, he was still sitting in front of the bar, drinking away at his second glass of lemonade.

Aaron walked over towards the bar and took a seat besides Hirum. "So…what's up?"

Hirum said nothing. He merely took a sip of his lemonade. "…"

"…you upset?"

"No duh," bitterly said Hirum. He took another swig of his lemonade, downing it all. "Another please."

The bearded Al Bhed that served as the bartender nodded as he grabbed the glass and turned around to refill it. As he did, Hirum sighed remorsefully. "I hate this…I really hate this…"

Aaron was silent as the bartender handed Hirum another glass. As the Al Bhed watched his friend drink his lemonade, he couldn't help but feel sorry; Hirum had been drawn into a conflict even Aaron had foreseen happening. All because of Serena…had she not suddenly appeared in front of the summoner's house, all this attention from both technology giants wouldn't have occurred.

"Aaron."

Aaron was suddenly pushed out of his thoughts by Hirum's slightly slurred voice. "Yes?"

"Listen…" Hirum took another sip of his lemonade. "I don't like this at all. I HATE it. I hate being part of something that's beyond me…and I KNOW you're a part of it in some way." To emphasize this, he glared at Aaron.

Aaron's swirly green eyes slightly widened at the look of anger being directed at him…and in a way, it made him feel…sad. Hirum had been a genuine friend of his…when he had been working under the cover of a black market dealer, the summoner had been a wonderful companion. To think he would hate him so…but then again, the Al Bhed shouldn't have been surprised. Not after what HE had done in his relatively short life…

"…so please do me this favor Aaron…don't betray me. That's all I ask." That said, Hirum went back to his lemonade and took a sip.

As Hirum drank, Aaron nodded. That was all he did to reply.

Hirum finished his small sip. Then, he frowned. "Man…I don't know what this is, but it sure tastes different than normal lemonade."

Aaron quietly grabbed the glass and took a miniscule sip. Then, he raised an eyebrow. "No wonder. There's some rum mixed in."

Hirum's eyes widened out of obvious shock. "…WHAT?" He angrily turned toward the bartender. "YOU PUT RUM IN MY LEMONADE?"

"Oac. Oui haatat ed yhofyo," (Yes. You needed it anyway,) replied the bartender.

"WHAT? FOR YEVON'S SAKE, I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK YET!" Hirum grumbled as he angrily slammed the glass down. He knew enough of the Al Bhed language to know what that meant. "Gah…let's just go now. I want to move on to Guadosalam."

"Then let's go, Summoner Hirum," replied Aaron, almost with a joking smile. As the Al Bhed walked over towards the nearest elevator, Hirum walked over towards the others. "Cid. We're leaving now."

"Very well." Cid quietly picked up Serena and held her with one arm, leaving his right one free in case of a sudden attack. At the sight of Serena being picked up, Mog abandoned his current spot atop Trigon's foot and nestled into the Psy Mage's lap.

Speaking of Trigon, Hirum walked over to him next. "Trigon. We're leaving."

"**_Finally!"_** Trigon flipped over and landed deftly on his feet. **_"Working out in a body that never conks out is nifty, but it gets boring after awhile!"_**

Hirum then walked over to Teela…wait. She wasn't there. _Where'd she go?_

"Yo."

Hirum whirled around to see Teela standing in front of the elevator, arms crossed. "Are we going or what?"

Hirum resisted the urge to sigh. _I hate it when she does stuff like that._ With a dull, almost lethargic quality, Hirum strolled over to the elevator and got on, thankful that the elevator was wide enough to hold them all without making them feel cramped.

"All aboard," lightly said Aaron as he pressed a button. Moments later, the elevator doors closed, and the elevator ascended upward.

xxxx

_/1:14 NT, Commissioner's Office, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

Commissioner Gestohl was angry.

For one, it was nighttime, which meant that the seedy criminal underworld of Luca would awaken and try to work its foul magic upon the unsuspecting citizens of the city. Naturally, the Guardsmen would be there to put a stop to that.

For two, it had been a particularly rough time for Gestohl; after releasing the full story behind Naruki Nefrula's assassination, the media had gone into an uproar of sorts. Most of their attention was on it and nothing else…and to be blunt, Gestohl was getting tired of all the calls he was getting to comment on the assassination or to appear on a primetime news show. The case was closed; why couldn't people see that?

And finally, for three…his Captain was AWOL. Lutzwin was gone from Luca, off doing who knew what.

All that, added to a headache that would make a shoopuff irritable, made the commissioner mad as a fiend.

"Gah…I need a drink." Gestohl quietly stood and left his office; stewing over his anger wouldn't make the headache go away. After all, he WAS the Commissioner; aches and pains were part of the job.

xxxx

_/12:23 NT, Outside Valka Outpost, Valka Peninsula/_

_Clink…CHUNG._

The automated gates closed behind Hirum and his guardians, the chain-link metal creaking as it did.

Teela commented, "You would think that they'd have a bigger fence considering what this place is."

"Actually, it's perfect. Anything more, and the BTC would start wondering what's going on here. Too much attention. And if it was anything less, then the BTC would wonder why an ABTC complex is unguarded," replied Aaron.

Suddenly, Hirum stopped as his eyes gazed westward; the sun was slowly setting below the western horizon, casting a blazing red glow on the ocean surface. To the steadily darkening east, beyond the Valka Peninsula…was Guadosalam.

Finally, he said, "Everyone, I want to try and get to Guadosalam quickly…so we'll be traveling through the night." Red, blue, white, and yellow energy coated the summoner's hands as he clapped them together. Moments later, the Elemental Dragon stood in front of them.

The mighty aeon lowered her head, allowing Hirum to climb on. He placed himself between two of the spikes near the base of the neck. "Elemental Dragon, I want you to move east. Don't run, or else we'll fall off. If you come across any fiends, roar."

A puff of breath escaped the E-Dragon's nostrils; a sign of concurrence. Hirum sighed with relief. "Okay…everyone, find a spot. Her back's large enough, but it'd be easier for you to hold on if you wedge yourself between the spikes. I'll try and stay awake as long as I can…but we'll have to switch to shifts eventually. We can't just all be sleeping when we're on the move like this."

Trigon's mask switched to the scarred one. _"Don't worry. I can't sleep even if I tried. This mechanical body is immune to the needs of mortals. I shall volunteer for the task."_

"Good…" Hirum remained silent as everyone got on. Aaron positioned himself between two spikes near the bottom of the E-Dragon's spine. Cid positioned himself between two spikes at the apex of the aeon's body, with Serena nestled in his lap, with Mog nestled in HER lap. Teela simply changed her body into that of a Flan Azul, allowing herself to stick to the side of the aeon's body like a blue sore. As for Trigon, here merely sat two spines behind Hirum.

Hirum took one last gaze at Valka Outpost before saying, "Okay…Elemental Dragon, go!"

With a dull groan, the female aeon walked loudly eastward along the rocky peninsula, her body moving a tad slowly, yet smoothly and fluently. Within minutes, she was out of sight.

Meanwhile, atop Valka Outpost, two familiar _Lussyhtuac_ were watching them.

"Are we still going to follow them?" asked C-Agent #59.

"No," replied C-Agent #43. "I've spoken with Mr. Kane. Our mission has been terminated."

#59 arched an eyebrow, his eyes hidden by his multi-vision goggles. "I see…so what now?"

"To be blunt…we have some off time," replied #43. "I'm going back inside the Outpost. Coming?"

"Yes. I want to see if the trainees are _Lussyhtu_ material." A smirk coated #59's face as he said this.

xxxx

_/1:59 NT, Valka Peninsula/_

As the Elemental Dragon continued to stomp eastward, darkness was in full effect. Plus, since Hirum and his guardians were moving eastward, they were moving towards the night.

But by this time, they had neared some semblance of civilization. The peninsula was getting wider as the neared the mainland, and each side of the peninsula was dotted with large construction facilities. Large towers of gray metal could be seen, with a number of catwalks, bridges, and platforms linking them together. Also, these towers had a number of magnetic clamps built into them. Several of these facilities had landing sites from which airships could take off and land. Finally, amidst these towers were partially constructed airships, held in the air by the magnetic clamps. In the darkness of the night, the white and red lights from the construction facilities lit up the northern and southern horizons.

The sight captivated Serena, even though her eyelids were slowly growing heavier from the need to sleep. "What are those places…?"

"Airship Construction Facilities," replied Aaron, his voice slightly louder to compensate for the E-Dragon's footsteps. "Since the majority of Valka Peninsula is barren, a lot of companies decided to use this place as a site for airship construction. Now, airships for everyone from a mere cargo delivery service to the ABTC are built here."

"What about the BTC?" asked Hirum.

"They have some construction facilities here…but the majority of their airships are built at Bevelle," replied Aaron.

"…it's pretty…" muttered Serena.

"Kupo…" At that, Mog turned to face Serena.

The Psy Mage looked quizzically at Mog's smiling face, his little antenna flopping in the wind.

Then, her mouth opened up, out of surprise…and happiness. _Wow…you can talk…_

Minutes later, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

xxxx

_/5:29 NT, Valka Peninsula/_

It had been about an hour since the last of the airship construction facilities had been seen. Now there was nothing but the stars in the sky and the light of the full moon to light the E-Dragon's way across the grassy fields of the Valka Peninsula. Also, they had officially moved ahead by one hour.

Wait? Grassy fields? Wasn't the peninsula supposed to be nothing but barren rocky plains?

Yes…but the halfway region of the Valka Peninsula was actually quite hospitable. The middle of Valka Peninsula was actually lower than the rest of it, allowing for the cliffs to form into sandy beaches. A small gulf existed as well – called the Mouth of Valka – forming an easy to reach supply of water (even though it was salt water, it was easy to purify). As one moved inland from the Mouth of Valka and the northern and southern beaches, one would come across grassy plains. This area was mostly reserved for nomads and those who wished to live the simple life; the only signs that Cid could see of civilization were the dirt roads the E-Dragon were stampeding across. By this time, the peninsula had become so wide that the northern and southern sides stretched beyond the horizon; if there were to be any hints of modern living at all, it would probably be near the beaches, where tourists would gather.

Cid sighed as he gazed down at his charge; she was protectively holding onto Mog, who was also in the grasp of a deep slumber. Right now, he had time to think.

The girl in his lap was his charge. It was his duty to protect her, even at the cost of his life.

The girl in his lap was the target of many different parties. He already knew that some would stop at nothing to get her.

The girl in his lap…was entrusted to him, by the orders of his superior. Until he arrived in Bevelle to deliver the Psy Mage to his superior, she was under his care.

And honestly, he didn't want to trust her to anyone else.

It was HIS duty to protect her. How COULD he trust her safety to anyone else? How could he guarantee her safety? How-

"_You need rest."_

Cid silently tilted his head upward to a 30-degree angle; Trigon was standing in front of him, holding onto the spikes for support. _"I can tell from here that you're trying to hold off rest. You need to sleep."_

"I can manage," curtly replied Cid.

_"Despite the fact that you're a soldier, it still doesn't prevent you from being human…and you have needs like any human would. Food. Water. Sleep."_

"I'm a CESS Operative. I can manage." The tone in his voice indicated this: drop it.

Trigon didn't say a word.

Instead, he chuckled softly.

This actually caught Cid's attention. "What humors you?"

"_Very well…if you insist, I won't ask you too…but I have two things to say first."_ Trigon slowly walked along the spines, keeping his balance steady despite the E-Dragon's movement. _"First of all…being a guardian requires something called trust. During battle, the summoner puts his trust in his guardians to protect his life. The guardians also have to put their trust in the summoner to pull through for them, to keep a strong will in the face of hardship, and to be their leader. Secondly…here's a more practical reason; you'll eventually need sleep. Why delay the inevitable?"_ With that said, Trigon slowly walked past the CESS Operative.

Cid was silent in thought…because the strange being in black was right. On both counts.

Why was it so hard to entrust Serena's protection to their care? After all, it was very possible that he might fall in the line of duty…and he knew that these people were very capable fighters. Who better to entrust Serena's protection to than them?

Plus – back at the Moonflow – she had risked her life to try and save them. It was clear she felt strongly about them…so again; who better to entrust her to?

And besides…he DID need sleep.

With those final thoughts, Cid fell asleep, his arms quietly holding onto Serena.

Meanwhile, Trigon suddenly sat down between two spines. His mask switched to the cocky one, and his gaze tilted downward at the blue lump of goo that was Teela. **_"Yo."_**

The goop closest to Trigon's feet morphed into a humanoid face. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

Trigon harmlessly shrugged. **_"Eh, you looked like you needed someone to talk to."_**

A look of annoyance crossed her face. "I'm a puddle of goop. How could you even tell ANYTHING about me?"

"**_Well…I was talking about earlier, before we left that Outpost place,"_** innocently replied Trigon. **_"So…you still moping about what happened at Nibilo?"_**

Her look of annoyance transformed into a glare. "Are you TRYING to set me off?"

"**_I'm just saying!"_** irritably replied Trigon. **_"Sheesh…you'd think the world owes you something from the way you act…"_**

"Well maybe it does!" snapped Teela.

If Trigon's masked face could be seen, it would've scrunched into one of contempt. **_"Listen; just because you've got a problem doesn't mean the world's got to change for you! You've got to change! Trust me; I know first hand. So put up or shut up!"_** Grumbling, Trigon made his way back to the front of the E-Dragon.

Teela said nothing…because she had nothing to say.

After all, she HAD tried to change before…and all she had gotten was pain.

xxxx

_/11:49 NT, Valka Peninsula/_

_At last…we are nearing the end of the Valka Peninsula_, thought Trigon.

After an entire night of traveling through the mixture of rocky wastelands and green plains, the E-Dragon was finally near the eastern edge of the Valka Peninsula. The eastern edge was nothing more than a sheer cliff that separated the peninsula from the stretch of land that held Guadosalam. Paths up the cliff were restricted to either travel by airship or walking by foot up roads carved into the rock by machina.

He quietly turned his gaze to his fellow companions, all of whom were still sleeping. Teela had finally transformed back into her human form during the night, positioning herself between two spikes at the base of the aeon's tail. Aaron had not moved at all during the night. Cid still kept his armored arms around the frail body of Serena, who kept her lithe arms around the tiny body of Mog. Hirum himself was still sleeping upon the dragon's neck.

"_I wonder…what it feels like to sleep…"_ whispered Trigon to himself. It sort of surprised him that he had forgotten such a thing…but then again, it was hard for anything to surprise him anymore.

Suddenly, as if roused by Trigon's whispers, Hirum awoke. He yawned and stretched his arms as he absentmindedly pulled one of his two strands of long black hair. "Hoo…that wasn't bad. I actually feel better," muttered the summoner to himself.

Then, he squinted his dull blue eyes as he stared eastward, which was slowly being illuminated by the glow of the sunrise. He was squinting because two figures stood out against it. They walked towards them from one of the roads that led to the cliff.

Moments later, Hirum paled as he recognized the figures. "Oh no…not THEM."

For you see, the two figures were none other than Summoner Nira and her guardian: Kurik Ronso.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 49: Triple Aeon Battle

xxxx

Author's Notes: Next chapter is another meeting of the two summoners! Prepare for flashy aeon battles…and speaking of aeons, prepare for a brand new one: the Aeon of the Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam!

See you soon, and please review!


	51. Triple Aeon Battle

Standard Disclaimer: Who sings in the shower? I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY! LAAAAAA!

Author's Notes: Don't ask. Just don't. My disclaimers have long lost their relevance.

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: Actually, Terros himself said that Kefka's abilities as a whole are roughly equal to that of the Elemental Dragon and Blitzan. It all comes down to the summoner…so you could say that Summoner Yuna could use Valefor against Hirum's Kefka…and he would STILL lose. ;)

And don't worry…this aeon battle will have a nifty twist…

Assamite: (nods as he listens to the song 'Claim Your Aeon') Nice. I probably shouldn't have gone with upbeat…'frantic' or 'fast-paced' is better.

(listens to 'To the Victor Go the Spoils) Ooh. Catchy.

(blinks) …okay…you might want to wait on writing that article after Chapter 50, where Hirum and his guardians arrive in Guadosalam. The Guados eat…well…differently. Oh, and I fixed those typos, and I mentioned that the next temple would be in Guadosalam in chapter 40 (hooray for fixes!). Well…I did not change one; the 'Hirum's house' bit. Because the 'brown dot' was a REPRESENTATION of Hirum's house on a **MAP** of Luca. Get it?

And another thing; according to deviantART's Help page, w w w dot dmusic dot com is a website that hosts music files for free. Try putting your stuff up there; you might garner some actual onsite reviews. And another thing; my last update took me only one week. That's pretty normal.

Radszilla: Nope. Not even close…I think. We'll see it how it goes.

Wolfy16: A man of few words… ;P

Shadic the Hedgehog Author: Sorry. The replacement for the Magus Sisters was planned out MONTHS ago. Still, welcome to FFX-3!

Begin!

xxxx

_As hard as it seems to believe, the reports are true._

_They are trying to resurrect the first Sin._

xxxx

Chapter 49: Triple Aeon Battle

xxxx

_/11:52 NT, Eastern Edge of Valka Peninsula/_

"Nira. Look."

"Hmm?" said Summoner Nira out of slight tiredness. She had wanted to leave Guadosalam at 11:30 NT sharp…of course, she had still been sleeping by that time. Which meant Kurik had been giving her a piggyback ride right up until he had ascended the cliff. She was still tired…but the sight of an Elemental Dragon aeon immediately erased her tiredness. "An aeon?"

"No. The ones riding it."

Nira squinted…and she couldn't believe her brown eyes; it was Hirum…and his guardians. He had apparently added some new guardians, because aside from the brown-haired girl and the Al Bhed, she didn't recognize any of them. Still…she was more shocked to see Hirum. "Him…"

The dropout…the one who had defied the rules of the SSoB…and the one who had STOLEN an Eye of Baaj badge! How else could he have gotten it! But the worst part was that she had LOST to him before…but not this time. NOT this time.

The E-Dragon slowed to a stop; obviously Hirum had spotted her as well. Nira clutched her purple staff quietly. Kurik flexed his arms a few times, his bulging muscles stretching the red leather that covered them.

Hirum hopped off of the E-Dragon's neck, staring at Nira with a quiet expression. "…hello Summoner Nira."

Nira snorted. "At least you're courteous, you dropout."

"GAH!" roared Hirum. "I'M NOT A DROPOUT!"

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge!" Nira clutched her staff tightly as she glared at Hirum, her blue hair swaying in the early morning wind. "But since I've got a score to settle with you, I'm challenging you to a 3-on-3 aeon battle!"

Hirum sighed. _What a way to wake up_. "Fine." With a thought, he dismissed the E-Dragon.

Of course, he forgot that – with the exception of Trigon – everyone was still on the aeon.

**_SMACK!_**

**"OW!"**

"**KUPO!"**

Hirum blanched as he whirled around; Teela, Aaron, Serena, and Mog were on the rocky ground, clutching the back of their heads out of pain. Cid was on all fours, having barely managed to right himself; he had immediately awoken upon feeling a sense of vertigo that accompanied a fall. Trigon seemed to wince. _"That looked painful."_

Nira shook her head out of pity. "Pitiful…"

"**HIRUM!"** roared Teela. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPIRA DID YOU DO **_THAT_** FOR?"

"Sorry! I wanted to choose a different aeon for my battle!" apologized the summoner.

"What battle?" asked Aaron as he groggily rubbed his scalp.

_"The battle of aeons that is about to commence,"_ replied Trigon as he pointed his own staff at Nira.

Serena blinked at the sight of the Black Ronso standing behind Nira. "Ooh…" She scooped up a dizzy Mog in her arms and scampered over to the Black Ronso, much to Nira's surprise. The female summoner frowned as the young girl stared at her guardian with an innocent expression. _Who's this kid…? And why is she a guardian? Is Hirum that hopeless?_

"Are you a Ronso?" asked Serena.

"Kurik is a Black Ronso," replied Kurik with a small smile.

"Ooh…you're even taller than Mr. Cid!" exclaimed the young Psy Mage.

This statement caused the Black Ronso's yellow eyes to light up with a sort of light-hearted glee. Although he was a mighty warrior, and a guardian who would die to protect his summoner, he had an affinity for small, innocent children. "Such innocence in a world without innocence." He calmly reached down to brush her head.

An armored glove suddenly snapped onto his giant right wrist. The Black Ronso's yellow eyes looked confused until they glared upon a human in green armor. Nira yelped at the sudden presence of the man right beside her. _How'd he move so fast?_

"You will not touch her," sternly said Cid.

Kurik snarled as his warrior instincts kicked in, pushing aside any of his rational thought. He brought down his left fist at Cid's head. The CESS Operative countered by grabbing it with his right hand. The Black Ronso sneered as flipped his right hand around and clutched onto Cid's left hand before pushing him backward with his great strength.

However, Cid had great strength as well. He quickly slipped his relatively small hands out of the nine-foot Black Ronso's grasp and dashed forward, wrapping his arms around the mighty beast's waist.

Then, to the Black Ronso's – and Nira's – shock, Cid hefted the furry warrior above his head.

Of course, Kurik was not one to be left hanging (shoot me for the pun if you must). The Black Ronso snarled as he grabbed Cid's wrists and flipped himself over, landing in front of the CESS Operative. Less than a second later, the Black Ronso's tail wrapped around Cid's abdomen.

Much to the CESS Operative's surprise, the trail pulled him off his feet and threw him onto the ground. #34 quickly compensated by leaping to his feet and doing a sweep kick against Kurik's legs, causing the Black Ronso to fall to the ground. On impulse, the CESS Operative grabbed his combat knife and held it right in front of the furry beast's right eye. "Don't move."

Kurik did not.

Suddenly, a purple hand made of pure magic wrapped around Cid's body. With surprising speed, he was lashed backward like a whip. Seconds later, he crashed into the ground beside Serena.

Mog stood on Serena's shoulder as her head glowed with a purple glow: a sign of her Telekinesis technique. She sighed out of embarrassment. "Mr. Cid…you really need to loosen up…"

"I thought he was attacking you. I didn't want to risk anything." Cid remained silent until Serena released him. He promptly stood up and sheathed his combat knife.

Nira immediately rushed to Kurik's side. "Are you okay?"

"Kurik…okay," responded Kurik as he got to his feet, his eyes staring at Cid quietly. _For a human…he is quick_. Then his eyes drifted to Teela. _But she is the stronger…_ Finally, his eyes fell upon Trigon. _And that one…he is something else entirely…he is no mere human…_

Nira, satisfied that Kurik was okay, immediately whirled around and screamed, "CAN'T YOU EVEN CONTROL YOUR OWN GUARDIANS?"

"I can't help it if he's overprotective of Serena," casually replied Hirum. His Magician's Gloves glowed with pyreflies as he said, "Now are you going to fight me or not?"

This caused Nira to forget her anger. This caused her to smile. "Fine…then let's cut to the chase. Me first! I summon…the Elemental Dragon!" With a flash of red, blue, white, and yellow light, the staff shot out an aura that formed the E-Dragon, which roared loudly.

"To respond…I summon the Machina Maw!" Moments later, after the Aeon of Baaj appeared, Hirum hopped on and gripped the handlebars.

This action caused Nira to scoff. "Still can't trust your aeon to fight for you, eh?"

"Don't even start with me Nira!" With a forceful push on the handlebars, the M-Maw rocketed toward the E-Dragon.

"E-Dragon! Use Thunder Breath!" In response to Nira's command, the E-Dragon's eyes flashed yellow as electrical energy gathered in her mouth.

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Thunder Breath-_

A stream of electrical magic roared from the dragon aeon's mouth, soaring towards the M-Maw. Hirum banked the handlebars hard to the left, causing the M-Maw to veer sharply toward the left. The elemental stream slipped past Hirum: a clean miss.

Nira snarled. "Not bad…but you won't be able to dodge forever! Elemental Dragon, keep on firing with different elements!"

The E-Dragon complied as her eyes flashed red.

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Fire Breath-_

Hirum rotated the handlebars backward, causing the M-Maw to tilt herself upward. The fiery stream barely missed the mechanical aeon, but it was a miss nevertheless. Hirum immediately rotated the handlebars forward, causing the aeon's nose to dip downward. "Machina Maw! Fire Howitzers!"

The aeon complied by aiming the gun barrels in her shoulder guards' slots at the dragon aeon. The E-Dragon snarled as bullets pelted her scaly hide.

"Elemental Dragon! Slash at the Machina Maw with your Elemental Claws!" yelled Nira.

The E-Dragon snorted as the claws on her front feet flared red, white, blue, and yellow.

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Elemental Claws-_

The dragon aeon leapt upward, her glowing claws contrasting against her black scales. Hirum immediately pulled back on the handlebars to try and avoid the claws.

Too late. The E-Dragon's left paw slashed through the M-Maw's right leg. Wires dangled out from the bottom of the right shoulder guard, sparkling with electrical energy. Hirum scowled. _Never knew about that technique…not good_. "Machina Maw! Fire Homing Ray!"

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Homing Ray-_

Blue energy flew from both eyes and roared at the E-Dragon while she was in the midst of preparing a Water Breath attack. The blue lasers suddenly smashed into the E-Dragon's now-blue eyes.

The E-Dragon howled as stinging pain erupted in her eyes. Hirum immediately roared, "NOW! FIRE YOUR THUNDER ELEMENTAL MISSILES!"

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Elemental Missiles-_

Yellow-tipped missiles erupted from two missile pods on the M-Maw's back. Exhaust streamed from the missiles as they crashed into the E-Dragon in an explosion of electrical magic. The black dragon howled; she had still been affiliated with the Water element when the attack had hit.

However, when the E-Dragon shook her head, she slowly opened her eyes…and they were flashing all four colors. Nira saw the opportunity and took it. "Elemental Dragon…use your Overdrive!"

The E-Dragon howled as her mouth flared with all four of the elements. Hirum frowned…and he quickly yelled, "Machina Maw, fire Elemental Missiles of all types!"

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Elemental Missiles-_

A plethora of elementally powered missiles swarmed away from the M-Maw and towards the E-Dragon. However, some of them went off course; a good several of them rocketed high into the sky and out of sight. Nira resisted the urge to taunt Hirum for wasting such good missiles. "Elemental Dragon…FIRE!"

_-Elemental Dragon Overdrive: Elemental Storm-_

The E-Dragon didn't care that a number of missiles pelted her body. She immediately unleashed her overdrive. The massive stream of flaming Fire, chilling Blizzard, drenching Water, and electrifying Thunder magic roared at the M-Maw with frightening speed. Hirum, under the grip of sudden panic, yelped, "MACHINA MAW! PROTECT YOURSELF!"

The M-Maw did. Her eyes flared red and blue as she accessed a defensive technique. Two panels on the aeon's forehead opened up, and a purple energy shield suddenly popped into place in front of the aeon. The shield seemed to ripple with red and blue lines.

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Barrier-_

The Elemental Storm Overdrive crashed into the Barrier…and seconds later, it tore through it. Although the Barrier – a mixture of the Shell and Protect spells, with a machina twist – was capable of warding off both physical and magical attacks, an Overdrive was something else entirely.

Fortunately, the Barrier had drained a lot of the elemental stream's power…so when the stream dissipated, the M-Maw was still floating in the sky. However, she was on her last legs. Both summoners knew that.

However, there was a small ray of hope for Hirum. The M-Maw suddenly spoke. "INITIATING OVERDRIVE; TOTAL ASSAULT."

_-Machina Maw Overdrive: Total Assault-_

Nira gulped as the armaments of the M-Maw prepared to open fire. "ELEMENTAL DRAGON! DEFEND YOURSELF!"

The E-Dragon wrapped her tail around herself as she hugged the ground, trying to minimize a target area. It was still going to hurt, however.

Bullets smashed into her scales.

Spiky artillery shells exploded upon her body.

Normal missiles crashed into her, dousing her body with smoke and flame.

Two blue lasers slammed into her body.

The M-Maw set down on the ground, her frame at a tilt because of her missing right leg. Sparks began to fly from her mechanical body. Hirum quietly stepped off and stared at Nira's E-Dragon.

The E-Dragon's blue eyes glared at the boy…and then she slumped to the ground, completely and utterly spent. As the dragon aeon disappeared, pyreflies flew upward, and then sank downward into the ground, apparently disappearing as usual.

Nira scowled.

Hirum chuckled. "I win round 1." With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed the Machina Maw; the aeon was nearly destroyed anyway.

"Pure luck," indignantly retorted Nira.

On the sidelines, Trigon – his smiling mask in the forefront – was mentally smiling. _Impressive first bout. _

_True. Summoner Nira also did well._

**_Eh, so-so. Now, if I were fightin'…_**

_Apparently, you've missed the point yet again._

_**Ever heard of sarcasm you moron?**_

_(chuckles)_

Meanwhile, Serena was utterly transfixed on the battle. Upon the E-Dragon's defeat, Serena cheered. "YAY! GO HIRUM!"

"Kupo!" cheered Mog, his feet happily dancing on Serena's head.

Cid was silent. Aaron watched the battle with quiet interest.

Teela, on the other hand, was actually smiling. She was actually quite impressed. Heh…nice show. Your spine's getting tougher everyday. However, she was smiling for another reason as well…

Because in all actuality, she had willed the pyreflies of Nira's E-Dragon to fall through the ground…and enter through her feet. She suppressed a snicker; later on, she was going to try and see if she could actually become an aeon. _THAT'LL be a first._

Hirum's hands glowed pink, blue, and purple as he yelled, "I summon…Kefka!" Moments later, Kefka appeared in front Hirum.

Smirking, Nira said, "I wasn't expecting to bring out my trump card so soon…but seeing as how you're a bit troublesome for a dropout, I'll have to use it…I summon Blitzan!" Moments later, the masked blitzball-playing aeon of Besaid stood in front of Nira.

Hirum resisted the urge to groan. _She calls THIS a trump card?_

Then, with a smile, her staff began glowing a dull green. "And now I summon the Eternal Servant!"

Silence gripped everyone.

That's when the light on her staff morphed into a small orb that floated over to Blitzan's shoulder. When the light faded, a small little gnome of about one foot in height stood on the left shoulder of Blitzan. The tiny gnome was completely clad in dull green robes; the symbol of Yevon was embroidered on the front of his body in white. His head was completely covered by a dull green hood; the only things that could be seen were a large, pointy nose and a bushy, dark green mustache. Finally, his right hand – which was completely covered by his robes' long sleeve – clutched onto a tiny wooden staff. Nira grinned cockily at Hirum. "Meet the Eternal Servant, the aeon of the Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam!"

More silence.

On the sidelines, Serena commented. "How cute! That little guy's as small as Mog!"

Hirum immediately roared, "**WHAT?** A _SECOND_ AEON? HOW THE **_HECK_** CAN YOU SUMMON A SECOND AEON? **_THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_**" After all, that was actually an important lesson at the SSoB; why summoners can never summon more than one aeon at a time. It was actually quite complicated, but the basic idea was this: when a summoner summons an aeon, they call upon the fayth from within them; after all, that's the purpose for obtaining the fayth in the first place. When the summoner calls upon a certain fayth – like say, Sir Wakka – that fayth's life force travels through their body. The summoner then forcefully exerts that life force; this was when the pyreflies would start to form the aeon. After that, the aeon – in this case, Blitzan – fully emerges into reality, and it responds to the summoner's will…after all, the aeon's life force is the same as the fayth's.

The problem with summoning two is that using more than one fayth had disastrous consequences on normal people. Without proper training – or enhancement by other methods – trying to summon two fayth would cause an overflow of mana in the body. To be blunt, the body breaks down under the strain, and the summoner dies. It took something extraordinary to summon two at once…

_Only someone like Yu Yevon would be able to summon more than one fayth at once_, thought Trigon with a mental frown.

Nira chuckled. "True…of course, that applies for most aeons. But NOT the Eternal Servant. He is an aeon used only for the supportive means…in other words, he is **meant** to be summoned in conjunction with other aeons. It's a nifty quality unique only to the Eternal Servant…but enough chit-chat!" She pointed her staff at Kefka. "Eternal Servant! Cast defensive and offensive magic on Blitzan! Blitzan, ATTACK!"

The E-Servant quickly cast three spells upon Blitzan; Protect, Shell, and Cheer. A blue, paper-thin aura coated the aeon: the sign of Cheer. A transparent, hexagonal light-blue grid with yellow rims appeared in front of him: the sign of Protect. A glowing red sphere with yellow lines circumventing it: the sign of Shell. Supportive spells that increased resistance to physical and magical attacks…and Cheer increased offensive power.

Blitzan roared as he ran toward Kefka. The triune aeon leapt backwards to avoid a downward punch. Meant for the head, Blitzan's fist crashed into the ground, causing the rocky surface to splinter. Without hesitating, Blitzan immediately propelled himself forward off of his fist, sending his foot crashing into Kefka's sternum.

The flamboyant aeon groaned as he was sent backwards by the hit. He immediately used his hands to stop himself, but Blitzan was already charging again.

_Crap! _Thought Hirum with a frown. _This isn't good! I need to act!_ "Kefka! Strike at Blitzan with Fira and Thundara!"

Kefka immediately formed two orbs of Thunder and Fire magic in his left and right hands, respectively. He unleashed the Thundara spell in the form of two bolts spiraling together in the shape of a corkscrew. He unleashed the Fira spell in the form of one thin line of piercing flame. All of it meant to pierce the protective Shell.

No such luck. The Shell spell bent a bit upon contact with the Thundara screw and the Fira line, but they both dispersed and dissipated upon the red sphere. Nira chortled. "Tough luck there! Blitzan, use your blitzballs!"

_-Blitzan Special Move: Blitzball Barrage-_

Two blitzballs emerged from the bony tubes protruding from the aeon's shoulder blades. With nary a pause, the aeon immediately threw both of them at Kefka. Hirum immediately yelled, "Kefka! Split up!"

_-Kefka Special Move: Clown Trick-_

Kefka suddenly split into ten. The Kefka that Blitzan had aimed for dissipated into smoke upon contact with his two blitzballs. Hirum smirked as the aeon of Besaid stared at his opponents quietly; even though the E-Servant had fortified the aeon with a bevy of supporting magic, he doubted the Shell spell would be enough to stand up against nine Kefkas at once. "Kefkas! Charge your Blizzara spells."

The nine Kefkas smiled as they charged a white orb of Blizzard magic in each palm. With hesitation, they fired their spells in a mixture of icicles, frigid vapor, and hail.

Nira chuckled as the mass of chilly ice magic roared at her two aeons. "Eternal Servant! Cast Reflect on Blitzan!"

Hirum froze.

On the sidelines, Serena asked, "What's Reflect?"

Cid calmly said, "The CESS Operatives were not trained in the use of magic, but we were told how it worked in case our opponents utilized it. Reflect is a defensive spell used for reflecting other magical techniques back at the caster."

"_Correct,"_ replied Trigon. _"Did you get that Serena?"_

Serena suddenly turned her attention away from Mog, who was now standing on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry. Mog just finished explaining it to me."

This only got a look of confusion from Aaron, Teela, and Trigon. Cid remained stoic.

Mog just smiled. "Kupo!"

Sure enough, Eternal Servant waved his staff around and cast the Reflect spell on Blitzan. A nigh-invisible, almost mirror-like energy field popped into place in front of Blitzan. The wall of Blizzara magic slammed into the Reflect barrier…and, as predicted, the spells were reflected back at their individual casters.

Four of the Kefkas were struck. The other five had enough sense to evade. Abandoning their use of magic, they charged forward, hoping to physically overwhelm Blitzan.

"Abandoning magic because of my Reflect spell, eh? TOO BAD!" Nira smirked as she clenched her staff tightly, preparing to surprise Hirum yet again.

On the sidelines, Kurik remained stoic. On one hand, he could not help but feel happy for his charge; Nira had grown quickly as a summoner; this battle was proof enough. However, he was also concerned for her opponent Hirum…because something told him – call it gut instinct – that the boy was not the 'dropout' he had been claimed to be. Either way, Nira should not let her head get too full during battle. _Enemies tend to surprise those who want to do the same…_

"Blitzan…use your Blitzball Cannon!"

Hirum froze at the mention of that. _ANOTHER new technique? What has this girl been doing?_ Well…going on her pilgrimage for one, unlike Hirum. He had been too preoccupied with the 'sidequest' to Nibilo to seriously train with his aeons.

_-Blitzan Special Move: Blitzball Cannon-_

Blitzballs suddenly came flying out of the bony tubes, as if being shot out of a cannon. With ruthless accuracy, he picked off the five Kefkas until only one remained: the real one. Kefka was being bombarded senseless by the barrage of blitzballs…that is until Hirum reacted.

"Kefka! Energy Shield!"

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

A familiar purple energy shield appeared in Kefka's hands; the blitzballs suddenly started pounding it, transferring more energy to Kefka.

At the sight of the shield, Nira immediately yelled, "Cease your attack!" Blitzan stopped his cannon. Hirum frowned; Nira undoubtedly had the aeon of Djose – why else would she be this far northward? – so she knew of his capabilities. _Blast it all…so much for a quick and easy Overdrive. Oh well…some energy is better than nothing._

He wondered if his plan would work. It had been for the last aeon; he had intended for Kefka to quickly finish off the second aeon so he could utilize his plan for the third aeon. But with the E-Servant's arrival…he was now being forced to improvise. Kefka wouldn't be able to defeat this powered up Blitzan on his own. He glanced upward into the sky; he had to act now.

Suddenly, pyreflies began drifting out of Blitzan's blitzball tubes; his Overdrive was charged up. Nira chuckled. "What to do, what to do, eh dropout? The Eternal Servant's spells have made Blitzan too tough to touch…and your Kefka can't do a thing! Blitzan…USE YOUR OVERDRIVE!"

_-Blitzan Overdrive: Auroch Storm-_

Hirum growled as Blitzan split into six identical copies, each of whom held two blitzballs. _Screw the waiting…_ A small blue aura flared around him; the sign of the Grand Summon Overdrive. _It's do or die time!_

Aaron frowned at the sight of the blue aura. "What's with Hirum?"

"…_he's…oh no,"_ muttered Trigon. His masks switched. _"That fool…"_

_-Hirum Overdrive: Grand Summon-_

"I summon…DULLAHAN!" yelled Hirum as he called upon the fayth of Luca Temple. Nira's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the sight. "_WHAT? ARE YOU STUPID?_ WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SUMMONING A **SECOND** AEON?"

Hirum – much to his own surprise – chuckled as Dullahan materialized in front of him. "Why are you…so surprised…? You're doing it…" His breathing was labored…and he felt a surging burn run through him as the life force of two fayth struggled to remain stable within his mortal body. Hirum winced; it already hurt to move. Still…he had a fight to win. "Dullahan…use your Overdrive. Aim it for the ground."

Dullahan grunted as she clenched her sword tightly; due to the Grand Summon, her overdrive was completely maxed out.

_-Dullahan Overdrive: Banshee Howl-_

Kefka leapt out of the circle of Blitzans moments before the massive maelstrom erupted from the open hole on the top of the body. A shrill shriek accompanied the Overdrive, causing everyone – save for Trigon, Cid, and Hirum – to cover their ears. Trigon simply shut off his ears. Cid's helmet compensated for the loud volume by dampening the audio sensors. Hirum was too pained to close his ears.

When the maelstrom ceased, Kefka faced the original Blitzan defiantly. The Eternal Servant was on the ground, some distance away; apparently, the spells it cast did not work on aeon's Overdrives.

Before Nira could say anything, the E-Servant was vaporized with one blast of Thundara from Kefka. Hirum chuckled ruefully. "Heh…guess the Eternal Servant isn't really that much of a tough guy once he's separated from the other aeon, eh?"

Nira snorted. No way was she going to lose. No way! "Yeah, but Blitzan is STILL powered up. Your aeons won't…hey…where's Dullahan?" In her current state, Nira had completely missed out on the fact that Dullahan had seemingly disappeared after using her Overdrive.

Hirum smiled as he pointed upward…and then he slightly winced.

Nira looked upward, as did Blitzan…and so did everyone else.

They were surprised and shocked; Dullahan was high in the air. Nira paled; Dullahan's Overdrive had been aimed at the ground for a reason…to propel her upward into the sky for an aerial attack…

But that wasn't all. To Nira's horror, she saw missiles flying down towards Dullahan: the M-Maw's missiles that had supposedly missed. Their fuel had long since run out, and they had been falling for quite some time now. _No way…Hirum planned this far ahead?_

Dullahan slashed through the missiles with her sword. Her sword immediately became awash in bubbling water, frigid vapor, fiery flames, and crackling electricity.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Elemental Strike-_

Nira paled; Dullahan was aiming her sword for the Blitzan's head! "Blitzan! Run away!"

Blitzan tried…but couldn't.

In the time he had spent looking up at Dullahan, Kefka had grabbed him from behind in a locked body hold. Blitzan tried to struggle…but to no avail. Nira slowly saw everything crumble before her. _No! This can't be!_

**SPLURTCH.**

Blitzan moaned soundlessly as the massive blade of Dullahan entered his head. Moments later, the aeon of Besaid dissipated, leaving only Kefka and Dullahan behind.

Hirum chuckled as he dismissed both of his aeons. "Heh…looks like…the 'dropout'…won again…"

Even as relief from the pain flooded Hirum's veins, he immediately collapsed to the ground.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 50: The Farplane

xxxx

Author's Notes: How'd you guys like the aeon battle?

Anyhow, next chapter is a big milestone for FFX-3: the 50th chapter! And what better way to mark the 50th chapter than to chronicle Hirum and his guardians' journey to the Farplane…based in none other than Guadosalam…

See you soon, and please review!


	52. The Farplane

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Pass the soda.

Author's Notes: Apologies for the late update. I HAD finished this a few days ago, but stupid FFnet wouldn't let me update because of my upload ban (read chapter 10 of Housemates and my bio for more info)...anyhow...

WOO! SPRING BREAK!

We are at the fiftieth chapter people! We started at the end of FFX-2…and in fifty chapters, we've gone from 1000 years in the past to the Summoner's School of Baaj to Luca to Kilika to Besaid to Luca again to the Mi'ihen Highroad to Mushroom Rock Canyon to Djose to the Moonflow to the Rondola Highlands to Nibilo to the Valka Peninsula and now to Guadosalam!

(GASP)

Whoo…said too much. To the reviews!

Assamite: Well, the little figure looked nifty (should I call you 'Kaishu'?). And what the heck is a 'gwailo'? o.o;

(listens to 'Sin, Attack!') Musically, it sounds better than your other pieces. It took me a while to get the melody working along with the scene, but I've got the basic gist. Good stuff.

And as for the whole 'without order is chaos' thing…that guy GARIN talked to was a receptionist that would, in turn, direct him to another receptionist, and so on and so forth until he reached the Boss. For Aaron…well, reread that segment in chapter 39. You'll understand.

As for Kurik…well, he's only appeared in this story TWICE (on Besaid and in the last chapter). I tend to think some Ronso speak normally like humans, while a majority speak like Kimahri. I also think there are some who tend to 'slip' back into their natural speaking patterns. You know; like someone who slips back into their Southern accent at times? (boots him off a cliff)

Chigy: Well, it's not like it's something he can do often; for all we know, he's now dead. ;)

Wolfy16: Then you shall see!

mtbanger: Welcome to FFX-3 banger! I'm glad the double aeon idea amazed you.

Anime obsessed fan: Well, I think Grand Summon is an overdrive that ALL summoners can use.

Fallen Angel of Oblivion: Yo! Been a while since you reviewed. Thanks for your condolences about Housemates…you bet I'm going to upload it again. ;)

As for my aeon hint…I'll reveal my little 'hint' when I get to what's left of Remiem Temple. I'll say this though…try to think 'outside' the box when searching. ;) But if you figure it out…don't say anything. You can SAY that you figured it out…just don't say anything.

By the way, when are you going to correct my name on your bio? You've still got me as 'Super' Sonic 007. ;P

Shadic the Hedgehog Author: Hooray for gratuitous Al Bhed usage!

Before we start, let's go over the boss battles we've encountered thus far (this includes aeon battles and summoner battles):

Sand Worm (Fiend Generator, Baaj)

Machina Maw (Baaj Temple)

Dullahan (Luca Temple)

Sinspawn Scorpio (S.S. Mika)

Queen Vlantae (Kilika Island)

Elemental Dragon (Kilika Temple)

Nira: Machina Maw and Blitzan (Besaid Island)

Blitzan (Besaid Temple)

Wolf King (Mi'ihen Highroad)

Savin, Purga, and Terros: Kefka (Mi'ihen Highroad)

Silex (Mushroom Rock Canyon)

Kefka (Djose Temple)

CESS Operative #34 (Hunter's Guild)

CESS Operative #13 (_Subnova_)

Turo Kerio in C-1 Battle Mech (_Subnova_)

Steel Titan (Rondola Highlands)

Folgin and his Fiend Army (Nibilo)

Terrible Teela (Nibilo)

Nira: Elemental Dragon, Blitzan, and Eternal Servant (Valka Peninsula)

19 bosses thus far. Pretty decent.

Begin!

xxxx

_Yo. This is the author speaking._

_Fallen Angel of Oblivion, you reading this?_

xxxx

Chapter 50: The Farplane

xxxx

_/12:21 ST, Eastern Edge of Valka Peninsula/_

"He has a pulse," calmly said Cid. He was kneeling beside the unconscious Hirum, who was still on the ground.

Trigon was also kneeling beside him. _"Thank goodness. I was worried that he was completely gone. After all, most summoners who attempt to summon more than one fayth at a time end up dead."_

It was mere minutes after the aeon battle that had taken place between Hirum and Nira. Hirum had been the victor. However, Hirum's gutsy move had nearly cost him his life. Serena was sitting right beside Hirum's head, on the verge of tears; she didn't want her charge – for she was a guardian who was to protect the summoner with her life! – to die! Mog sat on her had as usual…but he had a strange look of nonchalance on his face. Aaron stood right behind Cid, keeping a concerned eye on his old friend. As for Teela, she stood several feet away, looking rather indifferent.

However, Nira and Kurik Ronso also stood by. Although the female summoner hated Hirum for being a dropout…she had to admit that she was concerned for him, as a fellow human being. She asked, "So…he'll be fine?"

"_Yes. Some rest will do him good."_ Trigon quietly stood and gazed at Nira as his mask switched. **_"Don't ya have somewhere to go, missy? Go ahead and leave…Hirum's our charge."_**

Nira frowned. She knew when she wasn't wanted. Still… "Kurik. Give me an elixir."

Kurik grunted out of agreement as he pulled the carapace of the Helm fiend off of his back. He set it down on the ground and looked at it. Small slots were carved into the rocky carapace – probably by the Black Ronso's horn – and in those slots were small glass vials of various magic liquids. He grabbed an elixir out of one of the slots; it was a small orb filled with red liquid. Kurik quietly handed it to Nira.

Nira quietly held the elixir before handing it to Trigon. "Condolences for making the dropout nearly kill himself."

Trigon held the elixir quietly as Nira and Kurik walked westward along the Valka Peninsula. The machina-man then turned around and walked toward Hirum, vial of elixir in hand. His mask switched back to the smiling one as he knelt beside Hirum. _"Cid. Please tilt Hirum's head back."_

Cid nodded as he raised Hirum and tilted his neck backwards. He opened Hirum's mouth as Trigon twisted the cork that sealed the vial. Once it was open, he slowly poured its contents into Hirum's mouth.

"What is that?" asked Serena.

"An elixir," answered Aaron. "It's a magical liquid concocted by potion-makers and some skilled mages. When it is consumed, it replenishes the body's stamina and mana, as well as restoring the body to its prime condition. However, it takes about ten minutes for the full effects to kick in." Aaron suddenly remembered his trip on the _Haf Yka_, when Teela had created a faux elixir out of chilled red wine and shoopuff sap. "Heh…just make sure Teela doesn't get her hands on that."

He expected to be chewed out for that by Teela.

But he didn't. He turned around to see her reaction…but he found out that she wasn't there. _Huh? Where'd she go?_

Little did he know that a transparent blob of light-blue goop was moving westward towards Nira and Kurik.

xxxx

"Man…I never thought he'd be crazy enough to summon two aeons at once," grumbled Nira as she walked in front of Kurik. She couldn't wait to get to the beaches; she was going to take a little break from her pilgrimage. Besides, she was feeling plenty of aches from all of the traveling she had done recently. She deserved a break!

"I am not surprised. He is summoner, like you. Good summoners do what it takes to succeed," said Kurik, his gravelly voice breaking through the silence.

Nira snorted. "It doesn't matter if he won or not. He's still a dropout. He's gone to the temples illegally…and one day, it's going to catch up to him."

"Oh really?"

Mere seconds after the foreign voice interrupted their walk, a brown-haired girl seemingly sprouted from the rocky ground in front of Nira. She thrust her right hand for the summoner's neck, causing the blue-haired girl to yelp out of shock. "Who are-?"

"Shut. Up," ordered the sudden attacker with a menacing tone…and to prove her point, she squeezed harder. Nira finally got the point…literally. The claws of the Coyote fiend were growing from her fingernails. The skin was barely holding out; any tighter, and Nira would be bleeding.

Kurik roared, "NIRA!"

"Don't move or she starts bleeding," curtly said Teela. Kurik obliged, but his body became tight and tense. He snarled at the thief.

"Better." Teela then turned her steely gaze towards Nira. "You think you're so awesome, don't you? Even though you got your head handed to you by Hirum, you still think you're superior. Tell me why."

Nira frowned; how dare this crazy guardian do this to her? "Because he defied the rules of the temple! He's a DROPOUT! Need I elaborate?"

"Sorry. Wrong answer."

_POW. _

Kurik roared as he helplessly watched Teela slap Nira across the face with her free hand. The thief continued to speak. "Step out of your narrow view, because it's royally screwed up. Now answer me again…WHY do you think you're superior? You've been beaten by Hirum TWICE."

"I…I just am…the Maejins proclaim that all those who defy the rules of the Summoner's School of Baaj are lower than trash…" Nira continued to remain steadfast.

Poor choice.

Teela spat in Nira's eye. "WRONG." Another slap to the face. "Let me make something clear to you…you may think you know what went down that day, but you're wrong. I, on the other hand, DO."

Nira scowled…and then her eyes widened, as if remembering something. "You…you were the girl with Hirum when he exited the Cloister of Trials at Baaj…"

"Right. And I saw that dumb little 'Council of Maejins'…wanna know the verdict? 3 to 2 in favor of Hirum becoming a summoner." Teela grinned at the look of disbelief on Nira's face.

Nira gulped to express her disbelief; after all, she couldn't shake her head. "I…I don't believe it. Even if the majority voted for Hirum, Neru could've turned them down with a simple 'Nay'…"

"Oh, you mean the old fart? HE was one of the three who voted for Hirum in the first place."

"**_LIAR!"_** roared Nira. "The High Maejin would NEVER put a mere boy above the code and honor of the SSoB!"

Teela smirked. "Guess he made an exception this time around." She suddenly reared her arm and heaved Nira at Kurik. The Black Ronso adeptly caught his charge in his muscular arms.

Teela chuckled as Kurik checked Nira's neck for wounds. "Should we meet again…remember this moment."

Kurik, certain that Nira was uninjured, roared as he turned to strike Teela…only to find nothing there. Only the glowing trails of pyreflies were left in her wake.

The Black Ronso scowled as he looked around, trying to find Teela. All he saw was a light-blue puddle of goo moving eastward at high speed along the ground. _Hmm…could it be her…but how…to transform like that…?_

Shaking his head, Kurik knelt down beside Summoner Nira. "Are you okay?"

"That liar."

Kurik was stoic as Nira stood, her face scrunched together into one of anger and disgust. "How dare she slime the Maejins and the SSoB like that…how dare she…how dare she…"

But Kurik could tell from the shaky tone in her voice that Nira's steadfast faith in the virtue and ethical purity of the Maejins had been shaken by Teela's talk…and Hirum's performance in battle.

xxxx

"…urgh……agh…"

"He's waking up," said Cid.

Hirum slowly sat up, rubbing his head gingerly. "Man…anyone get the driver of the shoopuff…I feel like crap…"

"**_Considering how hard ya pushed yourself, I'm not surprised!"_** Trigon gave Hirum a congratulatory slap on the back, causing the summoner to inadvertently wince.

Serena immediately hugged Hirum from behind. "Mr. Hirum, please don't do that again! We'd have failed as your guardians if you died…"

The male summoner smiled as he gingerly stood up; his legs felt shaky, and his knees felt wobbly. "Heh…it was nothing…it was worth it…to see the look on Nira's face…"

Aaron sighed. _Leave it to him to put a smile on this_. He turned around…and to his surprise, he saw Teela, looking particularly uninterested. "Where've you been?"

Teela flashed him an annoyed look. "Why do YOU care?"

…_never mind_, thought Aaron with an exasperated frown.

"Uup," mumbled Hirum as he attempted to walk, only to stumble one step later. Aaron quickly caught him, however. "Maybe we could just help you walk to Guadosalam."

Hirum managed to smile. "…that sounds…nice…" Hirum propped his body against Aaron's shoulder; the Al Bhed was grateful that his friend wasn't heavy.

So they journeyed eastward for another several minutes…and then they came to a stop along the cliff edge. Needless to say…the sight was awe-inspiring.

To the north were the thick thunderheads and black clouds of mighty storms; the storms of the Thunder Plains. The clouds stretched on beyond the horizon, blocking anything that could be seen.

To the south, one could see the Moonflow and the bustling activity of hovercrafts and tourists. Immediately northward of the Moonflow were the marshes and forests; weaving through those regions were dirt roads…all of which led to one spot.

A massive doorway carved into a root.

The root stretched upward at a 30-degree angle, stretching on for about fifty yards before joining with another root to create one. That one root was one of several dozen that seemed to be suspended in midair, even though they actually delved deep into the soil. Together, the roots were individual threads forming a massive web of light-yellow wood with tints of green. The roots all conjoined at the base of a massive tree; its diameter was easily over 1,200 feet long. The tree's bark appeared to be of a yellowish tint, with a mostly light brown texture…but running along the tree were what appeared to be green lines that looked like veins. It gave the impression that the massive tree was alive. The tree stretched over 4,000 feet into the sky…and that's when the branches came into being. They stretched outward for hundreds of feet, eventually forming the outline of a mushroom cap shape. The oak leaves on the outside were deep green…and below those was a layer of purple leaves…and the center of the branches' leaves were colored a shimmering blue color. Growths of wood dotted the roots and sides of the mighty tree at various spots; those were some of the many dwellings that lay within the natural monolith. There was even a growth shaped like a large platform; this platform served as a small place for airships to dock. Finally, there were a number of pyreflies that drifted near the roots of the oak…after all, within the tree was Spira's only gateway to the Farplane. To the immediate north of the tree were the aforementioned storm clouds of the Thunder Plains.

"The Great Guadulien Oak…home of Guadosalam…" whispered Hirum.

xxxx

The Great Guadulien Oak.

Guadosalam was carved out of its innards.

In Guado folklore and legend, it is said that Yevon grew the Great Guadulien Oak to serve as humanity's gateway to the Farplane; otherwise, how would the summoners be able to send the fallen? Although that legend was debatable in its authenticity, there was another that was widely accepted by the Guado in general.

You see, they believed that their first ancestors had been born from the great tree itself. How else could one explain the Guado's biological differences to humans? Their hair was twisted and rough like the branches of a tree, and their veins often showed like those of the Great Oak. Plus, there was a rather pleasing ring to the whole idea.

But even so, the Guado were caretakers of the Great Oak. They made sure that the soil its roots absorbed was wholesome and full of nutrients. They made sure it received the sun and water it needed…and in some cases, they would have a majority of their black mages cast water spells on the soil – in the case of a drought – to make sure the oak would remain alive. In return the tree granted them food, water, and shelter from its own wood. It was not known whether or not the Great Guadulien Oak was actually cognizant…but there was no doubt it was an entity of magic.

After all, it was the world's only gateway to the Farplane.

No one knew how the gateway had come to be…it just was. Perhaps it had always been that way. Perhaps the oak's roots delved all the way down to the core of Spira, where the Farplane lay. No one knew.

But there was something people DID know; in the year _653 A.S.D_, they had gotten their own temple.

xxxx

_/12:53 ST, Southern Entrance to Guadosalam/_

Guadosalam was one hour ahead of Luca.

Hirum – now having regained enough of his stamina to stand on his own – and his guardians stood quietly in front of the large, cave-like doorway into Guadosalam. Lining the ceiling of the blue and yellow flowers shaped like bulbs; they grew out of the wood of the Great Oak, and they were glowing with light. They provided illumination in the dark innards of the tree.

Trigon whistled. _**"Dang! This place looks bigger than I remembered."**_

"Well, it IS a tree, numnuts," sarcastically said Teela. "Trees grow."

Aaron suddenly interjected, "Well, Trigon's body is mechanical, so he technically doesn't HAVE the qualifications to be called 'numnuts'."

This remark got a slap on the head by Teela. "Nobody asked you!"

"Who goes there?"

Hirum and his Guardians stopped as they reached the mouth of the cave entrance. Standing guard there were two male Guados in slim, curvy green armor. The armor was segmented all over, allowing for good flexibility. Two slots were visible on the backs of both hands, which were also armored. With the exception of their heads, the green armor covered every square inch of their bodies. Their lean faces, root-like blue hair, and narrow yellow eyes revealed their stern nature. Clutched tightly in their hands were BTC-4 laser rifles.

The one on the left walked forward and said, "State your reason for visiting Guadosalam."

Teela snorted as she walked past the left guard. "Who says we have to tell you?"

_CHOOM!_

Teela suddenly stopped. The right Guado guard stood in front of her…and the slots on his right hand had sprouted two lime-green energy claws two feet in length. Those two claws were right in front of her neck. "You should tread lightly girl. We are both Guardsmen; members of the Guadosalam Security Force. After the incident at the Moonflow, we have heightened security. In the meantime, you will do as we ask…so let me say it again; state your business."

Teela snarled.

"Pardon my dear guardian," suddenly said Hirum as he calmly – yet smugly – pushed Teela behind him. "She IS a bit trigger-happy, but it's just one of the quirks I have to put up with." Much to Teela's annoyance, Hirum had a smirk on his face. "My name is Hirum. I'm a summoner…and I'm here to visit the temple."

The left Guado Guardsman glanced down at Hirum…and then at the Eye of Baaj badge pinned to his red robes. "Ah…I see. A graduate of that school…and I assume the rest are your guardians?"

"_That assumption is correct,"_ suddenly said Trigon, his scarred mask at the forefront. _"We are merely here to visit the temple. After that, we shall leave for Macalania."_

"…very well." The two Guardsmen moved aside. "You may enter Guadosalam."

"Thank you," said Hirum. He bowed once before walking past the two Guardsmen, with his guardians following him in silence. The two Guardsmen went back to their posts as the newest visitors entered the tall root.

The further on they went, the more extravagant the innards of the root became. A number of walkways branched away from the root, carved out by hand. They revealed the great empty space beneath the Great Oak…and a great number of wooden bridges connected the roots together, forming a massive web of rope and lumber. Even further on, the wood became thicker. Actual homes were carved out of the living wood. The dangling vines of Guadulien irises joined the glowing flowers that lined the ceiling of the root, adding more color to the vibrant display. The tree's green veins became more pronounced as well, and the wood became smoother as well. The further inward they went, the more pure the wood became.

Finally, they emerged in the trunk of the Great Guadulien Oak.

Walkways carved out of the wood stretched upward, joining the various homes, stores, and hotels together. The oak's veins were most prominent here; if one looked at them, they could see pyreflies flowing through them. If one placed a hand on them, they could feel a minute pulse. There were also a few paths that led to the outside of the tree and onto the wooden knolls and platforms. A number of people – mostly Guado, with some humans, Al Bhed, and Hypello for good measure – walked along these walkways, making Guadosalam seem more like a city than at first glance. Even though the glowing flowers provided individual illumination for the innards of the dwellings, the prime source of light came from a purple sphere embedded into the bottom of a massive house suspended in midair near the top of the Great Oak's innards. Several struts of thick wood suspended the house, with one walkway leading to the main doorway. The door itself was constructed of bark from the Great Oak, painted in purple. The actual dwelling itself was quite nondescript; aside from a few towers the stretched upward, the wooden mass that served as the home for the building looked like a blob instead of a carefully constructed abode. Then again, Guadosalam had no obvious design to it, no obvious logic behind its seemingly random assortment of walkways, bridges, and dwellings. Maybe the Manor of the Lord was simply fitting the theme.

Oh, did I forget to mention that the aforementioned 'blob' was in fact the Manor of the Lord, the home for all Lords of the Guado?

Whoops.

However, one structure was hidden from sight; it actually sat outside of the tree and amongst the blue leaves of the Great Oak. It was the Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam.

Finally, the last notable feature of the city was the pit in the bottom of the trunk; that pit was actually a stairwell that led to a small root of sorts. That root led to a vortex called the Eye of Yevon.

The Eye of Yevon was the gateway to the Farplane.

Serena looked around out of shock. "Wow…it's so big…"

"Guadosalam. The only city on Spira that lives in a tree. Whoopdee-doo," muttered Teela, not sounding particularly enthusiastic.

Aaron quietly gazed upward at the Manor of the Lord. Up and beyond that sat the temple. "So Hirum…do we move on to the temple?"

Hirum was silent; his dull blue eyes were transfixed on something.

The pit. He absent-mindedly messed with one of the two locks of his hair using his index finger; finally, he said, "Not yet. I want to visit the Farplane."

"_Would I be correct in assuming you wish to see someone?"_ said Trigon, as if stating a fact instead of asking a question.

Hirum quietly nodded. He had a few people in mind to visit…both of his parents…and his old friend.

Siana.

In all honesty, he had never really discovered the fate of his friend. He had just assumed her death after seeing the graves of her parents, as well as the ruins of her house…and the remains of a Sinspawn right outside her home.

But was she really dead? He didn't know.

But he wanted to know.

"I'm going. If anyone wants to come, they can follow." With that said, Hirum quietly walked towards the pit.

Serena silently looked up at Mog. "…I want to go. Want to come?"

Mog shook his head, muttering, "Kupo…kukukupo…"

"Oh, I see…okay then. Go on Mog!" cheered Serena. Moments later, the little moogle flapped his wings and took off into the air.

At this, Aaron glanced at Serena and asked, "Uh…do you understand him or something?"

"Yep!" With that said, Serena bounced off after Hirum. By default, this meant Cid went with her.

Aaron frowned; did Serena understand the language of the moogles or something? _No…she didn't act as if she understood before…could it be…?_

Had her psychic powers manifested themselves again?

Speaking of powers, he suddenly remembered his talk with Mr. Kane. _Terrance Gorio…who was he? Why did Kane want me to research him?_

"_I'll have to pass. Memories can be particularly…painful."_ Of course, he had another reason for not going; those that he knew were not to be revealed to Hirum or Teela. Not yet. With that said, Trigon turned his gaze upward as his mask switched. _"I'm going to the temple. We'll be waiting for you there."_ He then began ascending one of the nearby walkways.

Aaron sighed. It was only him and Teela now. "Well Teela, what are you going to do…now…?"

She wasn't there anymore. She had already started following Hirum, Serena, and Cid to the pit.

"…never mind." Oh well; at least he would be alone. When it came to gathering information, he always worked best alone.

Aaron immediately set off for the Guadosalam Library; he had been here before, and remembered where it was.

So everyone had gone off to their own thing.

xxxx

_/7:12 NT, High Maejin Neru's Office, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

Neru – High Maejin of the SSoB, former Grand Maester of Spira – was silent. In his hands was a sphere-com. The thunderous rains pounded against the nearest window, lending a dreary look to the darkened room. Then again, it always rained. Plus, it was nighttime, so the melancholy atmosphere was rather fitting.

Even so, it didn't help the fact that the call he was on right now was unsettling. Especially considering that it was the dead of night in Baaj, while it was still evening in Bevelle. "So Grand Maester…to what do I owe this extremely late call?"

**"Apologiesh for the shudden call…but I have a matter of grave importanshe to shpeak with you about."**

Neru frowned; Masho was not one to mince words, so this had to be important. "Speak then."

"**You know of the reshent happeningsh at the ruinsh of Nibilo, yesh?"**

"Yes. It was all over the news." The benefit of the SN Set in today's world was that information could be obtained quickly and easily. Programs dedicated to nothing but breaking news could show just that: news. "An airship was sighted above Nibilo's ruins. Apparently, some people were taken from the ruins and onto the airship…of course, that's just going by eyewitness accounts of the Ronso tribe to the north."

**"That rumor ish not a rumor. The onesh picked up were a shummoner called Hirum and hish guardiansh."**

Neru arched an eyebrow out of obvious surprise. "Really? Well this IS interesting…"

**"What disturbsh me ish the fact that one of hish guardiansh wash a brown-haired girl I've met before."**

"Hmm…you must mean Teela," said Neru as he suppressed a yawn. "She's an old 'acquaintance' of Hirum's. They go back a bit…even if their relationship – if you can call it that – is bumpy at best. Why?"

**"…she ish the girl that went to every temple from Beshaid to Bevelle almosht seven yearsh ago. She ish the curshed one."**

Neru frowned; he knew what Masho was specifically referring to. "The 'One of the Gray Flesh', as you called her back then. What does that have to do with her being taken in Nibilo?"

**"…I may be acting paranoid…but there ish the posshibiblity that the ABTShee and the BTShee have an interesht in her…and if not now…then shoon."**

"Why? For her abilities?"

**"…yesh…and if they deshide to look it up, I fear they will liken her to a man named Terranshe Gorio…"**

Neru's eyes darkened. "…you mean the only other one in Spira's history to be like her. The only other one to possess the Gray Flesh."

**"Exshactly."**

"…I see why you worry. This is troublesome." Although the ABTC and BTC were both almost two centuries old, it had only been within the last fifty years that their 'policies' toward each other had become…extreme. That had been during Neru's reign as Grand Maester…and he had been quite the roadblock to their heated rivalry. Of course, when Masho had become Grand Maester in _985 A.S.D_, the ABTC and BTC had gotten more active again. Such was life. "The ABTC has the Special Weapons Division, and the BTC has the Special Military Division…they don't exactly have ethical standards…and if they set their sights on Teela…"

**"Yesh. I fear for her. She may be curshed…but she ish carrying a burden not meant for mortalsh."**

"Indeed…and I assume you called for advice on how to handle the situation?" This kind of call wasn't uncommon; sometimes, Masho would callhis predecessor for advice on something.

**"Yesh."**

"Very well then…here's my advice to you."

From the outside, his words were inaudible over the falling rain, the crashing waves, and the booming thunder.

xxxx

_/1:20 ST, Moonflow/_

Lutzwin sighed irritably. Even though the shoopuf ride was slow and – admittedly – relaxing, he was becoming impatient. Although the sight of the morning sun's glow on the river was pleasant to the eye, it did nothing to calm him. "Kuvod…I still don't understand why we couldn't have simply rented a boat."

Kuvod chuckled on the opposite side of the shoopuf carriage, his lips contorted into a smirk. "My dear Lutzwin, you're far too anxious and edgy. Take the time to enjoy the slow ride."

"I HAVE been patient. We could've gone with a hovercraft on the Mi'ihen Highroad, but you had to take walking on-foot, and then chocobos. We could've rented a hovercraft to cross Mushroom Rock Canyon, but you chose the cable cars. We COULD'VE gotten to the Moonflow by hovercraft, but you chose to WALK. You've done nothing but make our trip **LONGER!**" Lutzwin breathed heavily, his rant finally over.

This caused Kuvod to smile. "I'm only acting logical. Renting hovercraft draws too much attention. After all – even though you're on leave – Gestohl wouldn't be happy if he discovered you're tracking Teela…"

"…I see your point," muttered Lutzwin, his blue Guardsman armor shining in the morning light.

A few minutes of silence passed.

Then, Richard Kuvod said, "I should have you know that one of the people traveling with Teela is an Al Bhed name Aaron."

Lutzwin was silent.

Then, he silently stomped his armored foot on the floor. "Wonderful…just wonderful…as if I didn't have enough troubles…why HIM of all people?"

"Heh. A lot of people are focusing on Teela and those around her, correct?" cracked Kuvod. As he spoke, he pulled out the tracking device Taberr had given him…and, thankfully, the tracker beacon Taberr had slipped onto Hirum was still there.

Right now, the beacon was settled directly on the region of Guadosalam.

"Even though you're getting impatient Lutzwin, be a little less eager…we've almost caught up with them." Kuvod then flashed Lutzwin a grin. "I'm certain you want to catch up with them after all. Especially Teela."

Lutzwin, despite his frustrated disposition, couldn't help but smile. "Yes…" After all, he had an old grudge to settle.

xxxx

_/12:25 ST, Besaid Island/_

Besaid Island was in the same timeframe as Luca.

Right now, on a cliff overlooking Besaid's western beaches, two summoners were battling. The battle was almost over.

"Elemental Dragon. Crush his aeon."

The result was easy to see.

With the sound of metal being crunched, the mighty Elemental Dragon crushed the Machina Maw aeon with one foot. Moments later, the spare parts of the aeon dissipated into pyreflies.

The summoner that had summoned the Machina Maw was a Besaid native; although he was an SSoB graduate, the M-Maw had been his only aeon. He hadn't even been able to claim Blitzan yet. He didn't even have a guardian. His clothing was simple and scant; much like Besaid natives usually wore.

He had stood no choice against the dark-haired summoner he had faced.

The Elemental Dragon was dismissed by none other Terros. His pale blue eyes glared quietly at the summoner he had just defeated. "Useless."

Terros' guardians immediately began taunting.

"You thought you could defeat Terros? Fool!" boasted Savin, his biceps bulging. "No one can defeat the greatest summoner of Baaj!"

Purga merely juggled an orb of fire magic with one hand. "Heck…even WE could beat you. You're pathetic."

The Besaid summoner flinched as he fell to his knees. His voice was shaky and rattled with fear; he had been defeated so quickly. "F-F-F-Fine…you win……now…I'll be on my way…"

Terros' mouth shifted into a terrifying and cold grin. "No."

The summoner frowned. "…w-what do you mean…?"

Terros held both hands forward. "You are nothing but a weakling." The right hand glowed with a red aura. "You amount to nothing." The left hand glowed orange. "I defeated you with ease…and only the strongest can be summoners. The weak are nothing more than trash…and the weak have to be weeded out."

The Besaid summoner's face suddenly became filled with pain as he finally understood what Terros was getting at. "No…y-you can't! That's not-"

"Right?" Terros chuckled. "Fool. There is only the goal: the destruction of Sin. I will use whatever means I have at my disposal to reach that goal. If YOU tried to face Sin, you would be annihilated. It would be as if you walked straight into the jaws of death." A cold smile adorned the summoner's face as the aura coating both hands glowed brightly. "I'm simply saving you the trouble of going on a pointless journey. Hope you enjoy the afterlife."

Then, he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"FIRAGA!"

The Besaid summoner was enveloped by a massive fountain of red fire.

Terros clenched his left hand into a fist.

"FLARE!"

The summoner was enveloped by white and orange non-elemental flames.

The summoner didn't even have time to scream. The flames devoured his body in a flash.

Seconds later, the flames died away.

The only thing left of the Besaid native were ashes.

Needless to say, Savin and Purga were noticeably…well, shocked. Savin feebly asked, "Uh…Terros sir…was that…really necessary…?"

Terros flashed him a cold glare. "I can easily do the same to you. Never forget that."

Savin froze.

Terros then turned around and walked away. "Come. I have an aeon to claim."

Terros quietly walked ahead of Savin and Purga, both of whom followed slowly and fearfully. The ashes of the Besaid native blew away in the wind.

No one else would ever learn of his fate.

xxxx

_/Sphere Room, Unknown Area/_

Rosho sighed. It had been one of many in the past few hours.

To be truthful, he was frightened. He had been witness to the meeting of the Maesters, and the talk between Neru and Masho.

He was worried.

The ABTC and the BTC were monsters, in a sense. Perhaps more monstrous than Sin.

Because EVERYONE knew Sin was a monster.

Many people perceived the ABTC and BTC to be nothing more than legitimate companies in the technological market.

How wrong…how wrong…

Because those two companies were ruthless when it came to competition…and they were willing to do whatever it took to come out on top.

And right now, Hirum, Teela, and Trigon were right in the middle of it…because those three were the three keys to the plan. The other guardians in Hirum's group were irrelevant in the long run.

Rosho sighed as he used a rag to clean the glass dome covering his head. Sometimes, he wondered why he worried so much. It wasn't like he could do anything to help out. Not at this point anyway.

After all, he was just an old man.

xxxx

_/1:34 ST, Tree Branches, Great Guadulien Oak/_

Outside of Guadosalam – on the branches near the top of the Great Oak – Mog sat quietly. His narrow eyes gazed northward. Even though he saw the great dark clouds of the Thunder Plains, he was actually thinking about what lay beyond them.

Macalania Forest…or, at least, what remained of it.

Mog sighed as he flexed his tiny wings; he was eternally grateful for what Serena had done for him. Thanks to her use of him as a conduit for her magic, his own magic stores had grown considerably in a short amount of time...so in gratitude, he had let her know the moogle tongue; when they spoke,the Psy Mage would be able to understand them.

Speaking of moogles, there weren't many left. Aside from him, there were only a few dozen moogles left. The rest of them – of which there were thousands – were in the depths of that dead forest…sealed away by an unseen threat.

"Kupo."

Mog tilted his head to see another moogle walk toward him. This one was larger than him by several inches…and there were a few dot-like scars running across his right arm. Mog asked, "Kupo?"

The larger moogle nodded. "Kukukupo. Kupo."

Mog frowned; judging from what the other moogle said, five moogles had entered Macalania Forest on their own. They had attempted to fight and defeat the threat on their own…but they had not returned. "Kupo…"

The other moogle sneered. "KU."

"Kupo!" Mog wasn't sure why the other moogle was so hesitant about his plan; HE knew that Serena and her human companions would be able to come through.

The fate of the moogles depended on it.

xxxx

_/1:49 ST, Library of Seevo, Guadosalam/_

Aaron sighed as he sat in a chair; the chair was actually carved out of a large bump in the wooden wall. The chair had been contoured and smoothened out so that one could sit comfortably in it. As he held a book in his hands, he glanced around.

The Library of Seevo – named in honor of the former Maester that had given his life to stop Sin – was basically a large, cylindrical room with a diameter of 250 feet and a height of 400 feet. The actual bookshelves were actually remnants of the wood that had once filled the whole room; since this room was to become a library, part of the wood had been left intact so they would serve as the shelves. These bookshelves stretched from floor to ceiling, and they were all lined with hundreds of books. Light was provided from the ever familiar glowing flowers…but there were also some shafts carved into the wall that let sunlight in.

Aaron quietly pulled his communication module out of his backpack. Okay…I've got the book…now to connect to the main ABTC database. To be honest, he had been surprised to find a book that contained information on Terrance Gorio. It was titled _'Folklore of Spira'_; obviously, it dealt with famous – and infamous – tales, legends, and myths of Spira's history.

Of course, he wanted to confirm anything he found in the ABTC database. That's why he pulled out a microphone from one of his belt pouches and connected it to the module. He tugged at the sleeve of his skintight blue tank top, waiting for the module to power up. Once it did, he quickly selected the 'Information Access' option on the screen.

After selecting it, white words appeared on the translucent green screen.

'PLEASE ENTER INFORMATION SPECIFICATIONS'

Aaron spoke into the microphone. "Main ABTC Database."

The screen flickered a moment as the module connected to the main database for the Al Bhed Technologies Commission. Moments later, another set of words flickered into existence.

'INPUT CODE'

Aaron whispered into the microphone. "Those armed with knowledge shall be victorious."

Aaron was in. He quickly did a search for all articles pertaining to Terrance Gorio. As the module searched through the database, the Al Bhed quickly opened the Folklore book to find the pages dedicated to Terrance.

Minutes later, he had found the pages, and he had gotten all necessary articles in the ABTC database.

So…he read.

As he continued to read, he reached for one of the several green tubes sticking out of the wooden wall near his chair. They were directly connected to the veins that ran through the Great Guadulien Oak…so why were these tubes sticking out?

Well, watch.

Aaron grabbed one of the tubes, pulled it toward his face – the tube was very stretchy – and began sucking on it. He silently began drinking from the veins themselves.

You see, the very liquid that flowed through the Great Oak's veins was a drinkable substance. Throughout Guadosalam – mostly in the dwellings – these tubes, which were connected to the veins of the tree, dangled out of the wall. The liquid itself tasted like water, but it possessed a hint of fruity taste.

Aaron smacked his lips as he finished sipping from the veins. He let the tube slide out of his hand before continuing his reading. And thus, he continued to read.

And read.

And read.

The more he read, the more he frowned…and the more his mouth dropped out of shock. "No way…no way…" He was muttering to himself…out of excitement.

If this information was true…then…then…it meant that what had happened to Terrance Gorio had happened…to Teela…

A smile came to his face as he thought about the possibilities. Sure, he had thought about the usefulness of Teela's abilities…but after Folgin, he came to the conclusion that the 'Boss' would have nothing to do with fiend-related research.

But with THIS new information…

Aaron smiled. He could pull some strings; the ABTC wouldn't even NEED Serena if his new suspicions about Teela were true! The thief's value had just quintupled; the ABTC would jump FAR ahead of Teela if they could properly examine her.

His smile became wider. It was perfect! All he had to do was convince the Boss to green light his plan. He would have the resources to relocate Teela to the Sanubia Desert Complex at Bikanel, because he KNEW she wouldn't go without a fight. And he would finally get her out of Hirum's hair! What could be better?

Aaron's smile turned into a grin. Perfect. To make sure everything was a done deal, he reread everything.

xxxx

_/2:00 ST, Eye of Yevon, Guadosalam/_

"It's about time we got here!" irritably said Teela.

Hirum ignored Teela's words. His dull blue eyes stared ahead at the image before him.

The root they had walked in was the longest of them all; it had taken an hour to get here, after all. The wood was dark and purplish in comparison to the trunk of the tree, and the veins here were red in color. Twenty yards ahead of the group was a small ramp that led to a bridge suspended in midair. That bridge connected to the symbol of Yevon, which floated in midair. It floated due to some kind of unseen force, and the actual symbol was made of ivory. As for the eye…well, replacing the eye was a vortex that glowed with the colors of the rainbow.

It was the Eye of Yevon. Pyreflies floated around the relatively dark expanse: they were harbingers of what lied on the opposite side of the Eye. Standing guard beside the ramp were four Guado Guardsmen. It was a precaution; after all, if there was going to be a repeat of the Vegnagun incident – where the Farplane became an actual threat – they wanted to have someone there to alert the populace.

Hirum quietly walked up the ramp. Serena silently followed, with Cid right behind her. He held the BTC-4 laser rifle tightly should something unexpected happen. Teela was behind them both.

One by one, they entered the Eye of Yevon.

xxxx

They stepped onto a platform made of red wood…and the sight of the Farplane assaulted their senses.

Hirum and Serena immediately gasped the moment they exited the portal. Even Cid was surprised by the sight before them. Teela was not; she had seen it before.

High above them, clouds tinted with golden and orange coloring swirled around an upside-down mountain. The black mountain was lined with waterfalls that fell UPWARD along the slope. The peak was capped with snow as white as can be. Far in the distance to the east was a blazing sun, casting the sky around it in a bright yellow glow. To the west was a blue moon, and the sky around it was as black as midnight. The northern and southern borders between these polar opposites were like the sky was between day and night. From the clouds above were columns of crystal-clear water that crashed into the ground far below, creating a vast sea. Many islands sat in this sea, and lush forests, shimmering palm trees, and groves of multi-colored flowers covered them. Finally, an innumerable number of pyreflies floated through the air, basking the whole region with their cry.

The Farplane.

Serena was slack-jawed. "Wow…"

Hirum was just as mesmerized. "Unreal…" He had heard Maejin Yaima describe the Farplane for him…but it was nothing compared to actually seeing, hearing, smelling, and _experiencing_ it.

Cid remained silent as he gazed at the horizons around him. Then, as Serena got near the edge of the platform, he quickly said, "Don't get too close."

"Okay," replied Serena. As she stepped back, she thought about how protective Cid was of her. In a way, he was sort of like an overprotective parent…and multiply 'overprotective' by a hundred.

Suddenly, two familiar images popped into being in front of her. The sight of them caused her eyes to tear.

It was Darien and Mariah…her parents. They looked just as they had when Serena had last seen them…except they were clean.

"Mommy…daddy…" Serena immediately embraced them.

Well, she tried to. Her arms went straight through them. Her face suddenly contorted into one of shock. She couldn't touch them. "Huh…? But…why…?"

Hirum's voice was melancholy as he gazed into the sky at the moon. "The images you're seeing are those reacting to your memory. The pyreflies react to that by manifesting themselves as the souls of the dead…so if the person you're thinking of is dead, you'll see them…" The summoner sighed as he gazed at the two figures that had materialized in front of him. "Even if they're not real…"

Those two figures were of his parents.

His father wore blue pants made of rough denim, and his muscular upper body was adorned by nothing more than a brown vest. Black sandals adorned his rough-hewn feet, and his skin was quite tanned. His black facial hair was neatly trimmed, and his black hair was shaven down to a millimeter. His blue eyes held a sense of fierce protection, yet kindness.

His mother wore green shorts that went down to her knees. An orange short covered her upper body, and large red sash was wrapped around her waist. She wore brown slip-on shoes on her feet, and beneath the shoes were white socks. Her skin was slightly tanned, making her whiter skin contrast against her husband. Her brown hair fell down to her hips, and her dull green eyes possessed great love.

"…it's still nice to see them," finished the summoner. As the two images disappeared, he sighed. _Now…there's only one left…_

**"_Hi…"_**

Hirum suddenly flinched. So did Serena, Cid…and ESPECIALLY Teela.

Hirum suddenly saw the image of his childhood friend appear in front of him.

Siana.

Her red eyes gleamed at them…and her body's image seemed to flicker, as if she wasn't fully there. Oh, and there was the fact that she had spoken.

Hirum sputtered, "S…Siana…?"

Siana giggled. **_"Silly Hirum…you don't know anything…"_** She then turned her gaze to Teela, who remained stoic under the young girl's stern gaze.

Siana giggled again. **_"You…the one whose hands have my blood upon them…tee hee hee…"_**

That statement caused Hirum to whirl around at Teela, who still looked stoic. Those words…does…that mean…does it mean…that… "Teela…she's saying…did…did you…**_KILL_** her?"

Teela said nothing. Finally, she lifelessly said, "You could say that."

Hirum's dull blue eyes suddenly flared open. "You……you……killed her…?"

On the sidelines, Serena's yellow eyes suddenly gazed into Siana's red eyes. "…why are you looking at me…?"

Siana giggled again. **_Tee hee…you can hear my thoughts, can't you…?_**

…_what?_ Serena suddenly gasped. _You…can talk to my head?_

**_All spirits of the Farplane can…it's just that your powers actually let you hear what we're saying…_** Siana giggled as she disappeared, her voice echoing through Serena's head. **_I think I'll let you see what the Farplane REALLY is…_**

Then, Serena suddenly felt as if a foot had kicked her brain. With a deafening thud, she fell to the ground.

Cid saw her fall. On impulse, he yelled, "SERENA!"

Hirum didn't pay attention to what had befallen Serena. Neither did Teela.

Teela suddenly said, "I don't want to fight you right now…but let me warn you: you don't want to cross me…BOY."

"I don't care…" growled Hirum. "I never found out what happened to Siana…I just assumed that she had died during Sin's attack…but to find that I've been traveling with her killer?" The summoner snarled as his hands glowed with an orange aura: the magic of Flare. "You know Teela…I was actually starting to respect you a little…but after finding out that you had killed my best friend…"

Suddenly, as quick as he could, Hirum dashed at Teela, roaring with all his might.

"…_**then there can be NO FORGIVENESS!"**_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 51: Fracture

xxxx

Author's Notes: Longest chapter ever!

Well, I think I touched on a majority of the characters here…and I've started a few new subplots too! Try and sink your teeth into the one involving Mog. ;)

See you soon, and please review!


	53. Fracture

Standard Disclaimer: I summon this disclaimer! I don't own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: Fuu…that 50th chapter was a doozy. Now I can focus on only the main guys again! ;P

To the reviews!

Assamite: It took me awhile to find the melody present in 'Sin, Attack!'…but it's there, nonetheless. As for Terros, Savin, and Purga…well, it's only really Terros that's 'evil' material. The other two are more like stooges who are confused by the evilness (after all, you could clearly see their shock in the last chapter). Behold the illustrations!

Nightfire04: Yah. I like to think of Terros is to FFX-3 what Reno was to FFVII…sort of. You get the analogy?

Anime obsessed fan: Too…many…words…X.X

MakoAnima: Welcome to FFX-3!

Wolfy16: You'll see…

Starlight Angel of the Night: (blinks) Spastic much? O.o;

(winces) BLARGH. SATs…coming up…can't…devote…a lot…of…time…to…story…

Begin!

xxxx

_If you cannot serve your guardians…_

_You will never claim me._

xxxx

Chapter 51: Fracture

xxxx

_/2:12 ST, Outside Guadosalam Temple, Guadosalam/_

Trigon remained silent as he brushed aside a branch. It had taken quite awhile for him to get to the top of the Great Guadulien Oak, and…well, he was glad his mechanical body was incapable of feeling stress like a mortal body could.

He was now staring at the temple.

The Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam was suspended upon the branches of the Great Oak. Unlike the rest of Guadosalam, the temple was made of foreign materials: in this case, Macalania crystal oak. The temple was small and dome-like; nothing like the grandiose architectural masterpieces that the other temples were. Then again, the Guados were more simplistic than humans…so perhaps that made it more fitting. The symbol of the Guadosalam Temple was carved onto the forefront of the Temple; a tree-like symbol that glowed with a green light. Leading up from the innards of the great oak was a wooden stairwell that joined with the open entrance into the dome-like temple. All around the temple were the blue leaves of the Great Oak's branches. Beyond the shimmering blue leaves were the purple leaves. Beyond those were deep green leaves…and beyond those was the sky of Spira. What the temple lacked in architecture, it more than made up for in atmosphere.

Trigon quietly scaled the stairwell. He would wait there for the others.

"Kupo!"

Trigon tilted his head to see Mog floating through the branches of the tree. The little moogle quietly set down upon Trigon's head. This caused a chuckle to arise from the mechanical man's mask. _"Hello little one…it won't be too long until your purpose is accomplished I assume?"_

Mog nodded. Normally, he would be so responsive to a human's words like this…but as a magical being, Mog knew – like any other moogle would if they hung around him for long enough – that Trigon wasn't normal.

As Trigon neared the temple entrance…

_Wait._

Trigon paused. _What's wrong?_

_**Finally unplugging that cork in your ass?**_

_I've no time for your asininity._

_**Sure, whatever…tight-ass.**_

_Enough. What is it?_

_We need to get back to Hirum and Teela. Something's happened._

_You sure?_

_Call it instinct._

…_very well. We need to get to the Farplane as quickly as possible._

_**Leave it to me! I'll get us there lickety-split!**_

The smiling mask switched to the cocky mask.

xxxx

_/2:15 ST, the_ _Farplane/_

In the Farplane, time was irrelevant. Time did not matter. Of course, that was only near its core, where time completely stopped. Near the Farplane's entrances – like the Eye of Yevon in Guadosalam – the time flowed equally with Spira's.

To Hirum and Teela, they couldn't have cared less about the time.

"**FLARE!"** roared Hirum as he thrust both of his hands at the thief. Teela leapt backwards, managing to avoid the magically endowed hands. With a growl, Hirum fired the left Flare.

Teela immediately transformed into a Flan Amarillo, flattening her body to avoid the bolt of non-elemental magic that came her way. Unknowingly, it was what Hirum wanted.

He thrust his right hand into the ground.

Teela howled as the orange and white Flare flames erupted from the wood beneath her, ripping at her gelatinous body. The thief slithered away before reverting to normal. Her body looked normal…but she certainly felt the pain.

She shot a withering glare at the summoner. "…I WAS going to go easy on you…because I don't want to bruise you. **BUT YOU JUST ROYALLY _PISSED_ ME OFF.**"

"Good," retorted Hirum as he charged both hands with two different magic spells: Fira and Watera. "Come at me!"

The thief grimaced as she morphed her arms into the sixty-foot long, rocky limbs of the massive Silex fiend. She crossed her arms across herself and aimed the rocks embedded in them at Hirum.

_-Silex Special Move: Rock Shower-_

The shower of rocks in her arms flew at Hirum, eager to tear him apart. Hirum impulsively unleashed both the Fira and Watera orbs into the ground in front of him, creating a shower of sharp red wood from the ground. The two attacks cancelled each other out.

Teela used both of her arms to vault over the dust cloud of shattered rocks and splinters-

SLAM!

Teela yelped as a heel slammed into her face. She slammed back into the ground headfirst with a tremendous crash, causing more shards of wood to fly about.

When she rose, she was looking straight up at Blitzan. Hirum had summoned him in a matter of seconds. _Not bad_.

Speaking of Hirum, the summoner was glaring hatefully at the thief. Both of his hands were charged with Thundara magic. He said nothing as his dull blue eyes gazed with rage into Teela's eyes of blood.

The chasm between summoner and guardian was widening.

Hirum's brow furrowed. _Never quite perfected this…I always used too much mana at the SSoB trying to summon this spell…but maybe now…with my powers having increased…I can use…white magic!_ "HASTE!"

One second passed. Hirum momentarily felt his hope dim.

Then, his entire body was coated by a needle-thin aura of blue energy. Hirum smiled; he had done it! He had cast Haste! He had cast a white magic spell! _Heh…I've done it…_

The summoner had grown.

But then again, so had the guardian. Teela suddenly smirked as her fingernails turned into the sharpened claws of the Killer Hound fiend. The blood-red horns of the Behemoth King sprouted from her temples. A bitter chuckle escaped her throat. "You know…I have to say…it's quite refreshing…to see you hate me again."

Hirum sneered as he clenched his crackling fists. "Oh…don't worry…I'll give you every bit of hate, anger, rage, and fury that I can muster!"

He was suddenly in front of Teela, surprising the thief greatly.

Hirum's fist slammed into her gut. Electrical energy rushed through her.

Another punch. This time to the chest. Teela gasped as the air rushed from her lungs.

Hirum continued on like that, the Haste spell offering him enough speed to keep up his blitzing attack. Teela couldn't even muster a decent defense; every time she tried to raise an arm or a leg in defense, Hirum would move to another, undefended spot.

After twenty seconds of continuous beating, Hirum used the last of the Thundara magic in one double-thrust. Teela slid across the ground, creating another trench in the red wood. A cloud of pyreflies covered her.

Hirum frowned as he charged Blizzara magic on his left hand and Watera magic on his right hand. A spasm of pain shot up his side without warning. _Agh…using too much magic power…I have to finish this battle quickly._

When the pyreflies disappeared, Hirum nearly wet himself out of shock. "Wha…?"

He was staring at the Elemental Dragon.

xxxx

Serena felt dazed and confused. "Owie…my head…"

Cid felt relief flood through him. Serena was still alive. His mission was still a go. "Serena. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay Mr. Cid," replied Serena, her eyes staring at the ground. "My head feels a little weird, that's all…"

But that wasn't all. That girl – Siana – had done something to her. But what?

"Tell me what did this to you," replied Cid, his calm demeanor returning.

"I…I think it…" She finally raised her eyes. "Was…"

Her voice died in her throat.

What she saw now…was not the place of beauty she had seen just minutes ago.

The clouds above her were swirling with darkness and crackling with lightning, as if masking a boiling anger deeper than any mortal could muster. Thunder boomed in her ears. The upside-down mountain above her was still pitch-black…but the waterfalls were replaced by blood that flowed from the monument like gaping wounds. Instead of snow on the peak, it was human flesh, throbbing like some sickening creature. Instead of the sun to the east, there was an eye made of flames, coating the sky in a hellish blaze of red. Instead of a blue moon to the west, there was a vortex of black energy where it had once been. The spiral of darkness was seemingly sucking in the sky's red light. Deep below, the sea and islands had been replaced by plains of hard, black rock; rivers of bubbling, molten lava intertwined through the plains. Replacing the columns of water that once fell from the clouds above were massive obelisks of gray rock that formed bridges between the clouds and the earth below. Fastened to these obelisks were statues of people. Humans. Guado. Al Bhed. Ronso. Hypello. No one was spared from the prison that is the Fayth. Their faces were carved into expressions of permanent fright and horror. The only colorful aspect of this world were the pyreflies that floated amongst the obelisks…and even their cry – which had once possessed an almost soothing aspect – had become tainted; the deathly moan escaping the ethereal lines of rainbow was torturous to the soul.

Serena suddenly backed away. What was she seeing…? This wasn't the Farplane…this wasn't the Farplane at all! _Why…why is this…what…why?_

The voice of Siana mocked her. Siana couldn't be seen…but her voice was there nonetheless. **_Why? Why? There is no why…there is only reality…and THIS is reality. What you saw was an illusion…this is the REAL Farplane. A realm of eternal damnation and lonely suffering. Pain is all that exists in this realm of death…tee hee…hee hee…the anger in this place is enormous…surely you must feel it…_**

Siana's voice was enough of a trigger to affect Serena. She clutched her head as the pain of the all the fayth within the realm began to bombard her psychic mind. _No…I don't want to be a part of your pain…I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die!_

This time, it came out as a scream.

"**I DON'T WANNA DIE!" **

Cid blanched as Serena suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light. _Teleportation? What? NO!_ The CESS Operative couldn't believe it; Serena was beyond his grasp. He quickly calmed himself down; getting in a tizzy wouldn't do him any good.

He had to find her. Without hesitation, he looked around. Serena wasn't in the Farplane (at least as far as he knew; if she had teleported further into the Farplane, he was out of luck). Without hesitation, Cid quickly slung his BTC-4 laser rifle over his shoulder and dashed towards the Eye of Yevon.

He left Hirum and Teela behind.

xxxx

Hirum was astounded. He was flabbergasted. He was dumbfounded. He was also confused. "But…how…?"

"I absorbed the pyreflies of the Elemental Dragon during your battle with the blue-haired witch earlier," retorted Teela, her voice sounding the same despite the fact it emerged from the mouth of a mighty dragon.

Hirum grimaced. _Wonderful…just wonderful…she has no respect for the fayth of the temples_. Then again, she HAD tried to absorb the Machina Maw back before he had graduated from SSoB…so in hindsight, the summoner shouldn't have been so surprised.

However, this presented a new problem: Blitzan was incapable of harming the Elemental Dragon due to the relationship the aeons' fayth shared. "…well this is lovely…" _But…then again…_

Teela the dragon snickered. "I know. An aeon that won't attack…lets me pound on you more easily…" She pounded her two front feet for emphasis. "I'll be honest Hirum…I have to say that I missed having you hate me. It's…refreshing." Her mouth twisted into a small grin of sorts.

Hirum was silent.

Then, he scowled. "Don't worry…I have plenty of hate to spare…and I'll prove you wrong again…"

**POW!**

Teela howled as Blitzan slammed both of his feet into her chin, sending her sprawling along the ground. She managed to slur out, "How…did…you…?"

"I guess since you're an imitation and not the real deal, Blitzan's little disadvantage against the Elemental Dragon isn't in affect." He sent more mana to his Haste spell, revitalizing his blue aura. He then charged both hands with an aura of Flare magic. More pain shot up his sides. "Okay Blitzan…TAKE HER DOWN!"

Before Teela could react, Hirum's fist had slammed into her chin, creating a flaming protrusion of Flare magic. Teela was sent upward into the air…and she was sent further up by a mighty flip kick from Blitzan. The dragon grumbled as she fell back down towards Hirum, who thrust up his left hand at Teela, slowing her descent with a powerful blast of Flare magic. At last, Blitzan jumped upward, slamming his fists into her stomach. Upon landing, Blitzan immediately leapt back up, kicking Teela in the face.

BAM! 

The massive dragon slammed into the wooden ground with a thud. As Blitzan fell to his feet, Hirum slumped to the ground. _I…I don't have any mana left…I'm utterly spent…_

Thankfully, Teela reverted to her normal body as well. A small smile came to the summoner's face. "Heh…who's the loser now…?"

Teela suddenly stood.

Her body was covered in a black shroud of energy.

xxxx

_/2:37 ST, Library of Seevo, Guadosalam/_

"What do you think?" quietly asked Aaron. He was still in the same spot he had been since arriving in the Library of Seevo. In his lap was his communication module…and a line to the boss was open.

"…**I've read all the material you sent…"**

"…and?"

**"I'm impressed. If what you're proposing is true…then our understanding of fiends and Sin itself would catapult by leaps and bounds if we had her in our possession."**

Aaron smiled. "I take it that the project is a go?"

**"Not quite."**

A look of confusion crossed the guardian's face. "What do you mean?"

**"There is still one more project for the Special Weapons Division that sill needs to be finished."**

"…Project PSP."

**"Exactly. The project's sponsors want to see results up close. All I can arrange for at the moment is for the transportation of Teela to the Sanubia Desert Complex. There, she'll be held in a high-level stasis chamber until Project PSP is completed."**

Aaron sighed. "…I understand. I'll get Serena back to Bikanel Island ASAP. Before I can do that though, I'll have to deal with Teela."

**"Understood…hold on, I've got another call. Please hold."**

Aaron remained silent as he considered what the Boss had just told him. Before he could get anything done with Teela, he would have to get Serena back to Bikanel. That in itself would be a problem due to one factor: Cid. The CESS Operative would certainly object to Serena being relocated to Bikanel. Perhaps if he could get the super soldier to believe it was for the girl's safety…

**"I've just received word that Garin's delivery boy has just arrived in Guadosalam. You have a package."**

Aaron blinked out of bewilderment. "A package? For me? From Garin?"

**"He's right outside the library. I'll let you go now. You know what to do."**

Aaron remained silent as the line was cut. He turned off his communication module and returned it to his backpack. As he quietly walked towards the library exit, he looked at the slabs of metal strapped to his upper arms.

On the upper left arm, a red slab of metal – the R-2 Battle Arms – was strapped to it.

On the upper right arm, a black slab of metal – the R-1 Battle Arms – was strapped to it.

Aaron chuckled as he thought of another advantage of the Battle Arms' minimized form. When minimized, the Battle Arms were deactivated. That also meant that the AGMs – the Anti-Gravity modules – were deactivated. In this form, the slabs of metal weighed over two-dozen pounds. _Huzzah for exercise_, sarcastically thought the Al Bhed.

As Aaron exited the library, he immediately saw a large man in a black trench coat standing to the side of the entrance. Upon seeing him, the man lowered a silver suitcase to the ground and immediately walked away.

Aaron quietly strolled over to the suitcase and opened it.

Greeting him was a slab of white metal.

Aaron felt a smile tug at his lips. _The R-3 Battle Arms…the final part of the Battle Arms series…_

He had all three now.

R-1: Massive power and great defense; designed for land combat.

R-2: Versatile firepower, the ability to fly, and great agility; designed for aerial combat.

And R-3…to complete the series, it was built for naval combat. Aaron smiled; he couldn't wait to test it out.

_Guess I should get back to Hirum now…_ With that thought done, Aaron quietly placed the white slab in his backpack before entering the root that led to the Eye of Yevon.

xxxx

_/2:43 ST, the Farplane/_

Hirum paled. _That aura…no, it can't be…_

_-Teela Overdrive: Fiend Rush-_

Teela remained deathly silent as her black aura roared towards him, transforming into the images of every single being she had absorbed, save for the Sinspawn and the Elemental Dragon. Those ferocious essences rushed at him with terrifying ferocity.

The summoner gaped as horror and terror gripped his veins. He remembered this overdrive. Teela had used it against Taberr in the final round of the FFL tournament in Luca. _I can't move…I can't do anything…this is…the end…_

The essences bypassed him.

Hirum blanched. He tilted his head around to see Blitzan convulsing. Even as his body pulsed and twitched out of agony, he began to fall apart at the seams. Moments later, his body exploded in a flash of light.

Teela's dull gray eyes hardened into a hard glare as the fiendish auras and the pyreflies of Blitzan merged with her body. "…hmph…you're not worth the effort to kill."

Hirum's eyes turned into ice. "That does it…I've had enough of you…" He shakily got to his feet; he wouldn't be able to get the point across if he was lying on the floor. His eyes stared into Teela's. "…I…will not be associated with a murderer…you…are no longer my guardian."

Teela's expression did not change. All she did was coldly say, "Fine. I was getting tired of this anyway." With that said, she turned away and left the Farplane. Hirum sighed as he slumped to his rear, staring at the wooden ground in silence.

The chasm between summoner and the former guardian had deepened, becoming an abyss…and the building of a bridge seemed impossible now.

xxxx

_/2:59 ST, Root to the Eye of Yevon, Guadosalam/_

Teela's stride was long and forceful. Rage was evident in her clenched fists. Turmoil was evident in her breath, which was harried and forceful. Sorrow was evident in her eyes, but it was hidden by a façade of anger.

As she walked along, she barely gave any attention to the Al Bhed walking towards her. It was Aaron. He nonchalantly said, "Oh, hi Teela. Where's Hir-"

She brushed by him, causing him to slightly stumble. He indignantly muttered, "Sheesh! Don't bother apologizing." Sarcasm was evident in his tone.

Teela flashed him a look that was intended to be a glare. But it came out as a pained and saddened stare. She turned away without a second thought.

Aaron was silent. Something had happened…but he would learn about it soon enough from Hirum. Besides, he had accomplished his task. _Good thing she's too distraught to notice it…_ He continued his walk towards the Eye of Yevon.

Notice what, you might wonder?

A small location beacon that was now affixed to her right sleeve. Soon, agents would arrive to pick her up.

Still, Aaron couldn't help but wonder. First there had been Cid to run past him, and now Teela…what had happened on the Farplane?

xxxx

_/3:01 ST, Guadosalam/_

Trigon's mechanical body made a _clunk_ sound as he tripped over a knob of wood. **"CRAP!"** He fell to the ground with a thud, marring an otherwise impressive run. A run that had lasted from the top of the Great Oak to the trunk, where the root to the Eye of Yevon began. Mog hovered above the sprawled guardian, looking at him quizzically. **"Gah…"**

_How ungraceful. Fitting though._

_**I don't need your stinkin' criticism!**_

_You never heed my words. Why should I heed yours?_

_**RRR**! _

…shouldn't you continue on?

_Yes. Continue on._

_**Smartass**._

Trigon grumbled as he ran down through the root, with Mog behind him. At this pace, he would reach the Eye of Yevon in about thirty minutes instead of an hour. To his surprise, however, he ran into Cid in about two minutes. **"Hey! Where are-"**

Cid was already beyond him. He had also snatched Mog, much to his surprise. Trigon scratched his head out of confusion. **"Huh…what was that for?"** Shrugging, he continued on.

xxxx

"KUPO!" angrily muttered Mog, apparently, he didn't like being kidnapped against his own will. Then again, who did?

Cid's mind was on autopilot now. He needed to find Serena. Mog could help him. That was a fact. That was all he needed to know. "Quiet. I'll explain momentarily."

Mog continued to struggle nevertheless. As Cid exited the root, he quickly set down by a small nook beneath a wooden walkway. After making sure no one was in the immediate vicinity of his ears, the CESS Operative spoke. "Listen. Serena teleported somewhere…and I don't know where she is. I need you to help me find her."

Mog suddenly stopped struggling. As Cid slowly eased his hold on the moogle, he asked, "Please. I need your cooperation. You're closer to her than I am, and that's a fact. I need your assistance."

Silence.

Finally, Mog sighed. "Kupo…" He silently gazed upwards toward the opening in the Great Guadulien Oak, his narrow eyes staring intently at the swaying leaves. "Kupo." He then began to tap dance.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Terra Tap-Dance-_

Dirt and soil particles suddenly floated upward from the nooks and crannies in the wood, forming a stable platform that Mog stood upon. Cid, getting the hint, stepped on as well. The platform began to rise into the air.

CESS Operative #34 glanced down at Mog. "You know where she is?"

Mog nodded. He could sense where Serena was. The magical power flowing from her was great…a moogle would be able to sense such power from at least 100 miles away.

She was in Macalania Forest.

The place where Mog had to go…where all the moogles had to go…

xxxx

_/3:34 ST, the Farplane/_

Hirum suddenly heard footsteps.

He quietly looked up to see a hand.

The hand belonged to Aaron, who had a small smile on his face. "Hi…need a hand?"

Hirum quietly let his Al Bhed friend pull him up. Although he couldn't muster much energy to speak, he was thankful that there was ONE friendly soul around…but then again…there was Aaron's shady activities as of late…but he had promised not to betray him…

_Man…out of all guardians in the world…why'd I have to dig the bottom of the barrel…_

"_You seem dejected."_

Hirum looked up and Aaron turned around as a familiar figure walked through the Eye of Yevon.

It was Trigon. This time, he had the scarred mask at the forefront. _"Well well…Serena is gone, Cid has departed…and Teela is nowhere in sight. Mind elaborating on what has happened here?"_

Hirum's mouth turned into an angry frown. The mere memory of Teela seemed like poison to him now. "I don't know what the deal is with Cid and Serena…but I have to let you know…that Teela…" He stared at Trigon. "…is no longer my guardian."

No reply came from Trigon.

However, he did not stay silent for long. _"Hmm. Interesting…elaborate."_

xxxx

_/4:01 ST, Root to Northern Moonflow, Guadosalam/_

Teela walked quietly as her mind remained focused on the emotions she felt at the moment. Anger, rage, sadness, and a mixtures of the aforementioned. Such confusion she felt…

But then again, she couldn't blame Hirum. He had done the sensible thing.

And the last thing she needed was Trigon's attention. So she had transformed into a Flan fiend and slithered past him unknowingly. _Eh…they were getting boring anyway…_

She stepped into the open air of the Moonflow's northern forest.

"Terrible Teela."

Teela paused. She KNEW that voice. She gazed ahead to see a figure standing in blue armor. She knew who that suit of armor belonged to…and the thought caused her to smile. "Heh…if it ain't Lutzwin."

Lutzwin smiled as he held his V-Staff tightly. "I've come to settle the score." And all the while, Kuvod watched from a distance. _Hmm…this'll get interesting…_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 52: Clashes

xxxx

Author's Notes: Blargh. I'm incredibly sorry for the uber-long delay…but hey, real life demands attention at times (so does school work).

See you soon (hopefully), and please review!


	54. Clashes

Standard Disclaimer: ………

Author's Notes: My disclaimer's become mute. O.o;

To the reviews!

Starlight Angel of the Night: (blinks) Bad…grammar…getting…dizzy…X.X

Wolfy16: None. Read on.

Assamite: Wrong about the first part. And I WOULD draw some concept art…but I have no scanner. Blah. And BTW, you haven't updated your music page at deviantART for a while…does this have anything to do with the fact I can't access deviantART at all (and by that, I mean the actual images and files)?

Anime obsessed fan: (smiles) The big explanation about the spell will be unveiled in this chapter at last!

Nightfire04: Yeah. It sort of ruins your day when you see a flesh on a mountaintop instead of snow.

Four-armed Samurai: Ooh. Been a while since you've reviewed. Welcome back!

Begin!

xxxx

_I understand now…_

_This is why you're here…_

_Why you exist…_

xxxx

Chapter 52: Clashes

xxxx

_/4:03 ST, Entrance to Guadosalam/_

Teela scowled; now was NOT the time for an encounter with Lutzwin. However, it didn't mean she couldn't banter. "Heh…you so desperate for a pummeling that you came this far north?"

The Captain of the Luca Security Force snorted as he removed his helmet, revealing his face. His blonde-and-brown hair was neatly combed…and the glare of his icy blue eyes helped to pull attention away from the claw-like scar on his left cheek. "No. I've come to settle the score." He smiled quietly; he would be victorious…and if worse came to worse…well, there was always his back-up option.

This actually caused a smile to come to Teela's face. "Well…at least there's something normal for a change. Free butt-kicking. Me like." Even as she quietly summoned the classic IG-Sword, she couldn't help but frown; her little snafu with Hirum had drained her physically…and emotionally. But then again, it was ONLY Lutzwin. What possible harm could he do?

The Luca Guardsman quietly put his helmet back on before aiming his V-Staff at Teela. "Come. Let's settle this."

Teela smirked. "Let's!" She swung her massive blade horizontally.

Lutzwin quickly jumped over the relatively low arc of the blade and aimed the tip of his V-Staff at the thief. Red bolts rained from the weapon.

Teela leapt backwards, cursing as tiredness gripped her; the Fiend Rush technique was a double-edged sword…on one hand, it was capable of killing pretty much anything it connected with…but on the downside, it tired her out…and it resulted in a bigger craving for Sinspawn (remember what happened right after the FFL Luca tournament ended?).

Lutzwin landed and rolled, keeping his momentum. He ran at high speed towards Teela, using his left hand to reach for a small rod clipped to the armor on his thigh. With a click of a small switch, the rod sprouted a blue energy dagger one foot in length. Lutzwin roared as he thrust it downwards.

Teela brought up her IG-Sword at the last second, preventing the dagger from impaling her in the head. The thief grimaced as she kicked the Guardsman away. _This is great…I'm tired, and he's fresh…_ She would have to use something other than the IG-Sword against him.

All the while, Kuvod was quietly watching. He was intrigued; he wanted to see what Teela was capable of.

xxxx

_/4:06 ST, the Farplane/_

"And that's what happened," finished Hirum, his tone dull and his voice heavy. Trigon had remained silent for the last thirty minutes as Hirum explained what had transpired in the Farplane. It had taken so long because Hirum's exhaustion required him to take a lot of breaks between sentences.

Trigon was silent as he processed Hirum's words.

Aaron took this time to comment, "Well, I for one am glad she's out of our hair. She was mostly a big nuisance anyway."

"_On the contrary. She was more of a faithful guardian than a nuisance,"_ replied Trigon out of the blue. His blank gaze seemed to penetrate Hirum's visage without mercy.

Hirum immediately mustered a scathing retort. "ARE YOU INSANE? She murdered Siana…**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LET A MURDERER _BE MY GUARDIAN?_"**

Trigon calmly said, _"Do you have any proof that she did kill Siana?"_

"SHE ADMITTED IT!" roared Hirum.

"_I have difficulty believing that Siana was killed by Teela."_

"Oh yeah? WHY?" Hirum stood up, using all of his strength to glare at Trigon's blank face. To be honest, he had no real idea why Trigon was with him. He had no idea why Trigon had offered him help. And to be honest…had he even wanted his help in the first place? "I'll be honest with you…I've gotten fed up with all of the secrecy. I have no idea why you're here and why you offered me help…and I don't trust you. Now tell me…what makes you think Siana WASN'T killed by Teela?"

Trigon logically said, _"Think about it. Does it even strike you the least bit odd as to how Siana actually _spoke_ to you?"_

The statement caught Hirum off-guard. Although he had explained that fact to Trigon, the actual oddity of the statement hadn't occurred to him because of how distraught he had been…but now…that he had time to think…it hit him. _He's right…Siana DID speak to me…but how?_

"_And there's also the matter of how she appeared. You said she was flickering. As far as I'm concerned, that's the first time it ever happened."_ Trigon quietly gazed at the pristine world around him…well, it appeared that way to everyone else.

Like Serena, he too could see what the Farplane really was. He sighed as the moans of the pyreflies reached his ears. _"I personally believe that there was more to the image you saw than meets the eye. Do not be so quick to judge…after all, Teela HAS been following you willingly."_

This statement caused Hirum to snort. "Hmph. I'll give you the bit about Siana…but what makes you think THAT? Teela and I were stuck together because of a spell of bonding put on us by Maejin Meekra."

"_Really?"_ said Trigon. _"Then why has she left your side?"_

"Because it only activates after they go beyond 100 yards…of…each other…" It suddenly dawned on Aaron, who suddenly felt idiotic for not noticing it before.

It also dawned on Hirum…and the reality of what he just realized came crashing down on him like a brick wall. _No way…no way…NO WAY…_ "Then…that means…"

The mask on Trigon's face switched to the cocky. **_"Heh. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it looks like that 'spell' was a one-time deal!"_**

xxxx

_/4:16 ST, Sky over Thunder Plains/_

Thunder boomed and lightning rolled through the dark clouds below Cid's position. Despite the fact he was on a four-foot wide platform of loose soil that would fall apart should Mog stop dancing, the CESS Operative showed no fear. His mind was too occupied on his current objective.

Serena. He had to get her back.

He glanced down at the tap-dancing moogle and asked, "How far away are we? We've been floating northward for a while now. Where will we be setting down?"

Mog was silent.

Cid couldn't blame the little moogle; it's not like he could talk. Then again, he wished the little thing could.

After all, it would help Mog explain why thirty-six moogles were flying alongside the platform. The soldier was wary; so many moogles in one place seemed to be a bit of an odd sight. However…there was also a foreboding feeling to it…why was that?

Cid shook his head; no need to let his mind wander. He had to remain dedicated to the task at hand.

xxxx

_/4:20 ST, Entrance to Guadosalam/_

"EAT THIS!"

Lutzwin quickly rolled forwards, avoiding Teela's angry swipe. She had forgone her IG-Sword; her claws were those of the Killer Hound fiend, and the wings of the Divebeak fiend had sprouted from her shoulder blades.

The Guardsman quickly came out his roll with a double-kick to the thief's gut. She grunted as he clocked her in the head with the blunt side of his V-Staff.

"AGH!" Teela fell down, stunned by the hit…but she didn't go down without getting a good kick at Lutzwin's side. The Guardsman grunted as he was sent backwards by the blow.

All the while, Richard Kuvod was getting some cheap thrills watching the fight unfold. _Heh…I have to admit, this is much more entertaining than talking with that boring Guardsman._

Lutzwin smirked as he charged at Teela, the tip of his V-Staff crackling with electrical energy. "TIME TO FINISH THIS!" He jabbed the taser into Teela's abdomen, causing the thief to howl out of pain.

The Guardsman smiled happily as Teela grimaced out of pain; to see the cause of his pain suffer…to see the cause of his loss of honor endure such agony…he enjoyed it. No…he RELISHED IT! "How does it feel you worthless thief? You've caused me enough pain…and you've been more trouble to the Luca Security Force than you're worth! You're nothing short of a boil on Luca…and I'll end your existence **_NOW!_**"

POW!

Lutzwin growled as he was sent flying by a tremendous punch to his chest. Teela stood up, revealing her fist to be covered by the rocks of the Silex fiend; she had performed a quick change while being pinned. "Heh…you talk too much."

Kuvod chuckled – his body leaning against a nearby tree – as he watched Lutzwin struggle to get up. _Perhaps…you might use your back-up option, eh?_

Lutzwin grumbled as he angrily took off his helmet and tossed it aside. _I see…I'll have to use…it_. He quietly reached into a small nook inside the armor of his thigh (the pocket, so to speak) and pulled out a small vial of red liquid.

Teela blinked; that vial looked similar to the ones Maester Ioros had used back at Djose Temple. "So…what do you have in mind?"

"This is a vial of magical liquid I brought from a Yevonite merchant at the Moonflow…I bought it to prepare for this battle." He quickly popped open its top and drank it. Convulsions and spasms gripped his body…but he still tried to speak. "This…is…the Berserker drink!"

This statement caused the thief to blanch. A berserk person had no control over his actions, as the brain would utilize all of its processing power to stimulating the body. Muscles increased in size, and one could move faster…you just couldn't control yourself. _Shoot…and I'm already drained from both fights…crap!_

Lutzwin's body suddenly bulged, becoming more muscular in appearance. A red aura coated his body as his eyes became wide and wild. His voice was rattled and shaky as his body shook: a result of his berserker status. "NoW TeElA…I'lL **_kILL_** yOu!"

The Guardsman threw aside his V-Staff, aside, charging at Teela. The thief immediately brought her rock-encased right hand up to counter.

Lutzwin shattered the rocks…as well as Teela's hand. The bones in her hand were smashed. The thief shrieked as she recoiled. Pain flooded through her veins. _Agh…I've got to change my arm to a Flan substance and heal it!_

She would never get that chance. Lutzwin roared as he charged, kneeing Teela in the stomach before clubbing her in the side of the head with his hand. Spots and flashes dotted her vision as the Guardsman commenced with the beat down.

Kuvod couldn't help but admire the ferocity with which Lutzwin was attacking. _Well…he certainly puts himself into his work…_

Something caught his eye. The eagle-eyed detective glanced westward to see the tree-covered marshes and bogs of the Moonflow; further to the north, he could see the beginnings of the Valka Peninsula in his peripheral vision.

It took him a few moments to see it.

A tiny blur in the air.

_Ah…cloaking device_. The detective couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _Looks like we have company…_

xxxx

_/4:38 ST, Root to the Eye of Yevon, Guadosalam/_

Aaron nervously twitched as he glanced behind at Hirum. _Man…this is getting nerve-wracking…he hasn't said anything since we left the Farplane!_

Hirum was an absolute mess…emotionally and mentally speaking that is. He was just tired physically.

His emotions were confused. His mind was confused. Teela had been following him willingly…but she might not have known about it as well, right? Right?

…oh who was he kidding; he didn't know Teela's IQ, but she had street smarts, she was clever, and above all, she actually remembered stuff. So why? Why had she still followed him?

Did he trust and respect Teela or did he revile her? Was she a murderer or not? Was she his guardian or not?

So many questions…and no answers for them. He didn't need this. He didn't ASK for this. He just wanted a normal pilgrimage…a NORMAL PILGRIMAGE. But he hadn't gotten one…and all it had gotten him was pain, suffering, agony, pain, hurt, aches, and did I mention pain?

_Man…what did I do to deserve this? What? I want to know…how come I'm the butt of fate's joke?_ Hirum grumbled; he didn't deserve any of this.

Did he?

"_Don't be troubled Hirum,"_ suddenly said Trigon, his smiling mask at the forefront.

This caused Hirum to snap. "Oh REALLY? Why shouldn't I? One of my guardians is a murderer, two of them are AWOL, one of them is hiding stuff from me, and you I know jack squat about!" As they continued to walk up the root, Hirum continued his tirade. "All of the SSoB graduates I've run into think I'm a drop-out, I've been KIDNAPPED by the BTC once, I was nearly drowned inside a wrecked airship, my hometown was attacked by Sin, and I find out my best friend may have been killed by the hands of my guardian! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE TROUBLED?"

"_Because this is merely part of the trials a summoner must face,"_ replied Trigon. _"Although the trials differ, they all have the same result: refinement."_

Hirum sneered. "Yeah right. Is Nira going through what I'M going through? No. Is TERROS going through all this? No. WHY ME?"

Trigon calmly responded, _"That is something I don't have an answer for. However, summoners who wish to face Sin must triumph in the face of adversity, no matter what the odds are…and if you think about it, all of these hardships you've faced are a blessing."_

The look Hirum gave Trigon would've been enough to melt through an entire airship. "What? _WHAT?_ _**WHAT?** **A BLESSING?**_"

The masks switched. _"To make a fine blade, a sword-smith must place the blade into smoldering embers and red fire to remove impurities."_

"What's your point?" growled Hirum.

Aaron calmly commented, "Well think about it Hirum; you've been getting stronger. According to what you told us about the battle, you used WHITE magic. You once said you couldn't cast any white magic at all. You summoned two aeons at once in your battle against Nira. You can use Flare, a powerful black magic technique last I recall. You've gotten stronger."

As Hirum forced himself to calm down and take in the two guardians' words, he couldn't help but think about how much sense they made. _They're right…Flare…Haste…two aeons at once…_

He HAD gotten stronger.

_The more hardships there are, the stronger I become, eh…?_ Hirum inwardly sighed; the emotional roller coaster ride he had endured so far today was too much…he needed something to take his mind off of everything.

A trip to the Guadosalam Temple's Cloister of Trials would do just that. He quietly summoned the Machina Maw in front of him. "Guys, I'm going to need some time to think about everything…I'll be at the temple. See you later." He hopped onto the M-Maw and rocketed off towards the root's entrance.

Aaron the Al Bhed sighed. Once again, he was alone with Trigon. "Man…"

"_Makes you regret your actions, doesn't it?"_ asked Trigon, his voice and tone framing it as a statement instead of a question.

Aaron sighed. This Trigon…how did he know so much? "Don't ask anything else." The ABTC agent quietly walked ahead of Trigon, who silently followed.

xxxx

_/4:47 ST, Entrance to Guadosalam/_

SLAM!

Teela coughed up blood onto Lutzwin's face as the berserker Guardsman slammed his elbow into her gut. The thief slid across the ground, her body aching and feeling numb.

Kuvod winced. "Owch."

Lutzwin actually hesitated for once. The berserker liquid was wearing off…and he was slowly regaining control of his body. "That…should be…the end…of you…"

It wasn't.

Teela slowly stood, blood leaking from her smashed right hand. Pyreflies drifted towards her…she had enough energy left for one more transformation…she would transform into a Behemoth and kick the stuffing out of him…

Lightning shot out of underbrush of the nearby trees. Teela howled and shrieked as the bolt slammed into her back, sending electricity surging through her body. The thief gurgled helplessly as she slumped to the ground, completely unconscious.

The look on Lutzwin's face was priceless. He was utterly and completely flabbergasted. "WHAT? WHO DARES?"

"I dare."

A muscular, yet lithe man in black emerged from the bushes. He looked quite similar to a C-Agent of the Lussyhtu Cxiyt…except his right arm was not normal. From the elbow down, a chrome-encased energy cannon was built over his limb. Several buttons sat on the top, and fine lines were etched into the side. The lines were crackling with blue electricity.

Lutzwin paled. Although he was relatively low on the ABTC agent ranking scale, he could easily recognize the figure standing before him.

C-Agent #11. The oldest and most experienced C-Agent still serving actively. The cybernetically enhanced black ops soldier stepped towards Lutzwin, followed by two more C-Agents: #67 and #71. #11 calmly ordered, "Take the girl back to the ship. Try to be gentle."

"Yes sir," responded the two C-Agents before grabbing Teela's unconscious form and carrying her back into the forest. C-Agent #11 calmly stopped in front of the smaller Lutzwin.

Finally, the _Lussyhtu_ rumbled, "ABTC Agent #2048, AKA Captain Lutzwin of the Luca Security Force." His voice was deep and rumbling, like a Behemoth. "Return to your post in Luca. Do not let personal vendettas come between you and your work. Understood?"

Normally, Lutzwin would not be so easily ordered around, like he was some common grunt…but the imposing height of C-Agent #11 beat him down before he could stand up. "Understood sir."

The cybernetic C-Agent turned around and followed the other two C-Agents into the forest. It was ten minutes before the roar of a cloaked airship could be heard. Its exhaust trail – a faint line of blue energy – could be seen as it blasted off to the west.

Lutzwin was silent.

Then, he sighed. "Well…I defeated her…but without an arrest, I have yet to avenge my honor as a Guardsman."

"Eh, quit the sap story. It's unappealing." Kuvod smirked as he walked ahead of the Guardsman. "You had your fun. I'm ready to meet Hirum and the rest of his guardians up close."

Although Lutzwin cursed at him, the detective was deep in thought. _Hmm…why would the ABTC want Teela…?_

xxxx

_/5:03 ST, Outside Guadosalam Temple, Guadosalam/_

Hirum sighed as he dismissed the Machina-Maw, his eyes gazing up at the symbol carved onto the temple. Thanks to the M-Maw, he had been able to get here pretty quickly. _Well…here goes._

Hirum entered the temple, as there were no doors.

The walls were made of the same kind of wood as the outside of the temple: Macalania crystal oak. The only doors in the room were on the opposite side of the room; the monks of the temple trained in monasteries located elsewhere in Guadosalam. The statues of High Summoners Mia, Braska, Gandof, and Seevo Guado could be seen, and they were carved from pure obsidian. Above the door on the opposite side of the room were the grandiose statues of Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus…but they were made of ivory. Pedestals made of stone sprouted green and blue fire, causing the crystal oak to shine and glitter. The symbol of Yevon was carved into the floor and the ceiling, and a number of Guado monks were seen.

Hirum quietly walked towards the door; a Guado priest stood in front of it. Unlike other priests, his robes were predominantly green and blue. The priest said, "You wish to enter the Cloister of Trials?"

Hirum nodded. "Yes." He flashed his Eye of Baaj badge.

The priest nodded, his blue, root-like hair hanging down his back. "You may proceed." He stepped aside, letting Hirum push the double doors aside. They closed behind him, suddenly transforming into a wooden wall; until the summoner wanted to leave, it would remain closed.

As the priest returned to his position, he saw a blonde-haired man in a red jumpsuit running into the temple, his breathing hard and irregular. The man yelled, "Urgent message from the Yevonite Clergy in Bevelle!"

The priest sighed as he stepped forward. "What is the subject of this message?"

"It concerns a summoner. The Clergy has deemed him to be unfit as a summoner, and is therefore barred from entering the Cloister of Trials at all temples!" exclaimed the messenger. He produced a sphere, handing it to the priest.

The priest activated the sphere, and it displayed the summoner's image.

The priest suddenly paled.

The image was that of the summoner he had just let into the Cloister of Trials.

_Uh oh._

xxxx

_/5:07 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Guadosalam Temple/_

The second half of the domed temple was dedicated to the Cloister of Trials…and apparently, the Cloister was the Chamber of the Fayth. Hirum could see the glass shield embedded into the crystal oak floor.

Hirum was instantly on-guard; in the Temple of Yevon-Besaid, the Cloister of Trials had taken place in the Chamber of the Fayth as a blitzball game. What was going to be the deal here…?

Hirum stopped in front of the glass dome; the image beneath him was that of a tree; a representation of the Great Guadulien Oak. A male Guado was standing against the tree, hiding the front of his body and his face; all Hirum could make out was the green hair. Standing on a tree branch was the Eternal Servant.

Pyreflies suddenly drifted upward from the dome, coagulating into the image of a Guado.

This Guado was about six feet tall, and his root-like hair was actually well groomed; he also had green facial hair in the form of a mustache and a beard. He wore two sets of clothing; the first was a large, slip-on suit that draped over his feet, which were covered by brown, slip-on shoes. The second was a pair of baggy gray pants. The loose suit was light green from the chest down, and it was rimmed with golden thread. The sleeves and everything from the chest up was colored a magenta color, and the wrist cuffs and the biceps were lined with more golden thread. A white cloth with gray stripes was strapped to his neck, draped over his shoulders. His light-blue eyes were narrow, but they held a sense of honor and nobility.

The Guado bowed. _"Greetings…I am Tromell Guado…former Lord of the Guado…and the Fayth of the Eternal Servant."_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 53: Denied

xxxx

Author's Notes: There. Now you know the Fayth (explains the E-Servant's green facial hair, eh? ;P ). I couldn't find a good image of Tromell, so I couldn't verify all aspects of his appearance.

See you soon, and please review!


	55. Denied

Standard Disclaimer: I don't ownsh Final Fantashy.

Author's Notes: Hypello speak!

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: No, don't decrease your review size! I like them long!

kydedragon: …the second chapter's BEEN out. So has the third one…and the fourth…you've got over fifty chapters to catch up with. Even so, welcome!

Starlight Angel of the Night: Moogle mania!

PikaChan: Hiyo! Welcome to FFX-3 PikaChan! And if you're willing to draw fanart or concept art, contact the reviewer known as 'Assamite'; he'd appreciate any work you do (even so, don't forget to post it on the internet for us to see!).

…(boots PC off the cliff before running off to the next review)

(runs back upon realizing five art pieces have been posted) WA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! XO (I found em' on accident, actually)

But still. YEAH!

For Serena, she looks spot on (Mog is a tad too furry though; his fur is EXTREMELY short, sort of like the Mog from FFVI. The look I'm looking for is a rounder body and less furry on the chest and cheeks). However, you should know her colors have now been switched around: black jumpsuit, white shirt. And next time, try widening her eyes for the innocence factor, as well as the smile. Aside from that, no real qualms (nice choice for the background color, as purple is the major color of psychic magic).

Teela is spot on (although the IG-Sword is MUCH longer, but considering the paper size, its understandable). I see no problems here (well, with the uber-minor exception of the hair hanging down the front of her body, but that's me being picky).

For Hirum…where'd the long ponytail come from? O.o; the hair on the back of his head is even with the rest of his hairdo. And as for the two strands of hair hanging over his headband to the front…they should be longer. As in below the waist and above the thighs. Yes, it's weird. But it's my character, so nyeh. :P Good job though!

Aaron is spot on as well. I was gonna say he should be more lean, but with him lugging around those Battle Arms all the time…well, you know. :P One problem though: his hair. The spikes are too long. He now looks like Goku with dyed hair. It's like he's become Carrot Top the Saiyan. O.x; make the spikes shorter, and that'll nail Aaron.

Cid looks EXACTLY like how I described him in the fic (although whenever I envision scenes in my head, I always replace the image of Cid with the character that inspired his design: Master Chief of the _Halo_ series). Nice touch with the weapons on his back. Few nitpicks though. One thing I see that I can pick at is his abdomen; it looks too bare. I always imagined the armor on his upper chest ending right below the ribs (also, the armor on the chest should end right where the neck begins, yet without covering the shoulders). I also imagined the green armor to be a bit more bulky and angular. There's also the matter of the filtering vents on the sides of his helmet (really simple to do; just do three lines near the lower cheeks one each side of the helmet). As for the black jumpsuit underneath the green armor, the folds and wrinkles make the SAAS armor look like an oversized Halloween costume instead of a highly sophisticated piece of equipment (analogies are fun:D ). And the armor around the groin needs to be a bit larger and cover a bit more; as it is now, it looks like a thong. XD It may sound like I have a lot of nitpicks, but your design is more awesome than anything else (especially considering armor's not your strong suit).

Can't wait to see your other stuff! Good luck with Trigon…and the aeons…and Lutzwin…and Taberr…and the C-Agents…and whoever else you decide to draw. :P

Assamite: Heh…this won't be a 'traditional' aeon battle…(smirks) Good luck on exam season! Hope you get a winning record:P

FYI, I'll probably do a couple of chapters in the future dealing with nothing but articles on Spira's history or the history of a certain race or whatnot (to help with your articles).

Wolfy16: Finally got the reference I take it? ;)

Four-armed Samurai: (points and waves at everyone) See? I don't put those words in front of every chapter for no reason!

Mtbanger: Hooked, eh?

Begin!

xxxx

_RAAAAAAAGH! _

The burn…

_THE BURN…_

_RAAAAAAAGH!_

xxxx

Chapter 53: Denied

xxxx

_/5:09 ST, Guadosalam/_

Aaron grumbled as he irritably rubbed his legs; walking forever was murderous to the lower limbs. "Man…I wish Guadosalam had a tram system or something."

"**_What's wrong? Feeling tired wimpy?"_** mocked Trigon.

Aaron shot Trigon an annoyed glance. "Unlike you, I don't have a tireless machina body."

"**_Excuses, excuses,"_** replied the mechanical being as he waved off the Al Bhed. Aaron twitched angrily; dealing with Trigon was so freakin' infuriating! With his three different personalities, it was hard to prepare logical words and seething rejoinders when the guy could just switch masks and utterly defeat the purpose of a rant.

"Well well!"

Aaron and Trigon both turned their heads to see a smiling, gray-haired man staring at them with icy blue eyes. Behind him was a panting, tired Guardsman; the blue armor indicated he was of the Luca branch. The Guardsman took off his helmet – revealing his blonde hair – and yelled, "Why did you **_force_** that vial of blue liquid down my throat?"

The gray-haired man in the brown trench coat – with a cocky, slightly nasally voice – calmly replied, "Simple, my ill-tempered friend. That vial contained the essence of Haste, which, considering how fast you just ran, you already knew. Giving it you allowed us to shave about a half-hour off our time spent walking up the root. Plus, there's the fact that you're more physically adept than I am, so it was logical to give you the vial that I bought at the Moonflow for this very purpose."

"**YOU CHEAPSKATE! YOU PLANNED THAT!"** roared the Guardsman. "I WAS JUST IN A FIGHT! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE IN A GOOD PHYSICAL CONDITION TO RUN THAT QUICKLY?"

"You seemed to have no problem giving me a lift up here," mockingly replied the man in the trench coat. He ignored the curses of the blonde-haired Guardsman and turned to Aaron and Trigon. "Pardon the rude interruption. The name is Richard Kuvod."

Aaron raised an eyebrow out of surprise. "THE Kuvod? Luca's most infamous detective?" A light-hearted tone came to his voice. "I see you're going for facial hair now."

Kuvod chuckled as he brushed a hand over his five-o'clock shadow and the small silver moustache under his nose. "Well, I have neglected to shave recently. Being busy on the road from Luca and whatnot."

"I see…" finished Aaron. Despite his apparent easiness, he was on guard to the Nth degree. Richard Kuvod had ties and contacts all over Spira – rivaled only by the Maesters and the higher-ups in the ABTC and BTC – and he was all the more dangerous because of his neutrality. He was loyal only to himself…and if either the BTC or ABTC did him wrong, a highly publicized – and well-orchestrated – leak would occur soon afterwards, inflaming public opinion against the company that did him wrong. That was Kuvod's greatest threat: the threat of turning the consumers against them.

Aaron was also wary because of the fact Kuvod knew who he really was. Couldn't let THAT slip. _Better behave myself…_ He quietly glanced at the belligerent Guardsman. _And that's Lutzwin…Agent #2048. Wonder why he's left his station in Luca? _

Meanwhile, Trigon had walked toward the angry Guardsman. **_"Yo. You seem upset."_**

"After all the wrong things that have been happening in my life lately, I guess I do seem upset," bitterly retorted Lutzwin.

Trigon – if he had a face – would have grinned even more widely as he reached into a pouch inside his large black cape and pulled out a bag filled with Gil coins. **_"Well I know that the best thing to ease the troubled man is a good drink! Come on; we'll find a bar around here, and the drink will be on me!"_**

"…" Lutzwin sighed; a good drink would really hit the spot right now. "Very well…I could use it now."

xxxx

_/5:13 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Guadosalam Temple/_

Hirum blinked. "Tromell Guado, eh?"

The fayth nodded. _"Yes…I was once the Lord of the Guado, as Noveos Guado is now."_

Hirum raised an eyebrow out of surprise. "Well that's neat to know…never met a fayth who was royalty before."

"_Oh, you flatter me,"_ replied the green-haired Guado. _"I'm not quite as great as you may perceive me to be. Although I was once the Lord of the Guado, I served the people. I didn't want to let power go to my head…because honestly, I was not deserving of it."_

Hirum nodded; now that he was thinking, he remembered how Tromell and the rest of the Guado had blindly served Seymour Guado over a thousand years ago (it was a history lesson at the SSoB, natch). As a result, Seymour had nearly succeeded in his mad ambitions. When he had fallen, the Guado fell into despair and seclusion without a leader, and they had nearly died out before Tromell became their Lord. After a few generations, the Guado had begun to thrive as a race once more. "I see…well Tromell, as you have gathered, I have come here to claim you."

"_I know,"_ replied Tromell. _"You come to claim me to aid you in battle. You seek my power so that you do not have to rely or depend on your guardians…and you seek aeons so you do not need guardians."_

Hirum nodded. As of lately, he had become more…reliant on himself. "Yes. Why?"

_"Well…I'm afraid that is why I cannot let you claim me."_

Hirum was silent.

Then, he nearly burst a blood vessel. **_"WHAT? I HAVEN'T EVEN FOUGHT YOU YET!"_**

"_My aeon cannot be claimed by sheer force, dear summoner,"_ calmly said Tromell. _"After all, my aeon is the Eternal Servant…not exactly suitable for fighting."_

Hirum nearly smacked himself on the forehead for missing the obvious. "Duh. Of course!" The Eternal Servant was a supportive aeon. It couldn't fight on its own, because it relied on another aeon for protection. In return, it granted that aeon some powerful supportive magic. "Okay then. So how DO I claim you?"

"_To claim me, the summoner must be as a guardian: willing to lay down their life. To claim me, a summoner must be willing to lay down their life for the guardians as the guardians are willing to lay down their life for the summoner…but it must be out of care and compassion for the guardians, not out of obligation or duty."_ Tromell sighed as he ran a hand through his hard hair. _"And I'm afraid that is why you cannot claim me."_

HIRUM NEARLY LOST IT.

"**_WHAT? WHY?"_** roared the agitated summoner.

_"I can see your heart; it is filled with resentment and antagonism towards your guardians. Right now, your trust for them is all but gone…and you would rather want to continue your pilgrimage alone."_

"So? Who cares if my guardians are particularly untrustworthy at his point? It's not like claiming an aeon is going to affect them. Why should I care?" Hirum was adamant now; he didn't want to leave the temple without the aeon.

Tromell sighed as he stared upward, as if remembering an old memory. _"…when I was still alive, I traveled to Mt. Gagazet several times for diplomatic purposes. I'm sure you know what Mt. Gagazet is."_

Hirum nodded. Mt. Gagazet was the massive peak that served as both the sacred home of the Ronso – both normal and Black – and as the final leg of the journey to Zanarkand. To get to the ancient city, one would have to cross the narrow paths, snowy cliffs, and wet, chilled caverns to reach the summit. From there, Zanarkand was within sight…and walking distance.

_"Whenever I went to Mt. Gagazet, I would always visit the beginning of the path up the mountain. It was there where the first of the graves were."_

Hirum's gulp was visible. _…graves?_

"_They are the graves of those who failed to make it. Guardians that died were buried by the summoner. Their graves were marked with stones, small boulders, and the weapons of the guardian…and the summoner would continue on into the cold heights of the mountain, alone…and then the summoner would die alone…for the fiends of Mt. Gagazet are strong and plentiful. Unless the summoner is of extremely extraordinary quality, he will no doubt get injured…and once he does, he will either die by exhaustion from using too much magic to keep himself alive…or he will die by conserving magic for the hike…and his wounds will take him."_ Tromell turned his sad gaze to Hirum. _"It is sad…because without their guardians, summoners would inevitably die at one point or another throughout their pilgrimage to Zanarkand. They would die alone…no one would send them…and their souls become miserable and tormented fiends…"_

"…yeesh," muttered Hirum.

"_That is why I will not let you claim me…because you do not value the lives of your guardians. Without them, you would've perished by now. You owe them your very existence…so until you can learn to serve your guardians as they serve you…you will not claim me."_ Tromell's image sank back into the statue beneath the glass dome. The fayth's voice echoed throughout the chamber. _"Now leave."_

Hirum said nothing.

He only turned around, his shoulders sagging. His pilgrimage had hit another roadblock.

The wall transformed into a door. Hirum silently stepped out of the Chamber of the Fayth.

He came face-to-face with five Guadosalam Guardsmen, several agitated monks, and one upset priest.

Hirum blinked out of confusion. "What?"

xxxx

**BAM!**

Hirum winced as his back met the wooden walkway to the Guadosalam Temple. The Guardsmen had just thrown him out of the temple. As the summoner winced out of pain, the priest looked down upon him, like a mountain staring down at a hill. "The Yevonite Clergy of Bevelle has officially branded you unfit to be a summoner. You are now forbidden from entering the Cloister of Trials at this temple…or any other."

As the priest returned to the temple, Hirum just lay there, staring up at the leaves of the Great Guadulien Oak. _Wonderful…just wonderful…what else can go wrong?_

xxxx

_/5:33 ST, Guadosalam/_

Aaron silently walked beside Richard Kuvod. The two were currently on their way up, towards the temple. However, there was still a lot of walkways to cover; they were currently on a large walkway bordering the side of the Great Oak, and a lot of businesses had been carved out of the wall there.

The ABTC member was making sure that Kuvod wasn't up to anything suspicious…wait. Scratch that. Kuvod being there WAS suspicious in and of itself. Why though?

"So…Aaron…mind telling me why this little group of Hirum's is garnering the attention of oh, say…the ABTC and the BTC? There was the whole incident at the Moonflow…not to mention the fact the girl known as Teela was just abducted."

Aaron was silent in response to Kuvod's words. _So…they already got Teela. That was quick._ "Who kidnapped Teela?"

"C-Agent #11, for your information." Kuvod's icy blue eyes stared at Aaron.

_C-Agent #11, eh? Looks like the Boss is taking my idea seriously_, thought Aaron with a mental smirk. His face, however, was stoic. "Hmm…"

"I WILL eventually get answers, Aaron," said Kuvod in an uncharacteristically cold voice. "Whatever's going on in this little group has caught my attention…and I want answers. My curiosity's been piqued…so you can understand my desire for answers."

Aaron understood. Perfectly. Once Kuvod wanted answers…there was no stopping him. In a way, he was as terrifying as the ABTC and the BTC…perhaps more so because of his neutrality and all the dirt he had on both companies.

At that moment, Trigon suddenly walked out of a nearby bar, where a red curtain served as a door. His scarred mask was on display. _"You might want to restrain your friend."_

Kuvod eyed the masked figure as he passed him. It was the man in black his contact had referred to. _Hmm…his voice has changed…and the mask as well…this man is certainly…intriguing…_

As Kuvod stepped inside, he took everything in at a glance.

The bar was rather small; about 60 by 40 feet, with only about ten feet from floor to ceiling. There was no external furniture; all chairs and tables were merely carved from the Great Oak, and so was the actual bar. Only several people were in there – it wasn't even midday yet – and most of them were Guado, with only a few being travelers.

Lutzwin was dancing on one of the tables, much to the amusement of the several people in there.

Kuvod sighed. Apparently, Lutzwin couldn't handle a lot of alcohol before losing himself.

xxxx

_/5:45 ST, Outside Guadosalam Temple, Guadosalam/_

Maester Noveos Guado quietly looked down. A summoner was just lying there, staring up at the leaves. He had just been walking to the temple to pray for wisdom when he had seen the boy lying there. "Pardon me…but are you okay?"

"No," muttered Hirum as he quietly stood up. Noveos suddenly realized who the boy was. "Ah…I know your face. Received word from the Summoner's School in Baaj that you were a dropout. A dropout that was claiming aeons illegally. I take it you were finally caught up with?"

Oddly enough to the Maester, Hirum's eyes widened out of shock. The summoner quickly turned away and walked past the Maester, muttering angrily to himself. Noveos caught a few words. "Stupid Neru…even he's stabbed me in the back…"

Noveos remained silent as he watched the 'dropout' walk away. _Neru? He must mean the High Maejin of the SSoB…but what does he mean by what he said?_

He would have to look into it.

But first things first: praying.

As Noveos calmly walked away, Hirum was gritting his teeth together. It wasn't fair. Everything was turning sour...it was as if the whole world was turning on him. The incident at the Moonflow with the BTC's Elites and the _Subnova_, the constant accusations of being a 'dropout', being forbidden from entering a temple's Cloister of Trials ever again.

And now this. Being backstabbed by the very man who gave him the official title of 'summoner', even if the circumstances had been suspect.

Fine then. He didn't care. He would prove them wrong. He wouldn't let them stop him. _Watch me. I'll continue my pilgrimage. I'll succeed in destroying Sin...even if it means defying Yevon!_

xxxx

_/5:50 ST, Sky over Thunder Plains/_

Cid sighed once more; although he was trained to remain alert and to be patient at all times, the fact he was on a mission now made his impatience less surprising to him. He was ready to set down.

"Kupo!" yelled one of the moogles.

Cid quickly looked around; what did they see?

Then, he looked northward.

The dark clouds of the Thunder Plains were ending, revealing a forest…but not just any forest.

Macalania Forest.

That is, what was left of it.

A dense ocean of mist and fog covered what remained of Macalania Forest, but a small number of trees could be seen protruding from the mist. They were gray and barren, and their branches looked like withered bones. The horror that had befallen the forest was mostly invisible to him. However, Cid could also see something else.

Zoomer tracks.

xxxx

Due to the loss of the Macalania Forest, traveling on-foot from the Thunder Plains to Bevelle was a no-no. A new method of traveling had to be created.

Thus, the zoomer was invented.

The zoomer was shaped like a long, segmented snake that ran along midair tracks. These tracks were suspended powerful hover boosters, which were in turn powered by electricity gathered in the Thunder Plains via lightning rods. Due to the everlasting supply of energy in the Thunder Plains, there was no need to worry about the tracks ever dropping. Even so, rechargeable power cells were also built beside the lightning rods, and they would also gain power from the electricity. Fully charged, the cells could keep the tracks floating for about two weeks. Long enough to get an emergency power system up and running.

The zoomer had been ferrying people and cargo between Bevelle and the Thunder Plains for centuries. As travel became more and more frequent between Bevelle and the southern portions of Spira, more zoomers and more midair tracks were built. More power cells and lightning rods were built to meet with the demand. Aside from the zoomer, the only way to reach Bevelle was by taking a long ship ride over the sea from the Moonflow, or by airship.

Well…there was always the option of walking through Macalania Forest.

But who'd be stupid enough to do that?

xxxx

Cid remained silent as he watched the silver colored zoomer 'zoom' along the midair tracks above the dense fog. From this altitude, it looked like a long snake with the speed of a bullet. He watched it continue along the midair tracks into the black thunderclouds, where it would dock at the zoomer station. At least, that's what the CESS Operative could assume.

Cid suddenly felt like he was descending. He looked down to see that Mog was lowering the platform towards the dense fog. It clicked in his mind. "Serena's in there?"

"Kupo…" muttered Mog. He was tired from dancing for over two hours.

Cid quietly pulled out his BTC-4 laser rifle and clenched it in his hands. An odd chill was seeping through his veins. His instincts were telling him to be ready.

Something was down there besides Serena. Something dangerous. Judging by how tense the moogles were acting, they could feel it too.

The hardened soldier was silent as he, Mog, and the other 36 moogles drifted below the sea of fog.

xxxx

_/6:00 ST, Macalania Forest/_

Serena groaned as she slowly sat up. How long had she been out…?

"Ugh…my head…" She shook her head to clear her vision…and to help keep her mind off the horrid image she had last seen before the blue flash had overwhelmed her.

She finally looked around.

She was sitting upon a large ledge of rotting gray wood that was part of a large tree's root system. The gray roots entwined upon each other, forming winding paths through the dark area. When she strained her neck to look up, all she could see were the bases of more trees and their trunks. There was little to no light. The only light she could see were from crystals, and that light was meager in and of itself. The large, spherical crystals were black in color, save for the small sparkles of white that flickered from the center of the crystals…and that was only from those that weren't smashed and shattered into pieces.

Serena grimaced; she could hardly see. "Man…I wish I could see…"

Her mind reacted. A small, purple aura coated her head before coagulating around her eyes.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Brighten-_

The aura around her eyes shot at her hand, creating a beam of violet light that she could direct. Serena smiled. "Cool…this'll help!" She took a step forward.

The wood broke beneath her, and she began to fall. She screamed all the way down, her voice echoing throughout the remains of Macalania Forest.

As she fell, two pairs of red eyes watched her in the darkness.The owner of those eyesmade a pale hissing noise before slithering away into the darkness.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 54: The Dead Forest

xxxx

Author's Notes: Behold, the true purpose of the moogles will be revealed soon…and also, two big boss battles! One small, one uber super duper ultra mega enormous!

And FYI, the zoomer was inspired by the Japanese bullet train (if you couldn't tell. :P ).

See you soon, and please review (and draw fanart, and compose music)!


	56. The Dead Forest

Standard Disclaimer: Listen to my disembodied voice! I don't own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: Well…by the time you read this, I'll be prepping for my SATs. How will I do? I hope I do well. :O

To the reviews!

Gyste4: Welcome! And romance shall come…later.

PikaChan: Yay! Section for Deviantart stuff on your site! Time to discuss!

Trigon looks awesome. However, there should be more facial characteristics, like the nose and lips. Great touch with the glowing eyes though (you just inadvertently spoiled something too! You're good and you don't even know it:P )

As for your redo of Hirum's hair…er…uh…let me put it this way; at a casual glance, he looks more girly than Teela. O.X Make the 'strands' hanging down his body thinner (appropriate width would be about a centimeter on the paper).

Nira looks good, though different from what I envisioned her (though its perhaps my fault, considering her initial description wasn't as detailed as the main characters). Her hair should only go down to the middle of her neck, and the hair itself should be straighter (sort of like Serena's, except none of the hair should hang over her face). The last thing I can see is that the leather armor covering her body should end at the waist. Oh, I just spotted something else; the tree-symbol on the end of the staff. It looks like something took a mushroom cloud and coated it with gold. O.o Try making the outline of the leaves more pointy, and make the trunk of the tree thinner. She looks a little simple, but then again, her simplistic design was intentional.

Good work though.

Now for the Triple Threat!

Savin looks great…but his blonde hair should be a bit more frazzled and unkempt. Oh, and he should be more muscular. MUSCLES!

Purga looks perfect. Only thing I can think of is this: turn his smile into a cocky grin showing his teeth.

Terros looks awesome (for an evil dude)…except for the hair. You've got the hair's length down…but that's not how I quite envisioned his hairstyle (how the hair actually looks). Link to how his hairstyle should look is below.

www(dot)ffcompendium(dot)com/chara/7-vincent-a(dot)jpg

Behold the unkempt hair of Vincent Valentine! YARG!

As for getting a DA account…well, my stupid Internet firewall won't let me go there for some reason. Since I can't even get to the register page (your place doesn't count because it begins with 'pikachan' and not 'deviantart'), I can't sign up.

(boots her off a cliff)

Anime obsessed fan: Actually, there are a couple of key differences between Yuna and Hirum. For one, like you said, Hirum has more pride than Yuna. Secondly, Yuna's guardians were loyal to her; Hirum's guardians, for the most part, aren't. And, lest you forget, Hirum's parents were murdered by Sin; so there's a revenge factor to consider.

Assamite: Sorry. Can't get a DA account. Read my reply to PikaChan. (boots him off a cliff)

Wolfy16: For music, go to assamite36(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)scraps

For fanart, go to pikachan(dot)lardpirates(dot)com(slash)ffx3

MakoAnima: See above.

Also, in other less pleasant news, I had to remove the lyrics for Otherworld from chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Zanarkand.

Stupid FFnet (and due to circumstances beyond my control, I have no choice BUT to keep posting here at FFnet. What are those circumstances? Tough cookies.)

Begin!

xxxx

_You think you can win using the most advanced machina around…_

_And yet Sin, combined with the machina Vegnagun, is still superior! _

You are blind!

xxxx

Chapter 54: The Dead Forest

xxxx

_/6:06 ST, Macalania Forest/_

Cid remained silent as Mog guided the dirt platform through the branches of the dead crystal oaks around him. The dirty, rickety branches seemed like fingers reaching for him and whoever got too close. They were like warnings for what was to come…for what was in this dead forest.

The CESS Operative remained silent as he held his BTC-4 rifle, keeping his finger on the trigger. He glanced to his sides; the 36 moogles had split up into twelve teams of three, leaving only Mog with himself.

Why had the moogles departed? Why had they decided to leave?

Mog suddenly stopped dancing, panting heavily from exhaustion. The platform of soil fell apart…and both of them fell.

Onto a wooden path made from old roots. Most of the walking routes near the upper areas of Macalania Forest were made from the thick, broad roots of the crystal oak trees. It wasn't until you got down low where the pathways of dirt were…but due to the chasms and gorges that littered the area, the few who traveled through the woods on foot stuck to higher ground.

Cid had a feeling they'd be going deep into the belly of this ecological beast.

Mog used some of his remaining strength to fly onto the super soldier's shoulder. Cid glanced at him and asked, "Do you know where Serena is?"

"Kupo…" Mog turned towards Cid, his spherical antenna flopping above his head.

Cid suddenly felt a strange sense of vertigo grip his mind; it was minute…but he could feel it. He shook his head once to get rid of the feeling. _Odd._

Cid looked around; the massive barrier of fog blocked most of the sun's light. He glanced down through a small hole in the wooden path to see nothing but darkness. Navigating the forest would be a problem.

Of course, that's where the SAAS armor came in. Cid clearly and concisely said, "SAAS Armor Activation Code: 003."

Two small panels suddenly opened up above his visor. In each panel was a clear orb of glass; both orbs glowed brightly, coating the area up to twenty yards in front of Cid with yellow light.

"There." He glanced at the moogle on his shoulder. "Now…tell me where to find Serena."

Mog quietly uttered, "Follow this root…I'll tell you when to deviate from the path."

The CESS Operative arched an eyebrow out of confusion. "You've gained the power of human speech? Since when?"

Mog shook his head. "No. Did you just feel a sense of dizziness?" Cid nodded. "That was me giving your mind the ability to decipher my native tongue. What you hear as words, others hear me speaking in my own language."

"…so that's why it looked like Serena could understand you," replied Cid, realization kicking in. "She could."

Mog nodded.

"So why now? Why let me understand your tongue?" asked the soldier.

"You'll need my help to find Serena," replied Mog. _Besides…it'll soon be over._

Cid nodded as he held his rifle. "Fair enough." He quietly walked on into the dead forest.

As he did, two sets of four red eyes watched on. A hungry hiss emanated from the owners of the eyes before they scurried off into the shadows.

xxxx

_/6:17 ST, Depths of Macalania Forest/_

"…ow…"

Serena slowly and wearily forced herself up to her feet; her body felt like a train had hit it. Then again, falling a long distance would do that to anyone.

The young Psy Mage quietly glanced upward; she had fallen over several hundred feet. Thankfully, she had fallen down a slope, so her impact on the ground had evened out into a slow roll instead of a fatal collision. Even so, it hurt.

Serena quietly looked around, using her Brighten technique to aid her vision.

She was inside a large chasm of sorts; the ground was made of dirty brown and blue soil, intermixed with dead gray wood from the decaying roots of the crystal oaks that sat above the chasm. The air was musty and stale, causing the girl to scrunch her face out of disgust. A number of potholes and tunnels were visible in the ground and the chasm walls, respectively. The gorge she stood in extended over a few hundred yards in each direction.

If there was a word to describe the chasm Serena stood in, it would be 'lugubrious'.

The young Psy Mage quietly walked on, using the light emanating from her left hand to see what was in front of her. An involuntary shiver ran down the young girl's spine as she walked on.

Unbeknownst to Serena, hundreds of red eyes suddenly gleamed inside the tunnels she passed. Staring. Watching.

All focusing on her.

xxxx

_/6:21 ST, Guadosalam/_

Lutzwin groaned as he indignantly muttered, "It's not my fault I can't handle alcohol that well."

"**_Gee! Could've fooled me with the tough guy image. Guess my eyes are gettin' bad,"_** mocked Trigon.

The Guardsman scowled at the mechanical guardian. Kuvod tried to interfere. "Now now gentlemen…let's not get too rough. After all Lutzwin, some of the bar's patrons DID pay you for the amusing little dance you put on."

Lutzwin scowled; the detective had a point, but he would never admit it.

Aaron sighed as he watched the display. Right as he became bored, he spotted Hirum walking down towards the group. "Well, if it isn't Hirum! Claimed another aeon I presume?" The annoyed stare he got in return was answer enough. _Okay, guess not._

Hirum indignantly asked, "Who are these two?"

Kuvod glanced at Hirum, his eyes narrowing. _So that's the summoner…_ Lutzwin quietly frowned. _I remember him…from the failed raid outside Luca…_

Trigon's mask switched. As he spoke, he quietly bent his left arm a little, as if out of habit. _"Apparently, they've been following us…or so they claim."_

…_more people chasing me?_ thought Hirum out of frenzied exasperation. _It never ends!_

"Well, meeting Summoner Hirum at last," replied Kuvod, his tone courteous as could be. "I must say, it took us a while to track you down…" Lutzwin snorted at this. Kuvod paid him no mind. "…but it was worth the effort. Now, let's talk about-"

"**NO.**" Hirum's voice was terse and angry. Transparent magic flowed around his hands. "I'm tired of being chased…I'm tired of being followed…I'm tired of everyone knowing what's going on EXCEPT me! I'm sick of it…so if you don't mind…LEAVE ME ALONE! **STOPGA!**"

Before Lutzwin and Kuvod knew it, they were frozen in place.

Aaron blinked out of surprise. "Touchy. Nice going though; I was getting tired of that detective's voice anyway."

Trigon's masks switched again. _"Stopga won't hold them in place forever. Since they're humans, I imagine it'll be about thirty minutes until they unfreeze…and I believe they'll simply follow us if left standing here."_

"True…that's why I've just come up with an idea," replied Aaron with a smile. "Grab a body and follow me."

xxxx

_/6:26 ST, Macalania Forest/_

"Hop off this root and onto the tree stump to the left."

Cid quietly obeyed Mog's instructions as he hopped off the root path and onto a thick, ten-foot wide tree stump that stood alone. Save for the immediate ground below it, every piece of soil around it was gone; probably sucked away when the quakes occurred after the forest's death almost a millennium ago. The CESS Operative quietly asked, "Now where?"

"Look down," replied Mog. Cid did so; he could see a thick root sticking out of the side of the pit. The root was lodged right above a large tunnel that was situated into the wall. "Grab the root and swing into the tunnel."

Cid nodded as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and jumped down. His hands grabbed onto the root tightly; his momentum sent him swinging into the darkened tunnel.

"_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

Cid impulsively grabbed a B4 SMG and opened fire.

xxxx

_/6:31 ST, Depths of Macalania Forest/_

Serena moaned. "This chasm's way too long…"

She was getting tired of walking through the hole-filled chasm. The girl wanted to try some other path out of the forest; maybe she could float out? Or perhaps…

Serena concentrated. A purple aura coagulated around her body.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

The aura massed around her right arm, forming a hand made of pure magic. The Psy Mage shrugged. "This'll work." She willed the arm to extend upward; it grabbed the rim of a tunnel in the wall, pulling her upward into it. The girl was ecstatic to see the end to the tunnel just around the bend.

"Yay!" cheered Serena as she ran towards the end of the tunnel, the aura around her right arm shrinking until it covered only her fist. She finally reached the end of the tunnel…only to fall again.

"EEE!" shrieked the young girl as she fell down a slope through some thick and hardy shrubs that had died centuries ago. Their branches cracked and shattered under her weight as she fell onto the ground near the remains of a shattered crystal.

The girl groaned as she shook her head. "Owie…that hurt…" She raised her head.

And gasped.

xxxx

_/6:33 ST, Tunnel, Macalania Forest/_

"Hmm…" Cid quietly examined the burnt mass of red tissue and transparent flesh that sat on the floor of the tunnel; it was all that remained of his attacker. However, nearby were the remains of similar looking creatures…and there were signs of a battle.

A battle between the creatures…and three moogles.

Cid frowned as he stared at the petrified bodies of the moogles laying on the ground in front of him; they looked as hard – and as gray – as stone, frozen in place. They had puncture wounds in their arms and body…but that was the only sign of injury. "What are those things?"

Mog frowned as he morbidly uttered, "…our enemy." He glanced forward into the tunnel. "Keep walking through this tunnel. It'll take us to a place where we can access other parts of the forest relatively quickly."

The CESS Operative calmly walked on, making sure to keep a tight hold onto his BTC-4 laser rifle.

xxxx

_/6:34 ST, Depths of Macalania Forest/_

Serena quietly let her purple light wash over the horror she saw in front of her. It wasn't the environment that scared her, although it was creepy in itself; an unnatural mist sat on the ground, which was comprised of dead leaves and shattered crystals. Strange, gray mushrooms with white caps – with black spots on the cap – grew outward from the dead roots of the crystal oaks that stretched down from above. The fungi were the only things that could live in this place, apparently.

Serena could testify…because she could see the remains over a dozen moogles. Their bodies were petrified into solid rock…and their body language indicated that they had died during extreme pain. Her eyes began tearing at the sight of the puncture wounds in the moogles. _Oh no…who did this…?_

"…ku…"

The exasperated groan of a moogle reached her ears. Her yellow eyes widened out of sheer relief when an injured moogle slowly stood up; he had been hiding in the low mist. Serena asked, "Are you oka-"

"_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

Serena shrieked at the sound of the sudden howl from behind her. The source of the howl leapt above her and landed on the moogle, causing the little creature to yelp out of agony. Without hesitation, Serena focused her light on the creature.

Its body was spherical in nature; four red tentacles with pointed tips jutted outward from the main body, which was made of transparent flesh. In its appearance, it looked like the material that insect wings were made of. Inside the body, four orbs of red tissue were visible, with crimson-colored nerves protruding from them. To finish off the look, four red eyes gleamed viciously from the front of the creature.

The tips of the creature's tentacles were jabbed into the body of the helpless moogle. The orbs of red meat glowed as the life energy of the little creature was sucked out. Serena was helpless; all her mind could do was try to find out what this 'thing' was.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

_Name: Parasite_

_Type: Parasite_

_Attacks: Life Leech_

_HP: 1000/1000_

_MP: 50/50_

_Weaknesses: Fire_

_Status Immunities: All except Silence, Slow, Power Break, Magic Break, Armor Break, Mental Break, and Provoke_

_Info: Parasitical fiend. Feeds off a creature's life energy by jabbing its tentacles into the victim's body. It then uses Life Leech to suck the victim dry, leaving the victim petrified as a stone husk._

Serena barely understood what her mind was telling her. All she could tell was that a moogle was being hurt by this 'Parasite'.

"_**SHRI!" **_

Serena blanched at the sight of the Parasite turning its attention to her. Its four red eyes gleamed at her; it hissed somehow, even without a mouth.

The Parasite leapt at her without hesitation. The Psy Mage yelped as she impulsively focused her magic on the beast.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

A purple hand erupted from the aura on her right fist, smashing into the Parasite and slamming it into the ground. It exploded in a mass of clear blood and red meat.

Serena panted heavily. _Gross…gross gross gross…those things are horrible…those poor moogles…_

A large hiss was heard.

Serena turned around…and paled.

Hundreds upon hundreds of red eyes stared back at her from the darkness of the tunnel she had just exited. They were Parasites…hundreds of them…

Hungry for her life energy.

Serena could only step backwards as the Parasites readied to leap upon her. The girl's mind was screaming at her to run…to fight…to do something! Anything!

_**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

The Parasites' unearthly shriek emanated throughout the entire area as they leapt out of the tunnel. Serena shrieked as she yelled, "**NO!** STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The aura on her right hand once more turned into a giant fist that smashed into the Parasites. They were momentarily forced into the tunnel. That one attack had easily wiped out at least a hundred…but there were more. Much more.

The Parasites shrieked as they roared at her again. Just as they were about to leap out…

"Serena. Get down!"

Serena impulsively ducked. Six blue orbs sailed through the air from behind and into the tunnel. Three seconds later, they exploded in a flash of red energy, vaporizing a number of the Parasites. Bullets came next.

The Psy Mage turned around to see Cid standing there, firing his B4 SMGs at the Parasite horde. Mog hopped down onto Serena's head, calmly smiling. "Hello there."

"Mog!" exclaimed Serena as she hugged the little moogle. The words that came next were frenzied and frantic. "What are those things?"

As Cid fired round after round into the swarm of Parasites – picking them off easily, as they were confined to a tunnel – Mog quietly answered. "…the enemy."

xxxx

_/6:44 ST, Northern Entrance to Guadosalam/_

Hirum smiled; something he hadn't done recently. "I must say…that was quite clever Aaron."

"Glad you approve," replied Aaron with a cocky grin. "At least Kuvod and Lutzwin won't be bugging us…at least for a while."

Trigon calmly said, _"Let's just be grateful that we're on the move again. Your pilgrimage has been stalled long enough."_

"I'll agree with you there," replied Hirum. He glanced back at his 'friend' and asked, "Do you have any idea where Teela is?"

The Al Bhed shook his head. "Nope…I'm afraid I don't know where she went." That was a half-truth; he didn't know whether or not Teela would be taken to Valka Outpost or the Sanubia Desert Complex on Bikanel Island. It would most likely be the latter.

The summoner sighed. "That's a bummer…" It would put a cramp in his plans to claim the Eternal Servant later on…plus, he had to admit that he had gotten accustomed to her presence throughout his pilgrimage.

A sigh came from Trigon. His scarred mask had switched to the smiling one. His nonexistent eyes were staring upon the mist drifting in from the outside. _"We're here…"_

Right outside the exit/entrance of Guadosalam was a blanket of mist drifted along the ground in various spots. Rain pelted uncovered ground, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. From here, one could see dozens of lightning towers erected to attract the mighty thunderbolts. One interesting thing of note, however, was the massive metal ceiling that was joined to the midsections of the lightning towers, offering protection from the rain. Large halogen lights were affixed to the underside of this ceiling, providing light to travelers in the perpetual darkness of the stormy plains. A number of inns, shops, and merchant stands were placed under the protective canopy of the metal ceiling. At the very edge of the rainproof zone were zoomer tracks, providing quick transportation to the other side. Outside of the protective ceiling – which was one hundred yards wide – the rolling hills could be seen, shrouded by water vapor. To the west, the clouds were thickest, as they were coming in from the turbulent warm waters of the ocean. To the east, mountains were seen, separating the stormy plains from the Rondola Highlands and the calm plains that sat beyond them. Also, a separate ceiling sat over a large patch of land to the east; it stood over a small wood of blue crystal oak. That was the Crystal Oak Grove: the prime source of crystal oak for Spira.

Trigon's smile seemed to grow – even though it didn't – as the pitter-patter of rain reached his mechanical ears. _"The Thunder Plains…such a relaxing place…"_

Aaron snorted. "I'd be inclined to disagree."

"Let's not argue…let's just keep going. And hopefully, we'll run into Cid, Serena…or maybe Teela." With that said, Hirum and his two Guardians walked into the Thunder Plains.

xxxx

_/6:55 ST/_

Lutzwin and Kuvod suddenly unfroze.

The Guardsman looked around; he was sitting in a blue leather seat. It was one of many inside a large, tube-shaped cabin of sorts. "What the…where?"

Kuvod – who was sitting in the blue seat next to Lutzwin – quietly glanced out the window. He saw nothing but white clouds and blue sky. "…apparently, we're in an airship."

"WHAT?" yelled Lutzwin.

"**SSSH!"** shushed the few dozen passengers in their vicinity. At that moment, a woman's voice came over the intercom. "Hello passengers. We'll soon be passing out menus to you all for lunch. We will also refill all of your drinks. Once again, thank you for flying on Luca Airlines."

Lutzwin paled. _Luca Airlines…? That means…WE'RE GOING BACK TO LUCA?_

Kuvod smiled. _Very clever…this negates any future travel plans of mine…but that doesn't mean I can't keep track of Hirum and his guardians' progress through my contacts…_

xxxx

_/7:00 ST, Depths of Macalania Forest/_

Cid panted heavily as he glared at the tunnel; Parasite guts, blood, and limbs dripped from it slowly. They were the remains of the Parasites he had just slain. _They aren't that tough…but there were a lot of them…_ He had used all of his SMG ammo, and he had only three energy grenades left. This left him with his BTC-4 laser rifle and his B5-V2 beam rifle…which was practically useless in close quarters.

He turned and looked at Serena, holding his BTC-4 laser rifle loosely in his hands. "Are you injured?" Serena shook her head. "Good. Then we should leave this place. Your safety is at risk."

"No." Mog had been the one to speak.

Cid glared at the little moogle. "I will not have Serena's safety threatened because you have other motives."

"You don't understand…" Mog stared down at the ground. "If you don't help me now…then the last of the moogles will perish…and this forest will-"

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

A tremendous roar erupted from the ground beneath them. A thick, sharp tail erupted from the ground, causing the floor beneath Cid, Serena, and Mog to collapse. The three of them fell even further into the depths of the dead forest.

When they finished their fall, they had landed in a dark cavern littered with dull green fungus that seemed to glow. More tunnels were carved into the walls, and the ground was lined with gangly roots. One of the tunnels was seventy-feet wide in diameter.

Parasites sat in every single tunnel, hissing viciously at them.

Sitting in the largest tunnel was the tailed creature that had brought the three down there. The creature was thick and hardy, with three pairs of thin, insectoid legs protruding from its sides. Its skin was brown…but it turned transparent around the joints, where the flesh turned transparent. Inside the joints, red orbs of meat could be seen. A long, scaly tail extended from the backside of the creature, and it ended in red, razor-sharp tip. The face of the creature was angular in nature, resembling the face of a bug. Four red eyes glared from the angular skill, and a sharp, tentacle-like tongue wiggled inside the creature's fanged maw.

Cid was silent as the massive creature roared at them. Serena cringed behind the CESS Operative. Mog frowned as he said, "That thing…it is the leader of the Parasites…the Parasite Queen."

"…Serena…this may get a little rough," muttered Cid as he placed his finger on the trigger.

xxxx

_/7:03 ST, Core of Macalania Forest/_

Deep underground sat the lone chamber from which all of Macalania Forest was spawned. There was only one tunnel that led to it…and in the center of the chamber was a large crystal that held a shimmering blue glow…but it was weak and frail. Sitting all around the room were the petrified husks of hundreds of moogles…as well as those of several humans. However, the statues of the humans were cracked and in pieces…and the statues of the moogles were flawless.

Sitting in front of the spherical crystal was a man. A blue cloak shrouded his body…and a hood hid his head. He sighed as his white eyes stared at the tunnel.

"So…let's see how they handle the Parasite Queen…"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 55: Thunderous Plains, Thunderous Battle

xxxx

Author's Notes: Here ya go. New chapter. Must study.

See you soon, please review.

Study. (walks away)


	57. Thunderous Plains, Thunderous Battle

Standard Disclaimer: Behold…I AM DR. DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!

Author's Note: Yar. SATs are over, summer's coming around…it's a good time for writing:D

Oh, and one more thing; this story has passed the 250,000 word mark. Wootness!

To the reviews!

PikaChan: For Terros' hair, I meant that the length was correct…but the hair itself should be unkempt and scruffy like Vincent's hair. And don't worry…you'll see Cid's face sooner than you think. ;)

Also, I couldn't help but notice that your profile says you're in a Digimon mood…well…

(points to two of his Digimon fics; **_Zero 2: A Revision_**, and **_Zero 2: Housemates_**)

_A Revision_ is essentially a remake of season 02 of the Digimon anime. I personally think it's better (as do a lot of people. :P ), so drop in if you're interested. _Housemates_ is the sequel; don't read it before Revision.

Assamite: It's not because of Serena's telepathic power; it's because Mog LET Serena understand him. Same with Cid. It was Mog's doing that allowed Serena and Cid to understand him. How? Well…you'll see why as you understand more of the moogles themselves.

Patience boy. Oh, and nice work on Hirum's Theme. It seems optimistic and light in nature, but you can detect a dark and foreboding undertone that hints at the troubles ahead for the summoner. (boots him off a cliff twice) Good luck on the transcript!

gyste4: Welcome! And by the way…if you have ANY art, I'd DEFINITELY appreciate it. What do you specialize in, though? (boots him off a cliff)

Anime obsessed fan: I actually knew about FF Compendium. I had just forgotten about it.

Wolfy16: Yeah; I like the boss battle music.

Mtbanger: Read the beginning of my notes. :P

xxxx

_Hello there…_

_It's been a while since someone came here by foot…_

xxxx

Chapter 55: Thunderous Plains, Thunderous Battle

xxxx

_/7:04 ST, Thunder Plains/_

**_BOOOOM!_**

Aaron grimaced as a lightning bolt hita lightning tower twenty yards away, causing a tremendous boom that rattled his bones. "Pmycdat mekrdhehk." (Blasted lightning.)

"_I find it relaxing,"_ replied Trigon, whose scarred mask was at the forefront. _"The continuous and abrupt increases in sound…and the flashes that startle even the sleepiest fiend…they keep me on guard."_

"THAT'S relaxing?" muttered Aaron incredulously.

Trigon nodded. The Al Bhed grumbled as he rubbed his head wearily; the mist and fog of the plains was already starting to cling to his hair. Soon enough, it would start falling into his face. Wonderful.

"No bickering please," interrupted Hirum, whose dull tone indicated that he was tired. "I just want to move as far ahead as possible before nightfall…er…" The summoner suddenly looked bewildered. "Is it day or night?"

Trigon chuckled quietly; in the ever-present darkness of the Thunder Plains, it was almost impossible to tell the time of day without a watch, a clock, or something along those lines. _"We entered Guadosalam in the morning…and we were there for quite some time. It's past noon, I'm sure."_

"Hmm…that gives us at least a few hours." Hirum quietly stared forward along the path protected by the metal ceiling; there was a small number of people traveling on foot…but it would probably increase as it got closer to nighttime. "Okay…let's go."

Trigon's mask switched. _"You two go on ahead. I want to take a small excursion to the Crystal Oak Grove…with your permission of course, Summoner Hirum."_

It was refreshing. Hirum had honestly started expecting his guardians to go and do their own thing…but to have them ask to go somewhere was something else entirely. "…you don't plan on leaving, do you?"

"_Of course not. I'll catch up…it should only take me two hours to finish my trip and get back with you."_ Trigon's mask switched to the cocky one. **_"Besides, it's not like I'll get lost!"_**

"…very well." Hirum nodded, showing his consent.

Trigon nodded in return, walking out into the rain. The water brushed off of his black cloak as lightning crashed in the distance.

Aaron moaned as Trigon walked off. "That guy's an enigma…the only one who refers to himself in both singular and plural terms."

"I seem to attract the eccentric guardians, don't I?" cracked Hirum, his mood lighter for a change. "Let's go."

As Hirum and Aaron walked on, thunder crackled far to the east.

_Boom…_

xxxx

_/7:07 ST, Parasite Hive, Macalania Forest/_

Although Cid and Serena didn't know it, Mog knew they were inside the home of the parasitical fiends: the Parasite Hive.

And their Queen was in the house, and ready to rumble.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

Cid quickly threw an energy grenade into the mouth of the mighty beast. The Parasite Queen hissed as an explosion of red erupted within her mouth, but it mostly served to enrage the beast. This'll be tricky…

Serena was quick to try and find out how powerful this beast was.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

_Name: Parasite Queen_

_Type: Parasite_

_Attacks: Life Leech, Parasite Birth, Ice Breath_

_HP: 29000/30000_

_MP: 100/100_

_Weaknesses: Fire_

_Status Immunities: All except Silence and Provoke_

_Info: Dominant matriarch of the Parasite horde. Her hide is hardy, but she is weak to Fire magic like her kin. Capable of sucking the life out of the enemy with her sharp tongue. Tail is a very powerful weapon. Can give birth to eggs that will hatch into powerful Omega Parasites._

"This monster's a tough one, Mr. Cid!" exclaimed Serena.

"I gathered that," calmly replied the CESS Operative. He regretted saying what he was about to say; but he had to. "Serena…I can't keep you safe while fighting this beast. I need you and Mog to fight the other Parasites and hold your own. Understand?"

Serena was oddly quiet, despite the numerous fiends around them. Suddenly, she received a helpful pat on the head from Mog. A smile coated her face as she stared into the moogle's face; she replied, "I understand."

"Good." That was all Cid said before launching himself at the Parasite Queen.

A massive roar emanated from the mouth of the Queen as Cid clambered onto her back, firing at her tough hide. That roar cued the rush of all the Parasites towards Serena and Mog.

Serena, however, didn't scream. She knew what she had to do…she had to fight. She had to…because she couldn't rely on Cid forever. She had strange powers…and she would use them to fight and defeat the monsters that had hurt those moogles…

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

A purple aura engulfed Serena's body…and this time, she not only sprouted arms made of aura, but also legs with feet. She stood above the charging Parasites like a colossus…and the fiends continued to charge.

"Ready Mog?" yelled Serena.

Mog nodded as a rose suddenly appeared in his teeth.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Forest Flamenco-_

Mog started twirling around as a root suddenly came to life in the ceiling above. It zoomed down at the Parasites, swiping several of them aside. Serena stood protectively in front of Mog as he danced, kicking and smashing any Parasites that came too close.

Serena was the defender.

Mog was the attacker.

As for Cid, he constantly shifted his weight to keep from falling off of the wiry Parasite Queen. Thanks to his enhanced reflexes, that task was a lot easier.

Of course, he had other things to deal with. The Queen's tail suddenly lashed at him, threatening to knock him off her back…or possibly impale him. That would certainly prove counter-productive, wouldn't it?

So Cid quickly dove off the Parasite Queen, avoiding the tail. Without hesitation, he whirled around and let loose another flurry of laser bolts. Even though they left black marks on the fiend's hide, it didn't seem to faze her. As a matter of fact, it only seemed to enrage her.

With speed that belied her size, the Parasite Queen slashed at the Cid with her two front claws. The CESS Operative adeptly leapt backwards, landing on his palms as the fiend slashed at him again. Cid quickly jumped off of his hands and onto his feet, firing into the beast's mouth.

"**_RAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_** roared the Parasite Queen as she bit down at the ground where Cid stood. The CESS Operative quickly leapt back before the large fiend charged at him, trying to ram him. Sweating, the super soldier jumped to the side-

SLAM!

The Queen's tail slammed into his side, sending him skidding along the ground. The green soldier grimaced; that had been a clever move on the fiend's part: making him dodge to the side where her tail was waiting.

He quickly reached for his laser rifle and shot several times at the Parasite Queen, aiming for the eyes. The beast squealed as one of the laser bolts nicked her hair, sending her thrashing about in a blind rage.

Cid knew when and when not to retreat; now was a time for the latter. He quickly ran away as the Queen thrashed about, squashing a few dozen of her kin. When the pain disappeared, she roared angrily as a blue aura came to her mouth. _Hmm?_

_-Parasite Queen Special Move: Ice Breath-_

A blast of pure blizzard magic erupted from the mouth of the Parasite Queen, pounding into Cid with an unearthly ferocity. However, when the attack ended, the Queen's four eyes widened slightly out of apparent confusion.

Cid was unharmed. "My armor absorbs any kind of direct magic assault…unfortunately for you." The CESS Operative immediately ran, jumped into the air, and kicked the Parasite Queen in the face. She shrieked as she recoiled away from Cid, seeking a respite from the pain.

Cid took this brief opportunity to check on Serena. He tilted his head back to see a swarm of Parasites attacking the Serena/Mog duo. His instincts told him to go and help…but he forced himself to stay where he stood.

Serena was floating in the air now, her psychic powers manifesting themselves as a hovering capability. She hovered above Mog as he danced, using her aura arms and legs to lash out at any Parasites that got near. Already there were over two hundred corpses smashed into the ground and on the wall. Pyreflies drifted from the corpses and into the air, filling the Hive with their cry.

Unfortunately, this wasn't that much of a good thing. The Parasites that continued to come through the holes in the wall were sticking their tentacles into the remains of the dead, sucking out any life energy that they could use. These supercharged Parasites were becoming more numerous by the moment.

Fortunately, however, Mog sensed this. After striking through one more group of Parasites with a wooden root, he stopped dancing before slamming his hands into the ground. Those hands glowed with a white aura.

_-Moogle Special Move: Territory Shift-_

The wooden floor within a twenty-yard radius of his position suddenly transformed into thick, cold steel. Serena boggled at the change. "Wow Mog!"

Mog smiled as he began dancing again…but this dance number was a different one.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Metal Mambo-_

Several sections of the metal turned into thin needles that began skewering approaching Parasites. The rest of it transformed into floating jaws lined with metallic teeth. These sets of 'flying teeth' snapped down at the supercharged Parasites with tremendous force.

Cid momentarily smiled; those two were performing admirably. With that done, he turned his attention back to the Parasite Queen.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"**_

Cid blanched as the massive fiend suddenly _jumped_ into the air and roared down at him, maw wide open. The CESS Operative quickly braced himself as the Queen's mouth closed down upon him. With all the strength he could muster, he propped his hands and feet against the upper and lower halves of the fiend's jaw, keeping her from biting down at him.

To his shock, unfortunately, he saw the tentacle-like tongue of the Queen preparing to jab at him…to suck his life energy away. This isn't good.

The tongue swiped at him.

A sudden sense of vertigo gripped Cid. Purple filled his vision…and to his surprise, he was pulled out of the Parasite Queen's mouth.

Cid glanced back out of confusion to see Serena holding him with her aura hand. "Are you okay Mr. Cid?"

"You should keep focused on your own well-being," sternly said Cid. As he spoke, Serena squashed more Parasites with her aura feet, whilst Mog continued to skewer enemies with his metallic needles and metal jaws.

Serena giggled softly, as if amused by Cid's words. "Mr. Cid…you can be really silly some times." Even though Cid didn't quite understand Serena's logic, he grunted in response. The Psy Mage giggled again, this time letting Cid down onto the ground. "Take care of yourself!"

As Serena went back to squashing the enemy parasites, Cid felt a moment of confusion. Since when had the roles been reversed? HE should be the one protecting Serena…not the other way around.

"_**RAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"**_

Cid frowned as he turned around to face the Parasite Queen, who was glaring at him with eyes full of hate. Her roar boomed through the cavern, like the thunder of the Thunder Plains.

Enough was enough.

It was time for _him_ to take charge of this fight.

He quietly slung the BTC-4 laser rifle over his shoulders before unsheathing his combat knife. The Parasite Queen howled, issuing her challenge to the CESS Operative.

He took it.

Without warning, without hesitation, Cid charged.

The Parasite Queen lashed out with her tail and snapped with her powerful jaws. Cid gracefully and efficiently dodged and sidestepped every attack as he neared his target: the joint in the Queen's front leg to the right.

He slipped under the sweeping arch of the fiend's tail as he sliced at the joint with his knife. The tough, serrated blade easily punctured the transparent flesh of the joint. The Parasite Queen shrieked out of pain as clear blood gushed from the wound.

Cid immediately slashed through the next joint.

The weak point had been made clear to him; the flesh around the joints was transparent, like the flesh of the regular Parasites…and Parasites were fragile.

The Parasite Queen's shriek became shrill as Cid sliced through the joint of the last leg on the right side. The four red eyes of the fiend glared menacingly at Cid as she lashed out with her tongue, attempting to impale him.

Cid grabbed the tongue. "I don't think so," he uttered calmly before slamming the massive fiend's face into the ground. He then leapt over the body and slashed through the last three legs. All six legs lay on the floor around the Parasite Queen, sliced off at the knee joint.

"_**SHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

The Parasites suddenly ceased their attack as the Parasite Queen howled without relent. The little fiends chirped and skittered away into the tunnels, fleeing the battle site. Mog stopped dancing, and Serena's aura disappeared; both of them looked confused. "Huh?" uttered Serena, a look of bewilderment on her face.

Cid remained silent as he sheathed his combat knife, pulling out his BTC-4 laser rifle. He advanced cautiously towards the Parasite Queen, who thrashed angrily. It was time to finish this battle. He took aim for the creature's mouth. "Die."

The massive fiend suddenly gagged…inhaled…

_-Parasite Queen Special Move: Parasite Birth-_

…and spat out four red eggs. Cid immediately leapt back. Moments later, the eggs hatched.

Cid frowned as he stared at the four creatures. They were each five feet tall, and they possessed brown skin much like the Parasite Queen. They were bipeds, but they hunched backs gave them a insectoid and predatory look. Like with the Parasite Queen, their joints were transparent, with orbs of red meat visible within. Their hands and feet ended in sharp claws, and their heads were pear-shaped. Their mouths were circle-shaped, and tiny tentacles stretched from the rim of their mouths. Finally, four red eyes gleamed ominously on their heads. "Mog…any idea what they are?"

Mog shook his head. "I've never encountered this kind of Parasite before…"

Serena was already analyzing the beasts.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

_Name: Omega Parasite_

_Type: Parasite_

_Attacks: Life Leech, Commanding Roar_

_HP: 5000/5000_

_MP: 70/70_

_Weaknesses: Fire_

_Status Immunities: All except Silence and Provoke_

_Info: The Omega Parasites are the offspring of the Parasite Queen. As such, they can command nearby Parasites with their Commanding Roar, and they live to protect the Queen. Strength is exceptional. Deadly in close quarters._

"They're tough…they can command other Parasites…" muttered Serena as the four Omega Parasites glared hatefully at them.

Suddenly, they roared in unison.

_-Omega Parasite Special Move: Commanding Roar-_

Suddenly, the familiar shrill sounds of the Parasites could be heard. Mog, Serena, and Cid stuck together as several dozen Parasites emerged from the tunnels, glaring at them.

The Omega Parasites growled at the Parasites, directing them toward the Parasite Queen. The Parasites acknowledged this by skittering over towards the Queen out of obedience. Without hesitation, the Queen jabbed her tongue into a Parasite, draining its life energy.

Cid grimaced. "She's restoring her energy. We have to put an end to this." But first things first: the four Omega Parasites.

The four Omega Parasites snarled at the three combatants. Mog quickly stuck his hands toward the ground.

_-Moogle Special Move: Territory Shift-_

The ground suddenly transformed into snow and ice. Mog smiled as he began dancing on one toe, twirling around with the grace and ease of a ballerina…which was fitting, considering his current dance.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Blizzard Ballet-_

A large dragon's head was formed from the ice and snow; Mog sent it flying towards one of the Omega Parasites. It shrieked as the icy blast slammed into it…but it quickly ripped through the head. The Parasites were weak to Fire…but against Blizzard – Fire's antithesis – they were strong and not so easily beaten.

Mog, however, was unshaken. He sent a flurry of particles towards the Omega Parasites, who all split up to avoid the attacks.

Cid immediately pulled out his B5-V2 beam rifle, believe it or not. He pointed the barrel at the nearest Omega Parasite, not even bothering to look through the scope. The biped roared as it lunged at Cid.

The CESS Operative plunged the barrel into the creature's maw, pushing the trigger button. The back of the fiend's head was pierced by a purple laser bolt. It slumped to the ground before dissipating into pyreflies.

He immediately whirled around to see the second Omega Parasite. It shrieked as it knocked the beam rifle out of his hands, trying to go for the CESS Operative's throat. The super soldier immediately grabbed punched the beast in the chest, sending it backwards.

Cid frowned as the Omega Parasite hopped up and snarled at him. _Persistent_. It jumped again, its tentacle-laden mouth wide open. It was going to try and suck out his life energy.

Like he would let that happen.

In a flash, Cid pulled out his combat knife and slashed at the shoulder joint. The Omega Parasite shrieked as clear blood spurted from the wound. However, CESS Operative #34 wasn't through yet.

_SLASH._

_SWISH._

The Omega Parasite gagged and howled out of pain as it fell to the ground, its legs and arms separated from the body by the joints. Joints that had been slashed apart by Cid's knife.

Without remorse, the CESS Operative smashed the head of Omega Parasite with his armored boot, turning it into a pasty stain on the ground.

Cid quietly looked up to find the last two Omega Parasites.

One was being dealt with by Mog, who was using the snow and ice to hold off the beast, despite its inherent strength against blizzard magic. It was clear by the number of icicles embedded in its chest that it would die by Mog's hand soon.

The other one was wailing on a psychic shield made by Serena. The girl winced as each hit weakened the strength of the barrier she had set between her and the beast.

Cid quickly retrieved his B5-V2 beam rifle and took aim. One shot through the head would end the Omega Parasite's pitiful existence.

The Omega Parasite smashed its foot into the shield, shattering it. Serena grunted as the foot slammed into her chest, staining her white shirt.

**_CHOOM!_**

The Omega Parasite didn't get a sound off as a purple laser bolt pierced its head. It dissipated into pyreflies moments later.

However, it had still managed to kick Serena.

Cid quickly turned his attention to Serena…and to his great displeasure, she had landed right in front of the Parasite Queen.

Serena grumbled as she shook her head. The breaking of the shield had dealt a large blow to her mind, so to speak. "Owie…owie owie owie…"

She looked up to see the gaping maw of the Parasite Queen. The fiend removed her tongue from the energy-depleted carcass of a Parasite and jabbed it into her stomach.

Serena's eyes went wide. Her arms and legs suddenly felt weak…her energy…it was…being…sucked…out…

Cid could only feel utter shock as Serena slumped to the ground. Although his mind and militaristic discipline didn't authorize it, his body did it anyway.

He yelled, **"SERENA!"**

Without hesitation, without fear, without even _thinking_ – a rarity for the mighty cyborg – Cid charged at the Parasite Queen, his mind losing all ties to CESS protocol.

He only cared about Serena right now.

That thing…that aberration…was trying to kill her.

It deserved to be punished. It deserved **death**.

The thing is, the SAAS armor's magic reserves – since the suit was powered by magic, it had back-up reserve batteries for the storage of magic power gained in battle – were completely full…and they had been for some time.

But Cid had not been in the proper state of mind to utilize that power.

But now with his mind devoted to nothing but the objective of killing…the armor tapped into his primal fighter instincts and brought them to the surface.

And thus…his Overdrive was unleashed.

_-CESS Operative Overdrive: Limit Break-_

Cid's armor suddenly glowed four different colors: red, blue, yellow, and white. His reflexes were enhanced. His strength was enhanced. He even had the power to utilize elemental magic blasts.

He didn't care.

As long as that beast died…he didn't care how it met its end.

But it would be by his hand.

Cid roared as he launched himself at the beast, slicing at the tongue. The Parasite Queen screamed as her tongue was cut off. The CESS Operative calmly removed the tip of the tentacle-like tongue from Serena's stomach…and then he turned his hateful glare at the Queen of the Hive.

It was unfortunate that the Parasite Queen could not see Cid's eyes; she might have gotten the idea to retreat.

Too bad.

"You shall die where you stand." Cid immediately threw himself at the monstrous Parasite Queen.

xxxx

_/7:25 ST, Crystal Oak Grove, Thunder Plains/_

Trigon sighed as he set foot into the Crystal Oak Grove. Right now, the lights that were affixed to the ceiling were glowing a dull yellow. Unlike the white halogen lights affixed to the metal ceiling on the main walkway through the Thunder Plains, these lights were built for the purpose of mimicking the sun's light.

It was for the trees after all. Even though a large portion of Macalania Forest had sat beneath the dark clouds of the Thunder Plains, the leaves of those trees had relied on the light of the forest's crystals for starting photosynthesis. The further northward the forest went towards Bevelle and the Calm Lands, the more the sun took over as a source of light.

Of course, that had been when Macalania Forest had been a forest.

Trigon quietly walked into the grove, his black cloak dripping with rain. _Such serenity…such calm. I've always loved that about Macalania Forest…_

_**Feh. I only liked it because of the shiny crystals.**_

_Simpleton._

_**Come now…must we always bicker?**_

_For one, your sarcasm is easily detected…and two, he is better suited for the position of referee._

_**True that.**_

_(chuckles)_

"BLIZZAGA!"

Trigon suddenly leapt backward as a column of ice rose from the ground he had stood on just moments ago. A white-eyed man suddenly stepped out from between two trees, his hands flaring with blizzard magic. He wore a blue bodysuit that covered his entire body (save for the head), and over that was a white sweater. Over that, he wore black robes went down to his shins, tied to him by a golden sash. His light-blue hair was nicely cut and even on the sides, but his forehead was completely visible (save for a few strands). His light skin fit his white eyes quite well. His voice was boyish in nature, and the somewhat light pitch indicated his young age. "Didn't you see the sign at the front of the Grove? No trespassers?"

"_I'm afraid I saw no such sign,"_ replied Trigon.

"Very well…I am Krolo of the Aisu family. The Aisu are the caretakers of this Grove…and we're in the middle of a growing season. No sales will be made, so get lost!" demanded the young adult.

Trigon sighed. _"You misunderstand; I am merely here to enjoy the scenery."_

Krolo snorted as his hands flared with blizzard magic. "I warned you…please leave. Or else I'll force you out."

Trigon was silent. Finally, he calmly said, _"I know for a fact crystal oak is a hard tree to grow in comparison to others…surely a fine reward for growing one is the scenic imagery it creates, correct? Why not let this weary traveler partake in the reward, if just for a while?"_

Krolo frowned…and then he grimaced. He hated it when people he didn't want around got under his skin like this. "Fine then…you can stay in this area…but I'm watching you!"

"_Of course,"_ replied Trigon as he sat down a nearby root, reveling in the peaceful atmosphere of the Crystal Oak Grove.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

_Boom…_

xxxx

_/7:31 ST, Parasite Hive, Macalania Forest/_

Serena groaned as she opened her eyes. Her stomach felt odd…it had been struck there by the Parasite Queen…

She looked down to see a small hole in her body suit. The tiny puncture wound that the tongue had left had been bandaged up well.

She looked forward to see Cid standing high above her, looking around at the battlefield…the extremely messy battlefield.

The Parasite Queen had dissipated into pyreflies: only chunks of meat and clear blood remained of where the beast had lay.

The many Parasite corpses were almost gone, having turned into pyreflies. The rest of the Parasites had left after the Parasite Queen and the last Omega Parasite had been vanquished, fleeing for safety.

Serena looked around at the tunnels; to her surprise, Mog was speaking with a number of other moogles. Apparently, the sounds of battle had reached the rest of the moogles, even though the Parasite Hive was deep within the depths of the dead forest.

Finally, the Psy Mage asked, "…Mr. Cid?"

"…good. You're awake," muttered Cid, sounded tired.

Serena blinked; tired? Mr. Cid NEVER got tired. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," replied the CESS Operative.

Moments later, he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

xxxx

_/7:33 ST, Core of Macalania Forest/_

The cloaked man blinked out of some surprise. "Impressive…they defeated the Parasite Queen…"

But it was all for naught. He only had to wait for them to come…and then he would destroy them all. _You may think you have triumphed little ones…but you've only destroyed a fifth of the Parasites…there are many more waiting for you…_

A calm chuckle escaped his lips.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 56: Prelude to Conflict

xxxx

Author's Notes: In chapter 57, we have two – count em' – TWO boss fights! If you thought this chapter's boss fight was something, wait until you see what comes next!

See you soon, and please review!

(UPDATE: You didn't see that.)


	58. Prelude to Conflict

Standard Disclaimer: Kupo kupo! Kukukupo!

Author's Notes: Can YOU decipher the above message:P

To the reviews!

PikaChan: Huh? Trigon's not in Macalania. He's in the Crystal Oak Grove, which is in the southeast portion of the Thunder Plains. Reread the 'Magic Training' chapter to refresh your memory.

gyste4: GAH! I FINALLY found your Teela pic (I found it by accident on PikaChan's board). It looks awesome. However, there's too much hair; decrease the width, make her face a bit more hardened and scowl-ish, and it'll be super awesome.

Assamite: Hold on.

(flashback to one week ago)

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man…'my booms have been rattled!' XD" (sees next line) "…uh oh. CRAP!" (goes off to fix mistake)

(end flashback)

And there you go. As for Cid's Limit Break (I couldn't think of anything else that fit, so nyeh. :P ), explanations shall be abound in this chapter!

(listens to 'The Dead Forest') Foreboding. I like the hints of Mog's theme that you put in there. Excellently done.

Wolfy16: SLACKERS ANONYMOUS!

Anime obsessed fan: Serena, Mog, and Aaron have yet to show their Overdrives. Trigon has some Overdrives he has yet show. ;)

Oh, and to all of you who have wondered and questioned…in this chapter…Cid shall take his HELMET OFF. And he is not what you might think he is!

Let your curiosity rampage. :P

Begin!

xxxx

_Aaron was right…_

_She DOES possess the Gray Flesh…_

xxxx

Chapter 56: Prelude to Conflict

xxxx

_/7:33 ST, Crystal Oak Grove, Thunder Plains/_

Krolo Aisu was, by nature, a very suspicious person.

It wasn't his fault; it came with the job.

The Aisu family had been the caretakers of the Crystal Oak Grove for almost ten centuries. They had been the ones to grow the original trees from the several hundred seeds that had been gathered from the dead remains of Macalania Forest. They had been the ones who cared for the trees and replanted the ones that died with new seeds. They had been the ones who revitalized the crystal oak furniture business on Spira; without them, the Crystal Oak Grove wouldn't exist…and without the Grove, Spira's most valuable wood would be nonexistent.

As a result of that, the Aisu family had to be careful and on guard. Throughout the history of the Grove, numerous thieves had tried to steal seeds from the Aisu (one particular genius had tried to airlift the entire GROVE from the Thunder Plains. Naturally, his plan failed…mostly because of the fact that an airship is hard to hide.). All had failed.

So now that this fellow – who wore black, the traditional color of thieves – had wandered into the Grove, Krolo was naturally going to keep an eye on him.

Even so, the man in black seemed honest…the key word being 'seemed'.

The white-haired Aisu watched as the man suddenly stood, brushing his fingers on the bark of the nearest crystal oak. "Don't touch the tree pal!" yelled the Aisu teen.

"_My apologies,"_ replied Trigon, who was quick to remove his hand out of courtesy. _"It's just not often that one sees trees like these anymore. Not with Macalania Forest dying and all."_

Krolo snorted. "That IS true, I'll give you that…and since this place is the only source for Crystal Oak, it makes protecting it from thieves a pain in the butt."

Trigon quietly gazed upward towards the treetops; instead of seeing the stormy sky, he saw the ceiling. _"If the view is as pristine as it is now…then imagine what it had once been like when the forest was still whole."_

"Indeed," muttered Krolo; since guarding and nurturing the Grove was a full-time job, he rarely got to mingle with others outside of his own family. And this guy seemed to be intriguing enough…even if he was suspicious. "That's why one of the Aisu went to Macalania Forest…to try and find a way to bring the forest back."

"_Oh?"_ Trigon's interest was now caught; in all honesty, he had come here to not only to remember the scenery…but to see if anyone here had ever gone to Macalania Forest. If so, he wanted any information possible…any information that would tell him of what to expect in the forest. _"Enlighten me."_

Krolo eyed Trigon quietly, trying to see if he could perceive any emotion behind that mask.

But he couldn't. And he never would. Because there was no emotion.

Shrugging off the sudden chill that gripped him, Krolo spoke. "Okay…about three years ago, my father decided to go into the forest. His name was Bison…"

xxxx

_/1:37 ST, High Maejin Neru's Office, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

Neru sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had recently woken up from his deep sleep; soon, the day's classes would begin. That meant he would have to begin his duties as the High Maejin: advising and watching over the students and the summoners-in-training.

Still…he could not help but feel perturbed. The call from Grand Maester Masho had given him a lot to think about; how could he sleep?

His sphere-com suddenly beeped.

Neru groaned; now what? He wasn't in the mood for Masho; if the Hypello needed more advice, then perhaps he was showing his ineptitude at handling the situation with Teela. He quietly picked up the phone and said, "Speak."

"**High Maejin Neru."**

Neru's irritation slipped away as he recognized the voice. "Ah…Maester Noveos Guado. To who do I owe the honor of this call?"

"**That would be the Summoner known as Hirum."**

Neru's face twitched as Hirum's name was mentioned. The call had suddenly gotten more interesting. "Really? How so?"

**"Well…earlier, when I was going to the Temple of Guadosalam to pray, I saw Hirum lying on the walkway in front of the temple."**

"And?"

**"I told him of his status as a dropout and his banning from the Cloister of Trials of every temple, by order of the Yevonite Clergy. What got me was the fact he said that you had backstabbed him. Mind explaining?"**

Neru was still stuck on the fact that Noveos had told Hirum that he was banned. "Hold on a second. What gave you the authority to ban Hirum from the Cloister of Trials? Who gave you the proof necessary for such a thing?"

**"The Summoner's School of Baaj."**

Neru scowled. _Hmm…I wonder…is it those two?_ "Thank you for calling Maester Noveos. There's a sudden matter that I must attend to."

**"As do all men of authority."**

As the call ended, High Maejin Neru's eyes narrowed. He already suspected who would've told Bevelle – the home of the Maesters and highest-ranking priests of the Yevonite Clergy – of Hirum's supposed official status as a dropout, although unofficially, he was a summoner. _Gorno and Lafriene…only those two might've done this…_

But he had no proof.

He would have to snoop around the school for a while. Call some old contacts. Find out how the decision to ban Hirum from the Cloisters came to pass. Before he could act, he would have to find out if Gorno and Lafriene were TRULY the ones behind it all.

And if so, he would have to put them in line.

xxxx

_/7:40 ST, Crystal Oak Grove, Thunder Plains/_

"Bison Aisu was one of the more talented mages in the family. He took it upon himself to try and find a way to revitalize Macalania Forest…or find more seeds, at the very least." As Krolo spoke, Trigon carefully watched every aspect of his face. Every twitch, every expression…

"_I see. I know that crystal oak requires a source of magic to grow and live…I take it he was one of the better ones, by your words?"_

Krolo nodded. "Yeah. Since no one can actually transfer pure mana into the trees, we have to cast spells on them of the elemental variety. White Magic doesn't work at all, so we use elemental Black Magic. Since Fire and Thunder magic torch the trees, we can only use Blizzard and Water-based magic to help them grow. The crystals on their trees absorb the magical essence of the spells, feeding the tree the mana it needs. My father specialized in Water magic."

"_So…what exactly did your father do?"_

Krolo sighed as he absent-mindedly scratched his ear. "He would make a trip to the remains of the forest once every week. At first, he took baby steps; on his first journey into the forest, he went no more than 100 feet."

Trigon commented, _"A friend of mine has a saying: when stepping into the ocean, it is best to start out on the shore instead of the abyss."_

**_Psst! He's talking about you!_**

_No need to point out the obvious._

"True," replied Krolo. "Anyhow…my father continued to make his weekly trips. Eventually, he had gotten to a point where he had ventured about three hundred yards in the forest. He had told us of strange fiends in the forest, capable of sucking the energy out of passing creatures."

"_And how did he know of this? From what I've gathered, most fiends stay away from Macalania Forest."_

Krolo muttered, "I'm talking about the moogles. THEY were the ones being attacked."

Trigon frowned (if he could). _"Hmm…what of the moogles?"_

"Since the Aisu family lives so close to Macalania, we would always be able to see the moogle flocks every half-year." Krolo gazed upward, imagining the massive cloud of moogles that could from all over Spira. "Half a year later, they would leave the forest for some reason. No one really knows."

"_One of the bigger mysteries in life, is it not?"_ remarked Trigon.

_**Heh. Rosho knows. Then again, he knows everything.**_

_Hm hm hm._

_**What's so funny?**_

_A rare moment of humility from you. I can still remember when you proclaimed yourself as 'the best at everything'._

_**And I STILL am!** _

You just contradicted yourself.

_**So?**_

_Then again, you never were orthodox to begin with._

_Both of you, cease your bantering. It's hard to concentrate with two voices in my hard._

_My apologies._

_**Sorry.**_

Krolo smirked. "That's true indeed. Maybe my dad's found out by now…but now onto the main point…about two years ago, my father didn't return. He just seemingly vanished. We contemplated sending someone after him…but we were all to afraid."

"_Do you feel sad?"_

Krolo shrugged. "Sort of at first. But it was sort of expected; some of the current Aisu generation's ancestors attempted the same as well. They ALL failed. Besides, there's no point in moping about it."

Trigon was silent. Then, as he quietly turned towards the entryway to the Crystal Oak Grove, he said, _"My friend has another saying: gaze into the past too long, and it consumes you."_

_**Once again, credit to you.**_

_Har har._

_**And you also have a message.**_

_Ah. Rosho. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?_

_**You wanted information on the moogles? Through my network of spheres, I witnessed their emergence almost a millennia ago…and I watched the moogles when they returned. I know why they go to Macalania Forest…and I know what's been going on there in recent years.**_

_Then please…give us the details._

As Trigon walked away, all three facets of his mind listening to Rosho's message, he said, _"Oh…and you say you use Water and Blizzard magic on these trees?"_

"Yeah…" muttered Krolo, raising an eyebrow.

"_Then allow me to give you a gift,"_ responded Trigon as he pulled out his staff. The golden tip swirled with a white and blue aura. "_WATERGA! BLIZZAGA!_" Trigon spun his staff as he swung his arm at an upward angle. A combination of frigid snow and cold water suddenly erupted from the staff in several dozen different strands. The strands all zoomed through the air, colliding with the crystals of the nearest trees in the vicinity. After the mana that the strands were made of fully merged with the crystals, the trees suddenly took on a more pristine sheen as the crystals glowed more brightly.

Krolo stared on in astonishment as Trigon left the Crystal Oak Grove. _Whoa…that's no ordinary man…_

That was certainly true.

xxxx

_/8:10 ST, Parasite Hive, Macalania Forest/_

Cid opened his eyes.

He sat up, looking around himself. He was still in the Parasite Hive.

However, there were no Parasites to be found. All he could see were 37 moogles (that includes Mog). He could also see Serena conversing with a few of them.

The CESS Operative remained silent as he stood, opening a small panel in the right forearm section of his SAAS armor. It revealed a screen showing the magic levels of his reserves. His Overdrive had been cut off just before all of the reserves had been depleted. He would probably have to ask for the help of Hirum or Trigon to cast spells on him; he wanted to get his reserve levels back up.

Cid licked the inside of his mouth, feeling dryness. As he closed the panel, he quietly thought about drinking water.

A small tube suddenly protruded out from a section of metal inside the helmet. It was a nifty feature of the SAAS armor; by converting the Water magic stored in the suit's reserves into actual water, the wearer could drink cold water whenever he wished. That is, if the suit's water levels were high. And since the CESS Operative's neural systems were so ingrained with that of the armor's, all they had to do was think about drinking water, and the tube came out.

Now, surely it would come out a lot, right? After all, it's natural to think about water, or the act of drinking it. But the CESS Operatives had had discipline beaten into them from day one. They would not think about it unless they were truly thirsty.

Cid sighed as he sucked on the tube, drinking heavily from his suit's reserves. He moved his limbs as he did so. He was feeling tired…and there was a sense of emptiness. That was a sign of hunger…a feeling he had not felt since before he went on his mission.

It was time to eat.

"Mr. Cid!"

CESS Operative #34 tilted his head to see Serena run up to him, her white shirt fluttering as she did. The Psy Mage was moving well, even after her injury. _Good._

Serena panted as she stopped in front of Cid. "Mr. Cid…I was wondering when you'd wake up…"

"Have there been anymore Parasite attacks since I fell unconscious?"

Serena shook her head. "Nope. I've just been talking with all the other moogles. They've been to so many places Mr. Cid! One of them told me about Besaid Island and all of the beautiful trees they have there. Oh, and one talked about the Calm Lands and how HUGE it is!"

_Psssh…_

Serena blinked. What had been that sound? She looked down at the sitting Cid, who was reaching for the neck seals that attached his helmet and linked it to the rest of the suit. That sound had been the internal environment of the helmet being depressurized: air was escaping.

_Psssh…_

Three neck seals left.

_Psssh…_

The young girl suddenly found herself becoming very curious. Although she hadn't put much thought to it before, she realized that she had never seen Cid's face before. She wondered…what was under the mask? A human? A Guado? A Ronso?

_Psssh…_

A Hypello?

The curiosity was too much. With a thought, she made her hand glow.

_Psssh…_

Having unclamped the last neck seal, Cid removed his helmet.

Much to Serena's surprise, his face was surprisingly young looking; he was clearly in his 20s. His lean face was defined and clean of impurities, and his nose was smaller and flatter than normal. The hair on his head was pure white in color…but most of it had been shaven off: the hairstyle common to most members of a military organization. But his eyes…

Even in the purple light she had spawned, she could tell they were yellow. And instead of round pupils…they were cat-like slits.

"What's with your eyes?" asked Serena.

As Cid quietly reached into a pouch on his belt, he spoke. "Before the augmentation of the CESS Operatives began, we all had our blood sampled. This way, our superior would be sure if our red blood cells could handle being hyperoxygenated. When they tested my blood, the samples contained both human and Ronso DNA."

"So…your mommy was a human and your daddy was a Ronso?" asked Serena, mostly out of shock. She would've never guessed that Ronsos and humans were capable of having offspring. But then again, the same had once been said long ago of Guado and humans…

"Or it could be the other way around," casually replied Cid as his gloved hand retreated from his pocket; in it was a six-inch long rectangular object, wrapped in black plastic. "It doesn't really matter either way. My Ronso DNA has natural advantages. By nature, they are stronger than humans. Ronso eyes are like this so that they can see more easily in the blizzards that constantly grip Mt. Gagazet. This works with my natural night vision." He quietly ripped away at the plastic, revealing a tan-colored bar. He silently opened his mouth and took a bite of the bar; in doing so, he revealed that some of his teeth were fangs…like those of a Ronso.

Serena suddenly looked downcast. "Are…are you scared…?"

Cid swallowed. "Of what?"

"Of being different…from what I've seen, most people don't like being different…" Serena looked at Cid quietly with her yellow eyes…eyes that, with the exception of the pupils, perfectly mirrored her protector's.

But there was a difference. Serena's still possessed innocence.

Cid's possessed nothing. Nothing but the discipline and mindset of a soldier. There was no innocence…and at the same time, no guilt. He just was.

Cid calmly replied, "I have no reason to feel fear. Several members of the CESS Operatives are human/Guado hybrids. Besides, why _should_ I feel fear, worry, or shame? I am a CESS Operative, the elite of the elite. My differences are actually a blessing; only a few of my fellow Operatives have more sheer strength than me, although that difference isn't much thanks to the augmentations and the armor." He quietly took another bite and swallowed before continuing. "I am a CESS Operative. One of the best of the best. I've no reason to regret anything."

"…okay." Serena's frown turned into a smile. If Mr. Cid wasn't going to let his differences get to him…then neither would she let hers get the best of her. She had strange powers, capable of many things…but she would never lose control. SHE was in control…so she wouldn't let fear or panic take control of her, like it had in the Farplane (but then again, she had had good reason to panic)…

Serena would never lose herself again.

The Psy Mage's curiosity, however, was another thing. As she watched Cid eat, she asked, "What's that?"

"Energy bar. Synthetically constructed food made by the superior of the CESS Operatives. It's essentially nothing but a mixture of proteins, minerals, nutrients, and vitamins compiled into an edible form. I ate one of these before my mission to protect you began. That was the last time I ate."

Serena's eyes boggled. "WHAT? HOW HAVE, BUT, WHAT, HOW?"

"One bar will last a CESS Operative about three weeks…but that's if he doesn't perform any major physical activity. Judging by the amount of activity we've been enduring recently, this bar should last a little over a week."

Serena quietly looked at the last bit of the bar left. "Can I try it?"

Cid quietly handed Serena the last bit. The Psy Mage ate it…and as she swallowed, her face scrunched up. "UGH! GROSS!"

"The bars weren't made with taste in mind," casually replied Cid as he placed his helmet back on, clicking the small neck seals into position. Once his helmet was in place, he stood.

Serena – trying to get the taste out of her mouth by salivating a lot – asked, "Say Mr. Cid…what did you do when you attacked that big Parasite?"

"You must mean the Parasite Queen." Cid quietly glanced over at the spot where he had utterly destroyed the fiend. "When the CESS Operatives received the SAAS armor, we were informed of a function of the suit. That function was an Overdrive called 'Limit Break'. It only works if the suit's magic reserves are full…but if they are, you can access the Overdrive. During the Limit Break, you actually break your limits: you move faster, your strength increases, and the suit becomes capable of launching blasts of pure magic at the enemy. As you can see…the results are quite good."

Serena nodded. In a way, she was almost sorry that she had been unable to see Cid use it; she was always impressed by how in control and how powerful her 'guardian' was. As Cid stood, she muttered, "Thank you Mr. Cid…"

"No thanks are necessary. Protecting you is my duty," replied Cid.

Serena giggled. "Not that silly…just…thank you for just talking."

Cid was silent; as strange as it seemed to him, he had no reply for his charge. Shrugging it off, the CESS Operative said, "We should leave now."

"No."

Cid and Serena turned around to see Mog floating in front of them, flapping his little purple wings. "You can't leave yet; we've come too far to stop now."

The CESS Operative glared down at the diminutive moogle. "She's been injured already. Even though we killed the Parasite Queen, we don't know how many more Parasites there are."

"True. You only killed twenty percent of the Parasites in that battle…and the reason they haven't attacked is because their leader isn't letting them." Even so Mog remained persistent. "Even so…like I said, we've come too far. We're close to the Core of the forest…and that is where it'll all end."

Cid silently bristled; that CERTAINLY didn't ease his suspicions. Before he could reply, Serena tugged at his arm. "Mr. Cid…I want to stay and help."

"But Serena-"

"No offense Mr. Cid…but just for once, I don't want you to make final decision." Serena quietly stepped up to Mog, poking his belly with one finger. "Mog's helped me so much…it's time I helped him in return." She turned to face her tall guardian. "But I'd like it if you helped out Mr. Cid."

CESS Operative #34 mentally cursed. The girl had gotten too attached to him…and it was becoming costly. Finally, he sighed out of regret. "Fine…we'll do things your way." Serena smiled in response.

Mog's smile grew wider. "Thank you…but you need to be ready for the battle tomorrow against the Parasites' leader…so sleep…"

A moogle that had been floating unsuspected above Cid and Serena's head suddenly glowed gray, with a whitish tint to his aura. Two strands of gray mana in the shape of the a bunch of 'Z's collided with the heads of Cid and Serena.

Serena was out like a light, falling asleep immediately. The glow around her hand dissipated, letting darkness claim the Hive once more.

Cid struggled as his eyelids suddenly became heavy. _Sleep spell…but this is impossible…the armor…absorbs…direct magic…_ He too fell asleep.

And Cid didn't know that moogles were beings of pure magic…so when it came to spell casting, they were on an entirely different level.

Mog smiled slightly as he watched the two sleep. _Soon…it'll all be over…_

xxxx

_/12:01 NT, Thunder Plains/_

Trigon walked silently as he casually strolled along the protected path through the Thunder Plains. It had been a few hours since he had left the Crystal Oak Grove; considering how rocky the path was, he was sure they would be feeling tired by now. Luckily, he was incapable of getting tired.

**UN**fortunately, he still possessed the sense of touch…and that included pain.

_**Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…**_

_Cease your whining._

_**Eh screw you. My feet hurt!**_

_You're not even walking right now. I am._

_**For cryin' out loud! That path is a pain to walk on!** _

At least you're wearing shoes, unlike last time.

**_Well these feet aren't the same as mine!_**

_If you get into another session of self-praise, I might be forced to hurt you._

_Look. Apparently, we've been expected._

Trigon's mask switched from the scarred one to the smiling one. The mind behind the smile mentally sighed; handling his two compatriots when they argued was always a chore.

He looked to the left to see a gigantic Inn that stretched from the ground to the very top of the metal ceiling. The Inn itself was a single column made of purple metal. A number of windows with lighted rims of turquoise lined the Inn on the front and to the sides. The entryway to the Inn was signified by a stairwell made of gray stone, and standing to the sides of the stairwell were statues of humans holding lightning bolts. Standing to the sides of the Inn were two large pylons that crackled with blue electricity; they were directly connected to the nearby lightning rod tower, providing the Inn with power. Finally, the name of the Inn was plastered above the entryway: _Raikage Inn_.

"_Interesting name,"_ commented Trigon.

Also, a blonde woman was standing in front of the Raikage Inn. She wore a blue bodysuit, as well as long purple trench coat. Pinned to the coat was a Raikage Inn tag, indicating her status as an employee. She also held a sign above her head that said, 'TRIGON: ROOM 104'

Trigon stepped up to the woman and said, _"I am the one known as Trigon."_

"Ah. You fit the description," replied the woman, finally resting her arms. "A summoner and his guardian checked in here about an hour ago, telling us that someone else would be arriving. Please follow me."

xxxx

_/12:06 NT, Room 104, Raikage Inn, Thunder Plains/_

Trigon quietly stepped into the room.

It was a corner room, which meant that windows pointing to the north and west were visible. The room itself was rather small; the wooden walls were painted gray, with a turquoise light affixed to the ceiling. A blue bed was situated in the far right corner of the room, with a blue couch and easy chair sitting together near the middle of the room. Sitting in front of the couch was an expertly crafted wooden table made of crystal oak. On the left side of the room was a large SN set, which was currently set to a music station. The soothing sounds of a Besaid band playing a guitar and a flute – backed up by wooden drums – filtered into the room.

Hirum lay on the bed, snoozing away. Aaron sat on the sofa, quietly sipping beef soup out of a bowl. He had procured the soup from the Inn's cafeteria.

The Al Bhed shifted an eye to Trigon. "Took you long enough. Hirum decided to check in for the night."

"_I noticed,"_ replied Trigon as he took a seat in the chair, letting the soft hymn of the Besaid instrumentals filter into his ears. It had a strange quality to it…if one closed their eyes, they would be able to see the beaches of Besaid Island. _"Soothing music."_

"Indeed," replied Aaron as he sipped the last of his soup.

Trigon's mask switched to the cocky one, followed by a remorseful sigh. **_"Man…that stuff looks good. Wish I could have some…"_**

The Al Bhed quietly chuckled as he set his bowl on the table. "A machina desiring the sense of taste…how amusing. But then again, you're not like any other being I've ever encountered."

_**"Heh. You've got that right!"**_

"So tell me…" Aaron spoke in a tone indicating he was remembering something. "You're three, yet none at the same time…that's what you said long ago. So who are you, exactly?"

"**_Honestly?"_** The mask switched to the scarred one. _"We're no one you'd know."_

Aaron snorted. "Not exactly much of an answer."

"_An ambiguous answer for an ambiguous question."_

"True."

It wasn't long before Aaron was gripped by sleep.

And thus, Trigon watched over both summoner and guardian as the night rolled on.

xxxx

_/6:23 NT, Thunder Plains/_

Thunder boomed in the night of the thunderous plains. Although it was always dark, there was always a sense of gloom and shadow that the night brought.

However, our attention is now on a basin that lied several miles west of the protected path through the Thunder Plains. It was about one hundred yards deep, and rain water had filled it up to the brim over so many centuries of rain.

But something lay in that lake…something terrible.

And right now, someone was in that lake.

A person in a tiny, miniature submersible, to be exact.

The Al Bhed that sat inside that submersible made a living out of exploring deep waters with his portable submersible. It was a living…and many people paid a lot for rare rocks found in the depths of the seas and the oceans.

You see, he had heard that a lot of rare rocks sat at the bottom of the many lakes in the Thunder Plains. So he had decided to investigate. Sure, it was the middle of the night…but he wasn't tired yet.

Right now, he was smiling as he maneuvered the remote-controlled claw towards a large black crystal that lay lodged in a large rock formation. He was nearly giggling with glee; such a large crystal would fetch a hefty price indeed!

His claw clamped on, twisted, and pulled it off with a crack.

Then, the rock formation moved.

The Al Bhed frowned; rocks didn't move.

Then, he suddenly found himself staring into a giant red eye. Seconds later, his submersible was smashed by the monster's giant hand.

The beast gurgled as it rose from the depths of the lake, its body a silhouette in the night. A gaping hole in its monstrous back, however, could be seen in the flashes of lightning.

The hole made a sucking sound…and then the storm that covered the entirety of the Thunder Plains moved in towards it.

It was awake after a long time…and it needed energy.

The lightning would do just nicely.

xxxx

_/12:35 ST, Room 104, Raikage Inn, Thunder Plains/_

Sleep was good. Sleep was always good.

Hirum could attest to that. It had been awhile since he had slept in an actual bed…and he had been too tightly wound up from all the events of the previous days. _Ah…such a wondrous slumber…I'm hungry._

Hirum sat up to see Trigon staring out the western window. The summoner gazed out the northern window, admiring the pristine view of the rocky plains, glistening in the morning sun with their coat of water droplets-

Wait.

Morning sun?

Hirum's mind suddenly made the connection as he planted his hands on the window, his jaw dropping farther every second. "NO. **FREAKIN. _WAY_**."

All of the clouds were gone. The dark thunderheads had vanished. There was no lightning, no thunder, and no rain. The sun's rays shined brightly, having barely breached the tips of the mountains to the east.

The Thunder Plains weren't so thunderous anymore.

Hirum was beside himself with shock. "Unreal…what happened?"

"_It seems a fiend has decided to take the storm for itself."_

Hirum turned to Trigon, who was staring out the window facing westward. He quickly brushed his guardian aside, gazing out to the horizon.

To his astonishment, he could see a rotating cyclone over a mile high in the distance. It was dark, and numerous lightning bolts crackled from within its shadowy expanse. "What the…?"

"_Fighting that fiend will be a good test of your skills. As will it be for our own. Wake Aaron…we have a monster to destroy."_

"WHAT?" yelped Hirum out of astonishment. "Are you INSANE? A fiend with the power to draw in the ENTIRE storm is too big of a challenge! This isn't the kind of thing for me to deal with; leave it to the Guardsmen, or perhaps an ABTC or BTC attack force."

Trigon said nothing. That is, until he started chuckling. Hirum indignantly asked, "What's so funny?"

"_Such selfishness. A shame, really."_

Hirum's face turned red with rage. "WHAT? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF?"

"_Think about it. All of the people here thrive on the power given by the storm. The Crystal Oak Grove needs the constant rain. Despite its thunderous and powerful nature, the storm that covered these plains was a giver of life. Without the storm, this place will wither up and die, becoming an arid wasteland, inhospitable to all…it's not a matter of whether we should fight or not. It's a matter of who lives and who dies. Either the fiend dies…"_ Trigon turned his masked face towards Hirum…and the summoner paled as the left eye gleamed a bloody red for a moment. _"…or people die. The choice is yours to make. After all…this is your story. You are its author…and how you write it is up to you."_

With that said, Trigon quietly left, leaving a slightly stunned Hirum behind.

Then, his conscious kicked in. An irritated groan escaped his mouth. "GRAAH!" He immediately walked over to the Al Bhed sleeping on the couch. "WAKE UP AARON!"

xxxx

_/12:40 ST, Parasite Hive, Macalania Forest/_

Cid, Serena, Mog and the other 36 moogles stared down the large tunnel in silence. It was the tunnel that the Parasite Queen had emerged from…and according to Mog, it led to the Core of the forest. Serena held her right hand forward; it was glowing purple, providing light in the darkness.

Mog quietly said, "Let's go."

Mog led the way, followed closely by Serena. Walking by her side, BTC-4 laser rifle in hand, was Cid. Congregated around them all were the moogles, keeping nervous eyes and ears open; they knew that the rest of the Parasites were watching them.

As they advanced deeper into the tunnel, the mold that lined the dead roots became bluer, and the fungi became more colorful. The further they delved into the depths of the forest, the more lively things appeared to be. Within a few minutes time, even the roots became blue in color…even though they were still dead.

Serena scratched her head as they passed the shattered remains of a crystal; oddly enough, the crystal's fragments were still blue. "I don't get it; why's everything becoming more colorful?"

"Because we're nearing the Core," remarked a moogle.

Mog nodded out of concurrence. "The Core is where the forest sprouts from. It's also the source of the magic that keeps the forest alive…and even though the Core is still a mere shadow of what it once was, it still manages to support some form of life…but don't worry; once we defeat the Parasites and their leader, things will be made right again."

Serena frowned; why did Mog suddenly seem so distant?

Cid suddenly stiffened. They were nearing an end to the tunnel.

"We're here," muttered Mog.

They had arrived at the Core.

Serena's mouth dropped at the sight of the spherical crystal in the middle of the room; it was HUGE! At least one hundred feet high! "Wow…!" Even though the crystal shimmered in the darkness, the light within the crystal was weak and flickering.

She decided to look around even more…and that's when she saw something horrible. A horrific gasp escaped her mouth as she saw the petrified husks of hundreds of moogles sitting to the sides of the crystal. "Those moogles…"

"Like the handiwork of me and my kin?"

Cid impulsively took aim as Serena faced the cloaked man sitting in front of the crystal, finally noticing him. The moogles had all been staring at the cloaked man from the beginning.

The cloaked man stood, lowering his hood. It revealed unkempt blue hair that flowed down to his neck…and his white eyes gleamed at them with a sadistic sort of glee. "Hello…I am Bison, formerly of the Aisu family. My new family is that of the Parasites…for I am their ruler."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 57: Tempest's Roar, Bison's Cruelty

xxxx

Author's Notes: You've probably realized the fiend Trigon spoke of is named 'Tempest'. After all, it's in the freakin' title. :P

As you've probably gathered, these are the two boss battles I alluded to at the end of chapter 53. You can probably guess that Bison is the small one, and that Tempest is the uber super duper ultra mega enormous one. :P

Next chapter might take awhile, because it's a lot of action to write out.

See you soon, and please review!


	59. Secrets Revealed

Standard Disclaimer: Um…urgh…blegh. (slumps to the ground)

Author's Notes: Disclaimer…overload…x.x

And to everyone…DOWNLOAD ASSAMITE'S "TEELA'S THEME" YOU MUST LISTEN TO THE SADNESS. IT HAUNTS THE SOUL! (starts rambling)

To the reviews!

PikaChan: FYI, Cid's skin is pale tan.

Assamite: Well, the music didn't occur till after your review…so yeah, I guess. :P But FYI…HOW do you create these mp3s? Is there anyway I could so some?

And by the way…what's wrong with 'fur-covered muscles'? And what's with the Wolf? O.o; (boots him off a cliff)

Anime obsessed fan: I've seen ALL Star Wars movies. And it's surprising; not a lot of people I've seen openly praise Episode I (although I think too many people underrate it).

gyste4: See my answer to PikaChan.

Wolfy16: I wonder how many people have done the same thing? Still, it would be neat…

Mtbanger: (points to his copy off FFVII before booting him off a cliff)

Dannyboy: Welcome Dannyboy!

Shadowsin: Welcome!

NOTE: This will be a big chapter, encompassing more than just the two battles…so the title's been changed.

And a spoiler note…Teela reappears in this chapter.

(UPDATE: Fixed some errors. Also, added the moogle Overdrive, which I neglected in my rush to update. :P )

Begin!

xxxx

_Everyone has a purpose in their life…_

_Our purpose is clear…_

_But that purpose is also a cursed one._

xxxx

Chapter 57: Secrets Revealed

xxxx

_/1:10 ST, Thunder Plains/_

Hirum wiped away the sweat on his brow as the sunlight beat down upon his brow. Without the black clouds and the rain, the plains had become a sweltering oven. _Geez…this place DOES need the rain…_

Thankfully, the constant breeze was helping.

The breeze was due to the movement of the Elemental Dragon. This ensured that the trip to the fiend would be a short one. Secretly, Hirum was hoping that the trip wasn't quite so short.

A feeling of apprehension had gripped him. It had ever since he had left the Raikage Inn with Trigon and Aaron to face this fiend. What kind of monster had enough power to siphon the storm that had gripped the Thunder Plains since the beginning of Spire? Well…he had only thought Sin was capable of such power.

Apparently, he had been mistaken. Sure, he had expected SOME tough fiends…but only things on the scale of Queen Vlantae, the Wolf King, and – at a stretch – Silex. But if his suspicions were correct…they had nothing on this beast.

"Feeling anxious?"

Hirum tilted his head back, facing Aaron. The Al Bhed was fiddling with a white slab of metal: the R-3 Battle Arms. The other two slabs had been placed in his backpack. "Well?"

Hirum couldn't help but nod…and in reply, Aaron smiled. "Me too."

To share fear. That was one of the few things that all beings could share…and in times of hardship, it was one of the only things that could bring them together. Hirum sighed quietly at the thought of it. _I only wish…that there wasn't any fear at all…_

But then again, fear tended to make people act a lot more wisely than they would otherwise.

"_We have arrived."_

Hirum and Aaron looked forward…and both of them gaped at what they saw.

A massive beast stood on four legs in the middle of a large lake. It was easily 130 yards in length…and it was fifty yards wide. Its four legs were shaped like thick, circular stumps, each one fifteen yards in diameter. The creature's skin was gray and mottled with black spots and purple bumps, with brown warts littered in between; also, its skin had a number of crystals and rocks embedded into it. Its large, flat face was twenty yards wide, and its mouth was neatly pressed against the face, forming a seemingly permanent scowl. Several fangs protruded from above and below the creature's thin lips, and its large, narrow eyes were completely red in color. The top of its skull was lined with horny bumps, giving off the impression of a demonic crown. Its back was rippling with muscles…but the most distinct feature was the tremendous hole in its back, from which a sucking sound could be heard. The hole was based in the center of a large hump on the beast's back. There was no doubt that the massive fiend was sucking the storm into its very being…and as a result, the storm had transformed into a typhoon of lightning, dark clouds, and natural power.

Trigon remained silent as he gazed at the massive beast. He recalled reading a book…a book he had once held, long ago…in the place he had trained. _"I remember reading a book in what was once a monastery for Yevonites. The book was a collection of myths and legends concerning Djose and the lands around it. It spoke of the Thunder Plains' origins…"_

Hirum couldn't help but note the wistful, almost nostalgic tone in the mechanized guardian's voice. "And they deal with this creature…yes?"

"_Correct. This beast was called Tempest…a demonic fiend of unholy power, living since before the days of Sin itself…"_ Trigon's lone eye glowed red, matching the red of Tempest's eyes. _"This fiend, apparently, conjured up the great storm that, until today, had gripped the Thunder Plains for centuries. Originally, these plains had been full of life, as green as the Mi'ihen Highroad…but the storm had beaten down the soil and the greens, until only rock remained."_ A rough sigh escaped him. _"Apparently, Tempest wishes to reverse its actions…but unlike before, these plains can no longer support life on their own. Without the storm, nothing could survive on these plains…and eventually, even the Great Guadulien Oak itself would die."_

"WHAT?" roared Hirum. "That's impossible…the Great Oak is a magical entity, because it's the gateway to the Farplane. Just because the storm went away doesn't mean that the home of the Guado will perish!"

Trigon chuckled bitterly. _"You should really learn to lose your naivety. It's quite a liability."_

"WHAT!" roared Hirum, his blood boiling. Before he could spout off another retort, Aaron calmly grabbed his charge.

The Al Bhed calmly said, "Hard as it may sound to you, the Great Guadulien Oak – no matter what its magical properties are – is STILL a tree. And trees need water…and most of the water it obtains is from the rain that drifts in from the Thunder Plains. Not even all the mages in Spira combined could take that load. It may take a while…but the tree would eventually die."

Hirum's dull eyes became downcast at the thought of such a monolith wilting away into death. Now he understood why Trigon was so adamant about coming…it wasn't just the plains. If something went wrong, it would affect everyone…in a way, the same principle applied to him and his guardians. There were so many conflicts of interest among his guardians AND himself…and as result, they had become splintered. _…I can't go on like this…_

His eyes hardened. _I have to…become…a better leader…and I WILL get my guardians back! No matter what pain I must endure…I will make ourselves whole again_! "Okay everyone…let's destroy this beast."

Al Bhed groaned, dreading the possibility of fighting this beast. Trigon's mask switched, revealing the smiling one. _"This beast is most likely invulnerable to Thunder magic…and it wouldn't too far of a stretch to say the same thing applied to Water magic, considering the beast is sitting in a lake. We should stick to non-elemental magic…and, barring that, Fire and Blizzard magic."_

"That's your call…I'm going into the water. I've got a new weapon to test." Aaron swiftly slid down the side of the E-Dragon, running as quickly as he could toward the edge of the lake.

"_Hirum. We need to get in closer…"_ Trigon quietly pulled out his staff. _"Come…your aeon will have to fight alone."_

Hirum nodded. Trigon was a better warrior than he…he would trust him with the battle plan. He quickly walked along the aeon's spine, stopping near the ears. "Elemental Dragon…this fiend is most likely going to use Thunder and Water magic against you. If you see it cast Thunder magic, switch to the Thunder element. If it casts Water magic, switch to the Water element. Keep moving and dodging…and hopefully, you'll be able to whittle away at it with Fire and Blizzard magic. Understand?"

The E-Dragon snorted, indicating her consent. Hirum slightly smiled as he slid off, glancing back at Trigon. "Ready?"

_"Of course,"_ replied Trigon as he slid off the E-Dragon. Moments after the two made a burst for the lake, the E-Dragon roared her challenge to Tempest.

The mighty beast Tempest growled in reply. Such pathetic weaklings…not worth its time. It still had to reabsorb the storm…to reclaim its energy.

Not worth its time at all.

xxxx

_/1:17 ST, Core of Macalania Forest/_

Bison Aisu smiled a creepy smile at the newcomers, his white eyes leering at the moogles, the red-haired girl, and the soldier in green armor. "Hmm hmm hmm…"

Cid aimed his BTC-4 laser rifle at the forehead of the cloaked man. "You say you're the Parasites' ruler?"

"Seems odd, doesn't it?" commented Bison as he removed his blue cloak.

Serena gasped at the sight. The moogles stiffened, whilst Cid remained unchanged.

The blue-haired man wore a pair of dark blue pants that went down to his ankles…and his pale feet were bare, his shoes having long been removed. His pants were tied to his waist by a brown belt, and he wore no shirt, revealing a muscular body…but that was where changes to his humanity began. His chest was made of the hardy brown skin characteristic of the Parasite Queen, and five orbs of hardened red meat were embedded into it, beating like extra hearts. His lithe arms had Parasite tentacles sticking out of them, quivering as if alive. Finally, two black tendrils curved upward from his shoulder blades, no longer held down by his cloak. They seemed to shimmer with red energy…but it was hardly noticeable.

Cid frowned. "How did you come upon this change?" He wanted to know…because he wanted to find out how best to kill this hybrid.

"Hmm hmm hmm…" A wry giggle escaped the man's lips as he turned around, gently caressing the crystalline Core of the forest as if it were a loved one. "It's odd…I spent a long time searching for this…and when I finally found it, I was captivated by its beauty…"

Serena frowned; what did that have to with anything?

Bison turned around to face them. "Back when I was still a mere human, I took upon myself to try and find the source of the forest's life in the hopes of restoring it…but as I delved deeper into the forest, I discovered the Parasites, attacking the moogles that came here every half-year…naturally, at first I was appalled." A calm smile adorned his face as he stared at the moogles, who were eying him with disdain. "But two years ago…that changed."

"What happened?" asked Serena.

"So glad you asked…" replied Bison as he caressed the Core with the tentacles sticking out of his arms. "On my weekly trip here, I stumbled upon the Parasite Hive…and I fought and killed the Parasite King, a more formidable opponent than the Parasite Queen that YOU just fought."

A mental alarm was raised in Cid's head. The Parasite Queen had been a tough adversary…and that had been with the combined help of the Serena and Mog. If the Parasite King was tougher…how tough was this man?

"But before it died, the Parasite King delivered its last blow, forcing me to swallow its heart…and as such, the fiend grew within me, turning me into what you see now." But instead of looking downcast, Bison beamed with excitement. "And what a blessing it was! With the Parasite King becoming one with me, I had become the ruler of the Parasites! And the King was special…because most of the life energy absorbed by the Parasites is sent to me through the tendrils on my back." To emphasize this point, his black tendrils wiggled. "The King's actions were also necessary…without the King, all the Parasites die…so it's simply a matter of survival."

Cid frowned as he placed his finger on the trigger, taking note of what Bison had just said. "Tell me…when have you last eaten?"

"Two years ago…I've survived on nothing but life energy ever since! Especially moogles…their life energy is exquisite! One moogle grants me enough life energy to survive for a month…and look how much I've gained! Of course, there was the occasional human that drifted into this forest…" A sadistic grin crossed his face. "But that was their own fault…"

Serena gulped; this man was scaring her. "Mr. Cid…"

"Don't worry Serena," calmly replied Cid. The Parasites…they were abominations that needed to be destroyed if his charge was to remain safe. And to do that, he would have to kill Bison. Kill the head…and the body dies.

Bison continued to ramble on. "And the moogles! They continue to come…and why? To make the light of the Core available to all!" His eyes were wide, as if he were teetering on the edge of insanity. "It was so clear to me…the Parasites only want the Core to themselves…after all, its so shiny…and so clear…but those moogles." His voice dripped with venom as he glared at the last of the moogles. "The moogles…they want to take it away!"

Cid held tightly onto his weapon.

Bison growled as he glared at his opponents with wide eyes. "Well guess what…you can't take it…" With a thought, he beckoned the rest of the Parasites to come…and come they did. Their pale hiss echoed through the only tunnel that led to the Core.

The 36 moogles quickly turned around to face this threat. Mog tilted his head around towards Serena and Cid, speaking words that only they and the other moogles could understand. "We'll take care of the Parasites. You'll fight their ruler." With that said, Mog and his 36 kinsmen turned to face the tide that would come soon.

Cid and Serena kept their eyes on Bison, who was funneling mana for Water magic onto his hands. The ruler of the Parasite horde spoke as his jaw rattled with anger…and, apparently, insanity. "It's mine…all mine…" He escalated into a roar. "_AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!_"

With that said, Bison charged.

"**_MINE MINE MINE!_**"

The battle was on.

xxxx

_/1:22 ST, Thunder Plains/_

Aaron stood upon the edge of the deep lake that Tempest stood in. Right on the ground in front of him was a slab of white metal: the R-3 Battle Arms. Sighing, the Al Bhed thought, _Well…here goes nothing._

He quietly activated the Battle Arms…and watched as the slab of white metal grew, becoming its true form. When the transformation finished, Aaron smiled out of appreciation.

Unlike the previous two, the R-3 was designed to cover the entire body…after all, it was designed for naval combat (in that respect, it was more of a Battle Suit than Battle Arms). The arms were large, made of white metal that gave it a pure, clean appearance. The hands were not as bulky as the R-1's, but they were also not as lithe or limber as the R-2's. Although the hand's five fingers could be moved, they did not possess the dexterity of the R-2's…but when clenched, they formed a fist as hard as the R-1's, although it was not made to use the 'Piston Punch'. The wrists of the R-3 were essentially steel cuffs with slanted ridges, capable of spinning at high speed. This doubled as both a means of high-speed propulsion underwater and a incapacitating close-range attack. However, the arms themselves were connected to a large, six-foot long pod of white metal. The front of the pod was clear, like glass…thus allowing the user to see underwater. However, due to the amplification system at work in-between the layers of the see-through material, one could see through the water for up to 50 yards. The rest of the pod – the part made of nothing but white metal – was lined on the inside with a comfortable material, so that it would be easy to rest on. Finally, there were four panels resting on the top of the pod. The first two were near the front; these opened up to reveal small cannons that shout very powerful bursts of high-volume sound that would disorient and deal internal damage to whatever it hit…and the last were near the back of the pod. These opened up to reveal propellers; for battling stationary underwater, those could be used to hover, as they were not meant for high speed.

Aaron pressed a hidden switch near the lid of the see-through dome, and it popped open. He slid himself inside, letting the dome close on its own. There was a strange sound inside the pod; the inside was being pressurized, so the pod wouldn't collapse upon itself in deep waters. "Hm. Comfy." He quietly slid his arms through the holes in the side of the pod, placing his hands inside the Battle Arms themselves. Then, he flexed the fingers of the machine, getting a feel for them. "Good."

He pressed down on the ground, dragging himself off the edge. He plummeted into the waters…and everything went silent in the water.

Aaron smiled. "Okay…activate Voice Recognition." A small speaker suddenly protruded from the metal rim below the dome. "Activate Wrist Propellers."

The steel bands around his wrists suddenly started spinning at high speed…and just like that, Aaron was gone, leaving nothing but a trail of bubbles in his wake.

Above the lake surface…

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Fire Breath-_

A gout of fire erupted from the E-Dragon's mouth, her eyes colored a blazing red. The stream of fire slammed into the front right leg of Tempest…but the damage it did was minimal.

Tempest narrowed its eyes, glaring at the tiny gnat that had dared to harm it. With a mere thought, it launched a lightning bolt from the stormy typhoon.

As she had been ordered to do, the E-Dragon switched her element to Thunder. Her eyes glowed yellow just moments before the bolt of lightning slammed into her, creating a thunderous boom. White electricity crackled over her skin before she absorbed the energy. With a ferocious snarl, the aeon switched to the Blizzard element before she continued moving around the lake in a circle.

Meanwhile…

Hirum stood quietly on the lake edge, staring quietly at the demonic Tempest. "So Trigon…what are we going to do?"

"_The first thing we must do is get there…"_ Trigon's staff glowed with a white aura. _"Blizzard!"_

To Hirum's confusion, Trigon froze their boots into a solid sheet of ice. "Uh…what's this going to do?"

Trigon pointed his staff at the ground behind both of them; he was right behind Hirum. _"Watch…Blizzard!"_

To Hirum's shock, the sheet of ice they were both stuck in was propelled forward at high speed. The summoner glanced at Trigon…and he was using a continuous Blizzard spell. _Oh…I see…by adding more ice to the back of the sheet, we get pushed forward. Nifty!_

"_Hirum. Charge a non-elemental spell. I'll direct us closer to the beast."_ As Trigon directed the airborne ice sheet closer to Tempest, Hirum prepared a Flare spell in his left hand.

Tempest calmly glanced at the incoming Hirum and Trigon. Nothing but puny insects. Not worthy of its time. With a calm sigh, Tempest prepared to fire a lightning bolt at-

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Blizzard Breath-_

Tempest cringed as a wave of frigid ice slammed into its left eye. It glared down at the Elemental Dragon, anger evident in its scowl. How dare the dragon attack it?

That would not do. Tempest sneered as it opened its mouth, revealing a fork-like tongue.

_-Tempest Special Move: Tongue Whip-_

Like lightning, the tongue lashed out from Tempest's mouth, wrapping around the E-Dragon. The aeon struggled to wriggle free…and then the mighty fiend slammed the aeon repeatedly onto the rocky plains.

After ten straight hits, Tempest let go. The Elemental Dragon was a crumpled and disfigured mess…and she moaned softly before dissipating into pyreflies.

Hirum paled at the sight. _Unreal…such raw power…_

And the scary thing was, Tempest wasn't even TRYING to fight its hardest. Anxiety gripped the summoner.

_"Concentrate Hirum. We can win."_ As Trigon spoke, he suddenly veered to the right as a lightning bolt zoomed by.

**_BOOM!_**

The lightning bolt created a thunderous boom; the shockwave cracked the sheet of ice…and both Trigon and Hirum fell.

Hirum screamed as both he and Trigon fell downward at Tempest. All the summoner saw before blacking out was the ugly fiend's skin.

Tempest snorted. Weaklings.

Then, to its surprise, a strange sensation gripped its back left leg.

In the waters, Aaron was firing his sonic cannons. The cannons were shaped like small spears affixed to metallic orbs, which were in turn connected by metallic rods to the panels on the pod.

The cannons – which relied on an auto-targeting system designed to seek out fiends – glowed with light blue energy before firing. A trio of energy rings erupted from the tip of the cannon, slamming into the fiend's leg.

_I hope this is getting the beast's attention_, thought Aaron with a grimace. Although he didn't really want to attract Tempest's attention, he DID want to make a difference in the fight. As he continued to fire, he was hovering in place, thanks to the small propellers protruding from the bottom of the pod.

Suddenly, the brown warts on the targeted leg detached…

_-Tempest Special Move: Wart Mongrels-_

…and they transformed into beasts with tiny arms, tiny legs, and a long tail. They had no eyes…but they did have large mouths.

Aaron gulped; those warts were bigger than the R-3 Battle Arms! _I just had to complain, didn't I?_ Sighing out of regret, Aaron let the sonic cannons auto-target the incoming fiends as he said, "Activate Wristbands."

The steel bands started spinning…but the slanted ridges on the bands had straightened out, thus drastically decreasing forward propulsion to almost nothing. Aaron grinned as almost fifty Wart Mongrels swam towards him, their tails twirling like propellers. "Come on! I'll show you the power of the ABTC's tech!"

xxxx

_/1:31 ST, Core of Macalania Forest/_

A moogle screamed as a Parasite jabbed its tentacles into him, sucking out his life energy. Moments later, the little creature was a petrified husk.

Another moogle suddenly aimed her attention to the Parasite, shifting her feet and shifting her arm up and down in a diagonal fashion.

_-Moogle Dance Number: Dark Disco-_

The moogle's shadow – created from the light provided by the Core – suddenly leapt off the ground, smothering the Parasite. When the black shadow lifted back into the air, nothing remained of the fiend.

Mog grimaced as he continued to dance – his current dance number being the Forest Flamenco – sending shard after shard of wood into the oncoming Parasite horde. The battle was already taking its toll. Although the tunnel leading to the Core was already filled – and reeking – with Parasite corpses, they still came. Ten moogles had already fallen victim to the fiends.

Mog didn't dare turn his head back to see the other battle. _Serena…Cid…please hurry!_

Meanwhile…

The BTC-4 laser rifle had been knocked away by Bison quickly…so now, Cid was reduced to up-close combat with his combat knife.

Bison launched punch after punch at the CESS Operative, his hands and tentacles coated with watery spikes. Even now, his talent as a Water magic user hadn't deteriorated.

Cid adeptly ducked as Bison punched at him, countering with a sweeping kick. Bison jumped up, thrashing his tentacles down at the CESS Operative. The armored soldier rolled to the side, slashing at the tentacles with his knife. With a mere thought, the Parasite ruler maneuvered the tentacles in such a way that the water spikes caught the blow of the knife.

Suddenly, Bison leapt away.

Less than a second later, a bolt of psychic magic zoomed past where Bison had just stood. Serena frowned, standing some distance away. _Darn it! My Psybeam missed!_

The successor to the Parasite King grinned. "Tsk tsk tsk…no trying to outfox the King. WATERGA!" With a flick of his fingers, a torrent of water roared at the Psy Mage. Serena shrieked as she crossed her arms.

**_SPLOOSH!_**

Cid grunted as he took the brunt of the blow; although his SAAS armor was capable of absorbing magic, that was only if the spell itself hit him. If the spell had already been carried out – like Bison's Waterga spell – then the effects could still hurt him. At times, the CESS Operative rued that flaw.

Oh well. It wasn't his place to moan. It was his place to fight.

He leapt forward, kicking at the Parasite ruler's chest.

Bison grinned as he held one arm forward, his tentacles wrapping around the CESS Operative's leg. "GOING DOWN!" Bison laughed as he slung Cid towards the ground.

Utilizing his adept reflexes, Cid planted his hands onto the ground, stopping his fall. He quickly swung his leg around, taking Bison with it. The former Aisu grimaced as he released the soldier's leg, landing upside down on his black tendrils. He punched, lashed, and kicked at Cid, using his bouncy tendrils to avoid any assault.

CESS Operative #34 grimaced as he ducked, avoiding another strike by Bison. This wasn't getting him anywhere; there were too many variables to look out for. The tentacles, the arms, the legs, the tendrils, the Water magic…he had to even the odds.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

Bison frowned as he was suddenly stopped by Serena. The Psy Mage grinned as a purple aura froze the Water user in place. "Got him Mr. Cid!"

At those words, the insane white-eyed man chuckled. "Oh…? Just because I can't move my body doesn't mean I can't cast magic! WATER!"

_Huh?_ Serena yelped as a bunch of water dropped onto her head from above, breaking her concentration. And thus was the spell broken.

Bison grinned. "Now to cut you down!" He launched himself at Serena…

**CHOOM!**

…and suddenly turned, taking a laser shot to the chest. Fortunately for Bison, his chest was made of a hardy brown skin…and that was quite advantageous to him. "Heh…nice try, but-"

**SLAM!**

Cid had wasted no time in following up. His foot slammed into the enemy's chest, sending him flying backward. Content that he had a moment, the CESS Operative turned to Serena. "Are you okay?"

The Psy Mage wiped away the water in her eyes; her white shirt and her hair were totally drenched, but her black bodysuit kept her dry. "I'm fine Mr. Cid…"

"Good." Cid immediately resumed firing laser bolt after laser bolt upon Bison.

Bison Aisu grimaced as two grazed his arms. However, he was quick to react. "WATERA!"

Water suddenly swelled into place in front of him, forming a protective shield. The lasers clashed into the barrier, causing puffs of steam to rise. Bison smiled as he launched the shield at Cid, forcing the CESS Operative to dodge. "That ain't gonna be enough to stop me pal! YAR!" The Parasite ruler cackled as he leapt at Cid, who was forced to use his knife again.

Serena frowned; this wasn't good…this wasn't good at all. _This guy's tough…and I'm not doing a lot of good! I need to help Mr. Cid…_

She suddenly took note of something. Specifically, it was the remains of the human statues. Even more specifically, it was what adorned the crumbling head of one of them. _Hmm…?_

It was a silver tiara with a red ruby embedded into it.

Serena, for some reason feeling drawn to it, pulled it off the head. Although some might've considered it grave robbing, she was still too innocent to understand the implications behind such a thing.

Engraved on the inside of the tiara were the words 'Enchanted Tiara'.

Shrugging, Serena took off her black headband and put the Enchanted Tiara in its place…and she felt a bit clearer for some reason. _Huh. Strange._

Little did she know that the red ruby on her head suddenly possessed a purplish tint to it…the color of her magic.

Meanwhile…

"WATERA!"

Cid jumped upward, avoiding the spiky spear of water that Bison launched at him. Whilst in the air, the soldier quickly fired three quick bursts with his laser rifle, forcing the Aisu to dodge. He landed on his knee, lashing out with the combat knife. But the Parasite ruler dodged yet again.

Bison Aisu chuckled as his tentacles quivered. "Exhilarating…such fun! You're MUCH tougher than the others who tried venturing into the forest."

Bison suddenly tried to jump away, sensing a powerful magic attack coming-

**CHOOM!**

Too late. The purple ray slammed into his head.

"AGH!" roared the Parasite ruler, clutching his head out of agony. Cid blinked; that attack had been blisteringly fast. He turned around to see Serena – wearing a silver tiara, much to his surprise – smiling as wide as she could.

The child whooped. "Yes!"

"Hu hu hu…don't celebrate just yet…" Bison chuckled as he stood, the searing headache in his head already beginning to drift away. "I've still got plenty of fight left in me…"

Serena decided to check.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

_Name: Bison Aisu_

_Type: Human/Parasite Hybrid_

_Attacks: Life Leech, Water, Watera, Waterga_

_HP: 14705/18000_

_MP: 605/700_

_Weaknesses: Thunder, Fire_

_Status Immunities: All except Darkness, Silence, Sleep, and Provoke_

_Info: The new ruler of the Parasite horde. Although Bison has absorbed the Parasite King into his body, he does not have access to all the powers of the former King. Even so, he is a very powerful user of Water magic, and this body has great dexterity. Be careful!_

Serena paled; Bison had plenty of fight left in him indeed…

xxxx

_/1:43 ST, Thunder Plains/_

Aaron roared as he slammed his fist into a Wart Mongrel. The spinning steel bands slashed open the beast's skin, causing its insides to spill. Moments later, it had dissipated into pyreflies.

"_**RARGH!"**_

Aaron tilted his head around to see another Wart Mongrel coming up behind him. The auto-targeting sonic cannons turned around and blasted it. The beast squirmed as the sonic waves rumbled through it, liquefying its delicate insides.

The Al Bhed smirked. _For such ugly things, they're not that tough…_

**POW!**

"GAH!" yelped Aaron as the tail of one of the remaining 27 Wart Mongrels slammed into the front of the pod, sending him backwards. _Okay, so they're tough, just not that hard to kill…_

He growled as they started to surround him. _Crap…I've got to get some breathing room._ "Activate Wrist Propellers."

The already-spinning steel bands suddenly increased in RPMs, the ridges becoming slanted once more. In less than a second, Aaron was rocketing forward, slamming past the line of Wart Mongrels.

The speed at which Aaron traveled at underwater was just a bit greater than that of the R-2 Battle Arms' aerial speed…and he still possessed the same sense of control.

With a quick tilt, Aaron made a U-turn, turning back towards the Wart Mongrels. Not surprisingly, they had decided to pursue him…EVEN though they were far slower.

The Al Bhed grinned goofily as a sadistic idea came to him. "He he he…time to make them roadkill!" He frowned, rethinking his words. "Er…I mean seakill…um, no…lakekill?" An exasperated groan escaped him. "Ah, who cares? They're dead anyway!"

He slammed into the Wart Mongrels at high speed, tearing through them.

Above the lake…

Hirum grimaced and groaned as he sat up, shaking his head. _Ow…that was one rough landing…_ He looked up.

**_SLASH!_**

To his utter shock, Hirum blanched as a brown, ugly monster – a Wart Mongrel, except this variant had longer legs, longer arms, and no tail – was sliced in half by a swordsman in black.

That swordsman was Trigon, his scarred mask at the forefront. _"You've awoken. Good." _He sliced through another mongrel.

The summoner gulped. "I seriously think we're way in over our head here…"

"_Of course. That is how most things are in life…it is how you greet the challenges that determines who you will become."_ He sidestepped the punch of a Wart Mongrel, slicing off its arm before tripping it with the blunt edge of his blade. _"Our destination is that way."_ As he killed the tripped mongrel, he pointed with his free hand toward the large hump. _"Come."_

Hirum grumbled as he stood, barely taking note of the remains of over thirty Wart Mongrels around him. "Why there?"

"_Remember the book I read? That spoke of Tempest?"_ Once again, Trigon's tone became slightly nostalgic…and every time that happened, the mechanized being hated it. It always reminded him of how rooted in the past he was. _"It spoke of how 'the second mouth is the source'…and the root of most problems is often found at the source."_ He stared back at Hirum, his red eye glowing. _"Can you cast magic?"_

Hirum nodded. He also managed to conjure up two orbs of Fire magic to back up his claim. As the summoner stood, he suddenly took note of about thirty Wart Mongrels charging straight at them. "Uh…Trigon…?"

"_Good,"_ replied Trigon, speaking as if unaware of the monsters charging at him. _"Let me clear the way."_

_-Trigon Overdrive: Tornado-_

A mana aura surrounded Trigon's blade as he spun around and around at high speed. When he finally stopped spinning, he swung as hard as he could.

A mighty, dusty tornado suddenly erupted to life on Tempest's back, slamming through the thirty Wart Mongrels with ease. As the beasts were picked up and sent swirling into the whirlwind, Trigon calmly pulled out a small capsule from underneath his shirt. _It may not be like my old jug…but it'll do just as well._

He threw the red capsule into the tornado…and then it exploded.

To Hirum's utter disbelief, the tornado became engulfed with flames, becoming a devastating cyclone that left a horrendous burn mark on Tempest. When it dissipated, the Wart Mongrels – and the skin where the tornado had touched – was gone.

"_**GRRRRRUUUUUUUUUGH…!"**_

The deep, low moan could have only come from Tempest…and it was a moan of pain. Hirum was certain of that much. "Uh…bu…ugh…huh?"

Trigon calmly turned to face his charge. _"I won't be able to that again for a while…so let's not waste this opportunity. Run!"_ Trigon charged towards the hump, which was a good seventy yards away. The summoner – as dumbfounded as he could get – ran after him.

Meanwhile, Tempest was seething. Such pain…how could it endure such pain? It was Tempest! Mighty fiend since before the days of Sin!

There was an answer. It was weak from hibernation. Once the storm was completely reabsorbed, it would be unstoppable.

Until then, Tempest would smite the puny insects that had dared to bring harm to it.

As Trigon and Hirum raced up Tempest's back, a white pod suddenly burst out of the black water, coming to a rough landing on the rocky lake edge.

"Deactivate."

The R-3 Battle Arms suddenly shrunk down, once more becoming a white slab. Aaron stood up, quietly stretching. "Well…that was sort of fun." But it was clear to him that he wouldn't accomplish anything by nipping at the fiend's ankles…at least, that's how he thought of it.

Aaron glanced upward at Tempest, whom still stood immobile…but much to the Al Bhed's surprise, he could see a visible burn mark right behind the fiend's head. Finally, he saw two tiny figures running up towards the hump on the fiend's back, battling a large number of Wart Mongrels along the way. _Wow. They're going a long way._

Less than a minute later, Aaron was airborne, soaring into the air with his blazing red R-2 Battle Arms. After getting over the initial rush of being airborne, the Al Bhed quickly made a beeline for the beast's back.

Unfortunately, Tempest's eyes caught onto him.

_-Tempest Special Move: Tongue Whip-_

"YIKES!" Aaron yelped as he barrel-rolled to the left, avoiding the super-quick lash of Tempest's tongue. Undeterred, the fiend tried again, meeting similar success…or rather, the lack of it.

Frustration gripped Tempest as the puny human dodged its tongue. This was an outrage! It was a fiend of tremendous power! It could not lose to three mere weaklings!

_-Tempest Special Move: Meteor Rain-_

A dull growl escaped Tempest's mouth as it spewed out over two hundred boulders into the air. Aaron followed the flying boulders' trajectory as they disappeared high into the sky. _This doesn't look good…_

Moments later, the boulders raining back down…except they were now burning red. Over forty were coming down in his direction.

"…crap." That was all Aaron could say as he struggled to dodge the rain of boulders whilst simultaneously making his war toward Tempest.

Upon Tempest's back, Trigon slashed through another Wart Mongrel as Hirum torched two with a double dose of Fira magic. Five suddenly erupted to his side, yapping at him. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He aimed his palm at the horrific monsters, roaring, "FIRAGA!"

That was all he had to say before the putrid beasts were devoured in a wall of flame. The summoner grinned as he ran forward. _Firaga…yes!_ A third level spell…and he had managed to use it!

_Gah! Don't praise yourself now! Keep running!_ Hirum kept on running…but then he noticed a strange red tint in the clear blue sky. He looked up to see over one hundred flaming meteors roaring towards them. "Uh…Trigon…?"

"_I noticed. Keep running!"_

To heck with that! Hirum quickly roared, "I summon the Machina Maw!" As he ran, the mechanical aeon materialized right beside him, her thrusters flaring brightly. The summoner clambered onto the M-Maw and grabbed the handlebars. He pressed forward, coming to Trigon's side. "Get on!"

Trigon obeyed. Immediately after the guardian in black hopped onto the mechanical aeon, a meteor crashed right in front of them. Hirum immediately banked to the right.

The meteors all came down like raindrops. Sweat gathered on Hirum's brow as the heat from the meteors nearly overwhelmed him. Time stretched on, making the mere moments Hirum spent navigating the rain of meteors seem like forever.

When the meteors stopped coming, Hirum found himself right in front of the hump. He pulled back on the handlebars, causing the M-Maw to come to a complete stop. As the summoner wiped the sweat off his forehead, Trigon leapt off the aeon, looking at the hump. The mask switched to the smiling one. _"Good…I'll need some cover. I'm going to open a way into this fiend."_ He pulled out his staff…and just as he began charging mana into it, one hundred Wart Mongrels appeared behind Hirum.

"…shoot." He turned his M-Maw around, glaring at the one hundred beasts…and then, to his shock (as was wont to happen to him today), they merged together. The final result was a more humanoid being, made from the same brown material of the warts. The monster possessed three pairs of muscular arms, and thick, stump-like legs. Its spherical head possessed a toothy, fang-filled mouth…and it had one red eye.

Hirum grumbled. Just wonderful; first were the Wart Mongrels…and now a Wart Cyclops? _When will my bad luck end?_

The Wart Cyclops roared as its red eye glowed-

Red laser bolts suddenly slammed into the Cyclops' back, halting whatever it had just planned to do.The warty monster growled as it looked behind it, seeing Aaron storming ahead at high speed. The Al Bhed sped over its head, coming to a hovering stop near Hirum. "Yo."

The summoner smiled. "So…how was the lake?"

"Got tired of swimming…came to see how the action was up here." The Al Bhed grinned as he set down, deactivated the R-2 Battle Arms, slipped the red slab into his backpack, pulled out a black slab, and activated the R-1 Battle Arms. As he slipped his arms into the black instruments of power, he commented, "Shall we Hirum?"

Hirum smiled as he gripped the handlebars of the M-Maw. "Let's."

xxxx

_/1:57 ST, Core of Macalania Forest/_

"_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

The Parasites shrieked in unison, issuing their challenge to the last moogles.

A moogle shrieked as her life force was drained by three Parasites at once. Once the moogle had petrified, the Parasite's shrill shrieked echoed through the tunnel.

Mog and the last nine moogles continued dancing, all of them performing one and only one kind of dance: Forest Flamenco. The Parasite deaths were in the hundreds…and they still kept coming. Only ten moogles were left to stem off the onslaught.

Slivers of wood, rotating sticks, wooden bludgeons, and sharpened wood chips were all launched at the Parasites. Despite the overwhelming barrage of wood, they kept on coming.

Mog grimaced as he felt his right leg cramp up. _Serena…Cid…hurry!_

Speaking of those two…

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

A large hand made of psychic aura erupted from Serena. However, it was being channeled out through the ruby in the tiara. The hand latched onto both of Bison's tendrils and slung him into the ground.

The Parasite ruler immediately rolled to the side just moments before Cid's knee slammed into the ground where had once lay. "Whew…too close there."

Cid remained silent as he continued his mixed assault of punches, kicks, knife slashes, and long-range shots with his laser rifle. Although he was focused on the battle, one thing was on his mind. Namely, it was the tiara Serena had taken from the dead body.

Now, he wasn't personally offended by the action. In her position, he would've taken any equipment that would've given him an advantage in battle. However, he was impressed by the added control, speed, and accuracy that tiara gave the Psy Mage. Even so, it didn't possess the sheer channeling abilities that Mog had given Serena.

"RAGH!"

Cid returned his attention to the battle. He quickly tried to slash downwards, only to have the Aisu surprise him with an elbow to the face. His visor survived the impact unharmed, but the CESS Operative was still sent crashing into the wall several feet behind him. Without hesitation, the Parasite ruler grabbed Cid's right wrist, thus ensuring the knife wouldn't be an issue. He then pointed his left hand at the soldier's face…after all, a mass of water had formed around it, forming a spike.

Bison Aisu grinned. "Heh…no knife…and if you dare raise that weapon to fire, I'll skewer your face."

Cid was silent…and then he calmly removed his finger from the trigger.

The Parasite ruler smirked. "Good boy…"

Cid just as calmly reversed the weapon and smacked Bison on the forehead with the butt of the gun.

"**_DOW!_**" yelped Bison as he stumbled back, clenching his forehead with his right hand. "Owowowowow…that wasn't very fair you jer-OOF!"

A burst of air escaped his mouth as Cid gave him a ferocious sidekick into the gut. The Parasite ruler grimaced as he landed…in the palm of a psychic hand, which clenched onto him tightly.

Serena – using her Telekinesis technique – began spinning Bison around in the air, a childish grin on her face. As odd as it seemed, she was having fun treating Bison like a ball. As Cid watched the Psy Mage spin their enemy around, he commented, "Combat isn't supposed to be fair. That's something you would do well to learn."

**SLAM!**

Serena slammed the Parasite ruler into the ground, making the surroundings shake. The Psy Mage innocently asked, "Did we win?"

Cid frowned as he aimed his BTC-4 laser rifle into the cloud of dust. "We can't be too sure."

"Wise advice. WATERGA!"

Serena screamed as a torrent of water slammed into her, pushing her into the opposite wall. Before Cid could do anything, the King of the Parasites slammed his knee into the soldier's gut.

#34 grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. Bison pressed him against the wall, using his arms and the tentacles to pin the soldier's own arms against the cavern wall…and he stood too close for the CESS Operative to use his legs.

Bison grinned with a savage nature at the super soldier. "…and now it ends…" He opened his mouth up wide…to reveal a razor-sharp tongue, sharper than even Trigon's sword.

Cid had a morbid feeling he knew where it was going to go.

"Ugh…" Serena grimaced as she slowly rubbed her back. "Ow…"

She listlessly gazed forward, seeing Cid pinned to the wall by Bison.

And that's when it happened.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Foresight-_

In her mind's eye, she saw what was to happen just mere moments from now. Cid's visor would be impaled by the tongue, and his head would be skewered.

_No…_

She saw Cid lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, with Bison laughing over his corpse.

_No…_

She saw Bison helping his kin defeat the last of the moogles…and she watched as Mog's life force was drained…

_NO…_

Serena scowled as her psychic powers began to respond in a way never seen before…and yet all she could think about was the future. A future without Cid…and without Mog…

_NO!_

Serena howled, drawing the attention of both Cid and the bewildered Bison. The moogles suddenly stopped dancing…and even the Parasites seemed bedazzled by the bright light emanating from the Psy Mage. The Parasite ruler muttered, "What the…?"

"**_NO!"_** roared Serena as four arms emerged from her head. **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!**" The future she saw had enraged her…

_-Serena Overdrive: Psychic Maelstrom-_

…and her powers had reacted. The four hands suddenly rushed at Bison at high speed. Before the Parasite ruler could react, he was whisked into the air. As this all occurred, Serena was a source of brilliance that could've acted as the sun.

Two of the hands clutched onto Bison's head, causing him to yell painfully. "AGH! LEGGO OF MY HEAD!" The other two were positioned right in front of him, clenched into purple fists.

Without warning, the two fists slammed repeatedly into Bison's head, causing him to scream out of extreme pain. "Agh…MY MIND!" It felt like nothing else…like his very consciousness was being split apart at its core.

Cid, bewildered by the new psychic power he was seeing, took note of something else; the rest of the Parasites were freaking out, undergoing extreme spasms.

The two fists ceased punching Bison's mind…and they grabbed the man's head, joining the previous two…and then, they clenched together.

The head seemed unharmed…but the brain was reduced to a wad no bigger than a moogle's arm. The four hands dissipated as Bison was dropped to the floor unceremoniously, as dead as a Fayth. And since he was dead…so were the rest of the Parasites.

Serena gasped as she slumped to the ground, sweat leaking from her forehead. She took deep, painful breaths…and part of her was wondering what had just happened. _Huh…my head feels funny…_

Cid immediately rushed over to Serena. "Are you all right?"

"Of course Mr. Cid!" replied Serena with a childish smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

It was at that moment that a white light erupted from Bison…and every single dead Parasite in Macalania Forest.

Mog smiled inwardly; all the life force that the Parasites had ever absorbed was going to be returned to their rightful owners.

His kin would once more be whole.

Mog sighed happily as he fell on his bottom. His legs felt like rubber.

xxxx

_/2:07 ST, Tempest's Back, Thunder Plains/_

"PISTON PUNCH!"

The Wart Cyclops gurgled as a blast of pressurized air slammed into its belly…but aside from that, little visible damage was caused. The Wart Cyclops roared as it smashed all six fists into Tempest's skin, causing Aaron to leap back.

"FLARE!"

The monster groaned as a blast of non-elemental flames slammed into its back. The Wart Cyclops whirled around, seeing Hirum atop the M-Maw. The summoner had another Flare spell ready in his right hand…and he suddenly said, "Machina Maw, fire Howitzers."

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Howitzer-_

The Wart Cyclops howled as its flesh was torn by a number of rapid-fire rounds. The beast howled as it swiped at the Machina Maw. The aeon was sent crashing onto Tempest's skin, and Hirum was sent sliding into a purple bump on the fiend's skin.

"Ow…" Hirum looked up just in time to see the Wart Cyclops swing his fist at him. "AAAAAHHH!" The summoner yelped as he impulsively sent his right hand – which held the Flare spell – at the beast.

Seconds passed…and the Wart Cyclops wailed as it removed its fist, as it had been completely impaled right through the middle.

Hirum blinked. _Huh?_

That's when he finally noticed the blade coming out of his right hand. _HUH?_

Actually, it wasn't like a TRUE blade…because it was made entirely of the non-elemental Flare spell. If a sword could be made of magic essence, then the fiery orange and white blade Hirum now held would be considered one.

Feeling curious, the summoner prepared another Flare spell in his left hand…and he concentrated as hard as he could.

_-Hirum Special Move: Flare Sword-_

To his eternal surprise, the orb of Flare magic transformed into a blade. "SWEET!"

"Hirum, less talking and more slashing!" yelled Aaron as he rolled away from a Wart Cyclops kick.

Hirum blinked. "Oh. Right." He ran at the warty monster, roaring as he slashed at the legs of the monster.

The Wart Cyclops yelled as its legs were neatly cut. Moments later, it was on the ground.

Aaron quietly walked over to Hirum, whistling in admiration of the two blades. "Dang. Impressive."

"No kidding…" Hirum was still filled some disbelief; how far had he progressed in such a short amount of time?

"_It's ready."_

Hirum and Aaron turned around to face Trigon, whose staff was glowing pure white. _"It's been some time since I've cast this spell, so it took me longer to prepare it…but this, my dear friends, will open the way for us."_ He raised his staff into the air. _"HOLY!"_

That one word caused Hirum to freeze. Holy…the most powerful White Magic spell in existence. _Holy crap…holy crap…oh Yevon, this is unreal…_

The white aura around Trigon's staff suddenly vanished…and clouds suddenly surrounded Tempest, clouding them all from sight.

Tempest frowned; nothing was going as planned. It wanted to rule the world, as it had once done in the age of fiends…as it had once done before the dawn of man! And now…

_Choom…_

Tempest froze; it recognized that sound. The sound of a spell it had once experienced firsthand…

Suddenly, a bright light shined through the clouds…and nine orbs of holy energy slammed into the hump on Tempest's back.

All the fiend could do was howl.

On Tempest's back, the clouds cleared away, revealing a massive hole in the front of the hump. Trigon turned around, his mask switching to the cocky one. **_"Heh. My job's to cover YOU now. Aaron and I will beat off anyone that tries to come in. You do what you got to do."_**

"…okay," muttered Hirum. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He dismissed both Flare Swords and jumped onto the M-Maw. She was sparking in a few places…but the aeon was still in good working order. He pressed on the handlebars and sped into the hole, leaving Aaron and Trigon behind to fight.

The Wart Cyclops, even without its legs, crawled toward them…and there were also a few dozen Wart Mongrels.

Trigon chuckled. **_"Heh…let's rock and roll!"_**

Inside the hump, Hirum suddenly had an idea as to what he was supposed to destroy.

Situated right in the center of the empty hump was a massive orb of glass, crackling with electricity. Right above the orb was the dark typhoon that was the storm of the Thunder Plains. Ferocious winds, crackling lightning, and black clouds filled the entire expanse.

Hirum pressed forward on the handlebars, sending the M-Maw at full speed. "Machina Maw, stay at full speed!" He let go of the handlebars; to his satisfaction, the handlebars stayed in position.

_-Hirum Special Move: Flare Sword-_

Both of Hirum's hands glowed with the mighty non-elemental swords. He ignored the winds that whipped against him and the Machina Maw; all he cared about was getting to that orb.

Numerous lightning bolts lashed out, threatening to strike Hirum and the M-Maw. Thankfully, the winds themselves proved to be a saving factor; the M-Maw kept drifting back and forth due to the pressure of the whipping gales, allowing them to avoid the incoming bolts.

The summoner snarled as the lightning flashes threatened to blind him. This was his moment…this was the climax!

"_Rrrrrrrr**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_" Hirum roared as he threw both blades into the glass orb. Without waiting, he grabbed the handlebars and wheeled around towards the exit.

As the summoner turned away, the orb shattered into a million pieces, and electrical energy roared through the body of Tempest. Dark clouds and ferocious winds filled the hump's expanse as Hirum erupted onto the outside.

"GRAB ON!" All it took was those words for Trigon and Aaron to grab onto the Machina Maw, holding ontoher large feet. The mechanical aeon sped away toward the protective canopy several miles eastward…and as they fled, Hirum gazed back.

Tempest howled as the very power of the storm erupted within it, threatening to overwhelm it entirely.

How was this possible? It was a great fiend from the old ages! How could it have lost…?

How…

Tempest could only wonder as it exploded in a flash of lightning and darkness. As pyreflies drifted away from the fiend, dark storm clouds ascended into the sky, spreading outward to cover the entirety of the Thunder Plains once more.

Hirum smiled as he felt the clouds block the sun once again. Things had been made right…and it really felt good.

xxxx

_/2:20 ST, Core of Macalania Forest/_

Serena had never seen so many moogles in one place. There were hundreds inside the Core's cavern, flying about and chattering. Even though she could understand their tongue, too many were talking for her to understand them.

Cid remained silent as several moogles brushed past his legs. The traces of battle were all gone from the area. The only thing left to remind him of the Parasites was the crumbling remains of human statues. Since the statues were broken, the humans' life force had had nothing to return to…so they had dissipated into pyreflies.

Oh well. At least he had found a useful item on one of the statues: black gauntlets with silver trimming and a sapphire encrusted into each one. He was sure they were called Sapphire Gauntlets or something to that effect.

Suddenly, the moogles all stopped talking. Serena and Cid were surprised by the sudden change.

Mog stepped forward. "Thank you both…without you, we could not have regained our native homeland."

Serena smiled. "You're welcome."

"And now…things will be made right again." All of the moogles nodded out of concurrence.

The CESS Operative asked, "Are you talking about the forest?"

Mog nodded. "Yes…"

"How?" asked Serena. "Do you know something special to revitalize the forest?"

A funny kind of chuckle emerged from the moogles as Mog replied, "Of course…after all, it's our sole purpose for existing."

This response caused Serena to blink. "Huh?"

Mog flapped his wings, landing on top of the Core. "Ever since the beginning, this forest has gone through a cycle of life and death…but since this is a magical forest, that cycle is a bit longer than an average forest. When the forest is alive, all of the crystal oaks and the crystals are shining brightly. But when it dies…well, that's where we come in."

Serena became even MORE confused. "Huh?"

"We're beings of pure magic!" exclaimed Mog, causing the other moogles to smile with glee. "Over a period of years, we slowly leave the Core…and then we venture out into the world to gain magic so that we may revitalize the forest. Usually, that magic comes when we defeat fiends."

As Mog spoke, it suddenly dawned on Serena – it had already dawned on Cid, but he wasn't going to say anything – and this caused her to smile…but it was a sad one. "I see…I understand now…" Serena's eyes became downcast. "This is why you're here…why you exist…"

Mog nodded; his smile was also a sad one. "Yes…and that's we have to do what we must do. We were so close to reviving the forest…but the Parasites appeared, and halted our progress. We could no longer return to the forest every half-year to transfer our magic…and as a result, the Core dimmed, even though it is full of mana."

Serena remained silent, even as Mog floated over to her. "Serena…you don't know how grateful I am for your help. Even though I had been separated from my flock…I'm glad I got to met you."

"Me too," responded Serena with a sniffle, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Don't cry…" Mog smiled as the little red orb glowed, and he touched the ruby on Serena's new tiara. It glowed brightly…and when it faded, it was shaped like Mog's head. "I've given it part of my power…it'll be helpful to you in the future."

Serena said nothing. All she did was hug Mog gently, tears dampening the little creature's fur. As she did this, Mog stripped both Cid and Serena of the gift of understanding.

Mog quietly turned away…and began glowing white, as did all the moogles. Cid walked up to Serena and tapped her shoulder. "I think we should get away now. This place might get a little rough."

"…okay," muttered Serena as she stepped away from the glowing moogles. As a tiny blue aura began to surround her, Mog turned around, a happy smile on his face.

"Kupo."

Serena couldn't help but smile in response.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

In a flash, Serena and Cid were gone.

The moogles all turned back toward the Core, their bodies glowing brightly.

_-Moogle Overdrive: Forest Rejuvenation-_

At that moment, all of the moogles merged with the Core…and its dimness disappeared in a brilliant flash of radiant blue and white light.

xxxx

_/2:30 ST, Northern Edge of Thunder Plains/_

Serena and Cid reappeared in a light blue flash on the northern edge of the Thunder Plains. Already, they could feel a great rumbling. Both of them turned northward to see something astonishing.

The entire dead forest collapsed on itself, leaving nothing but a massive, gaping hole in its wake…and then that dark abyss glowed with pure light. The blue roots stretched upward and outward, diverting and splitting apart form trees, branches, and leaves. Crystals sprouted from atop these trees, and sections of hardy earth were brought up from the crust, forming natural walkways. In a matter of minutes, the dead forest was replaced by a forest that shimmered in the darkness of the Thunder Plains.

Macalania Forest was once again whole.

Already, a crowd had been drawn by the light show…and astonishment filled their faces and eyes.

All Serena could do was absent-mindedly touch the Mog gem on her tiara.

xxxx

_/6:34 NT, Sanubia Desert Complex, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Mr. Kane calmly walked along the halls of the Sanubia complex, purpose evident in his stride. After all, he had an important package to see.

Right outside the room he was supposed to enter was C-Agent #11, one of those who had been on the mission to retrieve the package. "How is she?"

"Aside from some bruising, her right hand is completely smashed. It'll definitely heal though; most of her bruises from before have already vanished."

Mr. Kane asked, "Is she restrained?" C-Agent #11 nodded. "Good. I'd like to see her."

C-Agent #11 opened the door, revealing the other two members of the retrieval party: C-Agents #67 and #71. They stood in front of a glass panel, beyond which were two scientists buckling the package to a powerful, circular restraining mechanism large enough for a human. It was designed to disrupt mana of all kinds…so escape was next to impossible for most.

Mr. Kane calmly gazed at the unconscious package.

Teela.

"Hmm…I wonder if Aaron was correct…" He quickly tapped an intercom button on the wall. "Remove her vest and her shirt." He would start above rather than below; he had a sense of decency, after all.

The two scientists dutifully did so…and when they removed the shirt, they gasped. The C-Agents bristled.

All Mr. Kane did was smile. "So…Aaron was right…she DOES possess the Gray Flesh…"

His swirly green eyes were fixated on Teela's right breast…for the it instead of normal, pinkish-tan flesh, it was sickly gray, with black markings. It pulsed, like some unholy animal.

Mr. Kane's smile grew wider. "…the Gray Flesh…the flesh of Sin."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 58: To Macalania Temple

xxxx

Author's Notes: (glances at clock) 5:43 AM…GAH. But I just HAD to finish this. Hope you all enjoy FFX-3's longest chapter ever, with lots of action and mysteries revealed.

See you soon, and please review! (goes to bed)


	60. To Macalania Temple

Standard Disclaimer: Do I have to?

Author's Notes: Bleh. Got stuck on Zero 2, which meant a later update for my Naruto story, which means…a later time starting on this one. X.X

Anyhow, onto other important news!

Later on this month, I'll be going on a family reunion. I'll most likely not have access to a computer, so if you don't hear from me, don't worry.

Now to the reviews (of which there are a lot; this story's gaining steam)!

dannyboy: Kool-Aid!

Assamite: Already spoke to you on the board. :P

gyste4: Well I did, didn't I? ;)

Wolfy16: Don't worry…I have quite a few bombshells in store…

PikaChan: There definitely is a fayth.

Mtbanger: FFX…does that mean For Fan Xavier:P (whacked)

eternalnemesis: At least you're sticking around unlike some other reviewers who quit after chapter 3. :P

As for your question about why people still believe in Yevon...if you recall, the actual religion was altered to include machina. The main reason it exists now is because it is the only way Sin can be defeated.

Now for my favorite tradition! (boots her off a cliff thrice)

Kmoney: Welcome, fellow person who reads my Digimon story! And you're not the only who wants this to be a game. :)

FYI, don't forget gyste4's drawings. He's going for realistic art, like Square Enix's concept artists. Go to _gyste4(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)scraps_

Andinel: That's the thing; people who've played the previous games will instantly know who Trigon's identities are. It sort of bites.

AlphaOmega: Welcome! As for your idea…sorry. Mog isn't as much of an in-depth battle character like, say, Teela. Plus, having his overdrive available in battle takes away its impact during the cutscene.

shadowdragonknight: Welcome! But...3 chapters in 1 week? That's Final Fantasy overload, and I won't risk burning out. That's why I'm juggling several stories at once.

Begin!

xxxx

_I was all alone…no one came…_

_I was so hungry…_

_I had to eat…_

_Something…anything…_

xxxx

Chapter 58: To Macalania Temple

xxxx

_/3:07 ST, Northern Edge of Thunder Plains/_

**_BOOM!_**

_Sssssh…_

Trigon would've smiled if he could; the sound of the falling rain and the crackling thunder that once again littered the Thunder Plains soothed him. There was an inexplicable and timeless quality about it…and he was glad it was back. _Aah…what a lovely sound…_

He calmly turned his head towards the rest of the group, who were all gazing at the newly revived Macalania Forest. _And what a lovely sight…_

Needless to say, the rejuvenation of the forest had gotten a lot of attention from the surrounding areas. Currently, news crews from Bevelle had arrived via a small transport airship, transmitting images via Sphere Net to the major news outlets on Spira, where they would then be transmitted to every single SN Set in the world.

As for the main characters…

"So let me get this straight," said Aaron, who had a look of obvious disbelief on his face. "You're telling me that the moogles were actually beings of magic who came to life for the sole purpose of reviving Macalania Forest?"

Serena nodded quietly. "Yes…I saw it myself. Mog told me…Mr. Cid saw it all too." At this, Cid just nodded.

"…okay." Aaron shrugged. He was too weary to debate the plausibility of such a thing. The fatigue from battling Tempest had finally caught up. "Whatever you say…so what now Hirum?"

Hirum just stared quietly at the shimmering forest; the crystals that were visible from here glistened as rain dropped on them. It was hauntingly beautiful sight…and he felt a small bit of pride for witnessing it…and even more so for the fact that two of his guardians (three, if Mog was counted) had a hand involved in the forest's restoration.

Finally, the summoner said, "We're moving on through the forest. The next temple is northwest of the forest: Macalania Temple. After that, we move on to Bevelle."

Aaron subconsciously shivered; Bevelle…the headquarters of the BTC. Enemy territory. He had no doubt that they would try to make an attempt for both Cid AND Serena. He had to be cautious.

Ironically, Cid was thinking about Bevelle as well. Bevelle…the location of his superior. Soon, he would deliver Serena to his superior…and his mission would be complete. However, he was forced to admit that he had gotten attached to the little girl.

Trigon's smiling mask suddenly switched to the scarred one. _"I'll take the position of scout. You're still weak from the fight against Tempest."_

"…no. I'm the summoner…and you are my guardian." Hirum offered Trigon a satisfied grin. "I'll lead the way."

"…_very well."_ If there had been no mask, a momentary smirk of satisfaction would've been seen on Trigon's face.

**_Heh! The kid's finally found his balls._**

…_must you be so crude?_

_**What? It's the truth, ain't it?**_

_I prefer 'leadership skills'._

_**Feh, why the heck do you care? I'll talk how I wanna talk!**_

_Crude is crude._

_**Like I care!**_

Trigon sighed; he was such an annoying pest! Even so…he wouldn't have him to be any other way. If anything, it helped keep his honorable ideals sharp against the wit of one so crass and vulgar. _"Well then…are we off?"_

Hirum nodded as he flexed his fists; he had taken the Magician's Gloves off and replaced them with the Sapphire Gauntlets Cid had procured for him in the forest. Already he could feel the difference; it was easier to draw out mana for spells. "Let's go everyone."

The summoner and his four guardians walked into the forest; they were to be the first ones to travel through the newly reborn Macalania Forest.

As they walked away, a certain white-eyed Krolo Aisu watched on from afar. _Heh…what an interesting bunch…revitalized the forest, and returned the storm to the Thunder Plains…no wonder they've attracted so much attention._

Part of him felt a pang of guilt; his family was pretty much out of business. Even so, he was certain that they would all move on…perhaps some of them would keep the Crystal Oak Grove around in case the forest died again. It was certainly admirable.

Oh well; it was time for him to move on. By this time next week, a lot of his family members would have also gotten second jobs.

Thing is…he already had a second one. It was about to become his primary one.

He quickly pulled out a portable sphere-com and said, "You never know who's behind your back."

Seconds later, there was a small beep sound. Krolo groaned; the sphere-com on the other end was deactivated. Oh well; he'd leave a message.

"Kuvod; this is Krolo. The group you told me about is on their way into Macalania Forest. Trust me…it gets more interesting. Call me as soon as you can."

xxxx

_/2:13 ST, Commissioner Gestohl's Office, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

Lutzwin remained as still as possible.

He stood in front of the commissioner's desk, at attention, with his body armor on and helmet off. Gestohl, on the other hand, was sitting in his chair, looking out the window at the Luca skyline.

The tension was so thick that a sword could cut clean through it.

Finally, the commissioner spoke. "I'm not going to lie to you Lutzwin…what you did was idiotic. Taking time off for the mere purpose of tracking down Terrible Teela, whom I already told you NOT to waste time pursuing."

"Yes sir," dully replied the Captain.

"Yet you decided to take a personal leave to pursue her! Need I remind you that this was the first time you decided to take a leave EVER!"

"Yes sir."

A troubled sigh escaped Gestohl; he turned his chair around, facing Lutzwin directly. "I understand that Teela is a source of trouble for you…and I know that you're not the only one who want to see her put permanently behind bars…but be honest: she's escaped jail every single time she's been captured, and she isn't a big threat in comparison to other criminals."

"Yes sir."

Gestohl calmly tapped Lutzwin's helmet, which sat on his desk. "For the next week, you have patrol duty in the slums. DON'T disobey my authority again…understood?"

"Yes sir," dutifully droned Lutzwin as he grabbed his helmet and put it on. He walked away calmly, grabbing his V-Staff on the way out.

The moment he exited Gestohl's office, his shoulders slumped. Patrol duty in the slums…that was cruel. The most deviant people always hung out there, as did members of organized crime.

Plus, he felt strangely empty…mostly because his desire to catch Teela was gone.

After all, she was in ABTC hands now…she was beyond his jurisdiction.

She was beyond his reach.

And there was nothing he could do about, whether he liked it or not.

Oh well. In hindsight, it was a bad decision anyway.

He would keep his head high. He would fulfill and complete his duties…no matter what.

After all, he was a Guardsman.

xxxx

_/3:20 ST, Macalania Forest/_

"Ooh…" Serena's mouth was wide at the sight of a large crystal, embedded into the sight of a crystal oak. She had never been this close to a real crystal oak before…the sight was bedazzling. Even though the loss of Mog weighed heavily on her, she knew that it had to be done for the sake of such a beautiful place…

Serena smiled as she touched the Mog gem on her tiara. Even though Mog was gone…part of him was still with her.

Hirum walked ahead of everyone else, leading the way through the forest. Thankfully, it seemed that a path was forged by some of the roots and the branches; it wasn't as easy to traverse as a dirt road, but it was manageable. All he had to do was keep his bearings and head northwest (well, to be precise, north-northwest).

And he had to admit: the scenery was awe-inspiring.

Trigon was right behind Hirum, the scarred mask on the forefront. He sensed no enemy presence around; not surprising considering how most fiends had kept away from the – until now – dead forest. It would be some time before fiends finally returned to the crystalline woods…and by that time, more suitable paths would be made, and security stations would be set up.

A small, inaudible chuckle arose. _Hmm hmm hmm…man is quite the industrious creature…_

_**Speak for yourself. I like the easy life!**_

_Even though I like the easy life as much as you, must you always contradict your 'rival'?_

_It IS getting a tad monotonous._

_**Feh…like I give a crap**._

Trigon just walked on, keeping his triple argument to himself.

Aaron was behind Trigon…and unlike the summoner he guarded, he did not feel at ease. In fact, the woods only reminded him of how close they were to Bevelle.

Bevelle: headquarters of the Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate. On the surface and according to the population, the BTC was nothing more than a competitive rival to the Al Bhed Technologies Commission. Under the surface…they were fierce enemies. Although most of the population knew that the ABTC and BTC funded and possessed a small, personal military force…no one knew the true size of the military save for the higher-ups of each organization.

To be blunt…each organization had a military force strong enough to destroy Spira many times over.

Aaron calmly wiped some sweat off his head; he knew that in Luca, the ABTC was strongest. Their agents were everywhere in the city…and the ABTC also had a strong presence on the Valka Peninsula, Bikanel Island, the Omega Ruins, and most of the islands in the Baaj Archipelago.

The BTC had a similar setup going on with Bevelle…and that city was much larger than Luca. Also, he knew that they had a number of bases in the massive landmass that was known as the Calm Lands.

He had to keep Serena and Cid away from Bevelle somehow…otherwise, their agents would swoop down on them without mercy.

Cid and Serena walked behind Aaron…and oddly enough, the CESS Operative was having thoughts about Bevelle…but they were on a totally different subject.

They were nearing Bevelle…where his superior was. His mission was to get Serena to his superior no matter what the cost.

However, judging from his encounter with CESS Operative #13 and the Elites at the Moonflow…the BTC had their eyes set on Serena. And Bevelle was the BTC's headquarters.

His superior was located smack-dab in BTC territory…getting Serena safely to him would be tricky (if only he knew the truth…).

But it didn't matter. He would succeed…no matter what.

His pride as a soldier depended on it.

Hirum calmly walked along, the temperature growing slightly colder the further they went north. Even so, Hirum felt slightly distressed at how long the trip was taking…at this rate, they wouldn't be able to make it out of the forest before nightfall. And he CERTAINLY didn't want to spend the night in the forest.

The summoner groaned. "Man…we should've taken a zoomer to Bevelle. We would've been able to get to Macalania Temple much more quickly…"

"_There IS a solution."_

Hirum glanced at Trigon. "Shoot."

Trigon walked over to a large crystal that was embedded into a nearby tree, glowing right next to the pathway. As he touched it, his mask switched to the smiling one. _"There was once a time where walkways made of mana crisscrossed the forest…they came out of these crystals."_ A sigh came from the mechanical man.

"What's the problem?" asked Aaron.

"_Unfortunately, I don't know how to do such a thing. Transferring pure mana into the crystal might do the trick…but I don't know if it'll work."_ Trigon turned around. _"Anyone else think I should try?"_

Serena calmly stepped forward, saying, "…hold on…" For some reason…she felt inexplicably drawn to the crystal…like it was…calling to her. She placed a hand on the crystal…and the Mog gem on her tiara suddenly glowed.

The large crystal glowed at the same time…and a magical aura sprouted from it, forming the shape of a multi-colored moogle.

Everyone blinked as the moogle spoke in the natural language of Spira instead of the moogle tongue. **"Which way do you wish to go…?"**

Hirum stepped forward. "…the Sea of Macalania."

The moogle nodded. **"Very well…"** The aura suddenly vanished…and a beam of multi-colored light erupted from the crystal, joining another crystal. In turn, that crystal shot out another beam of light, which joined with another crystal. This process continued until a massive walkway made of aura had been formed, spanning many miles to the northwest.

Serena blinked as the Mog gem on her tiara stopped glowing…and as she stared at the walkway, she smiled. _Mog…is this how you wanted to help me…?_

No. There was still more to discover about the power Mog had left her…she just knew somehow.

Hirum stared at the walkway, astonished at what had just occurred. "…is this what it looks like?"

"**_You bet it does!"_** exclaimed Trigon, his cocky mask now at the forefront. **_"Useful girl we have! Let's go; I don't wanna stick around this place anymore than I have to!"_**

_Sheesh…excitable personality_, thought Aaron with a frown.

Hirum nodded as he tentatively stepped on the walkway. To the summoner's great pleasure, the path was solid. A grin adorned his features as he stared back at his group of guardians. "Let's go everyone."

They all set out on the path; Hirum in the lead, with Cid taking up the rear.

xxxx

Now…FAST FORWARD!

xxxx

_/11:39 ST, Southern Shoreline, Sea of Macalania/_

The Sea of Macalania was in the same timeframe as Luca, meaning it was one hour behind the forest.

Hirum groaned as he sat down on a tough root. The pathway of light had ended several yards back…and even though the journey had been made shorter, it had still been an 9-hour walk. Not exactly good for the legs.

"My feet ache…" moaned Aaron as he took off his slip-on shoes, rubbing his poor soles. "Owie owie owie…"

_**"Heh. Just imaging how long it would've taken us if we had gone the NORMAL way,"**_ cracked Trigon. The thought of it made Aaron moan again.

Although Trigon was capable of feeling pain, he would simply switch masks. So he was fine.

As for Cid…well, pain was a non-issue for him. Not so for Serena, who had been offered a piggyback ride by the loyal super soldier. As a matter of fact, the Psy Mage was still happily sitting on Cid's shoulders, content as could be.

Hirum's dull blue eyes stared ahead of them. About fifty yards away, the forest abruptly ended, being replaced by a shelf of ice. Beyond that large ice shelf sat a sea covered entirely by frigid ice. Large glaciers jutted upward, forming what seemed to be large mountains and chasms on the icy plains. _The frigid Sea of Macalania…_

xxxx

Many years ago – in the year _174 A.S.D_, to be precise – the Sea of Macalania inexplicably rose in height. There was no real explanation for it; it just happened.

The old temple had been submerged underneath the rising waters, thus necessitating the need for a new temple to be built. Unlike what happened with Djose Temple, the new temple was built atop the old one…and the old temple's main hall was converted into the new Chamber of the Fayth.

As for the changes the rising of the sea wrought, they were relatively minor; the massive caverns that once dwelled beneath the surface of the ice had been completely filled with water. Only submarines dared to tread down there now.

The Sea of Macalania was home to no civilization. The only people who made use of it were businessmen in the world of fishing. To the far west, large platforms designed to break through the ice had been constructed so that fish under the ice could be captured. Aside from the summoners and the businessmen, the frigid sea of ice was home to only thrill-seekers who either skated on the ice or climbed the sheer glaciers.

In a way, the rising of the Sea of Macalania had been a good thing.

xxxx

Hirum sighed as he glanced eastward; he could see thick metal columns jutting down into the ice, serving as support booms for the zoomer tracks that ran from the Thunder Plains to Bevelle. The sun was beginning to set in the west, and the darkness of night was starting to rise in the east. To the northeast, he could see hints of lights…faint…but still there.

Those lights belonged to a system of spotlights arranged on the top of Bevelle…and at night, they would be turned on. When they all came on, the lights formed the symbol of Yevon in the night sky, eternally reminding people why the religion of Yevon still existed.

It was the only way to fight Sin.

The only way.

Hirum gazed back at his guardians. "Well…let's get going."

"How are we going to do that Mr. Hirum?" innocently asked Serena.

"She has a point," concurred Aaron. "Crossing this icy sea by foot is suicide…because as it gets darker, it's going to get colder. If you thought spending the night in the forest was bad, I'm sure you'll just LOVE spending the night out there." The sarcasm was practically dripping from his voice.

Hirum smiled as he flexed his fingers. "Don't worry; we'll get there in no time." He stood atop the root, shouting, "I summon…THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON!"

Pyreflies popped into existence as the mighty black dragon phased into existence on top of the ice shelf. Her clawed hands and feet gripped tightly onto the ice. Her tail stretched backward, forming a bridge between the edge of the forest and the icy sea.

"We'll cross on the Elemental Dragon's back." Hirum calmly walked ahead until he reached the tail of the aeon. He looked back and yelled, "Well? Come on!"

Minutes later, the E-Dragon was walking at a rather high speed across the ice. Her claws made thick, scratchy noises on the ice; she was moving with smooth, almost gliding motions along the icy sea. Otherwise, she'd slip…and thus would her 'cargo' fall off.

Hirum sat atop the E-Dragon's head. Trigon sat on the neck. Cid, Serena, and Aaron sat near each other on the aeon's back.

The summoner smiled quietly as he glanced up at the crisp blue sky, which was soon going to become shades of red, orange, and purple. _Ah…things are going pretty good…_

Especially considering how things had been recently. Before entering Macalania Forest, things had been EXTREMELY crappy.

Abductions by the BTC…

Schisms within his own group…

Being banned from the Guadosalam Temple…

Having to find an EXTREMELY SUPER DUPER HARD fiend…

The walk within the forest had been very helpful to his psyche…and by the time he arrived at the temple, he'd be feeling much better.

Of course, there was the matter of his 'ban'…oh well. It didn't matter.

He knew he was eligible. That was all the mattered.

_Now if only I can find Teela…_

xxxx

Everything…was so horribly wrong.

So horribly horribly wrong…

The day had been just going normally…the sun was out. The clouds were white…and the cityscape of Luca was just as busy as ever with the sound of hovercraft and airships.

But then, as night neared…trouble knocked on their door.

After a recent attack on Kilika, the defenses of Luca had been on high alert in case of an attack…and after a Sinspawn Jaki had been found on the docks, people prepared for the worst.

Sin arrived hours later, right when the sun was setting. The familiar tune of organ music drifted through the air as the mighty behemoth launched Sinspawn after Sinspawn on the city.

To her surprise, she saw a strange figure on a hilltop to the north of her home…and pyreflies were drifting away from the figure. She couldn't make out the details of the figure in the darkness of the night…so why was she feeling so apprehensive?

Then, to her horror, she heard a mighty roar in the distance.

A mighty Sinspawn Kamakuru was charging toward her home…but why? They were far away from Luca…why attack her home and her family?

Why?

Siana could only wonder as her parents were devoured by the Sinspawn…and then, it charged at her.

Why?

The Sinspawn roared. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

xxxx

_/4:45 ST,_ _Sanubia Desert Complex, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

Teela's screamed echoed through the room. Sweat fell down from her brow as she stared at the ground, her mind in a swirl. _Damn it…Siana…I don't want your memories…I NEVER wanted them…take them away…_

_**Tee hee…too bad…**_

Teela scowled as the mocking laughter of the red-eyed girl rang throughout her mind. She finally gazed around, regaining her senses…and to her surprise, she was hanging in the air, strapped to a metal slab by thick metal restraints on her feet and hands. "What the…?"

"You're awake."

Teela looked forward to see a man in a black bodysuit leaning against the closest wall. His most notable feature was a metallic energy cannon encasing his right arm from the elbow down. The fiendish thief muttered, "Who the heck are you?"

"C-Agent #11. I've been assigned to watch over you."

Teela snorted. "That so? Then where am I?"

"That is none of your concern."

The thief roared, "IT IS NOW!" She growled as she began to summon pyreflies to transform into a Behemoth fiend…

…only to find that they didn't come. "What…?"

"The restraints on you disrupt mana. We know all about your abilities…thus measures were taken." The C-Agent tapped his cannon, producing a metallic _ding_ sound. "Until my superiors see fit, you are not to leave this room."

Teela scowled as beads of sweat trickled down her shirt; fortunately, her shirt and vest had been put back on. Otherwise, she'd be TONS crankier. "Rrr…that's not going to STOP ME!" She violently began to struggle, her own natural strength being put to good use.

C-Agent #11 sighed as Teela struggled. "Can't have you making too much of a racket…" He pressed a button on his cannon as the barrel crackled with electricity. "Sleep." He then rammed his cannon into Teela's gut.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"_** Teela howled as electricity rushed through her. Moments later, her head slumped downward as her mind slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness…

xxxx

_/12:09 NT, Outside Macalania Temple, Sea of Macalania/_

The sun was now completely below the western horizon.

The Elemental Dragon disappeared as Hirum and his guardians gazed at the structure that sat before them.

A canopy of blue stone covered the temple's entrance; this kept snowfall from piling in front of the main door. The door itself was made of magically protected crystal oak, and the image on the door was the symbol of the temple; a white snowflake with three white triangles in the middle. The patterns were intricate, and the triangles resembled mountain peaks or horns.

The temple was a small, squatty dome made of light blue stone. The dome had a height of fifty feet and a diameter of seventy feet. It was quite small…but then again, it was a small temple.

However, behind the main temple sat tall spires of ice; the wind blew furiously among the spires as a blizzard roared through them unnaturally. Those spires constituted the Cloister of Trials…and as such, magic was creating the blizzard that roared around the icy monoliths and nothing else.

At the end of the pathway through the spires was a tall column of blue stone that delved straight down into the ice, connecting directly to the old temple. That was the way into the Chamber of the Fayth…

"Well…we're here," muttered Hirum. "Macalania Temple…"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 59: Trial by Ice

xxxx

Author's Notes: Heh. Next chapter reveals the new fayth! Come to think of it, it's been a while since Hirum's gotten a new aeon. Let's see here…oh my Lord, it's been 26 chapters, not counting the next one. O.o;

'Bout time for a new one, I'd say.

See you soon, and please review!


	61. Trial by Ice

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy! YAR!

Author's Notes: Apologies for the late update. Due to some networking problems, I was unable to update my stories to FFNet.

To the reviews!

dannyboy: AEONS!

Assamite: Krolo probably won't find out about Bison. And even if he did, I doubt he'd care (considering what Bison did).

gyste4: The Internet: gender-anonymous. :P

AlphaOmega: Actually, Trigon had Ga-level magic near the Moonflow, which is actually not that bad.

Wolfy16: Don't say anything…

PikaChan: SNOW!

shadowdragonknight: Er…welcome? (boots him off a cliff)

Mtbanger: I know. I'm just being an idiot. :P

Kmoney: EXCITEMENT!

eternal nemesis: Well, when I plan ahead, I usually draft out the entire storyline in my mind...and as time goes on, I feel in the actual plot. You could say that by the time Serena joined the group, I had already planned past Trigon.

Dark Qiviut: Welcome!

I know about my profile. I'll update it when I feel like it.

Al Bhed is a different tongue. Not exactly a language, as Al Bhed is merely English with letters switched around. Translation guide follows.

db(dot)gamefaqs(dot)com/console/ps2/file/final(underscore)fantasy(underscore)x(underscore)al(underscore)bhed(underscore)a(dot)txt

Finally, Final Fantasy...well, THAT's a rather big explanation even for me. So...

www(dot)ffcompendium(dot)com

All the info you'd ever need. They even have a story explanation of FFX...don't know if they have one of FFX-2 yet.

And one more thing (this is concerning your review of my Naruto story)...where did I swear in narration? (By 'narration', I assume the Author's Notes before and after each chapter).

Begin!

xxxx

_Hmm._

_So there is apparently truth behind the old saying…_

'_Love cures all wounds'…_

xxxx

Chapter 59: Trial by Ice

xxxx

_/12:12 NT, Hall of Prayer, Macalania Temple/_

The wooden doors to Macalania Temple opened up, revealing Hirum and his guardians. A burst of cold air entered the temple, chilling the Hall of Prayer.

The standard staples were there: the four statues of Mia, Braska, Gandof, and Seevo Guado, as well as the giant monoliths of Tidus and Yuna hovering above the entrance to the Cloister of Trials. The floor was made of curved dark blue bricks arranged in multiple circular patterns, converging around the symbol on the floor: the symbol of Macalania Temple. The ceiling of the domed room was made of light blue stone, and there were tubes made of ice crisscrossing it. A white aura circulated around the ice tubes, and snowflakes would occasionally drift down from the aura. The symbol of Yevon was painted onto the ceiling in black, and a few dozen slots lined the walls. Inside those slots were mattresses where monks and travelers could sleep in peace (some of the beds were occupied right now by slumbering monks). A small set of steps ascended upward toward the door to the Cloister of Trials. Finally, four spheres made of ice sat in each corner of the dome, glowing with a white aura.

And standing in front of the steps to the Cloister's door was a Ronso, his back turned to them. The mighty lion-like humanoid spoke in a deep, growling voice. "Welcome to the Temple of Yevon-Macalania." He then turned around and stepped toward them, his body becoming lit up by the dim light provided by the white aura of the ice tubes and spheres.

Hirum froze out of awe. Aaron gulped out of apprehension. Serena gasped out of astonishment. Trigon remained silent. Even Cid tensed up; the Ronso was a sight to behold.

The mighty Ronso was extremely burly; even more muscular than Kurik Ronso, Nira's Guardian. He wore a white kilt that went down to his ankles, and red and black triangles lined the bottom rim of the fabric. The symbol of Yevon was stitched onto the kilt's front in black thread. His black cotton shirt also had the symbol of Yevon stitched on, except in white. He wore a necklace of beads…but on closer inspection, it was revealed that they were pieces of the gem-like Elemental fiends. He had several jewels from each type of Elemental: Yellow, Red, Blue, Gold, White, Dark, and Black. The fact he had gems from the Black Elemental was in accomplishment in and of itself, as they were nearly IMPOSSIBLE to destroy. A red rope was tied around his waist, and his tail twitched as it remained in the air, as if refusing to drag along the ground. His white horn was polished to a bright sheen, and his yellow eyes glared quietly at them…well, I should say 'eye'. A large scar went down across his left eye, sealing it shut. His white mane was long and clean, and his blue fur was slim and neatly trimmed.

Oh, and he was also 11 feet tall.

"Maester Yulik Ronso…" muttered Hirum. "Known among the four Maesters as the 'Strong-Arm of Yevon'…"

Aaron commented, "Looks like he's as big as they say."

"Wow…he's HUGE!" said an astonished Serena, her yellow eyes wide with awe. Before now, the tallest person she had seen was Kurik Ronso…and he was shorter than Yulik by two whole feet. The Maester made Cid – who was practically a walking tank – look timid by comparison.

The Maester nodded at them; his way of acknowledging their presence. "Welcome. I am Yulik Ronso, High Priest of Macalania Temple. You were actually quite lucky; considering visitors to this temple aren't quite sufficient to necessitate my staying here, I only visit once every week."

Serena was still astonished by the Ronso's height. "I've never seen anyone so tall!"

"_True,"_ said Trigon. _"Even Black Ronsos do not grow to such heights…well, most of them, that is. The few I actually know of to be taller than you live on Mt. Gagazet."_ Actually, he truly didn't know the aforementioned Black Ronso personally…but Rosho was an amazing source of information.

Yulik snorted. "I don't want comparisons to Black Ronso. Ronso is Ronso, no matter what color they are."

"Shee…touchy," grumbled Aaron.

However, Trigon said, _"We understand…after all, relations between Ronsos and Black Ronsos are a little…volatile, shall we say?"_

Yulik lowered his head by a few degrees, his thoughts turning to his useless left eye. "…although relations have smoothened out over years, there are still some Black Ronso who detest Ronso…and vice-versa. Such things cause headaches. Headaches that have no end."

"Um…what are they talking about?" asked Serena, clearly confused.

Aaron decided to answer. "Well…my personal knowledge on the subject is fuzzy, but I still remember the gist of it all."

xxxx

After Maester Seevo Guado destroyed Sin with the Final Aeon in _729 A.S.D_, the mighty beast fell onto Remiem Temple, utterly destroying it. The pyreflies that drifted upward from the ruins of the temple affected the Ronso that had gathered at the crash site…and they were altered.

Ronso became Black Ronso. They became taller…and stronger.

Although at first, the Black Ronso lived peacefully with their blue brethren…the second generation of Black Ronso produced some very disgruntled members. They had strength…they had power…and they wanted to use it! They should've been the superior race…yet the Ronso clearly held that title.

The saying was true: those who have power…desire to use it.

So some jealous factions of the Black Ronso had – in the year _781 A.S.D_ – launched an aggressive campaign of violence upon the Ronso on Mt. Gagazet. Sure enough, the Ronso responded. As a result, the rest of the Black Ronso were swept up into the conflict, galvanized by the Ronso retaliation. Before long, clashes occurred all along Mt. Gagazet and the surrounding mountains.

The following war lasted forty years.

Even though the Black Ronso were much more powerful, the Ronso had the advantage of numbers. Even so, it was a bloody conflict…

Then, a summoner traveling through the mountains to reach Zanarkand was killed by a stray spear.

The outrage from Bevelle was sudden. The Maesters called upon the Guardsmen of Bevelle to quell the fighting. With their advanced weaponry and the aid of powerful mages – as well as the help of Ronso and Black Ronso who wanted the war to end – the Guardsmen swept through the mountains, forcefully stopping all instances of conflict. Fortunately, casualties were minimal, and most of the fighting was stopped.

A peace agreement was brokered in the year _821 A.S.D._

But even though peace had been assured…some resentment still exists to this day…

xxxx

"An accurate portrayal," muttered Yulik Ronso. "Although the Ronso and Black Ronso treat each other like brothers, a few still exhibit animosity. To me, the situation is a grand headache. After all," He pointed to the scar on his left eye. "I owe this scar to a rather unsavory Black Ronso."

Trigon's masks switched. _"I'm sure losing an eye is unpleasant."_

"It is." Yulik turned his yellow eye to Hirum. "So tell me…why are you here? Surely it's not to enter the Cloister of Trials…you were banned, remember?"

The summoner scowled as he slapped his forehead. Not this again… "Maester Yulik…it wasn't until I reached Guadosalam that I was suddenly branded by the Yevonite Clergy to be 'unfit' as a summoner. Don't you find it odd that they would wait so long after I left the SSoB?"

Yulik's eye glinted. "True…but perhaps it just took the Maejins at Baaj a little time to realize you were going to the temples. No matter what you say, you're still banned from the Cloisters…why even bother to continue on?"

Hirum stood still, his dull blue eyes hardening into a stony gaze. He had enough…enough of the unfairness of it all. He KNEW he was a summoner…he knew he was. He was in the right. Nothing would change that.

Nothing!

"Listen, Yulik Ronso…" growled Hirum, glaring straight into the Maester's eyes. As he did so, Trigon frowned…or rarther, he would if he could.

_He's treading on unstable ground._

_**More like stepping off a cliff! Does that kid wanna get blacklisted?**_

_No…he wants to prove his innocence to the Maester._

_A hard task._

_**Gee…why do we always have to be around troublemakers?**_

_If I recall, YOU were the troublemaker._

_**Feh. Like I care what you have to say.**_

_Be silent. Hirum's talking._

"I've trained for four years at the Summoner's School of Baaj to become a summoner…and before that, I spent most of my time in Luca Temple, learning about the doctrines of Yevon from the monks and the priests!" Hirum grimaced as he thought of all the work he had gone through to get this far. "I was told that Yevon exists to give people hope…because Sin is a plague upon this world. Only those who can claim the Final Aeon can defeat Sin, and give everyone a period of peace…a Calm. After all…it says in the third item of the Doctrine of Yevon that the summoners are pre-ordained to destroy the beast."

"Your point?" asked Yulik.

Hirum's eyes flashed with anger. "I'VE BEEN TRAINING TO BECOME A SUMMONER FOR ALMOST HALF MY LIFE! I want to defeat Sin…so people can have a chance to live in peace! To be free from Sin's destruction! Summoners are those who are trained extensively under the doctrines of Yevon…but to obtain the Final Aeon, they have to have unquenchable determination! Enough so that they can continue on no matter what obstacles await them!"

Yulik was silent as Hirum advanced toward him, his body standing right in front of the Ronso's massive frame. Next to each other, it was like comparing a hill to a mountain. The summoner stared straight up at the Maester's face. "So if I back down now…if I can't go any further…if I can't continue to gain aeons to prepare for the Final Aeon…I might as well spit on my title as a summoner."

The Maester was silent. So was Aaron, Cid, Serena, and Trigon.

"…hmm hmm hmm…"

Hirum blinked as Maester Yulik Ronso turned around, staring at the statues of Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus. "A summoner in name alone is nothing…a summoner must be willing to continue on in the face of adversity…no matter what form adversity takes. If you understand this…then I'm afraid the Clergy's decision was a mistake."

The summoner's face lit up. "You mean…?"

"The Yevonite Clergy may be a very powerful entity…" Yulik Ronso smirked at the black-haired boy. "But against the words of a Maester, they are nothing. I'll see to it that your status as a summoner is returned to normal…of course, I'm sure you wouldn't have let that stop you anyway."

Hirum grinned. "Of course."

Trigon's eyes glinted momentarily, glowing blue. _Hmm…it appears our summoner has become quite the man. I'm sure Teela would be surprised._

_**Speaking of Teela…don't we need to find her?**_

_We will. But for now…focus on the present._

Yulik stood aside. "You may enter the Cloister of Trials…but prepare yourself. This will be a very harsh test of endurance."

"I'm ready for any obstacle," boasted Hirum as he glanced back at his four guardians. "Let's go everyone."

Cid, Serena, Trigon, and Aaron followed Hirum as he walked towards the door to the Cloister of Trials. As the group walked away, Yulik smirked. _Heh…he is unique in this day and age, where the letter of the law has more weight than the spirit…he is like a summoner from an age long past…a summoner who fights solely for the sake of Spira…and not for glory or recognition._

Still…he wondered where the brown-haired girl was. If what he knew was true…then Masho would want to know about her absence.

xxxx

_/6:30 ST, High Maejin Neru's Office, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

"You asked to see us?" asked Maejin Lafriene as she and Gorno entered the High Maejin's office.

The High Maejin's eyes narrowed at the sight of the two. "Yes I did….and since it's just you two here, I'll skip the pleasantries."

Lafriene and Gorno were instantly on guard. Neru rarely sounded so harsh…that was reason enough for them to act wary. The 'Workhorse of Baaj' asked, "Well Neru…mind telling us why you called us here?"

"Gladly," replied the former Grand Maester. "Would YOU mind telling me why you had Hirum's status as a summoner revoked?"

Lafriene's nose scrunched together. "Oh…well, we thought it was best for the school. A senior who blatantly defied our rules is unfit to be a summoner."

"That is not the point. We held a vote. Hirum was voted to become a summoner by a margin of 3-to-2. Are you so petty that you'll allow a mere ruling to get under your skin?" muttered Neru, the venom in his voice plain as the storm that gripped Baaj.

Gorno angrily pounded his fist into the metal wall, creating a large dent. "We know that you fixed the vote so that your ruling wouldn't garner suspicion."

Lafriene's eyes glared angrily at the High Maejin. "We also know of the little 'story' you told them to clear their conscious concerning the fraudulent vote. Really now…such a story belongs to fantasies, NOT reality. If you've become so senile that you'd let such a silly story cloud your judgment…then you are unfit to be the High Maejin of this school."

Neru was silent.

Then, a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "My my…how little you must think of me. But tell me this…considering that I am far from 'senile'…" His eyes flashed gray momentarily, and Gorno and Lafriene found themselves frozen in place. "…why WOULD I believe such a story unless it were TRUE?"

Lafriene and Gorno would've been frozen stiff by the look in Neru's eyes; even though the Stopga spell he had cast froze them in place, the sheer venom behind that glare…it showed that he still retained the glare from his days as Grand Maester…when he needed to sometimes back up his less popular decisions with a show of force.

"Hirum was forced into the Cloister of Trials by his guardian Teela…but that doesn't change the fact he is a person destined for something more. At the rate he is going, he will become more powerful than you…myself…or even the current Grand Maester." He reached into his desk and pulled out a smile vial filled with a gray liquid. "But your devotion to the blasted 'rules' has clouded YOUR judgment. And as such…you will not remember what you have learned."

Neru twisted open the vial.

Upon contact with the air, the liquid evaporated into a cloud of gas that entered Lafriene and Gorno's nostrils. In seconds, their eyes rolled into the back of their head…yet their bodies refused to fall, as they were still under the grip of the Stopga spell.

**PLOMP.**

Well…that is until Neru dispelled the spell. He sighed regretfully. _That gas will target your memory…and you will not remember anything from the time of Yaima's forced 'cooperation' to now. Such knowledge is not meant for your hands…_

He sighed as he sat back down in his desk. They would awaken soon…and they would be blissfully unaware of what had happened.

But he had had no choice.

When it came to protecting the information he knew…he couldn't spare any expense.

xxxx

_/12:35 NT, Cloister of Trials, Macalania Temple/_

"Hirum?"

"Yes Aaron?"

"**IT'S FRICKEN COLD!"**

Hirum grimaced as a flurry of snowflakes stuck onto his face, propelled by a mighty gust. "Tell me something I don't know!"

The blizzard that rushed amongst the icy spires was extremely cold…and for Aaron, who wore a tank top, that was bad news. The Al Bhed's teeth clattered as he rubbed his arms. "I should've brought a jacket…"

Hirum sighed. "Oh well." He gazed ahead at the path that circled around each and every ice spire before merging with the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. _Man…how are we going to get through this?_

A tunnel made of blue bricks had led upward from the Cloister's entrance. However…the exit to the tunnel led them into this blizzard, as well as the snow-covered pathway that they had to take.

One problem; the blizzard was so strong that it threatened to blow them off the path…if it didn't kill them with hypothermia beforehand. And since it was night...the sun was not there to provide what little light or warmth it could give. All they had was the light of the full moon...and the stars.

Spheres. There were ALWAYS spheres at a temple. _Well, there was an exception with Besaid…gah! Never mind!_ Hirum turned around to face Trigon. "Trigon."

"_Yes?"_ asked the mechanical being.

"If we're going to get through this blizzard, we'll have to find some spheres…but until we can find any, you and I will have to pave the way." Hirum held his hands forward before roaring, "PROTECT!"

Trigon smiled as the blue-and-yellow hexagonal shield appeared in front of Hirum, diverting the wind and blocking the snow. _Clever._ _Very well."_ He pulled out his staff. _"PROTECT!"_

With the addition of Trigon's shield, almost all of the wind was diverted away from the main group. Plus, the shields themselves glowed, providing illumination. Aaron, of course, stood right next to Hirum and Trigon, relishing the relative warm. "Aah…"

"Cid."

The CESS Operative glanced at Hirum. "Hm?"

"These shields are going to block our sight…we need someone else to lead the way. You're green; you'll be easy to see in the blizzard." As Hirum spoke, he shifted his shield to the side, revealing a way for Cid to slip through.

The super soldier glanced down at Serena, who was blowing on her hands in an attempt to keep them warm. He calmly said, "Stay right next to them. Understand?"

Serena nodded. "Yes Mr. Cid." CESS Operative #34 walked between the shields, walking slowly ahead of them all. His adept eyes managed to pick out the white path amongst the flurry of white snow.

So the cyborg led the way. Hirum and Trigon used their magic barriers to push the wind and snow out of the way. Aaron and Serena both stood behind the two mages, keeping as warm as possible.

Finally…they reached the first bridge.

The bridge of ice spanned the first spire and the second spire. Icicles hung from the bottom of the pathway…and the wind was blustering across the bridge at an incredibly high speed. Far below were the icy plains of the Sea of Macalania…and anyone who fell would NOT be coming back up.

Hirum gulped before regaining his composure. "Uh…Cid? Could you test the bridge?"

Cid nodded as he stepped ahead, putting a tentative foot on the bridge. Satisfied as to its initial endurance, he stepped several yards further. The wind whipped around his body, clashing against his SAAS armor. He stood like a stone monolith in the midst of the swirling tide…and he finally turned around and walked back.

"Well?" asked Aaron.

"The bridge is durable enough for us," replied Cid. "However, the wind is enough to throw all of you off."

Hirum blanched; the wind was too strong for them. And they had yet to find a single sphere that would be of use…and that could only meant that this temple's Cloister HAD no spheres.

The summoner had only one thought: _Crap._

"**_Heh heh…not a problem!"_** Trigon's protective shield dissipated as the masks switched; the cocky one suddenly grabbed Aaron, much to the Al Bhed's dismay. "HEY!"

"What are you doing Mr. Trigon?" asked Serena.

Trigon chuckled as he held Aaron closed to his side. **_"Look kid, I'm actually heavier than ol' Cid here…I was thinking that we could just lift you guys across!"_**

Cid glanced at Serena. Then he glanced at Hirum.

The summoner sighed. "Not like we have much of a choice."

Three minutes later…

Hirum sighed as Cid carried him across the bridge in one arm, with Serena in the other. Trigon was right behind them, an irritable Aaron in his grasp.

"Hirum?"

"Yes Aaron?"

"**IT'S STILL FRICKEN' COLD!"**

"Don't worry! We only have four spires to go!"

"Gah…!"

So that was how it went. Cid would lead the way across the spire walkways, Hirum and Trigon would use Protect spells to block the wind and snow, and Aaron and Serena would take cover behind the barriers. On the ice bridges, Cid would carry Hirum and Serena and across, whilst Trigon would carry an irritable Aaron across.

Then they came to the LAST bridge…

Hirum panted as he leaned against the icy spire, not caring that his robes were getting wet from condensation. "Man…my legs are killing me…"

"_This Cloister of Trials seems to be a simulation of Mt. Gagazet,"_ muttered Trigon as he stared far below at the Sea of Macalania. _"The unforgiving climate, the frigid weather, the precarious walkways…even the abyss that awaits those who fall. Nicely done…"_

Serena subconsciously moved closer, hugging Cid's leg. _That part of Trigon scares me…_

Aaron grumbled, "Thanks for the lesson pal…can we just hurry and get to the Chamber of the Fayth? My fingers are starting to get numb."

"I don't think that's possible," said Cid as he stared at the last ice bridge. "This bridge is thinner…and the winds are stronger."

"We don't have much of a choice," replied Hirum as he stood, massaging his sore legs. "Well…let's go."

As Cid picked up Hirum and Serena, the Psy Mage felt something odd amongst the snow…she knew something was about to happen. It probably involved the bridge…but what would she be able to do about it? _Huh…why am I thinking this kind of stuff?_ Serena could only wonder as she touched the Mog gem on her tiara.

Cid and Trigon walked forward along the bridge, Hirum, Serena, and Aaron in hand. Trigon's cloak and Hirum's robes whipped viciously in the wind, and the snow was starting to become really irritating.

…_crick._

Both Trigon and Cid froze. Hirum gulped as he said, "Please don't tell me that was the ice breaking."

…_crrrrick._

"Yep," grumbled Aaron.

_**"Anyone moves, and we're dead meat,"**_ growled Trigon.

CESS Operative #34 glanced behind him as he said, "Slowly walk backwards…we have to get off the bridge before it cracks."

……_crrrack._

The cracks began to spread like threads of a spider web across the bridge.

_Crack._

Hirum winced; that was a loud one. _Just great…and we're so close to the Chamber of the Fayth_. He prepared to summon an aeon should something happen…

_Crrrrack._

"What the heck are we tip-toeing for? GUN IT!" yelled Aaron.

"No."

It hadn't been Cid who said 'no'. Not Trigon…not even Hirum.

It had been Serena, who had wriggled out of Cid's loose grip and walked further along the bridge.

"Serena! Get back here, NOW." Cid resisted the urge to bark that order; anything could make the bridge fall now, even noise.

Hirum, however, didn't obey such concerns. "SERENA! GET BACK HERE!"

_CRACK._

Hirum froze at that sound; the beginning of the bridge was starting to crumble.

Serena, meanwhile, was in another world…well, she might as well have been. She couldn't hear anyone now…all she could think about was the Mog gem on her tiara, which was glowing white. She thought back to what her moogle friend had told her before Macalania Forest had been reborn…

And it clicked. _I see…_

A small smile coated her face as she saw the image of Mog dancing in her mind's eye…and she subconsciously began to imitate those movements. _I know what you mean now…thank you…for giving me this gift of yours._

Aaron blinked as Serena suddenly started…dancing. _Huh? Is that…ballet?_

_-Serena Dance Number: Blizzard Ballet-_

**CRACK!**

The bridge suddenly splintered and fell apart. Hirum and Aaron were about to scream…until the pieces that Cid and Trigon stood on suddenly started floating.

Trigon was dumbfounded; as he let Aaron down on the platform of ice he stood on, he watched the rest of the bridge fall away. **_"Uh…what's going on?"_**

Cid suddenly realized what was going on. As he watched Serena dance on a floating platform of ice, the movements clicked in his head. "I saw this in Macalania Forest. She's imitating a moogle technique that involves dancing. I assume her psychic powers are supplementing this technique…it explains how she can do it so well for having done it once."

Still, it was impressive. _Her powers continue to grow…and as they grow, so does her value to the ABTC and the BTC._ All the more reason for him to protect her until he could get to his superior.

Serena continued to dance as the three platforms of ice floated over to the blue tower that led down to the old temple. The Psy Mage suddenly stopped dancing as the three blocks of ice fell onto the walkway leading into the tower. "Man…dancing hurts the legs…"

Trigon's mask switched to the smiling one. _"It'll get easier with time."_ He glanced at the entryway into the door, which was blocked by the familiar purple elliptical door. Hirum was standing in front of it…and it opened up on its own.

Beyond sat an elevator made of blue stone. The summoner glanced back and said, "Come on everyone."

The moment the rest of the guardians got inside, the door closed. The symbol of Macalania Temple glowed on the elevator's surface with a white aura…and the platform began to descend.

Hirum sighed as he flexed his neck. He was about encounter another fayth…and hopefully, this one would be more ACCEPTING than the last one.

The elevator slowed to a halt…and the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened.

The Chamber of the Fayth's curved walls were see-through; the frigid waters and the ice shelf that covered the surface could be seen, as well as some fish. The floor and ceiling were constructed of dark blue bricks, and the symbol of Yevon adorned both the ceiling and the floor. In the center of the room sat a slightly raised dome of glass.

_The Fayth_. Hirum calmly walked forward, staring down at the Fayth's statue.

And he blinked. _I…can't see the Fayth!_

It was true; the image of the aeon stood in front of the actual Fayth, blocking it from view. The image of a snow-capped mountain was in the background, and the Fayth was facing it…at least, that's what Hirum could tell. Almost all of the Fayth was blocked by the image of the aeon…and it was like a white tiger with pieces of turquoise armor grafted on. The aeon's yellow eyes glared ominously at Hirum.

Hirum stood up, scratching his head. "That's odd…you normally see the Fayth."

"_This Fayth hides in shadow. Strikes enemy when least expects it."_

Hirum nearly yelped as the Fayth's translucent form appeared before him.

It was a Ronso…but unlike Yulik, this Ronso was puny by comparison: Cid was actually a few inches taller than this one. Also unlike the Maester, this Ronso had both eyes to see with. The most defining feature, finally, was the broken horn.

Hirum asked, "Who are you?"

The little Ronso beat his chest once before gruffly replying, _"Kimahri Ronso. Fayth of Macalania. To claim Kimahri's aeon, Sentinel…you must fight alone."_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 60: Sentinel

xxxx

Author's Notes: The Fayth for Macalania is Kimahri (I know SOME OF YOU expected it)…and his aeon is officially named Sentinel. What twists does Sentinel bring to the table?

Find out next time!

See you soon, and please review!


	62. Sentinel

Standard Disclaimer: Bubberguy! I don't own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: Well, I'm back! Sorry for the late update; family reunion and whatnot.

One thing to note; FFX3 is now officially – chapter-wise – as big as Zero 2: A Revision as of the end of this chapter. Huzzah!

To the reviews!

gyste4: SURPRISE!

Anime obsessed fan: Wow; it's been awhile since you've been here! Welcome back!

Neru was referring to Hirum's magic powers…so you can probably infer that that means the current Grand Maester's got some serious mojo. ;)

PikaChan: Yep. I still have some dances to introduce, so I had to keep Mog around in some form or another… ;)

eternalnemesis: TENSION!

AlphaOmega: EXPECTATIONS!

Mtbanger: A 'god' chapter, eh:P

Wolfy16: Well, the wait is over!

Begin!

xxxx

_Wait…_

_Hold on! That's Teela!_

_She's here to rescue us!_

xxxx

Chapter 60: Sentinel

xxxx

_/1:03 NT, Chamber of the Fayth, Macalania Temple/_

Hirum remained silent as he stared at the (relatively) diminutive Ronso. _Kimahri Ronso…guardian to High Summoner Yuna over 1000 years ago…_

The summoner knew Kimahri had to be a formidable warrior…but after just recently seeing the giant of a Maester – Yulik Ronso – Hirum was sort of disappointed by Kimahri's size. He mentally smacked himself seconds later, fortunately. _Don't underestimate him Hirum…he was one of Lady Yuna's most fierce guardians…_

"_Are you ready, summoner?"_ asked Kimahri.

Hirum snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yes."

_"Good. Kimahri is also ready. Guardians…leave us."_ The door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened. Trigon glanced at the others and said, _"You heard the fayth. Let us depart."_ As Trigon walked out, Aaron quietly followed, as did Cid…that is, until he noticed Serena wasn't following. "Serena, come on."

"…" Serena reluctantly turned away…but as she neared Cid, she turned around and said, "Be careful Mr. Hirum…" With that said, Serena walked with her cyborg protector out of the Chamber. The elliptical door closed behind them moments later.

Hirum tilted his dull blue eyes towards the translucent Ronso. "It's just you and me now."

Kimahri grunted in reply. _"Prepare yourself summoner. Kimarhi's aeon will not hold back."_ Kimarhi dispersed into pyreflies…and they started forming another being.

Hirum took this opportunity to prepare. _Okay…since this is Macalania Temple, ice is the theme. Perhaps the same is true for Macalania's Fayth…in fact, I'm SURE of it. He's a Ronso…he comes from Mt. Gagazet, the coldest place on Spira. I know what to use first…_

_-Hirum Special Move: Fire Sword-_

Two red swords made of the fiery Fire magic sprouted from Hirum's hands. He held them at his sides, keeping an eye on the mass of pyreflies.

When the glow of the pyreflies faded, Hirum saw the aeon for the first time.

The aeon was a quadruped, and feral in nature; in fact, it looked a lot like a tiger, or a lion. The aeon's fur was as white as snow, and the four-foot tall frame was lean, yet muscular. Also, the aeon was nine feet long, and 2.5 feet wide. The maw of the aeon was lined with razor-sharp carnivorous teeth, and the claws were ivory. The defining characteristic of the aeon, however, was the armor. Thick, turquoise-colored armor covered the beast in various spots. The shins, the thighs, and the back were covered with the plating; the joints, however, were left untouched, to allow for mobility. The head was covered as well, leaving only the ears, the eyes, the nose, the mouth, and the jaw uncovered. The ears were large and cat-like, as were the eyes; they were bright yellow, and the pupils were thin and stretched vertically.

_Sentinel_, thought Hirum, recalling the name Kimahri had given his aeon. _A sentinel is someone that keeps guard over something…perhaps that pertains to the fact Kimahri was Yuna's guardian?_

"**RAR!"** roared Sentinel as he launched himself at Hirum, front paws outstretched.

"WOAH!" yelped Hirum as he raised his Fire Swords, blocking the incoming paws. Sentinel roared as the Fire Swords burned at his fur, but he didn't care. He snarled – his black nostrils flaring open – as he howled, revealing a mouth full of sharpened teeth.

Hirum wasn't intimidated. "Trying to scare me, are you?" Hirum lashed out with his foot, kicking Sentinel in the chest. The aeon growled as he decided to momentarily retreat, bounding backwards away from Hirum.

The black-haired summoner grimaced. _He's strong…and fast! I barely managed to block his attack…two swords won't suffice._ He dispelled the sword in his left hand. He needed to save a hand for regular spells. "Alright…FIRA!"

Sentinel snorted as he dodged to the side, avoiding the orb of fire Hirum launched. The aeon quickly ran at Hirum, shifting from side to side with unbelievable quickness.

The summoner paled. _Fast…!_

Sentinel roared as he raised his right paw…and at the same time, the claws on his paw glowed with a light-blue sheen.

_-Sentinel Special Move: Ice Claws-_

Hirum raised his one sword, blocking the paw. The summoner winced at the sudden burst of cold that emanated from the claws…and to his horror, the Blizzard magic contained within the claws neutralized his Fire Sword. _Oh crap!_ On impulse, Hirum thrust his hand downward, yelling, "WATERA!"

A geyser of water sprouted from the floor, pushing Sentinel away. The aeon landed calmly on his feet before growling at Hirum. A light-blue aura covered both of Sentinel's front paws…

_-Sentinel Special Move: Ice Sickle-_

…and the aeon swung with both paws from a distance. Two icy sickles rotated through the air, soaring toward Hirum. The summoner paled as he impulsively yelled, "SHELL!"

The red sphere with yellow vertical lines appeared around him, for protection against magic. The first sickle shattered upon contact with the barrier. The second sickle…well, both it AND the barrier broke.

Hirum cursed as he knelt down. This was getting out of hand. He had to even the playing field…and what better way than by summoning an aeon? He dismissed his other Fire Sword before saying, "I summon…Blitzan!"

One flash of sea-blue light later, and the humanoid aeon of Besaid was standing there. Hirum glanced up at the aeon, saying, "Okay Blitzan…ATTACK!"

Blitzan nodded as he charged forward at Sentinel, fist aimed for the tiger's face. With a snarl, Sentinel bounded to the side, immediately bouncing back and clawing Blitzan at the side.

Hirum blanched. _Quick…!_

Fortunately, Blitzan immediately spun around, slamming his heel into Sentinel's face. Hirum breathed a sigh of relief; despite Sentinel's speed and strength, he apparently couldn't take a lot of damage. _I wonder if the same applies to magic?_

He decided to test the aeon. He aimed his palm at Sentinel – who was busy biting at Blitzan's ankles – and roared, "THUNDARA!" A blast of lightning magic was fired at the aeon of Macalania.

Sentinel shifted his eyes for a moment, staring at the ball of crackling electrical energy. He shifted his body ever so slightly in response…and as a result, the energy slammed into the armor covering his back.

The Thundara orb hit the turquoise plating…but it fizzled out, much to Hirum's displeasure. _Darn…that armor…it nullifies magic._

He would have to aim for the fur then.

Cue the distraction! "Blitzan! Use Blitzball Cannon!"

_-Blitzan Special Move: Blitzball Cannon-_

Using the move he had seen Nira use in his last battle with her, Hirum instructed his aeon to fire a ferocious barrage of blitzballs at Sentinel.

Blitzan complied.

Blitzball after blitzball came flying out of the bony tubes protruding from Blitzan's shoulder blades, aiming for Sentinel…and to Hirum's surprise, Sentinel managed to dodge most of the blitzballs. Those that did hit only hit the armor. _Man…_

Oh well. It was now or never! Hirum quickly caste Haste upon himself before running at high-speed toward Sentinel. He held his right hand back, yelling, "FIRAGA!"

Sentinel leapt backward to avoid Blitzan's blitzballs…and in doing so, came into Hirum's line of fire.

Hirum thrust his palm forward, letting a massive tongue of fire erupt from it. The blazing magic washed over the fur on Sentinel's right side.

"RRRRRRIIII!" shrieked Sentinel as he stumbled backwards, the burn from the fire proving to be detrimental. Nevertheless, he quickly shoved it off…and responded quite quickly.

_-Sentinel Special Move: Green Spear-_

A large panel that ran along the back armor opened up, revealing a large spear that was five-feet long. The pole was made of green stone, and the tip was made of green jade.

Hirum paused at the sight. "Crap."

The spear was launched at Hirum. On impulse, he summoned a spell, ANY spell…

**SKRRSH!**

Hirum's feet skidded across the stone floor, due to the momentum behind the spear. He finally slowed to a stop…and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he had cast the Blizzard Sword with both hands…and he had raised them in an 'X' pattern, blocking the path of the spear. "Wow…talk about lucky."

SPLURK!

Hirum looked forward to see that Blitzan had suddenly stopped firing blitzballs, no thanks to the Green Spear in his gut. With a dull groan, the aeon pulled the spear out…but there was an odd green color left on the wound.

It suddenly occurred to him. _Oh no…he's been poisoned_! Then he blinked. _Wait a second…aeons aren't supposed to be poisoned! Is this a special power of Sentinel's…?_

Sure enough, as Blitzan leapt at Sentinel with a flying kick, his movements seemed sluggish. The feral aeon easily dodged the kick before countering with a slash to the back.

Blitzan gagged as it turned to face Sentinel again…

"That's enough Blitzan. You can't do anymore."

With that said, Blitzan was dismissed by Hirum.

Sentinel snarled as it glared at Hirum. Despite the burn mark and the missing fur on the right side, the aeon was unharmed.

"**_ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!"_** His battle cry in the air, Sentinel launched himself at Hirum.

"I summon…KEFKA!"

The flamboyantly colored aeon appeared in front of Hirum…and without needing to be told, he had his Energy Shield ready.

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

Sentinel bounced off of the barrier, his momentum being transferred towards Kefka's overdrive gauge. The tiger-like aeon leapt away as Kefka dismissed the shield.

"Alright Kefka…wait…" A thought had just occurred to him. He remembered the Fayth from Djose…the tall man…he had…pistols… "Kefka, do you have an attack that uses pistols?"

Kefka nodded in response.

Hirum grinned out of glee. _Cool…a new move!_ "Alright then…USE IT!"

Kefka held his hands forward, and pistols suddenly phased into being in his hands. They were colored silver, with a long barrel; the trigger was colored blue, as was the tip of the barrel. Without hesitation, Kefka pulled the trigger.

_-Kefka Special Move: Fireworks-_

Kefka fired twenty bullets at Sentinel. The cat-like aeon flinched with each hit…but there was also the fact that each bullet exploded in a flash of multi-colored particles, momentarily blinding Sentinel.

Hirum grinned. "Yes!" _Awesome!_

Sentinel shook his head to clear the light from his vision…and he quickly attacked.

_-Sentinel Special Move: Ice Sickle-_

Two ice sickles roared at Kefka. Hirum calmly uttered, "Kefka. Energy Shield."

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

The two ice sickles slammed into Kefka's shield. More energy was transferred to his overdrive. Sentinel quickly ran forward, leapt ABOVE Kefka, and lashed with his back feet. The colorful aeon was hit in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward.

Sentinel landed and turned to face Hirum-

"FLARE!"

Sentinel howled as a torrent of non-elemental fire slammed into him, sending him backwards by several yards. Hirum took this to opportunity to yell, "KEFKA!"

Kefka turned to Hirum.

The summoner yelled, "Do you have any moves that use a fan?"

Kefka responded by dismissing his pistols and replacing them with fans. The rim was made of red ruby, and the thin material in between was made of yellow fabric. Also, the image of a heart was stitched onto it.

Hirum grinned; since he had remembered the guns of Logos, he began to wonder what other weapons he had seen. The Energy Shield was obviously influenced by Ormi's giant shield…so that left Leblanc…and her fan. "Then use it!"

Sentinel charged.

Kefka held both fans at his side, and they both glowed with pink, purple, and black light.

_-Kefka Special Move: Havoc Fan-_

Kefka swung both fans. A burst of powerful wind erupted from them, followed by a wave of multi-colored energy that sped along the ground. Sentinel was hit first by the wind…and its sole purpose was not to damage…but to sweep him off his feet.

The aeon of Macalania yelped as he lost his footing, landing on his side. The wave of energy hit moments later. He howled as the energy tore at him, sending him flying into the wall. A school of fish that had been swimming by the see-through wall scattered at the collision.

Sentinel shook his head as he glared at Kefka…and then his yellow eyes flashed white momentarily.

_-Sentinel Special Move: Snow Shield-_

Sentinel exhaled loudly, expelling a torrent of snow from his gullet. The snow coagulated on his turquoise armor, morphing the color from its greenish tint to pure snow-white.

Hirum's eyes narrowed. "Hmm…what is he up to…?" Oh well. It didn't matter either way. "Kefka, hit him again with your Havoc Fan!"

_-Kefka Special Move: Havoc Fan- _

Cue the gust of wind and the subsequent power wave.

However…Sentinel was prepared this time.

He dug his claws into the brick-covered floor. The wind ruffled his fur, but that was it. This allowed the white aeon to leap over the multi-colored energy wall that threatened to slam into him again.

_Oh no!_ fretted Hirum as Sentinel leapt over the energy wall. _He dodged it!_

The white tiger snarled as his eyes became pure white…and it was the signal for his overdrive.

_-Sentinel Overdrive: White Out-_

A powerful maelstrom of white snow was expelled from both Sentinel's mouth and panels in his now white armor. Hirum covered his eyes as the snow rushed everywhere. In doing so, he couldn't see the white aura that accompanied the snow…

When the snow rush finally ceased, Hirum opened his eyes…and paled.

There was nothing but white in every direction. Snow had been packed against the floor and the ceiling, whilst a white aura permeated the air, further making the sight an eyesore. "Agh…too much white. But why…why would this be a technique of Sentinel's…?"

Suddenly, Kefka was struck from behind.

The thing was, the attack wasn't witnessed.

As Kefka was slashed again – this time from the front – Hirum realized the truth. _Oh no…the Snow Shield…it wasn't just for protection…it was to camouflage his body…and with this…_

Kefka grunted as an icy sickle slashed into his chest, appearing from out of nowhere. Hirum's face turned almost as white as the snow. He finished his thought as Kefka was attacked again.

…_I can't see Sentinel…_

xxxx

_/1:15 NT, Hall of Prayer, Macalania Temple/_

Maester Yulik Ronso remained silent as the Hymn of the Fayth filtered through his ears.

_(Ieyui…)_

_(Nobomenu…)_

_(Renmiri…)_

_(Yojuyogo…)_

_(Hasatekanae…)_

_(Kutamae…)_

The eleven-foot tall Ronso glanced upward at the crisscrossing tubes of ice. The white aura around them was pulsating wildly, and the snowflakes were falling in droves.

The fact the Hymn was playing meant the summoner was facing the aeon…but then again, that's how things were at all temples.

_Hmm…I wonder how the boy is faring_, thought Yulik with a quiet twitch of his nose. He recalled old scrolls and books he had read, depicting the older days of Spira…particularly those referring to Lady Yuna and her Guardians. _The Fayth of this temple was one of High Summoner Yuna's most versatile protectors…he excelled at practically everything. Magic, hand-to-hand combat, speed…_

But then again, that would probably be construed as the Fayth's weakness; he didn't specialize in any one thing. For instance, a mage who used nothing but Black Magic would be able to overpower the Fayth's own spells.

A wry smirk crossed the Maester's face. _Hirum…will you realize this in time to win?_

xxxx

_/1:17 NT, Chamber of the Fayth, Macalania Temple/_

Kefka gurgled as he fell to his knees, pyreflies floating from his rapidly disappearing corpse. Hirum paled as he backed away on impulse.

Sentinel had practically eviscerated Kefka.

_Oh man…now what am I going to do?_

SLASH!

"AGH!" Hirum grimaced as he stumbled forward; Sentinel had slashed his back, cutting into his robes and at his skin. Blood slowly leaked from the thin wounds.

_No good…I'll be cut to pieces at this rate…_

He had to summon another aeon. It was only his means of survival. Perhaps Dullahan would do…yes. He would summon the aeon of Luca. "Okay…I summ-"

**SLISH!**

"AH!" howled Hirum as he clutched his side. Sentinel had attacked before he could summon another aeon…and that presented a new problem for Hirum.

_I can't summon another aeon…_

Oddly enough, this didn't send Hirum into a panic.

It quieted him. Soothed him…as to why, he didn't know. All Hirum knew was that he had to take a different approach if he was going to win this battle.

Hirum's hands glowed with the red aura of Fire-element magic as he knelt down and thrust his hands into the snow. "FIRAGA!"

Geysers of fire burst through the snow that covered the floor, melting it until it was nothing more than a large puddle on the floor. Steam from the evaporated snow trickled upward, clouding over the white aura that offered Sentinel his protection.

It was now that Hirum noticed a lithe shadow shifting through the haze. _THERE!_ He summoned forth the rest of his mana to strike at Sentinel…and focused it in his strongest spell. "FLARE!"

At that exact moment, Sentinel leapt at Hirum, claws outstretched.

The only thing Sentinel met was a massive blast of non-elemental magic. The white aeon howled as he was pushed back by the blast…and he landed on the wet floor with a thud.

The white aura of Sentinel's 'White Out' overdrive suddenly dissipated into nothing. The Chamber of the Fayth came into view as the aeon broke down into pyreflies.

Hirum moaned as he fell to his knees, tired and beat. _Man…I'm spent…_

The image of Kimahri Ronso suddenly appeared above the glass dome on the floor. _"Well done summoner. Kimahri acknowledges your victory. Sentinel is yours."_

"Heh…Sentinel…more like a destroyer than a protector," commented Hirum as he fingered his wounds.

An ironic chuckle escaped from Kimarhi's lips. _"When Kimahri was still guardian, Kimahri tried to utilize as many skills as Kimahri could. To protect Yuna from anything andeverything.That is why Sentinel uses so many different skills."_ Kimahri uncrossed his arms before saying, _"Now…take Sentinel. Protect your guardians and yourself with this aeon."_

Kimahri floated into Hirum's chest…and he gagged. "Agh…I forgot about this part…"

The pain…he felt a horrendous sense of failure…that he had somehow managed to fail those he cared for most…

_Man…this pain sucks_. That was Hirum's last thought before he fell unconscious.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 61: To Bevelle

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well…a new aeon has been claimed…but the political powder keg that is the BTC will be encountered soon…

One thing's for sure; there will be a conflict of interests. ;)

See you soon, and please review!


	63. To Bevelle

Standard Disclaimer: Try redinag tihs: I dno't own Fnial Fntsaay.

Author's Notes: Word games are fun. :P

Anywho, sorry for the late update. Lots of technical problems recently. Oh well.

To the reviews!

MakoAnima: Here's the thing; in FFX3, the aeons are ALWAYS more powerful than they will be under Hirum's control (you know how you get a new character in an RPG after beating them in battle, but they're much weaker than they were in battle? Like that.). For instance, even though Sentinel was TOUGH, he will not be THAT tough under Hirum's control. Remember: the power of the aeon is linked to the power of the summoner.

Mtbanger: You sure? Rikku was the Fayth of Baaj. Paine was the Fayth of Luca. Lulu the Fayth of Kilika. Wakka the Fayth of Besaid. The Leblanc Syndicate (Leblanc, Ormi, and Logos) was the Fayth of Djose. The Fayth of Guadosalam is Tromell. And now, Kimahri was the Fayth of Macalania. As for Bevelle…(grins) You guys won't see it coming. The Fayth of Bevelle…is someone you'll NEVER figure out. ;)

PikaChan: Drink your coffee! (shoves a tin of Folgers down her throat)

eternalnemesis: Eh, sorry for the late update. I really am.

Wolfy16: I'm not telling who it is…:P

Anime obsessed fan: (chuckles) Your 'fortress' comment was spot on. You'll see why…

AlphaOmega: I'm sure others have used that line before.

Shadowsin: Cancel those plans! We have other plans!

gyste4: Meow. :P

Final Famtasy X Lover: Before I comment, you spelled 'Fantasy' wrong. :P

As for your 'ruined it' comment…you've only read four chapters. If you read further on, you'd see that the old characters are indeed still alive as aeons. Try reading farther before making judgments; after all, you only read ONE-FIFTEENTH of the fic before passing your verdict that I 'have something against the old characters'. I do not. If I did, I wouldn't have written them into the story, now would I?

But then again, you'll probably never see this message. (sigh) Too bad…

MAJOR NOTE: After going back over the previous few chapters, I noticed a slight booboo. The times were wrong; at the time of 6:09 ST in chapter 58, the sun was going down, when it should actually be noon. Alterations will be made to fix this problem.

Begin!

xxxx

_You heard me._

_If you wish to break through…summon all your aeons at once._

_And then…you will give their power to me._

xxxx

Chapter 61: To Bevelle

xxxx

_/Hirum's Subconscious/_

Darkness.

Hirum was swimming in an abyss, trying to find his way. He couldn't find anything…everything was shrouded in darkness. He was lost…confused…and alone.

All that he had to signify the end of anything…was the purple light at the end of the tunnel. He had to get there…he had to…

He reached the purple light…and a strange set of scenes flashed in front of him.

Sin was coming for him…mouth wide, as if preparing to eat him…in fact, he KNEW it was going to eat him. He tried to scream, but the words wouldn't come. He prepared for the inevitable…until Sin stopped.

Before he could wonder why, Sin disappeared. _…huh?_

An ominous set of footsteps sounded behind him. The summoner turned around to see a figure about as big as Cid…but it wasn't Cid. The figure was far too bulky…come to think of it, it looked like a mech of some sort…

Hirum had no time to think before the figure punched the ground in front of him. The 17-year old boy yelped as he was sent flying. He slid several yards before coming to a stop.

"Agh…" groaned Hirum, finally finding his voice. He clutched his ribs before sitting up…and paling.

The mech was gone, replaced by a long-haired man. Hirum only managed to see the long sheath on the man's hip before he drew a blade.

One second later, and Hirum's body was separated at the waist.

Darkness…

The shadows were swallowed up by the light…

And then…

xxxx

_/1:30 NT, Chamber of the Fayth, Macalania Temple/_

Hirum's eyes fluttered open…and he stared straight at the concerned yellow irises of Serena. "…hu…?"

Serena's eyes widened out of sheer delight and joy. "Yay! You're awake!" Serena giggled as she moved away from Hirum's face, revealing that Trigon (scarred mask in the forefront) was also standing over him. The Psy-Mage chirped, "Mr. Cid! Mr. Aaron! Hirum's up!"

As the little girl bounded over to get her fellow guardians, Trigon commented, _"Well well…I take it you had a rough time of it."_

"Rrrgh…don't remind me," muttered Hirum as he sat up. He was still in the Chamber of the Fayth. "How long have I been out?"

"_Not long. When you absorbed this temple's Fayth, the door to this chamber opened. We've been by your side since then."_ Trigon stepped away as Aaron and Cid came back with Serena.

The Al Bhed knelt down beside his charge, smiling lightly. "You look a bit banged up."

"Aw shut up," lightheartedly grumbled Hirum, a grin on his face. He slowly stood up as Cid checked his wounds. "There are wounds on your back and your side…but the cuts are thin. Your red robe and white shirt are torn, however. You'll need to either stitch them up or get new clothes."

Hirum snorted. "Feh…we'll save it for later." The summoner brushed his two long strands of hair out of his face…only to find that they fell back into his face. "Rrr…"

"Mr. Hirum…why do you have your hair like that?" asked Serena.

The summoner muttered, "A friend of mine at the SSoB was a hairstylist. She had worked with her mother at Kilika, as a business. She wanted to style it, so I said yes…honestly, it never really bothered me." He grimaced as he twiddled with the strands. "But now that I think about it…it's not very practical."

_SLASH!_

Hirum stood stock-still as both of the strands fell to the stony floor, slashed at the base by Cid's combat knife. The CESS Operative wordlessly sheathed his knife as Hirum grumbled, "You could've given me some warning…"

"**_Heh. This group is always a laugh riot,"_** said Trigon with a chuckle, his cocky mask now in show. **_"Let's quit dilly-dallying already and get out of this joint!"_**

"That I'll agree to," concurred Hirum, a small smile on his face.

As the summoner and his four guardians rose to leave the Chamber, a small fish hovered outside the see-through walls of the room, floating in the icy water.

Except it wasn't a fish.

Rather, it was a cleverly designed machina. Gray scales made of metal. Dark blue fins. And instead of eyes…there were blue spheres.

Spheres that were transmitting directly to Rosho.

xxxx

_/Sphere Room, Unknown Area/_

Rosho chuckled to himself as he turned away from the sphere that he had been looking for the past half-hour. "My my Hirum…how much you've grown…"

He had watched the entire battle between Hirum and Sentinel.

And to be honest, he was very impressed.

"Hmm hmm hmm…if one compared Hirum's current skills to Lady Yuna's at this point in the Pilgrimage…then one would find that Hirum outclasses Lady Yuna by a fairly long shot." He didn't know quite yet how Hirum's guardians measured up against Yuna's…but one thing was for sure; at this rate, Hirum would become a most magnificent summoner.

_All according to plan_, thought Rosho with a smile. _All according to plan…_

xxxx

_/1:32 NT, Entrance to Chamber of the Fayth, Macalania Temple/_

The elevator slowly ascended upward from the old temple and into the tower. Hirum sighed as he placed his hands on his side and on his back: the site of both of his injuries. "Cure."

The cuts healed up seamlessly in a minute flash of green and white light that hovered over his body. All that was left were the dried up trails of blood left on his skin. "Well, that's one problem solved."

"And the other problem?" asked Aaron.

Hirum sighed ruefully. "How are we going to back to the temple? Go backwards through the Cloister of Trials? I don't feel up to it right now…"

The elevator slowed to a stop…and the door opened.

Trigon was the first to look out the door. He switched to the smiling mask. _"I believe you'll be pleasantly surprised."_

Hirum stepped out…and gaped. So did Aaron. Cid remained impassive. Serena innocently asked, "Uh…how come we're inside and not outside?"

The door they had walked out of had been the same door that led to the Cloister of Trails…from Macalania Temple. They were in the Hall of Prayer.

As the door closed behind them, Maester Yulik Ronso turned to face them. "Welcome back summoner. I take it you succeeded?"

Hirum didn't answer. Instead, he immediately rushed back to the door to the Cloister of Trials and opened it.

He saw the pathway of blue bricks that led outside to the ice spires and the frigid walkway. No elevator in sight. His eyes nearly popped out of his heads. "But, but, but…but how, I mean, what the huh, buh…DAH!" He frustratingly closed the doors, slumping to the ground. "Forget it…I don't even want to know how that happened."

"Magic is a very malleable thing, summoner," commented Yulik. "If used properly…wonderful and amazing, even seemingly impossible things may be done."

Hirum simply let his mind process the Maester's words as he stood up again. "Well…right now, I don't really care for a lecture on Magic and You: The Extended Edition. I just want to make it to Bevelle by sundown."

"Of course. May you leave in peace," said Maester Yulik Ronso as the summoner led his four guardians past him. However, a frown adorned his face the moment they passed him…and when they reached the door…

"Wait."

Hirum, Cid, Serena, Aaron, and Trigon turned around to face Maester Yulik Ronso. He was staring at them with his narrow eye…and his stare was full of purpose. "I must speak with you before you leave."

"About what Mr. Yulik?" asked Serena out of innocent confusion.

Yulik said, "Due to circumstances beyond your control, you now have enemies in Bevelle."

Hirum cynically snorted. "Hmph. I kinda figured. After all, you aren't banned for no reason…correct?"

"My advice to you," continue Yulik, not bothering to reply to Hirum's cynicism. "Get to Bevelle. Go to the temple. Claim the aeon. Get out. You should be there no longer than a day. If you stay too long, your enemies will strike. For your sake…don't stay longer than you need to."

Hirum said nothing. He only replied with a bow before turning around and opening the wooden doors, walking outside. His guardians followed soon after.

Less than a minute later, the Maester opened the front doors, staring outside. He could barely see the group now; all he could see was a large black silhouette taking off to the southeast and into the night. He recognized it as the Elemental Dragon; apparently, the summoner was using the aeon as a way to get back to the mainland. _Good luck, young summoner…after all, you're going into Bevelle with Aaron by your side. That alone is reason enough for the BTC to strike at you._

xxxx

_/3:02 NT, Northwestern Border, Macalania Forest/_

Hirum and his Guardians had just left the Sea of Macalania's shores, heading further into the forest to rest for the night. Considering how far they had come, they were about three hours away from Bevelle.

"Okay everyone…I want to get rested up so we can make it to Bevelle by 12:00 ST," said Hirum as he nestled against the side of a tree.

"Ah. The Morning Hymn," commented Aaron as he activated his R-3 Battle Arms and got inside the pod that offered him a suitable atmosphere underwater. "Night." Moments later, the Al Bhed closed the glass dome, sealing himself inside for the night.

Serena blinked as she stared at her charge. "Morning Hymn?"

"You'll see," replied Hirum as he stretched his neck before closing his eyes. Sleep claimed him moments later.

Serena frowned as she walked in a circle, taking the time to glance at Cid. "Mr. Cid?"

Cid was sitting down on the ground, leaning against a large root sticking out of the ground. He turned his head towards the red-haired girl, saying, "What is it?"

"You look…anxious. Are you feeling okay?" asked Serena, yellow eyes peering into his golden visor.

Cid frowned inside his helmet; how could she tell that he was feeling anxious? Then it occurred to him; her psychic powers were inadvertently reaching out and touching the minds of others, feeding bits and pieces of info to her own mind. _So that's how she could tell that I'm feeling anxious._

For the record, he was feeling anxious because of his superior. He would deliver Serena to him tomorrow…his mission would be complete…and…what?

CESS Operative #34 mentally groused to himself; he would simply wait until his next assignment.

So why was he feeling a bit strange about delivering her to his superior…?

"Mr. Cid? Hello?"

The super soldier calmly exited his thoughts, staring quietly at his charge. "My personal feelings are none of your concern. All that matters is your safety and well-being. Now, get some rest. Hirum said we'll be waking up early."

Even as Cid closed his eyes – even though he didn't really need to sleep, he wanted to be prepped for meeting his superior – Serena stared adamantly at him.

"…Mr. Cid, my safety isn't the only thing that should matter to you."

Cid opened his eyes once more, resisting the urge to groan. The girl's words were undoubtedly the words of a naïve person who had no idea how things worked. And why was it affecting him at all, even if it was only slightly? "Listen, it is my mission to keep you safe. That's all."

"But who's keeping you safe?" pleaded Serena, her lips starting to quiver. "I mean…you've done nothing but help us." Apparently, she had forgotten about how Cid had initially tried to kidnap her at the Hunter's Guild. However, since her memories of the event were fuzzy at best (no doubt due to her self-induced, spur of the moment teleportation), she chalked it up to a bad dream. "And you've protected me…but I don't want you to get hurt…"

Serena calmly snuggled up against Cid's body, her tiny frame crumpled up against his armored body. It was almost like a daughter falling asleep on her father…and it was a cute scene in a way. The Psy Mage smiled; as her eyes closed, she managed to say, "But if you…want to…you can still protect me……"

Cid frowned as the young girl fell asleep on his body.

One word crossed his mind.

_Damn._

He was getting too attached to the young girl. He was sure of it now.

The moment he delivered the girl to his superior, he was going to get his memory erased. Although it seemed impractical, it was actually quite necessary. Should CESS Operatives become altered in ways unfit (say, emotionally) during a mission, means would be taken to reverse the processes. Emotional and mental changes would be easily dealt with via a memory erasure.

"_Having trouble sleeping?"_

Cid glanced upward to see Trigon standing atop the root he was leaning against. "No."

Trigon chuckled. _"If you say so."_ He calmly stepped down from the root, staring at Serena's still form. _"She's quite the little princess, isn't she?"_

"Don't forget that she has psychic powers of great magnitude, possesses the abilities of the moogles, and is a target of both the ABTC and the BTC," retorted Cid with an even tone.

Trigon would've shown a smile if he hadn't worn a mask. _"But still…she admires you. She admires your strength and unwavering devotion. Sure, it's a characteristic for men in combat…but it's admirable nonetheless."_

"Is there a point to this conversation?" asked Cid.

Trigon chuckled once more. _"Not really. A simple conversation. I'll leave you be."_ As Trigon walked away, he suddenly stopped. _"Oh, and by the way…"_ His mask switched. _"You'd do well to keep your priorities straight…even if it means making some uncomfortable choices."_

As Trigon walked away to keep watch over the group, Cid frowned.

What did Trigon mean?

And why was he even thinking about this anyway? He had sleep to catch up on.

So the CESS Operative fell asleep…with his arms around Serena, protecting her from harm. Just like always.

xxxx

_/2:12 NT, Slums, Luca/_

The Slums. The most undesirable place in Luca, located near the old wall that surrounded the ruins of Old Bevelle.

The buildings were ALL made out of hardened stone, not the shiny, high-quality metal that the rest of Bevelle used. Instead of doors and windows, there were blankets to cover the holes. Hobos, bums, the poor, the deranged, and the criminals made their homes here. Speaking of criminals, it was widely known that the city's mobsters used the slums as their headquarters (they couldn't operate in the city, due to the ABTC's behind-the-scenes grip on the area) to escape notice of the law.

The only thing that saved the Slums from total anarchy was the fact that the Guardsmen made regular patrols of the area, using not only manpower but Seeker drones as well. This combination helped to stem away at some of the atrocities that the criminals committed upon the populace.

Nevertheless, there were some tough civilians here who could take care of themselves…but not always.

As Captain Lutzwin was about to find out.

"RAAAAR!"

The Guardsman twisted his head around to see a civilian in rags being thrown out of 'door' and onto the hard ground. Moments later, two men wearing black clothes came out and started kicking at him. "GIVE US THE COLLECTION MONEY!" roared one of the two men in black.

The rag-wearing male whimpered, "I…I don't have any! I tried to get som-"

POW!

The poverty-stricken man howled as he was kicked in the ribs by the second man. "Your time has ended. We get paid to protect you…and this is how you thank us? Miserable little-"

_**CHOOM!**_

The man in black never finished his sentence. He was in the chest by a laser bolt and sent down without a sound. His compatriot paled as he stared at Lutzwin, who was aiming his V-Staff at him.

The Captain, with an icy tone, said, "Step away from the civilian. You're under arrest…if you dare move an inch, I will open fire."

The mobster did the only natural thing he could do: run. So he did.

_**CHOOM!**_

He went down the moment a laser bolt hit him in the back.

The Captain sighed as he lowered his V-Staff. "They never listen."

"Nice shot Captain."

Lutzwin mentally groaned at the sound of that voice. "What do you want Kuvod?"

Richard Kuvod stepped out of the shadows of an alleyway, his lips twisted into a satisfied smirk. "I was just visiting some old friends that decide to mingle with the poor folks." And by that, he meant contacts that lived in the Slums. "Saw you and decide to knock and see if anyone was home."

"Hmph," grumbled Lutzwin as he let his V-Staff rest on his shoulder plating. "Say what you will; I have to call a medical unit and get this man to a hospital."

Kuvod smiled as he turned away. "Before you go…a good friend who likes to worship Yevon in Macalania called me." And by that, he meant a contact who disguised himself as a monk for the Macalania Temple had notified him via sphere-com. "He said that Hirum and his group are on their way to Bevelle."

Lutzwin said nothing as Kuvod walked away.

Bevelle.

Headquarters of the BTC.

A bitter sighed escaped his lips. _And Aaron is a guardian of Hirum…that makes everything stickier._

He only hoped nothing major would come of this.

xxxx

_/Cid's Subconscious/_

Cid was dreaming.

That alone was weird enough; he always had a dreamless sleep, enduring an endless abyss of blankness during his slumber. It was like a blanket of darkness for his mind, effectively shutting down his body during sleep.

That's why he was slightly confused at the images playing before him.

He looked up to see a purple halo swirling down toward him, encompassing him…and when it vanished, he could see a number of figures in front of him. They were all colored red…like blood…and their green eyes glared at him, as if digging into his soul…

And right by his side was a little red-haired girl. He didn't need to be a genius to know it was Serena. Without hesitation, he brought up his BTC-4 laser rifle…

_Woosh!_

…only to watch someone whisk her away. Cid quickly dove to the side as the figures in red charged, chasing the one who had taken Serena.

Then…it changed…

He saw someone like him. A fellow CESS Operative…but who?

A figure wearing black armor opposed them. Pyreflies converged on the figure, drawing slight bewilderment from Cid. _Is that-?_

Suddenly, the black figure blazed by them, striking them both and sending them flying.

Cid landed on a diagonal slab of metal and glanced ahead. His fellow CESS Operative and the black attacker were gone.

The slab of metal morphed into a chair, and steel restraints wrapped around him. Cid struggled to move…but he couldn't. He looked up to see a strange device hovering over him…and cables connected to his suit.

All of a sudden, a flash erupted in his vision.

Then there was nothing but a blank.

xxxx

_/9:56 NT, Northwestern Border, Macalania Forest/_

Cid's eyes snapped open.

He faced the blue branches, turquoise leaves, and crystalline spheres that hung overhead. He was still in Macalania Forest.

The super soldier looked down at the young girl in his arms. The Psy Mage slumbered peacefully, a serene smile on his face.

He was going to miss her.

That is, until his mind was wiped. Then the confusing emotions that this young girl brought would be gone.

_Wait._

Cid frowned as he stared at Serena. There was a slight purple aura around her body. It was tiny, and nearly invisible to the naked eye…but it was there nonetheless.

_She's subconsciously using her psychic powers?_ thought Cid with a frown. The question was, how were those powers manifesting?

Then it clicked.

The purple halo in his dream…the same color of psychic magic.

Were those Serena's dreams he had witnessed? Or perhaps…they were visions? The super soldier knew from his own assessment in the battle with Bison Aisu that Serena's powers had given her some glimpse into the future (an unpleasant one, considering how she had immediately unleashed her overdrive on the Parasites' leader). So did that mean…he had seen some kind of a future?

Oh well. It was no consequence to him. If anything unexpected arose, he would deal with it.

"_Wake up."_

Cid looked down at Hirum to see Trigon nudging him. _"Wake up Hirum."_

The summoner stirred slightly as he mumbled, "Wha…? Huh? What is it?"

"_You said to wake up so that we would have time to make it to Bevelle in time. Correct?"_ asked Trigon.

Hirum's eyes widened. "Yeah…what time is it anyway?"

"_I believe it is almost 10 o'clock NT,"_ replied the mechanical man. This statement caused the black-haired summoner to pale. "Oh NO! Bevelle's over three hours away! And it's in the next time zone! THAT MEANS WE ONLY HAVE ONE HOUR!"

Trigon stepped away, clearly out of bewilderment. _"Oh…I'm afraid I misheard your words earlier."_

The summoner quickly racked his brain for solutions. "Okay…it takes three hours to get there WITH the walkway of light. We have to get there with an aeon."

Trigon's mask switched. **_"Geez, is it really that important to get there in time?"_**

"YES!"

"**_Sheesh,"_** replied Trigon as he flinched. **_"Saw-ree. I'll just go ahead and wake up swirly eyes."_** By 'swirly eyes', he meant Aaron. After all, he was an Al Bhed.

As Trigon walked over to the pod that held Aaron, Hirum walked over to Cid and Serena. "Cid, you awake?"

"Yes," replied the super soldier.

"Good. Wake Serena." Hirum turned around just in time to see Trigon pick up the R-3 Battle Arms and shake it up and down. "Wake up sleepy-head!" As he shook, Aaron's head bumped against the glass dome on the pod.

THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

Finally, Aaron angrily opened the dome from inside and fell out and onto the ground, clutching his head out of pain and anger. He impulsively roared in his own tongue. "Fryd dra ralg ec ouin vnelgeh bnupmas!" (What the heck is your frickin' problem!)

"**_Hey, it woke you up. We've got to skedaddle!"_** yelled Trigon as he dropped the R-3 Battle Arms beside Aaron.

The Al Bhed angrily deactivated the R-3 Battle Arms, reverting it to its tinier, inactivated form. As he slipped the white slab into his backpack, he asked, "So…what are we doing?"

"Heading to Bevelle. NOW." He quickly summoned an aeon: the Machina Maw. "Since we're pressed for time, I'll need you to fly on your own Aaron. Cid and Trigon will both sit on the shoulder pads while I man the controls. Cid, you'll hold Serena."

Cid nodded wordlessly as he held Serena with one hand and clambered on to the M-Maw's left shoulder. Trigon jumped onto the right shoulder whilst Aaron irritably dragged out the red slab of the R-2 Battle Arms.

Moments later, the aeon drifted above the forest canopy, jetting off to the northeast. Aaron followed them, using the R-2 Battle Arms to fly beside the aeon. Hirum flew slowly, so that Trigon and Cid wouldn't fall…but at the speed they were going at, they would reach Bevelle within the hour.

And all the while Serena continued to sleep.

xxxx

_/11:58 NT, Outside Southern Entrance of Bevelle/_

Hirum sighed as he dismissed the Machina Maw; Aaron, Trigon, and Cid (still holding a slumbering Serena). "We made it…"

As Aaron slipped a certain red slab into his backpack, he asked, "So Hirum…think my headache," He glared at Trigon as he said this. "Was worth waking up early enough to get here?"

"Oh yeah," replied Hirum with a smile as he stared northward.

To the immediate north of the Macalania Forest was a small plain of green grass that the zoomer tracks ran over, still supported by the large metal columns. The plains ended at a sandy shoreline that bordered the Bevelle Strait (the thin line of water that ran under Bevelle; the city itself served as a bridge between Macalania and the Calm Lands beyond). The beaches were lined with small houses; those who desired to live by the water did so without any fuss. The zoomer tracks ran over the Highbridge, which led directly to Bevelle.

The Highbridge itself was a marvel in and of itself. The zoomer tracks ran straight over the middle of the metallic bridge, which was situated directly over the waters of the Bevelle Strait. The Highbridge was closed to hovercraft traffic, reserved for people who traveled on foot, and for good reason; a number of lookout points dotted the bridge, allowing travelers to look through telescopes at the eastern and western horizons. In the waters of the Bevelle Strait and beyond, one could see fishing platforms similar to those in the Sea of Macalania. To the east, the sky was a mixture of orange and blue: the sun was about to breach the horizon.

But Bevelle the city…was a sight to behold.

The city was thirty miles in diameter, consisting of five circular red columns that were all 1,000 feet high. The Highbridge angled upward near Bevelle, joining at the third column. All one could see was a ledge leading to a large, elliptical gateway. Beyond was the inside of the third column. The living conditions (and the cost of living, natch) depended on what column you were on. The bottom column – AKA the fifth column – was the equivalent of the slums (even Bevelle couldn't be spared from the cancerous sore that is poverty). Seeing as how it was the bottom column, it stood on the city's foundation; a massive slab of metal that stood between the city and the relatively shallow depths of the Strait. The fourth column was the equivalent of economy class; those who lived on donations, charities, and the bare minimum of funds. The third column was the equivalent of the suburbs; those who performed most of the labor work and lived satisfactory lives, although lives that weren't exactly super-wealthy (save for a few who happened to prefer the third column for reasons known only to them). The second column was the equivalent of the city's upper class: the ones who worked with papers and behind desks instead of with tools and inside factories. Finally, there was the first column: reserved for the homes and training schools for the monks and priests of Yevon. Also, the Temple of Yevon-Bevelle and the Grand Sanctum of the Maesters sat atop this column.

Since only the second and first columns were visible, that is all that shall be spoken of…that is, after small features are spoken of. The fifth column was lined with the symbol of Yevon every 18.85 miles, allowing for exactly five symbols on the bottom column. The symbols were painted on in white, and the surprisingly swift waters of the Bevelle Strait crashed against the fifth column. This was actually fortuitous; over two thousand turbines sat in the waters, turning as the water pushed against them. They provided a good sum of power for the city. On the fourth column, the symbol of Yevon was painted on once every 23.56 miles, allowing for exactly four symbols. This time, the color was a brilliant gold. Also, a number of windmills jutted out of the walls; there two thousand of them, one every 249 feet. On the third column, the symbol of Yevon was painted once every 31.42 miles, allowing for the symbol to appear thrice. This time, the symbol was painted dark blue. Aside from the ledge that the zoomer tracks and the Highbridge connected to, the third column housed a number of ledges that circled all the around, providing a berth for airships (this was advantageous for the windmills on the fourth column below; the constant thrust and wind produced by incoming and departing airships always provided a boost for the propellers. There were also small windows – roughly five feet in diameter that lined the top rim of the third column, evenly stretched out over the circumference of the column. Seeing as how the windows were 100 feet apart, that meant there were 4976 of them.

Now to the second column.

The second column was actually visible to the naked eye; after all, there was no wall like the bottom three columns. Just thick white pillars put upon the edge of the column, serving as the support structures for the top column (there were four thousand pillars; one every 124 feet, in case you were wondering). A thick guardrail lined the rim of the column, so that innocent bystanders wouldn't fall off by accident. Nevertheless, the fact that there was no wall provided a MAGNIFICENT view of the sky, Macalania Forest to the south, the Bevelle Strait to the east and west, and the rolling hills and highlands that served as a border to the Calm Lands to the north. As a side effect, it allowed a view of the city sitting on the second level of Bevelle. Most of the buildings near the rims were simple homes (although their designs were almost all different; tastes differed from person to person.), although there were a few serene parks here and there, complete with tall and hardy Bevelle greenwood (a kind of tree that has green bark instead of brown or gray), short and branch-filled Spiran oak, and the small but popular Moonflow willows. From Hirum's viewpoint, one could see the bottom of the first column…and they saw a number of slits that sat over the parks so that rain could be provided. Near the center of the second column were the skyscrapers (for businesses such as banks, firms, and BTC affiliates) and the roads for major hovercraft travel…but even someone as little as a moogle could see the large blitzball stadium situated in the center of the second column. The home of the Bevelle Dynamos, reigning champs of blitzball.

Finally…the first column. The top one.

Unlike the second column, the wall remained. The wall's bottom rim was lined with white curvy lines, while the top rim was lined with golden triangles. Despite the fact that the wall remained, the giant palace still rose above it. The palace was made of sterling white marble, similar in design to the city itself, save for the fact that the each 200 foot-tall column was smaller in diameter than the one below it. There were ten in all, and the rims of each column were lined with towers – all of which were 100 feet tall. The tops of the conical towers were laced with silver, whilst windows lined with gold were embedded in each column. Finally, a tower that stretched over 900-feet into the air stretched upward from the top level. On top of that tower was a spherical structure with a 100-yard diameter. The symbol of Yevon was carved into the structure, and the grooves were filled in with shimmering sapphire.

The Grand Sanctum of the Maesters…and right below that palace was Bevelle Temple.

Hirum sighed. "Bevelle…home of the Maesters…the lifeblood of the religion of Yevon. And just in time too," commented the summoner as he gazed eastward.

The first sliver of the sun breached the horizon.

It was 12:00 ST.

At that moment, the towers that sat atop the Grand Sanctum opened up. Giant versions of three instruments were revealed. Copper bells. Golden trumpets. Timpani drums.

Slots opened up all over the city, revealing electronic speakers. The sound would be transmitted into every column of the city.

Then, the bells and trumpets played in tandem, with the drums providing a suitable background noise. Although the tune was at half speed and without any lyrics…there was no doubt that the Hymn of the Fayth was being played.

_**(I…E…YU…I…)**_

_**(NO…BO…ME…NU…)**_

_**(RE-EN…MI…RI…)**_

_**(YO…JU…YO…GO…)**_

_**(HA…SA…TE…KA…NA…E…)**_

_**(KU…TA…MA-A…E…)**_

Hirum smiled as the song filtered through his ears. "Wondrous…"

"_Indeed,"_ commented Trigon.

"…hu…huh?" Serena shook her head as she suddenly came to, thanks to the sound of the music. "What's that sound?"

"The Morning Hymn," replied Hirum.

Serena nodded. "Oh…" She sank back into Cid's arms, content to continue sleeping. "It sounds…nice…"

Aaron sighed…but for a different reason. "Eh, heard it before…not worth banging my head five times."

Hirum chuckled lightly at Aaron's cynical humor. "Whatever you say…let's just go. I want to get the aeon as quickly as possible."

Yulik's words still hung over the groups like a shadow…and above all, Aaron and Cid knew what dangers Bevelle had waiting for them.

Nevertheless, the summoner and his four guardians made their way for the Highbridge.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 62: The Enemy Approaches

xxxx

Author's Notes: The BTC will make its move next chapter…hopefully the group will be able to get something done in the meanwhile. And Hirum will undergo some cosmetic changes as well (it started this chapter with the removal of his two hair strands; the characters of FFX3 will actually wear different clothes for once!).

Bleh. Never thought losing my laptop would be such a killer concerning my writing productivity. All of my info on my Inspiron (is using an older Compaq Armada M700) is inaccessible at the moment…which means I have to use the Internet to gather my info.

Problem is, cable's been REALLY touchy. It's as if technical problems decided to hit me all at once.

Oh well. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like the new Bevelle. Next update will come sooner.

See you soon, and please review!


	64. The Enemy Approaches

Standard Disclaimer: I no own Final Fantasy. Me am ANGRY!

Author's Notes: I'VE GOT A JOB! I'VE GOT A JOB! WOOOOOOOOOO! (bounces up and down)

To the reviews!

gyste4: Indeed it is. 30-mile diameter with five 1,000-foot tall columns. That's a lot of volume.

Raxe: Really? (smiles) We shall see… :P

MakoAnima: Eventually. And as for the long paragraphs…they only occur when I have something big to explain or describe.

eternalnemesis: Long? At least 100 chapters. ;)

Wolfy16: The next aeon will appear within the next few chapters.

Anime obsessed fan: Not Kimahri's memories. ;)

And my situation's improved; after dealing with a boatload of DEVIOUS spyware, I should be getting back up to speed soon.

Mimiru-Sama: I've seen more chapters in other fan fiction before.

And FYI, I've recently acquired my first job, so that means time MIGHT be a bit more scarce. Sorry for the late updates recently…but hey, what can you do?

Begin!

xxxx

_Our civilization is crumbling…_

_For worshipping Sin, our reward is death…_

_What kind of fools were we…?_

xxxx

Chapter 62: The Enemy Approaches

xxxx

_/12:11 ST, Highbridge, South of Bevelle/_

Serena continued to slumber, her body draped over Cid's arms. The CESS Operative remained silent as he continued to walk alongside Hirum, Aaron, and Trigon on the Highbridge.

As they continued to walk along, Hirum glanced at one of the zoomer track columns they were passing. For travelers on the Highbridge, there was a nifty little addition for those looking to rest their feet; SN sets affixed to the columns and benches to rest their feet on. Right now, the column they were passing had an SN set to a Bevelle news station. The image of a gray-haired, yet young-faced man spoke confidently as he read the news.

"…**and in other news, plans to install large window panels on the third column are back underway after recent labor disputes. The construction had already been halted to reevaluate the architectural plans beforehand, where closer investigation had revealed that the plans would result in weakening the overall structural integrity of the third column. The risk of a collapse was too great, so they halted. And then there was the labor dispute after the plans were…"**

And that's when Hirum and his Guardians passed the column. Aaron took note of two people standing silently besides the column, watching the passers-by (not that there were many at this hour). They both looked like the Guardsmen from Luca, except that their armor was angular and colored red. The armor seemed to bulge around the spine, giving off the impression of a backpack. Also, their visors were – instead of thin slits on the helmet – large green rectangles. They held nothing like a V-Staff…rather, the only weapon they possessed was a small, G-shaped handle made of gray metal clipped to their sides. _Bevelle Guardsmen…armed with G-Bladers._

On Spira, a lot of things had nifty little names. 'Blader' was the term used to describe a tool that was a combination of a blade and a laser blaster. The G-Blader was issued to all of the Guardsmen in Bevelle. Of course, the G-Bladers were made by the BTC…but was that so surprising? After all, the V-Staffs for the Luca Guardsmen were made by the ABTC.

Cid didn't turn his head to face the two Guardsmen…but he watched them out of the corner of his golden visor as he walked ahead. Sure enough, he saw them tilt their heads toward him. He could feel their eyes analyzing every facet of his armor. No doubt they were here for Serena. Also, it was most likely that they were agents for the BTC.

But what unsettled Cid was the fact that the LAST time he had confronted BTC agents, they had hired a CESS Operative to fight with them. What if they had hired more…

No. His superior would see to it that no other CESS Operatives would've been hired. Perhaps CESS Operative #13 had been hired by the BTC to retrieve Serena before his superior had even told him about Project PSP…or perhaps his superior had 'leased' CESS Operatives out to other companies for mercenary or security purposes, saving the rest for himself and whatever tasks he had in mind.

He didn't know all the answers. For that matter, he didn't even know why his superior needed Serena, aside from the fact her powers were truly awesome and wondrous. Why would he need a user of psychic magic?

Oh well. He would find out once his mission ended. Then he would wait until his next assignment.

"_Quite a large city, Bevelle…"_ commented Trigon as they walked further along the Highbridge. _"Larger than Luca, if I'm not mistaken, due to the fact its practically five cities sitting on one column."_

"Yeah," replied Hirum. Although Aaron was the go-to guy for technical stuff, Hirum knew a lot about his hometown. "Luca's stretched out farther, at least forty miles long from side to side. From the sea to the Mi'ihen Highroad, it's probably only thirty miles long…but Bevelle is so much bigger. Not surprising considering it's the home of the Yevonite Clergy and the capitol of Spira."

Trigon's mask switched. _"An awful lot of political power congregates around this city…I'd rather that we not stumble into any trouble, wouldn't you agree?"_

Aaron knew that Trigon was talking to him, albeit in an indirect way. He got his threat; he knew what getting into trouble in Bevelle would do.

So in order to avoid trouble, he would have to keep Serena away from BTC hands.

As the group walked away, the two Bevelle Guardsmen turned to each other. The left one said, "It's them. The ones that the Captain said were on the watch list."

"Yes…I'll contact the Captain and track their positions. The ones of importance are the red-haired girl and the guy in green armor. You stay here at your post." With that said, the Guardsmen on the right followed Hirum and his Guardians from a distance, his stride calm yet forceful.

The remaining Guardsmen sighed as he tapped the side of his neck, pressing a button. He accessed the personal sphere-com that all Guardsmen used…as for who he was calling…

Well, let's just say he happened to be an informant for a very influential detective from Luca.

xxxx

_/12:26, Infinito Complex, Bevelle/_

Hiregor used a white cloth to wipe sweat off of his pudgy brow; he was in a hurry.

The gray halls of the Infinito Complex seemed to blur as Hiregor rushed as fast as he could, his fat belly jiggling with each step. His black business suit was matted with sweat around his armpits; he had to get to his office. The dull lights of the halls seemed to swim in his vision; he only had one goal: the sphere-com in his office.

His shoes squeaked as he slid sideways, skidding to a halt in front of his office door. He pounded a white panel on the wall, causing the door to slide open. He walked inside without saying a word.

His office was rather messy; papers were strewn about the metallic gray room, without a single white light illuminating everything. His desk was made of pure gunmetal, and on it were a number of spheres; the information on them pertained to Project CESS and other technical aspects of the BTC's other projects. A single SN set was sitting in the corner of the room, and there was only one cot.

For a project leader, his dwelling seemed rather…. destitute. But this was only his office; his actual dwelling was on the second column. However, due to the fact he often spent long hours in the complex, he had a place to sleep should his work carry him too long into the hours of the night.

He quickly pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out his personal sphere-com. He quickly spoke, "BTC code 24-15-ABTC-D."

It was his personal code for Torren Yates' sphere-com. Seconds later, a voice responded, **"What is it Hiregor?"**

"I've received word from the Bevelle Guardsmen Captain."

**"BTC Agent #690?"**

"Yes," replied Hiregor, his breath short. "He says that one of his men reported the arrival of a group into Bevelle…two of those people are CESS Operative #34 and Project PSP."

"…**tell him to get all Guardsmen he can spare to get them. Bring them to the Infinito Complex. I'll be there shortly."**

Yates hung up, leaving Hiregor alone. The rotund man sighed out of relief; things were finally coming together.

xxxx

_/12:30 ST, Gateway, Third Column, Bevelle/_

Hirum watched as a zoomer pulled in from the tracks and into a docking station. Gears clinked and magnetic clamps snapped onto the zoomer's hull, holding it in place. He watched as a few dozen travelers milled out of the zoomer and walked through the gateway in front of them.

The gateway was large; four pillars made of stone were standing in the gateway, sporting the images of the four Maesters: Noveos Guado, Ioros, Yulik Ronso, and Masho. Standing in between those pillars were over three dozen small tollbooths; three Guardsmen stood at each one.

Hirum walked up to a booth and asked, "Good morning; how much?"

"100 gil," droned the Guardsman, his voice dull; he probably didn't like tollbooth duty.

Aaron reached into his backpack and dug out a handful of coins from their stash of cash, handing it to Hirum. The summoner smiled as he grabbed two 50-gil coins and handed them to the Guardsman. "That should do it." He put the rest of the gil Aaron gave him into his pocket.

The Guardsman slipped the coins into a small chute, which led to the collection repository elsewhere in the city. "You may pass."

Hirum nodded as the other two Guardsmen moved aside, allowing the summoner and his Guardians pass through.

Despite the fact his robe was ruined and his shirt was ripped, Hirum was in a good mood. A VERY good mood. After all, he was in Bevelle, the largest (and arguably the greatest) city on Spira. Bevelle, the meeting place of the Maesters. Bevelle, the headquarters of the Yevonite Clergy. Bevelle, the…well, you get the point, right?

The moment they stepped beyond the gateway, Hirum and his Guardians saw the inside of the third column.

It was completely hollow.

The large wall of the third column's inner shell was colored red, with the symbol of Yevon paint on in white every three hundred feet. Large doors lined the wall, leading out to the ledges that held the airships. Pipes, vents and pumps ran along the wall, sending water, heat, waste, and electricity to where they needed to go. Lining the wall were elevators, hooked together in pairs; one going up to the second column, one going down to the fourth column. There were also rectangular sections where one could see yellow hovercraft hovering about the wall; construction crews working on preparations for the window heard in the news report. Also, large, rectangular lights were affixed to the ceiling shining down upon the faction of Bevelle. The lights were currently dim; they were emulating the light of the sun. As the sun rose, they would get brighter. The entirety of the third column's floor was clustered with buildings of various sizes, shapes, and colors. The edges of the city were home to small homes and local shops owned by families. The closer one got near the center, the more businesses took up real estate. The buildings grew taller near the center of the third column, but none reached over fifty stories. Several spaces were set aside for lush green parks, complete with wet grass, small lakes, and trees. Large, concrete roads were built upon pillars standing high above the buildings, offering hovercraft the opportunity to move about. The roads became a mass of lines near the center of the column, as traffic tended to congregate there. The big defining feature was the blitzball stadium's lower half, hanging through a hole in the center of the ceiling. It was the only glimpse people in the third column had of the second column. When the Bevelle Dynamos played, it provided quite a sight.

Hirum sighed as he stared at the bustling berg…and to think this massive city constituted only one-fifth of Bevelle. "Man…this place is big." He turned around, facing his guardians. "Okay guys, here's the way things are going to go. I need some new clothes before going to Bevelle Temple. Trigon, back on the Highbridge you sounded like you've been here before, so you're coming with me. Aaron, you and Cid stay here with the sleepy-head."

Yes, Serena was still sleeping.

As Hirum and Trigon walked away, Aaron protested without haste. "B-b-but what about us?"

"Don't worry; we'll come back after I get my clothes!" yelled Hirum moments before Trigon led him away.

Aaron frowned as he grumbled irritably. He whispered to himself, as grumpy as could be. "Stupid idiot…who does he think he is? Leaving me alone with the super soldier and the super top-secret psychic girl?"

Hirum had made a grave mistake; leaving him alone with Cid and Serena was bad enough. After all, if someone came seeking Serena, they would be two men down. But to leave them alone in BEVELLE…that was nothing more than asking for trouble.

_Oh well…nothing I can do about_, thought Aaron with a bemused expression. _At least Cid isn't a BTC slave. That's SOME comfort…_

He glanced to his right to see Cid…wait a second. He wasn't there.

Cid had vanished.

_HUH?_ Aaron's eyes snapped out as he yelped, "Where'd he go?" This was bad; had they been abducted? No…Cid was far too strong to go silently…so that meant-

A flash of green.

Aaron noticed the familiar armor of the CESS Operative running down a nearby sidewalk, which led towards the nearest elevator over a half a mile away. The ABTC member paled.

Cid had taken Serena with him.

"DAMN IT!" cursed Aaron as he took off in pursuit of the super soldier.

Meanwhile, Cid's legs were pumping quickly, his stride fast, yet gentle. After all, he didn't want to awaken Serena.

He knew where to go. His superior awaited him in the fifth column. He knew it.

All he had to do was avoid the BTC…and his former compatriots. This was the point where he had to split off from them and rejoin the CESS.

Part of him regretted leaving the group on such a short notice…but that regret would be nullified the moment his memory was wiped.

All he focused on now…was delivering Serena to his superior.

xxxx

_/12:38 ST, Sidewalk, Third Column, Bevelle/_

"**_Ya sure it was a good idea to leave those three alone?"_** asked Trigon as he walked beside Hirum. The stretch of road they were on was lined with small shops – such as grocers, hovercraft maintenance garages, diners, and the like – that were in the midst of preparing for opening hours. **_"I mean, come on…it's ASKING for trouble!"_**

"I know," replied Hirum. "However, we're not going to be gone long. Besides, Aaron has his Battle Arms, and Cid is Cid, and Serena is…well, Serena. They can take care of themselves. Besides, I'm not in the mood for any trouble at the moment. If they get into trouble, I want to be as far away from it as possible."

"**_Geez. Harsh,"_** commented Trigon.

Hirum shrugged. "Back to the main subject, you say the place we're going to is good?"

Trigon's mask switched. _"There's a shop for traveling summoners called the Outlet just down this road. It sales weapons, clothing, potions, and even some candy bars."_

"Candy bars. Me like. Hope they have chocolate," replied Hirum as he licked his lips. Trigon resisted the urge to chuckle; when you had a direct link to one such as Rosho, who could see everywhere on Spira, asking someone else for directions would seem rather redundant.

Minutes later, they stopped in front of a shop that stood on the corner of an intersection. It was rather plain on the outside; simple gray building with a red neon sign that read 'The Outlet'. There were two windows on the left and right side of the building, whilst the front side held a glass door.

Hirum reached for the handle…and found it wouldn't open. "Huh. It's locked." He knocked on the door.

A lot.

Finally, a frustrated storeowner poked his face onto the window, glaring at Hirum with Trigon with angry green eyes. His face was slightly gaunt, his chin had brown stubble, and his scraggly hair was blonde. Finally, he pointed at the sign.

-CLOSED: HOURS ARE FROM 1:00 ST – 3:00 NT-

"…crap," muttered Hirum.

"_Turn around,"_ calmly said Trigon.

"Why? It's closed. He won't let us in for another twenty minutes."

"_Just do it."_

Hirum sighed. "Fine." He did so, showing his back to the storeowner.

The man blinked at the sight of Hirum's torn clothes. He dejectedly sighed before unlocking the doors and opening them. He was wearing a simple pair of black pants, brown sandals, and a blue vest. He wore no shirt underneath, revealing his bare chest. "Since you seem to be in a bit of a bind, I'll let you in early. But make it quick; I still have to prep the store for opening time, gotta check the power grid so I can make sure the lights turn on, yadda yadda yadda, etcetera etcetera…"

Hirum walked inside, taking everything in at a glance. It was still dark – the lights weren't on, like the man had said – so he couldn't see everything. Nevertheless, Hirum could make out a number of aisles, separating everything into neat little spots. He could barely make out a ladder near the back of the shop, presumably for reaching whatever sat on the shelves lining the top of the walls (expensive and valuable items, perhaps?). A circular desk connected to the wall to his right, upon which sat a tiny SN set and a number of monitors connected to an unseen computer. The desk also held the store's cash register.

The storeowner got back behind his desk as Hirum investigated the aisles. Trigon moved over to the desk, glancing at the monitors. _"Hmm. Quite a complicated computer system. I take it you do more than just run this store?"_

The storeowner grinned as he replied, "Yeah. I'm actually the guy responsible for making sure the third column's electronic speakers play the Morning Hymn everyday. You know what that means? Waking up at UNGODLY hours."

"_Is that so? I assume that means the computer systems are not yours to play with then,"_ commented Trigon.

"Bingo pal. It sort of sucks to not be able to use this computer for personal reasons…" grumbled the storeowner. "But whatever. Besides, it helps me wake up in the morning. Otherwise I don't think I'd be able to run this store."

"Found it!"

Trigon turned around to see Hirum in his new outfit. Although he now wore a red T-shirt, Trigon couldn't see it. After all, Hirum was wearing a small poncho fashioned into a circle, with a hole in the middle for the head to fit through. The poncho went down to his waist, barely allowing his wrists to be seen from underneath the blue poncho. The symbol of Yevon was a white design on both sides of the poncho. Imitating Terros (or mocking him, as Trigon surmised), his Eye of Baaj badge was pinned into the eye of Yevon on the front of his poncho. "What do you think?"

"_Less cumbersome than your previous outfit. Better for battle,"_ replied Trigon.

Hirum resisted the urge to sight. "I'll take that as a yes." He turned to the storeowner, asking, "This'll be all." He eyed a small row of boxes filled with various candy bars. He grabbed one labelled 'Ifrit'. "And this.

"2050 gil for the poncho, the shirt, and the Ifrit chocolate bar," replied the man as he punched in the totals on his cash register.

Hirum nodded as he reached into his pockets, and pulled the entire wad of coins, putting it on the desk. "More than the total…but for letting me in early, that should balance it out, Mr…"

"Mito. Assa Mito's the name," replied the storeowner with a smile as he took all the cash. "Enjoy your day."

As Hirum and Trigon walked, the summoner dropped his old clothes on the road and vaporized them with a blast of Flare magic. "Okay. Now we head back to the others." He smiled as he unwrapped his Ifrit bar and bit into the dark chocolate. "Mmm. Almonds."

"_Lead the way,"_ dryly said Trigon, in no mood to stay separated from the rest of the group for long. The very city of Bevelle stank with the thirst for blood: THEIR blood. The longer they stood divided, the more likely they would be caught by those who wanted them out of the picture.

As it turned out, Trigon's thoughts came true…in a certain way.

Because they were back near the gateway, and neither Aaron, Cid, nor Serena were anywhere in sight. "I don't believe it. They DITCHED us!"

"_Technically, you left them first."_

Hirum couldn't argue with that point. "Okay…so my guardians are now somewhere in a city many times larger than my hometown, and as I know jack SQUAT about this city's layout, I have no idea how to find them. For that matter, I wouldn't even know where to look for them."

As Trigon watched Hirum angrily pace back and forth, he commented, _"It is a summoner's duty to keep watch over his guardians, as is the guardians' to watch over the summoner. You should've never let them out of your sight, even if you wanted to keep out of trouble."_

"Gah…not in the mood for a lecture Trigon," grumbled Hirum as he tried to calm himself. After taking several deep breaths, he said, "Okay…next priority is claiming the aeon of Bevelle Temple. After that, we'll dedicate ourselves to finding the others."

Trigon said nothing as Hirum looked around, trying to find the nearest way up to the second column. _Fool._

_You cannot blame him for wanting to avoid trouble._

_**Yeah, except this only got him into MORE trouble.**_

_He's learned his lesson. Let's just accompany him to the temple. We'll find the others afterwards._

_**I have a feeling we'll find a lot more than that, bub.**_

Trigon calmly walked ahead of Hirum. _"Follow me. I'll lead you the temple."_

Perplexed by Trigon's apparent change of attitude, Hirum followed his guardian.

xxxx

_/12:55 ST, Outside Elevator #12C, Third Column, Bevelle/_

Cid quickly burst out of an alleyway, finding himself in a semi-circular clearing that surrounded an elevator pair. _Good_. He quickly dashed at the right half of the pair, hoping to make it there unseen. It had taken him awhile to get here; longer than it would've taken. But then again, trying to avoid Guardsmen patrols tends to sidetrack you.

As the CESS Operative dashed for the right elevator, he suddenly skidded to a halt. The left elevator suddenly opened up, revealing ten Guardsmen that had come down from the second column.

"FREEZE!"

Cid did so as he instinctively tensed up, watching as the Guardsmen surrounded him, G-Bladers at the ready. _Hmm…even if I dropped Serena, I wouldn't be able to draw a weapon in time. My armor's tough, but it won't stand up to so many blasts. Hmm…_

Aaron was about to enter the clearing, his mind set in its pursuit for Cid, but then he saw all the Guardsmen. _CRAP!_ He quickly ducked around the corner and peered out. _Wonderful…just frickin' wonderful._

Aaron's mind was in a tizzy. Now that the Guardsmen had tracked Cid, more would arrive soon. None of his Battle Arms had the power to deal with a whole contingent of Bevelle Guardsmen…but…

_Maybe…_

Aaron had no choice. He hadn't read the final reports on Battle Arm field testing, so he wasn't sure what he was about to do was safe or not.

But it was his only chance.

He quickly pulled out all three Battle Arm slabs.

Meanwhile, Cid watched disdainfully as a large hovercraft set down in the clearing. It was colored red, and the front was pointed, giving off the impression of a Divebeak's head. As it set down, the back of the craft opened up, allowing fifty Guardsmen to pile out, weapons all aimed at him.

One Guardsman stepped forward, revealing that his visor was colored yellow. Perhaps he was the Captain of the Bevelle Guardsmen?

He spoke in a dry, yet cocky voice. "Heh. You and your little friend have become really popular around here. A little TOO popular…you could say that you've gotten a lot of people's feathers ruffled. Oh well…doesn't matter. Either way…" He grabbed his G-Blader and held it so that the 'G' was upside-down and backwards. He flicked a switch, and hole opened in the bottom. A thin blade of blue energy erupted from the device, glowing angrily as the Captain turned it towards Cid. "…you're under arrest."

Cid said nothing.

"Piston…"

The CESS Operative's eyes widened. Without hesitation, he ducked. Before the Guardsmen could even blink…

"…**PUNCH!"**

The sixty Guardsmen were blown by twin blasts of air, scattered like leaves in the wind. Cid, having fallen down to the ground, wasn't picked up by the air. Nevertheless, the moment he looked up, he saw a mechanical foot in his face.

SLAM!

Cid grunted as the hit sent him flying; he impulsively let go of Serena the moment he was hit. However, mere centimeters above the ground, a black hand grabbed Serena.

She still slept.

Cid grimaced as he shook his head, looking at his attacker. Like he suspected, it was Aaron…but not wearing the R-1 Battle Arms.

Rather, his entire body was covered by a mech of some kind. His body sat inside a pod of white metal; obviously from the R-3 Battle Arms, except a lot smaller. However, legs made of red metal sprouted from the bottom of the pod, and the joints were spherical in shape. The feet of the armor were tough and angular, whilst thick plates of the red armor covered the thighs and shins. The back of the white pod had two large bumps, from which protruded familiar-looking propellers: those of the R-2 Battle Arms. Finally, the arms were colored black, similar in design to the R-1 Battle Arms. However, there were some differences. For one, familiar looking steel cuffs lined the wrists; those of the R-3 Battle Arms, for propulsion underwater. Also, large, red fins protruded from the side of the arms, for the purpose of lift during flight. Staring out through the white pod's glass dome – which was larger, allowing for greater view of the area – was Aaron.

The mech was combination of all three Battle Arms: the R-X Battle Suit.

Aaron smiled; he had Serena, and even inside the mech, he felt as light as a feather, due to the AGMs. "Well boys, it's been fun, but I must depart. He stepped backwards into the elevator; the fourth column would offer him more hiding places. "I'm afraid I can't let you take Serena Cid, so…ta ta." The door closed, and the elevator platform descended.

Cid was quick to act. He grabbed a G-Blader from the nearest Guardsman and forced the elevator doors open. He activated the G-Blader's blade, stuck it into the metal wall of the elevator cylinder, and slowly slid down after Aaron and Serena.

The Guardsmen all got to their feet. The Captain roared, "I want to have all men in the fourth column on alert! I want all available men pursuing the three suspects! I WANT THEM CAPTURED, **NOW!"**

"_**SIR YES SIR!"**_

The hunt was on.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 63: Pursuit in Bevelle

xxxx

Author's Notes: AGH. Sorry for the ungodly long wait. X.x Hopefully, this habit will be broken. But anyways, next chapter will debut something that hasn't been seen since 'Convergence'…

The chase scene.

See you soon, and please review!


	65. Pursuit in Bevelle

Standard Disclaimer: Don't make me smack you. I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: (eyes spin) Job…school…no time…BLERGH…x.x

Anyhow, onto more important news: Katrina.

Needless to say, I survived. My house is a log cabin (sturdier than standard housing), and it sits on top of a hill surrounded by trees. The trees really helped break down the winds, so we weren't in any real danger from anything except falling trees (two fell, but none hit) and tornadoes (none spawned in the area).

So after a whole day of clean-up, everything was fine. In my area, that is.

But New Orleans…man. A quagmire. Looters. People firing at rescue workers. Heck, GANGS were being formed inside the Superdome! The worst of human nature, along with the best of it (the rescue workers and those working with other survivors)…all at once.

And some areas of Mississippi are just GONE. Wiped out of existence.

(sighs) And I've got relatives who lived close to NO…haven't heard from them yet…-.-

Prayers for them and everyone else. Do what you can. Please.

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: (chuckles) Hirum's playing you like a fool…you'll see what he has planned. There's a reason for his madness.

eternalnemesis: Teela…hmm…who is she again:P (slapped)

Wolfy16: Indeed. That stuff was EVIL. EVIL I SAY!

Thunder Demon: That's humankind for you. But hey, humanity's flaws make for good story material.

theweirdperson: Welcome! I shall answer your questions.

For the Maejins voting, the High Maejin's vote is supposed to be the ultimate one; however, the Council is there to discuss the sentence, the crime committed, and to validity to the High Maejin's ruling.

As for Terros, he didn't get to incinerating summoners until well after he first encountered Hirum. Things can change, ya know.

As for Cid counting the moogles, he HAD been with them in the air for about an hour – more or less – so it's not that odd to count them. Think of it as 'measuring your forces' strength'. :P

And finally…yes, an Ifrit candy bar. Got a problem with that?

gyste4: (shrugs) Maybe, maybe not.

Begin!

xxxx

_Life is far too short. That's a fact._

_So if our time on this planet is so short…_

…_it might as well be spent atop everyone else._

_Wouldn't you agree…old man?_

xxxx

Chapter 63: Pursuit in Bevelle

xxxx

_/1:03 ST, Outside Elevator #9B, Second Column, Bevelle/_

The elevators of Bevelle were classified according to their number and their letter. The number varied anywhere between 1-200, and the letter between A and E. Right now, Trigon and Hirum were outside the elevator, looking at the second column ahead of them.

The second column was in a wide-open space; unlike the other columns, there was no wall separating it from the others; only thick white ridged pillars. The layout of the column's city was arranged like a spider's orb web; streets going in toward the center, with a number of intersections along the way to connect them to the other streets. This allowed for a number of sectors to exist between streets; near the edge of the second column, most of the buildings were houses for families (albeit they were a bit more opulent than those on the third column). The further inward they went, there were more and more taller buildings, some going as high as eighty stories. Most of the jobs on the second column dealt with office work, pencil pushing, and accounting; the more industrial jobs existed on the third column and lower. Several sections consisted of nothing but parks…and one entire ring of the web-designed column consisted of a lake. Above, one could see the bottom of the first column; there were several slits and gaps in the roof through which water poured through into the lake. Finally, at the very center of the second column was a hole in which the blitzball stadium was hanging in.

Trigon calmly turned to Hirum. _"Let's not waste time staring."_

"Agreed," replied Hirum as he walked into the left elevator of the #9B pair. As Trigon closed the doors, the platform rose toward the second column.

xxxx

_/1:04 ST, Outside Elevator #12D, Fourth Column, Bevelle/_

Aaron stepped out of the elevator, the slumbering Serena in his mechanically aided arms.

The fourth column was home to all of the materials processing plants in Bevelle. Large, metallic structures with conveyor belts and maintenance hovercraft abound. The buildings were hardy and angular in structure; charm was not a priority when building a metal processing plant, as you could guess. Hovercraft, airship, and mechanoid construction took place here as well. Long stacks and tubes rose from the roofs of these depressing structures, merging with the roof (the bottom of the third column, essentially). The waste products would then be scrubbed and purified as much as possible before being released into atmosphere or the Bevelle Strait through slits in the sides of the fourth or fifth column, respectively. Surrounding these large facilities were small, mostly utilitarian homes and apartments; interspaced through these were small, mostly family-owned shops. Like in the third column, large halogen lights were fixed to the ceiling, providing light according to the time of day. Even with the scrubbers though, the air inside the fourth column had a slightly hazy appearance, most likely due to contaminated air leaking through windows and small slits in the industrial facilities.

Aaron smiled. The fourth column had plenty of places to hide…but the best place to hide would be the fifth column…but then again, he didn't want to go down there just yet…

An energy blade breaking metal.

That's the sound Aaron heard as he glanced back, seeing the blue glow of an activated G-Blader emanate from the ceiling of the elevator. "Uh oh." Aaron took off running toward the nearest cluster of buildings.

Moments later, Cid broke through the elevator ceiling. He quickly focused his senses…

Footsteps. Metallic footsteps.

He took off running.

Moments after he left, the elevator went back to the third column, where a multitude of ticked off Guardsmen waited.

xxxx

Aaron quickly ran through the condensed sidewalks and alleys between inside the cluster of homes, his metallic footsteps echoing throughout the narrow passage.

He impulsively glanced back…and saw Cid steadily advancing on him. _CRAP!_ The two propellers on the back of the R-X Battle Suit began swirling, propelling the Al Bhed into the air.

The CESS Operative frowned as he saw Aaron take off…then, suddenly, ducked behind a large trash disposal unit (essentially nothing more than a large blue crate). Moments later, five Guardsmen riding hoverbikes sped through.

Hoverbikes were small, one-man vehicles, designed for maneuverability and agility. The main part of the vehicle was nothing more than a seat; basically, it was half of a red pod, with the inside contoured to fit the bulky armor of a Guardsman. The front of the pod was covered with a small shield of refractive glass, for the purpose of reflecting laser bolts. The handles protruded from a large, rounded pedestal that sat between the Guardsman's legs. The black handles were capable of being twisted forward and backward to make variations in speed, tilting to the right or left to move in either direction, or being pulled backward or forward to make variations in height. The firing button for the top-mounted laser cannons were beneath the feet; finally, the engines for the hoverbike were embedded into the bottom of the pod, flaring with blue light.

Suddenly, as the fifth hoverbike passed, Cid leapt from his hiding place. He needed to get to that hoverbike; like all CESS Operatives, he was well-versed in the workings of many vehicles, the hoverbike included.

Cid he ran quickly and jumped onto the fifth hoverbike, prying the glass shield windshield open.

"HEY!" yelled the Guardsmen as Cid suddenly grabbed him and THREW him out of the vehicle. The armored man yelped as he slammed into the ground, falling unconscious. Meanwhile, the green super soldier got into the cockpit – struggling to fit his bulkier frame into the seat – and shut the windshield before zooming forward.

The CESS Operative's golden visor shimmered with reflected light as he poured on the speed, slowly catching up to Aaron and the other four hoverbikes.

Meanwhile, above the fourth column's skyline…

Aaron grimaced as red laser bolts began showering down from above him. He tilted his head to see four red hoverbikes firing at him; their top cannons flared with red energy. "Rrr…" He quickly did a barrel roll, moving out of their line of fire by flying to the right. The hoverbikes immediately followed in pursuit.

Aaron quickly did another barrel…but as he did, he aimed his left foot at them. A hole opened in the bottom…and it flared with red light.

_CHOOM!_

The hoverbikes scattered…well, except the one that was hit. The hoverbike now had a large hole straight through it, not to mention the Guardsman that was driving it. It sputtered for a moment before exploding in a flash of smoke and sparks.

The three remaining hoverbikes regrouped and opened fire once more, forcing Aaron to abandon his counterattack.

"Well, at least that's one," muttered Aaron as he quickly moved downward into the alleys again. The hoverbikes quickly pursued as well.

Meanwhile, Serena continued to sleep.

Aaron weaved in and out between the sharp corners and bypasses between the clustered buildings, using his light weight to his advantage. The hoverbikes were equally agile, turning just as sharply as Aaron.

The Al Bhed fired his foot cannon again.

_CHOOM!_

The laser bolt clipped the side of one of the hoverbikes, causing it to veer into the side of a building. An explosion occurred moments later.

The two hoverbikes immediately opened fire. Aaron grimaced as he tried to weave between the shots; some hit, but they did little against the hardened, nanite-based armor. Nevertheless, Aaron was feeling the heat, figuratively speaking. If Serena was hit…

**BOOM! **

BOOM!

The two pursuing hoverbikes suddenly exploded. Aaron blanched at the sight as he ascended, staring at the falling debris. _What the…?_

The fifth and final hovercraft erupted from the smoke, bearing down on Aaron. Suddenly the windshield was popped open from within…and out leapt Cid.

Aaron paled as Cid landed on his back. Before he could do anything, the CESS Operative pulled on the Al Bhed's arm, causing him to roar toward a nearby building only twenty yards away. Right before the boy crashed, the super soldier pulled Serena from his arms and leapt off.

KABOOM!

The top floor of the building exploded in a shower of dust and metal as Cid landed in the street, Serena in his arms.

The Psy Mage continued to sleep.

Cid quickly ran off. He needed to get to an elevator…get down into the fifth column…his superior was waiting…needed to hurry…

Five Guardsman hover transports, similar to the one he had seen in the third column, suddenly descended from above. The CESS Operative skidded to a halt as four of the pointed hovercraft opened up, letting over two hundred Guardsmen down onto the ground, G-Bladers charged and ready to fire.

By the time the hail of laser fire erupted, Cid was already bursting into the next alley.

By this time, the fifth transport opened up, letting two dozen hoverbikes pile out. One was a custom job; the seat was thinner and longer, and there was no glass windshield. The handles were further outward from the seat, and pedals stretched out from the bottom of pod; unlike the others, the pedals controlled acceleration. Also, there was no top-mounted cannon; the rider preferred to fire with his G-Blader.

The driver was the Bevelle Captain. His yellow visor hid harsh green eyes that stared down at the Guardsmen. **"PURSUE HIM!"**

"YES SIR, CAPTAIN GURAK!" roared the whole contingent of Guardsmen as they milled into the alleys. The hoverbikes roared over the buildings, with Captain Gurak leading the charge.

And all the while, more Guardsmen were arriving from around the fourth column…all converging on Cid's location.

Meanwhile, Aaron dug himself out of a pile of rubble, oblivious to the shocked stares he was receiving from a small family sitting down to eat dinner at the table.

He quickly took off into the air, fully intent on getting Serena back.

xxxx

_/1:12 ST, Alleyway, Fourth Column, Bevelle/_

As the overhead halogen lights continued to slowly brighten, Cid kept running through the tightly packed alleyways, using his naturally greater speed to his advantage. He was still able to evade the Guardsmen…but with their superior numbers, it wouldn't be for long.

As if responding to his thoughts, three Guardsmen suddenly rounded the corner from in FRONT of him. "There he is!"

Cid, putting his enhanced reflexes to work, did something one might consider…unorthodox.

He threw the slumbering Serena into the air, momentarily bewildering the three armored soldiers.

It was enough for the CESS Operative to attack.

One quick palm-thrust to the sternum dented the armor, and the victim gagged as his broken ribcage bent inward from the blow, impaling his lungs. As his target fell to the floor, the super soldier quickly turned to the other two.

As the two other Guardsmen raised their G-Bladers, Cid grabbed the wrist of the nearest one just as both triggers were pulled, aiming it for the other Guardsman's head.

_CHOOM!_

One blue laser bolt zoomed through the visor of the third Guardsman, causing him to fall to the ground. The shot that the aforementioned soldier fired hit the chest of the Guardsman Cid had grabbed.

CESS Operative #34 quickly kicked the back of the last Guardsman, sending him into nearest wall. The target groaned as he left an imprint in the barrier before falling down as well.

Seconds later, Cid gently caught Serena and kept on running.

The Psy Mage was still asleep.

Meanwhile, twenty-five hoverbikes combed the area from above the rooftops, while over two hundred Guardsmen (and counting) searched the alleyways. Captain Gurak calmly evaluated the situation from above.

He knew who the people were. According to what he had been told, the red-haired girl was of vital importance to the BTC. So was the green one. The kid in the mechanized suit, however…was expendable.

Oh well. He didn't care. Besides, it was only one kid. Who was gonna know?

**_KABOOM!_**

Gurak quickly slowed his hoverbike to a halt as he looked around. A Guardsmen hover transport that was set to drop off more troops in the area was suddenly going down; its engines were shot. "WHAT THE?"

As the giant hovercraft descended, coming down atop a large building, Aaron calmly stared at it with swirly green eyes. His Piston Punch had been perfect; the invisible blast of air had crippled the hovercraft. It was sure to at least give him some cover as the cause was investigated.

He quickly ascended, moving higher into the air than the other hoverbikes that were still looking for Cid.

xxxx

The torrent of Guardsmen was immense. They were a flood of red amidst a dark portion of the city, their colors contrasting against the dirtiness of their surroundings.

One contingent of about seven Guardsmen calmly strode through the alleys, not responding to the strange looks they were getting from local civilians, confused by all the noise. Speaking of civilians…

_Slam…_

One of the Guardsmen in the group tilted his head to see a small door leading into a apartment closing back. "Over here!"

The seven troops ran towards the door. The apartment building was made of cold gray metal, and there was only one window for each room in the building. Without hesitation, they charged in single file, advancing upward to search each room one-by-one.

Meanwhile, Cid was in the nearest alley. His diversion had worked; by kicking the door and running, he had managed to get some attention off of him. If he was lucky, perhaps they would call in for reinforcements to surround the apartment building while he got away.

Suddenly, FIVE Guardsmen came into view. They reached for their G-Bladers and fired.

Cid quickly dropped Serena before rolling forward. The laser bolts hit his armor, creating small burn marks. As he unfurled from his roll, he pulled out two weapons.

His BTC-4 laser rifle.

And the G-Blader he had stolen.

He quickly ran forward, zig-zagging as he fired both weapons. Due to his increased strength, firing the larger rifle with one hand was a simple affair. Red and blue streams of light rained down upon the Guardsmen.

Two were torn apart by the barrage. The other three had the sense to hide behind the corner they had just come around.

It was what Cid wanted them to do. He quickly dropped his BTC-4 laser rifle and activated the G-Blader's energy blade, rounding the corner with a quickness that surprised even the Guardsmen.

He embedded the blade into one Guardsman's chest as he simultaneously kicked the second trooper in the gut, sending him flying. The third one activated his blade and swung-

SLAM!

He never got the chance to kill the CESS Operative, as he was elbowed in the face before the blade connected. The super soldier immediately removed his blade from the first (now-dead) target before impaling the Guardsman's face.

The Guardsman fell limp as he slumped to the ground. The blood on Cid's energy blade was vaporized.

Without saying a word, Cid turned around…only to see a lone hoverbike charging at him, intent on slamming into him.

CESS Operative #34 promptly ducked as he raised his G-Blader. The hoverbike missed him by inches.

It didn't miss the blade, however.

Moments later, a large slit appeared on its lower half before the hoverbike exploded.

Cid stood, momentarily staring at the wreckage before turning around-

SLAM!

The super soldier grunted as a metallic fist slammed into his gut, sending him backwards. The fist belonged to Aaron.

The Al Bhed quickly scooped up Serena before taking to the air.

She was still sleeping.

Moments later, Cid calmly picked up his fallen BTC-4 rifle, looking up at Aaron as he took off into the air. He had a decision to make now…

He weighed down the choices…calculated the odds…

Moments later, he ran for the nearest elevator.

xxxx

Meanwhile, in the air, Aaron had run into some problems of his own.

24 hoverbikes were on his tail. 23 of them we firing at him. The last one was Captain Gurak, flying above and ahead of the other Guardsmen.

Sweat was literally pouring off of Aaron's brow as the red lights passed him, barely missing as he weaved and dodged the oncoming fire. Not good not good not good not good…

He had to find a way out of this current situation…NOW.

He risked a glance back. He saw one hoverbike advancing; the custom one belonging to the Guardsman Captain. The man's plan was obvious to the ABTC agent; force him to let go of Serena and grab her as he impulsively tried to escape the sweltering hail of lasers.

_Well…this may be crazy…but…!_

He quickly swung downward sharply, much to the surprise of his pursuers. Holding Serena with one arm, the Al Bhed aimed his right fist at the ground. "PISTON PUNCH!"

A blast of air slammed into the ground, creating a large dent.

"PISTON PUNCH!"

The dent became larger. Cracks formed in the concrete-covered road, revealing the metal beneath.

"PISTON PUNCH!"

The concrete in the dent was vaporized into dust by the third blast of air, revealing the bent metal underneath. Aaron grimaced; he was getting closer…he needed to hurry…

Without waiting, Aaron prepared one more.

"PISTON PUNCH!"

THIS blast of pressurized air ripped through the sizable dent…revealing a hollow space. Aaron grinned as he flew inside.

The hoverbikes slowed to a halt. Captain Gurak grimaced as he opened a line to all Guardsmen on the fourth and fifth columns. "Attention all Guardsmen; the target is in Interplane D and is moving down to the fifth column. Prepare for an intercept."

As the Guardsmen began to clear out, a voice suddenly spoke out from Gurak's helmet com-link.

"**Did you get the girl yet?"** The voice belonged to President Yates of the BTC.

"No sir. Nor the green soldier. The soldier's proven to be a bit difficult…and there's someone in a big mech whose also interfering."

A pause. **"I see…where are they now?"**

"The guy in the mech's got the girl and is taking her to the fifth column through Interplane D. We don't know where the green soldier went."

"**Hmm. Then I'll get Hiregor release the other CESS Operatives."**

Gurak silently shivered. Although he was a fairly high agent within the BTC – a little bit higher than Lutzwin was in the ABTC – he barely knew of Project CESS' existence. Very little, to be precise. "You mean…"

"**Yes. Call of your men. They won't be necessary."**

Those words chilled Gurak; what kind of power were those green super soldiers capable of…?

xxxx

_/1:25 ST, Interplane D, Bevelle/_

The barriers between each column were known as Interplanes. It was within these hollow spaces that many of Bevelle's pipes, transport tubes, and maintenance systems ran through, maintained round-the-clock by worker druids developed by the BTC. Everything was monitored in the Interplanes; water pressure, sewage flow, air ventilation, power generation, shipment tubes, and materials (raw minerals, finished vehicles, etcetera) transport, among other things. To provide for support, each Interplane was filled with large honeycombs made of the toughest metal on Spira: ultimanium, a metal mined in the Calm Lands. Named after the infamous magic spell 'Ultima', the metal was as tough as its namesake; once refined and cooled, NOTHING could break it. The aforementioned pipes, tubes, and systems were interlaced between the spaces in each honeycomb, connected to teach other via steel catwalks. As to how human workers came here for a weekly check-up of all Interplane systems, there were buildings located along the edges of every column; within those buildings were hatches that led right into the Interplanes. The Interplanes were classified from A-D, with the highest one (between the first and second columns) being Interplane A, and the lowest one (between the fourth and fifth columns) being Interplane D.

Aaron quickly navigated the large maze of pipes and mechanical equipment; once one got away from the catwalks, there was very little light.

But it didn't matter to Aaron; he knew the layout of the city quite well. As one of the highest members of the ABTC, nothing less was expected.

It was to Aaron's good fortune that, unlike the other Interplanes, this one had no bottom; it led directly to the fifth column, as the lowest column didn't quite merit a real roof.

Speaking of the fifth column, Aaron suddenly burst into the open air, leaving the massive mess of pipes and ultimanium honeycombs behind. He now had a good look at the fifth column.

Like Luca, Bevelle had its version of the slums…except an entire column was dedicated to them.

You see, situated in the very center of the fifth column…was Old Bevelle. Yes; the decrepit remains of the original Bevelle of 1000 years past sat in the middle of everything. Built around the large, rusting miniature city (well, it WAS miniature compared to the rest of Bevelle) were a number of run-down buildings made of either stone or steel (and in some cases, iron). Near the very fringes of the fifth column were shanties and collapsed buildings. The only exceptions were ration outposts located throughout the area; these buildings were made of titanium painted red; these ration outposts were inhabited by Guardsmen and representatives of the Yevonite Clergy; they were responsible for delivering rations of food and water to the impoverished populace. Nevertheless, it was a dangerous place; as is human nature, the drive to control was great. Gangs controlled various patches of land; using stolen G-Bladers or weaponry given by crime kingpins (who often had fingers in the black markets), they fought back-and-forth for territory, rations, and the meager possessions others had. Sometimes, large devastation occurred (hence the rubble of collapsed buildings) from these gang fights; as a result, a large Guardsman presence was required all of the time (even posting two at each elevator to prevent anyone from leaving with an official permit). Even so, the gang fights continued nevertheless. Some people were so gutsy that they even painted graffiti on the halogen lights hanging over the entire fifth column.

Inside the ruins of Old Bevelle, however, was a different story…like the monster sealed inside the dome of Old Luca, there were stories of a hidden threat inside the walled city. Those that climbed over those walls or ventured in on the old Highbridge never came out again. There was a stigma associated with the old city; many believed it was cursed by the souls of old Maesters who did not want their city to be violated.

Truthfully, no one knew what was inside the old city…save for those who knew many secret things…things that would never see the light of day…

Aaron was one of those people.

He knew that Old Bevelle was actually home to a top-secret BTC facility: the Infinito Complex, built in the ruins of Via Infinito.

He quietly set down amongst an abandoned building, making sure no one saw him. He quickly ducked inside and sighed out of relief. Now he just had to wait things out…and when the time was right, he would head back up to the higher columns and regroup with Hirum. _Stupid Hirum…leaving me and Serena alone with Cid in this shark's nest of a city…_

He glanced down at the Psy Mage held in his large, cumbersome arms…and blinked at the sight of her sleeping away. "Good grief…how's she still asleep?"

_BOOM!_

The Al Bhed yelped as the wall was broken open, creating a shower of dust and rock. When he looked out once more, he saw…Cid. "No way…how…?"

"I came to the fifth column before you did. It wasn't that hard to see you coming down in such a wide-open airspace." With hesitation, Cid performed a seamless set of maneuvers.

He pried Aaron's arms open, causing him to release Serena.

He kicked the R-X Battle Suit in the chest, sending it back into the wall.

He grabbed Serena and ran out.

Aaron grimaced as he watched Cid run out, running towards the remains of Old Bevelle. "Crap…where is he going…? Not to…Infinito!" He quickly leapt to his feet and flew into the air, following Cid.

Meanwhile, fourteen black hovercraft took off from the ruins of Old Bevelle. They were the exact same model as those that had pursued Hirum and his Guardians at the Moonflow.

xxxx

Cid ran as fast as he could; his destination was the large city in the middle of the fifth column.

His superior was there. So close! He was almost there…his mission was almost over. Almost complete.

_No, not now_. Cid mentally chastised himself as he ran as fast as he could; thinking of the mission's end right when one nears it was a foolhardy mistake.

He glanced back. Aaron was getting closer.

Suddenly, everything changed.

Fourteen black hovercraft roared overhead, startling both Cid and Aaron.

The doors for two of the hovercraft opened…and six CESS Operatives jumped out, much to the astonishment of both Cid and Aaron.

The Al Bhed could only yell helplessly as all six CESS Operatives landed on top of him, pushing him towards the ground. As a cloud of dust was kicked up, the super soldiers went to work.

There was one CESS Operative for each limb; they were responsible for restraining the Al Bhed. The fifth CESS Operative used both hands to hold the propellers. Finally, the sixth one kept a BTC-4 laser rifle's barrel embedded right onto the glass dome that covered Aaron's head.

All in a few seconds.

For a moment, the ABTC agent was absolutely stunned. _So quick…such teamwork…_

Moments later, the other thirty-two CESS Operatives (you can remember, #13 is still quarantined) rappelled down to the ground, BTC-4 laser rifles aimed at Cid.. They were arranged in a circle around #34…and it was clear he was outmatched.

Cid grimaced. _Have they all been hired to stop me…?_

"It's about time, CESS Operative #34."

Cid looked up as one hovercraft descended; standing on the ramp was the pudgy leader behind Project CESS: Hiregor. "We were afraid we'd never get you back."

Cid growled as he clutched onto Serena protectively. "Who are you?"

Hiregor frowned. "So…you don't remember me…but I'm sure you'll remember the OTHER person with me."

The pudgy businessman stepped aside, revealing a small man with a cigar in his mouth. His emerald eyes glared down at CESS Operative #34. "CESS Operative #34."

Cid's eyes widened as calmly put Serena on the ground before snapping a salute. "Sir! I have brought the girl to you as requested sir!"

Torren Yates smiled.

Aaron grimaced. _No…his superior was Yates all along…I should've known better than to let him come to Bevelle!_

At this moment, Serena yawned as she woke up. "Ah…what a good sleep." Then, she opened her yellow eyes…and blinked. "Huh? Where'd all the Mr. Cids come from?"

Yates calmly glanced at Hiregor. "I want to debrief #34 personally. Get the girl and the Al Bhed onto a hovercraft. Be gentle with the girl; we don't want her powers activating out of impulse."

Hiregor nodded as he wiped his brow. Things had turned out okay after all.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 64: Bevelle Temple

xxxx

Author's Notes: OMGI'MOVERTHREEWEEKSLATEUPDATINGITTOOKMEEIGHTDAYSTOWRITEANDIAMOVERLOADINGWITHLATENESSDUETOSCHOOLANDLIFEANDBZZZZRTBBQ-(brain fart).

Gah. I really hate updating late. X.X

See you soon (pfft. At this rate? Yeah right.), and please review!


	66. Bevelle Temple

Standard Disclaimer: Must I say it again? I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!

Author's Notes: Well folks, we're pretty much in the section of the story that is defined as 'political intrigue'. Hopefully, things will be getting faster…and in case any of you are curious, we're a little over halfway through the story.

To the reviews!

gyste4: Serena's sleeping so heavily because she's tired. After all, it was only in the previous day that she fought Bison Aisu, used her overdrive for the first time, did a lot of walking, went through a Cloister of Trials, utilized a Moogle Dance Number for the first time, and has been sleeping ever since. Just think of it as a self-induced resting period while her psychic powers refuel, so to speak. It'll be elaborated on eventually in continuity.

Assamite: Fixed the 'Straight', and as for the 'Old Luca dome', reread chapter 8: Homecoming II. The beast that destroyed Old Luca is said to have been sealed inside the dome covering the city.

eternal nemesis: Read my response to gyste about Serena. As for the lack of fantastical elements…there's the Sending after claiming the E-Dragon, the strange powers of Serena, the triple-personality Trigon, the Great Guadulien Oak, the Farplane, Tempest, the moogles, the revival of Macalania Forest…there will be more appearing later on. And trust me; there will be a plot twist later on that will absolutely knock your socks off.

Thunder Demon: That's the nature of humanity; the world is not horrible because of evildoers, but because of good people who do nothing. But you can at least count on the good guys to kick major butt. :P

Anime obsessed fan: This chapter features the Cloister of Trials AND the aeon battle…

theweirdperson: Like I told gyste, it's a response to the strenuous activity of the previous day; during sleeping, her psychic powers basically shut out outside stimuli while she rests and recovers.

Wolfy16: I'm on top of a hill. Not exactly worried about flooding. ;)

Vile: Glad you love my story! I aim to please…and don't worry; the Bevelle Fayth is revealed in this chapter.

Begin!

xxxx

_This city is not a paragon of hope…_

_It is nothing more but a home for painful memories…_

_Memories that have become my nightmare…_

xxxx

Chapter 64: Bevelle Temple

xxxx

_/1:30 ST, Temple Pathway, First Column, Bevelle/_

The blazing discus that was the sun hovered quietly above the horizon, it's yellow-orange light creating a sea of sparkles across the Bevelle Strait. From atop the first column, one could see for miles around.

The first column of Bevelle was open in a different sense than that of the second column; it had no roof, yet it was surrounded by a familiar red wall of metal. This allowed a straight view of the sky; it also allowed for the rain to fall upon the city. In a way, this made the first column more of a regular city than the rest of Bevelle. However, from the air, one could see some amazing architecture and design.

The circular layout of the first column echoed that of the other columns' in some ways; the streets were arranged in an orb-web pattern like before. However, this only lasted till the halfway point of the first column's radius; from there on in, the architecture underwent a considerable change.

The outer half of the first column was the exclusive home to those who belonged within the Yevonite Clergy, the religious order of priests, priestesses, and monks that ordained religious law, and often spoke on behalf of the Maesters. Formed exactly five hundred years ago, the Yevonite Clergy had – over time – become a force of its own, with quite a bit of political clout…in fact, it could even influence decisions made by those with higher power…

But that's beside the point. The point is, is that the members of the Clergy lived in atop the first column with their families, in what could be described as modest housing. A good majority of the houses were rather small, crafted out of white stone or steel. These homes, many only two stories in height and occupying a total space of anywhere between 40 and 70 square feet, had their smallness offset by the large amount of land offered to each dwelling. Each house stood upon a plot of green grass, usually lined with Bevelle greenwood. A good number of homes also possessed a pond, which would in turn be continuously filtered and replenished by a stone fountain bearing the likeness of Yevon's symbol, or a Maester. Aside from a few establishments devoted to selling goods, food, and supplies, nothing but personal dwellings existed on the outer half of the first column.

The inner half was radically different, however. For one, it was entirely submerged with water; all buildings sat atop concrete platforms, connected with each over suspended walkways. Sometimes, these walkways bridged over empty space, revealing the second column below; water from the first column's massive lake would surge down from these areas, pouring into the lakes on the second column. All personal hovercraft were forbidden, with the exceptions of small transport platforms (useful for moving between the temple or a Yevonite monastery). The closer one got to the center, the higher buildings became; some stood upon massive ridged pillars of white, laced with silver, gold, and blue jewels. Also, as one got closer to the center, the buildings themselves increased in rank, so to speak. The fringes of the inner half were lined with small schools for children learning the ways of Yevon. The closer one got to the center, the more monasteries and priest-training facilities there were. Finally, at the dead center, there were the two big ones.

The Palace of Yevon. It served as the home away from home for the Maesters, and it also served as a convening place for meetings between members of the Yevonite Clergy. Every morning, the Hymn of the Fayth would play loudly to signal the start of a new day. The palace included the Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, which was their central meeting grounds for behind-the-scenes negotiations between themselves and/or with other figures of great political clout, if you catch my drift.

Bevelle Temple. The Palace of Yevon actually stood upon this tremendous structure. All of the walkways that led to the center of the city conjoined at the temple (to reach the Palace of Yevon, one needed the transport platforms that sat near the temple's entrance), creating a ring of paved stone circling around the temple grounds, eventually forming one small path that led to the temple's entrance. The temple itself was constructed of one large, squat cylinder made of white marble and gray stone; the gray stone constituted the symbol of Yevon (complete with a large, glistening diamond eye), whilst the white marble constituted everything else. Two large towers were conjoined to the sides of the cylinder, and they were also made of marble and gray stone (marble with a vertical gray stripe running down the middle). However, due to the fact the temple was supporting the weight of a whole palace, it was understandably tough; the main cylindrical component of the temple was 1,000 feet in diameter and 500 feet high, with each tower 1,000 feet high and 400 feet in diameter. Also, the two towers were joined at the top by a single disk made of black metal laced with gold; and atop this disk stood seven thick pillars – each one at least two hundred feet thick) that supported the Palace of Yevon. These pillars were made of titanium, but painted white, with the rims decorated with golden triangles. Last, but not least, large, silver statues stood atop the main cylinder of the temple, their arms raised to 'hold' the disk up (which was not true; it was only there as a decoration, for the statues offered relatively little in the way of support compared to the two towers). These silver monoliths were forged in the shapes of different races of people on Spira: human, Al Bhed, Ronso, Guado, and Hypello.

Hirum was staring up at the latter of the two buildings. "Bevelle Temple…made it."

"_If you wish to get this done with, let us advance inside,"_ sternly said Trigon as he strode ahead on the lone path into Bevelle Temple. The summoner sighed as he shrugged, walking at a leisurely pace. He wanted to take this all in.

He was here. After visiting the temples in Baaj, Luca, Kilika, Besaid, Djose, Guadosalam (although he hadn't gotten the aeon, blast it all…), and Macalania…he was finally here. In Bevelle.

Hirum sighed as he followed Trigon towards the doorway into the temple. The door was a simple arch, coated with gold. The symbol of Yevon was engraved into the top of the arch in blue sapphire…and above the doorway was the symbol of the temple, engraved into the marble in purple amethyst: three triangles conjoined together at one vertex, with a circle encompassing them all, and three semicircles sitting to the left and right of the circle.

They entered the open doorway.

xxxx

_/1:32 ST, Hall of Prayer, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

The Hall of Prayer was absolutely GIGANTIC.

And with good reason.

Hirum's mouth dropped at the sight. Polished tiles made of black marble coated the entire floor, with the symbol of the temple painted on in purple. There were two white doors on the left and right side of the floor, and that was it. Everything else was above.

Yes; lining the massive, circular wall were large galleries, one for all 75 stories. On these galleries were statues in the likeness of the summoners and guardians who had triumphed over Sin in the past, including those from before the Second Dawn. High Summoner Mia and her Guardians Vidina and Brother. High Summoner Yuna and her Guardians Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Kimahri, and Rikku. High Summoner Seevos Guado and his Guardian Duloc Terfis. High Summoner Gandof and his Guardians Tugorin Ronso, Meelo Guado, and O'aka the XVI. More and more…and the detail was quite good too. Also accompanying each group of statues were assorted items that pertained to their pilgrimage: spheres, trinkets, weapons, or even hand-written diaries. To complete the historical exhibit, there was a hologram above each group of statues, demonstrating the path the summoner and his – or her – guardians had taken during their pilgrimage. For Yuna, it demonstrated a trip from Besaid all the way northward to Macalania, then to Bikanel Island, then to Bevelle, and finally all the way northward to Zanarkand. For Gandof, it was simpler; trip from Kilika to Bevelle, then Zanarkand. It varied for all of the summoners. As for how one got to these galleries, that were two elevator platforms, one to the front and back of the large hall. Monks and priests walked back-and-forth along these galleries, praying in front of these statues. Some visitors merely came to simply absorb the history…and to appreciate those who had given their lives for Spira.

"_Touching,"_ dully commented Trigon, a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone. _"An entire Hall of Prayer dedicated to those who are dead and gone, offering only the past, and nothing of the future. Pity. Fine craftsmanship, I must say though."_

Hirum gazed at Trigon with a cynical eye. "What's with you?"

The mask switched to the cocky one. **_"Heh. Trust me kid…you don't know how bad he can get."_**

"Greetingsh."

Hirum and Trigon turned to see a Hypello dressed in regal-looking robes walk toward them. The summoner immediately bowed. "Grand Maester Masho."

The Grand Maester calmly turned his yellow eyes toward Trigon, who did not bow. "Sho…why do you not bow?"

"**_Eh, ain't my style,"_** honestly replied Trigon. Before Hirum could rip a new one into his guardian, the mask switched to the more level-headed facet of the three. _"After all, you are the Grand Maester. I figured you have enough people bowing to you already."_

A wry smile came to the Hypello's face. "Yesh…it ish hard to find peopibble who treat me ash a pershon, and not a Maeshter." He turned towards Hirum. "You may rishe, Shummoner."

"Thank you, Grand Maester Masho," reverently replied Hirum as he stood up. "I'm here to claim the aeon."

"But of courshe," replied the Hypello as he looked over the summoner with a keen eye. He could sense great power within the boy…so it wasn't surprising to him that Maester Yulik Ronso had thought so highly of the boy. Or High Maejin Neru for that matter. "Thish temple teshtsh the capabibbletiesh of the shummoner and the guardiansh…both musht be victorioush in order to advanshe to the Fayth."

He pointed to the left doorway. "The shummoner goesh to that one."

He pointed to the right doorway. "The guardian goesh to that one."

Masho calmly stared at both of them, his bulbous eyes unblinking. "I pray for your shukshesh. May Yevon be with you."

Hirum bowed once more on impulse before turning to Trigon. "Don't you dare lose."

"_Perish the thought,"_ dryly replied Trigon as he walked towards the right doorway, his footsteps echoing throughout the hall. Hirum snorted irritably as he walked towards the left doorway.

Meanwhile, Masho's eyes were narrowed out of curiosity. _Sho…let ush shee how they perform…_

xxxx

_/1:33, Cloister of Trials (Left Tower), Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

Hirum blinked as he experienced an extreme case of déjà vu.

The room he was in was an exact replica of Baaj Temple's Chamber of the Fayth. Down to the stone bridge, the platform situated over a deep pit, and the churning water down below (though it wasn't ocean water, natch). Even in the center of the arena was a glass dome glowing with an orange sheen; inside was a convincing replica of the Fayth from Baaj.

As Hirum stepped forward, a monk clad in traditional purple robes stepped forward, the symbol of Baaj Temple – the Eye of Baaj – emblazoned on his forehead as a black tattoo. "Welcome to the first part of the trial…summoner." The monk's green eyes blazed as he folded his hands together, an orange aura glowing around his whole body. "The trials of Bevelle are accumulative; it is a test to see how far you and your guardians have progressed. There are three separate battles per each tower…each victory yields you a sphere and access to the next challenge. Also, you'll get a sphere…you'll need six to get to this temple's Chamber of the Fayth." A smirk coated his pale face as the Machina Maw appeared overhead. "I certainly hope your guardians are strong."

"Only have one with me right now," nonchalantly replied Hirum as he flexed his neck. "He'll be enough though."

The monk chuckled. "Very well…Machina Maw, use your Howitzer."

The mechanical aeon quickly opened fire, spewing a stream of bullets at the black-haired summoner.

"PROTECT!" roared Hirum as he brought his hands up. The blue-and-yellow hexagonal shield popped into existence, providing protection from the onslaught of bullets.

The monk raised an eyebrow out of surprise. _Quick reflexes._ "Machina Maw, fire Elemental Missiles!"

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Elemental Missiles-_

As the barrage of bullets ended, red, blue, yellow, and white-tipped missiles erupted from the mechanical aeon's rocket pods; they left trails of exhaust in the air as they roared towards Hirum. The summoner grimaced; his Protect spell wouldn't last against those!

Oh well. He had a backup plan. Both of his hands glowed: the left, white; the right, orange. "FLARE!"

A large wave of non-elemental flames erupted from his right palm, fanning out over the incoming hoard of twelve missiles. The heat from the spell caused the outer shells of the missiles to heat up; at the nose, the metal even bubbled.

Step one complete. Now for the second step.

Hirum slammed his left hand into the ground. "BLIZZARA!" A wall of hardened ice erupted from the stony floor, forming a fifteen-foot tall, twenty-foot wide barrier. Without bothering to wait, Hirum leapt backwards, stopping once he was a comfortable distance away from the icy barricade. _Please work…_

The heated missiles slammed into the thick wall of ice. Normally, they would've gone straight through…but due to the fact their structural integrity had been weakened by the blast of Flare…they crumpled up against the wall of ice.

They all instantaneously exploded in a flash of lightning, water, fire, and snow. The ice wall was vaporized, creating a multi-colored haze that shrouded most of the arena. The barrier had served its purpose. Hirum chuckled as he began concentrating for his next spell.

Meanwhile, the monk was in awe. The M-Maw hovered warily in the air as her electronic sensors tried to peer through the cloud of elemental haze that now covered the majority of the fighting arena. _Unreal…he's quite good with his black magic spells. Inventive, to be sure…but he won't be able to keep up this for long._

"BLIZZARD!"

Suddenly, Hirum was airborne, due to the column of ice that continued to sprout from his glowing hand. Using the same tactic Trigon had used in the battle with Tempest, Hirum was using the elemental spell to get a height advantage. And thanks to the haze, he had been undetected until the last possible moment.

Suddenly, he jumped at the M-Maw…and the monk finally saw his other, glowing left hand. It was glowing orange. _Another Flare spell?_ "MACHINA MAW! BARRIER!"

"Too late!" boasted Hirum as he landed on the back of the robotic aeon. "TAKE THIS!"

_-Hirum Special Move: Flare Sword-_

The summoner impaled the non-elemental blade into the head of the aeon, pushing forward and cutting a large swath in her body. Severed electronics flashed and fizzled as smoke began to leak from openings in the mechanical aeon. "Now for the coup d'grace!" roared the boy as he let go of the Flare Sword, leaving it inside the M-Maw's chassis.

His right hand glowed yellow.

_-Hirum Special Move: Thunder Sword-_

Crackling electricity solidified in his hand, forming a blade imbued with the power of Thunder magic. With nary a pause, he embedded the sword into the revealed inner workings of the aeon.

Hirum quickly jumped off. As he did so, he focused on the two blades.

Suddenly, the magic that the two swords were comprised of flashed outward into the body of the aeon; Hirum had packed a little more magic than needed into both swords. Why, you might ask?

So he could unleash it once he was safely away from the M-Maw.

The compacted Flare and Thunder magic sought escape. Flames and lightning bolts arched throughout the aeon's insides, causing her to short out. With a dull groan emanating from twisting metal, the Machina Maw crashed into the ground, it's bronze body dissipating into pyreflies.

Hirum sighed out of relief. "Woo. It worked!"

The monk was absolutely shocked. _Unbelievable…I've been part of these trials for six years, and no one's ever been able to get past my Machina Maw without using an aeon!_ A sigh of admiration escaped his lips as he reached into his robes. _This boy…is something special._ "Here."

Hirum blinked as the monk walked forward and handed him an orange sphere. "Well done. Take this sphere. You may proceed."

At the sound of the words 'you may proceed', a section of the wall descended, forming a bridge. It led to an elevator platform that sat beyond, leading to the second battle arena.

Hirum tried to stuff the sphere into his robes' pocket…until he realized he didn't have those anymore. _Oh yeah, I replaced those with this poncho_. Oh well. He simply stuffed it into his pants' pocket before running off to the elevator. The stone platform glowed purple as it rose. _Second battle, here I come!_

xxxx

_/1:40 ST, Cloister of Trials (Right Tower), Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

The large, dome-shaped room was an exact replica of the one in Luca Temple, down to the turquoise ambience that was the signature color of Luca.

Trigon, his large katana dangling over his right shoulder, looked silently at the headless Dullahan that stood in front of him. About twenty feet of floor separated them.

The next move would be a decisive one.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock…will you make the next move?"_ calmly asked Trigon as his scarred mask seemed to glare at the silver knight.

Meanwhile, the monk (complete with tattoo of Luca Temple's symbol on his forehead) in charge of this section of the Trials was dumbfounded. Over the past several minutes, he had seen the man before him duel with an aeon dedicated entirely to sword fighting…and he had handled himself quite well. VERY well, in fact. _This guardian…is extremely skilled…_

The monk grimaced; the guardian had yet to use any spells, so any elemental counters were out of the question. All he could do was rely on old-fashioned sword techniques…save for one.

The monk smiled as he held his arm up high, his blue and green robes dangling off of his lithe body. "DULLAHAN!" His blue eyes blazed with the heat of battle. "WIND BLADE!"

_-Dullahan Special Move: Wind Blade-_

Suddenly, a nigh-invisible whirlwind surrounded the nine-foot aeon's massive blade. The headless aeon charged ahead at Trigon, slashing upward. Without warning, a miniature whirlwind erupted along the ground, hoisting the black-clad man up into the air.

Trigon was quick to react though. He calmly landed on his back, rolling to his feet as the aeon charged again, swinging downward. His katana was brought up just in time to block the downward slash.

Dullahan rumbled as she raised her blade to slash downward again.

Trigon rolled to the side and sliced at the aeon's side, scoring a hit. The headless knight growled as she clenched her sword's hilt, ignoring the large cut in her side.

"_That's how it's done,"_ muttered the swordsman as he stepped back from a quick horizontal swipe. As Dullahan continued to advance, he continued to retreat…until he found an opening. As she swung, the man in black quickly parried and advanced forward, stabbing Dullahan in the chest.

The aeon gurgled…and then a low growl emanated continuously from her.

The monk's face brightened. "HA! Dullahana can finally use her overdrive! BANSHEE HOWL!"

_-Dullahan Overdrive: Banshee Howl-_

Dullahan exhaled with the force of a gale, the accompanying shriek capable of deafening anyone.

However, this mighty attack did not faze Trigon. For one, he had stuck his blade into the ground, allowing him avoid being blown away.

And secondly…he had shut his ears off.

Very useful thing, a robotic body.

When the overdrive ceased, Trigon immediately charged ahead, his katana glowing gold with the Armor Break skill.

One clean slash.

Dullahan's top half fell off, having been cleanly bisected by the swordsman's blade. _"Hmph."_ He calmly sheathed the blade inside of his black cloak before turning to the monk. _"I've no time to waste. I believe you owe me something."_

_Not one to beat around the bush_, thought the monk with a bit of an irritable frown as he reached into his robes' pocket and pulled out a turquoise sphere. "You may proceed."

xxxx

_/1:43 ST, Cloister of Trials (Left Tower), Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

An exact replica of Kilika Temple's Chamber of the Fayth stood before Hirum…well, not really. Its dimensions were tripled to a 300-foot diameter and a 210-foot height. The summoner figured it had been done on purpose; seeing as how the Elemental Dragon was forty-feet long, the original Chamber of the Fayth in Kilika had been a bit cramped for the massive aeon.

Oh well. It didn't matter to him.

The monk – this one sporting dark blue robes, several yellow belts wrapping around his waist, and the symbol of Kilika temple tattooed to his forehead – smiled silently as he summoned the E-Dragon. "As you might have noticed, this replica of Kilika Temple's Chamber of the Fayth is a bit…bigger. But I'm sure it's no problem for you."

As the E-Dragon's yellow eyes leered at Hirum, he smiled. "No. Not really." Without hesitating, he summoned an aeon: Sentinel.

The symbol of Macalania Temple materialized on the floor, upon which the Fayth appeared: Kimahri Ronso. As the blue beast snarled, a torrential blizzard erupted from the symbol, shattering it like glass and consuming the Fayth in total whiteness. The gust of wind caused by the blizzard nearly blew Hirum away; moments later, a blood-curdling roar came from within. When the blizzard vanished, the Fayth was gone; only Sentinel remained.

The monk's brown eyes narrowed as he watched the armored feline materialize. _Hmm…Sentinel. The ice aeon. In that case…_ "Elemental Dragon; switch to the Blizzard element!" As the E-Dragon's eyes flashed to a white color, he grinned._ Heh heh…Sentinel's ice attacks have now been negated. Despite his speed, the Elemental Dragon's overwhelming strength will crush him._

Hirum calmly got atop Sentinel; the white tiger snarled, baring his teeth at the massive black dragon that stood in front of them. The summoner had already worked out a battle plan; the moment he had set foot into this arena, he knew he'd be facing the E-Dragon…so he planned accordingly. "Sentinel, spear please."

_-Sentinel Special Move: Green Spear-_

The armor stretching along Sentinel's back rose, revealing itself to be the launcher for the Green Spear. Hirum quietly slid the five-foot long weapon out, cradling it with his right arm against his body. A wicked grin adorned the guardian's face as he began concentrating mana on to his left hand. "Now…let's begin."

"ELEMENTAL DRAGON, ATTACK!" roared the monk. The E-Dragon snorted as she swung her tail around, swiping at Sentinel. The white tiger leapt above the tail as he dashed forward along the dragon's side.

The monk sneered. _Fool…the Elemental Dragon's scales won't be penetrated by that little spear! His choice to use Sentinel was foolish!_

"FIRAGA!"

A blazing river of fire danced across the E-Dragon's side, causing her to howl horrifically. She stumbled away from Sentinel, impulsively lashing out with her claws. Sentinel quickly ran away, getting some distance between him and the massive reptile.

_WHAT?_ The monk was flabbergasted. For all of two seconds, anyway. _Ah…I see now. His choice of Sentinel was a trap…luring me to switch her element so that he could blast the Elemental Dragon with Firaga. Tricky…fine. I'll play hardball._ "Elemental Dragon, switch element to Fire…AND BLAST THAT CAT WITH YOUR FIRE BREATH!"

The E-Dragon's eyes shifted to a fiery red color as she opened her maw.

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Fire Breath-_

An inferno erupted from the aeon's mouth, streaking toward Sentinel. The tiger quickly took off into a run as the dragon turned her head to keep up.

Hirum's left hand glowed white as he yelled, "Sentinel, use Ice Sickle!"

_-Sentinel Special Move: Ice Sickle-_

As Sentinel swung with one paw, Hirum aimed his palm toward the ground. "BLIZZAGA!"

One white sickle rushed toward the E-Dragon, followed by a wave of icy spikes rushing along the ground. The dragon snarled as the sickle cut through her scales, her weakness to the Blizzard magic coming into play. Seconds later, she was pushed over by the hardened spikes, which slammed into her belly. The aeon growled as blood began to gush from wounds on the stomach.

Meanwhile, the monk was getting furious. _Curses…that boy is simply too fast!_

Suddenly, as the E-Dragon got to her feet, her eyes began to flash between all four colors.

Hirum blanched. The monk gasped out of excitement. _YES! The Overdrive!_

"SENTINEL, RUN TOWARD THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON!" Hirum's command was swiftly obeyed; the white tiger dashed toward the massive dragon, his turquoise armor shimmering in dim light of the arena.

"It's too late boy! Elemental Dragon…USE ELEMENTAL STORM!" The monk's brown eyes gleamed as a multi-colored orb formed in her mouth.

_-Elemental Dragon Overdrive: Elemental Storm-_

**SHICK.**

Before the aeon could attack with the massive stream of energy, Hirum stuck the Green Spear he had been holding into her mouth, piercing her. She shrieked loudly, recoiling as Sentinel bounded away. Moments later, the dragon managed to pry the spear out of her mouth, although it took a chunk of flesh with it. The black reptile's lips pursed thinly together as she glared at the feral feline that the summoner sat upon.

Moments passed. Finally, Hirum got off of Sentinel, a smile on his face. "Good job Sentinel…looks like I won't need you now." He dismissed the aeon.

Of course, this bewildered the monk. "What are you talking about?" He glared at the Elemental Dragon. "Fire your overdrive already!"

The E-Dragon was silent. The only sign of movement was the slow opening and closing of her nostrils.

It suddenly occurred to the monk. _No…the Green Spear of Sentinel can afflict a random status ailment with each strike…even to aeons…the Elemental Dragon has been silenced!_ That was very bad; no more Breath attacks. Due to Silence's debilitating affects on magically-powered attacks, that meant no Elemental Claws either. And certainly no more Overdrive. That only left the E-Dragon's physical attacks…

_That'll do. I'll simply crush his bones with one swift stroke…that'll get him._

A flash of light.

The monk grimaced as the flamboyant Kefka appeared beside Hirum. Another aeon. "So…now you've summoned Kefka, the aeon of Djose."

"That's correct," replied Hirum. "Kefka, Energy Shield."

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

The large, concave shield appeared in front of Kefka as Hirum said, "Can't really attack now, can you?"

"Rrr…" The monk snarled out of anger…before smirking, that is. "True…but you're an idiot if you think I'm going to willingly charge your Overdrive gauge. Your only recourse now is to attack me directly…and I'm sure that option isn't really appealing, as the longer you spend fighting me, the less chance you have of winning the next fight."

Hirum simply smiled.

_-Hirum Special Move: Fire Sword-_

A blade made of fire sprouted from both hands. "Maybe…but I can attack Kefka." Without hesitation, he started wailing on Kefka's energy shield with both swords.

The monk's jaw looked like it was about to fall off. _No…way…he's charging his aeon's own Overdrive!_

It didn't take long before Kefka's robe disappeared, revealing four light-violet wings. Hirum could only smile as the colorful aeon ascended into the air. "Kefka, do your stuff."

_-Kefka Overdrive: Fallen One-_

Twenty black and white motes of light slammed into the E-Dragon, depriving of practically all of her energy. She slumped to the ground, her strength all but gone.

The monk could only grimace as Hirum whacked the black reptile once across the face. The dragon dissipated into pyreflies moments later. "I win."

The monk was silent. Finally, he let go of his pride. "Good Yevon…you outwitted me at every turn. I deserved to lose to such a fantastic summoner." He reached into his robes and pulled out a glowing sphere that shifted from red to yellow to white to blue and back again repeatedly; it was a representation of Kilika's elemental aeon. "Here. You may proceed."

Hirum grinned as a section of the wall receded, revealing another elevator platform. He stuffed the multi-colored sphere into his left pocket before moving forward. _I wonder how Trigon's doing?_

xxxx

_/1:52 ST, Cloister of Trials (Right Tower), Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

A black cloak sat on the stony floor at the far edge of the arena. The owner of it was Trigon, who had taken it off for the purpose of this fight. However, he still had the hood over his head, shrouding everything save for his face…and his face was currently that of Trigon's brash side.

Trigon chuckled as he flexed his arm, cockily boasting as he did. **_"Come on now…first you disappoint me by saying this ain't gonna be a blitzball battle…and then you downright insult me by giving me this aeon to fight! He wouldn't be worth SQUAT next to me in a real game!"_**

You guessed it; he was facing Blitzan in a replica of Besaid Temple's Chamber of the Fayth. Of course, due to the fact that Besaid's Chamber of the Fayth was made for the sole purpose of the aeon's blitzball challenge, it was much larger than the Fayth Chambers at other temples. As it turned out, the tower was too small to hold it…so they simply made it smaller than the original in Besaid, and nixed the blitzball game aspect of the fight.

As you can guess, Trigon's cocky side wasn't at all pleased by this.

So for the past several minutes, he had been schooling the aeon. **_"Are you just gonna wimp out on me? You're pathetic!"_**

The monk in charge of this section of the trial – wearing dark green robes over a red shirt and yellow pants – scowled. The symbol of Besaid Temple was imprinted upon his forehead, and his blue eyes were furrowed out of anger. _That cocky little…how dare he insult me?_ Of course, he couldn't blame the guardian for being cocky; judging by his performance, he was a former blitzball player…and a good one at that. All of Blitzan's attacks that had relied on a blitzball…well, to put it bluntly, they had backfired spectacularly. The guardian had either blocked the balls, bounced them back, or GRABBED them and retaliated in a particularly showy fashion.

Trigon chuckled as he stared at the muscular aeon Blitzan. **_"Ha ha ha! I'm already getting bored here! Come on…entertain me at least!"_**

The monk growled, his blue eyes flaring with anger. "STOP INSULTING ME YOU BRAGGART! BLITZAN, USE THRUST KICK!"

_-Blue Magic Move: Thrust Kick-_

Blitzan charged forward, leapt forward, and put his heel forward.

_SLAM!_

Dead-on collision. Trigon winced as he was sent straight into the wall of the arena. The sound of metallic body meeting stone resonated through the entire expanse. **_"Ow…alright, now we're talking! That's the first good hit you've managed to land on me!"_**

The monk grimaced out of slight fear. _This man…what is he made of?_

Picking up one of the blitzballs that were strewn throughout the arena, Trigon lightly juggled it. **_"Alrighty…since I'm world-famous and whatnot, I tend to get a lot of media attention. I mean, why else would I bother hiding my rugged good looks?"_**

_Conceited fool._

_Let him have his fun._

"**_So in the interest of keeping my secret identity a secret, I'll leave out the name of one of my secret moves…but be lucky I'm even showing it to you!"_** Trigon immediately reared his right arm, holding the blitzball above him with the left.

Then, he slammed it as hard as he could.

The blitzball roared at Blitzan.

The monk impulsively yelled, "Blitzan! Repel it!"

The blitzball-playing aeon punched it back at Trigon.

Trigon immediately swung his leg horizontally, sending it flying back at Blitzan.

The aeon, already tired from Trigon's earlier blitzball escapades, hit it back with another simple punch.

Trigon sent a left hook into the ball, twisting his fist at the last moment; this sent the blitzball into a curve.

Blitzan frantically tried to punch it back. He was barely able to.

Trigon grinned as he elbowed the ball as hard as he could.

**SLAM!**

Blitzan groaned as the ball careened into his head, bouncing up high into the air.

Trigon leapt upward, spinning rapidly as he did. For a moment, time seemed to slow, revealing the graceful technique of the former blitzballer.

Suddenly, he stopped spinning…and kicked the ball downward. The speed was such that the blitzball seemed to bend.

**KAPOW!**

Blitzan moaned as he was hit in the gut by the ball. Moments later, he fell onto the ground, dissipating into pyreflies.

Trigon chuckled as he landed. **_"Wuss. Not even good enough for a minor blitz team!"_** He picked up his cloak, clasped it back on to his hood, and walked over to the monk. **_"Alright pal, fork it over."_**

_Disagreeable wretch_, thought the monk with a scowl as he handed the guardian a dark green sphere. "You may proceed."

Trigon chuckled as he pocketed the sphere. **_Hooah! That was fun._**

_And you wonder why I don't like you._

_**Aw, I'm so heartbroken.**_

_Must you two choose now to bicker?_

xxxx

_/1:58 ST, Cloister of Trials (Left Tower), Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

Hirum calmly walked into the arena. Unlike before, this Chamber of the Fayth was an exact replica of the original in Djose Temple, down to the symbols painted on the floor.

The monk facing him was a rather portly man wearing blue and purple robes, complete with a pink belt. Djose Temple's symbol was tattooed upon his forehead, and his black eyes peered quietly at Hirum. "Are you prepared to face Kefka?"

Several seconds passed as Hirum formulated a strategy. "Yes."

"Very well then," muttered the chubby man as he summoned Kefka.

Hirum summoned the Machina Maw, getting on her immediately. "Me first. HASTE!"

The monk blinked as the M-Maw, now quickened by the power of Haste, zoomed circled around Kefka. _Quick…!_

"Howitzers!"

Kefka grimaced as several dozen bullets hit him. The aeon impulsively fired off a round of Thundara at the mechanical aeon; Hirum backed away as the bolt grazed the M-Maw's leg.

The monk quickly yelled, "Kefka, use your Energy Shield!"

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

As the purple shield popped into place in front of Kefka, Hirum immediately swung around, firing the Howitzers yet again.

Despite the fact that the M-Maw was faster than Kefka, the colorful aeon was still able to bring his shield around in time to block the hail of bullets.

Hirum frowned. _Hmm…not good. I can't hit that shield too much…or else he'll use his Overdrive Fallen One._ That wouldn't do either of them any good at all.

As Hirum and the M-Maw hovered overhead, the monk decided to take a chance. "Kefka, use Fira!"

Kefka stuck his hand outside of the protection of the shield and fired a blast of Fira. Hirum yelped as he served to the side, barely avoiding the blast_. Shoot…I won't be able to get at him while he's hiding behind that shield, and he can pick at me with long range magic spells…and Haste won't last forever either._

Moments later, an idea dawned on him. _Ah ha!_ "Machina Maw, if you have anything that can give us some cover, use it!"

The M-Maw complied by opening her mouth.

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Smoke Bomb-_

Three small orbs were launched out of the M-Maw's mouth, expelling thin white smoke into the air. The monk blinked as the smoke shrouded his entire view of the arena. "What's going on?"

Hirum quickly set down onto the ground, forming a Flare Sword in his hand. "Okay, we don't have much time until this smoke wears off, so use Boost!"

Boost. Aside from Shield, it was the one move all aeons shared. It made them more susceptible to damage…but it helped their Overdrive gauges charge up all the quicker because of it.

The M-Maw complied by glowing red.

Hirum immediately slammed his Flare Sword into the side of the M-Maw, taking care not to penetrate the metal hull of the aeon. Part of him felt guilty for willingly attacking his own aeon…but he wasn't going to actually kill her. This would help him win.

Suddenly, after several thwacks later…

"INITIATING OVERDRIVE; TOTAL ASSAULT."

Hirum smiled. "Okay…don't fire it just yet. Fire when I give the word." Hirum immediately ran into the smoke, Flare Sword glowing in the dimness.

Meanwhile, the monk squinted as the smoke began to clear from the front, drifting to the other side of the arena. _Hmm…where is he?_

Hirum suddenly charged out of the retreating smoke, sword aimed for Kefka's visible left side. "KEFKA, LOOK OUT!"

Kefka immediately brought his energy shield around, blocking the attack. The barrier shimmered due to the impact. Hirum sidestepped and swung for the aeon's left side once again. Same result.

The monk boggled as he watched the summoner relentlessly attack. _That fool! He's digging his own grave! Kefka's Overdrive will finish him!_

Finally, the smoke cleared…revealing the Machina Maw with blue eyes, aimed missile pods, and open gun barrels.

The monk paled. Kefka's open back was to the aeon.

Hirum grinned. **"NOW!"**

_-Machina Maw Overdrive: Total Assault-_

Bullets, spiked shells, missiles, and twin blue lasers slammed into the vulnerable aeon. Hirum remained calm; although he was also in the path of the mighty barrage, Kefka was between him and the M-Maw, which meant that Kefka's barrier was protecting HIM.

When the barrage ceased, a heavily damaged Kefka dropped his arms, no longer have the necessary energy to keep up his Energy Shield.

Hirum immediately stabbed him in the chest.

As pyreflies drifted upward, Hirum walked over to the monk. "Sphere please."

The monk could only blink as he handed Hirum a sphere that glowed pink, blue, and purple. The battle had ended…so quickly. "Huu…you're good. You may proceed."

xxxx

_/2:04 ST, Cloister of Trials (Right Tower), Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

Trigon sighed as he stared around him. Although he was originally fighting in a replica of Macalania Temple's Fayth Chamber (save for a view of the sea), the monk in charge of the battle had gotten desperate. Trigon's use of Protect and Shell to fend off both physical and magic attacks had really crippled the aeon's attack options. Meanwhile, Trigon had been using rather accurate doses of Fire magic at Sentinel.

So the monk, beginning to panic in the face of an experienced mage, used Snow Shield to turn the aeon's armor from turquoise to pure white. Then, once the aeon's eyes turned white…he used Sentinel's overdrive: White Out.

Thus, Trigon was now in the midst of a snowy battlefield; the only being visible aside from himself was the monk, who wore light blue robes with a white vest and belt; like the others, the symbol of a temple (this one being Macalania) was on his forehead. However, Trigon stood out like a sore thumb with his black clothing.

The man in black calmly held his staff above his head. _"I suppose I'll use my overdrive."_

_A tad overboard, wouldn't you think?_

_Don't worry. I'm merely finishing this battle as quickly as possible._

_**Eh, I'm all for going overboard! Blast that cat to smithereens!**_

Trigon immediately slammed his staff into the floor, saying, _"Fira."_ A wave of fire burst from around the mage, melting the snow around him.

It was much easier to see the pure white Sentinel in the light-gray steam. Trigon immediately began twirling his staff around in midair as a black and white aura surrounded it. Finally, he lowered his staff and aimed the tip at the shifty aeon.

_-Trigon Overdrive: Magic Rain-_

Black and white streams of light burst from the tip of the staff, slamming into the aeon. In moments, the streams became droplets that hit the aeon with a random element; Fire, Thunder, Water, Blizzard, Holy, or Gravity. To be blunt, the affect was very unpleasant.

When the assault ended, the fading pyreflies told Trigon all he needed to know. When the effects of Sentinel's overdrive faded, Trigon walked up to a dumbfounded monk. _"May I please have the sphere?"_

The bald monk sighed as he reached into his robes and pulled out a white sphere. "You may proceed."

Unlike the previous two Chambers, a hole appeared in the ceiling; a spiral staircase descended, which Trigon promptly ascended upon.

Minutes later, he reached the top; it the stairs connected to a simple hallway. At the end of the hall sat a very familiar elliptical doorway common to all of the temples' Cloister of Trials.

The doorway to the Chamber of the Fayth.

However, there were now three slots in the purple door. Trigon calmly inserted all three…and it opened.

The Chamber of the Fayth was wide-open; it was actually situated upon the black metal disc. Trigon could see the seven pillars support the Palace of Yevon high above. The symbol of Bevelle Temple was painted on the disc in purple paint, and on the opposite side of the disc was another doorway.

It suddenly opened, revealing Hirum.

Trigon smiled inwardly as he walked forward, sheathing his staff. As the two got closer, the guardian asked, _"How did you do?"_

Hirum shrugged. "Pretty good…but the monks here are pretty weak."

Trigon's mask switched. _"Monks may train, but their combat experience is nothing compared to a summoner on a Pilgrimage."_

They finally stopped in front of the glass dome; it glowed with a purple sheen. Unlike the last temple's Fayth – in which the Fayth was blocked by an image of the aeon – the opposite was true. Three naked men stood with their backs facing Hirum and Trigon; they stood in front of the aeon, masking it from view.

Suddenly, before Hirum could further observe, the dome glowed…and three images ascended.

Hirum blinked at the sight of the three men before him. _Three Fayth? Again?_

The one on the right smiled calmly, his somewhat babyish face offsetting his white hair. His light-green eyes complimented his uniform…as a matter of fact, it seemed like something a priest would wear. The man bowed graciously. _"Greetings summoner…my name is Baralai."_

The one in the center wore a red jumpsuit of sorts; he also wore glasses to cover his piercing eyes. He held a metallic cane in his left hand; it was probably for balance, and for good reason; his left limbs were artificial. Also, his lightning-bolt shaped ponytail was the oddest hairdo Hirum had ever seen. The man nodded as he said, _"My name is Nooj."_

The one on the left…well, for him, the theme of the day was purple. It looked like he wore shoulder pads, and his blonde hair was spiked up. Also, he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. The left eye revealed a swirling green iris; evidence that he was an Al Bhed. _"Yo. Name's Gippal."_

The names suddenly registered. "Wait a second…I remember a history lesson once about the years between the Fall of the First Sin and the Second Dawn…about the groups New Yevon, the Youth League, and the Machine Faction…you three were their leaders!"

"_Ah. A historian. That makes introducing ourselves less of a chore,"_ sarcastically said Nooj.

Trigon quietly chuckled. _"The passage of time tends to make one less patient."_

Nooj lightly commented, _"Indeed it does."_

Suddenly, a thought struck Hirum. "You know…I don't actually pray to the Fayth anymore. You guys always appear before I get the chance to. How come?"

"_Well buddy, the more aeons you claim, the bigger your rep gets!"_ quipped Gippal.

Hirum blinked.

Baralai decided to interpret. _"Basically, we can 'sense' how many Fayth you've merged with. Considering you've already claimed the aeons of six temples, we know you're serious about being a summoner."_

"Oh…okay. I guess," replied Hirum with a somewhat confused look.

Gippal interjected, _"Anyhow, it's time to cut to the chase. Prepare yourself kiddo."_ Suddenly, the temple's symbol on the Chamber's floor glowed purple as the three merged into one large aeon. All three spoke simultaneously. _"Meet our aeon: Cerberus."_

Hirum and Trigon stepped backwards as the aeon fully materialized. The summoner gaped at the sight.

The aeon was a large, three-headed canine. The body was thirty feet long from nose to tail, while the height stood at twenty-five feet from head to toe. The fur was colored pitch-black, shifting to bloody red at the paws and the belly. The single tail was rather short: no more than two feet long. The claws were made of pure obsidian, and the aeon's frame was rough and muscular. The heads themselves, however, were radically different. The right head was covered with pure white fur, and a shaggy mane of ivory fur ran along the neck. Pointy ears twitched as light-green eyes glared at the summoner and guardian. The center head was made up of nothing more than bones, living up to Nooj's ancient title as 'Deathseeker'. There was no skin, no eyes, and no fur on this head; merely hardened bones, and really sharp teeth. Finally, the left head was entirely robotic; metallic silver sections covered the head, differing only around the face and snout. This allowed for the showing of complex electronics and pulsating electricity. The teeth were actually drill-shaped, and the head's left eye glowed green. As for the right eye…well, a powerful cannon had taken its place.

Hirum blinked as the three heads growled at them. "Trigon?"

"_What."_

"This might be a little tougher than I thought."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 65: Are Three Heads Better than Two?

xxxx

Author's Notes: Be honest; how many of you knew who the Bevelle Fayth were:D Go back to chapter 2 if you want a bigger detail on their looks.

Anyhow, next chapter deals with the fact with Cerberus…and after that, we move back to the group in captivity!

And in case anyone missed it at the beginning…

**We are past the halfway point.**

Yep; we've still got a ways to go! Hope you all stick around!

See you soon, and please review!


	67. Are Three Heads Better than Two?

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantasy that is Final.

Author's Notes: As of this chapter, there shall be no more of the mysterious words before each chapter. Why? Because I said so. Plus, I don't want to put in anymore out of fear of spoilage. o.o

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: Yes; it was stated in 'Summoner's School' (or 'The Girl that was a Fiend') that Brother and Vidina were the guardians of Mia. And 'small population'? Dude, it's been one thousand years, and people have lived in much greater security than in the days of FFX/FFX-2. There's bound to be a population boom. Heck, there are over 20,000,000 people in Luca and the surrounding area ALONE. Bevelle has roughly 55,000,000.

Thunder Demon: Got a problem with that? ;P

Wolfy16: Yes, a big story this is.

kid: 100 at the very least.

Assamite: I got the first two, but what was wrong with 'High Summoner Seevos Guado'? Is it because he was a former Grand Maester? Once someone defeats Sin, they automatically become High Summoner: a title more revered than even Grand Maester.

And concerning Sentinel's entrance…well, I kind of forgot about that after it being nearly 30 chapters of no new aeon summoning. o.o;

Vile: Well…you never know. If Teela can absorb the pyreflies of an aeon, what's to stop her from absorbing those of people? (runs away before rampant speculation begins)

Nightfire04: (smiles) Hirum's true overdrive shall be revealed quite soon…VERY soon…

eternal nemesis: It said that there were many more summoners and guardians other than those listed. Just because Braska and his posse weren't mentioned doesn't mean they aren't they. In other words, "absence of evidence is not evidence of absence." o.-

gyste4: ACTION!

theweirdperson: The second option. Specially-trained monks in Bevelle are separated into groups and sent to either Baaj, Luca, Kilika, Besaid, Djose, or Macalania to claim the aeon so they can test summoners in the Cloister of Trials. As for Cerberus, he is the last 'official' aeon, save for the Final Aeon…of course, Hirum hasn't even gotten the Eternal Servant yet. ;P

(sighs as he gets to work) Man…next time I go to work on a big story like this, I'm making an outline first. -.- (Seriously; I have not used an outline or rough draft for any ONE of my stories on FFnet)

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 65: Are Three Heads Better than Two?

xxxx

_/2:16 ST, Hall of Prayer, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

Grand Maester Masho sighed for two reasons.

One: the Hymn of the Fayth was sounding out throughout the Hall of Prayer,

_(Ieyui…)_

_(Nobomenu…)_

_(Renmiri…)_

_(Yojuyogo…)_

_(Hasatekanae…)_

_(Kutamae…)_

Two: he was using the finely tuned senses - senses he had garnered over his many years of living – to monitor the events taking place in the Chamber of the Fayth. He took note of the three entities battling over one thousand feet above his position. _Hmm…sho the shummoner and hish guardian made it…they are now fighting the aeon…_

"Grand Maester."

The Hypello's yellow eyes slightly narrowed at the sound of the young, cool voice that reached his ears. "Sho…High Priesht Rorek…to what do I owe the honor of your vishit?" The blue, insectoid creature turned around to face Rorek.

The aforementioned High Priest was about 5'11"; however, his regal clothing made him seem much greater in stature. He wore large, baggy gray pants that were tightened to around his waist by a red belt of tough polyester. He also wore a pure white shirt that was tucked in; painted on the shirt in black was the symbol of Yevon. Angular shoulder pads covered by a purple, three-foot long cape were affixed tightly to his frame, making him seem broader. Silver bracers covered his forearms, with one red ruby affixed into each one. A small, curved section of purple silk drifted down from each bracer, giving off the impression of fins; embroidered on to each silk 'fin' was the symbol of Yevon in black. His lightly tanned face was rather lean, revealing cheekbones; however, his blue eyes revealed a keen intellect, and his red hair was cleanly shaved. Finally, there was the item that marked his status as High Priest of the Yevonite Clergy: a foot-tall, cylindrical purple hat with gold rimming and Yevon's symbol etched on in gold.

Rorek was young, as his voice as indicated; barely older than 21. Despite his age, he possessed a great amount of knowledge; he had become a High Priest after showing his worth as a monk in the monasteries, as well as having voiced his thoughts in much of the Clergies' meetings. However, as one of seven High Priests, he spoke for the entirety of the Yevonite Clergy…and he had an awful lot of political power. A fact Masho was well aware of. "A simple matter, Grand Maester Masho; it concerns a certain Summoner Hirum."

Masho turned to face Rorek. "Enlighten me, High Priesht Rorek."

"Why has this boy been allowed into the Cloister of Trials?" asked Rorek with a challenging tone. "Last I checked, we had received word from Maejin Gorno of the SSoB that Hirum was an ineligible summoner. Why did you not stop him from entering the Cloister of Trials?"

A wry chuckle escaped the small Hypello's mouth. "Ho ho ho…sho many rulesh and regulationsh…makesh me long for the daysh when shummonersh learned their shkillsh at the temple near their place of birth. The reashonsh Hirum wash declared 'ineligibibble' were arbitary at besht."

"He's still ineligible."

"And Maeshter Yulik Ronsho hash shince reshinded that little noshion of 'ineligibibblety'," remarked Masho.

Rorek lightly snorted as he glanced at the many statues of summoners and guardians present in the Hall of Prayer. "That's not how things should work; when the will of one overrides the will of the many. That's why the Yevonite Clergy was founded, was it not? To help make sure the voices of all followers of Yevon are heard and respected?" The High Priest turned towards the Grand Maester. "Although you may not be aware of it, Hirum does not hold a lot of favor with those within the Clergy, from myself down to the monks and healers. How can you expect anyone to rally behind such a controversial figure?"

Masho was silent; he was deep in thought.

High Priest Rorek momentarily fought down a hint of fear at the Hypello's silence; although the creature was small, he was one of the most powerful people in the world. Masho had once been a High Priest in the Clergy himself, having worked his way up by spreading Yevon's word with a faithful drive few possessed. His wisdom and knowledge were unparalleled…and his magical power…well, to put it bluntly, his Overdrive had single-handedly annihilated the 'Thousand Fiends' that had tried to invade Bevelle seven years ago, around the time Sin attacked Luca. Masho was not one to trifle with.

Finally, he spoke.

"Controvershy, you shay? Shilly child…" Masho turned away from Rorek, staring at the ceiling high above. "A shummoner'sh political shtatush should have no bearing on hish Pilgrimage. No ushe in worrying over shomeone who might be dead before even reaching Shin, correct?"

Rorek had to agree. A summoner's life was practically forfeit the moment they began their Pilgrimage. The only way to guarantee your life would not be lost is if you quit before the journey even began. However, something seemed off. "So why are you so optimistic?"

"Becaushe," A sly smile came to the Hypello's face. "Hirum ushually hash five guardiansh with him. He only brought one with him…and within the shpan of forty minutesh, they ashended to the Chamber of the Fayth."

A miniature bolt of shock ran through Rorek's very being. _Forty minutes? And with only a guardian to go through the other preliminaries for him?_ Six battles, three per combatant…all in forty minutes.

Hirum was a very powerful person indeed if he commanded such power.

And Masho knew that Rorek had just realized this, judging from the widened smile on his countenance. "I shuggesht jusht relaxshing Rorek; no need to loshe your youth sho quickly."

Rorek was silent. Finally, he turned away, walking towards the temple's entrance as he replied, "I am a High Priest; responsible for maintaining order throughout the Yevonite Clergy, and making sure Yevon's teachings reach all ears. Men of high status can hardly waste time relaxing."

As the High Priest's footsteps echoed in the cavernous temple, the Grand Maester echoed his sentiments. "True enough."

xxxx

_/2:20 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

The three-headed aeon immediately attacked.

Although Cerberus was large, it was a lumbering beast, and it didn't have the agility of, say, Sentinel. However, its size and brute strength more than made up.

Hirum and Trigon quickly split up; Hirum going to the right and Trigon going to the left.

The right head turned to face Trigon; his maw widened, revealing sharp white canines. White energy coalesced into the dog's maw.

_-Cerberus Right Head (RH) Special Move: Holy Beam-_

A white-hot way of white magic blasted towards Trigon. The guardian's sword glowed dull green as he swung his blade at the incoming beam.

_-Special Skill: Magic Break-_

One vertical slash split the beam in two, saving him from a very unpleasant experience. _"Hmm." I'd have to get closer to really be effective._

_**Then you've got the right guy!**_

As Trigon sheathed his large sword, the mask switched. Yellow eyes gleamed as the black-clad warrior pounded his fists. **_"Alright fido, let's see you take ME down!"_** He immediately charged at the aeon.

Meanwhile, the robotic left head turned to face the fleeing Hirum, who was trying to get enough distance to summon the Elemental Dragon. The left head snarled as the drill-shaped teeth swirled in place; the cannon in the right eye socket began glowing red as he took aim.

_-Cerberus Left Head (LH) Special Move: Optic Blast-_

A quick burst of red energy erupted from the eye cannon.

**CHOOM!**

"WAH!" yelped Hirum as the laser blast erupted behind him, sending him flying forwards. He scrambled to his feet as another Optic Blast was fired. "PROTECT!"

The hexagonal shield flickered into existence just in time. The laser washed over the shield, showering Hirum with harmless red light. _Okay…I need to level the playing field._ "I summon the Elemental Dragon!"

In moments, the large, reptilian aeon appeared behind Hirum. Her multi-colored eyes glowered at the three-headed foe. She let out a hearty roar, letting Cerberus know that she meant business.

Cerberus' three heads howled in unison, answering the challenge.

Hirum stepped back as he said, "Alright Elemental Dragon…let out a blast of Thunder Breath before going in with your Elemental Claws. This guy looks tough, so be careful."

The E-Dragon snorted as her eyes flashed yellow.

_-Elemental Dragon Special Move: Thunder Breath-_

Electric energy sprayed over the triune aeon, causing him to howl out of agony. A deep-throated snarl erupted from the left and right heads as he charged at the draconic beast.

The two collided. Multi-colored claws clashed against claws of obsidian. The E-Dragon nipped and bit at Cerberus' skin. Cerberus snapped and gnawed on the E-Dragon's iron-hard scales.

However, the center head seemed preoccupied with the being standing on his back.

Trigon, who had managed to climb atop Cerberus, chuckled as he kept his balance on the aeon. **_"Heh! So you want a piece of me? Fine! I've dealt with enough boneheads to know how to fight one!"_**

The guardian suddenly became a little tipsy as Cerberus' backside swung around (a result of the aeon's maneuvering in a heated battle with Hirum's summoned ally); however, he quickly regained his balance and refocused on the center head.

However, something was different: the center head's skinless mouth was wide open, revealing dry, yet impeccably sharp teeth.

_-Cerberus Center Head (CH) Special Move: Tooth Missile-_

Trigon blinked (figuratively speaking, of course) as a dozen teeth were launched out of the skeletal mouth of the center head. **_"Hey hey hey! Watch it-OOF!"_** Trigon grunted as one of the teeth hit him square in the gut. Had he not a body of metal, the tooth would've impaled him. Satisfied with the result, Cerberus turned his central head back around to face with the more immediate threat: Hirum's aeon.

However, the impact caused him to lose his footing…and he began to tumble off the hindquarters of the three-headed aeon. He barely managed to grab onto the tail, and his grip was already strenuous as it was.** _Crap…I can't get a handle on this mutt!_**

_It seems we'll have to settle for long-distance attacks._

_Hold on. I'll give it something to gripe about._

Trigon switched back to the scarred mask. He quickly took out his sword…and jabbed it straight into Cerberus' right butt cheek.

A strained howl erupted from the aeon. The E-Dragon immediately rammed her head into the aeon's sternum, sending it backwards. As a result, Trigon grunted as he lost his grip and fell onto the hard floor of the arena back first. _"…unpleasant…"_

The mask switched to the smiling one. Trigon's eyes glowed with a benevolent blue color as he stood, replacing the large katana in favor of his staff. _"Now…let's see how tough this aeon really is. Firaga!"_ A gout of red-hot fire erupted from the tip of the staff, slamming straight into wound caused by the sword. Blood boiled as heat cauterized the wound; the fur near the wound burnt off, revealing blackened skin underneath.

Cerberus howled again. The central head immediately whirled around, howling with unparalleled fury. This reaction only caused Trigon to think. _Hmm…it seems his tolerance for elemental magic is low. _

The central head suddenly DETACHED from the main body of Cerberus; where the fossilized neck had once joined with the main body, only a level, furry stump remained.

_-Cerberus CH Special Move: Levitation-_

Suddenly, moving of its own accord, the detached assortment of bones charged at Trigon like a massive missile.

Trigon immediately slammed his staff into the ground. _"BLIZZAGA!"_ Multiple walls of ice erupted from the floor, offering a number of barriers between him and the calcified bullet. To add to the mighty defensive line, Trigon muttered, _"Protect."_ Now adding to the large walls of frigid ice was the familiar blue-and-yellow geometric shield.

The bony head slammed through the ice shields, its speed hardly being affected. Trigon slightly grimaced at the sight of the center head plowing straight toward him; only four more walls of ice stood between him and the head.

The final wall was breached.

**BAM!**

The guardian winced as the fossilized cranium slammed straight into his barrier, snarling all the while. The head howled as it pushed even harder, even though its momentum had drastically decreased. _Well, this isn't good._

"MOVE!"

Trigon impulsively leapt to the side – taking his protective shield with him – as Hirum from behind where his guardian had been. His palms were cupped together, and a blue aura surrounded them. "WATERGA!"

Water erupted from his palms like a geyser, battering into the floating bones with all the power of a charging Behemoth. The head howled as it was pushed away; when the spell ceased, Cerberus decided to rejoin the detached skull and neck to his body. In moments, the center head was reformed, joining the other two in biting at the E-Dragon.

Trigon's eyes glowed warmly, indicating his hidden smile. _"Very impressive Hirum."_

Hirum grinned as he flexed his fingers. "Just keep attacking." Hirum pressed his hands against the ground. "Blizzard!" Using a tactic he was fast warming up to, the summoner went airborne, ascending on a steadily growing pillar of ice.

Trigon smiled. _Very spirited._

_I suggest we do as the man says._

_**Yeah! Keep at it!**_

_Very well. "THUNDAGA!"_ Three large bolts of lightning flashed from the tip of Trigon's staff, slamming into the side of Cerberus.

The dog aeon snarled as he was simultaneously hit by the spell AND the icy Elemental Claws of the E-Dragon. Apparently, he had finally had enough.

With one swipe of the right paw, the dragon aeon was pushed away; Cerberus was putting his strength to use. Finally, the left head's teeth started spinning.

_-Cerberus LH Special Move: Drill Bit-_

The three-headed aeon leapt high into the air, landing upon the E-Dragon with his massive body. He used his paws to keep the aeon pinned down as the left hand bit into her scales.

The spinning drill teeth tore through the scales with ease, boring holes into the E-Dragon's side. Blood and meat were torn away as Cerberus yanked his left head away, leaving a ragged hole in the side of the reptilian beast.

Cerberus snarled at the E-Dragon. The E-Dragon weakly hissed back.

"RAAAAH!"

Hirum suddenly landed upon the left head, Blizzard Sword in his right hand and an orb of Thundara magic in his left. "RAH!" The sharp edge of the icy blade pierced through the metallic shell of the skull, causing the left head to howl. The center head snarled as it reared back to bite at the summoner.

"_Firaga!"_

A plume of red-hot fire slammed into the center head, causing it to whirl around to glare angrily at Trigon. With a furious snarl, the calcified maw opened wide.

_-Cerberus CH Special Move: Tooth Missile-_

Trigon quickly brought his hexagonal barrier up to the forefront, protecting himself from the rain of sharpened teeth. This diversion gave Hirum the opening he needed. He quickly retracted the Blizzard Sword and plunged the crackling orb into the hole left behind.

Electrical power surged through the left head's inner workings and electronics. A robotic gurgle emerged from the left head's throat as it sagged downward. Hirum lost balance and fell, but he rolled along the floor, coming to a stop in front of the bleeding E-Dragon.

"…" Hirum was silent as he dismissed the Elemental Dragon; she wasn't capable of fighting anymore. Not with a wound like that. "Hmph…this guy's not too fast, and his durability against magic is low…but his strength is tremendous. Have to keep my distance." His fists glowed orange as he punched the ground. "FLARE!"

Non-elemental flames raced along the arena, crashing into Cerberus. The aeon howled once more.

Suddenly, the right head's eyes glowed white.

_-Cerberus RH Special Move: White Tonic-_

The right head's cheeks bulged…and it spat out a globule of glowing saliva onto the broken left head.

Hirum nearly fell over out of disgust. "Eeew…"

However, much to the summoner's surprise, the damage he had inflicted on the left head just moments ago healed up as the saliva seeped into the metal. Machinery whirred to life as the left head rose once more, glaring straight into Hirum's eyes. The eye cannon began glowing immediately.

The black-haired boy grimaced. "Aw crud."

_-Cerberus LH Special Move: Optic Ray-_

Unlike previously, the eye cannon emitted a constant ray of red energy, searing towards Hirum. The summoner yelped as he leapt aside, dodging the fast-moving stream. _Not good!_

The left head turned, bringing the Optic Ray with it.

Suddenly, Hirum stumbled. _OH NO!_

"_Hey."_

All three heads turned to face Trigon…and he was now holding his large sword, one red eye glaring at Cerberus. _"Mind if I cut in?"_

The beast roared as he charged at Trigon. The left head redirected its Optic Ray at Trigon.

Trigon immediately focused energy into the sword, causing it to glow bloody red.

_-Trigon Overdrive: Indou-_

Trigon's entire body flared red as he raised his sword.

One second later, he was behind Cerberus. The dog suddenly stopped. The eye cannon stopped firing.

A large red cut ran from chest to belly, a result of an upwards slash from Trigon; blood leaked from it, and the aeon was howling out of agony.

"_Hmm. I suppose it was too presumptuous to assume it would die,"_ muttered Trigon as he sheathed his sword (the Overdrive had happened so fast, there was no blood on the blade at all), accompanied by switching masks. The guardian stared at Hirum with blue eyes as he pulled out his staff. _"Are you okay?"_

Hirum grumbled as he got to his feet. "Yeah…I'm fine." The summoner flexed his arms as the aeon turned to face them…and much to Hirum's irritation, the right head was licking at the wounds (or as far as the right head's tongue could reach, anyway). "GAH! All that damage done, and for nothing!"

"_Have patience,"_ assured Trigon. _"We can't lose hope so soon."_ As the guardian aimed his staff at the aeon, the center head suddenly straightened, staring at them with it an eyeless gaze.

Then, the empty spaces where the eyes should have been glowed dark violet.

_-Black Magic Skill: Demi-_

A black sphere appeared in front of them. All of a sudden, it imploded upon itself…and exploded, accompanied by a weird warping sound. Trigon and Hirum winced as the dark blast siphoned away their energy. _"Hmm…Demi is a technique used for weakening opponents; it can't kill anyone. We'd best be cautious."_

"I'll oblige," remarked Hirum as he aimed his palms at Cerberus. "FLARE!" Bright flames sparked into existence.

Then they just as quickly vanished.

Hirum was silent. "…"

Trigon was silent. _"…I believe you just ran out of mana."_

The summoner felt like slamming his head into a wall. "…crap."

_-Cerberus LH Special Move: Mortar-_

The mechanical left head suddenly snarled, its maw glowing orange. Seconds later, it fired a smoking metallic shell at the two. They immediately split up as the large metal projectile slammed into the ground, exploding outward in a rain of fire and metal.

Hirum yelped as the shockwave sent him to the floor. _This is just perfect. I'm out of mana; I can't cast any more spells! I used too much during the Trails…I'll just have to stick to aeons._ He quickly stopped, preparing to summon the Machina Maw.

That's when he saw the central head staring at him, its empty sockets glowing pitch-black (and meanwhile, Trigon was busy evading a Holy Beam from the right head).

_-Black Magic Skill: Death-_

Hirum could scarcely move as he saw four black flames sprout into existence in front of him, glowing despite their color. They were circling around a golden torch, which was lit by flames of indigo. Suddenly, the torch and the black flames disappeared, replaced by a masked specter clad in purple.

…_oh no…one of the most deadly spells of all…Death…_

A black magic spell of the highest caliber, outfought by only a few (like Ultima) in terms of sheer power. One spell could instantly end one's life. However, the power of the spell was offset by its accuracy; sometimes, the spell wouldn't even target the target.

However, that's only because of the victim's mana; it served as a foggy haze to cloud the vision of the spirit summoned to reap the target's soul. But Hirum had no mana…

And as such, the phantasm could see Hirum's soul quite clearly.

"…_**hur ha ha ha ha ha ho…"**_

So did the spirit laugh as a hand came out from under the purple cloak, revealing sharp metal claws over two-feet long. Without hesitation, it plunged those claws straight through Hirum.

However, there was no blood. No physical wound existed. However…spiritually speaking…

The phantom retracted its clawed hand, revealing a glowing orange orb in its palm; it was Hirum's very soul.

Without hesitation, the apparition crushed it into a hundred tiny pieces that flickered and faded in their glow.

Hirum's body suddenly convulsed as his dull blue eyes become listless; his body then fell limp…and it crashed into the floor.

The spirit vanished, leaving Hirum for dead.

Cerberus' center head snorted.

"_HOLY!"_

The aeon turned all three heads towards Trigon just as the white aura around his staff vanished. Clouds began circling around Bevelle. Then the bright light.

Finally, nine orbs of holy energy rocketed downward toward the city from all directions, maneuvering towards the target: Cerberus.

"RAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" howled all three heads as the nine spheres slammed into Cerberus at high speed, stinging him with holy power. The aeon stumbled to the ground, momentarily dazed.

Trigon had no time to lose. He quickly dashed over towards Hirum, manipulating his mana as deftly as he could. _No time to lose. I have to revive him quickly._ The guardian hovered over Hirum, his experienced mage's senses allowing him to see the fragments of Hirum's shattered soul. The staff glowed a mixture of white, green, blue, and purple as he jabbed at the fragments. _"FULL-LIFE!"_

Then, Trigon willed the shards together, using his magic to 'glue' them together.

No one quite realized how hard it was to be a white mage. The most common perception of them was that they were people who were healers and could do such things with magic. Not true; white mages needed an in-depth knowledge of the human body before attempting to heal something like a bone fracture; otherwise, a broken leg would reform at a 50-degree angle instead of a straight 0-degrees. However, actually REVIVING people was the trickiest business of all…because it had to be done quickly and precisely. After all, when someone died, their soul shattered into many pieces to signify that their life was over…and by the time ten minutes had gone, all fragments save for the core – the very essence of the soul – would have disappeared (and let's not forget the fact that the body also died as well, rendering it inhospitable for a soul). After that, revival was impossible; the only fate for the soul then was a Sending (that's why attacks from Sin resulted in so many deaths). Also, when reviving someone, the soul had to be put back together exactly as it was; fragments together exactly as they were. And in battle, it had to be done on the fly.

Yeah. Difficult. It took years of training to become an experienced white mage. That's why they tended to have an entourage of protectors with them; to guard them while they did their work.

As for Trigon…well, he was most certainly an experienced white mage. Years of training had gotten him to an ideal point: sensing how the fragments went together and putting them back together in the span of several seconds.

Speaking of which, Hirum's soul was fixed. It shined brightly once more. Then, with all the tenderness of a nursing mother, the guardian pushed the soul back into the body.

A gasp for air. The black-haired summoner sat upright as his eyes widened; life had returned to him. "Hu…hu…hu…" He looked cautiously at Trigon…until he bowed out of sheer gratitude and humility. "…thank you."

"_No thanks are necessary,"_ replied Trigon warmly. _"I am the guardian, you are the summoner. Our roles are predefined."_

Hirum warily stood up, feeling strangely perky; although his mana was still gone, he felt no tiredness or fatigue. Although he didn't know it just yet, it was due to the Full-Life spell; not only had it revived him, but it had healed him completely. "Alright…let me summon-"

Cerberus suddenly roared angrily.

The two turned to face the triune aeon…and they paled as a golden glow emanated from their eyes (or eye in the case of the left head and eye sockets in the case of the center head). Trigon frowned. _This isn't good. I thought my Holy attack would've put him down for good._

_The aeon is using his Overdrive. That much is certain._

_**Oh woopty doo. Anyone else beside me feeling a bit concerned that this guy is still kicking after being hit by FREAKING HOLY?**_

_Cerberus can't handle too much, I can tell that much. We just have to survive this next attack._

_-Cerberus Overdrive: Triforce Crusher-_

The aeon suddenly ran in circles around the two as golden beams erupted from their maws, etching designs into the ground around them. When the aeon stopped moving, three golden triangles had been formed, joining together to form a larger equilateral triangle. Hirum and Trigon were in the dead center.

Out of an impulse, Trigon immediately roared, _"PROTECT! SHELL!"_ Seconds later, as the triangles started to glow, a glowing red sphere and a hexagonal shield encompassed Hirum. "Trigon! What are you doing?"

"_Keeping you safe."_

The triangles suddenly erupted into tall columns all of light, joining together in the center and subjecting the two warriors to all of their ferocious fury. Trigon said nothing as non-elemental power slammed into him, intent on keeping the barriers up. All Hirum could see was golden light and Trigon's faint silhouette.

Suddenly, the tower of light dissipated, revealing a large, golden triangle hovering over the center of the figure etched into the ground. Moments later, it slammed into the ground, creating a massive explosion of magic and golden light.

Cerberus growled as the light ceased, revealing that the etch marks and the golden triangles were gone.

Hirum opened his eyes to see the barriers holding up…until they flickered out of existence. He immediately turned toward Trigon.

To his shock, he saw Trigon…without his black wardrobe. The clothes had been utterly obliterated by Cerberus' overdrive. It was the first time Hirum saw his mysterious guardian for who he really was: a machine.

The body was a realistic recreation of the human skeleton, except replaced by cold, hard metal of the strongest kind. Lines ran through the metallic frame, glowing with blue power supplied from what sat within the rib cage: three cylinders. These cylinders were colored red, yellow, and blue, and they provided the power for Trigon to move. As for the face…instead of a human head, the three masks each had a rod connecting it to a swivel that sat atop the mechanical spinal cord. It was the first time Hirum saw all three faces at once.

The summoner had long suspected that Trigon was indeed a machina of some sort (after all, you can't really forget the sound of clanging metal)…but to see it was something different altogether.

All of a sudden, the robotic body fell to the ground.

"TRIGON!" roared Hirum as he ran towards his guardian, looking down at the robotic warrior with disbelief. "Come on…don't you dare go out now. Not now."

"_I'm not dying,"_ remarked the smiling mask as Cerberus slowly began advancing. _"I'm afraid that last attack has merely melted through a few wires here and there; I can't fight anymore in this battle."_

The summoner said nothing as the guardian stared up, looking at the underside of the Palace of Yevon. _"You'll have to defeat Cerberus on your own."_

Hirum frowned as he stood up, his back rigid and fists clenched. "…I'm tired." He turned to face the oncoming Cerberus, who was glaring angrily at him with three eyes, two empty eye sockets, and one optic cannon. "I'm tired of my destiny being in control of others…" It wasn't hard for him to figure out that Aaron, Cid, and Serena were now in BTC hands…it was something he had planned on. Once he defeated Cerberus… "I'm tired of my journey being sidetracked by forces beyond my control. I'm tired…of things not going the way I want them to go."

Cerberus roared.

Hirum hold up both hands – which were practically coated with pyreflies – as he retorted, "AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING MATTERS YOU MANGY MUTT!" He simultaneously summoned Dullahan and Blitzan. Surging pain ran through his body, a result of the life forces of two fayth running through his veins. However, without his own mana, the agony was a little easier to deal with. Emphasis on 'little'. "Dullahan, go around. Blitzan, attack when I say to."

The left head turned to face Dullahan as it charged up an Optic Blast-

_-Blitzan Special Move: Blitzball Cannon-_

A number of blitzballs surged from the bony tubes emerging from Blitzan's back, distracting the dog aeon long enough for Dullahan to get behind him.

Cerberus, now snarling mad, charged angrily at Blitzan and Hirum. The summoner muttered, "Wait for it…"

Closer.

"Wait for it…"

Cerberus jumped.

"NOW!"

_-Blue Magic Move: Thrust Kick-_

Blitzan leapt forward and slammed both feet into Cerberus' chest, sending him flying backwards. A pained howl came from the aeon's lips as he was sent zooming towards Dullahan.

The sword-wielding aeon started running.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Sword Vault-_

Dullahan used her sword to vault high into the air as Cerberus sailing back came closer. As he neared, she held her sword forward.

_**SHICK.**_

The sword went through the skin, through the spine, and into the inner organs. Cerberus gurgled as he landed, causing Dullahan to skid backwards along the arena.

And that's all she wrote.

Hirum sighed as he dismissed both aeons, slumping to his knees. _Pain…hurt…ow…_

It was then he noticed that, during the course of the battle, he had ended up right in front of the glass dome. Standing above that glass were the three Fayth.

Nooj smiled. _"A hard-fought battle. If only I had possessed your will to live whilst I was still alive."_

"_You did, but your gloomy butt always ruined it,"_ cracked Gippal.

"_Anyhow, you have defeated us, summoner._" Baralai bowed. _"You may now claim us; we are at your beck and call."_ The three spirits calmly floated into Hirum's body.

The summoner gagged as overwhelming pain hit him. A tumultuous flood of emotions hit him at once: loss, betrayal, agony, sadness, and grief.

I reiterate: Hirum really hates this part.

The summoner fell to the arena unconscious. A ring of light appeared above the glasss dome; it would teleport the two back to the Hall of Prayer. That is, if they could get to it.

For the next few minutes nothing was said.

And all of a sudden, pyreflies began coagulating in one spot in the air…almost as if forming a circle…

A gigantic robot suddenly stepped through; in terms of overall size, it was only fifteen-feet long and twenty-feet wide, but the dimensions were due to the gangly legs; all eight of them. Yes, the dark-gray robot was based off a spider…and connected to the bottom of the abdomen was a large, elliptical pod. Finally, there was one more addition: a glass dome, holding the head of an old Al Bhed, connected to the thorax.

It was Rosho…and his body was now connected to a repair mech. "My goodness…such an awful mess you've made."

Trigon chuckled before his mask switched. _"I'd advise you pick up the pace. I doubt that the Grand Maester will sit around when he realizes that we haven't come down."_

"Of course, wouldn't want a summoner as talented as he going kaput, eh?" Rosho remained silent as he walked over to Trigon and stopped over his body as the pod opened, revealing tiny, claw-like arms that picked the mechanical body up. Once it was inside the pod, it sealed shut.

The old Al Bhed remained silent as he read the data that was being displayed on the glass in front of him. "Hmm…well, the three core cylinders are intact. That's the important thing; if those things had been so much as DENTED, our progress would've been set back by at least thirty years."

Suddenly, the brash part of Trigon spoke out; since the body was in the midst of being repaired, Rosho was in contact with all three facets of Trigon's personality. **_Feh, your construction must suck then; what's the point of gathering energy over time if a little dent causes a whole chunk of the stuff to go bye-bye?_**

"I made both your body and the core cylinders out of the toughest materials in the world," remarked Rosho with a sense of exasperation. "To be frank, I'm quite surprised they survived the Overdrive of an aeon such as Cerberus."

_Just goes to show how marvelous your inventions are._

Rosho chuckled. "Aw, stop flattering me. After all, I'm just an old man…but in all seriousness, I'm glad we don't have to go through that whole ugly process again."

…_yes. I'd rather not do to anyone else what we had to do to Teela._

_Emotions will get us nowhere. Only after success can we let our consciences get the best of us._

_**Heh. Admitting that you're a softy?**_

_Merely recognizing a flaw in the psyche of humanity._

_**Hmph. Whatever.**_

"Almost done rewiring your systems…and done. Add in the wardrobe change, and it's good as new!" The pod opened, and Trigon fell out, his scarred mask in the forefront. "I should be going now; I've spent enough time here as is."

"_Of course,"_ remarked Trigon. _"Keep your head low for awhile; don't monitor Spira too much if you can help it."_

The old Al Bhed chuckled as he slowly stepped back into the pyrefly portal. "Self-control? For me? Might be tough…" Then he was gone.

Trigon said nothing as his new black cape fluttered in the wind.

Finally, he walked over towards his charge, picked him up, and entered the ring of light. With a bright flash, the two were out of the Chamber of the Fayth.

The fight was over.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 66: Prison Break

xxxx

Author's Notes: Heh. Cerberus now belongs to Hirum.

Time for another comparison; in FFX, by Bevelle, the player had Valefor (an all-around guy with somewhat low stats, except for Agility and Accuracy), Ifrit (fire element; high Strength but low Defense and Magic), Ixion (thunder element; high Defense and Magic Defense), Shiva (blizzard element; high Agility and speed, with above-average Strength), and Bahamut (like a slower Valefor. Except fifty times better. And a much better Overdrive.).

But NOW…we have the Machina Maw (well-rounded stats, save for high Strength and Defense), Dullahan (high HP, Strength, and Defense, but low Magic and Agility), the Elemental Dragon (very high Strength, Defense, and Magic, but low Speed and Magic Defense due to reliance on elemental protection), Blitzan (somewhat below-average stats, save for his VERY high Speed and Agility), Kefka, (EXTREMELY high Magic, Magic Defense, and Agility, but very lacking on Strength and Defense), the Eternal Servant (the weak supportive aeon that Hirum didn't get. ;P ), Sentinel (ice element; average stats across the board to represent Kimahri's versatility), and Cerberus (highest HP and Strength of current aeons, but Magic and Magic Defense are only average, with Agility being quite low).

Eight aeons compared to five (well, seven for Hirum.). Allows for more options, eh?

'Indou' is Japanese for 'prayer for dead'; in essence, Trigon's overdrive is a 'prayer' for the dead, for they are dead because of the overdrive...or something like that. It just sounded good.

Next chapter, we say hello to the captive characters again…and who knows, you might even see a certain thief that happens to be 'terrible'. ;)

See you soon, and please review!


	68. Prison Break

Standard Disclaimer: I've done it so many times by now that I've forgotten what to write. o.o

Author's Notes: Meh. Updates are getting further and further apart…but it's school time. What can I say? And by the way, I'm going to college next year if anyone's curious. So yay.

(intends to be more joyous later)

To the reviews!

Anime obsessed fan: Don't be so sure about how well the prisoners will fare…o.-

Nightfire04: Actually, here's the way it goes: Trigon the swordsman has FIVE Overdrives. Trigon the fighter and Trigon the healer both have only two Overdrives each. However, in terms of gameplay, the fighter/healer have their Overdrives available from the get-go, while the swordsman's Overdrives are unlocked as the game goes on.

Wolfy16: Well, I had to make the aeon a bit, well…big. :P

Vile: Well, he IS three guys in one.

gyste4: Sarcasm so thick, a knife could cut through it. o.o

theweirdperson: Um…'Machina Maw'? Hello?

And FYI, 'And that's all she wrote' is an old saying that basically means 'and that's the end'.

Mtbanger: I know. I hate late updates too. x.x

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 66: Prison Break

xxxx

_/2:51 ST, Hall of Prayer, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

Stirring.

"Urgh…" muttered the summoner as his eyes fluttered open. The battle with Cerberus…man, it was so fuzzy…he could remember summoning two aeons…but his lack of mana, combined with the stress of battle and merging with the Fayth of the temple…it had combined to make one heck of a headache.

Something had happened to Trigon…

Hirum immediately sat up. He was in the Hall of Prayer.

Beside him were two people: Grand Maester Masho…and Trigon, who looked unscathed. "Trigon? You're okay…?"

"_Yes,"_ replied Trgion as he gazed at Hirum's slightly bewildered eyes. Apparently, the battle had taken a large toll on his short-term memory as well.

The summoner, as if proving Trigon's point, suddenly muttered, "But…I could've sworn something happened to you…"

"_I was struck by the aeon's Overdrive, but I survived. Fortunately, my clothing managed to come out intact."_ It was a complete lie, but Trigon hoped that Hirum wouldn't catch it. _"I suppose you could say my 'tailor' is an excellent master at the craft."_

Fortunately for the mysterious guardian, the summoner seemed to buy it. After all, it wasn't like Trigon carried an extra set of clothes…so how could those black clothes NOT be the originals? Still, he wondered-

Pain hit him as he stood. "Ow…" Every part of him felt sore. He could barely move…

A vial of red liquid was offered to him, courtesy of the Hypello known as Masho. "An Elicksher…take it. You desherve it."

Hirum eagerly took it, popped open the bottle, and downed its contents. Warmth flooded through his body as the powerful drink took affect. As his mana catapulted to its maximum level, the summoner stood up with a sigh of satisfaction. "Man…I should make a note to buy more of these."

"_Good luck. Such items are hard to find these days,"_ remarked Trigon.

Masho nodded. "Tish true…potion-makersh shuch as Iorosh are in short shupply theshe daysh." The Grand Maester glanced down at the empty bottle in Hirum's hand. "With the advent of high-grade medical technology, potion-makersh have become few and far between."

The summoner was silent as his mind thought through the words…and then he came to the conclusion. "There was someone at the SSoB who decided to drop out of summoner's studies and become a fulltime potion-maker…as High Maejin Neru began helping him out with his studies on the side, I decided to ask him about those who create potions, Ethers, Elixers, and the like…I was told that the basic gist of it was that potion-makers created these items by fusing water with varying doses of your blood, along with your mana…but unlike spells, you have to completely suffuse the liquid with the mana."

"Yesh," replied the Grand Maester. "Over and over, through a courshe of yearsh, potion-makersh shlowly eckshpendsh all of their mana…and for them, it doeshn't replenish with resht and time like a mage or yoursh would. It'sh gone, for good."

The summoner's expression darkened. "…so potion-makers have a diminished lifespan."

Trigon nodded. _"That is correct."_

"Naturally, not many people theshe daysh are willing to shurrender their life for a noble goal like that. With medical technology getting better and better ash time goesh by, fewer are willing to create potionsh…ash shuch, there are fewer to be conshumed." The Grand Maester sighed, his bulbous eyes showing a degree of weariness. "I'm shure a trip to the doctor would be more comfortabibble than taking a poshion you know ish made from shomone'sh blood…but for shummonersh, a doctor ish a luckshury one can't afford."

Hirum nodded out of concurrence.

"_Shall we be off?"_ suddenly interrupted Trigon.

Hirum replied, "Yeah…" He bowed to the Grand Maester. "I have to leave now, Lord Masho. Please excuse me."

"Of courshe," replied the Hypello as he watched the two head for the doors. _Shummoner Hirum…sho much trouble shurrounding you…_

The Grand Maester was sighing. It was unfortunate that such a young boy had to suffer more than he was destined to.

Meanwhile, Hirum asked, "I trust you know where Aaron, Cid, and Serena are?"

"_In the BTC's hands, undoubtedly…and they'll be in the hands of the BTC's darker half. That means a trip to the fifth column, where most of their 'unseen' functions go about in the relative anonymity of Old Bevelle."_

A while ago, the summoner would've wondered how his guardian knew that. Now, he no longer wondered about such things; he had long ago settled with the fact that Trigon was someone who knew more than he let on. Besides, he had a bigger goal in mind at the moment. "I see."

Trigon glanced down at his charge. _"I trust you have a plan?"_

"Yeah…I wanted to come to Bevelle Temple first for a reason…so once I claimed the aeon, we could get out of here as soon as possible." The summoner smirked. "I thought they might be captured while we were here…so I split us up on purpose. This way, I could claim the aeon…and then try and rescue the others. This way, instead of all of us being captured, at least you and I can bust them out." He clenched his fist as an eager smile came to his face. "And with Cerberus…it's going to be one RUDE house call."

If Trigon still had lips, he would've smirked. _"Very well then. Follow me."_

xxxx

_/8:54 NT, High Maejin Neru's Office, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

Neru yawned as he slowly trudged into his office, having awoken from a rather brief night of sleep (read: less than five hours).

The High Maejin was tired.

Thankfully for him, Lafriene and Gorno didn't seem to suspect anything wrong with their apparent memory gap. Meekra had told them that they had been subject to an errant blast of black magic from a student, knocking them out cold. In a way, it was a half-truth; they had been blasted by magic…but it had been from Neru.

Even with that wrinkle out of his hair, the High Maejin was still feeling weary. The fact that Hirum's guardian Teela possessed the Gray Flesh of Sin was troublesome. Just like Terrance Gorio…an unfortunate man that had become infamous for the sole act of eating the flesh of a dying Sinspawn out of hunger.

Of course, the results of that were rather well known to historians.

_Oh well_, thought Neru with a frown. The day would start soon; it was almost time for him to awaken anyway. Perhaps he'd read a book from his personal library to pass the time until daybreak (ha. Daybreak in Baaj? What a ridiculous concept.). He calmly pulled open the bottom left drawer of his desk, revealing a small stack of books…

And he frowned.

_This book…_ It was old; the pages were yellow and curling; some were ripped. The black hardback covering was crumbling. The lettering on the front was further proof that the tome was of a more archaic age, where handwriting was more elaborate and roundabout, giving more consideration to the appearance of the words instead of legibility. Even so, it was still readable…and the title was altogether a big tip-off.

_A SOCIETY OF SIN_

_I've never seen this book before._ The former Grand Maester frowned as he began reading, unknowing that a certain man named Rosho had planted the book there last night…and for reasons that would become apparent later.

It only took about ten pages for Neru to gasp; this information…if this book's words were true…

_Gorio…was not the first…?_

His tiredness suddenly forgotten, the High Maejin got down to reading.

xxxx

_/2:57 ST, The Boss's Office, ABTC Headquarters, Luca/_

The Boss's dark eyes stared quizzically at the mayor of Luca. "Pardon?"

The mayor of Luca – a chubby man in a black suit with gray facial hair and eyeglasses – gulped slightly as he repeated, "Well…it's just that some of my, shall we say, 'head constituents' are a bit worried about the combination of Sin's most recent attack and the assassination of Naruki Nefrula. Your company provides the technology for both the city's defense against large-scale threats AND the Luca Security Force."

The Boss sighed. "Ah…some of your advisors think that due to the death toll caused by Sin's attack, along with the involvement of an ABTC agent with the assassination of a celebrity that some citizens no longer trust us? Is that what you're telling me Mr. Borin?"

Mr. Borin shyly nodded. It was so unnerving…the eyes of the ABTC's Boss bore into anyone like drills tearing away at a mountain. The Boss's sharp image – neatly trimmed brown hair, brown facial hair that was at once bushy and well-groomed, combined with dark eyes and a dark blue business suit with a yellow tie – also increased the intimidation factor. But that was to be expected; Daedulus, Boss of the ABTC, was not someone to be crossed.

Daedulus chuckled slightly, his baritone voice ringing throughout the large and dimly lit office. The only light came from through the shrouded windows. "What your 'head constituents' fail to realize is that Sin's destruction would be far greater WITHOUT our help. The Guardsmen of the city have modern technology at their disposal. Since the contract the city brokered with us over a century ago, we have made people's lives easier with our technology. New jobs were created, and since then, we've become a fixture…now really, what's so wrong about that?"

The threat was hidden, but it was there; Mr. Borin could plainly see the line drawn in his mind, as clearly as if it were painted onto Daedulus' desk. If he did something that conflicted with ABTC interests….he'd be out of office in no time. A scandal would erupt, or an assassination…and he'd be replaced with someone who didn't fret so much. That's the way things worked. "Nothing…but my advisors are very powerful men in their own right. Not as much as you…but they also have large stakes in my city. They don't want to feel threatened."

"YOUR city?" Daedulus had a hearty chuckle at that. "Your predecessors realized that the city fell into ABTC's hands long ago…they realized that. I know you do…and you'll have to remind your 'advisors' of that as well. I'm certain they put a lot of hard work into getting where they are; surely they don't want to lose all of that?"

Another threat; he wasn't the only subject to being forced out by hidden means. "Understood…I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"No apologies necessary," replied Daedulus as Mr. Borin was escorted out by two ABTC personnel. The moment the mayor left, the Boss rubbed his temples out of distaste. "I despise politicians…what a truly queer system of government this city uses…" The city of Luca, for many, many years, had utilized a democratic system of government. Every ten years, a mayor was elected by a majority vote. To get on the voting ballot, the candidate would first spend several months campaigning. Anyone could run for mayor…but only those with the resources for a campaign were likely to get a majority of the votes. Once the results were known, the winning candidate would come in and put his own people in charge of the various departments running the city: Department of Energy, Department of Education, etcetera, etcetera. Aside from the Luca Security Force and Luca Temple (the former of which was linked to the Guardsmen, a separate, global entity, and the latter being part of the religion of Yevon), the mayor had a hand in determining how things went in the city. Before any new initiatives or bills could be implemented, they would go through a public vote first. A sixty percent majority meant the bill could be green-lighted. After ten years, the mayor in office would step down to make way for a new mayor. If a scandal erupted, a seventy-five percent vote by the public could impeach the mayor and initiate a new mayoral election. It was a simplistic system of government, but it worked; with the exception of the Security Force, the Temple, and business that came in from the south and north, Luca was fairly autonomous and independent of Bevelle, Kilika, or the other cities of the world.

However, according to Daedulus, such a system of government was flawed. "Majority rules…most of the majority don't really know how things work in this world…that is why a guiding hand is needed…" The Boss sighed. He didn't like getting mired in politics too much. It tired him.

He needed a slight reprieve.

It was at that moment that his assistant Fina arrived, holding a stack of papers. "The reports you requested sir."

"Thank you Fina. I'm afraid I'll need a small break. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not sir," responded the blonde woman with the same tone of professionalism that she usually carried. "Shall I prepare the bed?"

Daedulus nodded. "I'll be with you momentarily." As his assistant left, the Boss glanced out the window, gazing at the bustling skyline. At that moment, his thoughts turned momentarily to other ABTC matters abroad…especially one in particular. _I wonder how that girl is at Bikanel…?_

xxxx

_/10:00 NT, Sanubia Desert Complex, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Teela drowsily growled as she awoke. She was getting tired of this cell.

Rusty green grating for floor. Stone walls colored by the orange lights fixated above. Pipes carrying electricity crisscrossing under the floor and on the ceiling. It was a very dismal sight, and one she was getting tired of.

And all the while, there was the same stupid _Lussyhtu_ standing there, keeping his arm cannon aimed at her…even though she couldn't do anything! Feh…I'll need to get that fricken' guard back for shocking me…

That's when she noticed something odd by the C-Agent #11's feet…it was her vest…and shirt!

Her eyes bolted down to her chest. She was naked from the waist up!

Impulsive anger flooded into her. "YOU PEEPING WRETCH!" roared the thief as she struggled against her bonds. C-Agent #11 didn't feel threatened at all.

"For the record, we originally cut your shirt and vest off soon after you were bound to the restraining mechanism," muttered the black-clad agent. "It was the only way we could see if you really did possess the 'Gray Flesh'."

The brown-haired girl's breath cut short momentarily…and then she glanced down, taking in the sight of the pulsating gray flesh that covered her right breast. "Hmph…what of it?"

"We tried putting your clothes back on, but the tears we had made caused them to fall…besides, seeing as how nothing concerning you has been authorized yet, the higher-ups are merely content on observing you." The mature agent pointed a device propped up against a wall: a large video camera, with a wire tapped directly into the surveillance grid that ran through the whole base. "It's monitoring the gray flesh, along with your vital signs. Needless to say, two results have been reached."

He held up his right fist.

"One," His index finger went up. "The gray flesh has grown about a total of two square centimeters since you arrived…two," His middle finger joined the first. "Your body temperature is now at a solid 100 degrees."

Teela snorted. "It's nothing I can't handle."

The Lussyhtu frowned behind his protective gear. "I certainly hope so. Judging from the rate your temperature's going, you'll die pretty soon…it would be unpleasant for you to lose your life before any experimentation could be done."

The thief snarled as she glared at him hatefully. _It doesn't matter…if I die, then nothing would matter anymore…I'd have nothing to show for you. Nothing but pain._

Nevertheless, she lowered her head so that her long brown hair blocked the view of her right breast. Just to spite anyone who'd be watching.

xxxx

_/3:41 ST, Debriefing Room, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Cid was silent as he tried to process the information that had just been revealed to him. Or, to be more factual, that he had just relearned. "So…the superior I was looking for this whole time was actually the president of the BTC. And when the BTC sent a group to retrieve the girl and myself, I fought back…including against the a fellow CESS Operative."

President Torren Yates smirked with pleasure. "It's no matter. We understand what happened; your armor was not made to deal with psychic magic. What does matter is that you've accomplished your mission; the ABTC's Project PSP is ours, and one of their biggest members is in our possession." The old man grinned with particular relish at the last statement; perhaps the brat would be 'persuaded' to unveil some juicy information.

Suddenly, the loudspeakers blared. **"Mr. Yates. CESS Operative #1 is ready to test the new PP-Pack from Enrotech Ltd. The demonstration begins in thirty minutes."**

The president sighed as he stood. "I've got things to do then…follow me, and I'll show you where our little 'catch' is." The old, yet deadly businessman stood, leading Cid out of the dark and dim debriefing room.

CESS Operative #34 was silent as he followed his superior through the confined and orderly halls of the Infinito Complex. As he walked, he passed by familiar faces: CESS Operatives #6, 7, 21, and 23. Naturally, he would've enjoyed a small talk with them about his last mission…but then again, his current priority was following his superior to Serena.

_Serena…_

Cid shook his head. He needed to let go. He'd make an immediate trip to 'Memory Erasure' of the complex's Prison Wing after he was dismissed.

After a few minutes of walking, Torren Yates and Cid finally arrived in a large laboratory (illuminated by several bright halogen lights), where a few dozen BTC scientists were milling about computers and machinery that were all connected to a single tube.

Inside that empty tube was Serena, back against the circular barrier. The glass capsule was probably fitted with a mana disruptor device, thus preventing any possible attack from the powerful psychic mage.

Mr. Yates grinned. "Psychic magic…a very powerful tool indeed. Wouldn't you agree, #34?"

"Yes sir," replied Cid with a nod. Suddenly, as if somehow hearing his words (which she didn't), Serena turned around, staring at Cid's reflective visor. The CESS Operative took note of her joyous grin as she waved at him. However, when he didn't do anything, her look became one of confusion. Didn't he want to save her?

To be truthful, Cid felt like busting that glass open…but he had accomplished his mission. It didn't matter to him what the BTC did to her.

Mr. Yates smiled. "Ah…truly excellent…the potentials for this girl's powers are magnificent." He turned away, saying, "Well, I must now attend to other matters. I want you to-"

**_WHIRRR! WHIRRR!_**

Alarms blared. The lights switched to red as the sirens wailed throughout the complex. Cid's reflexes immediately took control as he stood protectively in front of Mr. Yates, drawing out his BTC-4 laser rifle. The president roared, "What the devil is going on here?"

Suddenly, a guard approached him, saying, "Sir! Several of our agents outside of the complex have reported a creature approaching us at top speed! A three-headed aeon…and riding on it are two people: one a boy with black hair, and the other a masked figure all in black."

Cid tensed. "Hirum and Trigon."

"The other members of your little 'party' then. Probably coming to rescue their 'friends'." Yates chuckled. "Fools. They couldn't hope to break in here…but even so, putting them in the slammer will make my day even more enjoyable."

CESS Operative #34 suddenly said, "If I may speak sir…may I be the one to bring them in? It'll effectively sever my ties completely…I want to make sure all traces of my alliance with them are gone before undergoing memory erasure, to avoid any unforeseen side-effects."

"…very well." Torren Yates' eyes narrowed slightly. "We will keep our main guns aimed at them…we shall see if you can do anything."

"Trust me sir." Cid held his laser rifle tightly. "Once I get them off of their aeon, you can destroy it with the main guns. Dealing with them after that will be a simple affair."

xxxx

_/3:45 ST, Outside of Old Bevelle, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

_-Cerberus RH Special Move: Holy Beam-_

A white-hot ray of energy tore into the wall surrounding Old Bevelle from afar. Advancing at a relatively quick pace were Hirum and Trigon, perched safely on Cerberus' back.

Trigon chuckled as he flexed his arms. **_"This is going to be sweet! A good ol' fashioned throw down!"_**

"Just be cautious," muttered Hirum as he said, "Okay…left head. Optic Ray!"

_-Cerberus LH Special Move: Optic Ray-_

**_CHOOM!_**

The wall was now charred and melted through in one section due to the hit by two successive energy rays. Getting in through there would be a simply matter. "Okay Trigon, we're almost there!"

Then, merely a couple of miles from Old Bevelle, a hoverbike zoomed from within the ancient metropolis and rocketed towards their position.

Trigon chuckled. **_"Heh. Just shoot the idiot down."_**

"Will do," replied Hirum as he charged an orb of Thundaga magic.

Suddenly, at that moment, the one riding the hoverbike leapt off and fell towards the position. The summoner gaped; what was that idiot doing? "That guy's going to get himself killed!"

As the figure neared, it was easy to distinguish the green armor and the golden visor: it was undoubtedly Cid. Unfortunately for them, the former guardian was in no mood to joke around.

Trigon frowned as Cid landed with a resounding THUD on Cerberus' back. **_"Oh crap."_**

The CESS Operative launched himself at the guardian clad in black, lashing out with his foot.

**WHAM!**

Hirum blinked as his guardian was sent sailing by his other guardian. "What the?" Before he could even say anything else, Cid was upon him in a flash. In a fit of desperation, he tried to cast a spell. "FLAR-"

The CESS Operative's hand clutched onto the summoner's throat. "Sorry." He immediately leapt off – his former charge in tow – and landing on the ground, slamming his back onto the hardy surface.

"AGH!" gagged Hirum as he spat blood. Pain wracked his nerves as he glanced at Cid. "Cid…what are you…?"

CESS Operative #34 calmly pulled out his combat knife. "I'm not Cid. I am CESS Operative #34…and my ties with you have been cut." He quickly stood – bringing Hirum into an arm lock – and pointed the knife at the boy's temple just as Trigon neared, sword at the ready.

Trigon skidded to a halt, his scarred mask seemingly glaring at Cid. _"Your loyalties are not so well-defined after all."_

Cid said nothing.

By this time, Cerberus suddenly realized his two passengers were no longer with him. The three-headed beast snarled as he skidded and swung around, preparing to charge…

And that's when the walls of Old Bevelle opened up, revealing long, needle-like energy cannons. The curved, conical red-and-purple buildings closest to the aeon FLIPPED over, revealing that they had been converted into stationary gunnery platforms. The massive barrels took aim for the aeon as energy coagulated around the charging-rod that was affixed to the rear of the barrel.

Cerberus tilted his heads towards the weaponry and roared defiantly.

The weapons immediately fired.

Cerberus could only howl as his boy was pierced by needle-like lasers and pulverized by massive metallic shells charged with blue energy. When the onslaught ended, the aeon was gone, leaving behind nothing but pyreflies.

Summoner Hirum paled at the sight. "….no way…I thought I could…"

"**You thought a lot of things,"** said the voice of an old man through the external speakers of Cid's helmet; the CESS Opperative's transmitter had finally been repaired, thus allowing for video and radio communication once more. **"Things that turned out to be untrue. Such as your supposed 'jailbreak'. Did you really think a mere aeoncould pierce our defenses? Fool."** As the old man spoke, several black hovercraft neared their position, accompanied by ten hoverbikes; each of them carrying a CESS Operative. **" Good work #34. You will immediately report to Memory Erasure once you return to the complex."**

"Yes sir," replied Cid before cutting the link. In his grip, Hirum managed to frown out of sheer displeasure…and animosity. "So…you've shown your true colors…how? How could you…?" _And how come my guardians always seem to find some way to betray my trust…?_

The cybernetically-enhanced Ronso/human hybrid merely said, "It's nothing personal. I'm merely following orders."

Trigon said nothing as he sheathed his blade; fighting now would be pointless. _Hmm…unfortunate._

_**No kidding! Let me out! I wanna pummel that fricken' green guy!**_

_He didn't sound too sure though…his emotions are in conflict with his personal duty as a CESS Operative. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage._

_Hopefully_, thought Trigon as he gazed at the enemies setting down around them. _Because now we've been captured as well…_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 67: Prison Break II

xxxx

Author's Notes: Not a lot of meat for over three weeks. (sighs) Okay, you may now maulme for the late update. I deserve it. Just to say in my defense…

1) The loss of my older laptop (which I should have back soon) has really hampered me; whereas I could've just opened a text file detailing all of the major and minor characters in the story, I had to search through FFX-3 to find it (for instance, the name of Fina…it's been so long since I used her that I at first called her 'Naki' before double-checking). This wouldn't have been a problem…

2) …if my cable was less iffy. It always seems to conk out at the most inopportune times. Very, very irritating…thus, when the connection was finally stable for several hours last night, I managed to complete the final 9 pages whereas it took me over a week to do the first three (and I will admit a bit of writer's block as well). It was difficult…(glances at modem light) and now the cable's out again. Thus preventing me from updating right now. Now I'll have to update later on tonight. Gah…and finally…

3) I have recently purchased 'Ninja Gaiden Black'. It's fun. Brutally difficult. You should try it.

Anyhow, as for the recent chapter…well, they've all been captured. The name of the ABTC's Boss has been revealed, Teela is still alive and getting hotter by the minute (shot for horrible pun), and Hirum and Trigon have joined Serena and Aaron in the clutches of the BTC. What awaits them?

See you soon, and please review!


	69. Prison Break II

Standard Disclaimer: Am I forced to say it again? You know what I'm going to say.

Author's Notes: Meep. No more replying to reviews on FFnet…but to make up for that, I shall reply to reviews in a topic on Usagi's board. URL is below (replace symbols as needed).

http(colon)/s11(dot)invisionfree(dot)com/PikaChan/index(dot)php?showtopic(equals)49

Also, take note of my reply to Assamite's review; he needs help on the FFX-3 project.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 67: Prison Break II

xxxx

_/10:57 NT, Sanubia Desert Complex, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Teela was not feeling so well.

It was understandable; after all, she was stuck in a cell in the middle of Yevon-knows-where with her shirt taken off and her bosom bared for the world to see (she was sure the one on the other end of the security camera was a voyeur). And to top it all off, her body temperature was in the triple digits.

That wasn't a good sign.

_My blood feels like it's burning_, thought the thief with a frown. Things were getting worse; it hadn't even been that long since she had absorbed a Sinspawn. If she was getting these pangs of hunger now…

_This might get ugly…_

xxxx

_/4:20 ST, Prison Wing, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Summoner Hirum had just awoken.

He looked around, suddenly wondering where the heck he was. Realization hit him; his plan to storm the BTC had failed…then after being surrounded by the other CESS Operatives, one of them had knocked him out…then there had been nothing but blackness.

Until now.

"Man…just my luck. I suppose I was due for it," muttered the summoner with an ironic tone. "After all, I've gained two aeons with relatively little trouble outside of battle…but of course, the attempt to rescue my guardians goes horribly wrong."

"Of course it went wrong."

Hirum gazed forward; his prison cell, although made of nothing but smooth, reflective gray metal, was warded off by numerous bars of blue energy. Standing on the other side was President Yates…and Cid.

The old man sneered. "Surely you did not think a head-on assault against the heart of the BTC would succeed. If you did, you're a bigger fool than I thought…but then again, you won't be going anywhere else."

"Why are you holding me here? I've done nothing wrong."

Yates scoffed. "You aided a known ABTC operative named Aaron. You've hindered our attempts to retrieve Project PSP…and all in all, I just don't really like you."

"Same to you," retorted Hirum, his image reflecting off of the polished metal walls. Yates merely smiled…and that cocky smile was driving Hirum nuts.

"Oh well. With the mana inhibition field being emitted by these bars, you won't be able to use magic, so you're no threat. You won't be missed by anyone," remarked the president as he walked on. Cid merely glanced at Hirum momentarily before walking on.

Hirum sighed. _Wonderful. Teela's gone…Aaron and Serena get kidnapped…Cid turns against us…and now I'm alone in some Yevonforsaken prison cell with Trigon elsewhere. Life sure is wonderful._

xxxx

About fifty feet further into the prison block, President Yates and Cid stopped outside of another cell. Unlike the last one, this cell featured two of the familiar bodysuit and mask-clad guards of the Infinito Complex. Each one held two BTC-4 laser rifles…and inside the cell, closed off by familiar blue energy bars, was Trigon.

"You're a puzzling specimen," muttered Yates.

Trigon said nothing; his scarred mask merely glared at the old man. _"…"_

"Everyone who enters the Infinto Complex is scanned by security monitors…you had no heartbeat. No warmth. No nothing. Technically, you aren't even alive. And yet you move and speak like a human…" Yates smirked. "A humanoid machina…with human intelligence."

Trigon still said nothing. _"…"_

"The robotics department of our Special Military Division has been working on humanoid machines with artificial intelligence, a step up from the mechs they've constructed for the past two decades. You'll be a fine specimen for research." The eerie smile was unmistakable; Trigon was going to be scrap soon.

Judging from the guardian's nonchalant disposition, he didn't care. _"I'm actually curious…"_ He then pulled out his blade from the folds of his cape. _"…as to why you'd let me keep my weapon."_

Yates smirked as he pulled a small Gil coin from his pocket and tossed it into the glowing blue bars. With a brief 'zap', the coin was incinerated into dust. "In addition to inhibiting mana flow, these bars will vaporize anything and everything that touches it. And the walls are impenetrable to any weapon, save for a airship-grade laser blast. Your weapons are a non-factor." Yates walked away cockily; Cid looked on once more before following.

Trigon smirked as he gazed at his blade quietly. _Before the downfall, pride usually goes first…_

xxxx

Even further down in the prison block – one hundred yards past Trigon – was a very secure cell…and for good reason: Aaron was in it.

Two CESS Operatives stood guard in front of the cell: Operatives #38 and #24. And along with the standard prison fare, the Al Bhed was also bound with thick, titanium bracelets latched onto his ankles and wrists, pinning him to the wall. His pockets had been emptied of all gear, and his backpack had been taken. Naturally, this meant that the Battle Arms were in BTC possession.

Aaron raised his head, glaring at Yates defiantly. "Hey gramps. You look older than before."

"Impudent boy. Just as defiant as your father." Yates momentarily clenched his fists, thinking about how far his son had fallen…but the past was past. "In any case, you equipment will be put to good use; we've been hoping to test out your new-fangled nanotechnology that's used in the Battle Arms…and I'd like to personally thank you for delivering Project PSP to us."

As Yates walked away, Cid stared at Aaron momentarily…and walked away. The Al Bhed said nothing; he merely chuckled. For some reason, he didn't think he'd be in here for long.

As for Cid, he was currently in a state of confusion…and that alone was flummoxing to him.

As the CESS Operative followed Yates through the other end of the prison block and out into the main part of the complex, he wondered why he was feeling like this. He had completed his mission. He had done his duty. He had to erase his memory.

But he didn't want to.

That was the troubling thing. His duty as a soldier…was above personal feelings. So why was he feeling like this…?

"I must say #34, you really came through for us," remarked Yates as they walked through the large, dim halls of the Infinito Complex. Due to its former nature as a labyrinth – the Via Infinto – its long, metal halls had been outfitted with elevators and transit cars that served as transportation to different parts of the facility. Currently, they were on the fourth level of the complex out of twenty; there had once been 100, but they had all merged together to form a grand total of twenty. Most of the Special Military Divison's 'black' projects were carried out here; weapons development, counterespionage technology, and the top-level projects like the CESS.

Yates smiled as he stepped into a small, pod-like transit car; it was large enough to fit four, and it was attached to a rail on the curved wall via a single (albeit highly durable) lock. "Before your memory is rearranged, I'd like to show you the girl again." For the next few minutes, the transit car quietly zoomed through the complex, eventually entering the small, glass-covered column that allowed transit cars to switch levels quickly and easily (these columns were located outside of the complex itself; they had been constructed much later). Through the clear glass, Cid could see the waters of Bevelle Strait; due to the fact that the Infinito Complex was at the bottom of the fifth column, it jutted straight into the Strait…not only did this provide a source of hydro-electric power for the facility, it allowed a view of the inner workings of the fifth column's 'bottom'; a complex working of turbines, fans, and pipes.

Suddenly, the dark waters disappeared, replaced by the cold and soulless metal of the Infinito Complex. They were on the fifteenth floor; from here on down, the aforementioned 'black' projects were the order of the day.

Yates stepped out, followed by the silent Cid. The elderly man started to speak again. "Preliminary tests on Project PSP have showed a large mana level…and according to scans, her control is not perfect, but with time, it could be. The possible applications for this 'psychic magic' are innumerable…and with this, we'll be that much farther ahead of the ABTC." A snarl came to the president's face as he thought about his competitors.

"Sir, may I speak?" asked Cid.

"Go ahead."

"About the girl…how is she faring?" He quickly added, "I want to make sure she's in prime condition; I don't want to consider my mission a failure." This way, he would avoid suspicion.

The president chuckled. "Nonsense…considering what that girl did to your mind, it's understandable. Hopefully the video system in your helmet recorded everything, even though its transmitter was damaged…then Hiregor can get some people to analyze the footage to see what exactly you've been through AND the girl. We can estimate her powers more effectively…as for you, we've suspected mind-altering of some kind, considering your behavior at the Moonflow and what that girl did to CESS Operative #13."

Cid frowned; he remembered Operative #13…a fellow CESS, forced to fight.

He wondered how #13 was doing.

"Ah, here we are."

Cid looked up as Torren Yates entered an automatic-sliding door, staring into the brightly lit laboratory beyond.

A large number of men in white lab coats were buzzing around, reading computer consoles that displayed information pertaining to Serena's vitals – with a particular interest on her mana – as well as the system's performance itself. Sitting in the middle of the room itself was a capsule welded to the floor and ceiling; the top and bottom of the capsule were metallic, lined with wires that relayed information to the computers. The rest was reinforced glass…and through that glass, Cid could see Serena.

She was sitting down, facing the other direction; the slouch in her shoulders and her overall dull disposition indicated that she had tired herself out from an earlier attempt at escaping. The young Psy Mage looked much more different than before; the vibrancy she had exhibited on his last visit was gone. Operative #34 was silent as he stared at her…part of him was screaming 'Free her…she's in danger!'

But she wasn't in danger…

Was she?

"I'd heard of a little trouble," muttered Yates. "Is there a problem?"

A scientist with jet-black hair coming down to his shoulders walked forward, holding a small, transparent clipboard. Attached to the bottom was a small sphere that held data; clamped onto the top of the clipboard was a pen that wrote text onto the electronic clipboard; it was much cleaner than old-fashioned paper clipboards (then again, who in the BTC used paper these days?). The scientist's face was narrow and almost gaunt, with thin glasses perched on the rim of his nose. Narrow green eyes peered out from them, and his skin was pale. However, the rest of his body was covered; thick black boots, white bodysuit, white lab coat with black straps, and thin black gloves. "Not anymore. The girl tried to break out; she actually managed to overload the mana disruptor device. Fortunately, the backup mana absorption devices on the capsule managed to leech everything out. The output was astounding; with all the pure mana she produced, we managed to gather enough energy to power THREE SAAS battery packs."

Yates smiled wickedly. _Such power…_ "Good…very good. Thank you Ryoda; that's all I came here for. By the way, I saw your recent report on your latest weapon development; how's the EMP-Bomb?"

The scientist smiled quietly. "It's nearly complete…detonating one of these on Bikanel…and you know."

_Indeed_, thought Torren Yates with a grin. If one EMP-Bomb went off on Bikanel…nothing would be able to prevent the BTC from attacking. It was an acknowledged reality that both the BTC and the ABTC knew where their hidden bases were; for the ABTC, the three big areas were the Valka Peninsula, Bikanel Island, and Luca. However, there were too many defenses at each one to risk an all-out attack…but an EMP-Bomb would change all of that.

"Good…" The president turned to Cid and said, "I trust you know where to go for memory erasure?"

Cid immediately snapped, "Memory Erasure in the Prison Wing, sir!"

Yates smiled. "Good. That summoner's intrusion interrupted us the first time, but now you can just head on back. After that, you can remain on standby until I need you again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see how CESS Operative #1 is." She was testing out Enrotech's new power pack, after all.

"Yes sir," answered Cid as he saluted on impulse. As he turned to walk away, he glanced one last time at the glass tube.

Serena was pounding frantically, yelling 'Mr. Cid!' over and over. However, even he couldn't hear her; the glass was soundproof. The look in her eyes…she was scared. Desperate. Mortified. She wanted out. She wanted freedom. She wanted him to rescue her…to protect her, like he had always done.

Cid turned away, walking out of the laboratory, his heavy footsteps echoing through the halls.

Serena stared with wide eyes, her yellow irises filled with disbelief…and she finally slumped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Her guardian had abandoned her; she was alone…all alone in a cold, lonely place…

One of the scientists remarked, "Poor kid."

"Eh, don't get attached," muttered another scientist. "She's probably more of a freak than those freakin' CESS Operatives."

"True."

xxxx

_/4:45 ST, Junction Two, Prison Wing, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Cid's footsteps echoed through the large halls; he was in the second junction of the Prison Wing, which separated the prison cells from the more specialized areas…Decontamination…Memory Erasure…Security Station …and so on.

His goal was Memory Erasure.

The closer he walked towards his destination, the more unsure he felt…he felt…scared.

Why?

Fear was an anomaly to him. He was a CESS Operative…so why was he feeling fear? Why?

He stopped.

He heard groaning.

He looked to his left, through a panel of glass that lined the wall.

Inside the Decontamination Room, strapped to a table with heavy locks of all sorts, was a CESS Operative, trying to break free…but judging by the fact the SAAS armor wasn't even moving, Cid figured that the suit was inert. It was sound…but why strap him in?

Feeling curious, Cid walked in.

The struggling stopped immediately as the CESS Operative demanded, "Who is it?"

The voice. Cid recognized it. "CESS Operative #13."

"…it's you. From the Moonflow; #34, right?" #13 grumbled. "Nobody's been down here in a while…they simply locked me up and left. Why are you here?"

"To have my memory erased; I've finished a mission, and I need to follow protocol."

#13 snorted. "Figures. Fricking protocol…of course, it's probably too risky on me, considering what the girl did to me. Not that I'm ungrateful…I'm thankful she returned my old memories to me."

Cid was silent; #13…was like him, in a way. "…what's your real name?"

Feeling slightly interested by Cid's question, #13 answered quietly. "…my name is Roland…and I was taken from my family for this damn project."

"…my name is Cid."

Roland said nothing as Cid left the room.

xxxx

Cid walked into 'Memory Erasure' quietly.

Two scientists looked up. One with messy yellow hair said, "Ah. CESS Operative #34. You're due for Memory Erasure."

The Memory Erasure room was quite small compared to other areas of the complex. Only ten pods sat in the room, each one colored pitch-black. Wires and complex machinery connected each pod to the wall, where it connected to the Prison Wing's power grid. Aside from that, the room was nondescript; monitors were attached to each pod, allowing for the inside to be seen at all times.

Cid silently walked to one pod and opened it. "Have you been detailed as to exactly how much of my memory you're supposed to erase?"

"Of course sir," replied the second scientist, this one sporting a bald head and a black goatee. "Just let us strap you in, and we'll begin the process."

The pod opened with a burst of white vapor, creating a _HISSSSSSS_ sound that permeated the small area. Inside the pod, everything was mirror-coated, with the exception of the multi-faceted light bulb on the ceiling of the ten-foot pod. The bright red light would bounce off the mirrors, bombarding his ocular nerves and impacting his cerebrum, targeting his memory. Depending on the strength and tempo of the flashes, the memory alteration would be different.

"Just remove your helmet and we'll do the rest," said the yellow-haired scientist as he began working on the machinery on the back of the pod, setting in the required information and data before the erasure process would begin.

Cid silently obeyed as he removed his helmet; the second scientist blinked at first the sight of the CESS Operative's white hair and yellow Ronso eyes before locking him in place. Thick iron bracelets were strapped to his ankles and wrists as the pod was closed. Cid was in utter darkness. He could see nothing in a place devoid entirely of light…but thanks to his eyes, he could see his reflection, if only a little of it.

The yellow-haired scientist's voice echoed in through a small, hidden speaker beneath Cid's chair. **"We're about to start the process."** A dull din built up inside; the sound of the powerful light source responsible for the erasure process building up power.

Oddly enough…Cid started feeling anxious. Fearful.

Why? Was he THAT strongly attached to Serena…?

It didn't make sense…

And yet it DID.

He cared for her…he had done and fallen into the trap of getting too attached to her. Like a fool.

Yet…he liked it. To protect someone…not just out of duty. Not just because it was his mission…but because he WANTED to.

"**Starting in three…"**

Cid's eyes narrowed as he thought all about Serena. He had been her protector ever since the Moonflow…and he had stood by her side ever since. He had even gone all the way into the depths of Macalania Forest for her!

"**Two…"**

He didn't want to forget her. He didn't want to leave. He might have been a CESS Operative…but he was Serena's guardian too…

"**One…"**

…and being her guardian was more important.

"**Now."**

The pod exploded from within as Cid burst free of the restraints, using his enhanced strength to tear through the restraints as if they were made of tissue paper. The scientists yelped as the explosion threw them back, falling unconscious as they were slammed into the wall.

Cid's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his helmet, which sat on the floor. He grabbed it and sealed it back on his head, storming out of the Memory Erasure room.

He needed to free Serena and get out of the Infinito Complex…but without help, that would be difficult. Guards were undoubtedly heading for the source of the disturbance…and he would need backup to get out. Especially if he ran into another CESS Operative.

_That's it._

Cid quietly headed to the Decontamination Room.

xxxx

Roland – CESS Operative #13 – was silent inside his inoperable SAAS armor. As it was, he could only see straight up through his visor…and it was quite lonely.

_Man, this is getting boring…_

He wanted to break free. Unleash his vengeance upon the BTC.

He wished that the other CESS Operative – Cid – wasn't trapped by the BTC's machinations. _An ally…would've really been useful._

The door opened.

"Hmm? Who's there?"

Nothing. Suddenly, even through the immobile suit, he could feel the locks on him being picked at…and some were just broken off. Then, he felt a hand fidgeting with his battery pack…

**Click.**

The rush was intense. His senses multiplied in their acuity. Without hesitation, Roland leapt away from his former prison and whirled around to face his rescuer.

It was Cid. "Roland."

"…weren't you going to have your memory erased?" asked #13 out of curiosity.

"I was," remarked Cid as handed his combat knife to Roland. "Then I changed my mind…"

At this, CESS Operative #13 was in shock. He defied his orders? Suddenly, he broke into laughter; the irony of his thoughts and the situation was humorous to him. "I see…so you have a plan or something? I tried to blow this place to oblivion once before. Got caught…and I doubt another CESS Operative would matter against the rest."

"True, but I have more allies," remarked Cid as looked out the door and down the corridor; no hostiles. Yet. "Three are in prison cells…and there's one more in a laboratory on the 15th level. The one on the 15th level is the most important…but to get to her, we need to release the others."

Roland smirked as he held the knife in a back-handed manner. "A girl eh…? She your lover or something?"

"No," remarked Cid as he gazed down the hall in the direction of the Prison Wing's security station. "She's someone I've sworn to protect…no matter what happens to me. I am her shield…her guardian."

Roland smiled lightly at Cid's words. _How nice. If he were someone else, I'd call him a softie._ "So…the Security Station?"

"Yes."

"Good. At least my memory of how this place is laid out wasn't affected."

"Then let's go."

With great swiftness, the two CESS Operatives stormed down the hall towards the Security Station. It was marked by a single automatic door labeled 'SS'.

Both of them stepped inside.

The room was lit by a red light; four masked guards monitored all of the readouts coming from the Prison Wing. Of particular interest was the line of monitors that showed everyone in the cells. From here, Cid could see Hirum, Trigon, and Aaron.

The four guards turned to them.

Cid and Roland were silent.

They drew their BTC-4 laser rifles.

**CRACK.** Broken rib cage.

**SPLICK.** Slit throat.

**KRICK.** Snapped neck.

**CHUNK.** Knife to the head.

All four were down before a shot could be fired.

Cid quietly appropriated a BTC-4 laser rifle from a fallen guard. "Now we're armed. Now to find what cells they're in." Operative #34 looked at the monitors bearing the images of his allies – he momentarily wondered if they would consider him that after what he had done – and grimaced. "Hirum and Trigon are in cells '51' and '63'…but two CESS Operatives are standing guard in front of Aaron's cell '229'."

Roland was silent as he stared at Cid. #34 turned and asked, "What are our options?"

"Well Cid…we're on the opposite side of the prisoner block. If we let those two free," He pointed at Hirum and Trigon. "Then they'll be coming at them from one side…while we come at them from abother."

"A pincer."

Roland nodded as he clenched onto his BTC-4 laser rifle.

"Then let's go," dully remarked Cid as he turned towards the console.

xxxx

_/4:59 ST, Prison Wing, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

CESS Operative #38 frowned at the sound he was hearing. "You hear that?" His voice was deep and growling.

"Yes," remarked CESS Operative #24. Her voice was somewhat light in tone, making her sound much younger than she actually was.

_CHINK._

They both turned around at the sound.

That had been the sound of Aaron's titanium binds unlocking automatically upon a loss of power to his cell. The energy bars that held him in to begin with were also gone. The Al Bhed fell to the floor, a strange smile on his face. "Well…looks like I underestimated Cid after all."

"So did we Aaron."

The two turned around, pointing their laser rifles at two approaching figures.

Hirum.

Trigon, sword at the ready. _"Indeed Hirum. Although he was late."_

#38 growled. "Don't move or you're dead."

"And why should we?" asked Hirum as pyreflies began to swirl around him; he was summoning an aeon.

#24 immediately said, "He's summoning an aeon. Fire."

"Not if we shoot you first."

The two CESS Operatives turned around to see two more CESS Operatives.

#13, who had spoken, was in a standoff with #24.

#34 was in a standoff with #38.

No one moved. The slightest inch of movement…and the chaos of battle would follow.

"**GO SENTINEL!"**

#38 and #24 frowned as they whirled around on impulse. They did so just in time to have Sentinel slam into them with all the force he could muster.

xxxx

Meanwhile, back in the Security Station…

Three of the guards had been killed immediately.

One was still alive…although barely. The one with the broken ribcage, courtesy of Cid. Blood leaked from his mouth and out the edges of his mask as he tried to reach the red button on the console. Aggravated gasps came from his mouth as he bled internally.

With one last thrust of his arm, he gave up the ghost.

The hand plopped onto the button.

**_WHIRRR! WHIRRR!_**

The alarm had been sounded.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 68: Prison Break III

xxxx

Author's Notes: Bah. I've GOT to kick this new habit of mine (I spend several days or more after an update not doing anything at all because I can't find a will to write anything…and then I finally write the whole chapter in three days). I hate having month-long updates.

Meh. In any case, I'll try and update SOON before the New Year. After the next chapter, we're out of Bevelle. So yay.

See you soon, and please review!


	70. Prison Break III

Standard Disclaimer: Um…what was I supposed to say here? Something about a ninja? No…fantasy something-or-other? Eh, never mind.

Author's Notes: With the advent of the new FFNet forums, the old forum page I gave last chapter is no longer necessary…after all, some places on that forum contain spoiler-ish material.

So just check my profile and click on 'My Forums'. Then head to the FFX-3 forum.

Now…begin!

xxxx

Chapter 68: Prison Break III

xxxx

_/5:03 ST, Prison Wing, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Red lights glowed and loud alarms blared throughout the Infinito Complex.

Trigon did not intend to interfere with this battle unless it was necessary. But if he had to act, he would…as the two unfortunate guards in front of his cell had learned when the security beams had been deactivated. _Hmm…Sentinel is performing quite well._

The aeon was indeed fighting hard; he had pinned #24 to the floor, snapping his jaws at her as she tried to lift him off (hard to do when the aeon was trying to bite at her visor; even her advanced reflexes wouldn't help at such close-range). As for #38…he was bound by two other CESS Operatives. Cid had his arms, while Roland had his legs. "You two are making a mistake…the alarm's been triggered. You may have ambushed and pinned us from both sides, but you won't be able to handle the others."

"We won't be around long enough," muttered Aaron as he cautiously walked out of his cell. He then quickly ran away with one destination in mind: the Security Station. He knew the blueprints of the Infinito Complex like the back of his hand. "Put them in my cell. They'll be comfy."

As the Al Bhed left, Hirum blinked. _What use is a cell without any bars?_ Still, the summoner yelled, "Sentinel! Jump away!"

The aeon obliged as Hirum charged an orb of magic in his right hand. "FLARE!" However, he still remembered what happened when he had cast a spell on Cid back at the Hunter's Guild; that hadn't worked out. So this time…he aimed for the wall right next to the female CESS Operative.

**BOOM!**

She was sent hurtling against the wall of cell 229, the explosion of non-elemental flames erupting from the wall she had just been standing near. Moments later, Cid released #38's arms and lashed out with a quick punch. Since the CESS Operative's legs were bound by Roland, he fell over onto his back. CESS Operative #13 leapt away as CESS Operative #34 kicked him in the side, sending him sliding into the cell.

Moments later, the energy bars suddenly kicked in.

#24 and #38 were both locked into the cell.

Trigon would've smiled if he could. _"Very impressive. Locking them in…thus ending one problem."_

#38 glowered at Cid. "Why? You just finished a mission…why betray the CESS now?"

Cid was silent as he gazed towards the exit door of the Prison Wing. His mind was already on his next destination: Lab #4 on the fifteenth floor. Serena was waiting for him there. "I'm still on a mission. A mission to protect someone…and the CESS Operatives never back down from their mission. So no; I'm not betraying our unit."

Hirum smiled as Cid turned to face them. "So…I take it you're NOT leaving us this time?"

"No. I had a small conflict of interests. My priorities needed reordering. However, now there's two major priorities: finding Serena and escaping," answered Cid as he picked his BTC-4 laser rifle off the floor.

Roland chuckled. _Said it all without even blinking. He could be an actor._

"And who exactly are you?" asked Hirum as he got onto Sentinel's back.

"_He's the same one we fought at the Moonflow,"_ remarked Trigon as he held his sword over his shoulder. _"Apparently, Serena affected his mind much like Cid's."_

Hirum frowned as he gazed at Trigon; he himself hadn't known that the other CESS Operative had been attacked by Serena…neither she nor Cid had ever revealed that. _So how does he know…? How does he know all the stuff he does know?_

The mask switched as Trigon sheathed his sword. **_"Listen, I'm all for chit-chatting and all, but what say we leave this giant can? After all, our boy here's got a journey to continue."_**

"Right," replied Hirum as he calmly retrieved produced a Flare Sword in his hand, merely muttering the spell. He was in no mood for yelling. After all, every single enemy in the facility was bound to be on them soon. "I want to find Serena and get out of here."

"Not just that," muttered Aaron as he walked back towards them, his task having been done; he had gone to the Security Station to activate the bars to his cell at the right time, liking the two enemy Operatives in. "But my Battle Arms were taken. I can't let valuable ABTC technology like that just get away. I need to get it back. Seriously."

The summoner grimaced…and yet, there was a strange urgency in Aaron's voice. "Fine then…Cid. Other green guy. Go and get Serena. Aaron, Trigon. You two are with me."

The mask switched again. _"You go on without me Hirum. I have something to get for Cid."_ Back to the cocky mask. **_"Okay, let's roll!"_** He burst off in a dash, leaving the Prison Wing.

Hirum and Aaron blinked as Roland asked, "What the heck was that all about?"

"I honestly don't know, nor do I care." Cid glanced once more at #38 and #24 before saying, "Let's go. Roland, follow me." He turned to the others. "Do you two know where to go?"

Aaron smiled as he hopped on the back of Sentinel. "I have a pretty good idea."

Hirum shrugged as he leaned down towards Sentinel's left ear. "Run."

The white aeon snarled as he burst off running. Cid and Roland left moments later, the two groups splitting off in different directions.

As they left, CESS Operative #38 angrily slammed his fist into the cell wall, leaving a small dent.

xxxx

_/5:19 ST, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Hiregor snarled as he spoke into his personal sphere-com, making some calls. "Listen you dunderhead; I want security on all levels fortified now. Use Elites and some of my CESS Operatives if you have to! We can't afford to let the prisoners escape!"

Walking beside him was CESS Operative #1…however, she was wearing a different battery pack than normal. It was Enrotech Ltd.'s new PP-Pack for the CESS. It was all black, and it was slightly slimmer and curvier than the original. It was supposedly a more efficient and more powerful battery pack for the SAAS armor than the original. "What now sir?"

Hiregor cursed as he wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. "Hold on a second." He called Ryoda. "BTC code 29-01-RYO-23."

"**What Hiregor?"**

"What is with the blasted alarms?"

"**According to reports I'm getting through guards on my level, their comrades are having to deal with CESS Operatives #13 and #34. I'm pretty sure #34 is coming here to obtain Project PSP."**

Hiregor growled. "It figures."

"**I'm going to continue my experiments. I'm going to try and siphon off more power from the girl to test her capacity for mana; I trust you'll provide some protection."**

The call was terminated.

Hiregor snarled as he turned to the female CESS Operative at his side. "I've already given off orders to the other CESS Operatives; I want YOU to stop #13 and #34 until backup arrives. Time to test your new PP-Pack."

#1 nodded. "Yes sir." She immediately burst off running, her frame a mere silhouette in the flashing red lights.

xxxx

Down on the tenth floor, Trigon was slowly walking along, his smiling mask on the forefront, staff in hand.

Two guards suddenly appeared around the corner, aiming laser rifles at him.

"_Thundara."_

The two guards were utterly paralyzed, rendering them helpless.. Trigon calmly walked on.

_This is a waste of time._

_Cid will appreciate this._

_**Um, not to rain on your parade, but shouldn't we be trying to, you know, ESCAPE?**_

_Thanks to Rosho's data, I know where to go. _

_It isn't worth leaving the others untended._

_It would be a service to Cid. After all, he does deserve it for his dedication._

_**Um, didn't he help capture us earlier?**_

_And he helped free us._

_Fine. Do as you will._

_**Yo. We have company.**_

Trigon stopped as he gazed ahead down the hallway. The corridor was split into two levels, with walkways on each side of the cylindrical hall. Railways lined the walkways, preventing any passersby from falling over. A number of doors lined the hallway on both the top and bottom half. This portion of the facility housed all of the records, from spheres to computer databanks to all paperwork.

Five CESS Operatives were waiting for him. Three on the floor; aiming their BTC-4 laser rifles at him. One on each walkway, each one ready to throw an energy grenade.

Trigon sighed as he aimed his staff at the ground. _"Blizzaga."_

A giant wall of ice erupted from the floor, blocking off the corridor. The five CESS Operatives were undeterred. The top two - #2 and #19 – threw their energy grenades as the three on the bottom - #4, #11, and #22 – grabbed their own energy grenades and threw them.

Five explosive red flashes devoured the wall of ice, melting it down into chilled water. Steam floated through the hall as they all pulled out their laser rifles.

As the steam started to clear through vents in corridor…Trigon suddenly rocketed past them. His feet were encased in ice, and he was spawning new ice from the tip of his staff. It was the same technique he had utilized in the battle against Tempest at the Thunder Plains.

#19 scowled. "Follow him!" The five CESS Operatives shouldered their weapons and burst off, sprinting.

Thirty seconds later, Trigon found himself in front of the door he was looking for. It was labeled 'Records Room 124-A'. _"Here we are. Fira!"_ Fire gathered around the tip of his staff as he stabbed at the ice on his feet, shattering it. The multi-faceted warrior calmly stepped through the automatic door as it slid away, revealing racks of spheres on the inside. As he stepped in – the door closing behind him – he quickly cast Fira again to weld the doors shut. _There. That should give me some time._

He calmly walked forward about ten feet and looked to his left, putting his staff away as he did. Four metallic racks with ten spheres on each. Numbers were imprinted onto the racks, one for each sphere. His vision fell upon the third rack…where the sphere was labeled #34. _"Cid's sphere."_

Trigon glanced back at one of the shelves holding the spheres and waved at a crevice where a sphere was…except it was no bigger than a grain of sand. It was one of Rosho's many spheres, part of his vast network that delivered information from everywhere on Spira. It was how Trigon knew of Cid's memory sphere.

**WHAM!**

Trigon whirled around to see a fist-sized dent appearing in the door. Then another…and more. _"My. It didn't take them long,"_ muttered the mage as he pocketed the memory sphere. The mask switched as he began looking around. **_"Okay…how to get out…"_**

Then he saw a large vent in the ceiling, pumping in chilled air to keep all electronic equipment running (particularly the automated refreshers that checked and maintained the spheres to make sure there was no loss of data after extended periods of non-usage) at maximum efficiency. **_"Bingo."_**

Fifteen seconds later, the five CESS Operatives stormed in, rifles at the ready.

Trigon was gone.

xxxx

_/5:27 ST, Laboratory #4, Fifteenth Floor, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Ryoda watched the glass tube hum with purple energy. The young Psy Mage within writhed with pain as electrified prodders poked her repeatedly, causing her psychic powers to manifest subconsciously. Every time she manifested her power as a large aura, it was siphoned away by the mana absorbers. Rinse and repeat.

_So much power…and she still has more to offer…her mana levels are truly extraordinary._

A guard stepped into the room, his red visor fitting in with the red lights that continued to blare through the complex. "We have word from two squads that were up at the Prison Wing. They freed CESS Operatives #38 and #24, and according to them, the two rogue CESS Operatives are coming to this level. We have fifty guards waiting for them, with more reinforcements on the way in about five minutes."

"How long until the two CESS Operatives arrive?" asked Ryoda.

"A transit's coming down now. Less than thirty seconds."

**BOOM!**

A laser grenade detonated down the corridor, followed by the sound of laser fire. The guard grimaced. "Make that now." He stepped outside, the doors closing behind him. Ryoda calmly locked the doors and implemented the shield-doors (reinforced doors of steel that slid over the regular doors) as he said, "Pay no mind to the noise. Keep working." _Even two CESS Operatives won't be able to hold out against fifty guards. Hiregor's creations aren't that potent._

For the next few minutes, the scientists in the room worked on, ever conscious of the looming sounds of battle outside the doors. The mood in the room became oppressive; the flashing red alarms, combined with the roar of combat, created a horribly smothering atmosphere. Even Ryoda began to feel a little fear as the tune of laser fire came closer…and closer…

Then it stopped.

An audible sigh of relief was heard.

**_BAM!_**

Dents in the door. The scientists wailed. Several of them impulsively dove to the floor, quivering in fear as more dents appeared.

Finally, two hands grabbed the edges of the ruined doors, forcefully pushing them aside. Cid growled as he stepped into the room, followed by Roland who roared, "ON. THE. FLOOR."

All of the scientists did so. Ryoda's eyes narrowed as he slowly went to his knees. Serena, weakened by the absorption process, still managed to smile widely at the sight of her guardian. The memory of Cid's last visit was lost now.

Cid calmly strode over to the tube and smashed with one punch, shorting out the devices attached to it. The super soldier carefully pulled Serena out, cradling her as if she were a newborn. "I've got you."

"Mr. Cid…" mumbled Serena as she slumped over her protector's frame, utterly drained. "I can't move…"

"It's okay now," reassured Operative #34 as he stepped away. He nodded at Roland before leaving the lab. In his wake, CESS Operative #13 cockily said, "Be lucky I don't kill you all. After all, I know some of you were involved in Project CESS…that alone merits your death. But I've got other business…so ta ta."

He wedged a laser grenade into the broken doors as he dashed out. The scientists all delved for cover behind their computers.

_CHOOM!  
_

The flash of red light accompanied the rending of metal; the pipes above the doors collapsed, melting together under the intense heat. The scientists of Lab #4 were trapped until help would arrive.

Ryoda merely grumbled. "Just wonderful."

Outside the lab, Roland caught up with Cid, taking a glance at Serena. The little girl was already asleep. "So that's her?"

"Yes," replied Cid.

_Definitely not what I expected_, thought Roland to himself. "She's out. Probably tired from whatever they did to her."

Cid said nothing…because he was actually sort of glad Serena had not been awake. If she had been, she probably would have seen the carnage the two soldiers had wreaked upon the fifty guards.

Broken bodies.

Slit throats.

Dismembered corpses.

Burnt flesh.

Vaporized limbs.

Yes; Cid was definitely glad Serena was not awake. Snapping back to reality, he said, "If I remember correctly, there's an armory up ahead."

"Yeah, there is." Roland knew it quite well; it was the same armory where his last escape attempt had been foiled.

The doors opened as the two stepped into the cavernous room. Roland locked the doors behind him as he said, "Let's re-arm. Maybe get some heavy weapons to deal with any other CESS Operatives we come across."

"Good idea," remarked Cid as he gently laid Serena down against a crate full of BTC-4 battery modules. The two walked forward a few steps…only to see the doors on the other side open.

A lone CESS Operative stepped forward, gazing at them intently.

"Just my luck," muttered Roland as he took aim with his rifle. "Operative #1. Never thought we'd meet under similar circumstances."

CESS Operative #1 flexed her neck. "Count yourselves as lucky; aside from the security cameras, no one else is here to watch me test the new PP-Pack from Enrotech." She growled as she activated the main power mechanism of the black PP-Pack with a thought.

That's when pyreflies began converging on the new battery pack.

A series of warning signals flashed through Cid's mind…along with a brief memory. _Just like Teela…what is Operative #1 doing?_

After a great amount of research, Enrotech had created the PP-Pack…which stood for Pyrefly Power. Pyreflies held tremendous amounts of energy, and the PP-Pack was essentially a normal SAAS armor battery pack combined with a pyrefly absorption device. With such power…it led to better results.

A black aura drifted from the PP-Pack, tinting #1's green armor an obsidian color.

Another memory hit Cid. It was just like the figure from his dream…and then it hit him.

The blood-red figures with green eyes had been the Bevelle Guardsmen.

The black figure that absorbed pyreflies was Operative #1.

The chair that he had been restrained to was part of the memory erasure pod.

Those had been visions of the future. _From Serena? Were her powers leaking off into me, giving me a glimpse of what was to come?_

Then he remembered. The figure in black - #1 – was about to attack. "ROLAND, BRACE YOURSELF!"

CESS Operative #1, empowered by the new energy, charged at a speed that seemed fast to even Cid and Roland. In mere seconds, she was upon them.

xxxx

After having reached the transit column that led to all twenty floors, Hirum had dismissed Sentinel and summoned a new aeon.

The Machina Maw's thrusters flared as Hirum and Aaron slowly descended down the transit column, heading for the bottom level. If Aaron's guess was correct, his Battle Arms would be in Lab X: a special laboratory where all confiscated technology or the most secretive of projects were stored. And as such, there was very high security. Even now, Hirum could look down and see that a number of security cameras watching incoming transit cars…and, in this case, them.

There was time left though…so Hirum decided to ask now.

"Aaron, how do you know the layout of this place?"

Aaron casually flexed his neck before saying, "Hey, I'm a fairly high-ranking ABTC agent. I know the blueprints to places like Infinito Complex like the back of my hand."

"That's not enough," muttered Hirum as he turned to face his long time friend. "All those 'Dalr Crub conventions' you said you went to in Bevelle…none of that occurred, did it?"

"Glad to see you're picking up," lightly remarked Aaron. "Every time I went to Bevelle, it was to accompany my father. We visited informants, and met with the Maesters and President Yates of the BTC on occasion. Every time I returned, I would bring gil and some rugs for you, as a cover story for what I really did. Considering who I am within the ABTC, the fact I was allowed to have a friend on the outside at all was worth the effort of keeping."

The summoner merely shook his head as the M-Maw descended further, past the security cameras. The alarms had long become white noise to him; he was too focused on the matter at hand. And yet…

"Your friendship with me…was it fake? Like everything else you told me?"

Aaron was silent as his swirly green eyes gazed directly into Hirum's dull blue eyes. "No. I may have lied about what I did, but it was only to protect you. This shadow world that the darker sides of the ABTC and the BTC inhabit is not for everyone. I lived in it by choice…but I didn't want you to get involved."

"…choice? You CHOSE this life?" asked Hirum, incredulously.

Aaron nodded, a genuine smile coming to his face. "Yes. I was born into it…but my father was kind enough to let me choose whether I wanted to stay in it. I decided to stay. Sure, it may seem tough and stupid to you…but some people have to do it."

"No one should have to live in this kind of life." That was all Hirum said as he turned away, preparing for the inevitable attacks to come.

Sure enough, as the M-Maw came out to the bottom of the shaft, entering a large corridor, they came under fire by a few dozen guards. Behind them was the entryway to Lab X (which constituted the rest of the 20th floor, it was quite large), and it was apparent that it was designed to prevent anyone from entering when it was locked down. The dark gray doors were at least a foot thick.

The guards continued firing. Laser fire crisscrossed through the air as the summoner roared, "MACHINA MAW! BOOST!"

A red light shimmered across the aeon as lasers hit its surface. Moments later: "INITIATING OVERDRIVE…TOTAL ASSAULT."

_-Machina Maw Overdrive: Total Assault-_

Bullets. Spiked rockets. Elemental missiles. Twin blue lasers. Devastation was wreaked upon the guards as the heavy doors were bombarded. Smoke and fire littered the area as yells and shouts were drowned out.

The overdrive ceased.

Hirum and Aaron calmly hopped off and onto the floor as the M-Maw was dismissed. As the dust settled, guards could be seen buried under rubble. Some weren't seen (Hirum hoped it was because they were under a LOT of rubble). However, the desired effect was before the two: a jagged hole now existed in the doors. "Let's go," muttered the summoner. The two walked on the rubble as Aaron glanced back at the transit column; he could hear the din of an incoming transit car. _We need to hurry._

As Hirum and Aaron advanced through, they saw the other side.

Lab X was large; larger than Aaron remembered, actually. A number of electronic equipment lined the walls, delivering readouts on all experiments being carried out (and those that were shut down, remaining in stasis for possible future use). The red lights were flashing, but there were no alarm klaxons; Lab X was so large, it ran on a separate security system. All of the doors to the different wings of the labs were locked down (and the scientists and guards within did not mind in the least; let the intruders come to them). The cavernous expanse went on for at least another thousand feet or so, spanning a height of five stories. The Al Bhed frowned as he gazed down the large room. _Hmm…this lab is longer than the blueprints for revamping the Via Infinito into the Infinito Complex showed…perhaps an addition?_ His eyes glanced at a nearby shelf lined weapons and small, handheld technology that was slated to go to other places in the complex. "Ah ha!"

Aaron rushed to the shelf, grabbing his backpack. He looked inside. "Taser-scanner…my communication tablet…all the gil's gone, no surprise there…" _Stupid guards. They took all of our money._ To the side of his backpack were three tablets: black, red, and white. "And here we are…looks like they didn't have enough time to get these properly marked and sent to the proper laboratory wing. Good for us." The Al Bhed smiled as he strapped the R-1 tablet and the R-3 tablet to his arms, shifting the R-2 tablet into his backpack (he took the time to notice how much his biceps had grown since carrying the Battle Arms in their heavier, deactivated mode. Hurry for unintended consequences!). "All right Hirum, I got what I came for. Let's go."

No answer.

"Hirum?" Aaron turned around and saw the summoner staring down the length of Lab X. "What?"

"…I see something," whispered the summoner as he walked along the rows of computers, staring at the end of the long corridor. The main part of Lab X opened up to a seemingly larger area beyond; he could see that the area was composed of glass, revealing the dark waters of the Bevelle Strait's depths. However…his attention was on the large, hulking presence that took up all that space. Even as they got closer, the flashing red lights made it difficult to focus.

Suddenly, as they neared the guardrail that protected people from falling down into the larger area, white lights automatically flicked on as sensors noted their presence. The lights were affixed to metal struts supporting the reinforced glass that the larger room was made of…and both of them immediately saw it.

The large being was held in midair by a number of cables…yet it was listless. Unmoving. As if it weren't even alive…yet the multiple eyes were full of the spark of life, even if they weren't blinking. The beast was even BREATHING.

Hirum was in absolute shock. "What…what is this…impossible…"

"So the reports were true," muttered Aaron, no less shocked…but he was not surprised. "I had heard about a special project that had both scientific and military applications…a project that required Sinspawn."

Floating right before the summoner and guardian, suspended and supported by automated cables, was Sin…the very first Sin, brought back in its original flesh and blood form.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 69: Escape

xxxx

Author's Notes: Once again, sorry for the late update. However, if it helps you at all, the next chapter WILL be updated on the 20th of January…FFX-3's 2nd anniversary.

Next chapter, we leave Bevelle…and Hirum's group finally becomes whole once more. But not in the way you're suspecting…

See you soon, and please review!


	71. Escape

Standard Disclaimer: I'm two years old. PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'VE SAID!

Author's Notes: Ah…two whole years. That's how long I've been writing this story. Productivity was somewhat slower as the year went on (to be expected when you factor in writing three stories at once, and my increasing school work load as college nears), but I'm still writing! The second disc of FFX-3 ends in this chapter…making way for the third and final disc (hopefully) of what might end up being my biggest story to date. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me, even through the long updating periods.

Well folks, I will tell you this one thing. After being separated for 18 chapters (starting with Serena fleeing from the Farplane), everyone in Hirum's group will finally be reunited as a whole!

In other news…I FINALLY GOT MY BACKUP INFO BACK! Oh, yes! The fiends, the characters, the time zones (oh God, the time zones!)! HUZZAH. :D

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 69: Escape

xxxx

_/12:45 ST, Sanubia Desert Complex, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Teela's vision was swimming.

The heat…it was unbearable…

The Gray Flesh…wanted sustenance…now…

There was none…she was going to burn…the Gray Flesh would kill her if the hunger wasn't sated…

Food…she needed food…

Her gray eyes briefly took note of a few men in white coats in her cell, C-Agent #11 watched on. They were measuring her temperature and unlocking her bonds to move her to a medical facility within the complex (apparently, they wanted to keep her alive).

They were speaking…but she couldn't decipher it…

The burning…

It was growing stronger.

**_It's almost time for me to play…_**

xxxx

_/5:47 ST, Laboratory X, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

"No way…no way…how…why?"

Aaron had no answer for Hirum's question. Because truthfully, he didn't have them. He had known of this 'fake' Sin's existence. However, the reasons as to why…were beyond him. The project hadn't even been taken out of the Infinito Complex, to his knowledge anyway.

So why? Why go through the trouble of making another Sin – an exact replica of the original – if it wasn't going to be used?

"Project Vice."

The summoner and guardian whirled around. Apparently, their pursuers had already caught up.

Hiregor. He was flanked by four CESS Operatives: #5, #17, #31, and #36. Behind him were twenty Infinito guards. Aside from Hiregor, all of them were aiming laser rifles at their person.

Aaron managed to quietly say, "Project Vice…a vice is a synonym for sin…another way to say it is Project Sin."

"Clever," answered Hiregor. "Yes…I knew if I called it Project Sin, it would raise SOME heads within the BTC that had no idea what I was doing. Aside from the President, only those who work on this level – in Lab X – know about it."

"…why?" asked Hirum, his eyes clearly seeking answers. "Why recreate the original Sin? WHAT POINT IS THERE?"

"For a few purposes; of course there were military applications, but there is also the benefit on the side of greater understanding…that is, of Sin's anatomy and biology." Hiregor sighed as he gestured at the great beast with his hands. "As we gathered Sinspawn over a period of two years, our scientists studied their bodies. We sedated them and scraped off skin cells for study. We bound them and dissected them alive. It was a risk, considering how Sin returns to claim its spawn…I'm quite sure that a number of attacks on the city were due to the creatures' presence…fortunately, the city's machina defenses are quite capable of fending off Sin themselves, so we could continue our work in relative peace."

Hirum and Aaron said nothing as the CESS Operatives kept them in their sights. One move in the wrong direction…anything that could be considered an offensive move…BOOM. Death.

"As our understanding of the Sinspawn cell structure increased, we began to genetically engineer our own Sinspawn…bigger than the originals. And we kept going onward from there. At the same time, we were scouring over ancient records of the first Sin…and eventually, we created the being you see before you. To differentiate it from the genuine article, I call it Sin-1." Hiregor's look of pride turned into one of annoyance. "Unfortunately…although Sin-1 is for all intents and purposes, alive…it won't move."

Hirum blinked. "Why?"

Hiregor chuckled. "Well…according to the Religion of Yevon, Yu Yevon is the summoner that summons Sin. I have to say that the only possible reason would be that without 'Yu Yevon', Sin-1 has no inner drive. No 'engine', so to speak. It was a waste of time and resources…my first major setback at the time. But it IS impressive to look at…"

A rumbling moan.

Everyone froze.

Hirum slowly turned around…and saw Sin-1's eyes.

They were moving.

xxxx

_/12:53 ST, Sanubia Desert Complex, Underneath the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Burning.

White lights.

Burning.

Men in white coats.

Burning.

Vital statistics on computer screens.

Burning.

Finally, a face…a face with red eyes.

Giggling.

**_Hee hee hee…it's time to feed…time to eat…to satisfy the hunger…_**

…_leave me alone Siana…_

So hot. Unbearable.

**_It's been a long time since you were this hungry…_**

…_I'm not the one…who's hungry…_

Suffocating. Agonizing.

_**Your blood…it's almost on fire.**_

_I hate it…stop it…_

Boiling blood.

**_You can sense it too…a Sinspawn with no will…it's responding…it wants you as well…_**

…_it hurts…_

**_Just relax…let me take over for now…_**

_You'll only kill people…you're too angry…and the flesh of Sin…it's using that anger…_

**_I don't care…I can't care…the Gray Flesh takes my anger…morphs into uncontrollable rage…_**

…_I just want it to stop…_

_**So do I…but I can't stop it…you'll just have to deal with it…**_

Voices.

"Lower the room temperature-"

"-her body heat is skyrocketing-"

"142.5 degrees Fahrenheit-"

"-make sure to keep her down if she goes into convulsions."

_Agh…!_

_**It burns.**_

_The last time it went this far was the first time…not again…_

Burning.

_Not again…_

BURNING.

_NOT AGAIN!_

**BURN.**

At that moment, numerous pores in Teela's skin ruptured, spewing forth blood. The Gray Flesh pulsated rapidly as mouths opened from within, roaring at the same time as Teela. Fire spread across, coming from within.

"**RAAAAAAAGH!"**

The doctors, scientists, surgeons, and C-Agents in the room immediately reeled back as Teela burned through her bonds, her clothes disintegrating from the intense heat. Teela groggily stood, her form now like that of a fiery fiend. She at her hands, even as the blood that had pooled onto them burned from the self-induced fire.

"The burn…THE BURN…" growled Teela, her body twitching with pain. Her horrendous appearance caused the men near her to recoil. C-Agent #11 impulsively aimed his arm cannon at her as pyreflies swarmed onto her…and the infamous IG-Sword sprouted in her hand. However, it too was wreathed in flames.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Terrible Teela roared as her flaming IG-Sword sliced through the ceiling, an action Teela repeated over and over again as she ascended through the base, eventually reaching the windy desert above. The ruins of what had once been the Al Bhed's Home seemed like dark monoliths in the wee hours of the morning.

For all intents and purposes, she was a beacon.

A beacon that, with an angry howl, rocketed off to the east, faster than she had ever gone before.

The Gray Flesh was destroying her. It needed sustenance to live. It was forcing her beyond her limits, all out of self-preservation.

Teela moved faster than she had ever moved before, her senses intent on reaching the Sinspawn that now resided in Bevelle.

A Sinspawn that, unlike the others, contained none of Sin's inherent destructiveness…for there was no internal will within it.

And as such…that Sinspawn was drawn to her as well.

xxxx

_/6:00 ST, Laboratory X, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Sin-1 began thrashing. The cables snapped. Tasers built into the walls opened up, firing upon Sin-1 with bolts of electricity. This only caused the massive fusion of Sinspawn to moan even louder; its tail thrashing against the glass that held out the waters of the Bevelle Strait.

Hiregor paled. _This isn't happening! Why is it moving now?_ "Retreat! We must get out of here!"

The CESS Operatives and the guards immediately did an about-face and took off for the main door. Hirum and Aaron had already gone ahead of them, using the Machina Maw to rocket through the busted doors of Lab X.

With one tremendous thwack, Sin-1 broke through.

It was like thunder.

The immense, overwhelming sound of rushing water, magnified by the enclosed halls of Lab X. Water rushed inward to fill in every nook and cranny.

As the emergency flood doors began to automatically close off on Lab X, Hirum and Aaron were already advancing up the transit column. Only Hiregor and the four CESS Operatives made it out before the doors slammed shut. As for the guards…well, let's just say that suffocation is never a pleasant way to die.

As for Sin-1…it had already left a large hole in the metal slab on which Bevelle stood on (however, part of it was hollow, so as to allow the waters of the Bevelle Strait to run through and turn the turbines that powered a good portion of the city).

It swam at high speed through the Bevelle Strait, departing Bevelle under the cover of the water. As it moved further westward, workers on the fishing platforms to the west would end up saying that they only saw a grayish shadow in the depths.

In a matter of minutes, Sin-1 was long gone from Bevelle, its body innately seeking the one who would give it purpose and meaning. One that would give it an internal drive. It was a desire that was part of the cells of Sin-1…something that Hiregor had thought he had gotten rid of. With all the times Bevelle had fended off Sin, Sin-1 had never been able to return to the being that had spawned its components. So Hiregor assumed the beast would never move to return to Sin, as did regular Sinspawn.

But now…Teela was a beacon. A siren call for the genetically engineered beast. One that was too great and overpowering to resist.

And it would gladly let her consume it.

xxxx

Meanwhile, back in the Infinito Complex, Hiregor panted heavily as he glanced at the sealed flood doors to Lab X. "Unbelievable…the main atrium of Lab X has been completely flooded…all wings are now shut off until we can pump out the water." The portly man cursed, even as his CESS Operatives gazed up the transit shaft at the retreating Hirum and Aaron. CESS Operative #5 grumbled, "Hiregor sir, we need to pursue them."

"Hold on, I need to notify Yates first," replied Hiregor as he took out his sphere-com. Things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse…and Sin-1's sudden departure seemed to carry a bad omen. A very bad one.

xxxx

_/6:09 ST, Armory, Fifteenth Floor, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

CESS Operative #1, her green armor now black as midnight, slammed her fists into the chest of CESS Operative #34.

CESS Operative #13, moving in to fight #1, retaliated with a roundhouse kick, although the female super soldier blocked it with her forearm, twisted her wrist around the ankle, and threw Roland away against the wall. He grimaced as he fell into a crate full of battery modules, shattering them under his weight. "Well…that was unexpected…"

Cid frowned as he got to his feet, gazing at the very first of the CESS Operatives. That new PP-Pack of hers had somehow energized her SAAS armor to the point where her reflexes, speed, and strength were amplified even more than normal. It was quite a pickle…because even though two CESS Operatives would have been to – usually – take on one CESS Operative, this new PP-Pack apparently did much more than the current magic-powered battery pack Cid and Roland wore.

#34 glanced at Serena. She was still unconscious, leaning against the aforementioned crate of battery modules. As #13 pulled himself out of the crate, Cid turned towards Operative #1…and opened fire with his laser rifle.

#1 dodged the red bolts with apparent ease, weaving in and out between the shots as she neared Cid. When she was fifteen feet away, Cid went for his combat knife.

He realized a split-second too late that he already given his combat knife to Roland before getting kicked in the kidneys. Even with his armor, he felt the impact. And it hurt.

Cid growled as he grabbed #1's foot and heaved, throwing her against the ground. She used both hands to stop the fall before lashing out with her other foot. #34 grimaced as he was sent backwards, his grip on her foot ceasing to exist.

"HEY!"

#1 whirled just in time for Roland to stab at her with Cid's knife. She used both hands to slap onto #13's wrist, stopping the knife from impaling her visor. With lightning quickness, she ducked underneath Roland's arm and elbowed him in the chin and the gut before spinning around and doing the same to his spine. The male super soldier let out a soundless gasp as his nerves erupted with shock.

Cid suddenly wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to snap it. Operative #1 used her superior strength to loosen the chokehold before flipping him over and onto his back. #34 immediately brought his leg up, kicking #1 in the helmet and sending her backward. Although her strength and agility had seemingly doubled, she still had the same mass, the same weight. As such, it was just as easy to send her flying.

That was, if a proper hit could be landed.

Cid and Roland stood side-to-side as CESS Operative #1 stared at them, their expressions hidden behind their golden visors. Neither of them moved.

Roland muttered, "Well this is a bit of a pickle."

"CESS Operative #1 was the first of us to be recruited for the project. She also scored highest on most of the final tests, including close quarters combat and marksmanship," replied Cid.

"Makes you wonder why 'President' Yates sent you to try and grab your girl instead of her."

"I don't know, nor do I care. We have to stop her and move on. It won't be long before enemy reinforcements arrive, and then our chances for escape will go down to zero."

Roland smirked. "I say we make use of the local weaponry to deal with her."

Cid glanced around…and saw a shelf lined with multiple weapons, each one of the same design. It looked like an enlarged pistol, complete with a twenty-barrel revolver. The metal was pure black, and the weapon's name was etched on the side in red ink. "I'll get the B-NL Gasser."

"And I'll take the B-NL Flasher," answered Roland as he gazed at a similar shelf, holding similar weapons to the Gasser…except they were gray, and 'B-NL Gasser' was etched on in white.

The two split up. In three seconds, each of them had retrieved their weapon of choice.

Cid pulled the trigger three times. Roland did likewise.

Six large pellets flew towards #1.

She quickly ducked as three gray pellets exploded in a burst of light. Almost instantaneously, three black pellets exploded in a rush of noxious black gas.

Operative #1 stood back up as she gazed around. Upon sensing the knockout gas, the SAAS armor had immediately switched over to an internal air supply. Unfortunately, the crackling remnants of the flasher pellets reflected off the clouds of black smoke, adding further disorientation to her senses of vision and hearing. Smell was already ruled out, as all of her helmet's vents had been closed off to prevent the gas from getting in.

All she had now was instinct.

She calmed herself…tuned out the flashing lights and the crackling fragments.

Footsteps.

She raised her right arm and blocked low with her other arm.

Cid's roundhouse and Roland's lower heel kick were both blocked by the arms.

What followed was a display that one would pay to see.

Cid and Roland immediately went on the offensive, aiming their feet for #1's kidneys. She rolled forward, causing the two male soldiers' feet to meet together in midair. They said nothing as they followed #1 out of the cloud of gas.

The three CESS Operatives emerged from the noxious fumes, their air vents immediately opening again. Cid lashed out with his heel, aiming for #1's head. She ducked, swinging around on her palms and tripping him up. Roland, however, was immediately there, karate chopping toward her neck. She raised her hands to block before grabbing Roland's hands, _flipping him over her_, and smacking him down into the ground, back first. The second Operative grimaced as he yanked hard with his arms pulling #1 over his body and onto the ground by his feet. With one swift kick to the head, the female soldier was sent skidding across the floor.

#1's brain slapped against her skull from the force of the kick, giving her a concussion. As pain and unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm her, she swung her legs around and got to her feet, willing away the pain. Cid and Roland were already advancing.

They jumped as one, feet aimed for her visor.

She ducked, missing their attack. She immediately stood up, elbowing them both in the back. This caused them to go into the air for several feet…and then she jumped above them, spinning around before slamming her right leg into their stomachs. The two CESS Operatives yelled as #1's kick sent them into the metal floor. Fortunately, they managed to roll away just in time before her forearms slammed into the floor where they had been, creating dents in the metal.

CESS Operative #1, however, was not done yet.

She dashed towards her closest opponent – Cid – and grabbed his arm, twisting it as hard as she could. Grimacing from the pain, #34 struck #1 in the face, following with an elbow to the chin before doing the same to her elbow. The blow bent her reinforced arm inward, causing her to impulsively let go (even CESS Operatives could break their bones). She didn't do so without getting in one more hit, spinning around on one leg as her right foot slammed against Cid's helmet, sending him flying backwards.

"HYA!"

#1 whirled around, avoiding Roland's knife. The combat knife – made of more durable materials than others – grazed the armor on her pectoral, etching out a tiny little mark on the SAAS armor. Her fingers coiled into a fist as she jabbed at Roland, hitting him in the sternum. Roland choked as the wing was knocked out of his lungs (Good lord, that punch hurt!), but he managed to knee #1 in the gut before slashing downward with Cid's combat knife. #1 dodged to the side, rolling back to her feet as she aimed her palm towards Roland.

Pyreflies converged around her palm. Roland paled. _What?_

A blast of multi-colored energy slammed into Operative #13. He screamed as the magical energy made his teeth rattle, the force behind the blow sending him into the wall with a massive crash. He actually remained there for a few moments, his body leaving an indentation in the metal wall.

The actual sound of the collision caused Serena to stir. _Hu…wha…?_

Cid said nothing as he went into an offensive blitz, trying to overwhelm Operative #1 with a flurry of punches, kicks, jabs, palm thrusts, roundhouses, and karate chops. As fluid as #34's moves were, #1's series of defensive counters were just as fluid…except sped-up. Every punch was blocked, every kick was parried, every jab was evaded, every palm thrust was dodged, every roundhouse was eluded, and every karate chop was warded off. It was absolutely masterful.

Suddenly, warning alarms went off in #1's helmet. Her green eyes narrowed behind her golden visor. _Hmm. This means my body's nearing the breaking point. I can't fight at this charged up level anymore._ She bashed her head into Cid's helmet, causing him to stumble backwards. As he shook his head, he suddenly noticed that #1's armor was turning back to normal…just as pyreflies drifted away from her PP-Pack.

Cid frowned. _She's back to normal?_ Before he realized it, #1 was on the attack again…but without her enhanced power, she seemed IMMEDIATELY slower compared to how he had just been fighting. Without hesitation, he ducked beneath her punch and thrust his palms against her gut and chest, throwing her upward. She flipped in midair, landing on one of the upper levels of the armory. She gazed quietly at Cid, they didn't even need to see each other's eyes.

They knew from the expression of their bodies that the glares were hard and without mercy.

**BOOM!**

One of the armor doors vanished in a haze of red light and molten metal as four CESS Operatives stormed into the room: #7, #18, #33, and #40. Each one aimed their BTC-4 laser rifles at Cid. "Don't move," said #7, his voice concise and stout.

Cid didn't move at all. Roland grimaced as he got to his feet, drawing the attention of #7 and #40's rifle barrels. "Nor you!"

"Good work everyone," said #1 as she pulled out a weapon Roland instantly recognized.

The B-X Electrical Discharger.

CESS Operative #13 nearly spat in his helmet. _Just our luck. The same weapon that did me in last time I attempted a jailbreak._

Electricity built up within the powerful weapon. The four BTC CESS Operatives kept their rifles trained on Cid and Roland.

#1 smiled behind her visor. "And it ends now."

CHOOM! 

The globule of electricity slammed into the two hapless CESS Operatives, their close proximity to each other allowing the one globule to explode upon them both. The two howled as electricity coursed through their bodies and armor, utterly overwhelming their senses. With a dull gurgle, they fell to the ground, out cold.

Strangely, it had been CESS Operatives #18 and #33 that had been hit.

#7 and #40 momentarily felt confusion…but only for a moment. They both opened fire on #1.

She dropped the B-X ED, diving behind a large row of inactive BTC Class-1 Battle Mechs. Cid and Roland took this time to lunge at their two new foes-

"HOLD IT." #13 and #34 paused as #7 and #40 quickly brought their BTC-4 laser rifles back down, barrel right in front of their visors. Cid and Roland froze in their tracks. #40 muttered, "Orders are orders. Sorry to say we have to kill you."

"You will **NOT** harm Mr. Cid!"

The four CESS Operatives turned to face Serena, who was finally back on her feet…and the Mog gem on her tiara was glowing a dark color. Like before, her mind saw the image of Mog dancing…and then she began.

_-Serena Dance Number: Dark Disco-_

Serena shuffled her feet back and forth. She jabbed her right hand's index finger into the air back and forth…and the shadows of the room (due to all of the weapons and crates and all the lights, there were plenty of shadows to go around) began to move.

#7 and #40 suddenly fell to the floor as their shadows latched onto them, pinning them to the ground. Cid and Roland remained stock-still as more shadows converged on the hapless soldiers, pulling them into the air…and then smashing them repeatedly against the wall.

Serena stopped her movements as she fell to the floor. She hadn't rejuvenated enough of her mana to dance for long. "Oh…"

The shadows returned to their resting places. #7 and #40 fell to the floor, unconscious from the relentless beating Serena had put them through.

Roland blinked. "Wow." He gazed at the young Psy Mage. "Every time she's fought a CESS Operative…she's won. Well…man."

"Now you know why she's so valuable," muttered Cid as he picked up #18's laser rifle and walked over to Serena. "And why I must protect her at all costs." He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Serena gave Cid a fierce hug. "I'm okay…thanks for rescuing me. I didn't like that yucky tube…it made me feel too sleepy…"

Strangely enough, Serena's embrace made the hardened super soldier smile. If only a little bit. "I'm…glad."

Fire suddenly burned through the locked doors Cid, Roland, and Serena had come through. The two CESS Operatives immediately sprang into action as two figures came into the armory.

Hirum and Aaron.

The Al Bhed's eyebrow twitched. "I could've gotten it unlocked."

"And I'm not patient enough to wait," remarked Hirum as he looked around the enormous armory…and saw Cid and Serena. "Well, this looks MUCH better."

"Mr. Hirum!" squealed Serena as she smiled brightly at her charge. "I'm sorry I got caught…it won't happen again!"

Hirum smiled as rubbed Serena's head. "No need to worry." Then his expression turned sour as he gazed at the other CESS Operative behind Cid. "Who's-?"

"Roland. CESS Operative #13, from the Moonflow. Don't worry, he's an ally," quickly explained Cid as he stood. "When we last met, Serena had dealt with him like she had done with me; now he wants to get out just as much as we do."

Hirum was silent as he stood, staring at Roland.

Roland suddenly snapped, "What are you lookin' at, you shorty?"

Hirum blinked. "What? I'm not short!"

Aaron had a sudden chuckle at the outburst. "Well…definitely not a CESS Operative bound by protocol, judging from his demeanor…" The ABTC agent walked over to Cid and lightly whispered, "The hall we just left was a bit messy…your handiwork?"

Cid nodded.

Aaron said nothing. _So brutal…don't want to get on his bad side._

"Ah…Aaron."

Everyone turned to face CESS Operative #1 as she dropped down from above, landing several meters away. "I was hoping I'd meet up with you. My objective has long been accomplished…it was just a matter of finding a window of opportunity. And now it's here."

Cid and Roland stood protectively in front of everyone. #1 giggled. "Please. No need to fight anymore. We're on the same side."

"Like crap we are!" snarled Roland.

"Relax," muttered Aaron as he stepped forward, his swirly green eyes peering at the golden visor. "…so…mind telling me something?"

"Of course."

"Two 'somethings', actually. You SHOULD know what they are…"

"Without order is chaos…and business is war."

The Al Bhed grinned. "Alia."

Hirum blinked repeatedly. "You know her?"

"I was the ABTC agent commissioned to infiltrate the CESS Operative program. Although I am a Council member, I was also a member of the _Lussyhtu Cxiyt_. I was chosen because I'm not an Al Bhed…and because my visual profile was a close enough match for one of the chosen. I took the original's place, dumped her body into an incinerator, and managed to get inside before the augmentation began." Alia smiled behind her helmet.

"We were beginning to wonder if we would ever hear from you again," remarked Aaron, talking remarkably casually, given the situation.

Alia's green eyes – not swirly like Aaron's – twinkled inside her helmet. "Pardon if I wasn't able to call whenever I wanted…but considering how devoted I was, they never suspected me when a data disc detailing the CESS program went missing after the augmentation ended." She padded a pouch on her belt. "With this, the ABTC will have access to all information pertaining to Project CESS."

Aaron clapped his hands. "Wonderful job. Now I say we blow this place."

"No argument from me," remarked Roland as he cracked his knuckles. However, he had a question. "One thing though 'Alia'…if you were on Cid's side, then why'd you fight us?"

Alia giggled. "Trust me…if I had wanted to, I would've killed you. The PP-Pack gave me quite an advantage."

_Advantage? More like an ace in a stack of cards_, thought Roland with a grumble.

An air vent covering suddenly clattered onto the floor amongst them…and a certain cloaked guardian fell onto it, hands raised above him in a dramatic manner. **_"Well? Was that an entrance or what?"_** remarked Trigon.

Roland raised an eyebrow. "So…these are your allies eh?"

Cid nodded.

Roland grinned. "I'd have to say that they're excellent. Excellent at kicking ass!"

Hirum felt a brief moment of peace. For the first time since entering Bevelle – and he had expected them to get split up – they were reunited.

Now there was only the matter of the other guardian…that he hadn't seen since Guadosalam.

_Teela…_

"We need to get to the tenth level. That's where the escape pods are. We'll jettison into the Bevelle Strait and make our way to the Macalania Forest," said Alia as picked up a BTC-4 laser rifle and walked out the door she had entered through earlier.

"Sounds like a plan," remarked Aaron as he followed, making sure he still had all three Battle Arm slabs.

"**_All right! Let's ditch this joint! I'm getting tired of no sky above my head anyway,"_** crowed Trigon as he flexed his arms. Roland followed, with Cid and Serena right behind them. The Psy Mage glanced back at Hirum, concern on her features. "Are you okay Hirum, sir?"

The summoner nodded, his dull blue eyes masking his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine…just thinking about something." _I hope she's okay…wherever she is._

xxxx

_/2:30 ST, Western Sea/_

Teela was currently four hours behind Luca and Bevelle.

So was Sin-1.

Needless to say, Sin-1 had been far faster than Teela…and yet, there they were, beneath the surface of the sea.

Teela's fire still managed to burn, although it was somewhat muted by the ocean blue. No amount of water would douse this inferno…the only extinguisher was a Sinspawn.

And Sin-1 was a mighty fine Sinspawn.

Teela swam forward towards Sin-1, the mighty leviathan unmoving in the ocean currents. Bystanders would have called the scene bewildering; a girl on fire swimming under the sea towards a genetically engineered clone of the original Sin.

The thief set down on Sin-1's forehead, the beast moaning like a whale. The intent behind the message was clear.

_I know…you want me…and I want you as well. I need you to survive…and you need me to live…_Teela chuckled at the irony.

_**No more time for talk…you can't wait much longer…**_

_Don't I know it_, thought Teela as she clutched the bumpy flesh of Sin-1…and sunk her teeth into the monster's forehead.

Sin-1 relinquished its life to Teela.

In one second, it was there.

In the next instant, it dissipated into millions of pyreflies, all of which Teela absorbed with eagerness. The burning sensation began to dissipate the more she absorbed…and the power began to overwhelm her. Nausea replaced the burning sensation.

However, there was still a flicker of consciousness left…because she saw…what Sin-1 had seen…she saw THEM…

**_Hee hee hee…_**

Teela exploded in a burst of light as her form swelled, the Gray Flesh of Sin swarming over her entire body…

**_Hee hee…hee hee hee…time to kill…I feel the rage! Hee hee hee!_**

…_no._

**_Hmm?_**

_Not this time._

**_You can't control it. You know that._**

_But this time we both have a reason to go…_

**_Perhaps, but it's pointless to resist the hatred…the fury…_**

…_yes…but I have to save them…it's the least that I owe them._

**_You won't be able to resist the inherent destructiveness of Sin…wait…this Sinspawn is…_**

_Yeah…just this once, we have control…_

**_…go for it._**

Sin-1 suddenly emerged from the surface of the sea…but the gray eyes were unmoving, focused on one destination: Bevelle, far to the east. Except now, Teela WAS Sin-1.

Even though Sin-1 had been created from Sinspawn, it had been tampered with excessively by the hands of man. And it had been separated from Sin for too long…the inner desire to destroy life with all of its terrible power was diminished greatly, if not totally.

Just this once, Teela had control.

So she was going to do what she had to do to save the summoner she was supposed to protect.

Teela rocketed towards Bevelle at high speed, her massive body soaring through the air as easily as an airship.

xxxx

_/7:00 ST, Emergency Escape Hangar, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

The group of seven exited the corridor leading to the transit shaft and into the Emergency Escape Hangar. "We're here," muttered Alia.

The EEH was comprised of three levels. On the large left wall that separated the interior of the complex from the Bevelle Strait, three long metal walkways were grafted into the wall of black metal. Stairs and ramps led to each walkway; on each walkway were doors to twenty submersible escape pods, each one capable of seating thirty people…and holding twice that amount. Counting the bottom floor, eighty pods in all. Red alarms still flashed, reflecting off of the tall windows that separated the twenty columns of pods from each other. Despite the utilitarian nature of the hangar, there were a few SN-Sets affixed to the walls; for the purpose of broadcasting emergency bulletins not necessarily of BTC origin.

"Let's go!" yelled Hirum.

"**NOT SO FAST."**

They all halted as they turned towards the other doorways that led away from the EEH. A mass of enemies filtered in.

75 guards. Armed with BTC-4 laser rifles.

30 members of the Infinito Assault Force, their red masks matching the deadly look of their curved, titanium daggers.

CESS Operatives #2-#6, #8-12, and #19-28. 20 in all. Armed with BTC-4 laser rifles, laser grenades, and combat knives.

Hiregor.

And finally, President Torren Yates, smoking a cigar. "Ah…you were all making me a bit nervous. Had to get a cigar to calm my nerves…"

The seven said nothing.

Yates merely clapped. "I will say bravo. You've killed a lot of guards, and either subdued or evaded the CESS Operatives repeatedly. I would say I'm impressed…but I won't. Because it was all futile." Yates flashed an angry glare at CESS Operative #34 and #1. "I'm disappointed in both of you, #1 and #34. You had such promise."

#1 chuckled. "I was never on your pay-roll anyway." She patted her belt pouch with the data disc. "Since I won't be around much longer, might as well tell you that I have a disc containing all information on Project CESS. I was a mole for months, and you had no idea."

Yates' expression did not change…except his eyes. A strange, yet overwhelming hatred arose. "A pity you told me that." He inhaled more smoke from his cigar. "It'll only make your death more painful."

Hiregor smiled. "What are your orders?"

"Kill all except the Al Bhed and Project PSP."

Hiregor chuckled. "Very well sir. Prepare to fire on my mark!" roared the pudgy man as he raised his hand.

**"WARNING. SIN IS APPROACHING BEVELLE FROM THE WEST. WARNING. SIN IS APPROACHING BEVELLE FROM THE WEST."**

Everyone froze at the warning message that erupted from the SN-sets in the hangar. Hirum nearly felt like dying. _Wonderful…just when I thought it couldn't get worse._

Hiregor paled. _It can't be Sin-1…could it?_

The SN-sets displayed footage of a massive gray beast roaring across the skyline. The city's defense systems were fully activated, turrets emerging from the walls of the first and third columns. Line after line of laser energy rocketed through the air, coloring the midday sky with a red glow. Sin weaved in and out of the shots, finally diving underwater.

"…where'd it go?" asked Serena.

Yates paled; although the Infinito Complex was built within Old Bevelle, it had always delved deep below…and now, a good portion of it was underwater.

He gazed out one of the windows…and even the darkness of the Strait, he could see a massive gray figure approaching.

A tremendous boom reverberated through the Emergency Escape Hangar as the face of Sin-1 burst through the wall, the many eyes gazing all over. Water gushed into the room.

They settled on the Infinito guards.

They opened fire out of panic.

A deep moan emerged from Sin-1 as pods erupted from the skin of the beast, landing on the ground and becoming dozens of Sinscales. The tiny beasts wailed as they marched towards the BTC.

Hiregor yelled, "FIRE! **FIRE NOW!**"

Lasers tore into the Sinscales, but they were dogged creatures. They tore into the front line of guards.

CESS Operative #25 grabbed Yates. "Sir, it's too dangerous here. We have to live."

Yates could say nothing as he stared, aghast at Aaron…his grandson, who he had tried for a long time to get under his thumb.

And just like all the other times…he had failed. In the biggest way imaginable.

Aaron could only offer a wry smile at his grandfather…as if to say: Sorry. You lose again.

Yates' fury suddenly ignited as he screamed incoherently, even as CESS Operatives #25 and #26 led Hiregor and the President toward one of the doors. Hiregor gave orders to #26. "Get everyone out of this hangar and lock it down ASAP! **NOW!**"

#26 nodded as he left #25 with Yates and Hiregor, locking the door behind him.

Hirum, trying his best to ignore the fact that Sin-1 was back, looked at the pods. "There's a few left still working. We can still get out!"

"…wait…"

Serena's whispered words somehow managed to cut through. Hirum paused, looking at his young guardian incredulously. "WHY?"

"Serena, we have to go," firmly ordered Cid.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

Her body glowed with a purple aura…and she gasped out of absolute awe and joy as the massive creature opened its mouth. "Hold on…THAT'S TEELA!"

"**_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_** exclaimed Trigon. Without warning, the mask switched to the more serious scarred one. _"So it seems."_

Hirum blanched at the thought…and gazed at the Sin-1, dumbfounded and ignorant of the battle being waged between the Sinscales and BTC forces. _Teela…is that…really you…?_

He remembered Nibilo…how she had become a Sinspawn. Had she absorbed Sin-1?

"She's here to rescue us!" exclaimed the young Psy Mage as she scampered over to the beast's mouth, clambering over the edge and into the tremendous maw of Teela.

Trigon calmly walked over, joining Serena inside. _"Come. We either leave with Teela, or you stay here and drown."_ Indeed; the water from the Strait was already shin-high (considering the size of the hangar, that was a lot of water). _"Or, you could get captured again. Your choice."_

Faced with a choice like that, Aaron (albeit reluctantly) clambered into Teela's mouth, settling into the large groove between the tongue and the lips. As Alia got in, the Al Bhed yelled, "Come on Hirum!"

The summoner was silent as he stared once more at the humongous monstrosity. His guardian…was now in control of a genetically engineered clone of the original Sin…but the worst part was that he had to get inside her mouth. A mouth capable of swallowing him whole. Literally.

With a reluctant sigh, he got inside, muttering, "Just don't eat us…"

The following moan almost sounded sarcastic. Hirum suddenly wished Teela could speak.

"Come on Mr. Cid!" implored Serena.

Cid, however, was walking towards Roland…who was getting into an escape pod. "Why not come with us?"

CESS Operative #13 frowned before turning around to face his fellow soldier. "I'm no idiot. Nothing but the same ol' crap. That's what awaits me at the ABTC…BTC. ABTC. Makes no difference. They're all the same. I'm not going to be exploited anymore…" He clenched his fist angrily. "But we hurt the BTC good…now we're ALL targets. They're going to want us dead for what we did today. I can't go back to my old life now…I can't risk their death…"

Cid almost thought he heard Roland holding back…tears. "So what now?"

"I'm going to just wander for a while…hopefully, one day…I'll be able to return. Maybe somehow…I'll be able to bring my loved ones to me." Roland opened the escape pod. "But anyway…it was fun fighting with you. A real pleasure."

Cid impulsively snapped into a salute. "The pleasure was mine."

Roland shook his head, saying, "Oh, don't give me that." He grabbed Cid's hand and shook it. "Protect that girl of yours."

Cid said nothing – still surprised by the handshake though he was – as Roland entered the escape pod, the door sealing shut behind him. Moments later, he saw through a cracked window Roland's seed-shaped escape pod, disappearing in a trail of bubbles. He would be heading towards the small portholes in the metal slab through which BTC escape pods would flee.

"**CID!** HURRY UP!" roared Hirum.

CESS Operative #34 was inside Teela's mouth in three seconds.

Teela closed her mouth tightly. Inside, Serena glowed with a purple aura, providing illumination for Hirum, Aaron, Cid, Alia, and Trigon.

"Well…we're off," remarked Aaron.

Teela pulled herself out of the jagged hole in the wall, allowing the water to rush inside in an even greater torrent. By this time, the BTC forces had already retreated from the hangar, the disintegrating corpses of the Sinscales left in their wake.

However, the Sinscales had done their job: buy time.

Meanwhile…Torren Yates was having a fit.

"_**DAMNATION!"**_

Hiregor shivered as Yates continuously pounded the locked door, ignoring the fact that his fists were beginning to bruise. "Sir…"

"We lost Project PSP **AGAIN**…we lost _THREE_ of our CESS Operatives. One of them had Enrotech's **_ONLY_** Pyrefly Power-Pack! That same CESS Operative had a data disc detailing everything about Project CESS! And we lost my grandson! We had them…they were all locked up…**_AND WE LOST IT ALL!_**" He pounded the door again.

Hiregor muttered, "We have to prepare for damage control. The media will wonder why a clone of the original Sin emerged from underneath Bevelle, then returned only to leave minutes later."

Yates suddenly kicked Hiregor in the shin.

CESS Operative #25 blinked as Hiregor fell to the ground, Yates standing over the taller man like an angry god. However, he wisely kept his mouth shut. It wasn't the place for CESS Operatives to interfere with the words and arguments of their superiors.

Hiregor gasped soundlessly as Torren Yates grabbed his cigar and put the burning end on his forehead. "Now listen, and listen good," growled the President. "I want this spun. I want the ABTC to be implicated in this 'incident' with Sin-1. You will tell those fools in the media what I want them to hear. Then…you will lead an attack on Bikanel Island with Ryoda's EMP-bomb…and I wanted everyone killed. If you can't save Aaron or Project PSP, I don't care. I just want EVERYONE responsible for this fiasco DEAD. Understand?"

Hiregor nodded.

Torren Yates grinned as he stood, removing the cigar. There was now a circular burn mark on Hiregor's forehead. "Glad you understand. Now…I must prepare for a meeting with the Maesters…and Daedulus."

xxxx

_/7:14 ST, Southern Shore of the Bevelle Strait/_

Roland stepped out of the escape pod, looking to the west.

He saw Teela emerge from beneath the waters, immediately falling under fire from Bevelle's defenses. However, she was too quick…and in moments, she was beyond their reach, disappearing beyond the colossal thunderheads that began moving eastward; a storm would be hitting Bevelle that night.

The super soldier chuckled. "Stay safe Cid."

CESS Operative #13 immediately burst off running toward the Macalania Forest. He wanted to get as far away from the BTC as possible.

He would never be seen around Bevelle again.

xxxx

Suddenly, the screen turns black.

White text rolls across the screen.

'WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE?'

'YES'

'NO'

The cursor moves to 'YES'. The X button is pushed.

'SAVING TO MEMORY CARD 1. DO NOT REMOVE MEMORY CARD.'

"…"

'SAVE COMPLETE. PLEASE INSERT DISC 3.'

The familiar blue hedgehog known as Ultra Sonic 007 groaned as he slumped onto the floor, his eyes spinning. "Too…many…battles…"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Interval 2: A Somewhat Larger Reprieve

xxxx

Author's Notes: Ah…another year. This story's being going on for two years. Feels much longer, eh? I have to say, this has been one of my most ambitious projects ever…and with the loss of my laptop in summer, my progress slowed considerably.

But now…I have my information back. This should increase my productivity (you have NO idea how long I spent trying to find the name of Daedulus' assistant) considerably. For all intents and purposes, I SHOULD be done with this story by the end of its third year. If not, there won't be a disc 4. I'll simply save and take a break.

Anyhow, with this Interval, we'll be taking a look at the secondary characters. That includes Nira, Terros, the SSoB, the Maesters, Lutzwin, Kuvod, etcetera…

See you soon, and please review!


	72. Interval 2: A Somewhat Larger Reprieve

Standard Disclaimer: You know, if you're smart enough to keep up with everything that's happening in this story, you're smart enough to know that I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: And thus begins the third disc!

A quick note; although the name was never mentioned in the game, close analysis of the in-game map from FFX reveals that the name of the continent that the Calm Lands is set in is called the Wilderia Continent. Just to let you know.

Begin!

xxxx

Interval 2: A Somewhat Larger Reprieve

xxxx

Ultra Sonic 007 grimaced as he-

"Hey, did you not notice my name change?"

Oh. Right. Ultra SONIKKU grimaced as he opened the fridge, grabbing a soda. "Man, I am getting bushed. I need to take a nap."

Surprised at how time flies?

"Eh? What do you mean?"

You've spent over two years playing the same game!

"And?"

Doesn't that strike you as a little bit TOO long?

"…no?"

You're joking.

"No."

You should've finished it by now.

"It's a LONG game."

You spent a good portion of your time reading in the Guadosalam library as Aaron.

"So? I like to read!"

You've also let yourself go.

Ultra Sonikku stared down at his gut. He had what would be properly called a 'beer belly'. "Eh, it's nothing big."

You gained over a hundred pounds! It's time to take a break.

"I've already taken a break!"

Counting this one, you've taken two breaks.

"…eh, whatever." Suddenly, he burst off in a sonic boom. Moments later, he was back, his fat all gone. "A workout kind of loses meaning when you can run at the speed of sound and metabolize all the fat in a quick jog."

Point.

"Now if you don't mind, back to the game!"

Very well…slipping back into story mode!

"You do that," muttered Ultra as he inserted Disc 3 into the Playstation 2.

xxxx

A black screen…and then white words.

'MEMORY FOUND IN SLOT 1. WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?'

"Yes," replied Ultra as he moved the cursor onto it and clicked X.

'LOADING…'

And then it began (heading back into FFX-3…NOW.).

xxxx

_/1:20 ST, High Maejin Neru's Office, Summoner's School of Baaj/_

Maejin Yaima rubbed his eyes as he entered the High Maejin's office. "Sir, I believe it's time for you to give the lecture to the first-year students."

No answer.

"Sir?" The long-nosed teacher stared at the High Maejin's desk tentatively. Books, scrolls, and old parchments lay in disheveled piles. The High Maejin himself was sitting there, looking rather serious. "Sir?"

Neru looked up at Yaima. "I'll have to cancel that lecture."

Yaima blinked as the former Grand Maester suddenly walked past him. He ran a hand through his dark green hair before turning around to ask, "Neru? What's going on?"

"I've discovered something pertaining to Hirum's group…and I need to inform the Maesters. I have to meet with them personally…so I'll be gone for a little while."

And just like that, Neru was gone, leaving a confused Yaima behind. Now what was that all about?

Curious, the Maejin glanced at his desk…and picked up the closest book he could grasp.

_A SOCIETY OF SIN_

"Hmm…"

xxxx

_/8:24 ST, Outside Guadosalam Temple, Guadosalam/_

A familiar dark-haired summoner with pale blue eyes stormed away from the Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam, anger evident in his stride. And in his mind, he had every right to be angry.

Him, Terros – the most powerful summoner of the SSoB graduating class – DENIED! Denied by the fayth! And for what banal reason? _'Because I don't value my guardians',_ thought the boy bitterly. _What a load._

Savin – who had been sitting outside the temple to wait for his charge – nudged a snoozing Purga in the shoulder. "Purga. Wake up. He's back."

"Hmm?" muttered the Fire Mage as he sat up, rubbing his aching neck. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep recently, and for two good reasons.

1) Terros did not like to take breaks, which meant constant traveling. And whenever there was a break, he always had Savin and Purga take turns doing patrol duty at night.

2) Nightmares.

To be blunt, the summoner that Terros had vaporized at Besaid hadn't been the first one; ever since then, he had exterminated all others he had come across…which came to a total of 12.

He would seemingly just start talking with them…then he'd invite them for some kind of get together to test each other's abilities in a secluded area. Naturally, he always won (after all, he was Terros!). And every time he won, he would proceed to kill the summoner and their guardians (after all, couldn't let anyone tell that he had killed others…even it was merely weeding out the weaklings, as Terros put it.). Counting the guardians, Terros' death total came to exactly 50.

Needless to say, Purga had been getting very disturbing nightmares, centering on Terros' victims. See, his method of killing varied from time to time; usually, he would simply incinerate them with Flare and Firaga. However, he would sometimes make his foes suffer…using Watera to fill their lungs with water, suffocating them…Thunder magic to flash-fry them to a crisp…freezing them with a burst of Blizzaga and then shattering them into pieces…in these cases, the bodies would have to be disposed of. Either by burial, dropping them off cliffs, or dropping them into the river…or ocean. Didn't matter either way. Not to Terros.

Purga was beginning to regret being one of the guardians 'chosen' by Terros. Even though he was, technically, a summoner…he and Savin had only been allowed to get Dullahan and Blitzan since they had left Baaj (and they had the Machina Maw by default). So the two had only three aeons to their credit, whereas Terros had the aeons of Baaj, Besaid, Kilika, Luca, and Djose. They were getting the short end of the stick…but what could he do? Terros could vaporize him instantly.

_Man, I should've just gone off on my own…_

"Savin. Purga. We're leaving," hissed Terros as he stomped past him, the weapon strapped to his back gleaming in the light filtering in from above.

The muscular, yet timid Savin nodded as he mumbled, "Y-yes sir…how did it go, Lord Terros?"

"That foolish fayth is not worth the time," growled Terros as he began thinking about their future trip to Bevelle. It wouldn't hurt to simply skip Guadosalam; he would simply go to Bevelle, claim the aeon there, and keep on going to the Calm Lands on the Wilderia Continent north of Bevelle. Even so…the anger was beginning to itch at him.

Savin suddenly said, "By the way sir, I overheard one of the monks that were working on cleaning the outside of the temple…they mentioned a blue-haired girl with a Black Ronso that had been here not too long ago…and she had claimed the aeon."

Terros paused…and then as realization hit him, his lips curled into a sadistic smile. _Ah…Nira._ He hadn't seen her since Luca. He recalled how she had revealed that the dropout had beaten her…whereas HE had trounced the dropout with ease.

_She's another weakling_, concluded Terros with a grin. He was the only one strong enough to complete the Pilgrimage. Anyone else attempting to make it to Zanarkand would only die painfully against a fiend…or against Sin…or against the rigors of nature. Killing them was a kindness.

"Come. We go to the Thunder Plains," remarked Terros as he calmly strode on, his hand momentarily fingering the weapon on his back. It was a glaive – a staff with two curved blades affixed to each end – made of silvery metal, and engraved on it were runes; the runes were letters of the language of Spira. Not the simplistic, modern letters, but the classical, antiquated variety. They basically spelled – on each end of the glaive – 'Magician's Glaive'. It was a weapon that served as an excellent conduit for magical spells. Terros had purchased it in Kilika from O'aka XLIII's Item Emporium.

And it was a FINE weapon…

xxxx

_/8:29 ST, Crystal Oak Grove, Thunder Plains/_

Needless to say, ever since the resurrection of Macalania Forest, the once-famous Crystal Oak Grove had lost a lot of customers, clients, and visitors. And who could blame them? They now had the genuine article.

Of course, as Krolo Aisu – one of Kuvod's many informants – had predicted, the Aisu family had dedicated themselves to maintaining the Grove should the forest inexplicably die off again. But it was a lot quieter around there now.

It was something that Summoner Nira enjoyed.

Kurik Ronso stared down at his blue-haired charge, whom was sitting upon a large blue root. "You rest too much."

"Oh Kurik," muttered Nira as she leaned against the tree, staring at the myriad crystals shimmering above her. "I just wanted to see the Crystal Oak Grove. That's all."

"We will be going through Macalania Forest soon enough. You will see as many crystals as one can bear."

The girl smiled at her guardian. "I know you want me to keep on with my Pilgrimage…and I know we relaxed at the Valka Peninsula not too long ago…and after my battle with the dropout, we spent awhile in Guadosalam visiting the temple, the library, the Farplane…but relax." She flashed her confidant and protector a large smile. "We'll be just fine. I'm going to reach Zanarkand and put an end to Sin."

The Black Ronso quietly grumbled, "Kurik would prefer if someone else got there first."

A giggle.

"Oh Kurik, stop worrying." Nira stood up, brushing some bark fragments off of her dress. "I know that summoning the Final Aeon will lead to my death…but I don't mind." The Besaid native smiled as she heartedly said, "So, what do you say we get going, ya?"

Kurik mentally chuckled as his charge briefly slipped into her native dialect. "Of course."

xxxx

_/7:31 ST, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

Unlike the previous meeting of the Maesters, they were all here personally.

Maester Noveos Guado.

Maester Ioros.

Maester Yulik Ronso.

And Grand Maester Masho. They all stood behind four pedestals, arranged in the pattern of a plus sign. Between the four was a table with two small seats. There, President Torren Yates of the BTC and Daedulus, Boss of the ABTC, would sit for one of the major meetings; a private talk between the Maesters and the heads of the two major organizations on Spira.

Maester Noveos sighed. "Such a mess things have become…"

"No kidding. Any idea what that beast that came out from underneath Bevelle was?" asked Ioros.

Yulik Ronso grunted. "Is it not obvious? It was Sin."

"The queshtion ish…why? And how?" Grand Maester Masho sighed as he scratched his hardy blue skin. He had enough headaches to deal with. The media was in a frenzy over the incident with this 'original Sin' that had appeared out of nowhere. "Yatesh better have an eckshplanation for all of thish."

"It is pointless," growled the Strong Arm of Yevon, his tail twitching. "These two will never stop fighting. It would be best to do away with them entirely."

Ioros chuckled. "The Maesters used to be like kings, and our authority was absolute. Now with these two corporations out and about, chaos and discord is more rampant than ever before." Despite his ties to the ABTC, his opinion of them was quite low. "I'd be more than glad to get rid of them."

"No…" muttered Noveos, his tone morose and saddened. "...I'm afraid you're mistaken. We Maesters are no longer the kings. We are merely pawns..."

Masho sighed. _Shuch deshpair_. The death of his daughter Naruki had affected him greatly…and yet he would not publicly reveal the reasons behind her unfortunate assassination. He'd be silenced without hesitation. _A shame that we, the Maeshtersh, have been redushed to thish._ "We will not have that kind of talk here. We will shpeak of more pleashant mattersh until Yatesh and Daedulush arrive."

xxxx

_/7:35 ST, The Boss's Private Quarters, ABTC Headquarters, Luca/_

Hidden behind a turnaround wall (it was based on a swivel that would turn the section of the wall when a secret panel was pushed) was a small room that the Boss used to relax in. All it had in there was a large bed, a single light complete with a dimmer switch, and a nightstand on which a sphere-com was (for emergencies). It was in here that the Boss 'relaxed' with his personal assistant, Fina.

The relaxation session was over.

Daedulus calmly got into a dark blue bathrobe as Fina – her naked body hidden by the blankets – casually asked, "Are you relaxed sir?"

"Of course Fina. You know these sessions of ours always take away my stress," calmly remarked the ABTC's Boss as he used a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. "Now, if you don't mind, go assemble a detail of three _Lussyhtuac_. I'm heading to Bevelle for a major meeting, and I'd like to have some protection."

"Yes sir," remarked Fina as she got out of bed and put on her discarded clothes, calmly walking out of her employer's private quarters and into the office.

Daedulus was silent as he readjusted the bed. These 'relaxation sessions' – which were simply when he and his assistant Fina slept together – were a good way to vent his stress: through passionate lovemaking. It was something both he and Fina were good at…and in a way, it was why he valued her and treated her so well. Because she was loyal. She was dedicated only to him. Nothing – money, torture, or the pleasures of the flesh – could remove her devotion to him.

The Boss stepped out of his private quarters – closing the wall behind him – and gazed out the window. _Hmm…I'll have to catch up on the news on my way to Bevelle. To see what I've missed while was preoccupied._

He calmly walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, revealing a small cooler in which he kept a small bottle of red wine (he happened to prefer chilled wine. Whenever he drank, he wanted to be refreshed) and two glasses. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a few fingers of wine, pondering what suit he should wear.

xxxx

_/7:39 ST, Slums, Luca/_

Captain Lutzwin watched a Guardsmen hovercraft sail away towards Luca Security Force HQ. Just minutes ago, he had apprehended a crime lord that had been operating a smuggling ring in the slums. Right now, the other Guardsmen that had been left with him were chasing any stragglers that had fled when their boss had been apprehended.

Lutzwin sighed as he leaned against a wall, rubbing his helmeted head. He didn't like slum duty; there was barely any time to rest.

"Greetings Captain."

That annoying voice…AGAIN. "What now Kuvod?" Lutzwin didn't even turn to face the detective; he was too tired.

Richard Kuvod smirked. "A little tired eh? Well, I'm just notifying you about all the hubbub in Bevelle right now. It's a freaking mess."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…a clone of the original Sin flying back-and-forth, a practical BATTALION of Guardsmen chasing down only three people, the recent murmurings from the Yevonite Clergy…things are getting hot there. And our favorite group's at the epicenter of it all."

Lutzwin chuckled. "That figures." He still couldn't get over the fact he hadn't been able to procure Teela. It was a HUGE disgrace to him (after all, she was a criminal who deserved justice). Plus, he was getting really tired of duty in the slums. "I assume YOU'RE having fun?"

The detective chuckled as he walked away, his hand running through his slick gray hair. "Of course."

xxxx

_/1:43 ST, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

Shuyin was not the happiest of people.

As a matter of fact, he was quite possibly the gloomiest person on the face of Spira. And he had every right to be.

For so long, he had lived…for no other reason than because Seymour Guado wanted him to suffer. Because he had the knowledge to pilot Vegnagun…and even though Seymour now had that knowledge, the suffering still continued.

The angry man – who looked so much like Tidus (as a matter of fact, Tidus was actually the dream version of Shuyin, if you recall) – snarled as he stared at Seymour, who was merely gazing off into the infinite realm that the innards of Sin were comprised of. "Why? Why continue to keep me here? You have all that you want…let me free…or kill me…I just want oblivion…"

Seymour merely said, "Spira's becoming quite turbulent."

"…what?"

"Soon, all the different waves of influence will crash, creating a crisis…there will be death soon…and I will enjoy every moment of it." Seymour smiled wickedly as he flexed his fingers.

Shuyin merely cursed.

The Guado chuckled as he turned, staring at Vegnagun's former pilot with empty eyes. "Silly man…do you not know when to simply surrender? I could kill you now, and you'd be free of your pain forever. I really don't have another use for you."

A momentary burst of hope. Perhaps he was getting his wish! "Then why not kill me? Go ahead…STRIKE ME!" He was practically roaring.

"No."

"_**WHY NOT?"**_

Seymour Guado chuckled at the blonde man's outburst. "Simple…because deep down, you still cling to your foolish hope. You still believe you might be able to see your beloved Lenne…and I'm afraid I can't let you die until you truly desire death." He summoned the infamous organ and started playing. "Now…it is time we prepare. Death is in the air, and I do not want to miss out."

And even as Seymour played, Shuyin wept. He wanted out…that's all…wanted out…

And thus Sin continued on, its massive body flying high above the storms of Baaj.

xxxx

_/3:50 ST, Eastern Shore of Bikanel Island/_

Teela suddenly moaned.

She couldn't maintain this massive form anymore. It was simply too large and too powerful.

The gargantuan beast groaned as it fell headlong into the sands, mouth opening. Everyone went flying out, landing into the dunes that made up almost all of Bikanel. Pyreflies began to drift away from Teela's body as she reverted to normal.

"Ow…" muttered Hirum as he stood, turning around towards Teela. When the glow of the pyreflies finally ceased, he could see her, sprawled unconscious on the ground.

And without any clothes on.

Hirum whirled around, his face red as…

Wait.

His sense of decency was overruled by his curiosity. He turned around, approaching his guardian's comatose form (oh man, if Teela were awake, she would kill him!). The summoner cautiously flipped her body over…

And his eyes were fixated on her right breast, which was completely covered by grayish flesh, pulsating with life.

_Oh Yevon…what in the world is this…? What's wrong with Teela…?_

Her eyes opened…as a hardened glare. "Hey. You're staring at my chest."

"**WHA!"** yelped Hirum as he leapt backwards. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Teela snorted bitterly as she raised her arms to cover herself. "If I were in a better mood, I would."

The summoner suddenly heard an undertone of…disappointment. And sorrow. He wanted to know about this strange flesh wound of hers…what was it…?

"Well, at least I have visual confirmation. She actually does have the Gray Flesh."

Hirum turned to face Aaron, who was staring at Teela quietly. The thief turned her glare to the Al Bhed, saying nothing. The summoner, however, had no such problems. "What do you mean by Gray Flesh?"

Aaron replied, "It's a very long story, but basically it's the flesh of Sin. It's what allows her to absorb fiends and Sinspawn, and, by extension, their powers, abilities, and physical characteristics."

"…how do you know?" asked Hirum, his mind briefly wondering how the heck the flesh of Sin had ended up on his guardian (and WHY, for that matter).

Aaron answered, "Historical records indicate one man once had a condition similar to Teela's…it's a bit long, but I'll go over it later. Meanwhile, we'll be getting company soon."

As for the others…

"Oooh…nothing but sand…" muttered Serena, her eyes filled with awe at the sea of sand before her.

"_The Sanubia Desert. An endless wasteland where little except the hardiest grow…try not to forget water,"_ said Trigon.

Alia glanced at Serena, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Is he always this charming?"

"Dust cloud. Someone's coming," remarked Cid as he aimed his BTC-4 laser rifle in the direction of the approaching dust cloud.

CESS Operative #1 nudged Cid's weapon away. "Calm down…the ABTC practically OWNS Bikanel Island. And considering all the hoopla in Bevelle within the past few hours, they'll KNOW we're coming. And sure enough, here come the hovercraft."

Aaron glanced over his shoulder at the approaching vehicles, ignoring Hirum and Teela as he stepped over the dune.

The summoner gazed quietly back at his guardian. This time, his dull blue eyes looked into her gray irises…and all he saw was a despairing pain that he couldn't imagine (nor did he want to). Even though Teela's animosity for him was great (and vice-versa)…he couldn't deny her contribution to the group.

And for some reason, HE wanted her back as well. As his guardian…and part of the group.

In a rare moment of compassionate thought, he took off his large poncho and put it over Teela's head. "Not much…but it'll at least keep you modest."

The thief stared at her charge silently for more than a minute…and then she stared at the ground, her teeth grinding together so hard they might've cracked. Even so…she still managed to say the simple word. "Thanks."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 70: Falsity

xxxx

Author's Notes: The group is finally reunited in a peaceful setting (of sorts), and Teela is her ol' grumpy self again. :P

See you soon, and please review!


	73. Falsity

Standard Disclaimer: (falls over) Mwa. I don't own Final Fantasy.

Author's Notes: We know get into the first chapter of disc 3. First up: THE MEDIA. (thunderclap)

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 70: Falsity

xxxx

_/2:55 ST, Sea of Baaj/_

Neru remained silent as he flew off in his personal airship, its jet-black surface merging seamlessly with the dark clouds and stormy waves of the tumultuous sea. At the rate he was going, he would arrive at Bevelle in several hours.

And to be honest, he wanted to get there much sooner than that. Alas, the limits of his airship could not be exceeded. Nevertheless, he would get there as soon as possible.

If what he learned was true…then he needed to intervene in the meeting. The meeting in which the Maesters meet with the heads of the ABTC and the BTC. Once the two mega-corporations had begun their 'shadow war' half a century ago, such meetings had to be held…to keep the two from going all out in their efforts to quash the other.

However…he remembered once…when he had decided to attend one of the meetings, even though that had been after his position as Grand Maester had been handed over to Masho, he had learned of a BTC project…one that had involved Sinspawn…and human experimentation…it had been cancelled after the Maesters had learned of it…and it had been done away with…

But then again, he wondered if old remnants of that project had somehow resurfaced in the creation of the THING that had emerged from Bevelle. _I wouldn't put it past them_, bitterly thought Neru as he looked at an SN Set next to one of the controller consoles, which was displaying footage of Sin-1's emergence, return, and flight to and from Bevelle. If the BTC was experimenting with Sinspawn again…

He had to stop them.

Because that book…had told of something that brought an entire society to extinction…

xxxx

_/4:31 ST, Sanubia Desert, Bikanel Island/_

The desert sands were kicked up by the repulsive forces of the low-flying hovercraft. Their shape was rectangular and slim, with their hulls colored tan to fit in with the arid wasteland that composed nearly all of Bikanel Island. Four circular fans – each one surrounded by a protective rim of steel – were attached to rods jutting out from each side of the hovercraft's front and back ends. This let the fan rims to rotate along the axle, allowing for acceleration and deceleration. The underside of the hovercraft itself was airtight and sealed, which prevented any grains of sand from getting into the more delicate machinery. The only reason the four fans were enough to levitate the hovercraft was because AGMs – Anti-Gravity Modules – were integrated into the power battery…so in reality, the only mass affecting the hovercraft would be the passengers or any cargo on board. The hovercraft's main frame – 20 x 7 feet long – was covered by a tinted glass bubble (save for the pilot's windshield), protecting the passengers from wind, sunlight, and sand. The only armaments on the hovercraft were two cannons – capable of shooting

Five of these hovercraft – moving in an arrowhead formation – hovered over the long sea of sand, the rising sun already beating down upon the desert without mercy. In the left hovercraft were Serena, Cid, one Al Bhed pilot, and two _Lussyhtuac_ holding A16 assault rifles.

Cid was silent as he remained standing – the amount of volume within the glass bubble itself was enough for even a Black Ronso to stand comfortably – gazing intently at the two commandoes that stared at him from the front end of the vehicle. _They're keeping a strict eye on us…Lussyhtuac…to the ABTC what the Elites are to the BTC._

"Wow…so much sand…" muttered Serena as she stared out through the tinted glass. "Like a beach without water…" She looked over at the pilot. "Where are we going?"

"Fa'na kuehk du y calnad bmyla. E's hud ymmufat du cyo." (We're going to a secret place. I'm not allowed to say.)

Serena blinked. "Uh…"

"He's speaking in Al Bhed," explained Cid. "It's named after the Al Bhed themselves, and is their primary dialect."

"Huh? Then how come I don't hear Aaron speak like that?"

"Because most Al Bhed these days know how to speak the main tongue of Spira; the only places where Al Bhed is the prime dialect are where Al Bhed are concentrated," finished Cid.

"Oh…" Serena frowned as she picked at her white shirt. "I wanna learn Al Bhed."

Cid replied, "It takes time to learn how to speak another dialect."

Serena frowned…and her head glowed purple.

_-Psychic Special Move: Telepathy-_

The Psy Mage suddenly blinked as the Lussyhtuac took aim with their assault rifles. Cid promptly took aim with his BTC-4 laser rifle. "Don't shoot."

"E ghuf **Al Bhed**...E lyh cbayg **Al Bhed!**" (I know **Al Bhed**…I can speak **Al Bhed**!)

Cid turned to face Serena, a minor look of surprise on his face. Was it her powers at work again?

"Mr. Cid, watch!" Serena happily turned to face the pilot and exclaimed, "Secdan Bemud! E ghuf ruf du cbayg mega oui!" (Mister Pilot! I know how to speak like you!)

The pilot chuckled as his swirly green eyes twinkled. "Hud pyt." (Not bad.)

Meanwhile, in the hovercraft to their immediate right…

Trigon chuckled as he stared at the three _Lussyhtuac_ staring at him, A16 rifles all aimed. **_"Heh. Under lock and key…not like it's a new experience though."_**

The mask switched. _"Although the first time around, you were far more…'expressive' with your anger."_

Another switch. _"An unfortunate fact for those who brought into custody to begin with."_

Switch back. **_"Not my fault that they were too rough."_**

"'_Rough'? I thought you were the 'toughest guy around'. As you put it."_

A sigh. _"Here it goes."_

"_**And what do you mean by THAT?"**_

"_Do I need to explain?"_

"_**Yeah, so these guards will know why I'll be punching this stupid body in the face!"**_

And as Trigon bantered with himself, the three commandoes just stared out of utter confusion.

And at last, in the far right hovercraft…

Hirum fidgeted as he stared at the black leather that the hovercraft's passenger seats were made of. He was trying to find anything to preoccupy his eyes.

After all, Teela was only about three feet away…and although her legs were pressed against her body in the fetal position, her arms crossed along her chest, and her upper body covered by Hirum's poncho, she was still bare. Unclothed.

Naked.

The summoner groaned mentally. He could honestly say that this was the first time since his sophomore year at the SSoB (when then-freshman Kaibo had tricked him into walking into the girl's locker rooms) that he had seen a naked girl. So it was understandable that he was feeling nervous.

Of course, it was a doubly more precarious situation because the naked body belonged to Teela. Terrible Teela, Luca's most infamous thief. Teela, who could become a myriad of fiends. Teela, who would probably kill him for staring. Teela, his guardian.

_GAH…why couldn't I have gone in the hovercraft with Aaron? Or Trigon? CID would've been fine!_ But alas, his hormones were having other ideas. What can be said? He IS a teenager on the verge of adulthood, hormones and all.

Either way, he continued to stare at the desert, trying to keep his eyes focused on something else. As the hovercraft continued to move forward at a relatively fast velocity, he couldn't help but think about the grayish flesh on Teela's right breast.

_Aaron called it the flesh of Sin…what did he mean? It doesn't make any sense…how?_ Hirum grimaced as he racked his brain for answers. It didn't make any sense. How could Teela have the flesh of Sin growing on her…as if it were her own skin?

_And she seems so…bitter._ Then again, he recalled with a frown how they had last seen each other: fighting in the Farplane. _Because I thought she had killed Siana…and then I said that she wasn't my guardian anymore._

And yet she had rescued them anyway.

The summoner felt rotten. At the very least, he should apologize.

So without thinking, he turned to face Teela. "Teela…" He tried not to focus on her bare legs…well, she WAS pretty good-looking…

"You're staring."

Hirum gulped as he immediately turned around. Teela – staring at the his reflection in the glass – smirked slightly. _Took him long enough._ After all, he was a guy, and she had no clothes on; she had expected him to stare long before now.

But that was beside the point.

The fact that he knew about the Gray Flesh…made her feel sour. After all, it was something she had never wanted ANYBODY to know…

Static crackled over the hovercraft's intercom. **"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Aaron speaking. If you'll look out the windows, you'll see we are approaching the ruins of the ancient Al Bhed settlement that was simply called 'Home'."**

Hirum stood, moving to the front of the hovercraft. Teela did not move, content with simply remaining in her seat. The summoner gazed out the front of the pilot's windshield.

The ruins of Home – long ago destroyed by a barrage of explosive missiles – were scattered over a two-mile radius. On the outskirts, scraps of metal, shrapnel, and glass littered the sand. The closer the got inward, the larger the debris became (Hirum swore that he saw a burnt tube bigger than the Dalr Crub…). Finally, in the dead center of the impact site, stood the broken remains of curved, metallic towers surrounding the main citadel (a few of the towers were either toppled over or completely gone, vaporized by the explosion a millennium ago) of Home. It was a testament to the power of machina and its destructive power…and a thousand years had passed since then. The missiles that had destroyed Home couldn't compare to today's more advanced weaponry.

"**Now watch."**

The five hovercraft hovered over a single slab of smooth metal near the citadel…and they remained in midair as the metal began to slide away, revealing…

"What the…?" mumbled Hirum as the hovercraft – now lessening the power of the AGMs – began to descend into the darkness below. "What is this…?"

The glass bubbles suddenly opened up, allowing everyone to stare out without any visual impairment. All around them were numerous levels; they were in a massive hangar. On each level were airships and hovercraft of all kinds. Translucent panels revealed wires and pipes that transmitted power and fuel to every single one that was docked. Workers – all of them primarily Al Bhed – buzzed over the vehicles like ants, maintaining, repairing, and testing their systems as mandated. One level, Hirum saw the _Seven_, from the time at Nibilo. He even saw the _Subnova_, the Elites' ship from the Moonflow. Apparently, it had been moved from the Valka Outpost since the summoner had last been there.

Hirum stared in awe. "This place is huge…"

"Everyone…" Aaron stood up in the center hovercraft, holding his arms out. "Welcome to the ABTC's top secret base: the Sanubia Desert Complex." His voice echoed through the immense hangar. "And it is a secret you guys will carry to your graves." Although the words were sarcastic, the threat – although hidden – was clear: once on the outside, never mention this place ever again, lest you suffer death.

_Gee, how lovely_, thought Teela with a frown.

xxxx

_/9:59 ST, Outside BTC Headquarters, Second Column, Bevelle/_

The legitimate face of the BTC resided on the second column of Bevelle. The building – a sixty-story rectangular monolith of steel and reflective glass – stood tall amidst a courtyard of green grass. Water fell from the first column into a pond situated in the southeastern quadrant of the circular court; a number of Moonflow willows dotted the landscape, and there were several walkways for employees looking for a relaxing walk. As for parking, there was a hovercraft garage outside of the courtyard; employees actually entered via an underground tram that went into Interplane B (the layer between the second and third columns); after all, the BTC was a prestigious organization. Couldn't let just ANYONE walk up.

Unfortunately for Hiregor – who stood outside the concrete stairway in the front of the building – the media was allowed in. At least, for this press conference.

He loathed the media. Nothing but vultures, seeking the next 'hot story'. There were few left who cared about facts…and those who actually lived up to the title of 'journalists' were so hard to find. There were thousands of SN Set channels; real journalists were hard to find, as they often had no outside financial support for their reports, whereas the gussied-up big names had the spotlight, even though they were hacks. Oh, how Hiregor despised them…it was a feeling Yates shared.

However, he would have to tread lightly; the crowd of thirty reporters – complete with cameraman transmitting live to SN Sets all over the world – were asking him a flurry of questions already.

"Hiregor, what exactly was it that emerged from beneath Bevelle?"

"Does the BTC have any link to the creature?"

"Why did it return?"

"Is President Torren Yates available to comment?"

One of the highest-ranking members of the BTC's Special Military Division was about to blow a gasket. _Calm yourself…just tell them what Yates wants them to hear_. He stepped up to a small podium and coughed into the microphone. The sound – amplified by speakers set into the podium – silenced the chatty reporters. "Apologies, but I must speak without interruption. Now, if you don't mind…"

_Here it goes._

"As you know, I – Hiregor – am part of the BTC's Special Military Division. It is in the Special Military Division that I help design the armaments and vehicles used by the Guardsmen of the Bevelle Security Force." Along with much more, but he couldn't tell them THAT, now could he? "However, a good portion of the Special Military Division's funds is devoted to research…and for the past few years, as a part of Project Vice, we were experimenting with Sinspawn."

A male reporter immediately asked, "Did you say Sinspawn? But do you not know that Sinspawn attract Sin?"

_Of course, you fool._ "Of course, my good fellow. However, we were confident that the weaponry we had provided for the Security Force would be enough in warding away Sin." A grin came to his face. "They have indeed done their job; all Sin attacks within the last five years have never produced a _single_ death. That is how sure we are in our weapons' power…and thus we worked in relative peace." A pause for breath. "The purpose of Project Vice was simply one of understanding. Sin has been a constant foe of the peoples of Spira for centuries…always causing death and destruction. Summoners strike it down. It rises again. Our machina drive it away. It returns. We sought a key to Sin's destruction within the Sinspawn themselves…and in doing so, we began to merge cells together, eventually creating a perfect replica of the ORIGINAL Sin."

Shocked stares and gasps from the reporters.

"But be assured," calmly said Hiregor, a warm smile on his face. "This Sin…was docile. Harmless as a kitten. We had it fully under our control the entire time. As we learned more of Sin's anatomy, we began to wonder if we could manipulate this clone of Sin into destroying the REAL Sin." _That's it…a little fib here and there never hurts._

"Then explain what happened earlier!" demanded a female with black hair.

_Yes…fall right into it…_ "You see," Hiregor's tone became dark and serious. "As we were in the final stages of Project Vice…we endured a bit of sabotage by ABTC spies."

A sudden rise in chatter and questions. "Do you have any proof?"

Hiregor pulled out a sphere and pressed a button on the golden rim.

"**I was never on your pay-roll anyway...since I won't be around much longer, might as well tell you that I have a disc containing all information on Project CESS. I was a mole for months, and you had no idea."** Hiregor put away the sphere. "Project CESS was basically the code for a new armor suit for the Bevelle Guardsmen. A very POWERFUL armor suit…and the ABTC tried to steal the plans from us. To add insult to injury, the RELEASED Sin's clone…and to our shock, they somehow found a way to control it."

"Do you have proof for this?" asked the same reporter.

Hiregor sighed. "Think about it; the clone left…then returned, only to leave minutes later. The mole escaped with our clone, along with the plans to Project CESS." _They're buying it._ He added a bit of righteous anger to his tone. "It is only another item on the long list of ABTC transgressions…it is long been known to many political figures that the Al Bhed Technologies Commission is an organization that unleashes untold horrors upon Spira!"

The reporters to chat amongst themselves now. One meek man with thick glasses asked, "And do you happen to have an 'example'?"

"Nibilo," muttered Hiregor, his voice rattling with fake rage. "Did you know that the ABTC once experimented on fiends, merging them with a condemned prisoner scheduled for execution? They turned him into someone capable of commanding fiends…his name was Folgin."

A few of the reporters gaped. One piped up, "I remember him! He was the man who murdered over fifty people in Luca!"

"Indeed!" exclaimed Hiregor. Now he was manipulating emotions, trying to rile up hatred against the ABTC. "Yet the ABTC turned him into a weapon. A weapon that destroyed the entire city of Nibilo and **EVERYONE IN IT!** Do you not understand…?" Now for the clincher. "The blood of every person in Nibilo…is on the ABTC's hands."

Looks of distaste and disgust began to appear in the reporters' eyes. Hiregor smirked inwardly; if the REPORTERS were beginning to believe him, he could only imagine how people watching this were acting. "And now they are in control of the original Sin…can you imagine what they could do with it? They call themselves a business…yet they are not in the business of technology…but in the business of WAR." The portly man sighed dejectedly. "I will admit that the BTC has also had questionable activities. For instance, the incident at the Moonflow where the Elites – a mercenary unit funded by the BTC – caused quite a bit of damage and havoc when pursuing several targets. But unlike the ABTC, we PAY for our mistakes. We paid for the damages at the Moonflow…but has the ABTC rebuilt Nibilo? I should say **_NOT!_**"

The looks were undeniable. Hiregor had them eating out of the palm of his hand. Excellent. "And that is why we must strike back against this terrorist organization, for that is what the ABTC is! They cause terror, for the sole purpose of causing it!" He calmed himself for a moment. "Please note that I am not linking the ABTC's crimes to the honest people that work for them…but take heed! The organization you work for is corrupt beyond reason! After all…they will stop at nothing to get what they desire! For instance…Maester Noveos Guado recently signed a deal with our fine company, allowing for the sale of BTC products within Guadosalam." The man snorted. "Do you know what the ABTC does in revenge? _They assassinate his daughter._"

xxxx

Meanwhile, in Luca, Richard Kuvod was laughing his head off. "What moxy…" He stared at his SN Set, a grin on his face. "I never knew someone within either of the companies would actually serve as a whistle-blower…things are getting VERY interesting…"

xxxx

The reporters were aghast; Naruki Nefrula – wife of Robert Nefrula of the Fiend Fighter's League – had been assassinated by the ABTC! The murmurings became louder and more vociferous.

"Nibilo. Naruki Nefrula. And now the clone of Sin! Such a horrendous organization must be stopped at all costs!"

A cheer actually erupted from a few reporters that had been caught up in the moment. The female from before asked, "What does the BTC intend to do in response?"

Hiregor smiled. "In conjunction with the Bevelle Guardsmen, a strike force is now pursuing the clone of Sin to Bikanel Island, far to the west of us. It is there the ABTC's rats hole up…and we shall let those heathens know that they cannot treat the people of Spira as mere **throw rugs! _We will not stand for tyranny!_**"

A cheer came from all the reporters this time. Hiregor smiled to himself; it had gone perfectly. Now – at least for the time being – the BTC had carte blanche to act against the ABTC however they wished.

From the Infinito Complex far below, Yates smiled at his SN Set. "Hiregor…you make an excellent public speaker."

xxxx

_/10:15 ST, Daedulus' Airship, Sky over Djose/_

The Boss arched an eyebrow. "How interesting."

Daedulus' personal airship was the _Black Phoenix_…and much like the _Draco_, it was shaped like an arrowhead, with the tip fashioned into the head of a phoenix. The entire ship was pitch-black in color, save for the red electronic windshield that served as the airship's visual apparatus. Unlike most airships, the pilots relied upon computer data to move the ship; they did not rely upon visual confirmation, as the _Black Phoenix_ possessed top-of-the-line equipment. All in all, it was a more efficient way of flying; after all, the eyes can deceive, especially in the clouds.

Also, unlike the _Draco_, the _Black Phoenix_ was more suited to the needs of one instead of the needs of many. Inside Daedulus' personal cabin – a large room of 40 by 40 feet – was lined with a plush red carpet, which felt very soft to bare feet. In the middle of the room sat a circular table made of crystal oak, complete with seven matching chairs. In the far left corner was his bed; the frame was also made of crystal oak, and it was lined with purple sheets. To the right was his own personal bar…and it was automated to boot.

And right now, the Boss was sitting on one of the stools, sipping some chilled red wine as he watched Hiregor finish his speech on the SN Set affixed to the wall. "How interesting indeed." He never figured that Yates' would've become gutsy enough to pull this maneuver.

Nevertheless…it was all inconsequential. The only thing that Hiregor had PROOF of was the sphere that had recorded Alia's voice…and even that could be proven to be a fake. After all, it had been in the heat of the moment that Hiregor had swayed the reporters – 'useful idiots' as the Boss liked to call them – to the BTC's side. It wouldn't stay that way for long. "There might be some damage in the short term…but it won't matter in the long run." After all, it WAS the ABTC. The Al Bhed Technologies Commission. Scandal had hit the organization before. It would survive as always.

In the meantime, while he was waiting for the Black Phoenix to arrive in Bevelle, he would take a look at the 'strike force' Hiregor mentioned. So Daedulus calmly pulled a miniature tablet out of his pocket and said, "Access main database. Subject: long-distance sensors. Origin: Bikanel Island. Range: 1000 miles."

"**ACCESSING,"** chirped the tablet, which was essentially a mini-computer.

xxxx

_/5:20 ST, Hallway, Sanubia Desert Complex, Under the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

The five hovercraft had parked in a hangar, and the duo of Aaron and Alia were leading the main group along a dimly lit hallway. Serena clutched Cid's muscular leg gingerly as Hirum looked around in curiosity. "Man…I've had enough of these secret bases. I'd like to walk in a place like the Mi'ihen Highroad for a chance."

"Eh, quit your whining," muttered Teela. In case you were wondering, she had been given a white bodysuit – much like Serena's old one, except her size – to wear. Hey, it was better than a poncho (which Hirum had back on, FYI). "I was stuck here for a while."

Hirum gazed inquisitively at her. "Stuck here? What do you mean?"

The thief grumbled. "Outside of Guadosalam, a guy in black with a weird metal arm ambushed me when I was fighting ol' Lutzwin from Luca. Next thing I know, I'm awake in some forsaken room strapped to a metal slab."

"…huh. Weird." The summoner gazed ahead at Aaron. "You know anything about it?"

"Honestly? No," replied Aaron. It was a straight-lace lie. But then again, he was used to lying.

Should he…?

No. No second-guessing. He knew where his loyalties lay.

As they turned a left corner, Alia – CESS Operative #1 – commented, "I have to say, you were mighty impressive summoner. You and your guardians."

The summoner smiled slightly. "You really think so?"

"Of course."

The black-haired teen smiled more widely. Teela merely rolled her eyes. _Oh brother._

They entered a door, coming into a large expanse. The room was empty…but it was large. Not onto the scale of a hangar or the weapons armory at the BTC…but still large nonetheless.

Aaron suddenly said, "It's a shame Hirum…"

"What's a shame?"

The Al Bhed teen sighed. "…that it has to end."

The door they came through locked down, as did the one on the other side of the room.

The lights went out.

Ten seconds.

Shuffling noises.

"Aaron? What's going on!" yelled Hirum. "I want answers!"

The lights came back on.

And thirty _Lussyhtuac_ – all armed with A16 assault rifles – stood between Alia and Aaron. The summoner paled at the sight. "What the…?"

A panel in the wall slid open, revealing a glass barrier. Beyond that stood the familiar businessman known only as Mr. Kane. "Excellent work Aaron. You've outdone yourself."

"Oh, it wasn't too bad. It cut a little close from time to time…" The Al Bhed suddenly grabbed the goggles around his neck and put them over his eyes. Hirum hadn't seen him do that in a long time. "…but we managed to do just fine in the end."

Trigon sighed. _"He chooses a side. Pity."_

Cid remained stock-still. "Don't move Serena."

"AARON. WHAT'S GOING ON?" demanded Hirum, his voice tinged with slight anger.

The Al Bhed sighed. "I won't lie Hirum…being your guardian was fun. It got harrowing from time to time, but I had fun. However…it's time I pay my dues to the ABTC. I've been AWOL for too long, and Project PSP needs to pay her dividends…and once I get the green light for my next project, Teela will be out of your hair for good."

Teela growled. Hirum paled as he asked, "What are you saying…?"

With the goggles, Aaron looked much more impassive…and he sounded the part too. "I have loyalties Hirum. My loyalty to the ABTC comes first; you **KNOW** that. I've told you as much myself. And I have to say that you will be leaving Serena and Teela with me…and trust me…" Aaron gestured at all of the commandoes. "…you're not in any position to bargain."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 71: Mounting Tension

xxxx

Author's Notes: Next time…AIRSHIP ARMADAS! The Yevonite Clergy! PLOT! And a focus on Aaron!

See you soon, and please review!


	74. Mounting Tension

Standard Disclaimer: (bones creak) Ur…me know own Final Fantasy… (dies)

Author's Notes: Hello. It's been a while. (douses the disclaimer with a Phoenix Down)

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 71: Mounting Tension

xxxx

_/5:24 ST, Testing Room F, Sanubia Desert Complex, Under the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/ _

The room Hirum and his guardians were in was a testing room, used for analyzing prototypes of weapons and putting them on trial. A testing room that had been emptied out for one purpose.

Entrapment.

The summoner felt a whirling wind of emotions as he glared at Aaron. Hate. Anger. Confusion. Disbelief. Reluctance. Fury. Rage. Regret.

Hirum finally choked out, "Why…**WHY?**"

Aaron sighed. "I kind of already told you…Mr. Kane, mind explaining? Tell them everything."

"Of course Aaron," replied Mr. Kane from beyond the glass wall, his voice coming through speakers on each side of the window. "You see boy, Serena is the final result of several long months of hard work. It was rather difficult to mutate her mind into the psychic powerhouse it is now. To be honest, we have you to thank; her time spent as your guardian has matured her abilities to a degree we never anticipated."

Hirum blinked out of shock. "What are you talking about…?"

Mr. Kane chuckled. "Oh, nothing to be honest. Just letting you know that Serena – or should I say, Project PSP – represents a significant investment to the ABTC's Special Weapons Division. A lot of businessmen who back the ABTC financed this project, and they want results. Reports from Aaron about her abilities are nice…but they want real world applications of psychic magic. Considering the drastic fallout from our previous project, we were lucky that she emerged from its ruin."

Serena feebly hid behind Cid. Teela snorted as she glared at all of the Lussyhtuac. Hirum asked, "Fallout? What do you mean?"

"Should I tell him Aaron?"

Aaron calmly shrugged. "I did tell you to explain everything."

Mr. Kane chuckled. "If you say so…" He glanced from beyond the glass partition at the surrounded summoner. "You see boy, Aaron here is a very important member of the ABTC. A member of the Council to be precise."

Teela snorted. _Wonderful. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any crappier._

"The Council is comprised of the figureheads of each of the four ABTC divisions. Commercial Tech Division. Electronics Research Division. Transportation R&D Division. And finally, the Special Weapons Division, of which Aaron and myself are its only two figureheads. Each Council member regards all other members as equals, and we have administrative capabilities within the ABTC. The only person with a higher status than us would be the Boss," finished Mr. Kane.

"Whoopty-freakin'-do. What's that got to do with us?" snarled Teela.

Aaron calmly said, "Everything."

Mr. Kane grinned. "You see, Aaron and I are the only ones who decide which projects are proposed for the Special Weapons Division. We usually receive quite a few submissions each year…but only the choicest make the cut. The project preceding Project PSP was headed by Aaron: Project King Of Fiends…a study in controlling fiends and using them. Unfortunately, the test subject went AWOL." Mr. Kane sighed with regret. "In hindsight, using Folgin was a bad idea…but then again, history never lists what people hope to happen…but what actually happens in the end."

Folgin. The name struck a cord in Hirum's memory…though it was faint. Who was that man?

_"You speak of the one who destroyed Nibilo with his army of fiends."_ Trigon spoke aloud, as if answering Hirum's unanswered question as to who Folgin was.

The name rung a distant bell, and the memory returned in a sudden flash. A memory of a man that Aaron had fought on Mt. Togoro, on the northern edge of the Nibilo.

Then came the horror associated with that memory.

Then came the realization of what that memory entailed. That was the true reason for the horror Hirum now felt.

"He said…you headed that project…that the subject was a man named Folgin…then that means…" The summoner stared at the Al Bhed with shock in his eyes. "Your creation destroyed Nibilo?"

"Yes," casually replied Aaron. "Not intentionally, if I may say so."

Unbelievable disbelief ran through Hirum. How…how was it possible?

"That mean man…told me that you changed him…"

Everyone turned to Serena, who was fidgeting nervously. "He called you…a devil…"

Aaron shrugged, as if not caring why that title was applied to him. "All I can say is that I'm grateful for the fact we managed to find several survivors. Serena was the only one who survived, as the others had quite grievous injuries. It was then that we initiated Project PSP…to try and salvage the fallout the Special Weapons Division suffered after Folgin's rebellion. Suffice it to say, Serena's abilities have been excellent to observe…but it's time for her to pay some dividends. For those who financed the project to see results up close."

Hirum impulsively roared, **"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT LIVES AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING! _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"_**

The _Lussyhtuac_ all aimed for him.

Aaron calmly said, "I'm speaking as a Council member Hirum. I'm under no illusion that what I'm doing is right or even moral…but I have to do what I have to do." And then, inexplicably, he SMILED. "And my NEXT project will make you far happier…" He pointed at Teela.

The thief arched an eyebrow. "What the heck are you pointing at me for?"

"You Teela. You possess the Gray Flesh. You have the capability of transforming into fiends and Sinspawn. A man named Terrance Gorio had the Gray Flesh, which is why I ordered for you to be captured." If looks could kill, then it would've taken more than 100 Phoenix Downs to revive Aaron. "Your potential outweighs even Serena's."

Teela snorted. "I feel _so_ lucky."

"I don't get it," growled the summoner as he flexed his gloved hands. "Why now? Why put on an act for so long if this is how you were going to act? **WHY?**"

The Al Bhed replied, "It wasn't an act. True, I had to keep an eye on Serena to make sure nothing happened to her, but I truly wanted to be your guardian. Heck, it wasn't even until Guadosalam that I actually sent the order to have Teela captured."

"Will you stop talking as if I'm not even here?" retorted Teela.

Aaron shot the thief a glare, though you couldn't tell with his goggles on. "Personally Teela, I don't really care what you have to say. You've been nothing but antagonistic to Hirum and myself for most of his Pilgrimage. Although your abilities have been useful, I must say that the fact that you lose control whenever you absorb a Sinspawn is rather…dangerous. You nearly killed Serena at Nibilo, along with those Guardsmen in Luca during Sin's attack."

Cid calmly stated, "You weren't in the room with us onboard the _Seven_ when Teela revealed that information. How did you know?"

The Al Bhed chuckled. "After I learned that Teela possessed the Gray Flesh, it wasn't that hard for me to make the connection. Teela's sudden departure in Luca coincided perfectly with the deaths of the Guardsmen. I'm not an idiot."

"He is quite brilliant," remarked Mr. Kane.

Teela snarled. "Ass kissing. WHAT A JOY. I'm ending this." Pyreflies began to coalesce around her-

A shot rang out.

Teela gagged as she fell to the floor, clutching her bleeding shoulder. The bullet clattered on the ground; it had been a clean shot, going straight through.

"TEELA!" shrieked Serena.

Aaron calmly said, "I suggest you don't attack again Teela. Or attempt one, for that matter."

Hirum scowled as his body glowed with a blue aura, which was indicative of his Overdrive: Grand Summon. "**_AARON…_**"

For the first time, Aaron actually furled an eyebrow out of confusion. "Odd…I'd thought you'd have been rather pleased at the thought of having Teela out of your hair."

"…maybe. In the past, maybe…" The summoner glanced once at the brown-haired guardian, who was – at the moment – grimacing through the pain from the bullet in her shoulder. "…but I cannot let my personal issues with her interfere with my Pilgrimage. You are all my guardians…and I am not going to let ANYTHING stop me. Nothing that Teela did, and nothing that YOU can do."

Teela couldn't help but snicker. _Heh…he has grown a spine after all…_

Aaron was silent. The goggles made it impossible to measure his reactions (indeed, that's why he had put them on, to hide his eyes while he spoke).

Then, the Al Bhed sighed. "All the same, Teela and Serena are staying here. You'll be allowed to leave with Trigon and Cid."

Hirum snorted. "Do you honestly expect Cid to leave without Serena."

Aaron paused for a moment. A moment. "Then it'll be just you and Trigon then."

Trigon stepped forward. _"You're walking on the road to damnation."_

"I know. I'm under no delusions as to what I'm doing is considered wrong by any moral standard you can think of." The Council member shrugged nonetheless, not caring either way. "But I am what I am. And this is what I have to do."

That was the last straw for the summoner. To know what you were doing was wrong…to know it wasn't what one SHOULD do…to live a life that had resulted in the deaths of _millions_…but to do it anyway because of who you were? And to do it WILLINGLY? And to not even care how damned you would be in the end?

It was utterly incomprehensible. It was unthinkable. It was…insane.

_-Hirum Overdrive: Grand Summon- _

Pyreflies began to converge in the air. The _Lussyhtuac_ all aimed. Aaron couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Hirum…don't make this harder than it has to be. Summoning an aeon isn't going to do you much good. And besides…what use would an aeon's Overdrive be in such a small space? If anything, it'll only result in a few deaths…and I know you don't want that."

"Who said anything about death?" replied Hirum with a bitter grin, if that was even possible.

The pyreflies formed the colorful aeon known as Kefka. A Kefka with purple wings.

For the first time, Aaron looked bewildered.

And by the time he realized what had happened, it was too late.

_-Kefka Overdrive: Fallen One- _

Motes of black and white light appeared on the wings before storming downward, blitzing the black-clad commandoes so quickly that they had no chance to even react.

When the haze of energy cleared, all of the _Lussyhtuac_ were on the floor, unable to even move a muscle.

Mr. Kane's jaw dropped. Aaron blinked. Alia arched an eyebrow. "Not bad kid."

Hirum calmly knelt down beside Teela, his eyes gazing at the wound. "Just hold still…I'll get this fixed up in a jiffy."

Teela grimaced. "Don't worry about this. It's noth-"

"HOLD. STILL," interrupted Hirum, a little more forcefully than he probably intended. He sighed as his hands began to glow. "The guardians protect the summoner…but the summoner must also protect the guardians. So please…just let me. Cure."

Teela's shoulder was awash with green and white light, pulsating through the bloody wound. Then, as if time was reversing, the tissue inside the wound patched itself together, eventually disappearing under the mass of new skin cells. Save for the blood that had leaked onto the cold metal ground, you wouldn't have been able to tell if she had been injured.

The thief gazed at her shoulder quietly. And then, she chuckled to herself…and it sounded surprisingly bitter. "And I always thought you couldn't cast white magic…"

"I've grown while you were gone," said Hirum as he stood up, gazing at the Al Bhed he once called friend. The CESS Operative standing next to him didn't even register. His sights were set on Aaron and Aaron alone.

CESS Operative #1 stepped forward, her helmet making her eyes impossible to read. No one could guess where she would strike if Hirum moved any further.

However, she wouldn't get the chance. "Blizzaga."

Alia was surprised at the swiftness of the ice. It had sprouted out of the floor right in front of her, erupting with all the force of a geyser. It was large pillar of ice, slamming into her gut and pinning her to the wall. It froze over her body, leaving only her head revealed. The CESS Operative grumbled as she struggled to break free.

Hirum stepped forward in large strides, his hands glowing with magical power. A Flare Sword materialized, blazing with heat as he held it in front of Aaron's face. The Al Bhed was rigid and unspeaking…yet he wasn't afraid. Not even when Hirum tore Aaron's goggles off was there any fear…but when he finally looked inside the green spirals, he saw…nothing. Nothing but resolve to carry out his duties to the ABTC. It was like two sides of a coin…the Aaron that Hirum had grown up with always had a sense of humor about him, almost a sarcastic sense…but this one was the cold man that served as a Council member.

Two sides of a coin.

Hirum growled, "Do you regret destroying Nibilo?"

"As in creating the one who did destroy Nibilo?" remarked Aaron. "Of course. But if, say, something similar happens should any experimentation on Teela go awry-"

Teela snorted.

"…then what happens will happen. I'll feel regret, but I'll simply move on to the next project." And that was all Aaron said.

Hirum was silent. His dull blue eyes scanned Aaron's green eyes, trying to find a semblance of humanity in them.

He did.

And that was the most troubling – nay, the most DAMNING – part of it all. Hirum sighed as he stepped away, his magically endowed sword dissipating. "You know Aaron…fiends attack because they are filled with hatred and resentment toward the living. Criminals – the MEAN ones, like Folgin –do what they do because they have no regrets. People who do horrible things do what they do because they feel as if they are in the right." His voice cracked slightly; a single tear trickled out of his right eye. "…but for you to do something wrong…knowing that it IS wrong…feeling regret about doing it…and yet doing it over and over again anyway?" He wiped the tear away, just as his voice became as hard as rock. "That…that just goes beyond anything I can even comprehend."

And Hirum turned, and walked away. Aaron remained standing, staring at his charge walking away, not saying a single word.

But those words…they were-

**"Attention, attention all workers in the Sanubia Desert Complex. This is the Boss speaking over the entire base's intercom." **

Everyone looked around, hearing the voice of Daedulus echo through the room. The same was happening all over the base. **"I am on my way to Bevelle for my annual meeting with the Maesters and the ABTC's President, and I took the opportunity to scan a very large area, with the Sanubia Complex as the epicenter. I'm sure some of you are aware of what has recently happened in Bevelle."**

Mr. Kane frowned as he began typing at the computer consoles available behind the glass barrier, accessing the complex's main database so that he could pull up reports from the base's long-range scanners.

**"A fleet of airships is on its way from Bevelle. At its current speed, it will reach the shores of Bikanel within the hour."** The Boss paused. **"However, Sin is also coming up from the south. At ITS current speed…it will Bikanel shortly after the BTC's fleet does."**

Alia growled as she finally broke the ice holding her to the wall. She flexed her arms, keeping an eye on Hirum as Daedulus continued to speak. **"You will all evacuate Bikanel. Head southward around Sin and cut eastward toward the Valka Outpost. Although the fleet would give us no trouble, Sin would inflict far more damage…so we shall evacuate everything, leaving behind only shore defenses to give off the illusion that we're putting up a fight. Although the loss of the facility will be unfortunate, everything within will be salvaged. And as a bonus, Sin will most likely destroy the fleet as well."**

Mr. Kane finally pulled up a computer-generated map, which showed two things.

One was a large blob to the sound…and it was approaching Bikanel at high speed. Sin…

The second was…was…WAS…

Mr. Kane nearly wet himself. A series of smaller blobs, rushing over the ocean towards Bikanel. He was a fast counter by nature, and the numbers were staggering. _A fleet…of over 200 airships…_

**"Begin evacuations immediately. Use Evac Plan Omega. Download all database information onto spheres and load all equipment onto airships. In one hour, the entire complex should be evacuated. Those who will defend the shore, go to your stations and fight well. The ABTC thanks you all." **

The transmission ended. The entire time Daedulus had spoken, his tone had not wavered. He had spoken evenly, so casually that it sounded as if he were discussing the weather. The fact that he so calmly ordered people to go and fight futilely worried Hirum. Ultimately, Sin would arrive and destroy them…if the fleet didn't destroy them first.

Hirum shot a glance at Aaron.

He was already gone.

xxxx

_/10:40 NT, Malchior's Residence, First Column, Bevelle/ _

**"****…and we shall let those heathens know that they cannot treat the people of Spira as mere throw rugs! _We will not stand for tyranny!_"**

The high priest snorted. "Rubbish. Sinful men…they sicken me."

He was not in his ceremonial robes; he was only in casual white robes, tied to his body by a belt of green velvet. His hardened feet were bare; he loved the feel of his house's carpet and the grass in his yard. At the moment, he was sitting outside of his home – one of the many two-story homes on the first column – on an outdoor veranda, which was protected from the elements by a curved glass dome. This little veranda was connected to the second floor; it was of a semicircular shape, holding only a curved sofa, carpeted flooring, and a single SN Set. Right now, the high priest was watching a replay of Hiregor's speech from earlier.

The hypocrisy and the lies were as plain as day. To him, that is.

Who was he? Why, he was the oldest high priest in the Yevonite Clergy. His wrinkled – yet strong – face, neatly trimmed beard and mustache, and long silver hair indicated his age; he was actually older than Neru.

His name? Malchior.

High Priest of the Yevonite Clergy.

And right now, he was relaxing. There would be a meeting with the rest of the Clergy later that day. He wanted to clear his mind before then.

"High Priest Malchior!"

The older priest's brown eyes turned, staring out the glass dome. Standing on the walkway leading to his house was a familiar person: High Priest Rorek.

He calmly stood, turned off his SN Set, and walked through his house, exiting on the bottom floor. His feet brushed through the lush blanket of green grass, a small smile etched on his features. "Greetings Rorek." Up close, he seemed like a giant to the smaller Rorek; after all, Malchior stood tall at 6'4".

"Greetings Malchior," responded the younger High Priest. "I take it you are relaxing before the meeting?" The younger man had been taught by Malchior; not only did he know his former teacher's habits, but also his tone was filled with a subservient quality. After all, it was always prudent to respect one's elders.

The older man smiled. "You can read me like a book. Yes…but it's hard when you're listening to a man like Hiregor."

Rorek's face darkened. "You mean his speech?"

The elder sighed as he gazed at the Palace of Yevon, which glistened in the light of the setting sun. "It's tiring…the ABTC and the BTC always fighting each other. I never expected something to this degree though…"

"Perhaps they actually are tiring of the bad blood between each other and are taking steps to stop it?"

Malchior shot Rorek a glare. "You MUST be joking."

Rorek smiled. "I am. Just throwing it out."

The older man shook his head, nearly laughing at the attempted joke. "Ha ha…"

Rorek sighed in turn, staring at the wavy grass around them. "Even though Yevon has accepted machina...and even though technology is an integral part of today's society...sometimes I wonder..." He turned to Malchior. "Was life better in the old times?"

Malchior was silent.

Finally, he uttered, "So many people have gathered together in the cities. They feel protected by their machina…but I'm sure it never occurred to them what would happen should their defenses fall. Could you imagine the damage from a fiend attack? Or worse; an attack from Sin?"

The younger man nearly shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather not think about it…" He turned away from his former teacher. "You'd better get dressed. Simple robes like that wouldn't be very befitting of a High Priest." Rorek laughed to himself as he readjusted his purple hat.

Malchior smiled as his former protégé walked away. _Indeed…life was better in the old times…_

xxxx

_/7:44 ST, Over Western Sea/ _

The current time zone was three hours behind Luca.

And right now, a massive fleet of airships roared through the sky above, their shadows blanketing the sea.

The word that would best describe this fleet would be 'eclectic'. One-third of the airships were of similar build to the _Subnova_, save for the fact their hulls were shimmering blue and less curved; they were the previous class of ship. The _Subnova_ had been a top of the line ship, a Dreadnaut-class airship. These were only Obsidian-class airships…but they were very capable nevertheless, with laser batteries, rockets, and enough room to house several hovercraft.

Another third of the airships were from the Bevelle Guardsmen; they looked a lot like rectangular green plates conjoined together by segments of thick red metal, seemingly forming the shape of an upside-down V. These large airships were essentially nothing more than carriers for hover transports and hoverbikes; the only main armaments they carried were twin laser cannons attached to the ship's bow.

The last of the airships were all volunteers or paid mercenaries…and as such they varied wildly in shape and size. From tiny, one-man fighters to private airships of a medium-sized frame to large, battle-ready cruisers the likes of which only former soldiers, mercenaries, or military companies could use.

Over 200 airships.

All of them storming towards Bikanel at top speed.

And standing in the bridge of the Obsidian-class _Duty_ was Hiregor. He was in charge of this attack.

It was a very gutsy move on the BTC's part…but fortunately, they had an ace in the hole.

Ryoda's EMP-Bomb.

With it, all of the ABTC's defenses would prove useless…and after that, the slaughter would begin.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 72: Calm before the Storm

xxxx

Author's Notes: Merf. It took me too long to get into a writing groove for this chapter.

In any case, big explosions starting in the very next chapter. Boomy boomy kaboom.

See you soon (PFFT. Yeah right), and please review!


	75. Calm before the Storm

Standard Disclaimer: En mochi jika Fainaru Fantaji.

Author's Notes: Gotta brush up on Japanese for the future original song number. :P

Just to let you all know, a certain remnant from FFX-2 will make an appearance in this chapter…and I think you all will like it. ;P

And as a minor note, I had to fix some of the times starting with Interval; a little mix-up, nothing more. Also, just to remind everyone about Spira's time system…

12:00 ST – 11:59 ST (Sun Time) is the equivalent between sunrise and sunset.

12:00 NT – 11:59 NT (Night Time) is the equivalent of the night in-between twilight and daylight.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 72: Calm before the Storm

xxxx

_/5:55 ST, Main Hangar, Sanubia Desert Complex, Bikanel Island/_

Hirum once thought that the morning rush of people (and their hovercraft) to work in Luca defined 'busy'.

He could accurately say that, until now, he had never SEEN 'busy'.

ABTC agents and workers buzzed to and fro, setting everything up for evacuation. From their position on Level 35 – they had taken an elevator up to this level, with permission from Mr. Kane – they could see nearly everything in the tremendous hangar. Although a protective railing was in place to keep someone from falling off, Serena's legs dangled over the edge nonetheless (no doubt due to holes in the metallic railing; wide enough for an adult's arm to slip through. A child's leg was easily capable of slipping through.).

Trigon gazed over the edge, whistling out of slight awe. **_"Dang. These big business types like heights."_** He gazed further downward; the very bottom of the hangar had opened up to reveal a massive underground tunnel. A number of airships were already starting to descend and fly through this tunnel; it exited to the south. From there, the airships would turn east towards the Valka Peninsula, hopefully avoiding Sin AND the fleet coming from Bevelle.

The mask switched. _"They built this facility with escape in mind…impressive foresight."_

"Eh, who cares," grumbled Teela as she scratched her side. This spare uniform was too tight for her tastes. She glanced over at Hirum; the summoner was gazing downward as well…though he wasn't really focusing on anything. The confrontation with Aaron had proven to be rather unnerving; despite the initial boldness he had shown against the Al Bhed…deep down, the boy was hurting (and it wasn't surprising; his best friend had just, for all intents and purposes, betrayed him.).

So what could she do to help?

"Just forget about theGeekoid and let's just get out of this place."

Be blunt, of course.

Hirum turned his dull blue eyes towards the brown-haired thief, a strange look on his features. It was a strange mixture of pain…and assuredness. The question was…assuredness about what?

Finally, he spoke. "I'm sure I'm being stupid…by thinking Aaron could possibly reconsider staying with the ABTC. But nostalgia can be a tricky thing to overcome…it's hard to accept that he won't be coming with us."

Teela was silent.

Mostly because she felt the overwhelming urge to smack Hirum upside the head for saying such idiotic nonsense. Or to push him off the rail. Either way, he'd come to his senses.

In the end, however, she decided to simply grumble. "Whatever. It's your grave." She stomped over to another section of the railing and leaned against it. Part of her frustration stemmed from the fact that they were effectively prisoners – she could see some _Lussyhtuac_ hiding within various areas of the main hangar, wielding silenced A4-T1 sniper rifles – until they were let go. _I'm fricking tired of this place._

Cid was silent, keeping an ever-watchful eye on the young red-haired Psy Mage.

Trigon's mask switched as he suddenly remembered something. _"Oh. I almost forgot."_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue sphere. _"Cid, this is for you."_

The CESS Operative stared quietly at the sphere. Serena looked up and blinked out of curiosity. "Ooooh…what is it?"

"_It's a sphere. One that holds Cid's memories, before they were taken from him."_ He held it in front of the super soldier. _"This belongs to you. Just put it next to your head…and you'll have your old life back."_

CESS Operative #34 gazed at the sphere, almost tentatively. He calmly asked, "Where did you get this?"

"_While we were in the Infinito Complex."_

"…" Cid didn't say anything.

"…Mr. Cid?" asked Serena; she stood up and gazed worryingly at Cid's reflective visor.

Finally, Cid clenched his fist.

**KRRSH.**

Then he broke the sphere in his muscular hand. The shards liquefied, splattering onto the floor before evaporating into nothingness.

Trigon – although you couldn't tell with his mask – boggled at the sight. Serena winced at the sound of the sphere shattering. Hirum and Teela turned, staring at the scene out of slight confusion.

Trigon looked back up at Cid. _"Why?"_

Cid calmly responded, "Those memories may be mine…but I don't want them, nor do I need them. That life is gone now. Whether I'll ever get it back remains to be seen." He briefly thought of Roland, who had been a tortured man underneath that armor; he didn't want to end up the same way if his memories returned. It would distract him from his mission. "If I truly do want my old life back, then my memories will return on their own. Until then…I only have two things to live for." He glanced at Hirum. "Being Hirum's guardian." Then he looked down at the young Psy Mage. "And protecting Serena."

Serena couldn't help but smile as the CESS Operative patted her on the head.

The mask switched. Trigon shrugged. **_"Your loss, pal."_** He looked around, grumbling to himself. **_"And when exactly are we gonna be allowed to leave this dump?"_**

"If you find out, let me know," snorted Teela.

xxxx

_/6:07 ST, Council Room, Sanubia Desert Complex, Bikanel Island/_

A small, darkened room. One round table of cold metal. 13 seats.

2 for the Special Weapons Division.

4 for the Commercial Tech Division.

2 for the Electronics Research Division.

3 for the Transportation R&D Division.

1 for the Boss.

This was the meeting room for the Council…with one extra seat, should the Boss ever decide to attend. Right now, the room was empty and devoid of life…save for one person, sitting in the dark.

Aaron. Council Member of the Special Weapons Division.

And right now, undergoing an emotional crisis of sorts.

He had never been under any delusions about what he was doing. He knew that many of his projects – which had involved human experimentation and the loss of many lives – would not be considered 'moral' or 'ethical' by any means. He knew that.

And yet…

Aaron bitterly chuckled. "That figures…I spend my entire life as a member of the ABTC, knowing that my actions were damning me…and yet, I never felt anything. Just a bit of regret…but that's it. But now…why now?"

"**Because no one ever condemned you."**

Aaron was silent as the voice of the Boss echoed in through the room's inter-com speakers. "So…you've been listening?"

**"I've been monitoring communications within the complex from my airship. I must say, that little exchange of yours was rather interesting."**

"So you heard what happened between me and Hirum?"

"**I pulled up the audio logs, yes."**

Aaron nodded for no particular reason. His mind was still in somewhat of a daze. "So…what exactly do you mean by 'condemned'?"

**"Think about it. You knew what were you doing would be considered wrong by most other people…but in this dark world of ours, no one's going to criticize from doing things that they've arguably done before."**

That was true. Before the Pilgrimage, everyone Aaron was close to – with the exception of Hirum – was of the mindset 'It's wrong, but it's no big deal in the end.'. For instance, Mr. Kane had never berated him for Project KOF. Daedalus had not criticized him for Project PSP. Both of them had involved human experimentation. By all ethical standards, the two projects had been wrong and illegal. But had anyone ever condemned him for it? No.

Hirum had. That was the big difference.

"I guess that could be why I'm feeling rather crummy about it right now…" Aaron chuckled. _Funny how small things like that can make a big difference._

**"You still have to accompany Serena. In the light of this evacuation, we have no choice but to keep the Psy Mage with the summoner."**

"Yeah…" Aaron smirked in the darkness. "Although I'm sure this situation works out to our favor in that regard; Serena still has plenty of room for growth."

"**True."**

Aaron was silent. Then, he quietly said, "Considering Hirum's current position concerning me, he might not be so happy with me coming back."

**"…there is the issue of Hiregor's broadcast."**

Aaron blinked out of slight curiosity. "Hmm?"

**"Hiregor blew the whistle."**

The Al Bhed couldn't help but immediately laugh. The thought of that pudgy man actually revealing old secrets was amusing. "Is that so? Well…this will have consequences in the long term for the BTC as well. This was a rather dicey gamble for them."

**"Which is why a scapegoat will be needed. To minimize losses to the ABTC, of course."**

It was at that moment that Aaron fully grasped the intent of Daedalus' words. To protect the ABTC from any fallout, someone would have to take the fall. And considering the nature of what Hiregor had wrought…it would have to be someone of a very high profile.

Aaron fit the bill perfectly.

The Al Bhed chuckled bitterly. "Well…can't say I'm surprised. Then again, if I were in your shoes, I'd do the same."

"**Of course. The ABTC's continued prosperity has to be protected, after all."** Daedalus sighed. **"Well, I must be off. I'll be meeting with the Maesters soon."**

"Ah. Just take care of yourself." Aaron stood, stretching his limbs. "If we don't meet again…it's been my honor and my pleasure working with the ABTC…old man."

**"It was a pleasure having you work for me, son. Now get going."**

Aaron calmly walked out of the Council Room, his swirly green eyes filled with only one emotion: determination. After all, what else could be expected of the son of Daedalus?

And that was just the beginning…for Aaron was ALSO the grandson of President Torren Yates. In a way, it would be considered shocking…

Aaron, the son of Daedalus.

Daedalus, the son of Torren.

Aaron, constantly fought for between the ABTC and the BTC in the shadows…and every single time, Daedalus had won. It has to be stressful, living in such a world…where the two most powerful companies in Spira constantly fought for you. Especially when your father and grandfather commanded one company each.

Can't pick your family.

And it was that very same family that had just ordered Aaron – for all intents and purposes – to hand himself over to the masses for judgment.

Oh well. Those were the breaks…and for the ABTC, he would gladly die.

xxxx

_/11:18 ST, Richard Kuvod's Office, Luca/_

The homicide detective – who often had his nose in matters involving far more than homicide – scratched his silvery facial hair (nothing more than stubble, really) distractedly as he glanced at a number of papers. They were nothing more than notes he had taken during the day. After listening to his numerous contacts' information concerning Hiregor's press release and the emergence of Sin from underneath Bevelle, his intelligent mind had been piecing together a number of things. Right now, he was only waiting for one of his other informants to arrive. Sure, his living space was a dump…but hey, tidiness wasn't exactly high on his list. He had a system…and it worked for him.

The detective stretched his limbs as he let his brown trench coat slip off. His slick hair of silver was becoming a bit unkempt…but, as said, he didn't really care. He was just feeling a bit tired.

_And to think…this all started with the assassination of Robert Nefrula's wife._ Richard Kuvod chuckled at the thought; upon learning of Hiregor's broadcast, the man had nearly gone into a rampage. It had been less than an hour after Hiregor's broadcast when the Fiend Fighters League had disavowed any and all sponsorships from ABTC-owned companies. _Things are getting quite interesting…_

He absent-mindedly reach for a plate filled with fried Mi'ihen potato sticks; a delivery order from Rodiger's Fries. However, there was a red paste in the middle of the plate; it was a new dipping sauce from the restaurant. Mashed tomatoes mixed with several ingredients…and you got a certain kind of tomato paste. Or, as it was called, 'tomasto'.

Kuvod smiled as he dipped a fry into the red paste and bit at it. "Heh…exquisite." He chewed (rather sloppily, I might add) as he said, "Tomasto. Fried Mi'ihen potato sticks." He swallowed. "A match made in the Farplane."

"You're awfully chipper."

The detective turned his icy blue eyes toward his home's front door, watching as a young adult with white hair and white eyes walked in. It was Krolo Aisu. "Yo."

Richard Kuvod chuckled bitterly. "Well. I MUST be tired if I'm forgetting to even lock my door."

The man snickered as he pulled up a seat opposite of Kuvod. "True. Mind if I have some?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, grabbing a handful of fries.

Kuvod grinned. "I take it your trip was pleasant?"

"Meh," muttered Krolo. "The Crystal Oak Grove has all but gone out of business since the Macalania Forest returned…so it's allowed me to focus on my only job. Watching has gotten very interesting recently, if you get my meaning."

"Indeed." Kuvod calmly grabbed a bottle off the paper-cluttered table and took a swig of the alcohol. "So…any interesting tidbits? My ears are getting a bit jumpy."

Krolo smirked. "Well…my informants within the Infinito Complex had some interesting messages for me. Care to hear?"

xxxx

_/6:30 ST, Main Hangar, Sanubia Desert Complex, Bikanel Island/_

The sound of an automatic door opening.

Everyone turned to see Aaron walking towards them.

Teela's eyes narrowed. Cid stood rigidly. Serena hid behind her protector. Trigon did not move. Hirum was merely quiet as his friend walked towards him.

Aaron and Hirum stood face-to-face, barely two feet apart.

Aaron broke the ice. "Do you want to leave this place now? We don't want to be here when that fleet arrives. Or Sin, for that matter."

Hirum blinked. Of all the words he had been expecting, those hadn't been it. "Uh…"

"I know you and I now have issues," admitted the Al Bhed as his green eyes drifted momentarily towards Teela (and oh goodness, did she look ANGRY. But that wasn't surprising.) before continuing on. "But we can work them out after we leave…does that sound good?"

The summoner stared tentatively at the Al Bhed…wondering whether or not he should let his old friend (did he even count as a friend anymore?) remain as his guardian. His mind was telling him 'NOT A CHANCE'…but his heart was saying otherwise.

Hirum couldn't help but grumble. _Stupid heart._ He sighed before answering. "If you remain as my guardian," Teela scowled. "…then you'll have to turn yourself in to the Guardsmen of Luca, or Bevelle, or whatever city you want…because like it or not, your creation resulted in the deaths of millions. And that's a crime that needs punishment."

Aaron smiled mentally; Daedalus had called it exactly. He was to be the scapegoat…he wondered if the Boss had guessed Hirum would've asked him this. "Of course."

Teela merely snorted. "This is a HORRIBLE idea."

"But it's the only idea you've got right now." He motioned toward the hallway he had just come through. "Since most of our airships are being used for evacuation, we can only use some of the older ones."

Serena blinked. "We're going on an airship?" She couldn't help but giggle with glee. "I love going on airships!" The only time she had ever BEEN on an airship had been when they went from Nibilo to the Valka Peninsula onboard the _Seven_. The feeling of being so high in the air…had been exhilarating.

"Well…I have one airship in mind that we could use. It's not exactly big enough to be used for transporting cargo, so it won't really be missed." Everyone followed Aaron as they walked through the metallic hall, ignoring the red lights that signified an evacuation. "It's a very old airship…over a thousand years old. It's been maintained properly…and upgraded a few times as well. It'll be good for us to use."

"So we're getting an old clunker that's been given a new coat of paint. How lovely," muttered Teela.

"Not exactly," responded Aaron, feeling a bit annoyed by Teela's snarky comment.

They stopped in front of an elevator. "Most of the older ships are kept in the complex's secondary hangar." He pressed one button as the door closed…and they went sideways.

Trigon chuckled. **_"An elevator that can go sideways. Nice."_**

Teela snorted. "Actually, no it isn't."

"**_Eh, shut up,"_** grumbled Trigon.

Teela glared.

**SMACK!**

**_"OW!"_** yelped Trigon as he clutched the back of his head. Teela calmly rubbed her fist (hitting metal could be painful) as she grinned. "That'll teach you."

Hirum couldn't help but stare. _Teach him…what? To not say 'shut up'?_ The summoner couldn't help but fear the idea that Teela had become more temperamental in her absence. _Yevon forbid._

The elevator came to a stop. "We're here," said the Al Bhed as the door opened. The secondary hangar was very similar to the main hangar, albeit slightly smaller. There was a flurry of activity going on here as well, although slightly less so than in the main hangar. They were standing on one of the hangar levels that housed older, smaller airships than the usual.

There was only one on this level. An airship colored red…and it had one of the oddest designs for an airship Hirum had ever seen. "What the heck is that?"

Aaron grinned. "It's called the _Celsius_. An airship from before the Second Dawn. It was found underwater in the Sea of Valka in the year _841 A.S.D_. And I know you'll love this part." He grinned at the summoner. "This was the very airship used by High Summoner Yuna during her days as a Sphere Hunter."

Summoner Hirum felt a bit dumbfounded at this revelation…and why shouldn't he? It was the _Celsius_! The very airship used by Lady Yuna herself! To even use it was an honor he couldn't describe…so he could only say one thing. "Whoa."

Aaron smiled. "So…where shall we go first?"

A plethora of possibilities came to mind. He could head to Zanarkand now! Bypass the Calm Lands and Mt. Gagazet altogether! But wait…that would be cheating. He couldn't do that. So where to go first…?

It clicked.

"Guadosalam. We go there," said Hirum.

Aaron shrugged. "Very well then."

Hirum had one important reason for wanting to go there. The reason: to claim an aeon that he had failed to get once…

xxxx

_/7:00 ST, Near Bikanel Island's Eastern Shore/_

The massive fleet of airships began to slow down. Onboard the _Duty_'s bridge, Hiregor was sweating like a pig. He couldn't fail here. Torren Yates had been so furious with what had happened…he COULDN'T fail here… "Is the EMP-Bomb ready?"

An Elite replied, "Yes sir. Shall we launch?"

Hiregor sighed with relief. _Time to begin._ "Yes."

The Elite pressed a single red button. "Launching."

Hiregor watched the screens as a single, blue-tipped missile was launched. The EMP-Bomb had been attached to a missile, so it could be launched from a distance at the ABTC's shoreline defenses. Within moments, it was gone, disappearing beyond a cloudbank.

The EMP-Bomb developed by Ryoda was a non-lethal weapon, designed to utterly destroy the inner electronics of machina. With a tremendous range of 25 miles in all directions, the electromagnetic pulses within the device would utterly render the ABTC's defenses useless. Then…the fleet, safely having been out of range from the bomb, would move in for the kill.

Bikanel would be theirs.

"The missile is now over the shore of Bikanel. Distance from fleet is 28 miles."

"Good," replied Hiregor as he pulled out the personal detonator for the EMP-Bomb: a small, silvery rectangle with a single blue button. "And so it ends." He pressed it.

Several seconds passed.

The Elite asked, "Uh…shouldn't there be an explosion?"

"We're not in range. It wouldn't affect us. Besides, the EMP-Bomb isn't like a conventional explosive," grumbled the pudgy man as he sent out a message over all channels to the fleet.

ATTENTION: ENEMY'S DEFENSES INOPERABLE. MOVE IN. SHOW NO MERCY.

The airships sped ahead, entering the same cloudbank the missile had entered. For the next few minutes, the 200 airships saw nothing but whiteness. The _Duty_ hung back slightly, letting a few waves of airships from the Guardsmen move ahead.

Finally, the Elite said, "We're near the shoreline."

Hiregor smiled as the fleet emerged from the clouds.

Then that smile faded when a storm of explosive shells tore the first wave of airships to pieces.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 73: Battle for Bikanel

xxxx

Author's Notes: EXPLOSIONS! LASERS! LOTS OF DESTRUCTION! EXTRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!111oneone!1eleven!111one!1

Anyhow…well, you know the rest.

See you soon, and please review!


	76. Battle for Bikanel

Standard Disclaimer: Uh…what was I supposed to say here? Is this thing on? Never mind.

Author's Notes: (sighs) Crunch time at the end of the year is hard. In any case…to the reviews!

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 73: Battle for Bikanel

xxxx

_/7:05 ST, Sky near Bikanel Island's Eastern Shore/_

EMP.

**E**lectro**M**agnetic **P**ulse.

In the technological society of Spira, circa _1000 A.S.D_., it is perhaps the key to mankind's most powerful – yet nonfatal – weapon. By simply emitting an electromagnetic pulse – for an extremely brief nanosecond – all electronic devices within the pulse's range are fried. That includes energy weapons, airship control systems, hovercraft electronics…even the simple telecommunication consoles that SN Sets are embedded in…all of the aforementioned and more would be rendered useless.

It's powerful because it negates all electronic technology; all enemies would no longer have hovercraft at their disposal, leaving only their fists and feet to fight with. It's nonfatal because the pulse doesn't affect humans. Of course, there would be the matter of an affected airship that goes down with people still in it…but that's beside the point.

Ryoda, one of the BTC's top scientists, had worked hard on an EMP-Bomb for use against the ABTC. When used, it would send out an electromagnetic pulse in a 25-mile radius in the fraction of a second. All machina within its range would become inoperable.

In essence, it was designed for the very eventuality of an assault on Bikanel Island.

Which was why, when it came right down to it, Hiregor was so shocked when the first wave of airships was immediately torn asunder.

First off, one would have to realize what exactly Bikanel's eastern defenses were comprised of.

Stretched along the coast for at least two miles were artillery batteries, mixed together with AA (Anti-Aircraft) guns. The batteries were composed of five black howitzers, long barrels extending into the sky, aimed at all intruders. The largest howitzer was over 100 feet high, a stationary behemoth capable of firing 200mm tungsten shells, each shell weighing over 50 pounds. The other four were spread around the main gun in a square-shaped pattern; these smaller howitzers could fire 100mm steel shells, each one filled with explosive material to make up for the difference in size. Placed in between each artillery battery were the aforementioned AA guns. Four thin barrels protruded from a sphere, in which the gunner sat and fired with small, explosive bullets. All in all, there were around 30 batteries spread along the coast…and seeing as how they were self-propelled weapons, they had most likely been brought together from farther away to the position most likely to be invaded.

And that wasn't all.

Joining these batteries were 100 Al Bhed. These Al Bhed were all wearing a very familiar suit: the R-X Battle Suit. You see, the Battle Arms were already in production (not mass production, seeing as how nanotechnology is rather expensive). All in all, 1,000 sets of the three Battle Arms – including Aaron's – had been made thus far. One-tenth of these sets had been allocated for the defense of Bikanel.

To round out the defenses, sitting 200 yards further inland were two energy turrets, set apart by 2,000 feet. They were the D-3 energy turrets, the same exact model of the turrets that safeguarded Luca. Their spear-shaped turrets seemed to glow menacingly in the sunlight.

The howitzers didn't have any electronics, save for the guiding systems…and even then, the batteries could be aimed manually. The AA guns were also made entirely of mechanical parts, with no electronics at all.

But even so, the EMP-Bomb would have been able to disable the R-X Battle Suits and the energy turrets…

Which meant that the EMP-Bomb hadn't done a thing.

Hiregor cursed as messages of confusion and disbelief came in over the COM channels.

"**Fall back! Fall back!"**

"**-were waiting for us!"**

"**Their defenses are still up…"**

"**-charge the cannons and aim for-"**

"**Guardsmen, deploy hoverbikes for an assault-"**

The pudgy man grimaced as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He calmly opened a channel to the entire fleet and said, "Listen, and listen well! Scatter the airships; bunched targets will do no good! The airships will take care of the artillery batteries and the energy turrets; the ABTC agents in the R-X Battle Suits and the AA guns can be handled for the time being by the Guardsmen in the hoverbikes, along with any fighters you have to spare!"

**"But-"**

"Don't talk back! JUST DO IT!" Hiregor cut the channel as he turned to the main monitors, displaying numerous angles from the cameras positioned on the Obsidian-class airship. Airships were beginning to become more ordered in the confusing aftermath of the first attack, and Guardsmen hoverbikes and hover transports were speeding ahead toward the coast at full speed. And all the while, the howitzers continued to fire, filling the sky with hot metal and black smoke as they exploded.

Hiregor sighed out of distress; this was not going well. First had been the dud of an EMP-Bomb…and then the destruction of the first wave.

He wasn't too concerned, however; the fleet still outnumbered the ABTC's defensive wall.

xxxx

An ABTC agent weaved in and out through oncoming laser fire, avoiding the deadly blasts. His R-X Battle Suit served as a powerful exoskeleton, giving him the offensive and defensive capabilities needed to partake in this aerial battle. He quickly landed on the glass-covered bridge of the Guardsmen airship, the pistons in his arms retracting.

Then, with an explosive sound, the pistons shot down, expelling a blast of pressurized air.

**_CRASH!_**

The glass shattered. The crewmen were eviscerated by the shards. Those who were wearing the armor of the Guardsmen were still shoved backwards by the blast of air. The ABTC agent quickly unleashed a barrage of laser fire into the bridge, destroying vital control systems. Sure enough, the entire airship began to lurch forward.

The Al Bhed calmly leapt off and flew away, seeking his next target. The Guardsmen airship began leaking smoke as it fell towards the sea, crashing with a tremendous splash.

Nevertheless, the ABTC could only do so much against such tremendous numbers.

Five Obsidian-class airships opened fire on the coast, peppering the artillery batteries with concentrated laser fire. Two batteries went up in smoke before three separate groups of howitzers turned to attack. One airship was torn to shreds before the others scattered. Flaming wreckage was all that remained of the two batteries, somehow managing to fit in with the image of glass streaks; a result of sand melted by the lasers.

Meanwhile, multiple Guardsmen transports, accompanied by hoverbikes and private fighter hovercraft, were charging toward the shore, barely skimming over the waters. The AA guns turned towards them, showering the myriad hovercraft with explosive bullets.

Hoverbikes quickly ascended, showering the AA guns from afar. Transports set down on the shore, depositing a multitude of Guardsmen. Over 1,000 armored men were on foot now, opening fire with their G-Bladers as they charged toward the batteries.

Then the ABTC agents came.

Twenty of them came from the sky, peppering the Guardsmen with laser fire. The men in red armor all aimed their handheld weapons at the sky, firing bolts of energy at the Al Bhed. However, the R-X Battle Suits were too fast; due to their minimal weight (the Anti-Gravity Modules negated the effects of gravity on the suit itself, meaning only the weight of the suit's wearer applied), the propellers protruding from the back of the wearer's suit allowed for a very generous speed. Even the lasers that did manage to hit only singed the armor slightly; it would take either an overwhelming barrage of laser shots (or a single blast from an airship-grade laser) to take them down.

Suddenly, twelve R-X Battle Suits burst out of the sea, the steel cuffs on their wrists spinning; the ten Al Bhed had gone underwater, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Two pairs of Al Bhed used the familiar Piston Punch maneuver to tear into the underside of Guardsmen transports that had yet to unload their load of Guardsmen onto the shores. The transports were shorn apart by the pressurized air blasts, falling as a rain of shards, with the Guardsmen taking on the role of hail (albeit hail capable of screaming…). The other eight opened fire on hoverbikes from behind, hoping to catch them by surprise before immediately retreating.

That's when five one-man fighters – from a private airship company based in Bevelle, with military contracts with the BTC – attacked. They looked like enlarged, mechanical versions of the common Divebeak fiend. The 'beaks' suddenly opened up (as the cockpits were located in the main body of the fighter), revealing missile pods.

_CHOOM._

Trails of smoke were all that remained of the missiles before they exploded against the group of eight ABTC agents. As the smoke and fire expanded and dissipated, only two came out alive. The other six had been incinerated.

Back on the shore, a squadron of hoverbikes descended upon one of the AA guns, showering it with laser fire. The barrels melted before the bullets exploded within the gun. A plume of fire erupted upward, blossoming like a flower…a flower of fire. And of an Al Bhed's blood.

The smell of cooked flesh, molten metal, and acrid smoke filled the air.

Meanwhile, the D-3 energy turrets were tearing into the BTC fleet with the same ferocity as the howitzers. Streams of red lightning shot forth, lashing through a number of airships in one swift stroke.

Hiregor scowled; the D-3 energy turrets were excellent weapons. They had served Luca well in warding off Sin for years. It would only make sense that that the ABTC would realize their effects against weaker airships.

No matter. Airships were easily capable of retaliating. "Concentrate the _Duty's_ long-distance cannons on one of the energy turrets."

"Aye aye sir."

A spherical cannon emerged from the bottom of the _Duty_, aiming for one of the D-3 turrets. It coalesced with energy before shooting a thick white stream of power at high speed.

**KABOOM!**

The turret on the left collapsed upon itself, its base destroyed by the _Duty's_ energy stream. The last energy turret slowly turned towards the _Duty_, its surface crackling with red lightning.

That's when several volleys of missiles bombarded it from afar; a number of airships – manned by volunteers who had come along with the fleet – had fired them, moving in during the _Duty's_ attack on the first turret.

Explosions erupted from the base of the turret like buds sprouting from a tree. The energy turret barely managed to fire off one last shot before it toppled over, its supporting column annihilated by the barrage of missiles.

Hiregor swore time stopped as he watched the red stream of energy on the viewscreen.

It barely missed the _Duty_.

It slammed into an airship belonging to the Bevelle Guardsmen, utterly destroying it in a plume of fire.

Hiregor sighed with relief. If he had been a religious man, he would've given praise to Yevon. "Well, that takes care of the energy turrets. Concentrate on the howitzers, then we move forward."

"Yes sir."

Hiregor continued to watch the monitors, his mind fixated on this devastating battle. In the back of his mind, he realized that ten minutes had yet to even pass by.

Then again, in a battle between two technological giants – with such tremendous firepower – it was bound to be a short conflict.

Howitzers continued to fire. Two more airships were torn to shreds before the guilty battery was annihilated in turn. Only 12 batteries were still intact, with the others either destroyed entirely or operating at a fraction of their former capacity. The AA guns were in a bind as well, considering that they were dealing with not only Guardsmen on the ground, but with hoverbikes, hovercraft, and fighters in the air. However, there were still over 65 ABTC agents in their R-X Battle Suits, causing havoc in the air and on the ground. Their suits were just too versatile to deal with in an easy fashion.

Small, fast, powerful, and hard to hit.

The R-X Battle Suit.

A very versatile piece of technology.

However, it could be defeated.

And that's exactly what was going through Captain Gurak's mind as his hoverbike – customized, with no windshield – swooped downwards towards an Al Bhed that was on the ground, punching away any attackers with the Piston Punch maneuver.

Gurak, Captain of the Bevelle Guardsmen, calmly held his G-Blader out to the side and activated its blade. The shaft of blue energy protruded from the device as Gurak zoomed mere inches above the ABTC Agent.

A single line was now visible on the dome, sliced open by the energy blade.

The Al Bhed slumped to the ground. Blood could be seen pooling inside the protective dome.

Gurak grinned as he veered away; he had more business to take care of.

As all of this chaos was happening, twenty of the ABTC agents inexplicably flew inland, away from the battle. At the same time, an ominous black object was rising out of the sands several miles to the west. It looked long and elongated from an angle…but it was too far away to tell accurately…because…of…

Hiregor paled. _No…_

…how big it was…

_It can't be…the largest projectile weapon in the world…developed by the ABTC…in this age of lasers and energy weaponry…to create a weapon so utterly destructive with such archaic means…the most powerful cannon on Spira…_

The utterly massive weapon stood upon a rotating platform of steel, built into a hidden room underneath the desert sands. The weapon was all black, looming above the ground like a harbinger of death. The barrel was tremendous; easily over 1,500 feet long. Its diameter was equally imposing, coming to around 100 feet. The barrel was situated on a large triangle; due to the sheer size of the weapon, it had to be aimed with computer measurements. However, the triangle also served as a loading shaft, in which the ammo could be loaded from the underground bunker. Speaking of the ammo…it was a monstrous beast, weighing at least 5 tons, all due to steel compressed into a large shell.

…_the MAG…_

Then, the weapon began to charge up. It couldn't be seen…but right now, an immense magnetic charge was building up. And the projectile remained in place…and it would continue to do so…until the latches holding it in were released.

_…the **M**agnetic **A**ccelerator **G**un!_

The latches let loose.

A brief shimmer in the air, like a wave; the sign of the sound barrier being broken.

And at the moment, a 10,000-pound projectile, propelled by an extremely powerful magnetic force at speeds exceeding 5,000 miles per hour, hit the airship 200 meters to the left of the _Duty_.

It shattered into millions of pieces as the projectile kept going. The sheer force behind the collision created a shockwave that pushed at the other airships, sending them off course. Fragments from the destroyed airship were sent flying with such force that they embedded themselves into other airships. As for the shell…it went through three more ships before finally falling into the sea, the energy propelling it having been expended.

Hiregor was quick to act. **"CONCENTRATE ALL FIREPOWER ON THAT WEAPON! _ATTACK THE MAG!_"**

Twenty-five ABTC Agents intermingled amongst the fleet, peppering the airships with laser fire and punching holes in their sides. More hoverbikes were unleashed. The sky was a picture of red energy, crisscrossing at a frenzied pace. The airships pushed aside by the shockwave of the MAG bullet quickly tried to reorder themselves; they were now bunched close together in groups, barely touching each other.

The MAG fired again.

The shell slammed into the port side of an airship. The vessel exploded in a dramatic manner as the shell – having passed through – crashed into the bunched up aircraft, destroying multiple targets at once. It was like watching metal rain down from a cloud of fire and ash.

By this time, over fifty airships had increased their velocity, heading inwards to attack the MAG. Their weapons began charging as fighters and hoverbikes rushed forward to ward off the R-X Battle Suit-clad Al Bhed that had gone to the defense of the MAG.

The MAG fired another shell.

The airships opened fire.

Over a dozen airships were annihilated by the shell.

The MAG was skewered by the lasers, its dense metal melting into a thick, viscous ooze. The ABTC agents that had come to the defense of the MAG were being overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Hiregor sighed as he wiped his forehead, which was now gleaming with sweat. _Excellent…the howitzers are all that's left, and they're being reduced to rubble by the airships. That only leaves the Anti-Aircraft Guns and the ABTC agents in those infernal battle suits…this battle is over._

That's when, one mile further inland, missile pods popped out of the sands, aimed at the fleet.

Hiregor couldn't help but chuckle. _Well…it's not as though I thought it was going to be easy, right?_

The missile pods fired.

Time elapsed since the Battle for Bikanel began: 15 minutes.

xxxx

_/7:20 ST, Southern Shore of Bikanel Island/_

A large hangar door could be seen protruding from the shore; it was the emergency tunnel in which all ABTC airships were evacuating through.

At that moment, a red airship burst out of the tunnel and flew away from the single-file proceeding of aircraft, flying directly eastward. It was the _Celsius_…and unlike the rest of the airships, its destination was not the Valka Outpost.

Its destination was Guadosalam.

The four 'wheels' on the _Celsius_ expelled blue energy as tailpipes ejected red flame and smoke. It was an odd airship, to be sure…old and without any weaponry.

But it would serve a purpose.

xxxx

_/7:21 ST, Bridge, Celsius/_

"So Cid, you sure you have the hang of the console?"

Cid tilted his head towards Aaron, who was sitting at the primary control console. There were three; the central one (which Aaron was using) served as the hub for the main control mechanisms, allowing for whoever was using it to control the ship manually. The left one dealt with various aspects of the ship; engine room stability, power readouts, weather conditions, etcetera. The right one dealt with navigation, particularly in plotting the right course for the ship. Cid was responsible for navigation.

As to how the coordinates were implanted…they were transmitted from a large sphere standing in the center of the bridge. It was an ancient piece of equipment; a sphere oscillo-finder. It was, for all intents and purposes, a map. The oscillo-finder was outmoded; nowadays, maps were built into the navigation equipment. Fortunately, the oscillo-finder's map had been updated, so it was still useful.

Cid calmly replied, "It's not too different from a hovercraft controls…and due to the airship's age, it might be a bit simpler. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," remarked Aaron as his swirly green eyes darted over the controls.

Meanwhile, Trigon was sitting in a small chair in front of multiple monitors, all connected to one central computer. It was a databank of sorts…and he knew whom it belonged to. _"This is a large database. It details quite a few fiends."_

"I know. You'd be surprised how lucky I was. Decided one day to just browse old airship databases to see if I could find anything. The knowledge on the _Celsius_ proved invaluable to Project KOF," replied Aaron.

Trigon couldn't help but chuckle. _"You sure don't sound like you regret your past actions."_

Aaron didn't bother to respond. He had more important things to do. Nevertheless, his silence was all Trigon needed to hear.

The mask switched. **_"Say Cid! You know where that little girl of yours is?"_**

"Yes," replied the CESS Operative. "She's in the cabin, with Teela."

**"_You ain't keepin' an eye on her?"_**

"…Teela has shown a protective side towards Serena. I trust her." In all actuality, it was quite hard for Cid to be here at the moment. His every impulse wanted him to leave and keep an eye on Serena. However, he knew a hand was needed on the bridge…and he honestly trusted Teela to protect Serena. After all, she had been protecting her since before he had even arrived.

"_And what about Hirum?"_ asked Trigon, his smiling mask gazing around the bridge. _"Is he in the cabin with them?"_

Aaron shook his head. "Nope. Last I recall, he's on the deck, just looking at the sky."

Trigon glanced upward. _"I hope he doesn't fall off. That would be quite unfortunate."_

xxxx

_/7:40 ST, Bridge, Duty, Over the Ruins of Home, Bikanel Island/_

Hiregor looked at the screens in silence, reflecting on the battle they had emerged victorious from.

After the destruction of the MAG, the missile pods had been dealt with quickly. Although the missiles had destroyed two dozen airships and a multitude of hoverbikes and hovercraft, they pods had either been disabled or destroyed.

Then, after that, there had been more howitzers, though nowhere near the same degree as there had been on the coast.

After that…nothing.

Nothing except endless desert, and the eventual ruins of the ancient Al Bhed Home.

The fleet had taken heavy losses; over 100 of the airships – over one HALF of the entire fleet – had been destroyed. Many more hoverbikes, fighters, and hovercraft had been annihilated. Initial fatality estimates numbered over 5,000. Even so, they had been victorious; the casualty rate of the defenders was 100 percent.

Guardsmen were now on the ground, accompanied by BTC technicians and mercenaries who had volunteered for the mission. The technicians were, of course, there to download any data they could find.

So far, it didn't look promising.

The screens were transmitting footage from the helmet of Captain Gurak, who was leading a squad down into the Sanubia Desert Complex. **"Hiregor…you seeing what I'm seeing?"**

"More like what you're not seeing," grumbled the pudgy man.

**"Exactly."**

There was nothing.

The hangars were empty. It would take some time to find the databases…and he wouldn't be surprised if they had been purged of all data or destroyed entirely.

Nothing.

The ABTC had evacuated. The entire defensive scheme had merely been a ploy to stall for time. And it had succeeded.

It was at that moment that Hiregor felt all hope die out. The mission had been a waste of resources and lives…but more importantly, Aaron and Project PSP were not here. _Yates is going to have my head…_

It was at that moment a frightened voice burst over all the COM channels.

**_"SIIIIIN!"_**

Hiregor paled. The crewmen froze. Hiregor quickly cycled through all of the _Duty's_ external cameras…and found it.

Hovering in the air, further westward of Home.

Sin.

Its tail was raised, glowing with blue energy.

With this compounded on everything Hiregor had endured today…he could only whimper, after realizing his fate.

Sin's tail shot a thin line of blue energy at Home.

Moments later, it erupted in a plume of red fire, which spread outward in an explosive wave. All airships were consumed, melting away under the intense heat. Sand turned to glass. Screams emerged, only to be silenced immediately.

Sin was colored a horrific color by the ambience of the flames, its image as an ungodly beast cemented even further. The skull-shaped face of Vegnagun – embedded in Sin's forehead – glowed with blue light, emitting a low growl.

And despite it all, organ music drifted through the air…giving the scene a crazed strangeness that would've driven most men insane. A scene of such carnage…accompanied by such soothing music…

Only Sin.

The manifestation of humanity's sins.

It calmly ascended, flying away from the fiery ruin…and all that remained behind was the sound of crackling flames…and eventually, silence.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 74: The Yevonite Clergy

xxxx

Author's Notes: Merf. It took me too long to write this chapter. Xx;

Sorry for the wait.

See you soon, and please review!


	77. The Yevonite Clergy

Standard Disclaimer: I'll be the pilot of this disclaimer! Launch 'I don't own Final Fantasy' missiles, and put up the Anti-Lawyer shields!

Author's Notes: Whoo. Last chapter had a big battle scene. Anyhow, I've got a new e-mail address, so feel free to send me a private message! (prods the 'Send Message' link on his profile)

And for those who don't remember what the Palace of Yevon looks like (which was introduced in 'To Bevelle'), think of a layered cake with ten layers.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 74: The Yevonite Clergy

xxxx

_/1:00 NT, Hall of the Clergy, Fifth Floor, Palace of Yevon, First Column, Bevelle/_

On the fifth floor of the Palace of Yevon – sitting atop Bevelle Temple – was a large chamber known as the Hall of the Clergy.

Since the Yevonite Clergy's founding in the year _500 A.S.D_., its ranks had grown. Essentially, all of the high priests, priests, priestesses, monks, and nuns were members of the Yevonite Clergy (think of it as a union for religious Yevonites). It had gotten to the point where the higher-ranking members of the Clergy had the authority to determine which of the monks and nuns that became priests and priestesses.

That the Clergy had become so prominent was due to their founding; they had been founded because of corruption amongst the four Maesters. When Grand Maester Vigoros Guado had been found to be part of a gambling ring based at the Moonflow, the priests of Spira united to publicly 'impeach' the four Maesters, instating new ones in their place. The Clergy had called themselves 'representatives of the people', for the Maesters had not been elected. Rather, their predecessors had chosen them.

That changed half a millennium ago, when the four new Maesters had been chosen by all of the members of the temples throughout Spira. And since the populace intermingled with the priests and monks far more frequently back then…it was as if everyone on Spira had a hand in choosing the next generation of Maesters.

It was the first time the Maesters had been elected democratically. That practice had continued to this day.

In a way, that was why the Yevonite Clergy had grown to be so large. It was a balance against the Maesters, who used to have total control over the temples. This would also prevent corruption from rising…such as during the time of High Summoner Yuna, when the Maesters had been Wen Kinoc, Kelk Ronso, Mika, and – the most corrupt of all the Maesters back then – Seymour Guado.

The Yevonite Clergy were there to make sure another Seymour would never rise again.

To keep in touch with each other, the Yevonite Clergy would hold meetings once every month. These meetings served two purposes.

One: For all the high priests, priests, and priestesses to convene for discussion. The younger of the monks and nuns also attended, to get an eye on how the proceedings went during the meetings.

Two: For the elder monks and nuns to have a hand at running and maintaining the temples in the absence of their normal caretakers, the priests.

With the exception of the temples of Djose, Guadosalam, and Macalania (in which Ioros, Noveos Guado, and Yulik Ronso served as the high priests of, respectively), all of the high priests of Spira were here.

And some of the high priests were rather special. Within the Clergy, they were either the eldest of the high priests…or the most qualified.

These 'high' high priests had a ceremonial title: Maevin. Only within meetings amongst the Clergy were they called as such.

Rorek and Malchior were both Maevins. Malchior was a Maevin by virtue of his age, having been a high priest for years. Rorek was a Maevin because he possessed a theological knowledge of the religion of Yevon equal to Malchior…and he was much younger, to boot.

But there were a few more Maevins. Each one wore the distinct uniform of a Maevin, which mirrored Rorek's exactly, down to the foot-tall purple hat with golden trimming.

Maevin Shive was one of the only two female Maevins. She was a light-skinned woman with blonde hair, a dour face, and dark eyes. Her demeanor was rather cold and distant; she preferred to observe, rather than speak.

Maevin Nila Ronso was the other female Maevin. A female Black Ronso with a muscular, yet somehow feminine figure. It was probably due to her streamlined face, which possessed a smaller nose and leaner cheeks than Black Ronso of the male persuasion.

Maevin Guru Guado was an elderly, portly Guado. His gnarled, green hair was drooping, falling to his wrinkled neck. His eyes were lined with wrinkles, and he was nearly blind; physically and chronologically speaking, he was the oldest member of the Yevonite Clergy's Maevins.

Maevin Gomago was a rather diminutive fellow, but he had a powerful musculature that belied his small 5'0" frame. His face was angular, and his chin protruded at least five inches away from his face. His shaved blonde hair and blue eyes rounded out the package.

And finally, Maevin Xehaden, a human with tanned skin, spiky silver hair, and a 'smooth' look, to put it in a certain way. His yellow eyes seemed cold and calculating at first glance, but he was merely a silent and wary individual. He often served as a voice of reason for the Clergy during any meetings where debates could get out of hand.

Seven Maevins.

Over two-dozen high priests, three of which served as the head religious figure of the temples in Besaid, Kilika, and Luca (as Bevelle Temple was headed by the Maevins collectively, and Baaj was under the jurisdiction of the Maejins). The rest were those who worked in Bevelle, for they were potential candidates for the rank of Maevin.

Over a hundred priests and priestesses.

And at least five hundred monks and nuns.

All of them were gathered in the large chamber, a circular room with a 500-foot diameter. The walls were made of rough stone, polished to a high sheen. Electrical lights dangled above, connected to ceiling chains. The light illuminated the room, showing the turquoise color of the stone. The floor was coated with white marble, and pews were arranged in a circular fashion: carved out of Bevelle greenwood and fashioned with velvet cushions, the pews served as the seats for the monks, nuns, priests, and priestesses. As for the seven Maevins themselves, they sat atop a pillar that sat in the center of the room. This pillar was made of a pure white material that was an odd mixture of marble and reflective diamond powder. This allowed the pillar to reflect the light from above, illuminating the room even more. This pillar – which had a stairwell circling around it – had a diameter of 30 feet, and atop it sat a round desk of Macalania crystal oak. Its center was hollowed out, making it look like a donut from above. Sitting inside the hole of the 'donut' were the seven Maevins, sitting in chairs that were also carved out of crystal oak. A light dangled above their heads, illuminating them for everyone to see. At the very edges of the room were spiral staircases that led upward into conical towers, which were a common part – from an architectural standpoint – of the Palace of Yevon.

Despite the lighting, the whole proceeding was rather secluded; there were no windows. In a way, it was a continuation of how the Clergy originally met; in quiet shadows, away from the eyes of the world and the Maesters.

There was also one more aspect; seeing as how the Palace of Yevon stood directly atop Bevelle Temple, the sound of the Hymn of the Fayth was prevalent. Despite the thick walls of the Hall of the Clergy, the song still managed to drift in, albeit muted.

Finally, the seven Maevins stood. As one, they chanted, "RECITE THE DOCTRINE OF YEVON." Their voices echoed through the air.

Everyone stood up. The high priests spoke as one. **_"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 1: Yevon is the force that protects and safeguards Spira from the monster Sin!"_**

The priests and priestesses spoke next. **_"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 2: The Four Maesters are chosen by the people to serve as Spira's representatives to Yevon!"_**

The monks and nuns chanted in tandem. **_"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 3: The summoners are pre-ordained by Yevon to defeat Sin!"_**

Finally, everyone spoke in unison. **_"The Doctrine of Yevon, Item 4: The people of Spira may band together to fight Sin and his spawn out of defense, using whatever means they have at their disposal!"_**

The Maevins nodded as everyone took a seat. Rorek said, "Now for the first item in our meeting today…normally we start with reports from the temples, but we must speak of a matter concerning Kilika Temple. The Clergy trusts that a replacement for the former high priest has been chosen?"

A high priest with shaved brown hair and green eyes stood up, speaking clearly and concisely, projecting his voice so everyone could hear. "Yes sir, Maevin Rorek. I am High Priest Menniker, the one who was chosen to replace He Who Must Not Be Named."

That was the ultimate sign of transgression; when one had shamed their office and rank so badly, that to utter their very name was tantamount to defiling yourself. It was the greatest shame given to Yevonites that were dismissed from their station.

And for the former high priest of Kilika – whom had refused to send the souls of those who had died in the temple's Cloister of Trials – it was the last phase of disassociation. He had already been exiled from the temples; now his very name was the equivalent of a curse.

And common sense dictated that cursing in temple was a very bad thing. But you knew that.

"Good," replied Rorek.

Gomago, in a deep, yet smooth voice, stated, "How are the people reacting to your new station as High Priest of the Temple of Yevon-Kilika?"

"Maevin Gomago, I was one of the few priests at the temple who did not know of the burial chamber within the temple." He was being honest too. "Most of the people at Kilika are having a difficult time trusting me, but I'm making steady progress. Also, I-"

Maevin Malchior said nothing. He wasn't interested in this part of the meeting…and after this would be the reports from each temple. He was waiting for the main topic of interest.

Specifically, the topic of machina…and how it dealt with two certain companies.

xxxx

_/10:34 ST, Bridge, Celsius/_

The _Celsius_ was three hours behind Luca and Bevelle…and four hours behind their destination: Guadosalam.

Hirum yawned as he stared at the sphere oscillo-finder. "Anything else to do on this ship? I got pretty tired of just standing on the flight deck and thinking."

"You could always think some more," jokingly replied Aaron with a dry tone. Hirum rolled his eyes in response.

Trigon's chuckling didn't help matters either. He shrugged off Hirum's subsequent glare. **_"What am I supposed to do? Apologize for finding it to be a funny joke?"_**

"You could watch Teela and Serena in the cabin," remarked Aaron as his eyes briefly gazed ahead at the horizon.

Hirum sighed. "Look, I know she's Teela and all, but she DOES care about Serena. She'll be fine."

Aaron suddenly added, "Let me remind that the cabin does hold a bar, which HAS been restocked on a regular basis."

Hirum was gone in three seconds.

xxxx

_/10:35 ST, Cabin, Celsius/_

The cabin of the _Celsius_ was a rather homely room.

Once entering from the hallway that led to the elevator, the cabin immediately opened up to a height of 35 feet. The hard floor of blue metal was covered by a bare rug of blue that stretched all the way to the staircase on the opposite side of the 70-foot long room. The cabin was split into two parts; the left side of the room stood above at 17 feet, where the library (if you could call it that) and beds were situated. The right stood at normal floor level, and consisted of the cafeteria tables, the bar, and karaoke machine.

The cafeteria tables were small slabs of wood that jutted out of the wall atop which the left side of the room stood, each one coming with two chairs. Attached to the wall were old papers – information about sphere hunter groups and airship specs – and photos of the Gullwings and their friends.

The bar took up most of the right side of the room. There were seven small stool of gray metal, each one cushioned on top by stuffed brown leather. A single mirror lined the wall, along with racks for bottles of alcohol (of all different varieties)…and, for those who preferred not to get drunk, there was water, along with other flavored juices. The wall was painted a lime green color, and two potted ferns sat on a small shelf underneath the mirror. Attached to the corner of the wall was an SN Set, which had replaced an old monitor that connected directly to the ship's intercom and databanks.

In the far right corner was a rectangular platform upon which sat a microphone. Behind the microphone was a black karaoke machine, which showed signs of use (probably from ABTC agents seeking some way to relax during down time…heck, an airship was probably one of the few places free of surveillance). Pipes jutted out of the wall high above, connecting directly to the ventilation systems of the _Celsius_.

Now to the left side. Once advancing up the curving staircase of wooden planks, one would see that the ceiling – now made of glass instead of the metal – curved into the wall, allowing for an impressive view of the sky. There were three beds lined up against the wall, each one complete with a small dresser and lamp. Blankets of brown trimmed with gold covered the beds, and pure white pillows completed the look. At last, there was the library; consisting of nothing more than one piece of wooden furniture with multiple bookshelves, the library was filled with books about spheres, fiends, and Spira's history. Much of it pertained to the summoners that lived before the Second Dawn. Atop the bookshelf sat some more potted plants (apparently, someone had watered them daily in their spare time), which added a bit more panache to the cabin. To round out the library were three more pieces of furniture; a sofa and chair of brown leather, and a rectangular coffee table of polished wood. There was a protective railing along the edge of the upper level, so that one wouldn't fall down on accident. The only exception was one small ledge near where the left side of the room came to a halt.

Light filtered in from bulbs in the ceiling, and a single fan rotated quietly, cooling the room. All in all, it was a very cozy place.

And the beds were cozy too.

Just ask Serena: she was jumping up and down on them, giggling like mad.

Meanwhile, Teela was staring at one of the photos, which showed a picture of a blonde-haired blitzball player, wearing a uniform that she knew well. It was the uniform that she had worn for years, given to her by Rosho.

_So that's the guy who originally wore it_, thought Teela, sipping some 'Elixer' from a bottle. She had just essentially poured Shoopuf sap into a wine bottle, shaking it together. The resulting drink was one of the best she had had in a long time. It actually allowed her to calm down somewhat.

She suddenly remembered something. _Speaking of uniforms…_

The thief glanced down at the white bodysuit given to her at the Sanubia Desert Complex. She needed to find a new outfit. After taking another swig of her 'Elixer', she sauntered upstairs and started rummaging through the drawers.

It was at that moment that Hirum entered the cabin. "Serena? You okay?"

Serena giggled as she kept bouncing, timing her words with each bounce. "Just! Fine! Mister! Hirum! Sir! This! Is! Fun!"

Hirum walked up the stairs, taking the time to glance at everything. _Huh. Everything's so well preserved. I wonder if the ABTC touched the ship up once they found it._ He paused when watching Teela scouring the dresser drawers, pulling out clothes in the hopes that they would fit her. "What are you doing?"

"Finding some new clothes," replied Teela, a slight slur in her voice. "Any idea whose dresser this is?"

Hirum took a small look at the pictures on the dresser. One of them showed a brown-haired girl with one blue eye and one green eye. "I'd wager that dresser belonged to High Summoner Yuna."

Teela grunted as she pulled out a pair of short shorts. She let those drop to the ground as she pulled out a sleeveless white shirt, complete with a section in the middle that had been left open, giving view to an awful lot of skin. "Hmph. Some fashion statement. Guess she must've been a whore in her spare time."

Hirum's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. **"T-T-TEELA!"**

Teela lazily tilted her head. "What?"

"YOU JUST CALLED LADY YUNA A WHORE!"

"So?"

"THIS IS **YUNA!** VANQUISHER OF THE FIRST SIN!"

"I call it as I see it. And she apparently liked to dress as a whore."

"What's a whore?" asked Serena as she stopped bouncing, straightening out her white shirt as she did.

Hirum paled. That was NOT the kind of question he was prepared to answer. "Uh…"

Teela clumsily got to her feet, calmly explaining, "Well ya see kid, there are some lonely men in the world, so they'll usually hire a whore to-"

"**_TEELA!_ THIS IS SERENA YOU'RE TALKINGTO HERE!"** He quickly grabbed the young Psy-Mage's hand and bolted out of the cabin, leaving a relatively confused Teela.

"What'd I do?" mumbled the thief.

Then she thought about what she said.

"Oh." She was silent for the next few seconds…then she shrugged. "Guess I must be drunk." She took another sip of her 'Elixer' moments later.

xxxx

_/10:40 ST, Bridge, Celsius/_

Hirum plopped a confused Serena down into of the spare seats, panting heavily. Trigon glanced at the summoner and asked, **_"So…what happened? Don't spare the juicy details."_**

Hirum spent the next twenty seconds whispering to Trigon.

Then he burst into laughter. **_"AH HA HA HA HA, HAHAHAHA!"_** He started pounding the floor with his fist, so great was his laughter…then the mask switched to the scarred one. His laughter ceased immediately. _"I'll leave him to laugh in peace…and even the calmer side of my 'personality' is upset by Teela's comments."_

_That would be putting it mildly._

_**Oooh! So ya CAN get angry!**_

_Just get whatever emotion you're feeling out of your system…and coincidentally, I don't see the humor in the situation._

_**Eh, that's just you being you.**_

Hirum just sighed as he slumped onto the floor, rubbing his temples. "Oy…"

Aaron and Cid looked at each other, wondering if they wanted to know or not.

Serena apparently answered that question for them when she got up and asked, "Teela didn't get to finish answering me…so can one of you tell me what a whore is?"

Cid blinked. Aaron froze for a moment before stuttering, "Uh…let's just say that's a question only grown-ups can know the answer to. Maybe some other time…maybe in a few years?"

Serena frowned. "Well…it can't be THAT bad, could it?"

Hirum groaned out loud. _Maybe getting Teela back wasn't such a good idea…_

xxxx

_/2:16 NT, Hall of the Clergy, Fifth Floor, Palace of Yevon, First Column, Bevelle/_

The meeting had lasted for over an hour now.

It was time for the topic Malchior was most interested in.

As the priests from Besaid Temple sat down, Maevin Xehaden spoke, "Now that the reports are done, it's time we move on to the next item for our meeting. Specifically, the ABTC and BTC."

A general murmur of disapproval arose from the audience. Most of the Clergy's religious figures – as in, those who knew more than most men, if you get my drift – were utterly opposed to the two companies, given how much suffering their darker sides tended to inflict on unsuspecting people due to their 'war'. The new knowledge that had been made public recently by Hiregor – particularly the knowledge about Nibilo's destruction – had only added fuel to the fire. The younger men and women – particularly the monks and nuns – were mostly split down the middle, with quite a few being supporters for the two organizations…because like it or not, the BTC and ABTC's technological machines HAD made life easier.

"So it is here where I'll let Maevin Malchior speak." Xehaden turned his gaze to Malchior, who quietly stood.

The elderly Maevin cleared his throat, saying, "My fellow Clergymen. It is of my opinion that one of the greatest threats to the people of Spira these days…is not Sin. No, Sin is the GREATEST threat to us all…but one threat that could make Sin an even GREATER foe is the war going on between the ABTC and the BTC."

"These two organizations, founded so long ago, have since become obsessed with power. So much so that they'll do anything to get on top. It has since degenerated into a 'contest' of sorts." Malchior sneered at the thought of it all. "Their top-secret black projects become more and more destructive each time. They try to create the best weapons, the best tools of destruction, each time trying to outdo the other…and all done under the pretense of 'anti-Sin' weaponry."

"It has long been my contention that these two organizations have risen to power by the hands of the people. They did not mean to bring about the horrors that these two organizations combined have unleashed…not willingly. But the power of the ABTC and the BTC has grown and escalated because people keep buying from them. And why? Because they need machines. Because they need _machina_."

Now he was getting into iffy territory. Although most of the Clergy agreed that the ABTC and BTC deserved to go, their stances on machina itself were far different. "Now, some of you will contend that machines are only as bad as those who wield them, and that they make our lives easier. That is true. HOWEVER," He paused for dramatic effect. "Long ago, machina was forbidden by Yevon. Because machina eventually led to conflict…and lo, that is what is happening now. The Doctrine of Yevon showed that machines were now acceptable to use…but in my humble opinion, this is a mockery of Yevon."

He sighed, thinking of his next words. "Being a Yevonite…means to know sacrifice. We know of what happens to summoners who destroy Sin; their lives are taken, and they are sacrificed. Long ago, we realized that Sin was a manifestation of OUR sins, and that to truly get rid of Sin…mankind had to purify itself."

"But lo, people thought it to be impossible. Too difficult, they cried out!" Malchior snorted. "People tried. People failed. But those were fulfilled lives…but as machina became more advanced – and weapons became more powerful – people began to congregate. Cities – long said to be taboo because of how often Sin targeted them – were coming into being where towns used to be. Bevelle has become an enormous GIANT since its inception…but therein lies the problem. Our cities are TOO BIG. The people are separated by class in this horribly segregated world, where everyone must work hard to simply pay off their dues at the designated time…and even those who work hard must do so in the poorest of conditions. Those people have a hurdle that, most of the time, is too great for them."

Malchior continued on. "And not only that…what would happen if our prized 'machina' suddenly…failed? What if our weapons, which we use so often, prove useless? What then? We'd be COMPLETELY vulnerable. Sin could annihilate millions in one stroke, and there wouldn't be a thing we could do about it. It is THIS warning I give to you; one day, we will be in for a rude awakening."

The Maevin calmly bowed his head, slowly saying, "That is all. We will have a small recess, so speak freely. We will continue in thirty minutes."

Chatter began to echo throughout the Hall of the Clergy as priests, priestesses, monks, and nuns began to speak amongst one another. Malchior turned to his fellow Maevins and said, "I'll be up at one of the observation towers. I'll be back shortly."

So Maevin Malchior slowly walked down the pillar's stairwell, heading for one of the large spiral staircases that led to one of the conical towers that he had just mentioned. As he continued walking upward, the path illuminated by torches, he slowly reached into his robes for a personal sphere-com. It was the only piece of technology he carried with him, and even so, it was mostly based off of spheres, which had been a part of Spira since before the first Sin.

He calmly said, "BTC code 24-21-ABTC-R."

That was the code for connecting with the sphere-com of one of the BTC's scientists.

He answered. **"Hello?"**

"I'm currently alone; the Clergy's having a recess at the moment. What's become of the assault force that headed to Bikanel Island?"

"**Completely destroyed. By Sin."**

"Not surprising," grumbled Malchior.

**"And according to our scans, Sin is heading towards Bevelle at a relatively slow speed."**

"I see…" Malchior sighed. He couldn't back down now. He had to do it. It had to be done. "Good. Make sure everything on your end goes well. Understood Ryoda?"

**"Oh, don't worry…"**

xxxx

_/2:35 NT, Ryoda's Private Laboratory, Fifteenth Floor, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

"…I've got it all under control," finished Ryoda as he turned off his sphere-com. His fingers readjusted his glasses, which were on the verge of slipping of his nose. His gaunt face contorted into an eerie smile as he gazed at the object sitting on the floor in front of him: a spherical object.

The reason Hiregor's EMP-Bomb hadn't worked at Bikanel…the TRUE reason…was because it had been a fake.

The genuine article had been left behind. On purpose.

Ryoda smiled as he leaned over the device, his long jet-black hair brushing against its surface. "Yes…you will be the instrument that awakens the people to their folly…" Unlike most scientists…he was quite religious.

And he was willing to do what it took to spread Yevon's word. The TRUE word of Yevon…not the recycled and reworded filth of today. He was thinking of the ORIGINAL teachings.

And those teachings called for the destruction of all machina.

He would help set that into motion.

Ryoda briefly touched his chest; under his white lab coat was a necklace, upon which dangled a golden symbol of Yevon. "All of this will be done…all for the glory of Yevon."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 75: Yet Another Meeting of the Maesters

xxxx

Author's Notes: Maybe not a lot considering the time between updates, but I finished this chapter in two days.

Remember people, I've got two other stories besides this one…and I'm not losing interest. Far from it.

And I hope you liked the airship segment in this chapter. I thought this story need a brief injection of humor. ;P

See you soon, and please review!


	78. Yet Another Meeting of the Maesters

Standard Disclaimer: (falls into an abyss) This is what happens if I say I own Final Fantasy!

Author's Notes: Well, I'm feeling ready to get past Bevelle. We must progress forward!

And to those confused by Teela's attempted explanation of what a whore is to Serena…come on. She was DRUNK. Can YOU claim to have not said anything stupid while drunk?

Well I can. Cause I'm still a minor. And have thus never been drunk. Take THAT!

Don't forget to see my reviewer replies in my FFX-3 forum!

Begin!

xxxx

_**Remember when there'd be words at the beginning of every chapter?**_

_And they would offer foreshadowing to future chapters?_

_Acting like little spoilers…_

_**Well they're never coming back. HA HA HA!**_

_Isn't that harsh?_

_Don't bother. If it makes him happy, he'll enrage them._

_**BWAHAHAHA! **_

_Now with this little nonsense done with, on with the story…_

xxxx

Chapter 75: Yet Another Meeting of the Maesters

xxxx

_/2:40 NT, Hovercraft, First Column, Bevelle/_

President Torren Yates was rather unhappy.

For one, he had to attend another of one of those horrendous meetings. A meeting with the Maesters and Daedalus, the Boss of the ABTC.

Daedalus.

Yates sighed with irritation. That man was a never-ending source of irritation. Granted, the ABTC had been dealt a blow by Hiregor's broadcast…but he knew it was only a short-term gain. The ABTC would rebound, and they would proceed to debunk Hiregor's claims in spectacular fashion. It was just a matter of time before things reciprocated.

He supposed the recent assault on Bikanel Island would qualify.

Hiregor. The entire fleet. Destroyed. By Sin.

And, according to the transmission records that had been sent to the Infinito Complex, the ABTC had already evacuated the Sanubia Desert Complex by the time the fleet had arrived.

Oh well. The full results of Hiregor's press conference had yet to fully unravel; things could still turn out well in the end. Besides…he had one last trick up his sleeve…

He glanced upward at the darkening sky, the wind rushing through the open hovercraft. _I'll be on top in the end._

The hovercraft came to a stop at the base of the Palace of Yevon. The white discus' protective railway parted to let Yates off, along with his two bodyguards: CESS Operatives #38 and #24, the same ones that had been responsible for the cells in the Infinito Complex's prison block…specifically, the ones that had held Aaron, the summoner, and the humanoid machina in black. Suffice to say, Yates was feeling generous; he was offering the two a chance to redeem themselves.

It wasn't like the CESS' combat record had proven to be good, much less exceptional. They needed to start racking up victories.

Yates and the two CESS Operatives calmly entered an outside elevator that led straight to the palace's tallest tower. That was how he got into the Grand Sanctum of the Maesters; he had no interest in the religious gobbledygook everyone always spouted at him inside the palace.

_Feh. Yevon. A dead religion of a dead civilization._ As far as Yates thought of it, Yevon had served a society that lived in fear of Sin. An ignorant society that forbade machina because it was 'bad'.

What rubbish!

The moment the first Sin died, the old civilization – the one represented by Yevon – died. Even when Sin rose in its newest incarnation, the wheels had begun turning; the people were tired of the repressive regime of Yevon. They desired a life of metal. Yates smiled at the thought; the very religion had ended up altering its rules and doctrines to make machina acceptable!

It was a mystery why the Maesters and the Yevonite Clergy still held such sway with the people of Spira.

It mattered not; soon, Sin would be destroyed…by the BTC's greatest and most secret project. One that had been operated out of the BTC's secret facility in the Omega Ruins, their equivalent of the ABTC's Sanubia Desert Complex…

Oh yes…soon…right after this meeting, in fact…Yates would be seeing this new weapon personally. And he would be the one to deliver the final blow against Sin.

And everyone on Spira would be indebted to the BTC forevermore.

The president smiled at the thought.

The outside elevator suddenly stopped at the base of the palace's tallest tower. A small doorway opened up, revealing the enclosed elevator which led to the Grand Sanctum.

Daedalus and three _Lussyhtuac_ were on it.

"Daedalus," said Yates, no humor in his voice.

"Torren," replied Daedalus, his voice equally monotone. The three _Lussyhtuac_ with him were C-Agent #43, C-Agent #59…and C-Agent #119, who was on his first mission as an official agent.

The two CESS Operatives stood behind Yates. The three C-Agents stood behind Daedalus.

The enclosed elevator rose upward. As it did, the interior surface began to disappear, save for the metallic gray floor. Everything around them seemed to be composed of the heavens themselves.

Yates grumbled, "Your deadbeat son gave me the slip."

"So I heard," remarked Daedalus. "Still sore over failing to catch him yet again?"

Yates snorted. "I suppose. Still not as sore as I am over losing YOU."

Daedalus sighed. "It wasn't my fault that I happened to get attached to the daughter of the ABTC's last Boss. It also wasn't my fault that I ended up becoming the successor of the ABTC's last Boss. Though I didn't appreciate how you ended up offing his daughter." There was a faint edge of menace to the Boss' voice.

Yates noticed it, and he didn't care. "Oh, I didn't really care what you thought back then. I happen to believe in the philosophy of vengeance…eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. You abandoned the legacy of the BTC for the legacy of the ABTC…I just took away your legacy."

"That might've worked if you had killed my wife while she was pregnant with Aaron."

"True. You made her very hard to track."

Daedalus chuckled. "Oh, you flatter me."

It was maddening, in a sense; to hear two men talk of such dark, disturbing matters so casually…and yet, that was the world in which they lived in. That was the world they chose to live in.

The world Aaron chose to live in.

"Perhaps the reason Aaron is so dead set against joining is because you killed his mother?" suggested Daedalus, a wry look in his eye.

Yates said nothing.

That is, until the elevator started to slow. Finally, the president said, "It won't matter anyway. I'll still be on top."

Daedalus chuckled. "Life is far too short. That's a fact. So if our time on this planet is so short..." He turned his cool gaze towards his father. "...it might as well be spent atop everyone else. Wouldn't you agree...old man?"

Yates snorted as the elevator came to a stop. "Don't call me 'old man'. You don't have the right."

The door opened, revealing the Grand Sanctum of the Maesters. On each side of the celestial room were the four Maesters, each standing behind one pedestal. The shrouds hanging from the ceiling seemed to glow violet in the ethereal light of the room.

Maester Noveos Guado of Guadosalam Temple.

Maester Ioros of Djose Temple.

Maester Yulik Ronso of Macalania Temple.

Grand Maester Masho of Bevelle Temple.

The Hypello said, "Welcome to our Shanctum…Preshident of the BTShee…Torren Yatesh."

The elderly man nodded as he walked out of the elevator, the two CESS Operatives following him.

Masho continued. "Welcome to our Shanctum…Boss of the ABTShee…Daedalush."

The Boss nodded as he walked out of the elevator, the three _Lussyhtuac_ following him.

The two executives calmly took a seat at the singular table that sat between the four pedestals. Their respective guards stood behind them.

The meeting could finally get underway.

"Now…start discussing your individual projects. As noted in previous meetings, everything in here is confidential." Yulik's lone eye glared at both Daedalus and Torren. "And I know you both often hide your more secret projects…but considering the emergence of the original Sin earlier, I want the truth. ALL OF IT."

The two executives glanced at each other. Their minds were already starting to race: the prospect of finding out each other's secret projects was rather juicy.

"I suppose I shall start with Project PSP then," said the Boss.

xxxx

_/Hirum's Subconscious/_

Open fields. Swaying grass. A soft breeze.

The 10-year old Hirum poked his head over the tall reeds, his dull blue eyes scanning the nearby area. Unfortunately for him, his white shirt and red shorts were standing out against the green grass.

It didn't matter. He'd find Siana anyway.

His black hair moved with the wind as he slowly crept through the grass. Slowly…slowly…

"GOTCHA!"

Hirum leapt.

He landed on the hard ground. "Ow."

A bare foot stepped on his back. "Too slow."

Hirum grimaced as he turned over, gazing upward at his 10-year old friend. Her blue shirt and green overalls fit quite well with the surrounding environment, but her red eyes – filled with innocent mischievous glee – stood out. She was Siana.

And she had just tagged Hirum. "Well, you tried to tag me…but it looks like I win this round yet again."

"No fair. I don't know how to move as quietly as you," protested the young boy.

Siana giggled as her friend got to his feet. "Well, not my fault that you're so loud."

Hirum grimaced as he chased the happy girl through the fields, slowly heading southward alongside the busy Mi'ihen Highroad.

Some hours later, as the time neared 8:00 ST…

Hirum and Siana's legs dangled over the railing of a walkway that led into the outskirts of Luca. It was one of many that allowed for pedestrians to simply walk towards the Mi'ihen countryside, if they didn't feel like going through the relatively busy Highroad. The afternoon was nearly over, and Siana would have to head home soon.

"So…how are your parents doing?" asked Siana.

Hirum shrugged. "They're fine, I guess."

Siana nodded as she gazed at the bustling skyline of Luca…and then she – somewhat nervously – said, "Well, last night I accidentally saw my parents…well, doing some grown-up things."

"Like what? Kissing?" asked Hirum.

"No…more grown-up than that."

"Oh." Hirum visibly blushed; it had only been a few months ago that his parents had explained to him about the reproductive process. "And, you're telling me this…why?"

Siana shrugged. "No reason."

Hirum arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well…you ARE the only kid my age nearby. My home's pretty far away from any other settlements; your house is the closest one. Sometimes…I just feel like talking."

Hirum nodded as he turned his field of vision back toward the horizon.

Suddenly, she asked, "So Hirum, have you ever kissed anyone?"

The black-haired boy blinked at the question. "Eh?"

"Well?" asked the brown-haired girl, her red eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uh…no." Hirum was visibly perturbed. "Why are you asking all these weird questions?"

Siana shrugged as she slid backwards off the railing, opting to instead lean against it as she stood. "Well…I guess seeing my parents together last night got me thinking. I was wondering if there's any special reason why they do that kind of stuff with each other…you know, besides the whole baby part."

Hirum was silent as his young mind registered Siana's question. "So…what are you saying?"

"Well…I was just wondering if the kind of people who do that stuff have to love each other a lot." Siana suddenly giggled. "I don't know why I'm thinking these things. I'm still too young."

Hirum lightly snorted. "No kidding."

Silence. They stared quietly at the sky for another minute.

Finally, Siana turned towards Hirum. "Ever felt curious?"

"Hmm?"

"About what it's like to kiss a girl?"

Hirum blinked. "Uh…"

Siana giggled. "You're _embarrassed_."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The boy snorted as he got back onto the walkway. "Whatever."

Siana grinned devilishly at her friend. "What's wrong…SCARED?"

Hirum twitched.

"Come on, let's try it! I want to know!"

Hirum sighed out of irritation. "FINE…" He slowly turned towards his best friend, staring quietly into her red eyes. Such innocent eyes.

Then they lightly kissed each other on the lips…for about two seconds. And no, there was no tongue involved. Minds out of the gutter, they're only kids!

Hirum and Siana looked mostly confused more than anything else. The boy asked, "Well?"

Siana shrugged. "I didn't really feel much of anything…maybe it's an older person thing."

Silence.

Finally, Hirum said, "Well…maybe we'll try again when we're a bit older. Then we'll see if it's different. Is that okay?"

"Aw, you don't have to," replied Siana with a wide smile. "But you're sweet like that. It's a promise!"

Hirum chuckled. He had to admire – even envy – Siana's exuberant nature. Maybe all girls were like that. His mother was certainly happy enough. "Okay. A promise."

Siana smiled as she gazed at the sun. "Well, it's getting late…I should be heading home now."

Hirum nodded. That was one bad thing; Siana lived so far away that she had to go home before it was even dark. It was a drag, to be honest. But hey, Hirum couldn't be picky when she was the only kid his age within walking distance; and he was grateful for her company. She was a very good friend. A true friend. "Okay. I've got to head to Luca Temple anyway; I want to learn more about a summoner's Pilgrimage…so, see you tomorrow!"

Siana smiled as she waved goodbye.

Then the 17-year old Teela suddenly appeared behind Siana, her gray eyes staring quietly at the young red-eyed girl. The world around them vanished, replaced only by darkness.

Hirum froze. His young eyes stared quietly at the thief, his heart quivering from unexpected fear. "Who…who are you?"

Teela said nothing.

She only materialized the massive sword of an Iron Giant fiend before bisecting the little girl. Siana's red blood stained the entire body of the thief.

Hirum was shocked into silence.

Then, as the darkness overwhelmed everything, his pained scream echoed through the endless void.

"_**SIANA!"**_

xxxx

_/4:50 NT, Bridge, Celsius/_

Hirum bolted upright, his brow lined with sweat.

He looked around; Aaron and Cid were both sitting at the controls of the Celsius aircraft, while Trigon – sporting his cocky mask - was performing acrobatic feats (handstands, standing on one finger, twirling in midair, spin jumps, all that jazz), much to the little Psy Mage's delight.

The summoner sighed to himself as he gazed down; he had literally fallen asleep in the chair sitting in front of the database. He looked down at his hands, his head suddenly feeling rather light.

He remembered…so vividly, what had happened that day.

That day, where he and Siana had kissed (his first kiss ever, he thought fondly), had been the last day they had seen each other. For that night, Sin had attacked.

He also remembered his time at the Farplane…where Siana's soul had seemingly framed Teela, Luca's most infamous thief, for killing her. He remembered Siana's exact words.

'_You…the one whose hands have my blood upon them…'_, mentally recited Hirum. He also remembered Teela's seemingly unenthusiastic declaration that she had killed Siana.

Had she?

Hirum groaned. It was all so confusing.

The door to the bridge slid open, and Teela sauntered out. "Feh. It'll do for now."

The summoner gazed at Teela, the old bodysuit she had received at Sanubia tucked neatly under her arm. In its place, she wore a long blue skirt – lined with the designs of stars – that had once belonged to Yuna during her summoner days. Teela was a bit taller than Yuna, so the skirt ended right at her calves. She also wore an oversized white shirt with long sleeves…so to compensate, she had tied the rim of the shirt into a knot behind her back (think Daisy Duke), which allowed her midriff to be shown as a result. To round out the outfit, she word tight black boots with white shoelaces that nearly went up to her knees.

Hirum had to admit; it was an oddly graceful outfit for the thief.

Speaking of the thief, she grumbled, "I swear, the people who used this airship had the shoddiest selection of clothes EVER. This was the only thing that was decent."

This brought a quick rejoinder from Aaron. "Since when do you care about decency?"

Teela snarled.

"Enough," said Cid, deciding to intervene. "We've reached Guadosalam."

Hirum paused as the _Celsius_ began to descend onto a large platform-shaped growth that protruded from the side of the Great Guadulien Oak. They had finally returned to Guadosalam…and he had an aeon to claim.

xxxx

_/3:55 NT, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

_Project PSP…Project CESS…the projects of two rivals_, thought Ioros as he scratched at his blue skullcap. "So…Project PSP…Project Psychic Sensory Perception…in the aftermath of Nibilo's destruction," Ioros glared at Daedalus before continuing. "The ABTC rounded up the few survivors they could find. The red-haired girl Serena – who is now traveling with Summoner Hirum as his guardian – was the only person to survive the augmentation of her mind." He glanced at his notes. "You say the prime source for the data on psychic magic was in a sphere?"

"Yes," replied Daedalus. "My son found it a long time ago. It was actually a specific kind of sphere, called a 'Dressphere.' When utilized with a long lost piece of technology called a 'Garment Grid', one's outer appearance will be altered by the dressphere, and you will suddenly have new abilities, depending on the dressphere one uses. In this case, the dressphere Aaron found…utilized psychic magic. A magic type unseen in centuries…and with a lot of practical uses."

Masho hummed, his mind in deep thought. "Sho…you found a dresshshphere…High Shummoner Yuna ushed theshe shpheresh during her daysh as a shphere hunter…"

Ioros asked, "So why have you been letting her travel with Hirum?"

"Well, the real world often proves to be the greatest test to anyone," remarked Daedalus with a small grin on his face. "Serena's abilities have grown by leaps and bounds. Far more than anyone in the Special Weapons Division could have predicted. By the time Hirum's Pilgrimage will end, she will have matured enough so that everything will have paid off."

Yulik Ronso snarled out of disgust. He briefly fingered his left eye, which was shut by a long scar. "Your actions with Project King Of Fiends resulted in the destruction of Nibilo…and Project Psychic Sensory Perception ruined the life of an innocent girl."

Daedalus shrugged innocently. "Oh well. It's not like Yates is any better."

"Speaking of Yates," quietly muttered Noveos Guado as he turned towards the cigar-smoking man. "Project CESS…Project Cybernetically Enhanced Super Soldiers…40 men and women, all of them from the slums in thefifth column," _Not that it makes any better._ "Physically augmented their bodies and trained them…but their track record hasn't been impressive. CESS Operative #34…is now a guardian of summoner Hirum. CESS Operative #13 went rogue and has disappeared. CESS Operative #1 was an ABTC plant, and escaped with all of the data on Project CESS…"

Yates glared hatefully at Daedalus.

The Boss arched an eyebrow. "Outwitting the BTC has been a hobby of mine…isn't that right…old man?"

Torren Yates' glare turned into a somewhat amused stare.

Then he chuckled, his tone oddly jovial. "Oh that's rich."

He then stood up, pulling out a small pistol from his coat.

The three C-Agents whipped out their A16 assault rifles.

The two CESS Operatives already had their BTC-4 laser rifles out.

The Boss remained sitting, not at all surprised.

The four Maesters suddenly became alert, their frames becoming rigid.

Nobody dared to move.

"Look at you two. Bickering like children."

Everyone turned towards the elevator. Out of it stepped High Maejin Neru…the former Grand Maester. He looked a bit wet (after all, it was storming outside)…and he did not look happy. "Is this how the heads of the ABTC and the BTC are supposed to act?" He suddenly paused. "Don't answer that."

"Neru," muttered Yates. He didn't look happy at the former Maester's sudden arrival. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Welcome back Neru. What brings you from the Sea of Baaj?" asked the Boss, trying his best to sound polite. Granted, he didn't much care for Neru…but he had to appear civilized.

"Welcome, High Maejin Neru," said Masho. His respect for his predecessor was unbound. "It ish a great honor to shee you again in theshe hallowed hallsh."

Neru stood near the table, his eyes focusing on the firearms present. "Lower your weapons. Let's try and keep this civilized."

Ioros chuckled to himself. Despite the man's advanced age, the High Maejin could instantly command respect.

Yates begrudgingly put his weapon away.

The _Lussyhtuac_ and the CESS Operatives followed suit.

Satisfied, the former Grand Maester asked, "Have you discussed the matter regarding the clone of Sin?"

"Yes," said Yulik Ronso. "It was called Project Vice. Apparently, the BTC felt that experimentation with Sinspawn cells-"

"Which I recall was FORBIDDEN when this subject came up many years ago," interrupted Neru.

"-would be 'okay' as long as it wasn't done on humans as well." The 11-foot tall Ronso stared at Yates. "And this was your 'reasoning'?"

Yates grinned. "Loopholes are loopholes."

Neru growled out of irritation. He DESPISED weasels like Yates. "Regardless, you ended up creating a clone of the original Sin. What was the POINT?"

"To increase our knowledge. Perhaps if-"

"An ancient society was DESTROYED because they meddled with Sin." Neru's tone silenced everyone, so authoritative he was. "I…found a book. An old book. It described a civilization that lived in the barren highlands far to the west of the Calm Lands…they would be what the Clergy would call 'heretics'. They were worshippers of Sin, calling it a cleanser of the impure."

The Maesters were shocked into silence.

"In defiance of Yevon, they subjected their own bodies to Sinspawn…becoming powerful creatures that could absorb fiends…as a result, they received the Gray Flesh."

"Jusht like Teela," whispered Masho. "She ish like them, then."

Neru continued on, a grave look on his face. "But that society ended up destroying itself; when a group of those with the Gray Flesh could not absorb a Sinspawn, they ended up destroying their fellows and their entire civilization…the last page of this book ended with this note: Our civilization is crumbling...for worshipping Sin, our reward is death...what kind of fools were we...?" Neru stared at Yates. "You're tampering with forces you shouldn't be messing with…I'm sure you've all heard of Terrance Gorio. He was a man who, out of sheer hunger, ate a Sinspawn. He received the Gray Flesh…but he was unable to sate his hunger, and he combusted into flames. The medical community was astounded and perplexed. No one ever figured out WHY he died like that…but you know. And you know WHY experimenting with Sinspawn is forbidden! Because of what would happen to people like Gorio!"

"As hard as it seems to believe, the reports are true. They are trying to resurrect the first Sin."

Everyone turned toward the Boss. He was reading off a piece of paper, part of a secret report, apparently. "Those were the words I was told when I was informed about Project Vice some years ago. And that 'civilization' is old news; an archaeological expedition funded by the ABTC discovered those ruins a LONG time ago. The findings were kept a secret."

Everyone boggled at Daedalus. Noveos Guado sputtered, "W-W-Why?"

"Because of the findings," innocently replied the Boss. "True, I wanted to experiment, and try to recreate these 'Sinspawn Warriors'…but there was a known possibility of failure that didn't exist with Project KOF or Project PSP. That's why we had Teela abducted, why we studied her."

"**_WHAT!"_** roared Neru. **"WHEN WAS THIS?"**

"Some time ago. Around the time Aaron and his 'charge' arrived at Guadosalam." Daedalus turned toward his father. "Granted, we didn't have an opportunity to study her for long; she escaped. And soon after that, Bikanel was destroyed by the REAL Sin. But if enough planning could be done…and the scale was reduced to just a few people…then the results could be interesting-"

"STOP," growled Neru. The talk of manipulation…the talk of altering people into abominations, just to make a better weapon…it was madness. MADNESS! "Think of what you're talking about…for Yevon's sake, the results of that BTC 'project' that we stopped are now locked up in the Infinito Complex! You know why? Because they were turned into monsters…monsters…MONSTERS. Understand? You're talking about creating beasts, and turning your fellow man INTO these creatures! It's a downright **_ATROCITY!_**"

Daedalus was silent. Then, in his ever-so composed voice, he said, "That's the point of experimentation. You find out what goes wrong, and then you correct the wrongs. After a while, you get it right."

"Quite so," agreed Yates as he stood up, his hand grasping at the smoky cigar dangling from his mouth. "Besides, people are getting tired of Sin. Do you think they want to live with the knowledge that a summoner's sacrifice will mean NOTHING in the long run? Think about it; summoners don't kill Sin. They simply make it go away for a little while. It's more like evicting that one annoying customer from your store, only to have him come back when the restraining order expires."

"Well put," admitted Daedalus.

The Maesters – and Neru – had no answers.

President Torren Yates laughed at their silence. Then his tone became ice-cold. "You stupid fools...the Final Summoning is no longer the decisive weapon it once was!" He pulled out his pistol and twirled it around his finger. "Technology is this world's weapon...and once we complete our greatest project ever, Sin will become obsolete." He then walked away. "This meeting's over."

The two CESS Operatives silently followed Yates into the elevator, which closed and slowly descended from the Grand Sanctum.

Silence.

Finally, the Boss sighed. "Well, so he's almost done."

"Done with what?" asked Maester Ioros.

Daedalus pulled out a small manuscript; it detailed the conversation between himself, some ABTC sponsors, and Mr. Kane five months ago. "Here are Mr. Kane's exact words when he discovered the Special Military Division's top-secret project…and this is bigger and more important than Project Vice or Project CESS. This is so big it's taking place outside of Bevelle."

The Maesters said nothing.

Neru, finally, grumbled, "Well…?"

Daedalus recited the words. "Gentlemen...we have a problem. We've finally discovered BTC's secret project. And…well, it involves going higher than the heavens themselves." The Boss lowered the manuscript, staring at the stunned faces of the Maesters.

Rumbling thunder could be heard.

Oddly enough, it was C-Agent #119 who spoke. "It's storming…" He immediately froze, followed up by a baleful glare from C-Agents #43 and #59.

_Indeed it is_, thought Yulik Ronso.

xxxx

_/4:15 NT, Elevator, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

CESS Operatives #38 and #24 were silent as Yates pulled out his personal sphere-com. "BTC-Airship Pad-12."

Silence.

Then a voice answered. **"Sir?"**

"Is my private airship ready?"

"**Yes sir."**

"Have it pick me up outside the Palace of Yevon. I want to get to the Omega Complex as soon as possible."

"**Understood, sir."**

President Torren Yates pocketed his sphere-com, an odd grin on his face. "You know, you two should consider yourselves lucky."

The two super soldiers glanced at each other momentarily before asking, "Why?"

The diminutive man chuckled as a puff of smoke drifted out from his mouth. "Because you two are going to be joining me in outer space."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 76: Maturation

xxxx

Author's Notes: Space…THE FINAL FRONTIER.

So, how was this twist? Will our little group end up heading into space? Maybe. Maybe not. You'll have to find out.

In any case, the focus turns back to Hirum's group in the next chapter; we're almost done with all of the political stuff in Bevelle. I'm eager to continue the Pilgrimage!

See you soon, and please review!


	79. Maturation

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own-(trips and falls down)

Author's Notes: Eh, you know the drill.

Anyhow, another summoner fight begins in this issue:D

Also, FFX-3 has eclipsed 400 reviews. Woot. And last chapter was the 75th one! Double woot! Only 25 more to go until chapter 100…and undoubtedly, more to go after that.

And on a side note, out of the main party members, only Cid, Trigon, and Aaron have yet to have a wardrobe change (the first two for obvious reasons). Hirum and Serena have had one wardrobe change, whilst Teela has had two (three if you count the time she wore Hirum's poncho to hide her nekkidness).

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 76: Maturation

xxxx

_/1:05 ST, Room 104, Raikage Inn, Thunder Plains/_

Nira had no way of knowing she had spent the night in the same room as Hirum had when he had traversed the Thunder Plains. It probably would have made her revile a bit. And you could hardly blame her; even after the utter beat-down she had been handed by Hirum outside Guadosalam, she still thought of him as the 'drop-out'.

Nothing that that brown-haired guardian of his – Nira frowned at the memory of that girl – couldn't fix after enough time. So the summoner intended to avoid that girl should she ever encounter Hirum again.

The blue-haired summoner sat up, stretching her arms. She swung her legs over the side of the blue bed, bare and shivering. She gingerly stood up, her attire consisting of white undergarments and a blue undershirt, which she wore underneath her normal clothing. Her brown eyes drifted towards Kurik, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Funnily enough, he was curled up in a ball…it was actually quite funny to look at to be honest. The summoner couldn't help but snicker a bit.

And you couldn't blame her. A nine-foot tall Black Ronso, curled up on a blue couch too small for a regular Ronso like a house cat.

She let her guardian sleep as she reached for her white robe and the blue leather armor that covered her upper body. It was time to head to Bevelle.

Minutes later, she walked out of her room, figuring she'd head down to the small shop across from the hotel to grab a quick bite to eat. She looked largely the same as she had when she had last met Hirum.

Except her staff.

It was still the same purple staff, complete with the same golden tree affixed to the end. But now three different orbs were embedded into the staff.

One jewel from a Gold Elemental. One jewel from a White Elemental. One jewel from a Blue Elemental.

Her staff – which she called a Triton Staff now – possessed the magical essences of Thunder, Blizzard, and Water elemental spells.

Very nice and very useful in battle.

The blue-haired summoner stepped out of the Raikage Inn, blinking as she did. The lights hanging from the protective ceiling were rather blinding in comparison to the dim hotel. Plus, it was too early in the morning for her to see light that was as bright as noon.

She caught sight of the shop; it was a bakery, selling baked goods (the Bikanel Bread, in particular, smelled downright heavenly). Her feet stepped across the stony ground-

"Summoner Nira."

The blue-haired girl turned around towards the Raikage Inn, looking up at one of the windows. The face of a dark-haired teen with pale blue eyes was staring back at her. "Summoner Terros. I haven't seen you since Luca."

Terros chuckled. "I didn't know you were in the same hotel as I. We just got here late last night, my guardians and I."

Nira didn't need to be told what Terros was seeking. He wanted a battle. "I'll battle you in a moment Terros; just let me get a quick bite to eat." As the girl walked away, the dark-haired summoner grinned; Nira was sure to fall to his overwhelming strength.

Just like all the others.

He would be doing her some good.

xxxx

_/1:11 ST, Outside Guadosalam Temple, Guadosalam/_

"We should've gotten a room at a hotel," grumbled Aaron as he trudged along with the others towards the Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam.

Teela shrugged. "Not my fault there were only three beds."

"That couch is not made for sleeping," retorted the Al Bhed.

"You're also part of an organization that made you do really creepy things which you did willingly. Hence, no bed for you," countered the thief.

Aaron grumbled. "Hirum, help me out here!"

"I got a bed. I ain't complaining."

"Some 'friend'. Serena?"

"I slept well Mr. Aaron! Did Teela help you sleep well?"

"No, she nearly impaled me to that couch! Cid, back me up here!"

"…"

"Oh right, you were on self-imposed guard duty all night. Trigon?"

"_A simple chair sufficed for me. Would you have preferred that, or the floor?"_

"GAH! **YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**"

And so the six continued on, drawing random stares from the passing Guado.

To be honest, Hirum was feeling refreshed. He actually felt…normal.

All of his guardians were back. Despite the tribulations and trials of separation they had endured, they were finally back together. Somehow, everything just felt…_right_.

He wanted it to stay that way. Even though one of his guardians was a member of the ABTC and had done some awful things. Even though one of his guardians was a machina with a split personality and an utterly mysterious disposition. Even though one of his guardians was a thief that had heckled him and Luca for years (and, apparently, was also the one that had killed his childhood friend).

Eh, can't count for variables. Beggars can't be choosers, and all that.

_Even though we still have over 200,000 Gil at LEAST_, thought Hirum with a wry smirk.

The six travelers stopped in front of the temple, which was open to all. A rather meek looking Guado stood there; he was one of the elder monks of the temple. He had witnessed Hirum's last visit…and he remembered how he had been thrown out, as the Clergy had declared him unfit to be a summoner.

But the temples had recently received notice that Hirum was eligible to be a summoner once more…and this had come from the Maesters.

So forgive him for being confused.

"Um…you are summoner Hirum?"

The black-haired male nodded. "Yep."

The monk replied, "Well…uh, you are allowed to enter the temples…but I am still kind of skepti-"

"Oh for crying out loud," grumbled Teela as she stepped forward in front of the now-slightly bewildered summoner. "Look pal, we're allowed in. So why are you still standing here between us and the door?"

The elder monk blinked. "Uh…"

Pyreflies suddenly started to converge on Teela. "Come to think of it, there IS no reason for you to be standing here. Unless you're a jerk who likes wasting other people's time." The IG-Sword had materialized in her hand.

And she was holding it out, its tip barely out of reach from the now-frightened monk. The Guado was petrified; a mere human was holding a sword with only one arm, as if it were no lighter than a twig!

"So here's a request." Then, in a sarcastically sweet voice, she asked, "Can you pleeeeeeeease move?"

The monk nearly tripped over himself as he got out of their way.

Teela chuckled as she dismissed the sword of the Iron Giant fiend. "Ah…that felt good. Threats of physical violence, how I've missed you."

Everyone else was silent as the thief walked ahead.

Trigon sardonically said, _"Hmph. At least she's a 'free spirit'."_

Aaron snorted. "Yeah right."

And suddenly, Hirum was having second thoughts about having made Teela his guardian so long ago.

Still…it felt so natural. So…normal.

xxxx

_/Sphere Room, Unknown Area/_

Rosho was silent as he gazed at dozens of spheres, taking in the images from each at a glance.

Hirum and his guardians entering the Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam.

Sin, advancing eastward slowly…towards Bevelle. It would arrive soon.

The Yevonite Clergy, continuing their meeting (of course, they had had multiple recessions to rest; not everyone could talk endlessly for hours).

The scientist Ryoda, waiting patiently for the opportune moment to activated his EMP-Bomb.

President Torren Yates, flying away from Bevelle on his personal airship.

Two summoners fighting on the Thunder Plains.

Maejin Meekra teaching a class at the SSoB.

Daedalus sipping some red wine back in Luca.

Rosho sighed. "Events are becoming more hectic…I can only hope they make it to Zanarkand soon." The elderly man's swirly green eyes were filled with weariness; he had been watching for so long.

He hoped this plan…would finally right the wrongs of Seymour Guado.

"**Hmm. Interesting."**

Rosho paled. The hover platform he was sitting in descended down to a certain sphere, showing the face of a scruffy homicide detective. Richard Kuvod. _He's been investigating numerous incidents since the assassinations of Naruki Nefrula and Vincent Legate…looking into the projects of the BTC and ABTC, paying special attention to Hirum's group…_

Then something suddenly dawned on the old Al Bhed.

Kuvod was looking directly at the sphere. Smaller than a grain of sand…but he was looking straight at it. _How in the world did he notice it? No one else has ever seen them!_

Law of Averages was finally kicking in, apparently.

"**Never knew they made spheres THIS small…"** The homicide detective grinned wickedly, as if his mind was making some new connections. **"I always thought some of these events seemed too coincidental…but if there's someone who's been watching even ME…then there might be a puppet-master. The ABTC and BTC are one thing…but I have a hunch you have something to do with Hirum's group. Perhaps the one known as Trigon? After all, next-to-nothing is known about him…and I know of no one who can make spheres THIS small…"**

_Nothing but assumptions_, thought Rosho with a frown. _But they are correct assumptions…this man is smart._

Kuvod suddenly reached into his rumpled trench coat, pulling out ablue sphere of regular size.**"Speaking of Trigon…"** The detective honestly had no idea if he was even being listened to. But he was bored after hours of analyzing his notes. A little diversion like this was helping him relax. **"Only a few bystanders witnessed Hirum's battle against the aeon of Bevelle Temple from afar. One of them was one of my informants…he recorded a nifty little segment."**

Rosho could only watch – dumbfounded – at the aftermath of Hirum and Trigon's battle against Cerberus, in which a spider-like mech appeared out of nowhere, absorbed the damaged mechanical body of Trigon, and spat him out moments later, good as new. The mech promptly vanished. **"Mind explaining, whoever you are?"**

Rosho immediately pressed several buttons on the console embedded into the hover platform. Immediately, the image showing Kuvod began to liquefy. The sphere had initiated a self-destruct, breaking apart into its base liquid form.

The Al Bhed grimaced; if he could, he would've wiped the sweat off his head (however, having your head kept in a liquid-filled jar kind of prevents that). "That man needs to be watched out for…"

xxxx

_/1:17 ST, Chamber of the Fayth, Guadosalam Temple, Guadosalam/_

The glass shield in the middle of the chamber shimmered as the translucent Fayth materialized. Tromell Guado gazed quietly upon Hirum and his guardians. _"You have more company than last time."_

Hirum shrugged. "Guess so."

"_And you have changed as well."_

Hirum gestured toward his poncho. "Different fashion statement, sure…but hey, gotta make due when your clothes get shredded."

Tromell gazed momentarily at Teela, Aaron, Serena, Cid, and Trigon. Then he turned his eyes back to Hirum. _"I take it you've done some thinking…?"_

Hirum was silent. He had. He had thought a lot.

Question is…was it enough?

"Well…" The summoner scratched at his neck. "I have to admit, when I first tried to claim you…I was having some difficulties."

"_Clearly,"_ calmly stated Tromell.

"I had a lot of trouble trusting my guardians back then…but I won't say I didn't have legitimate reasons." He had a few dark thoughts about his rage against Teela in the Farplane…his frustration with Aaron and Trigon's secrets…and – less so than the others, but present nonetheless – his inner discomfort with walking around the secret experimental projects of the ABTC and the BTC (oh Yevon, he didn't want to be reminded of the mess at the Moonflow). "I was…REALLY frustrated back then. I thought all of my guardians had some kind of alternate motive. A different reason for fighting for me. That's why I was unable to trust them…because I thought they had some kind of deep, hidden plot to stab me in the back."

Silence. The others said nothing.

Except for Serena. "Mister Hirum…? I…I didn't…" She began to whimper.

Hirum froze. _Crap._ "Uh, I don't mean you Serena! I really didn't!"

Teela growled. "Way to go, IDIOT." She smacked him on the head.

"OW!"

Aaron grimaced. "Here we go again…"

And so Tromell could only watch as Teela berated the hapless Hirum (while Aaron tried to settle them down) and the smiling face of Trigon tried to explain to Serena why some people say things they don't mean (with Cid watching as his charge was consoled by the humanoid machina). It was a strange scene; one wouldn't think that a summoner and his guardians would act so…disjointed.

The Fayth could only chuckle. _"And have your opinions changed…?"_

Hirum – rubbing his head after several knocks courtesy of Teela's fist – muttered, "Yeah, kind of…" He straightened himself out, waiting until everyone was quiet. "Sort of…I mean, I still know that some of my guardians have secondary agendas…" He briefly glanced at Aaron. "And I think some of them still aren't fully trustworthy…"

Tromell arched an eyebrow. _"Is that so?"_

"But…I'm only human. And so are they." _Except Trigon, to be technical_, thought Hirum. "We aren't perfect. We all have our little flaws and imperfections…but I know this. Despite everything that's happened, we've ended up together in the end." _Even despite what Aaron did_, lamented Hirum in silence. Had things been just a wee bit different, Teela and Serena would be in ABTC hands…and Aaron would probably be gone. Even so, Hirum still thought there was good in his friend…he just needed a stronger conscience. "They've come through for me…I think it's only fair that I do the same for them. So even if you won't let me claim you…that'll be okay. It just means I have more work to do. I'll just move on to the Calm Lands and continue my Pilgrimage until the end…but it will be with those who I've come to regard as…more than just guardians."

Utter silence. Had Trigon's face not been a mere mask, he would've been smiling.

Tromell was smiling as well. _"You have no need to say anything else. It is clear to me that you truly value your guardians for more than just protection…and that, is all I need to know. The Eternal Servant is yours to command."_

The summoner said nothing as the spirit of the former Guado Lord drifted into his body. Instantly, the pain of regret gnawed at him; it was the kind of regret that one feels when they commit something horrible…or when they let something horrible happen.

He willed himself not to fall.

He failed.

But Teela and Cid both caught him.

_How symbolic_, thought Trigon.

Hirum groaned as he managed to stand upright on both legs. "I'm fine…I'll be okay…" He felt a small sense of elation. He finally had the aeon of Guadosalam Temple.

Now…he could move beyond Bevelle without any qualms. It was time to move on to the Calm Lands of the Wilderia Continent.

But first…he briefly recalled a monk and a nun about the two most recent summoners; a girl with blue hair and a boy with dark black hair, complete with pale blue eyes…

Nira and Terros.

He figured it was time to have another meeting with them.

"Let's go everyone…I want to meet up with Nira and Terros again. Hope we can catch up before they get too far ahead…" Hirum calmly started to walk-

"We can make it easier…"

Everyone turned towards Aaron, whose hand was cupped around his chin. "The _Celsius_ is equipped with a sphere oscillo-finder…it not only served as a navigational unit for the old airships…but it served as a way of locking onto a person's location. Depending on the parameters given to the oscillo-finder, it would send out an invisible energy pulse, identifying targets that looked similar to the parameters specified."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Hirum as he clenched his fists. "Let's get back to the _Celsius_!"

xxxx

_/1:30 ST, Outside Raikage Inn, Thunder Plains/_

"**WHA!"** yelped Savin and Purga as they were thrown outside onto the ground, their bodies collapsing into a heap….and with good reason.

"_**WHERE IS NIRA?"**_

Purga looked up at the massive Black Ronso approaching them, whom was suddenly appearing to be more fearsome than the most fearsome fiend. "Uh…she's-"

"**_TELL ME!"_** roared Kurik as he flexed his claws.

Then his yellow eyes saw it. Flashes of magic in the rain. An armored aeon with a small imp on its shoulder fighting a nimble Blitzball-playing aeon.

Nira, standing alongside Dullahan and the Eternal Servant.

And Terros, standing alongside Blitzan.

And it was clear that Nira was losing.

Kurik snorted as he took off;

"FIRAGA!"

A wall of flames erupted from the stony ground, blocking Kurik Ronso's path. The black-furred guardian snarled as he turned to face Purga and a recovering Savin. "Let. Me. Pass!"

"Sorry…no can do. Boss's orders," casually said Purga.

Kurik howled as he dashed at the two, eager to settle this so he could guard his summoner.

xxxx

Speaking of summoner…

"Dullahan, use-"

"**FLARE!"**

Nira grimaced as a column of orange and white flames erupted from the ground below Dullahan and the E-Servant. The blue-haired girl quickly stepped back, shouting, "Eternal Servant! Cast Shell!"

A reddish sphere appeared over Dullahan.

Terros coldly twirled his Magician's Glaive as he said, "Thundaga." Bolts of electricity suddenly surrounded the blades of the glaive, which Terros thrust through the Shell barrier. The dark-haired summoner grinned as the powerful magic arched over the two aeons. "This is all you're capable of…?" Terros snorted. The Eternal Servant was a waste of an aeon. He didn't need that weakling. He was still stronger than Nira.

It had been a 3-on-3 battle, with a rule that allowed summoners to intervene. Terros' had defeated the Machina Maw with Kefka. But then, the duo of Dullahan and the Elemental Servant had defeated Kefka, with Nira's assistance (she was good at pulling diversions, he had to admit). But then, he had summoned Blitzan…and he had chosen to enter the battle.

Nira had not stood a chance. Although she was skilled, she was not on Terros' level.

And she did not have her guardian with her. _Kurik…I shouldn't have left him back there! I need his help!_

_-Blitzan Overdrive: Auroch Storm-_

Nira could only wince as Dullahan and the Eternal Servant were both obliterated in the ensuing barrage of blitzballs. As pyreflies began to drift away, she began to lament; her last two aeons had been defeated.

She had lost.

"Darn it," grumbled Nira as she held her staff limply, her body wracked with exhaustion. "You're tough…REAL tough…"

Suddenly, she took a step back. And that was a good thing; Terros' glaive had nearly gutted her. As it was, it merely cut open her skin across the abdomen. "Terros, what in Yevon's name are you doing!"

"A weakling like you will only get killed painfully by Sin…I'm just performing an act of mercy by doing the job sooner." Terros dismissed Blitzan as he calmly stepped toward Nira, raising his glaive to strike the hapless and bewildered summoner. "Farewell."

_**WHOOOSH!**_

The two paused as the clouds briefly parted, giving way to reveal a red airship. The Celsius.

Terros was silent as the deck on top opened up…and out flew the Machina Maw. With Hirum on it. "Ah…if it isn't Hirum." A annoyed look coated his face.

Hirum slowed to a stop, the Machina Maw hovering in midair. "Hello Terros."

"I don't have time to fight you, weakling." He pointed his glaive at Hirum. "Flare."

The Machina Maw vanished in non-elemental flames.

They quickly dissipated.

Terros arched an eyebrow. _Barrier?_

Hirum sighed as his head started to get wet from the rain. "You know Terros, I think you DO have time." He then held out his hand. "Flare."

Terros' eyes widened. _Wha-?_

**CHOOM!**

The black-haired summoner screamed as he was sent tumbling; Hirum had cast Flare on the ground beneath Terros, causing it to explode from pressure. Like a pressure cooker.

Hirum smiled. "As you can see, I've gotten better."

Terros snorted as he slowly stood, his attention on Nira long forgotten. Hirum now had his focus. "It won't be good enough. Not against me."

And so the lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as the two summoners prepared to fight amidst the rain.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 77: Hirum vs. Terros

xxxx

Ah…Hirum and Terros' first battle since chapter 28: Triple Threat.

About time. o.o

Place your bets!

See you soon, and please review!


	80. Hirum vs Terros

Standard Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah yadda yadda etcetera etcetera…

Author's Notes: The disclaimer hides a hidden code. CAN YOU DECIPHER IT?

Anyhow, the long-awaited rematch between Terros and Hirum comes. How much has Hirum truly grown since their fight on the Mi'ihen Highroad? Let's watch.

Anyhow…BEGIN!

xxxx

Chapter 77: Hirum vs. Terros

xxxx

_/1:35 ST, Outside Raikage Inn, Thunder Plains/_

Purga honestly felt a little rotten, holding back Kurik Ronso from saving and protecting his charge.

Savin was probably feeling much the same way (though in that case, Savin would immediately berate himself for thinking badly of Terros).

Such was the nature of one who ruled with power…and the fear of that power.

Terros – the top graduate of the SSoB – had power. Tremendous power. And he used that power. Without hesitation. Without relent. Without mercy.

And deep down, Purga knew that Terros would not hesitate to kill them if something went wrong.

So he would fight.

Of course, that was proving to be a bit difficult.

"**RAAAAAR!"**

Purga blanched as Kurik Ronso's downward punch broke his Crystalline Glaive in half (remember? The one made of steel blades and Macalania Crystal Oak? Eh, go back to Magic Training). "Ah cra-"

_POW!_

Purga grimaced as he was sent crashing into the ground from a ferocious hook to the chin. However, Savin was already there to pick up the slack.

_-Blue Magic Move: Fire Breath-_

Kurik suddenly felt a blast of fire slam into his backside. The Black Ronso turned just in time for the smaller – yet well-muscled – Savin to slam his rock-hard bicep across his neck. The taller Black Ronso gagged as blood streamed from his mouth, moments before his head crashed against the rocky ground.

Savin turned around, clenching his fists. Although he was a summoner, he held great pride in his muscles. Although he knew that, overall, he was no more than a tool to Terros…he would live as a useful tool. That was all he could do for someone whose strength was far greater than his own. "Lord Terros commanded us to not let you pass!"

"Well that's nice of you."

Those words – spoken by a cocky female voice – preceded the disappearance of Purga's wall of fire.

No…it hadn't simply disappeared. It had been…_absorbed_.

Absorbed by a girl whose body looked like a human version of a Flan Rojo.

Purga and Savin blinked. Kurik Ronso muttered, "You…"

Pyreflies drifted away from the girl, her fiery appearance giving way to human flesh. It was none other than Teela.

Behind her were Serena and Cid.

Purga snorted. "Ah. It's you again. Haven't seen you since you took back the dropout's badge back from Terros in Luca."

"Never DID get to finish our fight…so I'll make it quick." The stony blade of the Gemini fiend – the G-Sword – materialized in her hand. With a quickness that seemed unnatural for such a massive weapon, Teela slammed the G-Sword into the ground in front of Purga.

"WHOA!" yelped the Fire Mage out of shock as the force from the impact shattered the rock he stood on, causing him to stumble. By the time he managed to get back to his feet, a foot was in his face.

POW!

Teela smirked as Purga fell onto his back, unconscious. "Well that was easy."

"To be fair though, he HAD been weakened in battle already," nonchalantly added Savin.

"Eh, who cares?" muttered Teela. Then she looked at Savin with slightly confused eyes. "Why are we talking instead of fighting?"

Savin shrugged. Then he charged-

**BIFF!**

An elbow to the back from Cid sent Savin to the ground. Although he was strong, the CESS Operative was far stronger.

Purga and Savin: defeated.

Kurik Ronso grimaced as he scratched at his horn. "Kurik…thank you…" His yellow eyes suddenly fell upon Serena. He briefly wondered where the little white creature was. "Yes?"

Serena innocently asked, "Mister Hirum asked for an elixir."

The Black Ronso's tail twitched. "Why?"

Serena sweetly replied in a way only a child could.

"I don't know."

xxxx

As for Hirum…he was getting wet.

Not surprising, considering he was standing in the rain.

But even so, he was standing there, his dull blue eyes staring silently the at the pale blue irises glaring at him. Terros…intended to kill him.

Much as he had just tried to kill Nira.

Speaking of Nira…

"Any idea why Terros just tried to kill you?" asked Hirum, his gaze never leaving Terros.

The blue-haired summoner grimaced as she placed a palm on her bleeding stomach. "I…don't know…" She winced, trying to will forth the mana necessary to cast Cura. "Well…he said getting killed by him instead of Sin…was an act of 'mercy'…"

Hirum arched an eyebrow. "Really now?" He then shouted at Terros. "What's this about Terros?"

Terros snorted as he clenched his glaive. "It's quite simple really…Sin is the greatest threat to Spira. Its greatest evil. To defeat it, the summoner who commences the Final Summoning must be of the highest caliber…for the Final Aeon has proven to be the only weapon capable of destroying Sin and delivering the Calm. Those who are too weak…will only end up dying a painful death against Sin, fiends, or the Pilgrimage itself." Terros smirked as he twirled his glaive around. "I'm just weeding out the weaker ones…and removing them before they get in too deep. It's the only merciful thing to do, after all."

Hirum and Nira stared at their fellow summoner out of shock. The sheer calmness and self-righteousness in his tone…was staggering. How could he say such things? How _could_ he?

"You…slime…" growled Nira. "You could've…just let them live!"

"They would've kept on going. Summoners are like that," responded Terros. A light scowl crossed his face. "Weaklings tend to be…'incapable'…of seeing their own limits."

A brief image of Summoner Angela's skeleton from Kilika Temple crossed Hirum's mind. It gave way to a chillingly cold question. "Terros…how many…summoners have you killed?"

Terros was silent.

But only for a moment.

"12."

Hirum and Nira were stunned. "!"

"As for guardians, who often got in my way…38."

Skip stunned. Hirum and Nira were downright appalled. "…"

"_Hmm. 50 victims."_

Hirum and Nira blinked as Trigon stepped out from between them, his scarred mask seemingly glaring at Terros. Hirum asked, "Where's Aaron?"

"_Still onboard the _Celsius_,"_ answered Trigon as he came to a stop five feet in front of Hirum and Nira. _"So you kill those weaker than you, believing it to be a kindness…correct?"_

"Correct," answered Terros.

Silence. Nothing could be heard save for the pitter-patter of rain and the crackle of thunder.

Finally, Trigon turned on his heel, his mask switching to the cocky one. Nothing was said…not until Trigon passed by Hirum.

"_**Grind him into the dust, kid."**_

Hirum nodded at his guardian's request. He stepped forward, eyes focused on Terros.

Terros' eyes focused on the newcomers coming from the Raikage Inn.

Nira's guardian, the Black Ronso.

His own guardians – Savin and Purga – being dragged along by some strange man in green armor.

And, of course, Hirum's other guardians, whom he recognized from last time. The red-haired girl…and the brown-haired thief that had somehow managed to make a fool of him.

He'd make her pay for humiliating him in Luca.

Once he got through with Hirum, of course.

The dark-haired Terros, his long locks dripping with water, held his glaive up. "A 3-on-3 battle."

_-Blue Magic Move: White Wind-_

A white blast of magic swirled around Terros, curing his wounds and replenishing his stamina…all at a bare minimum expense of mana. "Sound fair?"

Hirum glanced back at Nira, who was being handed the elixir by Serena. "…sounds fair." He clenched his fists, summoning his first aeon: the Machina Maw.

Terros snorted. "Always to that one. Very well…I think I'll crush you with the same aeon as I used last time." Pyreflies gathered around, merging to form the colorful aeon Kefka.

Hirum backed up towards the M-Maw, briefly glancing at her. The mechanical aeon seemed to understand at a glance what Hirum wanted.

"Now Kefka…ATTACK!"

_-Kefka Special Move: Havoc Fan-_

A gust of wind rushed along the ground, produced by Kefka's two fans. Hirum grimaced as he was sent flying; the M-Maw quickly flew up and caught the summoner.

However, the multi-colored energy wave following the gust of wind was coming.

Hirum roared, "MACHINA MAW, FLY UP!" As the summoner leapt off of the aeon, she ascended into the air. Hirum barely cleared the top of the energy wave; he aimed his hands – covered by the Sapphire Gauntlets – at the ground, shouting, "Blizzara!"

A column of ice erupted from the rocky ground, providing a landing spot for Hirum-

"FIRAGA!"

The icy column vanished in a burst of explosive flame, melting into water. Hirum yelped as he fell to the ground, landing on his back. "GAH!"

Terros chuckled. "Too easy. Kefka, strike him down." The flamboyant aeon responded by replacing the two fans with two silver pistols.

_-Kefka Special Move: Fireworks-_

"PROTECT!" impulsively roared Hirum. The hexagonal shield popped up just in time to block the twenty bullets. _Shoot! Terros is fast!_

"Behind you."

Hirum blanched as he looked behind him; Terros was there, his Magician's Glaive prepared to behead him.

But Hirum had anticipated this.

"MACHINA MAW! ELEMENTAL MISSILES!"

_-Machina Maw Special Move: Elemental Missiles-_

Terros paled as blue-tipped missiles rocketed down from above, exploding behind Terros. Hirum ducked as a burst of water sent Terros soaring several yards towards Kefka. "Machina Maw, keep firing!"

More missiles kept coming down, this time using all four elements. Terros grunted as he ran, narrowly avoiding the explosions of water, ice, lightning, and fire. "Kefka, Energy Shield!"

_-Kefka Special Move: Energy Shield-_

The purple shield propped into place, blocking and absorbing the energy from the missiles. The barrage suddenly stopped, allowing Terros to catch a breath. _Now…where…?_

"FIRA!"

A column of fire erupted from the ground, concentrating on Kefka. Terros leapt back, quickly casting a Blizzara spell. Ice encompassed the flames, snuffing the column out; Kefka was saved. For now. "Hmph. Not bad." Four, light-purple wings sprouted from Kefka's back. This brought a grin to Terros' face. "But…not good enough."

Kefka ascended into the air; Hirum frowned as the twenty black motes of black and white light appeared on the wings. "…"

"Now…it ends like it did last time." Terros grinned as he lightly twirled his glaive around his fingers. "Foolish dropout. You can't hope to defeat me. Kefka…finish him."

The twenty motes glowed.

But Hirum suddenly smiled.

"NOW MACHINA MAW!"

The metallic aeon suddenly roared down from the clouds, slamming into Kefka's back. The clown-like aeon gagged as his aim was shifted further down…straight at Terros.

The dark-haired Terros paled. "!"

_-Kefka Overdrive: Fallen One-_

In a flash, Terros reacted…a mere moment before Kefka's Overdrive was fully unleashed.

_-Terros Special Move: Burst Glaive-_

Non-elemental flames covered both ends of the Magician's Glaive, which Terros threw up into the air.

_**SHICK.**_

Hirum and the others blanched at the sight.

Kefka, floating in the air…with Terros' glaive embedded in his gut.

Then he exploded in a burst of non-elemental fire and pyreflies.

The first point went to Hirum…and it was by Terros' own hand.

"Hmph." Terros scowled as he grabbed his glaive as it fell. "Very clever. Forcing me to destroy my own aeon."

_He destroyed his own aeon…? How callous!_ Hirum suddenly frowned; he too had used a similar battle strategy at the Cloister of Trials, in Bevelle Temple. He had attacked his own aeons (Kefka and the Machina Maw) to charge their Overdrives. At the remembrance of this, he felt bile rise in his throat. _Never again…the ends don't justify the means. The Fayth are my allies…and I have to treat them like allies! And the last thing I want is to be like Terros!_

"But in the end…it won't help." Terros chuckled as pyreflies began to converge in front of him. The headless knight, Dullahan, was now visible. "I will still be victorious."

Hirum was silent as he dismissed the Machina Maw. "Now for my second aeon…" He thought briefly…and came to a decision. "I summon Sentinel!"

Terros' eyes narrowed as the white feline in green armor appeared by Hirum's side. _An aeon I don't have…from Macalania or Bevelle._ "Even if you possess an aeon I don't have, it won't matter one bit."

On the sidelines, Nira was watching quietly. Sentinel…that's an aeon I don't possess. "Has…Hirum gone to any temples north of Guadosalam?"

"_Yes,"_ replied Trigon. _"Macalania and Bevelle. Sentinel is the aeon one procures from the Macalania Temple."_

"I see…" Nira watched silently as Hirum quietly mounted Sentinel. She had seen Hirum's combat skills before…in both times she had fought him. _Huh…I still think he's a dropout…but I don't want a murderer to win. She _cupped her hands around her mouth. "KNOCK HIM DEAD, HIRUM!"

Kurik silently smiled.

Terros snorted. "It won't matter." He was the strongest. He needed no backup or cheers. His strength was greater than that of any other summoner! "IT WON'T MATTER AT ALL. Dullahan…FIGHT!"

Dullahan grunted, raising her blade towards the sky. Lightning flashed, striking Dullahan's sword. As thunder boomed, the sword glowed with electricity.

_-Dullahan Special Move: Thunder Strike-_

"The power of a lightning bolt empowers Dullahan! Now **PERISH!**" roared Terros as Dullahan charged.

Sentinel dodged to the side, avoiding the electrified blade. Hirum yelled, "Sentinel, attack! Long-distance!"

_-Sentinel Special Move: Ice Sickle-_

Sentinel quickly skidded to a stop – and slashed forward with both paws – before bursting off into another run. The two icy sickles zoomed toward Dullahan.

Terros scoffed. "Firaga."

With a snap of his fingers, the two sickles melted under a flash of fire. The dark-haired summoner grinned, his pale blue eyes glimmering with enjoyment. "The nature of your aeon is clear to me." Terros then proceeded to fire spell after spell at Hirum and Sentinel. Fire danced across the Thunder Plains.

"WHOA! ACK! DANG IT! GEEZ! CRAP!" And so Hirum continued to yelp as the fiery explosions continued to come closer. It was his way of dealing with the stress.

On impulse, he fired off a random spell. "GRAVIGA!"

A wave of purple hovered overhead-

"Stupid fool. Dullahan, absorb it!"

Dullahan held her blade above her head, absorbing the power of the Graviga spell.

Hirum blanched. _Ah crap._

_-Dullahan Special Move: Gravity Strike-_

Dullahan slashed vertically, sending out a wave of power that flattened the ground as it moved along in a straight line. Sentinel dodged to the side, avoiding the gravitational magic. But the headless aeon was not so easily defeated; she swung the blade horizontally as well, sending out a wider wave.

"SENTINEL! STOP!"

Sentinel came to a halt at Hirum's command. The nigh-invisible wave of purple was nearly upon them.

Terros chortled. "FOOL!"

Nira blanched. "That idiot…what's he doing?"

"He's an idiot, yes…" interjected Teela, her gray eyes staring at the summoner she was supposed to protect. "But he's grown up too."

Hirum aimed both of his hands at the ground. "BLIZZAGA!"

A column of ice erupted from below, taking both Hirum and Sentinel into the sky. Terros scowled as his opponents ascended further into the sky. _That technique again…not bad. But still not enough to defeat me!_ "FIRA!"

A blanket of fire erupted around the base of the ice column, melting it down. The wave of gravitational energy proceeded to crush its base into a thin stick.

But Sentinel leapt off of the toppling pillar, mouth wide, revealing sharpened fangs. Hirum tapped the armor going along the aeon's spine.

_-Sentinel Special Move: Green Spear-_

Hirum pulled the five-foot long spear of green stone out of his aeon, its jade tip shining whenever lightning flashed in the sky. "HAAAAAH!"

Dullahan raised her blade in an attempt to parry.

Sentinel, in response, landed in front of her and feinted to the left before dashing to the right. Hirum stabbed Dullahan in the side as they passed. _Yes!_

Dullahan suddenly stopped moving.

Then, her armor started glowing…_red_.

Hirum blinked. _Huh?_

Terros chuckled. "Fool. I don't know what that spear does, but I recognize the effect on Dullahan…you've just made my aeon go BERSERK! Now she won't stop attacking until you're **_DEAD!_**"

Hirum's jaw dropped as the headless aeon growled – he never did understand how Dullahan growled without a HEAD – and charged, raising her massive blade. She swung recklessly, trying to cleave Hirum and Sentinel in twain.

"Oh Yevon, oh geez, oh crap!" screamed Hirum as Sentinel leapt away, avoiding the berserk Dullahan's attack. The blows from Dullahan's blade sliced the ground, crushed the rocks, and pulverized the boulders. The headless knight – its armor tinted red, an ANGRY red – seemed like a god of destruction in the darkness of the ferocious storms that gripped the Thunder Plains.

Terros was delighting in Hirum's attempts to flee. "Run, dropout! You can't win against me! NO ONE CAN!"

On the sidelines, Serena was cringing out of fear. "Mr. Hirum…shouldn't we help him?"

"We can't interfere in a summoner battle…not until its conclusion is reached," grunted Nira as she felt her stomach; it had been healed thanks to the elixir. "But if Terros wins…and he tries to kill Hirum…"

"THEN we intervene," growled Kurik, his yellow eyes glaring daggers at the unconscious Savin and Purga. His opinion of Terros and his sycophantic guardians was lower than the ocean's bottom.

"_It might not come to that,"_ said Trigon, his lone eye seemingly starring at the berserk Dullahan. _"Not if Hirum can turn Dullahan's crazed attacking against Terros."_ The mask switched. **_"Failing that…it's pretty entertaining just watching the kid run and scream like a chocobo with its head cut off. Heh heh heh."_**

Everyone stared at Trigon.

"_**What? It's funny."**_

"WAAAH!"

Hirum's yelp accompanied Sentinel's leap to the side. Dullahan was getting closer and closer. She was attacking anything and everything.

…_wait._

Anything and everything?

_That's it!_

Hirum suddenly nudged Sentinel, turning the aeon towards…Terros.

The summoner blinked as the white tiger approached him. _What's that dropout doing?_

Hirum and Sentinel kept coming.

Terros' eyes widened; he finally figured it out.

But he was too late to do anything about it, before Sentinel leapt over him. Hirum looked back as Dullahan kept charging…straight at Terros.

The summoner growled. _Clever you little failure. But useless!_ "FLARE!"

Dullahan disappeared in a burst of white and orange. Pyreflies flew up from the molten wreck that had once been an aeon. "Not bad Hirum…you've forced me to destroy my first two aeons. You've actually become a challenging opponent…more challenging than HER, at any rate."

Nira snorted.

Hirum shrugged. "Eh, I HAVE beaten her twice."

Nira skulked. "Fine, make fun of me if you want!" She 'hmphed' and turned around, angrily crossing her arms.

Serena looked on in confusion, wondering why Nira looked so angry. "Huh?"

"Enough of this idle chatter," grumbled Terros. "Time to end this." His body glowed with a blue aura, indicating that he was ready for a Grand Summon. "I summon…the Elemental Dragon!"

The massive black dragon materialized beside Terros, her eyes glowing red, white, blue, and yellow.

Hirum silently dismissed Sentinel, thinking of what to summon next.

He had just the one.

"I summon…the Eternal Servant."

Pyreflies converged in front of Hirum, forming Tromell Guado: Guadosalam Temple's Fayth. Tromell turned around and bowed to his summoner, shrinking down until he had morphed into the tiny aeon known as the Eternal Servant. The one-foot tall aeon – clad in dull green robes and a hood, revealing only his pointy nose and bushy dark green mustache – hopped onto Hirum's shoulder, the white Eye of Yevon symbol on his robes stood out compared to the darker clothing.

Terros snorted. "What…that's it? How pathetic…" He actually started laughing. "Nira did no better with that weakling! What can you do?"

"We'll just have to see," replied Hirum as he flexed his gloved fingers.

On the sidelines, Nira frowned. _What's he doing…?_ Using the Eternal Servant alone? What could Hirum hope to do against the Elemental Dragon? Especially when her Overdrive was ready to use?

"Elemental Dragon, USE YOUR OVERDRIVE!" commanded Terros.

_-Elemental Dragon Overdrive: Elemental Storm-_

A multi-colored orb began to coalesce in the giant dragon's mouth.

Hirum suddenly glanced at the E-Servant on his shoulder. "Um…just out of curiosity…can you cast a speedy spell on me?"

_-White Magic Technique: Hastega-_

All of a sudden, Hirum felt a charge…a charge greater than what he had felt when he FIRST had cast Haste. _Whoa…sofast…sofastIcan'tbelieveitIfeellikerunningformilesohwaitbettertakeitslow…_

Those thoughts transpired in one second.

The Elemental Storm – glowing the colors of fire, water, ice, and lightning – was nearly upon Hirum.

Three seconds until impact.

Two seconds later, he was atop the Elemental Dragon's head.

Terros' eyes widened. _WHAT-!_

"WATERA!"

A burst of water slammed Terros off of the E-Dragon. The dragon aeon snarled as she glared at Hirum, her eyes as red as flame.

Hirum quickly reacted, his body's reaction time sped up by the Hastega spell. "BLIZZAGA!"

Icy spikes erupted from the ground, skewering the Elemental Dragon's belly. The aeon moaned as dark blood trickled from the wounds; out of desperation, the aeon quickly switched her elemental alignment to 'Blizzard', nullifying any further damage.

Terros gagged as he rubbed the water out of his eyes. He was absolutely dumbfounded; there was no way the aeon could've been making Hirum THIS fast…that would've meant the summoner's own power would have to be-

No.

He would not believe it.

He was the strongest one.

He was the strongest of all!

"You…WILL NOT WIN…" Terros scowled as he twirled his glaive rapidly. "EAT THIS!"

_-Terros Special Move: Flare Tornado-_

A whirlwind of Flare magic sprouted above Terros, utilized through his glaive. He then tilted his glaive at an angle, firing the Flare Tornado towards Hirum. "TRY TO SURVIVE, **DROPOUT!**"

Hirum looked up at the incoming typhoon of magical fire.

He was gone in a flash, the Hastega spell empowering his whole body. "TooslowTerrosyoucan'thitme-"

A throbbing pain suddenly struck Hirum's legs.

"AGGGH!"

The summoner screams he stumbled onto the ground, his hands impulsively reaching for his legs. The effects of Hastega were no longer in play. "Agh…my legs…what…?"

Serena gasped. "Mr. Hirum!"

"_Hmph. Hastega is on an entirely different level than Haste,"_ admonished Trigon with a grim tone. _"His body cannot handle the strain of going that fast."_

Cid objectively added, "To endure that kind of speed, the body would have to be hardy enough to endure the rigors of high-speed reaction time."

"_Like yours."_

Cid nodded.

Teela was simply silent. She would not interfere. Not while the summoner battle was still in-progress.

The Eternal Servant calmly knelt down beside Hirum's legs, casting a double shot of Esuna and Cura on them. The muscle fibers began to knit and rejoin, and the frenzied nerves began to relax. The pain began to subside. "Agh…ah…ho…hoo…man." Hirum looked at the Eternal Servant with a grateful look in his eye. "Good thing I came back for you."

The Eternal Servant seemed to smile.

Then he was squished by a foot.

The Elemental Dragon's foot.

Hirum looked up, his mouth wide. Terros and the E-Dragon were right there.

"Useful supportive spells…but no defense or offense. An aeon like that didn't do you much good. Final round goes to me." Terros' grin was full of swagger and confidence. The E-Dragon growled as she raised her foot, revealing only pyreflies.

Hirum sighed as he slowly got to his feet. "Well…I won the first two rounds. 2-1. Victory goes to me."

A dangerous glint suddenly came to Terros' eyes. It was a glint of malice.

It was the intent to kill.

"Wrong. The victor is the last one standing."

Hirum looked up just in time to see Terros swing his Magician's Glaive.

What happened next could be considered a turning point in some ways.

It was the point where Trigon knew that Hirum had become a capable warrior.

It was the point where Teela knew that the boy had indeed grown.

It was the point where Nira began to respect him just a little bit more…

And it was the point where Terros began to feel inklings of…_inadequacy_.

For in Hirum's right hand was his own trademark move: Flare Sword.

And he had sliced the blade off of the Magician's Glaive (essentially turning it into a bladed staff).

Terros froze. _No…how did he…?_

On the sidelines, Purga was watching with one open eye.

Needless to say…deep down, he was happy.

It wouldn't hurt for Terros to get knocked down a notch or two.

"Get over it Terros. I WIN." Hirum grumbled as he turned away, the Flare Sword disappearing. "You killed so many summoners…and for what? To show your strength? To try and gain glory by being the one who defeats Sin?" He was an idiot. A pure, unadulterated idiot. "The goal is bring about the Calm. The goal is to bring peace. The goal is to destroy Sin. All summoners know that. That's why we're prepared to sacrifice everything for the Calm…even our lives…so let me ask you Terros…" Hirum tilted his head back, his dull blue eyes looking fierce and heated. "What's the point in killing them, when they're prepared to die already?"

Trigon's mask switched. _"Well said. That is the truth; killing those who are prepared to die for the sake of their mission to destroy Sin…saying that you're showing them 'mercy'…well, it's kind of self-defeating."_

Terros' pale blue eyes seemed to flinch under Hirum's logic.

Because on some level, he knew Hirum was right.

But he would never admit it…EVER.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a Pilgrimage to get back to," finished Hirum as he walked away, feeling a slight ache in his bones; he would have to rest for a while. Summoner battles always seemed to take their toll on him. "Maybe you should get back on yours…and for the record, I'm not a dropout. I just have a bad rap."

A dark look came to Terros' eyes. As he dismissed the Elemental Dragon, his hand clenched tightly on his broken glaive. One side was still usable.

_Hmph…that ignorant boy. Thinks he can lecture ME? The summoner with the highest grades coming out of the Summoner's School of Baaj? The one who was the most powerful of all the graduates? ME? Lectured by a mere DROPOUT?_ Terros gritted his teeth, feeling utter rage flow through him. _I don't think so. I am the strongest. I am the most powerful. It will be I who destroys Sin…no one else. ME!_

Terros grinned. Then, in a voice tainted with anger at this boy who dared to proclaim victory over him, he spoke.

"Actually…your Pilgrimage is over."

Hirum didn't get the chance to turn around.

Because by the time he tilted his head, Terros had stabbed him in the back with his broken glaive.

Hirum's blood joined the sky's rain on the ground.

Serena's scream joined the lightning's thunder in the air.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 78: Rest

xxxx

Author's Notes: Terros; the quintessential evil rival dude of FFX-3.

Scum, isn't he?

In any case, by my next update, I shall be in college!

Wish me luck!

See you soon, and please review!


	81. From Dream to Nightmare

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, knave! Back to cleaning the toilets!

Author's Notes: Well, college has started. I'm holding steady so far. I'll try to get in writing whenever I can.

Anyhow…Mtbanger has an overdrive-related question!

Mtbanger: Uh…not quite.

Hirum: Grand Summon (Never thought of Dual Summon as an overdrive…)

Teela: Fiend Rush

Cid: Limit Break

Serena: Psychic Maelstrom (She used this against Bison Aisu.)

Aaron: R-X Battle Suit (Hmm…it does fit the whole overdrive thing…)

Trigon: _Magic Rain_, _Dragon Fang, Shooting Star, Banishing Blade, Tornado, Indou_, **_Endless Barrage_**.

Yeah, the scarred side of Trigon kind of has the advantage in terms of overdrives, but unlike that of Mr. Smile and Mr. Cocky (both of which have another overdrive to show), Mr. Scar unlocks them over the course of the game (whereas Smile and Cocky have both of theirs from the outset)…if it WAS a game. One can dream.

And also, Trigon can't summon any aeons…for one, he hasn't merged his soul with any fayth. And for you more astute readers, then you would know any fayth Trigon could use aren't available. ;P

And just to remind people, Luca is one hour behind the Thunder Plains and Macalania Forest. And there's been a title change.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 78: From Dream to Nightmare

xxxx

_/1:54 ST, Thunder Plains/_

The flash of lightning seemed to highlight the moment.

The moment where Terros' broken glaive struck Hirum.

At that moment, a few things happened.

Hirum, groaning from the pain, fell to the ground.

Trigon, pulling his staff out of the folds of his cloak, rushed towards the fallen summoner to heal his wounds.

Serena's mind, acting on impulse, unleashed a wall of purple psychic energy, blocking off Hirum from Terros.

And Teela…she leapt over the wall of purple energy, IG-Sword in hand.

Terros blanched as he jumped back, avoiding the downward strike. The blade cut into the ground, creating a small chasm in the rock. He quickly held out his hand. "FLARE!"

Teela dodged to the side just before a gout of non-elemental flames seared the ground where she had stood.

Terros growled (how could she move so fast when wielding that giant sword!). "Stay back…or else I'll have to strike you down as well."

Teela was silent, her gray eyes glaring at the dark-haired summoner.

A flash of lightning.

For just one instant, Terros thought he saw her eyes flash red. A red signifying rage…a bloody rage…

_**BOOOM…**_

The thunder rumbled, and they were gray again. The murdering summoner scowled. _Who is this girl?_

The wall of psychic energy faded away; Serena had now clamed down significantly.

Especially considering Hirum was now standing again. Trigon held his staff to his back, its tip glowing with curative magic. Already the skin was starting to heal; fortunately, Terros had missed the lungs and the heart.

But one thing that was evident, more than anything else, was the blue glow around Hirum…and a look of righteous indignation in his eyes.

Terros arched an eyebrow.

He stepped forward, looking quietly at Teela. "Teela…mind stepping back?"

The brown-haired girl turned a frustrated glare at her charge. "And why should I? This jackass nearly killed you."

"I know…that's why I'll be the one to put him in his place." Hirum flexed his neck, feeling a dull ache in his back; although Trigon had healed his wound (having another white mage on the team was indeed useful!), he was getting tired. All the summoning, battling, and spell-casting had taken its toll on him…after using his Overdrive, he would be utterly spent. _Gotta make it count then._

Teela stared at Hirum quietly.

Then she snorted, dismissing the IG-Sword. As the pyreflies drifted away, she grumbled, "And why do you have us if not to have us guard you?"

Hirum slightly grinned. He wondered when Teela had started to care…or maybe she had been caring for far longer? Maejin Meekra's binding spell worked only once; the last time it had activated had been in Luca, at the Temple of Yevon. Since then…she had stuck with him willingly. She had even come to rescue them at Bevelle…even though he had said that she was no longer his guardian.

_Huh…never noticed that before._

Had he really been so immature?

And for that matter, why was he thinking these thoughts now? This wasn't one of those melodramatic soap operas his mother used to watch. This was life, and he was dealing with a murderer.

"Just this battle…then you can resume your duties."

Teela grunted. "Whatever."

She let Hirum pass without reprisal.

Terros held his broken glaive steadily, a small smirk coming to his lips. Everyone was now drenched by the rain…but they didn't care. This battle was consuming all of their attention. "So…still wish to fight?"

"Nah," answered Hirum as he raised his arms. "Just putting an end to your stupidity."

Trigon chuckled inwardly. **_Heh. Sounds like a line you would use._**

_Then that means he's learned well._

_**Har har. Egomaniac!**_

_Look who's talking._

_Please now, this is Hirum's moment._

Hirum commenced the summoning.

_-Hirum Overdrive: Grand Summon-_

In the ground below Hirum, the symbol of Bevelle Temple appeared, glowing purple. From the three triangles in the center of the symbol rose the three Fayth of Bevelle: Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai. Silently, they clutched onto Hirum and raised him above their heads, even as a purple glow consumed them. When the glow faded, they had merged…and grown into the three-headed aeon known as Cerberus.

Hirum stood atop the center head, its bony hardness, pressing against his feet.

Terros paled at the sight of such a monstrosity. _What…? This aeon…where did…is it from Bevelle? He's already been to Bevelle? HOW!_

"Now Cerberus…just make sure not to kill him."

Cerberus grunted out of agreement.

_-Cerberus Overdrive: Triforce Crusher-_

Terros could only blanch as the mighty aeon ran around in circles, his eyes glowing gold as golden energy rays etched markings into the rocky ground. When three triangles had been formed, the murderer suddenly realized the target area.

And he was standing in it. _Oh no-!_

The three triangles erupted into columns of gold, merging together. Terros howled as the thunder boomed, the light of Cerberus' Triforce Crusher overwhelming the lightning's illumination. Finally, the towers faded…and the single golden triangle left behind rushed down and smashed into the ground.

_**KABOOM!**_

The flash of energy lit up the darkened sky. Everyone steadied themselves as a shockwave passed over them, rushing through the air.

When the wind finally died down, everyone looked to see Terros.

He was in the middle of a triangular crater, his clothing and body singed. He was alive…burnt, but alive. He groaned out of pain, trying to move. The pain was too much though…too much…

_How dare he…HOW DARE HE…?_

Those were his last thoughts as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Hirum sighed. "Finally…"

Silence – save for the rain and the thunder – was all that could be heard.

Then, Nira said, "Wow…not bad."

Hirum grinned as he turned towards the blue-haired summoner. "You think?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone turned as Purga slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. Oddly enough – at least to the others – he didn't look the least bit offended at his charge's loss. "I think this will do him some good…a swift kick in the pants, to be precise…"

Kurik Ronso rumbled, "You not agree with Terros' way? Then why not stop him sooner?"

The Fire Mage sarcastically replied, "Oh sure, I'd like to anger a guy who can burn me into a crisp." He then promptly started prodding Savin with his foot. "Yo. Wake up."

The muscular guardian leapt to his feet, looking around rapidly. "Huh? Who? Wha?" Then he saw Terros' prone body. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** LORD TERROOOOOOOS!"

Everyone blinked as the rather childish muscleman charged to aid his charge. Purga shrugged. "What can I say? He's a bit…oh, dependent."

"I'll say," remarked Teela with a grumble.

Purga just sighed as he sauntered towards Terros and Savin, his bare feet kicking up puddles of rain. "I'd rather we not run into each other again…because Terros will want to settle the score. Just a word of advice…"

And with that said, Purga and Savin – the latter of whom had Terros lying across his shoulders – walked on towards Macalania Forest.

Hirum let a smile come to his face, despite the fact that it was drenched with rain and a look of weariness. He had beaten Terros, the best student of the Summoner's School of Baaj. Heh. Beaten by a dropout. "Well…I won."

Then he fell down on the ground, his strength finally abandoning him.

"Mr. Hirum!" yelped Serena out of worry.

"_Don't worry young one,"_ soothingly said Trigon. _"He is merely exhausted, and he's almost completely exhausted his mana. He only needs time to recuperate."_

"Yeah…I feel tired…" More like dead, thought Hirum with a frown. Then he remembered that he had already died once, at the hands of Cerberus. Heh…at least I didn't feel anything when I was 'dead'. "So…can someone carry me?"

Teela snorted. "Nah. I think we'll just leave you here."

Hirum blanched. "HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! I CAN'T EVEN GET UP!" His dull blue eyes shifted down at the puddle coalescing around his body. **"AND IF THIS KEEPS UP, I'LL END UP DROWNING IN A PUDDLE!"**

Then he suddenly felt woozy. "Erk…"

Then he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Serena blinked. "Huh? How come he's quiet now?"

"_He's sleeping."_

"Oh…" The young Psy Mage smiled. "Sleep well, Mr. Hirum…"

Teela grunted as he knelt down, grabbing the summoner with both arms and slinging him over her shoulders. "Stupid idiot. Now I've got to carry you."

The mask switched. **_"Well, we do have an airship up there."_** Trigon pointed up into the air. **_"Bet Aaron's getting' lonely though."_**

"Fine by me," remarked Teela, who suddenly turned towards Macalania Forest. She was walking towards a different part of the forest, away from where Savin and Purga were heading.

Everyone blinked as she walked away, an out-cold Hirum in tow.

Then Serena asked, "Mr. Cid? Can we go with them? There's…something I'd like to do." She briefly fingered the Mog gem on her tiara.

Cid nodded wordlessly before picking the young Psy Mage up, sitting her on his right shoulder. The CESS Operative walked along in silence, keeping tense in case a fiend appeared.

Nira, Kurik, and Trigon stared.

_**BOOOM!**_

"WHA!" yelped Nira, the sudden flash of lightning and the ensuing thunderclap frightening her. "Geez…"

_"By the way…"_

Nira suddenly looked up at Trigon, who was now showing his scarred mask. His voice carried a slight edge of warning. _"It would be best if you reevaluate your positions. Hirum is no dropout, as you put it."_ Then he calmly strolled away, following the others into the crystalline forest.

Now Nira and Kurik were alone.

The Black Ronso grumbled, "Nira…what do you say now?"

The blue-haired summoner frowned, her hair and clothing drenched. She merely stood up, moving her wet blue locks out of her eyes. "Well…I don't really know…but…Hirum's given me a lot to think about…"

An unseen smile flickered at the edge of Kurik's lips. "Then let us continue Pilgrimage."

"AFTER I dry off."

"…of course."

And meanwhile, onboard the _Celsius_…

Aaron grumbled out of irritation, his eyes fixated to a monitor transmitting imagery from an external camera. "Oh for crying out…fine! Go ahead and leave me here." Then a look of deep thought crossed his face. "Then again, maybe the whole 'ABTC' thing kind of soured them to me…"

He simply shrugged. "Oh well, can't be helped."

xxxx

_/1:21 ST, Slums, Luca/_

"Hmm…never seen a sphere this small before."

Richard Kuvod grinned as watched a dirty man in ragged clothing gaze at the tiny, speck of blue. He briefly glanced behind him; this little bitty house – no more than a cardboard box, really – housed one of his informants, a man who was his ear within the organized crime element inside Luca's slums. He also happened to be a bit of a sphere aficionado…for recording purposes. He just had to pull off the 'beggar' look. "Told you it'd be worth seeing."

The dirty informant – holding the sphere gingerly between his thumb and forefinger – arched an eyebrow. "And you just suddenly found it in your office?"

"Yep," responded Kuvod, his hands rubbing across his five o'clock shadow. Maybe I should shave. "I'm normally not so perceptive…but once I saw it, I started focusing…and I found tons of them. They're EVERYWHERE." He had lost count around 749. "I've never heard anything about this…this is beyond both the ABTC and the BTC. Spheres like this would ensure a level of surveillance that goes above and beyond ANYTHING on the market…both legal and otherwise."

The informant frowned. "But who…who has the resources to put these everywhere…?"

Richard Kuvod frowned as he stared at the wall behind his contact…and then plucked a tiny sphere out of a small nook in the stone. "Found another one…and whoever made these is capable of self-destructing them from a distance."

"Hmm…interesting. And what do you want to do about it?"

Kuvod grinned. "Know of anyone who can trace these things' signal? And someone more inconspicuous than a bum like you, if you catch my drift."

The 'poverty-stricken' man chuckled. "Fine…I'll write down the directions. And hide them."

Kuvod nodded. "Just wait one moment…"

One quick check of the alley later, and he had found three more tiny spheres.

"Alrighty…NOW write them down," said Kuvod.

xxxx

_/5:02 ST, Depths of Macalania Forest/_

"We've been moving for almost four hours now."

"Uh huh."

"I don't want us to remain separated from the others for too long."

"We're safe here. I haven't seen any fiends Mr. Cid."

"We don't know for sure. For all we know, some of the Parasites might have somehow survived."

"They're not here Mr. Cid…no one's around here but us…"

"How can you tell?"

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telepathy-_

Serena's head glowed purple. "Like that…I can only sense you and myself."

Cid seemed to accept Serena's answer. He stopped pushing it; they had yet to encounter any unsavory people – or creatures – within the forest. Yet.

Serena's yellow eyes sparkled at the glowing crystals around them, fitting in perfectly with the blue crystal oak of the forest. She liked it much better this way…and yet…

A sad look came to her face. _Mog…_

It was all a cycle; whenever Macalania Forest lost the magic that kept it alive, the moogles would emerge from the forest's crystalline Core. They would journey out into the world and obtain magic over a course of many years, eventually obtaining enough to fully rejuvenate Macalania Forest. As a result, the moogles would rejoin with the Core…

But still…

She missed the little guy.

The CESS Operative glanced around, noticing that they were traveling down a familiar tunnel; it led to the Core. "…"

Minutes later, they emerged into the familiar expanse, its primary characteristic being the one hundred-foot crystalline orb in the ground, its blue surface radiating with white light, sparkling all the colors of the rainbow.

Serena hopped off of Cid's shoulder, walking towards the Core. She smiled; the Mog gem on her tiara was glowing. _Mog…you can feel me, can't you?_ She quietly bent forward, touching the Core with her forehead and embracing it with her arms. Warmth flooded through her body as her psychic mind felt a familiar presence within. _I can feel you too…_

A smile came to her face. All of the guardians were back together, and they would be continuing with Hirum on his Pilgrimage soon. He had survived the battle with Terros…and she had gotten to 'see' Mog again.

All was good.

_Thank you for helping me back then Mog…thank you for everything._

Serena smiled as she turned towards her eternally devoted protector. "Thanks for bringing me here Mr. Cid…we can go back now."

Cid nodded as he pulled the little Psy Mage back onto his shoulders. "Let's go."

"Right!" cheered Serena as her aura flared.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

One flash of blue light later, and they were gone, back to the _Celsius_.

And for some reason…the Core started to glow just a little bit brighter, as though it were glowing with an unseen smile.

xxxx

_/Hirum's Subconscious/_

The Mi'ihen Highroad.

Two young children, walking away from Luca. One being carried by the other.

It was Hirum being carried by Siana.

"That Aaron friend of yours…didn't he tell you not to play with anything?"

Hirum grimaced at the remembrance of the electrical shock that had come from the thingy…Aaron called it a B-X Electrical Discharger…? He had off-handedly mentioned how it was a prototype stolen from some BTC convoy or something – he couldn't quite remember – and that it was unstable…so it was being kept at the _Dalr Crub_ for the time being…

But in the end, he had turned it on…which meant an instant 'zap'.

Seeing as how he was numb from head to toe, he had to be carried back home.

"You're so troublesome Hirum," scolded Siana with a tired grin. "Now I'm feeling tired from carrying you."

"Me? Troublesome?" Hirum laughed. "Says the one who decided to tip over that Nihorin bull from the 7th Heaven ranch?"

Siana nearly froze. "Well…you dared me!"

"You're not supposed to take dares."

Siana snorted. "Whatever."

Hirum could only laugh at Siana's attempt to halt the conversation away. He always enjoyed playing with her.

Because she was his dearest and closest friend.

It seemed like the good times would never end…

But then Hirum's eyes looked up and saw Terrible Teela standing in their way.

Hirum gulped, wanting to scream. But he couldn't, he couldn't speak, couldn't do anything…he was numb, he couldn't MOVE!

Then his eyes looked towards Luca…and he saw Sin coming towards them.

Utter fear flooded through Hirum's mind. _No…nononono…not now…not again!_

Now he was older again…now he was a summoner…no longer a kid…

But he STILL…_COULDN'T…**MOVE…!**_

He tried to reach out for Siana.

And then Sin and Siana both roared, merging with Teela…

Gray flesh grew everywhere, accompanied by screaming pyreflies and the roar of fiends and Sinspawn…

Then he saw red eyes crying over two dead bodies…and finally, as everything faded to darkness, he could only see eyes of gray…eyes of cold, hard, steely gray.

xxxx

_/7:41 ST, Macalania Forest/_

Hirum finally opened his eyes. _Huu…what a weird dream…no, not even that._ His dreams…lately, they had all been turning into nightmares…why?

Then he realized that he was looking at the ground, moving beneath him. _Hmm?_

Then he realized that he was being carried. _Who?_

He tilted his head, realizing he was being carried by Teela. "Wha?"

"So you're awake, eh?"

Hirum grimaced as he felt a dull ache emanate through his body. He was feeling sore from his battle with Terros. "Yeah…" He looked around, looking up at the tall crystal oaks. "So we're in Macalania Forest?"

"Yep. Heading to Bevelle on foot."

"How come?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"How long have you been walking?"

"Several hours."

"WHAT?"

"Well…kinda got lost."

"Okay, put me down."

**BAM.**

"**_OW!_** I said 'put me down', not 'drop me'!"

"Blah blah blah. Quit your whining."

Hirum snorted as he got up and followed Teela through the crystalline woods. _Man, she switches from guardian to enemy in no time flat. I can never tell!_

Maybe it was because she was a thief. Maybe it was because she had murdered Siana.

Or had she?

She remembered how, at the Farplane, Siana had spoken as how Teela's hands had 'had her blood upon them'...but according to Trigon's reasoning, Siana shouldn't have been able to speak to begin with.

_What's the truth…?_

Teela suddenly stopped; they were on a bridge formed of branches and roots, spanning over a small pond that delved deep into the ground. A single tree grew out of the water, and the sky could be seen above; white clouds covered the sky.

"Why are you stopping?" asked Hirum.

"Thirsty," grunted Teela as she sat down, her feet dangling over the edge of the bridge. Pyreflies merged with her arm as it formed into the long limb of Queen Vlantae; the three-foot thick tip at the end, though shaped like a thorn for stabbing, could be curled together to form a cup. The limb drooped into the water, curled around, and came back up. Teela took several sips, drinking the water down ravenously.

Hirum frowned at the sight of this. _She's been carrying me for hours…hasn't she?_

The summoner sighed. He had to ask…he had to ask now. Because he needed answers.

"Teela…did you kill Siana?"

Teela said nothing. Pyreflies drifted away from her arm as it returned to normal.

"You told me…in Guadosalam, at the Farplane…when I asked if you had killed Siana, you said 'you could say that'…"

Teela didn't bother turning. She merely kept looking down at the water, at her black boots, at her blue skirt, at her white shirt…anything except Hirum.

"And Siana…she said I didn't know anything…"

Teela frowned slightly. The gray flesh on her right breast contracted a bit, causing a brief twinge of pain.

"So please…tell me the truth. All of it."

Silence…born from suspense and tension. Nothing could be heard, save for the rustling of leaves.

Finally, Teela sighed. It was a deep, regretful sigh…a sigh of acquiescence. "Well…it's complicated. I suppose killing Siana would be difficult…especially considering I am her."

Silence…this time, born of confusion, shock, and bewilderment. A clammy dread crawled through Hirum's skin as his dull blue eyes widened out of surprise. "…what?"

Teela grimaced as she stared down at her hands with eyes of gray. "You remember…how my eyes turn red whenever I absorb a Sinspawn? Well…" She folded her hands together. "Those are Siana's eyes."

A bolt of shock ran through Hirum. _No…can't be…CAN'T be…_

And yet, on some deep, twisted level, it made SENSE.

Teela, the thief…she had always been around Luca, tormenting him…but in a mostly harmless way…

Teela, the guardian…refusing to leave even when discovering that Meekra's spell was no more…coming to their rescue at Bevelle…

Teela…the friend? Was she a friend?

Was she really…his _**best**_ friend?

Was she…Siana?

"Si…Siana?"

Teela snorted. "I'm not her anymore…only when I devour a Sinspawn…only when hatred overwhelms me entirely…that's when she comes out. Because she's…not the girl you remember."

A determined look came to Hirum's face. "Okay…that settles it. I _have_ to know everything now. Don't skimp out…I want to know EVERYTHING." He had to know…whether any of this was real. Whether it was a lie or not. Whether his dreams had any real meaning.

Whether his friend was dead…or alive…or maybe…something else entirely.

Teela sighed, as a look of sadness came to her eyes. It was a look Hirum had never seen there before…and judging by the scowl on her lips, it was a look she didn't want. "Fine…it begins seven years ago…when we were 10…you know what happened that year, right?"

Hirum's eyes became downcast. "…Sin."

"The year where Sin attacked Luca…" She scowled as she clenched at her chest, feeling the bumps of the Gray Flesh beneath her clothing. "…the year where my life became a living nightmare…"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 79: Confessions

xxxx

Author's Notes: Teela is Siana!

Anyone surprised? No? Maybe?

Anyhow, lot's of big revelations in the next plot. How did Siana get the Gray Flesh? Why did she turn into the one we now know as Teela? Why why why?

Find out.

Also, next chapter will feature a song of my own making…lyrics only, of course. If it were a real song, it'd kind of be like Suteki Da Ne in terms of instruments.

See you soon, and please review!


	82. Confessions

Standard Disclaimer: I don't-(falls over)

Author's Notes: (pokes Disclaimer) Guess it got tired after a whole month. o.o

Anyhow, sorry for the wait. Had a few tests and quizzes in college (and I have a US History Mid-term on the 17th), finished one story (Comeback Tour), and started two new ones (Side Stories and Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds, the latter of which I felt compelled to do two chapters for). So sorry about the wait.

In any case, I have a quick question. What twists in the Final Fantasy games totally surprised you? What plot twists/revelations turned your head around like 'Say WHA?', because you totally expected something else?

Also, here's a special online English to Al Bhed translator (and vice-versa) for you all to have fun with.

http(colon)(slash)(slash)nysa(dot)cx(slash)albhed(slash)

Now…begin!

xxxx

Chapter 79: Confessions

xxxx

_/7:45 ST, Bridge, Celsius, Airspace above Macalania Forest/_

"Any idea where Hirum, Teela, and Trigon went?" asked Aaron.

"No," replied Cid.

The Al Bhed scratched his chin, muttering under his breath. "Hmm…wonder what they're doing…"

Serena sat quietly in one of the chairs on the bridge, just kicking her legs to pass the time. That, and using her psychic powers to juggle some juice bottles she had gotten from the cabin. What can you say? She's a kid. She can get bored too.

Aaron looked out of the front of the airship, gazing at the crystalline forest below. "Meh, we're wasting time. Why exactly didn't Teela bring Hirum back up here?" Then he remembered. "Oh yeah. Teela hates me. Right." The son of the Boss grimaced; sitting up here – waiting for the others – was getting boring. Not only that, but the monotony of just waiting around – staring at the dreary sky through the main viewport – was getting to him. _Man, if I get sick of the sky, I might start getting airsick on flights. Hirum…if that happens, I'll blame you! And Teela! And Trigon!_

It was obvious that Aaron, when he had nothing to do, was susceptible to boredom.

Cid just glanced at Aaron once before turning to Serena. He just stood there, watching her.

Just watching. Like a protective father watched his child.

Serena's powers had matured a lot. There was no doubt about that.

He wondered if she would ever become strong enough that she wouldn't need him to protect her.

He secretly hoped that that wasn't the case.

Serena's protection was his most important mission.

He would protect her until he died.

"Tysh ed, fro yna drao dygehk cu muhk? E fyhd du mayyyyyyyyyyyyyja!" grumbled Aaron out of irritation, impulsively lapsing back to Al Bhed.

And no, you guys translate it. It'll be funnier that way.

xxxx

_/7:46 ST, Cove, Macalania Forest/_

Within Macalania Forest, there were many great and mighty crystal oaks. They were linked and entangled, forming many small coves with their tremendous roots.

Inside one of these shadowed coves, Purga and Savin sat quietly, waiting for Terros to awaken.

Purga grimaced as he fidgeted around with his Crystalline Glaive, waiting for their charge to awaken. "You know Savin, I have half a mind to just leave him here and continue the Pilgrimage on our own." He glanced up at the base of the tree they were under, briefly marveling at the size of the roots. This forest wasn't only large…it was DEEP. _Wonder how it all grew back so quickly?_ "Perhaps we could finally head back and obtain the aeons Terros wouldn't let us claim…"

"Abandon Lord Terros?" Savin said those words as if they were a curse (probably one that would kill all of his firstborn). The fear in his voice was painfully obvious. "But he's stronger than we are…we'd be able to survive a Pilgrimage more easily with him."

"The only reason he's stronger than us was because he forbid us from BECOMING stronger, and we went along with it!" protested Purga. "Don't you see? I mean, Hirum the frickin' DROPOUT beat the crap out of him! We don't need to be so damn scared of him anymore! You know why? Because he can be _beaten_."

Savin grimaced, fidgeting unnaturally…which was something to say, considering his size. "I know, but…I guess…I've just gotten so used to worshipping the ground he walked on." It wasn't that far from the truth either; Terros was practically a prodigy…but, as it turned out, his genius was only matched by his ruthlessness and arrogance. In face of that, everyone at the SSoB couldn't help but either adore him out of fear, or loathe him out of spite.

"Well we don't have to anymore."

Savin sighed out of remorse; he didn't know if he'd be able to do this, but…what other choice was there, really? Terros wouldn't put up with their weaknesses forever. "Yeah…I guess you have a point." He slowly got to his feet, muttering, "So, where should we-"

"Flare."

And just like that, Savin was engulfed in flames of orange and white.

Purga stared at his fellow guardian, eyes wide with shock as he fell to the ground. When it dissipated, Savin was just laying there…his skin…oh good Yevon, his SKIN…

Black. Crackling. Third-degree burns all throughout.

Purga gulped at the unmoving Savin. "What the…?" He immediately glanced beyond the fallen Blue Mage.

Terros stood there, his hand glowing with the essence of non-elemental fire. His eyes were hardened into a glare of unfathomable rage. "You were nothing but meat shields for the longest time…unable to match my talent…but you're about to prove yourselves to be more useful than you ever have been." He snapped his fingers. "Flare."

And just like that, Purga was wreathed in fire, his body burning under the spell. He collapsed to the ground, his screams coming out as a high-pitched whimper. Then he was still, never to move again.

Terros grimaced as he summoned the Machina Maw. Next, he grabbed Purga's corpse and placed him atop the metallic aeon. He tried to hoist Purga up, but the muscular teen was too heavy. _Rrr…doesn't matter. Purga will be enough._

Then…he calmly aimed his palms at the ground, his hands mere inches above the soil. What he was about to do…would be considered extremely stupid. But he didn't care. Hirum would pay for making a mockery of him! He would pay…oh yes he WOULD!

"FLARE!"

The spell was cast in two spots on the ground.

Then, columns of flame erupted from the ground, enveloping his hands.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

Terros whined as the sheer pain assaulted his senses with all the ferocity of a Behemoth. _This pain is nothing…I am stronger than it. I am stronger than anything!_

The summoner grimaced as he clambered onto the M-Maw, his hands nothing more than blackened stumps; they had essentially been incinerated. But why had he done that?

He didn't quite know himself; he just wanted to defeat Hirum…no matter what.

But first…he had to make him pay.

"Machina Maw…to Bevelle…"

The aeon whirred and took to the air, weaving through the tangled branches before entering the open sky. Terros grimaced – thankful that his wounds were cauterized – as the M-Maw took to the air. His eyes fell on Purga's corpse…and he grinned.

_Oh yes Hirum…you will pay…I've been raised to be nothing less than excellence incarnate…I WILL not lose to you!_

xxxx

_/Teela's Flashback/_

_/7 Years Ago, 993 A.S.D./_

_/12:59 NT, Outside Luca, Mi'ihen/_

_"It was around dusk…after the sun had set below the horizon…"_

Siana stared to the south, feeling a great deal of fear.

Even miles away, the hulking form of Sin could be seen, hovering over the city's skyline. Lasers and bullets arched into the air, slamming into the massive beast's body. All the while, Sinspawn dropped into the city below, eager to wreak havoc upon the population at large. The sky, empty of the sun, still glowed red to the west as the grasp of day slipped away.

And as it all happened…that same organ kept playing…

Siana shivered as a sudden wind blew through; Hirum was far closer to Luca than she was. The boy lived right on the city's outskirts; she lived over three miles away (five, to be precise). Had it not only been earlier that day when she and Hirum had kissed (which she really didn't find to be such a big deal, now that she thought about it.)? _Man…why'd this have to happen?_ She would've been there to try and help him…but her parents – both of whom were now holed up in the first floor below – had confined her to her second-floor room during this crisis.

She glanced back towards her relatively small two-story home; it was essentially a 40'x10' rectangle with a 10'x10' square sitting on top. The bottom portion of the stone house served as both bedroom for her parents and the general living room/kitchen for the inhabitants. A small ladder led up from the rectangle to the square, which was, for all intents and purposes, Siana's room.

Speaking of Siana, her red eyes kept their gaze to the south; she wished she could find out if Hirum was okay. Her remote location made it hard to keep in touch with the locals; even the Mi'ihen Highroad was around three miles away from her house.

Her room – as dark as the oncoming night – seemed to represent her uneasiness. Something bad was going to happen…

_Hirum…you'd better live, or I'll never forgive you!_

_"That's when I saw them…"_

A glow to the west caught her eyes.

She looked out of her window, red eyes widening at what she was seeing.

Pyreflies.

Tons and tons of pyreflies.

Flying through the air, emerging from one spot…no. From one thing. Something. But what? It wasn't human…was it? It couldn't have been; it was too big.

_What is that thing?_

An explosion from Luca gathered her attention once again. A large chunk of skin had been blown off of Sin's underbelly, causing the behemoth to moan out of pain. The organ music – so far away, yet still so CLEAR – slowed and quieted as Sin turned, fleeing Luca.

But Siana's momentary elation came to an end when she realized it was heading for her location. _Uh oh._

She felt a deep sense of dread build up as the massive monstrosity slowly flew overhead, the organ music growing louder and louder as it approached…

And suddenly, there was a sudden 'jump' in the sound, as if all the keys had been pressed at once.

This coincided with a large fleshy pod dropping from the sky. It had a tail…a long tail. With a gun sticking out of it. The human-sized creature that the tail was attached to had six legs…and two claws?

It was a Sinspawn.

"_A Sinspawn Scorpio. It was attracted to all of those pyreflies."_

Siana stared in silence as the Sinspawn Scorpio scrambled over towards the pyreflies…only to stop as they all drifted toward…

The girl froze.

They were coming toward her house.

She could barely process the fact that the Sinspawn Scorpio suddenly howled and launched itself toward her home, barreling through the wall.

Screaming. Gunshots.

A rumbling floor.

_"By the time I finally realized that that monster had killed my parents, my home started collapsing."_

Siana's feet no longer felt the ground.

The young girl paled as the floor crumbled beneath her; the Sinspawn's forceful entry into her home had utterly weakened its support. There was really no other alternative than for the house to collapse upon itself.

She finally found her voice. "AAAAAAH!"

Dust flew into the air as the house of rock cracked and crumbled. The Sinspawn hissed as it tried to brush off the rubble. It still hadn't found the source of those pyreflies; all it had found were two humans.

But they were dead now.

The Sinspawn twitched; it sensed someone else. A living being. Human.

New blood.

The monster snarled as it looked around; the pyreflies that had come out of nowhere were still in the air. What living thing had spawned these pyreflies?

The Sinspawn Scorpio turned its blank white eyes towards the small girl. She was crawling out of a small pile of broken rock, grimacing as she tried to stand. She was in obvious pain…glaringly obvious, judging by the crooked angle that her right leg was bent at.

The Sinspawn seemed to grin; this would be an easy kill. Her life would be extinguished!

_"My right leg had been broken during the fall. For all intents and purposes, I should have died."_

Siana's left leg quivered as she tried to stand. She fell back down, shrieking at the pain in her right leg…oh Yevon, it was broken…she couldn't walk.

She was going to die there.

She was going to **die**.

_No!_ Siana started to cry; she was a strong girl for her age. She often outwitted her best friend (oh Yevon, what would Hirum do when he found out she was dead?), serving as a testament to her quick wits. Yet when faced with such an overwhelming force…with such pure, primal dread that flooded her being…she couldn't do anything.

This Sinspawn, in accordance with Sin's desire to destroy all that lived, was going to kill her.

_"I should've died…but I didn't."_

SHICK.

The Sinspawn howled as its tail was severed by a large blade. It whirled around-

**CHUNK.**

Siana blinked as a tremendous spike was embedded into the Sinspawn. The sides of the spike arched with green electricity, and the Sinspawn suddenly went limp. A frustrated gurgle emerged from the creature's throat as the gigantic…_thing_…pulled the spike out of the beast.

"_I couldn't really tell what the heck that thing was…all I know is that it somehow paralyzed the Sinspawn Scorpio…and it spoke to me."_

"Young girl…I hear that those things are edible."

Then that giant – it was at least ten-feet high, but she had no clue who or WHAT it was, she couldn't tell in the dim light – slowly walked away. Siana frowned as her vision began to waver…the pain, oh the PAIN…

All she saw before lapsing into unconsciousness was the giant disappearing in the midst of a pyrefly cloud.

"_Don't know how long I was out…no more than a few days, because Luca was still burning when I awoke…"_

Siana opened her eyes.

Red eyes, filled with weariness and pain.

"Ow…"

The young girl winced as she looked at her right leg, bent at an unnatural angle. She started whimpering from the pain; some of her blood vessels had been severed due to all of her movement, and her skin was looking unnaturally colored.

Despite that, she managed – with the help of an old cane that her father often used – to hobble over towards two bloody splotches on the ground. The unrecognizable mass of bullet-riddled flesh, tattered clothing, and blood had once been her parents.

A pang of fear and grief struck her cold. Her parents…killed…by the spawn of Sin…

Just like it had been for so many other people…so many people had lost something to Sin…

Siana winced; the pain in her leg was getting worse. If she didn't get medical help soon…a chill roared through her. The pain…the PAIN…

And yet despite it, she managed to slide and push enough dirt over her parents to serve as suitable graves. Considering how messed up their bodies were…this wasn't a hard feat. Two large rocks served as headstones. It was all she could do, considering her current situation.

Hunger pains erupted in her stomach. She glanced up at the blue sky, feeling a faint sense of delirium grip her. _Why is everything so…dizzy?_

_"I was all alone...no one came...I was so hungry...I had to eat...something...anything..."_

Siana woozily glanced over at the prone Sinspawn Scorpio. Ever since it had gotten pinned to the ground by that giant spike…it hadn't moved. At all.

Was it made of meat? It bled…so that was a 'yes', right? Maybe? She had no way of knowing.

_"Looking back…it was a stupid idea. But my parents had just died, my leg was broken, I was delirious from hunger, pain, and thirst…and I was on death's doorstep, to put it bluntly. What choice did I have?"_

Using a dusty kitchen knife, Siana cut through a piece of the Sinspawn's flesh. It gurgled out of pain, causing the young girl to momentarily recoil. The thing was still alive?

Well, it had to be (no matter how close to death it was); it had yet to dissipate into pyreflies.

She wondered if she'd still – somehow – be able to feel herself disperse into the multi-colored spirits after death…

Quivering out of pain and hunger, the young girl finally took a bite and OH YEVON IT TASTED HORRIBLE.

Siana's throat underwent spasms as she swallowed on impulse. The young girl coughed and hacked, her tongue coated with the Sinspawn's grayish-purple blood. "Ew…ugh…" Edible? Just barely.

Moments later, her vision started to swirl. Her head felt light as a deep, powerful chill spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. Light overwhelmed her vision…then, just as quickly, it was replaced by a powerful darkness that no light could ever hope to penetrate.

Then she saw a hulking gray behemoth floating in the darkness.

In front of that behemoth was a pale man – or was he? – with strange blue hair, his upper body bare. His white eyes seemed to stare malevolently at her.

Then he opened up his arms, and a light began to emerge from his body.

"Come little one…accept this offering…and let Sin, the Scion of Yu Yevon, the Deliverer of Death, the Savior of Spira…let his oblivion take you."

Then Siana was overwhelmed by the light.

"_It only felt as though a few seconds had passed, but it was actually much longer than that…because when I awoke…"_

Siana sat up. "Hmm?"

Where was she? Tall willows? Humid air? A riverbank with pyreflies? DEFINITELY not the wide-open plains of Mi'ihen…

"_I was at the Moonflow."_

Siana stood up, looking around warily wait hold on a second…why was she standing up?

She looked down at her right leg. It looked…normal.

It was healed.

"Wah?" Siana blinked out of utter confusion. Now that she was looking down, she noticed that she was completely fine. She was unharmed.

How?

The girl cautiously felt over her whole body, trying to see if there was still any damage. Head? Check. Arms? Good. Legs? Double check. Body? Check…wait.

Siana frowned as her hand touched the fabric of her shirt, right over her right breast. It was a tiny bump…but what was it?

She glanced down her shirt, looking at her right breast OH YEVON WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT BUMP OF GRAY FLESH ON HER BREAST?

"AAAAAH!" shrieked Siana as she stumbled backwards, tripping and falling into the water. Lilies were pushed away as the 10-year old girl clambered back onto the shoreline, sputtering and gasping for air. "Agh…ugh…"

What the heck was that _thing_ on her chest? What? What could it be? What WAS it?

Come to think of it…the vision that she had seen a few seconds ago. Of the blind man and the gray behemoth…the monstrosity had been Sin. She could understand that…but who was that man – no, wait, he had looked more like a Guado – in her vision? Who?

She gazed down at the water, watching the pyreflies drift away silently. Why were there so many pyreflies here? Why? Why was…everything…so……

…_what the…?_

Siana stared at her reflection in the water with awe.

Her eyes were gray.

"Gray eyes?" Siana looked up, staring down a dirt path that led towards the large establishments on the Moonflow riverbank. Hotels, bazaars, and casinos awaited her.

She remembered that Hirum would often go to the Temples of Yevon (the guy had had quite a bit of reverence for the summoners and the priests) to learn about Spira's history and of the struggle against Sin, which Hirum would later retell her. If anything, her recent 'encounter' (if you could CALL it that) with that Sinspawn…her best bet at obtaining answers would be to get help from the temples.

Where was the closest temple though…?

She looked around, finally settling on a giant oak that protruded out of the ground to the north. It was the Great Guadulien Oak, the home of Guadosalam.

"Guess I'll go there first," muttered Siana. Her feet shuffled along the ground, her mind finally starting to process what had just happened…

She tried not to think about it.

She knew that she failed the moment tears came down her face.

"_Eh, it was a rather crappy time in my life…"_

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

_/7:57 ST, Macalania Forest/_

"But you know, it can't really be helped. It just…happened." Teela's scowl indicated that she thought otherwise; she had no idea what that thing had been that had attracted all of those pyreflies that had, in turn, attracted the Sinspawn. All she knew is that thing, whatever it had been, had brought those pyreflies and had also saved her. But why?

Hirum, on the other hand, was staring at Teela with an open mouth. For one, he was still shocked that she was Siana. Secondly, he couldn't believe that THAT was what had happened to her…and third, he couldn't stomach that she had eaten a Sinspawn. I mean, come on…to eat a Sinspawn? That's just gross.

"…continue on." Teela glanced at the summoner. "I want to know more. Why did you change your name from Siana to Teela? Why do you have those powers of yours? Why…did you become Terrible Teela, the thief?"

Teela smirked bitterly. She glanced down at the impossibly clear water below, wondering if it would have been better had she died all those years ago. "…well…I made my way to Guadosalam…and to the temple."

xxxx

_/Teela's Flashback/_

_/7 Years Ago, 993 A.S.D./_

_/10:21 ST, Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam, Guadosalam/_

Siana, now within the small, naturally grown temple, looked up at the elaborately dressed Guado. "Is the High Priest here?"

The Guado calmly replied, "No little girl. Our temple's High Priest – Maester Noveos Guado – is currently in Luca, celebrating his daughter's birthday. For the time being, I am the acting High Priest of the temple. Now…is there a question you'd like to ask?"

_"I had made it to the Guadosalam Temple…and I was hoping for some help…"_

"Well…" Siana looked rather downcast and saddened. "…my parents were killed by a Sinspawn…"

The green-haired Guado frowned, his eyes clouding over with pity. "Another victim of Sin…" _She must be from Luca…so why is she here in Guadosalam?_ "I can understand your sorrow perfectly. So many people have lost something valuable to Sin's terror. Homes. Loved ones. But Yevon is always there to provide comfort and hope amidst the loss."

"Actually…" Siana gulped. She suddenly realized that what she was about to do something indecent. "Well…" She raised her shirt, pointing at her right breast.

The priest blinked. "Uh…little girl-"

Then he saw her breast.

Or, to be specific, what was ON it.

That bit of gray flesh, pulsating as though it were alive.

The flesh that belonged to Sin.

The priest paled as he scrambled backwards, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "That…THAT…get that thing out of here! NOW!"

Siana boggled as a pair of monks – although slightly confused – grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the temple. "Wait! What's wrong? What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?"

The acting high priest panted as he got to his feet, watching silently as the girl was thrown out by the two monks. _The flesh…on her skin…_

"What was wrong with her? What did you see?" asked a priestess.

The green-haired Guado muttered, "Gray flesh…like a Sinspawn…"

The priestess blanched. "Sinspawn…sir, you can't mean that that little girl WAS a Sinspawn…"

The priest grimaced. "I recall hearing Maester Noveos Guado speaking of a lost civilization of people…who worshipped Sin, and took on the forms of Sinspawn, characterized by Gray Flesh. No one knows where this civilization was…but they were deemed heretics by the Yevonites. This is a legend that's been around since before the Second Dawn…unfortunately, there's no way to prove its existence, as no physical remains of that civilization have been found. We only know from old papers that there WAS a society that worshipped Sin…and that's it. Even the idea that they became like Sinspawn seems implausible…and yet…" He darkly frowned; he remembered a certain person named Terrance Gorio, who had died in a mysterious fashion in _900 A.S.D._, just one year after he had first eaten a Sinspawn out of sheer hunger (so the story went). "I'm sure the Yevonite community is familiar with the story of Terrance Gorio. During an attack on Bevelle by Sin, a prominent local politician was trapped in the fifth column when Sin pierced the walls of the great city and flooded the slums with Sinspawn." The priest was grateful that he hadn't had lived during such a tumultuous period of Bevelle's history. It had taken months to clear out the column of those beasts…and even longer to clear away the bodies. "By the time the carnage was over, Terrance Gorio was discovered. Over half of his body was covered by the Gray Flesh of Sin. He told of how he had been forced to eat the corpses of Sinspawn, just to survive…he claimed to have eaten dozens within several months. He used all of his resources to try and cure himself…but one day, a few weeks later, his body combusted into fire."

All the while, Siana was outside the main temple door…just waiting. Standing beyond the corner, out of sight.

Listening.

"_I could hear everything he said. Everything."_

"Nobody knows why. Many Yevonite theologists theorize that his dependence on Sinspawn became so bad that his body could no longer function without continuously consuming it. Others think that it was Sin's curse for daring to try and assume his form. Many think that Gorio is a parallel to the lost heretic civilization…no one knows. What IS known is that it offered a chilling and sobering look at Sin's corruptive influence. Anything and everything that possesses Sin's Gray Flesh…is impure. Unholy."

The next words drove a figurative stake through Siana's heart.

"That girl possesses the Gray Flesh. Like Gorio, the Sinspawn, and – possibly – those heretics, she is damned."

Siana's lip quivered as she began trudging away from the temple, her gray eyes now looking downcast. "…damned…heretic…impure…"

The high priest sighed. "The poor girl. I don't know what drove her to consume a Sinspawn…but may Yevon have mercy on her soul, and lessen her inevitable suffering."

Siana suddenly grimaced. _Inevitable suffering…_

Inevitable suffering? INEVITABLE suffering?

Why? WHY?

Siana shook her head. _No…this can't be true!_ She had to get to Bevelle. She had to see one of the Maesters…maybe Grand Maester Masho?

Yes; that was her next recourse. She would go to Bevelle – perhaps stop in Macalania on her way there? – and obtain help to her dilemma.

Hopefully…they'd be able to help her.

They had to.

_"Went along…went north to try and catch a zoomer to Bevelle. That's when I discovered something…odd."_

Siana was about to completely step out of Guadosalam and onto the Thunder Plains (under the protective metal ceiling, of course) when she heard laser fire. She peeked out from the inside of the Great Guadulien Oak's large root (there was also a root that served as an entrance to Guadosalam from the south), and saw four Guardsmen – clad in the green armor indicative of the Guadosalam Security Force – wielding BTC-3 laser rifles against a number of Flan Amarillo. Lightning danced from the fiends and at the Guardsmen, who expertly dodged and rolled. Red lasers slammed into the fiends, steadily weakening them until the four Guardsmen could dash forward and finish the job with their lime-green energy claws. Eventually, the gelatinous fiends were finished, and their pyreflies began drifting away.

What the Guardsmen didn't notice is that they merged with Siana.

Siana, of course, noticed. _Huh?_

She didn't really pay much attention to it as she boarded a zoomer to Bevelle. She barely noticed that an odd sense of hunger that she had had – although barely perceptible – was diminished a bit. She just wanted to get to Bevelle.

That was all…that was all.

Siana grimaced as she stared at the window, watching as they passed the roaring storm clouds. _What's happened to me?_

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

_/8:09 ST, Macalania Forest/_

"I don't understand though," said Hirum, his mind recalling how Teela had transformed into monstrosities when absorbing Sinspawn. As Aaron had pointed out, there had been the time in Luca after the FFL Tournament. Then at Nibilo, where she had skewered Serena. Finally, there was the time when she had absorbed the clone of the first Sin, where she had managed to retain some semblance of control. "Why not just…not absorb any Sinspawn?"

Teela snorted. "I need Sin. Without Sin, I'm dead."

Hirum looked at Teela oddly. "What are you saying? Do you NEED to become a monster to survive? What are you trying to say?"

"No…you don't get it!" Teela growled out of frustration. "I NEED Sin to stay human!"

"…what?" muttered Hirum out of disbelief. "What do you mean?"

The thief grumbled as she forced her hands to unclench; she had gripped so hard that indentations had been left in the wooden bridge going over the pond. "Well…I'm about to get to that. Got to Bevelle…saw the Grand Maester…" Her gaze became dark. "What he said…I don't care what his intent was. There was NO excuse."

"What did Grand Maester Masho say?"

"…he said that there was no hope."

"Wha? What did he mean?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" growled Teela, her voice almost becoming a shout. "He said that…there was nothing he could do." Teela spat into the pond out of spite. "_Nothing he could do?_ What kind of response is that? What did he think I would react to that? 'Oh you're practically damned to a miserable, lonely existence, but hey, nothing I can do!'" The young woman's anger was palpable; what had happened to her had been nothing short of cruel. Her life, damaged beyond repair already by her consumption of the Sinspawn, had effectively all but ended with that meeting; Grand Maester Masho – even if he hadn't meant to – had ended her chances of being recognized as a fellow human being by anyone else ever again.

A damned being, cursed with Sin's mark. Cursed with the Gray Flesh.

That mark was inescapable. It would be with her until her death.

That fact suddenly made itself aware to Hirum.

He now had a lot to think about.

"…continue."

"Fine." Teela somberly continued thinking. "Few months after I left Bevelle…hmm…made it to Macalania Temple…was turned away by the priests there." Teela momentarily felt a swell of hatred for members of the Yevonite Clergy; without the presence of a Maester at the temples – especially that time at Macalania, when Maester Yulik Ronso had been at Mt. Gagazet – the priests and monks tended to regard as little more than a waste of an existence, worthy of nothing less than contempt. She briefly recollected the High Priest of Besaid; that man had been a PARTICULARLY rotten sore in her side. "Bastards. All of them."

"Teela…you were going to continue?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Teela continued with her old train of thought. "I was going through Macalania Forest…by this time, I had learned something about what I was capable of."

xxxx

_/Teela's Flashback/_

_/7 Years Ago, 993 A.S.D./_

_/12:51 NT, Southern Edge of Macalania Forest/_

A Wild Wolf peered around cautiously through the beginnings of the forest. It smelled meat…but where?

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck its side. The fiend yelped as it scampered about, trying to find the source of the attack-

Pyreflies.

The fiend glanced upward as pyreflies drifted toward a mass of yellow goop sticking to a tree. A Flan Amarillo?

The Flan Amarillo suddenly morphed into an assortment of floating gemstones, their light-blue color befitting the cold mist that they emanated. A White Elemental.

The Wild Wolf glared at the floating White Elemental, suddenly realizing that the smell of meat was gone. The lupine fiend snarled as it cautiously got into a defensive stance…but it was all for naught.

The White Elemental swarmed and wrapped around the Wild Wolf, emitting a blast of Blizzard magic that froze the fiend. Moments later, the gemstones crushed the solidified fiend into pieces.

The shattered Wild Wolf dissipated into pyreflies. Pyreflies that the White Elemental absorbed.

The White Elemental swiftly turned back into Siana.

"_After some trial and error…I discovered that if I concentrated hard enough, I could summon pyreflies to turn myself into a fiend. Although this only proved that I was a monster, I didn't care…with each fiend I absorbed, the more I was able to defend myself. By this time, I had the powers of a Flan Amarillo, a White Elemental, a Flan Palido, and a Wild Wolf. But…there was one problem."_

Siana winced. The burn still remained. Why was it still there?

Over the past month, a steady burning feeling had begun to build up within her chest. Now it was beginning to spread even further.

Why?

"Man…it hurts…"

"_A steady, burning feeling…at that time, I had no idea what it meant."_

Siana calmly walked southward, closer toward the Thunder Plains. Further up along the path, she could see five people; judging from their varying appearance and the Eye of Baaj badge on the leading male, they constituted a summoner and his guardians.

"So Hilda, did you hear about the recent Sinspawn sighting in the area?"

"No Baku, I didn't."

"Shouldn't we be going AWAY from the area with the Sinspawn Kamakuru sighting?"

"You know the answer to that Cyan…"

"Enough with the talk-talk! Let's just get through this forest…why are we walking through here again Baku?"

"Because Fynn, this place is bound to provide some challenge to us."

"I swear Baku, you're insane…"

"Oh lay off Eidol."

The group of five – apparently Hilda, Cyan, Fynn, Eidol, and Summoner Baku – were heading into the forest that Siana was leaving.

The young girl couldn't help but sigh. Those guys were going to get themselves killed; she had gone through the whole forest as a White Elemental, floating through the very tops of the tree branches. Even she could feel something deep and terrible within this forest.

"_Of course, we know about the Parasites now, so there's that mystery solved."_

Siana grimaced as the burning feeling roared. The very MENTION of Sinspawn caused the pain to multiply. _What's happening…?_

_**Not fair.**_

Siana blinked. _Who said that?_

_**Not fair.**_

Huh? 

_**NOT FAIR.**_

"_Things took a turn for the worse."_

The burn came back. Siana grimaced as she fell to her knees.

_**Death, end of life…anger, anger, hate, hate hate HATE.**_

Siana scowled as she wrapped her arms around her chest. _What's…happening?_

**_Not fair. NOT FAIR. My life. My life, my LIFE! I was supposed to live! I was supposed to live! WHY WHY WHY?_**

"Agh…" Siana gritted her teeth. The pain…why was she feeling this pain?

**_I'm just a kid! Just a kid! But now my life is ruined. It's over, gone, DESTROYED! Sin's fault, SIN…anger, HATE HATE HATE._**

A howl roared through the air. The approaching group paused as a Sinspawn Kamakuru burst through the dead trees of the forest, growling at the summoner and his guardians.

"Guys, get ready!" roared Baku as he unsheathed his sword.

**_You shouldn't exist. I SHOULD EXIST. But this happened, this happened, not fair, not fair, NOT FAIR! I SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!_**

Siana's body felt like an inferno, ready to burst.

_…**hee hee hee…so angry…so hateful…what a horrid thing I've become…but…don't I have the right to feel angry…DON'T I?**_

_Who…are…you?_

**Silly. I'm you.**

Siana gagged as her body became hotter. _What…?_

_**Now…let me out. Let me be free, if only for a little while…or else!**_

_Or…?_

**_I'll burn you._**

It was at that moment that Siana's body became wreathed with flame.

_"My mind…was consumed by pain."_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

Baku, Hilda, Cyan, Fynn, and Eidol turned as the being of fire suddenly rushed toward the Sinspawn.

"_I completely lost all feeling of who I was…all I knew was that this 'other mind' had control."_

"Feed…I must feed…" growled Siana, her voice given a 'wobbly' quality by the flames.

The Sinspawn Kamakuru snarled as its beady black eyes glared at Siana through its protective mask. The metallic pauldrons on its shoulders opened up to fire sharp knives at the burning girl. However, Siana merely went under the beast, transforming her nails into the claws of the Wild Wolf fiend she had just defeated. The Sinspawn snarled.

"The burn…it hurts…"

Siana was too fast for the lumbering beast. A fist through the chest. Kicks to the head. Claws through the gut.

Cyan blanched. "Who…what is she?"

The Kamakuru, although a ferocious beast, was not fighting for survival. Siana was.

Her flames continued to glow as she morphed her arm into the electrified goo of the Flan Amarillo. She forced her arm THROUGH the eyeholes in the Kamakuru's mask, effectively electrifying the fiend's face. The Sinspawn wailed as it fell, dissipating into pyreflies…the food that the young girl needed.

"Pyreflies…I must feed."

Siana gleefully absorbed the pyreflies. The flames were doused as the Gray Flesh was satisfied by the Kamakuru's pyreflies. Her naked body – for her clothes had been incinerated by the flames – seemed slim and strong for a 10-year old girl.

The summoner muttered, "Are you okay…?"

Siana turned towards the five humans, her eyes as red as her bloodlust.

_"That's when I blacked out…next thing you know…"_

Siana sat up.

She looked around, wondering where she was.

To her surprise, she was atop the thick branches of the Great Guadulien Oak. _Wait…I was in Macalania…how did I get up here? What happened?_

Siana looked down at herself, wondering momentarily where the heck her clothes had gone.

Then she remembered.

Flames.

Fire, enveloping and consuming her.

The young girl glowered at the Gray Flesh on her right breast. "…hmph."

Siana quietly morphed into a Flan Amarillo and slithered along the bark, quietly sneaking unnoticed into Guadosalam. She would need new clothes…and she didn't have any money. If she had a mouth, she would've sighed; resorting to thievery. How soon one's fortunes changed. But she had no alternative; no parents, no money…and the temples had practically rejected her.

_"Crap crap crap. That's how you could've defined my life."_

As Siana slithered along the wood, she couldn't help but stare at Guadosalam Temple.

Going towards the temple was a small procession of monks, carrying the bodies of bloodied humans. She recognized them as Summoner Baku and his four guardians.

Siana's reaction at the sight of the corpses was not one of shock, horror, or even fear.

It was a reaction that would have been saddening to see on anyone…especially a child.

It was a reaction of resignation. Of realization.

Siana had resigned herself to the fact that she was truly damned.

…_I guess I am a monster._

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

_/8:19 ST, Macalania Forest/_

"Get it now?" grumbled Teela with a look best described as a mixture of anger, frustration, and anxiety. "By eating the Sinspawn Scorpio, I gained the ability to become a fiend by absorbing its pyreflies upon defeat. I can them summon those pyreflies to change my body into that fiend, or to adapt some of their characteristics. Like the strength of an Iron Giant in order to use its sword…but the price? The Gray Flesh needs an 'offering' every once in a while…"

"An offering?" asked Hirum.

"Consumption of Sinspawn…pyreflies or the normal way, doesn't matter," answered Teela. "If I don't do this, then the Gray Flesh will start acting out against my body, slowly destroying me. It's like a burning feeling that slowly escalates…that is, until I actually DO start burning." A sardonic smirk came to her face. "When that happens…nothing else matters, except getting a Sinspawn. But once I DO consume one…Siana is released."

"Released?"

Teela grinned – almost in a demonic (or perhaps crazy?) manner – at Hirum, her finger pointing at her head. "Yeah. She's right up here, locked up like a crazy psycho." The look of brief shock and revulsion on Hirum's face caused her to soften her face. _Still too easy._ "When I ate the Sinspawn Kamakuru seven years ago, the mind of Siana was locked away. Only I remained. Whenever I became consumed by the hatred and rage of Sin, Siana comes out. Siana…is still a little 10-year old girl with an innocent mind that's been warped and corrupted by Sin's hatred and anger. In that sense, she's dead…and alive. That's why you saw her at the Farplane in Guadosalam…but it was also why she could talk."

The summoner just sat there in silence, trying to come to terms with everything he had just learned. _So Siana survived Sin's attack…but she was shunned by the temples because of what she had done to survive…and she was cursed with an affliction no one should live with. To die by flame…or survive by being a monster…_ "Is…that all?"

"Nope. One last thing to wind up this happy little flashback," muttered Teela. Apparently, her sense of sarcasm had had enough of the angst. "Honestly, I had no idea what I was thinking. I kept going southward to visit the rest of the temples. Djose, Kilika, Besaid…finally, came back home about a full year after Sin's attack. Visited Luca Temple…was turned down again. By this time…well, remember the first time you met me?"

Hirum was about to answer…but then he stopped himself.

She wasn't talking about when he had first met Siana.

She was talking about when he had first met Teela.

"Oh yeah."

Teela chuckled. "Yeah…"

xxxx

_/Teela's Flashback/_

_/6 Years Ago, 994 A.S.D./_

The brown-haired, gray-eyed girl calmly walked through the streets of Luca, feeling plenty peeved. She shouldn't have expected any different…but damn it all, the Temples of Yevon were supposed to be a place where people could go for comfort! _But NOOOOOOOOO…stupid anti-heretic stance. We heretics need love too!_

She walked casually, wearing a gray cloak over a dirty white shirt and rugged black shorts. Naturally, they had been stolen. But she had long gotten used to thievery, living in the shadows of society. She had to by necessity.

The young girl casually looked around the bustling burg, feeling the warmth of her memories. Memories that she often had dreams about. Dreams that gave way to painful nightmares, dancing to a horrific tune of fire, blood, and havoc.

Her nightmares would've probably sent an Iron Giant screaming.

The thought made her chuckle. Oh, what a morbid little minx SHE had become. What a difference one year of being a thief, an outcast, a heretic, a fiend (literally!), and a damned monster rolled all into one cuddly little ball would do to a girl.

…_man, I'm hungry. I need to buy some food._

_"Twisted? Certainly. But what can you expect? Well, anyhow…you know what happened next."_

"…Siana?"

The brown-haired turned around, staring at the boy that had called out her name. In a split-second, she recognized the spiky black hair, dull blue eyes, and boyish face of her best friend Hirum. Which is why, a split-second later, she quickly retorted, "Who are you talking to?"

Hirum blinked. "Huh?" Taking a closer look, he saw her gray eyes. "Oh, you're not her…uh…sorry."

The thief snorted. "You'd better." Of all people, she did NOT want to be reminded of her. "Just call me Teela."

"Ur…okay. 'Teela'," stuttered Hirum.

The girl calmly continued on her way, pulling the cloak's hood over her head to hide her face. Oh, and she quietly picked someone's pocket for some quick cash.

It was an act that Hirum saw, much to his utter shock. She had just picked someone's wallet!

In public!

**IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! **

His impulse was only natural. "STOP THIEF!"

Like a wave, everyone turned to the hooded person that Hirum was pointing at. Everyone stared at the wallet in her hand. Then at her. The wallet. Her.

"What? I need money to get food."

The glares were immediate.

Teela frowned. "Well…this is _pleasant_."

Pyreflies quickly converged on Teela; the wings of a Divebeak fiend protruded from her shoulder blades, causing everyone to gasp out of disbelief. Teela used this moment to quickly ascend, drawing the attention of everyone in the busy city streets toward her. Even low-flying hovercraft seemed to slow down.

Her gray eyes stared at the face of the one she had called her best friend. The one that, she could no longer be a friend to.

Oh well. She'd settle for him hating her as a criminal.

It was much better than loneliness.

"Hmph. Stupid twerp."

"The name's Hirum!" roared the future summoner.

Teela smirked. "I'll remember it." She then flew off, far away from the commotion, her face hidden by the hood. By the end of the day, she'd be on the news.

Within one month, the name 'Terrible Teela' would be known throughout Luca.

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

_/Macalania Forest, 8:25 ST/_

"I don't GET IT though!" yelled Hirum out of frustration. "I mean, all this time, you hid the fact that you were Siana from me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Teela stared at her old friend, a sardonic look in her eye. "Think about it. What am I? Someone who's been deemed a monster, and will BECOME a monster if I absorb a Sinspawn. Imagine how YOU would have reacted if your dear, long lost friend came back and suddenly transformed one day into a big, creepy beastie."

Hirum opened his mouth. Then he closed it, thinking about what she had said.

Then he opened it again. Then he closed it.

She was right.

How WOULD he have reacted had Siana returned one year after 'dying', only to one day become a Sinspawn due to her curse?

Not very well.

"So that's why you didn't say anything…" Hirum grimaced out of exasperation; although he had grown in many ways…he was still naïve in so many others. "You didn't want to hurt me…"

"Not just that," replied Teela, not bothering to try and correct Hirum. After all, he was partially right. "Every time I think about Siana, I have memories about the past. I HATE those memories." Her face contorted into a scowl. "I'm reminded about everything I used to have…and yet, the loneliness…" Her scowl deepened in its intensity. "For that one year between Sin's attack and my return to Luca…the loneliness was unbearable."

The summoner was silent, almost unable to comprehend the contradictions Teela was presenting. He would have to revise her opinion on her posthaste…but then again, hadn't he been on the road to doing so, ever since she became his guardian?

"In the end, my only recourse was to survive," continued Teela. "But I couldn't bear the loneliness. A life where I was hated by you…was better than a life with nothing." Inexplicably, she started to chuckle. It was a chuckle of disbelief…almost as though she couldn't believe everything she had just said. "Oh man, this is just rich…just _rich_. I mean, you go away to Baaj for four years to become a summoner…and in the end, I end up _following you there._ Granted, being banned from the Fiend Arena was ONE reason for going…but do you see what I'm saying? Do you realize how INFURIATING THAT IS?"

Hirum blinked.

"I don't want to hurt you because of what I am. But I can't BEAR loneliness…it's just…**_AAAAGH!_**" She threw her hands up in the year. "Just my luck that YOU'RE the only one who can get this reaction out of me." She angrily crossed her arms, as if sulking. "Bleh. BLEEEEH. Stupid. It's all stupid…"

The black-haired summoner stared at the brown-haired guardian, his mind trying to figure out something. Well, not just something…a LOT of things. He had so much to think about.

The truth about Siana. What had happened to her. Teela's abilities. The REASON behind everything she had done. _Oh man…that time in Nibilo._ Now he truly realized how horrible Teela must have felt upon gutting Serena. "You…could have told us…we might have been able to help with the pain…"

"And risk you getting so scared that you'd leave? Fat chance. Besides, what do you think that shill from the ABTC would have done if he had found about my 'condition' at an even EARLIER time?"

Hirum frowned; she was talking about Aaron. "Oh. Good point." Still, what was he supposed to do? Not do anything? No way! When he thought about it…he had finally found his old friend again.

Siana was alive, as Teela.

Memories resurfaced in his mind…memories that he had often recalled as dreams recently. There was one recollection that gave him an idea. An idea as to start things over, in a sense. For all intents and purposes, Terrible Teela didn't cross his mind anymore…she hadn't for a while, actually. He didn't know WHEN exactly – he wagered that had it been during the period his group had been splintered into multiple parts – but he just didn't think of as the same thief anymore. At least, not in the same capacity.

He knew that this could possibly have a negative reaction…but you know what? Screw it.

Teela glanced at Hirum oddly. "You're become awfully quiet."

Next thing she knew, his lips had met hers.

Now, let's be understandable here; we're talking about teenagers here, and they are wont to take things too far whenever hormones were concerned. But be honest…you can't just get rid of impulse or habits.

So while Hirum, and even Teela - to a slightly lesser degree (emphasis on _slightly_, nudge nudge wink wink) – got their enjoyment, it only lasted for about three seconds.

Because that's when Teela's hand finally found Hirum's back.

With all the bluntness of Cid, Teela shoved Hirum off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**SPLASH!**

Teela snorted as Hirum sputtered and swam to the shore. "Hmph. Serves you right. Pervert."

Minutes later, Hirum finally made it back onto the bridge of gnarled roots, muttering, "A little harsh, don't you think?"

"You. Kissed. Me." She then began imitating his voice, down to the tone. "_A little harsh, don't you think?_"

Hirum glowered. "Man, I liked you better when you were getting angsty. At least you didn't hit me."

"I can oblige," replied the guardian as she cracked her knuckles.

The summoner sighed. _I guess some things don't change._ "Look…all I did…was remember. I was just remembering the last time we met before Sin attacked Luca seven years ago…you remember, right?" At the somewhat confused look on her face, Hirum got a wicked grin. _Don't say you didn't have this coming._ "You know…grown-up things? A promise to do it when we were older. You're the one who dared me to do that to begin with!"

Teela blinked.

And then she scowled. "UGH. You still remember that?"

Hirum chuckled.

Teela just shook her head, calmly standing up. After such a lengthy, longwinded – but ultimately eye-opening – talk, she felt like doing something else. "Well if you're still going to indulge in past memories…then at least do something more general."

Hirum frowned. "What do you mean?"

(Cue original song "To Live in My Dreams")

Teela looked at him with a sad smile, as though remembering something near and dear…but the very memory itself made her feel pain. "Catch me if you can."

(Music begins to play…somber piano sounds, as though it reminds you of sad nostalgia…and a female begins singing.)

Teela leapt away, jumping off of the wooden bridge and onto the nearest tree branch. "Well?"

Hirum blinked.

And then he understood.

It was a good old game of Tag.

"Well…if you insist Teela!" He held his hands above his head, the Sapphire Gauntlets glowing as he summoned the Machina Maw. He hopped onto her back and grabbed the handles. "Let's go!"

(_Akumu kara mugen._)

The M-Maw's engines blazed as she rocketed towards Teela, who was jumping seamlessly from tree to tree. The guardian calmly glanced back before twisting around, her arm transformed into a giant Ochu limb that pulled a large log into their path.

Hirum blanched. "WHA!" He quickly veered to the side, knowing that Teela would have disappeared from sight by now. "Gah…"

From her new vantage point atop a gigantic tree, Teela watched on as Hirum tried vainly to find her.

(_Kotae no fumeirou..._)

It was just like old times. The memory was painful…but she cherished it nonetheless.

(_Sobou jinsei tameni choumin..._)

Her mind thought about the old days. Where things were simpler.

But no…they weren't so simple like that anymore. Life had a way of crushing you.

(_Nikui tameni ware..._)

Briefly, the image of Summoner Hirum was replaced by 10-year old Hirum, trying to find her amongst the grass.

Just as swiftly, in her eyes, it became a 12-year old Hirum, chasing her through the streets because she had stolen all of his clothes.

The memories made her scowl.

(_…datte doushite._)

She swiftly leapt downward, the wings of a Divebeak fiend sprouting from her back. "Too slow."

(Now a subtle flute, slow and quiet, joins the piano.)

Hirum blanched as she dashed away. "Oh no, NOT THIS TIME!" He pulled back on the M-Maw's handles, bringing her to full speed.

(_Iji no awai._)

The crystalline forest glowed and reflected the glow of the Machina Maw's glowing exhaust. Teela wove in and out of trees, with Hirum right behind her.

In their minds, they were running through the fields of Mi'ihen.

(_Useru ni mugen..._)

Teela suddenly circled around a tremendous crystal oak, coming back toward the summoner. The winged thief's fearsome appearance forced Hirum to dive, allowing for her to get away.

In their minds, they were recalling happiness…

(_Samasu ni akumu…_)

…until the power of Sin destroyed their lives.

For Teela, the past was what she wanted to live in more than anything else. Yet the pain…she also wanted to forget…

(_Kenboushou no mai..._)

But she didn't!

(_…datte doushite._)

She looked up from a small cove as Hirum flew away, trying to find where she went. The guardian smiled; she wouldn't be found. Just like always.

Just like before.

(The music now becomes slightly faster…slightly more cheery…to show hope for the future…)

She poked her head out, glancing around the beautiful forest.

(_Aru no sugi._)

"Look behind you."

(_Deshou..._)

Teela paled as she turned around. Hirum was right there!

(_Aru no mugen._)

"I didn't go to school for four years for nothing."

(_Hossuru..._)

Teela grimaced as she leapt out of the tiny cove, flapping her Divebeak wings with all of her might.

(_Aru no iji._)

"Not this time!" Hirum roared as he leapt off of the Machina Maw, going at full speed.

(_Nozomu..._)

Teela lurched downward as Hirum landed on her back. She tilted her head back, glaring at the summoner.

(_Motte korera ni sue._)

Hirum smirked. "Finally caught you."

(_Kototaru o shika kon..._)

**SPLASH!**

Back into the pond.

(The music begins to slow down, yet it's not as somber as before…a violin joins the instrumental trio.)

Hirum shook his head as he tried to get a sense of where he was. To his surprise, the water was completely clear. Then again, now that he thought about it, the water of Macalania was inundated with mana, allowing spheres made of it to hold an immense amount of memories, video footage, what have you.

The pond may have been small…but it went DEEP.

A thought suddenly came to mind. _Where's Teela?_

(_Akumu ni kasu sumu..._)

A hand suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

He glanced up to see Teela offering him her hand. Underneath this tranquil, glowing water – where no fiend dared to tread – she looked downright heavenly.

(_Sunawachi arinomama..._)

He smiled as he grabbed her hand.

(_Shikamo nozomu..._)

Hirum and Teela both kicked their legs, moving upward as one.

(_Aru no mugen..._)

In their minds…Hirum and Siana finally stopped playing. Yet the smile never left the faces of the precocious 10-year olds.

That's how Hirum and Teela both felt now.

(The violin, flute, and the piano all slow down, going off on one long note.)

With a simultaneous gasp, they broke through the surface.

(End Song)

Hirum coughed as he crawled onto the shore, the soreness from his battle still lingering. "Agh…crap. Still feel sore…"

"Then you shouldn't have played tag," snarkily said Teela as she scrunched her hair together, squeezing the water.

Hirum scowled at his guardian – nay, his best friend – as he laid on his back. "Man…you are so full of it."

Teela chuckled as she stood over Hirum. "And would you have me any other way?"

The summoner grinned, his eyelids starting to droop. "Heh…guess not."

Sleep claimed him.

The brown-haired girl stared down at her charge, her gray eyes flickering with…something.

Was it…content?

She, the miserable, monstrous Terrible Teela…_content_?

"Guess so." The guardian knelt down, pulling the boy's head into her lap. She DID feel content…more so than she had in years. Even if Sin had corrupted Siana into an angry force devoid of reason and innocence…maybe this was the only thing left that she could ask for. Maybe this was why Teela had felt so compelled to drag Hirum on her back for hours through this winding forest. Why? So Siana could have a chance.

A chance to let her best friend _know_.

The knowledge that he would still be there in the morning made Teela grin.

"Heh…should've done this sooner." The thief tapped at her head, wondering if Siana was listening. "For years, he's been the only constant…no matter how irritating he got…who would've thought?" She stared down at the summoner, knowing that she wouldn't be feeling this sappy before long (after all, old habits don't die that easily. Besides, if Aaron heard about this, she'd never hear the end of it!).

A look of tiredness came to her face – come to think of it, she HAD been carrying him around for several hours – as she admitted, "I guess…you're the key to my humanity."

Her face scrunched together. "Egh…that sounds lame."

Meanwhile…fifty yards away, standing amidst the thick blue branches of a crystal oak, a humanoid in black watched in silence.

"_Hmm."_ Trigon had been quietly watching – and HEARING – the whole time. Needless to say, all three sides of him were pleased. _"So there is apparently truth behind the old saying…'Love cures all wounds'…"_

_…**what?**_

_Hmm?_

_**Did you just say that**?_

_What of it?_

…_**dude…man…aaaagh…!**_

_What are you moaning about?_

_**That was so…CORNY!**_

_Hm?_

**_That was a whole hovercraft full of corn! I mean, you may be a tight-ass and all, but I will not deny that you're also a BADASS. But after this…man, I've lost all respect for you._**

_Since when have I cared about your respect?_

And all the while, the third facet of Trigon laughed himself silly.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 80: Sin Approaches

xxxx

Author's Notes: …I am so. So. Sorry.

Over two months?

AAAAAGH.

From now on, two chapters in a row for each story. This should HELP somewhat with the wait…

Anyhow, the lyrics were ones I made up. This is my first attempt at making a Japanese song…so if anyone out there knows Japanese, tell me if I screwed up the English-Japanese translation.

From dreams to nightmares. (Akumu kara mugen.)

Answers are never clear... (Kotae no fumeirou...)

Life is hard for all... (Sobou jinsei tameni choumin...)

Life is harder for me... (Nikui tameni ware...)

...but why? (Datte doushite.)

Memories are fleeting. (Iji no awai.)

Disappearing dreams... (Useru ni mugen...)

Awakening nightmares... (Samasu ni akumu...)

My memories become lost... (Kenboushou no mai...)

...but why? (Datte doushite.)

To live in my past. (Aru no sugi.)

I hope... (Deshou...)

To live in my dreams. (Aru no mugen.)

I want... (Hossuru...)

To live in my memories. (Aru no iji.)

I wish... (Nozomu...)

A future with these. (Motte korera ni sue.)

Nothing else will suffice... (Kototaru o shika kon...)

The nightmares, they won't end... (Akumu ni kasu sumu...)

That is the truth... (Sunawachi arinomama...)

Yet I will wish... (Shikamo nozomu...)

To live in my dreams... (Aru no mugen...)

Naturally, it's shortened from the full version, ala Suteki Da Ne from FFX (as compared to cutscene version and credits version).

See you soon, and please review!


	83. Sin Approaches

Standard Disclaimer: (swims through a river of lawsuits) MUST. MAKE IT. TO. BOAT. I. DON'T. OWN. FINAL FANTASY!

Author's Notes: Blah. Welcome to 2007! And by the time I update, it should be FFX-3's third anniversary!

(pops open the sparkling cider)

Anyhow, the new semester started up, and I'm now back onto FFX-3. Expect two updates within the next couple of weeks. On a side note, I got all As for my Fall semester. :D

As for the song lyrics…I need to work on my translation. XO (makes a note to visit a translation site for advice and help!)

Now…at long last…BEGIN!

xxxx

Chapter 80: Sin Approaches

xxxx

_/7:34 NT, Macalania Forest_/

Teela's eyes slowly opened. Her gray eyes slowly narrowed, taking in the glimmering light of the crystalline forest. The night sky could be barely seen through the branches; how long had she been out?

She quietly sat up, gazing down at the summoner who still slept.

She remembered her confessions.

She really HAD said all of that, hadn't she?

It felt good. Very good. It was a weight off her chest, to say the least. _Now…I wonder how much longer I should hang around here? Will Aaron eventually get tired of waiting? Hmm…and risk Hirum getting upset? Probably not. In that case…procrastinating it is._ A smile came to her face; heckling that Al Bhed would probably never get old.

"_Enjoying yourself?"_

Teela immediately turned her eyes toward the source of the voice. Lo and behold, Trigon stood five yards away. It was almost as though he was staring at them quizzically, as if waiting for a reaction.

Needless to say, Teela's reaction was instantaneous.

She leapt to her feet, impulsively threw Hirum to the side, and ran up to Trigon, clutching his neck and hoisting him into the air.

All within two seconds.

"How long were you watching?" A simple question, stated with a cold edge.

Trigon's mask switched. **_"Eh, since…well, the beginning."_**

Teela's eyes widened. This guy had seen EVERYTHING??

Trigon nonchalantly pointed toward a large root sticking out of the ground. **_"I think you broke him."_**

Teela glanced over at the aforementioned root, seeing Hirum lying back-first on it. Apparently, she had thrown him a bit _too_ rashly. "Owww."

"Sorry," mumbled Teela as she quickly turned her angry gaze at Trigon. "You will not tell ANYONE. Tell anyone and you die screaming."

"**_No need to worry. I won't tell anyone,"_** casually reassured the mechanical guardian. Teela growled as she slowly let the machina down, walking over to assist Hirum. **_"That's because my sphere will tell them."_**

Teela's head whipped around so fast, you could've sworn that she was an owl.

A sigh suddenly came from Trigon as the mask switched again. _"He's joking."_

_**But she doesn't need to know that!**_

_Exactly how do you plan to blackmail someone in such a manner? And for that matter…why would you blackmail TEELA of all people?_

_**Hey. After all the hubbub we went through in Bevelle, I'm BORED.**_

"_He doesn't have what you would call 'tact',"_ finished Trigon.

"Obviously," grumbled Teela as she walked over towards Hirum, who had yet to move from his spot. "You okay?"

"Back…sore. Body…aching. Self-narration…rampant."

"Oh har har, such a great comic you are." Teela pulled Hirum off the root and onto his feet. The summoner wearily brushed himself off, noting his tattered clothing. _That's right; Terros nearly skewered him._ "You'll need new clothes."

"Yeah, I know," grumbled the summoner. A look of annoyance crossed his face. "Man…it hasn't even been that long either…"

Teela quietly glanced upward as pyreflies began to converge around her. "I'll give you two a lift back to the airship…just keep the annoying guy quiet."

Trigon chuckled at the question. _"I have no complaints."_

Teela nodded wordlessly before her body glowed and morphed into a tremendous avian fiend with a tremendous wingspan: the Zu fiend.

Hirum and Trigon quietly climbed onto the back of Teela as she flapped her massive, fleshy wings. The Zu slowly ascended, stopping only to let Trigon and Hirum cut through the blue branches with a katana and a Blizzard Blade, respectively.

Slowly, the transformed Teela emerged into the night sky. Macalania Forest gave off a serene glow of tranquil blue, like a veritable ocean in the night. Moonlight and starlight reflected upon the crystals bringing about rainbow sparkles throughout the dense woodlands.

"I have to admit, this place is a lot easier on the eyes than it was before," remarked Hirum. "A shame we had to lose Mog for it though…"

"_To endure life is to endure sacrifice. I thought you would have learned that by now."_

Hirum sighed, feeling a somber feeling well up within him. Sacrifice was something he was very familiar with…uncomfortably so. Life on Spira, despite its relative comfort with the aid of machina, was still marred by the omnipresent fear of Sin. Even though technology could ward off Sin, it could never completely destroy it. The very nature of Sin was one of continual perpetuity. The summoner died striking Sin down with the Final Aeon, and his soul would become the essence with which Sin would be reborn. Just like in the past, when the first Sin had wrought pain and death upon the world. "Yeah…I know…it's just that life is really hard at times, you know?"

The Zu snorted loudly, as though Teela were saying 'No kidding'.

Hirum continued on. "I mean, we're taught about how living up to the ideals of Yevon will eventually purge Sin from existence…but can we really ever attain those ideals?"

Trigon chuckled, almost sardonically. _"Humanity has been trying to attain that level of perfection since the beginning. Defeating Sin in that manner would be rather difficult."_ He paused for a moment, as if contemplating something. _"I wonder…why does Yevon still have such a large following, even though people know that Yu Yevon is the one who summons Sin?"_

Hirum grimaced; that had been a bit of a sore point, learning that at the SSoB. Any well-read person knew that little bit of information these days; history was history. It was unchanging. "Yeah…what we were told is that Yu Yevon was changed by summoning Sin over 2,000 years ago." He recalled Maejin Yaima's lectures. "Yu Yevon was the name of Zanarkand's greatest summoner…and he desired a way to end the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle, before his people were destroyed. So out of desperation, the people of Zanarkand allowed themselves to become Fayth for a tremendous summoning…and that summoning brought Sin forth. It's speculated that Yu Yevon anticipated what would happen…that he might be changed by the summoning. That was why he left his daughter and her husband behind."

Trigon quietly muttered, _"Yunalesca and Zaon."_

"Yeah." Hirum quietly stared to the North, looking at the massive monolith of Bevelle, visible even from Macalania. The symbol of Yevon was reflected by the stormy clouds hovering over the mighty city. "Yunalesca turned Zaon into the Fayth for the Final Summoning. Yunalesca struck down Sin with the Final Aeon…but Zaon in turn became the new Fayth that powered Sin."

_"The cycle began there…"_

Hirum nodded, briefly noting the tone of resentment in the machina's voice. "For the next millennium, it went on and on. A summoner would choose someone close…to become the Fayth for the Final Summoning. The summoner would die using the power of the Final Aeon, and the Fayth would then be used by Yu Yevon to summon Sin anew…and during this time, the religion of Yevon flourished. Machina were outlawed, to try and prevent another conflict from arising…like the one between Zanarkand and Bevelle."

"_Not that the Al Bhed listened."_

"True," admitted Hirum. "Anyway…life went on like that. Yevon's words from before the Zanarkand/Bevelle war were taught to the rest of the people, emphasizing sacrifice and morality to try and attain a truly perfect life…only then would Yu Yevon no longer summon Sin. Only once humanity attained such purity would the cycle end."

Trigon chuckled, a cynical tone in his voice. _"Not that humanity will ever get that far."_

Hirum couldn't help but agree with his guardian; humans, Al Bhed, Guado, Ronso, Hypello…all possessed human emotions. All were susceptible to evil. Some chose good. Some chose evil. Circumstances led to different outcomes…but given the imperfections of people in general, it was a wonder they had survived as long as they had. Why did so many people choose evil? It took only one person to cause suffering on others…but it took all of humankind to save itself.

It was so unfair.

"Yeah…I guess that's why Lady Yuna brought an end to the first Sin." Hirum cracked a small smile. Reading the historical texts on the specific era of history – the four-year period known, ironically, as the 'Eternal Calm' – had been fun. "Lady Yuna and her guardians Sir Tidus, Sir Wakka, Sir Auron, Sir Kimahri, Lady Lulu, and Lady Rikku struck down Yunalesca, ending part of the cycle. Then they did the unthinkable: strike down Sin without the Final Aeon." _Good thing they decided to write down their own words…or record them in spheres._ How else could the people of Spira have learned any of this? "They saw Yu Yevon…he had been transformed into a kind of ethereal being that had no conscious or will…only the desire to summon, eternally and forever. Summoning Sin was all he knew. It was all he could do…" It was actually kind of sad…to be a summoner for so long, it literally defined your existence. "After learning their accounts of the conflict with Sin…I guess I kind of pitied Yu Yevon. Do you think he would've stopped summoning Sin if he had retained his sense of being?"

Trigon shrugged. _"You'd have to ask Yu Yevon."_

Hirum snickered at the unintentional (or was it intentional?) joke. "Yeah…anyway…Yuna claimed that the Eternal Calm was upon us. The religion of Yevon fractured due to their writings and controversy surrounding the Maesters…particularly Seymour Guado." Hirum couldn't help but scowl at the memory of the Maester lectures delivered by Neru – and, on occasion, from a visiting Maester like Noveos Guado or Masho – that dealt with Mika, Wen Kinoc, and Seymour Guado. Kelk Ronso had been relatively innocent, fortunately…not that it had done him much good in the long run. "I mean, look at Seymour alone! He kills Maester Jyscal Guado, his FATHER! He forces Yuna to marry him by threatening her guardians. He wants to **become** Sin so that he can 'cleanse' Spira by killing everyone."

The deep series of grunts that followed from Teela the Zu almost sounded like laughter. Not that she could be blamed; the very position sounded ludicrous.

"He became an unsent, murdered Kinoc – who wasn't that savory a guy to begin with – AND Kelk Ronso, put the Ronsos on the brink of extinction…just a very bad guy all around." Hirum finished his tirade, exhaling heavily to regain control of himself. "I guess that's why the people vote for Maesters now."

"_It's only a matter of time until people vote for someone…not so savory, as you put it."_

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Though it probably would. Hirum grimaced at the pessimistic thoughts he was feeling. Teela's revelations had really knocked him for a loop…and although he was glad that Siana had survived – in SOME form, to say the least – he couldn't help but feel morose about what she had been through for seven years. "But you know…I just can't help but wonder…why did Sin return? Fused with an ancient machina weapon, no less? If Yu Yevon was destroyed…why? Why does life have to be so…_so…_" Hirum scowled as he thought of all the suffering that he and his fellow guardians had endured. That the people of Spira had endured. That Spira ITSELF had endured…cities being devastated by Sin, landscapes being seared by foul and foolish people…so much suffering. "…**_hard?_**"

Trigon stared quietly at the summoner as he continued on. "I mean…it's like everything's one long nightmare…a bad dream that lasts an eternity. And no matter how hard we try, it never ends."

The masked machina was silent as the statement hung in the air. It was a phantom…a specter…it held a great question that had been long asked by many before Hirum…and will be asked by many after him.

Why must we suffer so?

Trigon grunted. _"Is the dream a reality? Or is reality a dream? Is the truth a lie? Or is the lie a truth?"_

The summoner blinked. "What do you mean?"

"_What purpose does the religion of Yevon serve? The essence of Yevon is that of summoning…and yet Yu Yevon summons Sin, the sworn enemy of the summoners. And the summoner who summons the Final Aeon to defeat Sin now…"_ Trigon glanced quietly at his charge. _"If you end up defeating Sin, then Yu Yevon will use your soul to resurrect Sin anew."_

Hirum groaned; did he have to be reminded of Maejin Lafriene's philosophical lectures? "We kind of went through this subject back at the SSoB…but you know, I guess there really isn't a concrete answer. We have machina to protect ourselves…we live in a relatively comfortable and stable society…even though Sin still lives, I don't think the people we meet dread it as much they used to, back in the old days…maybe they just want hope. Hope for a better tomorrow. I mean…it's better to have faith in something than to have faith in nothing, isn't it?"

A sardonic chuckle from Trigon broke Hirum's train of thought. _"I suppose one could look at it that way…in any case, you could still try and fight Sin without Yevon. Why not pursue that?"_

"I'd like to think that I'm still pursuing Yevon's ideal…I mean, to try and aim for that height isn't such a bad thing, right?"

"_Aiming too high is the same as aiming too low."_

"True…but hey, I have a goal for us right now. Let's go to the Calm Lands."

"_Sounds fine to me."_

"And besides…last time someone defeated Sin outside of Yevon, it reincarnated in an even stronger form."

"_Hmm hmm hmm…that is true."_ Trigon finally remained silent as they neared the _Celsius_, its glowing exhaust illuminating the vibrant red hull. _"In the end, it all comes down to how far you're willing to go…despite the ugliness people can show, are you still willing to sacrifice everything for them? Even if it only gives the people of Spira a temporary reprieve from the nightmare that is Sin?"_

Hirum couldn't help but roll his eyes, as though he'd been asked the easiest question in the world. "Of course. I wouldn't have become a summoner if I wasn't prepared to give my life."

If Trigon had lips, he would've smiled. _"Good."_

Teela quietly set down upon the deck of the _Celsius_, transforming back into her human form. She quietly glanced at Hirum and Trigon, growling out, "Tell anyone about what happened in that forest, and you two will wake up in midair. Going **down**. Get my drift?"

The two wordlessly nodded, both mentally noting what lengths people went to to keep up appearances. Some more than others.

xxxx

_/7:44 NT, Bridge, Celsius, Airspace above Macalania Forest/_

"I. HATE. YOU. ALL."

Teela, Hirum, and Trigon were silent as Aaron angrily pointed a finger at them. "You were gone…for _hours._ **_HOURS!_**" He pointed out the windows at the sky. "I'VE GOTTEN BORED OF THE FRICKEN SKY!"

"You could've gone back to Guadosalam for a little while," pointedly said Teela.

"And leave you guys behind?"

"Aw, I'm touched Aaron."

"You're not helping Hirum."

Teela suddenly glanced down, feeling a tiny hand tugging at her blue skirt. It was Serena, looking up at her with wide, yellow eyes. "Yeah?"

The small redhead wrapped her arms around the thief's waist; it was a simple gesture, and one she had been meaning to do for some time now…but had been unable to due to all of the hubbub surrounding the escape from Bevelle, then the escape from Bikanel, and finally the fight with Terros. But it was something the little Psy Mage desperately wanted to do. "I missed you Teela…" Her grip became harder. The group had been splintered for far too long…she was so, SO glad that they were all back together again. "It's good to have everyone back again."

Teela felt a twitch of emotion at that…well, more of a twitch to be precise. It reminded her of the OTHER reason that she had remained with this group for so long; none of them – even after the incident at Nibilo – had treated her like a monster that only deserved death.

Except for Aaron. After what had happened at Bikanel, he was down on her Likable People list. Way down. Way way WAY dow-

_What the??_

The foreboding feeling suddenly erupted within her…and it was a familiar one. One she hadn't felt for a while…and she remembered where she had felt it.

Bikanel.

Nibilo.

Luca, at the Fiend Fighter's Tournament.

A feeling of impending death.

A feeling of Sin.

She turned her worried gaze toward Hirum and Aaron, the latter of which was talking about how he 'couldn't look at the sky without thinking of the ocean' or something stupid like that. "Guys. Sin's near."

On Spira, injecting Sin into any conversation was a way to get attention.

"Is he approaching our position?" asked Cid, interjecting for the first time since the trio had returned to the ship.

Teela frowned, unknowingly clutching at her right breast. It was throbbing due to the sensations she felt. "I…I don't know. But it's close…"

Aaron quickly stomped toward the sphere oscillo-finder, inputting the necessary characteristics for Sin. "Big…gray…whale-shaped…machina parts…yadda yadda yadda…okay!" He activated the finder. It glowed and rotated as the energy pulse was sent out.

A dull '_ping!_' was heard moments later. "Found it! Sin is approaching Bevelle from the west!"

"_How far are we from Bevelle?"_ asked Trigon.

"About 50 miles." Aaron quickly moved over to the command console, asking, "I suppose we'll be on our way then?"

"You know it." Hirum looked out the windows towards Bevelle. Straining his dull blue eyes, he finally managed to see a hulking monolith – barely illuminated by the moon – approaching Bevelle from the west. "How long till we get there?"

"Ten minutes at the most. I don't know how long we can go at full speed though." The Al Bhed was actually worried; this old airship, although retrofitted with new gear and hardware, was still old. The engines had been active for almost a whole day without stopping to cool down; unlike modern airships, which had more efficient engines that actually cooled while hovering in stasis, the _Celsius_ required full power from the engines…even while staying still.

"Then go full speed ahead!" yelled the summoner.

Moments later, Aaron rued the fact that his thoughts had turned out to be prophetic.

Red lights flashed all over the bridge as the _Celsius_ began descending on its own. Serena stared at the red lights out of bewilderment, wincing as alarms blared. "WHAT'S GOING ON??"

"The engines froze up!" yelled Aaron as he quickly keyed in an automatic shutdown of the engines. "We can't get to Bevelle on the _Celsius!_"

Teela growled out of irritation. "Well this is just **perfect.** Now what?!?"

A few minutes later, several figures were leaving the inactive _Celsius._

Hirum, Cid, and Serena, flying away on the Machina Maw.

Trigon, sitting quietly atop Teela the Zu.

Aaron, pouring on the speed in his R-X Battle Suit.

Their velocity only increased as they saw Bevelle's defenses light up the night.

xxxx

_/7:50 NT, Hall of Prayer, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

The sound of destruction rang through the air like a hellish song.

High Priest Rorek calmly opened the entryway of the Temple of Yevon-Bevelle, frowning at the sight of Sin to the west. "Sin is here." To the east and south, multiple airships were departing. "And there are the standard evacuees."

"We can see that," remarked the silver-haired High Priest Xehaden, his yellows piercing through the night at the monstrosity. "It should not be long until Sin is driven away…the Guardsmen will take care of any Sinspawn that come."

The other High Priest, Malchior, couldn't help but feel on edge. It could be seen in his brown eyes: a sense of dread and unease. "I sincerely hope so…this night carries a threatening air…in my opinion, the people leaving on those airships are the smart ones."

Rorek turned his gaze to Malchior. "Why do you say that? Bevelle has not been drastically damaged by Sin in centuries." He gestured towards the large walls around the massive metropolis. "Bevelle grew outward…stretching thirty miles from end to end. And it grew upward as well…the first column was fully completed three hundred years ago." As he spoke, the deep moans of Sin echoed through the air as energy bolts slammed into its body. "Technology has improved exponentially since then, enabling us to defend everyone in this city. I know you take a stance against machina…but surely you see the benefits."

"I know Rorek," muttered Malchior, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow. "But…humanity has paid for such hubris before…and I can only pray that that will not happen here."

xxxx

_/7:55 NT, Ryoda's Private Laboratory, Fifteenth Floor, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/_

Deep down within Bevelle…the doom of many was being carried out.

Ryoda looked once more at the red alarms. Sin had reached Bevelle; now was the perfect time. "Now it is time." His thin fingers opened a small panel on the side of the EMP-Bomb, keying in the activation sequence. "Many will die…but in the end, it'll be for a greater purpose." He often wondered what it would be like to live in the slums. All he would have to do is step outside of Old Bevelle – beyond its rustic designs of millennium past – to witness the decay of a city grown beyond its original design.

Buildings that had once been made of metal, shimmering in the light of the city, had been cast into a deep darkness. Metal blocked the sky, forever cursing the inhabitants of the fifth column to a life of mediocrity. It had only gotten worse as Bevelle reached ever higher into the sky. Bevelle Temple, the Palace of Yevon, and the various other religious structures had constantly been rebuilt with each new column added; as the population grew, Ryoda knew it would be inevitable before more support structures were added to the lower columns so that the increased weight of a new column could be endured.

Long beams of the toughest metal dotted the dark slums of Bevelle; centuries ago, the city that existed within what was now the fifth column was the most vibrant on Spira. Now…

Prisons were common down here. Criminals made a living in the shadows of Bevelle's society. The metal buildings had rusted away due to neglect, replaced by cheaper structures of stone. Instead of trying to fix the problems, the slums were treated as a dumping ground.

The city of Bevelle had literally grown too large to function properly. Those on the first column were the elite, and had no complaints. Those on the second column were the affluent members of the public. Those on the third column were of the middle class; hard workers, but content. Those on the fourth column worked hard and long just to make ends meet; they served as the industrial backbone of the city. Those on the fifth column…had almost no hope at all. The necessary patrol routes of the Guardsmen were a testament to the cancerous scum that had taken root down there.

In the old days, Sin would have already reduced this mechanical metropolis to rubble.

But with the power of machina, Sin had been warded off time and time again. Thus had Bevelle been allowed to grow…and grow…and grow.

No more.

Man needed to be reminded that he could not control everything. Much like those who dared build a city atop the Moonflow, the people of Bevelle needed to be reminded how fragile their existence was.

The inner workings of the EMP-Bomb began to whir as Ryoda stepped back, sitting down quietly on a small cot. It would be a long wait after this until help came. If it came at all. Especially considering the…'creations'…locked away in the flooded Lab X. All of the restraints would be disabled.

Oh well.

"I suppose I'm a hypocrite for working with the BTC," muttered Ryoda as the EMP-Bomb's whirring became louder. "But for the sole purpose of making this…it had to be done…had to be done…"

The scientist could only lie down, staring at the ceiling. Finally, he uttered, "Praise be to Yevon."

_**CHOOM.**_

A nigh-invisible wave erupted from the EMP-Bomb. It spread out in all directions for 25 miles, encompassing all of Bevelle…and stopping ten miles away.

The entire complex…all of Bevelle…was plunged into darkness. Hovercraft crashed and burned. Airships sunk to the ground. Everything electronic shorted out.

Screams and shouts rang through Bevelle, for the population could not understand why the darkness had suddenly emerged, why the lights had been snuffed out.

Someone had decided that the people of Bevelle – that the people of Spira – needed to be 'taught' a lesson.

But how harsh would that lesson be?

It was only when Ryoda heard unearthly roars and wrenching metal that he knew that the genetically-engineered experiments of Lab X had broken free…and were slowly tearing their way upward through the Infinito Complex.

And once they got free…

Tonight would most certainly be a nightmare for Bevelle.

xxxx

_/8:00 NT, Hall of Prayer, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

The moment the energy turrets stopped firing was when Malchior knew that Ryoda had activated the EMP-Bomb.

The moment that all of the lights went off around was when Malchior knew that the night was about to get a lot worse.

"What's going on?" asked Rorek out of confusion. "Why did the defenses stop firing?"

"More importantly," muttered Xehaden, his eyes narrowing as he stared down one of the many holes in the first column. Within the second column, not a single light could be seen. "Why is there no light?"

The three High Priests gazed down at the city within the second column; everything was pitch black. All that could be seen were the lights of spheres – as they weren't electronic at all – and the lights of those who had actually had the foresight to keep emergency torches. However, it had only solidified the reality: somehow, for some reason, all of the electronic equipment in Bevelle…all of the machina…had ceased to function.

Sin, of course, was unaffected. Despite the presence of the machina Vegnagun, it was fully fused with Sin. Malchior mentally sighed; a mere electromagnetic pulse wouldn't do a thing against Sin. _Oh well. The true purpose of the EMP-Bomb has been realized…now I can only hope that we can limit the amount of casualties._

The deadly reality of the situation only increased as Sin's tail arched upward, etching a circular trail of red light. Moments later…

**BOOM!**

An explosion rocketed into the air as the section of the first column enclosed by the red energy was incinerated. Fire plumed and vanished almost immediately, leaving only smoke and ash. Sin was a silhouette within the cloud…until it roared. The horrendous sound overwhelmed all as pods of flesh descended onto Bevelle, materializing into Sinspawn of all shapes and sizes.

"Sho…it sheems that we have a dilemma…"

The three High Priests turned to see the four Maesters…and the High Maejin of Baaj.

Neru scowled at the Sinspawn pouring onto the first and second columns. "What a mess…why have your defenses failed?"

"Don't know," grumbled Yulik Ronso, his single working eye narrowing into a dangerous glint. "But that not important now. Now we must fight."

"Indeed," muttered Noveos Guado.

"I will stay here and protect the temple," said Xehaden as he flexed his neck. "After all, my son is recovering in here, so I should stay…besides, the people will rally and remain calm if they see the Maesters fighting on the front lines. We'll also need the aid of any summoners within the city…we'll need ALL of the help we can get."

"Very well," said Ioros as he began mixing a few of his notable special potions. It had been a while since he had used them in battle. "Shall we go Masho?"

"Of courshe." The Hypello raised his flipper-like hand. "Water." The nearby pond – now still without the electronic pumps – suddenly quivered as water rose from it, pooling around his feet, along with Yulik's, Malchior's, and Neru's. "Iorosh. Noveosh. Rorek. You will fight on the firsht column. I will go with Neru, Malchior, and Yulik to the shecond column. Shay-haden will stay at the temple."

As one, they all nodded.

Masho was silent as he manipulated the platform of water, letting it descend through the opening into the second column. Yulik quietly clenched his spear, its tip made of a white crystal. "Let us battle."

Meanwhile, Rorek, Noveos, and Ioros silently made their way towards the wave of Sinspawn approaching. Xehaden watched them depart, feeling a growing sense of anxiety in his head.

It was going to be a long night.

xxxx

Suddenly, the screen turns black.

White text is visible on top of the screen.

'PAUSE'

An arrow clicks 'SAVE'.

'WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE?'

'YES'

'NO'

The cursor moves to 'YES'. The X button is pushed.

'SAVING TO MEMORY CARD 1. DO NOT REMOVE MEMORY CARD.'

"…"

'SAVE COMPLETE.'

"Bathroom break." Ultra Sonic 007 quickly rushed out of the room.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Interval 3: More of a Chapter than an Interval

xxxx

Author's Notes: Blah. I had hoped to get this out by the 20th…but you know how some people have to work to pay for gas money and other, college-related expenses? Yeah…

In any case…only two more chapters until we are OUT of Bevelle! YES; we will finally be heading to the Calm Lands. I think that's why I lost my drive for a while there; we got mired down in Bevelle for too long. We first got to Bevelle in chapter…61. o.o

Anyhow, here's a little gift for you all: a little compendium of special events per year within the FFX-3 universe!

----

E.C: Eternal Calm

A.S.D: After the Second Dawn

----

1 E.C: Yu Yevon is destroyed and Sin is eliminated; the Eternal Calm begins. (Final Fantasy X ends.)

3 E.C: Shuyin tries to destroy the Farplane with Vegnagun, but is stopped by YRP of the Gullwings. Two years after going to the Farplane, Tidus returns; reconstruction of Zanarkand begins. (Final Fantasy X-2 begins and ends; Final Fantasy X-3 begins.)

5 E.C/1 A.S.D: Sin returns; the Eternal Calm ends and The Second Dawn begins.

5 A.S.D: Macalania Forest dies.

27 A.S.D: The moogles appear.

34 A.S.D: The Rondola family builds bridges over No Man's Land, linking the plains east of the Thunder Plains to the northern border of the Moonflow. No Man's Land is renamed to the Rondola Highlands.

102 A.S.D: Construction on hotels begins on the banks of the Moonflow.

174 A.S.D: Sea of Macalania rises.

199 A.S.D: Nibilo is constructed.

267 A.S.D: Shoopuff sap is discovered.

304 A.S.D: Old Luca is destroyed.

421 A.S.D: Crusaders are reborn as the Guardsmen.

423 A.S.D: The 'City Ring' is built around Kilika.

497 A.S.D: Mushroom Rock Road is transformed by Silex into Mushroom Rock Canyon; original Djose Temple is destroyed.

500 A.S.D: Yevonite Clergy is founded; Era of Rural Prosperity begins along the plains of the Mi'ihen Highroad.

512 A.S.D: Anonymous person sculpts the statues of Lady Yuna and her Guardians that stand on Besaid Island.

513 A.S.D: By this point, Moonflow is the place to go for gambling.

534 A.S.D: Al Bhed begin construction on metal columns in the Sea of Baaj.

542 A.S.D: A thief known as Tania Granson kills fifteen Guardsmen because they threaten her child.

597 A.S.D: Al Bhed begin heavy research on submarine technology.

602 A.S.D: Al Bhed finish construction on columns; begin construction on platforms in the Sea of Baaj.

624 A.S.D: Platforms are completed; Grand Maester Inula Ronso 'buys' the facility from the Al Bhed for the purposes of creating the SSoB.

653 A.S.D: The Temple of Yevon-Guadosalam is formed.

700 A.S.D: The first column of Bevelle is constructed, completing the basic layout of the city.

729 A.S.D: Maester Seevo Guado destroys Sin at the cost of his own life; small portion of the Ronso population become Black Ronso.

774 A.S.D: Lord Ochu is killed by Queen Vlantae; the Lupine fiends along the Mi'ihen Highroad gather to form the Wolf Pack.

781 A.S.D: Factions of the Black Ronso lead attacks on Ronso on Mt. Gagazet.

791 A.S.D: The Hunter's Guild is created at the Bay of Sin.

800 A.S.D: Era of Rural Prosperity ends.

803 A.S.D: Road for hovercraft is constructed over Mushroom Rock Canyon.

821 A.S.D: War between the Ronso races is ended; peace is assured.

824 A.S.D: The Wolf King becomes leader of the Wolf Pack.

841 A.S.D: The Celsius is found in the Sea of Valka by the ABTC.

901 A.S.D: Manga Chocobo is created.

950 A.S.D: Al Bhed create the Fiend Generators.

985 A.S.D: Masho succeeds Neru as Grand Maester.

993 A.S.D: Sin attacks Luca; Masho uses his Overdrive to single-handedly ward off the 'Thousand Fiends' that had attacked Bevelle.

996 A.S.D: Hirum enrolls at the Summoner's School of Baaj.

998 A.S.D: Rodiger Nuros creates 'fried Mi'ihen potato sticks'...or Rodiger's Fries.

1000 A.S.D: Hirum graduates from SSoB and begins his Pilgrimage.

Sorry for the two month delay. Expect another chapter within a week or so.

See you soon, and please review!


	84. Interval 3: More of a Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: Owning Final Fantasy is beyond me. But it's beyond YOU as well! HAH! Who's the champ now? HUH? Cause I'm Rick James, bi-(shot)

Author's Notes: (puts away smoking gun) Sorry about that. Anyhow, we have now reached the 3-year mark! Dreams and Nightmares – although not the only story on the site with FFX-3 in its name – is still the largest story in the FFX-2 section…and, if you combine both the FFX and FFX-2 sections, the second largest story (is only about 40,000 behind the largest one…and that distance should be closed within the next several chapters or so). And we haven't reached the freakin' CALM LANDS yet.

(collapses)

Anyhow, we should be OUT of Bevelle two chapters from now. So yAyz0rs! (tap dance)

Begin!

xxxx

Interval 3: More of a Chapter than an Interval

xxxx

Ultra Sonic 007 quickly grabbed the controller, sighing with relief. "Ah…now to continue!"

With one press the PAUSE button, the game began once more.

xxxx

_/8:05 NT, Hall of Prayer, Macalania Temple/_

Kurik Ronso stood protectively near one of the many slots in the walls of the temple hall; in that particularly slot was his charge. Nira slumbered with content, her body fully enshrouded within the thick blankets. She would need the rest; tomorrow, they were going to try and claim the Fayth of the temple.

The Black Ronso calmly stroked his claws against the rough surface of the Helm-fiend carapace that hung on his back. His yellow eyes gazed at the slumbering monks and nuns; despite the frigid temperatures of the frigid Sea of Macalania, the inside of the temple was quite homey.

The guardian couldn't help but sigh; he had really wanted to meet Maester Yulik Ronso. Although the war between the two Ronso races that had 'officially' ended in _821 A.S.D_, there were still some occasional squabbles. Kurik couldn't help but feel some sense of camaraderie with the Maester; he couldn't understand personally why the Ronso races fought each other. _Ronso is Ronso._

Kurik sighed once more, his mind planning out the next leg of Nira's Pilgrimage. After claiming this temple's Fayth, they would head back towards Maclania Forest on the Machina Maw. Then they would continue northward until they reached Bevelle.

The Black Ronso couldn't help but wonder what Nira would want to do once they reached Bevelle. Knowing her, they'd be spending the evening in a nice hotel, complete with a trip to a fancy restaurant. Not that he would complain; having high-quality food would be a nice change of pace.

_Kurik wonders if Yulik will still be there._ The Black Ronso could only shrug; if he was, then he was. If he wasn't, then he wasn't.

Bevelle would be a nice place to visit nonetheless.

xxxx

_/8:07 NT, First Column, Bevelle/_

Oh, the irony in Kurik's thoughts.

_-Ioros Special Potion: Maelstrom-_

The vial of white liquid burst on the grass, spawning a mighty whirlwind that blew away a number of Sinspawn Jaki and Sinscales. The Maester quietly pulled another vial out of his robes, this one colored a dark red color.

_-Ioros Special Potion: Explosive Mist-_

Ioros broke the bottle open; the liquid immediately dispersed into a mist, clinging to the bodies of the Sinspawn like dew on grass. He quietly aimed his palm at the approaching horde, yelling, "FIRE!"

Fiery tongues hit the mass of gray, and the mist ignited. Fire consumed the Sinspawn in a flash of smoke and red. As the smoke dissipated, it was seen that the targeted Sinspawn had been incinerated.

"Excellent form Maester Ioros," remarked High Priest Rorek.

Ioros chuckled as he readjusted his skullcap. "Oh, I've still got plenty of surprises…just hope it'll last."

It was a fitting statement, considering the ominous deity before them. Sin hovered silently, its gray eyes peering quietly at the massive city. Perhaps it silently wondered why people continued to struggle in the face of inevitable doom? Who knows…all Sin cared for was destruction.

Leading the wave of Sinspawn were several gargantuan beasts, each over thirty feet high. Standing tall on two legs, the Sinspawn's gray flesh throbbed, their metallic shoulders and mechanical torsos standing out against the flesh. Their feet slammed against the ground with each step, the metallic soles creating clawed imprints in the ground. Instead of arms, ten long, whip-like tendrils came from the shoulders, each one ending in a barbed claw. They writhed and quivered, moving on their own, snakes in every senses of the word. The head of the beast was a fanged maw; no eyes could be seen, but all that could be seen was a circular, tube-like mouth with rows upon rows of sharp, wicked teeth.

Sinspawn Omujin.

Two of the beasts snarled as Noveos approached, his fingers twirling with mana as he began employing his own summoning of sorts. An ancient art of the Guado people, often considered a heresy by many who did not know the pain and arduous hardship behind mastering it.

Fiend summoning.

Three white ogres suddenly materialized in front of the Guado Maester, their red eyes glaring at the approaching Sinspawn. White fur bristled as the beat upon their blue chests with massive fists.

Wendigos.

The large ogres bellowed as they literally _dove_ into the mass of fiends, fists flying and Sinspawn soaring. Ioros couldn't help but wince as one Sinspawn Jaki was torn in half. "Oooch. I never thought I'd be glad to see a Wendigo fiend."

Noveos sighed. "It is an ancient magical spell of my people…although normal people have good reason to fear Fiend Summoners, we have been trained to magically remove their sense of aggression and hatred towards the living. Essentially, we turn them to puppets…and they attack whomever we wish." The Guado frowned; there had been a movement within the Yevonite Clergy to have the practice banned for some time now. They saw it as abusing the dead, for that's what fiends were, in a sense: twisted apparitions that had once been living people, filled with only fury and hatred of all that still breathed with life.

But on the other hand, wasn't being sapped of their hatred by the Guado a good thing? To fight against those who would do the living harm…wasn't that a kind of retribution for the dead?

Noveos saw it that way. So did most Guado.

And at times like these, their strength was invaluable.

Rorek frowned as a Sinspawn Omujun approached. "I'll take this one." The High Priest calmly approached the gargantuan Sinspawn, its multiple tendrils quiver as they reared back.

_-Omujin Special Move: Flesh Ripper-_

The tendrils suddenly quivered and whipped forward as one. Rorek leapt back as the barbed claws struck the ground, digging into the soil. The Sinspawn snarled as it retracted its arms, pulling up the ground with it.

Rorek's hands flared with fire as he held them above his head. "Fire Needles!"

_-Rorek Special Move: Fire Needles-_

He threw two fireballs into the air and clenched his fists. Multiple needles came from the fireballs; the orbs decreased in size as more and more flaming projectiles emerged. The Sinspawn Omujin roared as it was skewered…but it still stood.

Its torso suddenly shifted, extending upward to reveal swivel within.

_-Omujin Special Move: Wind Ripper-_

The Sinspawn began spinning like a hurricane, its barbed tendrils becoming a maelstrom that the other Sinspawn instinctively backed away from. The beast charged forward, its legs pumping with each step.

Ioros quickly reached into his robes and pulled out another vial, this one filled with a translucent blue liquid.

_-Ioros Special Potion: Permafrost-_

The vial clashed against the Sinspawn Omujin, and a blanket of ice covered it. It froze in mid-place, frozen to the core. Moments later, one of Noveos's summoned Wendigos shattered it with a punch.

Rorek turned his gaze toward the Sinspawn that moved around the trio, staying a long distance away before continuing their charge towards Bevelle Temple and the Palace of Yevon. "Some are getting around us!"

"Do not fret High Priest Rorek. The temple is in good hands," reassured Noveos.

"Yeah. Xehaden's," finished Ioros.

xxxx

_/8:12 NT, Hall of Prayer, First Column, Bevelle/_

High Priest Xehaden calmly stared down at the prone form of his son, a white mage quietly healing his two arms. The black-haired boy was unconscious…and he looked absolutely dreadful. His clothing was tattered…to be blunt, he had never seen his son in such a condition.

_Terros…_

He glanced over at the other person that had been brought by Terros's Machina Maw. The body had been completely charred…from head to toe. No fiend was capable of such a thorough burning.

Which meant that a human had done this. Or Al Bhed. Or Ronso. Or Guado. Or Hypello. A person had done this to a summoner.

Whoever had done this to Terros would have to be compensated. **_Severely._**

Xehaden sighed as he glanced over at several monks and priests peering outside the temple doors, staring at the incoming wave of Sinspawn. "Stand back." 

One of the monks blinked as the High Priest calmly walked out of the temple, heading across the massive walkway towards the incoming herd of Sinspawn. They stomped over concrete and swam through water, crowding along small paths so that they wouldn't fall into the second column below.

High Priest Xehaden's yellow eyes narrowed as he held out his arms, staring at the approaching horde.

_-Xehaden Special Move: Fire Whip-_

Two whips of fire materialized in his hands.

_**WA-KRAK!**_

A Kamakuru shrieked as a whip of fire smashed against its face. Fire danced as the whips extended through Xehaden's own will, crashing at high speed against the crowd of Sinspawn.

Sinscales were burnt. Jaki were impaled and flung away. The tails of Scorpio ignited as their internal ammo supply exploded. Kamakuru were warded away and off the edge, falling into the second column far below, doomed to be crushed by the collision. Omujin were tripped up, falling upon and squashing their fellow Sinspawn.

The High Priest's eyes were drawn upward by a group of flying Sinspawn. A pair of fleshy wings were connected to a single orb of golden-bronze metal by electricity. A single fleshy eye of black protruded from the orb, twitching as the electricity crackled. No bigger than Divebeak fiends, these Sinspawn came forward in flocks of five.

Sinspawn Kinraika.

The High Priest's eyes narrowed as the flying Sinspawn crackled with energy, dive bombing downward toward his position. "Hmph." He raised his arms as they glowed with mana.

_-Xehaden Special Move: Water Wall-_

Water suddenly roared from the massive lake on the first column, forming a massive wall that slammed into the incoming Kinraika. Suddenly glowed with white.

_-Xehaden Special Move: Blizzard Disc­-_

The spilled water from the Water Wall suddenly dispersed, glowing white with High Priest Xehaden's mana as they froze into razor-sharp discs. Then with a flick of his arms, dozens of discs were flung into the incoming horde. Finally, his arms crackled with yellow energy as he aimed his palms at the Sinspawn.

_-Xehaden Special Move: Lightning Shower-_

Bolts of lightning surged through the air, hitting Sinspawn all around. Shrieks and moans danced through the air as Xehaden continued his relentless assault.

Meanwhile, the others within the temple gazed outside, mouths agape with awe at the sight of the power of Xehaden. He was a god of battle, it seemed; his elemental magic were holding off the Sinspawn that had gotten past Ioros, Noveos, and Rorek all on his own. "Unbelievable…"

A monk queried, "Why is he using the water from the lake?"

"It takes less mana to manipulate water than it takes to manifest," answered a priest. "Xehaden has mastered elemental spells to such a degree that he would be a match for anyone…after all, in the last elections, he was second behind only Masho."

The monk nodded; he had remembered the election to choose Neru's successor. "High Priest Xehaden is truly awesome…"

But Masho was more so.

xxxx

_/8:16 NT, Second Column, Bevelle/_

"RAAAAARGH!"

Maester Yulik Ronso roared as his spear skewered a Sinspawn Omujin in the chest. His muscles pulsed as he threw the beast to the side, its weight crushing numerous Sinspawn as it landed. The massive Ronso snarled as his spear and claws eviscerated a group of Sinspawn Jaki.

If Xehaden could be described as a god of battle, then Yulik Ronso could be accurately described as a dog of war, a veritable beast in every sense of the word. Although he was quite good with Blizzard magic and Blue Magic, his physical prowess was truly something to see. His nickname – the Strong-Arm of Yevon – was no exaggeration.

Neru chuckled as he watched Yulik unleash his wrath on the Sinspawn. "Hm. Still as feisty as ever, that Yulik."

"Indeed," remarked Masho as his bulbous eyes looked quietly at the Sinspawn quickly making their way through the second column. If not slowed down or contained soon, they would be impossible to completely eradicate. "Are the Guardshmen in poshition?"

"Yes," replied Malchior as he gazed around at the dark city, barely lit by torches and mages skilled with fire magic. Communication was almost impossible, but the Guardsmen had been able to set up a relay system rather quickly; apparently, they had actually trained for a situation where electronic equipment would fail (a smart move, in Malchior's opinion). "The maximum area that has been blocked is within a three-mile radius of Sin's position." He pointed to the west, where Sin could be seen hovering in the sky. "But Sin keeps pouring Sinspawn into the city…it seeks to strike us at our weakest."

"We'll just have to trim the lines then…" muttered Neru as he cracked his old limbs. "Just like the old Sinspawn attack of _970 A.S.D_!" The former Grand Maester turned to his successor. "Ready Masho?"

The Hypello nodded as a white aura coalesced around him. "Yesh."

_-Masho Overdrive: Elegy of the Spirit-_

Pyreflies suddenly emerged from Masho as the white aura suddenly began to coalesce and morph…the white light emerging from the aura illuminated the surrounding area, a beacon in the dark. Finally, the light seemed to solidify into a familiar form.

A single Hypello, devoid of any clothing. He floated in the air, pyreflies emitting a sad cry as they drifted around him.

Malchior watched Masho in silence. _A Hypello…good with Water magic, but uncharacteristically weak in the other elemental spells…but his mastery of white magic is unparalleled._ To physically force his spirit out with concentrated mana? To condense it into a form that was not bound by physical laws?

It was a truly powerful technique.

Elegy of the Spirit.

The move that had defeated a thousand fiends seven years ago.

Masho's spirit glowed brightly as he manifested blades in his hands. His 'eyes' glowed yellow…and then he _moved_.

The only sound one could hear from that blinding specter was the painful moan of the pyreflies that comprised his essence. Aside from that, he moved through buildings, a literal ghost in every sense of the word.

As Neru watched his predecessor's soul fly away, he glanced back at the body. "Will he be back in time?"

Malchior calmly doused Masho's body with a water spell. Although the Hypello were amphibious creatures, their bodies were normally inclined to breathe with their gills; it took mental will – albeit not very much – to have the body breathe with its lungs. That's why this overdrive was a rather costly maneuver; without his spirit, the body would eventually suffocate.

Malchior would be able to mitigate the process with a continuous dousing of water, but not for long. Even the gills wouldn't be able to fully absorb the oxygen from the water. Not without a will to fully back them up. "Hopefully. He only went to thin the Sinspawn's ranks."

"Very well then," remarked Neru as he slowly began to follow Yulik's trail through the oncoming Sinspawn that had managed to make it beyond the three-mile barrier. "I'll make sure none get beyond the divide." He glanced up at a trio of Kinraika, diving at him from above. "Stopga."

The Sinspawn froze, their bodies held in perpetual stillness by the spell. Neru casually reached into his robes and pulled out what seemed to be a handgun…except the ornamentation – gold trimming, purple metal, and glass bulbs in the barrel – made it seem fit for a religious priest. The former Grand Maester calmly charged with Blizzard magic…

_-Neru Special Move: Blizzard Bullet-_

…and with three pulls of the trigger, tightly-packed ice projectiles shot out of the magical weapon, smashing into the unmoving Kinraika. A sheet of ice enveloped each one before they crumbled to pieces.

The High Maejin of Baaj smiled. It had been a long time since he had fought with these.

He calmly pulled out a second handgun exactly like the first and began strolling to the west, charging the second with Thunder magic.

Malchior couldn't help but blink at the sight of Neru walking away. _His presence is as domineering as always…Neru the Gunslinger._

Meanwhile…

The spirit was a wisp of light.

A Sinspawn Jaki suddenly gagged and collapsed as Masho's spirit passed through.

The true strength of Masho's Overdrive was that it went beyond all physical defenses. No matter how tough the fiend's hide, his spirit would enter and tear it apart from within. Despite his slow and lackadaisical nature as a Hypello, the focus and purity of his spirit was without equal.

Fiends, whose spirits were clouded with anger and loose with hatred, stood no chance.

The same applied to Sinspawn.

A Sinspawn Omujin swatted at the specter; its barbed tendrils merely phased through Masho's spirit. The Hypello's soul entered the massive Sinspawn. Moments later, the Omujin twitched and convulsed before collapsing, its spiritual and mental links with Sin completely obliterated.

Masho's spirit emerged from the dissipating Sinspawn's corpse, his blades shimmering with pyreflies as he continued on his rampage.

He had about five…no, four and half minutes left until his body suffocated. Seven if Malchior was supplying his body with water.

Masho went even faster.

The mere sight of his white essence served as a rallying cry for the beleaguered people of Spira.

But the night had yet to end…and the light of day would not come for a few hours.

xxxx

/8:28 NT, Ryoda's Private Laboratory, Fifteenth Floor, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/

BAM.

Ryoda blinked. There was something banging on his door. _Hmm…one of the experiments from Lab X?_

BAM. BAM. BAM.

The metallic door was wrenched away, and a pair of lights belonging to a helmet shined upon him. "Sir, we're here to evacuate you."

It was a CESS Operative.

"A CESS Operative…?" Ryoda blanched. Their suits were heavily laden with technological components. _How are they…?_

Then he remembered. He himself had personally informed Enrotech Ltd. about the EMP-Bomb during the making of the Special Augmenter Armor Suit under the orders of Hiregor. The SAAS was shielded from electromagnetic pulses; not even the EMP-Bomb's pulse had shorted them out.

Well, there was a positive; the CESS Operatives would provide some decent protection. "Where are we heading?"

"To the bunker on floor ten. The other Operatives are scouting the complex, trying to evacuate the other guards and scientists." The super soldier frowned as he clenched his combat knife; all of the laser rifles and electronic weaponry had been shorted out by an unknown anomaly. "Hopefully, Operatives #2 and #7 will be able to procure some of the older projectile weapons in the armory and get back to us in time." He kept his vision facing down the dark corridors. "Stay right behind me. Some of the experiments from Lab X have escaped. No CESS casualties, but they've already claimed several dozen of the people we were escorting. It's presumed that everyone below the sixteenth floor are dead."

For a moment, Ryoda wished that the CESS Operative had just left him in his laboratory. All he could be thankful for now was that the soldier was so single-minded that he didn't noticed the used-up EMP-Bomb.

However, the moment an unearthly howl echoed down, Ryoda wished that the CESS Operative had let him be.

The super soldier kept a tight hand on the scientist as they made their way to the emergency ducts.

xxxx

_/8:30 NT, Outside Bevelle/_

Hirum and his guardians had finally made it to Bevelle. Even from their position, they could see the lights of numerous spells illuminating the darkened metropolis. "What happened…?"

"Where are all of the lights?" asked Serena.

Cid frowned. An urban environment in near-total darkness. Not even his natural night vision would be of any help in such a dark place. "Hirum. I advise we stay out of enclosed areas. It'll be easy to get lost," said the super soldier as he activated the tiny headlights that shined brightly from slots above his visor. Though he personally didn't care for the headlights – in his opinion, they only helped an enemy FIND you – they would be needed against overwhelming numbers in a cramped, dark area like this.

Hirum turned to his other guardians. "AARON! TRIGON! TEELA! YOU GO UP TOP! CID, SERENA, AND I WILL HEAD TO THE SECOND COLUMN!" The summoner veered his Machina Maw downwards toward the second column.

Aaron veered upward in his R-X Battle Suit, moving alongside Teela the Zu as she carried Trigon.

And so the battle was joined.

xxxx

_/12:34 ST, Omega Complex/_

The Omega Complex was four hours ahead of Luca and Bevelle.

Situated in what had once been the Omega Ruins, the technological base was to the BTC what Bikanel was (well, HAD been, after Sin's makeover of the place) to the ABTC. It was here that a lot of other experiments and projects could be carried out, away from the public's eye.

These experiments and projects dealt more with mechanical technology, rather than the genetic bent that the Infinito Complex in Bevelle tended to take. The reason was simple: more room.

The sun was barely over the eastern horizon, its light flickering off the turbulent ocean currents that swept around the rocky isles. The only thing that would have suggested any human presence on these inhospitable hunks of rock was…well, nothing. All entrances were hidden.

Which is why what happened next was all the more eye-catching.

Steam erupted from vents in the top of the main island as the top of the rocky peak split in half…and shifted.

Within, one could see a hangar of magnificent size. But most of its hollow innards were taken up by a single object.

A sphere of metal. Easily over a mile in diameter. Four gigantic thrusters were tapered to its sides, heating up for take-off.

The baritone voice that came over the base speakers only magnified what was about to happen.

"**3…**"

Girders were moved away, severing all access to the sphere.

"**2…**"

A deep sound echoed through the air…the engines were about to ignite.

"**1…**"

The top of the peak finished moving. The path for the sphere was now clear.

"**Launch.**"

_**BOOOOOOOM!!!**_

The gigantic sphere of gray and silver rocketed into the sky, its massive girth being pushed upward by four thrusters spewing forth flames larger than skyscrapers.

Deep inside the sphere, in the command center, Torren Yates smiled as he watched the view through the monitors.

The ­_New World_ was heading into orbit.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 81: Battle for Bevelle

xxxx

Author's Notes: I don't know why this took me so long. o.o

Anyhow, here's your second helping of FFX-3!

See you soon (in a couple of months at the rate I'm going. XD), and please review!


	85. Battle for Bevelle

Author's Note: There is now a universal disclaimer. You go read.

Well, it took far too long for me to update Crisis. Sorry that I haven't been with ya'll since February.

Anyhow…

BEGIN!

xxxx

Chapter 81: Battle for Bevelle

xxxx

_/8:37 NT, First Column, Bevelle/_

The fist of the Wendigo crashed into the Sinspawn Omujin, sending it toppling.

But the barbed tentacles of the fiendish beast wiggled like snakes, ripping into the Wendigo's flesh. The ogre groaned as blood flowed freely. Moments later, it was pyreflies that flowed instead of blood, floating away.

How serene their song seemed amidst the carnage of battle.

A large Ochu fiend stomped through the scarred fields, swiping at the Sinspawn both above and around it. Maester Noveos Guado scowled as he looked at his last two Wendigos. The sheer numbers were immense and nearly overwhelming. "IOROS! ROREK! **Group together!** Wendigos, COME!"

The two last Wendigos quickly gathered around the trio, punching and thrashing at any Sinspawn that came close. Rorek stood with his back to the Maesters as he unleashed a Thundara spell on the Sinspawn. "There's so many of them!"

"I'll give us some space." Ioros reached for a beaker, the inside filled with a glittery, transparent liquid. He shook it up before pouring it around their position in a circle. Just as the Ochu was whittled down to shreds by a hail of bullets from a great many Sinspawn Scorpio…Ioros glowed with a minute aura as he suffused the liquid ring about them with mana.

And then it glowed.

_-Ioros Special Potion: Grand Wall-_

A torrent of light erupted from the ring, expanding outward at top speed. The Sinspawn howled as they were pushed back by the Grand Wall, their bodies sent flying outward for over fifty yards. "Get a breather you two. We're about to start back up again…"

"_Could we be of any assistance?_"

Two figures suddenly plopped down beside the religious hierarchs, with a third one landing smack-dab in the middle of the oncoming horde, pyreflies coalescing around its winged form. As the two stood, Noveos recognized the one in black. "You are…with Hirum."

"_Yes,_" answered Trigon, hand clutching the hilt of his blade tightly.

Aaron, body armored in the R-X Battle Suit, turned towards Rorek, Noveos, and Ioros. "Hirum and his guardians Cid and Serena went to the second column to fight the Sinspawn there. Teela, Aaron, and myself are helping out up here…" The joints of the red, white, and black mech whirred as the arms' twin pistons shot back.

Then, with a concussive blast, the pistons slammed back in, sending two streams of highly pressurized air into the oncoming horde. Sinspawn of all varieties – Sinscales, Jaki, Kamakuru, Scorpio, and even the larger Omujin – were sent flying. The attack only made them roar with greater intensity.

"_I think they're angry,_" sardonically muttered the swordsman as he quietly sliced through a charging Jaki.

Rorek frowned as pyreflies began to congregate in the distance. "What's…?"

"That? Teela, our other ally," answered Aaron as the propellers fixed to his back whirled, allowing him to hover in midair. "She'll be fine over there."

Ioros frowned as a mass of gray monsters were thrown aside; emerging from within was a Behemoth fiend, swinging electrified IG-Swords about. Pyreflies from the fallen Sinspawn slowly converged upon her fiendish form. "Ah…I see why." _Willing to fight, at the risk of letting the Gray Flesh take over? Quite a risk._

"_It would be prudent to leave her be for the time being._" Sticking his sword into the ground, Trigon sighed as his mask switched. "_**But hey, I ain't complaining!**_" The guardian in black clenched his gloved fists tightly as he dashed toward the nearest Sinspawn Scorpio.

The beast's claws snapped angrily at Trigon as he leapt over the beast, aiming for the tail. The gatling gun at the tip of the tail began firing immediately. Fortunately, the brawler was already at the tail, and he already began wrenching the limb around, aiming at the other Sinspawn. "_**HAHAHA! HOW'S THAT?!**_"

As bullets tore into the oncoming Sinspawn – at least, those that weren't too focused on Teela – Aaron sighed. "He sure is…enthusiastic."

"At least he's killing them!" yelled Ioros as he unleashed a Fire spell. "Follow his example and KEEP FIGHTING!"

And so the battle continued.

All the while, Sin hovered over them all, a specter of doom on a city struck blind by night.

xxxx

/_8:40 NT, Second Column, Bevelle_/

-_Neru Special Move: Thunder Bullet_­-

Yellow bullets of electricity erupted from the specialized handguns, Neru's rapid-fire fingers unleashing wave after wave of bullets at the Sinspawn. Like worms they slithered through the streets and buildings, their howls echoing through the black crevices of the darkened Bevelle.

Neru sighed as he quietly charged his right firearm with a dose of Water magic, skewering a fleeing Sinspawn Kinraika. "So many…" He glanced at the charging Kamakuru, its sickle arms slicing at the pavement as it stampeded toward him. "And always so rampant…"

"FLARE!"

Then the Kamakuru was engulfed in flames, the sheer heat and power going beyond any elemental fire, striking the beast in a way normal flames could never hope to equal.

Neru glanced back as a familiar aeon – the Machina Maw – descended. Off hopped a girl with red hair and a man in an armored suit of green and black, while the aeon's summoner remained. The High Maejin could only grin at the sight of the former student. "Hello Hirum."

"Hello sir," replied the summoner as the M-Maw fired a round of Water Missiles at a flock of airborne Kinraika, the warheads detonating and showering the Sinspawn with high-velocity water. "I was in the neighbor…hood…" His eyes were drawn to the odd handguns…and he nearly collapsed. "HOLY YEVON! THE LEGENDARY BAHAMUT HANDGUNS!" Hirum's jaw dropped out of sheer excitement. _To think I'd live to see Neru wield them in battle…_

That's when he realized that Neru and Serena were staring quietly at him (Cid of course was already opening fire with his BTC-4 laser rifle at the Sinspawn).

Hirum sheepishly said, "Sorry. Seeing legendary people I respect in action gets me excited."

Neru chuckled as he twirled the Bahamut handguns around his fingers. "Well, History of Warfare WAS your best subject…I take it you've become quite the battler yourself." Several fiery bullets slammed into the tail of a Sinspawn Scorpio, igniting and detonating the ammunition within the beast. Cue explosion and flying body parts.

Hirum blinked. "Wow."

"Mr. Hirum, LOOK OUT!" screamed Serena as a Sinspawn Omujin leapt from atop a nearby building, its tendrils twitching as it rocketed downwards in free fall.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

She clutched her temples silently as a purple whip of psychic magic erupted from her head, lashing into the incoming Omujin and sending it into the horde of Sinspawn nearby. The lash quietly struck like lightning from afar, snapping of limbs with quiet ease.

Cid calmly rushed over to a few more Scorpio, their tails firing bullets; the CESS Operative took wide, sweeping moves to lead off their aim, before making sharp cuts to throw them off. He punched into the head of the nearest Scorpio, the force of his punch liquefying the mushy insides of the beast. As it disintegrated into pyreflies, the super soldier charged toward the other two, rolling under the claws to snap off their legs and claws with his muscular arms. The twin scorpions shrieked as their ability to move was eliminated, their only recourse to fire their tailguns wildly.

Cid had planned for this though.

Moving too quickly for the gatling guns to catch him, Cid slid behind the two Sinspawn and grabbed both tails, reaching for the handles of the weapons. Although the manual triggers were obscured by pulsating flesh, CESS Operative #34 reached into the skin with his fingers and clutched the triggers, bringing the guns under his control.

With nary a pause, Cid turned the weapons toward a group of Kamakuru and Jaki, letting the bullets tear into them with lightning speed. Howls erupted from the Sinspawn; those that tried to charge or go around were torn to pieces as Cid tracked them with the gatling guns. _So long as these Scorpio don't die, I'll have unlimited ammunition._

How fortuitous.

As Cid and Serena kept on attacking from long-range, Hirum turned towards High Maejin Neru. "Sir…how many are here?"

"A good number," replied Neru. "The Guardsmen have managed to constrict the Sinspawn to an area within three miles of Sin's position. Grand Maester Masho and Maester Yulik Ronso are out thinning their ranks. Considering the fact that the Guardsmen are devoid of weapons at the moment, they're doing their best."

"About that…what happened to all of the lights?"

Neru grimaced as he shot down a Sinspawn Kinraika with a trio of Fire Bullets. "If you have an answer, I would appreciate it."

Hirum frowned as the M-Maw rose. "Oh well…Cid and Serena should be plenty of help for you. I'll go and attack from a different point!" With that said, the aeon blazed off into the air, its howitzers and lasers skewering the legion of small, frail Kinraika Sinspawn. Though many in number – and capable of firing off blasts of Thunder magic – the Kinraika had a lot to be desired in durability.

Neru grinned as he walked forward, watching as Cid and Serena continued their attack. "I suppose I should do a little more to thin out the enemy…"

_-Neru Special Move: Flare Bullet-_

Bullets of orange and white exploding against the throng of Sinspawn. Shrieks ensued.

But the torrent of gray flesh, pulsing and thirsting for blood, continued onward.

xxxx

_/8:47 NT, First Column, Bevelle/_

_Fight._

That thought echoed through Teela's mind as he massive IG-Sword skewered a Kamakuru, its carcass spewing forth dark blood and bright pyreflies. A contradictory mix.

Like her.

_Fight._

As Ochu tentacles sprouted from her back – swiping and piercing at the Kinraika trying to attack from behind and above – she grunted out of irritation. A human mixed with Sin. A woman cursed like no other on Spira. Her existence warranted death, yet she lived on.

Even though there were so many times she wanted it all to end.

_Fight._

But two things wouldn't go away. As she clutched an Omujin by the head, ignoring its tentacles that ripped into her flesh, she mused about her longing for her old friend…Hirum.

She snarled as she flipped the Omujin over, smashing its head into the ground. Living for her friend…living for Hirum…that had been one of the things that drove her to continue living.

But it would've been for nothing without her hate.

_Fight._

Her hate for Sin. The monster that had ruined her. The monster that had taken EVERYTHING from her.

The hate. The hate that drove her to live. The hate of the one she had once been.

Siana.

_**FIGHT.**_

Her eyes flashed the color of human blood, and Teela roared as her body morphed. The tails of Sinspawn Scorpio emerged from her shoulders, and the sharp tentacles of the Omujin replaced the Ochu vines on her back. Gray flesh covered every inch of her form…and she immediately tore into the Sinspawn with a renewed viciousness, her gatling guns aiming every which way.

A fight like this would never have lasted long without her transforming. Too many Sinspawn, too many meals…and of course, the big guy was there, watching from above and afar, as a spectator.

How she hated Sin.

_**Sin…watch…I'LL KILL…EVERYTHING THAT COMES TO ME!!!**_

That was why she fought alone. For now.

At least here, in her rage, she would only be killing the enemy.

And as her claws tore through the face of a Kamakuru, she howled at the floating leviathan, letting her rage be known to all who dared to listen.

"_**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!**_"

You could almost hear the tears of sorrow that wanted to break free.

But no one heard anything but the rage.

xxxx

He heard it too.

Deep down.

Trying to escape…

He sniffed. Up. Go!

Pyreflies drifted about him as his gray eyes narrowed.

Claws tore through metal.

He needed to set her free.

Free from this existence.

His own roar echoed through the claustrophobic darkness.

xxxx

/8:50 NT, Maintenance Tunnels, Eleventh Floor, Infinito Complex, Fifth Column, Bevelle/

Ryoda and CESS Operative #21 quietly clambered up the ladder of the cramped maintenance tunnels, pausing at the sound of that roar.

Ryoda blanched. _That sound…_

It was closer. And it sounded familiar. _Could it be…THAT one?_

If so…

"Keep moving," warned the super soldier as they kept on moving through the darkness. "Don't focus on the roars or the sounds. Focus on our destination."

The scientist grimaced as he kept following the CESS Operative up the ladder, at this rate…he wouldn't survive the night. Not that he would mind; he had completed his task. But he wanted to savor the world of Yevon…to see what his efforts would bring about.

Ryoda scowled as the cuff of his pants' leg was caught by something. A piece of broken or protruding metal? "Grr…stupid little…"

Meanwhile, the CESS Operative flipped open a small hatch and clambered out. The tenth floor. "Almost there…hurry."

He looked about for any hostiles. None. "No hostiles. It's safe to come up." The CESS Operative frowned as the seconds passed. "Sir, come up."

No response.

#21 glanced back down the chute.

All he saw was a piece of tattered clothing…and blood staining the pipes and the bars throughout the maintenance tunnels they had just traversed. The soldier couldn't help but feel quietly stunned; whoever had attacked had slaughtered Ryoda without letting the man make a sound…

"_RAAAAAAA…._"

That roar echoed through the empty labyrinth. The silence and darkness suddenly created a primal fear that even the CESS Operative couldn't suppress.

Hopefully, the…whatever it was…would go through the maintenance tunnels and ignore the tenth floor bunker.

In the meantime, the CESS Operative quietly backed away from the open hatch in the wall, never taking his eyes off of it, for fear of abandoning himself to death…and that gave him a disquieting realization.

No man was beyond fear.

Not even a soldier.

Not even a CESS Operative.

He triple-timed it to the bunker.

xxxx

_/9:00 NT, Second Column, Bevelle/_

Three hours until sunrise.

Not that Hirum knew that.

His dull blue eyes were moving about as the M-Maw flew through the air. _Who to help…where to fight…_

A gigantic gout of flame erupted in the streets below, enveloping a quartet of Sinscales.

_Bingo!_ Hirum made his mechanical aeon descend towards the one attacking the Sinspawn; it was none other than Malchior.

The elderly high priest stepped back, standing protectively in front of the comatose body of Masho. The Grand Maester had reduced the enemy's numbers tremendously…but the spirit had been forced to return to his body nearly a half hour ago. Now the Sinspawn were making one last push…but there were so many…!

Malchior scowled as he pulled his right palm back, his arm glowing white with mana. The incoming Sinspawn Kamakuru reared its arms, preparing to behead him with one blow. "Not today, foul beast."

_-Malchior Special Move: Blazing Palm-_

He pumped his palm forward.

**CHOOM!**

A blast of flame – accompanied by a tremendous wave of pressure – erupted from his palm, enveloping the Kamakuru. It only drew even more Sinspawn. "Ergh…"

"WATERA!"

A river of water slammed into the airborne beasts. Moments later, Hirum leapt off of the M-Maw and landed several feet below by Malchior. "Hey. Mind if I help?"

Malchior stared. _Hirum…the one with the ABTC agent as a guardian._ For one such as Malchior, even information strictly between the Maesters could be obtained. Particularly by eavesdropping guards.

And Hirum's presence was, honestly, almost troubling.

_Not now,_ thought Malchior with a scowl as he fired a Freezing Palm at the Sinspawn ahead, crushing two Sinspawn Scorpio. _I can ask him questions about his ABTC and BTC connections later._

A Sinspawn Omujin suddenly charged forward.

"FLARE!" roared Hirum.

An eruption of non-elemental flame tore into the Omujin…but it kept coming.

"FLARE!"

Another eruption. It was still coming.

Hirum paled. "Man…tough guy…FLARE!"

One more. The Omujin, scarred, burnt…WAS STILL COMING.

Hirum scowled as he held his hands back, a primal fear slowly emerging within his mind. Time for something different. _Maybe attacking with everything at once would do the trick?_

He focused as much mana as he could into his palms. Fire, water, lightning, and snow coagulated and shifted into a sphere, crackling, lighting the darkness of the buildings around him.

The Omujin was still coming, its tentacles arching back for one final strike.

Hirum was almost on autopilot now. He didn't know what he had in his palms now…but if he didn't strike now…that Omujin would rip him to pieces. _Now or nothing Hirum!_

He tossed the ball high into the air and impulsively kicked it.

CHOOOOOOM! 

The ball rocketed into the Omujin, an explosion of fire emerging from behind the sphere. Like a rocket, it propelled the Omujin into the rest of the horde behind it.

_**KABOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

Hirum stared in stunned silence as the Sinspawn were enveloped by a torrent of water, ice, fire, and lightning. "…wow."

"Impressive Overdrive, young summoner."

Hirum whirled around towards the high priest. "Pardon?"

"Your mana had a different feel to it," remarked Malchior.

Overdrives were peculiar things.

Everyone on Spira had the ability to use one, but it varied…and not everyone had the ability to capacity them. An Overdrive was recognizable by the fact that one's mana was in perfect synchronization with the movements of the muscles and the directives of the mind. When all was one, the limits of the normal human body could be surpassed, if only temporarily. In a way, it was why the Overdrive of a CESS Operative required maximum mana levels for each of the prime magic elements for it to work: unless the armor was perfectly synchronized at maximum levels, it could not work in-tune with the body. Hence the term 'Limit Break'.

Summoners were all trained to master the Grand Summon technique for this very reason. Summoning required one to synchronize their soul with the soul of the aeon…the Fayth itself. This paved the way for a summoner to utilize their own unique Overdrive, whatever it may have been.

"Mana in an Overdrive…is more robust. More vigorous." Malchior gazed at the corpses of the Sinspawn, their bodies dissipating into pyreflies. "You also use a lot more, due to the power. That said…" The high priest frowned. Combining the four primary Black Magic spells into a concentrated form was quite difficult for any mage. Much less into a sphere that didn't explode upon initial contact. _Hmm. He's quite powerful…which makes his connections with Aaron all the more troubling._ He glanced momentarily at Dynamo Stadium in the middle of the second column. "First time I've seen a technique lifted straight from blitzball."

Hirum blinked. That's right; he had kicked it, hadn't he? "Hmm." Hirum flexed his fingers, which felt slightly numb from channeling so much mana into a tight, concentrated form. "Black Blitz." He clenched his hands into fists. "That's what I'll call it."

"I concur, shummoner."

Hirum and Malchior turned towards Masho, who was now sitting up. The high priest and summoner swiftly bowed, to which the Hypello nonchalantly shook his hands. "Now now, no need to bow. There ish shtill a crishish in progressh."

"Indeed," replied Malchior as he gazed towards a number of torches in the distance. Thanks to the efforts of Neru, Yulik Ronso, Cid, and Serena, the Sinspawn were being pushed back. Their numbers were dwindling. "By concentrating on chokepoints…and drawing Sinspawn toward us…the heavy-hitters can do what they do best."

"Let ush go," said Grand Maester Masho. "I won't be able to fight for shome time…my own Overdrive annihilated about half of the enemy…but we can't let up. Not yet."

Hirum and Malchior both nodded. "Machina Maw!"

The aeon descended silently; Hirum glanced at the Grand Maester and offered, "You can get on…if you would like, uh, sir…"

Masho quietly hopped on. "Far from me to deny a better shafety point. And I can still casht Water magic if worshe comesh to worshe."

"**RAAAAAAAAR!**"

The three of them glanced into the air in time to see a Sinspawn Jaki sail into the air and over the side of the second column. Then a Kamakuru. Then an Omujin. "That musht be Yulik," nonchalantly observed Masho. "Let'sh regroup."

Hirum blinked, mutely following Malchior and Masho.

He thought of how Masho alone had brought down half of the Sinspawn…and how Yulik Ronso was effortlessly tossing the monsters into the air…and how Neru, former Grand Maester, had fired with such precision…

_The Maesters are strong…_

His legs pumped harder as he ran on. He would attain such strength and make it to Zanarkand! To complete his Pilgrimage!

Hirum did not even care that he was in the middle of a pitch-black city, where it was nigh impossible to see with the naked eye. In the face of the monstrosity Sin, few feared the dark.

But the monsters within the dark could certainly be frightening at times.

xxxx

The Sinscale gurgled as it struggled to its feet.

**Squish.**

Cid's armored boot squashed it into a pasty mess.

A Sinspawn Omujin shrieked as it swung a trio of barbed tentacles at Cid. It would skewer him…!

CESS Operative #34 pivoted on his heels, spinning around to avoid the sharpened tips of the Omujin's tendrils. As he turned, his arms cupped around the tendrils, clutching tightly…then, while the Omujin's momentum was still in the same direction…he spun again.

The Sinspawn Omujin was suddenly flipped over by the CESS Operative. The beast groaned as its head was slammed into the ground. It slowly rose-

**SMASH!**

A large fragment of metal – from a building destroyed by the Sinspawn – impaled the beast through the chest. The purple glow surrounding the fragment faded just as the monster faded away.

Serena slowed to a stop by Cid, asking, "How many more are there?"

"I don't know," replied Cid. The soldier's eyes widened as he saw a trio of Sinspawn Scorpio aim their gatling guns at them, the guns' barrels looking malicious as they reflected the brightness of his flashlight. "SERENA! WALL!"

Serena impulsively began dancing as the Mog gem on her tiara glowed.

_-Serena Dance Number: Metal Mambo-_

The child began rotating her hips, shifting her weight from one leg to another as metal erupted from the road below, forming a large wall in front of Cid. She held her arms, moving them slowly, but with a form that suggested she was with a partner. Even as the first wave of bullets crashed into the barrier – creating sparks that flashed in the dark – the rest began to slow down…and reverse.

_Pliplipliplipliplipliplip…_

Bullets crammed against thick, mottled flesh. Sinspawn gurgled as their putrid flesh was penetrated and pocked with holes.

She bobbed her head and swung her hips one last time.

The barrier shot forward, crushing a Kamakuru and a multitude of Sinscales.

All that were left were an Omujin, several Jaki, and even more Sinscales.

Serena quickly backpedaled as they charged en masse, caring no more for strategic maneuvers or group defense. It was kill or be killed. Free for all. The Psy Mage grimaced as the Jaki neared her; what to do to what do don'tpanicitwassodarkcan'tfightmuchlongerdark…

Serena glanced at Cid – who was once more opening fire with his laser rifle, striking down those closest to her – and saw the shadows being cast by the headlights on his helmet.

Inspiration!

She skidded to a stop and shuffled her feet.

_-Serena Dance Number: Dark Disco-_

The shadows in the dark suddenly leapt to life, enveloping every single Sinspawn that was coming for them. Shrieks could be heard within the mass of ephemeral dark, the suddenly-living shadows eviscerating the beasts with blades of all shapes and sizes.

Cid stared quietly at the spectacle…and then all was quiet.

He turned off his lights, and all that emerged from the non-existent shadows were pyreflies.

The young redhead sank to her feet, her yellow eyes closed tightly. "Ooh…tired…"

CESS Operative #34 stared quietly at her. How long ago had it been when, at the first inkling of fear, she'd panic and teleport away? It seemed both too long and too short…he was so used to looking out for her, that he couldn't help but wonder at her progress. It was easy to forget when being around her for so long: she was an experiment, like he. An experiment with a type of magic thought long dead…magic that was potent.

Psychic magic. And with Mog's gift in the form of those odd, manipulative dances…her psychic powers were formidable beyond all belief.

And she had become quite adept with them.

Cid had an oddly mournful thought; what if she no longer needed his protection? It was why he had willingly given up his old life: for her sake. For the sake of making sure she lived.

"Mr. Cid…"

Cid glanced down at Serena – turning his headlights back on – whose head was twinkling purple as she stared at him with a smile. "I'm really tired now…can you carry me?"

Of course. Telepathy. Being able to know what others are feeling.

And besides…despite her amazing powers, she was still a little girl who had no home, except with Hirum and the other guardians.

Cid felt more at peace now, as he hefted the girl back onto his shoulders. "Let's rendezvous with Hirum." He still had a purpose to fulfill; his own personal feelings were irrelevant. Nothing mattered more than her survival. So long as he could ensure that, he would live with content.

"Teela…is angry now…and sad…"

Cid frowned as he thought of the downside to being a telepath.

It was easy to let other people's emotions get to you. More so than usual…especially for a child.

Serena held on tightly, recalling the brief screams her mind had sensed from far above. She hadn't even been trying to mentally contact Teela…but that's how great her rage and sorrow were.

_Teela…please…be safe…!_

xxxx

_/9:20 NT, First Column, Bevelle/_

"_Blizzara!_"

Sinscales were frozen solid. Wendigos swiftly crushed them with stomping feet.

"_Fira!_"

Multiple Jaki sent airborne by one of Ioros' potions – Whirlwind – were ignited by the flames.

Trigon quietly twirled his staff, looking quietly at the last one: an Omujin fiend. "_Thundara!_"

Lightning crackled over the monstrosity; it made a gurgling noise as it charged forward, nearly on its last legs-

"PISTON PUNCH!"

Aaron swept down from above, his twin pistons utterly pulverizing the beast into a gob of pasty goo. Rorek cringed at the putrid smell. "Ugh…such a stench."

"The worse something smells, the deader it is," joked Ioros as he scratched at his skullcap. No more Sinspawn remained. "Nice job fellas. We've cleaned house."

Noveos Guado sighed as he dismissed his personal fiends. "A hard contest…one that would have been more costly had it not been for your timely arrival." He gestured towards Aaron and Trigon.

"Now Maester Noveos, don't disparage yourself. Even though we faced a great many Sinspawn, the Maesters were fighting, as was the High Maejin of Baaj! We were more than well-matched," interjected Rorek.

Aaron sighed inside his R-X Battle Suit. "Ycc geccan," he said with a snort.

"_Now now, language,_" chastised Trigon before the mask switched. "_**True though.**_" Another switch. "_In any case…there's one left._"

They all turned as one towards Sin, who still hovered impassively above Bevelle…and further away on the first column stood Teela, who was gazing quietly up at the leviathan.

And then she roared.

Rorek cringed at the ear-splitting howl. "THIS SOUND…_WHAT IS YOUR FRIEND DOING?!_"

"Screaming," said Aaron with a deadpan tone.

Then, as Sin slowly turned to the west, Teela leapt into the air at the monster.

_**SLAP!**_

Like lightning, Sin's massive tail whipped around and crashed into her, sending high into the sky. Her howl of pain echoed into the sky as she disappeared to the northwest.

Noveos, Ioros, Rorek, Aaron, and Trigon stared.

Finally, the masked guardian chuckled. "_I don't suppose we'll be walking?_"

Aaron sighed. "Damn it, and just after getting the whole group together again, Teela gets knocked into another time zone. Bleh…Hirum's not gonna be happy…"

"In any case," muttered Noveos as he stared at the bloodstained ground beneath him. Hallowed, holy ground had been tainted by Sin. "We are victorious…but the initial panic and chaos…how many lives were lost?"

"I don't know…" Rorek's teeth grit together out of frustration, his eyes narrowing as Sin receded beneath the ocean. Its bloodlust was, apparently, satisfied. "Sin struck us a deadly blow." Malchior's words at the last Clergy meeting had been prophetic in the worst way. "Our machina…our defenses were useless. All of our lights went out. Our Guardsmen were crippled from the start…were it not for the Maesters and the few people capable of fighting without our disabled machina, we would have been done for."

Aaron frowned as he thought about the sudden lack of machine assistance. The lack of lights of any sort…there had to have been backup generators, so this wasn't just a power outage. It was something else. _Hmm…_

"_Let's regroup with the others,_" interjected Trigon. "_Once morning comes, we'll have to head back to the _Celsius_ and pursue Teela. I'm sure emergency assistance from the other cities will have come by then._"

"Sounds like a plan to me," remarked Ioros as he turned back towards Bevelle Temple.

Speaking of pursuit…

xxxx

The humanoid beast emerged from the walls of the fifth column, having escaped the darkness of the Infinito Complex and the slums of Bevelle. Tearing through hatches, metal, stone, people…he didn't care.

He gazed to the northwest…and wings emerged from his back.

He felt the curse…resonated with it…he knew she had it…

He had no freedom…

He would grant HER freedom…

He was all but dead…but he would make sure she died.

He would set her _free!_

As he crossed over the hills to the northwest of Bevelle, his roar echoed into the early morning sky.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 82: Heretics

xxxx

Author's Notes: Over five months.

I am so ashamed. I also hate college. I have also vowed to never betaread anything ever again, because it only makes the lateness last FOREVER.

Anyhow, expect several simultaneous updates from me. By the time I head off to work on Legacy again, we'll be in the Calm Lands (FINALLY SOMEWHERE NEW). I personally can't wait. I'm kind of sick of Bevelle by now; we haven't gotten past it since nearly twenty chapters (and over a year) ago.

Also, Hirum's new Black Blitz overdrive, HEYO.

See you soon, please review and all that jazz.


	86. Heretics

Author's Note: Ah, it feels good to write again…

In any case, we'll see some older characters make another appearance, and the group will FINALLY leave Bevelle. HUZZAH.

Anyhow…

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 82: Heretics

xxxx

_/11:59 NT, Bridge, Harmonious World, Airspace above Macalania/_

A group of airships followed the lead of the _Harmonious World_.

A set of three horizontal metallic planes were conjoined together by three curved prongs, looking like dewdrops emerging from the metal. Set within these open planes were a number of hovercraft, clamped down by physical and magnetic restraints. These hovercraft, white and emblazoned with a red circle, were ambulances: medical hovercraft. Nurses, doctors, surgeons, and medics laid within the prongs, waiting to disperse into the ambulances and go out to dispense aid.

That symbol of the red circle on white was the international symbol of a medical craft.

It was accompanied by a number of smaller medical hovercraft, which were in turn escorted by the distinctive blue hovercraft of the Luca Security Force.

Onboard the sterling white bridge, amongst the medical officers clad in white, Captain Lutzwin stood, V-Staff in hand. He rubbed at the white shield affixed to his left arm, before rubbing the five scars along his cheek.

The scars from Teela were itching now.

The Captain sighed as he recalled Gestohl's words before he had left…

xxxx

_/Flashback/_

_/Two Hours Ago/_

_/9:59 NT. Commissioner Gestohl's Office, Luca Security Force HQ, Luca/_

_Captain Lutzwin stood silently as Commissioner Gestohl, his tiny frame and amber eyes wracked with weariness, paced about in his office. "Lutzwin…I need to pull you off of slums duty. There's an emergency in Bevelle."_

_Lutzwin's blue eyes narrowed. "Sir?"_

"_Sin."_

_The Captain frowned. "Doesn't Bevelle have a more robust defensive system than even Luca? Is it a large-scale attack?"_

"_I don't know all of the details, but several of the standard evacuation ships – you know, people who want to play it safe – turned around soon after leaving and saw that Sin was still there…and none of the defensive systems were on."_

_A quiet ball of ice slowly began to creep into the Captain's gut. "Power outage?"_

"_Who knows…all the lights were out. Nothing was on. Just saw flashes of magic and some Sinspawn in the moonlight…"_

_Lutzwin felt the ice creep through his veins. Fighting Sinspawn in total darkness, with no power, no weapons…the carnage…the death total…it had to have been monstrous…_

"_Since they're so compromised, you will be leading a contingent of Guardsmen from both Luca, Bevelle, and Guadosalam. You'll accompany the medical teams as they go through the city. We expect the damage from the Sinspawn to be mostly prevalent in the first and second columns, but the lower levels will still be without power and in total darkness…"_

"_Like stepping into a coffin," muttered Lutzwin with a frown. In the darkness, separated from the light, a man can go crazy. A mob, even more so. And considering the Fifth Column's seedy reputation, well known amongst the Guardsmen of Spira…_

_Chaos._

"_Just hurry up and keep going. Report back as soon as you have a handle on the situation."_

_Lutzwin saluted the Commissioner and quietly walked away._

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

Lutzwin quietly put his helmet on. The thin-red visor seemed to glow, the helmet's golden slash – signifying his status as Captain – seemed to gleam. He would have to be ready for anything.

A myriad of colors suddenly flashed through the bridge; the _Harmonious World_ had just broken through a cloudbank…and…everyone couldn't help but stare.

The sun quietly broke the horizon as the clock hit 12:00 ST.

And then the towers atop the Palace of Yevon opened up, their inner mechanisms driven by magic and manual power. The tremendous trumpets, drums, and bells quietly slid out into the open, ready to play their song.

For once, not all of Bevelle would hear this song…the speakers were all inoperable.

But the cry of the pyreflies would make up for it.

The Hymn of the Fayth thundered as a literal torrent of pyreflies continued to emerge from the city of Bevelle.

_**(I…E…YU…I…)**_

The overpowering song of the monks and priestesses within the Palace overwhelmed the softer, gentler voices of the pyreflies.

_**(NO…BO…ME…NU…)**_

Lutzwin couldn't tear his eyes away. So many, as if coming forth from a fountain…

_**(RE-EN…MI…RI…)**_

So…many…

_**(YO…JU…YO…GO…)**_

Then…the casualty count…

_**(HA…SA…TE…KA…NA…E…)**_

…it had to be…immense…

_**(KU…TA…MA-A…E…)**_

…_why isn't it slowing down?_

Lutzwin paled as the Morning Hymn ceased, allowing the pyreflies to let their sorrow be heard once more. The Captain's jaw clenched as the somber words seemed to drift through the walls. Nothing could stop their eternal cry: time, space, matter…nothing.

He quietly turned around and headed for the hangars. No time for sadness or fear. It was time to do his job.

And all the while, a man in a trench coat, having snuck on board, quietly crept into one of the medical hovercraft and hid in the medicinal compartments.

Couldn't blame him. After all, it's not like nurses go to take homicide detectives to a battlefield.

But alas…Richard Kuvod was just too curious.

Besides, not only would traffic to Bevelle be heavily regulated until some semblance of order was restored…but he had to meet someone.

xxxx

_/12:05 ST, First Column, Bevelle/_

(_Ieyui…)_

Hirum stood stoically amidst the charred green fields of the first column, the cry of the pyreflies almost cleansing the battlefield of its smell. It was an arduous duty…but it had to be done.

The Sending.

(­_Nobomenu…_)

Connecting one's soul with those of the departed, sending them to the Farplane, where they would rest in peace.

But…so many…

Hirum grimaced as his vision swam. So many colors…so many pyreflies…so many DEATHS…

(_Renmiri…_)

What in the world had happened to this city?

(_Yojuyogo…_)

The summoner clasped his hands more tightly as he closed his eyes. _Concentrate…_

From afar, several figures stood near the walls of the Temple of Yevon-Bevelle.

Cid – his helmet off – leaned against the front doors; his arms cradling the slumbering form of Serena. He had pulled out one of his energy bars, and had positioned his arms so that he could reach his mouth with just a flick of the wrist.

Rorek was keeping watch over the few summoners – the ones who served in the Cloister of Trials – who were assisting Hirum with the Sending.

And all the while, Xehaden and Malchior watched in silence, their faces tight with anxiety and superstition.

"It was a long night."

(_**Ieyui…**_)

Malchior sighed in response to Xehaden's statement. "Yes…it was." The elderly Maevin quietly scratched at his fingers; age was creeping up to him. Using his Palm techniques was getting to be a hassle. "I cannot help but wonder…why? Why did everything stop working?" He would have to tread carefully; if he made one wrong move here, Xehaden would catch onto it. And he would eventually find out why every single electronic device in the city shorted out…and he would trace it back to him.

(_**Yojuyogo…**_)

"It is beyond me," muttered the silver-haired man, his spiky locks looking loose around his shoulders. "It is the first time it has occurred in all my years…" His yellow eyes narrowed upon Hirum, a lone figure amidst the rainbow particles that drifted away from the city. "It's been ten minutes since he started performing the Sending…and the pyreflies still haven't stopped coming."

Malchior's head slightly dipped.

(_**Renmiri…**_)

He supposed all people – those guilty of some heinous crime – felt this way. This odd, tugging feeling on the heart, threatening to drag you down to the ground. To those lacking the will, it was the sort of feeling that would force one to confess all of their sins to anyone who dared to listen.

(_**Yojuyogo…**_)

Alas, Malchior had no lack of will. Even if he were to be punished by becoming a fiend after death, or an Unsent…he did not care. For the sake of Yevon…for the sake of the people of Spira…machina needed to be disavowed! "The Sinspawn managed to get a few miles into the top two columns before the Guardsmen managed to set up a perimeter…so not only do we have the people within that perimeter to worry about, but we also have EVERYONE in the lower columns…without power, the elevators don't work. They're cut off from the outside. Guardsmen and medical teams will have to go through the Interplanes between the columns…" Each word that Malchior said seemed to make Xehaden's expression grow grimmer. "The amount of industrial facilities on the fourth column is troubling, but I think some people will try and manage to turn on the smelting plants manually…the molten ore would provide a sufficient amount of light, considering how many facilities are down there…but…"

(_Hasatekanae…_)

"The fifth column," interrupted Xehaden. "I see your point…"

Malchior scowled at the thought of what was happening down there. Slums afflicted with total darkness, allowing the seediest elements of life to come forth at their fullest. The worst part about Bevelle…with nothing to stop the havoc. "Don't forget the insides of Old Bevelle…the BTC's taken up residence there. With the recent incident regarding that copy of the original Sin…I can only fathom what else they're doing down there." The Maevin's brown eyes quivered; he genuinely did not dare to think of what horrors the BTC had conjured up deep inside the carcass of Old Bevelle. _The ABTC and the BTC…nothing but poxes upon Spira._

(_Kutamae…_)

"Considering the amount of casualties…it is foolish to ask one summoner to shoulder most of the burden," remarked Malchior, the Hymn continuing its siren call.

(_**Hasatekanae…**_)

"That is one observation brought up to me by some of the priests from Besaid, Djose, Macalania, and Guadosalam during the last meeting of the Clergy…" Xehaden's thoughts drifted to his unconscious son Terros. "It seems that a number of summoners have disappeared after leaving Kilika and Luca." Priests communicated constantly with the other temples; every time a summoner claimed an aeon, a notice was sent out to all other temples that the summoner might soon come. It was how they could prepare for their arrival. "They are reported claiming Kilika and Luca's aeons…but then nothing more. Although at least anywhere from three to five dozen summoners graduate from the SSoB each year, estimates put the current number of active summoners throughout Spira at less than ten."

(_**Kutamae…**_)

Those words caused Malchior to pale. Granted, nearly half of all summoners who graduated from the SSoB did not last long in the real world. Either they were killed by fiends – their real-life battle experience found to be lacking, for the Fiend Generator could not simulate real-world conditions – or they lost their will to go on and left for home. Understandable; not everyone was cut out to make the Pilgrimage. It was those that remained – the eighteen to thirty summoners out of each graduating class – that had the will to go further. Unfortunately, not even all of them had the fortitude to cross Mt. Gagazet…it was the deadliest obstacle for anyone that dared to cross it.

But less than _ten?_ So _soon?!_

"Considering the wounds on my son, I'm inclined to think that someone is actively pursuing summoners."

"A summoner-killer?"

Xehaden clenched his fist. "If so…that person will be punished immediately."

The song that drifted through the air, the song that had made Xehaden's anger cool, suddenly ceased.

The pyreflies were stopping.

Hirum suddenly collapsed to his knees, his breathing ragged.

"He connected with the souls of thousands upon thousands of people…he must be exhausted," commented Rorek as he walked over to Xehaden and Malchior. His shaved red hair was matted with sweat. "The monks, the priests, and the priestesses are moving throughout the top two columns to help with the clean-up. The other high priests are lending any strength they have to counter any surprises that may emerge." His blue eyes, usually shining with his noted intellect, were dim from the duty that was upon them now. "I have never seen such a disaster in all my years…"

"You are young. It seems disastrous, but it would be foolish to think that the next one will not be as bad. As we learned the hard way here, anything can happen when Sin comes," lightly scolded Malchior. "Do not lose your spirit. We must persevere for the sake of the people of Bevelle."

"In any case, the cities to the south have seen it fit to bless us with aid," noted Xehaden as he watched a number of airships – _Harmonious World_ included – dock with the external airship ports on the second column. Medical hovercraft and blue Luca Security Force gunships blazed through the air, moving about to where they were needed. "Restoring power will be a more daunting task…" For one thing, they had no clue WHY the power had gone off.

It was a mystery that WOULD be solved.

"Excuse me."

The trio turned towards Hirum, his body wracked with sweat. His shirt and poncho bore tears in the back, and there was no wound; from an old battle? "Um…I kind of need some new clothing. After I speak with the Maesters, I'm gonna head north to the Calm Lands…"

"Ah, no worries Summoner Hirum! I know for a fact that we have spare clothing inside the Temple's monastery. We ARE underneath the Palace of Yevon, after all," explained Rorek as he accompanied Hirum inside.

Malchior's eyes narrowed. "Hirum."

Xehaden shifted his eyes towards the longhaired high priest. "What about him?"

"I recall a meeting some time ago…we had received word from the SSoB. From Maejin Lafriene." Malchior turned towards his fellow Maevin. "Hirum had apparently broken a rule of sorts…and it was decided that he be disbarred from continuing his Pilgrimage…but later, the Maesters nullified that disbarment…" He tugged at the wrinkles on his cheeks. Something about this smelled wrong. "One of his guardians is Aaron, son of the Boss…I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about them…"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Xehaden sighed as he sat down. He felt oddly tired all of a sudden. "We'll find out in the end, nevertheless."

xxxx

_/10:29 NT, Underwater, Western Sea/_

Sin remained quiet, deep within the sea. Two hours behind Bevelle's timeframe, the mighty leviathan was sterile, letting the icy waters soothe its bumpy, gnarled flesh.

But within…

xxxx

/_10:30 NT, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

"Hmm. Odd."

Shuyin's ears pricked.

Confusion.

It had been decades…no, CENTURIES.

Every time Seymour Guado had spoken in the past, he had sounded…aloof. Poised. Without a care. And that was when he wasn't in the midst of attacking a city. Then he became sadistic. Joyful. Almost…playful, when he thought of how many people he was 'saving' (Shuyin swore that he had never met anyone with such a skewed sense of morality, and this was coming from someone who had once tried to blow up Spira).

But confusion? Not even mere curiosity…but CONFUSION?

Shuyin wasn't quite sure if Seymour had ever expressed true confusion before.

But that oddly quizzical look on Seymour's face, as he gazed into the ethereal sky within Sin…what was he thinking? "What's odd…?"

"I know of the one girl who has partaken of Sin's flesh…she is a partner to a certain summoner that just fought my spawn in Bevelle…"

Shuyin frowned. Seymour had been keeping a particular eye on that summoner…out of all those who were coming to 'postpone his mission' (as Seymour always said when talking of summoners and their Pilgrimage), Hirum had been the most interesting for a long time, if only because of his guardian Teela. "And…?"

"One of the summoner's other guardians has come to my attention…" He turned his blank eyes towards Shuyin, his expression unreadable. "Over the last millennium, my spirit has become so intertwined with Yu Yevon's that my spiritual senses are nigh-impossible to fool. If I focus on an individual, I can visualize their spirit, their very soul…it is a foolproof form of identification. Outer appearances may change, but the soul remains the same…"

"And? This other guardian is different?"

"The one in black. I had a very nice view of the battle…he was a participant." Seymour's eyes narrowed. "His spirit is muddled…I can't identify who he is. Where there should be clarity, there is none." And the feeling he had watching the guardian fight…it was unsettling.

He didn't like to feel unsettled. It brought uncertainty.

And he did NOT like uncertainty.

For all intents and purposes, he had the power of the god. Although his spiritual senses WERE top-notch, it had been so long since he had found reason to use them. He needed…to make sure he was still up to par. He needed to 'refresh', so to speak.

Shuyin looked at Seymour's facial expressions with a measure of unease. Why was he so rattled?

"Hmm hmm hmm…it matters not." Seymour stood up tall, a cold smile adorning his face. "This summoner is intriguing, as are his guardians. But alas, some loopholes have presented themselves…and I have been freeing people from their suffering for so long. I will not permit it to end here." The symbol of Yevon suddenly emerged on his chest, glowing brightly. "I will put another obstacle in the summoner's way. Let's just say it will land him in a situation…similar…to what my dear Lady Yuna experienced. And if he still survives…well…" Seymour grinned. "Things will become really interesting…"

The Guado dissipated into a cloud of pyreflies…and then he was gone.

Shuyin sighed. He had no control over anything. He couldn't even move Sin if Seymour wasn't around…

He hated this existence.

_…why couldn't I have just remained with Lenne…? Why…why couldn't we just remain together…?_

An old rage burned, and it was all he thought of.

"My my, you look quite upset."

Shuyin whirled around, his eyes falling upon a figure clad in green robes…well, the clothing wasn't as noticeable as the fact that his elderly head was contained within a glass dome fillwed with gelatinous liquid. "Who…?"

The old man stepped out of the circular portal of pyreflies, his swirly green eyes staring quietly at Shuyin. "Hello there, Shuyin…or should I say, the one whose dream became Tidus?"

Shuyin's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"The name's Rosho…and while Seymour is out, I want to talk to you. And quickly. The near future will be quite interesting, and I'll need your assistance. You DO want to see Lenne again, right?"

Rosho had Shuyin's full attention.

xxxx

_/12:35 ST, Site of the Celsius, Macalania Forest/_

Aaron quietly deactivated his R-X Battle Suit, his hands leaning down against the crystal oak to gain his bearings. "Whoo…easy there." The Al Bhed quietly gazed up at the _Celsius_, its sleek red surface shining under the morning sunlight. "Hope the engines have cooled down…" He glanced back at his backpack, which was laden with bits and pieces of electronic equipment – power drills, flashlights, a G-Blader, stuff like that – that he had collected from some of the ruined structures in the second column of Bevelle. Perhaps he'd be able to determine what happened to make the power go off this way…

Aaron worked his way through some thick branches to the lift controls on the underside of the landing struts, keying in the proper code. Moments later…

_**Chhh…**_

The sound of whistling hydraulics signaled the opening of the ramp. Aaron smiled as he set down. "Well, here we go."

"Fyed."

Aaron paused. _'Wait'?_ He whirled around. "Who's there?"

All of a sudden, out of the undergrowth emerged a _Lussyhtu_. "E lysa rana uh parymv uv dra **Boss**." (I came here on behalf of the **Boss**.)

Aaron paused. If he recalled correctly, Daedalus had left Bevelle yesterday, before nightfall. _It was while I was cooped up in the _Celsius_…that reminds me, CURSE YOU HIRUM FOR MAKING ME WAIT!_ The Al Bhed sighed as he gazed at the C-Agent in silence, the black uniform somehow managing to stay nigh-invisible amidst the sea of blue crystalline trees. "Fryd ec rec saccyka?" (What is his message?)

"Y kevd vnus dra Cbaleym Faybuhc Tejeceuh." (A gift from the Special Weapons Division.) The man in black walked forward, holding a small plastic case in his hand. "Vehym ibknyta vun dra **Battle Arms**." (Final upgrade for the **Battle Arms**.)

Aaron arched an eyebrow. "Hmm." He quietly grasped the small plastic case, gazing inside. Three small, metallic cubes were in it. He recognized the serial numbers and markings: nanotechnology. _Nanites_. "Yht dra binbuca uv draca ec...?" (And the purpose of these is…?)

The _Lussyhtu_ quietly glanced around. "Drao yna axiebbat fedr cahcunc dryd saycina ouin jedymc yht peusadnelc. Ed lusac fedr y haf, pid cesbma, yndeveleym ehdammekahla sydneq dryd namyoc drec ehvunsydeuh du dra **Battle Arms**. Esbmyhd uha lipa ehdu aylr **Battle Arms Unit**, yht drao'mm pa lybypma uv cohlrnuhewehk fedr ouin puto tinehk pyddma." (They are equipped with sensors that measure your vitals and biometrics. It comes with a new, but simple, artificial intelligence matrix that relays this information to the **Battle Arms**. Implant one cube into each **Battle Arms Unit**, and they'll be capable of synchronizing with your body during battle.)

Aaron's ears pricked at the word 'cohlrnuhewehk'. _Synchronization…ah._ "An Overdrive function. That's right…it was supposed to be the last update."

"Precisely," muttered the _Lussyhtu_, slipping into the normal tongue of Spira. "Dra **Boss** cahtc rec nakyntc. Cdyo ymeja." (The **Boss** sends his regards. Stay alive.)

With that said, the C-Agent quietly slunk away into the forest; Aaron watched until the man was no longer visible. The son of the Boss quietly glanced at the red, white, and black slabs of metal on his person.

This upgrade would prove useful.

Aaron quietly turned around and entered the _Celsius_.

xxxx

_/10:42 NT, Zeromus Heights, Wilderia Continent/_

Zeromus Heights.

From the southwestern tip of the Wilderia Continent – home of the Calm Lands – all the way to the North and the West from there, the terrain became an impassable array of rocky spires, steep mountains, dry canyons, and endless abysses. No vegetation. High winds. Little precipitation. Hardy, pebble-laden soil.

Utterly inhospitable.

But in the past, that hadn't stopped some people from trying. Thanks to hovercraft and airships, hikers, climbers, and all-around daredevils occasionally came to this area. There weren't many people that came these days though; the Heights' reputation for truly monstrous fiends kind of warded away visitors. Especially since they tended to die shortly after coming.

Would Teela meet that same fate?

She was sprawled along the ground, her Omujin tentacles and Scorpio tail-guns hanging limply across the gray, dusty rock. Spires reached into the sky shortly ahead of her, canyons bearing downward to both the right and left. Just several yards more, and she'd fall. Old cliff-side dwellings – dug into the rock, ancient as anything else here – seemed to stand out in this realm where civilization did not dare to tread.

But something that did dare to tread towards Teela was a giant, squid-like fiend that wiggled over the edge of the canyon, its gargantuan head almost three times as large as the body. Green flesh, dotted with warts and carbuncles, wrinkled as the beast approached. Small tendrils sprouting from all over the head quivered, the ends sporting eyes that gazed all about. A green vapor – poison that would kill anyone in hours, if inhaled – was emitted every time the monster's fanged mouth exhaled.

Malboro. A deadly fiend native to the Wilderia Continent.

It quietly approached Teela's large form, almost curious. The thing stank of both human and monster. Although it would not mind feeding on something else other than a Chimera fiend for a change, it knew it was being watched from all around by other fiends. They too wanted to know of this strange visitor.

So the Malboro inhaled, ready to blow a deadly gale of its deadly gas at the intruder.

The Omujin tentacles suddenly rammed into it, widening its maw as the twin Scorpio guns embedded themselves into the mouth.

"Feeling hungry?" Teela raised her head, revealing blood-red eyes. "Maybe this will end your hunger."

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatata!!!_

Bullets exploded through the back of the Malboro's head, green blood and torn brain tissue leaking out as the fiend slowly dissipated into pyreflies that quietly hovered into Teela's form.

It was a sudden death.

But it sent a message to the fiends watching the fight: do not mess with the newcomer.

The girl stood up, her joints creaking as the Scorpio guns retreated towards her shoulders. Her hair – long and brown, now ragged and looking sickly – stood out against her gray body, which pulsed and twitched as all other Sinspawn did. Her red eyes gazed about…wondering where she was. _Huh…still…like this…why?_

A cold wind blew through the canyons. The wind's howl, as the sound made by those who are dying, brought a shiver to Teela's spine.

…_Siana…why are you still feeling angry? We're in the middle of nowhere…_

_**Pulsing hate. Something follows…can…FEEL it…cause it's me…like me…!**_

Teela frowned as her right eye twitched. Siana sounded less childish and more…unstable. A side-effect of the continuous transformations recently?

**_Close to…something…don't know…but my body YEARNS…IT SEEKS…_**

Teela grimaced as she looked around the ancient dwellings. Text adorned nearby stone signs; angular, geometric text, looking more like shapes than letters. Yet…how could she read them…?

**_Something old…I can read them because of Sin…HAAAAAATE…_**

Teela scowled as she read one sign, which had an arrow pointing to the northwest. A directional sign?

Those odd, obscure letters…they seemed to…make sense…

**_Written by heretics, monsters…just like me. People like me. Fools. Morons. Why would they choose THIS?!?!_**

Teela had no idea what Siana was raging about.

But she still managed to read what the sign said.

_To __Se Iea Nuvo_

Teela blinked. _Se Iea Nuvo? Where's that?_

**_I hear whispers…whispers from those who passed long ago. So many fiends here, all afraid…afraid of me, because I'm like THEM…!_**

Teela grimaced as her head throbbed. Siana's crazed words and rampant behavior were giving her a headache.

**_Se Iea Nuvo…Se Iea Nuvo…S I N…SIN…Sin…SIIIIN!!!_**

Teela scowled. If Siana didn't start making more sense soon, she'd go crazy.

_**This place…making me…CRAZY…**_

Teela tried her best to ignore the young girl's rantings as she followed the sign to wherever Se Iea Nuvo was.

And high above, miles behind, a beast clad with the wings of a Zu fiend followed in silence.

He would give this cursed girl freedom!

xxxx

_/12:50 ST, Second Column, Bevelle/_

"**RAAAARGH!"**

The Sinspawn Kamakuru emerged from the wreckage of the building, its sickles slashing about.

"FIRE!"

Bevelle Guardsmen in red and Luca Guardsmen in blue fired red laser bolts from V-Staffs. Guado in green armor – Guadosalam Guardsmen – fired BTC-4 laser rifles before leaping forward to stab at the beast with claws of lime-green energy.

Firing from afar, stunning the enemy to make way for a close-range finisher.

Quick and efficient.

Captain Lutzwin walked forward. "Good work men. Direct the medics toward any wounded and keep an eye on any ruinous areas! We don't want any more surprise attacks like that!"

As Lutzwin did his job, High Maejin Neru watched from afar, his back straight against a street lamp. _I need to return to the school soon…I've been away for too long…_

"_I hope you've been careful with your words._"

Neru froze. He quietly tilted his head, seeing a figure in black leaning against the opposite side of the pole. "Hmm…Hirum's guardian…who are…?"

Trigon angled his head towards the High Maejin. "_Even if you hadn't convinced the other two to vote your way, you still would have won. No need to involve anyone else._"

Neru knew. He knew immediately.

His mind recalled everything he had been told. "So…that body you're in…it's what you called the Trigger…"

The mask switched. "_**Bingo.**_"

"…well…for practicality's sake, I had to tell Yaima and Meekra. Hirum would have received more trouble from Gorno and Lafriene than he did from the whole disbarment fiasco."

"_That was an unfortunate annoyance,_" remarked Trigon's third face. "_But ultimately, inconsequential. We still managed to get this far…_"

Neru nodded. "I'm glad. Is everything going according to schedule?"

"_**Eh, sort of,**_" admitted Trigon before switching again. "_Teela was sent off to the northwest by Sin. We're going to search for her before traversing the Calm Lands._"

"Ah…" Neru kept his gaze away from the enigmatic tri-personality man of metal. He had been so weighed down by concerns about Bevelle, the ABTC, and the BTC…that he had forgotten what was at stake here. "Listen…this machina failure will result in a backlash against those heavily associated with it. There will be investigations…and scapegoats. That's how these things go…and considering how close some of your fellow guardians' ties are to those two groups…I suggest you watch yourself. You were nearly stopped once over a minor technicality…" Neru turned weary eyes towards Trigon. "I can't predict everything that will come of this, but I wouldn't be surprised if they target Hirum."

"_**Let em' come!**_" boasted Trigon.

Neru chuckled. Three minds, altogether…but deadly nonetheless. Careful steps had to be taken from here on out. Things would escalate once Hirum reached Zanarkand…and that would be soon. "I hope things will go well for you…but even if you are labeled heretics in the near future…even if Bevelle, and the Clergy condemns you for whatever reason…don't stop…do not give up…" Neru gazed over his shoulder, his expression somber but respectful. And for good reason. "Lord Braska…Sir Auron…and Sir Jecht."

Trigon was silent as the mask slowly changed back to the scarred one. "_I suggest you keep those names private. Secrecy is still of utmost importance._"

"Understood…take care, Trigon," muttered the High Maejin as the two split apart. Neru was set to depart for Baaj; Trigon was set to depart with Hirum, wherever he decided to go.

Yet from afar, listening through a sound-amplifying earpiece, Richard Kuvod couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was stepping into.

_Hmm. Interesting. Connected to those miniature spheres, perhaps?_ The detective quietly slinked away; he still had to meet up with his contact.

But this would certainly give him food for thought.

xxxx

_/1:00 ST, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

Amidst the celestial interior of the Grand Sanctum, the four Maesters quietly conversed. "Sho, what should we do about thish crishish?" asked Masho.

"I do not know…" Noveos Guado sighed. "I suspect some form of sabotage…for all power to go out like that?"

Yulik Ronso snorted, his one eye narrowed out of fury. "So much death. So much pain. Whoever responsible…will pay."

"I agree…question is, what course of action do we take in response if we DO find the cause?" asked Ioros.

The doors suddenly opened. The Masters turned their heads as one.

Hirum quietly came in, still clad in his blue denim pants and boots as before. But now, he wore clothes much like his originals; a blue T-shirt – which bore the Eye of Yevon in white – was covered by green robes much like his original red ones. Intricate lines of white thread wove through the sleeves, with golden circles dotting the shoulders and cuffs. White flames were embroidered at the tails of the robes, which came down to his calves. His blue headband remained in place, as did his Sapphire Gauntlets…and affixed over his right pectoral on the robes was the Eye of Baaj badge.

He quietly bowed. "Hello…Maesters."

"Greetingsh Shummoner Hirum," said Masho with happiness. "Your asshhishtanshe during the Battle for Bevelle wash invaluabibble."

"Thank you…but I only came here to ask a question."

"We will answer as best we can," muttered Yulik Ronso.

Hirum grimaced. Why was he asking this? He needed to go ahead and continue his Pilgrimage. But…he…he had to know. "Grand Maester Masho…Teela was afflicted with something unholy…but it was beyond her control. She didn't know. She wasn't like those 'heretics' who worshipped Sin, who willingly took the Gray Flesh…she was innocent…" He looked up at the Maesters, unwavering. "Why was Teela condemned as they were? Why didn't anyone try to help her?"

The four Maesters were silent.

Honestly, it was an unanswerable question. How could the Maesters answer? How?

Yet…Masho was inclined to give one anyway. "Teela…she ish curshed. There ish no getting around that…the Gray Flesh…ish shomething we have no knowledge of. We have no idea how to fight it."

"We only know that it ends with one thing: death," quietly said Ioros, looking away from the summoner.

Hirum gazed over at Noveos and Yulik. "Maesters Noveos Guado and Yulik Ronso…what's your opinion?"

The Guado stared uneasily at his Ronso compatriot before gingerly replying, "I…I cannot say for sure. As the Grand Maester said…we know nothing of the Gray Flesh as a medical condition. It is a horrible curse that no one should endure…it is a sad fate that your guardian was stricken with this…but we cannot do anything."

Yulik Ronso grunted. "I see no point in this. Why are you asking this of us, Summoner Hirum?"

"Truth is, I'm not quite sure myself…but…" He clenched his fists. So many things had changed for him; alliances and trust were hard to come by. Even among his guardians, he occasionally had his doubts…and yet, he had to know. "If something happens…if something happens to Teela…if I or my friends get targeted just because of who Teela is…" His stare turned steely. Nothing in his frame was without strength. "Will you come to our aid? Will you come to help her, even though she's cursed? _**Will you?**_"

The four Maesters were silenced.

And then Masho chuckled. "Ho ho ho…to shee a shummoner talk to ush in shuch a way…theshe timesh…" He quietly waved a hand. "You have my word, shummoner. We will do what we can."

The Grand Maester had spoken. The three other Maesters could only nod in concurrence.

Hirum felt enormous relief. Even now, he still regarded the Maesters as a bastion of moral superiority. He had to know if they were doing what was right…and as far as he was concerned, Teela needed help. If she were to retain her humanity, he would have to help her…and he himself would need all the help he could get in turn. "Thank you…thank you very much!" After bowing one last time, he quickly left.

Ioros blinked as the summoner left. "Sudden. And weird. What just happened there?"

"A summoner. Looking out for guardian," remarked Yulik Ronso with a small smile.

Noveos Guado gazed up at Masho. "The Yevonite Clergy would most likely protest at the thought of assisting someone with the Gray Flesh."

"Alash, our word hash been given. We will do what we can…and what we musht." Masho pounded his wet fist into the table. "For we are Maeshters of Yevon!"

"_Indeed…you are…_"

The four Maesters froze. In the silence, they could now hear a soft cry…but it was growing greater.

The cry of pyreflies.

"_But for how long, I wonder?_"

The four Maesters stared at the congregation of pyreflies that suddenly appeared in the middle of the Grand Sanctum…and emerging from the rainbow orb was a bare-chested Guado with blank eyes and a cruel grin.

Noveos paled. All Guado knew the face of this man. The shame of all Guado. "You…_**you…**_"

"I wonder…" said Seymour aloud. "How long it will take me to finish you off…?"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 83: Seymour Guado

xxxx

Author's Notes: OMG! Trigon's identity has been revealed!

(crickets chirp)

…yeah, worst-kept secret ever. Hopefully future secrets make up for it!

So let's see: Xehaden and Malchior talking. Aaron's Overdrive. Teela heading to somewhere while Siana goes berserk. Shuyin meets Rosho. Hirum gets new clothes (again). Seymour is about to fight the Maesters.

Now it's getting fun to write about this story again…the plot is finally advancing!

See you soon, and please review!


	87. Seymour Guado

Author's Notes: Ah…another boss fight at last. But not one you can participate in, so tough cookies!

In any case, I'm doing away with reviewer replies. Sorry, but unless it's a specific question that needs addressing, there's always the FF-Forums that you can go to (link is on the top of my profile). This is all in the interest of saving time. TIME IS MONEY. But I don't get paid for this, so TIME IS TIME. Which is even more important. :O

Also, one quick note. Hirum's pants are actually blue denim, not black. I've forgotten after so long; I realize that they're the ONLY ARTICLE OF CLOTHING HE HAS – aside from the boots – that he hasn't been forced to change yet. Astounding discovery, dear Watson!

I'm currently rereading through the rest of the story again to catch any similar inconsistencies with regards to clothing and anything else.

Anyhow…

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 83: Seymour Guado

xxxx

_/11:07 NT, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin/_

Rosho had tried to explain as much as he could in the short time frame he had. He felt it had been sufficient enough for Shuyin, who was intelligent enough to piece things together once provided enough clues.

As for Shuyin himself…he was flabbergasted. "This plan…has been in the works for that long…?"

"Yes. Some details were added over the years. But things are coming to a head soon…once Hirum and his guardians reach Zanarkand, I will activate the Trigger, and **Operation Inversion** will begin." Rosho glanced back at the former denizen of Zanarkand. "Once that is done, the final preparations for the assault on Sin will begin. Then we will proceed to Seymour Guado and Yu Yevon himself."

"But still…it's very risky."

"I know. I've taken great pains to keep Auron, Jecht, and Braska's freedom a secret." Rosho glanced down at the statues of Seymour they stood upon. "Thanks to the measures I've taken, Seymour is still probably under the impression that those three are Fayth like everyone else…if he were to discover that they've been set free before I can begin the **Inversion**, I WILL be found out, and everything will be ruined."

Shuyin growled. "So WHY tell me?"

"So you can prepare. So you can be ready when the time comes that we'll need your assistance." Rosho turned back towards the blonde warrior. "Remember: Seymour absorbed your spirit, your very soul. You are bound to him until either he releases you or I find a way to free you myself. Be careful not to act out of character. Seymour is acting oddly now…the fact that he's physically left Sin is proof enough." He quietly reached underneath his robes, fiddling with a mechanical switch of sorts (was everything except his head robotic?). Once again, pyreflies began to congregate in the air, forming a circular portal. "Be careful."

"Wait."

Rosho paused. Shuyin muttered, "How did you know when to come here?"

"Trade secret," answered the Al Bhed with a smile. "Remember, act normal!"

And then he was gone.

Shuyin stared at the spot in the air, slumping down as the silence within Sin overwhelmed his senses again. Only the far-off cry of pyreflies could be heard.

He thought of Yu Yevon.

And he wondered…'why?'.

_Yu Yevon…_

Shuyin gazed up into the endless sky. "If you still were sentient…would you stop…?" The man scratched his head out slight irritation, not realizing that a miniature sphere was nestled squarely into the root of a hair on his head.

It had been there for many years now.

How had it gotten there?

That's the secret, now isn't it?

xxxx

_/1:09 ST, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, Bevelle/_

The four Maesters had seen a lot in their years. Many strange and exciting things, along with a number of horrifying dangers. Not a lot could shock them anymore.

The loss of power last night had been one thing that shocked them terribly. The casualties from the battle testified to how great that shock had been.

But to see one of the most notorious, most infamous villains in the history of Spira…one of the greatest blemishes upon Yevon…and the eternal shame of the Guado…

Seymour Guado.

This was probably the greatest shock of all.

Noveos paled at the sight of Seymour. "_You_…you're supposed to be…**dead**…!"

"Alas, rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," mockingly replied the blank-eyed Guado as he seemingly stared at the four Maesters, taking in the sight of the Grand Sanctum. "I must say, this place has become quite glamorous since I was last here. A thousand years really makes a difference."

"**HOW ARE YOU HERE?!**" thundered Yulik Ronso, his 11-foot tall frame rumbling as he stomped the ground. "Seymour Guado was sent LONG AGO! High Summoner Yuna saw to it!"

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…" Seymour giggled gleefully. "Your shock…your despair…how glorious!" The Guado glanced over at Noveos. "Hm. You look frightened. So easily too…are you as weak-willed as my father was?"

_-Ioros Special Potion: Fire Grenade-_

The glass bulb of orange liquid shattered at Seymour's feet.

_**KABOOOOM!!!**_

Fire exploded outward, flashing brightly in the dimness of the celestial room. When the flames receded, nothing but pyreflies remained.

Ioros grinned as he readjusted his skullcap. "Hmph. Should've stayed in the Farplane."

"_Ah. Should I make reservations for four then?_"

Ioros and the other Maesters paled as they whirled around. Pyreflies swiftly reformed into the figure of the blue-haired Guado. Noveos gaped at the sight of Seymour. "You're…uninjured!"

"Oh?" Seymour looked down at himself, his blank eyes widening with mock surprise. "So it seems! My eyes are blind, but even I can see that I am unharmed."

"You…cannot shee?" queried Masho, eyeing Seymour with a cautious, practiced eye.

Seymour smiled. "Being in-tune with Yu Yevon for so long, my spirit has long made up for my other senses. I can sense things to such a fine degree that using any of my other senses would be overdoing it."

"Sho you shay…"

"Yes. Your spirit is tense, yet calm. You are gauging my power…correct?"

The Grand Maester said nothing.

Seymour Guado could only laugh. "Ah, the futility of it all…to think that one different move would have changed it all! Had Yuna simply gone the extra mile, had she only taken the precaution to send Yu Yevon completely…but alas, I suppose his destruction seemed convincing enough…pity that it only allowed Sin to be born anew." Seymour stared malevolently at the Maesters. "Yuna's folly was my gain. Though I was indeed sent, Yu Yevon chose ME as a host." The symbol of Yevon glowed violently on his chest. "I don't think you can compare."

Masho sighed. "Be that ash it may…the detailsh regarding your eckshishtenshe do not conshern me. In my eyesh, you are nothing more than a shent Maeshter who needsh to be shent back from whenshe he came." The Hypello's bulbous eyes narrowed, making him look oddly…imposing, as hard as it was to believe. "You murdered Jyshcal Guado and Wesh Kinoc while you were shtill alive…but they were not warriorsh. On the other hand…you now fashe FOUR of ush."

Seymour chuckled. "You think it makes a difference?"

Masho's body began to shimmer with a white aura. "I believe sho."

_-Masho Overdrive: Elegy of the Spirit-_

Seymour blinked as Masho's spirit _erupted_ from his body, storming at the former Maester with white blades in hand. Pyreflies trailed his figure, crashing into Seymour's body.

_Poomph._

An odd sound, like a tube expelling a blast of air. Seymour's body seemed to bulge and twitch for a few moments, until finally the former Maester stood still, his head limp.

Ioros, Noveos Guado, and Yulik Ronso watched with wary gazes. Yulik quietly reached for his spear as he grumbled, "It's…taking a long time…"

"Don't worry, this is Masho we're talking about here." Ioros felt assurance, even though his hand subconsciously drifted for the edge of his robes. "His spirit has no equal."

Then Seymour Guado's lips curled into a cruel smile.

Noveos Guado paled. "_**No…**_"

Seymour suddenly crossed his arms and thrust his chest outward, as though his heart were seeking escape from his ribcage.

_**CHOOOM!!!**_

The white apparition was forced out.

Masho's body was sent sliding as the Hypello's spirit crashed back into his shell. The Grand Maester groaned as he slowly pushed himself up. "Oooh…hooo…uuuhhhh…" He could barely stand. Why did he feel so tired…what had…just happened…?

"Hmm hmm hmm…hmm hmm hmm hmm…" Seymour couldn't help but giggle with glee as he raised a hand, brushing it across his nose. A trail of blue blood, slightly tinted with green and red, leaked out of his left nostril. "My word. That was…invigorating. Hmm hmm…!" The Maesters stared at the chuckling Seymour, their faces expressing measures of disquieting shock. "Well, I suppose this might be a good thing…after all, I have been freeing the people of Spira from pain for so long. I need to remember what pain is…" Seymour grinned as a gray aura emerged from his right palm, forming into a halberd. The halberd's six-foot pole – made of pure obsidian two inches in diameter, trimmed with ivory – sported a curved, two-foot long blade of silvery ultimanium, its sides sporting the symbol of Yevon in blue. "Behold: the weapon that Yu Yevon used himself: The Divine Halberd." He twirled it effortlessly in his fingers, letting his mana course through it. "I wonder…how quick will it be?"

_Shick._

Yulik, Ioros, and Noveos blinked.

Seymour stood amongst them, his Divine Halberd impaled through Masho's chest. "Hrk…Sheymour…you…"

"Firaga."

Then Masho's body was set ablaze. Seymour swung his halberd, sending the charred body into Yulik. The host of Yu Yevon leapt back, marveling at the looks on their faces. "Hmm. Too fast?"

Shock was all that Noveos could feel at first. He had been so swift…so quick…and…he had just killed…the GRAND MAESTER! "He killed…the Grand Maester! **HE KILLED MASHO!**" A sudden burst of anger erupted within Noveos, his eyes widening with fury. Pyreflies swirled about him, forming into two Wild Wolves, two Gold Elementals, and two Wendigos. "Maesters…we FIGHT!"

Ioros blinked. Noveos was normally a lot more laid back…but then again, they were dealing with the eternal shame of the Guado. And he…had just killed the Grand Maester. _Oh Yevon…he DID._ "You killed Masho…"

Yulik Ronso simply roared. His fury would allow for no words.

Seymour smiled as he lowered his head. "It's been a long time since I've wanted to feel such sensations…hearing…touch…smell…taste…" As he raised his head, his lucid blue eyes finally visible after centuries of non-use. "And sight. My mortal senses…to think I would ever use them again!" Pyreflies swirled around him, their motions swift and jagged; this was not their calm, fluent motion as usual…and they did not cry. There was purpose to their being here.

A purpose that only Seymour knew.

"Now…" Seymour's eyes narrowed, his wicked smile widening. "Shall we?"

He rocketed forward.

Yulik growled as he swung his spear, his massive strength coming to the fore. Seymour quietly ducked underneath it, flinging a number of pyreflies at the Ronso. To the Maester's shock, the small specters _pushed him back!_ "What?! The pyreflies have a physical mass?!"

"I am host to Yu Yevon," calmly said Seymour as he flipped in the air, slicing a Wild Wolf in half from above. "I hold dominion over the Farplane, and all that lies within! The pyreflies are now my **weapon!**" He landed on his feet, sending the pyreflies from the bisected Wild Wolf into the other one, skewering it where it stood.

Noveos quickly backpedaled, commanding his Gold Elementals to unleash the might of the Thunder upon Seymour.

The ancient Guado smiled as he twirled his halberd, his three tendrils of light-blue hair prickling from the charge as his blade attracted the lightning. "Waterga!" He swept his left palm through the air, materializing a horizontal geyser of water at the Gold Elementals.

The fiends were broken apart, disintegrating into pyreflies.

More weapons for Seymour Guado.

_-Ioros Special Potion: Water Shuriken-_

Ioros smashed a glass bulb of blue into the ground, and the liquid within leapt up, contracting to form several large throwing stars. Ioros quietly grabbed the shuriken and threw them at Seymour, who only dodged them. Seymour moved fluently, like water…

"Oh? Is this all?"

…and then he glided along the floor, as though skating on ice. Pyreflies could be seen under his feet…revealing that he was not moving, but BEING moved.

Noveos Guado paled as his Wendigos went into a berserker rage. _To think he could use pyreflies to increase his speed…his strength is…!_

Seymour smiled as he ducked under Yulik's spear thrusts, quickly knocking it aside with the pole of his halberd. The Ronso growled as he stepped back to regain his balance, raising his spear to block Seymour's strikes. The Guado sneered as he lightly jumped upward, spinning his halberd around at high speed. Metal met metal as the Ronso grimaced; the halberd's blade was breaking into his spear's pole…and at such speed, it would shatter-!

Seymour, as though he had read the Ronso's mind, followed up with one long, overarching strike with his halberd. The spear's body shattered as the force of the collision sent Yulik flying backwards. Without even pausing, Seymour whirled around and leapt over a Wendigo's punch, leaping off of the pyreflies that flew about in the air. Like airborne footholds, the pyreflies allowed Seymour to dance upon the air, even as he electrocuted the attacking Wendigo from above.

Ioros quickly reached for another vial…but pyreflies suddenly wrapped around his wrists. "Eh?" Then more pyreflies rammed into his side, his body held in place by the pyreflies about his wrists. The Maester from Djose yelped as his frame began spinning through the air, the pyreflies adding a rotation to his flight. He barely managed to land on his hands and feet. _Whew. Close. If I landed and any of my vials shattered, I'd be in a heap of trouble._

Seymour grinned as the last Wendigo charged, bearing down upon him. Several pyreflies crashed into the fiend's face, slowing it down just enough to allow Seymour to slice it in half from head to toe. As the last fiend dispersed into pyreflies, the ancient Guado had the apparitions lock onto his successor's wrists and ankles. Noveos blanched. "What-?"

"Enjoy your last moments," interrupted Seymour as Noveos suddenly began to ascend into the air, his body held up by the pyreflies. The host of Yu Yevon glanced back at Yulik and Ioros, who were both moving in to attack. "Firaga."

Ioros leapt back as the gout of fire erupted from the ground. Similarly, Yulik rolled to the side, his mouth aimed at Seymour as his cheeks bulged.

_-Blue Magic Move: Seed Cannon-_

A torrent of seeds burst outward from the Ronso's mouth, soaring toward Seymour.

The Guado calmly held his halberd forward. "Graviga."

A dark and purple aura emerged from the air, crushing the seeds into the ground. Seymour immediately turned his attention to Noveos, who remained in the air. "I suppose you haven't had time to pick a successor yet…oh well, it matters not. May you be free from the pain that is life!"

Then a majority of the pyreflies – the ones not binding Noveos in the air – rushed forward.

Noveos could only gag as they burst into his stomach, carving holes into his body as they erupted from his back. Like bullets, they kept coming…circling around…and coming through again…!

Ioros and Yulik stared in horror. Maester Noveos was being utterly _eviscerated_…

"**NOOO!!!**" howled Yulik as he tried charging, only to be pushed back by the pyreflies. "Accursed pyreflies!"

Seymour sighed. "Such anger." The pyreflies holding Noveos suddenly flittered away, letting the obliterated body drop. Only everything from the chest up remained unmarred. Everything below that…was a mess. Tatters of flesh and tissue, barely recognizable as once having been part of a Guado. Blood leaked from Noveos' mouth, just one more sign that he was dead.

Ioros pulled out two thin bottles, his teeth gritting together out of fury. "No more Seymour! TAKE THIS!"

_-Ioros Special Potion: Fire Dragon and Thunder Dragon-_

Two serpents of fire and lightning emerged from the broken battles, surging toward Seymour Guado.

The host of Yu Yevon chuckled. "Your ability leaves much to be desired! WATERGA! BLIZZAGA!" Streams of ice and water smashed into the dragons, creating an explosion of stream and mana as the four elemental spells nullified each other.

Ioros scowled. "Where-?"

"Above you."

Ioros' head bolted upward. Seymour was falling towards him. _He leapt into the air right after casting the spells…?!_

Seymour landed, his hand grasping Ioros' face. "Hmm." He slid his feet around the floor, positioning his hand so that it now grasped the back of Ioros' head. "Better."

**CRUNCH.**

Ioros gagged as his face was slammed into the hard floor, his nose erupting into a blossom of blood. But that wasn't what worried the Maester the most…it was his shattered vials, their powerful liquids mixing together in his clothing. _A mix of all of them…!_

Free of their bottles, the spells activated.

"_**DAMN IT!!!**_" cried out Ioros.

It was the last cry of a man who knew he was doomed.

**CHA-BOOM.**

Seymour stood from afar as a multi-colored explosion of fire, lightning, water, ice, and wind erupted from Ioros' body, accompanied with an outpouring of intense gravitational and non-elemental forces. "My my."

"**SEYMOUR!!!**"

Seymour turned around just in time for Yulik Ronso – his frame glowing red with an intense concentration of mana – wrap his thick, muscular arms around him. "I care not about your strength! RETURN TO THE ABYSS, _**MONSTER!!!**_"

_-Blue Magic Move: Self-Destruct-_

_**KABOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

An immense flash of red light erupted from Yulik Ronso's body as an explosion of mana erupted from every facet of his body.

When the light faded, Yulik stood alone, pyreflies floating lazily about in the air. The Ronso heaved with considerable strain; blood leaked from an innumerable number of pores on his body. It was what happened when using the Self-Destruct technique of the Bomb fiend. Although a Bomb actually self-destructed – due to the volatile, frail nature of its fragmented body – a Blue Magic user, when using Self-Destruct, concentrated as much mana as they could throughout their body, letting it loose in a single rush of power. This was why Yulik's body was now a bloody mess; the mana had to have been released somehow.

Yulik Ronso did not dare to fall, despite the objections of his knees. _Do not…fall…do not shame…your fallen brethren…_

"_That was risky._"

Part of Yulik died the moment Seymour's voice echoed out: the part that sought justice for those who needed vengeance.

Yulik slowly turned, seeing Seymour reform from the cloud of pyreflies in the air. "And ultimately futile. Such pain you must be feeling now…why not just fall, so you can finally cease your suffering?"

The eleven-foot tall Maester seemed so small now, his bloody body hunched over. Even now, though, he still found the strength to speak. "Why…?" The Ronso felt a terrible injustice impugn itself upon his spirit. Seymour Guado was supposed to be dead! And they, the four Maesters, though still weary from the battle with Sin, were among the mightiest warriors on Spira! How…how could they have lost…so quicky…and for what _reason?!_ "WHY…?!"

Seymour frowned. "Hmm. Why did I do this?" He glanced over at the bodies of the barbequed Masho, the eviscerated Noveos, and the obliterated Ioros, whose body was sliced and burned by the sheer influx of magic from the explosion that had killed him. The adrenaline pouring through his system began to slow…and therein lied his answer. "…now that I think about it, it's quite simple." He turned back towards Yulik, his eyes gleaming just as brightly as the Divine Halberd…and just as deadly. "I think that after 1,000 years, I just got a little too bored."

Yulik Ronso snarled. "SEY**MO**_**UUUUUUUR!!!**_"

The Guado lightly jumped into the air, his body twisting and turning as he continuously slashed at Yulik's torso over…and over…and over…and OVER…

By the time Seymour set his feet down again, the Ronso had collapsed, blood leaking from the myriad of deep cuts on his chest and stomach.

In a matter of minutes, the Maesters had fallen.

Seymour Guado sighed as the Divine Halberd disappeared in a flash of light. "That was…quite invigorating." Briefly admiring his handiwork, the former Maester began to disintegrate into pyreflies. "Perhaps I'll wait a little while longer…and see the reaction of those below, when they finally wonder where their Maesters are…"

And then he was gone, leaving behind the scene of carnage.

xxxx

_/1:25 ST, Hall of Prayer, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

Meanwhile, less than eight hundred yards below the Grand Sanctum that one Guado had just defiled, Summoner Hirum was bowing before the statue of a far more respectful Guado.

"Seevo Guado…give me strength." It had been a while since he had prayed, considering all of the hubbub he had been through. Honestly, he was feeling utterly wiped out; he hadn't slept at all since leaving Macalania Forest, before the Battle for Bevelle. "I hope my will to stop Sin will be as great as yours was." The summoner quietly got to his feet, his tired joints creaking. "Ooch…"

"Summoner Hirum."

Hirum turned around towards Rorek. The high priest asked, "I take it you obtained what you wanted from the Maesters?"

"Yes, they answered my question satisfactorily." Hirum rubbed his knuckles, the cool metal of the Sapphire Gauntlets pressing against his skin. "Now it's time to head to the Calm Lands."

"Good." The high priest quietly bowed. "I thank you for your aid in the battle. Although I had my reservations about you earlier, Maejin Gorno's concern about your supposed ineligibility seems to be unfounded."

Hirum resisted the urge to grimace. _Maejin Gorno. Bleh._ "In any case, I should get going." As he turned, his dull blue eyes quickly caught onto the form of a familiar figure, lying further away. Although he was being tended to by monks, medics, and…a mechanical engineer (Maybe? Hirum couldn't tell, but the guy had a lot of tools on him)…he could tell by the tunic and black hair that it was none other than Terros.

And his hands were gone. "What happened to Terros?"

"You know of him?" asked Rorek.

"Well, I did go to the SSoB like him…and I've run into him a few times since then," remarked Hirum. "Last time I met him though, he still had both hands."

Rorek arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it was in the Thunder Plains…" Hirum sighed out of remorse. Although he still didn't care much for Terros' nuttiness, he didn't quite wish for the guy to lose his hands. "Well…hope he gets better, in any case." And then he quietly kept on.

Rorek stared after Hirum, wondering why he suddenly felt so uneasy. _Hmm. Probably nothing._

As for Hirum, he finally exited the temple doors.

Standing before him were Trigon and Cid, the latter of whom was holding the slumbering Serena.

Further beyond were Xehaden and Malchior.

And finally, even further beyond, barely hovering above the scarred battlefield of the First Column, was the _Celsius_.

Hirum's green robes fluttered in the wind as he readjusted the blue headband around his forehead. "Everyone. Let's get going."

"Understood," replied Cid.

"_Good. Enough time's been wasted. Now we just need to find Teela before getting back on your Pilgrimage._"

"Wait, what?" Hirum frowned. "What about Teela?" Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her since they had split up last night for the battle. "Where is she?"

"_She was sent flying to the northwest by Sin last night_," remarked Trigon. "_Aaron should have found out her location with the sphere oscillo-finder by now._"

Hirum nodded. "Very well then…" Inwardly, he was wincing. Once again, Teela was AWOL. _Doggone it, it feels like we just got her back with us too. I hope this doesn't become a habit._

As the summoner and his guardians moved forward, Xehaden turned towards them. "Summoner Hirum. May Yevon bless your Pilgrimage with success."

Hirum turned and bowed. "Thank you." He was feeling a little better now, about his chances at success. Plus, his talk with the Maesters had been a much-needed pick-me-up. "I already thanked the Maesters, but could you give them my regards? They were a really big help to me."

"Very well," remarked Xehaden, his yellow eyes maintaining their lucid gaze. "Good luck."

Hirum nodded as he and his guardians advanced towards the _Celsius_. Malchior kept his gaze on the summoner as they entered the airship, which subsequently ascended into the air, blasting off to the northwest. "…Xehaden."

"Yes, High Priest Malchior?"

Malchior was silent. He had no doubt that Xehaden would soon begin an investigation into why Bevelle's defenses were knocked out of commission. He would have to pre-empt this, if only to ward off any possible suspicion. "I'm going to try and get into contact with my usual sources within the BTC. I'll see if they had anything to do with what happened."

Xehaden frowned. "Very well." From an outsider's point of view, it would've seemed odd that an anti-machina person like Malchior had sources in the BTC. But alas, it was necessary; Malchior's sources had proven invaluable to the Maesters in past meetings with the BTC. It allowed them to surprise Torren Yates with certain projects that had been formerly 'hidden'. "I will expect to hear from you soon."

"Of course." Malchior couldn't help but exhale with ease as he walked away. This would give him enough time to fabricate a suitable story. _Now…what shall I say…?_

xxxx

_/1:37 ST, Third Column, Bevelle/_

Richard Kuvod glanced around, noting the steady progress of the Guardsmen and medics as he walked about. "Busy busy busy…not gonna be pretty down below though…oh well, I should be close." He looked around, a pair of small night-vision goggles wrapped around his face. The sheer darkness of the Third Column would have been stifling; he hadn't been surprised to see so many of the denizens huddled together in one spot, around non-electronic sources of light (mostly spheres). It was their only way to maintain some sense of sanity within the absolute darkness.

Not that it bothered Kuvod. _The building should be somewhere around…here…ah, there_. "Found it."

He stood outside of the Outlet, quietly knocking on the door.

A sweaty face peered out from within. "Who is it?"

"Just a nosy little guy who's interested in spheres."

"…" A sigh escaped the guy's mouth as he unlocked the door and opened. "Richard Kuvod, eh?"

"Assa Mito." Kuvod quietly stepped inside the house, noting how a number of computers were on and active. The detective pulled off his night-vision goggles, the dim blue light of the monitors on a circular desk providing the only light in the Outlet. "Hmm. Shielded electronics, hmm?"

"Considering the length of the services I provide this city, I'd be stupid to not have any ears on the ground." The green-eyed man with scraggly blonde hair scratched at the brown stubble on his chin as he finished, "The moment I heard rumors that the BTC was developing an EMP device, I immediately started shielding all of my equipment. Bought my own personal generator that's hooked into the basement. Runs on manually pedaled power." He rubbed away some sweat; apparently, he had been in the basement for the past few hours, storing power up.

"Smart. Practical. My kind of guy," remarked Kuvod as he fumbled with a few pieces of clothing on the nearby shelf. "Careful not to let any people find out. If people see that you still have lights before this ordeal ends, you're gonna become popular in a real hurry, you know?"

"Don't remind me," grumbled Assa as he sat down, grumbling out of habit. "So, it's pitch-dark outside, there's no power outside of my house, and I've only got enough for a few hours, and I don't feel like working for more. Yet you're here for…what?"

"Heard that you're an expert on spheres…particularly when it comes to tracing signals."

Assa shrugged. "I deal with signals everyday. Transmitting the sounds of the Morning Hymn to every speaker on the third column…and just monitoring SN set transmissions for the heck of it. What kind of sphere?" He frowned as Kuvod pulled out a small plastic bag, holding what seemed to be a few dozen tiny grains. "…that's sand. Where's the sphere?"

"You're looking at them."

Assa Mito's eyes widened.

The reaction caused Kuvod to grin. "Have your attention now, eh?"

"…yeah."

"Whoever's made this has the ability to terminate them from a distance. The fact that these haven't been destroyed yet leads me to believe that more interesting events are occupying the watcher's attention." He handed the bag to Kuvod. "Mind telling me where this watcher is?"

"…" Assa Mito smiled. "Gladly."

xxxx

_/11:59 NT, Ruins of Se Iea Nuvo, Zeromus Heights, Wilderia Continent/_

Teela's clawed, muscular feet left footprints in the dusty rock.

How long had it been since anyone had set foot in this place?

Cracked, dirty pillars bearing the image of Sin lined the stairway deep into the mountainside. The pyreflies that slowly drifted in and out through the rock were the only signs that life had once lived here.

Her lumbering form trotted down the stairs, her ears twitching at the sound of the pyreflies' cries. "…huu…"

_**Noises. Noises. Cries. Cries.**_

_Just shut up._

_**Voices…they all sound like me…**_

Teela grunted as she finally reached the bottom of the stairwell, emerging into an open canyon. The rock was still gray as ever…but it looked fairly fresh. Newly-excavated?

In any case…what had probably once been underground was now in the open.

A number of old, archaic buildings – carved directly out of the gray rock of Zeromus Heights – dotted the inside of the canyon and its walls, the ruins home to a multitude of pyreflies. A number of glyphs were carved into the walls, detailing murals that told old stories.

A flying whale-like monster, hovering over bowing humans.

Humans morphing into monstrosities.

Those same monstrosities battling aeons of over a thousand years past.

Teela grunted. "So…this is the place where those Sin worshippers lived…"

_**A great tragedy. So many died.**_

…

Teela only looked around, seeing petrified corpses, emaciated, half-eaten bodies, and broken bones lying about. Signs of a great battle, amongst whomever had lived here. "…hmm." Her red eyes glared at what looked like a hastily carved mural, its grooves covered with dust. Dried, gray blood – which should have faded long ago, yet still withstood the tests of time – coated the grooves, adding another dimension to the mural.

It showed the monstrosities devouring each other.

"So…this is where they met their end…"

**_I hear their voices. Souls crying out in anger…never sent, never went to the Farplane…no place for them._**

Teela snorted. _Who cares._ She didn't really care about old tales concerning heretics. As a matter of fact, she outright despised them. It's what influenced every single Yevonite's opinion about who she was. She was no heretic…not like these people had been. She never sought Sin willingly! _You damn idiots…willingly becoming like this._ Hatred burned within her as she gazed at the mural which detailed the end of the Sin worshippers. _What were you thinking?_

**_They weren't. That's the problem…ooh… _**

_What?_

**_Their hate…it's making this place reek…smells…oh, like blood…oooh…_**

Teela growled as she whacked her head. _Not now. Not now…not. NOW._ She didn't have time to become a basket case. She had been drawn here by the voices of the past, by the sounds of those who had passed away long ago. She cared not for them; now that she knew what it was, she wanted to leave.

But alas…

"…you…"

Teela frowned as she turned, her gray face staring upward at someone who set down upon the canyon side. "Who are you?"

The figure – covered in the flesh of Sin, much like Teela – tumbled forward, its jaws chattering. "Mu…m-m-m-mu…m-m-m-m-m-must…"

Teela's eyes narrowed as the human – male, judging by the build – tried to speak. _Who is this…?_

"You…want to die…"

"…**WHAT?**" growled Teela. "Mind running that by me one more time?"

The male clutched at his head, his long claws drawing blood as he raked through his raggedy black hair. "Don't know why…feel so old…but…I…know…you…suffer…" Speaking was such a strain. Why? "But…must…free…you…"

Teela frowned as her Omujin tentacles twitched. "Your name?"

The human, entire body drawing in pyreflies, suddenly looked straight up with wide, absent-minded gray eyes. "Terrance…Go…Go…can't remember rest…"

Teela's eyes narrowed out of realization. _Terrance Gorio._ She knew that name. Boy, did SHE ever. "Free me, you say?"

"Yes…by…killing…"

"Hmph." The thief snorted. "Heard it all before." Her Scorpio guns took aim at Terrance Gorio's wobbly frame. "From where I stand…YOU'RE the one who needs killing."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 84: Sinners of the Past

xxxx

Author's Note: Sin-Eater vs. Sin-Eater battle ahead!

I think I'll do the next chapter before moving on to Naruto: Legacy. Don't want to burn myself out.

Anyhow, Seymour. He can use pyreflies as a weapon. SHAZAM.

Anywho, see you soon, and please review!


	88. Sinners of the Past

Author's Notes: Hmm. At this rate, I should finish this chapter before August. Four updates within a month? Yes please.

More fighting. More action. YOSH.

And Assamite, I like your little rhyme so much I'm putting it on my profile.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 84: Sinners of the Past

xxxx

_/1:09 ST, Bridge, Celsius/_

As the _Celsius_ flew above the clouds and over the Zeromus Heights – one hour behind Bevelle now – Hirum was standing on the bridge with his guardians. "So you're saying that Teela is still in her…'Sinspawn' form?"

"More or less," replied Aaron as he poked at the sphere oscillo-finder. "Inputting Teela's normal characteristics didn't work, so I input different data. Apparently, she's still in the same form she was when fighting the Sinspawn at Bevelle."

The summoner frowned. An odd sense of trepidation seemed to grip him whenever he thought of Teela's transformed state. Not when she took on the form of a fiend – though that was odd enough, if one thought about it for too long – but when she took on the form of a Sinspawn. When she went berserk. She had nearly killed Serena once, back at Nibilo…because she had lost herself to the rage of Siana.

_Teela…and Siana…_

Two sides of the same person he considered a dear friend (perhaps more? He didn't know for sure). Yet…part of him had trouble grasping the idea that Siana – innocent, mischievous, energetic Siana – was the bloodthirsty beast he had seen in Nibilo. Though he had wondered why she had been relatively peaceful whilst in the form of Sin-1, he had chalked that up as a byproduct to the fact that Sin-1 had merely been a clone, created by the BTC, and thus an imperfect form of Sin itself (would Teela's absorption of Sin-1 have any negative effects down the line? Blagh, so much stuff to think about…).

Maybe that was why he feared Teela's transformations. Not just the lack of control; that alone was not the only reason. The idea – the very _thought_ – that the berserk, bloodthirsty beast that Teela became upon absorbing a Sinspawn…was actually Siana…

It was too horrifying to contemplate.

No wonder 'Terrible Teela' had always been a cranky, sardonic, easily angered thief. A curse that could do that to anyone would…well, make someone feel terrible. In more ways than one, unfortunately.

"There is one odd thing though."

Hirum's ears pricked. "Come again?"

"When I sent out the oscillo-finder pulse, it brought back two figures. One was Teela, and the other was someone who matched her profile up to…say, eighty-two percent."

Hirum grimaced. "This means…?"

"Someone else like Teela? Who knows, I'm not sure." The Al Bhed sighed as he fingered the small cubes of nanites, pressing each one onto each slab. R-1. R-2. R-3. The cubes quietly dissolved, the legion of AI-nanites intermixing with the nanites of the Battle Arms. "In any case, the general location she's in is within the Zeromus Heights, a region notorious for strong fiends. We'll have to be ready to battle."

"_**You mean like, right now?**_"

Serena, sitting atop Cid's shoulders piggyback-style, asked, "What makes you say that Mr. Trigon?"

Trigon pointed outside the bridge's windows, his yellow eyes gleaming behind the smirking mask. "_**Those guys.**_"

Everyone looked.

Outside the airship, flying alongside it were fiends. Garuda-types…but far slimmer. Bonier, if you will. Gaunt, long wings of leathery brown flesh, flapping at an unnaturally high speed, propelled the fiends forward at a speed equal to that of the _Celsius_ (a fact that, now realized, made Aaron's jaw drop). Long necks connected ovular heads, showing round jaws and a fanged maw with a tongue that drooled bloodlust. Dark, beady eyes gazed outward as shrill cries came from their gullets; long, spindly tails danced with the passing winds, the tips showing a large barb that dripped with poison. Finally, small, crooked legs emerged from the waist, ending in bony white feet with claws of obsidian.

Hirum gaped. "How are they keeping up with us?!"

"Don't know," grumbled Aaron as he analyzed the fiend as best he could with his naked eye. If only his taser-scanner hadn't been confiscated back at the Infinito Complex, he'd be able to properly scan the thing. "They remind me of the Garuda fiends…like the Zu fiend. But these are…odd…"

"Zaru."

Everyone turned to Cid, who was typing at one of the consoles. "This airship's database holds a bestiary. Very in-depth." He showed an image of the gray fiends they saw flying outside the _Celsius_. "Unfortunately, there's not a lot of information on this type. Just a name and a few small pieces of information. Apparently, this airship's previous owners only caught glimpses of the Zaru while flying over the Wilderia continent, and nothing else."

"_**So we're fightin' blind. Fine by me.**_" Trigon cracked his knuckles (well, he did the motion, but he didn't have knuckles that could be cracked. He is a robot after all), even as the hull rumbled from being rammed in the side by a Zaru. "_**Let's just get up top and get to it!**_"

Serena stared outside the window, her yellow eyes quietly reflecting the flock of avian fiends. "…"

Cid quietly gazed at his charge. What was she thinking? She had performed quite well during the Battle for Bevelle, against all those Sinspawn…was she thinking of moving past her limits yet again?

All of a sudden, she turned towards him, her face beaming with the most innocent of smiles. "Well Mr. Cid, we need to make sure we get to Teela…so we'll have to stop those bad birds from attacking our ship." A blue aura coagulated about her form. "I won't fall. I'll be careful, I promise!"

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

She was gone.

Cid's panic meter sharply rose. "Where'd she go?" His head whirled around, trying to find-

A blue flash.

Cid gazed outside the cockpit windows.

Serena was on the back of a Zaru, her arms and legs wrapped around its neck. The beast snapped and howled as it began twisting and shaking.

Cid immediately made a run for the elevator.

Hirum and Trigon followed.

Aaron, once setting the autopilot program to slow to a halt over Teela's general location, followed as well.

xxxx

_/1:16 ST, Sky over Zeromus Heights/_

The Zaru didn't know what in the world the red-haired thing on its back was.

It knew that it itched.

And so it began shaking.

Serena's head glowed brightly as her psychic mind quickly went to work. She could move things with her mind. She could give enemies headaches. She had actually killed a man – Bison Aisu, back in Macalania – with her powers, attacking his mind with a torrent of pain and anguish so great that it had broken him.

Even though she was a child, she was also a guardian. Hirum's guardian.

And there was so much she could do.

The purple aura latched onto the Zaru's head.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Mind Control-_

The Zaru suddenly felt a foreign presence. It shrieked.

Serena winced; so much hate…so much rage to sift through…had to…push it aside…THERE!

The Zaru suddenly stopped struggling.

Serena now had total influence over it.

"Okay…" Serena kept a tight held on the Zaru's neck, her eyes squinting as the wind blew past her. _Now, you listen…my friends are not to be harmed. I want you to attack those big, ugly…Zaru…birds. Okay? DON'T hurt my friends! Or that big airship!_

Images of Hirum, Cid, Aaron, and Trigon were flashed into the Zaru's primitive mind.

A grunt escaped its maw as it howled, dive bombing towards another Zaru with talons aimed for the spine. Black claws tore through flesh, as the possessed fiend eradicated its brethren. No sooner did this happen than did the other Zaru turn on the heretic, the one that bore the human girl with hair of red.

Serena squeaked as she commanded the Zaru to ascend, back above the _Celsius_. Others followed-

"THUNDAGA!"

A large bolt of lightning crashed into the trio of pursuing Zaru, their bodies disintegrating on the spot.

Serena glanced down; Hirum's hand was outstretched, crackling with electricity. Standing by his side were Trigon, Aaron – body already clad in the R-X Battle Suit – and Cid, his hands clutching tightly onto his BTC-4 laser rifle. The Psy Mage smiled; her back was covered. _Okay, now to focus on not falling._ The Zaru she commanded shrieked as it flew in an arch, its fanged mouth biting into the vulnerable neck of another winged beast.

"My my, she's holding up well for herself," remarked Aaron, his eyes noting new, transparent sensor readings that ran through the dome. _Hmm. Vital signs. Not bad._

"VERY well," agreed Hirum as he summoned Blitzan, aeon of Besaid to his side.

Cid grimaced as he took aim with his laser rifle, hitting a Zaru right between the eyes. The bolt penetrated swiftly, and the beast fell to its doom moments later. "She'd better be careful."

"_**Eh, don't be such a worrywart!**_" scoffed Trigon as he stepped toward the front of the flight deck, his feet stepping hard onto the _Celsius_. "_**She'll be fine. In any case, just let me clear the skies a little!**_" He pumped his arms, which suddenly began to shimmer with power…or was it heat? Looking at them…it looked as if they were…rippling. "_**Okay you ugly, oversized chickens…TAKE THIS!**_"

_-Trigon Overdrive: Gatling Punch-_

He punched.

Twenty yards away, a small indentation in the shape of a fist appeared on the head of a Zaru as it was sent sprawling through the air.

He punched again.

Another Zaru fell, this time sporting a blow in the ribs.

Trigon kept on punching, faster, faster, faster…and more of the Zaru began to fall…and finally, he brought back both hands, punching forward with both arms, delivering a potent blast into a group of the avian fiends. "_**Heh. Easy.**_" The mask switched as Trigon pulled out his staff. "_And now it is my turn. Thundara!_"

Lightning danced through the Zaru.

Hirum turned towards Aaron and Cid. "Well, let's keep going!" He turned toward his aeon. "Blitzan, use Blitzball Cannon! Shoot those fiends out of the sky, but don't hit the one with Serena on it!"

Blitzan, soul connected with Hirum's, nodded out of silent understanding. The bony tubes emerging from his back, tough and rigid, were now aimed into the air.

_-Blitzan Special Move: Blitzball Cannon-_

Blitzballs began pelting the Zaru, as artillery peppers an airship. Zaru shrieked as they continued to fall.

Several Zaru turned, howling as their maws widened to strike-

_-Zaru Special Move: Throat Spikes-_

Those Zaru were skewered by Serean's Zaru, which had unleashed a torrent of gray spikes from its throat. The Psy Mage smiled as she maneuvered her Zaru closer towards the _Celsius_.

Aaron and Cid stared at their fellows. The former gazed at the CESS Operative, suggesting, "You wanna guard the rear?"

Cid glanced momentarily at Serena, staring silently at her. Was he feeling…_inadequate_?

No…not that. He was strong. He had nothing to worry about, at least when it came to his own strength. But…he couldn't help but worry about Serena. Even though her powers continued to grow…he would still be vigilant, should anything ever befall her.

"Very well," remarked Cid as he followed Aaron towards the back of the _Celsius_, his laser rifle letting off pinpoint shots every few seconds.

So, so many Zaru.

Hundreds.

xxxx

_/12:21 ST, Ruins of Se Iea Nuvo, Zeromus Heights, Wilderia Continent/_

Silence permeated the ruins of the Sin worshippers' civilization, the only noise being that of the wind, echoing through the ancient precipices that the rough, angular buildings were carved out of. The wind's howls spoke of the lost city, the lost people…those that lost to themselves, giving into the monster they had willingly accepted. The howl was shrill, and horrid; the wind, having existed since the beginning, was the only thing left that could unleash the voices of those who were gone.

But now new voices joined the wind.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And new noises.

_Choom!_

"**AGH!**"

_**CRASH!**_

Teela's body was sent crashing through a pillar, the rock splintering as her gray body collapsed into the ground. Her midsection was smoking; the aftermath of a deadly blast. "Hurgh…geh…"

"You…should stop…"

Teela glowered as her red eyes stared at the large figure approaching her through the hazy dust. _Damn. He's been kicking my ass since he transformed…_

"I wanted…to stop…so many Sinspawn…so many that…I…ate…"

The dust began to lift.

"Tried to live…but…but…fire consumed me…I…died…"

Four feet could be seen at the bottom, arranged like a massive quadruped. The feet, bearing three long toes each, were as thick as the hands of a Chocobo Eater, but with claws that gleamed black.

"Yet…I…live again…"

The dust continued to recede. The body was long, the legs lithe and nimble; in terms of size, Terrance was equal to the Elemental Dragon. The gray skin about his body throbbed as bony white spikes stood solid, jutting out of the skin of the limbs.

"So many men…prodding…poking…tearing at me…building me up…changing…me…"

Thick, shield-like appendages protruded out from the side of his muscular chest, two pairs each. Their surface, though covered with the flesh of Sin, was a highly-polished metal, thick and strong.

"Memory…faded…but…some things…are……eternal…"

Emerging from the back were at least five-dozen tentacles, thin, wiry, but deadly. Tips barbed with sharp knives, capable of ripping anything to shreds, yet also firing deadly beams. They had been ripping and firing at Teela ever since the battle had begun. And he could control them well.

"Death…is all…I want…but…it has left…me…"

The dust finally receded, revealing Terrance Gorio's head. The wind blew his long, raggedy black hair away from his face, revealing two things.

His gray eyes, wide and filled with nothing. The eyes of an undead man, who was dead, yet not.

And a barcode imprinted on his forehead, complete with letters and numbers arranged in the following pattern: BTC-01943.

Teela scowled. The connection was made very quickly. _A dead man brought back to life…did they use his remains to clone him?_

_**Doesn't matter. He's Terrance Gorio. KILL HIM!!!**_

Teela's rage suddenly quadrupled. Siana's rage against Terrance was immense and horrific in its intensity; this man's very existence was the reason she had been shunned. His fate had guaranteed hers: a lifetime of persecution, just because of the curse she endured. So many knew of Terrance's curse…no, his 'condition', as it had been called by the medical community. Their opinions of what had happened to him – his fiery demise – had transferred to Teela. Doomed to die, that's what she was. _Doomed…cursed…hmph._

_**They all said it. BECAUSE OF HIM!!! NO ONE HELPED ME!!!**_

Teela suddenly howled as her red eyes blazed.

"…but…I can…still…give…you…death…"

"I DON'T WANT DEATH! I WANT TO _**KILL YOU!!!**_"

And so Teela charged, her hands transforming into the thick claws of the Sinspawn Scorpio as her shoulder gatling guns fired. Terrance raised his thick, shielded arms, blocking the bullets as Teela neared-

_**Slash!**_

And was swatted aside by several of his tentacles, their barbs slashing into her skin and ripping her away like so much dust in the wind. As the teen fell to the ground – gray and red blood leaking from her body – Terrance muttered, "Those men…who…put…symbol on forehead…" His gray eyes – those damn, unblinking, unchanging, unemotional eyes – stared listlessly at her struggling form. "…they called me…Ultima Weapon…this power…will…kill you…give…up…"

"You're getting annoying!" roared Teela as she struggled to her feet. Siana's rage was pounding itself into her psyche now. How long would it be before she REALLY let loose? "You won't…kill me…**GOT IT?!**" Pyreflies coalesced about her form, and her Scorpio claws transformed into the sickles of the Kamakuru. Spinning like a top, Teela dashed towards Terrance, seeking to slice him in half.

Until his tentacles wiggled around his shielded arms and planted themselves – precisely, at EXACTLY the right time – on the blunt broadsides of Teela's sickles, pressing down with tremendous strength. The thief gagged as she was slammed straight into the ground, her charge utterly nullified. "Geh…!"

Terrance – dubbed as the 'Ultima Weapon' – stepped forward, holding her up with several of his tentacles. "Death…rejected…me…but…I…will give…it to you…so…die…" And then several of the barbed tips glowed, revealing one more reason why he was called the Ultima Weapon.

Non-elemental magic blasts.

_-Ultima Weapon Special Move: Ultima Beam-_

Several tiny beams of black, green, and purple energy slammed into Teela. Cue explosions and a female's scream.

As Teela crashed through a wall, coming out on the other side of the ruins, Terrance quietly followed, his unenthusiastic voice managing to reach a shout. "You…who…suffer as me…I…will…release you…!"

The Ultima Weapon charged.

For that was all he was now: a weapon.

xxxx

Meanwhile, miles away…

Something rumbled.

The sound of a roaring airship and shrieking Zaru made it snarl.

The monstrosity quietly rose, shaking off rubble and dust. How long had it been since it had moved? How long since prey had come?

Its hibernation was over.

Time to hunt.

xxxx

_/12:34 ST, Flight Deck, Celsius, Sky over Zeromus Heights/_

The _Celsius_ was now two hours behind Bevelle.

And the Zarus were still coming.

"THESE BIRDS ARE TICKING ME OFF!" roared Aaron as his wrist cuffs brained an incoming Zaru, its skull being shredded by the blow. Two more took its place. They were blown away by a Piston Punch. "YOU OKAY CID?"

Seven laser bolts. Seven headshots. Seven kills. Cid lowered his BTC-4 laser rifle as a Zaru screamed in from the side. His hand clenched the lower jaw of the giant bird, using its momentum to pivot around his heel and slam it into the airship's hull. He jammed the barrel of the laser rifle against the beast's temple before firing. "I'm fine." He kept on firing.

Towards the front of the _Celsius_, Serena calmly commanded her Zaru to set down. "Ooh…" She rubbed her temples as she stepped off of the giant fiend, her head beginning to ache. "Owie…"

The Zaru suddenly blinked. "Uru?"

Serena blinked as well. Why didn't she feel anything anymore? "Uh…" She quietly turned around, looking at the eyes of the Zaru, which suddenly gleamed with anger. "Eh?"

Her hold had been released by accident.

The Zaru lunged.

­"BLITZAN!"

_-Blue Magic Move: Thrust Kick-_

The Zaru was sent flying by a high-speed kick from the masked aeon of Besaid. Serena gazed at the aeon and smiled. "Thank you!" She scurried back towards the Flight Deck door, seeking refuge in the large cranny beneath the entrance. She needed to rest her mind.

Trigon's electrical magic soared through the air, joining Hirum's Thundara spells as they danced amongst the winged fiends. Blitzballs immediately began flying again.

But there were still…so many…

Then came the howl.

"…what was that?" muttered Hirum, his dull blue eyes suddenly widening out of unease. Loud howls that echoed through the sky tended to be very bad.

Then the beast emerged from beneath the clouds.

As large as the _Celsius_, the massive bird – with a wingspan of two hundred yards – ascended upward, cawing at the airship. Feathers of red and orange coated the wings, making the beast seem as a bird of fire. A white underbelly – streamlined and tough with muscle – led to large green tail feathers, reflecting the sun with a brilliant sheen. Thick, red legs led to feet that possessed white talons, purer white than snow. A mask of hardy gray bone, sharp and angular, protected the beast's head; right as the bone ended, the red beak began. Its bloody color gave off the impression of an insatiable carnivore, and the narrow yellow eyes that stared from within the bird's orange head only added to that impression.

The bird howled.

Hirum gaped. "What the…what is that?"

"_ZenkaRoc,_" answered Trigon, who suddenly pulled out his sword. "_A massive fiend. As far as I know, it ravaged the skies when airships once traveled over this area in large numbers…comparable in size to the legendary guardian fiend of Old Bevelle, Evrae, from before the Second Dawn._"

"Lovely," muttered Hirum as Cid and Aaron quickly ran from the rear of the _Celsius_. "Hey. Any idea how we're going to tackle that thing?"

"Tackle? Surely you jest," grumbled Aaron.

"…I wasn't being literal."

"Neither was I. For just the five of us, attacking him won't be easy," remarked the Al Bhed.

Trigon chuckled. "_I seem to recall that it only took three to defeat Tempest back at the Thunder Plains._"

Aaron shot Trigon an annoyed glare. "We were on the ground. Not up in the sky, where we are only a few steps away from falling to certain doom. Except for me, fortunately. And maybe Hirum with the Machina Maw."

The summoner grimaced as he dismissed Blitzan. "Gee, I'm touched."

All of the Zarus suddenly shrieked as they turned towards ZenkaRoc. Although the entire flock had been nearly obliterated by Hirum and his guardians, there were still close to about 200 Zarus left. What can I say; ZenkaRoc was a bigger meal.

A 'meal' that had no intention of being the prey.

_-ZenkaRoc Special Move: Aether Flame-_

The feathers on ZenkaRoc's back suddenly radiated with heat as the Zarus neared. With a sudden blast of rippling air, the entire flock was roasted alive. ZenkaRoc quietly scooped up a majority of the toasted corpses with its tongue, savoring the meat.

Not a bad appetizer.

But humans…though small…were far tastier.

With a flap of the massive wings, ZenkaRoc rose, flying right beside the _Celsius_.

Serena gingerly walked closer towards the group, latching onto Cid's leg as she stated, "That's a big bird."

"One that just fried a cloud of fiends that had been hounding us for the last twenty minutes." Hirum sighed out of irritation; things just kept getting better and better. "Any ideas?"

Trgon's mask quickly switched. "_NulBlaze._"

Orbs of red magic suddenly enflamed about the group, four orbs hovering around each person. The mask switched back to the scarred one. "_You each have four chances. If you get attacked by fire a fifth time, you'll have to be awfully good at dodging._" And then he jumped.

Hirum and the rest of his guardians stared as Trigon landed on the wing, his sword gouging deep into the wing.

Though, to ZenkaRoc, it might have felt somewhat similar to an ant bite. The fiend arched an eyebrow. "Urugh?"

Trigon pulled out his blade and broke into a sprint towards the beast's back.

Hirum stared at Aaron, Cid, and Serena. "…well?"

Serena glowed a slight blue. "I'm ready Mr. Hirum!"

Hirum clenched his fist. "Let's go then."

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

A flash of blue light.

Then another, almost instantaneously afterwards.

The four reappeared beside Trigon on the back of ZenkaRoc. "_Just in time._"

Fire suddenly erupted from the feathers, snaking around like serpents.

Hirum grinned as he formed two Blizzard Blades. "Well, it's not like standing around's going to do anything!"

xxxx

_/12:41 ST, Ruins of Se Iea Nuvo, Zeromus Heights, Wilderia Continent/_

The ruins were being…well, ruined.

Teela scowled as she scurried through the shadows of the ruins, her footsteps echoing through the crevasses of the dead city. Pyreflies could be seen hovering about in certain spots, illuminating the dim caverns with their light. A musty, acrid smell climbed through her nostrils, causing her eyes to water. "Urgh…" She dove into a small, secluded passage, taking refuge between two old buildings.

Terrance Gorio was strong. Insanely so. She hadn't even gotten a good hit in yet. _No wonder those BTC goons called him 'Ultima Weapon'…_

_**WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE? FIGHT!!!**_

Teela scowled as she grabbed at the rubble beneath her, trying to root herself in place. Going about in a rage wasn't going to do her any good. As she was now, gripped by the flesh of Sin…gripped by Siana's rage…she was having a hard time concentrating. _Damn it…I can't even summon other fiend parts like normal…calm down Siana! You're gonna get me killed!_

_**US…US…DON'T FORGET ME…**_

_You're me. I'm you. We're the same. You're just my rage!_

_**Don't you DARE say that…not fair…all taken from me…why'd you remind me…RAAAAAAAAAGH!!!**_

Teela scowled out of annoyance as she clutched her forehead, sinking to her knees. Why? She didn't ask for any of this…she knew that…but she was going to be killed at this rate. _You moron…_

**_Lost everything…lost everyone…nothing left for me…NOTHING…hate hate HATE…this place…it makes me hate even more…RRRRRRGGHHH…_**

_I know,_ thought Teela with a somber look on her face as she quietly stretched her arms, gazing out from the cranny she was in. The Ultima Weapon was looking for her. _But…we still have some people. Serena, the other guardians…eh, not the geekoid…and Hirum. We have him._

Siana suddenly went quiet. **_Huh……that's right…he's still alive._**

_I told him everything. About you, about what happened…_

_**…yes…**_

_…that made you happy, right? To finally let someone know?_

_**……yeah…**_

Teela could have sworn she heard sniffing inside her mind. _Sadness? Don't tell me you're going to start crying._

**_…I'm not…but the hate…it's too…too strong…living on…even knowing the world hates us…it hurt…and caused so much hate…so…MUCH…_**

Teela twitched at the pang of anger. Making a child angry was too easy. _Living on, even if Hirum hated us…as a thief, hiding in the shadows of society…that was okay. I lived for that, and nothing else…but Hirum knows. He doesn't hate us._

**_…I know._**

_I need you to calm down. If you don't, I won't be able to fight…and I might die against Gorio. And then we'd lose Hirum for good._

**_……_**

_…kid?_

_**NEVER.**_

_Huh?_

**_I won't let that happen…NEVER…RAGE…RRRGGHH…_**

_Your rage is going to get us killed. LET ME HELP._

**_……how…?_**

_Here's a hint: just calm down._

**KABOOOOM!!!**

The Ultima Weapon suddenly sauntered in through a new hole in the side of the canyon, gazing at the many buildings that stood inside the hollowed-out cavern laden with pyreflies. "Girl…come…"

"You called?"

Terrance looked down as Teela walked out, pyreflies swirling about her. Her left eye was closed tightly, her right eye twitching as she rubbed at a bleeding wound on her torso. "…something…different…rage is…gone…?"

"Nah, not gone." She opened up her left eye, revealing a lucid gray iris. "I'm just helping out the little tyke with some anger therapy. Now…" The pyreflies suddenly congealed into twin IG-Swords, her arms bulking up into the limbs of the Behemoth. Splotches of gray flesh covered the purple Behemoth hide as her Scorpio claws were replaced by muscular hands. "…shall we?"

She leapt forward. Her mind was a lot calmer now…her rage wasn't more subdued at all…merely channeled, directed. She wasn't actually losing herself now…like every other time before. She could do it. She would win!

Teela slashed…and froze as Terrance's tentacles wrapped around her blades, stopping them in midair.

"…won't…defeat…me…"

Teela paled as her arms and legs were spread out by the tentacles, even as the Ultima Weapon reared both pairs of arms.

She had underestimated this guy yet again.

_-Ultima Weapon Special Move: Double Punch-_

His top pair of arms slammed lightly into her body, meeting her resistance and canceling it out.

One millisecond later, his second pair of arms rammed into her at top speed. It met no resistance.

**BOOM!**

Teela howled as she was sent flying backwards by the sheer force of the blow. Her body crashed through the cavern's wall, sailing back into the open air of the canyon.

Terrance Gorio, the Ultima Weapon, followed.

xxxx

_/12:48 ST, Above Se Iea Nuvo, Sky over Zeromus Heights/_

ZenkaRoc was getting annoyed by the little ants on its back.

_-ZenkaRoc Special Move: Fire Feather-_

Several feathers detached from the beast's wings, combusting into flame almost immediately. They then took flight, as though they possessed a will of their own. The Roc fiend hoped that would be enough, the giant metal ship had finally stopped above the ancient city of those who had worshipped Sin. It usually never came this far north…the chill this place gave was enough to even snuff out its flames.

But ZenkaRoc would make an exception this time. Airships, though hard and metallic, tended to have a lot of humans within them. The gooey center was always the tastiest part.

It calmly prepared to get into place as it let the Fire Feathers do their job.

Speaking of ants…

Cid rolled under the flying streak of flame. Shooting the feathers did not work at all. "Hirum! Trigon!"

"We're on it!" roared Hirum as he alternated between Water and Blizzard spells, the frigid cold of the latter serving to snuff the fire out enough so that the former could utterly obliterate them. Ashes fell to the ground as Trigon – pulling his staff out as the mask switched – unleashed his own barrage of magic.

As for Aaron, he was flying about ZenkaRoc, dodging and weaving through the various Fire Feathers so that he could get in good hits with the Piston Punch (though for all he knew, the fiend was only feeling minor bruises).

And Serena?

_-Serena Dance Number: Wind Watusi-_

She held her arms out to the right side, shifting the weight to the right side of her hips. At the same time, the wind stirred as her Mog gem glowed.

She swung her arms to the left side, shifting her weight to that side as well. The wind stirred again, following her movement, roaring faster…

Serena repeated this movement over and over, letting the wind go faster and faster. Incoming Fire Feathers were blown away by the gusts as they passed. Finally, as the wind became a gale…the Psy Mage swung her arms downward.

_FWOOSH!_

A deep gash, nine-feet deep, was created by a blade of wind that carved at ZenkaRoc's back.

A deep shriek pierced the air, ZenkaRoc's body coming alight out of impulse.

_-ZenkaRoc Special Move: Aether Flame-_

All of ZenkaRoc's feathers glowed with heat, the air feeling as though it were fire. Almost immediately, the feathers cooled; the fiend felt some sense of satisfaction. The pests were dead…wait. They were alive? It still felt the little ants walking on its back.

ZenkaRoc snarled. How had they survived its Aether Flame? How had-wait, what was that fly near its eyes?

"PISTON PUNCH!!!"

The beast howled once again, its eye squinting from the sudden pain of having pressurized air rammed against it like a bullet. The fiend – now reduced to one eye – immediately swung its head, managing to barely brush Aaron.

Though, for a fiend of ZenkaRoc's size, 'brushing' Aaron translated to sending him hurtling towards the ground.

Aaron scowled as he tried to correct his downward fall, his arms maneuvering about so that his red fins could properly right himself. "BAH! RRRGH…" _Turn, turn, turn…!_

Impact.

_**KUSSSSSSSHH!!!**_

Aaron landed on his knees and hands, grimacing as he actually made a large, mech-shaped crater in the rocky gray spires that dotted the Zeromus Heights. "Ow…ow…" His joints shuddered as he slowly stood, his new vital sensors highlighting a blistering pulse and small – no more than the size of arm hairs – around his elbows and knees. "Gee, ya think?" he spoke to the sensors, grimacing out of irritation. "Well…"

**KYOOM!**

Rock shattered as the nearby canyon wall exploded.

Aaron paused as a gray figure – sporting Scorpio guns, two IG-Swords, two Behemoth arms, and brown hair – went sailing past his line of sight before falling back into another canyon. "…Teela?"

A large beast – looking vaguely like a cross between a Sinspawn Scorpio, a squid, and an insect – immediately scrambled across the gray rocks, following Teela into the other canyon.

Aaron stared. Had he seen a barcode on the thing's head? "…hmm." He gazed back up into the sky, at ZenkaRoc. It was hovering about the Celsius, dealing with Hirum and his guardians before it would (assumedly) devour the airship whole. That wouldn't do at all.

_Hmm…calm down now, focus. Kill the head, and the body follows. But attacking from below…that's just one step away from being eaten. But the top of the head is armored…I have to break it off somehow. But I don't think my Piston Punch will be enough…_

A small flashing symbol on the dome caught his attention. "Hmm?"

It stated '**ACTIVATE O/D?**'.

_Overdrive?_ Aaron frowned; the suit had synchronized with him already? _Man, I hope I'm not the type who synchronizes due to excessive pain…oh well._ "Activate Overdrive."

"**OVERDRIVE INITIATED.**"

The pistons suddenly shot out, the nanites around his arms shifting. The Al Bhed watched as multiple nanites began disassembling the rocky ground beneath his feet, even as the Battle Suit's black arms became thinner and more streamlined. The actual hands were no longer visible; only a thinner piston and a black barrel remained. _A projectile weapon?_ The actions of the nanites around his feet suddenly made sense; they were breaking down the rock and transporting metal ore into the barrel to serve as a dense projectile. _Nice._

As the projectile continued to coagulate within the barrels – his arms looking exactly like gun barrels with pistons coming out the back of them – Aaron pondered why his mech needed to synchronize with his body. Is it because the nanites are actually disconnecting from the Battle Suit to obtain the needed materials? He gazed at his vitals; his mana levels had indeed gone down since he had initiated his Overdrive. Were the nanites sapping his mana to operate? "Hmm."

A projectile forced out by the speeds of a normal Piston Punch blast…

Aaron smiled. _Ah…perfect._

The symbol flashed. '**O/D READY**'

The propellers affixed to the back of the R-X Battle Suit whirred, and the Al Bhed took off into the air. _Okay…get in close, and fire._ Aaron weaved around ZenkaRoc's face, gazing at its back. Hirum, Trigon, Cid, and Serena stood close together; the former two attacking with Water and Blizzard spells, while Cid stood guard as Serena kept attacking with the Wind Watusi.

Needless to say, ZenkaRoc was getting irritated.

_-ZenkaRoc Special Move: Aether Flame-_

The same rippling blast of heat.

Only two orbs of fire remained with the four. Aaron still had three NulBlaze orbs.

The Al Bhed came to a stop above ZenkaRoc's head. He aimed at the armored carapace on its forehead. "FIRE!"

_-Aaron Overdrive: Piston Cannon-_

The pistons shot back and pressed down.

Blasts of air expelled twin projectiles of metal.

**CRACK!!!**

ZenkaRoc howled as a concussive impact roared through its skull; the bony helmet that protected its head had tremendous cracks in it. What had happened?!

But that wasn't the end. The Al Bhed flew towards the ZenkaRoc's head, his arms shifting back to normal as he landed on the cracked carapace. "PISTON PUNCH!"

The twin blasts of air were pressed into the cracks. They grew, and the impact actually managed to reach the skin of the fiend's head, damp and sweaty beneath the bone. Needless to say, the ensuing shriek of anguish echoed through the skies.

From further down the back, Hirum blinked. "…I think it's mad now."

ZenkaRoc's yellow eyes blazed with fury as it shot into the sky, twisting and flipping about in the air. The ants on its back would fall and perish! Then that flying ant that had hurt its head would be crushed by its beak! Then…then it would eat the airship and go back to sleep.

If the airship didn't have a gooey center, the ZenkaRoc would probably, in its anger, level a mountain. Or two.

So as the giant fiend twirled in the air, the four on its back held on for dear life.

Serena squealed as she wrapped her body around one of ZenkaRoc's feathers, her mind impulsively going into panic mode. If she fell from THIS far up…

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psy Blast-_

A purple beam rammed into the back of the fiend's head.

ZenkaRoc howled as its mind suddenly endured a migraine. It immediately ceased its twisting and turning, hovering in place so that it could regain its bearings.

Trigon saw opportunity. "_Hirum! When's the last time you used a Gravity spell?_"

"Well…uh…" The summoner actually paused. When HAD he last used it? Ever since attaining his magic Blades, he had been honing his skills with them, concentrating only on using Flare, Fire, Thunder, Water, and Blizzard when it came to black magic. "A while. But I know how to do it."

"_Good. Go for the left wing._" Trigon took off for the right. "_Cast your most powerful Gravity spell on the far tip of the wing!_"

"GOT IT!"

The two mages took off, their mana surging through their fingers as a purple aura began to coat their hands. Focusing and channeling it towards the wings, they roared, almost in unison.

"GRAVIRA!"

"_GRAVIGA!_"

Twin orbs of great size appeared around the tips of the ZenkaRoc's wings, their black, purple, and dark blue energies coalescing into the fiend's wings.

And then they sunk.

Like rocks.

The fiend had to be wondering why it was having such a rotten day. Why wouldn't its wings move?!

But without wings…the fiend began to fall as well.

Hirum quickly summoned the Machina Maw. "EVERYONE!" He leapt onto the M-Maw's back and blasted forward, hovering right above Cid and Serena. "GET ON!"

Serena blinked as she was lifted up, hoisted into Hirum's lap as the CESS Operative latched onto the aeon's left leg. Trigon – putting his staff away as his mask switched – roared, "**_TAKE OFF KID!!!_**"

Hirum pressed forward on the handlebars. The M-Maw's jets flared as it took off away from the falling fiend, Cid and Trigon dangling – almost comically – from the aeon's legs.

ZenkaRoc continued to fall.

The Machina Maw flew towards the _Celsius_, along with Aaron.

xxxx

_/1:00 ST, Ruins of Se Iea Nuvo, Zeromus Heights, Wilderia Continent/_

Teela's nose leaked with blood.

Then the punch connected, causing even more blood to flow.

The thief leapt back, several Ochu limbs arching out from behind her back and stabbing at the Ultima Weapon. Terrance's own tentacles lashed out, keeping hers at bay. The Scorpio guns fired out a barrage of bullets…but they never made it past his thick, shielded arms.

Teela, her Behemoth arms now holding two G-Swords – the sharp, stone weapons of the Gemini fiend – thrust forward at his midsection.

The Ultima Weapon stopped the thrusts with his bottom pair of arms.

Teela boggled. _How?! How…how are we…_

Multiple barbs glowed as the tentacles aimed at Teela.

_…so unequal…?_

_-Ultima Weapon Special Move: Ultima Beam-_

Several small beams rushed into the ground beneath Teela.

**_KRAKA-BOOM!!!_**

The upheaval, a geyser of stone and fire, sent Teela flying. Pyreflies swirled around as she got a different idea…but it had to work. IT HAD TO. She couldn't afford to get pounded about anymore…Terrance Gorio, absent of all reason though he was, was utterly unflappable…and nigh impossible to hit. _Damn stupid morons. Who thought cloning this guy was a good idea?!_

Then a shadow fell over them.

Teela and Terrance both gazed upward at the falling form of the ZenkaRoc fiend.

They both immediately fled in different directions.

And then it crashed.

That deep, rumbling noise as the area quaked, quivering underneath the beast's weight. ZenkaRoc's fire radiated through the cliffs, illuminating the ruins of Se Iea Nuvo with a light that seemed as red as blood and as red as the rage the fiend burned with.

ZenkaRoc snarled as it raised its head, looking back into the air. The puny humans were returning to the airship. Accursed weaklings! To think they would dare try and push it down to the ground when it did not wish to do so. Such arrogance! It would BURN them!

Then its eye caught that of the odd, gray creature with multiple arms and tentacles. Such a small thing, to radiate the aura of Sin. A Sinspawn? ZenkaRoc did not care. Not at all. It was too angry.

Fine. The Sinspawn would be the next one to die by its fire!

_-ZenkaRoc Special Move: Phoenix Fire-_

A giant, bird-shaped fireball emerged from ZenkaRoc's mouth, hurtling down towards the Ultima Weapon.

Terrance's shielded arms were sufficient enough to protect his upper body from the flames. But he become considerably crispier all around…not that he minded. All of his tentacles suddenly glowed and jittered as the Ultima Weapon cast his namesake.

_-Ultimate Black Magic: Ultima-_

A black orb coalesced around ZenkaRoc's head, bathing it in darkness.

The giant fiend paused. Stars flashed, born and dying in an instant. Green and blue lights began to circle about it, shining and crashing together. Celestial lights, fit for the heavens…flashy. Unwanted. So why-?

Then the darkness merged with the lights, and the explosions began. All-consuming, all-encompassing, roaring with a fury unlike any ZenkaRoc had ever heard and experienced. From air, to molecules, to sound, to reality itself: all was torn asunder within that sphere. Existence was rendered to nothingness, and was summoned forth as pure, burning energy that tore away at ZenkaRoc's head.

Such was Ultima.

The most powerful spell on all of Spira.

The black orb suddenly dissipated, and ZenkaRoc's head was gone. The fiend slumped down, its body beginning to dissipate into pyreflies.

Aaron had been correct: kill the head, and the body follows.

The Ultima Weapon stared at the slow pyreflies, wondering if that was what happened to him when he had died the first time.

The slow pyreflies suddenly moved. And quickly.

Terrance frowned as they zoomed past him…for he recognized the presence now behind him. The cursed girl. Was she going to use the power of that giant fiend on him?

But as he turned, he realized that she did not intend to turn into ZenkaRoc.

Her body was that of the Behemoth King, turquoise muscles with white patterns dotted with the gray flesh of Sin. One hand held the G-Sword, while the other held the ST-Sword. Twin Omujin tentacles, their barbs replacing by Kamakuru sickles, extended out from her ribs. And her head…was that of a Malboro.

Before Terrance could do anything, Teela exhaled.

All he could see was green.

The Ultima Weapon couldn't but inhale as he backed away…and then it began.

A burning, itching feeling within the lungs, like acid. Melting away, gnawing…

Terrance Gorio howled as he clawed at his chest, trying to get rid of the feeling in his lungs, as though he were on fire from within.

Teela's head transformed into that of the Behemoth King. Her white mane bristled and her red horns glistened in the light of the sun. _NOW._

She slashed with the G-Sword, the stone blade crashing into Terrance's arms. Teela spun around, her sickles slashing at the Ultima Weapon. He could barely defend himself. Then came a headbutt, and an upward strike with the G-Sword, sending Terrance into the air.

Also…ever since she had begun her assault…she had been spinning the ST-Sword. Faster, faster, faster…

The Ultima Weapon began to fall.

Teela snarled as she stopped spinning, the handle popping out of the hilt as she roared. "TAKE THIS!!!"

_-Steel Titan Special Move: Revolver-_

Yellow energy, built up from all of the revolutions, poured into the blade at the moment of impact.

_**CHOOOOOOM…**_

The concussive blow, coupled with Teela's strength and the momentum of the ST-Sword, sent Terrance flying.

Not satisfied with leaving him be, Teela transformed yet again. The wings of the Zu fiend, the arms of the Behemoth King, and the Gray Flesh were all that remained…as well as her dual-colored eyes.

Teela took flight.

xxxx

_/1:09 ST, Flight Deck, Celsius, Above Se Iea Nuvo, Sky above Zeromus Heights/_

"I didn't think it would've been that easy to defeat a fiend like ZenkaRoc," complained Hirum. "I mean, yeah we made it crash…but…"

"Are you saying you still want us to be in mortal peril?"

Hirum was forced to accede to Aaron's logic.

Serena quietly gazed over the edge, trying to peer through the clouds to see the giant fiend. "…Mr. Cid, isn't Teela supposed to be down there?"

Aaron, quietly letting his R-X Battle Suit disassemble, answered, "Well, I did program the autopilot program to stop over Teela's general location. This has to be the spot."

"_Then I suppose we should get down there?_" dryly said Trigon, more of a statement of the obvious than a question.

"Yeah…" The Al Bhed sighed. "I guess I should bring us down…"

The beast emerged from below, arching through the air.

Everyone stared. Trigon muttered, "_It seems there's no need._"

THUNK.

The monster actually dented the Flight Deck…after all, it was as large as the Elemental Dragon. But it was definitely a Sinspawn…Teela…?

The monstrosity grimaced, standing upon four legs with weariness. A large gash could be seen across the body, leaking grayish-purple blood. Four arms shook, the shields bearing cracks and slash marks. But the black hair…Teela didn't have black hair.

What was this thing?

"Terrance Gorio?"

Everyone turned towards Aaron, whose swirly green eyes were fixated on the barcode imprinted on the forehead.

The Al Bhed wasn't surprised when the Sinspawn's head tilted in his direction. "…who…?"

_I thought I recognized the face from the historical archives concerning him….hmm, and that barcode._ The gears in Aaron's head turned quickly. _Ah. I see. That explains the BTC's experiments with Sinspawn back when Neru was Grand Maester, and why Project Vice managed to lead to a perfect clone of Sin…they used Terrance as a source. By cloning him. But if he's here…where's-?_

Teela emerged moments later, landing upon the deck with a heavy grunt. To be frank, she looked horrible. Bruises, bloody cuts, and burn wounds of all sorts. But she still stood. Hirum gaped. "Teela…?"

The Zu wings disappeared as Teela stepped towards the Ultima Weapon, her Behemoth arms pulsing. She quietly pulled Terrance up by his hair, looking straight into his dead eyes of gray. "You know, that Ultima spell must have taken a lot out of you. And that ZenkaRoc fiend nourished me quite a bit." Not only that, but the ambush with the power of the Malboro fiend had been a stroke of luck. She wouldn't have won otherwise. "…but…you must be exhausted."

"…must…kill…you…"

Teela snorted. "You still on to that?"

"…why…persist…you…only…suffer…"

The thief stared quietly at the cursed man in front of her. What a hellish life he had lived…and a hellish death as well. He had been brought back…and for what reason, really? "I may have suffered a lot…but I don't really care. I've still got people to live for. And you…" She sighed. Her eyes suddenly looked somber. "You died a long time ago. Everyone you knew? They're gone too. You have no one else to live for…I do."

Terrance's eyes remained just as dead as before. Teela snorted; how she hated those eyes. Whoever had the idea to resurrect Terrance Gorio deserved a very painful death. "But…death…rejected me…"

"No. Some stupid men rejected your death. But I can give it back."

The cursed man stared, ignoring the fact that Teela was positioning her hands next to his cheek and atop his shoulder. "…really…?"

Teela nodded.

The briefest flicker of a smile came to the Ultima Weapon's face.

_KRICK._

The thief scowled as Terrance Gorio's body – neck twisted and broken – slumped to the ground. She hated that kind of smile. Smiling, because you knew you were going to die…who in the world smiled because of that?

She had…a few times, when she had been on death's doorstep during her time as a 'heretic'. Living on the streets, amongst the thieves and crooks of Luca…how many times had she just wished for it all to end, hoping that that one knife wound, that one laser blast, would be the thing to kill her?

How weak she had once been, to think death was an answer to her troubles. The memories of her moments of weakness made her revile.

Oh well, enough of those thoughts.

As Terrance's body dissolved into pyreflies, the thief walked over towards the group, her body returning to normal. The Gray Flesh receded. Her white shirt and starry skirt fluttered in the wind as she scratched at her long brown hair. "Yo. Sin gave me a little detour."

"_Clearly._"

Serena asked, "Ms. Teela…are you okay…?"

The thief forced a smile. "Eh, I'll be fine after a nap. And maybe an Elixir." Her body actually felt like mush. Though most of the serious cuts weren't bleeding since she had transformed back, she'd need to take a shower. Did this airship even have one?

"Why didn't you absorb Terrance's pyreflies?"

Teela paused.

The Al Bhed continued to speak. "Well? He was obviously quite powerful. His abilities would have been-"

**SLAM!!!**

Aaron's face met the deck.

Teela's red eye blazed with fury, and her gray eye was cold with utter disgust. The snarl on her face…ooh, how monstrous it was. She clenched her right fist, roaring, "**_DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY THAT. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!!!_**" Teela's voice strained from the sheer intensity of her tirade. "Don't think you can begin to understand…**fool. MORON!**"

A hand clasped onto her shoulder. Teela whirled around to see the silent eyes of Hirum, his eyes possessing some measure of understanding…perhaps it was because she had told him.

Teela – her eyes unchanging in their duality – forcibly sighed. "…hmph."

"If we can't find an Elixir, I'll use some of my curative spells."

"…okay. Fine then."

As Hirum and Teela both walked away, the summoner glanced back at his Al Bhed guardian. "Aaron. When you get up, plot a course for the western border of the Calm Lands."

Aaron grimaced as Hirum and Teela disappeared inside the airship. "Man, what was that all about?"

Trigon harrumphed. "_Fool. Asking Teela to absorb someone just like her was shortsighted._" The mask switched. "_**And idiotic.**_" Again. "_Besides, no one could empathize with Terrance Gorio like Teela can…I'm certain that's why killing him had such an affect on our friend._"

The son of the Boss sighed as he sat up, rubbing his cheek. He supposed they had a point. _Meh, blame my mindset._ Always looking for an advantage, for leverage, no matter the ethical troubles…that had been part of his way of life for a long time.

Change really was needed in the Al Bhed's way of thinking.

And all the while, Cid and Serena stared. The former gazed at the latter. "Are you okay?"

"…yeah…" The young girl grimaced. Her head had a dull ache to it; too much stress from battle, perhaps? "I just wish we didn't argue so much…but I guess that's how friends get sometime."

The CESS Operative quietly hefted the girl up into his arms. She felt as limp as a noodle; she really was tired. "Everyone just needs a little more discipline."

"Is that all?"

"It would help."

Trigon silently watched as everyone left the Flight Deck. He gazed down below, at the ruins of Se Iea Nuvo. _I must say…this was an interesting detour. It seems Teela and Siana have made a peace pact of sorts…_

**_Eh, it'll take some getting used to those freaky eyes of hers. Red AND gray? Bleh._**

_My my. If mere eye colors do that, I shudder to think how you reacted upon seeing my scarred eye for the first time._

_**You insinuating something pal?!**_

_If you say so._

_Ho ho ho…you two are something else._

Trigon turned around and walked inside.

And so that was that.

The _Celsius_ took off minutes later, towards the Calm Lands.

The Pilgrimage was back on schedule.

xxxx

_/3:30 ST, Elevator, Palace of Yevon, First Column, Bevelle/_

Although there were some machina to be found in the Palace of Yevon, there still existed a number of magically powered equipment inside. This elevator was one of those things.

High Priest Xehaden kept his hand – crackling with Thundaga magic – atop a small pylon in the center of the lift. Rorek and Shive were with him.

Rorek glanced at Xehaden. "I could take over for you."

"I am quite fine." He glanced at Shive. "I notice that you still disagree with my planned course of action."

The blonde-haired Shive frowned. She had always been a dour, quiet woman. "…the Maesters could still be in the middle of their meeting. It would be rude to interrupt them."

"I have a damage report for them, and I would like to hear their suggestions about the ensuing repairs that will be needed for Bevelle." His yellow eyes narrowed. "Besides, I'm sure Malchior will have found out something conclusively one way or another by now. I'll have to prepare the Maesters for his arrival and any information he might bring."

Rorek asked, "Do you think what happened to Bevelle…wasn't an accident? Really?"

"If so, there'll be a steep price to pay." And that was all Xehaden said as the elevator came to a stop, thick stone latches moving to lock it in place.

The door opened…and all three of them saw pyreflies. And blood. So, so much blood.

The three high priests stared in absolute horror at what was within the Grand Sanctum of the Maesters…but nothing horrified them as much as the sight of the corpses.

Very, very familiar corpses.

"**_MAESTERS!!!_**"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 85: The Purifico

xxxx

Author's Notes: Seems like a good place to stop.

Anywho, here's this story's Ultima Weapon. The Terrance Gorio angle has been taken care of (and no, he didn't write A Society of Sin, for those wondering; the wording suggests it was by someone who LIVED with the Sin worshippers of Se Iea Nuvo.) And now the Maesters are known to be dead. And Jecht-Trigon has unveiled his second and final overdrive. Now we just need to see Braska's second and final overdrive. And a new dance number!

Time to get back to Legacy. And finals.

See you soon, and please review!


	89. The Purifico

Author's Note: Beware, political intrigue ahoy! Plus some outright lying and fibbing. o.o

Apologies for the late delays, hopefully I'll get some substantial progress done before the 4-year anniversary of FFX-3.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 85: The Purifico

xxxx

/_3:45 ST, Zoomer Track 4, Above Macalania Forest/_

Summoner Nira blinked.

Not because the wind was rushing past her face; she was used to it, flying atop the Machina Maw. Not because her blue hair was lashing out, being dragged on by the sheer force of the wind; it was pressed against the burly chest of her guardian Kurik Ronso. His muscular form was firmly entrenched, his claws pricking into the hull of the zoomer they sat on. The long, segmented train zoomed over the hovering tracks, which connected with a metal column every now and then to recharge the hover jets (courtesy of power cells that received power from lightning rods in the Thunder Plains, transmitted via cords attached to the underside of the tracks; this system helped ensure an equal distribution of power, and to provide some delay time during repair periods should the cords be severed). The train had been going at a decent speed…but she wasn't worried about falling off into the dense branches of crystal oak below (and Macalania Forest was a downright BEAUTIFUL sight when the sunlight glistened off of its crystalline leaves).

What made her blink was the fact that the zoomer was slowing down in the middle of its trip over the forest. "What's going on?"

"Kurik not know," rumbled the Black Ronso, his tail twitching.

A conductor poked his head out one of the hull hatches, his blue cap misaligned with his head. "Apologies for the sudden jolt Lady Summoner."

"What happened?" asked Nira. "Why'd we stop?"

"The zoomer's sensors detected that the tracks ahead have no power." Pointing ahead, the conductor gazed at the aerial tracks, their undersides devoid of the telltale violet glow of the hover jets. "Considering all the passengers and cargo we have on board, traveling over the tracks would cause them to collapse from the weight."

Nira frowned, her shoulder-length hair framing her face. Perhaps the recent rebirth of the forest had broken some of the recharge stations? Or had something occurred in Bevelle to short out the power cords? "Any idea as to what happened?"

"My only guess is that it's due to Bevelle. SN Set transmissions from nearby airships are all concerning Bevelle; there was a massive attack by Sin last night, and all power throughout the city is down."

Nira froze. _Sin attacked Bevelle?!_

"Nira." Kurik Ronso suddenly stood, putting a clawed hand atop his charge's head. "We must hurry to Bevelle. They need summoner."

"…of course." Nira's lips set into a resolute frown as she summoned the Machina Maw, which was soon rocketing off towards Bevelle, holding the two of them on her back. Kurik was silent as Nira clutched her staff tightly. The girl was nervous and worried…and with good reason.

Death always followed Sin. Always.

xxxx

_/4:00 ST, Grand Sanctum of the Maesters, First Column, Bevelle/_

The scene was one of barely-restrained chaos.

Guardsmen stood watch over the scene as priests, monks, priestesses, and nuns moaned and wailed, their sadness making itself as known as the cries of the pyreflies. The bodies of the four Maesters were being photographed and recorded by reporters and sphere-cameramen, the images being sent over the Sphere Net…and all of Spira would soon know what had befallen here. Richard Kuvod – having gotten bored and decided to mosey around while Assa Mito did his work – had arrived during the commotion, and was now checking the bodies. The formerly grandiose and pristine atmosphere of the Grand Sanctum was tainted with blood, emotion, and panic.

High Priest Malchior's blood boiled all the more because of it. "Whoever did this will pay."

The seven High Priests all stood at the far corner of the Grand Sanctum, their eyes watching the entire scenario.

Xehaden, Rorek, Malchior, Gomago, Shive, Nila Ronso, and Guru Guado.

"Are we…absolutely certain…it was not…an errant Sinspawn…?" gasped High Priest Guru Guado, his voice breathy and dry from age.

"You heard that homicide detective's initial autopsy analysis," remarked High Priest Gomago, his small frame rumbling under the power of his deep voice. "He is Richard Kuvod. He's renowned the world over for his expertise in such matters. Despite his unseemly appearance, he is good at what he does. And he concluded that the Maesters' wounds could have only come from an exceptionally skilled warrior, or mage."

High Priest Nila Ronso bared her fangs, showing her distaste and fury. "Such brutality…while Maesters weak. They dead, without mercy, without honor. The killers…they not go unpunished."

"So we agree. The question is, who? And where do we proceed from here?" High Priest Xehaden shifted his cool yellow eyes, gazing deeply into the faces of his compatriots.

High Priest Rorek cleared his throat, mentally reviewing his near-encyclopedic knowledge regarding Yevonite customs and laws. "First, before we do anything else, we will have to hold a funeral pyre for the Maesters. Their bodies will be cleaned, dressed, and then cremated, and all summoners within the city at the time will send the Maesters off, as is custom. Then the Maesters' ashes will stay at their respective temples for one week before being sent to Guadosalam, to be scattered across the Farplane." Rorek paused. What was next? _Ah, yes._ "Second, special elections will be held to determine the new Maesters. Until that time comes, the Yevonite Clergy will assume authority over the entire religion. However, we also have the choice of calling upon the previous group of Maesters, to have them serve until elections are carried out."

Malchior gazed over at his fellow High Priests. "Has Neru left yet?"

"I believe he has. Should we call and have him return?" answered Gomago.

High Priest Shive shook her head, opting to speak and give a reminder to everyone. "Two of his fellow Maesters – Giruc Guado and Kongo Ronso – have already passed away, and Cecil is serving in a different capacity now. We cannot call him back to serve."

Nodding, Xehaden contemplated for a few moments before speaking up again. "Very well. It would be unfitting to have only one Maester serve, even if it is the former Grand Maester. Besides, Neru has his duties as the High Maejin of the Summoner's School of Baaj." The silver-haired High Priest held his hand out. "Motion to temporarily instate the Yevonite Clergy as the prime ruling authority of Yevon, accepted?"

The High Priests held their hands out. "Accepted."

"Very well then." Xehaden turned his gaze back to Rorek. "Anything else, aside from the funeral arrangements?"

Rorek frowned, as he scratched at his red-haired scalp. He had lost his large purple hat during the fight against Sin the previous night. He felt out of place seeing it on the heads of Shive, Gomago, Guru Guado, and Nila Ronso. Then again, neither Malchior nor Xehaden had theirs, so he felt a little better about his inadequate uniform. "Continuing on…we will obviously have to determine who killed the Maesters. There are only three matters before us now; the Maesters' funeral, the reconstruction and rehabilitation of Bevelle, and determining the identity of the person or persons who killed Masho, Ioros, Noveos Guado, and Yulik Ronso. We also have to find out who, or what, caused the power outage."

"Do…we have…any…suspects…?" asked Guru Guado with a raspy tone.

That was the million gil question. Who did it? The High Priests quickly thought about all possible scenarios. Humans, Guado, Ronso, Al Bhed, Hypello…an ancient and intelligent fiend? Who knew?

Malchior already had his suspicions. Although the power outage had been an incident of his own design, he had long suspected of the BTC and the ABTC of striking down the Maesters…especially given their haughty and conceited attitudes. The idea of two giant conglomerates controlling anything and everything within their clutches, warring against each other for the sake of wealth, power, and status…it was not a farfetched idea. However, he had no proof for such an action. Torren Yates and Daedalus, for all of their schemes, had never shown a desire to wage outright war against the religion of Yevon for the sake of power. _Hmm…but something about this doesn't seem right. First all of the commotion regarding that replica of the original Sin…then the assault on Bikanel Island._ He mentally cursed; he should've inquired more into the matter with Ryoda before Sin's attack. Now he was cut off from his BTC informant; for all he knew, Ryoda was dead. _I should've asked for more details about the incident within the Infinito Complex…but I was too focused on the upcoming attack and the EMP-Bomb at the time. What caused that clone of Sin to go free? Who in the world caused the BTC to get in such a tizzy so as to release volatile information at a PRESS conference?_ So many variables to keep track of…and slipping would land him in deep trouble.

T'was the curse of conspiracy.

All he knew was that – if Hiregor had spoken the truth – someone from the ABTC had infiltrated and released the clone of Sin. But who? And did they have any connection with the events regarding the Maesters?

A sudden thought came to mind. Malchior looked over at Xehaden. "Xehaden. Do you recall the information you told me regarding a possible…" The old man looked about momentarily; they were at the far edge of the room, away from prying eyes and ears. "…summoner-killer?"

Xehaden's eyes narrowed. "A connection perhaps?"

"_Summoner-killer?_ Explain," demanded Nila Ronso.

"Information from the temples has indicated a large decrease in the number of traveling summoners, particularly amongst this year's graduating class. And with the attack on my son and his guardians, it's an avenue of thought that should be considered." Xehaden frowned, recalling his son's condition. He wondered how the operation had gone.

Gomago's frown deepened, his narrow eyes closed in thought. "…hmm. That corpse that had been with Terros…his guardian, I assume." Glancing over at Masho, he muttered, "Flames…a completely charred corpse. It fits…" His brow was knotted together. "A summoner-killer attacking the Maesters…an odd idea, but the burns on both Terros's guardian and Masho are eerily identical." Then again, the skin on both corpses was crackling black. With the exception of the large sword wound in Masho's chest, who **could** tell if there was any difference between the two corpses?

The thought went amongst the high priests for a few moments. The idea was unsettling. If the person who had attacked Terros – and, apparently, other summoners – had also attacked the Maesters, what was the motivation? What had been the reason? What was the '_why_'?

"Who was the last person to see the Maesters?" asked Shive, out of the blue.

Silence.

Then Rorek's eyes dilated. "…Summoner Hirum."

The name flittered about for a moment. Hirum. The summoner that had come the previous night, aiding the Maesters and the Yevonite Clergy in the battle against Sin and its spawn. The one who had performed the Sending earlier that morning.

_And the boy with the Boss's son as a guardian_. Malchior's eyes narrowed. Was there a connection? And of the warrior clad in green…a memory returned slowly, crawling at a shoopuf's pace. Ryoda had given him a few details concerning Project CESS (which had actually been mentioned during Hiregor's press conference, now that he recalled…and of course, Hiregor had neglected to tell the whole truth). Super soldiers, clad in green armor. Accurate marksmen and strong beyond belief. _And the boy with a BTC super soldier as a guardian_. The dominoes were lining up now, and he didn't trust what they were headed. _And the boy with a cursed heretic as a guardian_. Teela. The girl with the Gray Flesh.

What was the common thread linking them all?

"What about Hirum?"

Everyone turned to see Terros walking towards them. The dark-haired boy's pale blue eyes seemed to glimmer, much like his new hands. Hands of metal, colored dark gray; segmented at the joints, and the skeletal frame was curved, yet dense. The artificial fingers seemed to flex every second, as though the teen was trying to get used to his new appendages.

Xehaden looked quietly at his son. "Terros. You're awake." Glancing at his hands, he added, "Are your new hands functioning?"

Terros calmly looked down at his metallic hands. A number of sensor pads lined their surface, sending a dull sensation to his brain when they felt pressure. However, they were not that sophisticated; though they could differentiate temperatures, Terros wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a stone block and a staff. His sense of touch had lost one of its most important components: the hands and their sensitive nerves. Although the fingers could move with rather impressive dexterity, and although he could channel mana through special conduits throughout the metal, they couldn't quite compare to his old flesh-and-blood hands.

Perhaps he should have only incinerated one hand.

Was his hatred for Hirum worth this?

No…it wasn't hatred. It was Hirum's fault. Had he simply stepped aside and abandoned his Pilgrimage, this entire mess wouldn't be happening. Hirum had to screw things up; didn't he realize that it was HIS destiny to defeat Sin? His destiny, and _no one_ else's!

The summoner, his thoughts raging at the target of his displeasure, muttered, "They are…adequate." Gazing over at the crowd of religious clergymen, he paled at the sight of the four corpses. "What happened to the Maesters…?!"

"They were killed. The culprit is unknown," answered Xehaden.

Terros's eyes widened out of disbelief. The Maesters? **KILLED?!** They were the most powerful people within Yevon…not even the Maejins or the High Priests compared. His father was quite strong – he had been so close to winning the title of Grand Maester as well! – but his skills, in their entirety, were simply swept away in the face of _Elegy of the Spirit_.

And…yet…

All of them were lying there. Dead.

_How?_

"Masho's wounds were very similar to those on the corpse that had been with you when you arrived," interjected Gomago. "Who attacked you? And who was the corpse?"

"…my guardian. Purga." _The guardian I killed._

Xehaden's eyes narrowed again. The summoner-killer. This reeked of his – or her – work. "Explain in detail. Now. Was Hirum the one who did this?"

Terros briefly paused, his face scrunching together. He had thought of what to say over and over again beforehand. Ever since he had left Savin's corpse behind, he had wondered how he would pull this off. To lie, to the High Priests…to his father. What if they suspected something? It was not a matter of the tale itself; he already knew a plausible way to portray Hirum as the villain. But to do so, he would have to portray himself as someone who had actually lost…to a fool like him!

The memory of his last battle burned. How had it happened?!

"Terros." The boy looked up at his father, who continued, "I know you have great pride in your strength. I know that you've always held high standards for yourself…which is why how I know speaking of your loss will be hard. But we must know. Now speak."

"…very well." Sighing, the summoner looked up at the starry ceiling, his eyes focusing in silence. "I've only fought Hirum twice. The first time was at the Mi'ihen Highroad. He stood no chance…fitting for a dropout, who couldn't even graduate from the SSoB like everyone else." That had been another pet peeve of Terros's. How in the world had Hirum gotten that Eye of Baaj badge to begin with? He knew that it couldn't have been legitimate…so he had to have gotten it from someone else. But who? _Hmph. A weakling trying to worm his way up via theft._ At least Terros had been performing a service by doing away with those who had no business fighting Sin (and if they resisted, they had no fault for their own if he decided to teach them a lesson before killing them). He truly believed this. He knew it to be truth. "The second time was more recently, in the Thunder Plains. We fought off the beaten path, away from the main paths. I won then as well."

The High Priests nodded, taking Terros's words in stride. The thought that they might have been lied to…it never even crossed their minds. Malchior grumbled, "It sill boggles my mind. The Clergy had voted to enforce Maejin Gorno's declaration of Hirum's ineligibility, until we were overruled by the Maesters."

Terros arched an eyebrow. THAT was new. "Really?" A nod was his answer…and although it didn't show, his mind was suddenly aflame with fury. The Maesters had essentially overridden Hirum's status as a dropout?! _WHY?! Why would the Maesters show favor to such a worthless dog?!?!_ "I did not know that…that they would favor someone like him strikes me as odd. Especially considering how he and his guardians immediately ambushed us after our second battle."

The High Priests' attention was now down to an ironclad focus. "Elaborate," demanded Shive, her gaze cold and icy.

"His guardians… I don't quite know how to describe them. One of them was a man clad in black, though he seemed to act differently from time-to-time…one was a small red-haired girl…another was a man in green armor…there was also an Al Bhed…and finally, there was this brown-haired girl." Terros scowled. That girl, with those red eyes, wielding an Iron Giant's blade as though it were a butter knife. "It wasn't like a Guado fiend summoner…not like Blue Magic either…she simply manifested and used the fiends' powers, as if they were at her whim." It was dumbfounding, now that he gave more thought to it. How had she done it?

"Teela. Known also as Terrible Teela, a petty thief from Luca who possesses the Gray Flesh of Sin." Everyone looked over at Malchior, who was reciting the information from his head. "Deemed impure for possessing the Gray Flesh, generally shunned from temples that recognize her, driven to thievery, and currently serving as Hirum's guardian." Noting Terros's surprised stare, the old man continued, "Summoner Hirum has been of interest to the Clergy for some time. Not just because of how he began his Pilgrimage…and not just because of the Maesters have shown him favor…but because of the interesting nature of his guardians." Only five guardians for one summoner…but there was so much mystery and intrigued surrounding them alone. "The Al Bhed is actually Aaron, a member of the Al Bhed Technologies Commission Council as a head of the Special Weapons Division, and the son of Daedalus, the Boss of the ABTC. The soldier in green armor is actually the result of the BTC's Project CESS…for **C**ybernetically **E**nhanced **S**uper **S**oldiers. The girl Teela possesses the flesh of Sin, and can transform into fiends and Sinspawn with the powers it grants to her. And given the group's current track record, I wouldn't be surprised if we eventually found out there was some hidden mystery regarding the red-haired girl and the man in black."

Terros was rapidly forcing himself to reevaluate his opinion of Hirum and his little troupe. They had been annoyances. Oddly strong annoyances, but annoyances nevertheless.

But now…ABTC? Project CESS? 'Gray **FLESH**'? _Hirum…what has he gotten into, to the point he would have the Maesters vouch for him?_

It didn't make sense.

The idea of Hirum being more than a dropout was unnerving. In just a few short minutes, the summoner had built up an impressive aura of mystery…in a way, it made Terros's loss easier to accept. Even if he would have rather ignored the whole issue. But the dead Maesters…did Hirum have a connection with them? "In any case…after I defeated him a second time, I moved on towards Macalania Forest with my guardians Savin and Purga. But…while we were about to enter the forest, we were ambushed. That girl did something to Savin…vaporized him…" He talked as though he were suddenly short of breath. It added a sense of terror to what he had (allegedly) witnessed. "Hirum…he summoned an aeon called Cerberus. He commanded it to use its Overdrive on me while he dealt with Purga." Well, at least that was a partial truth. Hirum HAD indeed commanded Cerberus to attack him.

The High Priests visibly bristled. Xehaden especially so. Cerberus's Overdrive – Triforce Crusher – was immensely powerful! That his son had survived at all was a sheer miracle.

"I was barely standing. Purga had been roasted to a crisp. I warded Hirum and his guardians back with a Blizzaga spell and summoned the Machina Maw. Before I could escape, Hirum shot off one last spell. Flare. He hit my hands as I fled atop my aeon…incinerated them. I had hoped to bring Savin along as well, to see if there was a way to heal him and Purga…but I guess I was too late. His corpse was too far away, and I could only make my escape with Purga…and it turns out it was all for naught." Looking down at his mechanical hands, he clenched them tightly. Anger. Fury.

The High Priests saw this and thought he was feeling angry remorse, at being unable to save his fellows.

Far from it. He was furious at how he had lost. But now, he wanted to know how Hirum had gotten so powerful. He remembered the boy's skills from the days of the SSoB. There was no possible way he had become so strong in such a short amount of time.

"This…Hirum…he…seems…" Guru Guado scowled, his wrinkles tightening. "…very…troublesome."

"So it seem," growled Nila Ronso, the furs on her body standing on edge. "Hirum scum. Why he do this?"

Xehaden's eyes glinted dangerously. "We still don't have any proof that Hirum attacked the Maesters. But his recent behavior and the nature of his entourage…they are indeed worrisome. True, he did aid us in the battle against Sin…"

"But it seems his goal of defeating Sin is so extreme that he would kill others to reduce the competition," snarled Malchior. At the same time, the gears in his head were turning. He had yet to come up with a plausible solution to explain the sudden power outage. Yet…Hirum's presence in Bevelle (considering how he had had the aeon Cerberus, his fight with Terros had to have occurred after or during the whole fiasco concerning the clone of Sin) was troubling. He'd have to look into this. Perhaps look into the records of the Bevelle Guardsmen, see their communication logs…

"Hirum's last words."

Everyone turned towards Rorek, who suddenly looked aghast at a memory. What Hirum had said, upon seeing Terros. "What he said, before leaving…" Connected to these events, Hirum's words now reeked of arrogance and hubris. "…_'Last time I saw him, he had both hands. Hope he gets better.'_ That he could say that…"

Terros's impulsive expression of anger was easily trumped by Xehaden's look of utter wrath. The silver-haired High Priest scowled, recalling another set of words. _You arrogant little pissant. 'Give the Maesters my regards?'_ That he could say that…after killing them…

Well, he couldn't prove it. But who could have done it otherwise? Hirum had been the last one to see the Maesters. He had attacked Terros and had killed his guardians along with his allies. Hirum's own guardians were very questionable, to say the least.

What to do?

Well…there was…_that_…

"Terros. I suggest you undergo the Cloister of Trials and obtain the aeon of Bevelle Temple. If you would like, you could recruit new guardians from amongst the Clergymen. If not, that is fine." Xehaden looked over at his fellow High Priests. "Come with me, High Priests. We have matters to discuss."

As the six other High Priests followed Xehaden – Guru Guado somehow seeming to _glide_ across the flower, without even moving at all – Rorek asked, "Will he be okay? He just received new hands, and he'll need to practice channeling mana through them. Can he conquer the Trials on his own? He'll have to go through the first tower AND the second tower on his own. And that's not counting the actual battle to claim the aeon!"

"He will be fine. After all, he _IS_ my son." That was Xehaden's answer, and it was filled with confidence…and a small measure of pride. Despite his losses, Terros had rebounded considerably well mentally. Rebounding physically would be no problem.

It was those words that Terros heard last as the High Priests entered an elevator leading down to the Palace of Yevon. It was those words that made him smirk.

He didn't quite know what was going on with Hirum. And honestly, he didn't care. He might have or might not have killed the Maesters.

All he knew was that he was going to become stronger. He would kill that fool and his guardians for humiliating him. Then he would continue on his Pilgrimage.

_Next time we fight…you will fall. I am the son of High Priest Xehaden, and the highest-ranked member of this year's graduating class. I have been trained in the art of magic and fighting since I was a child._ Terros headed for a different elevator, thoughts of glory in his mind. _You will not stand in my way forever…and if you turn out to be the one responsible for the Maesters' demise, I will make your death a long one._

Those thoughts drifted through Terros's mind as he left the Grand Sanctum.

xxxx

_/4:13 ST, Elevator, Palace of Yevon, First Column, Bevelle/_

Electricity surged through the pylon as Xehaden stared at his fellow High Priests. "Attacking my son, killing two guardians, having guardians with rather questionable natures, possibly being the 'summoner-killer', and possibly being the murderer of the four Maesters."

"Hirum seems to have quite the rap sheet," muttered Gomago.

"We only have testimony and circumstantial proof for all accusations," interjected Shive. "Before we commit to anything…we must be sure."

Malchior arched an eyebrow. "Okay then, let's go over what we do know. Terros's hands were burned off. One of his guardians is a burned husk lying inside a morgue. His other guardian is also a burned husk somewhere in the Thunder Plains or Macalania Forest, probably disposed of by now. The timeline is odd, but Hirum arrived at this city around the time of the emergence of Sin's clone, the power outage, and Sin's actual attack. Hirum was the last person to see the Maesters before their deaths. One of Hirum's guardians is the son of the ABTC's Boss, and is a high-ranking member of an organization that – if what Hiregor said is to be believed – inadvertently caused the destruction of Nibilo. Another of Hirum's guardians is actually part of the BTC's Project CESS, making him a super soldier with power beyond imagine. And yet ANOTHER one of his guardians is a wanted criminal from Luca, a girl who possesses the Gray Flesh and is thus connected to Sin on a level quite possibly at the depth of a Sinspawn's. Because of his actions and the character of his guardians, he is now suspected of actually taking down summoners and their guardians. And, of course, he is suspected of killing the Maesters." Snarling, the old man mocked, "Does _that_ answer your question?!"

"Calm…down…" Guru Guado rasped.

"One thing certain…" Nila Ronso's claws flexed in and out. "Summoner Hirum dangerous. Needs watching."

"On that we can agree. And there's still the matter that Hirum killed two guardians AND tried to kill a summoner. Of that, we can be absolutely certain of." Gomago turned his gaze to Shive. "I know it's not something we want to believe…but such atrocities have occurred before in the history of Yevon. The summoner revolt of _630 A.S.D._? The tyranny of Grand Maester Huron in _879 A.S.D._? And need I mention **SEYMOUR GUADO?**"

"…point taken," admitted Shive, her dark eyes softening. "So…what shall we do?"

Xehaden closed his eyes, his expression one of…acceptance. What had he decided? "I suggest we send the Purifico."

Alarm and shock surged over the faces of his fellow High Priests. Rorek sputtered, "T-THEM?! Do you really think we need _their_ assistance? Why not just send several teams of Guardsmen to apprehend him?!"

"I honestly do not think they would be enough," admitted Xehaden. He truly did not think so. Given the recent information that had been bandied about…something felt off about the boy. "We all must contact the Purifico and have them face Hirum and his guardians in battle. To the death, if necessary."

"Be…reasonable…" Guru Guado's bottom lip quivered with warning. "Do…not…send…them…"

"Hirum and guardians…slaughtered. I not approve. They must face trial!" growled Nila Ronso in her broken speech.

Malchior's nostrils flared. What a wonderful opportunity! This would test the true strength of Hirum and his guardians. He'd find out how much worry was warranted. "Although I am slightly apprehensive of such a tactic…I agree. We should send the Purifico."

Gomago frowned. "Hmm…a tough decision. But I agree that Guardsmen will not be enough. Given what we know, Hirum and his guardians possess great power." Sighing, he reluctantly said, "Send the Purifico."

"…given the circumstances, I see no sense in going halfway. If we must act against Hirum and his guardians, we should use the option that's guaranteed to succeed." Shive grimaced. She was unused to talking so much. "Let the Purifico do their duty."

Rorek gazed worriedly at his fellow High Priests. Xehaden, Malchior, Gomago, and Shive had advocated the use of the Purifico. "…is it really necessary? True, Hirum and his guardians seem formidable…but to use _**THEM?**_"

"If four High Priests feel that Purifico needed…then I agree as well." Nila Ronso scowled. She wanted the treasonous boy to face trial for his actions! "Send Purifico."

Guru Guado's jowls sagged further as his frown deepened. "Fools…they…will…destroy…the boy…" Mumbling, he acquiesced, "But…tough…decisions…must…be made…send…the Purifico…"

Rorek blanched. He was the only one left. Would they really send the Purifico? It was…almost unfathomable…but…given the circumstances…was there really any other choice? All other possible resources would have to be dedicated to rebuilding Bevelle.

And after what they had learned, could they take any chance?

No. They couldn't.

"Send the Purifico."

Xehaden nodded at Rorek's answer. "Very well then. To the Hall of the Clergy."

The elevator slowed to a stop, and all seven High Priests departed.

xxxx

What is the Purifico?

One probably thinks of the Via Purifico: an ancient labyrinth filled with multiple passageways, deep underwater channels, and a plethora of powerful fiends. As with the Via Infinito, it had once been a place where heretics and those convicted of treason by Yevon were sentenced. Through death, they were set free from the weight of their crimes. They were sent there to die…so that their sins would be purified. Hence, 'Purifico'. This was unlike the Via Infinito, where the worst of the worst were exiled, where the sheer malignance of their sins would burden them forever, and their spirit would be punished for infinity.

Ever since its construction centuries ago, long before the Second Dawn, only a few had lived to escape its clutches. Lady Yuna and her guardians were some of those few.

But then, in _91 A.S.D._, the city of Bevelle began to undergo an extensive renovation. At a thirty mile diameter already, it made little sense to spread even further. So the people thought…why not upward? So it was in the year the construction of what was now known as the Fifth Column began. It would be completed nineteen years until it was completely finished, in _110 A.S.D._ The city stood atop the wall of metal, with multiple lattices supporting translucent platforms that crisscrossed the top. The Palace of Yevon and the Temple of Yevon-Bevelle had been newly built, and were now standing atop the city (granted, this pattern would not continue forever…as the number of columns increased, the number of support beams increased, as did the thickness of the fifth column's walls. No longer did the Highbridge lead to the Fifth Column…rather, it now ended at the Third Column). This left the original Palace of Yevon and the original Temple – now in Old Bevelle – unused. They still had prime importance as educational and religious centers…but their importance faded with time, as the new Palace and Temple continued to ascend higher and higher with each new column. What of the Via Purifico now? Its use as a gulag was over; it had been converted to a water channeling/hydroelectric energy/purification system during the time of the Third Column's construction. But the very term still held meaning.

It would emerge into the conscious of the Religion of Yevon in the year _630 A.S.D._

The Summoner Revolt.

Recall the hidden history that none, save few, remember: the purchase of the platforms in Baaj from the Al Bhed by Grand Maester Inula Ronso, for the purpose of a universal school for summoners. It was fully completed in _630 A.S.D._ From that moment, the Maesters and the Yevonite Clergy mandated that all summoners-in-training – before beginning their Pilgrimage – were to attend a minimum of four years at the Summoner's School of Baaj.

This did not go over well with the summoners.

The summoners, ever since BEFORE the beginning of Yevon, since the time preceding the Bevelle-Zanarkand War, had always learned their art from their homeland. The summoning arts had been passed down from generation to generation, from old to young, from elders to children. Following the creation of Yevon and the construction of the temples, towns and villages coagulated around them (well, some of them). People learned from the temples, and the traditions held strong. It was almost a source of pride, in a way; the people of Besaid had always felt proud that Lady Yuna had been raised and trained there. The same applied with other summoners of great repute as well. To uproot all summoners from these customs…to suddenly cast aside all of the old ways…it was unwanted. They fought Sin to protect their lives and traditions! Why were they being struck down by Yevon itself?!

Change often bred resentment…and resistance.

In some cases, violent resistance.

Most summoners in Remiem, Bevelle, and Guadosalam accepted this change quite readily, as they had been mostly aware of the Maesters' work regarding Baaj for at least a few years (giving them time to prepare for such a change). The further south one went, the more uninformed one was regarding the plans…and when the order to have everyone go to the SSoB was mandated throughout Spira, resistance was most vocal in Luca, Kilika, and Besaid.

Then a local high priest at Luca had a thought. A position for that of the most prestigious of High Priests – the Maevin – was open. If he could help speed things along, then he'd probably be lauded for it. After all, a consolidated training school was in the best interest for the summoners; they would have far more resources to prepare themselves for the Pilgrimage. It was in their best interests. But there was the matter of getting the summoners out of the temples that they had holed themselves up in.

So he had the bright idea to send in the Guardsmen.

The Temple of Yevon-Luca erupted into chaos as summoners, summoners-in-training, mages, and various other Clergymen (those who did not agree with the SSoB measure) panicked, fighting back against the Guardsmen that forcibly tried to remove them from the premises. Blood was shed, and a few dozen people died (including the foolish high priest). Those who resisted fled on a stolen airship to Kilika, spreading the word of what had happened. Out of sheer shock, the rebelling summoners gathered their followers from Luca, Kilika, and Besaid. The actions of the Guardsmen had been proof enough; Yevon had been willing to kill them over something as small as tradition.

So they decided to strike back.

Bevelle had been hit swiftly. Bevelle Temple, the Palace of Yevon, and the various religious centers of the giant city – which, by this point in history, had built up to the Second Column – were razed and ransacked. Costs for repair, reconstruction, and refurbishment would run well over several hundred million gil. And that didn't account for the monks, nuns, and civilians that had lost their lives at the hands of those who had been too…zealous.

The Maesters and the Yevonite Clergy were furious. Branding the rebelling summoners and all who followed them as heretics, they announced that the rebels were marked for death. In retaliation, the revolting summoners went to Baaj…and threatened to shatter the very foundations of the new school.

Grand Maester Inula Ronso would not have this Summoner Revolt continue. The fabric of Yevon itself was being threatened…and he would not stand for it.

So, just as when he had bought the platforms from the Al Bhed, he worked behind the scenes. He secretly gathered a collection of the finest warriors. Mages, bounty hunters, mercenaries, summoners who wanted to stop the bloodshed…he gathered them all, their only common characteristic being total loyalty to Yevon. They would fulfill a function that had long gone unused.

The Via Purifico would be reborn as a group of the hardiest of fighters, known simply as the **Purifico**.

Fifteen had been selected. Warriors of the deadliest kind.

They had gone to Baaj in the dead of night, slaughtering everyone there. Their corpses had been lined up and loaded into the very airship the rebels had initially stolen. The airship was then crashed into the sea, sinking to the very bottom. The Purifico immediately returned to the now-empty Summoner's School, cleaned it from top-to-bottom – removing all signs of battle, blood and all – and departed for the Calm Lands.

A week later, the Grand Maester announced – in a publicly-televised Clergy meeting – that he would be leading the Maesters to Baaj to negotiate with the rebels, to try and bring the fighting to an end. He would be accompanied by the Maevins, and a number of news teams. The peace agreement would be shown to the entire world.

Imagine everyone's surprise when they arrived at Baaj, only to find…nothing.

No rebels. No stolen airship. Nothing.

They had simply vanished off the face of Spira.

People searched high and low, only to find nothing. Speculation that the airship had crashed due to the storms of Baaj led nowhere when submarine searches turned up empty. They could only go so far, and submarines could not go to the ocean floor; the oceans about Baaj were some of the deepest in the world, and the submarines could not go that deep. The Summoner Revolt ended just like that: not with a bang, not even with a small whine of uneasy peace…but with a confused whimper. Where had they all gone? Searches were finally called off a month later. To this very day, the true fate of the rebels is one of the greatest unsolved mysteries of Spira.

To those not in the know, of course.

Quietly, the Grand Maester took an extended trip to the Calm Lands and to Mount Gagazet, to 'ease his soul of the ordeal'. He had every Maester and all seven of the head High Priests come join him on his vacation, one at a time. It was there that he would privately introduce them to the Purifico.

Their purpose was important and necessary for the sake of Yevon. As the reincarnation of the Via Purifico, their purpose was to cleanse and purify Yevon of its heretics, of those who would bring disorder and chaos to the world. They had annihilated the rebels, all of them…and because of this, the people of Spira would go along with the Summoner's School. It was all for the best; it would ensure that future summoners would not be so unprepared for the perils of their Pilgrimage. They would be taught and instructed by the best. Besides, in all likelihood, no such peace agreement would have been reached…not without either side sacrificing something they were unwilling to give up (the keeping of the traditions for the rebels, and the heads of the rebels who had committed murder for the Clergy). The Purifico had nullified the conflict, bringing it to an end. They had been necessary.

The Maesters and the Maevins agreed. The Purifico, to ensure their secrecy, would be relocated to an isolated location. Far more isolated than even Baaj…and beyond the reach of anyone, save the most foolish of fools. In return, the fifteen members of the Purifico would be able to bring along their families. They would create a colony of sorts, interbreeding and intermixing, all raising a new generation of warriors. From time-to-time, some of the most capable members of the Clergy would be enlightened as to the nature of the Purifico…and they would be sent away to join the ranks.

The Summoner Revolt had led to the resurrection of the Via Purifico in the flesh.

It wouldn't be until the demise of Grand Maester Huron in _879 A.S.D._ that the entirety of the Yevonite Clergy would learn of their existence…

But that is a tale for another time.

xxxx

_/4:40 ST, Hall of Prayer, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle/_

Nira was stunned at the news.

The Maesters were dead.

But what perturbed her was the sight of Terros, his hands replaced by some odd machina appendages, preparing to take the Trials. He had been muttering something about how 'Hirum would pay for what he had done'. So focused in his quiet tirade that he didn't even notice her presence.

Nira immediately left the Hall of Prayer, returning outside into the open air. Her thoughts were in a flurry of motion, twisting and contorting as her mind tried to make sense of it all. Had Hirum killed the Maesters, if Terros was to be believed? Speaking of Terros, why was he here without his guardians? What had happened to his hands?

And **WHAT** was going on?!

Nira calmly looked towards her guardian, who was standing silently nearby the massive doors leading into the temple. The Black Ronso's yellow eyes narrowed. "What now?"

"Everything seems to be under control here…I think the Sending has already been performed…" Nira clutched her Triton Staff, her blue hair fluttering in the wind. Her brown eyes focused down at her Eye of Baaj badge, which seemed so small now. It did not make her better than Terros, the most powerful of the graduates. But it did not make her better than Hirum the dropout.

And right now, she had questions.

Questions only a dropout could answer.

She didn't even have the desire to partake in the Trials to claim this temple's aeon. After how Terros had nearly killed her, she didn't dare get within earshot of him.

"…we're going to the Calm Lands. And we're going to meet up with Hirum."

Kurik Ronso nodded.

The two, moments later, were atop the Machina Maw, rocketing to the north.

xxxx

_/2:50 ST, Eastern Edge, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

Two hours behind Luca and Bevelle.

The Calm Lands.

An endless expanse of plains, ridges, and gorges. Pocked with scars of wars past, this vast field now often served as the final battle between summoners and Sin. This land, spanning four whole time zones – farther to the west than Valka Peninsula, and just short of Nibilo's longitudinal parallel – was seen by many as the beginning of the end for many Pilgrimages. Beyond these plains lied Mt. Gagazet…the gateway to Zanarkand, the home of the Final Aeon.

Hirum looked quietly at these lands, his gaze cast on the eastern horizon. It was his first time stepping foot here…and the sheer enormity of it all was almost overwhelming. It was so _humongous_…

"Well, you guys ready to walk?"

Turning back toward his guardians, Hirum got mostly annoyed gazes from Teela and Aaron, a stoic response from Cid and Trigon's scarred mask, and a mostly distracted grin of glee from Serena, who was busy going 'oooh' and 'aaah' at the sheer size of the Calm Lands. "Well?"

"You're insane," grumbled Aaron. "We're really going to _WALK?!_"

"My decision's final. We went over this on the way here."

"For once, I agree with the geekoid," said Teela with an irritated voice, her red and gray eyes narrowed out of frustration. "It'll take us days, maybe WEEKS to travel this whole place on foot."

Hirum shrugged nonchalantly, his new green robes flapping in the winds. _Man, the gusts are gonna be big here._ "We'll be fine. I wanted to try and see how it was for my predecessors to come through here…you know, those who didn't have airships. Besides," He gazed up at the cliffs separating the Calm Lands from Zeromus Heights; nestled into a large cavern inside the cliffs, hidden by a series of ridges hanging over and shadowing the cavern entrance, was the _Celsius_. It was parked and locked down. "If worse comes to worse, Serena can teleport us back to the _Celsius_."

"_Whatever you decide. We go where you go._" Trigon held his large blade tightly, staring at the land before them. "_It'll be long. But I'm sure that the summoners of old thought the same._"

"Right!" exclaimed Hirum. It was to resume his Pilgrimage. And now, at last, all of his guardians were reunited. Hopefully for a more EXTENDED length of time than the previous 'reunification' in Bevelle. "So…shall we go?"

"We'll have to deal with them first," suddenly said Cid, is golden visor pointed squarely at a gathering of fiends on the horizon.

Save for one, the fiends were Flan Rojo and Red Elementals. The last one was a monstrous fiend, its body an amalgam of various beasts. A red head with black horns, like a demonic bull. An eagle with white plumage and a yellow beak. A purple-headed feline with a mane of gold, maw full of fangs and steamy breath. Obsidian hooves, a red body, scaly green right arm, and muscular violet left arm. And, at last, a yellow snake for a tail.

A Chimera fiend.

Teela's eyes gleamed as she suddenly sported a toothy grin. "Dibs on the freak with three heads." Moments later, she was charging forward, IG-Sword in hand.

Trigon suddenly sheathed his sword. "_**Hey, you're not starting this without me!!!**_"

Serena looked up at Cid. "Let's go!"

CESS Operative #34 sighed. "Just stay out of trouble. Try and stay behind me." Clutching his BTC-4 laser rifle, the super soldier dashed forward as Serena – her body awash in a violet glow – floated behind him.

Hirum grinned as he materialized a Blizzard Blade. "Well?"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he reached for the R-1 Battle Arms. "You guys are crazy. Insane. NUTS!"

"That's kind of old news," snarkily replied the summoner as he charged into battle alongside his guardians. True, he would have normally been a bit more cautious (and far less sarcastic)…but he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy.

Things were finally back to normal.

The Pilgrimage began anew.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 86: The Chosen Seven

xxxx

Author's Notes: Ah, Final Fantasy X-3. How I've missed you.

More elaboration on the Purifico and where exactly they are in the next chapter, complete with antics from our beloved protagonists.

See you soon, and please review!


	90. The Chosen Seven

Author's Note: Rar. Feel the wrath of my fictional characters!

Anyhow, more elaboration on the Purifico and where the heck they are. And in case you've wondered why there's twenty-four hours for a day on a map with only ten time zones…well, you're about tod find out.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 86: The Chosen Seven

xxxx

_/11:07 ST, Via Purifico, Deep Laguna/_

Six hours ahead of Luca and Bevelle, with less than an hour of day remaining…not that one could tell.

Thunder boomed, rain poured in heavy sheets, and flashes of lightning illuminated the darkness.

Such was the torrential maelstrom that was the Deep Laguna.

Many centuries ago, long before Yevon, when the entire world was still being explored…there was a distinct boundary that none dared to cross. The storms began at the Baaj Archipelago, booming with the hidden power of nature…and once one moved far enough beyond, the oceans themselves would rise up in massive tidal surges. If one moved too far beyond the island of Besaid to the south, they would encounter these same furious storms. Any further eastward than the islands that would – one day – house the Omega Ruins, similar storms would be seen. Northward of the future site of Zanarkand, one would encounter the same.

It was as though everything was in the eye of an enormous hurricane, peaceful and calm compared to the raging fury of the ocean beyond.

Many years later, during the time of the first Sin, an artistic cartographer by the name of Rembrose collected all current cartographical data and began to combine them into a standard map. Given his talents, he crafted an incredibly accurate map that detailed all of the known lands, from Baaj to the Omega Ruins, from Zanarkand to Besaid. His artistic quality made itself known; the sun and the moon, burgeoning in the corners over Zaon and Yunalesca. The two lovers faced each from opposite sides, their bodies entwined with the clouds of the heavens. To emphasize the dangers of the unknown, two grand serpents of the sea could be seen, one breathing fire in the Western Sea, and one surging quietly in the waters of the Wilderia Sea, east of the Wilderia Continent. It had been a labor of love, and his efforts resulted in the universal cartographical standard: even in modern times, the map of Rembrose was still used.

There was one other touch, though: a ring surrounding the entire map, around which a large dragon encircled. It began up top, moving counterclockwise behind Yunalesca and the clouds…hidden until it had gone beyond Zaon, its snarling head ending once more at the top. This encircling dragon represented a boundary beyond which none had mapped.

Beyond this boundary was the Deep Laguna, named because of how deep its waters seemed to run. So deep, that none could escape.

No ship that ventured into the Deep Laguna ever returned. Even as technology improved, all considered the daunting task of navigating its treacherous regions impossible. Airships had flown over its entirety, the massive thunderheads and storm clouds reaching all the way across the fourteen time zones that it comprised: over half of the world was covered by this incredibly massive storm, the complexity of the currents entering and emerging from it contributing to Spira's common weather patterns. Even so, these storms – so perilous to all vessels, naval and aerial – did not compare to what else lied within.

Fiends of immense size and age often traversed the waters.

Submarines, upon their invention, had been heralded as a way to not only explore the depths of Spira's oft-traveled seas, but to finally explore the unknown waters of the Deep Laguna. Deep underwater, they would be safe from the crashing waves above, safe from the howling winds. They would finally be able to navigate the deep abyss, discovering its currents and making their way to whatever landmasses lied within the cloak of the storms.

For a time, this worked. Several islands had been discovered in _620 A.S.D._ Many underwater volcanoes and geothermal vents had been observed. Plans had been made to send fully equipped teams to excavate the new territories.

Then the submarines began to disappear. Their last messages sent would either be of discovering a new sonar contact…or visualizing an undersea fiend of immense size, dwarfed only by Sin in ferocity and proportion.

Subsequent attempts failed just as badly.

The Deep Laguna was as the immovable object…and submarines were not even close to being the unstoppable force needed to conquer it.

And so that was the way things had been. Even now, a thousand years after the Second Dawn, none had dared another large-scale attempt at delving into the secrets of the Deep Laguna.

That was why it was the perfect place for Grand Maester Inula Ronso to establish the new Via Purifico. The rocky island, delving deep into the ocean, bombarded by waves and rain and lightning and wind…one of the few islands discovered during the initial submarine search.

And if you knew where to look, landing on an island with an airship became quite…feasible.

To the one standing stoically upon the hardy ground, neither of those things came to mind. At the moment, the large fiend he faced preoccupied his attention.

Long and dark, brown scales laced with pebbles, shells, and mussels. In the torrential downpour, the draconic fiend seemed like a walking mound of mud, its stocky frame hardy and blending in with the dull, dreary atmosphere. Only when lightning flashed could the yellow fangs and beady dark eyes be seen. It was even larger than the Elemental Dragon.

The beast snarled, pounding its feet with challenge at the one who stood before it.

The figure stood silently, his jet-black armor – angular and segmented about the joints, radiating ferocity and power – contrasting with the silver plating that adorned his shins, shoulders, thighs, and torso. His dark helmet, its curved and sleek surface sweeping backwards to a sharp point behind the head, ended in a silver visor that shrouded his face from view. His left hand was hanging by his side, while his right gripped the large sword strapped to his back: six-feet long and as sharp as a fang, the zanbato – gleaming with a dim shine in the lightning flashes – lurched against his frame. And for good reason: it weighed over three hundred pounds.

The dragon growled.

The knight gripped his zanbato tightly.

The dragon charged.

A dark aura coated the blade.

_**SCHWING!!!**_

The dragon was now behind the warrior. The knight had drawn his blade, holding it squarely in front of his torso.

Moments later, the dragon fell apart, its body split from head to toe. It had been completely bisected.

The knight clipped his sword back onto his back, held in place by a large magnetic strip. Pyreflies began to drift away from the fiend, their cries muted by the downpour. The knight sighed; that had been far too quick. _I wish some of the bigger fiends would come onshore. Those tiny things are too boring to deal with_.

One thing about being in the Purifico; between missions, things got boring quite quickly if you didn't find a way to occupy yourself.

Besides, it wasn't as though he had been able to go on a mission away. They were few and far between. And he had been here for years now.

"**Cecil."**

The knight blinked, glancing down at his wrist: a small sphere was embedded there. The voice came through it. "Yes Tonberry?"

"**The Maevins have contacted us. They have a mission for the Purifico."**

_Well well well,_ thought Cecil with a wry smile. What a coincidence. "I'll be right there."

"**Get the others while you're coming inside. And try not to get anything wet."**

"Yes, I know," grumbled the former Maester as he walked in the other direction, searching for a certain boulder. Pressing a hidden switch – located quietly in a ground-based crevice that no one could step on or reach, save for one who knew where to look – the boulder quietly shifted to the side, revealing a spiraling stairway underground. Lights flickered on as he walked down.

Moments later, the boulder moved back into position, its ore-laden body once again rooted into place by magnetic locks. Nothing short of an Ultima spell would remove it by force.

And once again, the top of the rocky island was barren and quiet, save only for the sounds of the storm.

xxxx

_/3:15 ST, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

Two hours behind Luca.

A Malboro fiend gurgled as a Chimera fiend leapt atop it, clawing and biting into it. Shrieking, the grotesque mass of tentacles swung its head, bringing the Chimera off. Growling, the lion's head howled as the fiend's right hand charged a large fireball.

-_Chimera Special Move: Megiddo Flame_-

The fireball slammed into the Malboro's open mouth. With a shriek, the fiend dissipated into pyreflies…pyreflies that quickly flew into the Chimera.

Standing up tall, the Chimera fiend began to shrink as pyreflies drifted away from it. Soon, only Teela was standing there, a grin of glee on her face. "Well, that was fun." Looking back at the others, she yelled, "YO! How many fiends has that been so far?!"

"_**Think it's been about twenty-two, missy!**_" shouted Trigon as he stomped on a quivering Coeurl fiend. The large white tiger hissed as its body dissipated into pyreflies; it had been blasted repeatedly by doses of Flare from Hirum, and had been punched in the face by Trigon. A lot. "_**You're probably havin' a heck of a time!**_"

Teela smirked as the Coeurl's pyreflies drifted into her body. There were so many fiends here…and they'd already defeated nearly two dozen. _And we haven't even been here for half an hour!_ Teela's dual-colored eyes suddenly narrowed; further ahead, there was another Chimera…except colored differently. Black, with fiery red colors at the ends of its extremities. "Ooh."

"_A Rhyos_," said Trigon, deciding to give his more 'excitable' personality a break. "_Tougher than the usual Chimera_."

"In that case…" Teela materialized the G-Sword. "MINE!" She charged forth like an easily excited child, holding the stony weapon high above her head.

Serena giggled from her spot atop Cid's shoulders. "Ms. Teela's having a lot of fun!"

"Glad she's feeling so happy," muttered Aaron irritably, the R-1 Battle Arms looking comically large compared to the rest of his body.

"Hey now, cut her some slack," admonished Hirum, an odd little smile on his face. Teela had been exceedingly morose lately, ever since the encounter with Terrance Gorio. He hadn't been able to fully gauge any changes to her personality (considering the battle with Sin and then the battle with the Ultima Weapon). Now, here in the open, with everyone journeying as normal…

She seemed a bit jumpier to be sure. Granted, considering her nature, so many fiends in one area…it was probably the equivalent of an all-you-can-eat buffet. But it was more than that. Although the aura of toughness remained, there was also an open air about her. He didn't quite know how to put it in words…she certainly wasn't going to be professing a deep, hidden love of kittens and rainbows. That's not what it was, no…more like an air of acceptance. Yes…that's what it was. Now that he knew the truth about Teela (especially with regards to the Gray Flesh and Siana), he could recall her snappy nature – which emerged whenever anyone got too close to her liking (snappy equating to a more sardonic wit, threats of physical violence, and actual physical violence…well, with the obvious exception of Serena. Small children got discounts, apparently) – in a new light. It had been a wall, preventing anyone from inquiring into the overtly obvious (like, 'how come you can transform into fiends?').

It had been as though she didn't want anyone to know _why_, or _how_.

But now he knew.

And because of that, it seemed as though Teela had accepted what she was (perhaps that was why her left eye was Teela's gray and the right eye was Siana's red?). She had long ago accepted her fate…but now she accepted the fact that, if anyone found out the truth, she wouldn't care.

After all, Hirum knew the truth. And as long as HE knew, she was okay. Even if everyone else came to hate her, **HE** knew. And she accepted that.

Hirum's face suddenly flushed at those thoughts, feeling uncharacteristically special. _Huh._

'_I think it's just because Teela loves you, Mr. Hirum.'_

The summoner suddenly blanched as his head whipped around, his dull blue eyes falling on Serena. Her head was glowing slightly, a sign of her utilizing her psychic powers. _'It's really cute though, what you've been thinking about. You're so sweet!'_

_HEY! OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!!!_

Serena suddenly giggled as the glow stopped. Aaron arched an eyebrow, gazing at his old friend. "What's with that face?"

Hirum gazed at Aaron, a scowl on his flushed features. "…she was eavesdropping."

"Well, she IS a little kid."

"That's not the point!"

_**BAM!!!**_

Everyone blinked as Teela suddenly lacked smack on the ground, back first. Dust flew above them all, the sheer surprise and unexpectedness of the scenario beaten out by the look of utter irritation on her face. "…"

Hirum looked down at her, smirking. "I take it that guy's tough?"

Teela rubbed her jaw. "Freak's got a mean left hook."

"Need a hand, Ms. Teela?" asked Serena with a questioning tone.

"Eh, why not," grumbled the thief as she stood up, grabbing her fallen G-Sword. The Rhyos snarled at them all from afar, its eyes gleaming dangerously.

"_Hirum, Serena, and I will hang back and use long-range attacks._" said Trigon, his hand reaching into his cloak for his magic staff. "_Aaron can be a medium-range attacker, while Cid and Teela get up close._"

"Can't say I complain," replied Hirum, his hands flowing with mana.

Cid calmly put Serena down, his hand going for his ever-familiar combat knife. "Let's go Teela."

The thief grunted as she dismissed her G-Sword, opting instead for a pair of Behemoth arms coated with the magic jewels of the Gold Elemental. "Payback time." The two brawlers charged.

Aaron sighed, once again ruing the situation. "Bah…should've taken the airship…"

Hirum only laughed good-naturedly before firing a spell at the Rhyos. "BLIZZARA!!!"

xxxx

_/11:25 ST, Projector Room, Via Purifico, Deep Laguna/_

The intricacies of Spira in motion always fascinated him.

"And now class, we will do a brief review of the currents that contribute to the intricate meteorological patterns of the Deep Laguna. If you will turn your attention to the projection on the wall…"

The man stood tall…if he could be called a man. His entire body was gone, replaced by an odd, skeletal frame of sorts. The knees bent forward instead of backward, and the silver alloys bore metallic blue bulges that smelled of excessive bleaching. His was an odd, otherworldly appearance; humanoid, but not human. The feet were curved, branching out into three long segmented claws that clung to the ground with each step. His torso bore blue plating, their surfaces surging with white electricity. His arms were more human in nature…but they ended in odd orbs. The orbs were completely spherical and reflective, and the silvery metal that comprised them seemed to be…alive, somehow. His frame, though lean overall, spoke of a great and immense power. One would only have to look at the head to see why.

His only human feature was a face, seemingly grafted onto a blue helmet with an M-shaped visor. Whether his head and brain were still whole, none could tell…but one would only have to look into those lucid blue eyes to see that he was a man who had lived long and seen much.

He was now sharing his knowledge with the young.

"Turn your attention to the Baaj Archipelago." The cyborg pointed his right hand at the wall, which bore the enlarged image of Rembrose's standard map. It was being projected onto the wall through a series of mirrors and focusing lenses, all housed inside a metallic case around the sphere itself. A sphere projector; a rather common device, but useful for demonstrations. "As you see here…" His right hand suddenly shifted, and a small hole emitted a red laser light, pinpointing the region of the Baaj Archipelago. "Here is where the main Laguna Currents diverge into the three oceanic currents and the twin jet streams known as, respectively, the Aqkba, the Aqkha, the Aqkmut, the Skishi, and the Skiva. Everyone following?"

A chorus of nods was his answer.

The face smiled; over two-dozen children, Ronso, Guado, human, and Al Bhed. Others were out and about throughout the Via Purifico, but these were the youngest (well, save for the infants and toddlers, who weren't fit for education. Yet). They were the ones who would be molded, forged into the next generation of the Purifico. That was their fated task. It was a task they would fulfill with utmost diligence. "Note the three oceanic currents first. The Aqkba Current flows to the north of the Archipelago, north of Bikanel…continuing all the way up and around Zanarkand. The current cools down as it keeps moving northward and then southward, eventually moving into the Wilderia Sea." He moved his laser pointer back towards the Baaj Archipelago. "The Aqkha Current – far, far faster than any of the other currents – moves directly to the south of Bikanel, moving towards the Valka Peninsula. There, near the tip of the peninsula, it diverts into the Thunder Current and the Luna Current." He drifted northward of the peninsula. "The Thunder Current surges eastward, bringing the incredibly warm waters that contribute to the storms that cover the Thunder Plains. With much of its thermal energy spent, the current drifts underneath the Sea of Macalania, cooling down and losing much of its internal energy before converging with the Aqkba Current around Zeromus Heights." He paused. "Questions?"

No hands came up.

"As for the Luna Current, it moves southward of the Valka Peninsula, curving around the region of Djose and Mi'ihen before converging with the Aqkmut Current. Speaking of Aqkmut…" He returned his pointer to the Baaj Archipelago. "The Aqkmut Current moves southward along the edge of the islands, moving eastward between Kilika and Luca. It's here where the undersea current converges with the Luna Current. This converged current, still called the Aqkmut, moves northward along the edge of land before moving out into the open sea." He then shifted the color of his pointer to blue. "Now for the jet streams: Skishi and Skiva."

The children listened in total silence.

"The Skishi air current moves to the northeast of Bikanel, through the Wilderia Continent and over Mt. Gagazet. It then dips southward, moving closely in tandem with the Aqkba Current. However, as I'll discuss in a moment, another oceanic current that stems from the Deep Laguna reenergizes the Aqkba Current, helping to contribute to the rise of the storms that cover our location. Now…the Skiva jet stream." Back to the Archipelago. "The Skiva air current moves almost on the very parallel of Spira's equator, going straight through the Thunder Plains. Seeing as how the general region between Macalania and Guadosalam is in the grips of a perpetual low-pressure system, the cool air of the Skiva current creates a condensation effect when factoring in the warm waters of the Aqkha Current, as we have a continuous cold front pushing through. The water molecules that rise from the incoming Aqkha Current are always pushed upward by the cold front, condensing in the atmosphere and becoming the rain clouds we see everyday in the Thunder Plains. Normally, in any low-pressure system, air will rush into reestablish an equilibrium and stabilize the pressure, eventually nullifying a storm's existence. However, due to the presence of the Skiva jet stream – which moves all the way across the Thunder Plains and through the mountains separating the region from the Rondola Highlands – air is always moving out as well. The pressure never has a chance to equalize itself. Hence, the continuous precipitation." That had been a lot of words. _Perhaps I was too wordy._ "Now, although there is speculation that the actual origins of the storm were supernatural in nature, the very currents that move about Spira contribute greatly to their continued existence." He looked at his audience. "Questions?"

No one asked. Several were writing down notes. Good; that means they remembered. "In any case, these currents once again converge in a general area east of the mainland, right around here." His pointer, now red again, circled the eastern portion of the Rembrose map. "Around here, in this open ocean, the Skiva jet stream converges with the Aqkmut Current. Further north, around Bevelle's parallel, the Skishi jet stream converges with the Aqkba Current and an oceanic river emerging from the Deep Laguna known as the Inuva Current. I'll elaborate on the Inuva Current more, but first…what exactly is it about this particular area that makes the ensuing storms of the Deep Laguna so fierce and widespread?"

A silver-haired child raised his hand.

"Yes Kain?"

"Volcanoes."

"Exactly! Volcanic activity is exceedingly rare outside the Deep Laguna; most volcanoes within the regions detailed by the Rembrose map are on the ocean floor, with the others being located deep within subterranean locations. Within the Deep Laguna, however, you an immense concentration of geothermal activity, beginning with this chain called the Maruga Belt." He circled over the portion from earlier. "The Maruga Belt is generally considered the barrier between the Deep Laguna and the eastern seas of Spira. The intense volcanic activity along this chain heats up the waters significantly. Couple this increased heat with the cold front brought in by the Skishi and Skiva air currents, along with the dense clouds of gas and smoke from volcanoes above sea level, and you have – to paraphrase my comrade Vindez – 'thunderstorms up the wazoo'." His students chuckled at the verbiage. Vindez had always been the jokester of this generation. He supposed it was nice to have some balance amongst the Purifico. "So the Aqkba, Aqkmut, Skishi, and Skiva currents all converge with the Maruga Belt. Now we turn to a map of the Deep Laguna itself."

Another image was projected by the sphere. Compared to the Rembrose map, it was a plain stick figure to a full-bodied sculpture. Simple circles and curves were drawn, showing the outlines of islands against dark green waters…and nothing more. Only one island was named: a crescent-shaped isle, its curves pointing westward; the island itself was located in the second time zone of the Deep Laguna, six hours ahead of the Luca time zone.

The Via Purifico.

All in all, a simple map.

Simple, but sufficient for instruction. "These are all of the islands surveyed so far by the drones we've sent out from the Via Purifico. Due to the strident conditions of the Deep Laguna's storms – not to mention the volcanic activity and presence of abnormally powerful fiends – many of our probes end up being destroyed, so our knowledge of the Deep Laguna is incomplete. However, we have been able to ascertain a few things." A number of the islands seemed to form chains, spanning from west to east. "A number of the Laguna's currents, energized by geothermal, move at a swift pace through this region. The formation of the islands helps determine their behavior, directing them and channeling them. One these channels, along the northern regions of the Deep Laguna, diverts outward – curving around the tip of Spira's northern axis – and converges with the Aqkba Current and the Skishi jet stream pathways. This is the Inuva Current I spoke of earlier, and its immensely warm waters increase the speed of the Aqkba Current, enabling it to move more in tandem with the cold winds pushed forth by the Skishi jet stream." Pausing, he stepped back. How intricate a pattern. How complex. "All in all, our knowledge of the currents is still incomplete, and their exact origins – given Spira's supernatural nature – are still unknown. It's unlikely such a system would have originated as is…then again, we live in a world where a giant monster named Sin is reborn from the soul of the summoner who kills it. So I suppose anything is possible."

"Hey, _**Mort!**_"

"It's also possible that _some_ people forget that my name is MORDECAI." The cyborg's eye twitched at the sight of the armored man standing by the Projector Room entrance. "What do you want Cecil?"

"Tonberry says that the Maevins have called about a mission."

Mordecai's eyes narrowed. "…I see." He looked over at the children. "I want you all to study battle tactics from chapter 13 of Kimahri Ronso's _How to Fight_ book. When I get back, we'll be hitting the gym." As the children began packing their things, the cyborg walked out beside Cecil, the two walking side-by-side down a dimly lit tunnel of nondescript metal that smelled far too much like seawater for their liking. "So, a mission you say?"

"Yep."

"It's been a while. It'll be your first, right?"

"That's correct."

"Hmm…must feel exciting."

"Depends on what the mission is." Cecil glanced sideways. "How's my boy?"

"Kain? He's doing well in his studies. Is there any reason to think otherwise?"

"Need there be a reason for a father to ask about his son?"

"True. As my newest grandchild, he's quite the prize."

Cecil smirked. Mordecai was one of the oldest living members of the Purifico, and he had had a number of sons, daughters, and grandchildren. Pity that he had decided to rid himself of his reproductive organs several years ago. His head – encased in protective metal chassis – was the only portion of his original body that remained. Everything else had become machina. "I must say though, my wife did baby him a bit…"

"That's my daughter for you. Speaking of her, how's the pregnancy coming along?"

"Smoothly. She should be heading into labor by the end of the week."

Mordecai's eyes twinkled with delight at the thought of a new grandchild. "Then we should finish this mission quickly, hmm?"

"Indeed."

The two men suddenly stopped; the tunnel had now reached a junction where the metal gave way to a translucent glass material, revealing the region outside.

A desert.

Well, mostly. The sand – most of it transported directly from Bikanel Island – was intermixed with ground up sediment local to the Deep Laguna, giving a brownish tint to the area. Fans could be seen affixed into the ceiling, simulating the desert gales…and a miniature light, as bright and intense as the sun, slowly drifted along the faux blue sky. Red rocks delved into the sands, standing strong. Tumbleweeds rolled and cacti stood stoically.

A perfect simulation of the desert.

Upon the christening of this island as the new Via Purifico, Grand Maester Inula Ronso had arranged for the relocation of a certain race to the island. Considering the intense interest treasure hunters had long had in the old ruins of Bikanel Island, a number of entrepreneurs had made a living scavenging the wastes for old parts. Such entrepreneurs had endangered the viability of these creatures…and Inula Ronso had arranged for the transport to the Deep Laguna on the following conditions:

1: They would lend their strength to the Purifico.

2: They would hold off fiends from attacking the Purifico's airship while construction of their new home ensued.

And so they had. The fruit of their labor had been the underground facility that housed a faux desert. They were safe. They were valued.

They were the Cactuar.

And in this current generation of the Purifico, one of their warriors was a member.

Cecil pried open a metallic hatch in the side of the tunnel, looking out into the underground desert. For a mock-up, it was quite convincing; a spherical shell had been constructed first, enabling them to prevent any of the materials from leaking out into the surrounding bedrock. Even from here, he could see cacti naturally growing upward from the ground.

Then he inhaled.

"HEY! **PULANIA!**"

Echoes drifted out through the desert, which spanned outward for five hundred meters in every direction.

Then a high-pitched chirping sound was heard, followed by an incoming cloud of dust.

A cloud of dust that came to a halt as a walking green cactus skidded to a halt in front of Cecil and Mordecai.

The tiny little creature stood on one leg, its body angled oddly…or, to be more precise, its limbs were all fashioned like right angles. The green waxy skin was laced with what seemed to be only large yellow prickles, all three arranged like hair atop its head. The simplistic orifices on its face – two dots for eyes and one oval for a mouth – cemented an image of childish naivete. However, looking closer revealed an imperceptible amount of spines across the dark ridges in its skin. Whenever it moved its limbs, the arms swiveled 180-degrees…while the legs simply shifted back and forth. That was all the movement it did.

It was one of the signature characteristics of the Cactuar.

"Hey Pulania!" Cecil stooped down, smiling at the sentient cactus. "Hey girl. How's your mother?"

The Cactuar – now verified as a female – squeaked excitedly in its incomprehensible tongue. Despite the fact that the elder Cactuar – who all looked more like natural cacti – were able to communicate with others outside of her kin, her children did not possess this gift.

Cecil glanced at Mordecai, who answered, "She says her mom's fine."

"Okay." The knight looked back at Pulania. "Anyhow, Tonberry's called us about a mission. Let's go get the others."

Pulania flipped happily as she followed the warrior duo through the tunnel, her limbs propelling her forward in a jerky motion.

xxxx

_/3:40 ST, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

The horde of Coeurl's snarled viciously, the tips of their blue, elongated whiskers floating ominously in the air.

Twenty of them. All circling Hirum and his guardians.

Hirum glanced nervously at the feline fiends, his hands glistening with Blizzard magic. "So…any ideas as to how to get out of this one?"

"_**Beat the crap out of them!**_"

"WITHOUT being turned into stone?!"

"…_**well, beat the crap out of them.**_"

"You're not helping," grumbled Aaron.

Cid calmly gestured Serena to stay behind his body. If they were going to fall, he would fall before her.

Teela merely snorted as pyreflies stormed into her body. "I've got an idea."

Her legs morphed into those of the Behemoth. Her torso became that of the Iron Giant. Her arms immediately elongated, taking on the appearance of Silex's rock-covered arms.

The Coeurl fiends hissed.

Teela snarled as she wildly swung her arms, the long, muscular limbs brushing away the felines like they were flies. The fiends yowled as they came crashing to the ground multiple yards away. Some didn't survive. Those that did, well…

"BLIZZARA!"

Blizzara spells and pinpoint shots from Cid did the rest. Hirum sighed with relief. "Whew. Nice going Teela."

Teela – body returning to normal – calmly absorbed the pyreflies of the Coeurl fiends, her mind swimming with the absorbed essences of the fiends. "Dang. Don't think I've ever absorbed so many fiends in one sitting before. We've fought at least a hundred so far."

"We wouldn't be _having_ this problem if were FLYING!" protested Aaron.

Teela promptly whacked Aaron on the head. "Quit complaining."

"I am within my RIGHTS to complain about stupid decisions! We wouldn't be going through with this if we took the airship!"

"_**Eh, no one else is complaining kid.**_" The mask switched. "_Besides, I'm sure others before Hirum had the bright idea to just go straight to Zanarkand. I can assure you that they died quickly. A Pilgrimage is a trial by fire, and Hirum's skills still need refinement._"

"Yeah Aaron. What he said," finished Hirum, disregarding Aaron's annoyed stare.

Serena just frowned. "But I haven't seen so many fiends before…" Stretching her arms quietly, the redhead continued, "This place has so many! Why are we being attacked so much?"

"_Concentrations of civilization…they teem with life_." Everyone turned towards Trigon. "_Although it is true that fiends possess an immense hatred for those who live, high concentrations of life are natural wards. Only in the case of an attack by Sin will fiends find themselves able to manifest in a city, when life and death are precariously balanced against each other. That, or when they are summoned willfully._"

Cid's impassive gaze settled on an Ogre fiend wandering towards them, its rippling gray skin and dirty brown mane riddled with drool. It was obviously hungry. "You guys hang back. I'll take care of this one." The CESS Operative walked towards the ten-foot tall beast, keeping his BTC-4 laser rifle aimed for the head.

Trigon continued talking, as though he were unconcerned with Cid's actions. "_Fiends will spawn in rural areas, near old roads and vast plains. It is easier for them to attack those who live, for their hatred can manifest in full. However…_" The mask's lone eye gleamed with a red glow as Trigon observed Cid fire point-blank shots at the charging Ogre. "_Fiends will spawn with great frequency at places were death is commonplace._"

Serena – keeping her worried eyes upon her fierce protector – frowned. "But…this place is so empty. I haven't seen a single person…"

"Well, think of why this place is called the Calm Lands," interjected Aaron, his spiraling green eyes widening at the sight of Cid breaking the Ogre's arm. "Due to the sheer size and emptiness of this area, it's a prime location for a summoner's final battle with Sin. Less collateral."

"_Exactly. Summoners have also been known to become lost and delirious on these plains, wandering aimlessly, searching fruitlessly for Mount Gagazet before dehydration, starvation, or fiends claim them. It was more common in the old days…but I digress._" Trigon would've arched an eyebrow (if he had one) at the sight of Cid methodically snapping the Ogre's other arm. "_Sin has died many times on these plains. Summoners and guardians alike died with it. The spiritual essences of Sin and its vanquishers seep into the land, acting as a beacon for fiends. It's a cycle that spirals downward, much like many other things on Spira._"

Hirum blinked as Cid kicked the fiend in its chest, sending it toppling. "Hmm…well, I can think of another thing that might've contributed." He glanced at his guardians. "Anyone here familiar with Vorudun?"

Serena and Teela were quiet. Trigon said nothing. Cid was busy sidestepping the Ogre's frantic charges. Aaron suddenly frowned. "Hmm…Vorudun. A large trading outpost that once stood in the middle of the Calm Lands. Built in _357 A.S.D._ Taken over by Grand Maester Huron in _879 A.S.D._ The town vanishes in the same year."

"Yes, that's right." Hirum winced as Cid rolled away from a stomp that cracked the ground. "When going over the History of Yevon at the SSoB, one of the facets we spent some time on concerned Grand Maester Huron, also known as Huron the Tyrant."

Trigon's voice rumbled. "_Hmm._" A wry tone came to his voice. "_It seems that the people have already chosen someone 'unsavory'._"

Hirum rubbed the back of his head nervously, recalling his conversation with Trigon before the Battle for Bevelle. "Eh heh heh…well, History class wasn't on my mind then. Anyhow…" Glancing quickly back at Cid (who was now leaping over the top of the Ogre), he continued, "Huron was a rather charismatic individual. A scientist for the ABTC and then the BTC – both companies being rather small at the time – he specialized in theoretical Farplane physics. As a religious man, he found great significance in the nature of the Farplane, its malleability, and the pyreflies themselves. He theorized that pyreflies could be harnessed as an energy source…it wasn't a new idea, but his theories were closer than anyone else's at the time to providing a working solution."

_And Enrotech recently showed one with the Pyrefly Power Pack for the SAAS armor,_ thought Aaron as he briefly recalled the available files Alia had brought back from her stint as a spy. Pyreflies were a practically limitless source of energy. "I can see why such a guy would have been a prime candidate for a religious position. Especially if he tried to tie his work into the words of Yevon."

Meanwhile, Cid had tripped up the Ogre, smashing it into the ground.

"Huron was also a skilled mage, capable in both White and Black Magic. He would go about Bevelle, healing people in his spare time, teaching people about Yevon. He petitioned for a new mage-only position in the Bevelle Guardsmen, so that they would be adequately prepared for any threats. He taught those mages personally. His popularity was HUGE…and he was drawing in new converts to Yevon left and right. That he would be suggested to fill in the role of a Maester…but everyone was shocked when the people of Spira voted him to be the Grand Maester." Hirum briefly recalled autobiographical recollections of the event from various writers, how shocked some political insiders had been. The idea of a man who had never been part of the Yevonite Clergy becoming Grand Maester – a man who had been a scientist in _theoretical __**physics!**_ – had been almost too shocking to bear. "At the very beginning of the year _879 A.S.D._, Huron was sworn into office."

Trigon suddenly chuckled. "_How amusing._"

"What's so funny?" asked Hirum, his attention halfway divided between both Trigon and the sight of Cid – using a forceful hand to the Ogre's abdomen and a sweeping foot behind its leg – slamming the beast into the ground yet again.

"_An individual can be intelligent and cunning. More often than not, he is street-wise, and knows what should and should not be. He might be capable of sniffing out liars, of discerning the truth of a person's words…but most important of all, he is able to write his own story. However…_" His tone seemed to indicate a smirk. Or was it a frown, hinting at a lecture? That impassive mask revealed nothing. "_An individual, placed in a group, loses his ability to think and discern the truth. He suddenly finds that his thoughts and desires no longer belong to himself. It is simpler to go with the flow, even if he disagrees…he no longer possesses the pen to his story._"

_**CRACK!**_

That was the sound of Cid snapping the Ogre's neck.

"_I can already tell where this tale of Huron is going._" Trigon stared at Cid as he stepped away from the dying fiend. "_Although the old ways contributed to the corruption of Seymour Guado, putting the power of selecting the Maesters into the hands of the masses has its own risk. Not everyone is so gifted that they can spot a madman, disguised as a being of virtue. Am I wrong?_"

"…no." Hirum sighed. Trigon had it pegged. The people of Spira had elected Huron to his post. They shared the responsibility of what had ensued. "Huron, after his election, took the mages he had trained for an exercise at Vorudun. It was there that he proceeded to fire missiles at various cities throughout Spira." The incredulous stare he received from Teela was almost laugh-inducing. "No joke. His mages took over Vorudun, and Huron – using his connections with the ABTC and the BTC – acquired multiple munitions. He declared that the world was too dull, and it needed 'spicing up'…"

Trigon's mask switched, followed by a derisive snort. "_**Sounds like a nutjob.**_"

"That was apparently the case," interjected Aaron. "In the years following _879 A.S.D._, analysis of Huron's life revealed very little about his plans. He was a meticulous planner…and a sociopath to boot. His sudden appetite for destruction had been…unexpected."

"Enough to send most of Spira into frenzy." Hirum sighed. A Grand Maester doing such things sounded…well, impossible.

Cid suddenly stood beside them. "We can proceed now."

Serena eagerly clambered onto his shoulders. "What happened though? If this…Mr. Huron, was so mean, what happened to him?"

"That's the weird thing!" Hirum led his guardians further eastward as he continued speaking. "The other Maesters and the Maevins had finally mobilized a force of Guardsmen to investigate Vorudun when there was a lull in the missile assault…but when they got there, there's nothing but a bunch of craters. The entire town had been vaporized, along with everyone in it."

"_**Dang. No wonder this place is full of fiends.**_"

"Yeah…but no one ever found out how it happened."

The wind continued to blow, bringing with it the shrill howl of a forgotten time…a time where a madman's furious roars were overwhelmed by a storm of fire.

xxxx

_/11:54 ST, Training Gym, Via Purifico, Deep Laguna/_

"Concentrate."

"I am grandmother."

The blue-haired woman – wrinkles lining her face, indicating immense age - stared quietly at her granddaughter, her gnarled, intertwining locks ending at her back. Clad in a simple white dress and a golden girdle, the woman's blue eyes twinkled as her hands shifted about the mana coagulated around her sternum. Her granddaughter's hands were also clinging at the mana, trying to draw it out. "The Fayth. You often prove your worth to it in battle, seeking its acceptance. Once you gain its acceptance, you have the authority to call upon its power in battle."

Her granddaughter sweated profusely. The strain on her mana and spirit…it was…_taxing_, to put it mildly. "I know grandmother."

"The Aeon. The manifestation of the Fayth's power. It signifies your bond with the Fayth. That bond is maintained by the strength of the spirit. Kill the spirit, kill the bond. Without the bond, the aeon vanishes."

The girl scowled as she tried to pry out the mass of mana. It was the soul of the Fayth. It was testy, hesitant. It did not know if she was any worthier than the _last_ time it had rejected her. And the time before. And…well, you know.

"The Fayth are fickle. They are right to be wary of we who still live, bound to our weak shells of flesh and blood. But though we may find ourselves weak physically, it is the mettle of our souls that they measure themselves against. They are spirits, and we have spirits. It is this principle that guides a summoner: summon those who sacrificed themselves to imprisonment as a Fayth, earning their acknowledgement and their power."

"Grandmother…concentrating is hard enough."

The woman smiled at her granddaughter's rash response. "I am aware that this is difficult. You are attempting to withdraw the soul of the Fayth from another person. It is not the same as accepting the Fayth from its host statue…you are severing my bond with the Fayth and replacing it with your own. The Fayth is naturally suspicious. Why should he sever the connection with me in favor of yours? You have not been tested in battle. So why should he?" She emphasized the last part. "Why should the Fayth part with me? Can you give him an adequate enough reason?"

The girl's piercing green eyes gazed straight into pulsating sphere of energy, as though the Fayth were staring straight at her, mocking her. Yes, why _should_ I part with my summoner? He was asking that of her, she knew it.

_I cannot blame you. My grandmother is Iliana Guado, a member of the Purifico. But she is so old…she was but 17 when she claimed you. Now she is 138 years old. In Guado terms…that's ancient. She's dying. I've trained for so long for this moment…and I know I'm not ready. I probably won't be. After all, my grandmother lost so many to claim you…your power came at a terrible price._

The spirit embalmed in the glowing mana seemed to flicker with hidden fury.

_You're angry. I know you are. But if you do not go with me, then we will have lost access to your power. I'm not accepting that. Is it selfish? OF COURSE! But I don't care. I'm only doing this because I have a duty to fulfill. I might prove myself to you later, I might not, but I don't care. All I know is that your power will make my duty easier to pursue, and there's NO WAY I'm giving up now. I don't care if you're thinking about rejecting my spirit again! If you don't like it, you can just KISS MY ASS!_

The mana suddenly shone, its flickering stopping. Was the Fayth shocked?

As if understanding the Fayth's unease, Iliana Guado replied, "It is okay. Rinalee has a fiery temperament, but she has a strong will. She will be a fine summoner."

As if on command, the mass of mana surged from Iliana into her granddaughter. Rinalee Guado's green eyes widened as the Fayth merged with her spirit, subjecting her to all of its horrible rage. _So hateful…so furious…so…much…rage…_

It was going to break her. She couldn't _**handle**_ it…

_NO!_

Rinalee collapsed, panting viciously as the pain disappeared.

Acceptance.

Iliana smiled as her granddaughter struggled to pick herself up. She seemed so dainty at first glance; clad in slim-fitting green dress, she seemed quite small. Despite her diminutive and puny frame, however, she could carry herself well; even now, as she got to her feet, the white patterns on her dress – swirling around the edges of her clothes, converging over the chest to form the symbol of Yevon – flared open for all to see. A silver girdle wrapped around her waist, contemplating the silver rings that adorned her hands. Her hair – turquoise, with shades of blue – was short, twirling together into small root-like extensions about three inches away from the scalp. For a human-Guado hybrid, she was strikingly beautiful. Even though it looked as though a gust could blow her away. "On your feet already, hmm?"

"I…don't want to…disappoint…the Fayth for my first aeon," gasped Rinalee, her 5' frame quivering with each breath. Taking the Fayth as her own…that had HURT!

"True. But even so, this first aeon is **nothing** like the one I first obtained." Iliana smiled as she recalled her days at the Summoner's School. That had been so long ago. "The Machina Maw of Baaj might as well be a toothpick compared to the Dark Aeon of Remiem Temple."

"I know. I've read all about your exploits."

Iliana Guado smiled sadly, recalling the subsequent events after she had been to the ruins of the Temple of Yevon-Remiem in _879 A.S.D._ She had gone straight to Vorudun…and had been captured. How would she have known that Vorudun had fallen under the control of a tyrannical Grand Maester Huron?

Then…one night…the Purifico had come.

Servants of Yevon, their greatest warriors.

Eager to show her worth to them, she had called upon her new aeon for the first time.

Huron and his Guardsman Mages stood no chance against both the Purifico and herself.

By the time everything was over, her aeon had reduced Vorudun to a smoking crater.

The Purifico had offered her a spot in their ranks…and she agreed. After all, her guardians were dead, killed during her attempt at claiming the aeon. She couldn't very well go on to Zanarkand.

So she had come here.

So many years…and now her granddaughter would be taking her place.

"Rinalee. I lost all ten of my guardians trying to claim this aeon. His power is NOT to be underestimated…so be sure to not lose control."

Rinalee nodded. "Okay grandmother."

"She's heard this a million times already. SHE GETS IT."

Iliana and Rinalee Guado turned a tired eye towards the other two people in the gymnasium. They were sitting at one of the sterling silver tables…having an arm wrestling match.

A Black Ronso scowled at his human opponent. "She cares for granddaughter. Let her worry."

"Eh, she's literally been told 'beware of the aeon's power' five hundred thousand million quadrillion times already! I'm just saying, SHE **GETS** IT." The man had a cocky grin on his face, a perfect match for his wild, fiery red hair. Crimson armor plates adorned his torso, arranged in a rather haphazard manner. Couple in the white pants, the sleeveless black T-shirt, and the iron boots that he wore, and one could tell that this man was…eccentric. Never mind the fact that tethered to his waist were two small silver rods with holes in them. Weapons of a sort, most likely. His brown eyes, wild and full of life, seemed almost out of place in such a drab locale. Then again, he was Vindez…and out of the current members in the Purifico, he was a bit of a wild card.

His opponent, Jugon Ronso, was a far more simplistic person. A brawler first and foremost, his clothing reflected his fighting personality: a simple brown loincloth over brown underpants. All for maximum mobility. His rippling muscles and thick mane of white hair only served to make his 10' frame seem even more imposing. A horn with the color of pure ivory, stern yellow eyes, fur the color of obsidian…it was a wonder that he was even tied with Vindez in an arm-wrestling contest.

Rinalee Guado sighed. "It's okay. I understand the significance of this…" The 17-year-old teen calmly stood up, walking to the edge of the massive gymnasium's arena. The arena was surrounded by a number of tables, training equipment, and Magic Dummies. At the edge of the arena sat a metallic blue breastplate, bearing a diamond-encrusted symbol of Yevon. Rinalee calmly clipped it on, making sure it fit firmly before turning towards Vindez and Jugon. "Well, how do I look?"

"Eh, you'd do better with a bodysuit. More mobility."

"But that's not why you're suggesting it," muttered Rinalee as she rolled her eyes. It would seem that, despite the fact that Vindez was twenty-five, he had yet to drop off his teenage hormones. "Jugon?"

"So long as you fight well, attire not matter."

Rinalee blinked. "Well…thanks."

Iliana shook her head. How typical of Vindez and Jugon. _With the exception of Tonberry and Mordecai, the Purifico now consist entirely of new members._ She calmly held a hand to her chest, feeling a small void now that the Fayth of Remiem had left her. She only hoped her granddaughter would handle the new power well.

"Everyone."

Everyone turned towards the gymnasium's opening. Cecil, Mordecai, and Pulania the Cactuar stood quietly. Cecil calmly said, "Tonberry's called us. We have a mission."

"Well how 'bout that!" Vindez leapt to his feet, grinning with glee. "First time out!"

Jugon Ronso grumbled. "Missions not so glamorous. We only prove strength for sake of Yevon. We fight only for that. Never forget."

The redhead grumbled. "Yeah, I know…but hey, might as well enjoy yourself."

Mordecai looked calmly at Iliana. "…has your granddaughter succeeded?"

Iliana smiled weakly. "May I introduce Summoner Rinalee Guado, my successor?"

Mordecai smirked. "Good. She will come with us then to Tonberry."

Rinalee looked quietly at her grandmother. "Will you say hi to mom for me?"

"Of course." She embraced her granddaughter, trying to give her as much warmth as her old body could muster. It was time for the next generation to prove their mettle in battle, and she would only be able to watch from the sidelines. "I am proud of you."

Rinalee bowed as she followed her new comrades out. Moments passed by as Iliana Guado found herself alone inside the Training Gym.

Anxiety. What an odd sensation. She wondered if this is what her daughter felt whenever she had gone out on a mission, few and far between though they were.

"May Yevon be with them," she said aloud, bowing down from her spot on the floor.

xxxx

_/4:10 ST, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

"_Lunch is ready!_"

Hirum, Serena, and Aaron salivated as Cid – using platter of ice formed by Trigon – brought over several steaks that he had carved out of the sirloin and tenderloin of the Nihorin bull corpse that was lying nearby. The herd it had been a part of was miles away by now, having fled when Cid took one down with a quick shot to the head with his laser rifle.

True, Cid had his ration bars, and Teela had her fiends, and Trigon – being a machina – couldn't eat, but the other three had their needs.

"Ooh…" Hirum marveled at how tender they looked, especially considering how Trigon had quickly cooked them with a thorough use of Fire magic. "I didn't know Nihorin bulls could be found this far north…"

"Hey, the Wilderia Continent is where the Nihorin bulls originated! They were just brought further southward for convenience. Less fiends to deal with," explained Aaron as the icy platter (already melting due to the heat of the steaks) was set down in front of them. Without saying another word, Hirum and Aaron grabbed a filet and began tearing into the bison meat.

Hey, they had no utensils. Cut them some slack.

Serena tried to imitate them, grabbing a whole filet with her two tiny hands and biting at it with her mouth. But tiny teeth and puny jaw muscles do not equal a seasoned steak eater. "Ow…"

Cid quietly grabbed the filet, shoved it down against the ice platter, and methodically used his combat knife to cut the filet into tiny, edible, kid-friendly pieces. "There."

Teela smirked from afar, sitting about several feet away from the group as she calmly nibbled on a small filet (she wasn't that hungry anyhow…she had already gorged herself on a lot of fiends). _Cid would make a decent dad._

"Ah…" Serena grabbed one piece and chewed at it, enjoying the meaty juices that contoured around her tongue. "Mmm…" She grinned at her lone guardian. "Thank you Mr. Cid! Do you want some?"

Cid nearly said no; he had his energy bars. He had had one just before leaving Bevelle. But even though he knew he wouldn't be hungry for some time…the thought of actually eating normal food sounded somewhat appealing to him, odd as it was. After all, it wasn't implausible that he would eventually run out of energy bars before their trek through the Calm Lands ended. As things stood, he had two left. He'd have to start eating regular food eventually. Why not start now?

Besides, the scent of the grilled steaks was coming in through his air vents, and it smelled downright delicious.

_Pssh…_

Everyone blinked as Cid undid the neck seals around his helmet. Natural curiosity intervened as everyone subconsciously drew nearer to Cid, save for Serena. After all, she already knew what he looked like.

Off came the helmet, and everyone blinked at the closely-shaved white hair and slit yellow eyes. Hirum boggled. "Holy crap! You're…not _old!_"

"Should I be?"

"You SOUND old. And nobody's ever seen you with your helmet off!"

"Serena has. And I was eating an energy bar at Bevelle. You were too busy performing the Sending, Aaron was retrieving the _Celsius_, Teela was AWOL, and Trigon was elsewhere."

Aaron took note of the eyes. "Hmm. Part Ronso?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Nifty," commented Teela.

And so there was general marvel at Cid's face until he grabbed a filet of his own and started cutting it into more chewable morsels with his knife. That was the signal for the others to resume eating.

Except for Trigon, because he's a machina.

"_**No fair…I wanna eat something…**_" The mask switched. "_He's just sore at being left out._"

_**HEY!**_

_He has a point._

_**Quiet you!**_

And so Hirum and his guardians ate.

All was well.

xxxx

_/12:14 NT, Panorama Room, Via Purifico, Deep Laguna/_

"**I must admit, Tonberry…it is odd speaking to one such as yourself.**"

"I'm sure it is," muttered the diminutive creature as his bulbous yellow eyes gazed at the image projected onto the walls.

A spiraling staircase led straight up to the Panorama Room, which was essentially a room where the image coming from a single sphere could be emitted into a panoramic image on the wall. This allowed for a 360-degree view, and was prime for conversations with multiple people. After all, that's all it was used for: contact between the Purifico, and either the Maesters or those considered Maevins.

Here, in the dim blue lighting provided by the large sphere sitting atop the room, Tonberry must have looked odd. Standing only at four feet, his green skin – coupled with a head that seemed to be a cross in shape between a frog's and a snake's – seemed positively alien to the humans, Ronso, and Guado communicating with him. Were it not for the old brown robes and cloak that he wore – plus large brown leather clogs – he would've been mistaken for a fiend (though that butcher's knife and silvery lantern didn't help).

And in some cases, his kin were mistaken for fiends.

Perhaps it was because of their nature. Recluses and hermits, they clung to the shadows of Spira. They also tended to attack those who they deemed threatening.

Quite a shame. Tonberries lived quite long. After all, he himself had been a member of the original Purifico. His purpose was simple: judge the souls of the heretics, deliver their punishment, and cleanse them of their sins. It was his power: to make the soul feel anguish and misery over the crimes one has committed.

Such power meant that their had to be some overarching moral standard within the universe at large. Why else would criminals be vanquished, while fellows like Rinalee or Iliana would be relatively unharmed? The nature of such things were what had drawn him to the Purifico…he was curious. Besides, it had gotten lonely in the dank cave in the Calm Lands that he had called home. He wanted some company.

So when he had ventured out to see Grand Maester Inula Ronso searching for possible warriors…who was he to decline?

It had led him to here.

And this was his home.

His family.

And if this current generation of those called Maevins didn't like it, well that was their problem.

Well, save for one. "The only face I recall is Guru Guado." Tonberry spoke, yet he had no mouth. What an odd being.

"**It…is…good…to see…you...in such…good health…**"

"You sound quite taxed. Perhaps you should look into retiring?"

"**Not…during…this…crisis…**"

"Ah yes. The reason why you called. Speaking of which…" He turned around in his swivel chair at the sight of six figures ascending the stairwell. "Hello Cecil. Have you assembled those who are ready?"

Cecil nodded. Mordecai interjected, "Though smaller than previous groups, most of our young are still maturing, while others do not possess our aptitude." The cyborg stepped forward, his lucid blue eyes staring at all seven High Priests. "Now…we of the Purifico have gathered here before you. What do you ask of us?"

Xehaden looked at them quietly with those piercing eyes of his.

A Tonberry named Tonberry.

Cecil, a former Maester.

A cyborg.

A Cactuar.

A teenage Guado.

A wild-looking man with red hair.

A Black Ronso.

Seven fighters.

They would do. "**Chosen seven…members of the Purifico…I will try and be as brief as I can with regards to your mission. Listen carefully.**"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 87: A Summoner's Thoughts

xxxx

Author's Note: Man, these chapters are getting long. o.o

Time for a quick detour to Naruto before coming back to this.

Also, I'm quite sure I goofed up some on the meteorological details concerning the currents of Spira, so drop me a line if I've done anything physically impossible or practically inconceivable by weather standards.

Well, here's the Purifico. And behold, mentions of a new aeon! Lord of the Chaos, that aeon I've alluded to for so long now will finally be unveiled. ;D

See you soon, and please review!


	91. A Summoner's Thoughts

Author's Note: Well, the fourth anniversary of FFX-3 is fast approaching. Less than eighteen days left, as of the time of this writing.

I wonder how much I can put in between now and then. Cause at the moment, I've only made six chapters over one whole year. NOT COOL. I put roughly 50,000 words into this fic since last January 20th. Let's see if I can get a little bit more.

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 87: A Summoner's Thoughts

xxxx

/_12:40 NT, Gateway of Departure, Via Purifico, Deep Laguna_/

The seven Purifico calmly strolled through the large tunnel leading to the Gateway of Departure. Their footsteps echoed throughout the dark hallway, bright spherical halogen lights lighting up several yards ahead with each step closer. Hardy rock surrounded them all sides, and their feet clanged against the metal grating that served as the floor. The path curved, slowly moving downward into the core of the island.

They thought of what the High Priests had told them.

All four Maesters, killed.

For the time being, a Sinspawn would be blamed. Richard Kuvod had only revealed his initial autopsy analysis to the seven head High Priests, and they would be quiet about the whole ordeal until a more definitive picture had come into place regarding the suspects…who, in this case, were none other than Hirum and his guardians.

Not that there were any conclusions regarding the summoner. All evidence given to them had been circumstantial and eyewitness. Very convincing, but still nothing definite. While Malchior would continue investigating – he had said he would try and discern what Hirum did in Bevelle between obtaining the local temple's aeon and bereaving Xehaden's son of his hands – the Purifico would search for the summoner and his guardians. Upon finding them, they would be detained and brought to Bevelle for questioning.

If they resisted, the Purifico were authorized to fight back. If they threatened with deadly force…then extermination was authorized.

Considering the nature of Hirum's GUARDIANS, such caution seemed necessary.

Nothing was known about the masked guardian in the black cloak, only that he had – according to Rorek – accompanied Hirum through the Cloister of Trials and the battle with Cerberus at Bevelle Temple. Neither was anything known about the little girl with red hair.

The Al Bhed was named Aaron, and he was the son of the ABTC's Boss. He had access to powerful technological weaponry, and INFORMATION. Information could be deadlier than anything, if used correctly.

The man in green armor was a CESS Operative, a super soldier for the BTC. Already, this caused alarms to go off. A member of the ABTC's Council and the subject of a classified BTC project, serving as guardians to the same summoner? Something stunk; it reeked of an odd power game, or a strange machination. History had shown that _nothing_ good came about when the ABTC and the BTC clashed.

But the brown-haired girl…she was the most troublesome of all.

Possessor of the Gray Flesh, she was capable of absorbing fiends and Sinspawn, using their powers and abilities as she wished. It was a decidedly troublesome combination…and considering the secret history of the Sin worshippers of Se Iea Nuvo, it was not surprising. However, to Tonberry and Mordecai…their thoughts drifted to Grand Maester Huron. To the **TRUE** reason that tyrant had to be eliminated.

"A girl with the Gray Flesh…reminds me of Huron," muttered Mordecai. The mission to Vorudun had been his first.

"I recall the old footage taken by the Purifico warriors and their written accounts of the mission," said Rinalee Guado. "When studying under my grandmother, she had me go over that battle in detail…" A dark look crossed her face. Her grandmother's expression, normally calm and clad in a small smile…it had revealed terror. Fear. It had been so unlike her. "She was terrified of her memories."

"Understandable," remarked Tonberry, who waddled at a surprisingly quick speed, considering his small legs and short stride. He actually managed to keep pace with everyone else. "What Huron had done to those people…had been indescribable. And Iliana Guado had been your age…not only that, but she had just lost every single one of her guardians. Her mental state had been quite…fragile."

Pulania twittered and chirped. Only Tonberry and Mordecai understood. The latter nodded. "Your great-grandfather's words are very true Pulania…even now, I remain astounded by her resilience in the face of such a horrific heresy." His words regarding Huron's actions fit well. He _**had**_ committed a heresy of unimaginable proportions.

His true reason for conquering Vorudun, trapping all within? To barricade the place with his Guardsman Mages, to distract the people of Spira with a barrage of missiles?

Sinspawn experimentation.

Along with the munitions acquired through his BTC and ABTC contacts, Huron had brought in Sinspawn to Vorudun. The missiles had been primarily a diversion to knock away at city defenses; to make them vulnerable to both Sin and fiend attacks. Sin had been sighted moving across Kilika towards Luca when the news concerning Vorudun's capture had gone out. Sin had been heavily wounded by Luca's defenses, prompting it to return to the seas…and then the missile barrage had come, rendering a dire blow to an already weakened city. Fiends and Sinspawn swarming Luca had held the attention of most of Spira…and this was while the assault of missiles continued at a steady pace, with at least thirty – three to four possessing deadly force, with most of the rest possessing only enough power to blast holes in buildings and hovercraft – launching every hour.

This had given Huron some breathing room to continue his work relatively unimpeded. He had timed it. Sin was weakened, and would not come for the Sinspawn in Vorudun for a while. The damage to Luca would occupy the attention of the Guardsman factions and Spira's major cities, with his missile barrage only exacerbating the process.

Huron knew of the legend regarding the Sin worshippers. He had been tired of living under Sin's oppressive shadow. His ultimate philosophy, hidden from all, had been quite simple: 'if you can't beat them, join them.'

Truly fortunate that a few of his Guardsman Mages did not think that way.

It was their warning that had enabled the Maesters and the High Priests to quietly call upon the Purifico to take care of the problem. They would NOT let such a travesty continue unimpeded.

That Iliana Guado and the mighty aeon of the ruined Remiem Temple had been accrued in the process…that had been a bonus.

Vorudun had been reduced to nothing, its shattered remnants submerged within the earth, buried and crushed.

By the time the rest of Spira focused on Vorudun, Huron was dead and the crisis was over.

It was also decided that the rest of the Yevonite Clergy were made aware of the Purifico's existence…to some degree. It wasn't as though such an immense event could have been kept hidden from the prying eyes of the Clergy; this was the Grand Maester! Bound to only be learned by the monks, nuns, priests, and priestesses of the Clergy, the High Priests and the Maesters had revealed the Via Purifico, located in the Deep Laguna…beyond the reach of all. It was from there that the greatest of Yevon's warriors were unleashed, striking at Yevon's darkest foes and heretics. No challenge was beyond them. And it was THEY that vanquished Huron and his heretics. But due to their great power…they had to be kept secret. Yevon's enemies could NEVER know of their existence. Public revelations of the Purifico, or the location of the Via Purifico island…would result in swift death.

The Maesters and High Priests had decided not to mention the Purifico's role in the Summoner Revolt. That would have only reopened old wounds.

So the disappearance of Vorudun became another great mystery to the people of Spira.

The Purifico were now naught but myth amongst the halls of Bevelle Temple and the Palace of Yevon.

Due to the threat of death, needless to say, the Clergy had kept silent…most of them. But this had been expected. It had actually been a risky ruse on the part of the Maesters and the High Priests; given how suspicious Spira's secular denizens could get over religious affairs, any attempted explanation concerning Huron and Vorudun would be scrutinized endlessly (and be honest; they did not expect the Clergy to keep their vow of silence forever. ONE was bound to speak out eventually). But that's why they had been intentionally vague, speaking in mystic terms and applying grandiose language to the Purifico; no specific coordinates were given as to the Purifico's location.

In hindsight…it had actually been quite ingenious. No explanation at all would have been odd; the Grand Maester HAD been the one responsible for the crisis. To say nothing would have aroused suspicion. At least the one concerning the Purifico, vague as it was, gave the illusion to those in the secular crowd that they also didn't know…but merely wanted to appear in control. And the Deep Laguna? Honestly; most rational people assumed such a group of warriors would have been located closer, in a more convenient location. Meanwhile, the truly religious accepted the explanation, and had thought nothing more of it.

Essentially, the truth of the Purifico had been shown to the world…and the people were none the wiser to reality.

Mordecai recalled those days, watching events unfold on an SN Set and seeing the political aftermath. It had given him plenty of fodder for future Political Science courses.

But alas, his mind was on other matters now…the Gray Flesh, yes. He remembered fighting several people, their bodies physically grafted with Sin's flesh. It had been a revolting sight, seeing their forms quivering and twisting into fiendish apparitions…killing them had been a mercy. Huron not only had wanted to be one with Sin…he had wanted to drag the rest of Spira with him. The powers of those with the Gray Flesh back then would not compare with Teela, who had years of experience with her powers.

She would be one to watch out for. She couldn't be underestimated.

"So…we head to the Calm Lands, right?" asked Vindez, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Yes," replied Cecil. "The suspects traveled to the north following the battle at Bevelle. We can use the sphere oscillo-finder to ascertain their location. I doubt that the pulse wave will miss them, considering that they'll be in the Calm Lands. Besides, they're in an airship."

Tonberry nodded. "Yes…that will do." The sphere oscillo-finder's one major flaw was that its pulse could not go inside structures. That was its nature; the pulse wave, when passing over objects, resulted in oscillated waves that were measured by the passing pulse, sending information back to the oscillo-finder. The unique device would then convert the oscillations into a physical readout, determining how closely they would match. Because of this, people inside a building or a deep, subterranean cavern would not be detected; the pulse wave would not reach them. Thus, no oscillating waves to be detected.

But such a weakness would not be an issue. Not on the plains of the Calm Lands.

The tunnel suddenly widened, revealed a large cylindrical chamber: the _Gateway of Departure_. Ventilation pipes lined the dimly lit walls, and the floor suddenly alighted to reveal spheres.

Spherical pods, to be precise. All black, the pods were arranged in a 6-by-5 grid, each one affixed to a hexagon-shaped section of the floor. These pods, large enough to fit a burly Black Ronso, were held into place by thick steel latches. At the entrance to the chamber were thirty keys affixed to nails on the wall. Keys to the pods.

"I call seven!" yelled Vindez as he swiped the key labeled '7'.

Tonberry, with a brief leap, grabbed the key labeled '1' before falling back to the ground.

Cecil, letting Pulania vault onto his shoulder, claimed '14'.

Mordecai clutched '9'.

Rinalee Guado reached for '23'.

Jugon Ronso gripped '17'.

The chamber itself was mostly nondescript. Stretching upward for at least three thousand feet – the very top opening up to reveal the stormy skies of the Deep Laguna – a number of rings lined the walls. They were attached to swivels, capable of rotating about; the swivels themselves were attached to a number of small pylons lined with an unbelievable amount of electrical wiring. The wires all connected to electrical batteries, which were in turn charged by lightning rods streaming to the surface. Their purpose would be made clear very soon.

Each Purifico went to their respective pod, pulling open a hatch to reveal the inside. A black leather chair surrounded by a number of monitors lined the innards of the pods; the only way of seeing where one was going. A single sphere oscillo-finder was situated to the side of the seat. Aside from a few joysticks and levers, controls were nonexistent…save for the odd apparatus in the first pod, which Tonberry calmly affixed to his head. "Everyone, activate your pods." The diminutive creature stuck his key into a small slot, the metal rod twisting to activate the vehicle. The same thing happened with the other five pods as well. "I will control the flight path for the duration of our trip. If something comes up, I'll switch you all to manual."

"Understood."

The latches slowly closed, blanketing the Purifico in the dim light of the monitors. Tonberry calmly opened the communication channels between the six pods with a thought, his hands fingering the wires coming from the helmet now affixed to his cranium. "Hmm…the neural interface is faster than before."

"**I've made quite a few upgrades since our last mission,**" replied Mordecai, his voice crackling over the pod's speakers.

"I see. The connection between the pods and the systems of the Gateway of Departure are much clearer. In any case…is everyone strapped in?"

"**Yes.**"

"Cecil? Does Pulania have enough room?"

"**My blade's already in a bit of a tight fit, but she's fine. There's enough room for us.**"

"Good." The little Cactuar was unable to use a pod on her own. Should something require manual control, the little creature's arms would be unable to properly handle the joysticks. Their physical body structure had always been an oddity…but those thoughts could be saved for later. "Strap yourselves in. For all the newcomers…the launch might upset your stomach." With that final thought, the launch sequence for each pod was initiated.

The hexagons that pods 1, 7, 9, 14, 17, and 23 were situated on suddenly receded downward. Thick springs were riveted to the underside of each hexagon, coiling and contracting the further downward they were forced. At the same time, the rings above – numbering about fifty in all – began to glow and rotate. Electrical energy crackled as the rings rotated faster and faster, the electromagnetic energy coagulating by the moment.

_CLICK_.

The springs were fully compressed. The hexagons were locked in place, the steel locks holding it in place groaning from the strain. The magnetic charge of the rings had reached their maximum. The rainfall from the open cylinder trickled down upon the pods, creating an echo chamber.

"Everyone ready?"

"**Yes.**"

"For the glory of Yevon."

"**For Yevon!**"

With a thought, Tonberry unleashed the locks.

**SPROING!**

The springs released immediately, shooting over three hundred feet until the hexagons reached their original resting place. The latches on the pods unhinged, allowing momentum to carry the six pods upward.

Then they passed one ring.

And another…and another, going faster and faster. The magnetic energy propelled them upward at an unbelievable velocity, accelerating in a manner akin to a projectile from the ABTC's Magnetic Accelerator Gun.

_**CHOOM!**_

The six pods shot out of the Gateway of Departure and into the stormy sky, rocketing through the clouds with sheer momentum. The dark clouds began to whiten, and finally the sky could be seen. The milieu of red and purple, splashed with oranges and wispy cirrus clouds that coated the horizon like feathers. The sun was gone now, its rays the last vestiges of day.

Rinalee Guado's eyes quivered at the sight. "Beautiful…"

The six pods suddenly came to a dead stop in the air.

Then small grids were revealed on the underside, shining with a violet luminescence. The pods began to float, levitating through miniature hovercraft engines. Tonberry calmly spoke. "Status. Cecil?"

"**Hoo. That was a quick ride.**"

"Pulania?"

"**Beedeedeedeedee!**"

"Good. Mordecai?"

"**My cybernetic parts are still functional. I built them with the Gateway of Departure in mind.**"

"Very well. I was concerned that the larger number of cybernetic components would be troublesome this time around. Rinalee Guado?"

"**I am fine…the sunset is amazing…**"

"Indeed it is. Jugon Ronso?"

"**Jugon Ronso fine.**"

"Good. Vindez?"

"**WOOOT!!! Let's do that again!**"

Tonberry sighed. What an exuberant fellow. "I will set us on a heading for the Calm Lands. I'll arrange for a more precise heading once the sphere oscillo-finder finds their airship. The _Celsius_, correct?"

"**Yes. The airship that Lady Yuna used as a sphere hunter. Do you recall the characteristics?**"

"Indeed I do Mordecai," replied Tonberry as he calmly entered the characteristics into the sphere. Moments later, the pulse was sent out. "Now we depart."

The six pods arranged themselves into a delta formation, with Tonberry and Mordecai's pods in the lead.

The Purifico were on the move.

xxxx

_/11:24 ST, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

_Hmm…okay Hirum, now how long has it been since this trek started?_

_Ah. Right. About a week. Eight days and seven nights, at least…soon to be eight nights._

_Now…so much to think about._

_Well, let's see. Where should I begin? I mean, we haven't really seen any fiends in about an hour, so things have been pretty quiet. It's allowed me time to think. Thinking is good. What I think about though…maybe not so much. Maybe?_

_Gah. Whatever. I'll just go with the flow. That's why I decided to go through the Calm Lands the old-fashioned way, right? Right!_

…_no, I chose to go through the Calm Lands because I was tired of not making any decisions of my own for a change. After all that hassle with the BTC in Bevelle, and Sin, and the ABTC, and…gah, head hurts…_

_Now then. My guardians are looser and back to their old selves. Sort of._

xxxx

/Flashback/

Aaron grumbled. "It has been two days since we left the _Celsius_. And everything looks the same everywhere."

"What's the matter? Bored?"

The Al Bhed shot Hirum a pointed glare. "To be blunt? YES."

The summoner sighed as the six compatriots continued their journey through the endless wastes. Moving along a series of small, rolling hills, the group had fallen into a bit of a silent rut; Trigon calmly led the way, his large blade hanging over his shoulder. Teela followed close behind, her nose replaced with that of a Killer Hound; if there were fiends hiding around these hills, she'd smell them before they'd get the chance to jump them. Cid was behind Teela, carrying Serena on his shoulders (the young girl complaining not at all; she had treated the whole thing as a big vacation so far. Apparently, lots of fiends on wide-open plains didn't quite compare in terms of intensity to a Sinspawn battle under the dark of night). Even further behind were both Aaron and Hirum, the former wearing the R-2 Battle Arms. They had been walking like this for about two hours now; it was practically the longest they had gone without fiend contact.

It unnerved Aaron. This uncertainty was not something he felt like dealing with.

Not that Hirum particularly cared. "Aaron Aaron Aaron…I know there hasn't been much to do besides fighting fiends, walking, eating, and sleeping…but you know, it is kind of nice. In a simple sort of way." What was the word? "Or perhaps…'rustic'."

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows. "Meh."

"Oh come on, stop being a grump."

The Al Bhed glared at Hirum again. "…"

"Come on! Pretty please?"

"I preferred it when we were actually on the move."

"Dude. In case you haven't noticed, we ARE moving."

"No. We're _not_." Aaron grimaced, his hands running through his spiky orange hair. "…I mean, we're not moving quickly. Staying in one place is not what I'm complaining. I can't stagnate. I don't want to. Regular seafaring ships are too slow for me. An airship hovering in place is too slow for me. This little trip – on FOOT, mind you – is too slow for me. And the worst thing about it is that there's nothing to do!"

The summoner shrugged. "Admittedly, there's not a lot of variety at the moment, but hey…"

"And that's the worst thing!" Aaron grimaced, letting his arms (comically oversized to the red Battle Arms) droop by his side. "I thrive on excessive work loads. Give me something to put my mind to, and I will do it. Technological research, weapon maintenance, prepping a _Lussyhtu_ combat team, arranging meetings for contacts…it keeps me busy. I like working. I like being occupied. I don't **LIKE** long stretches of nothing and boredom."

Hirum paused. "…why?" Aaron was reluctant to answer. There was an uncertainty there, in his spiral eyes. Not the kind of uncertainty that would show before in his voice, where he was unwilling to reveal too much. When he had been very tight-lipped about his true role within the ABTC. That sort of uncertainty – uncertainty with truth – wasn't there. It had been more and more prevalent, ever since the Pilgrimage had begun. But not this time…no. This was uncertainty with memory. And it was in that moment that Hirum recalled the last time he had seen that look. "…that thing back at Bikanel, hm?"

"…kind of." The Al Bhed scratched his chest, wondering how his blue tank top had survived as long as it had. "Never really thought about the stuff I did. Not before then. I mean, on some level, kind of…but it never really bothered me."

"It _should_ bother you."

"I know!" Aaron grimaced out of exasperation. This wasn't getting anywhere. "Look. I have plenty of time to think about it. Yes, my works have led to the deaths of many. I **know** that. And like you said, I WILL pay for it. But I want to get this Pilgrimage over and done with first. I want it to be done with. Don't take it the wrong way…but the quicker we move, the less time I have to think about 'things', and the more time I have to actually focus on what needs to be done now."

"…"

Aaron stared. "…well?"

"I guess that makes sense." The summoner rubbed at his neck, his green robes fluttering in the brief gust. "I'm just glad you're thinking about it. And **regretting** it, don't forget that."

"Yeah…I guess."

"HEADS UP!!!"

Teela's shout broke the duo out of their brief chat; they had fallen briefly behind, and the other four were preparing for battle.

A horde of beasts approached, drooling fire with each breath. Blue-skinned wolves with dirty gray fur and three eyes of murderous violet snarled with fangs of yellow: these fiends were of the Lupine variety; Skoll, to be exact. And the larger ones possessed two bony horns, like ridged and gray lances curving up from the shoulders. Thick brown paws and rippling turquoise muscles moved in concert as the Nashorns – Ruminant-type fiends – charged along.

Teela's body pulsed and rippled as she morphed into a Behemoth, her purple body hulking with muscles. Sprouting out of her wrists were four horns: the horns of a Quadricorn, the more powerful cousin of the Nashorn…and, nowadays, more common around Mi'ihen. And of course, she had fought the Wolf King. "**I'VE FACED BETTER!!!**" Her roar echoed across the hills as she punched the incoming fiends with her massive claws, made more deadly by the horns of the Quadricorn.

Trigon was already slicing through the Nashorn beasts with his sword, its edge glowing red with the _Power Break_ spell. Cid was picking off the fiends with pinpoint laser blasts to the head, while Serena – her hips swinging to the moves of_ Wind Watusi_ – bisected them with razor-sharp gusts.

Aaron looked calmly at Hirum as he snapped his goggles on. "I'll get them from above."

Hirum watched with a melancholy look as his guardian took off into the air. "Yeah…" His hands formed twin _Blizzard Blades_, and he was off.

xxxx

_Not just guardian. He's my friend. One of my oldest ones._

_Sure, I'm still sore over the whole thing at Bikanel Island. I mean, he threatened me at gunpoint. And wanted to put Serena back into the whole 'Project PSP' thing and begin experiments on Teela._

…_you know, now that I know she's also Siana, that makes it even worse!_

_Gah…if I have to deal with large business corporations with enough money and tech to create a clone of the original Sin, it'll be too soon. The ABTC and the BTC have caused enough troubles already._

_Though I have to admit, Cid and Serena's powers come in handy sometimes._

xxxx

/Flashback/

The sun was only halfway above the horizon, calmly coating the plains with slowly brightening colors. Chasms were still blanketed in shadow, hinting at a land still slumbering in the waning night.

But there were some who were already awake.

-_Serena Dance Number: Terra Tap-Dance_-

"_**RUN!!!**_"

At Trigon's word, the group ran across the large gorge as fast as they could, courtesy of a handy bridge culled from the sides of the canyon walls by Serena's power. The mechanical man was running wildly, hands gripping a gray statue in the form of a slumbering Teela. Aaron was high in the air, peppering the pursuers with laser fire while Cid did the same from below. Serena ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, while Hirum ran right behind her, flinging off Fira spells from afar.

It had been a rough way to start off their fourth day in the Calm Lands.

The previous day, during the evening, Teela had transformed into a Basilisk to take down a number of red wasp fiends; the serpentine monster, white and orange with a glowing red eye, had petrified the hive of Vespas. They had fallen to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces.

Apparently, her brief tenure as a Basilisk had gotten the attention of a group of Anacondaur, the meaner, obsidian-colored cousins of the Basilisk.

But they hadn't attacked immediately. They had WAITED.

Staying far until the night areas, slowly slithering towards the group's campsite in the late night hours. Teela had been getting somewhat sluggish from constant fiend absorption; she had literally fallen out like a light upon her head hitting the ground.

Which was why everyone had been so surprised when Teela had been petrified in her sleep by an Anacondaur.

And there were ten of them.

And they had somehow managed to sneak up on them. Which meant they had snuck up on CID.

Yes, these fiends were old…which meant they were cunning and truly crafty.

It had taken the thrashing of Cerberus to hold off the ten serpents long enough for Hirum, Cid, Aaron, Serena, and Trigon to flee, with the masked android holding a stoned (literally) Teela in his arms. Cerberus had managed to take out two, but the others had circled about him constantly, biting and clawing until the mighty three-headed dog couldn't take anymore. By that time, the group had made some good distance.

But now there was a gorge to deal with. At least a mile wide in either direction, and over sixty yards wide. Not exactly a little bump in the road.

Fortunately, there was Serena, along with her cute little super-powered moogle dances.

Trigon set foot down on the other side of the chasm, glancing back hurriedly. "_**Come on, KEEP MOVING!!!**_"

Hirum and Serena skidded to a halt beside Trigon. Cid and Aaron both fired several more shots before coming to the other side of the bridge. The CESS Operative calmly put down his BTC-4 laser rifle as the eight Anacondaurs began to advance one-by-one across the makeshift bridge. _Wait for it…_

Hirum blinked as the Anacondaur slithered towards them. "Uh…Cid?"

_Wait._ Cid clenched his right fist.

The lead Anacondaur hissed as its large red eye glowed. Serena shrieked.

_Now._ Cid fell, bringing his fist down as his knees hit the ground.

_**CRUNCK.**_

His armored fist slammed into the bridge, sending shockwaves through it. Cracks appeared all over as the weight of the Anacondaurs overwhelmed the weakened frame. Rubble fell and fiends shrieked as everything that had been on the bridge fell into the deep, dark chasm. The cries of the eight Anacondaurs mellowed out into nothing as they vanished from sight.

Cid calmly picked up his BTC-4 laser rifle as Hirum blinked in awe. "Wow."

"You're strong Mr. Cid!" exclaimed Serena as she clambered back onto the cyborg's shoulders. "But then, we already knew that."

Aaron and Hirum just stared, as though the little girl thought it was an everyday occurrence to form a bridge out of the earth with psychic powers and then have a guardian annihilate said bridge with one punch. The former just shook his head. "Well, there's my morning workout." The Al Bhed simply sat down and stared at the sky, trying to go back to sleep.

Trigon, now wielding his staff, calmly focused his mana. "_Esuna_."

Teela was awash in light, and her flesh-and-blood form was back. Hirum knelt down beside his guardian, looking at her with worried eyes. "You okay?"

**POW!**

Teela's uppercut sent him flying backwards. The thief deliriously roared, "Let me _sleep!_" Then she laid her head back down.

Hirum dizzily looked at the sky, wondering why he was seeing Chocobos running around his eyes. "Ow…"

Then he fell unconscious.

xxxx

_That really hurt._

_I mean, it's not like we hauled her heavy self while running from fiends. Not like I had to leave an aeon to fend for himself! Noo…I get punched in the face. Though, she did apologize once she found out about the whole ordeal. Then I made the offhand comment that if she had remained a statue, we would've given her the title 'An Ode to a Guardian'._

_So she punched me again._

_At least she punched Aaron twice for immediately following my title with 'The Lazy Thief'._

_But hey, I don't really care that much. That's just how she is._

_Traveling through the Calm Lands is very calm, pardon the pun. Sometimes, we get some extra distance by riding on the Elemental Dragon…but we've only done that a few times. Mostly because of Aaron's complaining. I figured I'd spot him one for a change._

_I'm incredibly lucky, now that I think about it. I've been through a LOT during my Pilgrimage, and I'm glad I haven't been torn to pieces. Though my clothes don't seem to be that lucky…but it's just my shirts and my robes! My pants are largely intact and unharmed._

_Are they invulnerable?_

_Wait. Why am I talking about pants?_

_Maybe I'M starting to go loopy. The Calm Lands are nice and big, but even I'm starting to get a little bored. We have some hills, some gorges, some crevices, the occasional spire and burned region that's the result of an ancient battle between Sin and the Final Aeon, and maybe the occasional cloudy day…but there's not a lot of variation. Fiends have finally stopped stalking us now that Teela starting walking around as Queen Vlantae, shrieking out warning calls every now and then._

_I like to imagine that she's screaming, 'If you try screwing with us, we'll screw you SIDEWAYS!'_

…_is that even possible? Ew, bad mental images._

_Man, somebody's gonna look at this one day and think I'm crazy. Maybe I'm a little crazy as is. It's not like any sane person could deal with all this crap and not go a little insane. Terros stabbing me is one thing, and there's the whole Gray Flesh thing, and secret black projects and Aaron being someone else I don't really know that well and a weird metal man with three personalities and masks and BLAAAAH._

_Hmm. I should probably get my head examined before I fight Sin for the final time. Maybe Serena could be trained to be a psychiatrist…?_

"What in the world are you talking about?"

_Huh?_

xxxx

Hirum looked up at Teela with a confused gaze. "What?"

The thief looked down at the blue sphere in Hirum's hands. "That the sphere you bought?"

"Yeah," replied the summoner as he turned off the sphere and pocketed it. Just an hour ago, they had come across a caravan working under the banner of O'aka XLIII, selling products to all travelers and summoners. A recording sphere had been one of the items Hirum had bought. Some of the other guardians had obtained some wares as well.

Aaron had exchanged his old scanner – the device affixed to the arm – for a gray gauntlet with a taser built into its knuckles, one much more powerful than the one built into the scanner. Given the fiends they were running across, Serena's special abilities were more useful for scanning anyway.

Cid, having lost a number of his weapons back at the Infinito Complex (his B4 SMGs and B5-V2 beam rifle, for example), decided to rearm. Buying a new battery for his BTC-4 laser rifle, the CESS Operative purchased a single AB-K2 revolver. The silver handgun, despite its small size and apparent nature as a projectile weapon, fired no bullets. Rather, one spun the revolver, building up kinetic energy into an internal battery within the handle. Upon pulling the trigger, energy would be fired through the revolver chamber, coming out as pellets of yellow energy. The greater the speed of the spin, the more energy built up, the more 'bullets' could be fired. Instead of a hammer, there was a limiter switch that could be moved to alter the output of each individual bullet. After a few practice runs on errant Skoll fiends, Cid had already mastered usage of the handgun. A quick brush of the revolver against his arm, pointing, firing pinpoint shots at lightning-speed…all done within a second. A few energy grenades and fragmentary grenades were also added to his arsenal.

Serena bought some chocolate.

Trigon bought nothing.

And after they had left, Teela had gone exploring a small crevice and came back with a new outfit that she had 'conveniently' found in an old treasure chest. Never mind the fact that she hastily tore a price tag off and let it drop into the chasm.

Oh well. Old habits die hard. Hirum made a mental note to pay back the caravan if they encountered it again.

Teela was holding her old outfit – the starry skirt, the white T-shirt, the knee-high boots – in a bundle in her arms, which were now bare. Her upper body was clad in a black tank top, the sides lined with vertical yellow stripes. She wore thick yellow pants – the sides of the legs also bearing vertical black stripes – that were tied onto her waist with a belt of white rope. On her feet were thick brown hiking boots, possessing a smell of fresh leather. Strapped over her shoulders was a tiny black backpack, capable of holding only a few items.

At least her belly button was still showing.

_DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD._

"What are you looking at?" commented Teela with a suspicious glance.

"Your new outfit," quickly answered Hirum, not missing a beat. _Whew. Safe!_

Trigon held in a chuckle at Hirum's face, which was tinged with red. _**Heh. Kid's got the hots for her, that's for sure!**_

_I'm stunned at your observational skills._

_**Yeah, you know I'm good!**_

_…_

_Patience Auron. Patience._

…_if you insist, Lord Braska._

"_**So, what now?**_"

Teela casually tossed her old boots over the side of the chasm before stuffing the wad of old clothes into her backpack. "We keep on going, obviously."

"And WHY did you just throw Lady Yuna's boots into the bottomless pit?"

"They itched."

Hirum let his head sag. _Why do I even bother?_

And so their trek continued, even as the sun continued to set.

"So. Is the sphere your will?"

"…kind of. A chronicle of sorts, until the end."

Teela turned her dichromatic gaze to her charge; the two were ahead of the others, who were walking at a slower pace and looking around for possible places to camp for the night. "Anything in particular you wanna talk about?"

Hirum shot Teela a questioning look. She, the terrible thief of Luca, asking what HE wanted to talk about? _Yevon help me, I must've died._ "Eh, not really. I'm just taking things as they come. I'm glad things are calm for the time being."

Teela's gray and red eyes stared at him with suspicion before she dropped the subject. "If you say so. Make sure to leave me your house."

Hirum nearly tripped. _Should've known._

Then Teela stopped at the edge of a sudden drop.

"Teela, why'd…" Hirum stopped beside her, gazing at the sight before them.

A massive crater, its center drifting with a small mass of pyreflies.

The others caught up with them; Cid gazed around, nothing several smaller craters and ragged tears in the landscape. Burn marks and scorched boulders…the signs of a battle that had passed long ago.

Trigon was the first to speak. "_The remains of Vorudun, I assume._"

"That'd be correct," replied Aaron.

Silence, save for the dim cry of the pyreflies.

Hearing about was one thing. Seeing it was another. Summoner Hirum grimaced at the sight, wondering what had befallen this place during Grand Maester Huron's reign. _By Yevon…I wonder if anyone was Sent?_ THAT was a disturbing thought. So many lives had been lost here, judging by the pyreflies. Perhaps camping here wasn't a good idea. "Guys…let's-"

Then Teela jumped into the crater, transforming into a Behemoth fiend. The moment she got to a more level slope, she began digging.

Hirum and his other guardians could only watch in silence as Teela dug away at the dirt as fast as she could. An unspoken question drifted through everyone's minds; what was under here that had somehow gotten Teela's undivided attention?

A powerful fiend?

Or something else entirely?

xxxx

/_10:30 ST, Eastern Edge, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent_/

"They're not in there!"

"We're aware of that," replied Mordecai as Vindez hopped down from the cavern that the _Celsius_ was hidden in. "Tonberry is already trying to find the suspects themselves with the sphere oscillo-finder."

The six black pods sat quietly, their surfaces brightened by the waning light of the sun. It was slowly nearing the horizon, and night would be upon them within ninety minutes. The Purifico stood silently, ready to go at a moment's notice. Jugon Ronso, Cecil, and Rinalee Guado stood silently beside Tonberry's pod, while Pulania happily did cartwheels in the grass.

Mordecai and Vindez walked to the pods in tandem, the former asking, "Any luck?"

"Yes," replied Tonberry as he took off his headgear. "They are to the east, in the next time zone. Let's go."

"Hold on," muttered Cecil as his hand reached for the handle of his massive blade. "We have company."

A number of Chimeras snarled as they approached the Purifico. At least a few dozen. All led by one Rhyos.

Not an easy task for anyone to handle.

"Let Rinalee handle them."

Cecil turned towards Mordecai, who was looking at the young summoner with a cautious eye. "It would be best to see if she can control her new aeon in battle."

Rinalee Guado's green eyes widened. "Are…you sure?"

"We serve Yevon. We fight for Yevon. You must fight well. Now fight," rumbled Jugon Ronso, his thick arms crossed.

"You can do it kiddo," replied Vindez as he sat atop a pod, grinning with glee.

Pulania chirped happily, as though cheering her on.

Rinalee Guado gulped. _Oh boy…what a test._ Thirty-six fiends. At LEAST.

Very formidable ones too.

But her aeon was more formidable. His rage would burn everything away.

The Chimeras snarled as the lone Rhyos charged.

Rinalee laced her fingers together, clenching her fists as her mana surged. "I summon…" Her spirit met with the Fayth as she raised her hands into the air, calling upon his terrible power. "_**SEPHIROTH!!!**_"

Runes appeared on the ground, and a column of light emerged, dimming almost immediately.

Rinalee immediately yelled, "Attack!"

Then the aeon moved.

The last thing those fiends heard was the fleeting footsteps of a man in black, accompanied by the brief flapping of a single raven's wing.

The last thing they felt was an indescribable killing intent, overwhelming even their fury; then the feel of metal slashing their bodies.

The last things they saw were long silver hair, callous emerald eyes barely concealing a white-hot rage, and the flash of an impossibly long blade.

Heads flew and pyreflies wailed.

Against the might of Sephiroth, the Dark Aeon of Remiem Temple, the fiends stood no chance.

xxxx

Suddenly, the screen turns black.

White text is visible on top of the screen.

'PAUSE'

An arrow clicks 'SAVE'.

'WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE?'

'YES'

'NO'

The cursor moves to 'YES'. The X button is pushed.

'SAVING TO MEMORY CARD 1. DO NOT REMOVE MEMORY CARD.'

"…"

'SAVE COMPLETE.'

Ultra Sonic 007 stared with a slack jaw. "I have to fight Sephiroth." Of all the cameos Square-Enix could have put into the game, one of the boss fights HAD to be Sephiroth. "And I thought Cecil was going to be bad enough…but **_SEPHIROTH?!_**"

He ran screaming. He needed to steel himself for the coming horror.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Interval 4: A Reprieve to Delay the Boss Battles of DOOM!

xxxx

Author's Note: Well, here's the hidden aeon. Sephiroth of FFVII fame.

Which means we get a battle against this guy TWICE. Once for Rinalee…and, if they survive, again at Remiem to claim him.

Lord of the Chaos, if you want to finally see where I first alluded to Sephiroth being in this story, go to Chapter 6: My First Aeon. Look at the words before the chapter begins. 'One Winged Angel' lyrics. I'm actually surprised you never saw it, despite all the searching. o.o

I've been planning this battle for a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time.

So naturally, I'm giddy.

Next time, on FFX-3's fourth anniversary…Hirum and his guardians meet the Purifico.

**BE THERE.**

See you soon, and please review!


	92. Interval 4: A Reprieve to Delay DOOM!

Author's Note: Another year has come and gone. But not a lot happened, really.

I hate college. Fortunately, last year was a slump across all of my titles, due to my brief stint at being a beta for two different stories. I shan't do that AGAIN, nope nope nope!

Let's hope that by the fifth anniversary, I've at LEAST gotten to Mt. Gagazet.

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with my epic for so long.

Now…

Begin!

xxxx

Interval 4: A Reprieve to Delay the Boss Battles of DOOM!

xxxx

Ultra Sonic 007 slumped back the controller. "Oy…so many distractions. Haven't played this game as much…but I will persevere. I WILL TRIUMPH!"

He unpaused the game and went back to it.

xxxx

/_10:35 ST, Eastern Edge, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent_/

Two hours behind Luca and Bevelle.

Cecil had to admit that he had never seen a finer display of swordsmanship.

The aeon – called Sephiroth – calmly swung his blade, shaking off all traces of blood. The remains of the fiends had disintegrated into pyreflies, swirling into the air with a howl befitting the carnage. Had the scene been different, it would've sounded as though they were applauding his skill with their mystic choir.

But seeing the aeon's eyes put him on edge.

The black overcoat's lapels fluttered in the wind, perfectly in tandem with his long locks of sterling silver. The hair – going all the way down to the hips – seemed almost perfectly tended to (an oddity in and of itself; could aeons use shampoo?), to the point, where two angular tendrils arched over his forehead, framing his lean face. His black, knee-high boots were laced with twin bracelets of silver, and his black pants seemed to disappear beneath his overcoat (good Yevon his legs were LONG). Silver pauldrons fitted his shoulders quite well, form fitting and segmented to allow fluid movement. His bare chest – covered only by crisscrossing bands of brown leather and a gray medal that seemed to gleam an odd shade of red – was visible from the silver belt of his overcoat to the neck, which was covered on the sides by a high collar. Were it not for the raven's wing protruding from the right shoulder blade, he would've appeared to be nothing more than an exceptionally skilled human. But no…that wing, folded and perfectly still, only hinted at the otherworldly might of this aeon. Even within the shadow of the Calm Land's Eastern Edge, Sephiroth radiated with a surreal, almost luminescent power. Every footstep, every slash, every _single movement_…if one were to see him peripherally, you'd see a tinge of blood.

Either the Fayth of this aeon had been a killer with a bloodlust like none other…or the rage barely hidden by his cold green eyes truly was that overwhelming.

The former Maester exhaled as Rinalee Guado dismissed Sephiroth. He hadn't even known he'd stopped breathing. _Truly…monstrous…_

The summoner felt to her knees. "Geh…eh…huh…hoo…"

"Exhausted?" inquired Tonberry.

"Yeah…grandma…told me…this…would happen…" The young girl wearily pulled herself up, her knees shaking with fatigue. "Sephiroth's power…is greater than any other aeon, save for the Final Aeon. As such…there is a cost." Her frame was racked with dry heaves; what a way to start off the mission! On the verge of throwing up before her peers. _How wondrous._ "Fifty percent…of my maximum mana capacity…is used to summon Sephiroth. From that point on, my physical stamina is literally…absorbed. The longer he's out, the more harmful the effects…and if left out for too long…"

"Death," interjected Mordecai. "Iliana Guado made us aware of such drawbacks upon joining the Purifico. It got easier with repeated summonings…and there's also the matter that this is your first aeon. Your first summoning. That you are so drained is not surprising."

"_Regen_," whispered Tonberry has his hands flashed; moments later, purple and yellow stars twinkled about Rinalee's form. The Guado blinked as her fatigue began to slowly vanish. "This spell will bring you back to peak form before we encounter our targets."

"Thank you," said Rinalee Guado with a grateful nod. She trudged over to her pod, sighing as she eased herself into the seat. _Summoning Sephiroth…what a pain._ Being lectured about it and experiencing were two different things entirely. "I vote for more automated travel."

Tonberry nodded. "I was going to do so anyway. I want you all rested up before we meet up with Hirum. According to the oscillo-finder, our suspects are at the ruins of Vorudun."

Everyone's gazes darkened. The memory of Vorudun was present to all…and the first-hand accounts were privy only to Tonberry and Mordecai. The cyborg sighed. "How unfortunate that we have to venture there again." His mind was already calculating what potential scenarios would arise. The mission against Huron had involved the total destruction of the outpost, much of the damage due to Sephiroth's Overdrive. Most of the corpses from the battle had been incinerated during the explosion…and the victims subjected to Sinspawn had been taken out as well. Hopefully. The Purifico had scanned the entire battlefield, looking for any signs of survivors.

None had been found.

Iliana Guado, upon joining the Purifico, had performed a Sending.

So the probability of any Unsent being present was low. There would have had to be survivors for that to have occurred. But fiends would most likely be an issue; even with the latent souls of the dead being Sent, the decaying whispers of a once thriving town would attract fiends by the ton. And of course, there was still the likelihood of fighting Hirum and his guardians.

Mordecai hoped it wouldn't come to that. All he would need…was a little time. And a lot of luck. "Let's head out. Everyone, prepare your mission-cams. This footage will be of good use to our successors." With a thought, a small slot opened along the side of his head, from where a sphere slid out, no larger than a human thumb.

Everyone else calmly got back into their respective pods, each of them reaching for a small inset by their chairs; a single sphere, attached to what appeared to be a translucent suction cup. Everyone placed it on the side of their heads (Pulania included, who had one built specifically for her size), where thousands upon thousands of microscopic filaments bonded with the skin cells. It would take a special chemical solution to dissolve the synthetic bonds…that is, if you wanted to get the special recording device off without tearing a chunk of skin away (Cecil, bearing a helmet, was spared this inconvenience).

The pod's hatches closed, and Tonberry resumed control. The six hovercraft lifted into the air, rocketing eastward, into the coming night.

Mordecai leaned back silently into his chair, sighing as his chest quietly crackled with electricity. Opening up one panel beneath his artificial sternum, the humanoid machine calmly gazed at the single cube that rested in his palm. So small, so simple…yet, once rearranged into its primary form as the _Trigger_…

It was the key to everything. With it, **Operation Inversion** would fully commence. And the end would begin.

_I hope you'll all be able to forgive me, comrades._ Mordecai sighed as he reinserted the nanite-heavy cube. _Not that I did not enjoy fighting by your side…but I have a higher calling now._

He had a promise to keep. A promise made on the eve of Vorudun's destruction.

xxxx

/_12:40 NT, Chamber of the Fayth, Bevelle Temple, First Column, Bevelle_/

A week of rest and recuperation had made quite a difference.

Working with his new hands, making his spells more efficient…working on mana flow and the molding of his internal energies…

It had enabled him to clear the Cloister of Trials with relative ease. He hadn't even needed to use a single aeon against the summoner monks. Their tactics and moves? He had seen them all before. They were 'old hat', and without any of the originality and desperation that Hirum had presented. As loath as he was to admit it, the dropout had been a far greater challenge. _Hmph. To think that these monks of Bevelle would be of lesser skill than the dropout of Baaj._

But Hirum wasn't just a mere dropout. He was a dropout accused of killing the Maesters.

It was that thought that made Terros snarl, his pale blue eyes affixed on the weakened aeon at his feet. Cerberus's three heads growled, even as Terros's own aeon – Kefka, purple wings spread with victorious glory – remained silent and uncaring. This aeon was strong…that he had been forced to summon Kefka was proof of that.

The Machina Maw. Dullahan. The Elemental Dragon. Blitzan. Kefka.

And now Cerberus.

"Flare."

The aeon vanished in a rush of deadly fire.

Terros remained cool, even as the three Fayth silently merged with his soul. One more aeon…but Hirum still had two more. Sentinel. The Eternal Servant (useless aeon, thinking he was so weak as to need to work with his pathetic guardians!). He remained calm even as fatigue from obtaining the aeon slammed into him with the weight of a zoomer. Kefka vanished as Terros fell.

No one was there to catch him.

His eyes suddenly glittered with boiling disgust as he wearily pulled himself to his feet. Walking alone, forging a path entirely on his own…it would be difficult. It would take everything he had, and more. It would possibly demand more blood and sweat than he had to offer.

But he didn't care.

Far off in the distance, one could see the funeral pyre of the four Maesters, its flame reaching upward like a heavenly pillar, illuminating the surrounding area…and those who mourned. Terros watched, feeling his anger grow with those flames. But he did not see the fire, or those who wept for the fallen. He had already seen enough of that, when he had been one of the summoners who sent the Maesters' souls. That the pyre was still ongoing…it was a testament to how loved they had been. But he did not see or feel any of that.

All he saw now was the visage of a boy with black hair and troublesome guardians. His hatred would drive him even farther.

_You will die by my hand Hirum…and I will vanquish Sin. It is MY destiny. And **NO ONE ELSE'S!!!**_

xxxx

/_6:42 ST, High Maejin Neru's Office, Summoner's School of Baaj_/

Maejin Yaima wearily sat down in front of Neru's desk. "All of the students are gathered at the temple now for the memorial service."

The High Maejin of Baaj sighed as he turned eyes of dimmed sapphire to his fellow Maejin. Despite his elderly appearance, he had always given off a youthful, vital aura; a kind of charisma that came from being a former Grand Maester, one that had been respected by many. But now his age seemed visible; old and decrepit, he had never seemed feebler. Neru gazed quietly at Yaima, replying, "Are they watching the funeral session live?"

"Yes sir. They're all singing the Hymn of the Fayth…" Yaima rubbed his long nose, trying to massage the stress away. But how could he? How could anyone? The Maesters were _DEAD!_ Killed by Sinspawn. Mere hours after holding off Sin and its spawn, fighting hard for a Bevelle rendered defenseless by an unknown factor. Mere hours after a fight in the dark of night…only to die shortly after the light of the morn.

It wasn't fair.

But this was life. People would have to adapt and move on. New Maesters would be elected. At least these four had fought and died with honor against a Sinspawn beyond their ability to kill (judging by the injuries they had received, that is; Yaima vividly recalled how a student named Kaibo had fainted upon seeing the wounds through an SN Set news broadcast). Still…it wasn't fair. "Gorno and Lafriene are trying to retain order while Meekra is delivering a eulogy…but the students are shaken. I can't imagine what it must feel like for them, to see such powerful people like the Maesters be killed by Sinspawn."

"It wasn't a Sinspawn. Nor was it a fiend."

Yaima blinked at Neru's sudden statement. "Pardon?"

"I know it doesn't sound plausible. I have nothing to prove that it was anything other than a Sinspawn or fiend…but…" Neru traced his fingers across his salt-colored facial hair, frowning at where his thoughts were leading him. They led to…uncomfortable places. If his suspicions were true, then life was about to get very difficult for Hirum and his guardians. "…I can't help but feel that it wasn't a Sinspawn or a fiend that did that to the Maesters."

Yaima stared. Although he would've been skeptical, the things he had learned recently regarding the plan of Lord Braska, Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht…well, he gave a lot more credence to Neru's words. The former Grand Maester had sworn him to silence, and by Yevon he was going to keep it (Gorno and Lafriene's previous escapades with truth serum notwithstanding). "…any thoughts?"

"No. But I do know that if it were done by a human, Al Bhed, Guado, Ronso, or even a Hypello…the Purifico will probably be dispatched to take care of things." And it was NEVER a clean affair when they were involved. The sheer amount of destruction unleashed between the pitched battles of both Purifico and their foes were legendary (Vorudun, for goodness' sake!). Especially now that Cecil was one of their members…his skill with that massive blade was unparalleled. "But…I just feel uneasy, for some reason." He feared for Hirum and his guardians. They had been backed by the Maesters in the face of the Yevonite Clergy's complaints, and now the Maesters were dead. Perhaps they were next…?

Could Seymour have done something? It sounded so implausible, but…maybe. It was certainly possible. But he had no way of knowing for sure.

"…that book."

Neru turned his gaze towards Yaima, who was pulling a weathered tome out of his robes. The one that had forced him to leave in the first place: A SOCIETY OF SIN. "I read it while you were gone." He wanted to change the subject. As a former priest of Bevelle, he knew of the myths surrounding the Purifico. If Neru was talking about them in all seriousness…then he wanted no part of it. He already had enough secrets to keep.

Neru's gaze sharpened. "You haven't told anyone." A statement, not a question.

"I have no reason to do so." He calmly placed the book on the desk, brushing at the rough, tattered exterior. "To think that the girl who came here…to think we had locked those two in Baaj Tower. To think that all this time, she was someone capable of _this_…"

"She is capable. But she does not want to." Not while she retained control of herself, that is. "I trust that Hirum will be enough to keep the fury of Sin in check. If not, there are her fellow guardians…I do not think she will lose control." In truth, he could only hope for the optimum outcome: that Teela, despite despising and hating Sin and what it had done to her, had accepted her fate and lived as best as she could accordingly. If not…well, Yevon help them.

xxxx

/_12:50 NT, Communications Room, Fifteenth Floor, Bevelle Guardsmen Tower, Second Column, Bevelle_/

Standing amongst the multiple skyscrapers (or column-scrapers, as the case here may be) was a thirty-story tower, perfectly cylindrical and unmarred. Sporting only rows of hatches – for hovercraft to land and takeoff – this maroon tower was devoted to the use of the Bevelle Guardsmen. Most of its usual inhabitants were occupied elsewhere, operating and maintaining the shelters located a few miles away. Most of the citizenry were either at the shelters, at home, or outside of Bevelle…so it was a rather slow day.

Deep within, smack-dab in the middle of the tower, was a rather small room lined with spheres and monitors. Computer equipment recorded incoming transmissions, backing them up into sphere servers in floors further down the tower…or at least that would have been the case, normally. The mysterious blackout had shorted out all equipment, leaving only the auxiliary sphere network to record information. So now only a scant number of Guardsmen, speaking through portable sphere-coms, could be heard through the spheres within. A relatively dim room, lit only by the aquamarine light of spheres, spewing forth voices and mutterings with all the grace of a nattering nitwit…in the personal opinion of the room's lone occupant.

Oh, don't blame the man on duty. It was boring. He'd rather be out in the field, helping with repairs, or trying to quell the chaos that had hit the Fifth Column. Heck, he'd prefer providing security detail for the funeral pyre of the Maesters. But nope…he had to do communications detail.

Life sucked.

"Bleh…" As if things weren't bad enough, he had no idea on what his current task was. All contact with the BTC had ceased on the night of Sin's attack; although it was his job to keep an eye on the lower-ranking agents in the wake of Captain Gurak's death at Bikanel, things had gotten hectic during the Battle for Bevelle. Captain Gurak had been the head agent within the Bevelle Guardsmen, and his loss was devastating. It had taken YEARS for him to get there. It would be awhile before anyone could assume his position. As if things weren't bad enough ALREADY, Torren Yates had all but disappeared off the face of Spira. No one knew where he was. Last known contact: an airship departing Bevelle, before Sin's attack. Since then? Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

Life sucked even more.

"Just one order," moaned the Guardsman, his red armor creaking as he flexed his fingers. "Any order at all. Anything to do except **this**…"

"I can help you with that."

The Guardsman's head whirled around. Standing there, with his arms crossed in front of him, was High Priest Malchior…in a rather casual outfit. Blue slacks, a white shirt, and brown leather shoes. "Who…?" He suddenly leapt out of his chair, reaching for his G-Blader.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The other High Priests know that I'm here. Officially, I'm ill and tired from the battle, and am thus unable to make it to the funeral ceremony. Unofficially…" The wizened Clergyman narrowed his gaze, as though penetrating the Guardsman's green visor. "…I want transcripts. I want records. Over a week ago, on the day that copy of the first Sin escaped from Bevelle, returned, and then left again. I want to hear everything that occurred on that day, the day before, and the day after. Particularly on the Fifth Column. I want the best sound quality for transmissions that occurred there."

The Guardsman blinked beneath his helmet. What? Who? Why? Why was this High Priest here? "…what…?"

"You know, I'm well aware that Captain Gurak was the highest-ranked agent within the Bevelle Guardsmen. How would you like me to tell the commissioner that he has approximately fifty-seven BTC plants working underneath him?"

The Guardsman paled. "How…?!"

"A shiny turtle told me," nonchalantly replied Malchior. In all actuality, he had spoken to one of the Elites; the infiltration unit of the BTC (hence, 'shiny turtle', given how practically all Elites, save for those on special assignments, were as bald as a baby). Quite a few had obtained positions within the Bevelle Guardsmen…and Malchior's own connections through Ryoda had rendered him the acuity to approximate who was an Elite and who was not. Hand signs, signals, code words…finding one had been surprisingly simple. All it took was a sufficient amount of Gil to obtain the necessary information. Plus, given that the commissioner – being a former journalist and avowed muckraker – had a hard stance against internal corruption, the BTC plant knew all too well that his life would become uncomfortable in a _BIG_ hurry.

True, it was bribery. Yes, it was exploitation of fear. Then again, Malchior had stopped caring about such trifles.

The end justified the means.

"So…unless you want to find yourself the target of an investigation, blacklisted from any and all security firms like the Guardsmen, and possibly assassinated by the BTC for being found out…I suggest you give me what I want, and quickly."

Fear was often a useful motivator.

The Guardsman wasted no time in obtaining the necessary equipment. Sound recordings were uploaded from the sphere servers into a number of tiny spheres, designed specifically for storage of pure audio information. Transcripts would have been provided, had the printers been working. But alas, they were shorted out.

Malchior cared not. He'd be fine with just audio.

Minutes later, the Guardsman was sweating as Malchior piled the spheres into a floating chest; a hover grid emitting violet light – appropriated from one of the repair crews working throughout Bevelle, no doubt – was affixed to the bottom of the gray casket, which bore the symbol of Yevon on its sides. "The receptionists downstairs think I'm here to speak with the commissioner, to speak in more detail concerning the cleanup operation. My casual clothing is of no concern, seeing as how they believe I'm here for business only, and thus don't want to draw a crowd." It wasn't unusual; many religious figures went incognito when speaking on official matters. Especially when they didn't want to be hounded by the populace. "Given that I already HAVE spoken with the commissioner about such plans, they'll have no reason to suspect I've done anything else here…unless you talk. And unless you feel like risking your feeble existence over something so trivial as sound recordings."

The Guardsman shook his head. Malchior was a seasoned pro at this game; negotiating, convincing, and interrogating all at once. For those well versed in the ways of the ABTC and the BTC, it was the only way to stay on the level, to keep from drowning in the seas of conspiracy.

"Have yourself a good day. May Yevon bless you." With that said, Malchior calmly carted the hovering casket away, leaving the trembling BTC plant behind.

He now had the necessary information. Once he got back to his home on the First Column, he'd have a lot of work to do.

Even though Summoner Hirum was already suspected of killing the Maesters, Malchior wondered if there was anything on the audio records that would link him to the EMP-Bomb…or, at least, cast an ill light on him. He had yet to do anything to link the total blackout to himself.

Malchior aimed to keep it that way.

And hopefully, by the time _1001 A.S.D._ rolled around, the tide would turn against machina. Permanently.

xxxx

/_12:59 NT, The Outlet, Third Column, Bevelle_/

"So, whaddya got?"

Assa Mito leaned back in his chair, gazing at Richard Kuvod. "Shouldn't you be investigating the cause of the Maesters' deaths?"

"I already did my job. Given the information that's currently available, I've done all I can. And my ol' buddy Lutzwin is busy on the Fifth Column." The nasal voice of the homicide detective rang in Assa's ears. It was annoying. "Besides, in my line of work, corpses start to blend together. You may look at the Maesters' funeral pyre and see an immense tower of flame shooting to the heavens in honor of the dead, but I just see four corpses being burned to ashes. No more different from the corpse of a man whose throat has been slit. Or from the corpse of a woman who went down the wrong alley at night. Or from the corpse of a man who had a little too much the drink behind the wheel of his hovercraft…understand? Dead is dead, corpses are corpses. From the most drugged out hobo in the world to the Grand Maester…everyone dies, and everyone becomes a corpse. There's a nice equality there."

"Eh," replied the young man with a disinterested grunt, as though saying 'whatever' but deciding it wasn't worth the effort. "Anyhow, I've settled on a location."

Kuvod suddenly became quiet.

"Nowhere on Spira."

Kuvod arched an eyebrow, knowing that Assa Mito would elaborate.

"You know how spheres are made: magically-endowed liquid. Usually fresh water inundated with mana." Centuries ago, the only way of finding water suitable for the construction of spheres had been to acquire it directly from the Moonflow, or from Macalania (for the former was located right next to Guadosalam, the famous gateway to the Farplane…and was thus a massive conduit of spiritual energy and manner, given how pyreflies perpetually floated about. The latter? Well, it was Macalania Forest. A magical forest by definition, given how it was sustained by the mana of the moogles. As for the Sea of Macalania, well, its icy regions had absorbed immense amounts of spiritual energy over the years due to the presence of the temple). As years passed, technology improved, as did the methods of sphere construction. Water could be purified quite easily, and machina had been invented that – once charged with the mana of multiple people – could suffuse the water with magical energies. It was those methods that had enabled the construction of the new temple in Besaid, in the year _291 A.S.D._ The Fayth of Besaid had been most pleased with the new temple; it had enabled him to do one of the things that he loved most: play Blitzball! It had completely revolutionized how the sport was played; in the older days, water had to be brought ALL the way from either the Moonflow or Macalania to the stadium in Luca, so that the ubiquitous sphere pool could be formed; normal water wouldn't be able to properly absorb the energy that was poured in it through the arcane machina that the old stadium had held (how else would the water be able to congeal and float in midair, allowing the player's to inhale and exhale the water as though it were no more than VERY dense air? After all, it took a lot of magic to defy gravity and the lungs.). Now? Well, it had enabled the creation of stadiums in Bevelle. And Kilika. And the Moonflow. Even on Mt. Gagazet. The Besaid Aurochs practiced at their home, but shared Kilika's stadium with the Beasts. The Luca Goers shared their stadium with the Al Bhed Psyches. The Guado Glories also shared the Moonflow stadium with the Al Bhed Psyches (given that the Al Bhed were a race all to their own, rather than being limited to being defined by region or city). The Bevelle Dynamos had sole ownership of the stadium in Bevelle, while the Ronso Fangs had sole dominion over the stadium of Mt. Gagazet. As methods became more sophisticated, other fluids had been tested with sphere construction….but in the end, the original was still the best. Fresh water from places high in spiritual energy (often due to pyrefly concentration, or reasons such as the moogles), infused with mana. "Well, anyone who's involved in communications would know one of the primary difficulties involved with transmission via spheres."

"Interference of the mystical variety."

"Right." One problem with sphere-based networks such as the Sphere Net was that transmissions from sphere to sphere could endure interference if enough spiritual energy was amassed in one spot (hence why digital networks based on computers and other digital devices were usually preferred). Improvements in communications technology had enabled users of such networks to minimize such interference, but anything broadcasting from a place like the Chamber of the Fayth in a temple (or deep within the roots of the Great Guadulien Oak) would have a noticeable downgrade in signal quality. "I tried maximizing the video feed being transmitted and piggybacking my tracers along the returning signals…but my equipment has gotten nothing but a wall of static. I can't decipher anything."

Kuvod blinked. THAT was certainly unprecedented, for interference of such magnitude to occur. "…what do you think then?"

"Whoever made these is receiving their signals within the Farplane. That's the only place I can think of that can cause total interference."

_The Farplane_, thought the detective with a frown. "That's impossible. The transmission is two-way, so he wouldn't be able to see anything either."

"His communications relay must be one sweet setup then."

Richard Kuvod was now intrigued all the more. "Well then…guess it's off to Guadosalam." He dropped multiple Gil bills on Assa's desk before walking off.

Time to continue his investigation.

xxxx

/_12:06 NT, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent_/

One hour behind Luca and Bevelle.

"Nira."

"No."

"Nira…"

"Don't say it."

"We-"

"DON'T!"

"-lost."

Nira's head sagged onto the Machina Maw's hull. "We. Are not. LOST."

Kurik Ronso sighed, his tail swishing behind him out of exasperation. The mechanical aeon flew over four hundred feet above the plains of the Calm Lands. They had been here for about a week now, fruitlessly searching for Hirum and his guardians. Honestly, the Black Ronso hadn't really understood the particular logic behind Nira's decision. The odds of finding Hirum in the Calm Lands were infinitesimal. Fiends were a hassle to deal with (though they provided much needed practice with aeons). And considering that it was TERROS who had caused her little flight from Bevelle made no sense. It wasn't as though Terros would do anything to her! Not in front of the entirety of the Yevonite Clergy.

But alas, she was the summoner, and he was the guardian.

"Hey…look down there."

Kurik blinked as Nira pointed downward towards the plains. His yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of six black pods soaring to the east. "…hmm."

"Let's follow them."

Kurik could only grimace as his charge directed the Machina Maw to follow the mysterious hovercraft. No rhyme or reason to her movements whatsoever. Oh how he wished her actions followed some semblance of logic!

_Kurik think search waste of time. We will scour Calm Lands for weeks, STILL find nothing._

Oh well. At least they were close to Mt. Gagazet. That was always a plus.

xxxx

/_Unknown Time, Obelisk of Eternity, Sin_/

Shuyin scowled as Seymour tilted his head up and down with one hand. "Why are you touching me?"

"I'm getting a good look."

"Why do you see?"

"I had a sudden desire for my mortal senses." The seemingly omnipotent Guado released Shuyin, calmly walking away. His lucid eyes gazed about the misty horizon, relishing in the sensations coming to his brain. "It feels…nostalgic. And somewhat troublesome. You look so much like_ him_ that I find myself feeling…unfortunately upset."

Shuyin frowned. "You must be referring to Tidus. The husband of the woman you desired but couldn't have."

Blue eyes stared quietly at Shuyin. The blonde-haired man could only scowl. It didn't matter if he insulted Seymour or not. If Seymour desired, he'd be annihilated on the spot. He had long ceased caring whether or not his life would end…well, not completely. If only he could have seen Lenne again…!

"How amusing. To think a bitter man like you would become a dream as annoyingly exuberant as Sir Tidus."

"So it's _Sir_ Tidus now?"

"I was defeated by Lady Yuna and her guardians many times. It is only proper that I show them some measure of respect."

What a laugh! The godlike Guado seemed to alternate in the use of the honorifics at a whim. Seymour probably thought he was always being gracious whenever he decided to utilize such a gesture. _Egotistical psycho._

"But alas, I suppose it's not surprising. Dreams tend to lose accuracy over a thousand years."

Shuyin shot Seymour a weary look. "What are you talking about?"

"The Fayth for Yu Yevon's very first dream: the city of Zanarkand. So many Fayth, dreaming for so long…culling their memories to together to recreate themselves and their loved ones, using them to foment the creation of new dreams in the form of the newborns. For a thousand years…it went on and on…" Seymour gave Shuyin a mockingly innocent smirk. "I imagine Lenne's popularity made her image a popular one for the Fayth. And considering your relationship with her…I'm sure Sir Tidus was not the first to bear your likeness."

Shuyin rolled his eyes. "I'm in no mood for any of your games. Just get to your point and be done with it."

"Ah, but my games are always so enjoyable."

"I'm practically leaping for joy," sarcastically replied Shuyin with a scowl.

"And I'm curious as to who you talked to."

Shuyin blinked, glancing curiously at Seymour. "What?"

Seymour's blue eyes were narrowed, the symbol of Yevon glowing quietly on his chest. "The energy here feels…tainted, somehow. Permeated with the presence of another. Who did you talk to?" His eyes seemed to peer through everything, as though delving to the depths of Shuyin's soul with but a glance. And Seymour was not a fool; he had felt the strange currents of energy immediately upon returning to Sin. He had not even bother asking Shuyin…not at first. Not until he determined that the spiritual essence had been from an outside source.

He had.

And now he was truly curious.

What – or _who_ – had come here, while he had gone to 'play' with the Maesters?

He would find out.

One way or another.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," retorted Shuyin, feeling his characteristic rage creep in. "If I did know, I'd be shoving it in your face. Because whoever came here would be _**much**_ better company than you!"

Seymour quirked an eyebrow at Shuyin's familiar mannerisms. He doubted he'd be so bold if he had actually encountered the interloper. "Oh? I'm hurt."

"Well GOOD!"

Seymour chuckled. It seemed as though the interloper had not met with Shuyin. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm…so you say. It seems I will just have to keep on looking elsewhere then…" The Guado calmly walked over towards the ever present organ, silently sitting down to play. "Perhaps a little walk is called for, hm?"

Shuyin just shook his head at Seymour's lighthearted tone, mentally sighing with relief at the fact that he hadn't been found out.

Meanwhile…on the outside…organ music began to play. Slowly. Calmly.

Sin moaned as it disappeared through a stream of pyreflies, calmly traversing the depths of the Farplane.

xxxx

/_12:08 NT, Ruins of Vorudun, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent_/

_**You will have company coming.**_

Trigon paused. Teela had been digging away into the crater's slope for over a half hour now. The sky was darkening ever more, allowing the night's mural of stars to come into focus. Cid calmly stood watch over the crater's rim, keeping an eye on the surrounding area while Aaron and Serena were sitting down some distance away. Hirum stood by the transformed Teela as she continued to forge her way through the earth.

Trigon could only frown (if he could) at the sudden voice of Rosho. _Elaborate._

_**A group of Yevonite warriors known collectively as the Purifico.**_

_Named after the old labyrinth of Bevelle?_

_**Yes. They are coming for you.**_

_**Eh, they don't sound too tough!**_

_**You're witnessing their handiwork right now.**_

_The Purifico did this?_ Trigon mentally scowled at the sight of the crater. _Hmm. I assume that they were the ones behind the 'vanishing' of Grand Maester Huron._

**_Yes. The current generation of the Purifico have been sent by the Maevins of Bevelle to find you._**

_Why?_

**_The Maesters are dead. They think Hirum killed them._**

Trigon suddenly froze. Had he been a lesser man, he would have visibly flinched. _Dead?_

_WHAT?!_

**_Whoa now! Since when?!_**

**_Since after you all left to find Teela at Zeromus Heights._**

_Who killed the Maesters?_

**_Seymour._**

_…Seymour?_

This complicated things. Immensely. For Seymour to make such an outrageous move…was he feeling threatened? Was he taking action? Had they been found out?! _Has the plan been compromised?_

**_No. Not for the time being. But I won't be communicating much longer. Sin is now traversing the Farplane, so that means Seymour is on the lookout for my spiritual signature._**

_How does he know about you?_

**_I visited Shuyin. So that he could prepare._**

_…if Shuyin cannot keep Seymour from finding out, everything is ruined._

**_I trust him._**

_Calm down Auron. Have a little faith in Rosho._

_…hm._

**_So…anything you want to tell us about these Purifico dudes?_**

**_One of them is a summoner. She possesses the Dark Aeon of Remiem; it was that aeon's Overdrive that caused the largest of these craters._**

_Impressive. What else?_

**_One of them is an ally._**

_What? An ally?_

**_We get another meat-shield? Kickass!_**

**_Not in that manner…this fellow has been developing the Trigger for me. In relative secret._**

_For how long?_

**_Over a hundred years. The task that the Trigger will have to perform is immense. You know that. And this fellow is quite an intelligent person…last I spoke with him, he had finished. Had this incident with Seymour not occurred, he would have had to wait until Hirum reached Zanarkand before coming out of hiding._**

_Hm. What else do we not know?_ Trigon – well, Auron at least – felt oddly perturbed. They had been involved with the plan since the beginning. The **_beginning_**. Even the more…unsavory bits that had caused Yuna to recoil to horror when she and the others had found out. But to be in the dark about something else? No. They had been in control of the situation for a long time. The sudden lapse in certainty was…unsettling. _Be quick._

**_A few things. But ultimately unimportant. Just be on the lookout._**

The scarred facet of Trigon mentally scowled._ Very well._

_Who is the one that will be joining us?_

**_He's…wait…eragh. Sin is approaching my region of the Farplane. I have to go into hiding now. Don't worry, he knows what you look like! He'll come to aid you! Stay alive!_**

And just like that, Rosho was gone.

Trigon grimaced, reaching for the blade within his cloak. _Hmm. I don't like this._

**_Don't get your panties in a twist. I see nothing wrong!_**

_I rest my case._

_Now now…as long as we can succeed without being found out, does it really matter? I doubt Rosho would speak to anyone he didn't trust._

_…very well. Nonetheless, I am curious as to Seymour's actions._

**_Here's why: he's nuts._**

_True that may be, but he came out and killed the Maesters. Why?_

_I don't know…but we should be prepared for what's to come. We'll worry later._

"_Things might get rough soon_," commented Trigon, finally breaking the silence.

Cid glanced over at Trigon, his fingers fiddling with the chamber of his AB-K2 revolver. "More fiends?"

"_That…and maybe something else._" His scarred mask seemed to stare into Cid's golden visor. "_Call it instinct._"

Cid took that as a cue to immediately scan the horizon for any incoming threats.

As for Serena and Aaron…the former took complete comfort in watching the latter fiddle with three slabs of colored metal, calmly allowing them to merge together into the R-X Battle Suit. His gray gauntlet had been sitting atop the slabs, and was now being assimilated by the microscopic machina. "You gonna be walking around in that thing?"

"Might as well," murmured the Al Bhed as he watched the nanites shift and converge to form the familiar suit. He marveled at the artificial intelligence of the nanites; they had consumed, deconstructed, and reassembled the gauntlet into a usable form for the R-X Battle Suit. The Al Bhed noticed the prongs that briefly extended from the black knuckles of the suit's clenched fists. An electrically charged punch. Nice. "Beats hoofing it." He glanced into the girl's curious yellow eyes, briefly wondering how such an innocent little child could possess such power. _Project…PSP…_

He suddenly recalled Nibilo. The ruins and the shattered earth as ABTC agents and Lussyhtuac scoured for survivors. She had been one of the few found. In the wake of Project KOF, Project PSP had been created to make up for the losses brought by Folgin. Through Serena, the Special Weapons Division would rebound and make up for past losses…

_Hmm. I'm thinking like that again._ Aaron quietly closed his eyes, grimacing at the sudden headache. He couldn't really help it now; he would have to fess up eventually. The Boss's orders had been clear on that; he was the fall guy. He would have to at least get acquainted with the role. _So…how to proceed?_

Well, think rationally and logically.

First of all, there was the fact that a notorious criminal had been 'appropriated' (why did he use THAT term? It made the whole thing sound nicer than it really was.) for use in Project King Of Fiends. There had been the extraction of the F-Pheromone, infusing it with Folgin's mana so that it would not disappear upon the death of the host fiend…then the implantation process, altering Folgin's very genetic code. Turning a monster of a man into a true monster. Then the test to the west of Nibilo, where Folgin had escaped and proceeded to wreak havoc upon the populace. Set upon an entire city with an army of fiends. _Okay, now think of the consequences._ Millions died. The airport had been one of the first places hit, so escape had been rendered impossible. Judging from reports the following day by ABTC agents, some of the survivors had been herded by fiends into Mount Togoro. The few that had not been found…well, they were taken by the ABTC. Serena among them. _Hmm. A girl roughly ten to eleven years old…taken from her home after it had been demolished by fiends. An orphan._ Then the experimentation on the survivors had begun: Project Psychic Sensory Perception. From the Psychicer dressphere, the great telekinetic power of Psychic Magic had been culled. Serena had been the only one to survive the augmentation process; the other survivors had been older, and their minds had been unable to handle the strain. _So we turned this girl into something else…someone capable of extraordinary feats. A girl who would normally be going to school, playing with friends, enjoying the last vestiges of childhood before puberty set in…requiring such things like 'The Talk' and other teenage quibbles. But instead, she's an orphan without a home, and a weapon without equal. Hmm._

"Mr. Aaron? Why are you crying?"

The Al Bhed glanced casually at Serena, who was looking at him with a worried look in her eyes. Calmly bringing his hand up to his cheeks, he felt twin trails of tears. _Huh. The subconscious decides to cry for me._ It wasn't an odd thought, come to think of it; he was just finally beginning to think in the terms of normal people. Given how he had been raised, it was no surprise that he didn't feel the need to cry. True, there was the deep-rooted twinge of horror at his actions…but nothing major. It was irritating to think about these things. And exhausting. And the longer he thought about it, he was sure that it would get worse. _Hmm. I might be able to pass myself off as a normal Al Bhed._ "…no reason in particular." Wiping away at the moisture, he gazed intently into Serena's eyes, briefly startling the little Psy Mage. "Although, I do have something to say."

"Yes?"

The Al Bhed glanced briefly at Cid before speaking. "When this whole thing started, I thought of you as nothing more than potential."

"Huh?"

"You were the survivor of a project gone wrong, and I wasn't the only one who sought to recoup the ABTC's losses." Some part of his mind wondered if any of this would go over the little girl's head. "You may have been Serena to everyone who once knew you…but in the beginning, I only saw you as Project PSP. The next big thing for the Special Weapons Division."

Serena frowned, a brief purple sheen flickering over her eyes (so quick that Aaron almost missed it) before she asked, "What are you saying…?"

"Just let me finish."

"Okay."

"As time passed, it didn't really change that much…that outlook on your existence. Then came Bikanel, where I sought to finally put an end to it all, and bring you back to the ABTC. As you know, that didn't work…" _No way no how._ "…but some part of me still wanted to come along. I had enjoyed this little Pilgrimage…and I wanted to continue. Even if I would have to face the people of Spira and confess my crimes. That's kind of the reason why I'm talking, really."

Serena blinked again as his gaze focused on her (perhaps she was merely intrigued with how his spiral-shaped pupils loosened, ever so slightly?). "…?"

"It was my actions that led to the death of your parents, to the death of everyone you knew in Nibilo." The creation of Folgin, its aftermath, Project PSP…and not just that! He had been involved in decisions and events that determined the life or death of the unfortunate victim. A classic case was Vincent Legate; using a stolen cloak to make himself seem more intimidating, he had essentially ordered the man to kill Naruki Nefrula. How many people had died because of him? "Hate me if you will, curse me, despise me…it doesn't really matter. Just know that I'm going to pay for everything. Everyone in the public will get to have their say on my fate…which is about the best I can hope for, honestly. If you have any problems working with me, I understand that…but until we finish the Pilgrimage, it'll have to wait…okay?"

Well, he said it. No telling how a young, emotional girl with super powers would react…but hey, that was the fun part, right? He couldn't even fathom what her response was; her face was somewhat stony, molded into a perfect picture of childlike confusion.

Then she did two things that Aaron didn't really anticipate as possible reactions.

First, she smiled. And it was a cute smile too, the kind that most children would wear upon discovering a new best friend.

Secondly…she hugged him.

Aaron stared blankly, eyes dilating and narrowing repeatedly. No focus at all, eyes out of touch with the world…what in the world was Serena doing? She was hugging him. But why? WHY?!

"I think you're confused."

The Al Bhed frowned, staring blankly as Serena moved away, that same innocent smile affixed to her face. "You kind of seem…well, not as scary as before." The purple sheen in her eyes indicated the use of Psychic magic. And given her nature as a child, susceptible to being affected by the emotions of those around her…you were talking about an empath of the highest order. Being a psychic was the key. "I heard that mean fiend guy talk about you…back at home…and you always seemed so distant, so scary…but you don't seem like that now." The purple sheen disappeared. "I don't really know all the things that happened to you…or why you really did all of that stuff…" Her eyes became downtrodden for the barest of moments. "But…" Her face brightened again, almost as though she was trying to force away her sadness. "…I think it's good, that you're not scary anymore."

The Al Bhed stared.

Then he calmly stood up, holding a hand over his face. He pinched his nose, trying to squeeze away the impending tears. _What in the world have I done?_ This girl had lost everything. EVERYTHING. Her home, her family, even (arguably) her humanity…given powers that could allow her to see the innermost secrets of anyone around her…gifted with the magical dances of the moogles…able to do things no one could do, cursed to be apart and separate for that reason alone…doomed to be hounded by the ABTC and the BTC for the rest of her days. Yet…and yet…here she was, smiling, trying to tell him that it would be okay. She would smile for him.

Aaron was not particularly religious.

But even he couldn't help the panicked thought that barreled through his mind. _What in Yevon's name have I done to her…?!_

He would make it up. Somehow.

Before he died at the hands of the people of Spira, before he was sentenced for execution in a court…he would do his best to aid her. He had to. **HE HAD TO**.

That little core of humanity within him was twitching and pulsing a lot now.

Cid only stared in silence as Aaron opened the dome of the R-X Battle Suit and clambered inside. Trigon merely let loose a contemplative '_Hmm_'. The preceding conversation had certainly been…intriguing. _It is good to know that he's not a lost cause._

**_As compared to you, a cause more lost than I am when drunk._**

_Hmm. How brutally honest of you._

**_I hide NOTHING about being drunk! And damn proud of it too._**

_Be honest more often, and you might actually be tolerable._

_Now now you two…_

Trigon suddenly stared into the crater, focusing on the pyreflies emerging from Teela. "_Look._"

In the crater…

Teela calmly stood, brushing dust off of her black shirt and yellow pants. A fairly large hole now stood before them; digging through the carbonized ground, cracked and hardened by whatever had occurred here, had been a painstaking endeavor. But now a hole had been opened…a pathway, into a deep, dark abyss.

Hirum almost gagged at the smell emerging from within. Stale air, old and gripped by decay…only a bit though, having long diluted and dissipated over the years. But what frightened him most was the deep darkness, as though they were staring into the very pit of a monstrous gullet. His throat dried on its own, as though the dead air had stolen all moisture from his mouth. This hole…this deep cavern, lit only by spare, free-floating pyreflies that spanned deep down, further than he could comprehend…it was as though it was trying to consume all nearby life, hungry and sick of the death it had been confined to. "What's going on Teela?" He wanted a good reason for Teela to have opened up the ruins of Vorudun to the world.

"Same feeling I got when fighting Terrance Gorio." Teela gripped her fists tightly, summoning pyreflies to transform her arms and legs; the jewels of four different Elemental fiends coated her limbs, granting her mastery of Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Water. "I felt it when I came to this crater…" She stared quietly at her charge. "Others like me are down there."

The summoner blanched at the words and their implication. "…what are you going to do?"

"Kill them." Ignoring Hirum's confused (and slightly shocked) gaze, the thief muttered, "They don't deserve to live in this dark place…they're Unsent. I can feel it…and…" They're calling me. She scowled at the ache that rumbled through her chest. They knew she was here…however many there were. "…they shouldn't have to endure this curse…"

"Teela…"

Then a massive, clawed hand erupted from the darkness and pulled Teela in.

Hirum paled at the swiftness of the attack. "Teela? TEELA!" Cursing as he summoned Dullahan, the summoner roared, "GUYS! **GET OVER HERE!!!**"

At the crater's rim, the four guardians turned. Trigon, blade in hand, burst of running. Aaron flexed the limbs of his Battle Suit as Serena shouted, "Come on Mr. Cid! Let's go!"

"You two go on without me."

Aaron and Serena nearly stumbled, their eyes glancing back at Cid's statuesque frame. The Al Bhed boggled as Serena confusedly asked, "What…?"

Cid had his BTC-4 laser rifle drawn, and his focus was on the western horizon. "…something's coming."

Six black pods, moving at high speed…but slowing down.

CESS Operative #34 tilted his head towards Aaron. What he was about to say…well, it was honestly unthinkable. But he had no choice. Teela was in more immediate danger, and she was as much Hirum's guardian as he; he needed all the help he could get. "Aaron. I'm trusting Serena to you. Keep her safe."

"Mr. Cid…?"

Aaron nodded as he allowed the young Psy Mage to latch onto his thick black arms. Inwardly, he was recoiling at the anguish; why was he being trusted with Serena? It didn't make any sense! "…okay. Stay alive."

Cid nodded as he watched Aaron and Serena speed off into the crater.

Honestly, he had only considered this because of Aaron's little confession. Otherwise, he wouldn't have even dreamt of it; he was a member of the ABTC, and had made a few moves to take her in the past to begin with.

Aaron's only saving grace was that Serena seemed to trust him.

Hopefully…hopefully she was right.

All thoughts of the ABTC and Aaron melted away as the six pods came to a stop, setting down twenty yards away. Cid clenched his laser rifle tightly as seven figures emerged.

A strange midget with green skin.

A heavily-modified cyborg.

A Cactuar.

A female Guado.

A man clad in black armor, wielding a sword in such a manner that almost made him think of Teela's casual handling of the Iron Giant's blade.

A Black Ronso.

A man with messy red hair and haphazard clothing.

The cyborg frowned, as though disappointed he could only see Cid. "You are Summoner Hirum's guardian, yes?"

"What of it?"

The swordsman glanced past Cid. "Hmm. A red-haired girl and a mech just disappeared into the crater. Hirum must be with them."

"Very well then." The small creature glanced over at the Black Ronso and the red-haired man. "Jugon Ronso. Vindez. Take care of this guardian. We will handle the rest. Cecil, Mordecai, Rinalee Guado, Pulania…come."

Cid frowned as the aforementioned five moved past him, the first two staying still. It was almost odd how he was actually LETTING five people – people with clearly hostile intentions towards his secondary charge – move past him without repercussions.

But the way they moved…the aura they exuded…the calm, loose motions…

These were killers. And the few who didn't move like killers clearly had the capacity.

Had he made a move to do anything, the two in front of him would have attacked quickly and without mercy.

Jugon Ronso cracked his knuckles as Vindez grabbed the two small rods attached to his hips. "So pal…what's your name?"

"Cid. CESS Operative #34. Guardian. You?"

Vindez smirked as he clenched the silver rods; rainbow-colored blades of energy, shimmering in the dark of the ending twilight, emerged from within. "We are the Purifico. And it's time for you to die."

The battle began.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 88: The Depths of Vorudun

xxxx

Author's Note: Four years.

Wow. It's been a long time.

And at the rate I'm going, it might take another four to finish. ;.;

But that's okay! For I SHALL persevere.

Meanwhile, Assamite (the guy who made the music from a while back) has come up with a nifty idea for FFX-3. Our own Wiki!

ffx3(dot)scribblewiki(dot)com/

Fill the stuff in parentheses to see it. It's a work in progress, and one I'll be helping out on between updates when I'm not working on FFX-3. Check it out if you ever need to refresh your memory!

See you soon, and please review!


	93. The Depths of Vorudun

Author's Note: …well, it's certainly been awhile. I blame college.

However, I did tell a certain reader that I would be updating around April/May, and I began writing this on May 1st…so let's just see how punctual I can be. And how fast I can update.

Let's start, shall we?

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 88: The Depths of Vorudun

xxxx

/_1:21 NT, Al Bhed Memorial, Luca_/

Atop one of Luca's smaller habitats was a memorial.

A walled expanse, containing a green field practically littered with items that served only one purpose: to immortalize the past in the sky.

Metallic headstones dedicated to the famous. Old, deactivated machina models stood in silence, showing the evolution from past to present. Statues and busts of well-known figures. Practically every notable piece of Al Bhed history was gathered in this floating grove.

Understandable that the Boss of the ABTC would be here.

On first glance, he seemed nothing like an Al Bhed at all. The crisp business suit, the neatly trimmed facial hair and expertly combed hairdo, both colored a shade of dusty brown; the pressed dark blue business suit and polished black shoes. His dark eyes stared at a monument to Rikku – one of history's most prominent Al Bhed, being the daughter of Cid (also known as '_Rusa-piemtan_' or '**Home-builder**') and the guardian/cousin of High Summoner Yuna. The polished bronze depicted Rikku as she had been during Yuna's Pilgrimage.

The Boss sighed. _Hm. My mother enjoyed wearing tank tops…my wife enjoyed short shorts._

How fitting that both of their ashes were buried underneath this statue.

"Ogling historical figures?"

"Just noting similarity in tastes," remarked the head of the ABTC, turning about the cobblestone pathway towards the nearest bench. A wizened elder, clad in wooden sandals, khaki shorts, and a loose yellow T-shirt, grinned raggedly at Daedalus; his grin – revealing teeth and gums much cleaner than his age suggested – managed to give him a jovial aura…albeit one brought about by the wiles of age, as suggested by his wrinkled skin, bushy gray facial hair, and bald head. "Though considering how often you're here, I might ask you the same question, Kakku."

The old Al Bhed grinned wickedly, his green eyes and spiraling pupils twinkling in the fading twilight. "I just like history…speaking of which, how's life lately?"

"The ABTC is doing fine."

"BTC aside?"

"Torren Yates was hasty in having Hiregor hold that press conference." Not that it had been enjoyable by any stretch of the imagination. Litigation, court briefings…all sorts of unpleasant business. Not that it was any different from normal affairs: lawsuits concerning 'stolen patents' (how many small-time firms had claimed copyright to ABTC-patented inventions? Quite a few), ethical complaints (suffice it to say, Daedalus didn't quite believe in the rumblings concerning a mandatory minimum wage; people earned what they worked for. Besides, it seems that no one wondered how he was going to keep profits up without laying people off under such a system)…as it was, until Aaron returned, the business concerning Hiregor's revelations wouldn't conclude. "Nothing to worry yourself over."

Kakku chuckled. "Certainly. But I often get some worried messages from those old coots at the Council of Al Bhed Affairs. They certainly took a long time to warm up to you…especially concerning your roots."

Daedalus shrugged as he quietly sat down beside Kakku…his predecessor. The previous Boss of the ABTC. "I suppose genetics is a factor. But I can at least claim partially authentic eyes." A somewhat wry smile covered Daedalus's face as his dark eyes gazed at the wizened man…such a dark shade of brown that one would be hard-pressed to see the spiral-shaped pupils. "In any case, despite what those old fools may think, I've run the company well."

"Am I an old fool for worrying then?"

"No, you're just old."

Kakku smirked. "True, very true…"

The Al Bhed Technologies Commission.

Originally, it had only been an offshoot of the history of the Council of Al Bhed Affairs.

In the early 600s of the Second Dawn, submarine exploration experienced its Golden Age. Even with the eventual failures of Deep Laguna exploration, the submersible crafts had been able to discover countless ruins, sunken vessels, and crashed airships in the ocean depths. Even investigation of the Moonflow's deeper regions had yielded results. The sheer number of exploration sites had only hinted at the widespread dispersal of the Al Bhed during the _Wandering Era_: the period of time before the Second Dawn when the various tribes of the Al 

Bhed had been scattered all across Spira. With so many different Al Bhed tribes discovering so many artifacts, there had to be a unified method of presenting and distributing them to the public at large.

Enter the **Council of Al Bhed Affairs**, formed in _634 A.S.D._

Although founded in the rush of submarine exploration, the Council of Al Bhed Affairs – aka, **CABA** – had had a deeper and more meaningful purpose: to represent the various Al Bhed tribes throughout Spira, serving as their advocacy group in various civil, criminal, and historical issues. Given the somewhat reclusive nature of the Al Bhed, it had been an understandable task; even with the taboo on machina and the Al Bhed long gone – designated to the dustbin of history – the mechanically-inclined race was inclined to remain to its own devices. An inherent fear, perhaps…or maybe just a desire to be culturally whole (especially given the international upheaval caused by the Summoner Revolt). Nevertheless, the segmented nature of the Al Bhed financial world had prevented them from consolidating into the massive firms so common amongst the human financial world…making cooperation a hefty task.

Either way, the CABA had had its work cut out.

It had taken many years to work out the kinks…so to speak. Bolstered by the notoriety brought by the successful exploration missions, the CABA had funded a number of individual Al Bhed businesses throughout Spira. The various tribes of the Al Bhed took several decades to finally (more or less) support the CABA's endeavors without any qualms. However, public and intellectual support for the Council of Al Bhed Affairs rose dramatically with one particular discovery in _732 A.S.D._: submerged and partially shattered ruins on sunken bedrock to the north of the Wilderia Continent, in the gulf surrounded by the mountains of the Ronso homeland and the remnants of Zanarkand.

The Island of Exile, where Yevon had banished the Al Bhed centuries upon centuries ago. An island that had been destroyed by Sin, scattering the Al Bhed…signaling the start of the Wandering Era.

Such a discovery had been enormous.

As Yevon blessed the CABA's work as 'culturally significant' (a small gesture, given Yevon's bad history with the Al Bhed prior to the Second Dawn), the businesses supported by CABA began making leaps and bounds. Tagged with CABA's 'seal of approval' (to put it in one way), a few companies – such as **Home Electronics** or **Kahanym Amaldnel**, both being general electronics corporations – made big waves in the financial world. With new machina innovations, it hadn't taken long before many of these firms – such as **Mako Incorporated** and **Tavahca Corp.** – headed and aided by many ingenuous Al Bhed, had moved into the weapons business. Defense against fiends had become a lucrative venture; it was in the climax of the Era of Rural Prosperity that Al Bhed-based defense contractors had sold firearms and heavy anti-fiend weaponry to the farms and ranches about the plains of Mi'ihen. Profits had started coming in for these contractors as they had marketed their wares to the Luca Security Force.

Cue popularity!

It had been especially surprising, given that security firms in Bevelle have long been noted as the world's best with regards to defensive weaponry (especially given their immense funds from Yevon; seeing as how the defense of the city was involved, donations were no obstacle).

So surprising, in fact, that there had been an attempt to stifle the new competition.

A number of the largest companies in Bevelle had agreed to a trust of sorts; several of the larger Bevelle-based companies – **Enrotech**, **Spira Defense Unlimited**, **S & E**, and **Wilderia Services Inc.** – had, in _771 A.S.D._, created a trust called the **Spira Securities Company**. In so doing, the trust had been able to use the financial firepower at hand to strengthen its hold in the markets around the Moonflow, Luca, and Kilika, where the CABA-sponsored companies had been most concentrated. One by one, businesses that had been supported by Spira Securities were able to deliberately sell their goods at a lower price than the local competitors, driving many of them out of business. It had taken some time, but eventually the Al Bhed companies were on the verge of splintering and heading back to the 'tribal' business model that had once been so prominent.

The Council of Al Bhed Affairs had not been interested in seeing the Al Bhed name tarnished in such a manner; for the sake of survival, Home Electronics, Kahanym Amaldnel, Mako Inc., and Tavahca Corp. publicly announced a merger that had been commissioned by the CABA.

Thus, the **Al Bhed Technologies Commission** had been created.

To be blunt…hell had been unleashed upon the Spira Securities Company.

Galvanized by the merger, the ABTC had resumed its hold and had begun aggressively marketing goods across Angora and the southern islands. It had taken war to set the course for the ABTC and its Bevelle-based competitors; during the course of the Ronso civil war that had begun in _781 A.S.D._, the Spira Securities Company had gotten embroiled in a scandal of sorts, regarding the illegitimate sale of weaponry by a major shareholder who had once been part of Spira Defense Unlimited. Subsequent investigations had revealed that a number of smaller companies had been driven out of business due to the buying out of transport lines running from metal ore mines in northern Wilderia. One of the smaller companies that had been driven out of business had been run by a former Maevin, and – in light of the illicit financial decisions revealed by the investigations – had resulted in an outcry from the public against these 'unfair' business practices.

_791 A.S.D._ rolled around.

While the Spira Securities Company had had its hands busy, the ABTC – capitalizing on weapons sales in the newly-founded Hunter's Guild – initiated a new project, crafting a road over Mushroom Rock Canyon for hovercraft. It had only taken a few short years for the costs to pay off; trade had increased between Luca and the resorts about the Moonflow, and traffic to the Moonflow had risen. The ABTC (though still relatively small back then, especially compared to its present size), whilst the Spira Securities Company was busy with the scandals in court, quickly capitalized on the Ronso civil war; by marketing new armor suits to the Guardsmen of Bevelle and Guadosalam, the ABTC had helped ensure that – when the Guardsmen were eventually called upon by Yevon to stop the civil war – it would all end quickly.

The ABTC had been lauded.

The Spira Securities Company had fallen apart, its individual members on the verge of bankruptcy.

Enrotech had been the only company to not file for bankruptcy, being that they had long been the traditional supplier of weapons to the Bevelle Guardsmen (though they had to undergo a complete overhaul in management). Individual businesses throughout Bevelle eagerly picked up the remnants of the trust, hiring the scientists, engineers, accountants, and other workers that had been a part of the bankrupted companies. In light of greater ABTC penetration into the Bevelle market, the local companies – knowing that they had been stiffed before by the Spira Securities Company and their practices – decided that the only way to fight a giant corporation was with another giant corporation: fight fire with fire. Whether they ever got the irony of their decision was never found out.

The **Bevelle Technologies Conglomerate** had been formed in _827 A.S.D._

Thus began the long-standing feud between the ABTC and the BTC…they would grow into giants, monoliths…and it had gone so, so far…

"Gil for your thoughts?" asked Kakku.

Daedalus snapped out of it, all thoughts abandoning the history of the ABTC-BTC rivalry. Despite the fact that his wife and mother had fallen victim to that rivalry, this was not the appropriate place to think of such things. "Just…thinking about history. Predecessors, ancestors…"

"How about history yet-to-be-written?"

"Talking about my lone descendant, hm?"

Kakku's smile lessened, his eyes taking on a weary quality. "I have a good idea of how you're going to halt all this trouble regarding Hiregor's press conference…will Aaron be okay with it?"

"He's already agreed to it." Daedalus leaned back, stretching to release the stress in his aching bones. Too many worries would overwhelm any man. Too many troubles would defeat anyone. It was all a matter of going with the flow…in a manner of speaking. Even so, when it came time to make a choice – to decide how to proceed in life – it was best to have one's wits about them. "I was not given the luxury of choice in my life…it was always something I've strived to give Aaron." The ABTC's Boss stood up, dusting off his legs. "Even though I always made the dangers clear, Aaron chose this path…and in so doing, chose to endure its consequences. I can only hope that he is ready and willing. Nothing more."

Kakku could not say anything as his successor calmly walked away.

All he could do was look at the endless sky, marveling at the shining stars that began to appear. _So high above…so much higher than we mere mortals, who claim to be at the top of all…but that's life I suppose._

The perfection of the heavens was beyond the reach of man…so they had to cope in whatever way they could.

xxxx

/_12:27 NT, Within Ruins of Vorudun, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

Desolation.

That was the feeling that crawled through Hirum's bones as he calmly descended into the hole. Dullahan murmured as she held tightly to her blade, feet lightly clanking over somewhat uncertain ground. Pyreflies moaned in the background, their ambience providing a strange, surreal dimness. They seemed to stretch further and further downward, into a deep abyss…finally meeting crushed buildings and ruined structures, coagulating at the very bottom.

Visibility was low, even with the pyreflies.

Hirum grimaced at the sights, noting that Trigon, Serena, and Aaron slowly descended towards his position. Up until the steep drop to the bottom of the pit, there were just a number of ledges laced with cobblestones and smashed columns. "Hard to see…so many pyreflies…"

"_Apparently, any Sending that was performed wasn't enough,_" remarked Trigon as he kept a hand on his blade. "_If what you said was true, then Teela believes that there are some like her in this…coffin._" The mask switched as he sheathed his blade and reached for the staff. "_I cannot say how tenacious those with the Gray Flesh are…but considering their innate connection with Sin, I would not be surprised if a few managed to claw their way back as Unsent._"

Aaron grimaced as the nanites of his R-X Battle Suit whirred with each movement. The clear helmet of the suit suddenly flickered inwardly as it amplified all incoming light. "Hmm…I see some movement."

Serena gulped as she hid behind the R-X Battle Suit. "This place scares me…"

"_Fear not little child, we'll just have to stick together._" A switch. "_**And be on the lookout for any surprises.**_"

_**CRASH!!**_

Everyone yelped as a dark being crashed into the ruins near them, snarling and emitting truly terrifying sounds.

"Serena, give us a light," commanded Hirum.

The young girl shivered as she complied, too frightened of the unknown beast to say anything. A stark difference compared to her attitude days ago, when being chased by the Anacondaurs, where she had reacted on the spot…living and breathing in the moment. Frantic with exhilaration…

Now? She was just a frightened little girl.

But she was a guardian nonetheless.

-_Psychic Magic Technique: Brighten__-_

Even so…it didn't prepare her for the sight of a demon.

A ten-foot tall monstrosity of obsidian skin, hard and sharp…blood-red wings and thick orange hooves…a broad chest, fulfilling the appearance of a humanoid-turned-monster…four curving horns about the head, a maw filled with knives…furious eyes of red, and arms ending in a pair of enormous claws…

A true demon.

And yet, despite its ferocious appearance…

_**CHUNK!**_

It still couldn't stop a sword to the gut.

The fiend hissed at Teela, the IG-Sword buried firmly into its belly. With a sickening twist, the monster finally gave up the ghost, dissipating into pyreflies that Teela quietly absorbed.

"_A Varuna fiend_," suddenly spoke Trigon. "_Old. Powerful. Deadly._"

"And a frickin' backstabber," grumbled Teela as she scratched at her hair. Justified payback for dragging her into this hole.

Serena sighed with momentary relief – even a scary monster like that was no match for Ms. Teela, thank goodness – before turning her illuminating hand upon the surrounding area. "I don't like this place…"

"Join the club," murmured Aaron as he lingered protectively by the Psy-Mage. "I have to say though, I'm surprised the overall architecture of this place has held up as well as it has." Not to speak of the buildings, mind you; more so the actual layout. An inverted cone, pointing downward into the earth…each layer of the cone consisting of earthen rings, the rings becoming smaller and smaller as one went deeper. Each torus – although carved, rough, and angular – served as a platform of sorts upon which people had walked and lived, building their homes and shops into the earthen walls of each ring. At various levels, there were halls that delved horizontally into the ground, branching out into other manmade crevices for the sake of development. The true size of Vorudun had been surprisingly vast, given that there had once been a sizable town aboveground (most of which had now collapsed into the bottom of the cone, with the rest having either been vaporized or flattened into the rubble that now finely coated the crater on the surface). Of course, this only meant that fiends had more places to hide, more corners to lurk in.

More shadows from which to hunt.

"Still not looking forward to going further," finished the Al Bhed, his words ending in a murmur.

"No one said you had to come," grumbled Teela as she calmly transformed; her only new additions were the wings and horns of the Varuna fiend to accompany her IG-Sword. The wings made it easier to maneuver…while the horns provided both an offensive and defensive purpose. "Though…" Sniff. Sniff. Her nose twitched. "Finding the others amidst all these fiends is going to be _fun_."

Hirum rolled his eyes at Teela's sarcastic tone, knowing all-too-well what she meant by 'others'. The fact that people like Teela were here was odd enough as it was. "All this devastation…makes me wonder what in the world did it all."

"What, you don't think it was the Purifico?" jokingly replied Aaron, knowing all-too-well that official Yevonite explanation of the event regarding Huron's disappearance and the destruction of Vorudun.

Hirum shrugged. "Not really…it seems somewhat outlandish, when thinking about it seriously. But hey, I have no reason to doubt it."

"_After all, the improbable is true only if that which is probable is no longer applicable_," cryptically replied Trigon as he sheathed the staff, deciding he wanted his blade instead. "_We have company_," muttered the mechanical being as he turned, staring at the newcomers with a red eye.

Everyone suddenly looked up at the hole they had come through; five figures of varying size, their silhouettes blurred by the bizarre fusion of pyrefly light, Serena's purple psychic aura, and the darkness of Vorudun's depths.

It was at this moment that Hirum suddenly realized Cid wasn't with them. _Where is he?_

One of the taller figures spoke. "Mordecai. Light."

One of the others complied, a strange whirring noise emitting from his shadowed body. Then, light _thumps_ sounded as small pods shot out into the dark, sticking to wherever they landed.

Let there be light.

**CHOOOM!!**

Bright lights of sky blue suddenly erupted throughout the main cone; ten pods, all emitting gratuitous luminance. Fiends that had been calmly moving about suddenly scurried for the underside of ruined buildings and the deep tunnels, seeking refuge from the brilliance. So sudden was the brightness that Hirum and Serena momentarily winced.

The five figures were suddenly visible for all to see, gazing down upon them from a higher ledge – supporting by a few cracked columns, as though it had once been a balcony – and being none too secretive about the suddenness of their presence.

A tall dark knight in silver plating, bearing an unbelievably large sword (dwarfed only by Teela's blade, for obvious reasons).

A small humanoid…machine, his orb-like hands of silver shifting to form thin blades.

A Cactuar.

A female Guado, bearing softer features than a pure-blood (a hybrid? Human-Guado?).

A small, green midget that Hirum only briefly recalled from a SSoB historical text as a Tonberry.

It was the first figure alone that caught Hirum's attention, if only because he knew who it was. The armor, the blade…it was unmistakable. "Maester Cecil…?"

"So it seems you keep in mind those in power," remarked the knight, all hints of playfulness or sarcasm gone. Everything now was strictly business. "Summoner Hirum…and guardians…" His eyes, hidden beneath the visor, took the measure of the whole group. Hirum himself seemed…incapable of the dirty deed that had resulted in his mission. The red-haired girl seemed naught but a scared child. The Al Bhed Aaron…he wasn't quite sure what to make of him, given that he could only see his face within the suit of armor. The man in black…was a total mystery. Only Teela seemed capable, but even her menace seemed focused towards…other things. "Hmm…I can only hope you will come quietly with us."

"What for?!" yelled Hirum.

Tonberry calmly spoke, his cultured voice cutting through the pyreflies' cry. "You, Summoner Hirum, are a suspect. You are suspected of the following crimes..."

Hirum blanched. Crimes? Suspect?! _What the…?_

"The murder of Grand Maester Masho."

A punch to the gut, but so surreal that it didn't feel real. Hirum stared. "…?"

"The murder of Maester Yulik Ronso."

…_what?_

"The murder of Maester Ioros."

_The Maesters…_

"The murder of Maester Noveos Guado."

…_dead?_

"Involvement in the sudden decline of summoners amongst this year's graduating class of the Summoner's School of Baaj."

Hirum's mind was too busy dealing with the first four accusations to even consider the other. The Maesters had just been alive. He had seen them…he and his guardians had fought alongside them in BATTLE…they had given him their word – their _sacred vow_ – that if something happened to Teela because of her curse, they would come to her aid…they had sworn to him, but they were DEAD, and the Maesters were gone, killed, not **killed**, _**MURDERED**_…

And then it clicked.

"I didn't kill them!" screamed the summoner, the full weight of what the Tonberry was saying finally hitting him. "I…I couldn't…they're the MAESTERS!" Maester Noveos Guado, so humble and unwilling to cause any havoc. Maester Ioros, brimming with life and humor! Maester Yulik Ronso, the Strong-Arm of Yevon, bearing silent and awe-inspiring strength. Grand Maester Masho…him, most of all, bearing a love for life and a pure spirit that seemed so unbelievable, given that he had once been seen as unseemly Hypello…all four loved and adored by the people of Spira. "I would **NEVER** do such a thing!!"

"We know nothing of your activities, your innocence, or lack thereof. You are suspects, nothing more. If you are to be convicted…then that will be up to the Maevins and the rest of the Yevonite Clergy. Our only concern…" Mordecai calmly stepped forward, emphasizing his next point. "…is that you come with us." Practiced. A routine he had gone over quite often. That he had other intentions than completing the mission was on no one's mind. All he was focused on now was the man in black. _Trigon…_

"Who are you creeps?" growled Teela, her dual-colored eyes simmering with fury. She had no time for this nonsense. These bums, showing up out of nowhere, demanding that they just come along quietly…who did they think they were, to demand such a thing?! "Who do you think you are, just barging in on us?"

"The Purifico," simply answered Rinalee Guado.

Aaron blinked. Serena just stared, unsure of what it meant. Teela merely growled, not happy with her answer. Trigon said nothing, only flexing his hand just a little bit more tightly about the blade handle. Only Hirum exhibited outright shock at the admission. That Cecil had been a former Maester was the furthest thing from his mind.

The Purifico…an outright legend, consisting of warriors of myth…their handiwork known only by the remnants of the town they stood in…

And they were right here.

RIGHT.

**HERE**.

The black-haired summoner suddenly found himself lacking air. "It…it's…" He and Aaron had only minutes ago – mere _minutes!_ – been glibly conversing about their very existence. To have them stand here all of a sudden was almost more than he could bear.

Dullahan shifted and growled, as if sensing Hirum's sudden uncertainty. The aeon's conviction put a little more steel into Hirum's spine…for the moment. "What happens…if we don't come with you? My guardians and I are innocent of anything involving the death of the Maesters." He tried to sound more resolute than he was, honestly. However, the slight quivering undertone was ever-present nonetheless.

Cecil sighed. He had hoped to avoid this. "If you do not come with us peacefully, we are authorized to take you to Bevelle by any means necessary. If you retaliate with deadly force, then we have also been authorized to kill you on the spot."

_**KRAKOOM!**_

The body of Cid was suddenly sent hurtling though the ceiling of the crater.

Serena impulsively latched onto his body with a telekinetic hand, slowly lowering him to the ruinous ledge that the others stood on. "Mr. Cid!"

CESS Operative #34 grimaced as he shook his head. His armor was still intact, but it bore slight bumps…and scratch marks? Aaron boggled; it was hard enough to do any damage to the SAAS armor. But to have become so dinged up (relatively speaking; after all, this was CID) in such a short time? _Who are these guys…?!_

"You okay?" asked Hirum, dull blue eyes looking worriedly upon his guardian.

"Yes," grumbled the CESS Operative, his head tilting upward at the new hole his body had made. "The two left behind were more difficult hostiles than I anticipated." He calmly held his BTC-4 laser rifle, trying to keep his senses as alert as possible. A hostile area, lots of corners and shadows, unknown fiend numbers, powerful hostiles-

The Black Ronso and red-haired human calmly descended from the new hole. The anthropogenic feline harrumphed as he landed HARD on both feet, while the haphazardly-armored fighter held his two silver rods above his head, emitting a 'parachute' of rainbow-colored energy that slowed his fall. With their arrival, Cecil said, "If you do not wish to experience what your guardian just has…you will come along quietly."

Trigon stepped forward, blade laying on his shoulders. "_Hirum did not commit that which has been accused…and because of this, you will leave us be._" He tilted his head toward his charge, lone eye gleaming red. "_Though the final decision is the summoner's, and his alone_."

Hirum stared at his hands, flexing his fingers in silence. The sheer shock of the Purifico's presence…had subsided, somewhat. Ultimately, the weight of their threat did not overtake the trust of Teela, who had told him the truth…all of it. She was cursed…and now she sought to lay her fellows to rest. None should bear her curse…and she intended to make sure of it.

He owed it to her – and to himself, as her best friend – to endure.

Gazing back up at the Purifico, Hirum slowly replied, "I will not go with you. I have committed no crime against Yevon. I can only hope that you find the true criminals responsible as quickly as possible."

There really wasn't much left to be said.

Vindez chuckled. "Well, looks like you chose the hard way."

Hirum and his guardians tensed.

"As per Purifico tradition, you will have the honor of hearing the names of those who are about to subdue you." Cecil unlatched his massive zanbato, resting across his shoulder. "Cecil: former Maester of Yevon, known as the 'Dark Paladin'."

The Cactuar chirped and flipped.

"Her name is Pulania, Cactuar warrior," remarked the cyborg as he stepped forward. "I am Mordecai, naught but an old veteran of many years."

The human-Guado hybrid let her mana flow before announcing, "Rinalee Guado: summoner."

Vindez held his two rods out; rainbow-colored energy flowed and contorted into various different shapes before settling into two blades. "Vindez: Fighter, and Mana Master!"

The Black Ronso huffed as he cracked his knuckles. "Jugon Ronso."

Finally, Tonberry stepped forward. "Tonberry is the only name I care to give myself…and my sole role is that of Judge, Jury, and Executioner."

As one, all seven shouted, "_**We are the Purifico **__**incarnate**__**!!**_"

"_Hrrrrr…_"

Their introduction was rudely interrupted by the growl of a fiend.

Everyone turned their heads, staring as a massive beast plodded over the rocky ruins. Crunch…crunch…old boulders and blocks crumbled beneath its massive feet. It was none other than a Behemoth King, bearing the skin of turquoise shades and bloody-red horns. More irritated by the newcomers than the lights, it roared with rage in an attempt to cow the living into submission.

Pulania flipped and leapt into the air between everyone else and the giant fiend…right before unleashing a barrage of needles.

So many, so fast, it almost sounded like tinny machine-gun fire. Aaron could only stare as the needles all pounded the Behemoth King's face, piercing the nose, the eyes, the skull, the throat, the mouth…an endless barrage, a storm that kept on coming.

For ten seconds.

Then it stopped, and Pulania landed with a happy twitter.

The Behemoth King's head was practically skewered and obliterated. The body didn't even have a chance to hit the floor before it burst into pyreflies.

Aaron's reaction summed up everyone else's quite nicely. "…_cred_."

"No need to be so crass," remarked Mordecai, resisting the urge to smirk at the impulsive use of Al Bhed. "Just relent."

-_Special Skill: Armor Break_-

A single swing of a charged sword caused the columns that the Purifico stood upon to shatter. Cecil moved first, bringing about his zanbato and swinging it down towards Trigon. The mechanical guardian parried with an overhead block, and the collision spent both swordsmen over the edge, sliding down towards the deepest parts of Vorudun.

Mordecai frowned; he had been hoping to get Trigon on his own. _Oh well. I will simply have to keep appearances for a battle or two_. The silvery blades suddenly shifted, forming small clubs. "Come here boy!"

Aaron blinked as he immediately raised his armored arms, the thick armor of the R-X Battle Suit protecting him from the sudden blow from the swiveling maces…even though it did send him flying to the ground three levels lower. The cyborg immediately pursued.

"Mr. Aaron!" screamed Serena as Jugon Ronso immediately leapt for Cid, tackling him down and sending them careening over the edge to the ring below. "Mr. Cid!"

Teela scowled as she prepared to attack the red-haired fighter…but then she suddenly paused.

Someone was awakening.

Someone…like HER.

Her red eye suddenly twitched as her gaze fell upon one of the many tunnels within Vorudun. Dark as all of the others…but possessing a strange quality. One of mystery…one of beckoning…one of hatred.

The hatred of Sin.

The beckoning of the Gray Flesh.

The mystery of just how many of her kind were down here.

Come.

Teela turned.

Come to us.

_I'm coming._

Join us.

_Never…you will finally rest._

She took off, bolting for the tunnel as her newly-acquired Varuna wings flapped like crazy.

Serena stared as Teela departed for no immediately apparent reason. "…Ms. Teela?"

"Well, looks like I get shorty."

Serena turned around, looking straight at Vindez. He stood there with both arms crossed, a cocky smirk on his face. "Why don't you go ahead and call it quits right now? Save us both some trouble. Besides…you're just a little girl."

The young Psy Mage frowned, suddenly feeling a little indignant. Sure, she was still just a kid…and this place did give her the creeps…and yet, she was still a guardian. She was still capable of fighting!

Though…she wasn't much for taunts. They always sounded mean. And…well, she didn't think she could pull them off well anyway.

So she preferred to act.

-_Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis_-

A purple hand wrapped around Vindez's waist and flung him all the way to the other side of Vorudun. His angry shout echoed all the way as he flew. "**Oh COME ON!** THAT'S A LOAD of craaaaaa_aaaaaaaaapppp…_!!"

Hirum stared as Vindez landed (somewhat painfully) on the other side. Serena smiled serenely at her charge, as though it were no big deal. She had a habit of doing that after close brushes with death or in various other life-threatening scenarios. "Take care of yourself Mr. Hirum!" The little girl – emphasis on the _little_ – calmly floated to do battle with a member of the Purifico.

_Well, this is just weird_. As though his Pilgrimage couldn't get any weirder. _Now I end up fighting the mythical Purifico. Joy of joys_. Fully turning back, Hirum realized that only his summoner counterpart remained. Pulania the Cactuar and Tonberry were gone. If nothing else, it enabled him to focus on only one enemy. "Okay Dullahan…get ready!"

Rinalee Guado almost pitied the boy. He didn't appear to be much older than her…maybe even younger. He didn't even seem the type to carry out the murder of four Maesters…nonetheless, she was a member of the Purifico: their current mission was to apprehend Hirum and his guardians. "I only have one aeon at my disposal…but he will defeat any you have to offer."

"We'll see," replied Hirum as he shifted back, preparing to let the spells fly.

"I summon Sephiroth!"

Hirum's first clue that this aeon battle would be different came with the name. Sephiroth…he had never heard of such an aeon. Not too surprising.

The second clue was when Sephiroth materialized, standing stoically amongst the rubble, emerald eyes glaring balefully at Dullahan. Just staring at him gave Hirum a downright frightening chill. "Dullahan…attack. Watch out for that long sword!"

The aeon of Luca grunted as she lumbered forward, massive blade at the ready.

Rinalee Guado's green eyes narrowed out of self-assuredness, even as her fatigue slowly began to build. "Useless effort."

-_Sephiroth Special Move: Omnislash_-

The first thing that happened was the emergence of a blue aura about Sephiroth.

Then Hirum could only stare as he attacked Dullahan in a flurry of sword strikes. Then blink as a single upward cut sent Dullahan airborne. Then boggle as Sephiroth _floated_, continuing to HIT DULLAHAN UPWARD with each successive blow. Then gape as Sephiroth immediately twisted his body, swinging his shimmering blade downward into Dullahan's midsection. Then gawk with incredulity as Sephiroth's downward strike took on the appearance of a comet, smashing his paralyzed aeon into the ground with a mighty explosion.

Flashes of white and blue.

When the dust cleared, Sephiroth stood alone. Hirum could only mutter, "You've gotta be kidding me."

Rinalee permitted herself a smirk, despite the incremental leeching of her energy by Sephiroth's mere presence. "Anything else you'd like to try?"

That was how it all started.

The guardians, splitting apart to fight their own battles. The Purifico, splitting up themselves to partake in these fights.

All whilst in the midst of ancient, dilapidated ruins, brought to ruin over a century ago…littered with fiends of every shape and size…and, despite the sheer brightness of Mordecai's lights…even they couldn't be deterred forever. They would lurk, and slither, hunting from their holes...waiting to strike…

And even deeper into the catacombs, within the darkness where no light pierced…where not even pyreflies drifted…

A pair of gray eyes opened.

His domain had just been intruded upon.

"…hmm. Guests."

Perhaps they would be more pleasant than those who last dared venture into Vorudun.

The last ones had broken too easily.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 89: Behold the Might of the Purifico!

xxxx

Author's Note: Well. It's been…well, forever. And my initial author's note at the beginning, which I have not changed, seems…well, almost traitorous. Updating by the end of May? I wish.

I know no excuse will satisfy. I really have none that should be satisfying…it's quite inexcusable. But I'll offer three big reasons.

1: College. The Time-Devourer. Full-time terms (in other words, at least 15 credit hours for me). Doesn't leave as much room as I'd like…though, in real life terms, I'll be out of college sooner rather than later (look at it this way: I started at college in Fall 2006. Only two years later, in the Fall 2008 term, I'm already a Senior. Not too shabby, if I must say). Fortunately, this semester has a lot more cut-and-dry work (only Math and History courses. Woo), so I should be able to partition my time more efficiently. But who knows.

2: Other stories. Not mine…but the work of other fanfic writers. Anyone who's paid attention to my profile will notice my Favorites list has grown…quite a bit. There's just a lot of good material out there. And I look forward to each and every update. Also, this stems to the manga world as well, experimenting in new series…most of them being over a hundred chapters long…eh, what can you do.

3: Writer's Block. The most IRRITATING one of all, and personally baffling. It took me a month-and-a-half to write out the 'Council of Al Bhed Affairs' part (and it was all in one burst), and it took me another month to get past the VARUNA FIEND'S DESCRIPTION (I know, utterly mind-boggling). Just now, over the past few days, I've done over TEN PAGES of material. It feels good…I'll certainly say that. But it was just so _infuriating_.

I think another big reason is that I was away for so long that I got off-track of the story development. It wasn't much of an issue where I had the opportunity to stick to one update for a different story every week or so, being able to update all three stories (Naruto, Digimon, and Final Fantasy) within a month's span…but now? Not so much.

As I pen the next chapter, I'm going to reread FFX-3. Try to get back on track.

My sincerest apologies to all of you for making you wait so long.

Not as long an update as I'm sure some of you will note…but given that the next few chapters are battle-oriented, these should be quicker.

See you all soon. Hopefully. Please review!


	94. Behold the Might of the Purifico!

Author's Note: Aah…it feels so good to write again.

So, SO good.

Let's see how long I can keep up.

I also have to note that I played both FFIV and FFV recently (their rereleased forms on the PS from the late 90's), and it was quite an enjoyable experience. I actually liked fighting a DIFFICULT final boss. Both times (Zeromus's Big Bang was ARRGH, and Neo Exdeath's UltimaGust was GAAAH, and Neo Exdeath's Grand Cross was NUUU). I'll play through FFVI around December, during the interim break between Fall and Spring terms.

Anyhow, concerning the Purifico…I've been pondering various themes for them. They have a 'final boss' mentality, but not of the 'dark and evil' type. More like the 'time for foreboding yet epic action' type.

Thus, I have compiled five tunes from the FF-series that fits the battle mood, in my opinion. You can do a title search on Youtube.

Final Fantasy V Music - Clash on the Big Bridge

Final Fantasy V Music - The Final Battle

Final Fantasy VII Music - The Birth of a God

Final Fantasy IX Music - Dark Messenger

Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest - Dark King Theme

Yes, I know the last one isn't 'canon', and that it's the black sheep of the series, but it had one of the best soundtracks. The Dark King Theme – the final boss music – rocks. As does most of the music in Mystic Quest.

Oh, and thanks for the super-big review Garlak. You have a PM. And Assamite, I might (MIGHT) take next summer off and begin graduate school next Fall…if it's feasible. But hey, I don't know how things will proceed at the moment.

Also, as a brief reminder, those who want a quick look back at what the R-X Battle Suit was like can go to the end of 'Chapter 62: The Enemy Approaches'.

But enough of that. ONWARD!

Begin!

xxxx

Chapter 89: Behold the Might of the Purifico!

xxxx

/_1:40 NT, Airport, Second Column, Bevelle_/

Richard Kuvod was silent as he paid his airship ticket, exchanging gil for the slip of paper that would enable him passage to Guadosalam. Despite all of the havoc that had occurred in Bevelle, external transportation services were still running…and for good reason. Given the sheer amount of damage done, most anyone capable of leaving the city was doing so (or had done so already). No one was looking forward to living in the dark for the weeks (maybe months?) it would take to repair the damage to the city's electrical equipment. A number of shelters would have to be set up around Luca and Guadosalam…it wouldn't be too hard of a task to create floating residences around Besaid and Kilika, away from the ports…if nothing else, it meant there would be a massive immigration of millions of people to the continent of Angora, away from the southern tip of the Wilderia continent that Bevelle sat upon. However, it was quite likely that the southernmost tip of the Calm Lands would soon become home to a few enterprising individuals, seeking to start up a border town that people could live and find work at in the interim. A reincarnation of Vorudun, in a sense.

It wouldn't be that surprising. Entrepreneurs and business owners would find it easier to set up shop in a brand-new town than try and move into cities where such services had already established substantial market share.

As the detective quietly walked onboard the _Spira Express #A11_ – only one airship out of many for a company that specialized in airline travel – he briefly marveled at how much had happened in the course of this…'investigation'.

At first, it had been a job like any other. He had been called in to investigate the apparent suicide of the prominent Naruki Nefrula. Simple. Turned out to be a homicide. Or an assassination, to be more precise.

250,000 Gil later from Commissioner Gestohl of the Luca Security Force, and he had begun his work. Then, at the time he had been 'assigned' a partner – Captain Lutzwin, who had been forced to tag along as punishment of sorts – he had followed up a lead on Vincent Legate, the man with whom Naruki had been having an affair.

Cue assassination of Mr. Legate by one Pufro Guado. Then cue immediate killing of Pufro Guado – headshots tended to do that – by one Sniper Commander Keyakki of the Luca Sniper Squad. A brief visit to the Aerial Defense Habitat had confirmed that the whole sordid business with the assassinations (made especially intricate, due to the fact Naruki had been working for the BTC, as had Vincent for the ABTC) had been initiated by the ABTC to cover up for…something. Kuvod had figured it all tied in to the fact that the BTC had been pressuring Naruki's father – Maester Noveos Guado – to adopt their technologies over that of the ABTC's. Whether the entire incident had been isolated in and of itself wasn't the issue; what HAD been the issue was what the ABTC found so pressing that they were willing to divert the public's attention (and, by extension, the BTC's) with the assassination of a prominent figure.

Then, there had been the talk with one of his sources.

Action at the Moonflow. BTC Elites and ABTC _Lussyhtuac_, the tracking of a summoner and his guardians…the mere presence of Aaron alone had answered a few questions. The apparent focus on the little red-haired girl had answered others. That 'Terrible Teela' had been with the group…well, just icing on the cake, as far as Lutzwin had been concerned. Why else had he taken leave to pursue the matter privately with him after Gestohl had explicitly said 'no' to getting involved?

Well, Lutzwin being an ABTC agent aside…

The visit with Taberr had provided the means to track Hirum (which wouldn't work anymore, as the tracker was no longer getting a signal; the last time Kuvod had gotten anything was when it said that the boy's location was in Bevelle). Progress from there had been slow…but intentionally. If only to make Lutzwin upset. He was easy that way; he had made for good sport, if nothing else. Such humor to be had at the expense of the easily annoyed!

The next leg of the investigation had yielded more mysteries. Teela had been captured after an impromptu battle with Lutzwin, abducted by some _Lussyhtuac_. A brief run-in with Summoner Hirum – and Aaron in particular – had only heightened his curiosity.

Then there had been the detour to Luca, thanks to Hirum's use of Stopga and two airship tickets to Luca.

It had been no great loss. His contacts had been able to fill him in quite well; Krolo Aisu had notified him of certain events in the Thunder Plains and around Macalania (not as much detail as he would've liked, unfortunately). Then a monk from Bevelle, alerting him to the summoner's arrival (which was huge, given that Bevelle essentially gave the BTC home-field advantage). The sheer amount of activity that had occurred in Bevelle…well, it had been nothing short of astonishing. And Hirum's group had been in the thick of it all!

Curiosity had given way to actual interest. Not just in where the investigation led…no, it had become far more. Now he was looking for the events shaping the actions of the summoner and his guardians, seeking answers. It had become so interesting that he had, for a time, just glibly dropped tidbits to Lutzwin as the Guardsman captain did his duty in Luca's slums.

Then came Hiregor. The press conference. Unlike anything Kuvod had ever heard of before: a whistle-blower in the never-ending struggle betwixt BTC and ABTC.

Lo and behold, an actual visit from Krolo! It had concerned information that the Aisu had learned from his own informants in the BTC's Infinito Complex. The sheer volume of information had been mind-boggling…and to think, that had just been surface details!

Of course, none of that compared to the discovery of the miniature spheres, no larger than a grain of sand…his thoughts concerning the moments and actions shaping Hirum's destiny had become more prominent in an instant. So many possibilities to consider with such a vast sphere network…and whoever was behind it had a role involved with Trigon, the mysterious guardian in black. He had known it then, and he still knew it now.

Only now, he knew that the man in black had some connection with Braska, Auron, and Jecht of Yevonite lore (never underestimate the usefulness of eavesdropping on a mysterious warrior and a former Grand Maester)…and also that something call the 'Trigger' existed, and it was going to be used for something BIG (which was somewhat unsettling, given the device's name).

Stir in a helping of assassinated Maesters – in a media and religious uproar unlike any that _he_ had personally witnessed to – and you have an investigation unlike any other. The power outage certainly hadn't helped either.

All he could be fortunate for was that he had been able to speak with Assa Mito before departing.

Of course…now he was left with one more trip.

As he entered one of the airship's lavatories, the homicide detective calmly gauged his own appearance in the mirror. Let it be said that white lighting in a room of tan plastic and white porcelain did not make for flattering images: wrinkled clothing, slightly tousled silver hair, stubble…the man's icy blue eyes twinkled with mirth at his current predicament. "What a mess…" He was beginning to feel the effects of mental fatigue; the sheer weight of everything he had discovered and investigated was beginning to weigh down on him, threatening to just blow him away in its entirety. Even the nasally tone of his deep voice – a quality that had always made him sound cocky (and, given his accomplishments, was arguably justified in that regard) – was beginning to sound subdued.

Well, he wasn't getting any younger!

Richard Kuvod chuckled as he washed his hands, slicking back his silver hair. He calmly reached for a disposable razor dispenser (one of the many alluring features of _Spira Express_ and their A-class airships) and applied a foamy lather of soap and warm water to his face. No sense in going to the Farplane looking like a bum.

In the meantime, during the flight…he'd use his room's SN-Set to research information on 'Farplane spelunkers', and see what he could find out.

The infamous detective quietly went about his business as _Spira Express #A11_ – a sky-blue airship comprised of a four elliptical decks stacked onto each other, affixed with two pairs of gigantic rimmed rotors and one pair of thrusters – rumbled into the air before hovering off southward.

xxxx

/_12:43 NT, Within Ruins of Vorudun, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent_/

One hour behind Luca and Bevelle.

Rock and rubble crumbled as the two swordsmen skidded to a halt at the very bottom of the ruinous pit that was now Vorudun.

Trigon calmly leapt back, broadsword hanging over his shoulder.

Cecil slid his feet, holding his zanbato in front of him, ready to attack.

The two warriors stared, not even daring to move. In the sheer intensity of Mordecai's portable lights and the swirling luminance of the pyreflies, shades of black quivered about as the light scattered. A menagerie of shadows behind every broken column, every ruined home, every shattered merchant stand…shadows that hid fiends, anticipating the moment one of them got too close. Rubble lined the bottom of the pit, piled together and compacted so finely that one would have thought the two were standing upon a sea of pebbles. How deep it went was unknown.

It was utterly surreal, hearing echoes of battle far above, with the cry of the pyreflies bounding about with them and all around them. It almost made up for the subtle growls and grumbles that comprised the odd background noise within Vorudun.

Trigon was the first to break the silence. "_It seems continuing the Pilgrimage without interruption is becoming harder and harder these days_."

"You speak from experience?" murmured Cecil, curious as to the exact nature of the enigmatic guardian.

"_It has been a common occurrence on Hirum's journey, I'm afraid._" Trigon let his blade rest lightly…though the former Maester could easily tell it would snap into position at a moment's notice. "_I have to wonder…why the interest, much less pretense? If there is proof of the crimes committed…then why bother with this little show?_"

Cecil crouched, preparing to leap at the slightest movement. "You do raise a good point. I will readily admit that all evidence gathered against him is circumstantial…but there are 'other' reasons that the Maevins are concerned."

"_I have an inkling as to what you mean, but that has no consequence for Hirum. His devotion to the Maesters is nothing to scoff at_."

"If the summoner was as devoted to the Maesters as you imply, then why does he have any problem with returning to Bevelle for a short period? Let him defend himself against these accusations."

A chuckle emerged from behind the scarred mask. "_Hm…every previous interruption of the Pilgrimage has been due to forces beyond Hirum's control, with interests of various sorts that always sidetracked him one way or the other…truth be told, he's become very upset with the idea of having his journey to Zanarkand interrupted. Again._" Trigon's free hand flexed in preparation for what was to come. "_He might not even be conscious of it…but on some gut level, he knows what you and I both know: if he goes back to Bevelle now, he won't be allowed to leave for some time. If ever._"

The former Maester grunted, not even bothering to reply.

Because the man in black was right.

All of the evidence, circumstantial though it was, would indict Hirum before any trial could be held. Once word got out about everything he was accused of, who his guardians were, the oddities concerning his graduation, where he had been prior to the murder of the Maesters…the whole population of _BEVELLE_, much less the Yevonite Clergy, would be calling for his head.

Oh well. What was he supposed to do? He was a member of the Purifico. The fate of Hirum and his guardians was up to that of the Maevins.

Cecil grunted as his limbs tensed.

Trigon silently knelt, letting his left arm rest on his thigh. _Nothing more to be said_.

Both swordsmen were silent, ready to move at the slightest provocation.

Who would draw first blood?

Who…?

_-Special Skill: Mental Break-_

Trigon's blade glowed turquoise.

_-Cecil Special Move: Dark Aura-_

Cecil's zanbato simmered with black energy.

Then they both turned around.

A Dark Element was sliced in half by Trigon, his blade slicing through the fiend's magical aura. He turned on his heel immediately as the creature's various parts –black jewels and orbs, coated with a purple sheen – dissipated into pyreflies.

A Rhyos snarled at Cecil, only to be cleaved in twain from head to toe. The beast howled as it fell apart, split right down the middle. The Dark Paladin didn't even bother to wait as he turned to begin the true fight.

_-Special Skill: Magic Break-_

Trigon's blade took on a violet hue as he swung, smashing into the energized zanbato. Steel screeched and sparks flew as the two mana-infused blades met in a furious melee. Cecil slid to the side, swinging laterally at Trigon's midsection. The cloaked guardian impulsively braced his broadsword vertically, his elbow pressing against the metal.

Sparks flew and a metallic clanging rang through the air.

Cecil grimaced; his blade had only sent the man back by several yards. _His blade…its lessening the magical intensity of my Dark Aura_. The various 'Break' techniques of swordsmanship were an older discipline, but still relatively common amongst users of the art…and this man was a master, without a doubt. "I do not know of your name."

"_At the moment…we go by the name of Trigon_." The mask switched. "_It's an odd little arrangement…_" Another switch. "_**But hey, not like it matters. We'll kick your ass anyway!**_" Another switch, back to the original. "_So…shall we continue?_"

Cecil stared. And stared a little more. _The oddities of this summoner's guardians…_

What forces were converging about Hirum? What events were coinciding with the boy's Pilgrimage?

"Hmm…curiouser and curiouser," muttered the former Maester.

"_Indeed_."

_-Trigon Overdrive: Shooting Star-_

Cecil blinked as Trigon dashed forward at a deceptively quick pace. _No-!_

He barely brought his zanbato up as Trigon swung.

_**CLANG!!**_

Cecil was sent flying. Various homes, long fallen into ruin and broken pieces, cracked and crumbled as the armored swordsman was sent flying.

Trigon shouldered his sword quietly. _Hmm. He's not done yet…_

As if heeding the call of a prophet, Cecil erupted from the ruins, his blade surging with golden energy.

_-Cecil Overdrive: Earth Cutter-_

He swung his zanbato downward, carving the ground up and sending chunks of boulders and rubble airborne. He sliced as though the earth were butter, spinning faster and faster as he sent more rock into the air.

Trigon mentally scowled as he prepared to retreat to a more advantageous position.

Then, without warning, the energy around Cecil's blade elongated by a factor of five.

One last swing.

An entire trench was formed, its contents – along with Trigon – hurtling through the air before landing loudly on the level above. Dust flew and hidden fiends shrieked at the chaos and confusion, their haunting grounds being demolished (or, in many cases, demolishing THEM).

Cecil paused. His Overdrive was normally enough to end most enemies…but he had a feeling that this wasn't the end.

A gloved fist punched its way out of the rubble above. "_**Okay pal, now ya pissed me off!**_"

Far from it.

xxxx

Aaron kept his wits about him, the R-X Battle Suit providing plenty of illumination. _Where are you…?_

The R-X Battle Suit was alone in the dim darkness; after having been sent airborne, he had crashed into an old warehouse of sorts, the steel girders about the walls bent and warped. Apparently, it had been a machina shop; ranging from antiques – some rusty Defender Zs, and shattered YAT-99s – to droids and mechs that had been considered modern fare at the time. Though many of the robots were destroyed – likely due to the pressure from the force that had turned Vorudun's surface into a crater – a surprising amount of hardware was intact (most likely due to the sturdy construction of the warehouse itself; the support beams had taken most of the impact).

But something was…off.

There was only a light coating of dust, as though this particular area had been…recently disturbed.

Shuffling. And heavy feet.

Aaron turned on his heel, his mechanized suit whirring with each movement. There was something else in here…besides that cyborg. Or was it an android? He hadn't really gotten a good enough look before he'd been sent flying.

_Shiff…_

Moving dust. Feet clopping across the ground.

The Al Bhed grimaced as he turned around, not daring to move from his spot. Although the pyreflies provided just enough light for his suit to amplify, all he could make out were dark shapes in the background…waiting. For what? To charge?

They suddenly moved. Stones and ancient gears moved in conjunction as the beasts lumbered forward.

Aaron reared his fists as five giants rumbled towards him, their blocky design readily observable. Their oversized fists and wide shoulders, complete with the lumbering stride, clued him in as to the identity of his attackers.

Defender X. Five of them. Ancient machina, with stony carapaces hiding complex machinery underneath. It was a miracle they were even _moving_, much less actually existing (it only testified to whatever power source the ancients had devised; even he was not foolish enough to say that the machina of the past had no ingenuity whatsoever. It was the past that paved the way for the future, after all). Even so, they ultimately only had one true power: unbelievable brute strength.

The Al Bhed silently sent two of the Defender Xs flying with a twin Piston Punch, the pressurized air blasting them away. He turned his attention to the closest one, its arms swinging to the side in preparation for a haymaker.

CRUNCH.

Aaron grimaced as the R-X Battle Suit absorbed the impact, the twin fists sending him skidding towards the back of the warehouse. His brain rattled at the sheer brunt of the impact; those thick ridges on the backside of their blocky hands only served to make the impact more jarring…and the knuckles of those thick fingers didn't help matters either. _Okay, brute force is definitely proving to be a hassle._ Magic would have been very useful here. Or perhaps Trigon could've used Armor Break to weaken the durability of their stone shells…

_Whirr...!_

A buzzsaw.

Aaron barely saw an illuminated figure approach a Defender X from behind, a pair of nigh-invisible silver saws sawing through the limbs of the machina. The lumbering hulk fell to pieces as the other two suddenly turned, ready to attack.

Too late.

The saws shifted into blasters of a sort, firing dense blasts of white energy that pounded into their chests, sending them to the ground. Aaron quickly capitalized by pressing his fists against their torsos. "PISTON PUNCH!"

The pressurized air actually pulverized their midsections.

The Defender Xs rose no more.

Aaron quickly stood, glancing at the figure that had so swiftly taken down the other Defenders Xs. It was the same lithe cyborg from earlier, his body torso humming with white electricity and illuminating his form. The light of the pyreflies was only somewhat useful…but even the Al Bhed could tell he was being stared at. "So…members of the Purifico, huh?"

"Surprised?" replied Mordecai, his voice betraying nothing.

"A little. Didn't think that a theoretical explanation for what happened here over a century ago was actually true."

Mordecai chuckled. "I suppose. It does seem…unfeasible." The blaster-shaped extensions suddenly shifted, becoming nimble humanoid hands.

Aaron's spiral eyes dilated. _Nanites._ That explained the weapon-shifting; however, given their wide range of transformations, they were more advanced than his. "I don't suppose I could get you to turn around, not fight me, say you did, and then call it a day?"

Mordecai chuckled. "Humorous." He rotated all of his limbs and joints, showcasing the total control he had over his body. "But no. I'll be quick."

The Al Bhed sighed. _Wonderful_. "PISTON PUNCH!"

Mordecai leapt to the side as the blast of air tore through the space he had just stood in. Aaron tracked him, bringing his other fist forward. "HAH!"

Another blast of air.

The cyborg analytically surveyed the situation, even as his body seemed to dodge the successive blasts of pressurized air with relative ease. Portions of his brain – mechanically enhanced and altered to some degree, though much less so than the rest of his 'body' – categorized incoming sensory data, reacting to it on a reflexive level. This enabled the Purifico warrior to think (to some extent) about the current situation. _Hmm…that mech of his has some devastating power. I'll have to time this._ He leapt to the side.

Aaron followed, swinging another fist.

Mordecai's nanite hands shifted into thin poles; he jammed them into the ground, halting all forward progress. The air blast rocketed past him – completely missing – as he dashed toward Aaron.

The Al Bhed gaped. "Uh oh." The propellers on his back suddenly whirled, taking him into the air. Mordecai looked up at the ascending guardian, only to see a glowing red light emerge from the soles of the mech's red feet.

_CHOOM!_

Mordecai kept on running as his position was bombarded by laser blasts. _Versatile_. His hands morphed into malleable whips, which immediately latched onto the battle suit's ankles.

A quick tug…and down he went!

**SMASH!**

Aaron growled as he awkwardly scurried to his feet, the bulk of his suit offering some difficulty. He turned just in time to see Mordecai upon him, whips now morphed into maces.

_CREEN!_

Metal striking metal, as the rotating steel cuffs about Aaron's thick black wrists rebuffed Mordecai's blows. The machina-enhanced fighters engaged in a swift melee, trading blow for blow. The Purifico warrior's lithe and agile body twisted away from most of the blows, but his thick maces couldn't even make a dent in the thick armor of Hirum's guardian (who, to be truthful, was doing an admirable job of parrying with the thicker plating on his arms). Dust was kicked up, a cloud that shrouded the two combatants. The Al Bhed grimaced as the light emerging from the cyborg's body gave off the appearance of a wraith.

It didn't help that the guy was so frickin' quick.

Mordecai frowned as he sidestepped a wide swing, wheeling his arm around to smash his mace over the battle suit's translucent helmet. Aaron staggered onto one foot…and suddenly wheeled around.

_**BZZT!**_

Mordecai blinked as he felt a brief electrical surge hit him, erupting from the fist that had hit him. _A taser?_ Another fist. _Hmm, not too much of a charge. Not enough to do any lasting damage-_

A spinning steel cuff to the side of the head. Mordecai mentally smirked. _He's not that bad_.

Aaron spun on his heel just as the piston of his right arm pumped back. "**HAAA!**"

A Piston Punch to the shoulder.

To Aaron's bewilderment, the cyborg's torso spun…without his feet even budging. He was letting the sheer momentum caused by the attack to bleed away in this fashion, rather than endure being sent flying. _His torso's swiveling…oh no-!_

The mace at the end of Mordecai's arm suddenly clubbed him in the chest.

The immense speed of Mordecai's rotation contributed to the massive force that sent Aaron flying into the nearest wall. It also had the added benefit of halting the cyborg's spinning.

The R-X Battle Suit's internal readings gave off warnings of skeletal bruises to Aaron, who groaned loudly within his protective cocoon of metal and circuitry. "Geez…I bet you don't even have the necessary organs to get dizzy anymore."

Mordecai chuckled as he tapped at the side of his head, the metal ringing in the dusty air. "No ears. My semicircular canals have been replaced by digitized sensors that transmit the necessary information to my sense of equilibrium. I commend you on the attack though."

The Al Bhed grimaced as he pried himself out of the dent he had formed in the wall, landing with a light thud on the ground. "You sure aren't picky with your complements."

"I recognize good technology." Mordecai's lucid blue eyes twinkled in the dark, his mere presence within the cluttered air managing to give off the impression of claustrophobia. Just standing there was giving Aaron the jitters. "Your suit…it's made of durable metal, yet it doesn't have a lot of weight." The mere fact that he had landed with a light THUD (instead of a crash, or a bang) had been proof enough of that. "And yet the force you give in your blows is indicative of great mass…I can only conclude that your suit is capable of repelling gravitons."

Aaron paled.

"Got it in one?"

Sudden sternness gripped the Al Bhed's voice. "The graviton is still a theoretical particle."

"Ah ah ah," responded the man, taking on the tone of an educator speaking to one who knew little. "The 'Anti-Gravity Modules' emit a unique field that nullifies – or rebuffs, to be more precise – the particles that carry the force of gravity. The actual science behind their function is not public as far as I know…but the effect is undeniable."

Aaron glowered.

"Do not blame me. I have quite a thirst for knowledge. I discovered the existence of gravitons on my own some years ago, and I have made several devices utilizing them for various effects. It wasn't too difficult to deduce that your suit has such technology."

Aaron nervously smirked at Mordecai, quietly trying to keep his anxiety down. "Heh…you **do** know your stuff." _Damn it…this guy hasn't even been going all out if he could analyze to that extent. _

"I also know something else."

Aaron didn't want to rise to the bait. He really didn't. But still…he couldn't help it. "Well…I consider myself to be a bit of a knowledge hound myself. Go ahead and tell me what you know."

Mordecai's smirk did not grow, "I know that your suit is comprised largely of nanites."

Aaron arched an eyebrow, wondering how on Spira this guy had figured THAT one out. "And, provided that this is true…what is its relevance?"

"This."

The readings flowing across Aaron's helmet suddenly frizzled, showcasing garbage and techno-gobbledygook. His eyes widened briefly before the whole suit locked down, standing stock still. "What the…?" Aaron tried to move, only to find that the R-X Battle Suit wouldn't respond. "What did you _**DO?!**_"

"From the very first blow that sent you into this old warehouse, a few of the nanites on my hands latched onto you." Mordecai calmly strode towards Aaron, no longer feeling any need to stay away. "Those nanites transmitted information concerning your suit's structure, and I planned accordingly. Once I got a reasonable estimate of your capabilities, I decided to end this façade."

As Mordecai's voice came through the still active speakers, Aaron continued to struggle. He tried his damnedest to try and reestablish control, to verify what damage had been done…he was no longer in command, no longer at the helm. Defenseless before someone far superior to him. "I'm not aware of how up-to-date the anti-viral protocols of the nanites are, but I'd wager – given current ABTC tech – that it would take anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes for your suit to fully restart and return control to you. For the time being…" Mordecai stopped right in front of the guardian, blue eyes staring straight into Aaron's petrified irises of spiraling green. "You will be staying right here. Your battle suit should keep you safe if any fiends get too nosy…so just hang tight."

Aaron blinked as Mordecai began to walk away. "What…what are you doing?"

"Settling business. And aiming to keep you alive. After all...we _WERE_ sent here to bring you to Bevelle." Mordecai simply walked away, his illuminated form disappearing as the dust settled in the warehouse.

Aaron stared…and finally exhaled, grumbling at this latest turn of events. _The R-X Battle Suit is incapacitated, and I'm stuck here while the others…are fighting_. Now that Mordecai was free, he could now aid his comrades in battle. Someone was about to get another enemy.

Nothing left in the warehouse except him, dust, ancient machina…and the wail of pyreflies.

_Damn it._

xxxx

Cid was running.

An odd scene, to be sure. He was not usually one to run.

But right now, CESS Operative #34 was trying to get some distance between him and Jugon Ronso, firing bullets of yellow energy from his AB-K2 revolver. The Black Ronso was weaving in and out between the shots, moving with surprising quickness that belied his ten-foot frame. It also didn't help that each and every column, boulder, or fiend that Cid bypassed in an attempt to stall the Purifico warrior had been torn apart or trampled by the Black Ronso.

Cid had been privy to the sight of Jugon Ronso knocking a Behemoth King onto its back and caving its skull in with a single stomp.

Such raw power, seemingly untamed…but perfectly controlled by the muscular titan that was now pursuing him, feral eyes of yellow concentrated on him and him only. If nothing else, Cid could appreciate the approach that the Black Ronso took to battle: always advancing, never stopping, never wavering, eyes on the goal at all times…the mission above all else.

However, he had his own mission to complete. He had to make sure Serena was safe; given that she was apparently facing off that other guy that had attacked him – his name was Vindez, he recalled – then she would need backup ASAP.

Cid quickly vaulted over a Helm-type fiend and atop a nearby house with crumbling walls of plaster and stone. Jugon Ronso merely punched the fiend aside (sending it flying into a bent steel beam, whereupon the rocky creature shattered into pieces), leaping up after the armored guardian…only to see Cid throw an energy grenade at his airborne form.

A flash of red, and a loud yowl as the energy burst outward in a sphere.

Cid hopped backwards as Jugon landed on the roof, rolling onto his feet. His sterling white mane was now burnt, and the portions of fur on his torso looked – and smelled – crusty. Yet, the Black Ronso stood, his yellow eyes unwavering. Despite his scream of pain, he did not dare back away. "Body of Jugon Ronso…stout, like sacred Mt. Gagazet. Tough, like pure metal. Unstoppable, like storms of Deep Laguna. All for Yevon's sake."

"I gathered." Cid brought his BTC-4 laser rifle to bear. "My skills and strengths…they're all for the sake of my own mission." He fired.

Jugon Ronso didn't even blink as the laser bolt grazed his pectoral. The CESS Operative barely had enough time to put his weapon away before the titanic hulk swatted him across the ribs.

By Spira, that had **HURT**.

Cid grimaced as he was sent hurtling through a series of pillars, skittering across dirt floors and rubble-covered platforms. The CESS Operative clambered to his feet as the Black Ronso charged toward him, his mind quickly reaching a conclusion.

Firearms were not going to cut it. Jugon Ronso's body was simply too tough; his flesh almost as steel, and his muscles were so dense that – when contracted – they were like boulders. His weaponry wouldn't be able to cut it. Not at the moment.

It was time for a close-quarters combat. A brawl.

Oddly enough, Cid felt an odd impulse at the thought. One of…anticipation.

The super soldier merely snorted in his helmet, keeping his eyes upon the incoming Black Ronso. _He has almost three feet of extra height on me…_

Perfect for an uppercut. Speaking of which…

**POW!!**

Jugon Ronso suddenly saw stars as Cid delivered a lightning-fast uppercut to the bottom of the chin. The CESS Operative quickly followed up with a right hook to the kidney, rotating for the sake of a powerful elbow strike to the abdomen, and finishing the combo with a jumping crescent kick to the face.

The Black Ronso wavered as he was sent into the ground, only to vault onto all fours moments later.

Cid quickly got back into a defensive stance. All of his pinpoint marksmanship and explosives had granted him nothing; now it seemed that brute force was going to be his key to victory. Bone-crushing blows, concussive attacks…yes. He would have to be careful though; the Black Ronso, with all of his own strength, would only need a few chances to end the fight.

Jugon Ronso stared, his tail flipping back and forth with eagerness. "Jugon Ronso not know your name."

For some reason, Cid felt the need to comply. "I am CESS Operative #34. I am protector of Serena, and guardian to Summoner Hirum. My name…is Cid."

"Cid." Jugon Ronso huffed with glee, his feral instincts itching for more battle, more combat, _more_ brawling! "Jugon Ronso will crush you."

Movement.

It mystified Cid as to how he managed to see it coming in time.

He had barely brought both of his hands together around Jugon Ronso's horn before it could pierce his sternum.

The sheer momentum behind the charge carried Cid into the air as he kept a tight hold around Jugon Ronso's horn, the beast's unending rush keeping him airborne. _It won't take long before he finds a wall to run into_. Then it wouldn't matter that he had miraculously stopped the Black Ronso from impaling him.

With a fluid movement, Cid twisted his torso away from the tip of the horn before wrapping his arms around his enemy's taut neck.

_SLAM!_

Down went the Black Ronso, his body dragging against the dirt as the CESS Operative quickly tried to get the warrior's head between his legs.

Jugon Ronso snarled as he reached up, wrenching the soldier's legs off of his neck. "Jugon Ronso's neck _**unbreakable!**_" With a roar, the Black Ronso reached around and lifted Cid into the air as though he were no lighter than a Moogle. "RAAAAAA!"

Cid went flying.

Flipping head-over-heel, Cid barely managed to curl his body up into a ball before he crashed into a two-story shoe store, its support beams buckling and collapsing from the impact. Leather shoes and fancy slippers were covered with rubble, the collapse hiding old blood stains.

Jugon Ronso stomped over towards the impact site as Cid dragged his way out of the rubble, grimacing as his enemy loomed ever larger. _Move…move!_

"Cid is weak. Cid is weakling!" Jugon Ronso snarled as he kicked the CESS Operative in the side, sending him back down to the ground. He had anticipated a tougher fight than this. Although it spoke well of the Purifico's omnipresent might, it was still disappointing. "Jugon Ronso will end this now." He raised his foot, preparing to crush Cid's head.

The super soldier didn't bother to move…as though he were accepting of his fate.

As if.

Cid rolled to the side, avoiding Jugon Ronso's stomp before unsheathing his combat knife.

The blade sliced into the Black Ronso's thigh. A howl of pain and rage erupted from the anthropomorphic feline as the soldier quickly backed away. _His mobility will be compromised now_.

Jugon Ronso snarled as he pounded his chest, maw widening with a feral ferocity as his mana flowed.

-_Special Skill: Lancet_-

Cid blinked as an orb of green light suddenly phased out of his body; a brief flash of fatigue and weariness crossed his consciousness before it faded. At the same time, the orb of green light phased into Jugon Ronso's body…and the wound on the thigh suddenly stopped bleeding, the cut clotting over.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. "_Lancet…_" Cid grimaced as he shifted into another defensive stance. "A technique that can absorb vitality and mana from a distance." It was a technique that could be learned by anyone…but it had originated with the Ronso. It was genetic, their blood-right. It was also how Ronso absorbed the powers of fiends, using the abilities of the creatures against their foes: a class of power given the universal title of _Blue Magic_ (not surprising, given that its users had, until the genesis of the Black Ronso, been blue-furred creatures). Given how varied the abilities of fiends were, it meant that well-travelled Ronso were often the most versatile of warriors.

Yet…the yellow gleam in Jugon Ronso's eyes was unsettling.

Jugon Ronso chuckled. "Jugon Ronso not know how you have Blue Magic…" That set off a number of mental alarms in Cid's head. Blue Magic?! "…but Jugon Ronso not know this ability before." Cid, in a rare moment of shock, boggled at the visible cyclone of wind swirling about Jugon Ronso's right forearm. "AERO!!"

-_Blue Magic Move: Aero_-

Cid could do nothing as he was lifted into the air, the sheer force of the winds propelling him through the air. Flashes went off in his mind; visions of a Ronso firing off a whirlwind into the air above dilapidated apartments…and a green orb rushing from the Ronso and into his hand, the hand of a child.

_What's going on…?_

SMASH!!

Cid crashed into an old clothing store, its roof collapsing upon him.

Jugon Ronso huffed from afar. That Aero technique had sent the soldier flying for all the way across to the other side of the ring platform he stood upon. "Hrmph. Such a strong wind…why he not use it? Holding back against Jugon Ronso. He foolish."

"I doubt he was holding back against you."

Jugon Ronso turned around as Mordecai calmly walked up to his side. "However, I do think there are some capabilities he is not aware of. A soldier of that caliber would not hesitate to use ANY advantage."

Jugon Ronso harrumphed. "Jugon Ronso will end his fight and go aid Cecil."

"Hn," calmly uttered Mordecai, mentally grumbling all the while. _I was hoping he'd go for someone else...I need to get to Trigon._

"Aie aie aie…"

Both of the Purifico warriors whirled around, watching a figure nonchalantly trudge out of the rubble of the abandoned shoe store. "You guys sure know how to ruin a nap." Quietly picking at his ear with a finger, the fellow looked somewhat shaggy and malnourished; long silver hair and baggy gray pants with tattered shoes adorned his frame, but little else. Aside from the dried blood on his skin, the fellow looked like a vagabond.

However, the face…and those gray eyes…

Mordecai's eyes narrowed as a small screen shifted over his eyes, the circuitry connected to his mind sifting through memories at incredible speeds…and then came a match. The face matched that of someone he'd seen before. "Jugon Ronso. This boy possesses the Gray Flesh."

The young teen stared somewhat incredulously at Mordecai, scratching lazily at his head. "Um…don't think I know you…how'd you know?" After all, the only visible signs of his transformation were on his thighs. So how…?

"…my appearance has changed since you last saw me." Mordecai sighed with remorse, recalling the face of this boy perfectly. The last time he had seen that face, its owner had been impaled upon the sword of the aeon Sephiroth. "I was among those who brought about Huron's end over a century ago, along with the destruction of Vorudun."

"OH! I know what you're talking about!" exclaimed the silver-haired boy, his rather lanky frame twitching with excitement. "…don't know which one you were, but you guys did quite a number on this place. If you were there, does that mean you're an Unsent too?"

Mordecai shook his head with remorse. "No. I am still living. But you…_are_ an Unsent." He had verified it himself.

"Yep. That's one of my names." The teen looked at his fingers, as if trying to remember how to count. "Lessee, uh…Heretic, Gray Flesh, Spawn of Sin, Experiment #S-17, idiot, doofus, moron…" A confused frown. "Bummer, can't remember my original name." A sigh of regret. "Meh, being dead sucks a little…I guess ya'll can call me _Enigma_ until I remember my real name. Everyone else does. Or did. A lot of them are gone now."

Jugon Ronso stared, his hackles standing on instinct. Things were about to get ugly.

"Anyhow, I'm sort of hungry. The fiends around here have lost their flavor, and Sin usually only comes around this part of the Calm Lands when the Final Summoning occurs…the hunger's easier to deal with while you're sleeping." Pyreflies surged about his figure, a barely-concealable look of ravenous hunger in his gray irises. "…so since my nap was so rudely interrupted, I'll see how you taste."

Moments later, Enigma stood tall as a Behemoth King…but unlike the one that Jugon Ronso had so brutally crushed earlier, it acted with poise and an intelligence unfitting of a mere fiend.

Mordecai and Jugon Ronso grimaced. This would be problematic.

xxxx

_-Serena Dance Number: Terra Tap-Dance-_

Vindez had been forced to reevaluate his opinion of the little red-haired girl as soon as she'd floated over to where he had crashed.

His ability was quite useful, but the girl had been on the attack ever since the battle had begun. He hadn't really had much of an opportunity to get some breathing room and formulate a counterattack; normally, he would have unleashed a wave of mana that would have pushed her back, giving him some space.

In fact, he WOULD have done it, had he not sensed so much mana in her.

To be blunt, the little girl was a mana _freak_. It was unbelievable how much mana he sensed surging through her tiny frame…and she was putting it to good use, chucking rocks and manipulating the environment as she deemed fit. Any and all potshots he had launched at her from his mana dischargers had been parried by the purple aura that seemed to originate in her head.

He hated to admit it, but the little tyke had some chops.

Too bad he had to beat her down. It would've been fun to see her grow and utilize that awesome power to its fullest.

Vindez suddenly vaulted high into the air, his mana surging from the twin rods to launch him upward. Serena quietly followed with her eyes, her tapping feet resulting in rising spikes of jagged rock.

The Mana Master chuckled as he launched a long thin line of mana to a distant pillar, yanking himself toward it at high speed.

Serena frowned as Vindez disappeared beyond her field of vision. _Darn! He's running!_ The little girl quietly levitated, floating ten feet above the ruins as she began her search.

It was somewhat odd, to feel as calm as she was right now. The fear from earlier had mostly subsided, replaced by a certain 'something' (she didn't quite know what to call it; she had heard Mr. Cid mention something called 'adrenaline' once. Maybe that was it?) that made it a lot easier to act, to fight. Well…why shouldn't she be? She was a guardian, and she had to fight for her summoner! Mr. Cid was doing it. So were Mr. Aaron, Mr. Trigon, and Ms. Teela. She could do it to, even against these 'Purifico' fellows.

Orbs of rainbow-colored energy suddenly arced through the air, soaring towards her position. Serena impulsively raised a barrier of psychic energy, shielding herself as the mana exploded upon contact with the ground. Rock and rubble went hurtling away as ruined buildings were torn asunder, their remnants intermixing with the ever-present dust. Memories of the past, tattered and broken, were shorn, destroyed in an instant, gone forever.

Serena settled to the rubble beneath her feet. She had barely enough time to look beyond her barrier before seeing distant tendrils of rainbow energy stretched out throughout the wide expanse of Vorudun, wrapping around…

The Psy Mage blanched as the tendrils all converged around her location.

The tendrils were all wrapped around fiends.

Behemoth King. Varuna. Rhyos. Quadricorn. Ogre.

Greater Drake, a four-legged draconic beast that was smaller than the aeon Sentinel, but bore leaf-green scales, thick armored plates extending outward from the head like horns, and claws of black to make up for it…complete with a blank yellow eyes and a breath that combusted into flame upon contact with the open air.

Gandarva, an Imp-type fiend that had a high capacity for magic; a purple humanoid creature that looked appropriately ghoulish, possessing the face of a furious miser upon the orange head and the face of a ravenous glutton on the crotch. Green flaps of skin – so thin and light that one might've mistaken them to be made of silk – floated from the elbows, surging with mana.

Achelous, a Haizhe-type fiend that seemed like nothing more than a creature that should belong in the ocean, with reflective yellow skin, brown flipper-like appendages extending from the tail and shoulders, and a sleek head possessing no eyes; orange highlights ran along the creature's torso, where a heart-shaped jewel surged with magical energy above the sternum.

Barong, a Blade-type fiend…and for obvious reason. The quadruped's appendages each ended in sharp, curved blades; even so, the beast was somehow capable of balancing on each blade with incredible dexterity, so much so that it would've made an exceptional swordsman…were it human. But alas, the whip-like tail, the unruly ponytail of fiery red hair, the dark leathery skin of muted orange and gray, the short, pinched maw lined with fangs, the beady red eyes…truly a monster.

Phantom. A ghostly Revenant-type monster, prone to haunting the darker corners of Spira. It truly looked the part as well; gray, ethereal light floating about its skeletal frame, whereupon the spindly claw-tipped fingers and the horned humanoid skull made for a horrifying appearance. The creature specialized in attacks of a spiritual nature…and that's where its true deadliness lied.

Ten fiends.

Fiends that Vindez had forcefully dragged from their hiding places, bringing them into the open…and to her.

And they weren't happy.

It was with this knowledge that the ten-year old girl stared down at the malicious fiends, eager to unleash their wrath upon the nearest living being…and this girl would do nicely.

Serena impulsively gulped, her mind recalling all known information about these fiends (during Mr. Hirum and Ms. Teela's extended stay in Macalania Forest, she and Mr. Cid – along with Mr. Aaron, who had been trying to stave off boredom at the time – had gone over the fiend database of the _Celsius_; the wealth of information had been, to be blunt, immense). Then she recalled the various battles that she had been involved in. The fights and struggles that she had witnessed her fellow guardians and her summoner endure.

So much…she had been witness to so much…

So much…she had _endured_ so much…

Now was no different.

Except she was on her own.

_I have to do it_. Serena's yellow eyes narrowed as her psychic barrier quivered, ready to attack. _Everyone else will need my help._ Out of nowhere came visions of Nibilo. The ruins of a city rife with fiends. Witnessing the death of her parents, **live**. The evil of Volgin, the criminal behind it all.

Back then, she had been incapable of doing anything on her own.

She was stronger now.

_I can do this. I HAVE to!_

The Ogre charged, berserk and ready to mash the little girl into bits and pieces.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Psybeam-_

A single beam of purple energy lanced through the beast's head, causing it to collapse to the ground.

One down.

The other fiends went on the attack.

Serena immediately levitated into the air, dodging the swift strikes by the Barong's blades and the Varuna's claws. The Behemoth King roared as it leapt into the air, sweeping its claws toward the floating girl. The Psy Mage slapped the beast away as she floated atop the nearest pillar, eyes turning towards the Gandarva and Achelous fiends.

The Gandarva raised its thin arms, mana surging as it unleashed spell after spell of Thundara. The bolts of electricity arched towards the young Psy Mage as the Achelous's chest began to glow.

Serena frowned as she her magical aura suddenly slimmed down, her form dropping down in a flash as she dodged a soaring strike by the wraith-like Phantom. She immediately shot towards the Gandarva and the Achelous, tendrils of purple energy branching out to wrap around the charging Quadricorn.

The Quadricorn snarled as its four horns wobbled, struggling to break free of Serena's grasp. It was completely hapless, and could only groan as the girl's psychic powers pulled at its body until it tore apart.

Two down.

The Gandarva imp shrieked as it cast another Thundara, whilst the Achelous unleashed a blast of energy at Serena.

The Psy Mage immediately began dancing.

_-Serena Dance Number: Dark Disco-_

The shadows in front of Serena – cast due to the light of the pyreflies and Mordecai's devices – suddenly seemed to 'leap' up, wrapping around the incoming magic attacks before swarming over the surprised friends. Screams were muffled instantaneously before the darkness crushed them, leaving only pyreflies.

Four down.

She turned to see the Greater Drake inhale…and then unleash a fiery torrent, scorching the air. The girl's eyes reflected the incoming fire, a brief fright coming to mind…

Then, with a flash of the Mog gem on her tiara, she began dancing once more.

_-Serena Dance Number: Pyro Pachanga-_

Her legs moving with fluid movements, the girl implemented subtle movements with her hips, letting her arms flow back-and-forth with each movement as her hips swung. The festive movements and the twisting of her legs in and around each other (all without tripping herself over!) was a sight indeed. She was dancing…almost in defiance of the fire about to engulf her.

The flames suddenly rotated, spinning about Serena like a hula hoop as shifted onto the balls of her feet. The movements of her legs became swifter as her arms – held out to the sides with slightly bent elbows – gestured towards the Varuna fiend.

The flames suddenly leapt, zooming towards the winged demon with an unbelievable swiftness. The fiend shrieked as the flames leapt upon it, quickly taking to the air in an attempt to snuff out the flames.

The young girl immediately felt an incoming presence. The Barong fiend, ready to split her head open with its blades.

An impulse flashed along her spinal cord as a blue glow overtook her.

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Teleportation-_

A flash of blue removed her from harm's way. Furious at the lack of prey, the Barong turned only to see the girl standing atop…the Greater Drake.

Speaking of which, the draconic beast took no joy in this new development. Whirling around to bite at the unwanted rider, the girl's psychic aura suddenly grew, coalescing about the fiend and crushing it without delay.

Five down.

The sheer speed at which she was moving was astonishing; moving far faster than she would've assumed on her own. She wasn't stopping, she wasn't hesitating, she was fighting, she was winning, on her own, she could do it, _she could win_-!

The Phantom appeared from above, clutching at her with its deathly-cold fingers. The apparition howled, its skinny body managing to produce a pale shriek that reduced all of Serena's confidence to nothing.

A scream, pouring down into her bones, inducing an unfathomable horror that overwhelmed all rational thought. The sheer hatred this creature had for her – for the living, for anything that DARED to tread upon this realm of the dead – gripped her soul, attempting to taint it, ruin it, poison it, _kill it_…

For the first time in a long time, the little girl went into a panic.

_No…nonononono!_

_-Psychic Magic Technique: Telekinesis-_

Her aura rushed forward, stabbing the Phantom in the chest and branching outward, impaling it throughout the body until purple spikes pierced through every square inch of the beast's clammy skin. A frustrated gurgle trickled past the ghost's throat, dissipating along with the fiend itself into the air.

_Oh man…oh man…it nearly killed me…what am I doing?! I can't do this, I can't, I can't-!_

The Barong leapt from a high precipice above her, blades aimed to skewer her from head to toe.

In her panic, Serena's mind was on high alert, probing for any mind (sentient, primitive, or otherwise) that came within twenty feet of the Psy Mage…and lo and behold, the aura reached, branching into six tendrils that wrapped around each of the fiend's blades and its torso. The beast shrieked, drool and spittle erupting from its maw.

**SNAP**.

The blades broke off. Its back was snapped in half.

Serena tossed the dead fiend aside, her mind immediately reacting to the Varuna fiend – its dark skin crackled and torched from the fire – soaring down for a dive-bomb maneuver.

No such luck.

Serena's psychic aura formed three hands, grabbing at the demonic monster and twisting, _twisting_, _**twisting**_…

_Crack_.

The beast's spine broke. The neck was also broken, but in the opposite direction of the torso.

Tossed aside like so much trash.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!**_"

The Behemoth King charged, footsteps shaking the earth as it lowered its bloody red horns at Serena.

Twin hands flashed forward, grabbing the beast's horns, stopping its forward progress with great difficulty. The mighty titan's roar echoed throughout the ruins, making its bloodlust known.

The psychic hands snapped the horns off, stabbing the Behemoth King in the neck with them. Blood began to flow as Serena's aura recoiled and slammed into the fiend's torso like a piston. The Behemoth King could only moan as its mammoth body sailed through the air, dissipating into pyreflies all the while.

Serena stared as the fiend disappeared, seemingly unaware of the last fiend – the Rhyos – calmly creeping towards her, its four heads preparing to snap at her. The chimera's black frame tensed as it prepared to leap-

_Splick._

Serena barely turned her head around to see all of the beasts heads skewered by sharp tendrils of psychic energy. The lobotomized fiend slumped to the ground, disappearing as pyreflies floated away.

A ragged breath escaped through her teeth, her purple aura diminishing as she let her powers fade. A dull throbbing rang through her skull as she rest her hands on her knees. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

She had won…

She had destroyed all ten fiends. On her own.

But so close…so close…and she had panicked again.

She had lost control again. And after doing so well for so long…

She subconsciously gripped at the fabric over her chest, grimacing at the sheer agony that the Phantom had subjected her to. _I…need to get stronger…I can't let the others down_.

_Crack_-**POW!!**

Serena had no idea what had hit her.

A rainbow-colored fist had erupted from the ground beneath her, curving up into her chin. The little girl impulsively yowled at the sudden pain in her jaw, the blow causing blood to spurt from her gums.

Vindez swiftly emerged from the earth, his mana rods discharging thin tentacles that bashed Serena's torso senseless before wrapping around her legs, pulling her down to the ground with a powerful slam. The girl shrieked as the self-proclaimed 'Mana Master' mercilessly dragged her along the ground, the rocks and stones digging into her body before she was smashed against an old wall (the last remnants of a house that had fallen ages ago). The Purifico warrior prepared for one last blow, his twin rods forming a piston of mana that zoomed towards the still girl.

_**SMASH!!**_

The wall was shattered as Serena crashed through it, bouncing and skidding to a stop twenty yards away. The young girl unconsciously curled into a fetal ball, the sheer pain of those concussive blows too much for her to handle after the ordeal with the fiends.

Vindez, dusting off his haphazard clothing, calmly looked down at the unconscious guardian with an appraising eye. His plan to let fiends do the fighting – while he burrowed underground with his mana, waiting for the opportune moment to strike – had paid off. He just hadn't expected her to finish them off so quickly. "Gotta hand it to you kid, you've definitely got stuff. Not enough to beat _me_ though. Shame I've gotta take you back to Bevelle where you'll probably be imprisoned and executed for being an accomplice with the murderer of the Maesters. Life sucks, but oh well."

"You know she can't hear you."

Vindez looked up to see Tonberry shuffling towards the girl, his butcher's knife and lantern at the ready. "Eh, I know. But I like talking anyway."

Tonberry calmly stopped by the unconscious girl, rolling her over so that she lay supine along the ground. "For all of her power, we shall see what kind of person controls it."

_-Tonberry Special Move: Karma-_

The lantern flashed as purple fire emerged from it, coating the knife. Without a sound, he slipped the blade into her sternum and pulled it back out.

A brief mewl crossed Serena's lips, but otherwise there was no damage. The deep cut healed over in an instant, as though it had never been.

The purple flames, flickering with tints of the girl's red blood, flittered back into the silvery lantern. Tonberry's beady yellow eyes stared at the fire, as though he only could comprehend what was being shown. "Anguish…and agony. She has lost much…and yet…there is still an innocent soul there. She has found friends and loved ones; she cares deeply for her summoner and her fellow guardians…but…her affection for the man in green armor is strongest of all. She even…had the capacity to forgive Aaron for crimes he had committed against her…" The actually caused Vindez to arch an eyebrow. He had heard some nasty tales about people in the ABTC or the BTC, but what in the world could the boy have done with a little girl? "She maintains an innocence about her despite her loss, due in part to those she cares for…but she is certainly willing to fight for them…despite the fact that her great power somewhat…terrifies her." Tonberry lowered his lantern. "She is merely a little girl with a powerful magic at her fingertips, willing to use it for the sake of not losing anyone else important to her."

Vindez merely shrugged as he hefted the girl onto his shoulder, as though she were just a sack of potatoes. "So, guilty or not guilty?"

"Not guilty."

"Think she'd be open to joining the Purifico then? Cause I'm telling you, this kid's gonna be an absolute monster once she grows up." He paused, remembering who he was talking to. "Figuratively speaking of course."

Tonberry shook his head. "I doubt she'd be willing to." He shuffled away, eyes scanning the expanse of Vorudun's ruins, seeing the battles that were still ongoing. "Given her bonds with Hirum and her fellow guardians, I think she would rather die before leaving them. Willingly or otherwise."

Vindez sighed as he scratched at his raggedy red hair, the gravity-defying spikes moving back into place as his brown eyes gazed at the rims beyond and below his vantage point. _Hmm…which battle to join next?_

xxxx

The Eternal Servant was doing all he could to keep the Protect and Shell spells up around the Machina Maw.

But even Hirum knew that they wouldn't hold forever. Sephiroth was simply too strong.

The silver-haired aeon, ever since filleting Dullahan, had already eliminated Blitzan and the Elemental Dragon. He just moved too quickly, striking incredibly fast in spite of the stupidly-long katana (or maybe the aeon was just _that_ good?). His magical repertoire wasn't shabby either; he could unleash Firaga, Waterga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Graviga, Flare, various White Magic spells to supplement his abilities…

Sephiroth was a monster. Plain and simple.

Distance was his only hope of avoiding a swift and painful end.

It also inadvertently allowed him to think just a little more about what he had been accused of.

The Maesters. Dead.

How. When. WHY?!

And…he was accused…

Hirum scowled. He hadn't even been in Bevelle! They should've known that! He was innocent! So **why?**

The summoner scowled. "Machina Maw, fire all Elemental Missles!"

The mechanical aeon immediately fired the magically-endowed missiles.

Sephiroth calmly stared at the incoming missiles before raising one palm into the air.

_-Sephiroth Special Move: Shadow Flare-_

Three pillars of blazing red fire roared from the ground, swirling about the Dark Aeon of Remiem. The missiles melted, not even exploding on contact due to the sheer heat…and as the pillars rotated, it had an added suction effect. Rubble, stones, ruins, and even an unfortunate fiend or two were drawn in and vaporized.

The M-Maw was not immune to this.

"Oh crap." Hirum paled as he pulled back on the handlebars, willing the M-Maw to reverse as best she could. "Come on come on come ooonnn…!!"

The pillars suddenly dissipated, and Hirum found himself jetting backwards into a wall. The summoner grimaced at the jolt of the impact (albeit muffled due to the E-Servant's protective spells), gazing at the sword-wielding aeon just as he bent his knees.

_-Sephiroth Special Move: One Hundred-_

Sephirtoh dashed. Hirum impulsively raised his arms.

_Shyoom._

The wall behind Hirum suddenly crumbled.

So did the Machina Maw.

The Luca native yelped as he fell to his rump, gawking at the remains of his aeon…which now resembled a hundred fancy paperweights. As the aeon of Baaj dissipated, Hirum turned to see Sephiroth standing casually twenty yards away…with the Eternal Servant impaled upon his blade.

Sephiroth's emerald eyes regarded the aeon of Guadosalam with an almost callous glance; it was only moments later that the one-foot gnome vanished.

Hirum couldn't help it. Not as the aeon once more turned to him, the thought of summoning another aeon momentarily stalled.

"Impossible."

There was no way that this aeon could be so powerful…so omnipotent…so…**godly** in strength.

It was impossible.

And yet here he stood.

The summoner immediately began summoning Cerberus.

From afar, standing quietly atop the roof of an old house, Rinalee Guado drank another Hi-Potion. _That makes…three so far._

Keeping Sephiroth out and about was really taxing on her vitality. The Regen spell had worn off some time ago, and she had subsisted on potions since then. She had plenty left, fortunately. At the rate things were going, she would probably have to drink a few more Hi-Potions before the summoner exhausted however many other aeons he possessed.

Then Sephiroth would end it.

Rinalee Guado couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. Sephiroth was so incredibly powerful.

Nothing could defeat him. Not without paying a hefty price.

xxxx

Teela said nothing as the Flan Azabache dissipated into pyreflies, the remnants of the fiend's spirit merging with her body. The thief quietly raised her right arm – the blade of the Barong fiend emerging from a stump of flesh at the wrist – as the goopy dark-violet substance of the Flan Azabache coated her forearm. "Gravity magic. Nifty."

Vorudun had proven to be quite the repository for fiends. Ever since claiming the powers of the Varuna fiend for herself, she had also gained the powers of the Gandarva, the Achelous, the Greater Drake, the Barong (which swiftly became one of her favorites; blades instead of hands was always a winner in her book)…and now the Flan Azabache.

Even so, the guardian couldn't help but notice something as she moved further through the tunnel. It wasn't the remnants of machina, nor the ruins of what seemed to be a barracks of sorts. It hadn't been the sight of metallic gateways (which had long rusted over, and had been shorn open anyway), nor the smell of dust.

The fiends were becoming more and more sparse…as were the pyreflies.

The thief kept her wits about her as she transformed once more, regaining her normal human limbs, but keeping the wings and horns of the Varuna fiend.

On and on she trudged, the quiet becoming more and more unnatural…even the cry of the pyreflies seemed to sound more muted, as though their voices didn't dare speak in this place. It also became darker…and darker…

It only made her suspicions even more solid. She quietly transformed her eyes into those of the Varuna fiend, satisfied at the natural night-vision the fiend seemed to possess.

The tunnel suddenly opened up into a large chamber.

Pitch dark. No pyreflies. Soundless. Dead.

Broken floodlights littered the ground, and cobblestones worn down into flat surfaces led towards the shattered ruins of what – according to the metallic smell (breaking through even the dust), and the sour taste of chemical vapors collecting in the back of her throat (not enough to be poisonous, but it was such a unique stench that it hadn't quite faded over the previous century, must've been pretty good containers) – seemed to be a research facility of sorts. _I guess this is where that Huron fellow did his dirty work with Sinspawn…_

She took a step forward, almost immediately leaping back as a humanoid form pounced from the shadows at the spot she had nearly stepped on.

Teela's blank red eyes narrowed at the sight of the man, mouth leaking saliva and breathing excitedly. Tattered clothes barely covered his haggard form, showcasing plenty of the gray flesh of Sin. "Well hello there."

The man, his loose brown hair uncombed and filthy with grime, snarled and roared as pyreflies began to converge on him.

The same for Teela.

The man transformed into a Rhyos, save for some…odd changes. The head on the tail was now the head of a Barong. The three other heads were now those of the man himself, a Varuna fiend, and a Greater Drake. The horns of the Behemoth King jutted out from his muscular black forearms, and a ravenous look crossed the man's gray eyes. With a monstrous howl, he charged.

**SPLURTCH!**

And was immediately crushed against the wall by a double-fisted punch by Teela, her arms now those of the gargantuan Silex fiend. The rock-covered arms ground into the man, smashing and grinding him into a pulp. Frustrated howls emerged from the beast, but they soon faded as Teela continued to grind and grind and grind…never stopping, never ceasing.

There was no time to fool around.

Eventually, the Unsent gave up the ghost and faded away into pyreflies.

Pyreflies that suddenly shot towards the research facility.

"Aw…you broke him."

Teela's eyes darted over to the ruins of the facility.

A young child bearing neat blue hair – situated in a dome around his head – sat there on the steps leading up to the facility, his gray eyes regarding her calmly. She couldn't quite tell from this distance, but he seemed to be wearing a gray bodysuit of sorts. "He used to be quite the comedian. But then he finally lost himself about thirty years ago…it was fun watching him flip out over fiends that dared to enter this place."

"You're like me."

The child smiled. "Yup."

"Why aren't you dead?"

The child shrugged, in the way children were prone to do whenever they were asked something that (they perceived) to be completely obvious. "Didn't feel like dying."

Teela frowned, her eyes turning towards the spot where she had killed the other man. "And what about him?"

"The same." The child crossed his fingers, lacing them together. "His name was Jingo. Enigma and I are the only two left now."

_Only two._ That would save time. "Enigma?"

"Well, I know his real name, but he's kind of forgotten…he wants to remember it on his own." The child sighed as he stood up, and Teela's eyes widened.

It wasn't a bodysuit.

It was the Gray Flesh of Sin.

The child was entirely covered from the neck down.

"Why…? Why live like this?" He could've rested in peace, away from this place…!

The child shrugged. "Like I said, didn't really feel like dying. I've become pretty powerful…so I can venture out into the Calm Lands sometimes. But I always feel weird leaving this place…I guess you could say I've grown attached to living here."

The very idea caused Teela to boggle. "What's your name kid?"

"Name's Elrik." The child stared directly at Teela (which was odd, given that it was pitch-black in this room). "There used to be a lot more of us…but they faded away, were killed by fiends, or were absorbed by others like me. Of course, nobody ever beat me…but they at least get to live on here." He pointed to his head for emphasis.

Now THAT idea caused Teela to growl. "What gives you the right to force them to live on like that?"

"What gives you the right to kill me?"

The question…hadn't really been expected. _What?_

The child continued on. "What gave you the right to kill Jingo?"

Teela frowned. "He was about to attack me."

"But you came here with the intent to kill him, did you not?"

The thief really didn't have an answer. Because, quite frankly…she was stumped.

"I know how people like us are treated outside. I know that most people would immediately kill you because of your burden. You hate them for it. And yet you would do the same to me, because of my burden? Sounds kind of silly."

She…hadn't really considered that. _Am I really that hypocritical?_ In all honesty, she normally wouldn't have cared how one lived their life…so long as they didn't harm her or her friends. Had the memory of Terrance Gorio as the Ultima Weapon really affected her so much…that she'd do to a little boy what she cursed others for wanting to do to her. _I mean…he doesn't really seem to be doing anything here…what harm does it do me if I leave?_

"But you know, I **am** quite hungry." Elrik calmly stretched his arms, staring at Teela all the while. "Jingo may have been a bit of a brute, but he never dared to attack me…he knew I'd defeat him easily. So I left him alone. But given your hostility, I won't mind absorbing _you_." The young boy – who looked even younger than SERENA! – smiled as pyreflies began to coalesce around him. "If it helps your conscience any, I guess fighting out of self-defense would be permissible for you, hm?"

Teela scowled, recognizing the fact that this boy intended to kill him. "If it'll please you at all, I'll leave now and never return."

"Hmm…nope." Elrik grinned. "Hopefully you'll last longer than the last people that tried to explore this place. They were all killed by fiends before I could even say hello."

"Then I'll be happy to oblige," remarked Teela as the arms of Silex were replaced by those of the Varuna fiend.

A battle between heretics was about to commence.

But there would be no witnesses. Not here, all alone in the dark, with no one around.

How fitting.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 90: Repentance

xxxx

Author's Note: (whew) I thought I'd get this one out more quickly, but it became longer and longer with each battle. I like it though; it's nice to do an all-out action chapter for a change. Hopefully I've given you all a proper glimpse of the power of the Purifico…and why exactly they're the ones you call when you need a job done. ;P

Next chapter shall be a continuation of the battle!

See you soon, and please review!


	95. Repentance

Author's Note: When thinking about it, it's almost like the Purifico are optional superbosses of sorts. They tend to be…difficult.

So let's see…Trigon and Cecil are tied, Aaron got owned by Mordecai, Cid got pwned by Jugon Ronso, Serena got mauled by Vindez, Hirum's getting kicked around by Sephiroth (well, Rinalee's not doing much), and Teela…is about to fight an actual fight.

Fun times.

But what's not fun is SCRIBBLEWIKI SHUTTING DOWN.

http : / / scribblewikiblog . com / scribblewiki-is-shutting-down /

ARGH.

All the FFX-3 data. GONE.

Bah.

EDIT: (01/22/2009) This is why long times between updates are bad. Fixed a major continuity error (my first big one, come to think of it) later on during a certain 'memory' sequence.

Now…

BEGIN!

xxxx

Chapter 90: Repentance

xxxx

_/1:07 NT, Ruins of Vorudun, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

One hour behind Luca and Bevelle.

Nira brushed her hands tentatively along the slick black surface of the pod. Six black spheres sat silently near the edge of a massive crater. The dark of night now ruled over the Calm Lands, the stars offering pinpoints of light to guide those who dared to travel in the sea of shadowed land.

However, the pyreflies gathered in the crater provided plenty of illumination.

The native of Besaid grimaced as the wind blew, causing her long white dress to billow. A chill raced across her legs, spreading until it accompanied the brief tinge of suspense that had gripped her the moment she and her guardian had landed.

Suspense…due to the night. Due to the pyreflies. Due to the sounds of battle.

Kurik Ronso, his black form almost invisible in the dark, snarled as his fur stood on end. "Kurik sense battle. Kurik HEAR battle. Kurik also smell Hirum and guardians. They here, in crater."

The summoner numbly nodded, eyes drawn to the most visible aspect of the crater.

The hole, leaking luminescent light. A blue beacon in the empty expanse of the Calm Lands.

The sound of battle was coming from there; a soft whisper that nonetheless sounded so incredibly clear, breaking through the cry of the pyreflies in this quiet corner of the world.

"Nira…Kurik still think it dangerous for you to go…" The Black Ronso's hackles stood on end, indicative of how he was priming his senses, fine-tuning them by instinct…preparing his whole being for battle. "But Kurik also think Hirum and guardians will need help."

"You're right Kurik…" Nira sighed as she clenched her Triton Staff, the essences of Thunder, Blizzard, and Water magic flowing through it. "I skipped Bevelle Temple for him after all, ya? It'd be a shame if he ended up dead before he could answer my questions."

It was with that in mind that the summoner – nervous, yet resolved – and her guardian – silent and steely – advanced towards death's maw.

xxxx

_/1:09 NT, Outside Huron's Laboratory, Within Ruins of Vorudun, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

Two monsters.

Teela snarled as she flew about, her Varuna wings flapping swiftly as her arms – now prickly Ochu tendrils – snapped about at Elrik.

Elrik himself had morphed into an Iron Giant, his torso writhing with Gray Flesh. Sickly tentacles were squirming out of joints in the dark blue armor, flailing and waving with a will of their own. The blade of the Iron Giant was coated with the jewels of the Red Elemental, causing the sword to become a blade of flames. Soulless eyes gazed at her (_how's he doing that in the dark?!_) from beneath the beast's helmet, focusing only on cleaving her in two.

Two monsters.

The thief fell to the ground, rocketing towards Elrik's short, stubby legs before feeling a massive fist crash into her side, sending her into the ground. Broken shards of glass dug into her back, eliciting a snarl as she glared at her opponent.

Elrik let loose an odd chuckle as his head transformed; the helmet disappeared in a flood of pyreflies, the flesh underneath twisting and shifting into the head of a Malboro fiend. Teela couldn't help but twitch at the sight, wondering if Hirum and the others reacted similarly to the sight of _her_ transformations.

Two monsters.

Elrik roared, unleashing a cloud of toxic gas from his gullet. Pyreflies converged on Teela as she suddenly fell to the ground, disappearing in the dark.

_Hmm…where are you…?_ Elrik's ethereal senses reached out, sensing for the exact position of the girl that had dared to intrude upon his domain, his home…his life (well, perhaps he should just say 'unlife'). It was just too humorous. _And I was just minding my own business…_

A dark aura suddenly flashed in the blackness, the purple magic of Gravity pressing down on his top-heavy frame. Elrik suddenly stumbled falling down towards the floor-

_SHICK!_

"_**ROOOOOOOOOOOAAARRR!!!**_" Elrik's earth-shattering scream echoed through the darkened catacombs. It was impossible to see, but he could feel the slim, wicked blade of a Barong fiend piercing through his chest and through his back. His thick hands braced the rough ground, feeling the goop of a Flan fiend…Flan Azabache, judging by the gravity magic.

A wicked snarl erupted, Elrik's body twisting and morphing in a shower of pyreflies. An old rage enveloped his mind, like embers enflamed into an inferno. Memories of pain, memories of horror, memories of clawing his way through the ether…memories of emerging as an Unsent into the darkness, surrounded by monsters and fellow heretics.

An inhuman howl that could rattle bones echoed through the air.

Teela could only grunt as a mass of flesh suddenly _moved_, gripping at her and flinging her goopy form towards the wall. A liquid _splat_ accompanied the collision, shortly before pyreflies flashed towards her. Moments later, she had donned the entire form of the Varuna fiend…save for the Barong blades taking the place of her massive clawed hands.

Needless to say, the sight that greeted her…

Her mind actually had difficulty translating it into a cohesive shape. Gray Flesh intermingled with the bodies of various fiends, never staying in one place. Varuna. Sand Worm. Ogre. Some long-legged bug that she had never seen before. A mosaic of fiends and Sin, teeth and claws, blood and eyes, color and grayscale.

It hurt to look at.

And for the first time, Teela felt a twinge of…fear? Anxiety? Uncertainty?

The feeling that others must have felt when they saw her for the first time. Or two. Or more.

Terrance Gorio had been like her in form only. He had been walking dead, desiring an end to everything.

This boy…Elrik…he was anything but dead, despite being an Unsent. He was _alive_, fully vibrant and willing to do anything to survive. Even if meant fully embracing the monster he had become.

For the first time in a long time, Teela didn't have any delusions about what she was. No longer a human, even though she still kept that form. She had become an incarnation of Sin, never to retain her original self. Nothing…but a monster.

Nothing but monsters down here, in the dark.

And it made Teela…furious.

Because, like Elrik, she was willing to do whatever it takes to survive. There were still people who accepted her…people who WANTED her! Even though she was a monster!

_**Won't die…won't die…WON'T die…**_

_I agree. I won't. WE won't._

Elrik's twisted form shifted and gurgled, lashing out with a stretchy limb that crackled with electricity and ice.

"_**You're not the only monster down here!**_" snarled Teela as her own form began to morph, pyreflies swarming towards her as she fully accepted what she was…truly and completely.

In the fight against Terrance Gorio, she had accepted Siana, rage and all. She had accepted her powers…but she had still clung to the notion that she could remain a human.

What a farce.

No. She knew she was a monster…she would embrace that fully. Against this foe…she would accept that Sin had made her into something inhuman, an abomination.

And she would do so with her head held high, knowing that there would still be people willing to keep her. Willing to acknowledge as something more than a mere heretic.

Teela growled as her form suddenly _snapped_, as though her body had decided to abandon the rules of reality and occupy all of the fiends she had absorbed at once. An impossibility, a mockery of the rules of life…

-_Teela Overdrive: Fiend Incarna-_

A shifting mass of gray and fiendish bodies twisted to the side, lashing out with twin IG-Swords from within her torso. Elrik snarled as he batted the blades aside with hardened arms of metal, only to watch as multi-colored goo mottled with gray swept the floor and leapt upon him, crackling with the varied elemental magics.

Elrik grumbled out of a nonexistent mouth, his entire form dispersing into a bloody cloud that erupted from within the mass of gel, reforming outside as mouths spawned on claws and bit at Teela's form. His head – if he could even be said to have such a thing anymore – spawned a hole that expelled gouts of flame.

Teela receded, shrieking as portions of her body fell away and spawned Ochu limbs and Omujin tentacles, striking and ripping away at Elrik's continually shifting form. The Unsent settled for hardening his skin, firing off piercing jets of water and frigid icicles from pores along his body.

It was…

How could one describe this mash of beasts, unwilling to stay in one place, all too willing to utilize any and all of their powers at once? A mishmash of flesh and not-flesh, of gas and liquid, of solid and something ethereal that defied any sense of categorization. Chaos incarnate, utterly without reason, _completely __**wrong**_.

One would only be grateful for the dark. Just the flashes of light from the magic they utilized provided more than enough detail to render the mortal insane. Such a sight…was beyond description.

Nothing but monsters, wailing and gnashing in the dark.

But Elrik…he was the older monster. The craftier. The one who had willingly lived in the darkness for over a century.

And this little girl, for all her spunk and ferocity…was but a novice.

A horrifying growl echoed through the air, feeling like cold water amongst the nerves of those who heard it. Teela could only hiss as a flurry of Barong blades slashed away-

A mouth suddenly popped into being. A mouth filled with darkness so absolute that it was visible even in a cavern with no light.

_-Elrik Overdrive: Ultima Flare-_

A gout of black fire. Sounds crashed in the air as Teela's body was consumed, her entire shifting form enmeshed in flames that ate away at everything. Anything and everything would burn…and burn…and **burn**…

An ear-shattering shriek. The thief's body trickled off of her in dissipating chunks as she scrambled away, trying to shed as much of herself as she could. Transformations into Flan fiends, Elemental fiends, Behemoths, casting of Water spells, nothing worked, it still kept **BURNING**! A burn unlike any she had ever felt…as though she had spontaneously combusted all over again, like she had done on Bikanel. With fuel poured onto her. And the fire seeping deeper and deeper, causing more than physical pain, a searing pain upon her very _soul_, ohwhywouldn'tit_**STOP?!?!**_

The flames were suddenly vanquished.

Teela collapsed to the ground, pyreflies still leaking away from her as she tried to crawl away. Elrik calmly picked her pulsating body by the neck. The shifting beast calmly hefted the mass of sagging flesh that was the thief…and threw her.

_**SMASH!**_

Through the walls of the research facility.

_**CRASH!**_

Through another wall.

_CRUNCH!_

Crushing through a metal barrier.

_Boom…_

Coming to a stop against a rack of spheres, causing them to spill.

Pyreflies continued to flow away from Teela.

She lay silently, crumpled up inside an old security station of sorts. Lights flickered, still operating on a backup generator (how hardy was this place's construction?). Old, dusty monitoring equipment were naught but relics, mere reminders of Grand Maester Huron's mad designs from a bygone century. Aside from the still-functioning lights, only the spheres provided light.

And the pyreflies.

Teela remained silent on the ground, slack and all but broken.

Yet her eyes of gray and red…they still held a spark of defiance.

They focused upon Elrik.

He was now back in his normal form, eyes of green slowly fading to reveal his eyes of gray. His blue hair remained impeccable, almost a twisted mockery of the sickly Gray Flesh that covered him from the neck down. "You know…?" His lips lifted into a smirk. "You're not as much of a monster as I am…but you're just like them."

Teela's eyebrow twitched. Her way of asking 'Them?'.

Elrik calmly transformed his right arm, Gold Elemental pieces emerging from his limb. He pulled open a slot in the wall, revealing a pylon marked with red and yellow; a method for applying emergency power. Electricity surged…and the room came to light. Sparks emerged from a number of broken lights as one of the consoles managed to come alight. The screen flashed…and the sphere embedded into the console glowed. Another flash from the screen, as the images from the sphere played.

Elrik grabbed Teela – belying his tiny frame – and held her up, tilting her head towards the screen. "Like THEM."

Teela watched in silence.

Armored Guardsmen zapping and stunning humans, Ronso, Guado, Al Bhed…forcing them into cages and restraining cuffs.

"People like them, who captured us and held us without our permission. We had no choice, only being forced into this new existence." There was tone of…bitterness. The first time Elrik had spoken in anything other than a pleasant tone. "They effectively killed us…by ending our lives as we had known them. Just like them, you wanted to end my existence. And you…had _NO _right."

Pyreflies. An arm that transformed into the blade of the Barong fiend. He would pierce Teela's heart…and consume her whole. The sustenance would be sweet.

However, before anything could be done, he heard a shocked murmur emerge from Teela.

"…Rosho…?"

Elrik looked. Teela was gazing – eyes suddenly wide – at a man on the screen, his head covered by a jar of sorts. "…you know him?" Elrik's face suddenly twisted with fury. "_THAT_ man…he was the leader of the Science Team. **Project Reclamation** was HIS idea, HIS doing!!! _**HE'S**_ the reason I'm like this…and…you…know him." A sudden realization. "You've seen him recently…"

Teela grunted as she was suddenly dropped to the ground, Elrik kneeling down and looking at her with a stern gaze. Hunger was forgotten by the young-looking boy; a link to a memory had just surfaced, and he intended to pursue it. "Tell me what you know about him."

xxxx

An abomination.

Mordecai couldn't help these thoughts as he dove and ducked under long, limber arms, lined with enough claws to slice a man in twain. Were it not for his exceptional agility and armored body, he would've been dead some time ago.

Enigma was…quite the opponent. Shifting and transforming often, his powers changing at the drop of a hat. Where once stood a Flan Azabache lined with Elemental jewels, next would stand a Varuna fiend breathing the horrific gasses of a Malboro fiend. It made for tricky battling.

Not that it made Jugon Ronso's battle strategy any different. He charged, barreling into Enigma's Behemoth-derived torso, sending him end-over-end. The Black Ronso immediately dodged to the side, avoiding bolts of lightning that emerged from the heretic's shifting form.

"Huu…" Enigma cracked at his neck, calmly transforming back into his original form. "You guys aren't making this easy for me, you know?" More pyreflies. There stood a Behemoth King, calmly holding the IG-Sword in his hand.

Mordecai and Jugon Ronso tensed.

Then…there was a loud chirping. And what sounded like machine-gun fire.

Enigma unleashed a guttural roar as his back was pierced by a thousand needles, coating his purple fur with blood. Whirling around, the fiend witnessed a tiny Cactuar hip-hopping away.

_Pulania_, thought Mordecai with a small smile. The little Cactuar warrior had mostly been a non-factor in the battles thus far, but not due to incompetence. The abilities of her species suited her perfectly for hit-and-run tactics, unleashing a barrage of needles that would render most enemies into hamburger…or at least slow them down long enough for the other members of the Purifico to finish off the enemy.

However, this enemy was unlike any others. With a howl of impulsive rage, Enigma swung his massive blade, carving a new trench into the nearby walls-

_**POW!!!**_

He was knocked aside by Jugon Ronso, ramming into his side with his shoulders. Mordecai immediately leapt into action, his nanite-hands receding to reveal thick prongs. Their purpose made themselves known when he jammed them into the beast's thigh.

_BZZZZT!!!_

Enigma snarled at the sudden electric charge, nimbly leaping to his feet (which was an odd sight, considering he was a Behemoth King right now) before vaulting onto the nearest rooftops. His turquoise-colored form and white mane were dim in the shifting light of the pyreflies and Mordecai's own brights…but he still moved with all the grace of a shadow.

He leapt from a tall column, aiming to crush Mordecai.

Then came a loud propulsion of sound and air.

Then the beast keeled over, his midair lunge losing all focus and intent as he collapsed in a heap many yards away from Mordecai's position, prompting the cyborg – noting the twin metallic projectiles embedded in the side of the heretic's hard head – to gaze about…and then he saw him.

Aaron, R-X Battle Suit fully operational again, his arms having transformed into twin barrels.

_Hmm._ Various sensors analyzed the boy's armor, noting the various materials being culled into those large pistons. _The nanites are…breaking down sediment and bringing only metallic elements into the barrels…compressing them into small, dense projectiles._ Impressive. Quite a versatile weapon, that suit. And he had been enough of a gentleman to take out Enigma as well.

But it was time to end this. He had a meeting with Trigon to uphold.

Aaron fired once more.

Panels along Mordecai's torso opened up and flared white.

-_Mordecai Special Move: EM Barrier_-

The twin projectiles zoomed around him, repelled by the intense electromagnetic forces; they ended up crashing into the ruins beyond, causing more collateral damage.

Needless to say…Aaron was flabbergasted.

_HOW?!_ The Al Bhed grimaced inside of his R-X Battle Suit, briefly wondering why he had been so moronic as to take out that giant fiend (true, upon exiting the warehouse once his armor started up, he had impulsively acted upon the sight of the fiend fighting Mordecai and the Black Ronso; solely to return the favor of Mordecai not killing him? Damn Hirum and his more idealistic notions rubbing off on him…). Then again, who was to say Mordecai wouldn't have been able to react anyway? "Just great…"

Text suddenly scrolled across the dome. '**YOUR ATTACK WAS IMPRESSIVE**.'

Aaron scowled. _He's probably using the leftover nanites he put in my suit to communicate…_

'**HOWEVER, I'VE NO TIME LEFT TO PLAY. STAND DOWN, IF YOU PLEASE.**'

The Al Bhed frowned, noting a certain soldier in green armor digging himself out of rubble…nearby Mordecai's position. _Good Cid…just a little bit closer._ Aaron began preparing another salvo. He would attack again, giving Cid ample opportunity to perhaps cripple one of the Purifico-

A rainbow-colored hand zapped out of nowhere, smashing Cid into the ground with an audible boom.

He did not get up.

Aaron boggled as one of the other Purifico – the one called Vindez, was it? – levitated down on tendrils of visible mana, coming to a halt by Mordecai and Jugon Ronso…and over his shoulder was a bleeding, unconscious Serena.

The Al Bhed paled, his spiraling eyes gazing around.

Up on one of the levels above, Hirum and his aeon Cerberus – was it missing a _head_? – were desperately trying to land a hit on Rinalee Guado's aeon, a silver-haired swordsman with an absurdly long blade…which, in a flash, split the beastly canine in twain.

Down below, in the pit, Trigon was 'dancing' about, his body twisting in a flurry of movements that was barely a step ahead of Cecil and his giant sword…but even Trigon, for all of his mysterious power, would be hard-pressed to stay like that for long. And if the rest of the Purifico ganged up on him…

Teela was nowhere to be found.

A chilling thought came to Aaron's mind, oh-so fitting for this dark hellhole, a thought that became louder as the little Cactuar Pulania skipped towards Mordecai's position.

_We can't win._

No…NO. He had made a vow! AN OATH! He wouldn't fail here, there was still so much left to accomplish! He couldn't let Serena down, nor Hirum, nor anyone else! Even if the rest of the world would eventually condemn him as a monster, he would at least finish this last task…and then there would be no regrets. He would be able to accept whatever measure of repentance the people of Spira would demand of him.

Aaron took aim at Jugon Ronso.

'**YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT.**'

A statement. Not a question…as if the conclusion was already etched in stone eons ago.

'**ADMIRABLE. BUT A PITY**.'

-_Mordecai Special Move: EM Blast_-

Mordecai's torso panels flashed white again, an orb of white streaking at high speed towards Aaron…and promptly slamming into him.

Just like that, everything seemed to melt away.

Not Aaron.

But his suit.

"…no…" The guardian could only stare in abject horror as his primary weapon – his most significant contribution to the team's fighting capacity – seemingly melted down into a slurry of fried nanites, their internal electronics rendered inoperable. There was no longer anything to hold them together as the R-X Battle Suit.

Moments later…and Aaron was just standing there, looking down at the busted nanoscopic machines sifting through his hands, like grains of sand.

"Aaron. Son of the ABTC's Boss, guardian of Summoner Hirum, member of the ABTC's Council."

The Al Bhed numbly turned around, eyes settling on the diminutive form of a Tonberry sitting on a rusting bench behind him...and the glowing knife of indigo.

-_Tonberry Special Move: Karma_-

The blade slipped into his sternum.

Aaron numbly stared as Tonberry gazed at the purple flames, beady yellow eyes widening at the roiling fire inside the silvery lantern. Wide with…horror. "…your crimes are many, guardian." Although he was perfectly capable of serving as judge, jury, and executioner…Tonberry was subservient to the orders of the Maesters and the Maevins. If they had called for extermination, he would judge them first to determine their crimes…and determine an appropriate punishment. If they had called for retrieval of targets, then Tonberry would judge until he found one who was guilty…and then proceed to wrap the retrieval operation posthaste.

Aaron was undeniably guilty.

"**PURIFICO!**"

Tonberry's voice _boomed_. Improbably so, given his tiny frame.

Cecil brought his blade to a halt, causing Trigon to glance upwards. "_**Eh?**_"

Rinalee Guado held a hand up as Sephiroth kept his eyes on his opponent. Hirum finished summoning his last aeon: Sentinel. But even he couldn't help but look at the source of the voice…and blink. "Aaron?"

"**THIS GUARDIAN HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**" The lanterns' flames continued to fester, _demanding_ that they be released. "**WASTE NO TIME IN APPREHENDING THE REST; FOR A GUARDIAN'S SOUL TO BE SO BURDENED, WHAT DOES THIS SAY OF THE SUMMONER?**" Tonberry held his lantern out, yellow eyes glowing. "**THIS ONE SHALL ANSWER TO US, THE PURIFYING BLADE OF YEVON. THE REST SHALL ANSWER TO ALL OF SPIRA WITHIN BEVELLE.**" Tonberry's voice suddenly quieted; these words were for Aaron alone. "Accept this punishment and repent. May your soul eventually find respite in the Farplane."

The flames erupted.

Aaron could only stare as the flames _dug_ into the cut, the fire cauterizing the wound.

Yet…he didn't burn.

That would have been preferable.

A soundless scream ripped its way from Aaron's throat, his legs buckling as he slapped at his chest. Then came writhing on the ground.

Hirum's eyes widened. "_**AARON!!!**_" Hopping upon Sentinel, the summoner wasted no time in leaping towards the place where his guardian lay. Rinalee watched quietly as her foe fled. "Sephiroth. Cut his aeon down."

Icicles erupted from the ground, tearing through her legs.

Rinalee Guado frowned at the sudden chill; intermixed with the abrupt pain, it was a bewildering sensation more than anything else. But it wouldn't last forever. Turning her head, she saw a blue-haired girl. "…who…?"

Sephiroth turned around, drawing his blade.

Nira held her Triton Staff towards Rinalee's head. "Dismiss your aeon. I'll heal you if you do…but you'll bleed out in a few minutes." She didn't want to. She'd be so much like Terros…but after hearing (and WATCHING) what had just happened down there to Hirum's guardian, she knew that these people weren't the most savory of characters.

The young Guado scowled, wondering where in the world this girl had come from. _No…I won't let her win…I have one last trump card._ Sephiroth was too powerful to be stopped…and quite frankly, it wouldn't take too long now for the rest of the Purifico to mop up. They would be gone in minutes at the most.

So she gazed at Sephiroth…and nodded.

_You know what to do._

Sephiroth said nothing, save for narrow his eyes…out of recognition.

A flurry of black feathers accompanied Sephiroth's disappearance.

Rinalee Guado's teeth chattered as she turned towards her attacker. "…he's…g-gone…"

Nira was silent for a few seconds before reversing the spell. The icicles, forged of mana, dissolved away as bluish-green blood leaked from her legs. Now bereft of the numbing cold, the Guado summoner could only collapse onto her back, unconscious from the sudden shock of it all.

The Besaid native wasted no time trying to heal the legs she had just skewered. Given the chaos she had just stumbled into, this was all she could do…without losing herself in a panic.

Because quite frankly, she had no idea what was going on.

xxxx

Mordecai's eyes took the measure of the blue-haired girl at a glance. Hesitant, despite the fact she had immobilized Rinalee Guado in a sneak attack. But the method of Sephirtoth's 'dismissal'…

_I must be quick_.

"We have company," calmly remarked the cyborg. Pulania twittered and jumped about, eager to end the battle. Jugon Ronso snorted as he pumped his legs, aiming to jump straight towards Nira's position…

Then Vindez looked up higher, noting a growing black blur. "Uh oh."

Kurik Ronso slammed into the ground, roping an arm around Serena before kicking Vindez aside. The Black Ronso lightly set the girl down before he was tackled by the taller Jugon. Both Black Ronso snarled, bit, clawed, and howled as they became a tumbling ball of primal fury.

Mordecai glanced down far below, at Cecil and Trigon. _Now._ He soared downwards.

Vindez and Pulania, meanwhile, stood wearily to the side as they waited for Jugon Ronso and the interloper to disentangle. "Okay Pulania, once they separate, hit that smaller guy with everything you've got."

Pulania squeaked and did a flip, ready to unleash a torrent of needles that would utterly skewer the enemy Ronso-

Red goop suddenly engulfed the Cactuar from below, a curious 'bidi?' emerging from her mouth.

Vindez frowned at the feeling of an impending burst in mana in the area. "What the…?" He turned, gaping at the sight of his fellow Purifico absorbed within a Flan Rojo. "PULANIA!"

The Cactuar's screams could not be heard. Even though her green form was suddenly put ablaze from within. With a gasp of rage, Vindez lanced out with twin rods of mana that skewered the ground. Nonetheless, the gooey fiend slithered away with unnatural quickness…and seconds passed as Pulania's form was replaced with pyreflies. "NO!"

The Flan Rojo quietly stood, obtaining a more humanoid form…then a 'hand' plucked Pulania's recording sphere out of her gut, before transforming into a human form. That of Teela. "Huh."

Vindez growled; laid-back or not, NO ONE killed his comrades! "You must be Teela…you're gonna regret that."

Teela merely shrugged, as though she had had enough for the day…and honestly, she had. "Look, I don't have time to deal with you." Cactuar spines emerged from her arms. "So I'll be quick about it."

xxxx

Deep in the pit, Trigon quietly spun his staff, flinging various 'Ra' level spells at Cecil…who had proven quite adept at using his giant sword to neutralize them. "_Your skills are to be commended; I must say it's not everyday you face a Maester in combat_."

"And for good reason," remarked Cecil as he spun on his foot, swinging his sword around; it barely missed cutting Trigon's robes. "You're lucky to be guaranteed to live, at the very least. If you surrendered."

"_That does bring some comfort, I will admit. BLIZZAGA!_" An icy cage erupted around Cecil; an ultimately futile move, as the former Maester merely shattered with a two-handed swing-

Trigon was there, blade at the ready.

_Surprise attack!_ thought Cecil as he raised his blade at the last moment, parrying Trigon's downward strike. The two swordsmen slid back from the force, both staring at each other in silence.

Then Mordecai landed, right behind Cecil.

"Ah, welcome Mordecai." Cecil knew the sound of Mordecai's shifting limbs and graceful movements by heart; all the better for keeping his eye on the enemy. "I appreciate the help. Let's take him down."

"If you insist."

Cecil suddenly experienced the feeling of vertigo, helpless flopping over onto the ground as all feeling left his body, save a slight tingling by the neck. All voluntary muscle control had been cut off to him, and even his jaw seemed to slack. "…uh…" His eyes wearily watched Mordecai walk in front of him, the sight of a crackling rod shifting into normal hands.

"_I assume you're the one._"

"That I am," remarked Mordecai, his casual dialogue making Cecil's eyes widen. Mordecai…he knew this man…?

"_Have your movements been watched?_"

"By this stage, it doesn't matter." The sphere along Mordecai's head silently slid back in, ending its transmission. "Our task will have been completed long before anything is done."

_What…Mordecai, what are you…?_

"_Then let us go._" Trigon calmly sheathed his blade, letting the cocky mask emerge once more. "_**I'm ready to get out of this dump.**_"

"We'd best hurry. That shock won't keep Cecil down for long." Mordecai and Trigon quickly leapt out of the pit, traversing ruined pillars and destroyed architecture to scale the depths of Vorudun.

As the two ascended, Cecil could not help but feel pain at the utter betrayal. _Mordecai…why…?_

xxxx

Aaron's mind was elsewhere right now.

Drifting…wading through a sea of pain that dominated every facet of his being. Never ending, never ceasing. Each wave that washed over him only brought more memories, more peals of pain.

The sea was red.

X

"_Welcome to the Special Weapons Division, my son."_

X

_Yeah…that was my job._

X

"_Mr. Aaron…I know you've just joined the Council, but aren't you a bit young for making this sort of decision…?"_

_The young Al Bhed – not quite a child, not yet a teenager – stared quietly back at a wide-eyed adviser as his fingers brushed over a button. "I was educated thoroughly as to what this job involved. I was also told I would eventually have to make up for any errors. Hiring this man – this spy – was my error." Aaron turned his gaze back to the bound and shackled prisoner. "I am now correcting that error."_

_The button was pressed, and electricity burst into being._

_The man's corpse would be deposited far away from the labs, outside…where the sands of Bikanel would claim him._

X

_Hey, I remember that guy…he was a jackass._ Aaron briefly scowled at the idea of being duped in the industrial espionage game, even as pain wracked every part of his mind. _I still can't believe I hired him._

X

"_How are the new rifles working?"_

"_Excellent sir. Range is 20 meters longer. Made all the difference."_

"_We make nothing but the best."_

X

_The Lussyhtuac always did appreciate fine weaponry_. A fresh bolt of pain. It never dulled. It NEVER did. Instead of waves of scalding water, it was like sand…grinding away…

X

_Aaron sighed as he stepped away from the mutilated Ronso corpse, bearing one too many cuts from incisions. "Subject R-X124 is deceased as of 3:27:21 NT. Attempts at observing the chemical reaction during use of Lancet are progressing smoothly, but the subjects have thus far keep expiring approximately thirty minutes after observation begins. Hypotheses tend toward an evolutionary safeguard to prevent the secrets of the Lancet technique's '__Blue Magic__' from being discovered and duplicated. Nonetheless, our efforts will continue." The table holding the corpse was wheeled away. "Bring in Subject R-X230. I want to see how the new steroids have affected the anaerobic capacity of the Series 200."_

_The Al Bhed was silent as the snarling and constrained Ronso was wheeled into the examination room._

X

_Expired._

Searing burns.

Such agony.

How was he still thinking?

_I, Aaron, am about to expire_.

The pain was still fresh.

_Doesn't sound as nice when it's happening to me. Dying at least sounds dignified._

X

_Aaron stared as Folgin was discreetly sliced open. "The operation will begin now."_

X

_Oh yeah. That guy._ That particular memory brought fresher waves of pain, the grains now becoming blades. _Well, that was lovely._ He briefly wondered if all the screams echoing through the odd expanse of muted red and indigo, colors not quite shifting seamlessly…

It was…jarring.

Painful to watch.

_Given my actions…it's not surprising._

X

_Aaron was silent as the few retrievable survivors of Nibilo were brought to the Bikanel Island complex; of them all, however, the most probable to survive was a young girl with ginger hair. Given her youth relative to the other survivors, her mana coils would also be able to adapt._

_She would make for the most successful scenario._

"_We'll go with her," remarked Aaron as he tapped at the Psychicer dressphere, waiting to map its abilities into her very mind._

X

_Well, so much for my promise to keep her safe._

Aaron frowned, looking down at himself.

He was very bloody.

X

_The young boy Aaron, between assignments, often worked a public angle: at the Dalr Crub, a technology shop nestled into Bevelle. An unassuming place, it made for a surprisingly subtle way of introducing 'legal' inventions to the more 'discreet' of shoppers…if they knew what they were looking for. Otherwise, it served as nothing more than a discount shop for people looking to save some gil._

_The heavyset Garin grimaced as he hefted a box full of hovercraft fuses, each one of a particular design that would obtain a fetching price on the black market. "I'll be in the back; watch the front until Korin gets here for his shift."_

"_Yes sir," remarked Aaron, the young child knowing he already far outranked Garin in terms of the ABTC. But it was nice to pretend. Just a little. His eyes fell upon a black-haired boy in some secondhand clothes, looking at a shelf full of cooking accessories. "May I help you?"_

_The boy turned towards Aaron, dull blue eyes looking with an inquisitive gleam. "Momma sent me here to try and find some stuff for cooking stuffed gull, while she and dad go and buy the necessary ingredients. Our old cooker broke."_

_No surprise that a boy would be in here on his own; though out of the way, the Dalr Crub was near the main thoroughfare to the Mi'ihen Highroad, and was still in a respectable part of town. It wasn't like they were in the slums. "Well, I suggest the Model-A326B Wave Cooker. Suggestion of the owner."_

_The young boy nodded as he reached for the box, reaching into his dusty pants for some gil…and then his eyes fell upon the top shelf on the opposite wall. "What's that up there?"  
_

_Aaron looked up, staring at the large, slim cannon taking up a lot of space on the wall. "That? Long-range explosive propulsion device. An antiquated heavy-weapons variant of the rifles used by the Luca Sniper Squad."  
_

_"...so it fires rockets?"  
_

_"...yeah. In layman's terms." He often forgot about how often people outside of his line of 'work' weren't used to technical lingo. Even if he thought that explanation wasn't particularly technical by his standards.  
_

_"Does it work?"_

_"Yes. It's store policy to test all weapons to make sure they work; we have a firing range in the back of the store."_

_He suddenly grinned, a young boy's universal love for big explosions being the culprit. "Cool. Maybe I'll work here when I get older; then I'd get to test them out myself!" _

_Clearly someone who was easily impressed. Then again, he was just a kid. "Actually, it's mandatory for all employees to have some degree of weapons training. Though we do have a large selection of components for commercial products, there's a fair amount of ordinance to handle."_

_"...you actually get to USE these things?"_

_An annoyed sigh. "That's what I just said."  
_

_The boy stared. And stared. And stared some more.  
_

_"…what's your name?"_

"_I'm Aaron."_

"_Hirum."_

_Silence. Aaron quietly took the gil, exchanging it for the Wave Cooker. He turned, satisfied at a successful sale; it was time to get back to work._

"_Wanna hang out one day?"_

_Aaron, Son of the Boss, member of the ABTC Council on the Special Weapons Division, a child genius, one whose devotion to the company above all else…and by choice. He could recognize that this boy was only easily enthralled by the firepower he handled due to his job. There might have been a bit of sincerity, but what could one expect from a kid?  
_

_...well, even **he** was still a kid._

"…_sure."_

X

Aaron chuckled at the innocuous nature of the beginning of their friendship. _Never meant to get you in so deep though…_

The Al Bhed looked up into the void, seeing only one spot where pain did not seem to emanate from.

There was a face.

xxxx

Hirum's face.

Aaron blearily watched as Hirum frantically tried to cast White Magic spells on his body, noting that Sentinel was growling at the retreating Tonberry. "…H…Hirum…?"

"Don't talk. It's just a small cut…I'll fix it…" Panic. It was all over Hirum's face.

"…Ed...ed fuh'd syga y tevvanahla." Aaron was too tired…and too full of pain to talk outside of his native tongue. Every breath, every smell, every sound, every taste…everything carried the sensation of pain.

"Don't talk like that Aaron…I'm not the best at White Magic, but SOMETHING has to work!" The summoner frantically looked around. By Yevon, where was Trigon when he _NEEDED_ him?! "Just hold on Aaron, Trigon will be able to do something…just hang on!"

How touching.

_You…knew I was going to die eventually. We had accepted that. It was to be my way of making up for everything I'd done…guess you think I should get a fair trial. Yeah. I'll buy that explanation._ Why not. Hirum was, after all…his best friend. That hadn't changed.

It never would, come to think of it.

"Drec...ec so...nabahdyhla. So...**repentance**." Maybe that would get it across; Hirum's grasp of Al Bhed hadn't been the sharpest…

"Not now Aaron…" Hirum growled out of frustration. "You're still my guardian! We haven't even made it to Zanarkand yet!" True desperation. It was written all over his face. He didn't want to accept this. He didn't want to recognize that nothing could be done; Hirum was not so foolish as to not recognize that Tonberry's work was irreversible.

But damn if he couldn't pretend.

_Maybe that's always been one of my strengths…I've always accepted the way things were. No sense in changing the unchangeable._ Aaron's green eyes sparkled as he tried to raise his arm; no luck. Knocking sense into Hirum was out of the question. _Then again…there's no use in telling a summoner __**that**__._ How darkly humorous. Besides, it wasn't like he would be able to defy death long enough to deliver a last-minute monologue on his own philosophy regarding life, the order of things, just how horrible people could be, and ultimately how one had to keep living despite it all. That was stuff of fantasy, stuff that didn't quite make it over to reality.

Oh well. Probably would have been nice. His life story in mere minutes! A breathtaking venture.

"**Hirum**…"

The summoner looked back, their eyes meeting for the final time. The sound of battles still ongoing in the background were naught but white noise. "…"

Aaron managed to grin, showing a mouth filled with blood. Tonberry's technique had taken its toll on the Al Bhed's body, and he was utterly breaking down under the weight of his sins. Well…there were worse ways to die. And quite honestly, he thought it fitting. Nevertheless…it had been fun, this Pilgrimage. Despite all of the setbacks, the betrayals, the horrors...it had been fun. _Shame I couldn't see it to the end._ "_Ed fyc vih._"

Hirum was silent…but he couldn't help but sadly smile. "It was fun…"

With those last words, Aaron died.

And Hirum fell to his knees and cried.

xxxx

Murkiness.

Serena silently came to, feeling dreary from the wounds she had sustained. "Ooh…ow…" Her mind subconsciously reached out little tendrils of telepathic power towards the others, seeking their position and wellbeing-

A lightning bolt of mental shock startled her awake.

One was gone.

A familiar mind…one that had given off the impression of being protected and locked down, albeit under the watch of a sad guard willing to lay off a little and enjoy himself…

Aaron's mind.

Gone.

Serena gazed about, yellow eyes widening with each passing moment.

Teela was up and fighting alongside a familiar Black Ronso (the guardian of the blue-haired summoner lady…why was he here?) against the other Black Ronso and the man who had knocked her out.

Mr. Trigon and the shiny, robotic warrior coming up to their position…

Mr. Cid.

Serena paused at the sight of the CESS Operative. Unmoving. Alive…but barely.

That sight was shocking enough on its own…to see her 'own' guardian down for the count.

Then…came the true horror.

Mr. Hirum, cradling the body of Mr. Aaron. Weeping.

Never had a mind felt so empty. So cold. So…lifeless.

Mr. Aaron was dead.

For a moment, Serena was dumbstruck. "…Mr. Aaron…_Mr. Aaron_…?" Thoughts of the battles still going on, battles that could be easily lost, battles that where MORE of her friends could die…like Aaron…like him…he was dead…he was _dead_…_**dead**_…

HE WAS **DEAD**.

Serena shrieked at the injustice and unfairness of it all. They wouldn't hurt anyone else! Her family was NOT to be killed. There would be retribution!

"_**LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!**_"

-_Serena Overdrive: Psychic Maelstrom_-

xxxx

/_1:30 NT, In Orbit Above the Calm Lands_/

Silence.

Utter quiet in the expanse of emptiness just above Spira.

Here, in absolute solitude…Sephiroth was charging his final attack.

Rinalee's final command had been to unleash his Overdrive upon Vorudun. It was a command he would carry out faithfully…for it spoke of her trust in the Purifico, that they would be able to evacuate in time.

All other concerns faded as Sephiroth focused on coalescing his latent energies into the glowing orb of red above his head.

-_Sephiroth Overdrive: Materia Meteor_-

To those who witnessed its birth from the planet's surface, it seemed like a small red star.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 91: Countdown to Destruction

xxxx

Author's Note: (sighs out of annoyance) Well, out of this 23 page chapter, I did the last 14 pages over the past two days. These bouts of inspiration are too few and far between. I once again blame college (you'll note my productivity took a hit right when college started at the end of 2006…).

Well, I had hoped to get this out just before this story's 5th anniversary came around, but I'm just a little bit late.

But still…five years. And it's still not over.

Fortunately, my undergraduate schooling is almost over. And I'm not even 21 yet; I've got plenty of years ahead of me.

Well, didn't quite make it to Mount Gagazet by the end of the year like I had hoped…maybe this time I will. o.o;

You'll also note that this time around, no 'Interval' was merited. There just weren't enough chapters since the last update to justify it.

And yes, Aaron's actually dead. He's been Aerith-ed.

See you soon, and please review!


	96. Countdown to Destruction

Author's Note: Hey guys. Most people are sad, some are thoughtful, others are glad. Though if you thought that was the END of Aaron…well, not quite. He's dead. But there's still some…things to consider. Like, what becomes of the ABTC's scapegoat plan.

Note: there was a MAJOR continuity error in the prior chapter during Aaron's memory sequence. The last one, where Hirum met Aaron, to be precise. Reread it to see a more chronologically correct version.

Anyhow…

BEGIN!

xxxx

Chapter 91: Countdown to Destruction

xxxx

_/1:32 NT, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent/_

The small red star that was the Materia Meteor…it stirred the memory of one who had seen it long ago.

Who had seen it grow larger.

Who had seen it plummet.

Who had watched from a distance as it wiped Vorudun from the face of Spira, a town he had been to mere hours before.

Now…it came again?

It could not be mistaken for anything else. The very sight of it had ingrained itself into his mind, unable to be forgotten.

So he reached over and turned on the intercom. "_Kuakem_."

Static crackled until a young voice replied. "**Fryd ec ed **_**umt-desan**_**?**"

'_Old-timer', hm?_ He would get onto him later for not calling him '_Rayt_'. "Ryja oui kywat ehdu dra cgeac yc uv myda?"

"…**E ryja huf.**"

"Nyz weh ehi ayo whyl **Vorudun**?"

"**Cajah **miles**. Fyc uh so fyo pylg frah oui teymat eh.**"

"Cdub po **Vorudun** yht caa ev drana ec yhouha drana. Tu hud ycg xiacdeuhc yht zicd rinno."

"…**ev oui ehcecd.**"

A quiet _click_, and the transmission was cut.

The man with the title of '_Rayt_' leaned back in his old chair, surrounded by a menagerie of archaic machina and modern equipment. He had a distinct feeling there was trouble afoot in the Calm Lands this eve.

Particularly to the south…where Vorudun's remnants lied.

xxxx

/_2:33 NT, The Boss's Private Quarters, ABTC Headquarters, Luca_/

Once one reached a certain level within the Al Bhed Technologies Commission – namely, when you got around to handling materials (documents, inventions, deadly weapons and so on) that required discretion – all employees had monitoring devices surgically attached to the interior of the cranium. Inserted into the bloodstream during routine checkup, nanites would quietly and discreetly deposit their load before exiting the body via urination. Most employees were never the wiser to the existence of the miniature devices that now observed their vital signs (the only ones said to know for sure would be the Boss and the members of the Council).

The most prominent measurement was of electrical activity in the brain. Only the most expert of White Mages could resurrect someone who was considered 'brain-dead'…and according to all medical texts (magical or otherwise), the timeframe after brain death wherein a mage could revive someone was…oh, one minute, give or take a few seconds.

That's why Daedalus Yates said nothing as the vital signs – or lack thereof – had revealed themselves on his personal office computer.

Given the time that had elapsed since Aaron's EEG readings went to zero…there was no chance of revival now.

So the Boss remained silent. Thinking.

For a few minutes.

So his son was dead. _How…unfortunate._

A less than ideal outcome, to be blunt. But not beyond his foresight; one did not become a summoner's guardian without assuming a risk of fatal injury. Thus, he had been forced to prepare for this scenario.

He had arranged matters to his liking. Though it would have been preferable to have Aaron back; it would have made for a more convincing tale.

So he calmly grabbed his sphere-com and spoke. "ABTC: A delivery is needed at warehouse 17A. Express shipping."

The targeted sphere-com received the signal and promptly relayed the message to more general parties: undercover ABTC agents and _Lussyhtuac_, to be precise. It had been a message discreetly sent out over the past couple of weeks, ever since a plan had come into being about how to respond to Hiregor's press conference.

Now he just had to wait.

And ponder what life without his son would be like.

xxxx

Aaron was…somewhere else.

He imagined the Farplane would be…less ominous.

_Then again, maybe I've got the cheap seats_. It wouldn't surprise him, given his sins. Though…in all honesty, he wondered what else was to come. _I probably should be hoping for getting off easy. Any sane person would._ Then again, he'd given Hirum his word to own up for everything he'd done. And all that that implied.

"_**WELCOME**_."

Aaron's eyes darted about the void he now found himself in. "Who said that?"

"_**YOUR VICTIMS.**_"

The Al Bhed blinked as various motes of light were emerging from the far reaches of the indigo-tinted space he found himself in. Points that were broadening, mutating into more recognizable shapes.

Humans. Al Bhed. Ronso. Guado. Hypello.

Aaron couldn't help but marvel at the sea of white spirits that had suddenly surrounded him.

"_**YOUR REPENTANCE IS TWOFOLD. YOUR FLESH WAS SUBJECTED TO THE PHYSICAL PAIN YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CAUSED. EVERY DEATH, EVERY WOUND, EVERY SCAR…ALL OF THOSE SENSATIONS WERE INFLICTED UPON YOU.**_"

_Felt about as bad as I could imagine that sort of thing to be_, dryly thought the Al Bhed, privately dreading what was about to come next.

"_**YOUR SPIRIT WILL NOW BE PUNISHED. THE EMOTIONAL ANGUISH. THE RAGE AT YOUR ACTIONS. EXPERIENCE THE TORMENT THAT GOES DEEPER THAN ANY BLADE.**_"

The first one to step up to the plate was a spirit that seemed to have a number of welts along his arms. "…Folgin?"

The spirit seeped into his body.

Aaron gagged as he clutched at his heart, feeling an utterly alien sense of carnal _joy_. Hatred at what the experimentation had done to him…but his own vices treated the alterations as ecstasy, mingling with his impulses and urges to wreak havoc, to kill, to rend asunder…

Aaron suddenly realized he was experiencing the emotions and thoughts of Folgin, a monstrous criminal that his actions had turned into a true monster. His mind had been vile. Repugnant. Evil.

It made him sick.

The Al Bhed cringed and heaved, wanting to empty his stomach…but being a spirit, was unable to do so.

"_**FRIEND. FOE. ALL WHO HAVE BEEN HARMED BY YOUR TOUCH…EXPERIENCE THE CONSEQUENCES**_."

Aaron wearily raised his head…and paused.

The light in front of him was in the shape of Hirum.

"…Hirum…"

The spirit fell into him.

This experience all but broke Aaron.

He was very familiar with the concept of betrayal. He'd had more than one person turn into a traitor, willing to sell out the ABTC. It was a diminishing experience, to think that someone you at least trusted to do a job you gave them…to think that person could violate that trust…

But it was nothing compared to this.

Those…traitors to the ABTC. They were acquaintances at best. Anonymous workers.

Hirum…had been his friend. For years.

His thoughts were forcefully led to Bikanel Island, when he had made his gamble to take both Teela and Serena out of Hirum's hands. A gamble that had set the two against each other.

What Hirum had felt during that event…the betrayal…the palpable _revulsion_, watching how his 'best friend' seemed to regard Teela and Serena as no more than experimental test subjects…those feelings…

They _ATE_ at him. Gnawing sensations, chewing and gnashing away at his own perceptions and beliefs. To think that his actions could induce such feelings, to think such AGONY could be possible…Aaron had always rationalized such things. Always quantified the feelings – feelings that he knew Hirum was experiencing after Bikanel – as something horrible, something that he would have to make up for in the future. He thought ultimately repenting would be enough.

He was wrong…oh so wrong…

Seeing the things he had done through the eyes of someone outside the world he had chosen to live in…there were so many things he felt now. The anguish. The regret. The **shame**.

"Not like this…_not like this_…" Aaron shivered as he curled up, impulsively trying to block out the feeling of the chill that washed over his form like cold water. "…this is…what it feels like..."

Aaron choked with nonexistent tears, not even bothering to resist as more spirits came forth. The closest was that of a resident of Nibilo.

"No idea…_no idea…_"

He had been given a mere glimpse through the eyes of an outsider. Yet it was enough for his penitence to take on a new significance. He had thought he would be able to accept his repentance without any regrets.

How…_**foolish!**_ To think this wouldn't make him feel regret? To think he had been so arrogant as to assume…that he wouldn't desire to make up for his mistakes…?

In light of this, it was all too clear what a tall order repentance was. And much would be demanded of him: much more than he had EVER thought.

"Drana ec hu nabahdehk...ruf lyh E?"

"_**YOU NOW UNDERSTAND THE TRUE WEIGHT OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE.**_"

The spirit of a Nibilo denizen laid his hands upon a still Aaron.

"_**AND WITH UNDERSTANDING…**_"

Aaron gaped as his mind flashed with images of a town gripped with hellish fire and demonic beings…shortly before feeling the frustration and torment of this man who had lost everything…

For the first time, the Al Bhed could grasp what his actions had wrought.

"…_**COMES TRUE REPENTANCE.**_"

Aaron howled with sorrow.

The anguish would keep on coming.

By the time it would end…there would be absolutely nothing left of him.

xxxx

/_1:35 NT, Within Ruins of Vorudun, Calm Lands, Wilderia Continent_/

All movement ceased. For the moment.

Only Serena moved, her form floating in the air; psychic waves roiled off of her, a mass of purple light that twisted and curled…ready to strike at a moment's notice. Her subconscious operated on instinct, ready to lash out even if Serena was consciously unaware…not that that was a possibility now. All ambient thoughts were filtering through her mind…she was aware of every animalistic fiend, every cautious enemy, every ally…

The young Psy Mage felt Aaron's absence that much more.

Her young mind immediately opted for the quickest recourse: vengeance. Not born of true hate…but of the simple childish need to pay back the ones who had killed her fellow guardian. Her…friend.

In the end, Aaron tried. And that was enough for her.

"RAAAA!" Serena roared as tendrils soared down towards Jugon Ronso and Vindez.

The two targets immediately began moving. Vindez cursed as he summoned a shield of pure mana, warding off the probing magic tentacles. "Damn it all, I HATE it when I'm right…" This kid really **was** something else!

Jugon Ronso settled for twisting and vaulting backwards, grabbing the nearest pillar and chucking it at the levitating girl.

Sliced apart like trash. The pillar fell apart into rubble as more tendrils sought out the most vulnerable foe. She would not be denied.

Jugon snarled as he flipped backwards, backing away from the tendrils. His instincts were screaming 'danger! STAY AWAY!'; he could practically **smell** the magical power emanating from the girl, so fierce it was. "Little girl will not catch-!"

He was flying forward.

Courtesy of a kick in the back by Kurik Ronso.

The taller Black Ronso never even had the chance to realize what had happened before his mind was skewered by several tendrils of psychic energy. Brief outbursts of pain were overwhelmed by a primordial burst of fury and rage, all rationality falling to the wayside.

It had been a ferocious attack, stripping away every single facet of Jugon Ronso's personality and intelligence. Serena had unknowingly lobotomized him with all the grace of a blunt blade, reducing the complex neural reactions within his frontal lobe to an almost nonexistent trickle; all that was left was instinct. Primitive, hardwired instinct.

Jugon Ronso's eyes flared yellow as he thrashed and howled, spitting angrily at the strange little glowing girl. Who was she?! How _DARE_ she hurt him! She'd pay! He would strip all the meat from her bones and feed her to the fiends!

Wait. Why was she getting smaller? He looked around, wondering why he felt the wind in his face. What…the ground was getting closer!

Barely catching himself, the giant Black Ronso growled as he looked around. He was within the deepest pit of the ruined city…and hungry eyes were eyeing him, seeing possible prey. Nearby was a figure in black armor, one who smelled oddly familiar. Better than those other strange ones up there, including that glowing purple one…the one who had _thrown_ him into this dark hole! No wonder he was down here!

A primal roar of fury erupted from his gullet, a challenge to the girl who had slighted him…and a promise of destruction to the fiends eyeing him and the armor-clad one nearby.

The fiends charged anyway. The massive outflow of Serena and Vindez's mana was all-too enticing, drawing all of the fiends out of their hiding places from the shadowy depths of Vorudun. The creature before them was filled with rage, a natural siren call to them. All the same, the unmoving one nearby…that one was weak. They could sense it. An inability to move that made him all too lovely a prize.

Various monstrosities split up. Some charging at the berserk Black Ronso. Many heading upwards towards the battle between Serena and Vindez. Others going for the human in armor…

No. The fiends suddenly slowed and stopped, eyeing the armored human warily.

They wouldn't go any closer.

Not with _it_ going towards him, lantern in hand and butcher's knife at the ready.

On a deep primal level, the fiends knew better than to cross such a creature.

With that in mind, they turned and focused all attention on Jugon Ronso.

xxxx

Cecil was honestly perplexed at the sight of the fiends – the ones hovering, crawling, flying, slithering, and 'insert-verb-of-transportation-here'ing – suddenly stopping and turning their attention towards Jugon Ronso, who already was a flurry of fists, claws, and teeth. Fiend parts went flying as they tried to pick away at the rampaging warrior. _…what…?_

"Be calm Cecil. This will take but a moment."

The voice of Tonberry both calmed Cecil's nerves and gave him a reason as to the fiends' sudden retreat. Deep down, all were aware of the dominion Tonberries had over the spirits and souls that permeated Spira; their 'Karma' ability was proof enough of that. It certainly contributed to a sense of unease for normal people…but for fiends, it was like a natural ward that forced them to flee.

A sudden cleansing feeling washed through him, Tonberry's curative spell releasing him from the paralytic hold upon his body. As though he were good as new, Cecil calmly stood, pulling his sword off of the ground. "Thank you Tonberry." Glancing up, the former Maester frowned at the sight of a mass of purple pounding away at a rainbow sphere: the telltale color of Vindez's mana being utilized. "What's happening up there?"

"The battle has turned against us," calmly remarked Tonberry as he stared stoically at the thrashing Jugon Ronso, his shoulder suddenly sliced at by a lucky Varuna fiend. "My judgment of Aaron triggered that response from the girl. Her attack resulted in Jugon Ronso's berserk state." Turning his gaze upward, his oddball sense of the ethereal seemed to take everything in at a glance. "Vindez is holding on against the girl…in her current state, her allies seem hesitant to approach her. Pulania has perished…and Rinalee Guado is unconscious. And yet…" His blank eyes of yellow seemed to shimmer. "Her aeon has not. There is a growing concentration of mana far above…" Recognition. He remembered that unique feeling. "Sephiroth's Overdrive is charging. We must retreat from this place."

Cecil scowled as he gazed at the thrashing Jugon, the Black Ronso's horn goring a Varuna fiend before a Behemoth King slashed into his back. Not to be outdone, the raging Purifico warrior turned and leapt onto the beast's head, caving its skull in with a single punch. "He won't be able to survive if we don't do something!"

"He would not recognize us. It was not a normal spell that harmed him; this is something…unique." Tonberry frowned. "Besides…my concern now lies with what to do with Mordecai."

Cecil scowled as his gazed lingered on Jugon. Things had been going quite well…and then…everything went sour, almost at once. "…do you have any idea as to _**why?**_"

"Until we can review the footage of this operation…no." Tonberry quietly hopped into Cecil's right arm. "Make haste."

The former Maester frowned as his feet began to shuffle. "…very well." He gave one last look at Jugon Ronso, mentally giving the mighty warrior a eulogy for having fought well. "May your spirit rest in peace under the watchful gaze of sacred Mt. Gagazet." The standard 'farewell' for Ronso warriors of great repute, Cecil said nothing more as he began his ascent.

If Jugon Ronso heard him, his only response was an ear-shattering roar that only invited more fiends.

xxxx

Cid's vision swam.

Never had he felt so weary, so defeated.

The CESS Operative had been trained from the outset to believe that they were the best of the best. Truly, few could compare to them, and he hadn't met anyone up to this point that had been able to keep him down for long…save for another CESS Operative, like #1. All who had faced him had eventually been beaten down.

But now?

The Purifico were truly all they were cracked up to be. Jugon Ronso had battered him to a pulp. The last blow from Vindez had nearly knocked him unconscious.

The humiliation should have been beneath him. But it was strong nonetheless.

Before his thoughts could drift to the fact that he apparently knew Aero (how else could Jugon Ronso use it after attacking him with Lancet?), his peripheral vision caught flashes of violet. _Serena?_ Craning his neck, the soldier blinked at the sight of Serena hovering, unleashing a wave of fury unlike any he had ever seen from the girl before…not even the battle against Bison Aisu in the depths of Macalania Forest compared.

Clearing his senses with a quick shake, the soldier took stock of his surroundings.

Hirum was kneeling over Aaron (most likely dead, judging by the summoner's tears), unknowing that Teela was quietly walking towards him. Two others – not Purifico…ah, now he remembered, the blue-haired summoner and her Black Ronso guardian from before – were also descending from the floors above. At the same time, Trigon was ascending…accompanied by-

Instinct took command as Cid charged towards Mordecai.

"_Cease_." Trigon held up a hand.

Cid quickly came to a stop; Trigon was quite competent, though his shadowy nature made for some hidden misgivings. Had he betrayed them? Or had Mordecai done the same to the Purifico? "Explain."

"My apologies for not assisting sooner," remarked Mordecai as he silently walked forward. "But I could only do so when the odds were favorable. Even if I were to have turned against them from the beginning, we would have been hard-pressed to win…only now, with them all divided and whittled down to a scant few, can I leave with you."

Cid gazed at Trigon. He didn't have to say anything; the stiffening of his frame indicated that he demanded an explanation.

"_Mordecai has been working in secret with a mutual acquaintance._" He calmly rolled up his sleeve, showcasing his metallic body. "_The one who crafted this body of mine, to be precise_." Trigon wasn't going to say anything more. He didn't need to. Cid would listen and chalk it up to another one of Trigon's mysteries…merely indicating that whoever this 'mutual acquaintance' was, he certainly had friends in high places. And despite having such an acquaintance, Trigon had remained with Hirum and his companions as a guardian through thick and thin…ulterior motives or not. So Cid would be forced to accept this reality and move forward, turning his focus to saving Serena and departing posthaste.

Trigon was not to be disappointed.

Cid's posture slightly relaxed before he gazed back towards Serena, who was still trying to destroy Vindez. He would abide this newcomer. For the time being.

But not everyone was so quick to do so.

"…why?"

Trigon and Mordecai turned towards Hirum, his dull blue eyes glaring at the Purifico member. His thoughts were not on Nira and Kurik Ronso, who were huddling around Aaron's form to try and revive him (futile though it was). Not on Teela, who stoically placed a hand on his shoulder, her own heterochromatic eyes staring silently at Trigon and Mordecai.

Hirum's gaze was focused solely on Mordecai. "What was the point…? Tell me! _What did we DO to deserve __**THIS?!**_" He'd had it! He had just been on his way, on his Pilgrimage! Derailed yet again…and **for what?!** "**TELL ME!**"

The cyborg really had no answer to offer Hirum (not one that the guardian would find satisfactory, at any rate). After all, even if the summoner hadn't witnessed his final blow that had nullified the R-X Battle Suit, he was a member of the group that had executed the Al Bhed. He doubted the summoner would even warm up to the thought of him being a guardian all the way to Zanarkand.

Fortunately, what Hirum wanted didn't matter. So long as he completed his Pilgrimage, everything else was secondary.

"Summoner Hirum, though our first meeting is somewhat...unpleasant," He knelt down, one shimmering knee touching the ground. "I wish to be your guardian."

No reaction.

A furious snort. "You're kidding," growled Teela, eyes of gray and red narrowed.

"Do I look like one to joke, madam?" casually remarked Mordecai.

The tension suddenly thickened, so much so that not even Cecil's zanbato could cut it.

A muted curse slipped from the blue-haired summoner by Aaron, finally realizing that Aaron was well and truly dead. _Man, I skipped Bevelle Temple for this?_ Curse her curiosity! "What…what's going on here?"

"I would be delighted to explain further, but first we must leave Vorudun." Mordecai stood, looking up at the concave roof, formed by the very object that had turned the town into a crater: Sephiroth's Overdrive. "The Purifico's current Summoner, Rinalee Guado, commanded her aeon to use his Overdrive: _Materia Meteor_. It was the very same power that reduced this place to a broken ruin…so I suggest we leave now, if we don't want to share the fate of Grand Maester Huron."

That seemed to light a fire under everyone (with Nira murmuring with surprise 'Did he just say Purifico…?'); questions would be asked later…and answers _would_ be given.

Hirum would see to it.

Wearily wrapping his arms under Aaron and carrying him bridal style, the black-haired summoner droned, "Then let's go." He first looked up at the only other guardian: the red-haired psychic. "SERENA!"

The girl's gaze jerked downward.

"Let's go."

Her powerful aura flickered and danced…as though wondering whether to attack them. Her eyes, glowing with purple mana, turned towards Mordecai…then towards Cid.

As if offering her assurance that everything would be okay, the CESS Operative nodded.

So Serena relented, letting her aura dissipate before she slowly floated downward, feet touching the ground as her Overdrive finally ceased. The girl mewled with pain, clutching her head as she fell to knees. "_Mr. Cid…_" Then she collapsed, unconscious from the strain her powers had put her through.

Cid gingerly wrapped his arms around, turning his head towards the others. "Let's go."

Everyone slowly milled around. Kurik Ronso grunted as he took Aaron from Hirum's arms. "I carry for you. Kurik stronger. We go now."

"…yeah…" Hirum quietly looked at Nira. "By the way, why are you here?"

The other summoner fidgeted under Hirum's dead gaze. _It's like…there's nothing in him right now._ If this was the result of a guardian's death…she shuddered at the thought. "Overheard Terros in Bevelle, with machina hands…talking about how you killed the Maesters…given his history, had to come find out for myself, ya?" She then turned and began scaling the ruins towards the exit above. "I get here and find myself in the middle of some plot I have no clue about. Just my luck, ya?"

Hirum didn't feel like talking about luck. Or the lack thereof. He didn't feel like talking…about anything, really. His feet trudged upward, as though weighed down by lead. Teela silently followed, her stoic eyes hiding a storm of thoughts.

After all, it had been her idea for them to come down here.

"**MORT!!!**"

Everyone paused, turning back towards a red-haired man digging himself out of the rubble that Serena had left him in. His bruised form, ragged and caked with dust, shuddered with poorly-disguised fury. "_What are you __**doing?!**_"

Mordecai stared nonchalantly at Vindez, calmly replying, "What I am called to do." The sphere on his right arm crackled as it converted to a gun barrel. "Fare thee well."

**CHOOM!**

Vindez gagged as his body twitched with electrical energy, his mind shutting down before his body hit the floor.

Mordecai quietly turned back, looking at Hirum, who was eyeing him warily. "Let us depart, before we are destroyed by Sephiroth's power."

Everyone double-timed it.

Out of Vorudun they crawled, into the fresher air of the open plains. The smell of ruin was no longer omnipresent, replaced by the emptiness of night in the Calm Lands that chilled their nostrils. The bite on their skin seemed to propel them further, even as they could see a growing red star high above.

Trigon and Mordecai jumped over the crater's ridge, turning to help Nira and Hirum up. Cid – carrying Serena – and Kurik Ronso – carrying Aaron's corpse – bounded over the rim in one leap. Teela was last, sparing one last look at the hole in the ground she had dug herself.

She barely caught a glimpse of gray, before pyreflies converged upon it. Moments later, a Divebeak took off into the sky, flying away as fast as it could.

Her last conversation with Elrik sat heavily in her mind, even as it shared equal time with the knowledge that they had entered Vorudun because of her, and Aaron had died because of it. _Just damn peachy, isn't it?_

"Kurik hear something."

Cid frowned at Kurik's proclamation, before following the Black Ronso's gaze. "…I see a vehicle coming this way."

Everyone gazed at the rumbling craft rolling across the plains towards them, its headlights growing larger by the second. As it skidded to a stop nearby, it was revealed to be a freight-roller; a type of heavy-duty vehicle that sat upon metallic spheres for transportation when hovercraft engines were either too vulnerable to malfunction or too high-maintenance. In this case, it was like a slab of metal sitting atop a large rod that was connected to three pairs of metallic spheres. The spheres themselves were inset into thick metal cups that were attached via separate axles to the rod that comprised the main body of the freight-roller, enabling for full freedom of direction along the ground. Sitting on the slab of metal were piles of junk: scrapped machina, old parts…scrap collected from throughout the Calm Lands. At the head of the vehicle was a rectangular cockpit, its surfaced adorned with an opaque windshield and a variety of bright yellow headlights.

A side window rolled down; in the dim red light of the cockpit, they could only make out the driver's heavily-tanned skin and sandy blond hair. The young voice that rang out immediately confirmed that it was a man. "Rammu! E yccisa oui't mega y mevd?"

Everyone blinked. Hirum grimaced as he tried to recall Al Bhed…not having much luck…

The Al Bhed driver sighed, before speaking the common tongue with a heavy accent. "You…need ride, yes?"

Trigon's mask switched. "_Rammu du oui yc famm. Fa't ybbnaleyda y mevd pavuna dra sadaun vymmc._"

The Al Bhed's face lit up with delight. "Yr, cusauha fru cbaygc so myhkiyka! Lusa uh, ib dra myttan, rinno, rinno!" He reached back inside and pulled a switch; a ladder emerged from the side of the freight-roller, leading up to the main deck that the scrap sat on.

"_Up the ladder everyone._" _The advantages of having an Al Bhed for a wife._

_**Sure, that's the only reason ya married her.**_

_We will banter at a later time. For now, we let our Summoner grieve._

Everyone quickly clambered onto the back of the freight-roller as the driver yelled outside the window. "My name Kuakem! We go…home!" With a quick press of the pedals and a quick orientation of the spheres, the freight-roller took off to the north.

Home.

Hirum thought of Luca, of those halcyon days where everything seemed so simple. The anguish he felt now…it brought memories of how his parents had died, at how agonizing it had been to him as a child. It mixed with the present to form a slurry of torment that he could only suffer by adopting the disposition of a statue: unmoving, unyielding, and unfeeling.

So as Kurik Ronso laid Aaron beside him, resting the dead man's head in his lap, Hirum could only stare in silence, the only thing he felt being the jolts and bumps as the freight-roller thundered northward.

xxxx

Meanwhile, back the crater…

Cecil emerged from the hole, his legs pumping as hard as they could. In one arm was Rinalee Guado; in the other was Vindez. Tonberry held on tightly to his head, sitting still as the former Maester vaulted over the crater rim. "How much time do we have Tonberry?!"

"…less than a minute," replied the creature as his blank eyes of yellow stared upward at the celestial projectile that still seemed to grow.

Cecil's stride grew as he ran towards the six pods that the Purifico had arrived in. Setting Tonberry down in front of his pod, the knight set about placing Rinalee Guado and Vindez into their respective pods. Two of them would be flying empty.

It stung, to know that in the Purifico's first mission in decades, three would not be returning. The humiliation of failure…and the sting of Mordecai's apparent betrayal. _I will have answers for this_. Cecil stewed in his anger as he sat down in his pod, Tonberry's automated control already lifting them all from the ground. _Summoner Hirum…we will meet again_.

"**We head for Bevelle**."

At that statement, Tonberry led the six black pods southward, zooming towards Bevelle.

xxxx

/_1:45 NT, In Orbit Above the Calm Lands/_

Four hundred meters in diameter.

It was time.

With one last burst of power, Sephiroth sent the orb of energized mana hurtling into the atmosphere before dissipating into pyreflies.

xxxx

Across Spira, millions of people watched a red star vanish over the horizon.

Tens of thousands saw it streak down towards the Calm Lands.

Hundreds blanched at the mighty explosion that lit up the horizon like a second sun.

The impact of the Materia Meteor slammed through the crater covering Vorudun's ruins, vaporizing and crushing everything within. The people of Spira, over the course of the night, would murmur in fear and anxiety over what such an event could portend.

Yet…the impact of the aftermath of the battle of the Purifico…would hurl Yevon itself into crisis.

And it would usher in a new chapter of Hirum's story.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 92: The Tribe of the Calm Lands: Lyms-Uhac

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well…it's certainly been a while.

Graduate school, what can I say. Plus, it's just hard to write when I don't really feel like it. When I get the urge, I do so. For example, I just completely did the last half of this chapter over the course of the previous day. The rest? Bits and pieces over the many months since my last update.

Alas, what can you do.

Expect next chapter to be a big info-dump of sorts!

See you soon, and please review!


End file.
